AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? Todo se puede en en este mundo
by Sakura Snape
Summary: ¡¡¡SEXTO LIBRO! Harry se empieza a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia una persona pero, no puede ser. Yaoi HarrySeverus. DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE!. Capitulos Finales por fin arriba. HISTORIA TERMINADA!
1. Un cumpleaños lleno de lechuzas

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje) Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj Clasificación: NC-13 Pareja: Harry / Severus (aunque hay otras jejejeje... pero esta es la principal ^n.n^) Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo no lo hago con fines de lucro, (de hecho no me alcanza a veces ni para copias ToT... ya quisiera yo ser ella y ser dueña de tantos personajes tan hermosos - pero yo nunca haría lo que le hizo a mi amado Sirius ¬¬ -) Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 1: UN CUMPLEAÑOS LLENO DE LECHUZAS  
  
Un cuarto muy oscuro solo iluminado por unas antorchas en cada pared que emitían una luz morada...... en el centro del cuarto se encontraba un asiento con adornos de serpientes, completamente hecha de plata... se fue acercando a ella y se sentó... al siguiente momento se abrió una puerta frente a él... Dos hombres encapuchados con máscara entraron llevando a rastras a otro hombre y al llegar enfrente de él lo arrojaron al suelo sin consideración alguna... si inclinó un poco para ver al sujeto y sonrió... entonces una voz gélida salió de su garganta, una que no era suya; pero sabia exactamente a quien pertenecía...  
  
Hola Karkarov - el hombre levanto la cabeza, y vio al ex-director de Drumstrangs, a uno bastante cambiado, parecía que no tomaba un baño en meses y que no había comido en semanas, su cabello estaba largo y su barba había crecido demasiado... temblaba y en sus ojos se reflejaba el terror... - tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no es así?... a mis mortífagos les ha costado mucho encontrarte, eres demasiado escurridizo... pero nada inteligente... ¿creíste que no te encontraríamos?... ¿de verdad creíste que podías escapar de mí Karkarov?... - finalizo con una pequeña risita, pero por muy pequeña que fuera sonaba cruel... Mi señor... y... yo... ¿Tú qué Karkarov?... Yo le suplico clemencia mi señor... - dijo este inclinándose ¿Clemencia Karkarov? - contestó riéndose de una forma bastante aterradora, incluso puedo notar como los mortífagos encapuchados temblaban al escucharlo - pides clemencia, pero no tuviste remordimiento alguno cuando dijiste tantos nombres en el pasado ¿no es así Karkarov?... Yo... pido perdón señor, pero estaba bastante asustado... le juro que ahora le serviré fielmente... lo juro... ¡¡¡¿JURAR?!!!, juraste que me servirías, después juraste al Ministerio de Magia que fuiste obligado y diste nombres Karkarov... y ahora me juras lealtad de nuevo... esta vez, no tendré clemencia... - dijo al tiempo que levantaba la varita y la apuntaba al hombre - tal vez un poco de dolor te haga recordar el porque no puedo perdonarte esta vez... crucio... ¡¡¡No!!! - gritó el hombre a sus pies mientras él, ajeno a los movimientos y los gestos de profundo dolor que hacía el hombre sostenía la varita apuntándole... así estuvo durante lo que le pareció una eternidad pero que no habían sido más de 3 minutos, cuando bajo la varita... ¿Qué haré contigo Karkarov? - dijo recargándose en uno de los brazos de la silla... Yo, puedo serle útil señor - dijo el hombre con la respiración agitada y más pálido de lo que ya estaba... ¡¿Útil?! - rió - no digas tonterías, sólo eres útil para alimentar a Nagini - dijo levantando una vez más la varita No señor, por favor no... - dijo el ex-director con terror Lo siento Karkarov, pero ya es muy tarde - levantó la varita, y sintió como una corriente de odio y desprecio corrió por su cuerpo y entonces dijo las palabras... - ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! - una luz verde salió de la varita que sostenía y golpeo de lleno el cuerpo del hombre arrodillado ante él, dejándolo muerto - llévense a este adefesio de aquí y díganle a Snape que venga...  
  
Los dos mortífagos se fueron llevando con ellos el cuerpo sin vida de Karkarov y al siguiente minuto otro entro, esta vez sin mascara... y pudo reconocerlo de inmediato... era Snape... estaba más pálido de lo que jamás lo había visto...  
  
¿Me llamo señor? - dijo este inclinándose... Si Severus, quería saber que has averiguado sobre los planes que esta llevando a cabo Dumbledore... Me temo que nada mi señor - dijo y su voz comenzó a temblar - no he tenido mucho contacto con él, así que no he podido averiguar nada... ¿Enserio?... me haces dudar de tus palabras Severus, sabes que estas bajo prueba... un solo error y tendrás la misma suerte que Karkarov... No señor, yo le juro que no he podido recolectar información... - dijo sin poder evitar temblar Tal vez un poco de dolor te recuerde con quien deben de estar tus lealtades... - dijo alzando la varita de nuevo - y también de incentivo para actuar mejor... ¡CRUCIO!  
  
El cuerpo de Snape se retorcía de dolor, pero esta vez no apunto tanto tiempo como a Karkarov, después de unos 10 segundos bajó la varita y Snape no pudo frenar un suspiro de alivio...  
  
Espero que seas un poco más eficiente... - dijo con la misma voz gélida... Si, si señor Afortunadamente, hay personas que sí lo son, y me han dado muy buena información, pero eso es aparte... espero más de ti Severus... puedes retirarte... S... si mi señor...  
  
Se levantó de la silla y escuchó el sonido de la puerta detrás de Snape... se dirigió hacia un espejo, lo reconocía lo había visto antes en otro sueño... y mientras caminaba salió de nuevo la misma voz gélida de su garganta, pero con un tono más apacible... si es que eso era posible...  
  
Creo que deberías tomar más lecciones de Occlumency - se paró frente al espejo, que le devolvió la imagen de una persona que no era él, de unos ojos de color rubí que no eran humanos, Lord Voldemort estaba frente a él... - hola Harry... muy pronto nos veremos - rió - y Feliz cumpleaños... jajajajaja...  
  
Harry se levantó bastante agitado y con su cabeza apunto de explotar por el dolor... no podía ver nada claramente... buscó a tientas sus lentes, cuando los encontró se los puso y volvió a abrir los ojos, todavía veía borroso, pero había mejorado su visión...  
  
¡Cómo odio esto! - bufó Harry  
  
Y es que no era la primera vez del verano en que esto le pasaba; las visiones de Voldemort le llegaban incluso despierto aunque solo cuando dormía los veía tan fielmente... y no solo lo veía, como en su año anterior, él estaba dentro del cuerpo del que alguna vez había sido Tom Riddle, y también se dio cuanta de algo, Voldemort sabia de todas las ocasiones en las que Harry estaba viendo y que controlaba lo que podía ver y lo que no... normalmente le enviaba visiones de sus mortífagos, de como los castigaba, tal vez para intimidarlo, pero nunca lo dejaba ver información crucial...  
  
¡Maldito! - dijo y cerro los puños con furia - ya estoy harto, ¡YA BASTA!...  
  
Harry estaba bastante alterado, si tan solo Snape no le hubiera dejado de dar clases de Occlumency, muchas cosas no hubieran pasado... en especial Sirius seguiría aquí... las lagrimas pelearon por salir de sus ojos, pero se había jurado así mismo no llorar, primero mataba a la estúpida que mató a Sirius y después que pasara lo que pasara y Voldemort lo sabía... pero tampoco debía de culpar totalmente a Snape... no sabía porque pero en el último mes había dejado de culpar a Snape de todas sus desgracias y sus faltas en su materia... para empezar a culparse él mismo...  
  
Se levantó de la cama, se vistió y vio su calendario: 31 de Julio, el día de su cumpleaños, pero sabía que este año sería diferente, este año faltaría una carta, la de Sirius...  
  
Vio el reloj, 5 AM... Hedwig no estaba en su jaula... lo había mandado con la nota de cada tercer día para la Orden, para informar que estaba bien...  
  
Se la había pasado lo que tenía de verano recibiendo cartas de sus amigos que se habían impuesto la tarea de mandarle mínimo una carta cada tercer día, además había leído y releído sus libros de la escuela y esperando los resultados de sus exámenes O.W.L.s ahora más que nunca quería ser Auror y matar el mismo a esa maldita Belatrix Lestrange y a Voldemort, él seria el asesino, ya no la victima... aunque lo de ser Auror estaba en veremos, sobre todo por pociones... era muy temprano, pero ya no tenía sueño, no después de tener la sensación de haber hecho las maldiciones imperdonables más horribles él mismo, así que se sentó en su cama, tomó su libro de pociones y comenzó a leer, últimamente sentía una debilidad por el tema de pociones, había descubierto que era interesante y que como tenía que poner suma atención en los procedimientos, esto evitaba que recordara cosas que no quería...  
  
Como a la hora Harry escuchó algo revoloteando fuera de la ventana, volteó y vio a cuatro lechuzas. A una de ellas la reconoció al instante, era Pig, la pequeña lechuza de Ron; la segunda tampoco fue difícil de distinguir, era una de aspecto viejo y muy cansado, que cargaba con mucho esfuerzo el paquete, Errol, la de la familia Weasley; las otras dos, que no reconoció, venían cargando un paquete bastante grande. Abrió la ventana, las dejó entrar y les quitó los paquetes. Las lechuzas que cargaban el más grande se fueron de inmediato, mientras que Errol se dirigía a la jaula de Hedwig para descansar y beber agua y Pig revoloteaba por toda su habitación. Abrió el paquete grande que habían traído las lechuzas desconocidas y una colección interminable de muestras de los "Sortilegios Weasley" apareció ante sus ojos junto con una carta de los gemelos.  
  
Harry:  
Hola ¿cómo estas?... primero que nada ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!. Fred y  
yo te deseamos que estés bien y que cumplas muchos más. Te enviamos  
este paquete para que te la pases en grande durante tu sexto año en  
Hogwarts... esperamos que los uses muy a menudo y dejes en alto  
nuestro nombre en Hogwarts, seguramente Filch nos debe extrañar. Los  
dos paquetes contiene muestras gratis de todos nuestro productos que  
podrás adquirir en el número 93 del callejón Diagon y pronto  
abriremos una tienda en Hogsmade, ¡todo gracias a ti viejo!  
Esperamos verte pronto por aquí, por ser nuestro beneficiario,  
también eres nuestro cliente de honor. ¡Gracias a ti hemos ganado el  
doble de lo que gana Percy! Bueno, esperamos que te guste tu regalo,  
nos veremos pronto.  
Atentamente:  
Fred y George Weasley  
  
Harry sonrió por primera vez en un mes, aunque lo hizo muy sutilmente:  
  
Por lo menos alguien se divertía con los inventos de Fred y George - murmuró. Prosiguió con el paquete que trajo pig, dentro venían dos cartas una de Ron y otra de Ginny, le habían regalado un juego de snap explosivo, de ultima fabricación. Tomó la carta de Ron.  
  
Harry:  
Feliz cumpleaños viejo, te mandamos este regalo entre Ginny y yo,  
espero que te guste, al reverso trae a los jugadores de quidditch  
más famosos de los tiempos y sus jugadas más impresionantes, el  
paquete que trae Errol es de mi mamá, dice que Dumbledore le  
mencionó que irían por ti dentro de poco y que a lo mejor te deja  
venir a la Madriguera a pasar el resto del verano con nosotros.  
Todos están ansiosos de verte, no vas a creerlo pero Percy regresó  
la semana pasada a casa, se la ha pasado todo el verano pidiendo  
disculpas, su tuvo que tragan su orgullo y ahora habla maravillas de  
ti y de Dumbledore, el muy cínico. Los gemelos se la han pasado  
haciéndole bromas, y él no se ha podido quejar porque esta muy  
arrepentido, ha sido interesante. Mándame una lechuza para saber  
como estas. Bueno viejo, nos vemos luego.  
Ron  
  
Dejó la carta de Ron a un lado, no quería recordar a Percy en estos momentos, sería como recordar que el ministerio no hizo nada para ayudarlos. Tomó la otra carta, la de Ginny, venía escrita en un papel perfumado y tenía que admitir que la caligrafía de la hermana de su amigo era bonita.  
  
Querido Harry:  
Hola. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que te halla gustado el detalle de  
Ron y mío; siento que no pudimos date algo más, pero prometo que la  
próxima vez será algo mejor. Espero que nos veamos pronto y que  
estés bien. Cuídate Harry.  
Con cariño:  
Ginny  
  
Dejó las cartas y el paquete de Snap explosivo a un lado. Tomó el paquete que había traído Errol. Dentro venían muchos dulces, un jersey y un pedazo de pastel enviado por la señora Weasley.  
  
Un pastel de cumpleaños - dijo con una sonrisa sincera, de verdad apreciaba a los Weasley, eran como su propia familia - creo que escribiré una respuesta y la mandare con Pig - dijo viendo a la pequeña lechuza revolotear por todos lados.  
  
Se sentó para responder a la carta pero en ese momento pararon, por la ventana abierta, cinco lechuzas que se posaron junto a él. Reconoció a una de ellas, ¿cómo no reconocerla?, su propia lechuza, Hedwig. Dos de ellas eran de Hogwarts, una del Ministerio de Magia y otra que no reconocía. Procedió a quitar todas las cartas y paquetes, todas, excepto por la suya propia, se marcharon, esta última hizo un gesto de impaciencia al ver a Pig revoloteando por todos lados y a Errol profundamente dormido dentro de su jaula, pero se metió a ella, al lado de Errol.  
  
Harry procedió con el primer paquete, el que había traído Hedwig, era de la Orden, y había dos cartas dentro; una de Lupin y otra de Dumbledore. En el paquete venían una túnica de gala color azul marino con sus iniciales grabadas en la parte izquierda en hilo de plata y otra más de diario, de color gris casi plateado con un fénix el vuelo bordado del lado del corazón en un hilo de oro, eran hermosas. Abrió la carta de Remus.  
  
Harry:  
Hola, primero que nada, Feliz Cumpleaños Harry. ¿Cómo has estado?,  
ya sabes que cualquier inconveniente solo avísanos e iremos en menos  
de lo que dices quidditch. Espero que te hallan gustado las  
túnicas, es un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de la Orden del Fénix,  
espero que te gusten y que te queden, no sabía tu talla exacta y  
además note que tu túnica de la escuela ya te quedaba corta y que  
necesitabas ropa nueva. Bueno, espero que estés bien, nos veremos  
pronto.  
Remus  
PD. Todos te mandan a saludar, en especial Tonks, (si no lo digo, no  
vivo para ver la siguiente luna llena ^-^U ).  
  
Harry puso a un lado la carta y agradeció el regalo con una sonrisa, debía haber sido muy caro; cuando los viera les agradecería. Tomó la otra carta pero decidió abrirla mas tarde. Tomó el paquete que le había traído la lechuza desconocida, era de Hermione, se dio cuenta de que estaba evitando abrir las cartas del Ministerio y de Hogwarts, quería dejar las sorpresas mayores para el final, (o tal vez las decepciones). Abrió el paquete forrado con snitches doradas y se encontró con un set para limpieza de varitas mágicas en una caja de plata.  
  
¡Gracias Hermione! - exclamó - ya necesitaba uno - dijo viendo su varita - en cuanto termine te limpiare - Abrió la carta:  
  
Querido Harry:  
¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! Espero que te guste tu regalo. ¿Cómo estas?  
Yo sigo nerviosa por los resultados de los exámenes, ¿no crees que  
ya tardaron demasiado en entregarlos?, habían dicho que lo iban a  
hacer a principios de Julio y nada todavía, pero en fin. Sigo  
estudiando, ya sabes, por eso de que los niveles N.E.W.T. son más  
difíciles. Mis papas me han llevado a comprar algunos libros al  
Callejón Diagon. Por cierto que vi la tienda de Fred y George y  
había muchos niños formados al frente. Este año será un infierno  
para los prefectos con todas las cosas que inventaron rondando por  
ahí. Bueno, te dejo, ¡escribe! Nos vemos pronto y cuídate por favor.  
Un beso:  
Hermione  
  
Harry sonrió otro poco, Hermione no cambiaba, aunque él se la había pasado leyendo también. Siguió con el paquete que había traído una de las lechuzas de Hogwarts. Contenía el regalo de Hagrid, un pastel con un aspecto extraño, también un libro. "Cuidado de criaturas Mágicas y guía de como sobrevivir a ellas, para nivel avanzado". La carta tenía la inconfundible caligrafía de Hagrid:  
  
¡Hola Harry! ¡Felices 16 años! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que esos  
estúpidos muggles que tienes por familia te estén tratando bien. Yo  
he estado con nuestro gran amigo, ya sabes, cuidándolo y tratando de  
civilizarlo otro poco, creo que todo va muy bien hasta el momento.  
Espero que te halla gustado tu regalo. Nos vemos pronto y cuídate  
por favor.  
Hagrid  
  
Harry frunció un poco el seño, ¿por qué todos le insistían en que se cuidase?, no era un niño de diez años y además no pensaba en tener problemas, se la había pasado muy bien sin ellos durante las ultimas semanas, y tenían planeado que siguiera así por un tiempo considerable. Desvió su mirada a la carta del Ministerio, respiro profundamente y lo tomó diciendo:  
  
Ya es hora de saber mi futuro...  
  
Abrió sin mucha determinación la carta y comenzó a leer:  
  
Estimado señor Harry James Potter:  
Por medio de la presente, el Ministerio de Magia hace de su  
conocimiento los resultados de sus exámenes O.W.L.s, que realizó en  
el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería. Pedimos una disculpa por  
el atraso de la entrega de estos, pero dados los recientes  
acontecimientos, el Ministerio se ha visto muy atareado en varias  
situaciones. La entrega de los resultados ya fue hecha a su escuela,  
para que se le haga constar las materias que llevara según el  
resultado estos. Reciba nuestros más cordiales saludos, y de nuevo  
una disculpa por la tardanza.  
Cordialmente:  
Kirsteen McLean  
  
Hoja de Resultados  
  
O.W.L.s recibidos: 7  
  
Resultados por materia:  
Materia Grado recibido  
Adivinación POBRE  
  
Astronomía EXPECTATIVAS SOBREPASADAS  
  
Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas EXPECTATIVAS SOBREPASADAS  
Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras SOBRESALIENTE (con créditos  
extra por la realización de un patronus corporal)  
Encantamientos SOBRESALIENTE  
Historia de la Magia POBRE  
Herbología EXPECTATIVAS SOBREPASADAS  
Pociones SOBRESALIENTE  
Transformaciones EXPECTATIVAS SOBREPASADAS  
  
No es posible - dijo con los ojos como platos deteniéndose en pociones - ¡¡¡¿SOBRESALIENTE?!!! ¡¡¡ESTAS NO SON MIS CALIFICACIONES!!!  
  
Harry se quitó los lentes, los limpió bien, se los puso de nuevo; se fijó cinco veces en el nombre del sobre y después en el de la carta para ver si realmente era el suyo o si habían cometido algún error; pero al final las calificaciones seguían siendo las mismas y su nombre estaba en el sobre y en la carta sin equivocación, no podía creerlo. ¿No se habrían confundido en el Ministerio?, ¿Cómo era posible que él, Harry Potter hubiera sacado SOBRESALIENTE en Pociones? Y ya no hablemos de la calificación de transformaciones, o de las demás materias... aunque la de Historia de la magia y Adivinación no le sorprendieron, tampoco le disgustaron ni le entristecieron, es más, le alegraron, ya no iba a pasar por las tediosas clases del profesor Binns o las constantes predicciones de muerte de Trelawney...  
  
¿Qué cara habrá puesto Snape? - musitó recordando que ahora no tendría excusa para no aceptarlo en su clase, pero no se burlo de su profesor, no después de ver como lo torturaba Voldemort por no actuar al ritmo que él quería, de hecho sentía algo de consideración por él. Tomó la siguiente carta, la de Hogwarts:  
  
Estimado Señor Potter:  
Gracias a los resultados de sus recientes exámenes O.W.L.s me alegro  
al informarle que ha sido aceptado en los niveles N.E.W.T. de las  
siguientes materias:  
Adivinación  
Astronomía  
Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas  
Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras  
Encantamientos  
Herbología  
Pociones  
Transformaciones  
  
Además y como una forma de ayudarle a enfocarse a la profesión que  
desea ejercer, se le impartirán regularmente, junto con otros  
alumnos seleccionados, el curso:  
Introducción a la Aurología  
  
Y también se le informa, que algunos alumnos seleccionados  
especialmente de sexto y séptimo cursos de Hogwarts recibirá las  
materias:  
La magia de la mente  
Duelo  
  
La lista de útiles se encuentra adjunta. Los horarios de este año se  
acomodaran respecto a sus intereses dejando más horas de estudio en  
aquellas que, por recomendación de los profesores y por tener que  
ver con la carrera que desea usted elegir, será necesario, las demás  
tendrán menos, pero no por ello dejan de ser importantes. El tren  
con destino a Hogwarts sale el primero de septiembre de la estación  
King Cross a las diez en punto del anden 9 3/4. Espero que disfrute  
del resto de sus vacaciones.  
Cordialmente:  
Profesora Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora  
  
Harry estaba en estado de shock, había sido aceptado en Adivinación. ¿Pero cómo? Su calificación del examen mostraba todo lo contrario, tal vez había sido un error, no podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo pudo entrar si en su examen había sacado Pobre? Después arreglaría esto.  
  
El mundo se ha puesto al revés o yo estoy alucinando - murmuró, cualquiera de las dos se sentía muy bien de saber que iba camino a ser un Auror, aunque lo de Adivinación no le agrado para nada, no, en lo más mínimo. Ahora si tendría que volverse Hermione. Tomó la lista de útiles, eran demasiados libros:  
  
Libros:  
Las estrechas y extrañas sendas del futuro  
Astronomía para avanzados  
Cuidado de criaturas Mágicas y guía de como sobrevivir a ellas, para  
nivel avanzado  
Defensa de Artes Oscuras, nivel avanzado  
Como reconocer a un mago oscuro  
Artes oscuras, una guía para sobrevivir a ellos  
Encantamientos sexto curso  
Las plantas y hierbas más poderosas del mundo mágico, aprenda como  
identificarlas  
Las plantas y hierbas más poderosas del mundo mágico, aprenda sus  
usos prácticos  
Pociones para nivel avanzado  
Las pociones mas extrañas y poderosas, una guía teórica  
Transformaciones avanzadas  
Transformaciones, una guía de como aparecer las cosas de la nada  
La magia escondida en la mente  
Duelo, teoría y práctica  
  
Además de:  
Una túnica de piel de dragón  
Un par de guantes de piel de dragón  
Un set de ingredientes para Pociones avanzadas  
Un caldero de pelre del número nueve  
Un telescopio profesional  
  
Miró la lista de útiles, sería bueno ir por ellos en ese momento y ponerse a estudiar. No quería tener problemas con los profesores, se notaba que estaría muy presionado en varias materias, sobre todo en defensa. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al espejo. Realmente había crecido demasiado este mes, sumando lo del año pasado, también notaba que se hacía un poco musculoso. Calculo su estatura y creyó que ya le faltaban unos dos centímetros para alcanzar a Remus, si no es que ya estaba de su tamaño. Se probó la túnica de diario que le había enviado la Orden, el licántropo lo había calculado bien, le quedaba como guante. Su cabello había crecido un poco y también había madurado mentalmente, ya no era un niño; y es que después de haber pasado por todo lo que él había pasado era lógico que esto sucediera. Revisó una vez mas su cama llena de cartas y envolturas, vio en el sobre de Hogwarts un papel extra, lo tomó y sintió como una emoción enorme lo embargaba...  
  
Señor Potter:  
Es mi placer informarle, por último, que su puesto en el equipo de  
quidditch de Gryffindor le ha sido restituido y que dada la salida  
de séptimo curso del último capitán del mismo, usted ha sido elegido  
como el nuevo capitán. Por lo que, regresando de sus vacaciones,  
tendrá que elegir a los nuevos jugadores del equipo: tres cazadores  
y dos golpeadores.  
Cordialmente:  
Profesora Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora y cabeza de la casa de Gryffindor  
  
Harry no podía creerlo, era lo mejor que le había pasado en tanto tiempo, claro sin olvidar los resultados de sus exámenes. Ahogo un grito de felicidad, no quería despertar a los Dursley; no era que le importara, era solo que no quería tener problemas con ellos. Este sería un año muy atareado, demasiado ocupado.  
  
Si, es oficial - dijo con un suspiro - tendré que volverme Hermione - otro suspiro de resignación.  
  
Se sentó en la cama, pero sintió algo bajo él, un sobre, el de Dumbledore. Lo abrió y su buen humor se esfumó con cada palabra escrita en el pergamino.  
  
Harry:  
Hola, primero que nada, feliz cumpleaños, espero que te halla  
gustado el regalo de la Orden y que pronto puedas usarlo, aunque  
será más pronto de lo que te imaginas. El señor Weasley te habrá  
mencionado, sin duda, que iremos por ti el cuatro de agosto. Iremos  
el profesor Lupin, el profesor Snape y yo por ti a las 12 PM en  
punto, por lo que espero que estés listo con tu baúl y ya arreglado.  
La razón, es que el Ministerio de Magia va a entregar la Orden de  
Merlín Primer Clase a Sirius y como no tenía hijos o esposa tú la  
recibirás, además se procederá a leer el testamento que dejó y debes  
de estar ahí. Espero que te encuentres bien Harry y te pido que no  
salgas de la casa de tus tíos si no es absolutamente indispensable.  
Arabella estará vigilando por si ocurre alguna emergencia y tiene  
ordenes explicitas de no dejarte alejar de esa casa. Recuerda que es  
por tu propio bienestar por lo que hacemos esto, Voldemort ha estado  
muy activo y no queremos que te suceda nada. Después de la ceremonia  
que será el mismo día a las 4 PM, te llevaremos directamente a  
Grimmauld Place donde pasaras el resto de las vacaciones, tus útiles  
los comprara alguien de la Orden la próxima semana. Sé que no te  
será agradable regresar ahí, pero créeme, es un lugar seguro y ahí  
nada te podrá hacer daño. A propósito de útiles, te felicito por los  
resultados de tus O.W.L.s, son impresionantes. Me despido por ahora,  
nos veremos dentro de algunos días. Recuerda, no salgas de esa casa,  
quédate donde estas y cuídate mucho.  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry estaba furioso  
  
-¿Que no salga de aquí? - bufó - ¿Cómo me puede pedir esto? Él sabe perfectamente que odio este lugar ¡¡¡y me va a sacar de aquí, para encerrarme en uno que odio más!!!  
  
Arrojó la carta al suelo. En ese momento llegó por su ventana el último obsequio del día. Dos lechuzas traían un baúl y una tercera un sobre negro con su nombre escrito en el frente. Se introdujeron al cuarto, dejaron las cosas y se retiraron. Harry observó el baúl, era negro, pero tenía adornos en las orillas, el escudo de Gryffindor arriba y su nombre grabados en plata. Tenía tres cerraduras también hechas en plata, le parecieron curiosas, tenían adornos, se acercó a verlos y quedó sorprendido al verlos.  
  
¡¡¡SERPIENTES!!! - exclamó, tomó el sobre y lo abrió con rapidez, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y solo pudo balbucear - no puede ser... esto es imposible...  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: Pues lo prometido es deuda, jejejeje, aquí esta el primer capítulo de este fan fic, ¿recuerdan que dije que iba a ser largo?, pues lo va a ser y van a pasar cosas muy interesantes. Espero que les halla agradado. Pronto aparece el otro personaje principal de esta historia. Bueno, no tan pronto ^-^U... es que primero tengo que aclarar algunas cosas aquí, o si no entenderían lo que va a pasar. Porque varios detalles van a tener importancia al final, (ese regalito traerá repercusiones ^n.n^ wajajajajajajajaja... -risa diabólica - ^-^)  
Este es el sexto año de Harry en Hogwarts, pero no todo el fan fic va a ser desde la perspectiva del muchachito este, si no, no sería tan interesante... jejejeje... bueno, prometo subir el otro pronto... y juro que va a parecer Severus de una forma más activa (pobrecito, no se merece que le hicieran eso v.v), yo también lo extraño, y mi lobito precioso, aunque depre el pobreshito v_v...  
Bueno, me despido esperando que les haya gustado. jejeje... dejen Reviews please! ^o^!!!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj 


	2. Una nueva Weasley en la familia

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? Todo en este mundo es posible (jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj (reciente Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana)  
  
Clasificación: NC-13  
  
Pareja: Harry / Severus (aunque hay otras jejejeje... pero esta es la principal ^n.n^)  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (excepto uno que aparece aquí y otros que iran saliendo de mi loca cabecita n_nU), yo no lo hago con fines de lucro, (de hecho no me alcanza a veces ni para copias ToT... ya quisiera yo ser ella y ser dueña de tantos personajes tan hermosos - pero yo nunca haría lo que le hizo a mi amado Sirius -)  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash y spoilers del libro 5 (no lo dije en el capítulo anterior ¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!! V_V)  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 2: UNA NUEVA WEASLEY EN LA FAMILIA  
  
Harry leía la carta estupefacto, simplemente no podía creer de quién era:  
  
Hola mi querido Harry. Feliz, muy feliz cumpleaños, has sobrevivido  
otro año ¿te das cuenta?. Espero que te guste tu regalo, supongo que  
lo encontrarás interesante cuando abras la tercera cerradura. La  
llave se encuentra dentro del sobre. ¿Te gusto la decoración?, a mi  
sí, me pareció algo singular; nunca se había visto algo así:  
Serpientes y Leones adornando un mismo baúl de un alumno de  
Hogwarts, perro creo que es algo interesante, incluso creo que es  
algo gracioso de observar... cualquiera pensarían que quién hizo ese  
baúl esta loco. Me entere de que has estado encerrado todo el verano  
con esos muggles y que seguirás así hasta el final de tus  
vacaciones, así que pensé que algo de entretenimiento te agradaría.  
No te preocupes, no puse ningún hechizo en él; créeme, si te hubiera  
querido matar lo hubiera hecho hace ya mucho tiempo; pero, he  
pensado las cosas y creo que no es muy conveniente que seamos  
enemigos, tendría muchas recompensas si nos unimos, piénsalo, muchas  
personas dejarían de sufrir, estando a mi lado ya no habría  
tragedias en la vida de los que quieres, tendrían tu protección; tu  
sabes mejor que nadie, que nada puede detenerme. Y si no me crees  
que te mando esto con las mejores intenciones (bueno, las mejores  
que puedo tener) en el callejón Diagon habrá quien inspeccione el  
baúl, solo te recomiendo que sea alguien de tu confianza, ya que  
dentro hay cosas que no deberían de tocar tus manos, pero no te  
preocupes, ninguna de ellas esta registrada, así que el Ministerio  
no podrá rastrearlas cuando las uses. Bueno, primero habría que ver  
si Dumbledore te cree capaz de poner un pie fuera de tu encierro,  
supongo que no te cree capaz de defenderte por ti mismo, yo me  
tomaría eso como un insulto si fuera tu Harry. Me despido, un saludo  
y feliz cumpleaños de nuevo.  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
Harry no supo porque, pero no le dio miedo ni rabia la carta de Voldemort, es más, sonrió con un tono burlón e irónico:  
  
¿Unirnos? - dijo con el mismo tono - que gracioso, pero no creo poder confiar en ti... aunque, me has dado un muy buen pretexto para salir, no creo que sea seguro llevar este baúl o tenerlo aquí sin confirmar que no esta lleno de hechizos y maldiciones, a la Orden no le gustaría que muriera por culpa de un baúl. Tendré que ir a Londres para que alguien lo revise, pero primero...  
  
Tomó el sobre de nuevo y dentro venía una llave en forma de serpiente enroscando a un león, rió, tenía que aceptarlo, era algo gracioso ver a esos dos animales juntos. Se dirigió al baúl, abrió la primera cerradura: vació; la segunda: vació; y la tercera y se quedó sorprendido: una colección interminable de libros, objetos que solo se imaginaba en manos de un Malfoy, un estuche gigante de ingredientes para pociones (muchos de los cuales creyó eran raros, caros o incluso prohibidos), una varita, un artefacto que reconoció como un giratiempo, y otras tantas chulerías...  
  
Increíble - dijo sacando todo para verlo de cerca y es que mientras más libros sacaba, debajo de estos, más libros aparecían, el baúl tenía un espacio enorme. Solo había visto uno así antes, el baúl de "Ojoloco" , o él que creyó ser su maestro de Defensa cuando estaba en cuarto curso - creó que me entretendré lo que resta de las vacaciones... - dijo revisando los títulos de los libros, que en su opinión, a la mayoría de ellos, si no es que a todos, la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts lo habría colocado en la sección prohibida... Puso todo de vuelta en el baúl - "" ¿Cómo salir de Privet Drive sin ser visto por Arabella?"" - pensó  
  
Y entonces recordó la capa invisible, pero el baúl debía de pesar mucho, dijo acercándose a él, lo tomó y lo levanto quedándose nuevamente sorprendido y no era para menos ¡era ligero como una pluma! Bueno, problema número uno resuelto, ahora ¿cómo ir hasta Londres?; si usaba su escoba, incluso con la capa invisible puesta, sería muy arriesgado y en pleno día no era muy seguro; los polvos flu serían una buena opción, pero no había chimeneas conectadas a la red cerca de Privet Drive y además él no tenía polvos Flu...  
  
¡El autobús Noctámbulo! - exclamo. Si, saldría de Privet Drive con la capa invisible y cuando estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de ahí se la quitaría para parar el autobús, pero ¿y si alguien lo reconocía?, se iba a meter en un problema, recordó entonces algo que vio dentro del baúl, abrió de nuevo la cerradura y ahí estaba: una túnica negra con capucha, lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlo totalmente y pasar desapercibido entre los magos, sonrió de nuevo, Voldemort le había proporcionado incluso un disfraz...  
  
Volteó a ver el reloj 8 AM, si se iba ahora mismo, regresaría pronto y no muy noche, aunque si se le hacía muy tarde, podría utilizar el giratiempo, según Voldemort no estaba registrado, así que el Ministerio no podría rastrearlo, bueno, mejor se ponía en camino. Tomó su capa y el baúl, se puso la llave del mismo en el cuello y tomó un poco de dinero, llegando al Callejón sacaría más de su cámara acorazada, también tomó la lista de útiles de este año. Dejó que Pig y Errol se fueran, ya después mandaría a Hedwig con una carta para su amigo. Salió de su cuarto con la túnica negra puesta, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, desayunaría algo en el Caldero Chorreante pero tenía que decir a que iba a salir. Cuando llegó abajo dejó el baúl y la capa invisible junto a las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde solo estaba su Tía Petunia, se pregunto si lo dejaría salir, claro que no le diría que iba a Londres.  
  
Buenos días - dijo y Petunia volteó ¿Y esa túnica negra? - dijo viéndolo fijamente Un regalo de cumpleaños ¿De tus amigos? - dijo esta última palabra con asco, pero Harry no podía responder mal o no lo iba a dejar poner un pie fuera de la casa De un mmm... conocido... ¿puedo salir?, al parque, no quiero estar encerrado... - su tía lo miro con recelo, para luego voltearse hacía la ventana y contestar Esta bien, de todos modos no hubieras podido salir de tu habitación, va a venir el jefe de Vernon y no queremos que estas aquí... Esta bien, entonces regresare pronto Mejor no tan pronto, no quiero que pase lo de la última vez...  
  
Harry recordó a lo que se refería su tía, era de cuando Dobby había venido para advertirle que no regresara a Hogwarts durante su segundo año y había provocado una catástrofe en la casa  
  
Esta bien, entonces nos vemos en la noche - dijo y se dirigió fuera de la cocina. Antes de salir de la casa y volteando para ver si no lo observaba algún miembro de la familia Dursley se puso la capa cuidando de cubrirse por completo a él y al baúl, que por muy ligero que fuera, era algo incomodo de cargar. Abrió la puerta con sigilo la puerta, salió de ahí con cuidado de que no pasara nada extraño o demasiado extraño. Camino unas cuantas calles, hasta que llego a una parte que estaba desolada por el momento, se libró de la capa invisible que guardó dentro del baúl, se cubrió con la capucha de la túnica, cuidado de que ningún rasgo de su rostro saliera a la vista, sacó su varita y la extendió.  
  
Al siguiente segundo, un autobús de dos plantas, ruedas enormes y grandes faros delanteros frenó con un chirrido y salió de él un muchacho en uniforme rojo. Harry lo reconoció al instante Stan Shunpike, el cobrador del autobús:  
  
Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Gracias - contestó Harry tratando de sonar lo menos posible como él mismo, todavía cubierto por la túnica - quisiera ir a Londres... al Caldero Chorreante Once sickles - dijo Stan  
  
Harry sacó la cantidad y subió con el baúl, se sentó en el último asiento de atrás para no ser molestado y dio gracias porque solo había otros dos brujos mas adentro y los dos iban cerca de Londres.  
  
Para cuando llegó al caldero Chorreante ya eran las 9 AM en punto, entró y pidió unas tostadas aun aparentando ser otra persona, cuando terminó su desayuno se dirigió al Callejón Diagon, toco los ladrillos y de nuevo se sintió en casa. Esta vez también agradeció que no hubiera demasiados brujos, era un día tranquilo, incluso, algo lento, había muy pocos. Harry no puso en duda su buena suerte hasta el momento. Pero de pronto se paró en seco...  
  
¿A donde demonios llevare a revisar el baúl? - dijo, realmente no había pensado en eso, debía ser alguien de confianza, o si no lo creerían un partidario de Voldemort - debe ser alguien que no abra la boca, ¡Ya sé! ¡Fred y George!  
  
Caminó por el Callejón observando las tiendas, hasta que divisó el número 93, y no es que fuera difícil de hacer, ya que había una fila enorme de clientes fuera de la tienda, de todas las edades aunque en su mayoría niños y adolescentes, un letrero enorme con el anunció SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY que brillaba intensamente y en la puerta de la tienda a uno de los gemelos exclamando alegremente:  
  
¡Acérquense todos! ¡Las mejores bromas del lugar!¡Mi hermano George y yo estamos complacidos de que nos vengan a visitar!  
  
Harry se acercó a Fred Weasley y al estar junto a él lo saludo en voz baja:  
  
Hola Fred Disculpa ¿te conozco? - dijo el gemelo extrañado y Harry levanto un poco la capucha de la túnica para dejar ver su rostro, Fred se sorprendió tanto que estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre, pero lo calló poniendo una mano en su boca ¡Shhh!, no quiero que se enteren de que vine, si llega a oídos de Dumbledore seguramente me armara un sermón enorme - dijo soltando poco a poco al gemelo  
  
Fred entendió al instante y lo condujo dentro de la tienda, Harry veía todo impresionado, no imaginaba que los gemelos habían inventado tantas cosas, algunas las reconoció porque el año anterior las habían estado probando en Hogwarts. La tienda tenía estantes por todas partes repletos de bromas y sobre cada producto había un letrero indicando la función de cada uno, andando por todos lados, atendiendo a los clientes se encontraba un sonriente George Weasley, junto con su hermana Ginny; al fondo estaba el mostrador y la registradora, en la cual se alcanzaba a leer la inscripción:  
  
Descuento del 30% a los brujos estudiantes de Hogwarts que juren ante un pergamino encantado usar los productos contra Filch  
  
Detrás de la registradora Harry vio a alguien que no había visto en toda su vida, una chica de cabello negro profundo que enmarcaba su rostro, su piel era blanca y los detalles de su rostro finos, sus ojos de color azul, que empacaba y cobraba por las compras de los clientes despidiéndolos con una sonrisa. Fred le hizo señas a George de que se acercara y los tres juntos fueron a la parte trasera de la tienda que era una bodega con un escritorio en un rincón lleno de hojas de pedidos. George veía extrañamente a Harry, este al comprender que no lo reconocía y fijándose de que nadie los observara, bajo la capucha de la túnica por completo  
  
¡¡¡HA...!!! - intentó gritar, pero esta vez Fred fue el que evito que lo descubrieran ¡Cállate!, no quieres que lo descubran ¿o si? - George hizo señas de comprensión y Fred lo soltó entonces habló sin gritar Hola Harry ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué te pareció la tienda? Bien, gracias y pienso que es fabulosa, han hecho muchos inventos Si - dijo orgulloso Fred - nos ha ido muy bien, mamá quedó sorprendida, aunque todavía no le agrada por completo la idea, pero ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no se supone que deberías estar en Surrey? si, se supone... por eso vine con ustedes, lo que pasa es que vine por mi cuenta ¿Por tu cuenta? - dijo George esta vez - ¿no se supone que no deberías salir de Privet Drive? Quien-Tu-Sabes podría matarte Voldemort no quiere matarme - dijo y vio a los gemelos temblar - ¡Oh por favor!, es solo un nombre; pero bueno... - dejo salir un suspiro de resignación y continuó - ya ha tenido varias oportunidades este verano y no lo ha hecho, así que por favor no vallan a comentar esto con nadie más, no queremos preocupar a otros...  
  
Los gemelos se miraron unos segundos y asintieron, pero en ese momento un grito de una voz conocida los dejó tiesos:  
  
¡¡¡HARRY!!! ¡¡¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!!! - era Ginny, que veía sorprendida a Harry, Fred llegó hasta ella e impidió que siguiera gritando, cerro la puerta y después de explicarle ella dijo resignada - esta bien no diré nada, pero ¿a que viniste? Les quiero pedir un favor - dijo Harry en voz baja - es que quiero que alguien inspeccione un baúl que acabo de recibir - dijo señalando el baúl a sus pies ¿Recibir? - dijo George un poco dudoso Si, lo mande a comprar y me llegó hoy - contestó para acallar más preguntas, no tenía pensado decirles que se lo había regalado Voldemort en persona - quiero que alguien lo inspeccione, ya saben probarlo, saber si no esta encantado, si no tiene maldiciones o ese tipo de cosas, ya saben, para estar más seguro. ¿Conocen a alguien de confianza que pueda hacerlo?  
  
Los gemelos se voltearon a ver nuevamente, se irguieron con orgullo y hablando al mismo tiempo dijeron:  
  
Nosotros ¿Ustedes? - preguntó Ginny un poco dudosa ¡Claro! - exclamo Fred - somos expertos en esas cosas - Harry sonrió y les dio la llave, Fred la analizó y luego dijo - ¿Serpientes y Leones juntos? No pregunten y por favor no se sorprendan mucho cuando abran la tercera cerradura - contestó con una sonrisa irónica viendo a todos los presentes - ¿cuándo estará listo? Mmmmm, pues si Ginny accede a atender la tienda - empezó George pero la aludida lo interrumpió ¡Oh no!, nos han tenido a Gabrielle y a mis encerradas aquí desde que llegamos, no hemos podido ir a comprar los libros que nos faltan y si no regresamos con ellos mamá nos matara ¿Gabrielle? - preguntó Harry extrañado Ginny fue quién le contestó Si, la chica que esta afuera en la registradora, es nuestra prima se llama Gabrielle Weasley Es de Norteamérica - continuó Fred - nuestro tío es el ministro de Magia allá, la mando para acá, cree que estará segura en Hogwarts, ya sabes, por lo de Quien-Tu-Sabes... habló con Dumbledore y este estuvo de acuerdo ¿Qué año va a cursar? - preguntó con curiosidad Quinto -dijo una voz desde la puerta, era Gabrielle que entraba con una sonrisa dirigida a Harry - mucho gusto, tu debes ser Harry Potter ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó este confundido La cicatriz  
  
Harry se llevó una mano a la frente, lo que menos quería era que alguien más lo reconociera, Ginny al ver su expresión en el rostro se llevó a su prima a un lado y le explicó todo, excepto por lo del baúl, al final ella acepto no decir nada, los gemelos la hicieron jurarlo después sobre un pergamino encantado.  
  
Bueno - dijo Gabrielle - yo solo quisiera saber ¿cuándo vamos a ir por los libros? En un momento Oigan - dijo Harry - ¿las puedo acompañar?, en lo que los gemelos hacen su trabajo, no puedo hablar mucho, alguien me reconocería y no quiero problemas Si claro - contesto Ginny Entonces - dijo volteando hacía los gemelos - ¿cuándo estará listo?  
  
Fred vio su reloj y contestó  
  
Bueno, uno de nosotros tendrá que atender la tienda, así que supongo que a las 6 de la tarde. Si - continuó George - Vengan a esa hora, así cerramos y nos vamos todos juntos... Esta bien - asintió Harry - entonces los vemos dentro de unas horas...  
  
Tanto él como Ginny y Gabrielle salieron de la tienda. Pasaron toda la tarde platicando sobre varias cosas, Harry descubrió que Gabrielle tenía la edad de Ginny pero estaba un año adelantada, eso le daría rabia a Hermione. También Ginny le contó que Percy ahora pertenecía a la Orden y que esta se había hecho muy grande, todos los Aurores del ministerio se unieron al saber la verdad.  
  
Harry, que permanecía con la túnica sobre él y procuraba no hablar muy fuerte se divirtió escuchando varias bromas de parte de Gabrielle, resultó que tenía un carácter igual o peor que el de los Gemelos juntos, Filch iba a sufrir mucho este año. Lo más sorprendente había sido que ya había pasado más de una hora con otro ser humano, desde hace mucho tiempo no soportaba la presencia de alguien más mucho tiempo; pero cuando estaba solo quería estar con alguien, su cabeza era un caos.  
  
Harry sacó dinero de Gringotts y Ginny se encargó de comprar todo para él, libros, ingredientes de pociones, plumas, pergaminos, tinta, libros, etc y los libros que le faltaban a ellas.  
  
Gabrielle le quitó un poco la túnica a Harry y se fijó que las ropas que traía le quedaban enormes, él le explicó que eran de su primo Dudley y ella lo condujo a rastras a una tienda que él jamás había notado, se llamaba "ROPA PARA EL BRUJO JOVEN". Lo metió y Harry quedó sorprendido al ver tanta ropa, parecía ropa muggle, solo que la ropa muggle no adquiere automáticamente el aroma de su dueño, ni tiene garantía de por vida o se extiende cuando el dueño crece. Ginny y su prima lo hicieron probarse lo que a Harry le pareció toda la sección de hombres, Gabrielle alegó que por ser su cumpleaños era compraría la mitad de la ropa y Harry la otra mitad; y cuando salieron de allí Harry cargaba con cinco bolsas repletas de ropa, parecía alguien nuevo. Después tuvo que comprar también las túnicas de Hogwarts, porque las suyas ya le quedaban cortas, la dependienta lo miraba con cautela, no había querido retirase la túnica negra.  
  
Para cuando terminaron de hacer todas las compras y revisaron la tienda de artículos de quidditch, con lo cuál Harry se dio cuenta de que a Gabrielle le encantaba el deporte, ya eran las 6 de la tarde y se dirigieron a la tienda de los gemelos, donde ya no había la fila de magos de cuando llegó en la mañana, de hecho ya solo había unos cuantos. George al verlos entrar despidió a los clientes que faltaban y cerró la tienda. Llevó a Harry a la parte trasera, dejando a Ginny y Gabrielle en el mostrador, Fred los esperaba cerrando el baúl. Al verlo se dirigió a él y le entregó la llave. George cerró la puerta y la hechizó. Fred habló:  
  
No quiero saber de donde sacaste este baúl - dijo en un tono serio que jamás le había escuchado - pero solo te puedo decir que el baúl es lo menos impresionante, dentro hay cosas que si alguien que no te conociera les viera diría que te has vuelto mortífago... Si, lo supuse... - contestó un poco incomodo - por eso vine con ustedes, seguramente me hubieran enviado derechito a Azkaban si alguien ve eso... pero ¿tiene algún maleficio? ¿Puede dañar a alguien si se usa? No - contesto esta vez George - de hecho él que lo hizo ha puesto todo su empeño, además del hechizo alivianador, del de expansión de espacio, que por cierto agrandaron, un baúl de estos no tiene tanto espacio dentro; tiene otros ¿Otros? Si - siguió Fred - por ejemplo, aunque el baúl caiga, ruede, gire, se golpee, se sacuda y todo el maltrato que quieras, nada dentro de él se moverá, todo permanecerá en su lugar, inclusive si metes un caldero con algo este no se vaciara, también lo puede reducir ¿Reducir? Si, mira - dijo George acercándose a la llave, la tomó y apretó el ojo derecho de la serpiente, al siguiente momento, el baúl se redujo hasta quedar del tamaño de una caja de fósforos, después apretó el ojo izquierdo de la serpiente y el baúl regresó a su tamaño normal - así podrá pasar desapercibido, también le puedes prender fuego pero no le pasará nada, le arrojaras agua y no se mojara. También si aprietas los ojos del león en la llave, el baúl vendrá a ti. La varita que está dentro - siguió Fred - no puede ser detectada, así que puedes usar magia a tu voluntad, el Ministerio no se enterara, lo mismo para el giratiempo y las demás cosas, nada esta registrado, aunque debes tener cuidado Si, lo sé, muchas gracias  
  
Harry apretó el ojo derecho de la serpiente en la llave y el baúl se encogió de nuevo, apretó los ojos del León y el baúl voló a su mano, lo guardo en el bolsillo de la túnica y juntos salieron de la bodega. En el mostrador se reunieron con Ginny y Gabrielle, quién llevaba una provisión de bromas regaladas por los gemelos, Harry tomó todas sus compras y agrandando una vez más el baúl, las introdujo ahí, lo redujo y salieron todos juntos de la tienda. Caminaban hacia el Caldero Chorreante mientras los gemelos le aconsejaban a su prima como usar los productos regalados, cuando Ginny le preguntó algo en lo que no había pensado:  
  
Oye, ¿qué vas a decir cuando sepan que ya compraste todos los útiles? ¿No crees que entonces sabrán que veniste aquí sin permiso? No había pensado en eso - contestó un poco aturdido, ¿qué iba a decir?... ¿Por qué no les dices que se los mandaste a comprar a Fred y a George? - dijo Gabrielle desde atrás de él, volteó a verla y observo que tenía una sonrisa traviesa - diles que estabas muy aburrido encerrado ahí y que en cuanto tuviste la lista en tus manos les mandaste una lechuza para que los compraran por ti y no te aburrieras tanto dentro de casa. No creo que te puedan alegar mucho, además ellos sabrán que decir ¿no es así Fred? Si - contesto este - nosotros te respaldaremos Gracias - dijo Harry - me acaban de sacar de una grande  
  
Le mando una sonrisa a Gabrielle, que ella correspondió, realmente le agradaba, era otra más de la familia. Siguieron caminando y cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. Todos se despidieron de Harry en voz baja, los Weasley se fueron por polvos Flu hacia la Madriguera y Harry salió a la calle muggle donde paró al autobús Noctámbulo diciéndole a Stan que lo llevara a donde lo había recogido esa mañana.  
  
Cuando llegó eran las 9, había pasado más de doce horas fuera de casa, agrandó el baúl, sacó la capa invisible, encogió de nuevo el baúl y se dirigió a Privet Drive, cuándo llegó, los jefes de tío Vernon iban de salida, los Dursley los despedían frente a la casa, Harry aprovechó para meterse a esta por la puerta abierta y sin vigilar, dentro se dirigió a la sala se sacó la capa y cuando entraron los Dursley se limito a decirles que ya había vuelto. Subió a su habitación, no tenía sueño, sacó el baúl, lo agrando y sacó todas las compras, había comprado tanta ropa, incitado por Gabrielle, que tuvo que tirar la heredada por Dudley. Puso sus cosas más preciadas dentro del baúl nuevo, junto con libros y cosas de la escuela (según Harry pudo haber metido a Hogwarts ahí dentro), dejó el espacio de la cerradura de en medio vació. La ropa la metió en el antiguo baúl.  
  
Tomó un libro de la tercera cerradura que conocía bien por haber usado en su segundo año una copia de este que pertenecía a la sección prohibida de Hogwarts, MOSTE POTENT POTIONS y lo comenzó a leer para tratar de olvidar los rostros serios de los gemelos, al verlos había confirmado que si alguien más lo hubiera visto, hubiera pensado instantáneamente que era mortífago. Se quedó leyendo, solo quería olvidar los rostros de Fred y George, lo habían hecho sentir culpable por aceptar el regalo, aunque estos no sabían que había sido un regalo.  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola a todos, ¿cómo han estado?... aquí esta el segundo capítulo de la historia, tampoco he avanzado mucho -_- es sólo que tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de que empiece lo bueno. Espero que les halla gustado, ese regalito va a ser muy útil...  
  
Se preguntaran de dónde saque a la prima de los Weasley, pues bien, muchos de ustedes deben conocer el nombre y saber de donde lo saque ^^U, pero el personaje será algo diferente, es inspirado en mi prima Elizabeth ^^U... pero créanme cuando les digo que en realidad es igual o peor que los gemelos +_+... pero también es buena inventando pretextos (me ha salvado de tantas jejejeje ^n.n^ y también es buena Doctora Corazón y esa cualidad también la usare aquí (wajajajajajajajaja ^n.n^)... esto va a ser interesante *_*...  
  
En el próximo capítulo por fin aparecerán mi amado Severus y mi amado lobito *_______________________________*!!! (si no lo hago me matan, y no quiero morir tan joven y sin haber leído todos los libros de Harry!!! x_xU) ... y Harry empezara a hacer varias cosas algo prohibidas por el Ministerio (¿qué digo algo? ¡¡¡NO DEBERÍA DE HACER ESO NIÑO MALO!!!... ¬¬), pero arregladito para empezar a hacer conquistas o en todo caso a ser conquistado ^-^U... pero primero que nada a hacer travesuras jejejejejejejejeje... Bueno, me despido esperando que les halla gustado este segundo capítulo... nos vemos luego... ¡¡¡bye!!!... Gracias a todos los que me han mandado Reviews, tenía pánico de que no les gustara, han sido muy buenos conmigo ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!, espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado y dejen reviews please! ^o^!!!  
  
atte.: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Reciente Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
  
REPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS  
  
JUNE BARTON Ya leí tu fic, esta genial!!!, me has dejado con la boca abierta, espero que actualices pronto ^^, me has dejado con la boca abierta OoO!!!... y la halagada soy yo gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer mi fic, espero que este capítulo también te halla gustado... ciao ^O^!!!  
  
AKHASA Bueno, pues aquí esta este capítulo, espero que te halla gustado. El otro, junto con mi lobito precioso aparecerán en el próximo y Harry empezara a cambiar su opinión de él, muy sutilmente. Bueno, me despido, gracias por dejar tu review!!!...  
  
MITCHY MITSUI Si, yo también creo que mi amado Severus es uno de los mejores y que la pareja es tierna, jejejeje... gracias por tu opinión y estaré actualizando una vez a la semana.  
  
AYORASH Jejejejeje, gracias por tu opinión, yo tampoco tengo muy buena opinión de Dumbledore ¬¬ , de hecho si no es porque recuerdo lo tierno que me parecía en los otros cuatro libros ya lo hubiera ahorcado, pero también hay que darle merito al hombre. Pero bueno, otra vez , muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo también te halla gustado.  
  
SELENE SNAPE Una Snape más... WOW!!! tengo una familia grande n_nU... Gracias, por tú opinión y si pienso llevármela despacio, aunque no demasiado, tampoco les voy a hacer las cosas tan fáciles... Harry tiene que darse cuenta de lo que esta haciendo y Sev lo ayudará, pero si te has dado cuenta, él siempre lo ha ayudado, bajita la mano, pero lo ha hecho... Gracias por tu review, me da alegría que te halla gustado el capítulo, en el próximo aparecerá Sev...  
  
MOONY Jejeje, gracias por tu opinión n//n... espero que te haya gustado la razón, a mí si, jejejejeje... espero que este capítulo también te guste, see you!!!  
  
VAL Gracias por tu opinión, me alegra que te halla gustado y espero que este también lo halla hecho. Ya Voldemort pagara por haber hecho lo que hizo, será un año bastante difícil. En cuanto a Dumbledore, piensa que es lo mejor, ya sabrás porque. Y las preguntas que me hiciste, las contestaré pronto!!! ^o^!!!  
  
LG (lg_100309@hotmail.com) Si, lo sé, es triste aceptar que Sirius se fue, de hecho yo tuve que leer dos veces la escena en el libro para comprender lo que había pasado y después de llorar amargamente hasta el final de este y de negarme a aceptarlo durante todo el mes siguiente. Tuve que hacerlo, pero los muertos no nos abandonan n_~... sobre todo si dejaron a personas que aman. Ya sabes quién mandó el baúl y tratare de actualizar máximo cada semana (si no estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes me mataran X_x!). Hablando de fics interesantes me dejaste con la boca abierta con el capítulo 11 del Anillo y la Orden del Fénix ¡¡¡ERES MI ÍDOLO!!! Gracias por tu review, espero que me dejes otro con este capítulo n_n... ciao!!!  
  
MALAKI Gracias por tu opinión, me halagas y respecto a las calificaciones, decidí darle algo de alegría a Harry antes de... jejejeje... y no te preocupes, porque pienso hacer largo este fic, aún no sé cuanto, pero sé que me estoy divirtiendo al hacerlo y pienso continuarlo. Gracias de nuevo!!!  
  
DARK - VEANEY Jejejeje, aquí esta, gracias por tu opinión y te informo que soy de esas personas que no sabe resumir, aunque lo intento, bueno, este no me ha salido tan largo, pero habrá uno que lo será... porque si no dejaría muchas cosas en el aire y no me perdonaría por eso. Muchas gracias por tu opinión, espero que te halla gustado.  
  
ANA RICKMAN BATTOUSAI TOMOE Me encanta tu sobrenombre!!!, es que yo amo a ALAN RICKMAN ¿no crees que es genial?... Pero bueno, gracias por tu opinión, me halagas n//n, no creo merecer esa comparación, me has hecho sentir muy bien... ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!... Y sí, Harry se ve como quieres *________________*!!!!... o por lo menos en mi cabecita loca es así y ahora con ropa nueva se ve... Si pobre Severus, pero eso hará que Harry se dé cuenta de muchas cosas, que no ha visto aunque las tiene enfrente (¬¬* ciego)... En el siguiente capítulo habrá una escena de Severus y el fic no lo dejaré nunca, no quiero que me maten ^^U... Buen, gracias por tu opinión y espero que te halla gustado este capítulo.  
  
SAKURATSUKAMORI Hola n_n gracias por tu opinión, me halagas. Y si he estado pensando en hacer algo largo Sirius - Remus, de hecho ya estoy pensando en como va a ser la historia, jejeje, nos olvidaremos de la tragedia de libro cinco y empezaré a escribirlo. n_n  
  
AMAZONA VERDE Gracias por tu comentario, si lo voy a estar actualizando seguido, aunque no tanto como quisiera porque acabo de entrar a clases y ha sido algo pesadito. Gracias de nuevo y espero que te halla gustado este capítulo.  
  
¡¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS!!! Han sido muy buenos conmigo, yo no abandonare el fic, espero que ustedes tampoco me abandonen a mí ¿ok?... me han dado ánimos para seguir escribiendo, esta semana ha sido pésima y he estado muy deprimida, por lo cual le daré un poco deprisa a esto, me siento bien cuando escribo. Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo nuevo, el próximo lo subiré pronto... bueno nos vemos luego!!! ciao!!! ((^-^jj... 


	3. Visitas en Privet Drive

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
  
Clasificación: NC-13 (ejem, tal vez en futuros capítulos sea NC-17 ^^U... no me culpen, es que últimamente he estado leyendo cada cosa jejejejeje ^- ^)  
  
Pareja: Harry / Severus (aunque hay otras jejejeje... pero esta es la principal ^n.n^)  
  
Disclaimer: Ya saben de quién son los personajes ¿no? ._.???... bueno por si acaso, todos los personajes, excepto algunos que inventare, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (ToT y no es justo!!!!), yo no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por simple y sana diversión ^-^...  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash y spoilers del libro 5, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo ^^U... (pero léanlo por favor!!! y dejen Reviews!!!)  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas son pensamientos o recuerdos §§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 3: VISITAS EN PRIVET DRIVE  
  
Primero de agosto, un castillo en Escocia, casi desierto desde hacia un mes, excepto por algunos profesores, el conserje y su gata y los elfos domésticos. Un hombre de cabello negro un poco largo y vestido con una túnica negra, como siempre, solo que exhausto y demasiado pálido, estaba sentado en una silla de la oficina del director esperando a este pacientemente, mientras leía un libro que había tomado de librero. El sonido de las escaleras que conducían a esa parte del castillo lo alejó del libro, volteó y por la puerta entró un mago de barba blanca larga, anteojos de media luna y la clásica sonrisa que siempre portaba...  
  
Buenos días Albus - dijo el hombre viendo al director de Hogwarts sentarse en la silla detrás de su escritorio  
  
Buenos días Severus, disculpa la tardanza ¿qué noticias me traes? - contesto al profesor de pociones viéndolo fijamente, mientras este bajaba el libro  
  
Nada en especial, no ha hablado conmigo; pero ayer en la madrugada le ordeno a alguien que no conozco mandar un regalo, según él era algo importante para alguien a quien quiere convencer de algo, pero cuando fui a ver de que se trataba ya las lechuzas estaban demasiado lejos...  
  
¿Un regalo?...  
  
Si  
  
¿Para quién sería?  
  
No lo sé, por cierto ¿por qué tardaste tanto?, me citaste aquí hace media hora, tu normalmente eres muy puntual...  
  
Recibí carta de Arabella, dándome informe de como están las cosas en Privet Drive...  
  
Si, ya lo olvidaba, Potter... - dijo con un tono de disgusto - no se como hizo para sacar esas calificaciones en sus O.W.L.s, sobre todo en el de Pociones  
  
Si, lo sé, Minerva también estaba sorprendida; yo también me sorprendí un poco, pero supongo que estuvo estudiando  
  
Lo tendré que soportar otros dos años  
  
O más - murmuró el mago más para sí mismo que para Snape  
  
¿Qué dijiste?  
  
Nada; hablando de Harry, recordarás que en tres días tenemos que ir a recogerlo ¿no es así?  
  
Si, si; pero no entiendo porque debo ir yo también y además quedarme con él en ese lugar, ¿no lo puede hacer Lupin?  
  
Lo primero, es por seguridad, lo segundo, porque todos van a estar ocupados y porque el 6 es luna llena, Remus tendrá que recuperarse después de eso, últimamente ha estado muy débil, pero no te preocupes de vez en cuando alguien ira a ayudarte  
  
Aún así, tendré que pasar casi un mes con él y no es algo que me agrade en lo más mínimo Albus, estar un mes con un Potter... - dijo en un gruñido  
  
Harry no es su padre, ya deberías de saber eso, si te molestaras en hablar con el chico te darías cuenta de que tienen muchas cosas en común. Voldemort lo sabe, Oh lo siento - dijo viendo como el profesor se estremecía al oír ese nombre - y como sabemos, esta tratando de convencerlo de unirse a él, hará todo lo posible; afortunadamente no se le ha acercado hasta ahora...  
  
¿Cómo sabes todo eso? - preguntó el profesor arqueando una ceja  
  
Después te digo, lo que quiero que entiendas en este momento es que Harry es un blanco demasiado fácil si se le habla calmadamente, por eso quiero que lo vigiles, que hables con él, a ti es al único al que respeta; aunque sea por miedo o por odio, pero lo hace, no queremos que cometa un error...  
  
Como el que yo cometí... - terminó el profesor pasando su mano por su antebrazo, Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza - esta bien, tratare de hablar con él  
  
Y tenle paciencia  
  
Si, si claro, lo que tu digas. - dijo levantándose y de pronto sintió un ardor en el brazo izquierdo y se llevó la otra mano a el - debo irme - dijo con el semblante lívido y temblando  
  
¿Esta llamándolos?  
  
Si, ha estado furioso por lo de Azkaban  
  
Si, espero que Harry no se entere de eso hasta que lo veamos, no sé de lo que sería capaz  
  
Me voy - dijo saliendo por la puerta - nos vemos en tres días  
  
Cuídate Severus - dijo el director viendo al profesor salir por la puerta y luego habló a una parte de su librero - espero que te hallas dado cuenta de que no nos traicionara, solo espero que de verdad sea paciente...  
  
Si - dijo una voz que salía de donde se encontraba el librero - ha cambiado mucho  
  
Gracias por venir, me alegro que estés aquí.  
  
No hay de que Albus. §§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Mientras tanto en Privet Drive, un chico había pasado toda la noche leyendo y haciendo anotaciones en pergamino. Harry había estado leyendo, cuando se topo con algo que le llamo la atención:  
  
"ANIMAGUS POTION"  
  
Los Animagos son los magos que pueden convertirse en animales a su  
gusto. Para realizar esto se necesita de esta poción cuya  
elaboración lleva seis meses, se debe de empezar a elaborar en Luna  
Nueva, los ingredientes deben de ser cuidadosamente agregados,  
haciendo los cálculos astronómicos necesarios, ya que se deben de  
agregar en determinados momentos del mes. Cuando esta lista, se le  
debe de agregar sangre o lágrimas del animal en el que se quieren  
convertir y tomarse enseguida agregando las palabras "Animagus  
(nombre del animal)", al siguiente momento se convierte en el  
animal, debe de permanecer así una hora y después convertirse en  
humano pensando en su imagen como uno. El producto final es una  
poción color azul cielo, con un olor parecido al limón y sabor  
amargo y cuando se le agrega la sangre se torna azul oscuro, pero  
el olor y el sabor son los mismos que el anterior. La elaboración de  
esta poción debe ser muy cuidadosa y la muestra de sangre o  
lágrimas, debe ser dada por el animal voluntariamente o si no pueden  
ocurrir tres cosas:  
después de convertirse en el animal, no poder regresar a ser humano  
Regresar en una forma mitad humana, mitad animal  
Morir al beber la poción  
  
Harry había visto la lista de ingredientes, la mayoría eran difíciles de conseguir y no estaban ni siquiera en los ingredientes para alumnos de nivel N.E.W.T. de pociones; pero recordó que dentro del baúl negro había ingredientes para pociones en grandes cantidades, lo abrió y revisó, si, ahí estaba todo lo que necesitaba, pero era peligroso, los cálculos de astronomía tomarían un mes en hacerse y él no era muy bueno a la hora de hacerlos, pero quería hacerlo. Quería ser un animago como lo fueron su padre y Sirius, quería demostrar que podía hacer las cosas. Además era muy útil ser un animago sin registrar, como recordaba bien ya que Sirius había huido tres años atrás en forma de perro de los guardianes de Azkaban. Lo había estado pensando toda la noche y al final...  
  
Si, lo haré - dijo viendo el libro - pero para estar seguro de que puedo hacerlo, primero haré una poción no tan peligrosa, pero igual de complicada  
  
Volvió a ver el libro y se detuvo en una poción que conocía bien al haber sido amenazado por Snape con ella:  
  
"VARITASERUM"  
  
Es la poción de la verdad, con solo un poco es suficiente para hacer  
que alguien diga todos sus secretos sin mentir. Su elaboración lleva  
un ciclo de Luna Llena y los ingredientes deben ser agregados en un  
día específico del ciclo. Si no se elabora bien puede tener el  
efecto contrario: hacer que la persona que la beba mienta, pero será  
temporal. Al final tiene que resultar una poción transparente de  
apariencia de agua, es insabora e incolora, por lo que si se arroja  
a la comida no puede ser detectada.  
  
Sí, haré esto - dijo leyendo los ingredientes y viendo que solo tenía que calcular algunas fases de la luna, lo cuál le tomaría dos días por mucho, vendrían por él, el día cuatro y el seis sería luna llena, estaría lista para el cuatro del mes siguiente, pero ¿dónde la prepararía? y recordó las palabras de George:  
  
"- ...también le puedes prender fuego pero no le pasará nada..."  
  
Decidió probar recordando que había dejado el espacio de la tercera cerradura sin nada. Abrió el baúl y tomó la varita que no estaba registrada, abrió la segunda cerradura y pronuncio con algo de miedo, pues no sabia si realmente no detectarían la magia de la varita...  
  
Incendia  
  
En el fondo del baúl se prendió un fuego pequeño, lo dejó unos minutos y después lo apago, si al baúl no le había pasado nada. Espero otros treinta minutos y al no recibir ninguna lechuza por parte del Ministerio dio por hecho que no había problema.  
  
Perfecto, no tendré problemas si uso un poco de magia - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
Después de eso se había puesto a hacer los cálculos para la elaboración del Varitaserum y se la había pasado así, solo salía de su habitación para ir a comer algo o para ir al baño. Tampoco quería abusar de la varita, aunque desde ese momento la había tenido con él por si había algún problema.  
  
Los tres días para el cuatro de Agosto pasaron rápidamente, aunque las noches habían sido pesadas. Había tenido pesadillas sobre Voldemort en las cuales torturaba sin descanso a sus mortífagos porque algo, no supo que, había salido mal; muchos murieron por ese error y los torturados varias veces, entre los que reconoció a su profesor de pociones temblaban cada vez que los mandaba a llamar. Un pensamiento lo había asaltado y el mismo se sorprendió de lo que pensó:  
  
"Pobre Snape, el no se merece eso..."  
  
Así que había decidido dormir lo menos posible, por alguna razón le dolía ver a su profesor pasando por esas cosas, no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo, bueno tal vez a Colagusano y a esa estúpida de Lestrange. Era la mañana del 4 de Agosto, el día anterior todo había estado despejado y el cielo de un azul hermoso, los rayos del sol habían entrado con su calidez durante todo el día; pero hoy las nubes cubrían todo, nubes espesas que dejaban caer una lluvia muy fuerte. Ese día se levantó temprano, se ducho y se arreglo con la ropa nueva, escogió una camisa de color azul celeste hecha de seda y un pantalón azul marino de casimir. Se coloco encima la túnica de gala y se vio en el espejo. Era otro, por primera vez se dio cuenta de cuanto había crecido, definitivamente ya no era un niño, no solo por la altura, su cuerpo también estaba cambiando, mejor delineado en el pecho, el abdomen y los brazos, por el quidditch, supuso. Volteó a ver el reloj, eran las 10 AM, llegarían por él hasta dentro de dos horas, la noche anterior había guardado todo, había avanzado mucho en los cálculos para la poción que usaría para convertirse en animago, tal vez tardaría menos de un mes. Con dos horas por ir, tomó un libro y se puso a leer. Recordó que no le había avisado a sus tíos.  
  
No importa - dijo sentándose con el libro frente a él "LAS MALDICIONES MÁS HORRIPILANTES" - se llevaran una gran sorpresa... - concluyó con una sonrisa de burla.  
  
A las doce en punto escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, se apresuro a guardar el libro, empequeñecer el baúl y guardárselo en el bolsillo, no quería que Dumbledore lo viera, al minuto de que escucho el toque en la puerta escuchó a su tío gritar nervioso y esbozo una sonrisa mientras salía de su habitación con el baúl de Hogwarts y con Hedwig en su jaula.  
  
¡¿QUE HACE USTED AQUÍ?! - gritó tío Vernon al mago en la puerta, un mago de barba blanca larga, que vestía una túnica verde, usaba lentes de media luna y tenía una sonrisa en la boca; detrás de él se encontraba otro que vestía una túnica color plata, tenía el cabello castaño con canas prematuras y líneas en su rostro, de ojos color miel, que era atractivo y esbozaba una brillante sonrisa, aunque sus ojos se veían un tristes, su semblante cansado y deprimido (N/A: jejejeje... lo siento, no lo pude evitar, es que amo a mi lobito n//n) y finalmente otro, por el que tío Vernon había reaccionado así, tía Petunia había puesto una mueca de horror y Dudley se había escondido detrás de su padre, uno de mirada sombría y profunda emitida por unos ojos negros amenazantes, que parecía que no había dormido en varios días, pálido, lo cuál aumentaba porque iba vestido totalmente de negro y tenía una expresión peligrosa, sin sonrisa. Los cuatro estaban secos, la lluvia no los había tocado - ¡¡¡¿QUIENES SON USTEDES Y QUÉ HACEN EN MI CASA?!!!  
  
Buenas tardes señor Dursley, yo soy Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el que esta a mi derecha es Remus Lupin y el de mi izquierda es el profesor de Pociones Severus Snape - dijo señalando a los dos detrás de él e introduciéndose en la estancia - venimos por Harry, ¿no les dijo que veníamos hoy?  
  
Por toda respuesta, Vernon volteó hacia la escalera y gritó furioso al haber oído palabras prohibidas en esa casa, en especial "Magia":  
  
¡¡¡POTTER!!! ¡¡¡VEN AQUÍ ENSEGUIDA!!! ¡¡¡TÚ MALDITO GUSANO!!!  
  
Ya estoy aquí - dijo Harry bajando la escalera con el baúl y Hedwig en su jaula - ¿o es que soy invisible? - dijo en tono de burla  
  
¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO DIJISTE QUE TUS RAROS AMIGOS TE VENDRÍAN A BUSCAR?!!! - preguntó Vernon con furia a lo que Harry, ya abajo y jalando el baúl hacia la puerta y tomando con cuidado la jaula con la lechuza dentro, contesto con una sonrisa burlona y en ese tono:  
  
Se me olvido - y después se dirigió hacia Dumbledore en un tono un poco seco y rencoroso - buenas tardes profesor Buenas Harry, dale tus cosas a Remus  
  
A lo que Lupin, que había permanecido sin hablar se adelanto adentro, Harry confirmó lo que había pensado algunos días atrás, ya estaba del tamaño del licántropo, pero le dolió ver a su ex-profesor tan deprimido, como si hubiera llorado hasta que sus ojos no pudieron más, la tristeza salía como balas de sus ojos dorados y su semblante era más ojeroso de que costumbre. Remus saludo cordialmente pero con un tono triste:  
  
Buenas tardes señor, señora y a ti también, - dijo con una sonrisa a Dudley consiguiendo que este se ocultara más detrás de su padre, después se dirigió a Harry, que ya estaba de su tamaño, en tono de regaño - Buenos días Harry  
  
Hola Remus - contestó sin hacer caso al tono de su ex-profesor.  
  
Volteó hacía la puerta donde vio algo que lo dejó estático, Snape, el profesor que siempre permanecía erguido, traía un semblante espantoso, de no haber dormido en días y recordó sus sueños con Voldemort, por lo que no hubo que preguntar por qué estaba así. El profesor se irguió sintiendo la mirada de su alumno, era más alto de Harry y Remus por unos cinco centímetros, pero se sorprendió al ver el cambio drástico de su alumno que se notaba más por la túnica y la ropa que llevaba puestas; saludó con seriedad, ignorando a los Dursley:  
  
Buenos tardes Potter  
  
Bu... buenas tardes profesor  
  
¿Qué es lo que ve Potter? ¿Acaso me creció otra cabeza y no me he dado cuenta?  
  
No, na... nada señor... - contesto bajando la cabeza y sintiéndose incómodo e intimidado.  
  
Bueno - escuchó la voz del director - es hora de que nos vallamos, mucho gusto en conocerlos, Harry despídete, no los veras hasta el próximo verano  
  
¡¡¡¿OTRO MÁS?!!! - preguntó en un gritó Vernon, a lo que Snape por primera vez desde su llegada lo observo fijamente - ¡¡¡¿QUÉ NO HAY NADIE QUE SE PUEDA OCUPAR DEL CHICO?!!!... ¡¡¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE TENER GENTE COMO USTEDES VINIENDO A MI CASA!!! ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR CON USTEDES?!!! ¡¡¡AQUÍ SOLO CAUSA PROBLEMAS!!! ¡¡¡ME SERVIRÍA MÁS MUERTO!!!...  
  
Debería de agradecer que el señor Potter vive - dijo Snape desde la puerta y tanto Harry como Albus y Remus se sorprendieron de que dijera eso - si no fuera por él, todos ustedes ya hubieran sido asesinados por el Señor Oscuro  
  
Todos permanecieron callados, de repente Albus habló:  
  
Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos, Harry  
  
¿Eh?, ¡Ah si!, Hasta luego - dijo a los Dursley y salió de allí, entonces se dio cuenta de porque ninguno de los tres adultos se había mojado, tenían un hechizo encima que hacía que la lluvia no los tocara, como una sombrilla invisible  
  
Mucho gusto - dijo Remus y apuntó con su varita al baúl - Reducto - y es baúl se empequeñeció, pero grave error Vernon se enfureció  
  
¡¡¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A HACER ESE TIPO DE COSAS EN MI CASA?!!!  
  
Lo siento, no pensé que le molestara O_o! - contestó el licántropo  
  
¡¡¡LARGO, LARGO DE AQUÍ!!! - contestó apuntando con su dedo hacia afuera  
  
Remus puso el baúl en su bolsillo y salió rápido de ahí, Dumbledore se quedó otro momento, cruzó unas cuantas palabras con los Dursley que Harry no pudo escuchar y salió de allí. Les hizo señas para que caminaran detrás de él, así lo hicieron. Se acercó a la calle y extendió su varita, al siguiente momento apareció el Autobús Noctámbulo y Stan se quedo sorprendido al ver quienes estaban frente a él...  
  
Hola Harry, cuanto tiempo sin vernos  
  
Hola - contestó este aguantando la risa - "si supieras... " - pensó  
  
Buenas tardes - dijo Dumbledore - queremos ir a Londres, al Caldero Chorreante  
  
Si claro - dijo dándoles paso  
  
Subieron al autobús, Harry se sentó hasta atrás entre Remus y Snape quién se sentó junto a la ventana, Dumbledore pagó y después se sentó junto a Remus  
  
¿Por qué vamos al Caldero Chorreante? - preguntó Harry  
  
Creo que tendrás hambre - contestó Dumbledore viéndolo a los ojos - además todavía tenemos tiempo y necesitamos hablarte de algunas cosas  
  
¿Qué cosas?  
  
Aquí no Harry - contestó Remus esta vez - allá  
  
Harry no preguntó más, se sentó viendo la ventana junto a Snape, viendo como los edificios evitaban las maniobras suicidas del conductor Erni y viendo la lluvia caer, dejándose llevar por el sonido de las gotas...  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: HELLO ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?... jejejeje... al fin apareció el otro protagonista y mi amado lobito, lo siento no pude evitar hacer esa descripción. Y ¿qué hay de la persona escondida en el despacho de Dumbledore? ¿Quién será?... sorpresas hay muchas...  
  
¿De qué querrá hablar Dumbledore con Harry?... mmmm... ¿no les parece extraño?... Y Harry se esta empezando a portar mal, no debería ni de pensar en hacer esas pociones, pero le serán de mucha ayuda, no solo a él... wajajajajajajaja...  
  
¿Les gustó el capítulo?... espero que así halla sido...  
  
El próximo capítulo será un poco triste, lo siento, no pude hacerlo de otra forma, me tenía que desahogar... actualizare pronto, aunque como estay ya en clases no prometo mucho ¿ok?... espero que les halla gustado. Cuídense. BYE!!! Reviews please! ^o^!!!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
  
RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS  
  
ANA RICKMAN Hola ¿cómo estas?... yo estoy feliz, de nuevo me halagas n//n gracias por tu comentario. Si adivinaste muchas cosas, pero otras tantas seguramente te sorprenderán... A mi también me encantan los gemelos, ¡son geniales!... personajes en los que es divertido escribir... Espero que te halla gustado la aparición de Severus, yo también lo amo... Por cierto ya leí uno de tus fics "SEVERUS" ¿cuándo actualizas?... me muero de ganas por saber que pasa, es realmente bueno, me encanto el disfraz de Sev en la fiesta de disfraces, ¡¡¡buena idea!!!... Pero bueno, me despido, espero que halla resuelto algunas de tus dudas, aunque creo que te surgieron más XD... Bye!!!...  
  
KATHY STGQVK A mí también me gusta Gabrielle, jejeje aunque el nombre me lo chute de... ejem... dejémoslo así, pero el personaje, como dije antes, esta inspirado en mi linda primita... Gracias por tu comentario, me hizo sonreír como los de todos y Harry tendrá que decidir por sí mismo eso... jejejeje... Bueno, nos vemos BYE!!!  
  
AMAZONA VERDE Hola, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que ya están sacando conclusiones, eso quiere decir que les gusta... ¿escenas Sev/Harry?... todo con calma, pero como yo también estoy impaciente por escribirlas, no creo soportar mucho ^x^U... ¿lo de la ropa nueva?... ya leíste algo de eso aquí y ¿el regalo?... jejeje Voldemort tiene sus razones y nada hace sin pensar que va a obtener un beneficio... Espero que este capítulo también te halla gustado... déjame tus comentarios, actualizare pronto... Cuídate... BYE!!!  
  
MAY POTTER Veo que no te agrada demasiado Gabrielle, jejeje, no dejare que mi prima lea eso... ¿más escenas de Ginny?... créeme, habrán wajajajajajaja... pero la prima Weasley es un papel en el que me voy a apoyar para hacer que pasen infinidad de cosas... y no, definitivamente no se liara con Harry... eso si lo puedo decir... y supongo que lo de Voldemort ya te habrá quedado un poco más claro... bueno nos vemos... espero que también este capítulo te halla gustado... BYE!!! (¬¬ ya parezco disco rayado, mejor:) CIAO!!!  
  
USAGI - HK Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo también te halla gustado... y yo también quiero uno no te preocupes, pero no me lo quiere dar ¬¬*... sufrirá por eso... lo actualizare pronto, no te preocupes, espero que estés bien y que me dejes comentarios... nos vemos SEE YOU!!!  
  
MARYAM Gracias, muchas gracias, seguiré así, no te preocupes, espero que este capítulo también te halla agradado... jejeje...no, Tom no me ha querido decir donde lo compró ¬¬* pero lo convenceré.... wajajajajaja... bueno nos vemos... cuídate ¿ok?... CIAO!!!  
  
Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic y dejaron reviews, y a los que no dejaron y lo leyeron también gracias. Sus palabras me han animado muuucho, he tenido una semana horrible, pero esta mejorando... recuerden que los reviews inspiran a los autores. disculpen por los que no pude contestar, lo haré en el proximo capítulo, actualizare pronto... me despido deseándoles lo mejor del mundo y otra vez ¡¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS!!!... nos vemos luego BYE!!! ((^o^jj !!!... 


	4. La Orden de Merlín

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
  
Clasificación: NC-13 (ejem, tal vez en futuros capítulos sea NC-17 ^^U... no me culpen, es que últimamente he estado leyendo cada cosa jejejejeje ^- ^)  
  
Pareja: Harry / Severus (aunque hay otras jejejeje... pero esta es la principal ^n.n^)  
  
Disclaimer: Ya saben ¿no?... todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados (pero no pienso devolverlos wajajajajajaja ^n.n^) Yo no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por pura y sana diversión...  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash y spoilers del libro 5  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas son pensamientos o recuerdos Saquen su caja de pañuelos, créanme la necesitarán...  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 4: LA ORDEN DE MERLÍN  
  
Eran las 12:30 de la tarde cuando llegaron a Londres, a Harry le extrañó haber llegado tan rápido ahí, ya que había varios magos dentro del autobús. Remus le explicó que Dumbledore le indicó a Erni, el conductor, que los llevara primero y que sabiendo quien era él, el conductor no lo dudo ni un segundo y los pasajeros no se quejaron, de hecho muchos iban ahí.  
  
Cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, resguardándose de la lluvia, Remus pidió un privado. Todos se dispusieron a desayunar, Snape al igual que Remus tomaron tres tazas de café, de verdad deberían de estar agotados para hacer eso. Harry no quería ver a los ojos a su profesor de pociones, cada vez que lo hacía recordaba sus sueños y sabía que eso con Snape no era lo más recomendable. A Remus tampoco lo podía ver mucho, le recordaba a Sirius y sabía que por su padrino era por lo que el licántropo tenía ese semblante abatido y ¿cómo no iba a ser así?; eran amigos desde sus años de Hogwarts y se habían separado durante doce años, para volver a encontrarse y separarse esta vez para siempre. A Dumbledore tampoco lo veía, pero por miedo de no poder controlarse y echársele encima asestándole golpes.  
  
Cuando hubieron terminado de desayunar el director habló a Harry con cautela:  
  
- ¿Harry?  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- ¿Has estado recibiendo El Profeta estos días?  
  
- No, ¿por qué?, ¿tendría que haberlo hecho?...  
  
Por toda respuesta el director le extendió un recorte del periódico donde se mostraba una fotografía de una gran puerta de metal con la inscripción "AZKABAN" en ella y siendo custodiada por dos encapuchados de túnica negra con un bordado en el lado del corazón que Harry no pudo ver por estar alejado. El artículo estaba fechado como 1° de Agosto:  
  
ATAQUE A AZKABAN ES FRUSTRADO  
  
Ayer por la noche, varios mortífagos de Quien - No - Debe - Ser -  
Nombrado llegaron a Azkaban y atacaron la prisión son el motivo de  
sacar de allí a sus compañeros encarcelados por los sucesos del mes  
pasado en el Departamento de Misterios, del Ministerio de Magia  
donde se descubrió que Él - Que - No - Debe - Ser - Nombrado ha  
regresado. Afortunadamente fueron detenidos gracias a los nuevos  
guardias proporcionados por el "Colegio del Fénix", recomendados al  
Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge por Albus Dumbledore director del  
Colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería, Orden de Merlín Primer  
Clase, Miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos , parece  
otro acierto por parte de este excelente mago.  
Los Mortífagos fueron capturados, y cual sería la sorpresa de  
Ministerio al encontrar entre los detenidos a Peter Pettigrew a  
quien se creía muerto en manos de Sirius Black hace 15 años, con lo  
cual se confirmó la declaración de Albus Dumbledore de que Sirius  
Black era inocente.  
Bajo la influencia de la poción Varitaserum, Pettigrew confesó ser  
el culpable de las muertes en Londres y de haber inculpado a Sirius  
Black del crimen; confesó también ser un animago no registrado y ser  
el precursor de que Quien - Ustedes - Saben halla vuelto. Hoy se  
encuentra encarcelado en Azkaban.  
A Sirius Black, que falleció lamentablemente el mes pasado se le  
entregara la Orden de Merlín Primer Clase el día cuatro de Agosto a  
las cuatro de la tarde por petición del director de Hogwarts y la  
Orden del Fénix, después de la detención de Pettigrew el Ministro de  
Magia lo hizo público aunque ya se tenía planeado desde hace un mes,  
solo que este lo había mantenido oculto de la prensa. La Orden la  
recibirá Harry James Potter el ahijado del señor Black, quien estuvo  
diciendo por dos años que Sirius Black era inocente y el Ministerio  
no creyó en su palabra. Otro error del ministro Cornelius Fudge.  
  
Harry termino de leer la nota  
  
- "Por esto Voldemort había estado furioso" - pensó, y una rabia enorme lo inundó de repente - "Colagusano esta vivo, encerrado en Azkaban, pero vivo y sin los Dementores ahí no es suficiente infierno para ese maldito..." - lo pensó unos cuantos minutos que a los presentes se les hicieron eternos al final habló sin dejar de ver el recorte del periódico - quiero verlo...  
  
- ¿Cómo dices Harry? - preguntó Remus - ¿A quién quieres ver?  
  
- A Colagusano, quiero ver a Colagusano...  
  
- Esta en Azkaban Harry y no saldrá de ahí, es suficiente castigo - dijo Dumbledore viéndolo fijamente, pero lo único que provocó fue que el chico explotara:  
  
- ¡¡¡NO LO ES!!! - grito levantándose y dejando caer la silla - ¡¡¡SIRIUS PASÓ AHÍ DOCE AÑOS CON LOS DEMENTORES VIGILANDO!!! ¡¡¡ÉL MERECE UN CASTIGO PEOR!!! ¡¡¡QUIERO VERLO!!!  
  
Los tres adultos lo vieron fijamente: Dumbledore con una mirada tranquila, ya se esperaba esta reacción, por eso no se lo dijo antes; Remus sorprendido, nunca le había tocado ver a Harry de esa manera, pero a la vez triste, había recordado a Sirius; Snape no decía una palabra, realmente nunca había visto al chico de esta forma, así que trato de ver más allá del enojo y la furia, más allá había dolor, angustia, desesperación, deseo de venganza... Harry, al notar la mirada escrutadora de su profesor sobre él, se sentó de nuevo y guardo silencio. Snape habló:  
  
- Potter, en primer lugar no se le permite la entrada a Azkaban a nadie menor de edad, solo que sea en casos muy especiales o para encarcelarlo - hizo una pausa para dejar pensar al chico - y en segundo lugar, Pettigrew esta encerrado y no va a salir nunca de ahí...  
  
- Si, si podrá y usted lo sabe - dijo mirándolo a los ojos - Voldemort no fallará la próxima vez, sin los Dementores ahí liberara con facilidad a los mortífagos - notó como su profesor se estremecía al escuchar el nombre del mago tenebroso y lo justifico al recordar sus sueños, lo que hizo que volviera a desviar la mirada...  
  
- Los nuevos guardianes de Azkaban - dijo Dumbledore - son muy buenos, están muy bien entrenados y saben muy bien su trabajo. Incluso los Dementores no se las verían fácil al tratar con alguno de ellos...  
  
- ¿No lo entienden? - comenzó el chico, empezando a exasperarse y sintiéndose, después de muchas semanas de no hacerlo como una serpiente a punto de atacar, así que trato de controlarse - Voldemort esta furioso, colérico diría yo; si no encuentra una solución rápido el mismo ira a sacar de ahí a sus seguidores y entonces nadie podrá detenerlo, ni usted, ni nadie - concluyó viendo fijamente a su director  
  
- Potter - dijo Snape - ¿Ha estado teniendo sueños con él? - dijo evitando mencionar el nombre del mago oscuro, cada vez que lo hacía temblaba y el escucharlo de su alumno no era muy agradable...  
  
- Si - contesto Harry bajando la cabeza y sabiendo que después de lo que había dicho, no tenía caso negarlo - a veces  
  
- ¿A veces? - preguntó esta vez Remus - ¿Y qué has visto Harry?  
  
- Lo que él ha querido enseñarme, o lo que no puede evitar mostrar cuando esta furioso, estos días no lo ha podido controlar, supongo que es por lo de Azkaban; pero normalmente es lo primero...  
  
- ¿Qué ha visto Potter? - preguntó Snape tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, pero el chico lo evitaba...  
  
- He visto como tortura a sus mortífagos, los he visto morir en sus manos - siguió evitando por todos sus recursos posibles la mirada de su profesor - pero no lo soporté mucho y procuro despertarme cuando empiezan para no verlos, procuro no dormir demasiado...  
  
Snape lo vio fijamente, si había visto a Voldemort, lo vio a él; por eso el chico estaba evitando su mirada, no sabía si preguntárselo o gritarle que era un inútil, cuando Dumbledore interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Desde donde has visto todo esto Harry?  
  
- Si ya lo sabe - contesto el aludido secamente - ¿para qué pregunta?  
  
Hubo un silencio incómodo en el lugar, hasta que el director habló de nuevo con la misma calma:  
  
- ¿Ha dicho algo Harry?  
  
- ¿Cómo? Si, dice muchas cosas - contesto con sarcasmo - ¿Por donde empiezo? ¿Por las amenazas de muerte o por las maldiciones que les lanza?  
  
- No, no me has entendido, ¿te ha dicho algo a ti?  
  
Harry pensó lo que iba a decir, era inútil negarlo, Dumbledore tenía la cualidad de saber cuando mentía y Snape también, así que decidió decir lo más inocente que pudo recordar:  
  
- Si, que debería de tomar más clases de Occlumency  
  
- Y lo harás - dijo Remus viendo a Snape por lo bajo, este se limitó a preguntar con un poco de terror en la voz  
  
- ¿Sabe quién le dio clases?  
  
- No, solo sabe que lo he hecho, pero no le he dejado ver más allá, de algo tenía que haber servido más de un mes en las mazmorras practicando ¿no cree?  
  
- Cuide el tono Potter - dijo Snape retándolo con la voz, Harry sabía que no era conveniente hacer enojar a su profesor, así que permaneció callado  
  
A las tres y media en punto salieron del Caldero Chorreante, Harry se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba exasperando por la compañía humana, se dirigieron al Ministerio, el solo veía la lluvia caer, sintiéndose fuera de este mundo. Cuando llegaron ahí Harry vio que en el vestíbulo había muchos periodistas, entre los que vio a Rita Skeeter; al verlo entrar todos los periodistas se abalanzaron sobre él, sacándole fotos y haciéndole preguntas que le incomodaron. No estaba dispuesto a soportar todo eso, se puso a pensar en los ingredientes de una poción que había estudiado durante sus vacaciones, los ingredientes, la forma de hacerla y de pronto escucho una voz conocida:  
  
- ¡HARRY! - volteó a ver quien lo llamaba, se encontró con un pelirrojo que le superaba por unos dos centímetros y que agitaba su mano con desesperación, tratando de pasar entre los periodistas. Harry caminó hacia él aun sin hacer caso a las preguntas que le bombardeaban, pasó la barrera de periodistas empujándolos lo menos violentamente que pudo hasta alcanzar a su amigo el cual lo saludó cuando llegó hasta él - Hola Harry, ¿cómo estas?  
  
- Estoy... - lo interrumpió alguien que conocía muy bien  
  
- Hola Harry, cariño - la señora Weasley quien le dio un abrazo y empezó a llevarlo de prisa por entre otro muro de periodistas - te están esperando, eres el único que falta  
  
Al pasar los periodistas Harry notó que en el vestíbulo del Ministerio, ahora estaba puesto una especie de estrado y sillas enfrente de él donde permanecían sentados muchos brujos, todos llevaban tunas de gala en colores oscuros, a muchos los reconoció, eran parte de la Orden del Fénix, otros eran los profesores de Hogwarts, entre los que divisó sin dificultad a Hagrid; se encontraba también las familia Weasley, incluso Gabrielle estaba ahí; hasta el frente se encontraban Dumbledore, Remus, Snape y el Ministro de Magia. Había un lugar vacío, cuando llegaron ahí Ron y su madre ocuparon dos asientos entre los demás Weasley y Harry ocupó el que estaba entre Remus y Snape. Fudge pasó al frente, todos se callaron y este comenzó a hablar con voz sería.  
  
- Buenas tardes a todos los aquí presentes, hoy nos reunimos en honor de un brujo excelente, para hacer entrega de un reconocimiento a la valentía y entrega de este al defender a los desprotegidos, nos sentimos orgullosos al saber que hay brujos que tienen un espíritu de lucha tan grande que darían todo por defender a los más desamparados y esperamos que muchos sigan el ejemplo que nos ha dejado. Pero a la vez, nos sentimos apenados al saber que este extraordinario mago no se encuentra más entre nosotros. Se le recordará siempre como una persona de una valentía infinita y un empuje excelente. Hoy estamos aquí para hacer la entrega de La Orden de Merlín Primer Clase, en honor del señor Sirius Black, que será recibida por otro distinguido miembro de la sociedad mágica, su ahijado el señor Harry James Potter. - hizo una pausa en la que señalo a Harry, este lo miró de forma fría y Fudge continuó sintiendo la mirada del chico sobre él. - Antes de comenzar, en señal de respeto daremos no un minuto de silencio, sino cinco, en honor de él  
  
Fudge miró su reloj y comenzó a tomar el tiempo, Harry veía a todos los presentes. Todos tenían una mirada de tristeza y algunos lo veían a él con lastima. Pero Harry lo que sentía era rabia, ninguno de ellos, excepto por Remus que permanecía sentado con la cabeza agachada y luchando contra las lágrimas, sabían realmente lo que sentía en ese momento. Quería golpearlos a todos por su hipocresía, por estar ahí después de haber hecho miles de injurias en contra de su padrino. Se sentía inútil, furioso, triste... cerró los puños y se mordió la parte inferior del labio tratando de contener las lagrimas y las ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos sacando su frustración... apretó tan duro los dedos contra su piel que salió sangre de sus palmas... pero alguien lo observaba: Snape...  
  
Sentado junto al chico, veía sus reacciones atentamente, su lucha por contener todo lo que había estado sintiendo durante estas semanas, vio un pequeño liquido rojo salir de las manos del chico y por primera vez desde que cruzaron palabras, sintió pena por él... lo había visto unos minutos antes tratando de ignorar a todos los periodistas y se había sorprendido de su fortaleza; si hubiera sido él, ahí mismo los hubiera atacado... terminaron los cinco minutos y se escuchó la voz del ministro de Magia de nuevo:  
  
- Ahora, nos dirigirá unas palabras un amigo muy cercano a él desde sus años de escuela: el señor Remus J. Lupin  
  
Harry observó a su ex profesor levantarse de la silla temblando, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas en sus ojos y al comenzar a hablar Harry escuchó claramente en esa voz quebrada el dolor, la pena, la tristeza, que él mismo sentía desde hacía varias semanas...  
  
- Buenas tardes - dijo Lupin sin dejar de mirar un punto a la distancia, a nadie en especial, solo mirando el vacío... - Sirius Black era una persona increíble, que se preocupo por sus seres queridos desde el principio hasta el final de su vida, siempre viendo por los demás antes que por el mismo. Era aventurero, cómico, todo un personaje, alguien en quien podías confiar plenamente en cualquier situación, fuera cuál fuera, y que podías estar seguro que este te apoyaría al cien por ciento. Ya fuera para hacer una tarea, una travesura, para luchar en una batalla... - hizo una pausa - Lamentablemente, incluso sus amigos más cercanos dudamos de él en el momento en el que no debimos de hacerlo, por nuestra causa sufrió una pena que no se merecía... Vivió sus últimos años, en una libertad aparente, pero hizo feliz a muchas personas con su presencia. Yo me siento orgulloso de decir, que fui amigo de esta persona extraordinaria, que compartí a su lado, los mejores años de mi vida, que le quise no solo como a un amigo, sino también como a un hermano... le ame y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el último día de mi vida; pero he de permanecer aquí para proteger lo que él cuido estos últimos años con su alma y con su vida - hizo otra pausa y miró fijamente a Harry, este se sintió incomodo y culpable - El vacío que ha dejado, nada ni nadie lo podrá llenar, porque fue un ser único y muchos aquí presentes, no lo negaran. - hizo otra pausa para mirar a todos los sentados frente a él, volvió a hablar, pero su voz cada vez se quebraba más - Sirius murió como él lo deseaba, luchando, disfrutando de esgrimir su varita en batalla; seguramente ahora se encuentra junto a su mejor amigo del colegio y la esposa de este, otra amiga muy querida, viéndonos desde algún lado, cuidándonos, protegiéndonos. - Harry observó como Lupin no se pudo contener más y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, él mismo tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo en no llorar, no debía de hacerlo, no ahora - Solo me queda decir, Padfoot, donde quiera que estés, gracias por ser como eres... nunca te voy a olvidar, nadie lo hará...  
  
Remus bajó del estrado con lágrimas en sus ojos; Harry se sentía muy mal, nunca había tenido tan presente el vació de Sirius como en ese momento al escuchar las palabras de su ex profesor. Fudge subió una vez más y habló de nuevo:  
  
- Ahora nos dirigirá unas palabras Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry vio como su director se levantaba, no entendía que podía decir de Sirius, cómo podía hablar de él cuando lo había encerrado en ese lugar durante un año, se propuso no escuchar, pero no lo pudo evitar:  
  
- Buenas tardes, yo subo a este estrado en nombre de la Orden del Fénix, de la cuál Sirius Black era miembro desde hace años, uno de los más valientes y uno de los más queridos - hizo una pausa par mirar a los miembros de la Orden - yo tuve el placer de conocerlo desde sus once años, cuando lo vi ponerse el sombrero seleccionador y escuche a este anunciando que iría a Gryffindor. Ahí conoció a sus mejores amigos, pasaron sus mejores aventuras y nos hicieron pasar dolores de cabeza a muchos de los docentes - dijo con un tono melancólico, Harry volteó y vio como el profesor Flitwick y a la profesora McGonagall lloraban en silencio - uno nunca olvida a sus alumnos más destacados, siempre recordare a Sirius Black haciendo travesuras con sus amigos por todo Hogwarts, sacando de quicio a la jefe de su casa y a los prefectos y sentado varias veces frente a mi escritorio con cara de arrepentimiento. Tampoco olvidare la valentía del hombre al enfrentarse varias veces al peligro, luchar contra los mortífagos e incluso contra el mismo mago tenebroso en persona. - hizo otra pausa - dio su vida por la causa, nos entrego un ejemplo de valentía y coraje difíciles de superar por cualquier otro brujo y hoy nos encontramos aquí recordando los momentos que pasamos junto a esta persona inolvidable. Solo me resta decir, que le hemos de recordar por quien era, un gran mago, uno de los mejores que se han conocido.  
  
Dumbledore bajó del estrado y Fudge subió de nuevo:  
  
- Después de estas palabras, procederemos a entregar la Orden de Merlín, que será recibida por Harry James Potter  
  
Hizo un ademán a unos magos que permanecían de pie en una esquina, estos llegaron cargando una caja de cristal de unos 30 centímetros; dentro de ella se encontraba una medalla de oro en forma circular que era sostenida por dos listones, uno rojo y uno negro. Los magos entregaron la caja a Fudge y se retiraron, el ministro miró a Harry y dijo en voz baja:  
  
- Harry acércate  
  
De pronto Harry supo en toda su plenitud la razón de su presencia en ese lugar, estaba ahí para recibir una medalla que era propiedad de su padrino, pero este no estaba ahí para recogerla y no estaba en ese lugar por su causa. Se levantó, no supo como pero lo hizo y se dirigió al estrado sintiendo sus piernas temblar a cada paso. Llegó junto al Ministro y este le extendió la caja de cristal con la medalla dentro, la vio fijamente había un mago de barba blanca en ella sosteniendo una varita y había una inscripción:  
  
Orden de Merlín Primer Clase En Honor de Sirius Black  
  
Harry la miró atentamente, esa medalla le pertenecía a Sirius, no a él, ¿por qué la estaba recibiendo entonces cuando el que tendrían que hacer eso era Sirius?... las lágrimas lucharon una vez más por salir de sus ojos y entonces sintió todas las cámaras tomando fotos y las plumas de los periodistas escribiendo sin cesar, le inundo la rabia una vez más, quería bajar de ahí, quería salir corriendo. Escucho a Fudge decir:  
  
- Harry ¿quieres decir algunas palabras?  
  
Este no respondió, escuchaba la voz del ministro a lo lejos como si fuera un sueño:  
  
- "Si" - pensó - "esto es un sueño y alguien me despertara, y cuando abra los ojos Sirius estará a mi lado con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sirius estará allí"  
  
Cerró los ojos ante este pensamiento y los volvió a abrir, seguía en el Ministerio, con la caja en sus manos, el Ministro frente a él, tenía que salir de ahí, que alguien lo sacara por favor. Su mirada era una suplica porque alguien le rescatara volteó al frente implorando... la Orden del Fénix sentada junto a los Weasley que lo veían con pena y dolor, a Dumbledore que permanecía tranquilo pero con una expresión melancólica, a Remus que lo veía con los ojos empañados y a Snape...  
  
Volteó a ver a este último, lo miró fijamente, no supo porque, pero se perdió en esos ojos que le regresaban la mirada como preguntándole que pensaba, este le devolvió la mirada en una súplica de ser rescatado; sabía que su profesor lo entendería y no le importó que fuera Snape, sabía que él lo sacaría de ahí, sabía que él adivinaría en su mirada la suplica de su alma. El profesor veía al chico, nunca antes había visto tanto dolor en los ojos de su pupilo, las lágrimas tratando de salir de esos ojos verdes que se negaban a dejarlas partir de ahí; el chico estaba tieso y vio algo más: culpa y unas ganas enormes de salir de ahí corriendo y lo que más le sorprendió, fue descubrir que le estaba suplicando que lo sacara de ahí, que lo llevara a otro lado; a él, que siempre le había humillado. Mientras, Fudge seguía insistiendo en que dijera algo. No lo pudo soportar, no le desearía eso ni a su peor enemigo.  
  
Se levantó de su asiento y para sorpresa de todos los presentes se dirigió al estrado, tomó a Harry de los hombros y lo sacudió un poco, mirándolo fijamente como tratando de comprobar que lo que había visto en esos ojos era cierto; no necesitó palabras, conocía demasiado bien a su pupilo:  
  
- Potter, venga conmigo  
  
Harry no se negó, se dejó llevar por su profesor, todo el mundo estaba callado. Dumbledore se levantó, cruzó dos palabras con el Ministro y después alcanzó a Snape, le dijo dos cosas al oído, este asintió y camino junto a Harry de nuevo, lo llevó a una oficina con pinturas de viejos magos en una pared con fechas y nombres debajo, había una chimenea encendida en una de las paredes y otra recubierta por un librero. Un escritorio al centro de cedro y en el, el nombre de un mago Cornelius Fudge sobre una placa de metal. Harry supo donde se encontraba, en la oficina del Ministro de Magia. Había más sillas de lo usual en la oficina, quince según Harry y un objeto extraño sobre la mesa, una esfera de cristal que reflejaba los destellos de la chimenea. Volteó a ver a Snape, quería preguntar que hacía ahí, este adivinando de nuevo los pensamientos de su pupilo le dijo:  
  
- El director dice que lo esperemos aquí, se va a leer el testamento de Black y este es uno de los lugares más seguros del Ministerio - hizo una pausa - será mejor que se siente Potter, tardarán un poco...  
  
Harry obedeció, todavía sosteniendo la caja entre sus manos. A los veinte minutos, entraron por la puerta la familia Weasley entera, sin Gabrielle, Remus, Tonks, la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore. Este último les indico a todos que se sentaran, Snape quiso salir, pero el mago lo evito.  
  
- Severus, tu también tienes que estar presente - se limitó a decirle en un tono serio  
  
Snape lo miró extrañamente, pero se sentó junto a Harry Dumbledore volvió a hablar  
  
- Vamos a leer el testamento de Sirius, solamente nosotros estaremos presentes, ya me he encargado de hacer segura esta habitación. Solo los mencionados dentro del testamento y los testigos que presenciaron su elaboración pueden estar aquí - dijo volteando a ver a todos, a Harry le pareció entraño que su profesor de pociones estaría ahí, pensó que tenía que ser un testigo, pero cuando lo volteó a ver, vio la duda en sus ojos negros - muy bien, entonces podemos comenzar...  
  
El director sacó su varita y con ella todo la esfera que se encontraba sobre el escritorio. La espera se elevo un poco y comenzó a girar, emitió una luz y Harry siguió la dirección de esta. Lo que vio lo dejó sin habla, proyectado sobre la pared estaba Sirius Black, su padrino, con un semblante tranquilo, con su cabello largo, dentro de un lugar que reconoció muy bien, Grimmauld Place, la mansión Black. La imagen de Sirius los miró a todos, parecía un poco molesto...  
  
- Hola a todos - escucho decir a la imagen mientras Dumbledore se sentaba - veo que todos están aquí...  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola ¿qué tal?... No se como les halla afectado a algunos este capítulo, pero sé que muchos de los que sentimos más fuerte la ida de Sirius, se nos hizo un nudo en la garganta... Lo siento, no podía ser de otra forma... Pobre de mi lobito, sé que muchos me querrán asesinar por eso, ¡lo siento!... pero ni modo que no sintiera nada, no es de piedra... es un ser humano y uno de los mejores que hay en estos libros... la única justificación que puedo dar es que después de la tormenta viene la calma... y créanme, mi lobito pasara por cosas muy buenas... pero no prometo nada para todos los demás...  
  
En el siguiente capitulo escucharemos a quién le dejó todos sus bienes Sirius, y no solo eso, también algunos secretos guardados... Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo, tratare de actualizar rápido, pero como dije, no prometo nada, estoy en clases y es muy pesado v.v...  
  
Reviews please!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
  
CORRECCIÓN: Ejem... ^^U... miren, en el capítulo 2 tuve una equivocación, cuando dije que Gabrielle va a empezar su quinto curso, pues no!!... lo siento, es sexto... jejeje... pequeña equivocación... lo siento, tratare de corregirlo... ^x^U... gracias Akhasa por hacérmelo ver... lo siento muucho...  
  
RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS  
  
VICKY KAEDE Jejeje, yo sé que muchos quieren que ya saque slash... pero lo repito, no puedes borrar cinco años de odio de un brinco... y también como lo dije antes, me apresuraré porque yo también ya quiero verlos juntos ^x^ gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos luego...  
  
EDIEL SNAPE - BLACK Hola ¡¡¡gracias por tu opinión!!!... gracias por los reviews que me has dejado... me hace sentir feliz que ya quieran nuevos capítulos, tratare de actualizar rápido, porque si no seguro me matan, pero no prometo nada, ya que la escuela es algo pesada... pero bueno... Lo del baúl, Voldemort no me lo ha querido decir todavía... el muy ¬¬U... pero se lo sacaré y les diré donde comprarlo, o en todo caso le haré una sesión de cruciatus hasta que me haga uno jejejeje... no es cierto no soy tan cruel... No he tenido tiempo de leer últimamente, lo siento... por eso esta sección la dedicare a buscar tus fics y leerlos... espero que no los hagas muy largos... ya es un poco tarde O_ó... Espero que este capítulo no te halla afectado mucho... el próximo lo subiré pronto... bueno nos vemos CIAO!!!  
  
AKHASA Gracias por tus reviews... lamento no contestarlos uno por uno, pero realmente no tengo tiempo, apenas me doy abasto para las tareas y el fic... pero haré todo el esfuerzo posible por responder cada review... gracias por hacerme la corrección respecto al curso en el que estará Gabrielle, soy medio distraída y no me día cuenta, pero trataré de corregirlo... espero que este capítulo te halla gustado y no te afectara tanto, sé que muchos me mataran por lo de mi lobito... pero no es de piedra y no puede aparentar que no ha pasado nada... pero bueno... muy pronto contestaré tus dudas... solo espera un poco... bueno, me despido... cuídate mucho ... BYE!!!  
  
YO Gracias por tu opinión, por tus dos reviews, sé que tardo algo, pero créeme, no es mucho, hay algunos que tardan años!!! Pero bueno, aparte no tengo mucho tiempo, no creas, a mí me gustaría escribir un capítulo por día; pero necesito dormir mínimo mis ocho horas o si no, no doy una en la escuela... espero que también te halla gustado este capítulo... nos vemos luego ¿ok?... cuídate... CIAO!!!  
  
MAY POTTER Jejejejeje, gracias por tu review, veo que Gabrielle no te agrada... lo siento, no puedo quitarla... ella ayudara en la trama, pero no será un personaje muy sobresaliente, tampoco le voy a permitir que opaque a mis estrellitas... y la persona que estaba en el despacho... mmmm... solo te digo que no suelo hacer cosas muy típicas... ojala te halla gustado este capítulo... pronto subiré el próximo... bueno, nos vemos y te cuidas muuucho!!! SEE YOU!!!  
  
SOKI Gracias por tu review, si, yo también quiero uno... pero el mío lo pido con un Harry adentro, acompañado de un Severus, un Remus y un Sirius... jejejejeje... es que los amo!!!... pero bueno... si Harry se meterá en líos, no lo dudes... es que lo persiguen... pero también creo que los busca a veces... pero en fin!!!.... espero que este capitulo te halla gustado... nos vemos pronto... ¡¡¡HASTA LUEGO!!!...  
  
SELENE SNAPE Hola... gracias por el review... yo también estoy ansiosa por saber que pasa después... es que te diré un secreto esta historia iba a ser corta, no iba a haber personajes nuevos y no iba a ser slash O.ó... pero los personajes tomaron el control de mi cerebro y ahora ellos mandan @_@... solo espero que no se pasen... espero que te halla gustado el capítulo... nos vemos luego n_n...  
  
AYORASH Hola, gracias por tu review... y créeme no eres la única que piensa eso... muchos lo hacemos; pero, no puedo sacarlo de la historia o por lo menos, no por ahora... todavía me sigo acordando de que era bueno y bondadoso alguna vez ^^U... pero bueno... no te preocupes... Harry demostrara con más ahínco quien es realmente... pero poco a poco... las cosas deben de empezar a cambiar... bueno gracias de nuevo y nos leemos luego GOOD BYE!!!  
  
ANA RICKMAN Gracias por el review... lo siento... debía de cortarlo ahí ya se estaba volviendo muy largo ^x^U... los últimos tres capítulos no habían querido ser terminados, de hecho el cinco todavía esta en edición... jejejeje... No te preocupes por Seve... tiene quien lo consuele... pero el también se tiene que empezar a abrir un poco más... bueno me retiro, espero que este capítulo también te halla gustado... y por cierto me encanta "SEVERUS"... simplemente me encanta actualiza pronto!!! ^o^!!!... nos vemos luego CIAO!!!  
  
USAGI - HK Hola, gracias por el review... si Voldemort no me quiere decir lo del baúl... pero se atendrá a las consecuencias... no sabe quien soy yo ^n.n^... aunque yo si sé quien es él Ò.Ó!!!! pero bueno... espero que este capítulo también te halla gustado... nos vemos luego OK?...  
  
LEO POTTER Hola... jejejeje... gracias... pero ¿me crees capaz de tocar a mis lindos muñequitos?.... después del libro cinco créeme que tengo bien claro quien merece morir horriblemente, quien merece morir rápidamente y a quien no le voy a tocar un pelo... encima de la lista de los primeros, esta JK Rowling... pero no puedo hacerle nada hasta que no termine los libros ¬¬U... después de eso se las verá conmigo... espero que te halla gustado este capítulo... nos vemos luego ¿ok?... See You!!!  
  
Gracias, a todos los que leyeron mi fic y han dejado reviews y a los que lo leyeron y no lo hicieron, también muchas gracias... me han ayudado mucho en estos días... todavía no se me va la depre así que trataré de hacer un más feliz el fic... los reviews que no pude responder aquí, los responderé en el próximo capitulo... bueno, nos vemos... SAYONARA!!!... ((^o^jj... 


	5. El Testamento de Sirius Black

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
  
Clasificación: NC-13 (Pero será diferente wajajajajaja ^n.n^)  
  
Pareja: Harry / Severus (aunque hay otras jejejeje... pero esta es la principal ^n.n^)  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, excepto los sacados de mi cabecita son de J.K. Rowling y la Warner... pero no pienso devolverlos todavía jejejejeje ^n.n^...  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash y spoilers del libro 5  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas son pensamientos o recuerdos Les sugiero a las personas sensibles que conserven la caja de pañuelos, este capítulo también podría afectarlos... y por favor... procuren estar sentados en un lugar seguro... §§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 5: EL TESTAMENTO DE SIRIUS BLACK  
  
Harry observaba la imagen proyectada por aquel objeto; su padrino estaba frente a él, se veía tan real, hubiera jurado que podía tocarlo, hablar con él y que este le contestaría; pero sabía que no era así y eso solo lo entristecía más.  
  
- Hola - dijo Sirius desde la imagen - veo que todos están aquí, si no hubiera sido así, no se hubiera proyectado esta imagen...  
  
Hizo una pausa como pensando lo que iba a decir después  
  
- Bueno, comencemos - siguió después de unos segundos - Este es mi legado, estoy haciendo esto porque no estoy seguro de lo que pasara ahora que Voldemort ha regresado, lo cual me hace sentirme tan inseguro como hace mucho tiempo no me sentía, Remus, que debes estar ahí presente, comprenderás muy bien a lo que me refiero - el licántropo veía fijamente la imagen de Sirius en la pared, con melancolía - tu mejor de nadie sabes como me siento, siempre lo has sabido -  
  
Guardó silencio, Harry notó que la voz de su padrino se había quebrado por unos segundos, a su lado, Lupin había dejado correr una vez más una lagrima, pero reacciono al escuchar su nombre de la imagen frente a él  
  
- Harry - continúo el animago - esto lo estoy haciendo el año que entras a quinto curso, temo por muchas cosas Harry, sobre todo por las personas a las que más aprecio y entre ellas, estas tu. Si algo llegara a pasarme, no podría descansar en paz al saber que estas desprotegido  
  
Hizo otra pausa, Harry veía fijamente esos ojos azules brillando con tristeza y miedo, el miedo de saber que podía pasar lo peor y lo que más le dolió a Harry, fue el saber que lo peor ya había pasado...  
  
- Dumbledore - siguió Sirius - me aconsejó que hiciera esto para estar seguros de que a mi muerte, seas menor de edad o no, tengas toda la seguridad del mundo. Yo también lo creí conveniente y me decidí a hacerlo, por tu bien y por el de las personas a las que más quiero. Los testigos que me acompañan en este momento y que seguramente están a tu lado son Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, profesora, nunca pude decirle Minerva, creo que frente a usted siempre me sentiré un niño - mostró una sonrisa y Harry escuchó a McGonagall sollozando - y Tonks - finalizó Sirius con otra pausa - Lo primero a lo que me voy a referir son los bienes materiales que tengo. Primero que nada he de enumerarlos - dijo sacando un pergamino - Por principio de cuentas La Mansión Black, ya saben donde esta, que herede de mi familia; un departamento también en Londres, cerca del Callejón Diagon y una mansión en el Valle de Godric, que son míos. Finalmente 7 cámaras acorazadas en Gringotts, números 500, 501, 502, 503, 504, 505 y 506 que también heredé de mi familia y una séptima la 711, la mía propia - Otra pausa cerrando el pergamino y suspirando profundamente, siguió - lego las cámaras 503 y 506 del Banco de Gringotts a la familia Weasley, a los mayores, Arthur y Molly que ya después repartirán esto entre sus hijos, incluido Percy, que supongo para ese momento ya debió haber reaccionado y sacado esas ideas estúpidas de su cabeza...  
  
Todos los Weasley se sorprendieron, Harry observo a Percy que se había puesto más rojo que su propio cabello y agachaba la cabeza, vio arrepentimiento en sus ojos; pero eso para él, no era suficiente; Ron estaba estupefacto, pero la tristeza salía de sus ojos; los gemelos no sonreían, permanecían serios pero con una mirada de agradecimiento; Charley y Bill solamente veían sin parpadear la imagen de Sirius, Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de Ron y Arthur y Molly Weasley, estaban sorprendidos, de los ojos de la señora Weasley, salían lágrimas... Harry volteó cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Sirius...  
  
- Desde hace algún tiempo quería hacer esto, sé que no lo aceptarían bajo otra circunstancia, pero en este momento no podrán negarse, les debo mucho, han sido una familia para mí, y han cuidado de Harry con empeño durante estos años y esto es una pequeña forma de agradecérselos - dijo con una sonrisa triste - muy bien, continuemos, las cámaras 502 y la mía, la 711 así como el departamento en Londres te los legó a ti Moony - el aludido dio un salto - se que no lo aceptarás, pero por muy terco que seas, y te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuanto, no te negarás a cumplir mi última voluntad, por nuestra amistad y el amor te dejó esto, aunque sé que no es suficiente para pagar todas las alegrías que me has hecho pasar estos últimos días, todo el apoyo que me has dado durante mi vida: Olvida el pasado Moony, lo que no mata, solo te hace más fuerte y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, eras el más valiente de los merodeadores y todos te admirábamos, yo te admire desde el día en el que te conocí... te estaré esperando del otro lado, peor debes de cumplir tu promesa... Moony...  
  
Harry notó como Sirius había tratado de contener unas lágrimas, Remus a su lado no podía hacer lo mismo que Sirius en la imagen y lloraba en silencio...  
  
- Las cámaras 500, 501, 504 y 505; así como la Mansión Black y la Mansión en el Valle de Godric, son tuyas Harry... - el aludido dio un respingo, no se merecía eso, no... no se merecía nada de eso - las llaves de las cámaras, así como los títulos de propiedad les serán entregados sin excusa ni pretexto al finalizar de reproducirse esto - dijo sacando tres llaveros diferentes y unos papeles de su túnica - Harry, solo espero que en cuanto puedas vendas la Mansión de mis padres, o mejor aún, quémala, con Kretcher dentro por favor; solo deja que Hermione tome los libros que se encuentran adentro, sé que le gustarán. - dijo con una mirada suspicaz - Ahora el objetivo más importante de todo esto es, no solo legar los bienes materiales que tengo, Harry, también tengo algo que tus padres me dejaron que cuidara con mi vida, a ti... he estado hablando de esto con Dumbledore, si llegara a ocurrir que muriera antes de que termines los estudios en Hogwarts, alguien debe de tener tu custodia. Hemos hecho una lista de los que pudieran ser aptos para encargarse de ti, entre ellos he puesto a personas en las que jamás creí confiar, pero Albus tiene razón, necesita ser alguien a quien respetes, a quien obedezcas ya sea por miedo o con rencor y que sepa hacer lo que yo no supe: que te abras y que confíes... He pasado bastante tiempo pensando seriamente y ha sido la decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar en mi vida; hablé con Remus seriamente, yo supuse que sería él, pero necesito que sea alguien que te tenga vigilado y tu sabes que por varias razones el no podría hacerlo; muy a mi pesar me di cuenta de que el más apto para este cargo es alguien a quien en el pasado no le hubiera confiado ni un pergamino, pero en este caso estoy seguro de que podrá con el cargo y te tratará bien, o si no le estaré esperando del otro lado y le haré repetir su quinto año durante toda la eternidad... - dijo peligrosamente  
  
Harry estaba tieso, si no era Remus y si Sirius se había referido a esa persona en esa forma de hablar solo podría ser:  
  
- Así que - siguió Sirius tomando aire - si en caso de que yo muriera antes de que termines Hogwarts, tu tutor legal será - dijo sacando otros papeles de su túnica - Severus Snape, que es por lo que tu Snivellus, estas aquí en este momento...  
  
- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! - Harry escucho a su profesor de Pociones parándose de golpe de la silla en la que estaba y dirigirse hacía el director de Hogwarts - ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO ALBUS?!!! - el director dijo en voz baja  
  
-Siéntate Severus, no ha terminado todavía esto y tendremos tiempo para hablarlo después - la mirada del director hizo que Snape se sentara, Harry no se había movido, por la sorpresa de saber que su padrino lo había dejado en manos de alguien que le odiaba...  
  
- Bueno - siguió la imagen de Sirius - supongo que ya habrán tenido tiempo para expresar su inconformidad, Harry, yo hago esto porque quiero que alguien cuide de ti cuando yo no este, créeme que no me agrada a mí tampoco saber que el se encargara de ti; pero, muy a mi pesar, es el más indicado... y reitero mi amenaza de que si no lo tratas bien Snivellus, te espera una eternidad en el peor infierno que te puedas imaginar, ni Voldemort podrá superar lo que yo te haré pasar...  
  
Harry no se movió un milímetro, sentía las miradas de todos sobre él, esperando una reacción de furia, coraje o algo por el estilo; pero para la sorpresa de todos y de él mismo, no hizo nada. Lo único que pudo pensar, fue que si Sirius decía que era lo mejor para él, así debía de ser...  
  
- Por último - dijo Sirius - debo de dejar algo que tu padre me encargó mucho - dijo sacando un llavero de oro con cuatro llaves en él, unas llaves que parecían hechas por el mejor artesano - estas llaves Harry son de tu herencia como un Potter, una es la llave maestra que te abrirá paso a las dos cámaras acorazadas de la familia Potter, de la que tú eres el último miembro, las otras tres abren las diferentes propiedades de la familia: Dos mansiones, una en Escocia y otra en las afueras de Londres y finalmente la casa en el Valle de Godric, donde pasaste junto a tus padres, los últimos días juntos - Harry veía a Sirius, en sus ojos había tristeza y culpa, justo como la que él sentía - tu padre, antes de morir, me dijo que te entregara esto si les llegaba a pasar algo, que te los diera cuando terminaras Hogwarts y que nunca te dejara solo, que siempre te cuidara y así lo he tratado de hacer. Si todavía no terminas Hogwarts cuando veas esto, las llaves las tendrá Snape, termines tus estudios, pero solo tu puedes usarlas, están encantadas...  
  
Hizo una última pausa, Harry lo vio detenidamente, queriendo guardar el recuerdo de su padrino. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio Sirius habló de nuevo:  
  
- Las llaves y los documentos, se los entregaré a la Profesora McGonagall, ella los cuidará y entregará todo a sus respectivos dueños cuando esto halla terminado. Los papeles de la custodia, en caso de ser necesarios, Albus los tendrá ya listos para este momento y tu Snivellus, o aceptas o ya sabes a que atenerte - dijo en un tono peligroso, para seguir después con uno más bien triste - sean cuales sean las circunstancias de mi partida, deben de saber todos que siempre estaré ahí cuidándolos, observando cada movimiento, cada paso. Sintiéndome orgulloso de cada uno, como lo he hecho hasta el momento. Sé Moony que cumplirás tu promesa y debes de saber que te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos cuando llegué la hora, pero no antes de tiempo ¿entendido?... a los Weasley, gracias, sé que cuidaran de Harry por mí y que siempre le darán el amor que le hace falta, el que yo no pude darle. Profesora McGonagall, gracias y siento haber sido un dolor de cabeza para usted, despídame de los demás profesores por favor. Albus, Tonks, gracias; despídanme de todos los de la Orden y díganle a Mundungus que ni se acerque a las propiedades que ahora son de Harry o se enfrentará con un Sirius muy enojado cuando le llegué la hora. Snape, cuídalo bien, sé que Dumbledore tiene razón y que se puede confiar en ti, aunque siga yo con mis dudas, que por cierto son muchas, pero cuídalo. Harry, cuídate mucho, no olvides que nunca te dejare solo, siempre voy a estar a tu lado y nos encontraremos del otro lado, no cometas locuras... gracias, gracias a todos... - Harry vio como una lágrima caía por la mejilla de su padrino, y al siguiente minuto la esfera dejaba de dar vueltas y la imagen se iba, dejando de nuevo a la esfera quieta sobre el escritorio de Fudge...  
  
Se quedo ahí sentado, no supo durante cuanto tiempo, viendo la esfera sin movimiento alguno, esperando que la imagen volviera y que Sirius estuviera de nuevo frente a él. Junto al chico, Snape seguía mirando la esfera, estaba más sorprendido de lo que nunca en su vida, se tendría que encargar del chico hasta que terminara sus estudios y no era algo muy agradable de pensar; volteó a ver al chico, a la persona a la que había despreciado desde el primer momento que lo había visto entrar por las puertas del Gran Comedor hacía ya cinco años; ya sabía por que Albus había insistido tanto en que fuera paciente. Solo la voz del director los sacó de sus pensamientos, se encontraba ahora, frente a ellos, junto a la Profesora de transformaciones, que cargaba varias llaves y unos papeles. El director habló:  
  
- Esta fue la última voluntad de Sirius y como tal, debe de ser cumplida al pie de la letra, sé que a muchos les debe de haber sorprendido la última indicación, sobre el nuevo tutor de Harry, pero dejemos claro que él así lo decidió y debemos de respetarlo. También damos por hecho que lo mencionado y visto aquí, no debe de salir de esta habitación, por ningún motivo. Minerva, ¿podrías?  
  
- Si claro - dijo la profesora  
  
Y empezó a entregar varias cosas, al señor y la señora Weasley les entregó un llavero con dos llaves; a Remus uno con tres llaves, dos de Gringotts, una de una casa y un papel de propiedad; a Harry le dio un llavero con cuatro llaves de Gringotts, dos de diferentes casas, y dos papeles de propiedad. Y por último, a Snape, le puso enfrente un llavero con cuatro llaves que resguardaban la fortuna y las propiedades de los Potter y un papel donde se daba por hecho que, al firmarlo, automáticamente sería el tutor legal de Harry, McGonagall le extendió una pluma con tinta, que este no tomo.  
  
El chico observó a su profesor, este miraba el documento con reservas, sin atreverse a tomar la pluma. Harry comprendió que dudaba porque siempre le había odiado, ¿cómo se borraba un rencor de años en unos momentos?. No supo porque, pero le dolió que Snape no quisiera firmar, le dolió pensar que prefería dejarlo sin protección, a tomarlo como su responsabilidad. Pero lo que su profesor pensaba, era que no podría con él y que seguramente el chico se negaría rotundamente a esto además ¿cómo olvidar que era un Potter?, y si el señor Tenebroso se enteraba de esto le pediría que entregara al chico y él...  
  
Harry se levantó de pronto de la silla tirándola con los puños cerrados y mirando a Snape, todos los presentes estaban pasmados, Remus, McGonagall y Dumbledore eran los únicos que estaban impávidos, ellos sabían esto desde antes y sabían la reacción del profesor, pero lo que no se esperaron fue la de Harry:  
  
- No se preocupe profesor... - dijo este en un tono triste que sorprendió a Snape, volteó a verlo y lo dejó petrificado, en sus ojos leyó claramente el dolor que sentía en ese momento y el reproche que le estaba lanzando - Usted no tendrá que soportarme, no creo durar más allá de este año y si usted no ha firmado nada, nadie podrá obligarlo, nadie lo culpara... con su permiso - dijo aferrando más la caja de cristal que no había soltado ni un segundo y tomando todas las cosas que McGonagall le había dado. Salió de ahí, sin hacer caso a Ron y a los gemelos que le llamaban.  
  
Snape vio al chico salir por la puerta y entonces Dumbledore le habló  
  
- Sé que no es fácil olvidar viejos rencores, pero el no es James y Sirius confió en ti lo más preciado que tenía, a su ahijado, el chico tiene razón, nadie te culpara por lo que hagas o te obligara a firmar este papel. Sé que harás lo correcto - dijo mirándolo fijamente  
  
Severus miraba el papel, sintiendo como todos los presentes le observaban, mientras los gemelos Weasley y Ron salían en busca de Harry... miró el papel y después a Remus, este se limitaba a esperar la decisión del profesor. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, en el fondo lo sabía, volteó a ver a Remus una vez mas, este le sonrió; vio a Dumbledore que también sostenía una sonrisa y después a Minerva con la pluma todavía en su mano y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le hizo caso a su corazón y no a sus rencores...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry había salido de la oficina sintiendo como todos sus miedos y sus rabias volvían a cada paso, se paró detrás de la puerta un momento y sintió como esta se habría detrás de él y como Ron y los gemelos le llamaban; pero él se limito a ignorarlos y caminar hacía el vestíbulo, esperando que este ya estuviera vacío, quería estar solo, pensar las cosas. Debía de darle justificación a su profesor, para él también era difícil aceptarlo. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal ante el rechazo... siguió caminando, no quería estar con otros humanos en ese momento, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con una sala repleta de periodistas, que no habían querido irse...  
  
Todos ellos rodeaban al Ministro de Magia; pero al verlo, se acercaron como leones a su presa, lo empezaron a bombardear con preguntas y los flashes no paraban de ser lanzados a su cara. Se estaba exasperando realmente y el detonante fue cuando vio a Rita acercándosele por encima de todos los demás periodistas, con su pluma mágica sobre un pergamino, cuando llegó a él le hizo una pregunta que lo hizo recordar la muerte de su padrino y todo lo ocurrido en la oficina de Fudge, lo hizo sentirse pésimo:  
  
- ¡Harry!, ¿cómo te sientes al quedarte solo en este mundo y saber que los culpables no han sido capturados?  
  
Harry se quedó de piedra, su semblante comenzó a ponerse lívido; y fue peor al voltear a ver el pergamino que tenía Rita en sus manos que sin él decir una palabra ya estaba escrito medio pergamino con frases como "llora desconsoladamente...". "me siento perdido, nos dice entre lágrimas..." y cosas por el estilo. No se pudo controlar un segundo más, tomó el pergamino y la plumas de Rita y los hizo añicos en un suspiro dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta y un silencio mortal llenó todo cuando se acercó a Rita, que ya estaba de su tamaño y con los ojos llenos de una furia incontrolable le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, tomándola del cuello de su túnica:  
  
- ¡¡¡NO TE INCUMBE LO QUE YO HAGA O DEJE DE HACER, COMO ME SIENTA O DEJE DE SENTIR!!! - Rita lo veía con terror - ¡¡¡NO QUIERO VER UN SOLO ARTÍCULO TUYO, EN NINGUNA REVISTA, PERIÓDICO, PROPAGANDA O CUALQUIER COSA DONDE PUEDAS ESCRIBIR!!! ¡¡¡SI LLEGO A LEER UNA SOLA PALABRA TUYA SOBRE ESTE ASUNTO O ALGO QUE TU HALLAS ORGANIZADO, TE JURO POR MI VIDA QUE AUNQUE TENGA QUE BUSCARTE HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO ACABARE CONTIGO MALDITO ESCARABAJO!!! ¡¡¡¿ENTENDIDO?!!! - la animaga ilegal miraba al chico a punto de desmayarse por el susto, se limitó a asentir, este la dejó caer y se dirigió a los otros periodistas - ¡¡¡Y LO MISMO VA PARA USTEDES!!!  
  
Todos estaban petrificados, Harry se dio la media vuelta, pero los periodistas lo seguían. Iba a voltearse para volverles a gritar pero cuando lo hizo unas manos lo sostuvieron por los hombros. Volteó y se encontró con su profesor de pociones mirándolo fijamente. Detrás de él estaban Dumbledore, la Orden del fénix, los docentes de Hogwarts, Remus, la Familia Weasley ya con Gabrielle y Fudge, que lo veían sorprendidos. Harry esperaba un regaño de parte de Snape, pero este no se dirigió a él, sino a la prensa.  
  
- Ya escucharon al chico, ahora déjenlo en paz - dijo amenazante, todavía sosteniendo a Harry por los hombros  
  
- ¿Y quién es usted para decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer y para amenazarnos de esa forma? - dijo una periodista  
  
- Vamos Potter... - finalizó ignorando la pregunta  
  
Harry se dejó llevar por su profesor, no supo porque, pero se sentía protegido.  
  
Entraron de nuevo al despacho de Fudge, dejando solo al Ministro de Magia afuera de su propia oficina, estaba repleta por los miembros de la orden, la familia Weasley, los docentes de Hogwarts, Remus, Dumbledore, Snape y él mismo. El director habló:  
  
- Bueno, supongo que después de eso Rita no volverá a molestar - dijo viendo a Harry, quien seguía sostenido de los hombros por Snape; guardó las llaves y los papeles en su túnica y sostuvo con fuerza la caja con la Medalla - bueno, debo de hacer partícipes a todos de que el profesor Snape, aquí presente, es el nuevo tutor de Harry - dijo mostrando los papeles de la custodia donde Harry observó la firma de Snape y se sorprendió al verla - y no creo que sea necesario decirles que esto no debe de salir de aquí, si Voldemort se llegara a enterar - los presentes se estremecieron, incluyendo al profesor de Pociones - le pediría a Severus que le entregara a Harry...  
  
El chico dio un respingo, por primera vez en todo este tiempo se percató de quién era su profesor, un mortífago, espía de Dumbledore claro esta, pero seguía unido a Voldemort por una marca en su brazo; se puso a temblar. Su profesor ¿lo entregaría?...  
  
- No lo haré - escucho decir a la voz de su nuevo tutor, detrás de él, firmemente y sintió que este lo sostenía más fuerte. Volteó a verlo con gratitud ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?, ¿le estaba dando las gracias a Snape?. Este se sorprendió también, pero no lo demostró solo miro a los ojos al chico, había sentido sus temblor...  
  
- Sabrá que lo traicionaste, se enterará que eres un espía y sabes las consecuencias de eso Severus - dijo Lupin - te buscará hasta matarte  
  
- Se perfectamente lo que puede pasarme, lo tuve presente desde antes de firmar ese papel, lo he tenido presente desde el día en que volvió. Sé que si se entera de que soy un espía me matará; pero - hizo una pausa y miró a Harry a los ojos - he firmado un contrato mágico, Potter, es mi responsabilidad ahora y no pienso entregarlo a las manos de un asesino, tampoco soy de piedra. Sé mejor que nadie el riesgo que corro, pero lo correré, no voy a entregarlo, sean cuales sean las circunstancias - Harry se dio cuenta de que las últimas palabras habían sido para él y por segunda vez en un día se perdió en la mirada de su profesor...  
  
- Muy bien - dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, sacando a ambos de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué piensas tú Harry? ¿Confiarás en él?  
  
- Sí, lo haré - dijo viendo al suelo - Sirius pensó que era lo mejor y sé que si él lo pensó así, debe de ser cierto...  
  
- Muy bien, entonces supongo que no tendrás objeción cuando te diga que pasarás el resto de tus vacaciones con él, en la Mansión Black, tu sabes donde...  
  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el chico sorprendido, no por lo de pasar las vacaciones con su profesor, sino por el lugar donde debía de pasarlas - ¿piensan encerrarme lo que resta de las vacaciones? ¡¡¡¿NO TUVIERON SUFICIENTE CON TODO EL MES DE JULIO Y MI PROPIO CUMPLEAÑOS?!!! - dijo empezando a exasperarse  
  
- Sería lo más conveniente Harry - dijo Remus, tratando de calmar al chico - necesitas terminar con las clases de Occlumency, además así se conocerán mejor ¿no crees?... tu mismo acabas de decir que confiaras en él...  
  
- No me desagrada la idea por eso Remus, me desagrada el lugar, ¿no entienden lo que me hace recordar?, ¿no entienden como me siento?, ¿no podría ser en otro lugar?... no quiero regresar ahí, no quiero...  
  
Snape notó que su pupilo temblaba ante la idea de regresar ahí. A él mismo no le agradaba la idea de pasar un mes en esa casa; pero, en ese momento, era lo más seguro.  
  
- Potter ¿me va decir que le tiene miedo a una casa? - dijo en tono de burla tratando de hacer que su alumno reaccionara  
  
- ¡¡¡NO TENGO MIEDO!!! - dijo soltándose de él y viéndolo a los ojos con furia - ¡¡¡NO LE TENGO MIEDO A UNA CASA!!! Esta bien, iré; pero no respondo de mis actos...  
  
Snape le regresaba una mirada de burla, lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que eso funcionaría  
  
- Muy bien - dijo Dumbledore - entonces Remus y yo los escoltaremos ahí; irán a verlos varios miembros de la orden de vez en cuando, para ayudarles y llevarles víveres. Como es peligroso que salgan en estos momentos, tus útiles lo comprara la Señora Weasley, Harry...  
  
El aludido dio un salto e inmediatamente buscó con la mirada a los gemelos, a Ginny y a Gabrielle, estos reaccionaron al instante  
  
- No habrá necesidad - dijo Fred y todos voltearon a verlo - nosotros ya se los hemos comprado  
  
- ¿Cómo dijiste? - dijo la señora Weasley alzando una ceja  
  
- Si, yo les mande una lechuza el día de mi cumpleaños pidiéndoles que los compraran - afirmó Harry lo más seguro que pudo - estaba aburrido y pensé que sería bueno comenzar a estudiar... ya saben... Hermione dice que los niveles N. E. W. T. son más difíciles y quise adelantarme un poco... - Harry veía a todos con una ligera sonrisa inocente, pero todos le devolvían la mirada con duda, Ron tenía alzada una ceja...  
  
- Si - continuo George - y nosotros se los compramos y se los mandamos con lechuzas ese mismo día...  
  
- ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso si estaban atendiendo la tienda? - dijo esta vez Arthur Weasley - no creo que hallan tenido tiempo de salir con el éxito que han tenido  
  
- Nosotras fuimos por todo - todos voltearon a ver a Ginny que había reaccionado al instante - ¿no recuerdas mamá?... ese día yo fui con Gabrielle para comprar las cosas que faltaban y Fred y George nos encargaron eso, mientras comprábamos nuestras cosas, compramos las de Harry también... - Gabrielle junto a ella asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa de inocencia más acentuada que la de Harry. Eso no era una mentira total, realmente ellas habían comprado todo, él solo se había limitado a permanecer debajo de la túnica  
  
- ¿Con qué dinero? - dijo esta vez la profesora McGonagall que también estaba dudando  
  
- Él nos mando un poco de dinero y nosotros pagamos el resto - dijo Fred  
  
- ¿Ustedes? - volvió a preguntar la profesora  
  
- Si - dijo George - en agradecimiento por financiar nuestra tienda  
  
- ¿Tu financiaste su tienda Harry? - preguntó Tonks  
  
- Si - contestó este firmemente, era la única verdad total que había sido pronunciada  
  
- ¿Con qué dinero? - preguntó Ojoloco  
  
- Con el dinero del Torneo de los Tres Magos - dijo Harry - se los obsequie a ellos para que continuaran con sus experimentos y creo que fueron exitosos ¿no?, ¿cómo va la tienda? - lo último lo dijo para que no cupiera duda de lo que habían estado diciendo  
  
- Muy bien deberías de venir alguna vez - dijo Fred siguiendo el juego de Harry - sé que te encantaría  
  
- Si espero poder hacerlo - concluyo Harry con su tono más inocente  
  
Todos los presentes permanecieron callados. Snape detrás del chico lo veía fijamente con una ceja levantada. Todos los adultos los veían con cautela, incluso Ron dudaba; pero, nadie dijo nada. Dumbledore rompió el silencio:  
  
- Bueno, supongo que eso evitara molestias, solo espero que hallas estado estudiando Harry  
  
- Eso se lo puedo asegurar - contesto con un tono malicioso - "le sorprendería lo adelantado que estoy en pociones prohibidas y en cálculos de astronomía" - pensó  
  
- Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos entonces. Severus, ven un momento. Mientras, despídete Harry.  
  
Snape se acercó a Dumbledore y se retiraron a una esquina; Harry los observaba, el director le había dado a Snape los papeles de tutela. Tan metido estaba observando a los dos adultos que no se dio cuenta de que los Weasley se habían acercado a él hasta que sintió que la señora Weasley le daba un abrazo...  
  
- Harry, cariño, ¿estas bien? - preguntó mirándolo a los ojos  
  
- Si, gracias por preocuparse - mintió, de hecho se sentía pésimo, estaba demasiado cansado, quería salir de ahí  
  
- ¿Estudiando? - dijo Ron - ya te pareces a Hermione - culmino en burla  
  
- Entonces deberías de estar contento ¿no es así Ron? - dijo Gabrielle detrás de él, a lo que este se sonrojó, Harry alzó una ceja; la prima Weasley se limitó a reír  
  
- Cierto - dijo Arthur Weasley - Harry, te presento a Gabrielle, mi sobrina; Gabrielle él es Harry  
  
- Mucho gusto - dijo esta con una sonrisa como si no lo conociera - mis primos me han hablado mucho de ti  
  
- Mucho gusto - contesto este, conteniendo la risa  
  
- Es hija de mi hermano que vive en América, es Ministro de Magia de allá - dijo el señor Weasley  
  
Se quedaron conversando un rato, los señores Weasley le daba apoyo moral. Charley le contaba que habían ganado muchos aliados en Rumania y en otros países que había visitado. Bill le comento que ya era la pareja oficial de Fleur dela Court, Harry había sonreído frente a este comentario. Ron y Ginny le preguntaban si estaba bien ante la noticia de su nuevo tutor, pero aunque les hubiera contestado ya más de diez veces que si, ellos seguían dudándolo. Gabrielle y los gemelos se la pasaron contando chistes. Lo único que no le gustaba de la familia Weasley en ese momento era Percy, que trataba de disculparse por lo que había hecho y dicho...  
  
- No hay problema, ya deja de preocuparte, todo perdonado... - había contestado Harry con los dientes apretados - "pero que gran mentira acabo de decir" - pensó  
  
Después de un rato, Dumbledore, acompañado de Remus y Snape se acercaron y dijeron que era hora de irse. Harry se despidió de los Weasley y de la Orden del Fénix y salió de la oficina de Fudge, con quién se encontraron en el vestíbulo que estaba ya solitario; Dumbledore cruzo dos palabras con él y se reunió con ellos para salir de ahí.  
  
Cuando salieron del Ministerio seguía lloviendo, Remus invocó un hechizo que hizo que no se mojaran. Ya era de noche. Harry se preguntaba como se dirigirían a Grimmauld Place y para su sorpresa tomaron un taxi muggle, el conductor se sorprendió al verlos vestidos de esa forma y con una lechuza en mano; pero no hizo ningún comentario. Cuando llegaron ahí Harry estaba muy cansado, solo quería dormir. Entraron a la casa, al pie de las escaleras estaba un baúl negro que supuso era de Snape. Realmente todo le recordaba a Sirius; rogó por que en ese momento Kretcher no apareciera, ni que el cuadro de la madre de su padrino comenzara a gritar, no sabía lo que podía hacer. Dumbledore se despidió de ellos:  
  
- Nos veremos en un mes, estoy seguro de que arreglaran sus diferencias - terminó con una sonrisa  
  
- Harry - dijo Remus entregándole a Hedwig y tomándolo de los hombros, su mirada aún permanecía triste - ten mucho cuidado y ponle todo tu esfuerzo a las clases de Occlumency ¿entendido?  
  
- Si, lo haré - contesto con una sonrisa  
  
- Nos vemos dentro de un mes Harry - dijo guiñándole un ojo, este no entendió lo último. Le entregó a Snape el baúl empequeñecido de Harry y le susurró lo más bajo que pudo - cuídalo mucho, sé que sabrán entenderse... solo tenle un poco de paciencia...  
  
El profesor movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación. Dumbledore y Lupin salieron de la casa, dejando a Harry y al profesor de pociones solos. Se miraron por un momento y Severus habló:  
  
- Será mejor que valla a descansar Potter, mañana empezaremos con las clases temprano  
  
- Si  
  
- Subamos, locomotor trunk - dijo el profesor señalando con su varita al baúl que le pertenecía, subió por las escaleras seguido de su alumno que se estaba quedando dormido.  
  
Cundo llegaron a la habitación de Harry, Snape se despidió de él:  
  
- Buenas noches Potter  
  
- Buenas noches profesor  
  
- Por cierto Potter - dijo antes de retirarse, Harry volteó y se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa sin sarcasmo en su rostro - no he creído ni una palabra de los que dijeron los Weasley hace un rato, así que le sugiero que esta vez si practique con más ahínco... - se retiro  
  
Harry se había quedado pasmado, pero estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en eso, dejo la caja con la medalla, que no había soltado un instante, en un buró; a Hedwig, que ya estaba dormida, la dejó junto a la medalla y se tumbo en la cama, sin siquiera quitarse la ropa o los zapatos. Snape fue a dejar sus cosas y recordó que traía el baúl del chico. Se dirigió a la habitación de este y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Harry durmiendo profundamente. Dejó el baúl en el piso y lo agrando. Se iba a retirar cuando vio que Harry no se había tapado ni quitado la ropa, bufó con resignación, el chico seguía siendo descuidado e irresponsable y ahora él debía de cuidar a ese chico. Se acercó a él y le quitó la túnica, se sorprendió al verlo en una ropa tan elegante, realmente se veía bien, había crecido mucho, ya no era un niño y sin embargo se seguía viendo tan inocente, tan tierno, como cuando entro por primera vez al Gran Comedor:  
  
- "¿En qué estoy pensando?" - sacudió la cabeza como tratando de sacar el pensamiento que se había formado en ella - " Es Harry Potter"  
  
Le quitó los zapatos y los lentes, lo acostó bien y lo cubrió con las mantas. Se retiró de ahí rápidamente, no le había gustado la idea que se le había venido a la cabeza... no quería pensar en eso... le traía recuerdos que había decidido enterrar, que lo habían lastimado y no quería salir lastimado de nuevo...  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡¡¡HOLA!!! ¿Cómo han estado?... ¿Les gustó este capítulo?... un poco largo, lo sé... espero que no les halla afectado, sé que estuvo un poco triste, pero no tanto como el anterior y prometo que las cosas mejoraran, pero nunca demasiado; recuerden que Voldemort sigue ahí...  
  
Para los que no se han dado cuenta ¡He hecho a Harry rico!... jejejejejeje... pero esto influirá y mucho... le quise dar a Harry una última vista de su padrino; ya explicaré lo que era ese objeto extraño, sé que han surgido más dudas... y las iré solucionando, no se preocupen...  
  
Muchos me han pedido que ya haga una escena Harry / Severus y pronto la habrá... es solo que no puedo borrar de golpe cinco años de odio en cinco capítulos, sería ilógico... pero, si lo notaron, lo estoy haciendo poco a poco... pero pienso apurarme porque yo tampoco aguanto ya mucho...  
  
Ojalá les halla gustado el capítulo... a mi me encantó, sobre todo cuando Harry le grita a Skeeter, ya se lo merecía ¿no creen?... Bueno, los dejo... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo  
  
Reviews please! ^o^!!!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
  
REPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS  
  
Gracias a todos los que me han leído enviado sus reviews y a todos los que han leído y no lo han hecho, también muchas gracias... recuerden que los reviews alientan a los escritores y a mi me animan mucho, porque he tenido unas semanas terribles y no veo para cuando acaben, así que gracias por darme ánimos, créanme me han ayudado mucho... aquí están las respuestas:  
  
PICHURRI Aquí esta la actualización, siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que me dio gripe y con gripe uno no escribe muy bien que digamos. Gracias por tu review y espero que todavía te queden uñas. Bueno nos vemos BYE!!!  
  
AKHASA ¿Ya ves porque lo dije?... espero que esta vez me hallas hecho caso, aunque no estuvo tan triste. Sip, Sev es muy lindo cuando se lo propone. Y si sigues prediciendo de esa forma, creo que adivinarás el final; Espero que este capitulo te halla gustado. Gracias, muchas gracias por tu review... bueno, me despido... nos leemos luego ¿ok?... CIAO!!!  
  
SOKI Gracias por tu review, se que hice llorar a varios, pero no lo pude hacer de otra forma, espero que este no te halla afectado tanto o que tuvieras pañuelos al lado ^^U... Muchas gracias por tu review, me ha gustado y espero que este capitulo te halla agradado... nos vemos... ADIEU!!  
  
ANA RICKMAN Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que las personas hallan encontrado el capitulo bueno. Bueno, según yo me tome suficiente tiempo, pero aviso que tal vez el siguiente tarde un poco más... es que estoy enfermita v_vU... y en estas condiciones no se de lo que soy capaz jejejejeje ^^U... Bueno, espero que esto te halla gustado y que no te halla afectado tanto. Por cierto ¿Cuándo actualizas SEVERUS? me has dejado con el alma en un hilo... pero tu también tomate tu tiempo... Bueno nos vemos, cuídate mucho HASTA PRONTO!!!  
  
SELENE SNAPE Siento haber tardado tanto y lamento informarte que para el otro tardare un poquitín más, pero la fiebre me hace alucinar y no sé de lo que sea capaz... además últimamente he leído cada cosa ^x^U... pero bueno... no creo tardarme tampoco tanto, a mas tardar el domingo subo el otro capitulo... Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te halla gustado y no te halla afectado tanto... Bueno, nos vemos pronto... BYE!!!  
  
AMAZONA VERDE Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes yo pienso lo mismo de los del Ministerio, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?... incluso en el mundo mágico hay hipócritas de ese tipo... Espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado... bueno nos vemos luego ADIÓS!!!  
  
PF GRAYWORDS Gracias por tu opinión n//n me halagas... espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado y me gustaría que me dieras el link de tu fic para poder leerlo... lo siento no puedo curarme de esa enfermedad que me hace leer todo lo que tenga que ver con fics... ^^U jeje... bueno, me despido y prometo que haré todo lo posible por escribir el otro, pero esta fiebre no me deja!!! ¬¬* y me da miedo escribir algo así, no sé que alucines sería capaz de poner jejejeje... Bueno, me voy... HASTA PRONTO!!!  
  
AYESHA Me alegra que te halla gustado, me encanta saber que uno de mis ídolos lea mis fics... pero ya sabes que te quiero pedir una pequeña ayudadita, espero que aceptes... Bu8eno, nos vemos y espero que este capítulo también te halla gustado... ADIEU!!!  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI ¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!! ¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!! ¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!!... Sé que a muchos los dejé así y que por mi culpa algunos ya no deben de tener uñas, pero no podía alargarlo más, este esta largo y el próximo, no sé todavía, pero me apurare lo más que pueda, esperemos que la medicina haga efecto... Bueno, espero que te halla gustado este capitulo... nos vemos pronto BYE!!!  
  
VICKY - KAEDE Jejejeje, gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado... no te preocupes, un poquito de slash habrá pronto, estos dos tienen que empezar a abrirse, pero aún así no les quiero alterar los nervios, tienen muchos problemas y deben de pensar bien las cosas. Bueno, me despido, nos vemos pronto CIAO!!!  
  
Muchas gracias a todos, me han hecho olvidarme de mi horrible estado por unos momentos y eso me ha hecho sentir feliz... Bueno, espero que me dejen review de este capitulo y juro que tratare de apresurarme, pero no me atrevo a escribir con fiebre... no se de lo que sea capaz... jejejeje... bueno nos vemos luego... HASTA PRONTO!!! ((^o^jj... 


	6. Un mes en Grimmauld Place

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
  
Clasificación: NC-13 (Pero será diferente wajajajajaja ^n.n^)  
  
Pareja: Harry / Severus (aunque hay otras jejejeje... pero esta es la principal ^n.n^)  
  
Disclaimer: ¿Por qué tengo que escribir esto cada capítulo ¬¬*... bueno... ya que... todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (y no es justo ToT...) yo solo hago esto por diversión y sin perseguir fines de lucro...  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash y spoilers del libro 5  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas son pensamientos o recuerdos Miren, va a ser un poco largo, porque quiero poner aquí hasta el fin de agosto; lo hago porque he notado que me he tardado y además todavía me falta un año escolar por describir ^^U... así que un mes en un capítulo. Pero tratare de no hacerlo en lo demás de la historia, solo que sea muy necesario y espero que no se así. Bueno, que disfruten la lectura. §§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 6: UN MES EN GRIMMAULD PLACE  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry se había despertado y se sorprendió al descubrirse tapado y sin los zapatos y la túnica. Volteó y a los pies de la cama encontró su baúl; supuso que Snape había entrado y había hecho todo eso... de pronto reacciono y recordó que dentro de su túnica llevaba el baúl regalo del mago oscuro... se levantó de golpe de la cama y busco su túnica. La encontró puesta en la silla de un escritorio dentro de la habitación, la tomó y ahí encontró el baúl. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, si Snape se enteraba no se libraría de una buena reprimenda y le quitarían el baúl. Entonces recordó algo más y el temor le regresó:  
  
- ¡Oh no!... las clases de Occlumency - dijo dejándose caer sobre la silla del escritorio, despertando a su lechuza que ululo con indignación, y topándose con la caja donde permanecía la Orden de Merlín - tendré que practicar más, no puedo dejar que se entere de esto... - Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos - adelante  
  
- Buenos días Potter - dijo su profesor de pociones entrando a la habitación, Harry lo observó, tenía unos deseos enormes de darle las gracias por lo del día anterior, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca - ¿piensa quedarse ahí todo el día Potter?, no creí que fuera tan perezoso - dijo su profesor con tono de burla  
  
- No señor, no lo soy - contesto en un tono de molestia ante el último comentario  
  
- Valla a darse un baño y cámbiese, el desayuno estará en unos minutos - dijo saliendo por la puerta  
  
Harry todavía tardo un minuto en reaccionar. Al siguiente minuto se levantó, se dio un baño rápido, se vistió seleccionando nuevas prendas que le fueran cómodas, no se puso túnica y bajo. Le sorprendió el no haberse topado con Kretcher y cuando iba bajando las escaleras notó que el retrato de la madre de Sirius ya no estaba, tampoco las cabezas colgadas , ni el perchero de la puerta; no se detuvo a mirar mucho tiempo, el lugar le traía recuerdos de su padrino y la nostalgia que no lo dejaba respirar libremente desde hacía semanas, se volvía más grande dentro de su pecho. Llego a la cocina, para encontrarse con un Snape leyendo un libro mientras le esperaba. El profesor volteó a verlo, nunca lo había visto sin túnica y las prendas que llevaba demostraban que ya no era un niño, algunos de los pensamientos que había tenido la noche anterior regresaron a su cabeza, que sacudió un poco para alejarlos  
  
- "¡Por Merlín! ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? Severus Snape ¡Cálmate!" - tosió un poco y se dirigió al chico - siéntese Potter - dijo señalando un lugar frente al suyo donde estaban servidos unos huevos, acompañados por tostadas y un vaso de leche  
  
Harry se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó. Snape dejó su libro a un lado y acompañó al chico en su desayuno, nunca pensó que su profesor supiera cocinar y menos que cocinara tan bien; pero no comento nada de esto, de hecho ninguno cruzaba una palabra, pero Harry quería saber que había pasado con Kretcher, con el retrato y con las demás cosas, cuando termino de desayunar habló con un poco de duda en su voz:  
  
- Disculpe señor  
  
- ¿Si Potter?  
  
- Quisiera saber ¿dónde esta Kretcher y qué paso con el retrato de la madre de Sirius, las cabezas y el perchero?  
  
Snape alzó una ceja, no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero decidió contestar  
  
- El profesor Dumbledore pensó que ya no era seguro tener al elfo doméstico aquí, así que le borró la memoria, sin dejar nada, absolutamente ningún recuerdo y lo llevo a las cocinas de Hogwarts; respecto al retrato, yo mismo me he encargado de retirarlo, no era muy agradable escuchar sus gritos, aunque ha costado algún trabajo, las cabezas cortadas también las he retirado junto con el perchero...  
  
- ¿Qué ha hecho con todo?  
  
- El retrato lo he petrificado y después ha sido quemado junto con todo lo demás... (N.A: por mí hubiera quemado también al maldito elfo ¬¬*, pero hubiera sido demasiado sádico ^x^U...)  
  
Harry dio un brinco, no que sintiera pena por el retrato, sino porque seguramente a este no le había gustado en lo más mínimo, pero si lo había petrificado primero, no creyó que hubiera habido algún problema. Se quedó callado, ya no preguntó más, se iba a levantar para retirarse pero Snape lo detuvo...  
  
- Empezaremos las clases hoy mismo Potter, antes de la hora de la comida, yo que usted me pondría a practicar, no creo que quiera delatar a sus amigos y de paso a sí mismo... -  
  
Harry se paro en seco, pero trato de disimularlo y, sin dejar de ver la puerta, dijo lo más firme que pudo:  
  
- No sé a que se refiere  
  
- Creo Potter, que sabe que no me puede ocultar nada; no en vano lo conozco desde hace ya seis años y le estuve dando clases de Occlumency. Así que le sugiero que no me mienta y que si no quiere enfrentarse a una reprimenda, trate de poner todos su esfuerzos en las clases... - hizo una pausa y dijo en un tono peligroso que Harry conocía muy bien - porque yo Potter, no me trago cualquier cuento...  
  
Harry seguía volteado hacía la puerta, no se podía mover; pero si no lo hacía Snape confirmaría sus dudas, así que como pudo salió de la cocina y subió a su habitación, donde se puso a practicar arduamente, tratando de dejar su mente en blanco. No era tan difícil sabiendo que se arriesgaba a que Snape descubriera todo.  
  
Por la tarde, Snape lo había llamado, Harry bajo con recelo, pero seguro de que esta vez no lo tomaría desprevenido. Habían estado practicando durante varias horas, hasta que Snape lo dejó y le dio de comer. El chico había resistido bastante bien, no le permitió ver más que recuerdos de su niñez, recuerdos que a Snape le habían provocado una punzada en el estómago, aunque no era la primera vez; ya desde el año anterior se había preguntado porque Dumbledore enviaba al chico a esa casa, tal vez no sabía lo que ocurría. Pero aún así no retiraba el hecho de que lo enviaba a una tortura segura, y habiendo conocido a esas personas el día anterior, no le había quedado duda de que eran unos idiotas y crueles seres humanos, si es que a esa clase de basura se le podía dar el apelativo de humano. También noto otra cosa que, no entendió porque, le habían hecho sentirse mal por el muchacho: Harry había estado deprimido desde lo pasado en el Ministerio y el estar en esa casa lo estaba afectando, le recordaba a su padrino; entendió porque no había querido regresar ahí en primer lugar. El sentimiento que le invadía le hizo comportarse un poco comprensivo con el chico, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Harry como a él mismo.  
  
El siguiente día Harry se había levantado temprano, agradeciendo profundamente el no haber soñado con Voldemort. Ese día tenía que empezar a preparar el Varitaserum por lo que agradeció el que las lecciones con su profesor fueran por la tarde y no por la noche, porque debía de empezar la poción a una hora indicada de la noche. Todo el día se la pasó dejando su mente en blanco; en la práctica, se había salvado por un pelo de que Snape viera el recuerdo del baúl.  
  
Por la noche, agrando el baúl, tomó la varita no registrada, los ingredientes de pociones, el libro y sus cálculos astronómicos; abrió la segunda cerradura, y cuidado de que Snape no le escuchara, pronuncio un hechizo sencillo para hacer aparecer un fuego mágico, coloco el caldero y comenzó con la preparación. Para cuando hubo terminado de hacer todo lo de esa noche, en el momento justo, en cantidaes exactas y de la forma correcta, estaba demasiado exhausto; cerró el baúl, lo empequeñeció, lo guardo en el escritorio de su habitación, se puso la pijama y se metió a la cama.  
  
Los días habían pasado rápidos, una semana después de que había comenzado a hacer la poción. Estaba mejorando bastante en las lecciones, Snape ya no era capaz de ver más que cosas insignificantes, recuerdos aislados, aunque al principio vio cosas que Harry había mantenido apartadas: los recuerdos de Voldemort y de las muertes que había presenciado. La poción iba de maravilla, todo iba como el libro indicaba y no había cometido ni el más mínimo error, sorprendiéndose a si mismo. Sus amigos le mandaban lechuzas para saber como estaba, pero supuso que Dumbledore les había dicho que era peligroso decir mucho, puesto que en todas solo aparecía lo siguiente:  
  
Hola Harry... ¿cómo te encuentras?... Todos aquí te extrañan, nos  
veremos pronto...  
  
O cosas por el estilo.  
  
No se enfureció por esto, estaba demasiado triste para hacerlo; así que se la pasaba encerrado en los libros cuando no tenía nada más que hacer. Snape había notado esto y se empezaba a preocupar por su pupilo, por lo que procuraba no molestarlo, como era su costumbre; Dumbledore le había advertido que el chico estaría afectado, pero ni el director de Hogwarts podía imaginarse cuanto. Harry había erigido muros alrededor, por miedo de ser lastimado o de encariñarse con alguien y que la persona le abandonara o muriera por su culpa. Se culpaba por la muerte de Sirius y de Cedric y la falta de sus amigos, aunada a la estancia en la mansión Black lo tenían en un estado de depresión que sorprendió a Snape. No se imagino nunca que el gryffindor sufriera tanto.  
  
Era la noche del viernes y Harry estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, leyendo un libro de pociones que había tomado de la biblioteca de los Black, no podía sacar muy regularmente los libros obsequio de Voldemort ya que eran algo, prohibidos; así que o leía sus libros escolares, lo cuales ya llevaba por la mitad o leía algo de la biblioteca de casa; los cálculos para la poción del animago ya casi los terminaba, realmente había aprovechado al máximo su tiempo. Procuraba no ir mucho por la casa, le hacía recordar a Sirius y eso no le agradaba, así que se limitaba a ir de su habitación a la sala, la biblioteca, el baño o la cocina; y no cruzaba casi palabra con su nuevo tutor, no que él no quisiera, supuso que Snape lo seguía odiando y no quería darle razones para que se exasperara con él, aunque había notado que este ya no le molestaba tanto como antes; ahora casi siempre lo ignoraba o le hablaba para lo más indispensable. Lo irónico del caso es que no se había dado cuenta de que él era el que evitaba al otro casi por completo.  
  
Snape se había acercado a él sin que este se diera cuenta, observo por sobre los hombros del chico y vio que sostenía un libro, leyó algunas palabras dándose cuenta que era un libro de pociones y uno que no era de la escuela, sino otro que el chico no debería leer hasta su último año. Se sorprendió ante la atención que este ponía en su lectura, tanta que no se percato cuando entró y todavía no notaba su presencia. Y la verdad es que también le tenía sorprendido que hubiera avanzado rápidamente en las clases y su actitud, siempre callado, encerrado en su cuarto o leyendo un libro, lo más sorprendente de esto último era que casi siempre el libro era de Pociones, Transformaciones o Artes Oscuras.  
  
- Tiene más materias Potter, también debería de estudiar algo más que pociones - dijo haciendo que el chico diera un salto y se parara del sillón de golpe, Snape rió ante esto y Harry se indigno  
  
- No haga eso, por poco me mata del susto - dijo volviéndose a sentar en una de las esquinas del sillón, Snape se sentó en la otra  
  
- Veo que estaba muy concentrado en la lectura Potter, yo suponía que odiaba mi materia, ¿qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?...  
  
- No odio la materia, o bueno, ya no - dijo mirando el libro - es bastante interesante sin que alguien se este burlando de uno o quitándole puntos solo porque se atrevió a nacer Potter y a pertenecer a Gryffindor - dijo con algo de reproche que Snape capto perfectamente  
  
- Lamento informarle Potter que me tendrá que soportar otros dos años como profesor, aunque no se como lo logro...  
  
- Yo tampoco se como lo hice, pero supongo que me sentí algo más tranquilo  
  
- Entonces supongo que me ignorara en clases, como lo hace aquí cuando puede...  
  
- Yo no lo ignoro, supuse que usted no querría tenerme frente todo el tiempo, ¿o es que ya se le olvido que soy un Gryffindor y para colmo un Potter? ¿O no es por eso que me odia? ¿No es por lo que dudo en firmar ese papel? No sé por que lo hizo, seguramente Dumbledore lo obligó - dijo y no pudo dejar escapar un tono de dolor que a Snape no le pasó inadvertido, pero si le sorprendió - lo siento, no debí de haber dicho eso...  
  
- A mi nadie me ha obligado a nada - dijo con un tono un poco más suave que a Harry le sorprendió - pero es un deber que debo de cumplir, le recuerdo que el mundo mágico esta en peligro y que el Señor Tenebroso le busca a usted Potter, no lo iba a dejar desprotegido, como dije en el Ministerio, tampoco soy de piedra...  
  
A Harry las últimas palabras lo calmaron, pero le hicieron pensar que Snape había firmado los papeles por lástima, por obligación. Le hubiera dado igual si hubiera sido él u otra persona cualquiera y le dolió...  
  
- "Pero si ya lo sabía, ¿por qué me duele que lo diga? ¿Por qué?" - pensó - "¿Por qué me dejaste con él Sirius, si me está lastimando más con su indiferencia que con sus insultos?"  
  
Snape notó el dolor en los ojos del chico, por alguna razón no le gustaba verlo así; le recordaba a él mismo guardándose sus sufrimientos en lo más profundo. Decidió cambiar el tema.  
  
- No me ha respondido Potter ¿qué le hizo cambiar de opinión respecto a mi materia?  
  
- Cuando leo - respondió Harry sin levantar la mirada del libro - tengo que poner atención a cada paso, a cada medida y forma de hacerlo. Es tan minucioso que me olvido de todo lo demás, tengo mi mente centrada en eso y pareciera que mi mundo desaparece, que todo lo que he vivido se va; en ese momento, solo soy un chico más de dieciséis años, leyendo un libro antes de entrar al Colegio. - Snape permanecía quieto, petrificado ante la confesión de su alumno, se estaba escuchando a él mismo hablar en la voz de un Potter, el chico continúo - Son las pocas veces de estos meses en las que no me siento de...  
  
- Otra especie... - termino su profesor por él, Harry levantó la vista sorprendido. Se topo con los ojos de su profesor que lo miraban y se perdió en ellos. A Snape le pasó lo mismo, pero un pensamiento le vino a la mente - "Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento identificado con alguien, la primera desde que..."  
  
El profesor reaccionó, apartó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza. De pronto los recuerdos lo hicieron sentirse exhausto, no se esperaba esto, se quedó en silencio mirando el fuego. Harry viendo que su profesor se quedaba callado, se volteó hacia la chimenea, era la primera vez que mantenían una conversación civilizada por más de cinco minutos y eso lo hacia sentirse bien, y la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le confesaba alguien lo que sentía, la primera vez que soportaba la presencia de alguien más de cinco minutos. Tal vez no todo era tan malo, tal vez Sirius no se había equivocado. El sueño lo invadió de pronto, cerró los ojos un momento para que descansaran, pero el calor de la chimenea y la comodidad del sofá lo hicieron quedarse profundamente dormido.  
  
El profesor de pociones, que había sentido el silencio, volteó a ver al chico que ya estaba profundamente dormido, dio un suspiro de resignación y se levantó tomándolo en brazos y llevándolo hasta su habitación. La calidez del cuerpo en sus brazos lo embriago de pronto y ese olor tan exquisito que emanaba de él le habían devuelto los recuerdos de unos minutos antes.  
  
- "¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PASA ESTO?" - sacudió la cabeza, no lo podía creer. En seis años nunca había reaccionado así ante el chico; tal vez porque siempre procuraba no acercársele mucho, de hecho no más de medio metro de distancia y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban insultándose o cosas así; además le había sorprendido que el chico se sincerara con él y que él mismo se hubiera identificado con las palabras del Gryffindor.  
  
Cuando llegó a la habitación lo colocó en la cama quitándole los zapatos y pasándole las mantas sobre el cuerpo. Salió de allí rápidamente, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni lo que le estaba pasando. Se metió a su propia habitación y se tumbo en la cama, pero los recuerdos no lo dejaron dormir y varias veces en el transcurso de la noche y la madrugada, tuvo que alejar imágenes de eventos pasados que se iban formando en su cabeza. Él era Severus Snape y nadie, nunca lo volvería a lastimar de esa manera  
  
- ¿Por qué demonios no traje una poción para dormir sin sueños?... - bufó molesto a las cuatro de la madrugada  
  
Cuando pudo dormir un poco, ya era muy temprano en la mañana. No abría dormido ni dos horas según él, pero cuando despertó eran las diez de la mañana. Se levantó de golpe, se dio un baño rápido, se vistió y bajo. Harry se encontraba en la cocina, se había levantado temprano, pero no quiso despertar a su tutor; hizo el desayuno y se quedó leyendo en la cocina mientras Snape se levantaba. A las 10:30 escuchó como su profesor bajaba por las escaleras, viendo que el desayuno, hot cakes, café y huevos, estaba frió; tomo la varita no registrada, que siempre llevaba consigo y cuidado de que Snape no lo viera hizo un hechizo simple y el desayuno quedo caliente de nuevo, guardo la varita justo cuando su profesor entraba a la cocina.  
  
Snape se había sorprendido al ver a su pupilo ya despierto, creyó que necesitaba un despertador humano para hacerlo cada mañana; ya había tenido que reprenderlo por su pereza la semana anterior.  
  
- Buenos días profesor - dijo Harry - el desayuno esta caliente - dijo señalando hacia la comida. Su profesor se había quedado quieto, no se esperaba que el chico le hubiera hecho el desayuno y que este continuara caliente. Se dirigió a la mesa, pero en vez de dar las gracias, dijo en tono de burla y con desconfianza:  
  
- ¿Será seguro probar algo preparado por usted Potter?, ¿no lo habrá envenenado?, no creo poder confiar en sus artes culinarias - él mismo se sorprendió por sus últimas palabras  
  
Volteó a ver a Harry, este le mandaba una mirada de odio que no le había dirigido desde hace un tiempo y le contesto con un tono seco, pero dolido:  
  
- Por mí haga lo que quiera, si se muere de hambre me importa poco; veo que no puede confiar en mi... no me sorprende, pero le pido un poco de respeto...  
  
- ¿Respeto Potter? ¿Cree usted que se merece mi respeto? Un niño consentido como usted no merece mi respeto, las personas le consienten mucho Potter, creo que eso le ha afectado, Black no ha sabido que hacer con usted y me ha dejado a cargo de un niño malcriado... - el chico, se había levantado bruscamente dejando caer la silla, lo veía con furia; no habían peleado enserio en varias semanas, pero esto era más de lo que podía soportar de parte de su profesor, ¿cómo podía atreverse a hablar así de Sirius?...  
  
- ¡¡¡A MI NADIE ME HA CONSENTIDO NUNCA!!! ¡¡¡NADIE HA TENIDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACERLO!!! ¡¡¡SI MIS PADRES ALGUNA VEZ LO HICIERON, NO LO RECUERDO!!! ¡¡¡SI SIRIUS LO QUISO, NO TUVO MUCHAS OPORTUNIDADES DE HACERLO!!! ¡¡¡Y USTED MISMO HA VISTO EL TRATO DE MIS TÍOS!!! - hizo una pausa recuperando el aire, Snape no decía nada; solo veía las lágrimas tratando de salir de los ojos del chico; pero este no las dejaba. Harry continuo en el mismo tono - ¡¡¡HE VIVIDO ENTRE ODIOS TODA MI VIDA!!! ¡¡¡CON ALGUIEN TRATANDO DE MATARME DESDE QUE ERA UN NIÑO!!! ¡¡¡CON USTED TRATÁNDOME COMO BASURA DESDE QUE PUSE UN PIE EN HOGWARTS Y YA ESTOY HARTO!!! ¡¡¡LE PROHÍBO VOLVER A HABLAR DE SIRIUS!!! ¡¡¡Y SI NO ME RESPETA Y NO ME APOYA COMO TENDRÍA QUE HACERLO CUALQUIER TUTOR!!! ¡¡¡NUNCA MÁS ME VUELVA A PEDIR RESPETO Y NO ESPERE NINGÚN TRATO DE MI PARTE!!!  
  
Salió de allí rápidamente, estaba furioso, si no se iba pronto le arrojaría alguna maldición a su profesor; subió hasta su habitación y entro dando un portazo, lo que asusto a Hedwig, pero la lechuza se preocupo por él al verlo de esa manera. Ululo en tono de preocupación y Harry se acercó a ella con un tono de tristeza. La sacó de su jaula y ella se posó sobre su brazo.  
  
- ¿Por qué Hedwig?... ¿Por qué Sirius me dejó con él?... No lo entiendo, pocas veces me trata bien, la mayor parte del tiempo me ignora y a veces me insulta; y lo he soportado todo pero ¿cómo se atrevió a hablar de Sirius?... - las lágrimas seguían luchando en sus ojos, pero no se permitiría llorar, no todavía  
  
Su lechuza le dio un picotazo amistoso, tratando de consolarlo y Harry esbozo una pequeña sonrisa  
  
- Gracias - le susurro a su lechuza - creo que esta noche no dormiré tranquilo, mejor me pongo a terminar los cálculos de astronomía ¿no crees?...  
  
Dejó que Hedwig se posara en el escritorio y él siguió con los cálculos, tratando de no pensar en la furia que había sentido hace unos momentos, pero le era difícil.  
  
En la cocina Snape estaba sentado frente al desayuno que el chico le había preparado  
  
- ¿Qué he hecho? - dijo dando un golpe a la mesa - se supone que debería de estar conociéndolo y tratando de hacerlo sentir calmado, y he provocado que se enfurezca...  
  
Le dolía el verlo de esa forma, por primera vez en meses, el chico se había abierto a alguien aunque fue por unos minutos, y lo primero que él hacía después de eso era insultarlo. Nunca pensó que Potter se estuviera guardando tantas cosas, no le había pasado nunca por la cabeza que hubiera sufrido tanto en su vida y él había hablado mal de lo más sagrado para el gryffindor: Sirius Black, la única familia que había conocido. Se sentía culpable, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. vio el desayuno frente a él y comenzó a comerlo.  
  
- Realmente es bueno  
  
Tendría que hacer algo para compensar lo que acababa de pasar, pero no se le ocurría nada y tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo, se mostraría débil frente a alguien; frente a un Potter. Cuando termino el desayuno, se puso a pensar en una forma de disculparse sin tener que rebajarse, pero no se le ocurría nada. Cayo la noche y seguía en la sala pensando que hacer, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza; incluso había dejado las clase de Occlumency por ese día..  
  
En el cuarto de arriba, Harry cerraba y empequeñecía el baúl, había pasado dos horas con la poción y estaba exhausto. Además seguía furioso con Snape. Decidió dormir, así que se puso la pijama y se metió a la cama; pronto se quedo profundamente dormido... pero no estaba tranquilo...  
  
Estaba parado en una habitación que ya le era conocida, sentado sobre una silla que, desafortunadamente, le era muy familiar. Se paro y se dirigió a un espejo; el espejo le mostró la imagen reflejada de un hombre que parecía más una serpiente que un humano. Unos ojos color sangre le devolvían una mirada profunda y en su boca, esbozaba una sonrisa de... ¿triunfo?... Una voz gélida salió de su garganta...  
  
- Hola mi querido Harry, tanto tiempo... ¿no lo crees?... supongo que has estado tomando clases como te aconseje, me ha costado mucho trabajo el poder comunicarme contigo estas semanas... no cualquiera logra lo que tu en tan poco tiempo... - hizo una pausa y volvió a sonreír - ¿nunca te has preguntado para que es este espejo?... - dijo señalando hacia enfrente - es un arma muy útil si quieres saber los miedos de alguien y convencerlo de algo, se podría decir que es un arma muy poderosa en ocasiones... ¿qué te parece si vemos los tuyos? - cerró los ojos y comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras que no entendió, cuando los volvió a abrir el espejo ya no reflejaba la imagen de Voldemort, si no escenas que le hicieron desear sacarse los ojos...  
  
El espejo le mostró a Hermione, Ron y su familia y todas las personas que él quería, dentro de una habitación negra siendo torturados, mutilados, asesinados y otros miles de horrores, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y su estomago le daba un vuelco. Era horrible, las personas a las que más quería desaparecían de la faz de la tierra. El espejo le mostraba uno por uno a todos a los que él consideraba como su familia. De pronto se detuvo en una imagen borrosa, de un hombre de cabello largo... no lo reconocía, pero sabía que estaba sufriendo y quería que se detuviera... que se detuviera...  
  
-Ya veo - dijo Voldemort - a lo que más le tienes miedo, es a quedarte solo... a que les pase algo... - hizo una pausa mientras admiraba con detenimiento a cada una de las personas - y además hay alguien nuevo... - dijo viendo al hombre que aparecía como una sombra - tal vez no te has dado cuenta o te niegas a aceptar a alguien nuevo en tu vida... si te unieras a mi Harry, nada les pasaría, estarían bajo tu protección; ningún mortífago osaría tocarlos porque sería traición. Todos ellos estarían seguros Harry y tendrías el poder que nunca ha tenido nadie... además me he enterado de que te has vuelto rico, la fortuna Black es tuya, lástima que no obtuve más detalles de ese testamento, Dumbledore lo ha mantenido muy oculto, demasiado, se diría que esta tratando de proteger algún secreto... pero, volviendo a lo que me interesa, déjame decirte que el dinero da poder y muchos mortífagos respetan a otros más ricos, los Malfoy son el mejor ejemplo que puedo darte... Únete a mi Harry y esto - dijo señalando el espejo que no dejaba de mandar imágenes - nunca le pasara a ninguno de ellos... porque sabes que ni los nuevos aliados de Dumbledore podrán vencerme... la profecía Harry, no tiene porque cumplirse si podemos evitarlo ¿no te parece?...  
  
Las imágenes eran cada vez más sangrientas, su corazón latía demasiado rápido... quería que se detuvieran, que se detengan... es suficiente...basta...  
  
- ¡¡¡BASTAAA!!! - gritó despertándose, la cicatriz le dolía como nunca, no veía bien... pero las imágenes del espejo seguían en su cabeza que estrujo tratando de sacarlas. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a Snape.  
  
El profesor se paro en seco cuando vio a su pupilo sentado en la cama, con las manos en la cabeza como si quisiera sacársela. Adivino que había pasado: había soñado con el mago tenebroso y esta vez había sido horrible. La lechuza del gryffindor ululaba preocupada...  
  
- Shhh - le ordeno a Hedwig, que ululo indignada pero obedeció. Se acercó a Harry, se sentó en una orilla de la cama y lo tomo por los hombros sacudiéndolo un poco, pero el chico no reaccionó - Potter, ¡Potter reaccione!... ¡Potter!... - el chico no hacía caso, seguía en la misma situación, como perdido entre sus recuerdos, se preocupo tanto que la siguiente vez lo llamo por su nombre - ¡¡¡HARRY REACCIONA!!!...  
  
El aludido volteó a ver as u profesor, más por haber sido llamado por su nombre de pila y tuteado de paso, que por otra cosa. Y sin pensarlo, se abrazo a Snape con todas sus fuerzas como a un ancla, la última ancla que había... Snape se había quedado de piedra, no se esperaba eso, pero sabiendo que el chico estaba en un estado por demás malo, paso sus brazos por la espalda de Harry y comenzó a acariciarlo. Le incomodaba ver al chico así y sabía que él había sido el culpable, ya que lo había alterado en la mañana...  
  
- Calma ... ya paso... ya paso...  
  
- No, no ha pasado - la voz de Harry sonaba más quebrada de lo que jamás había oído - todos eran torturados, todos morían... y yo... yo...  
  
- ¿Quiénes morían? ... ¿Qué viste?... - dijo en un tono preocupado, alzando la cabeza de su alumno y vio lágrimas contenidas  
  
- Me mostró a mis amigos muriendo, el espejo... el espejo me mostró esas imágenes... el espejo que esta en los aposentos de Voldemort...  
  
- ¿Espejo?... un espejo dentro de los aposentos de... - de pronto comprendió, el mago le había mostrado a Harry sus peores miedos - calma Harry, era solo una ilusión... solo eso... esas cosas no han pasado... ese espejo solo muestra los miedos de las personas; pero lo que has visto no ha pasado y no pasará...  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabe? - preguntó mirándolo con una tristeza profunda, el profesor no sabía que contestar así que se quedo callado y siguió acariciando la espalda de su pupilo - No quiero que pase, no quiero... - siguió Harry cerrando sus ojos para contener las lágrimas y se aferró más a su profesor, no iba a llorar, no ahora...  
  
- Yo te aconsejaría que te desahogaras, o explotarás en el momento menos oportuno... - dijo su profesor sintiendo los esfuerzos de Harry por no llorar  
  
- Yo jure que no iba a derramar una sola lágrima hasta no ver a esa estúpida de Lestrange muerta... - dijo con furia  
  
Snape no supo que contestar, así que se limitó a seguir calmando a un Harry todavía muy alterado. El gryffindor se aferraba a su profesor, el olor que este emanaba lo calmaba y el calor de su cuerpo lo acurrucaba, cerró los ojos y de pronto se quedó dormido. Snape, al notar esto, trato de acostarlo; pero el chico se aferraba a él. Decidió quedarse ahí un poco más hasta que se relajara, pero de pronto se encontró más tranquilo y relajado él mismo y cerró los ojos. Se quedó profundamente dormido abrazado al cuerpo de Harry...  
  
Por la mañana, se había despertado sin querer hacerlo, no había dormido tan tranquilo en años... pero cuando por fin abrió los ojos se encontró con Harry al lado suyo y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
Harry despertó media hora después, por primera vez en meses, dormía seguro y tranquilo, había soñado que caminaba por la orilla del lago en Hogwarts, alguien se le había acercado por detrás tomándolo de la mano, pero no pudo ver a la persona. Aún así, no hizo falta, se había sentido feliz.  
  
Pero recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y dio un brinco...  
  
- ¡Abrace a Snape!... Ahora si me va a hacer la vida imposible, esta no me la pasa...  
  
Había bajado a la cocina con miedo esa mañana, pero para su sorpresa, su profesor no dijo una sola palabra sobre eso, es más, no dijo una sola palabra de nada. Lo que resto de la semana se la paso ignorándolo y le hablaba solo para lo más indispensable. Eso no lo alivio en lo más mínimo, de hecho lo hizo sentirse triste; pero trataba de no salir de su habitación para no tener que soportar la indiferencia de su profesor.  
  
Snape se comportó así por tres días. Pero viendo como su pupilo se encerraba en su habitación casi a toda hora, no comía bien y ya no hablaba, no tuvo mas remedio que dirigirse a él. Así que había entrado a su habitación para hablar con él:  
  
- Los libros señor Potter no son una salida muy conveniente, debería de enfrentarse a sus problemas... - dijo viendo que su pupilo estaba leyendo.  
  
- Mis problemas solo tienen una solución, y el día que tenga que encararlos créame que no podré tener un libro en mis manos, ni imaginar que no pasa nada... - contestó con tristeza en la voz  
  
- ¿A qué se refiere?... - preguntó Snape preocupado por la contestación de su alumno  
  
- ¿No lo sabe?... creí que para este momento ya la Orden estaría informada, ¿o Dumbledore no quiere proteger la última esperanza que le queda? - en su voz se escuchaba un tono de resentimiento  
  
- Cuide su tono Potter, el profesor Dumbledore no ha hecho mas que ver por usted desde que sus padres murieron...  
  
- ¿Dejándome con mis tíos?... ¿No ha visto usted mismo como me tratan?... y eso no paro hasta que Sirius tuvo que amenazarlos, sino, seguramente cada año regresaría golpeado al Colegio, y usted sabe a que me refiero...  
  
- ¿No se ha preguntado si Dumbledore sabe siquiera como lo tratan?  
  
- Lo sabe...  
  
Snape se sorprendió por la ultima revelación, ¿por qué demonios lo dejaba con esos animales? Prefirió cambiar de tema:  
  
- En todo caso, ¿A qué se refiere con eso de que sus problemas solo tienen una solución?  
  
- Mi único problema es Voldemort, y ese problema se terminara cuando nos enfrentemos... al final, solo quedará uno de los dos, o él me mata o yo lo mato a él, no hay otra opción... y la primera tiene más posibilidades que la segunda... - hizo una pausa - "aunque tal vez halla una tercera... " - dijo recordando la oferta del mago tenebroso, pero sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarla, eso era imposible...  
  
- ¿Cómo sabe eso?  
  
- La profecía que trataba de proteger Dumbledore el año pasado y la que Voldemort trataba de adquirir dice eso, yo la vi en el pensadero de Dumbledore, él me lo dijo el día que Sirius... el día que Sirius murió por culpa de mis estupideces...  
  
Agachó la cabeza y cerró los puños, las imágenes de aquel día volvían a su cabeza, sumadas ahora a las que había visto en el espejo del Lord Oscuro y que no lo habían dejado en paz un solo momento. De pronto sintió la mano de su tutor en el hombro, este se había quedado sorprendido ante tal revelación, ni Dumbledore ni Voldemort le habían dicho lo que trataban de proteger. Hizo que Harry lo viera a los ojos y le dijo:  
  
- Usted no tiene la culpa de la muerte de nadie Potter, todo pasa por alguna razón y además ha mejorado mucho con su magia y créame que el haber leído tanto le redituara... pero si no come no creo que le sirva de mucho - dijo con burla tratando de animar a su alumno - y a riesgo de parecer una tía regañona, si no come como debiera, no tendré otra opción de dárselo en la boca... o hechizarlo para que lo haga...  
  
Harry sonrió ante este comentario, había sonreído al sentir que alguien se preocupaba por él.  
  
- Gracias - murmuro  
  
- No tiene por que dármelas  
  
Después de eso habían hablado por una hora sobre pociones, resultó que el chico de verdad había estado estudiando, según Snape, más de lo que tenía que haber hecho y cosas que no le correspondían, por lo que le riño y Harry se limitó a responder que no quería que su profesor de pociones se burlara de él. En toda la hora nunca hablaron de lo sucedido la noche que Harry había tenido la pesadilla, pero quedo implícito que no iban a hablar de ello y que tratarían de olvidarlo; aunque los dos lo seguían recordándolo cada noche, pero incluso para ellos mismos, no se atrevían a aceptarlo.  
  
El resto del mes conversaron muy pocas veces; pero esas pocas veces, le habían servido a Harry para conocer mejor al que alguna vez creyó un hombre de piedra, que resultó tener muchas cosa en común con él. Disfrutaba plenamente de esos pocos minutos y llegó a cambiar su opinión sobre Snape, no demasiado, solo ya no lo odiaba y confiaba más. Pero se mantenía alejado, porque creía que su profesor no pensaba igual.  
  
Pero su profesor había empezado a verlo con otros ojos, ya no era el niño malcriado que creyó, no, le había sorprendido la capacidad del chico, capacidad que debía ser aprovechada y él se encargaría de que no le pasara nada. Además era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien tranquilamente, sin miedo a ser rechazado. Aún así, no se abría mucho, nunca lo haría.  
  
Los días que restaban de las vacaciones habían pasado rápidos para ambos, Harry había mejorado en Occlumency, al punto de que Snape le dijo que solo necesitaría dos semanas más de práctica como máximo. Cuando su profesor le dijo esto, pudo notar en sus ojos algo que lo dejó atónito: orgullo.  
  
La poción iba de maravilla y los cálculos para la poción del animago los había terminado. Si no conversaba con Snape o practicaba Occlumency leía algún libro, ya fuera uno escolar, de la mansión Black o uno del baúl. Estos últimos procuraba leerlos en el interior de su habitación, con la puerta cerrada y a una hora que sabía Snape esta o leyendo o encerrado en su propio cuarto.  
  
Sus amigos le escribían notas pequeñas, pero después de aquel sueño le eran más que suficiente; se conformaba con saber que estaban bien y que por alguna mágica razón, Ron tendría las mismas materias que él. Incluyendo Pociones y Adivinación. Sobre la última materia Ron le había mandado un pergamino diciéndole su indignación y su próxima queja directamente con Dumbledore, Harry sonrió, él tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo sobre adivinación. De hecho en sus vacaciones, el libro que ni siquiera había sacado de su empaque era el de Adivinación y no pensaba hacerlo hasta estar en Hogwarts y estar seguro de que no podía dejarla de lado.  
  
Hermione por su lado solamente le escribía lo bien que se sentía de haber sacado tan buenas notas y haber sido aceptada en todas sus materias; pero, para alivio de Harry, que había recordado el tercer año y que su amiga casi pierde la cordura, también escribió que solo tomaría las mismas que Ron y él, claro Aritmancia en vez de Adivinación. Recordó que ella no sabía nada sobre el contenido del testamento, ya se lo contaría cuando estuvieran en Hogwarts.  
  
Todos los demás se limitaban a preguntarle como estaba y si no había sido muy duro estar con Snape durante tanto tiempo. Pero él siempre contestaba en todas las cartas que estaba bien y que se verían pronto.  
  
También había pensado en donde hacer la poción del animago, no podría hacerlo libremente en su habitación, ya que la compartía con otros cuatro chicos. En los baños de Myrtle sería algo peligroso, incluso ahora pensaba más las cosas; si lo descubrían haciendo la poción lo mandarían directo a Azkaban.  
  
- ¿Dónde demonios la voy a hacer? - había dicho con exasperación  
  
Y tenía que pensarlo rápido, porque tampoco iba a ser muy seguro terminar el Varitaserum en la habitación. Después de mucho pensar en esto, decidió pedirle ayuda a sus amigos, se arriesgaba a recibir una regañiza de parte de Hermione y que Ron se desmayara; pero si no lo hacía no tendría otra opción más que no hacer la poción y no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar eso. Además ni Ron, ni Hermione dirían nada, de eso estaba seguro.  
  
Después de unos pocos días, llego el treinta de Agosto, era de noche y Snape tocó a la puerta del chico, que acababa de guardar todo, inclusive lo heredado por Sirius y la Orden de Merlín, y empequeñecido el baúl.  
  
- Adelante - dijo guardándose el baúl en el bolsillo del pantalón  
  
- Veo que ya empaco todo Potter, mañana partiremos temprano, lo levantare a las siete en punto...  
  
- Esta bien  
  
- Bueno, a la cama  
  
- Si señor  
  
- Buenas noches Potter  
  
- Buenas noches  
  
Snape salió de la habitación. Harry se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama, la verdad no quería regresar a Hogwarts, no porque no quisiera ver a sus amigos, sino porque sabía que Snape volvería a ser como antes y eso no le gustaba. Los insultos, las humillaciones y las burlas volverían de nuevo. Se acostó pensando en eso y tratando de recordar la calidez que había sentido hace unos días en los brazos de su profesor.  
  
Mientras tanto Snape, estaba pensando en como se iba a comportar, no podía ser todo como antes, perdería la confianza del chico; pero tampoco como ahora, los Slytherins dudarían de él...  
  
- ¿Qué voy a hacer? - dijo dejándose caer sobre la cama y quedándose dormido  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡¡¡ POR FIN !!! Lo he terminado. Espero que les halla gustado y que no me halla volado la barda. Les digo esto porque todavía estoy enferma, tengo temperatura y medicina encima, así que no respondo de mis actos en este momento.  
  
Bueno, las clases están por comenzar y Harry se dará cuenta de muchas cosas. Muchas sorpresas le esperan en Hogwarts y todas le llegaran en los próximos capítulos. Además se tiene que poner a estudiar, tiene demasiadas materias y cursos extras y esas pociones tienen que elaborarse jejejeje...  
  
Pero bueno, me retiro porque si no, no sé que alucines ponga. Además, lamento informarles que tengo examen de Geografía Económica y de Matemáticas esta semana y me tardare en actualizar, lo siento, pero mi maestra de geografía me da miedo y la odio ¬¬*... así que mejor me pongo a estudiar... pero supongo que a más tardar actualizare el próximo viernes o el sábado... si no, pueden ver en los grupos a los que pertenezco, ahí siempre pongo cuando actualizo, están en mi profile o si desean en mi perfil de hotmail... mi correo:  
sakuritakinomoto14@hotmail.com  
  
Bueno me despido, deséenme suerte!!! ^^.. Nos vemos pronto, espero que con una buena calificación en mis exámenes... y ya sana y en mis cinco sentidos... jejejeje...  
  
Reviews please! ^o^!!!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
  
REPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS  
  
Aquí están las respuestas. Gracias a todos los que han leído y dejado reviews y también a los que lo han hecho y no han dejado sus opiniones... aunque creánme que me gustaría escucharlas... bueno, me voy no sin antes disculparme por la ausencia de una semana que voy a tener debido a mis examenes... en fin, al final porngo otro comentario... aquí están las respuestas:  
  
REINA-AYESHA Muchisimas gracias por tu Review, de verdad me alegra que te halla gustado, que uno de mis ídolos diga que mi fic le gusto me halaga y muchas gracias por aceptar darme tu ayuda, es que esa parte la quiero hacer especial. Espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado y que pronto actualices El Anillo y la Orden... me has dejado en la expectativa. Muchas gracias NOS VEMOS PRONTO!!! Bueno, no tanto, primero mis exámenes...  
  
AMAZONA VERDE Gracias por tu review... espero que no desesperes, porque mis exámenes me tendrán ocupada, supongo que haré el capitulo en mis ratos libres, así que me tardare un poco... espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado... nos vemos luego BYE!!!  
  
KAT BASTED Hola... jeje... si Sevy ya se dio cuenta de que Harry existe y de que no es como él pensaba y tu pregunta ejem... después te la contesto... y gracias por comprender que me tengo que ir algo despacio... pero bueno... espero que este capítulo te halla gustado y gracias por tu review ADIEU!!!  
  
ANA RICKMAN Gracias por tus reviews y por la comprensión... sip mi niño de oro, ahora realmente esta forrado en oro y eso será algo importante, aunque no tanto. Espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado y me tendrás que disculpar si no actualizo pronto, pero es que Geografía y yo no nos agradamos mucho... jejejeje... pero bueno, trataré de escribir un poco en mis ratos libres (si es que tengo alguno esta semana ^^U)... y por cierto, me ha encantado el capitulo de tu fic, espero con ansia el siguiente... nos vemos pronto... BYE!!!  
  
PICHURRI Jejejeje, espero que no te hallas desesperado mucho, pero lamentablemente no he tenido tiempo y la próxima semana ni se diga... espero que me perdones la vida... Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te halla gustado el capitulo, mis ídolos me halan n//n me siento realizada... pero bueno, yo soy la que esta esperando con ansia tu nuevo fic... y el final del otro me ha encantado... Bueno, muchas gracias y espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado... CIAO!!!  
  
AKHASA Gracias por tu review, jeje.. a mí también me encantan los momentos lemmon... y gracias por tu comprensión, espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado y que me tengas paciencia hasta que pueda librarme un poco de mis deberes de estudiante (que como es mi último año de prepa, son muchos @_@U...) solo espero tener cinco minutos al día para poder subir algo... si Dios me escucha a más tardar el sábado subo el otro, si no, el domingo y el sábado me esclavizo en la computadora escribiendo... bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo y nos vemos pronto HASTA PRONTO!!!  
  
MARYAM Uy ese baúl causara algunos inconvenientes, porque con todo lo "bueno", viene lo malo y espero que te halla gustado la convivencia de los dos... gracias por tu Review y espero que este capitulo te halla parecido un poquito más largo y te halla gustado... bueno nos vemos pronto... BYE!!!  
  
SELENE SNAPE ¿Tenias tu caja de pañuelos al lado?... espero que hallas seguido mi recomendación, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te halla gustado y tratare de hacer todo lo posible para que el otro salga a más tardar el próximo domingo... bueno, nos vemos luego... CIAO!!!  
  
VAL Uy, veo que ya te surgieron muchas preguntas, casi todas se te han contestado aquí y respecto al trabajo de espía de mi pobre Sevy, decidí darle un pequeño descanso ¿no crees que se lo merecía?... ¿cómo consiguió estas vacaciones?... jeje... ya lo explicare luego... pero bueno, espero que este capitulo te halla gustado y espero que me tengas paciencia para el otro, la escuela reclama mi tiempo y la niña tiene que pasar Geografía y Matemáticas con buenas calificaciones si quiere ser aceptada en Relaciones Internacionales... pero bueno, nos vemos pronto y gracias por tu Review... ADIEU!!!  
  
MORYN Uy, parece que soy buena para provocar lágrimas, si de hecho yo también llore... pero no podía ser de otro modo..., espero que te halla gustado el capitulo y de nuevo pido paciencia para el otro... nos vemos... HASTA PRONTO!!!  
  
BUNNY1986 Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado y que también me esperes un poquito para el otro... bueno, nos vemos... BYE!!!  
  
USAGI-HK Hola, gracias por tu review y no, Sev no se ha dado cuenta del baúl, pero sabe perfectamente bien que Harry estuvo fuera de Privet Drive sin permiso; aunque como no tiene pruebas, no puede decir mucho al respecto... ni darle su sermón... espero que me tengas algo de paciencia para el próximo, lamento no poder actualizar pronto, pero la escuela me llama y Geografía me tiene histérica (¿se nota? -_-U...) bueno espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado, nos vemos luego... CIAO!!!  
  
VAL POTTER Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado y tratare de actualizar a más tardar el domingo de la próxima semana, lo juro... bueno, nos vemos luego... BYE!!!  
  
VICKY-KAEDE Jejejeje y no sabes que tan impuros... bueno, espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado y que me tengas paciencia... creo que ya parezco disco rayado pero bueno... muchas gracias por tu review y prometo que pronto habrá avances en esta relación tan complicada... nos vemos pronto... ADIEU!!!  
  
Muchas gracias a todos, me animan mucho con sus reviews y a riesgo de parecer disco rayado... espero que me tengan paciencia para el próximo porque mis exámenes me traen loca y la verdad si me preocupan... aunque me preocupa más el de Geografía Económica que el de Matemáticas... ¿no es extraño?... es que mi maestra de Geo es muy rara... pero bueno... nos vemos y muchas gracias a todos de nuevo... BYE!!! ((^o^jj... 


	7. Regreso a Hogwarts

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
  
Clasificación: NC-13  
  
Pareja: Harry / Severus (aunque hay otras jejejeje... pero esta es la principal ^n.n^)  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling... yo no hago esto buscando lucro (De hecho pido cooperación para comprar un libro de derecho v.v ¡¡¡SOY POBRE!!!)  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash y spoilers del libro 5  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas son pensamientos o recuerdos ¡¡¡HE REGRESADO!!!... si, aquí me tienen, renovada y esperando resultados de exámenes, además de estudiando para otros... mis maestros son muy exigentes... espero que les guste este capitulo... me alegra volver...  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 7: REGRESO A HOGWARTS  
  
Al siguiente día, a las siete de la mañana en punto, entró Snape para despertarlo, Harry seguía dormido, tapándose con las mantas:  
  
- Potter es hora de levantarse - dijo acercándose a la cama y sacudiéndolo un poco - Potter  
  
Pero el chico se limitó a moverse y a gruñir, no quería despertar. Snape soltó un suspiro de resignación, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y volvió a sacudir a su pupilo:  
  
- Potter, levántese, le dije que hoy nos retiraríamos temprano... Potter...  
  
- Cinco minutos más... - balbuce el chico todavía entre sueños  
  
- ¡Ni cinco, ni uno!... ¡se levantará en este instante!... - dijo molesto el profesor tirando las cobijas hacía un lado; dejó al descubierto el cuerpo del chico, pero se quedó helado. La pijama que traía era blanca y un poco traslucida, dejaba ver casi a todo su esplendor que el chico había dejado de ser un niño hacía mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba delineado, sus músculos se marcaban un poco, y aún así parecía tan indefenso y tan tierno...  
  
- "¡¡¡¿Que demonios me pasa con este niño?!!!" - pensó Snape sacudiendo su cabeza. ¿Niño? algo que ya no era y se notaba claramente, era un niño. - "¡cálmate Severus Snape!... ya no sé ni lo que pienso"  
  
Se dirigió de nuevo a la orilla de la cama y arrebato la almohada donde Harry descansaba, este abrió un poco los ojos, pero solo para ver la misma almohada dirigirse directamente a su cara y sentir al siguiente momento el golpe de la misma...  
  
- ¡No es justo! - bufo con enojo al tiempo que se ponía los lentes y miraba a su profesor; el cuál lo veía ahora con una sonrisa burlona y tratando de esconder sus pensamientos - ¡¡¡No son maneras de despertar a las personas!!!  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa Potter?... ¿le ha dolido?... - dijo en tono de burla - además no encontré otra forma de despertarlo, algo que no perderá nunca señor Potter es esa pereza... ahora levántese, báñese y vístase... nos tenemos que ir dentro de unos momentos... el desayuno estará listo en quince minutos y lo quiero abajo en ese tiempo o si no, lo que sentirá la próxima vez sobre su cara será agua fría y no una almohada... ¿me ha entendido señor Potter?...  
  
- Si señor - dijo Harry con enojo  
  
- Quince minutos... - soltó su profesor saliendo por la puerta de la habitación  
  
Harry volteó hacia su escritorio donde se encontraba su lechuza ya despierta y mirándolo con algo de ¿burla?  
  
- Supongo que tu si madrugaste - le dijo, a lo que esta respondió asintiendo y ululando con burla - ¿Y se puede saber por qué no intentaste despertarme? - le dijo con resentimiento al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño. Se ducho lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió y bajo a la cocina todavía con el cabello húmedo. Al llegar, Snape le sirvió el desayuno. Cuando terminaron su profesor le dijo:  
  
- Valla por sus cosas Potter, no olvide nada; nos iremos en unos minutos  
  
- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Harry, su reloj había dejado de servir desde su cuarto año y aunque lo llevaba por costumbre, no se había comprado otro  
  
- ¿No tiene reloj?  
  
- No  
  
- Cuarto para las ocho  
  
- ¿Y por qué nos vamos tan temprano? - preguntó Harry confundido - no estamos lejos de la estación... el tren sale a las diez, no antes...  
  
- ¿Y quién le dijo que iremos a la estación?  
  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó confundido  
  
- Le recuerdo Potter, que yo soy jefe de la casa de Slytherin y que se supone que usted y yo no tenemos nada que ver, ¿qué cree que pasarían si alguien nos ve llegar juntos?... El Señor Tenebroso no tardaría ni cinco minutos en enterarse y eso no sería muy conveniente ¿o si Potter?  
  
Harry dio un brinco recordando quien era su profesor. La verdad es que lo había olvidado por completo, ahora que conocía a Snape, no entendía porque se había unido a Voldemort. Su profesor era alguien muy inteligente, que había viajado por él mundo y conocía muchísimas cosas, ¿por qué había tomado esa decisión?  
  
- Lo siento, lo olvide - dijo mirando al suelo  
  
- Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo - le contestó su profesor con algo de dolor que a Harry le sorprendió. - será mejor que valla por sus cosas Potter  
  
- Si  
  
Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no dejaba nada y empequeñecía el baúl, dejando el otro cerrado, Snape entraba a su habitación:  
  
- ¿Listo?  
  
- Si señor  
  
- Bueno es hora de irnos. Reducto - dijo señalando al baúl de Harry, el cuál metió a su bolsillo, Harry tomó a Hedwig y salió de la habitación siguiendo a su profesor. No le dolía en lo más mínimo abandonar esa casa, de hecho quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.  
  
Se dirigieron a la chimenea, donde su profesor encendió fuego, tomó polvos de un pequeño saquito que traía en su túnica y se los extendió a Harry; este los tomo  
  
- Solo tiene que decir Hogwarts  
  
Harry arrojo los polvos, sostuvo fuertemente a Hedwig y dijo lo más claro que pudo:  
  
- ¡Hogwarts!  
  
Snape espero unos momentos y después él hizo lo mismo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En Hogwarts, el director del Colegio hablaba ¿con la pared?  
  
- Deben de estar por llegar - decía Dumbledore a una esquina de su librero  
  
- Si - le contestó una voz salida de este  
  
- Espero que no se hallan insultado demasiado  
  
- ¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos solos?... no que no crea que Severus lo cuidara, sino que no lo soporta mucho...  
  
- Es que le recuerda a James y no puede evitar recordar lo que le hacía cuando estaban en el Colegio  
  
- Y no lo culpo, pero...  
  
- Lo sé, Harry no es James, pero Severus no se ha dado cuenta, ¿por qué quieres verlos cuando lleguen?  
  
- Curiosidad, quiero saber, que tanto de lo que me han contado es cierto...  
  
Al siguiente momento las llamas empezaron a agitarse  
  
- Será mejor que nos callemos, ya conversaremos cuando estemos solos  
  
- Sí, no quiero que me descubran aquí  
  
Al siguiente momento, Harry Potter hacía su entrada cayendo bruscamente sobre el piso de la oficina de Albus Dumbledore. Se levantó con dificultad al tiempo que veía si su lechuza había sobrevivido y si traía el baúl consigo. Se sacudió un poco las ropas.  
  
- Limpius - escucho que murmuraban y al siguiente momento sus ropas quedaban limpias, volteó a ver quien era y se encontró con la mirada de su director - buenos días Harry ¿cómo has estado?  
  
- Bien - respondió secamente el chico, al tiempo que abría la jaula de su lechuza - creo que estarás mejor en la lechuzería Hedwig - su lechuzo ululo en afirmación, salió de la jaula, le dio un picotazo amistoso y salió de allí por una ventana en dirección a la lechuzeria. Harry notó que estaba lloviendo fuertemente; pero se sintió bien el ver el firmamento después de un mes de encierro.  
  
Al siguiente momento el fuego empezó a agitarse de nuevo y unos segundos después, el profesor de Pociones Severus Snape, hacía su entrada. A Harry le sorprendió que este no trajera ni una sola ceniza sobre las ropas  
  
- ¿Cómo lo hace? - preguntó mirándolo  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó su profesor  
  
- No tiene ni una sola ceniza encima ¿cómo lo hace? - el profesor rió ante este comentario  
  
- Práctica Potter - contesto con burla - pero creo que usted no la tiene  
  
- No me agradan los Polvos Flu - dijo este con molestia  
  
- Veo que no se han asesinado el uno al otro - dijo el director en burla - siéntense - señalo a dos sillas frente a él - ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Gustan una taza de te?  
  
- No gracias Albus, yo no quiero y estamos bien, no puedo creer que halla pensado que nos íbamos a eliminar mutuamente  
  
- Lo siento, pero ustedes dos tiene antecedentes, aunque veo que me equivoque... eso me alegra... bueno, ¿cómo han ido las clases de Occlumency? Lamento que nadie los halla ido a ayudar, es que todos estuvieron ocupados  
  
- Potter ha avanzado muy bien, de hecho estuvo practicando con tanto empeño, que yo diría que trata de ocultar algo... - dijo peligrosamente mirando de reojo a su pupilo; este dio un pequeño brinco que los dos adultos captaron muy bien, el profesor continuo - creo que solo harán falta dos semanas más y se habrá vuelto un experto...  
  
- Bien, muy bien... bueno Harry ¿has tenido otro sueño durante este mes?...  
  
El gryffindor dio otro respingo y cerró los ojos tratando de evitar las imágenes que se empezaban a formar en su cabeza. No contestó nada, Snape viendo la reacción del chico y sintiéndose culpable de nuevo le dijo al director viéndolo a los ojos...  
  
- El punto es que ya no los tiene y ya no los tendrá - inconscientemente poso su mano en el hombro del chico, este se relajo un poco ante el contacto con su profesor  
  
Dumbledore miraba la escena con cuidado, se había sorprendido: Snape no solo se había preocupado por el chico, sino que decía que había avanzado, lo defendía y lo reconfortaba. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, aunque la sorpresa no se le quitaba; no esperaba tanto avance en tan solo un mes, si no lo hubiera visto por él mismo, no lo hubiera creído  
  
- Muy bien, entonces pasemos a otro punto - dijo cambiando el tema - supongo que sabrán que nadie tiene que enterarse de esto dentro de Hogwarts, por lo que su trato debe de ser  
  
- ¿Cómo el de antes? - pregunto Harry un poco preocupado, ya se lo esperaba; de hecho no supo porque se le había olvidado por un momento que Snape era... Snape...  
  
- Bueno, si no como el de antes, porque tampoco estoy de acuerdo en eso, tampoco debe de ser como si se hubieran vuelto amigos  
  
- Entonces ¿qué prepones Albus? - dijo Snape que había pensado lo mismo, pero no se le había venido nada a la cabeza  
  
- Pues, yo supongo que lo mejor sería que se trataran de ignorar mutuamente, no creo que nadie note nada extraño en eso y en clases, bueno, solo traten de no pasarse de la línea; frente a los demás ustedes no tienen nada que ver, pero fuera de eso supongo que no habrá ningún cambio. Tampoco quiero que lo logrado este mes se eche a la basura, deben recordar que solo son apariencias... Además, no deben de decir nada a nadie, las personas que deben de saberlo ya están enteradas, no creo que halla necesidad de que esto se esparza, sería peligroso...  
  
- Buena idea ¿usted qué opina Potter? - dijo Snape  
  
- ¿No se lo puedo decir ni siquiera a Hermione? - preguntó el chico recordando a su amiga y que esta no estaría muy contenta de no enterarse de nada  
  
- Supongo que será necesario - dijo Dumbledore - o si no algún Weasley dirá algo ó en todo caso ello lo averiguara por si misma, si esta bien, la señorita Granger puede saberlo, pero fuera de ella nadie más ¿entendido Harry? y te comportaras con tu profesor con indiferencia...  
  
- Esta bien - contesto el chico no muy seguro, no le gustaba la idea de que todo fuera como antes, porque aunque el director decía que no sería tan malo, él sabía que si lo sería.  
  
- Bueno, otro punto. Severus, Minerva me ha hecho ver que ahora que eres el tutor del chico se deberá de ir a ti cuando este cometa alguna falta, dice que sería lo más correcto darte aviso antes de cualquier otra cosa ¿estas de acuerdo?  
  
Harry se quedó seco, ahora resultaba que tenía a alguien dentro de Hogwarts a quien se le diría si cometía alguna falta y estaba seguro de que Snape no dejaría pasar ni el más mínimo detalle  
  
- Claro, es una de mis obligaciones y respecto a eso - dijo dirigiéndose a Harry - no quiero que se le castigue seguido Potter, yo no soy del tipo de tutores que consienten y lo sabe bien. No dejaré pasar nada y no consentiré conductas que le pongan en peligro ¿entendido?  
  
- Si señor - contesto Harry - "debo de tener cuidado con la poción, tengo que escoger bien el lugar donde la haré... Snape no debe de saber nada de esto... " - pensó Harry con preocupación, tendría que empezar a pensar rápidamente en un lugar para elaborarla, porque si su tutor lo sorprendía iba a ser su fin  
  
- Bueno, supongo que querrás ir a dejar tus cosas ¿no Harry? - dijo Dumbledore - ¿ y los baúles?  
  
- Los tengo en el bolsillo - dijo Snape  
  
- Los libros deben de pesar mucho, sobre todo este año que cada materia pedía más de un libro ¿no es así?  
  
Harry recordó entonces que había sido aceptado en adivinación y preguntó:  
  
- ¿Señor?... mmmm... ¿podría dejar de lado Adivinación?, Hermione me comentó en una carta, que ella escogió solo algunas de las materias y me preguntaba si yo podría hacer lo mismo  
  
- No Harry, no es posible. A la señorita Hermione se le dio esa oportunidad porque había sido elegida en demasiadas materias...  
  
- Pe... pero mi calificación en el examen de Adivinación fue horrible, no entiendo porque Trelawney me acepto...  
  
- Es que no fue la profesora - dijo Dumbledore riendo - fue Firenze, el acepto a todo el mundo, me dijo que una prueba no puede demostrar si se tiene o no talento y que además el se encargaría de esos alumnos...  
  
- ¿Tomare clases con él? - dijo Harry empezando a pensar que no podía ser tan malo si la murciélago con gafas no estaba ahí  
  
- Si, la mayor parte del año. Solo pasaras un mes con la profesora, ese fue el acuerdo  
  
- ¿Es muy necesario?  
  
- Lamento decirte que sí....  
  
Harry soltó un suspiro de resignación, por lo menos no tendría que soportar a Trelawney tanto tiempo, Firenze no era tan malo y el aula que le había proporcionado Dumbledore lo relajaba.  
  
- Bueno, será mejor que valla a dejar sus cosas Potter - dijo Snape extendiéndole el baúl empequeñecido - usted mismo podrá transformarlo ahora que hemos regresado...  
  
Harry tomó en sus manos su pequeño baúl y asintió con la cabeza  
  
- No se la contraseña  
  
- Oh, claro... lo lamento - dijo el director - bueno, ¿cuál era?... ¿ranas de chocolate?... no, esa es la de mi oficina... ¿águila sagrada?, no Ravenclaw... ¿limpiador mágico?, no, baño de prefectos... ¿basil...?  
  
- Albus - dijo Snape - si no te callas Potter sabrá las contraseñas de todo Hogwarts...  
  
- Oh, Lo siento, no me di cuenta, bueno Harry, creo que no lo recuerdo; será mejor que vallas con la profesora McGonagall, creo que esta en su despacho...  
  
- Si señor, me retiro - se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia afuera con su mini baúl y la jaula de Hedwig, pero la voz de Snape lo detuvo  
  
- Potter, hoy también tenemos clase, lo quiero en mi despacho dentro de una hora, no más... tendremos tiempo para practicar antes de que lleguen los demás...  
  
- Si señor  
  
Dijo al tiempo que salía por la puerta. Los dos adultos dentro , esperaron a estar seguros de que el chico había descendido por las escaleras de piedra y comenzaron a hablar.  
  
- Veo que ustedes dos ya se soportan más, supongo que han estado conversando  
  
- Si, un poco, pero me preocupa... - dijo Snape frunciendo el seño  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Potter se ha encerrado mucho en los libros, lo hice comer bajo amenaza; la verdad Dumbledore, no se encuentra muy bien que digamos...  
  
- Lo sé, pero supongo que habrás conseguido que se abra un poco  
  
- Si, no te preocupes por eso... Potter se a abierto un poco, pero la mayoría de las veces no parece un chico de su edad...  
  
- Te recuerdo que tu tampoco lo parecías Severus. ¿Por qué lo sigues llamando Potter y hablándole de usted?, del chico lo entiendo porque eres su profesor, pero de ti...  
  
- Es incomodo y lo sabes, muchas veces veo en su rostro a su padre  
  
- Y te lo repito, Harry no es James, no te niego que se parecen un poco, pero tienen muchas diferencias...  
  
- No deja de ser su hijo y de recordármelo y lo que hizo...  
  
- Tendrías que haber dejado tu pasado atrás hace mucho tiempo Severus...  
  
- Buen chiste - dijo Snape con sarcasmo y una sonrisa forzada - aunque supongo que tienes razón, no lo puedo culpar por lo que su padre y sus amigos hagan hecho o dejado de hacer...  
  
Hubo un silencio en el que el profesor de pociones ponía sus pensamientos en orden  
  
- Bueno - dijo el director sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿me podrías decir el sueño del chico?  
  
- El Señor Tenebroso le mostró sus peores miedos, tu sabes, el espejo que tiene...  
  
- Ya veo y ¿qué vio? - dijo Dumbledore frunciendo el seño  
  
- A sus amigos muriendo, supongo que de forma horrible, porque estaba muy alterado...  
  
- Solo espero que Tom no use eso como arma... a propósito...¿cuándo piensas aparecerte frente a él?  
  
- Mis "vacaciones" todavía tienen una semana de duración, aunque no sé que le voy a inventar esta vez - comenzó a temblar un poco - si no le digo algo coherente, seguramente no evitare una sesión de cruciatus...  
  
- No te preocupes, tenemos una semana para inventar algo. Supongo que será que te mande a poner las cosas en orden con algún asunto del colegio, o algo por el estilo...  
  
- Si supongo. Bueno, me retiro - dijo levantándose de la silla - tengo que poner en orden mi despacho y el salón de clases, por cierto, no me has dicho quien es el nuevo profesor de Defensa...  
  
- Oh, es una sorpresa - contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa traviesa - ya lo veras hoy en la cena...  
  
- Esta bien, bueno, nos vemos en la cena  
  
- Hasta la noche  
  
Dumbledore vio como Snape salía de su oficina y escucho las escaleras de piedra moverse. Unos segundos después una voz volvía a salir del librero  
  
- Bueno, resolví muchas de mis dudas... aunque...  
  
- ¿Se te formularon otras?... - termino Dumbledore  
  
- Tu siempre sabes  
  
- Bueno, las cosas están marchando según mis expectativas...  
  
- Yo diría, por la cara de sorpresa que pusiste cuando Severus calmo a Harry, que las cosas han superado tus expectativas...  
  
- Tu también, siempre sabes... es solo que, no me esperaba un cambio tan drástico, me han sorprendido. Creo que este año será interesante...  
  
- Si, por cierto, tampoco le dijiste a Harry quien le dará duelo...  
  
- Es una sorpresa, seguramente se lo encontrara por los pasillos... - una sonrisa se formo en su rostro - por cierto, ya te puedes quitar el hechizo...  
  
- Oh, cierto...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry iba en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor. Había pasado al despacho de su jefe de casa y esta le había recibido con una sonrisa felicitándolo por sus calificaciones y advirtiéndole que tenía que demostrar su talento en clase y que esperaba que la copa de quidditch fuera de Gryffindor. En el camino también se encontró a la señora Hooch, quien le felicitó por ser el nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch y le dijo que le tocaban los martes y los jueves para entrenar a su equipo y que debería hacer la selección de nuevos integrantes antes de terminar septiembre. Harry había terminado las conversaciones con ambas profesoras lo más rápido que pudo, sin llegar a ser grosero; la compañía humana le volvía a ser desagradable en periodos largos. Se preguntó por que con Snape no era así. Llego ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda  
  
- Hola Harry - lo saludo - ¿cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?  
  
- Bien, supongo  
  
- ¿Por qué tan pronto aquí?  
  
- Me trajeron  
  
- Ya veo, bueno, ¿contraseña?  
  
- Leonis  
  
- Pasa  
  
El retrato se movió dejando paso hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry se dirigió a su habitación, donde agrando el baúl que contenía su ropa y dejó la jaula de Hedwig a un lado. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Había estado pensando donde iba a hacer la poción. Había miles de lugares en Hogwarts, pero ni siquiera la sala del requerimiento que había usado el año anterior para las reuniones del D. A. era segura... Estaba muy tenso, decidió que tenía que relajarse, pero tenía clase de Occlumency y no podía faltar...  
  
Agrando el baúl regalo de Voldemort, saco sus útiles del colegio y los puso en el otro. No sería seguro estar agrandando tan seguido ese. Se puso su uniforme de una vez, así no tendría que correr a cambiarse antes de la cena. Cuando supo que ya había pasado una hora desde su llegada a la oficina del director, se dirigió a las mazmorras, a Snape no le gustaría que llegara tarde. Cuando llegó al despacho de su profesor toco a la puerta y la voz de este le contesto:  
  
- Adelante  
  
Snape estaba recargado sobre el escritorio con un libro en la mano. Cuando vio a Harry ya con el uniforme. Pero se veía diferente. Noto que ya no era el mismo que había entrado por primera vez a clase de Pociones hacia seis años. No solo se había convertido en un gran muchacho, casi un hombre. Ahora sus ojos ya no expresaban nerviosismo, ya no le miraban con tanto odio. En sus ojos se reflejaban cada una de las cosas que había aprendido, cada una de las cosas que había vivido; tenían tristeza y experiencia reflejados en ese tono verde. Se perdió por un momento en esos ojos, hasta que reacciono y se dirigió a su alumno:  
  
- Bueno, comencemos; ahora si, saque su varita Potter. Estuvo practicando un mes sin ella, veamos lo que pasa ahora...  
  
Se colocaron en sus sitios, el profesor señaló a Harry y en voz clara dijo:  
  
- Legiments  
  
Estuvieron practicando durante dos horas, todo iba bien hasta que el profesor dijo que sería el último intento: Harry sintió el hechizo en él, veía pequeñas imágenes de su niñez, pero a la vez veía claramente a Snape murmurando. Su mano se levanto sosteniendo la varita fuertemente la apunto a su profesor y sin él decir una palabra esta lanzó una luz amarilla. imágenes que no eran suyas entraron en su mente:  
  
Un niño pequeño lloraba encogido en una esquina, mientras sus padres discutían. El mismo niño veía fijamente a otro de cabello negro en la biblioteca. Un joven de 17 años aproximadamente se encontraba desnudo llorando en una cama mientras otro, que no pudo ver claramente, se reía de él, le decía cosas que no puedo entender y salía de ahí poniéndose su túnica y arreglándose un poco el cabello.  
  
Harry dejó de apuntar con su varita; no porque su profesor hubiera luchado, sino porque este no lo hacía. Permanecía en el suelo, viendo este, recordando...  
  
- "¿Por qué fui tan estúpido?" - se repetía a si mismo - "¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!!"  
  
- Profesor - dijo Harry acercándose con cuidado, hasta que estuvo a un paso de este - ¿esta usted bien?  
  
El profesor reaccionó, se levantó de golpe haciendo que el chico retrocediera  
  
- Ha mejorado Potter - dijo en un tono tan frió que estremeció a Harry - pero será lo suficientemente inteligente como para no repetir lo que acaba de ver...  
  
Harry se molesto  
  
- Yo nunca diría esto, no sé en que concepto me tenga profesor; pero yo nunca diría nada, no soy ningún bocón...  
  
- Su padre lo era, ¿no le habrá heredado esa cualidad?  
  
- Será mejor que me valla - dijo Harry molesto, si no se iba comenzarían a discutir  
  
Se dio la media vuelta y salió de allí. Cuando estuvo fuera del despacho salió corriendo, si no lo hacía discutiría de nuevo con su profesor y eso no era recomendable.  
  
Corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin saber a donde se dirigía; se sentía dolido. Solo paro porque choco contra algo, mejor dicho, contra alguien...  
  
- Lo siento - dijo desde el suelo, donde había caído en el rebote - no me fije por donde iba...  
  
- Lo note - le contestó una voz conocida, volteó hacia arriba y se encontró con un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos dorados que ya no tenían la tristeza de un mes atrás, aunque seguían conservando un poco. Remus Lupin sonreía a un Harry en el suelo y ahora sorprendido - Hola Harry ¿cómo estas?... ¿por qué corrías de esa forma?...  
  
El primer impulso que tuvo el chico fue pararse y abrazar al licántropo; este se sorprendió pero le devolvió el abrazo  
  
- ¿Por qué me odia tanto Snape? - dijo Harry con la voz un poco quebrada aun abrazado a Lupin  
  
- ¿Qué paso Harry?  
  
El gryffindor se soltó de Lupin y contesto a la pregunta, cuidado de no decir los recuerdos que había visto procedentes de su profesor, solo menciono que había visto un recuerdo de Snape con otro chico burlándose de él.  
  
- Tal vez no fue un buen recuerdo, no te preocupes, no tomara represalias y no creo que te odie por esto  
  
- Ni tu creíste lo que acabas de decir - dijo el chico con un tono de preocupación, pero cambió de tema - Oye Remus, ¿qué haces en Hogwarts?...  
  
- ¿No te lo contó el profesor Dumbledore?  
  
- No  
  
- Acompáñame... - dijo dándose la vuelta, Harry lo siguió preguntándose a donde lo llevaba su antiguo profesor de Defensa. Cuando pararon, se situaron frente a una puerta de madera que Remus abrió dejando vista libre a una sala bastante grande, un salón de clases del triple de cualquier otro salón de Hogwarts - adelante... - le dijo.  
  
Harry entró, había un pizarrón y algunas bancas haciendo una circunferencias por las paredes del salón, las ventanas daban al campo de quidditch, donde caía una lluvia impresionante; tenía dibujos en las paredes de magos en varias posiciones, Harry supo que eran posiciones de duelo por las clases del Club del Duelo que tuvo en su segundo año.  
  
- Bienvenido al salón del curso de Duelo - dijo Remus detrás de él - yo seré tu maestro, espero que te guste el curso...  
  
El chico volteo a verlo con una mirada de incredulidad y a la vez de alegría. Remus iba a estar un año con él, tendría alguien en quien apoyarse cuando necesitara algo. De pronto el vacío disminuyo un poco. En otro impulso corrió hasta abrazarlo, quería saber que era real, que no estaba soñando. Tendría a Remus junto a él para apoyarlo, de pronto vio una luz al final del camino.  
  
- Veo que te ha gustado la idea - dijo Lupin separándolo un poco - estaré aquí cuando me necesites... no dudes en venir cuando tengas algún problema, mi despacho esta a la puerta de al lado. Pero también recuerda que Severus no es malo y que es tu tutor...  
  
- Lo sé - contesto el gryffindor separándose - pero no lo entiendo, ¿qué le hizo mi padre para que se porte así conmigo?... y fuera de eso, ¿no puede ver que no soy él?... ¿por qué no puede dejar el pasado atrás?...  
  
- Pasaron muchas cosas Harry, no es tan fácil. Tu padre cometió muchos errores y Severus otros tantos más; la verdad no sé como no terminaron matándose el uno al otro... yo diría que estuvieron a punto varias veces. También inculparon a tu padre de muchas cosas y Severus nunca entendió que no fue su culpa, no se le pudo convencer de que James no había cometido ese error...  
  
- ¿Cuál error?  
  
- Después te digo... no creo que a tu tutor le guste que te lo diga...  
  
Harry dejó de preguntar, sabía que Remus no iba a decir nada. Se quedaron platicando un rato más de varios temas. Siempre evitando el de su padre y de Sirius, a los dos les dolía ese recuerdo. Remus se dio cuenta de que el chico sabía más de lo que debería, pero supuso que había tomado los libros de la biblioteca Black. Cuando por fin terminaron de conversar, Harry estaba más calmado. La noche había caído y los demás alumnos llegarían en cualquier instante. Salieron de ahí en dirección al gran Comedor. Harry no quería ver a Snape, pero Remus le dijo que debería de hablar con él y que no era buena idea perderse la cena.  
  
Cuando hubieron llegado a las puertas del Gran Comedor, Remus se marchó para reunirse con los demás profesores y Harry espero a que los demás alumnos llegaran. No espero mucho: a los cinco minutos empezaron a entrar todos los alumnos del colegio desde segundo hasta séptimo cursos.  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡¡¡ POR FIN !!! ¡¡¡HE VUELTO!!! ... aunque no por mucho tiempo, tengo que hacer cuatro exámenes esta semana V_V ... ¡¡¡BUA!!!... voy a llorar, pero estoy feliz de que termine este capitulo. Siento que halla sido tan corto, pero a mi se me estaba haciendo algo largo... en el próximo capitulo verán porque lo digo O_o!... tuve que dividir el capitulo a la mitad si quería subirlo hoy...  
  
¿Qué les pareció?... Estos dos se volvieron a pelear, pero esta vez les tomara mas trabajo volverse a hablar... aunque creo que recibirán un poco de ayuda d varias personas... y Dumbledore tiene sus secretitos...  
  
Quise regresar a Remus a Hogwarts, porque tanto él como Harry necesitan tener a alguien cerca ¿no les parece?... bueno... me voy a ver si termino el otro capitulo rápido y lo subo pronto, aunque no prometo nada, tengo demasiados exámenes y tareas esta semana para toda mi vida. Pero la niña quiere entrar a Relaciones Internacionales y le tendrá que echar ganas... así que les pido paciencia una vez más para el próximo capitulo... juro que no me tardare más de una semana en actualizar... pero mi escuela esta primero y si sacó malas calificaciones mis padres me matarán y ¡no quiero morir tan joven y sin haber leído los siete libros de Harry!...  
  
Bueno, me despido deseándoles lo mejor y pidiéndoles paciencia una vez mas ^^U... Nos vemos... ADIEU!  
  
Reviews please! ^o^!!!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
  
REPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS  
  
¡¡¡Hola!!! (((o^jj aquí están las respuestas a los mensajes que me han dejado... muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic, ya sea que hallan dejado reviews o no. Me han ayudado mucho estas semanas que depresión y la verdad se los agradezco mucho. Los que no halla contestado aquí, los contestaré en el siguiente. Bueno aquí están las repuestas:  
  
LAIA Muchas gracias por tus reviews y por tus buenos deseos también. Espero que este capitulo también te halla agradado y disculpa si me tardo también para el otro, es que mi escuela me llama y debo de obedecer a su mandato. Muy pronto habrá escenas yaoi. Aunque creo que ya han empezado a surgir sentimientos bastante interesantes por parte de uno ^n.n^ ñahahaha... Bueno me despido. Nos vemos luego BYE!!!  
  
ZENITH Hola, gracias por tu review... lamento que no te halla gustado esa parte. Si a mi tampoco me agrada mucho como esta en estos momentos Remus, pero créeme que lo recompensaré. Aunque no esperen la recompensa muy pronto que digamos. Del baúl, si, yo también quiero uno; pero Voldemort no me ha querido decir de donde lo sacó... en cuanto se lo saque, te lo digo. Bueno espero que este capitulo te halla gustado. Nos vemos pronto CIAO!!!  
  
NOE Hala, gracias por tu review. Si a mí también me encanta la parejita, auque no se dejan juntar ¬¬*... pero los tendremos que obligar ñahahahaha... bueno, espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado. Nos vemos pronto... ADIEU!!!  
  
AYESHA Muchas gracias por tu review y por tu comprensión... estos dos ya se volvieron a pelear; pero, es que no hablan!... la comunicación es lo principal en una relación y estos dos no lo entienden ¬¬*... pero se los harán entender jeje... bueno... espero que te halla gustado el capitulo. A mi me encanto el nuevo de El Anillo y la Orden y el del Entre Lunas y Estrellas estuvo genial!!!... pobre de mi lobito, entre tu y yo lo vamos a deprimir de más... bueno, me despido... nos vemos luego!!! CIAO!!!  
  
ANA RICKMAN Muchas gracias por tu comprensión, tu apoyo y tu opinión, espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado. Por cierto, espero el capitulo de SEVERUS, pero tu también tomate tu tiempo. Yo me tendré que tomar el mío ^^U... Estos dos no se quieren abrir más!!!... y se tenían que volver a pelear, pero esta vez será un poco más difícil la reconciliación, sobre todo por eso de que están en Hogwarts y tienen que pretender que se siguen odiando como antes. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo haga ya... pero, deben de aprender... Bueno, me despido, ojalá me sigas teniendo paciencia... nos vemos... ADIEU...  
  
AKHASA Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comprensión... la verdad estos dos si se pelearan un par de veces más... pero es una mala costumbre que no les puedo quitar ¬¬*... ¿qué le vamos a hacer?... espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado, nos vemos pronto y gracias de nuevo. Espero que me tengas paciencia para el próximo capitulo... BYE!!!  
  
MORYN Muchas gracias por tu opinión. Hoy leeré tu fic, es que no he tenido tiempo... lo siento... prometo dejarte review... bueno espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado y que me tengas paciencia... tratare de apurarme... bueno, nos vemos luego... CIAO!!!  
  
PICHURRI Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te halla gustado este capitulo. Si yo también pienso que es la pareja perfecta, lamentablemente son igual de tercos!!! ¬¬*... pero habrá que darles una ayudadita... bueno, el comportamiento de mi amado ya lo verás y no creo que se entere del baúl, por ahora, le iría muy mal a Harry, mi Seve es muy estricto... Bueno, nos vemos pronto, gracias por tu comprensión... BYE!!!  
  
AURA4 Muchas gracias por tu opinión, me alegra que te guste el fic, perdón por la tardanza, pero la escuela exige demasiado de mi... y esta semana será igual... así que te pido un poco de paciencia... espero no tardarme mucho para el otro, pero no prometo nada, tengo exámenes... Pues con Malfoy, te darás una idea en el siguiente capitulo... él también es uno de mis personajes favoritos... jeje... pobre niño no lo quiero hacer sufrir mucho... espero que te halla gustado el capitulo... nos vemos en el próximo... ADIEU!!!  
  
VICKY - KAEDE Gracias por la comprensión, creo que tendré que pedirte un poco más de paciencia para el otro... ^^U... gracias también por el review... espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado y el pasado de Severus lo iré dando poco a poco, para no afectarlo al pobre... no tiene muy bueno recuerdos... y el trato ya lo verás en los siguientes capítulos... porque no queremos que Seve tenga problemas con Tom... o al menos no tan pronto. Bueno, me despido y espero leerte pronto y nuevamente gracias... CIAO!!!  
  
BATTOSAI TOMOE A mi también me encanta esta pareja... de hecho creo que es una adicción el leer fics de ellos... jeje... gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste el fic... si tenemos que revelar porque mi amado Seve es así y veremos como reacciona mi chico dorado... Muchas gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda... te la pediré cuando la necesite... bueno, nos vemos pronto, yo también te quiero muchísimo... Nos vemos pronto... ADIEU!!!...  
  
AMAZONA VERDE Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado, me tendrás que esperar otro poquito para revelar por completo el pasado de mi profesor de pociones... porque no es tan fácil y no quiero afectar tanto a mi amor... bueno nos vemos pronto y tenme paciencia por favor... BYE!!!  
  
MARYAM ¿Poquito emocionada? ¿Llamas a eso poquito?... bueno, que cada vez es más y más... ejem ^^U... dejémoslo así, creo que me entendiste ¿no?... gracias por tu review... espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado. Gracias por el apoyo, yo también espero que me valla bien @_@U... bueno, nos vemos luego CIAO!!!  
  
PF GRAYWORDS Muchas gracias por tu review, ya leí tu fic, me ha gustado mucho... siento no haber podido dejar mensaje, pero no he tenido tiempo... la escuela me reclama y la verdad, me tardare también, para el próxima capitulo... espero que también actualices, pero tomate tu tiempo... Bueno espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado... nos vemos luego HASTA PRONTO!!!  
  
ZEKHEN Gracias por tu review n//n me halagas... espero que hallas seguido mi consejo con lo de la caja de pañuelos. Espero que me tengas paciencia y que te halla gustado este capitulo... bueno, nos vemos luego... ADIEU!!!  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews... los quiero muchísimo... prometo apurarme, pero no prometo subirlo muy pronto que digamos, mis exámenes me preocupan... bueno, nos leemos luego... BYE!!! (((o^jjj... 


	8. Nuevos Profesores

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
  
Clasificación: NC-13  
  
Pareja: Harry / Severus (aunque hay otras jejejeje... pero esta es la principal ^n.n^)  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Roling y uno de ellos a... jeje... a otra persona ^^U... yo no hago esto con fines de lucro.  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash y spoilers del libro 5  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "....." son pensamientos o recuerdos  
  
El capitulo pasado fue corto y este me he tardado en subirlo, espero que lo disfruten y que me sigan teniendo paciencia, porque mis exámenes no han terminado O.o  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 8: NUEVOS PROFESORES  
  
Harry volteaba a todos lados esperando ver a sus amigos y de pronto los localizo. Ron, Hermione y Ginny entraban al colegio bastante empapados. Se dirigió hacia ellos, saco su varita y dijo en voz clara:  
  
- Exhalo - los chicos se sorprendieron, de pronto se encontraron secos. Voltearon a ver quien había hecho el hechizo y se encontraron con un sonriente Harry - Hola, ¿cómo están?  
  
- ¡Harry! - dijo efusivamente Hermione mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo, seguida de Ginny  
  
- ¡Déjenlo respirar! - dijo Ron desde atrás, las chicas soltaron a Harry y este comenzó a tomar aire - ¿cómo estas viejo?  
  
- Bien ¿y ustedes?, ¿qué tal estuvo el viaje?  
  
Por toda respuesta Ron y Hermione se vieron y la segunda volteó hacia el otro lado. Harry volteó a ver a Ginny y esta se limito a encoger los hombros y suspirar con resignación, Harry trato de cambiar de tema.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Gabrielle? - pregunto viendo la ausencia de la prima Weasley, pero se sorprendió al escuchar a Hermione gruñir por lo bajo. Ron contestó.  
  
- Fue con los de primero. Es su primer año aquí, aunque valla a entrar a sexto, y Hagrid le dijo que tenía que ir con ellos...  
  
- No puedo creer que vallan a aceptar a alguien que debería de estar en quinto a sexto, en ese caso a mi me hubieran aceptado dos años antes - gruño Hermione de nuevo  
  
- Calma, ya te explicamos que salió muy bien en los exámenes que le hicieron... - dijo Ron  
  
- ¡Ahora la defiendes!, ¡mejor me voy!... los espero adentro...  
  
La prefecta de Gryffindor se alejó y Harry le preguntó a sus amigos:  
  
- ¿Qué demonios le pasa?  
  
- Es que Gabrielle se la paso todo el viaje abrazándome y diciéndome Ronny - contesto el segundo prefecto de la casa de los leones - como si fuéramos...  
  
- Como si fueran novios - termino su hermana por él  
  
- ¿Y nadie le explicó que son primos?  
  
- No, Gabrielle no nos dejó - siguió Ron  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Por que dice que quiere probar algo - le contesto esta vez Ginny - aunque no entiendo lo que quiere probar ¿tu si Ron? - como única respuesta, el aludido se sonrojo y Harry solo arqueó una ceja, ya hablaría después con Gabrielle...  
  
- Bueno, pues se tendrá que enterar en la selección, cuando la profesora McGonagall la llame... yo tengo que hablar con Hermione de lo que paso en el Ministerio, creo que no se le ha dicho nada ¿o si?  
  
- No, Dumbledore nos lo prohibió. Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con Snape?  
  
- Después les cuento - dijo dándose la vuelta.  
  
Los tres siguieron conversando mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor. Cuando se iban a sentar al lado de Hermione, alguien llegó corriendo y choco contra Ginny, tan fuerte, que los dos se fueron al suelo.  
  
- Ginny, ¿estas bien? - dijo un preocupado Dean Thomas mientras le ayudaba a levantarse  
  
- Si, gracias - dijo esta mientras se abrazaba a él. Harry supuso que ya salían juntos, había recordado la conversación que esta había tenido con su hermano al finalizar el año anterior. Volteó a ver quien había sido la otra persona con la que se había tropezado su amigo y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a:  
  
- ¡MALFOY! - exclamó Ron. El aludido se levantó y dejó a Harry sorprendido. Draco había crecido durante las vacaciones, de hecho estaba del tamaño de Harry, incluso a través de la túnica se notaba el cuerpo que había adquirido, no muy musculoso, pero ya no era flaco; su cabello ya no estaba peinado hacia atrás ni relamido, ahora caía libremente sobre su cabeza y estaba más largo, casi hasta sus hombros, cayendo libremente un pequeño flequillo sobre su cara. Pero lo que más le sorprendió al Gryffindor fue las palabras del chico:  
  
- Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba - dijo viéndolos a todos y su voz ya no sonaba ni engreída, ni arrastraba las palabras. Finalmente se dirigió a Ginny y la miro con ¿arrepentimiento? - lo siento, ¿te hice daño?, ¿estas lastimada?  
  
- N.. no te p...pr...preocupes, no me pasó nada - dijo sumamente sorprendida, mientras se soltaba de Dean  
  
- Bueno, con su permiso- contesto el Slytherin mientras se dirigía a su mesa, dejando a cinco Gryffindors al borde del desmayo  
  
- Creo que el mundo se ha vuelto loco - comenzó a decir Harry  
  
- Yo creo que él es el que se ha vuelto loco - siguió Ron  
  
- Tal vez ha cambiado - dijo Hermione con voz tranquila - después de lo que le pasó es de entenderse  
  
Los cuatro la miraron, cuestionándole:  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Dean  
  
- ¿No lo saben?  
  
- Si lo supiéramos, no te estaríamos preguntando - dijo Ron, la prefecta suspiró y contestó  
  
- Salió en el periódico... hace dos semanas, Vol... Voldemort - sus compañeros se estremecieron  
  
- ¡Vamos!... ¿qué demonios les sucede?... es solo un maldito nombre - dijo Harry exasperado - continua Herm...  
  
- Bueno, después de que encerraron al padre de Malfoy el Ministerio hizo una búsqueda extensiva por todas las propiedades de su padre y encontró varias cosas que merecen pena de Azkaban. No metieron a la prisión ni a Malfoy, ni a su madre, porque ella alegó que su esposo nunca los había mantenido al tanto de esto. Cuando Quien - Ustedes - Saben se enteró de que los Aurores hicieron eso, quiso que la madre de Malfoy le sirviera más activamente y le ofreció su protección. Pero la señora cometió un error, no me pregunten cual, creo que dijo algo que no debió, así que la sometió a una sesión de tortura, pero se le pasó la mano y murió antes de llegar a San Mugo. O eso fue lo que alego Malfoy cuando llego al Ministerio la semana pasada, casi al borde de la muerte, con su madre en brazos, porque al parecer a él también lo torturo hasta el cansancio, pero se retuvo un poco más... y creo que él estuvo inconsciente tres días, así que no pudo ir al sepelio o al entierro y eso le afectó más... sobre todo que después le interrogaron y por poco lo meten a Azkaban... solo que alguien intercedió por él... no sé quien... - dijo viendo las caras de sus compañeros - y no creo que halla sido Quien - Ustedes Saben si lo primero que hizo Malfoy, fue ir directamente con el Ministerio y contar todo...  
  
- Traicionó a Voldemort - murmuró Harry ignorando el estremecimiento de sus amigos  
  
- Si, y no creo que él este muy contento por eso...  
  
- No, no debe de estar nada contento... lo buscará hasta encontrarlo y cuando lo haga, lo matará... - siguió el chico de oro  
  
Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, sentían pena por Malfoy. De pronto se abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor y por ella entraron los alumnos de primero junto con Gabrielle, quien sobresalía, dirigidos por la profesora McGonagall. Los amigos se sentaron. Harry por primera vez volteó hacia la mesa de profesores. Donde se encontró con la mirada de Snape sobre él; pero seguía molesto, así que miró hacia otro lado; se dio cuenta de que el director estaba sentado en medio de dos sillas vacías. Una a cada lado, supuso que una era de la subdirectora del colegio y la otra del nuevo profesor de Defensa. Después de la silla vacía, que se encontraba a la derecha del director, estaba sentado Remus, después Snape y por último otra silla vacía. La mirada de su tutor sobre él, lo hizo voltear a verlo y se perdió por un momento en los ojos negros de Snape.  
  
Este se reprochaba así mismo el haberse dirigido al gryffindor de esa forma. Ya hablaría con él después, como Lupin le había sugerido; tenía razón, el chico no era culpable de lo errores del padre o sus amigos. No supo porque, cuando el chico lo miró a los ojos, no pudo evitar perderse por un momento en esas esmeraldas. Hasta que la profesora de transformaciones lo sacó de sus pensamientos: la selección había empezado. La canción del sombrero no se hizo esperar.  
  
Me verás y dirás  
Que feo  
Y has de pensar  
Que viejo me veo  
Pero tu verás  
Que listo yo soy  
Y a la que será tu casa  
Te he de enviar yo  
Fui creado  
Por cuatro grandes magos:  
Godric Gryffindor  
El valiente y sincero  
Así que a los valientes  
Ahí he de mandar  
Salazar Slytherin  
El astuto y reservado  
Y con estas cualidades  
Para Slytherin les seleccionaré  
Helga Hufflepuff  
La noble  
A los trabajadores  
aquí los enviare a hacer labores  
Rowena Ravenclaw  
La erudita  
Y a sus favoritos  
Los enviare aquí enseguida  
Y los cuatro me hicieron  
Para que después de su partida  
Yo llenara  
Sus cuatro casas  
Y este año  
Cumplo con mi deber  
Como el año anterior  
Y el anterior a él  
Y este  
Sorpresas traerá  
Y las cuatro casas  
Se unirán más  
Y sus alumnos  
Sorprendidos estarán  
Porque los siguientes sucesos  
No se esperaran  
Pero es época de guerra  
Y unidos  
Debemos de estar  
Porque solo de esa manera  
El mal desaparecerá  
Así que vengan todos  
¡Que el Sorteo debe comenzar!  
  
Todos los alumnos del colegio aplaudieron. Aunque la canción había sido más extraña que la del año anterior. Pero Harry prefirió hacerlo a un lado, no quería empezar a preocuparse tan pronto. La profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamar a los alumnos de primero. Cuando hubo terminado, así quedo todo: Diez a Gryffindor, Ocho a Slytherin, Nueve a Ravenclaw y Nueve a Hufflepuff. Solo faltaba Gabrielle, la profesora hizo una pausa y comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Este año, por razones de seguridad, una nueva alumna se nos unirá. Viene de América, del Colegio Superior de Magia de Canadá... Entrará a sexto curso así que espero que todos la traten bien - alzó el pergamino y dijo en voz clara - ¡Gabrielle Weasley!  
  
Y el silencio se hizo, nadie en la escuela había visto nunca a un Weasley que no fuera pelirrojo, mientras, la aludida caminaba con una sonrisa de seguridad hacía el sombrero, se sentaba y se lo colocaba. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione tenía una cara de sorpresa grande y solo alcanzo a decir con algo de reproche y más que otra cosa, pena:  
  
- ¿Porqué no me dijiste que era una Weasley Ron?  
  
- Porque no preguntaste - contestó este con una sonrisa  
  
El sombrero se estaba tardando, de hecho parecía que estaba discutiendo con Gabrielle. Finalmente, después de cinco minutos de espera, gritó sin mucha seguridad:  
  
- ¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
La mesa de los leones estalló en aplausos. Gabrielle se dirigió hacia allí con una sonrisa de triunfo. Y al llegar lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Ron:  
  
- ¡Ronny!, te dije que lo lograría  
  
- Lo sé, eres una Weasley, no era para menos  
  
- Hola, creo que no nos presentaron adecuadamente - dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione, con algo de burla - mucho gusto, soy la prima de Ronald  
  
- Si, siento lo del tren - contestó esta con el rostro un poco rojo  
  
- No hay problema, resolviste mis dudas - dijo guiñándole un ojo a su primo, el cual se sonrojo, mientras Harry volvía a arquear una ceja y los demás quedaban con caras de confusión.  
  
Le hicieron un lugar a Gabrielle entre Harry y Ron. Mientras tanto, en la mesa de profesores Dumbledore habló:  
  
- ¡A CENAR!  
  
Y la comida apareció sobre los platos. Todos comenzaron a comer. Los alumnos platicaban de varias cosas. Harry le informó a sus amigos que era el nuevo capitán del equipo y que debería de elegir a los nuevos integrantes antes de que terminara Septiembre. Gabrielle se la pasó conversando con Hermione, ignorando a Ron olímpicamente. Lo que le pareció raro de la conversación entre las dos chicas a Harry, fue que su amiga se veía un poco incomoda y de pronto solo contestaba monosílabos, cosa rara en ella. Harry noto que uno de los principales temas de conversación eran los sucesos que Voldemort y sus mortífagos habían llevado a cabo y al parecer, habían sido bastantes.  
  
- "Y como siempre, a mi nadie me dice nada" - había pensado molesto al tiempo que volteaba hacia la mesa de profesores donde sin querer se topo con la mirada de Snape.  
  
El profesor no le quitaba los ojos de encima casi nunca y eso incomodaba al chico, lo hacía ponerse nervioso frente a la imponente figura de su profesor, así que le dedicó una mirada de resentimiento y volteó hacia otro lado del salón; además, no ayudaba en nada que estuvieran peleados de nuevo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Severus? - preguntó el director al ver las mirada que Harry le dirigía a Snape  
  
- Nada Albus, solo un pequeño altercado entre el chico y yo  
  
- Me gustaría que eso no ocurriera más; debes ganarte su confianza y hablándole tan formalmente, además de pelearse no ayuda en nada, si me permites decírtelo, deberías de hablar con él  
  
- Lo sé, lo haré - dijo soltando un suspiro y pensando en la forma de disculparse con el chico  
  
- Hable con Harry hace un rato - dijo Remus Lupin - y también ya sabes mi opinión del asunto  
  
- Si, y como dije, lo haré... Tengo que preparar la poción de Luparia - dijo tratando de cambiar de tema - el cuatro es luna llena...  
  
- No des pretextos - dijo Dumbledore - te puedes tomar cinco minutos para hablar con el chico y no cambies el tema...  
  
- No es pretexto, mejor me quedo callado... - terminó el profesor regresando su atención a la cena, pero sin dejar de pensar en como disculparse con el chico...  
  
La cena siguió su curso y cuando todos hubieron terminado, los platos quedaron limpios de nuevo y Dumbledore se levantó para hablar, haciendo que el silencio se hiciera sentir en el Salón.  
  
- Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso, me alegra ver tantas caras conocidas un año más y me alegra también ver otras tantas nuevas. Durante estas vacaciones han ocurrido muchos sucesos de los que la mayoría debe de haberse enterado. Las cosas están un tanto revueltas y muchos estamos preocupados por lo que debiera pasar, pero les recomiendo que traten de concentrarse en sus estudios, dentro del colegio no corren peligro y para asegurarme de la seguridad, El Colegio del Fénix, nos ha proporcionado nuevos guardianes que ustedes verán en sus túnicas y capas negras rondando por los terrenos y el interior de Hogwarts. Créanme, ellos saben muy bien su trabajo.  
  
Hizo una pausa en la que todos los alumnos cuchichearon sobre como serían estos guardianes. Hasta que unos segundos después el director continuo  
  
- También, este año algunos alumnos bien seleccionados de sexto y séptimo tendrán el privilegio de llevar algunos cursos extras. Uno de ellos es el curso de Duelo, que impartirá el aquí presente profesor Remus Lupin  
  
El aludido se levantó de su asiento, recibiendo los aplausos entusiastas de tres de las cuatro casas, los de Slytherin se limitaron mirarle con algo de despreció y a Harry le sorprendió ver que Malfoy solamente veía hacia su plato vacío, de hecho no se había fijado, pero el chico se veía preocupado y triste. Cuando los aplausos terminaron Lupin se sentó de nuevo y el director continuo  
  
- No se preocupen, el Ministerio ha dado su autorización para que el profesor vuelva a Hogwarts. Respecto a los profesores de...  
  
Fue interrumpido por las puertas del Gran Comedor, que se abrieron dejando paso a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, que se dirigieron hacia la mesa de profesores. Todos los alumnos del colegio se quedaron mirando con la boca abierta, casi con deseos de arrojárseles encima y comérselos vivos y no era para menos:  
  
La mujer se veía máximo de veinte años, vestía completamente de negro, con unos pantalones, raro en una bruja de más de diecisiete años; acompañados de una blusa con un escote pronunciado y que se transparentaba un poco, y una capa que revoloteaba con elegancia a cada paso de ella. Era hermosa. Sus facciones estaban bien definidas como si un escultor las hubiera hecho con sumo cuidado, era delicado cada rasgo en ella, las manos, los labios, todo; su piel era blanca, un blanco muy raro en una persona; su cabello negro caía libremente sobre su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, sus ojos azules relampagueaban con decisión y superioridad, pero sin llegar a ser arrogantes.  
  
El hombre a su lado, no se quedaba nada atrás, de la edad de máximo 21 años, según los alumnos, era un poco más alto que ella y Harry calculo que la mujer estaría unos dos centímetro más alta que él mismo; el cabello de él era largo y un poco ondulado de un rubio inusual y venía atrapado en una cola de caballo. Su rostro era muy hermoso, delineado cuidadosamente al igual que su cuerpo, que se veía musculoso, pero al punto, no en exceso; sus manos eran delicadas y su uñas brillaban como cristales; su piel era más blanca que la de su acompañante y sus ojos fieros tenían destellos de varios colores. Iba vestido con una camisa en seda rojo carmesí, unos pantalones negros de cuero un poco ajustados y una capa de terciopelo negro que caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros.  
  
Harry juraba que vestían más como muggles que como brujos. Todo el alumnado y los profesores siguieron la travesía de los dos recién llegados hasta la mesa de los docentes, donde se dirigieron al director, cruzando con este algunas palabras. Harry vio que tanto Snape como Lupin tenían una cara de sorpresa bastante grande, como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma. No le quitaban la mirada de encima a la mujer. En la mesa de los leones, todos estaban expectantes, Harry vio a Gabrielle y se sorprendió: la prima Weasley miraba fijamente al hombre con la boca abierta y los ojos cristalinos, melancólicos; también parecía que había visto a un fantasma. Después de un rato, el director rompió el silencio.  
  
- Bueno, me alegra presentarles a los profesores que faltaban. Por principio el profesor Lestat de Lincourt (N/A: Lo siento No lo pude evitar ^^U) - dijo señalando al hombre que se inclino un poco en señal de respeto - que impartirá la clase de La Magia de la Mente a los mismos alumnos que tomaran Duelo  
  
Hizo un silencio en donde los estudiantes aplaudieron con entusiasmo, sobre todo el ámbito femenino.  
  
- Y también les presento a su nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que también impartirá Auroria a algunos alumnos - dijo señalando a la mujer - Emily Spellman, directora del Colegio del Fénix, quien ha delgado por un año sus responsabilidades ahí y también nos ha proporcionado a los nuevos guardianes  
  
La aludida hizo una reverencia. Otro aplauso entusiasta, en este caso con más participación del ámbito masculino del colegio y muchos murmullos de sorpresa al ver que alguien tan joven que era directora de un colegio. Los dos nuevos profesores se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. La profesora junto a Dumbledore y el profesor al lado de Snape, que lo miraba casi ensimismado y a Harry esto le provoco una punzada en el estómago, que reprimió al instante pensando que se estaba volviendo loco.  
  
- Muy bien, otros avisos. El Bosque Prohibido, esta prohibido para todos los alumnos - siguió el director mirando a Harry, el cual solo volteo hacia otro lado, observando a Gabrielle que seguía mirando detenidamente a su nuevo profesor - el Señor Filch me recuerda que los estudiantes tiene prohibido andar por los pasillos a deshoras y que la lista de objetos prohibidos se encuentra en la puerta de su oficina. Otra cosa, por razones de seguridad el toque de queda es a las diez, las once para quienes tengan Astronomía tarde, las salidas a Hogsmade van a ser supervisadas, al igual que los partidos de quidditch y bajo pena de expulsión a todo aquel que crea conveniente ponerse en peligro - dijo con voz seria, para seguir después con una más relajada - muy bien, creo que eso es todo, disfruten de este año y recuerden que debemos de unirnos. Pueden retirarse.  
  
Un aplauso lleno el Gran Comedor. Todos los alumnos se levantaron. Ron y Hermione se levantaron para guiar a los nuevos alumnos. Harry recordó que debía de avanzar en la pócima y se dirigió a sus amigos.  
  
- Tengo que hacer algo, por favor espérenme en la sala común; tengo que hablar con Hermione  
  
- Esta bien Harry - dijo Ron, Hermione solo asintió  
  
El chico salió corriendo del Gran Comedor hasta llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor. Se dirigió a su habitación donde tomó el mini baúl, el mapa del Merodeador y su capa invisible y salió de nuevo de la Torre, cubierto en la capa.  
  
- "Por hoy estará bien usar el Salón de Requerimiento" - pensó mientras se dirigía allí  
  
Cuando llego al pasillo pidió un lugar donde preparar una poción y cuando entró se encontró con una sala llena de ingredientes de pociones raros, frascos con contenidos extraños y una mesa en el centro. Agrando y abrió el baúl y se puso a seguir con los procedimientos de la poción; como eran los últimos días que se debía preparar solo tenía que agregar un ingrediente, mover un poco y dejar reposar. Cuando termino cerró el baúl, lo empequeñeció y salió de la habitación viendo en el Mapa que no hubiera nadie a la vista. Salió dirigiéndose hacia la Torre, pero en el trayecto se encontró con algo, mejor dicho, alguien que nos se esperaba: su nuevo profesor Lestat estaba caminando directo hacia él.  
  
- "¡Oh, no!" - pensó viéndose atrapado en un pasillo demasiado angosto, se dio la vuelta para irse a otro lado y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido y sigiloso que pudo pero  
  
- ¿Quién esta ahí? - dijo su profesor a su espalda  
  
Harry se quedó tieso, preguntándose como demonios se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.  
  
- Es fácil hacerlo, si tienes mis... mmm... habilidades - dijo el profesor con una sonrisa - ahora sal de ahí  
  
Ahora si el gryffindor estaba sorprendido, sumamente sorprendido; pero sabiendo el castigo que enfrentaría si alguien se enteraba de que estaba fuera de su habitación a deshoras (y con alguien se refería específicamente a Snape), echo a correr; tratando al mismo tiempo, de cerrar su mente, Lestat sabía hacerlo y se notaba, eso era algo peligroso. Pero su profesor era demasiado rápido y por alguna razón parecía que escuchaba claramente sus pasos, así que saco su varita y señalo a sus piernas, diciendo un hechizo que acababa de aprender en un libro  
  
- Acelero  
  
Y sus piernas adquirieron una velocidad sorprendente. Después de un momento de correr, paró de pronto, viendo que no tenía salida y que por alguna extraña razón su profesor le estaba dando alcance. Volteó a todos lados y reconoció el lugar, estaba frente al baño de prefectos. Recordó que Dumbledore le había dado la contraseña sin querer.  
  
- Limpiador mágico  
  
Y se metió rápidamente. Trato de dejar su mente en totalmente en blanco, ya que el correr no le había ayudado a hacerlo unos momentos antes. Espero varios minutos y cuando creyó que estaba seguro:  
  
- Hola Harry - escucho una voz que salía de una esquina y dio un salto  
  
Ahí, frente a él se encontraba un fantasma que reconoció enseguida:  
  
- ¡Myrtle!, casi me matas del susto - dijo un poco agitado mirando a la fantasma  
  
- Estabas demasiado metido en tus pensamientos - dijo la fantasma al tiempo que observaba con cuidado el cuerpo de Harry - tanto tiempo sin vernos, has crecido mucho Harry, no dudaría que te convertirás en el más popular de la escuela  
  
El chico se sonrojo violentamente  
  
- Pero bueno, ¿se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?  
  
- En nada, un profesor por poco y me atrapa.  
  
- ¡Oh! ya veo y ¿qué has hecho últimamente?...  
  
- Leer, y ahora que lo dices, también he estado pensando en un lugar donde hacer una poción sin que me descubran, un lugar a donde nadie entre, nunca.  
  
- Difícil, ¿por qué no usas los baños de las chicas?  
  
- No, sería arriesgado, incluso ahí me verían  
  
- No creo, ya vez que desde tu segundo año los cerraron definitivamente, por lo de la niña secuestrada y la cámara...  
  
- Oh si, pero... - de pronto reacciono - oye ¿lograron sellar por completo la Cámara?  
  
- No, ¿por qué crees que decidieron cerrar los baños?... ni siquiera Dumbledore pudo hacerlo  
  
- Y ¿la gente va mucho ahí?  
  
- No, de hecho solo Filch se aparece ahí cada seis meses para ver si no ha habido cambios  
  
- Perfecto, Myrtle, me acabas de salvar la vida, gracias...  
  
- No entiendo...  
  
- Usare la cámara, nadie más en esta escuela es capaz de abrirla y no creo que al heredero le moleste - dijo con ironía recordando a Voldemort  
  
Si, eso haría... iría esa misma noche cuando todos estuvieran dormidos y prepararía un lugar en la cámara... no habría problema, nadie más podía abrirla y así se evitaría el regaño de Hermione, no tendría que decirles nada, nadie lo sabría, bueno, Myrtle; pero no diría nada  
  
- ¿Guardaras el secreto? - le dijo a la fantasma  
  
- ¿Cada cuándo iras?  
  
- Casi diario  
  
- Esta bien, así te veré seguido, me iras a visitar...  
  
- Si  
  
- Trato hecho...  
  
Harry sonrió; se quedo allí todavía más tiempo hasta que supuso que era totalmente seguro. Se dirigió a su torre y cuando entró sen encontró con cuatro personas que al verlo, tres de ellos soltaron cada cantidad de peguntas:  
  
- ¿Dónde estabas? - comenzó Ron  
  
- ¿Que demonios estabas haciendo? - siguió Hermione - ¿no sabes que te podrían haber expulsado?  
  
- ¿No te vio nadie? - siguió Ginny  
  
- Ya déjenlo en paz - dijo Gabrielle desde un sillón - lo importante es que no le paso nada y que nadie lo vio ¿no es así?  
  
- Bueno, no, nadie me vio; pero estuve a punto de pasar por un problema bastante grande - dijo mientras se dirigía a un sillón y se sentaba  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Ginny  
  
- El nuevo profesor, Lestat, notó que estaba ahí, no sé como lo hizo, pero supo que estaba ahí y también que estaba pensando  
  
- Harry - dijo Gabrielle - ¿supo quién eras? - los ojos de la chica denotaban preocupación por primera vez desde que la conocía  
  
- No lo sé, no creo que halla podido, cerré mi mente  
  
- Menos mal, espero que no lo halla hecho, debes de tener cuidado de no recordar eso en su presencia, sería demasiado arriesgado  
  
- ¿A qué...? - comenzó Harry, pero fue interrumpido por una preocupada Hermione  
  
- ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en todo caso?  
  
- Estaba... averiguando algunas cosas... en la biblioteca...  
  
- ¿Fuiste a la biblioteca? - siguió Ron - ¿no podías esperar a mañana?  
  
- No  
  
- Y repito lo que dije en el Ministerio, te estas volviendo Hermione  
  
-Y yo repito también lo que dije - comento Gabrielle, a lo que Ron se puso rojo  
  
- ¿En el Ministerio? - preguntó Hermione  
  
- ¿Que no salió nada en el periódico? - pregunto Ginny  
  
- No, solamente lo de la Orden de Merlín - dijo pero se quedo callada viendo a Harry - lo siento  
  
- No te preocupes - dijo con algo de tristeza al recordar el día - supongo que no los dejaron, o que realmente escucharon mi amenaza  
  
- ¿Amenaza? - preguntó Hermione algo confundida  
  
Harry procedió a contarle todo lo pasado ese día, aunque varias veces tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Le contó lo del testamento, la herencia, su nuevo tutor y mientras más hablaba, su amiga más abría la boca en señal de sorpresa. Cuando Harry termino de contar también algunos de los sucesos en Grimmauld Place, evitando varios como lo de que abrazo a Snape y también la razón por la que acababan de pelear, Hermione comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Bueno, comprendo porque no hay que decir nada sobre esto, tanto tu como Snape estarían en más peligro del actual. Y opino lo mismo que Remus, deberías de hablar con él, no creo que sea conveniente que sigan peleados... sé que si hablas con él y le dices como te sientes entenderá...  
  
- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Snape? - dijo Ron con sarcasmo - no creo que sepa razonar...  
  
- Te equivocas Ron - siguió Harry para sorpresa de todos - me he dado cuenta de que es una persona bastante... bueno, de que no es como yo creía, de hecho me agrada su compañía. Pero no entiendo porque cada vez que esta enojado me insulta y me compara de esa forma con mi padre...  
  
- Debes de entender también que no se llevaban muy bien en la escuela ¿no es así?... tal vez sea por eso... - dijo Hermione  
  
- Lo mismo me dijo Remus, pero tal vez sea por otra cosa... comentó que inculparon a mi padre de algo... seguramente esa es la razón...  
  
- ¿Que algo? - pregunto Ginny  
  
- No lo sé, preferí no seguir preguntando, no me hubiera contestado de todos modos... - hubo un silencio en el que Harry se preguntó que sería ese algo, ya lo investigaría después...  
  
- Bueno - la voz de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos - mientras deberías de tratar las cosas con Snape, es tu nuevo tutor y deberías de tenerle confianza  
  
- Se la tengo Herm, pero él a mi no...  
  
- Y ¿cómo vas con las clases de Occlumency? - dijo Ginny tratando de cambiar el tema  
  
- Dijo que ya solo practicaríamos una semana más aquí... aunque, no creo que eso pase...  
  
- Si pasará... ya deja de preocuparte - dijo Hermione - Ya es algo tarde, mejor nos vamos a acostar, mañana hay que madrugar, tenemos clases  
  
- Y más de las usuales - dijo Ron  
  
- En mi antiguo Colegio eran más, claro que no dejaban tarea - comentó Gabrielle  
  
- ¿A ti también te aceptaron en los cursos? - pregunto Harry  
  
- Si, porque en mi escuela esas materias eran obligatorias... así que tenían que dármelas...  
  
- Bueno, mañana seguimos platicando ¿no les parece? - dijo Ron, y bostezo...  
  
Ron, Hermione y Ginny se retiraron deseándose buenas noches, pero Harry paró a Gabrielle antes de que esta se fuera  
  
- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
  
- Si claro  
  
Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie les escuchaba le preguntó  
  
- Oye ¿por qué no comentaste en el tren que eras prima de Ron?  
  
- Es que quería comprobar algo - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
  
- Que a Hermione le gusta Ron  
  
- ¿Para que querías hacer eso?  
  
- Es que a Ron le gusta Hermione  
  
- Eso lo sé, lo note desde cuarto curso, pero ¿con que objetivo lo hiciste?  
  
- Es que quiero verlos juntos  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Que quiero verlos juntos, que se hagan novios. Se quieren demasiado pero no lo aceptan y creo que me costara algún trabajo hacer que se den cuenta.  
  
- Suerte, la necesitaras  
  
- Mmmm... no demasiada, soy bastante buena en esto... y tu Harry ¿algún prospecto amoroso en el que quieras que te ayude?  
  
- ¿Yo?, no... - dijo sonrojado  
  
- Mi primo mencionó a una tal Cho Chang, bueno, lo confeso...  
  
- Eso quedó en el pasado, no creo que funcionara, bajo ninguna circunstancia - dijo con indiferencia - no es como yo pensé, aunque como amiga sería genial... - hubo un silencio roto por el mismo Harry - bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos, es muy tarde y mañana tenemos clases... por cierto ¿conoces al profesor Lestat?... - la chica dio un pequeño salto  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
- Es solo que sabes mucho de él  
  
- Digamos que, se parece a alguien que conocí en América o que creí conocer, tiene sus mismas habilidades - dijo con un tono de tristeza que Harry notó claramente  
  
- Lo siento, no debí de...  
  
- No te preocupes - lo cortó de pronto - no es nada, ya no es nada... bueno, mejor me retiro, hasta mañana Harry - dijo mientras subía por la escalera  
  
- Que pases buena noche Gabrielle...  
  
El gryffindor se quedó otro rato en la sala común, hasta que por fin decidió subir. El día siguiente tendría varias cosas que hacer: las clases, la poción, entrar a la Cámara y sobre todo hablar con Snape; bueno, eso tal vez lo podría evitar otro poco, no sabía como hablar sobre sus sentimientos con nadie.  
  
En las mazmorras, Severus Snape tenía el mismo dilema ¿cómo hablar con alguien abiertamente?. Eso sería bastante difícil. Se dirigió a sus habitaciones.  
  
Con esos pensamientos, los dos se quedaron dormidos, sin saber que alguien los observaba atentamente a través de una esfera transparente que giraba sin cesar sobre un escritorio, proyectando imágenes de las dos personas.  
  
- Esto será algo difícil - decía una persona en capa negra  
  
- No lo creo - decía una voz salida de las sombras del cuarto en donde se encontraban - lo que costará trabajo es que acepten lo que están sintiendo  
  
- Espero que tengas razón  
  
- ¿Cuántas veces me he equivocado?  
  
- ¿Te las enlisto?, ¿cómo las quieres? ¿en orden alfabético o por fecha?  
  
- Calla... deja de preocuparte tanto... has estado así desde que...  
  
- Les prometí que los iba a hacer felices, a los tres les prometí lo mismo y...  
  
- Y lo harás, cumplirás tu promesa  
  
Hubo un silencio bastante largo  
  
- ¿No deberías de estar buscando ya unos aposentos dignos de ti?...  
  
- Todavía tengo tiempo...  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡Uf! ¡Al fin!... bueno espero que este capitulo les halla gustado, lamento la tardanza... pero mis exámenes todavía no terminan y entre eso y las tareas pues mi tiempo no alcanza...  
  
Muchas cosas están pasado y las clases apenas comienzan. Muchos deben saber de donde saco esas habilidades mi príncipe... digo ^^U... el profesor Lestat jejejeje... pero bueno... los que no, no se preocupen, que yo solucionare sus dudas más adelante... ¿creen que sepa que era Harry el que andaba por ahí?...  
  
Y Harry ya encontró un lugar donde hacer la poción, bueno mejor dicho, recordó un lugar donde puede hacer la poción... niño malo jejeje... esperemos que no lo descubran; o por lo menos no las personas menos indicadas... y Gabrielle ya empezó de casamentera, aunque no será la única parejita a la que unirá... Wajajajaja ^n.n^... En el siguiente capítulo las clases comienzan y Harry conocerá a sus nuevos profesores... ^^U...  
  
Bueno, me despido... seguiré escribiendo el siguiente capítulo. Nos veremos pronto, gracias por tomarse tiempo de leer esto... ¡¡¡CIAO!!!  
  
Reviews please! ^o^!!!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
  
PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: sakuritakinomoto14@hotmail.com ó a sakuritali14@yahoo.com.mx ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((o^jj  
  
REPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS  
  
Gracias a todos los que mandaron reviews, y a los que leyeron la historia y no los mandaron también muchas gracias. Sobre todo gracias por su paciencia, al fin mis maestros me dejan descansar un ratito, pero no mucho v.v... la próxima semana también tengo exámenes; pero esos ya no me preocupan tanto ^^U... pero mejor me pongo a estudiar... así que me tardare un poquito... bueno, aquí están las respuestas... GRACIAS!!! me han ayudado mucho con su apoyo...  
  
AYORASH Deberías de impartir adivinación... ¿cómo has podido prever esto?... o y créeme, encontrara muchas cosas... y se meterá en demasiados problemas; recuerda que si alguien descubre que esta pensando en hacer esa poción y que ya hizo el varitaserum no se libra de una buena... y respecto a Hermione y a Ron... mmmm... no sé, la verdad no creo que lo echaran de cabeza, pero.... nunca se sabe ^^U... Muchas gracias por tu review... ojalá este capitulo también te halla gustado ^^... bueno, nos vemos luego... CIAO!!!  
  
RUSAKI Muchas gracias por tu review... me halagas n//n ... sé que muchos esperan ya lemon... pero con estos peleados... será algo un poco más difícil... además Harry todavía se tiene que enterar de muchas cosas... espero que te halla gustado este capitulo... bueno cuídate... BYE!!!  
  
LILY_EVANS Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste mi fic... espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado... bueno, nos vemos... HASTA PRONTO!!!  
  
NOE Me halagas n//n... gracias por tu review... y gracias por tus buenos deseos... espero que este capitulo también te guste... muy pronto vienen varias cosas... pero tendrás que tenerme paciencia... bueno, me retiro... ADIEU!!!  
  
AKHASA Gracias por tu review... gracias por tus buenos deseos y no te preocupes, según yo me fue bien en mis exámenes ( eso espero O.ô) ahora solo falta Introducción, Sociología y Lite... ejem... mejor estudio... bueno, espero que este capitulo también te halla agradado... pero creo que te surgieron más dudas... jeje... pronto empezare a resolverlas todas, empezando por el pasado de Seve... porque si no pongo un lemon pronto muchos me mataran... x_X!... me despido... nos vemos pronto BYE!!!  
  
MARYAM UY... les están surgiendo dudas... eso me gusta... muchas gracias por tu review... espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado... sé que el anterior fue breve, y este no fue exactamente largo... pero hago mi esfuerzo... jeje... a mi también me agradan los fics que te la pasas horas leyendo... pero si hacía más largo el anterior me iba a enfrentar a pequeños inconvenientes, pero aquí esta la continuación... muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y muy pronto iré solucionando dudas... bueno, me retiro, cuídate mucho... CIAO!!!  
  
VICKY - KAEDE ¿Incesto?... ejem... creo que sí... pero en un aspecto no tan grande... recuerda que no son de la misma sangre ^^U... Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado... muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y créeme que Harry se siente atraído por Seve, solo que mi niño de oro todavía tiene una mente algo inocente, algo, no mucho... el se siente atraído de otro modo... pero bueno...me despido... nos vemos pronto... ADIEU!!!  
  
LAIA Gracias por tu comprensión y por tu review, espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado... jeje... muy pronto esos dos tendrán que abrirse... bueno... me retiro, cuídate y nos vemos... HASTA PRONTO!!!  
  
USAGI - HK Gracias por el review y por el apoyo... son muy buenos conmigo ^-^...y espero que esta semana tenga más tiempo para escribir... pero bueno he aquí el resultado de los cinco minutos que escribo diario... jeje... espero que este capitulo te agrade... tratare de actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada... bueno nos vemos BYE!!!  
  
VAL POTTER Gracias por tu review y gracias por el apoyo, espero que este capitulo te halla gustado... ejem... yo estoy más ansiosa porque Harry le quite otra cosa a Seve ñajaja (sonrisa malévola)... pero todo a su tiempo ^^U... bueno, me retiro, cuídate... CIAO!!!  
  
AMAZONA VERDE Sé que Harry no tiene la culpa... pero tu explícaselo a Seve... ejem... aunque creo que ya lo esta entendiendo... bueno, gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado... nos vemos... HASTA PRONTO!!!  
  
SOKI Sé que me quedó cortito, sorry; pero esta dividido ejem... ¿una cosa con la que habla?... buena idea jeje... no, pero pronto lo sabrás... me halaga que te hallas metido de contrabando... yo lo hago muy seguido y sé lo peligroso que es eso... ^^U así que gracias... espero que este capitulo te halla gustado... bueno... nos vemos pronto... ADIEU!!!  
  
REINA - AYESHA Sospechas, sospechas... pero no contestare a eso jeje... tendrás que esperar que no falta demasiado para que sepan quien es esa persona... y no me tientes, porque leyendo tu fic ya he pensado hacer eso varias veces ejem ^^U... y yo tampoco quiero que este solito n_~... bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te halla gustado este capitulo y gracias por la paciencia, espero que todavía me tengas más... Por cierto me ha ENCANTADO el capitulo quince del Anillo y la Orden... ¡VIVA EL LEMON! espero que esos dos no tarden en reconciliarse... bueno, me retiro... nos vemos pronto... BYE!!!  
  
ANA RICKMAN Gracias por el review, me halagas n//n... gracia por la paciencia, no te preocupes tu tomate tu tiempo... espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado y si, tú los has dicho TODO puede ser jeje... los Weasley ya sabían donde estuvo Harry todo el verano, se enteraron en el ministerio ¿te acuerdas?... Herm es la que no sabía nada... Dumbledore a veces es muy estricto... o muy ¬¬*... ejem... dejémoslo así ^^U... pronto solucionare tus dudas, bueno, me retiro... nos vemos pronto... CIAO!!!  
  
MORYN Gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo... n_n ... solo espero no desesperarte porque el lemon se va a tardar un poquito más... jeje... pero bueno, me retiro, espero que este capitulo te halla gustado... cuídate HASTA PRONTO!!!  
  
Una vez más, muchas gracias a todos, no saben lo que significa ver que les gusta mi fic, eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo... bueno, no los aburro más... la niña se va a estudiar... nos vemos pronto, besos a todos y cuídense mucho... ADIEU!!! (((o^jj... 


	9. La Cámara y la Serpiente

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
  
Clasificación: NC-13  
  
Pareja: Harry / Severus (aunque hay otras jejejeje... pero esta es la principal ^n.n^)  
  
Disclaimer: ¿Me quieren explicar por qué debemos de poner esto cada capitulo?... pero bueno, ya que... todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y uno de ellos al alguien que... ejem... después les cuento a quien... yo no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por sana diversión...  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash y spoilers del libro 5  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "....." son pensamientos o recuerdos  
  
Todo lo que se encuentre así: ..... es Parsel.  
  
Las clases comienzan, pero creo que estoy llevando esto muy despacio, ¿ustedes que creen?... ¿lo apresuro o sigo así?... mmmm...  
  
Lo he corregido porque no se veían los dialogos en Parsel...  
  
¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA!!! (((o^jj  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 9: LA CÁMARA Y LA SERPIENTE  
  
Al siguiente día Harry se despertó sin querer hacerlo y rogándole al cielo que ese día no le tocara pociones porque entonces se tendría que enfrentar a Snape. Se baño y bajo a desayunar junto con sus amigos, pensando también en que tenía que bajar ese mismo día a la Cámara de Slytherin, pero eso lo dejaría para la noche, cuando todos estuvieran dormidos. Sintió una mirada bastante profunda sobre él y cuando volteó vio primero que Remus estaba platicando muy animadamente con la nueva profesora de Defensa, hace mucho que no le veía esa sonrisa y también vio que Snape le estaba mirándolo fijamente; se perdió en esos ojos, pero una voz lo regresó a la realidad  
  
- Harry, Harry, ¡¡¡HARRY!!! - Hermione le gritaba extendiéndole un pedazo de pergamino, se notaba que la chica había estado tratando de despertarlo - tu horario  
  
- Gracias Herm - dijo mientras abría el pergamino, sacudía la cabeza (ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre el perderse en los ojos de Snape) y agradecía infinitamente su suerte.  
  
- ¡OH NO! - gritaba Ron a un lado suyo  
  
- Ya viste el horario - dijo Harry, era afirmación, no pregunta  
  
- ¿Cómo demonios piensan que vamos a soportar esto?, creo que me voy a desmayar...  
  
- No exageres Ron - exclamó Hermione - no es para tanto  
  
- ¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO?... para ti no lo será porque tu no tienes práctica de quidditch, pero a Harry y a mi solo nos quedarán unas cuantas horas libres...  
  
- Horas que usaras en tareas - comento Gabrielle con burla  
  
- Apóyame prima  
  
Harry sonrió ante la desesperación de su amigo. Por alguna extraña razón, a él no le afectaba mucho el tener tantas clases, de hecho eso lo mantendría entretenido  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Ginny detrás de ellos  
  
- ¿Donde estabas? - preguntó Dean Thomas abrazándola por detrás  
  
- Cuidado que es mi hermana - advirtió Ron  
  
- Calma Ron - dijo Ginny - ¿qué te pasa?... ¿por qué tienes esa cara?...  
  
- Por esto - dijo dándole el pergamino con el horario a su hermana  
  
- Uy, los compadezco...  
  
- No cantes victoria, que este año son tus O. W. L. s  
  
- Pero yo tendré mas tiempo libre - dijo con burla  
  
Harry entendió porque Ginny decía eso. Miró su horario leyéndolo una vez más:  
  
LUNES  
  
08: 00 AM DESAYUNO  
  
09 Am a 11 Am DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS  
  
11 Am a 01 Pm ENCANTAMIENTOS  
  
01 : 00 PM ALMUERZO 02 Pm a 04 Pm HERBOLOGÍA  
  
06 : 00 PM CENA  
  
07 Pm a 9 Pm LA MAGIA DE LA MENTE  
  
10 Pm a 11 Pm ASTRONOMÍA  
  
MARTES  
  
08: 00 AM DESAYUNO  
  
09 Am a 10 Am ADIVINACIÓN  
  
10 Am a 11 Am TRANSFORMACIONES  
  
11 Am a 01 Pm POCIONES  
  
01 : 00 PM ALMUERZO  
  
02 Pm a 04 Pm AUROLOGÍA  
  
06 : 00 PM CENA  
  
07 Pm a 10 Pm PRÁCTICA DE QUIDDITCH  
  
MIÉRCOLES  
  
08: 00 AM DESAYUNO  
  
09 Am a 11 Am POCIONES  
  
11 Am a 01 Pm DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS  
  
01 : 00 PM ALMUERZO  
  
02 Pm a 04 Pm DUELO  
  
06 : 00 PM CENA  
  
07 Pm a 9 Pm LA MAGIA DE LA MENTE  
  
10 Pm a 11 Pm ASTRONOMÍA  
  
JUEVES  
  
08: 00 AM DESAYUNO  
  
09 Am a 11 Am ENCANTAMIENTOS  
  
11 Am a 01 Pm TRANSFORMACIONES  
  
01 : 00 PM ALMUERZO  
  
02 Pm a 04 Pm HERBOLOGÍA  
  
06 : 00 PM CENA  
  
07 Pm a 10 Pm PRÁCTICA DE QUIDDITCH  
  
VIERNES  
  
08: 00 AM DESAYUNO  
  
09 Am a 11 Am CUIDADO DE CRIATURAS MÁGICAS  
  
11 Am a 01 Pm POCIONES  
  
01 : 00 PM ALMUERZO  
  
02 Pm a 04 Pm DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS  
  
04 Pm a 06 Pm DUELO  
  
06 : 00 PM CENA  
  
- "Bueno, tendré un día más para ver que le digo a Snape" - pensó Harry  
  
- ¡¡¡NEVILLE, FUISTE ACEPTADO EN POCIONES!!! - el grito de Seamus Finnigan sacó al gryffindor de sus pensamientos. Seamus tenía el horario de Neville en las manos, mientras este último le hacía ademanes para que se callara y se sentara  
  
- ¡¡¡¿CÓMO?!!! - preguntó Ron de un grito  
  
- Cálmense chicos, no es para tanto - dijo Neville apenado, mientras todas las casas empezaban a dirigir miradas de sorpresa hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, incluidos los Slytherin - solo fue suerte...  
  
- Pe... pero Neville... esto no fue suerte, ¡Snape debe de estar queriéndose morir! ¡Como me hubiera gustado ver su cara cuando se enteró! - exclamo Ron mientras le daba un ataque de risa  
  
- No señor Weasley, no me quiero morir todavía - dijo una voz bastante conocida para todos, voltearon y frente a ellos vieron a Snape. El profesor tenía una mirada por demás molesta, Ron dio un brinco y se puso pálido; mientras tanto, Harry, que se estaba preguntando como demonios su tutor había llegado hasta allí sin que él lo notara, veía maneras de escapar de ahí rápido, seguramente había venido a hablar con él y él no quería enfrentarlo todavía; ni siquiera para decirle buenos días - y si no quiere ver mi rostro en detención, le recomiendo que se guarde sus comentarios y me tenga respeto, sigo siendo su profesor, si más no lo recuerda... - terminó el hombre  
  
- L..lo siento señor - dijo Ron mientras agachaba la cabeza  
  
- Déjalo Severus - dijo una voz detrás de él  
  
Todos voltearon, frente a ellos estaba la nueva profesora de Defensa Emily Spellman, que vestía totalmente de negro, con unos pantalones de piel y una blusa de seda, Harry pensó que parecía más una muggle que una bruja. Tomó a Snape por los hombros con una mano y la otra la pasó por su espalda. Harry notó que lo trataba con mucha familiaridad y no le gustó en lo más mínimo.  
  
- "¿Qué demonios me pasa?" - pensó sacudiendo la cabeza, ¿qué era lo que acababa de sentir? Volteó hacia otro lado, pero se encontró con el rostro de Gabrielle, la prima Weasley lo veía con una ceja levantada, extrañándose de su reacción; Harry se sonrojó y desvió la mirada; Gabrielle sonrió.  
  
- Pero... - trato de protestar Snape ante la interrupción  
  
- Pero nada, chicos, será mejor que vallan a clase, ya casi es hora y a mi me gusta la puntualidad - dijo guiñándoles un ojo y después se dirigió al profesor  
  
Los gryffindor no necesitaron que se los dijeran dos veces, todos salieron en camino a su salón de Defensa. Harry salió sin mirar atrás, preguntándose porque había reaccionado de esa forma cuando vio que la profesora Spellman había tratado así a Snape, ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba, la noche anterior también había tenido la misma sensación al ver como su tutor veía fijamente a Lestat. Iba caminando junto a sus amigos, mientras Ron preguntaba a Neville  
  
- ¿A qué te vas a dedicar al salir de aquí Neville?  
  
- Quiero ser medimago - dijo este con una sonrisa - por eso necesitaba pociones, no creas, yo también me sorprendí cuando vi que me habían aceptado  
  
- Yo aquí me separo - dijo Ginny cuando llegaron a la división de dos pasillos - tengo Encantamientos - y despidiéndose de todos, se fue  
  
- ¿Cómo es posible que los maestros tengan tiempo para darle clases a todos los años? - dijo Ron - nosotros tenemos clases dobles casi de todo, gracias al cielo, de Adivinación solo una...  
  
- Lo que pasa es que los grupos en sexto, se reducen solo a los aceptados, entonces ya no hay necesidad de darles a una casa clase a una hora y a otra casa a otra; lo que hacen es juntar a todas las casas - dijo Hermione  
  
- ¿Sabes Hermione? - dijo Seamus - me gustaría que hubiera un hechizo donde yo pudiera saber todo lo que tu sabes y absorber tus conocimientos, ya no tendría que volver a tocar un libro  
  
Todos rieron ante el comentario, mientras seguían caminando a su clase de Defensa. Cuando llegaron, Harry comprobó lo que Hermione había dicho, había dentro muchos alumnos de varias casas, muchos de ellos habían estado el año anterior en el D. A. y a Harry le gustó saber que por lo menos había ayudado a que pasaran el examen. Casi no había ningún Slytherin, pero Harry supuso que ellos ya no necesitaban la clase si Voldemort les enseñaba todo lo que sabía, el había aprendido bastantes cosas con los libros que le había obsequiado. Lo que le sorprendió fue que, entre los dos únicos Slytherin de la clase, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, el otro era Blaise Zabini. Miró a Malfoy un rato, sus ojos expresaban todo, menos su antiguo carácter, nunca lo había visto de esa forma.  
  
Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando paso a la profesora. Tomaron asiento, mientras ella se situaba al frente de la clase y los observaba. El cuerpo masculino del salón la miraba embelesado, excepto por Harry, que no dejaba de recordar la familiaridad con la que trataba Snape. Al final de unos minutos, cuando todo estuvo en silencio, habló:  
  
- Buenos días, bienvenidos al curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, nivel N. E. W. T. de sexto año. Mi nombre es Emily Spellman y espero que sea agradable este curso. Habrán notado que solo hay 30 alumnos en este salón, eso es porque escogí solamente a aquellos que tuvieron el grado de Expectativas Sobrepasadas en sus exámenes O. W. L. o algo más alto y la razón es que de aquí en adelante todo será mas difícil y requerirá de mucho esfuerzo de parte de todos. Algunos de ustedes, según me informaron los jefes de casa, quieren ser Aurores, por lo cual tendrán, una clase especial, que yo misma les impartiré, ya deben de haber visto sus horarios - se sentó sobre el escritorio, haciendo una pausa para mirar a todos los alumnos - el profesor Dumbledore me informó que muchos de ustedes hicieron el año pasado un pequeño... mmm... llamémosle... grupo de Defensa y que el profesor fue alguien que les supo enseñar muy bien, así que supongo que estarán un poco adelantados algunos, lo que ayudará para que supervisen y apoyen a sus demás compañeros - hizo otra pausa en la que miró a Harry y le sonrió, el chico se sonrojo un poco, no se esperaba ese comentario de parte de su profesora - este año veremos contramaldiciones más poderosas, criaturas oscuras para avanzados y tocaremos el tema de los mortífagos y Lord Voldemort  
  
Todos los estudiantes, menos Harry, Hermione y, para sorpresa de los dos, Gabrielle, emitieron gemidos de pánico y se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre del mago tenebroso. Incluso Malfoy y Zabini temblaron  
  
- Es solo un nombre - dijo la profesora firmemente y en tono alto - y váyanse acostumbrando porque a mi no me gusta tenerle miedo a los nombres y les enseñaré a no tenerlo - todos guardaron silencio - Mi forma de enseñar es más práctica que otra cosa y he trabajado durante ya muchos años en un colegio de magia universitario, así que los trataré de la forma en la que trato a mis alumnos. Ustedes tendrán pruebas cada dos meses y con eso les iré evaluando. No me gustan las tareas de ensayos de miles de pergaminos, que al caso, muchos lo hacen de mala gana - los alumnos esbozaron una sonrisa, menos Hermione - pero si me gusta que lean y si alguien me da una buena razón, le daré un permiso para la Sección Prohibida, ya que hasta su próximo año es cuando tendrán permiso para usar los libros a su gusto.  
  
Muchos se emocionaron, para algunos, era la primera vez que podrían tocar esos libros. A Harry solo le dio curiosidad saber si algunos de ellos, no los tenía él en el baúl.  
  
- Las prácticas también se llevaran a cabo en el bosque prohibido y si es posible, los llevare de salida a varios lugares, a conocer el Colegio del Fénix, para que vean lo que es una educación mágica universitaria; a Drumstrangs, para que experimenten una clase de Artes Oscuras y tal vez a Azkaban...  
  
Los alumnos emitieron gemidos, algunos de sorpresa, algunos de miedo y otros de emoción. Harry en especial pensó que sería interesante ir a Azkaban, tal vez le haría una visita a cierta rata que en ese momento se encontraba encerrada ahí. Hermione levantó la mano  
  
- ¿Si? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
  
- Hermione Granger  
  
- ¿Si Hermione? ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?  
  
- Profesora...  
  
- Emily por favor, no me gusta que me traten con tanta formalidad, me hace sentir vieja - esbozo una sonrisa  
  
- Si, esta bien, Emily... mmmm... ¿no esta prohibido ir a Azkaban a los menores de edad? - preguntó Hermione  
  
- ¡Oh, eso! No te preocupes Hermione, yo tengo permiso especial para hacer esto y el Ministro no me pondrá objeción alguna - dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo - "No se atrevería" - pensó la profesora para si misma - ¿Alguna otra pregunta? - una mano se levantó, un alumno de Hufflepuff - ¿Si? dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?...  
  
- Ernie Macmillan ¿por qué tiene usted un permiso especial?  
  
- Primero que nada, háblenme de tu, no de usted y el permiso es por ser la directora del Colegio de Fénix  
  
- ¿Cuántos años lleva... llevas enseñando ahí?  
  
- Quince años, diez como maestra de Artes Oscuras, cinco como Directora y maestra de Artes Oscuras  
  
- ¿Quince? - preguntó Ron sorprendido - ¿cuántos años tienes?  
  
- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
  
- Lo siento, es Ron Weasley  
  
- No te disculpes, tengo 35 años, sus profesores de pociones y duelo me llevan dos años  
  
Todos se quedaron en sock, su profesora tenía 35 años, pero no aparentaba más de veinte. Emily, al ver sus rostros soltó una risa que despertó a los alumnos de su letargo.  
  
- ¿Qué?, ¿me veo más joven?... si me lo han dicho muchas veces... desde que estudiaba aquí me lo han repetido... por eso no me gusta que me traten de usted, yo nunca me he sentido vieja...  
  
- ¿Disculpe?  
  
- Háblame de tu, ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
  
- Gabrielle Weasley, soy la prima de Ron  
  
- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta prima de Ron? - esbozo otra sonrisa  
  
- ¿Qué es el Colegio de Fénix?  
  
- ¡Oh!, buena pregunta, pensé que nunca la harían. Pues, el Colegio del Fénix es algo así como una universidad mágica, donde los que se gradúan de los diferentes colegios de magia, de diferentes partes del mundo, estudian diferentes carreras. En el Colegio del Fénix se imparten: Especialización en Pociones, Finanzas mágicas, Lenguas mágicas, Enfermería mágica, Medicina Mágica y, por lo que es más reconocido el colegio, Auroría. Pero es algo difícil entrar, aquí solo se acepta a lo mejor de lo mejor de todos los países del mundo y se les dan clases de idiomas, es un requisito graduarse con un idioma mínimo, además del propio. De hecho, los guardianes que le proporcione a Albus, son mis alumnos graduados de Auroria, supongo que algunos ya los habrán visto, si no, los verán pronto, son muy buenos en su trabajo...  
  
- ¿Cuáles son las calificaciones que se piden para ingresar a Auroria? - pregunto Harry, pensando que sería interesante entrar ahí  
  
- Pues bien Harry - el chico dio un salto  
  
- "¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" - pensó para sí mismo - "Supongo que es por la cicatriz"  
  
- Para Auroría en especial, se piden todas en Sobresaliente, bueno, menos las que no tienen nada que ver; así que si repruebas tu clase de Adivinación no contará, de hecho no esta muy reconocida esa materia en el Colegio. Y para las demás carreras hay un poco más de soltura al pedir calificaciones.  
  
- "Ahora si, ¿cómo es que sabe que voy en Adivinación?" - se preguntó  
  
- Bueno, ¿alguna otra pregunta? - nadie levantó la mano - bien, hoy solo quiero ver su nivel con respecto a hechizos de protección, maldiciones, contramaldiciones y esas cosas y su nivel de conocimiento teórico. Les haré una prueba escrita, no se preocupen, no contará - dijo viendo las caras de sus alumnos - es solo para que yo vea el nivel de cada uno, es una prueba no tan larga y la próxima clase los iré llamando uno por uno para pedirles que hagan diferentes maleficios, contramaldiciones y esas cosas. ¿Esta entendido? - todos asintieron - bueno, muy bien; ahora apareceré las pruebas sobre sus pupitres, mientras vallan terminando pueden retirarse. - hizo una ademán con su varita, una varita negra que sacó de su pantalón y al hacer esto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la profesora llevaba un brazalete de serpiente que se enroscaba en su muñeca, estaba echa de plata, excepto por los ojos que eran dos rubíes rojos, se veía tan real; las pruebas aparecieron sobre los pupitres - Pueden comenzar.  
  
Todos se pusieron a contestar el examen. A Harry se le facilitó mucho, así que al cabo de una hora, ya había terminado las cien preguntas. Se levantó, entregó la prueba y salió del salón. Todavía tenía media hora antes de que empezara su siguiente clase, así que, recordando que las pruebas de quidditch las debía de hacer pronto, hizo un cartel con el aviso de que el martes de la siguiente semana haría las pruebas y lo pegó en la sala común. Después de eso, se dirigió a Encantamientos.  
  
El profesor Flitwick les dio un pequeño discurso del empeño que debían mostrar ese año y después comenzaron a practicar con encantamientos de animación. Al principio, preguntó que si alguien sabía en que se basaban estos hechizos y salo tres manos se levantaron: la de Hermione (clásico), la de una chica de Ravenclaw y la de Harry. El profesor le dio la palabra al chico.  
  
- Los hechizos de animación se usan para dar una vida artificial y temporal a los objetos sin vida. Puede ser desde una piedra que se lance por si sola, hasta una mesa entera que se mueva o cosas por el estilo. El grado de dificultad aumenta conforme aumenta el tamaño del objeto. Este hechizo esta controlado por el Ministerio ya que muchos magos lo han usado para hacer sufrir a los muggles, animando sus pertenencias. Pero el hechizo es muy útil con fines productivos.  
  
Todos se quedaron callados, Harry había dicho el concepto como si lo estuviera leyendo de un libro. El profesor estuvo tan satisfecho con su alumno que, con la voz muy alegre y llena de orgullo, le dijo:  
  
- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ha sido perfecta su explicación y detallada además! ¡Lo felicito! Ha usted ganado veinte puntos para Gryffindor, siga así Potter  
  
Todos los gryffindor que habían sido aceptados en Encantamientos le dedicaron una sonrisa al muchacho, que se sintió tan cohibido que bajo la mirada con el rostro sonrojado. Ron dijo:  
  
- Y lo repito viejo, cada día...  
  
- Ni lo intentes Ron - lo cortó Gabrielle - porque yo también repetiré mi opinión - el Weasley se sonrojó y Harry empezó a reír por lo bajo  
  
Cuando la clase terminó, los marcadores estaban así: Hermione había ganado 10 puntos por haber realizado un hechizo sencillo de animación sobre su cuaderno y Harry otros veinte por haber hecho uno, sobre la silla, esta estuvo haciéndoles bromas a sus compañeros, hasta que el chico le quitó el hechizo. Todos estaban sorprendidos por las habilidades desarrolladas que Harry demostraba, pero el chico no hacía mucho caso.  
  
Al salir del salón de Encantamientos, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde tomaron su almuerzo y terminando, se dirigieron a su clase de Herbología. La profesora Sprout los recibió con un discurso, diciéndoles lo mismo que Flitwick y después les explicó que trabajarían ese año con dos tipos de clase: una teórica y otra práctica. En la teórica (dos horas a la semana, el lunes) verían diferentes tipos de plantas carnívoras, de ataque y otras con propiedades mágicas impresionantes. Y en la práctica irían a los invernaderos 8 y 9 para verlas y estudiarlas un poco más de cerca.  
  
Harry esbozó una sonrisa al ver que Neville estaba muy entusiasmado. Al chico le gustaba mucho esa clase y era en la que más sobresalía. Cuando terminó la clase, todos sabían un poco más sobre las lianas trampa. Que eran plantas que se daban en lugares brumosos y atrapaban a las personas, asfixiándolas hasta la muerte; pero si se les agregaba a la poción del sueño producirían un efecto más relajante.  
  
Cuando la clase terminó, los chicos no tenían ni una sola tarea por ahora, así que decidieron ir a relajarse a la orilla del lago. Salieron de castillo y por primera vez desde que regresaron de vacaciones, se toparon con uno de los Aurores del Colegio del Fénix: este, estaba parado junto a la puerta y vestía con una túnica negra con capucha que lo cubría por completo, a Harry le recordó el que vio en la foto de El Profeta en el Caldero Chorreante, no pudieron ver su rostro, aunque Harry hubiera jurado que él si los veía a ellos; la túnica tenía un escudo de un fénix en pleno vuelo, bordado en plata y con las iniciales CF, era el escudo que Harry no había podido ver en la foto por la lejanía. También vieron otros en las partes altas del castillo y uno de circulaba por las orillas del Bosque Prohibido, todos vestidos de la misma forma.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, se tumbaron sobre el pasto, Harry veía hacia el cielo, absorto en sus pensamientos y todos ellos los ocupaba en ese momento una persona: Snape. Estaba recordando la visión que tuvo sobre el recuerdo de su profesor, había sentido la angustia de este dentro de él. ¿El sentiría lo mismo que él cuando veía alguna escena con su primo Dudley?... además también pensaba como iba a hablar con su tutor, porque lo tenía que hacer, no lo podía evitar toda su vida. Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos:  
  
- ¿No es esa Ginny? - preguntó la chica señalando hacia la orilla del bosque prohibido donde se encontraba una chica de cabello rojo, que sin duda era la hermana de Ron y otro chico de cabello plateado platicando con ella, los dos sentados sobre el pasto, el chico era:  
  
- ¡Malfoy! - gritó Ron - ¿qué demonios hace con mi hermana? - al tiempo que se levantaba para ir hacia donde se encontraban  
  
- Hay algo llamado conversar Ron - dijo Gabrielle con burla y tomándolo del brazo para que no interrumpiera a Ginny - y yo te recomendaría que los dejaras terminar...  
  
- Pero le puede estar haciendo algo  
  
- ¿A un metro de distancia? - preguntó esta vez Hermione - déjalos, ya nos contara Ginny de que hablo con él  
  
Los cuatro amigos se quedaron viendo a Ginny y a Draco, hasta que cinco minutos después estos se levantaron, el Slytherin se inclinó un poco en señal de respeto hacía Ginny y se dirigió al castillo. La chica, volteó hacia el lago y vio a sus amigos ahí, así que se camino hacia ellos, cuando llego, Ron no le dejo decir ni media palabra:  
  
- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Malfoy?  
  
- Conversando  
  
- ¿De qué demonios querías tu conversar con Malfoy?  
  
- Me estaba platicando de varias cosas - dijo la chica mientras se tumbaba también en el pasto - me tropecé con él hace un rato y se apeno mucho, me estuvo pidiendo disculpas y después salió el tema de que necesito ayuda con pociones y el me auxilio. Pero decidimos salir del castillo, porque nos veían como a dos fenómenos hablando juntos. Me estaba diciendo los procedimientos para la poción y corrigió mi ensayo...  
  
- ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Hermione? - preguntó molesto Ron  
  
- Por que no la había visto y él se ofreció...  
  
- Pe... - trató de protestar su hermano pero fue interrumpido por Harry  
  
- Basta Ron, yo también creo que es algo extraño, pero tal vez Hermione tenga razón. Después de todo lo que le pasó este verano debe de haber cambiado mucho, debió de haber sido muy difícil perder a su madre en manos de la persona a la que él respetaba más.  
  
- Se veía muy triste, le ha afectado mucho - dijo Ginny  
  
- Pero por lo que dicen - siguió Gabrielle - lo ha hecho madurar  
  
- Si, pero de la forma más dura posible - termino Hermione  
  
Todos los chicos guardaron silencio, cada quien en sus pensamientos. Después de un rato conversaron de otras cosas. A la hora de la cena se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Después de la cena tendrían su clase de Magia de la Mente; pero el profesor no estaba con el demás cuerpo docente, de hecho, Harry no lo había visto en todo el día. Cuando la cena terminó, se dirigieron al aula asignada para la clase, Harry notó que estaba cerca de donde Remus impartiría Duelo, cuando entraron, notaron que era un aula del tamaño de la de Transformaciones, con pupitres individuales y un pizarrón grande. El escritorio del profesor se veía muy fino y el salón tenía un ambiente que provocaba que te relajaras. Gabrielle le recordó que no debía de revivir el suceso de la noche anterior; los amigos se sentaron al frente, quedando Harry justo frente al escritorio, Hermione a su izquierda y junto de ella Gabrielle y a la derecha del chico Ron. Los demás alumnos fueron llegando poco a poco, eran solo veinte: Seis de Gryffindor: él mismo, Ron, Hermione, Gabrielle y otros dos de séptimo año; cuatro de Slytherin: Draco Malfoy (con quien Harry compartía, hasta hora, todas sus clases), Blaise Zabini y otros dos de séptimo; cinco de Hufflepuff y cinco de Ravenclaw.  
  
Después de unos minutos el profesor hizo acto de presencia. Todos, tanto chicas como chicos, pensaron que se veía genial. Vestía un pantalón negro y una playera de cuello de tortuga rojo carmesí, su piel se veía un poco rosa, no tan blanca como la noche anterior y su cabello rubio caía por su espalda libremente, sus ojos brillaban con fiereza y audacia. Harry volvió a pensar lo mismo que con Emily: parecía más un muggle que un mago. (N/A: ¿Mago? JAJAJAJA XD, te dejaré en la ignorancia por ahora Harry)  
  
- Buenas noches - comenzó el profesor con una sonrisa encantadora que derritió al contexto femenino del salón, su voz era hipnotizante - primero que nada, creo que todos conocen mi nombre Lestat de Lincourt y por favor, díganme Lestat y háblenme de tu, no me agradan demasiado las formalidades. Ustedes han sido elegidos en este curso por ser lo mejor de cada una de las casas. Este es el curso de Magia de la Mente que abarca dos ramas normalmente; pero, para ustedes tres: Telepatía, que es la comunicación de una a otra persona por medio del pensamiento y también la lectura y el bloqueo de la mente; y Telequinesis, que es la habilidad de mover objetos con el pensamiento y, en su caso, Magia sin varita, hacer hechizos sin la necesidad de la varita. - todos escuchaban atentamente, esto se oía interesante - por supuesto, no espero que todos lo logren, es muy raro el mago que logra desarrollar al completo estas habilidades, pero espero que todos lo intenten con todo su ánimo. La clase es en su mayoría práctica y no me gustan las tareas, así que a lo mejor, solo les dejo leer la página de un libro. Espero que disfruten de la clase durante el año. ¿Alguna pregunta? - la mano de un chico de Ravenclaw se levantó - Si, dime  
  
- ¿Por qué es a estas horas la clase? ¿No puede ser antes de la cena?  
  
- Es que mis días son sacrosantos - contestó el mago con una sonrisa - yo llego aquí a esta hora, no antes y me marcho después de la clase. ¿Otra pregunta? - nadie levantó la mano - bueno, entonces la primera clase haremos un ejercicio de relajación, esto nos ayudará a concentrarnos mejor en la clase, quiero que dejen todo los que tengan en las manos y quiten todo de encima de los pupitres. No quiero ver a nadie con las manos y las piernas cruzados y los que usan lentes, quítenselos - dijo mirando a Harry; todos los alumnos hicieron lo que el profesor pidió en seguida. Cuando este volvió a hablar su voz tenía un volumen bajo, que relajaba - muy bien, ahora quiero que cierren los ojos y dejen su mente en blanco, respiren profundamente, sientan cada músculo de su cuerpo, cada célula de la que están compuestos y sientan también la magia que reina dentro de ustedes. Relájense y déjense llevar por esa magia, ahora traten de extenderla, de sacarla de su cuerpo, de rodear cada objeto y persona con ella...  
  
El profesor siguió así por espacio de una hora, al finalizar esta muchos de los alumnos seguían la voz de Lestat con la cabeza y los brazos sobre el pupitre, hasta que dijo con el mismo tono:  
  
- Ahora, cuando cuente tres todos abrirán los ojos. Uno, dos, tres - todos lo hicieron, se estiraron perezosamente, pero con las fuerzas recargadas; Harry se sentía tranquilo - esto lo haremos cinco minutos al inicio de cada clase, para despejar sus mentes. Hoy lo hicimos más tiempo para que pudieran relajarse y tratare de que lo hagamos con cierta frecuencia. A mi me gustaría que tomáramos las clases afuera, porque no es muy recomendable que estén encerrados, tratare de hablar con Albus. - hizo una pausa en la que observo a cada uno de sus alumnos, cada uno estaba más tranquilo; incluso Harry se sentía relajado, no se sentía así desde que estuvo en brazos de Snape  
  
- "¿Qué estoy pensando?" - el chico sacudió la cabeza, extrañaba los brazos de su profesor, pero no lo iba a aceptar. Sintió una mirada sobre él, cuando volteó, Lestat lo veía fijamente y esbozo una sonrisa picara cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del chico. Harry se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.  
  
- Muy bien - siguió el profesor - esto es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse, la próxima clase empezaremos con prácticas de movimientos de telequinesis y un rato de telepatía. Nos vemos la próxima clase.  
  
Todos los alumnos salieron del salón. Harry iba en la puerta cuando el profesor lo llamo.  
  
- Harry ¿puedes venir un momento?  
  
Por principio de cuentas, el gryffindor se sorprendió de que su profesor supiera su nombre y segundo asintió mientras les decía a sus amigos que los alcanzaba en unos momentos y se dirigía al escritorio, sobre el cual estaba sentado su profesor.  
  
- ¿Si profesor?  
  
- Lestat, ya dije que no me gusta tanta formalidad - dijo con una sonrisa, el chico asintió - creo Harry que anoche te me escapaste de las manos y si no pude saber que eras tu, esta clase lo he comprobado  
  
El chico dio un pequeño salto e inmediatamente trató de dejar su mente en blanco. Su profesor empezó a reír, su risa era tan intoxicante, tan contagiosa.  
  
- No vale la pena que hagas eso, durante el ejercicio de relajación pude ver muchas cosas a través de sus mentes y una de ellas fue tu pequeña escapada de anoche - continuó con una sonrisa  
  
- No se de lo que me habla - contestó Harry con seriedad  
  
- No te estoy culpando de nada, de hecho a mi no me gustan mucho que digamos las reglas y creo que me he buscado varios problemas por eso... ¡oh si! muchos estarían de acuerdo - lo último lo dijo más para si mismo que para Harry - solo te digo esto para advertirte que si yo no voy a decir nada, no estés tan seguro de que otro profesor no lo hará si te llega a encontrar, así que debes de tener cuidado  
  
Harry lo miraba fijamente, supo que era sincero en sus palabras, así que sonrió. Pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando  
  
- ¿Cómo lo hizo? - preguntó a su profesor  
  
- Háblame de tu... ¿cómo hice que?  
  
- ¿Cómo supo... supiste que estaba ahí?  
  
- Digamos que... mmm... mis habilidades están más desarrolladas que las de otros, por eso Albus me escogió, claro que bajo promesa de que... - se calló de pronto - bueno Harry, eso es todo solo quiero que tengas más cuidado ¿esta bien?  
  
- Si pro... Lestat  
  
- Puedes irte - dijo este  
  
Harry se dirigió a la puerta; pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir, la voz de su profesor lo paró de nuevo:  
  
- ¡Ah! y Harry  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- No niegues lo que es obvio, no puedes engañar a tu corazón... ni él tampoco engañara al suyo... tomará tiempo, pero los dos estarán bien y felices juntos...  
  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el chico confundido - ¿de qué habla?  
  
- Tu corazón sabe de que hablo, puedes irte  
  
Harry ahora si que estaba confundido, no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo Lestat. Cuando se encontró con sus amigos, les contó lo que había pasado, excepto por la última parte. Todos, incluso Gabrielle, le dijeron que tuviera más cuidado. Tenían una hora de descanso y cuando esta termino, se dirigieron a la torre de Astronomía. La profesora Sinistra les dijo lo mismo que el profesor de Encantamientos. Harry pensó que a lo mejor se transmitían que decir para que se escuchara bonito, como un coro. La clase terminó a las once y los chicos se dirigieron directamente a la torre, estaban exhaustos; pero Harry todavía tenía que bajar a la Cámara, cosa que decidió hacer cuando Ron se durmiera. Ya en su cuarto, Ron le comentó:  
  
- ¿No has notado que Malfoy esta en todas nuestras clases? - preguntó el pelirrojo  
  
- Si, pero no creo que lo veamos mañana en Adivinación.  
  
- ¡No me recuerdes eso!  
  
- ¡Vamos Ron!, es con Firenze  
  
- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, buenas noches - dijo acostándose a dormir  
  
- Buenas noches Ron  
  
Esperó diez minutos, hasta que estuvo seguro de que su amigo estaba profundamente dormido. Tomó su capa, el mapa del Merodeador y el baúl, y salió lo más sigiloso que pudo. Después de un rato de caminar y de esquivar a la Señora Norris en una esquina, por fin llegó al baño de Myrtle. La puerta tenía ahora un letrero que decía:  
  
Clausurados por tiempo indefinido  
  
Puso su mano en la perilla y trató de girarla, pero no cedía, sacó su varita  
  
- Alohomora - susurró, pero la puerta no cedió. Suspirando, sacó la varita no registrada que tenía siempre con él susurró un hechizo, esta vez de magia oscura - Finite delusio incantatum - La puerta se abrió dándole paso al chico - "Voldemort, tus libros son excelentes" - pensó  
  
Entró a los baños cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se quito la capa.  
  
- Hola Harry - dijo una voz conocida  
  
- Hola Myrtle - contestó el chico  
  
- Pensé que ya no vendrías  
  
- Tuve que esperar a que se durmieran en la Torre  
  
Se dirigió a uno de los lavabos, sabía perfectamente cual era, vio la serpiente forjada en una de las llaves y se concentró, imaginando que era real  
  
- Abre - pronunció en Parsel  
  
Los lavabos se empezaron a mover, dejando paso a la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos  
  
- ¿Vienes? - le dijo a la fantasma  
  
- Ningún fantasma puede entrar ahí, esta protegido con muchos hechizos  
  
- Esta bien, ahora vuelvo  
  
- Ten cuidado  
  
- Si, no te preocupes, inpervius - dijo señalando a sus ropas  
  
dio un paso adelante y entró. Cuando aterrizó estaba completamente limpio gracias al hechizo. Se adentró. Frente a él estaba la puerta de la Cámara  
  
- Abre - volvió a decir el Parsel  
  
La puerta se abrió dando pasó a la Cámara del Salazar Slytherin. Harry entró, esta vez se detuvo a admirar cada detalle de las estatuas de serpientes y del rostro de Salazar Slytherin esculpidos en piedra. Realmente, ahora que la apreciaba sin basilisco, Tom Riddle y Ginny medio muerta en medio, era un lugar impresionante. Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndolo.  
  
- Un humano ha osado entrar en la Cámara  
  
Harry volteaba hacia todos lados  
  
- ¿Quién esta ahí? ¿Dónde estas?  
  
- ¿Estas ciego?, aquí abajo  
  
Harry volteó al suelo y casi se cae del susto: una serpiente de un metro y medio de largo, piel verde con algunas franjas rojas y negras y ojos rojos como rubíes, se erguía frente a él en señal de atacarlo  
  
- Has osado entrar en la Cámara del heredero  
  
- ¿Quién eres? - siseó Harry, sorprendiendo esta vez a la serpiente  
  
- Hablas Parsel, eres un parselmouth  
  
- Si, ¿cómo crees entonces que te entendí hace un rato  
  
- Buen punto, disculpe mi atrevimiento - dijo y se inclino posándose en el suelo - entonces creo que no habrá problema de que este usted aquí señor, ¿cuál es su nombre?  
  
- Harry, Harry Potter. ¿Tu cómo te llamas?  
  
- Elddir mi señor  
  
- Llámame Harry por favor Elddir y háblame de tu  
  
- Es una falta de respeto  
  
- Te lo permito  
  
- Entonces creo que estará bien  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí Elddir?  
  
- Soy la protectora de la Cámara, no debo dejar entrar a nadie que no hable Parsel, a menos que un parselmouth lo ordene, a veces voy por las tuberías del castillo, pero mi deber es proteger este lugar de los extraños y ¿qué haces aquí Harry  
  
- Vine en busca de un lugar donde preparar pociones sin que me vea nadie, supuse que este lugar es el indicado, tendré que adecuarlo un poco, pero...  
  
- No será necesario - le cortó la serpiente - sígueme  
  
Harry siguió a Elddir, la serpiente se dirigió hacia una de las estatuas de serpiente de la derecha, la más cercana al rostro del creador de ese lugar.  
  
- Abrid ahora - siseo la serpiente  
  
La estatua se movió y la pared detrás de ella se abrió dejando lugar a un cuarto que a Harry le pareció impresionante.  
  
- ¡¡¡WOW!!! - exclamó - esto es genial  
  
- Entra  
  
Y así lo hizo, las antorchas se encendieron apenas el entró en la habitación. El cuarto era una sala de estar con un sillón enfrente de una chimenea, que por lo visto, no se usaba en años; también había una mesa circular con seis sillas, todo en los colores de la casa de la serpiente, realmente era elegante. Había puertas detrás. Harry se dirigió a la primera y, cuando las antorchas y velas le dieron luz, se encontró con una biblioteca llena de libros y una mesa cuadrada con varias sillas, realmente era una colección impresionante de libros y en un estante en el fondo había varios objetos extraños. Cerró y se dirigió a la siguiente puerta, esta vez sonrió, justo lo que buscaba: frente a él, iluminado por varias antorchas, estaba un laboratorio de pociones, del doble del de Snape, con todo lo que necesitaba, incluso con un estante lleno de ingredientes. Cerró y se dirigió a la última puerta, esta vez estaba realmente impresionado: una recamara con una cama cubierta por cortinas, con diferentes grabados en ella estaba en la mitad de la habitación, un armario en el fondo, una chimenea frente a esta que se encendió automáticamente, dos mesitas de noche a cada lado y otra puerta. Harry se dirigió a esta y la abrió, encontrándose con un baño digno de un rey, todas las llaves eran de plata y lo demás de mármol. Un espejo se alzaba imponente en el lavabo y la tina, recordándole el baño de prefectos, tenía varias llaves. Salió del baño y después de la habitación, Elddir le esperaba fuera.  
  
- ¿Qué te pareció?  
  
- Perfecto, esto estará perfecto para hacer las pociones y para quedarme aquí algunas veces  
  
Se dirigió al laboratorio de pociones, donde abrió el baúl y sacó el caldero, dejándolo sobre una mesa. La poción ahora solo debía reposar hasta el día cuatro, para el que ya solo faltaban dos días. Cerró el baúl y se dirigió ahora a la habitación, donde dejó el baúl al pie de la cama, sería más seguro dejarlo en la Cámara, además sus útiles escolares y su ropa ya estaban en el otro baúl y cuando necesitara este, solo tendría que usar la llave y llamarlo. Abrió el armario, donde se encontró con una cantidad impresionante de túnicas, todas muy elegantes y muy costosas, con los colores de Slytherin. Las tocó, admirando cada detalle, la voz de la serpiente lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Son todas tuyas, las puedes usar cuando gustes  
  
- Gracias, voy a dejar este baúl y la poción aquí, ¿estarán seguras?  
  
- Si, no te preocupes, solo los parselmouth pueden entrar aquí  
  
- Perfecto, vendré casi diario, supongo que a veces me quedaré aquí. Bueno, me voy, ya es tarde y tengo que regresar a mi sala común, antes de que alguien note que me fui  
  
- Esta bien, yo siempre estaré aquí, si me necesitas arriba, solo tienes que pronunciar en Parsel mi nombre con tu varita y estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda  
  
- Perfecto, muchas gracias Elddir, bueno, me voy, nos vemos mañana  
  
Harry salió de allí, cargando su capa invisible, la varita sin registrar y la suya propia y el mapa del merodeador. Cuando se encontró en los baños de las chicas, Myrtle lo recibió con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Cómo te fue?  
  
- Perfecto, mejor de lo que esperaba. Bueno, me voy, no quiero problemas. Nos vemos mañana Myrtle  
  
- Hasta mañana Harry  
  
Y dicho esto, salió de allí, cubierto en la capa invisible; pronunciando el hechizo que había antes en la puerta.  
  
- "Magia oscura" - pensó mientras caminaba hacia su sala común - "No creí que Dumbledore fuera capaz de usarla dentro de la escuela y sobre todo para cerrar una puerta"  
  
Cuando llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, se dirigió a su habitación directamente, se quitó la capa y se acostó, estaba demasiado cansado. Se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, el último pensamiento que tuvo fue:  
  
- "Snape no se debe de enterar de esto... me mata" - y sintió la necesidad de estar en los brazos del hombre, de no sentirse solo  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: Solo tengo un nombre para este capitulo LLLAAARRRGGGOOO... jeje... ((^o^jj ... bueno, espero que les halla gustado, les he cumplido su deseo, ahí esta la primera clase de Lestat...  
  
En los reviews vi que a muchos les gusta mi príncipe, muchos supieron quien era y los que no, no se preocupen, muy pronto lo sabrán... solo que shh... por que no debí de hacerlo jeje ((^x^jjU... diablilla de mi... AH SI! un chocolate a todos los que lo adivinaron jejejeje...  
  
Pero bueno, este niño se esta arriesgando mucho, ¿creen que lo descubran?... no lo sé... pero ya tiene una nueva amiga: una linda y preciosa serpiente... y lo más importante, un lugar donde hacer las pociones sin que lo vean...  
  
Tuve que subir de nuevo el capitulo porque no se veían las conversaciones en Parsel... pero aquí esta...  
  
Bueno, mis exámenes siguen, pero ya no tengo tantos... solo espero que me valla bien en los que faltan... gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia de todos... los dejó... nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo... Besos... ¡¡¡ADIEU!!!... ((^o^jj!!!  
  
Reviews please! ^o^!!!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
  
PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: sakuritakinomoto14@hotmail.com ó a sakuritali14@yahoo.com.mx ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((o^jj  
  
PS: Estoy en la búsqueda, o mejor dicho en la selección de mis beta readers, alguien me dio la idea y otra persona me aclaro mis dudas (Gracias Reina Ayesha ^o^) así que diré quienes son dentro de algunos días.  
  
REPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esto, ya sea hallan dejado reviews o no... me han alegrado mucho mis días últimamente... jejejeje... y han tenido mucha paciencia conmigo... pero bueno... aquí están las respuestas... una vez más... ¡¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS!!!...  
  
PICHURRI Gracias los dos y siento no pod4er darte tu conversación hasta el próximo capítulo, pero no hay que apresurar las cosas. Espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado. Bueno, nos vemos luego... ADIEU!!!  
  
RUSAKI ¿Entre Snape y James?... mmm después te lo digo... ¿el lemon?... sé que me van a matar, pero se tardara todavía un poco ^^U lo siento, estos dos se la pasan peleando... jeje... y la conversación, les juro que el capitulo diez se las escribo... y si, ese es Lestat, mi príncipe travieso... bueno, gracias por tu review y espero que te halla gustado este capitulo... CIAO!!!  
  
AKHASA Si, es una pena... ejem... y sobre lo otro seguirás con la intriga ^^U... lo siento, pero muy pronto sacarás conclusiones... gracias por tu apoyo y no me fue tan mal v_v pero ahí la llevo... gracias por tu review y espero que te halla gustado este capitulo... si pienso agregarte a mi MSN, gracias... nos vemos luego... BYE!!!  
  
MARYAM Si, lo sé, soy muy mala jeje... ^n.n^... pero alguna reglita tenía que romper... sé que muchos quieren la conversación, para el siguiente capitulo estará lista LO JURO!!!... y no, aclaro que la profesora si puede ver la luz del día... jeje... y los del final, ya veras... ¿en mis exámenes?... pues no tan mal... todavía me quedan algunos por ir... pero ya no pienso seguir preocupándome... gracias por tu review, espero que te halla gustado este capitulo... HASTA LUEGO!!!  
  
RUBY ANDARIEL CLAW Si, ese Lestat, uy problemas... el causa muchos y de toda clase, así que ya veremos hasta donde llega jejejeje... me gusta que hagan conclusiones, pero no puedo abrir mucho la boca, lo siento, ya te enterarás... gracias por tu review, espero que te halla gustado este capitulo y sí, te agregaré a mi MSN... CIAO!!!  
  
AYORASH Gracias por tus reviews, espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado, me alegra que te guste más la trama... a mi también me obsesiona escribirla cada día más... pero mi tiempo no me alcanza, así que perdón ^^U... espero que no me mandes demasiados Howlers... jeje... pero bueno, a mi también me encanta mi príncipe... y es bueno escribir sobre él... aunque bueno no debía de hacerlo ^^U... sobre James y Seve, déjame decirte que muchos han llegado a la conclusión que tu llegaste, pero no puedo decir nada todavía jeje... tendrás que esperar un poco y gracias por la comprensión sobre mi parejita... me despido... ADIEU!!!  
  
AMAZONA VERDE Si, es el Lestat que piensas pero shh... secreto de estado... jeje... o me corren de aquí... gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado... bueno, nos vemos... HASTA LUEGO!!!  
  
USAGI-HK Si es ese, pero es TOP SECRET jeje... bueno, ni tanto, solo espero que no llegue a las personas menos indicadas ^^U... gracias por tu comprensión y por tu review, espero que este capitulo te halla gustado... nos vemos luego... BYE!!!  
  
SOKI Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste y espero que este también te halla gustado... jeje... espero también no haberte hecho esperar demasiado... bueno, me retiro... ADIEU!!!  
  
VICKY KAEDE Me alegra que te guste, yo también lo amo y de hecho estoy pensando escribir un fic solo sobre esa serie de libros... pero ese si lo publicaría en otro lado... yo supongo que en la página de la Reina Ayesha... que esta en mi profile... en los exámenes me fue, no demasiado bien... pero bueno... gracias por tu comprensión, espero que no te halla hecho esperar mucho... bueno, me despido, gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo también te halla gustado... nos vemos luego... CIAO!!!  
  
SNIVELLUS Sé que quieres un Lemon y gracias por tu comprensión y eso del sueño no es mala idea, pero ya veremos... si, mi Lestat tiene varias... mmm... cualidades sorprendentes... jeje... después explicaré porque... gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado... BYE!!!  
  
*HARUKO_OPONCHI!* Gracias por tu review... espero que este capitulo también te guste... ¿confuso?... si, supongo que en partes, pero así son las cosas... y la relación de Lestat y Gabrielle... ejem... bueno, no sé, después te enterarás... la relación entre Seve y James, después la digo... aunque creo que muchos ya sacaron cierta conclusión... ¿será verdad?... mmm... ya lo verán... me despido... HASTA LUEGO!!!  
  
ANA RICKMAN Gracias por tu review... me halagas n//n... en el siguiente capitulo resolveré tu duda, espero que este te halla gustado y sí, mi príncipe travieso lo es... pero shhh... no se lo digas a Harry... no te preocupes, lo que importa es la intención... gracias de nuevo... hasta pronto ADIEU!!!  
  
MORYN Ejem... si ese Lestat... y la respuesta a tu pregunta es: aún no lo sé... pero de todos modos pienso escribir un fic solo sobre esa serie, ya les diré cuando publico el primer capitulo y en donde, porque aquí no se puede... y creo que ya viste su primera clase... bueno gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado... nos vemos luego... CIAO!!!  
  
DI-MALFOY Gracias por tomarte el tiempo... y por tu review... me halagas n//n... espero que también este capitulo te guste... a mi me encantan tus fics... bueno, me despido y si lo seguiré, porque me encanta escribirlo... HASTA LUEGO!!!  
  
REINA-AYESHA0 Si, es trampa, lo sé y además ya lo descubrió... pero se vio muy lindo ¿no crees?... y sobre la pareja propuesta... déjame pensarlo, necesito terminar de sacarme de la cabeza que mi lobito solo le pertenece a Sirius y a nadie más que a él... pero bueno... ya publique en tu página... y prometo que tendrás la primicia de mi otro fic... jeje... bueno, gracias por tu review... espero que este te halla gustado... nos vemos luego... ADIEU!!!  
  
PFGRAYWORDS Gracias por tu review... me alegra que te guste... espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado... gracias por los buenos deseos... todavía me faltan algunos por ir, así que tendrán que ser pacientes... bueno... me retiro, nos vemos pronto HASTA LUEGO!!!  
  
LAIA Gracias por tu review... me alegro que te guste... espero que este también sea de tu agrado... sé que quieren escenas yaoi más... ejem... bueno me entendiste... pero falta algo y es que no los puedo unir de golpe... aunque no me tardaré demasiado... bueno, nos vemos luego... CIAO!!! 


	10. Entendimiento

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
  
Clasificación: NC-13  
  
Pareja: Harry / Severus (aunque hay otras jejejeje... pero esta es la principal ^n.n^) Estoy pensando en una, a petición de alguien... tal vez la ponga n_- ...  
  
Disclaimer: Todos... ejem... la historia y sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, algunos los he sacado yo de mi cabecita y uno en especial es de otra persona ^^U... pero no hagan mucho caso, una regla rota jejejeje...  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash y spoilers del libro 5  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "....." son pensamientos o recuerdos  
  
Todo lo que se encuentre así: .... es Parsel.  
  
¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA!!! (((o^jj  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 10: ENTENDIMIENTO  
  
Estaba caminando a la orilla del lago, la luna media iluminaba la superficie, las estrellas se reflejaban, estaba feliz... ¿por qué estaba tan feliz?... no lo sabía, pero era bueno sentirse así de vez en cuando...  
  
Sintió que unas manos lo tomaban de la cintura y que unos labios se posaban sobre su cuello... dio un respingo... ¿quién era esa persona detrás de él que le besaba de esa forma?... no importaba... se sentía protegido...  
  
Con los ojos cerrados volteo poco a poco, quedo frente a la persona y puso sus manos en el pecho que tenía frente a él, se estiro hasta posar sus labios sobre los otros, abrazo el cuello, labios con sabor a vino añejado... tan deliciosos... sabía quien era esa persona... era... era...  
  
- ¡¡¡HARRY!!!  
  
El aludido dio un brinco y salió disparado de la cama varita en mano...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién ataca?  
  
- Nadie, pero si no te apuras llegaremos tarde a clase - Ron Weasley se encontraba frente a él  
  
- ¡Oh, lo siento!  
  
- Apúrate, después te disculpas...  
  
El pelirrojo salió de la habitación, mientras Harry se dirigía a los baños y se daba una pequeña ducha. Recordaba el sueño que había tenido, no era la primera vez... pero se sentía tan bien, sabía quien era esa persona, solo que no podía recordarlo. Salió del baño y se vistió, bajando lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala común, donde sus amigos le esperaban.  
  
- Perezoso - dijo Hermione  
  
- Lo siento - se disculpo el chico  
  
Bajaron al Gran Comedor, encontrándose con la mirada de Snape. Era martes, tenía que hablar con él; desvió la mirada. Se apresuró a terminar su desayuno. Cuando lo hizo, salió rápidamente del gran Comedor sin voltear una sola vez a la mesa de profesores; si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera descubierto que Snape no le quitaba la vista de encima.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Severus? - dijo una voz conocida a su lado  
  
- Nada Emily, es solo que...  
  
- ¿Hoy hablarás con él?  
  
- Si  
  
- Solo trátalo bien, recuerda que no es James...  
  
- Lo sé pero...  
  
- Sé que se parecen - lo cortó la profesora - me sorprendí mucho al verlo, es la viva imagen de James, solo que con los ojos y un poco del carácter de Lily, se sentirían orgullosos de verlo ahora, de saber que su hijo ha hecho tantas cosas... - terminó con voz melancólica. Severus la veía fijamente y preguntó después de un instante  
  
- Tu también tienes que hablar con él...  
  
- Lo sé, solo quiero darle otro poco de tiempo. No sabe mucho de su pasado y le han ocurrido tantas cosas últimamente que no quisiera darle algo más en lo que pensar. Bueno, me voy, tengo que dar clase. Y no se te olvide hablar con él y la poción de Luparia para Remus - lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro  
  
- Si, no te preocupes, ¿cuándo te he fallado?  
  
- No me des cuerda Severus - dijo la profesora ya dirigiéndose a la puerta del Gran Comedor  
  
El profesor de Pociones se quedó sentado un rato más, analizando la situación y pensando en como podría hablar con el chico. Se levantó de la mesa, solo sabiendo que lo haría después de la clase de Pociones de Harry, pero todavía no sabía que le iba a decir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry y Ron, se dirigieron al aula de adivinación, Gabrielle y Hermione a Aritmancia. Neville iba con los chicos, parecía que Firenze también le había aceptado a él.  
  
- ¿Cómo haré hoy en clase de Pociones? - preguntó angustiado Neville  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Ron  
  
- Cuando no esta Snape, me siento más relajado; pero en cuanto aparece, me pongo a temblar.  
  
- Ignóralo - dijo Harry - solo has de cuenta que no esta ahí, como si tomaras la clase sin maestro. Así no te pondrás tan nervioso  
  
- Gracias Harry  
  
Cuando los chicos llegaron al aula de Firenze, el centauro ya les esperaba. Dentro, estaban varios alumnos con cara de pocos amigos, pero parecía que al centauro no le interesaba.  
  
- Buenos días - saludó a Harry  
  
- Buenos días Firenze, ¿cómo has estado?  
  
- Ocupado leyendo el movimiento de las estrellas, parece que la tuya esta tomando un rumbo bastante incierto, pero se esta aproximando a Venus...  
  
- Ehhh...  
  
Harry no supo que contestar. La clase pasó sin el ya típico discurso por parte del profesor; en vez de eso, el centauro los puso a leer el futuro en las llamas de una fogata, a tratar de interpretar su sonido. Al termino de la clase, Harry estaba bastante entretenido, esta vez, había logrado ver algunas cosas.  
  
La siguiente clase era Transformaciones. Se encontraron con las chicas en uno de los pasillos y se dirigieron juntos a su aula. Cuando entraron, como en las clases anteriores, estaban varios alumnos de las diferentes casas. La profesora los recibió con el ya típico discurso y se puso a explicar que ese año verían transformaciones de miniaturas a objetos monumentales y viceversa y transformación humana.  
  
Harry rogaba al cielo que la hora nunca terminara, seguía Pociones y realmente no quería entrar. Obtuvo diez puntos para su casa por contestar bien una pregunta y por transformar de forma excelente una pluma pequeña, en una jarra que apenas cupo en la mesa. Hermione obtuvo también puntos y por alguna razón, Malfoy no hizo ningún comentario hiriente.  
  
Cuando llegó la hora de Pociones Harry estaba literalmente temblando:  
  
- Harry ¿no vienes? - preguntó Ron  
  
- Adelántense, los alcanzo en unos minutos... - contestó el chico  
  
- No puedes estar dándole vueltas a al asunto Harry - le increpo Hermione  
  
- Lo sé, y no voy a hacer eso, solo adelántense ahora los alcanzo...  
  
- Te esperamos entonces - dijo Gabrielle  
  
Los tres salieron del aula, dejando a Harry ahí solo con McGonagall  
  
- ¿Le sucede algo señor Potter? - preguntó la profesora mientras se acercaba al chico, que se guía sentado en su mesa  
  
- N... no profesora...  
  
- ¿Esta seguro? ¿No quisiera acudir a la enfermería?  
  
- Y...yo... no, estoy bien, gracias, me retiro...  
  
- Esta bien, pero si necesita algo, no dude en venir...  
  
- Si  
  
El chico salió por la puerta del aula, pensando en que demonios acababa de hacer. Él quería escapar de la hora de pociones, pero se había negado a la ayuda de su profesora de Transformaciones. Sin más remedio, caminó hacia las mazmorras, cuando llegó ahí, se quedó un minuto más en la puerta hasta que por fin entró lo más seguro que pudo; que con el temblor que tenía, no era mucho. Se sentó hasta atrás, junto a Ron y a Gabrielle, la cual observaba detenidamente al chico, a la vez preocupada y a al vez analizando su comportamiento.  
  
Snape, que había visto la entrada del Gryffindor al salón, se preocupó por el temblor que le acometía, pero no podía decir nada o los Slytherins dudarían.  
  
- Llega tarde señor Potter - dijo con su voz más venenosa, disimulando - y le recuerdo que este ya es otro nivel y sus irresponsabilidades ya no le serán aceptadas. ¿Entendido?  
  
- Si señor - contestó  
  
- Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por su muestra de incompetencia - terminó el profesor  
  
- "Bueno" - pensó el chico - "no le cuesta actuar, aunque no creo que lo este haciendo"  
  
- Este es el nivel avanzado de Pociones que ofrece Hogwarts - empezó Snape dirigiéndose a toda la clase, en su mayoría Slytherins - todos los que están aquí han obtenido Sobresaliente en sus exámenes O. W. L. aunque creo que algunas calificaciones estuvieron equivocadas - dijo viendo a Neville, el cuál seguía el consejo de Harry: ignorarlo; y se dedicaba a su mesa - este nivel exige mucho de cada uno de ustedes y no aceptare ya más un solo error de parte de nadie. Empezaremos con venenos de muerte instantánea y más delante veremos los venenos de muerte lenta. Hoy veremos el "Fulminatem" que es un veneno que te mata en diez segundos o menos, con una sola gota, dependiendo de la eficiencia de quien lo haga. Los ingredientes están en el pizarrón, trabajaran individualmente, tienen una hora y media - dijo mirando a todos peligrosamente - empiecen ahora.  
  
Todos y cada uno se pusieron a trabajar, Harry agradeció que el elaborar una poción le distrajera tanto que hasta olvidara la presencia de su tutor en el salón. Había leído la forma correcta de elaborar esa poción en algún libro y algunos consejos para hacerla más eficaz, así que se puso a trabajar, olvidándose por un momento del mundo.  
  
Snape miraba al chico de reojo la mayor parte del tiempo, sorprendiéndose con la habilidad que tenía para olvidarse de lo demás y concentrarse en la poción, lo veía trabajar tan ágilmente que no puedo evitar sentirse un tanto orgulloso.  
  
Cuando terminó la clase todos, incluso Neville, habían terminado con sus pociones.  
  
- Póngalas en frascos y llévenlas a mi escritorio - dijo Snape  
  
Todos lo hicieron. Harry, fue el último en hacerlo y cuando llegó al escritorio de Snape, este le dijo:  
  
- Necesito hablar con usted señor Potter, quédese un momento  
  
- S... si señor - contestó el chico y después se dirigió a sus amigos - Snape quiere que me quede un rato, vallan a almorzar, después los alcanzo  
  
- Suerte Harry - le susurró Gabrielle guiñándole un ojo  
  
Sus amigos salieron del aula, mientras él se dirigía de nuevo al escritorio de su profesor. Cuando llegó, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Hasta que el profesor tomó la poción de Harry y alzándola a la altura de sus ojos y la observaba atentamente. Al final se dirigió a al chico:  
  
- Le dije que le serviría leer tantos libros - le dijo con una suavidad inesperada - buena poción, yo diría mejor de lo que debería de haber salido...  
  
- Gra... gracias profesor -contestó Harry...  
  
- Potter, tenemos que hablar. Esto no puede seguir así y estoy seguro que usted piensa lo mismo... sobre lo que pasó anteayer...  
  
- Yo preferiría evitar el tema, si no es mucha molestia profesor...  
  
- Pero no podemos seguirlo haciendo ¿o si? Lo primero es decirle que la forma en la que reaccione, fue porque no fue exactamente un recuerdo agradable - la voz de Snape adquirió un tono de dolor - por eso que reaccioné así... no es agradable recordarlo...  
  
- No debió de desquitarse conmigo - le interrumpió Harry - debió de haber sido desagradable para usted, si; pero yo no tuve la culpa y además, no me gusto la comparación que hizo después. Yo sé que muchos dicen que me parezco a mi padre y que para usted no era el mejor de sus amigos; pero si se diera un tiempo se daría cuenta de que no soy como él, yo nunca haría el tipo e cosas que él hacía a los quince años; pero incluso él maduró, Sirius me lo dijo. Y me gustaría que usted entendiera eso - la voz del chico tenía una seriedad que Snape nunca le había escuchado - me gustaría, que confiara en mi...  
  
- Pide demasiado...  
  
- Pido lo justo, lo que cualquiera le pediría a su tutor. Y no le estoy pidiendo que se disculpe, solo que trate de confiar... y que me trate, si no como a un hijo, tampoco como a un enemigo o como a un chiquillo malcriado, porque no lo soy...  
  
- ¿Quién me asegura eso?  
  
- Usted mismo ha visto el trato de mis tíos, durante once años estuve encerrado en esa casa, yo no sabía que existía el mundo mágico, ni que aquí soy famoso. No sabia la verdadera razón por la que mis padres murieron... y cuando me enteré de que existía este mundo, fue la mayor felicidad de mi corta vida, hasta que me enteré del porque de mi fama. Daría todo lo que tengo, por ver una vez más a Sirius, por hablar con mis padres, por que nada hubiera pasado... por tener una vida normal... - lo último lo dijo con tanto dolor, que Snape sintió una punzada en el corazón. Nunca se imaginó que el chico pensara de esa forma - la razón por la que vi dentro del pensadero - siguió el chico - fue porque vi a mi padre, al que no conozco, a mi madre, que dio la vida por mi... a mi padrino sin la sombra de los años en Azkaban... a Remus como si nada pasara... - contuvo las lágrimas - siento mucho haberlo hecho, sé que no fue correcto. Sólo le pido que se ponga en mi lugar ¿qué hubiera hecho usted?...  
  
El chico levantó la mirada, con lo cual dejó helado a Snape, que jamás había visto tanto dolor y lágrimas contenidas en los ojos de nadie. Por primera vez desde que le conocía sintió que no había sido justo con él, que no era James Potter, que no tenía una pizca de egoísmo. La persona que estaba frente a él era alguien que no había visto nunca, un muchacho demasiado maduro para su edad, que había sufrido demasiado. Se vio reflejado por un momento en él y supo porque Dumbledore y sus amigos, así como muchos de los que conocía se empeñaban en cuidarle, era tan frágil, como no había conocido a nadie en su vida; como si con el roce viento se pudiera romper.  
  
Sintió el impulso de abrazarlo como lo había hecho la noche que tuvo aquella pesadilla en la Mansión Black. Pero en vez de eso, habló:  
  
- Esta bien, confiare en ti - Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar que le tuteaba - y daré todo por olvidado, pero no esperes trato especial ¿entendido? - terminó con voz fingidamente seria - y ya te lo dije, como tu tutor, te estaré vigilando.  
  
El chico sonrió, lo había conseguido, Snape confiaría en él y eso, por alguna razón, le llenaba de felicidad.  
  
- Gracias, no lo decepcionare  
  
- Eso espero - contestó con una media sonrisa, que reprimió al instante; pero para el gryffindor fue más que suficiente, el ver ese inicio de sonrisa le hizo sentirse bien, además, Snape se veía bastante bien cuando lo hacía  
  
- "¿Qué estoy pensando?" - sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar ese pensamiento  
  
- Ya es algo tarde, ¿qué clase tienes después del almuerzo? - cambió de tema instantáneo por parte de su profesor  
  
- Aurología - contestó Harry sacando su horario - con la profesora Spellman  
  
- Cierto, Minerva me comentó que piensas ser Auror, es bastante difícil... - dijo viéndolo a los ojos - "peor estoy seguro que lo lograrás..." - pensó para sí mismo - Supongo que ya no tendrás tiempo de ir al comedor, será mejor que comas algo aquí - sacó su varita y apuntó a la mesa, haciendo aparecer una charola llena de emparedados -come - dijo al tiempo que él tomaba uno  
  
- Gracias - contestó el chico tomando uno a la vez y sentándose frente a su profesor  
  
- Por cierto, debemos seguir con las clases de Occlumency, es necesario. Déjame ver tu horario  
  
El chico le extendió el pergamino. Cuando Snape lo leyó, empezó a creer que Harry no sobreviviría ese año, y que decir del siguiente.  
  
- Espero que puedas dormir este año Potter - dijo con burla, el chico solo lo miró con algo de reproche. Aún no le hablaba por su nombre, pero ya no le trataba de usted y eso era ganancia - bueno, supongo que nos veremos de lunes a jueves a partir de las cuatro y los viernes después de la cena, no te preocupes, solo serán dos semanas - dijo al ver la expresión de flojera en el rostro de su alumno  
  
- ¿Sabe que voy a estar exhausto después de las prácticas de quidditch?, tengo que elegir a los nuevos integrantes del equipo... ¿cuánto tiempo practicaremos?  
  
- El que sea necesario, pero no te preocupes, sobrevivirás... tampoco debo de matar de cansancio al nuevo Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor... aunque eso traería sus ventajas... - termino de nuevo con burla, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del gryffindor  
  
Conversaron de varias cosas por media hora, Snape le preguntaba las razones por las que quería ser un Auror y que ojala no perdiera por mucho contra Slytherin en el partido de Quidditch.  
  
- Le juro que ganaré la Copa de Quidditch y se la mostraré en cuanto la tenga en mis manos... - le había contestado con algo de molestia  
  
Cuando llego el final de la hora del almuerzo Snape le dijo:  
  
- Creo que es hora de tu clase - dijo devolviéndole su horario - nos veremos mañana  
  
- Si, gracias por la comida - dijo Harry tomando un emparedado más para el camino - hasta mañana profesor  
  
- Hasta mañana Potter y esta vez no llegues tarde o si no serán más puntos menos  
  
- No lo haré  
  
El chico salió de ahí en dirección al aula de Defensa, donde Emily impartiría Aurología. Se sentía bien el no estar peleado con Snape y saber que su tutor confiaría en él. Cuando llego al aula, era el primero; pero su profesora ya estaba ahí:  
  
- Hola Harry, llegas temprano  
  
- Hola Emily  
  
El chico inspeccionó el escritorio de su profesora, vio sobre él una pequeña esfera de cristal, como la que había visto en el Ministerio cuando se leyó el testamento de Sirius.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó señalando el objeto. La profesora lo tomó en su mano y lo elevo a la altura de sus ojos  
  
- Es un grabador, ¿conoces las cámaras de video muggles?  
  
- Si, hay una en la casa de mis tíos...  
  
- Es algo así, pero tiene la ventaja de que puede ir volando hacía donde le ordenes y seguir a la persona que le digas sin ser detectada. También se usa para grabar los testamentos, porque se puede sellar con un hechizo y es infalsificable...  
  
- Lo sé, la vi cuando se leyó el testamento de mi padrino... - dijo con dolor en la voz  
  
- Sirius Black, ese travieso, nunca he conocido a nadie como él y los Merodeadores...  
  
- ¿Usted conocía a los Merodeadores? - preguntó Harry sorprendido  
  
- Si, bueno, iba en su curso ¿cómo no conocerlos?... - contesto la profesora  
  
- ¿No había dicho que era dos años menor que Remus?  
  
- Si, estaba adelantada dos años - sonrió y pensó - "que coraje hizo tu madre cuando se enteró, pero después no le parecí tan mala..."  
  
- ¿Ibas en Gryffindor?  
  
- No, en Slytherin, si sé que es raro que Slytherin produzca un Auror - dijo viendo la mirada de su alumno - pero cinco de mis seis mejores amigos eran de Gryffindor - dijo esta vez con dolor - supongo que muchas veces quise cambiarme de casa, me quedaba a dormir en la Torre - dijo con una sonrisa melancólica - "solo por rompiste las reglas amiga..."  
  
- ¿Por eso tienes ese brazalete en forma de serpiente? - preguntó recordando que lo había visto el día anterior; la profesora lo miró a los ojos y le dijo con algo de seriedad...  
  
- No, ese fue un... regalo de un... llamémoslo "amigo"... lo uso porque es algo importante para él que lo traiga conmigo... - terminó y dirigió su atención hacía un cajón de su escritorio  
  
Harry iba a pregunta más, pero la profesora le interrumpió, extendiéndole una esfera de cristal, un grabador, que había sacado de su cajón.  
  
- Toma, supongo que lo encontrarás divertido...  
  
- ¿Me lo regalas?  
  
- Si... solo no hagas demasiadas travesuras con el, ¿entendido?  
  
- Esta bien - contestó Harry tomando el grabador - ¿cómo funciona?  
  
- Oh, es muy simple - dijo ella tomando otro - lo tomas sobre la palma de tu mano, apuntas con la varita y dices Grabator y lo que quieras grabar. Grabator Harry Potter - dijo la profesora y la pequeña esfera se volvió invisible, Harry volteaba todos lados, solo escuchaba el zumbido de algo pequeño, pero era casi imperceptible - Volvere - escucho decir a su profesora y de pronto la pequeña esfera apreció frente a ella y se posó en su mano - así la haces volver a ti, no importa donde estés, siempre regresará. Y por último Reproducere - dijo señalando una vez más a la esfera, que antes había depositado en su escritorio, la cual se levantó de ahí y comenzó a girar; para después proyectar la imagen de Harry volteando hacía todos lados - solo tienes que esperar hasta que la grabación termine y dejara de dar vueltas...  
  
- Gracias - dijo Harry - pero deben de ser bastante caras  
  
- Mmmm, pues, no lo sé, soy una adicta a estas cosas, compro demasiadas... así que me las dan mas baratas...  
  
Harry iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento, comenzaron a entrar al aula y solo pudo guardar la esfera dentro de su túnica. Se sentó entre Gabrielle y Hermione. La clase se limitaba diez estudiantes: Hermione, Gabrielle, Ron y el mismo de Gryffindor; cuatro chicos de Ravenclaw, uno de Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, para sorpresa de todos y uno de Hufflepuff; todos de sexto curso. La profesora comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Creo que no hacen falta presentaciones, todos los que están aquí, también están conmigo en Defensa. Ustedes quieren aplicar para ser Aurores, y me da gusto ver que son varios...  
  
- "¿Malfoy Auror?" - pensó Harry sorprendido  
  
- Me gustaría mucho verlos a todos en el Colegio del Fénix, pero sé que algunos no lo lograran . siguió la profesora - Este es un curso que trata de explicar como es el entrenamiento Auror y para hacerlos saber si realmente tienen vocación para esto; yo supongo que les ayudara mucho. Bueno, lo primero que quiero ver es cuál es su conocimiento general de magia. una prueba escrita y la próxima semana una práctica será suficiente. Hoy haremos la escrita y como vallan terminando pueden salir. Comiencen ahora - dijo señalando a los pupitres, sobre los cuales aparecieron las pruebas.  
  
Harry terminó rápidamente el suyo, hora y media para doscientas preguntas de conocimiento mágico general eran bastante buenas, un buen record según él. Salió del salón con dos horas libres antes de la cena y se dirigió a la Cámara Secreta. Cuando llegó a lo baños, abrió con sigilo, adentro saludo a Myrtle y entró. Elddir lo recibió y el chico se dirigió junto con la serpiente al laboratorio de Pociones, solo para revisar que la poción estuviera avanzando bien.  
  
- Mañana estará lista - le comentó a su nueva amiga - después solo me quedará esperar hasta la Luna nueva y empezaré con la del animago...  
  
- ¿Ya sabes en qué te quieres convertir? - siseo Elddir  
  
- No lo he pensado ¿a ti que te gustaría?  
  
- Haz que valga la pena, un animal mágico estaría bien, o un lobo, una serpiente...  
  
- mmm... tendré que pensarlo...  
  
Los dos salieron del laboratorio y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Harry tomó un libro sobre hechizos en Parsel, por recomendación de Elddir y lo comenzó a leer, de pronto, el sueño lo invadió y se quedó dormido.  
  
Estaba parado sobre la nada, todo a su alrededor era negro; solo podía verse a sí mismo, una voz delante de él lo despertó de su letargo  
  
- Hola Harry, cuanto tiempo - dijo una voz muy conocida. Volteó y frente a él estaba Lord Voldemort - supongo que cada vez avanzas más en tus clases, he tenido que utilizar una nueva técnica para comunicarme contigo...  
  
- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó el chico  
  
- El limbo, un punto medio entre el mundo físico y el de la mente y el alma. Donde solo los magos más poderosos pueden comunicarse entre sí...  
  
- ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?  
  
- Solo quería informarte, que tengo curiosidad de ver cuanto te han servido los libros, así que espera pronto una visita sorpresa... solo quiero hacer una pequeña prueba... oh y también te quiero recordar que mi oferta sigue en pie...  
  
- Aunque suene tentador, no creo aceptarla; pero... gracias por el regalo...  
  
- Piénsalo bien Harry, piensa en el poder, en la protección a tus seres queridos... piensa, razona... después me darás otra respuesta, estoy casi seguro...  
  
- No te ilusiones...  
  
- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, hasta luego Harry - dijo el mago tenebroso, desapareciendo al instante, un segundo después, Harry despertó  
  
- "¿Una prueba?, no creo que se atreva a venir aquí... " - pensó  
  
Salió de la Cámara de Slytherin unos minutos después. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde; así que se dirigió a la Torre lo más rápido que pudo. No se quería topar con algún profesor nuevamente, en especial con Lestat. Cuando llegó sus amigos le hicieron de nuevo el interrogatorio completo, pero él solo se limitó a contestar:  
  
- Lo siento... me descuide de la hora... estoy cansado... si me disculpan, me retiro... buenas noches.  
  
Salió de la Sala común, dejando a Ron y a Hermione con la palabra en la boca. Iba pensando en lo dicho por el Lord y también en que su recibimiento solo lo habían hecho Ron y Hermione, faltaban Gabrielle y Ginny en la escena. Se acostó pensando en esas dos situaciones, pero estaba tan exhausto que se quedó dormido al instante.  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno, ahí lo tienen, el nuevo capitulo, espero que les halla gustado. Por fin han conversado estos dos y ya se están acercando más el uno al otro. Jejejeje, ya era justo, por la salud mental de Harry... y también la de Seve...  
  
Hoy no participó mi príncipe, pero pronto empezara a hacer de las suyas y, como ya es costumbre -_-U, se enamorará de alguien y tratara de que este se le una... ¿lo lograra?... mmmm... ya lo veremos...  
  
La poción esta al punto jejejeje... ¿de que forma la probara Harry?... solo esperemos que no lo descubran o se meterá en problemas... o tal vez ocasione otras cosas... todo puede suceder...  
  
Bueno, me despido hasta el próximo capitulo, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, ya sea que hallan dejado reviews o no y también gracias por los reviews y su apoyo, me han animado mucho... bueno, me despido... cuídense mucho... besos y abrazos!!!... CIAO!!! (((- ^jj...  
  
Reviews please! ^o^!!!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
  
PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: sakuritakinomoto14@hotmail.com ó a sakuritali14@yahoo.com.mx ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((o^jj  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS  
  
Gracias a todos por los mensajes que me han enviado, me han animado mucho, me alegra que les estén surgiendo dudas, muy pronto las contestaré. Siento no poder contestar reviews en esta ocasión, pero no he tenido tiempo ni para dormir... así que me tendrán que disculpar hasta el próximo capítulo para que conteste a sus lindos mensajes.  
  
Muchas a gracias a todos, desde los que han estado conmigo desde el primer capitulo, hasta los que han empezado a leer hasta ahora.  
  
También muchas gracias a los que me mandaron mensaje desde la página de la Reina Ayesha y de otras de mis páginas más visitados. Y a aquellos que lo hicieron por e-mail o por Messenger...  
  
Me despido de todos. Hasta el próximo capítulo!!! CIAO!!! (((o^jj 


	11. Capítulo 11 POCIONES, VERDADES Y MENTIRA...

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Clasificación: NC-13  
  
Pareja: Harry / Severus, ya no es un tal vez... voy a poner otra... pero es sorpresa jejejeje... ^n.n^...  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a... ejem... I'll tell you later... ^n.n^... algunos yo los invente... hago esto por pura y sana diversión y no persigo fines de lucro...  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash y spoilers del libro 5  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "....." son pensamientos o recuerdos  
  
Todo lo que se encuentre así: .... es Parsel.  
  
¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA!!! (((o^jj  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 11: POCIONES; VERDADES Y MENTIRAS  
  
Miércoles  
  
Clase de Pociones. Harry Potter prepara una poción, en específico, un veneno. Severus Snape lo mira de cerca, pensando:  
  
- "¿Por qué demonios no puedo dejar de verlo?"  
  
Harry se da cuenta de la mirada del profesor sobre de él, se sonroja al ver esos ojos y pensar en lo bien que se ve Snape esa mañana.  
  
- "¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?"  
  
El chico siente una mirada sobre él: Gabrielle, que no deja de voltear hacía Harry y después dirigir su mirada a Snape, con una sonrisa de picardía y de triunfo, como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro enterrado.  
  
- "Nueva misión Gabrielle Weasley" - piensa para sí misma - "¿cuántas van ya?... dos... ¡NO!... tres..." - deja escapar una pequeña risita  
  
Harry nota que la prima Weasley tiene unas pequeñas ojeras, no durmió bien y se nota en sus movimientos: son lentos; se pregunta donde estuvo la noche anterior; ella también había llegado tarde.  
  
Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger trabajan dedicados a sus calderos, los dos están enojados tanto con Harry como con Gabrielle: ambos llegaron tarde a la Torre de Gryffindor la noche anterior, Gabrielle una hora más tarde que Harry y más pálida que nunca. Pero ninguno de los dos amigos les dijeron una palabra de donde habían estado.  
  
Ron Weasley esta aun más enojado: Ginny también llegó bastante tarde.  
  
- "¿Dónde habrá estado?" - se pregunta - "Con Dean no, porque él ya estaba dormido para cuando ella llegó... "  
  
Con estas dudas en sus cabezas todos siguen en lo suyo. Hasta que la voz del profesor se escucha anunciando el final de la clase:  
  
- Es todo por hoy, envasen sus pociones y déjenlas sobre mi escritorio, pueden retirarse  
  
Mira una vez más a Harry cuando este se acerca a dejar la poción y Malfoy choca contra él casi provocando un accidente al caer los dos al suelo.  
  
- Lo siento - escucha el Gryffindor al Slytherin, mientras el último le extiende una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse  
  
- No hay problema... - contesta Harry tomando la mano y sorprendiéndose una vez más ante la actitud del chico. Malfoy tampoco había dormido muy bien y se notaba en las ojeras de sus ojos.  
  
Los dos dejan las pociones y se retiran del aula. No sin antes dejar sorprendido a cierto jefe de la casa de la serpiente, al no ver ningún insulto lanzado por ninguna de las dos partes.  
  
- "Tengo que hablar con Draco" - piensa - "esto ya es demasiado extraño..."  
  
Draco por su parte va pensando:  
  
- "Como se entere ese chico, me puedo dar por muerto... " - y mira a Gabrielle de solosayo, la cual solo le responde con una sonrisa sincera  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clase de Defensa. Prueba difícil por parte de la profesora hacía sus alumnos. Harry sale del aula donde acaba de efectuar todos y cada uno de los hechizos que su profesora le dijo que hiciera con una perfección sorprendente. Su sonrisa se acentúa al recordar las palabras dichas por Emily:  
  
- Perfecto Harry, estoy segura de que si sigues así te tendré en el Colegio del Fénix dentro de dos años. Diez puntos para Gryffindor... aunque sabes más de lo que debieras...  
  
Se retira de ahí, para toparse con una Ginny Weasley, que corre sin fijarse en el camino, los dos caen al piso.  
  
- Lo siento Harry, no me fije  
  
- No te preocupes... - contesta el chico levantándose y ayudándole a hacerlo a la chica - ¿por qué tanta prisa?... ¿no deberías de estar en clase?...  
  
- Lo que pasa es que tuve que devolver un libro y la bibliotecaria no me dejaba marchar...  
  
- Ron esta enojado, ¿donde estuviste anoche?...  
  
- La misma pregunta para ti Harry...  
  
- No puedo contestar...  
  
- Cuando puedas, yo también contestaré... me voy, nos vemos luego... - la chica se da la media vuelta y se va - "si se enteran, me mandan a encerrar..." - piensa para sí misma  
  
Se pierde en los pasillos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2:00 PM: El almuerzo termino hace unos minutos y los amigos se encuentran dentro del aula de Duelo, donde Remus les dará clase. Harry esta ansioso por verle de nuevo. Cuando el profesor llega, está más pálido que nunca y sus ojeras crecieron. Sus ojos dorados han tomado un ligero tono verde azulado y su voz ya no es tan suave, sino mas bien gruesa. Harry recuerda:  
  
- "Hoy es luna llena..."  
  
- Buenos días - comienza el profesor, con un tono cansado, en la voz algo distorsionada - todos saben quien soy ¿no es así? Bueno, supongo que para los que no - dice viendo a Gabrielle, la cual le sonríe - mi nombre es Remus Lupin y les impartiré el curso de Duelo. Me han comentado que llevaron un pequeño club del duelo en su segundo año, pero también me comentaron que fue...  
  
- Un fiasgo - interrumpió Malfoy, por primera vez hablaba al profesor en una clase - un total y completo fiasgo...  
  
- Pero les aseguro que este curso no lo será, bueno, lo primero será decirles que tienen que hacer parejas de dos y procuraré sortearlas...  
  
Después de veinte minutos, todos están en parejas:  
  
Gabrielle Weasley - Ron Weasley  
  
Hermione Granger - Blaise Zabini  
  
Harry Potter - Draco Malfoy  
  
Y así las casas son mezcladas. Para sorpresa de todos, Harry y Draco, no parecen querer matarse; trabajan muy bien y siguen las instrucciones de Remus. El primer hechizo: Expelliarmus y así varios durante la clase. Remus se siente orgulloso de Harry.  
  
- "Si lo pudieras ver Sirius..." - piensa - "te extraño tanto Padffoot..."  
  
Las cosas siguen su curso. Gabrielle parece querer hacerle confesar algo a Ron, ya que práctica sin piedad y lo lanza contra cada pared con hechizos de repulsión. Hasta que, con un gran agradecimiento de Ron, Remus da la clase por terminada.  
  
- Eso es todo, nos veremos el viernes... practiquen lo que puedan...  
  
Todos salen del aula, Harry se despide de Remus y charla con él un rato. Un poco después, se dirige a la cámara, diciendo que ira a la biblioteca.  
  
Cuando llega ahí, Elddir lo recibe enredándose en su cuerpo amistosamente. La poción estará hasta que salga la luna, así que se dedica a leer y a probarse las túnicas, por petición de la serpiente.  
  
- Te ves bien Harry - sisea su nueva amiga - romperías corazones - el gryffindor se sonroja y la imagen de Snape viene a su cabeza, la cual sacude pensando que se esta volviendo loco.  
  
- No es para tanto Elddir...  
  
- Yo sé lo que te digo...  
  
El chico decide recostarse un rato y una hora y media después, la serpiente le despierta. Se dirige al laboratorio, se acerca al caldero: un líquido transparente está dentro de él, no tiene olor, pero no va a averiguar si tampoco tiene sabor. La poción esta lista.  
  
La saca del caldero y la enfrasca, llenado cinco botellitas con ella. Sale de la cámara con una en mano, tiene que probarla; pero, ¿con quién?  
  
Son las ocho de la noche y ya va una hora tarde a su clase con Lestat. No sabe si será correcto presentarse, pero lo hace.  
  
- Disculpe profesor  
  
- Harry, ya te extrañábamos, y no me hables de tu... pasa, pasa...  
  
- Lo siento, me quedé dormido...  
  
- No te preocupes, yo tampoco suelo respetar mucho los horarios... siéntate, estábamos hablando sobre lo que es la telepatía... así que no creo que te hallas perdido de nada, estaba en Occlumency...  
  
Harry se sorprende del comentario de su profesor, pero ya aprendió que Lestat es alguien bastante peculiar, le agrada.  
  
La clase transcurre sin problemas, Harry piensa de momentos en con quien probar el Varitaserum. Lestat les da la salida, pero llama a Harry.  
  
- ¿Si? - pregunta el chico  
  
- ¿Conque Varitaserum, eh Harry?...  
  
El chico da un salto, ha leído su mente de nuevo.  
  
- Yo... yo...  
  
- No te preocupes, no diré nada. De hecho me agradas, no había conocido a nadie que rompiera tantas reglas como yo, solo ten cuidado ¿entendido?...  
  
- S... si Lestat - contesta algo aturdido  
  
- Y yo te aconsejaría que lo probaras con una chica de Slytherin ¿cómo se llama?... ¡¡¡AH SI!!! Pansy Parkinson... sería bueno verla hacer el ridículo, no me agrada demasiado, hace un rato me tope con ella y la verdad me di cuenta de que es demasiado hipócrita...  
  
- ¿Leíste su mente?  
  
- Si, no lo pude evitar... - contesta con una sonrisa traviesa - pero no comentes nada o Emily me mata...  
  
- No lo haré, gracias por el consejo, hasta luego...  
  
- Que duermas bien, oh, pero tienes Astronomía... bueno, que veas muchas estrellas...  
  
- Gracias...  
  
Sale del aula, si la probara con ella, mañana a la hora de la cena. Pero en el camino recuerda algo, se le había olvidado algo bastante importante.  
  
- ¡Oh no! Me matará - exclama sumamente preocupado, mientras se dirige lo más rápido que puede a las mazmorras, tiene una hora antes de la clase con la profesora Sinistra. Había olvidado la lección de Occlumency.  
  
Toca la puerta y la voz de Snape le contesta. El chico entra con miedo y con la cabeza inclinada hacía el suelo. Snape voltea y lo ve, la verdad es que estaba furioso con él, hasta que lo vio tan compungido; pero su instinto le decía que debía de ser frió:  
  
- Que bueno que te dignas en aparecer Potter, lamentablemente unas... mmmm... ¿cuántas fueron?... 4... ¡No!... ¡CINCO HORAS TARDE!  
  
El chico da un salto y contesta con la voz algo débil:  
  
- Lo siento señor, es... es que... me quede dormido...  
  
- Lo perezoso nunca se te quitará ¿no es verdad?  
  
- Lo siento...  
  
- Con eso no basta. Debes de aprender a ser más responsable, más atento y a tener prioridades. Por esto recibirás un castigo. El fin de semana vendrás y limpiarás el laboratorio, tu solo, sin magia ¿entendido? - sin querer, el regaño había parecido más el sermón de un familiar que otra cosa, incluso hubo cariño y preocupación en sus palabras - "¿Qué me pasa con este chico?" - piensa y casi se patea así mismo  
  
- Si señor - contesta el chico.  
  
El regaño de su profesor parecía el sermón de un familiar, de alguien que se preocupaba por él y eso le había gustado  
  
- ¿Tienes clase?  
  
- De astronomía señor  
  
- Puedes irte entonces, pero te quiero aquí mañana ¿entendido?  
  
- Si...  
  
Harry sale de ahí, por lo menos no le resto puntos. Se dirige temprano a la torre y cuando termina la clase, se va directamente a su habitación y se queda dormido.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jueves  
  
Harry había pasado ya por todas las clases. En Encantamientos había estado leyendo un libro bastante interesante sobre maldiciones imperdonables, mientras el profesor Flitwick trataba de quitar un hechizo de animación demasiado mal realizado a su escritorio, que perseguía y mordía a todo mundo.  
  
En Transformaciones, Harry pudo seguir leyendo, ya que alguien más había hecho un hechizo agrandador demasiado poderoso, y ahora una silla tamaño familiar rodeaba el salón de Transformaciones, mientras los alumnos esperaban a que la profesora pudiera liberarse a sí misma de una de las patas de la silla y la volviera a su tamaño original. Cosa que costaba trabajo, ya que el hechizo reductor era más difícil que el agrandador y al final, necesitó llamar al profesor Flitwick para que le ayudase, ya que alguien había sellado el hechizo.  
  
En el almuerzo, todo transcurrió con normalidad, excepto por Ron que una vez más se enfureció con Ginny, por haber platicado con Malfoy en la puerta del comedor:  
  
- Solo me esta ayudando con Pociones - alegó la chica fastidiada, mientras se sentaba al lado de Dean, un poco incómoda  
  
- Sí, claro...  
  
- Cállate Ron - dijo Gabrielle - porque como sigas hablando yo diré todo, y con todo me refiero a TODO  
  
El pelirrojo se sonrojo agresivamente y miró de solosayo a Hermione.  
  
En Herbología, Harry siguió leyendo, ya que alguien había hecho que una de las lianas se alterara y empezara a sacudir a la Profesora Sprout de un lado a otro, hasta que Harry pronunció un hechizo y le liberó; pero tuvieron que llevarla a la enfermería, así que la clase se canceló.  
  
Occlumency, y esta vez, había llegado temprano. El profesor lo hizo esperar un poco en lo que terminaba de pasar algunas cosas a sus listas. Esta vez, Harry, bloqueó su mente por completo y no dejó al profesor ver nada; Snape se sentía orgulloso de él y estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero no lo hizo. A Harry le bastó con que su tutor le tuteara. Al final de la práctica, volvieron a comer en el despacho y Harry se sintió muy bien de conversar con él, no lo hacían desde que habían regresado a Hogwarts. Al terminar el almuerzo, salió de allí ya que Snape tenía que hacer algunas cosas, pero Harry hubiera sido feliz de quedarse conversando con él unos momentos más, o simplemente, disfrutando de su presencia.  
  
Pero él también tenía cosas que hacer, como planear como agregar cierta poción, a cierto plato, de cierta Slytherin, durante la cena.  
  
Y por fin estaba libre, leyendo, sentado a la orilla del lago junto con Gabrielle; ya que Ron y Hermione, había ido a pasear a otro lado.  
  
- Te pasaste ¿no crees? - le dijo Harry a la prima Weasley, mientras esta sonreía de forma traviesa  
  
- Te lo dije en la mañana, hoy no quería tomar clases... - contestó la chica  
  
- El escritorio casi se come a Parkinson  
  
- No creo que alguien la halla extrañado  
  
Los dos se rieron de buena gana conmemorando el momento. Lo gracioso del asunto era que nadie había podido descubrir quien realizó esos hechizos; solo Harry lo sabía, ya que esa persona le había advertido no meterse con el escritorio del profesor unos minutos antes en el desayuno. Y esa misma persona, se encontraba ahora sentada a su lado, contemplando el cielo.  
  
- Pero creo que sí, me excedí un poco...  
  
- Solo no lo hagas en pociones...  
  
- Hasta yo sé mis límites Harry y hablando de pociones - dijo la chica - mi primo me había comentado que Snape y tu se odiaban, pero yo no he visto nada de eso...  
  
- Es que, de mi parte por lo menos, ya no hay odio - dijo recordando a su profesor  
  
- De la suya tampoco - la afirmación hizo que Harry volteara a verla sorprendido  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
- Por la forma en la que te mira, no lo hace con odio...  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
- Soy una experta en esas cosas, créeme... pero, ¿qué sientes tú por él?...  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Si, ¿lo aprecias, lo admiras...?  
  
- No lo sé - dijo el chico al momento en el que se ponía un poco rojo  
  
- Tu corazón lo sabe, solo tienes que escucharlo...  
  
Harry se sobresalto un poco, esas palabras también las había escuchado de Lestat, ¿qué querían decirle con eso?  
  
Iba a preguntarlo, cuando apareció Ginny, estaba un poco roja y tenía dibujada una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
- Hola prima...  
  
- Hola Gabrielle, hola Harry...  
  
- Hola Ginny...  
  
- ¿Por qué tan roja prima? ¿Viste al novio?... - preguntó con una sonrisa de burla y malicia, Ginny se sonrojó  
  
- Yo... yo...  
  
- Déjalo así, comprendo... - contestó Gabrielle  
  
Pero aquí el que no entendía, era Harry. Ginny estaba muy roja y miraba hacia todos lados, como tratando de ver algo.  
  
- Creo que es casi la hora de la cena - dijo Gabrielle - ¿nos vamos?...  
  
- Si - contestaron su prima y Harry al mismo tiempo  
  
Ya dentro del castillo, Harry les dijo que tenía que irse rápido y que las vería en el comedor. Se dirigió a las cocinas, donde se encontró con todos los elfos domésticos; preguntó por Dobby y este llegó enseguida, cargando con alguna clase de ropa extraña, calcetines, calcetines, más calcetines... y una de las bufandas hechas por Hermione el año anterior, ah! y más calcetines...  
  
Harry le dijo al elfo que quería saber cual era el plato de Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin y el elfo se lo indicó. Luego, Harry colocó unas cuantas gotas de Varitaserum sobre él y se marchó.  
  
Cuando llegó al comedor, ya todos estaban es sus mesas, un minuto después, Dumbledore hizo aparecer la comida y Harry empezó a cenar, mandando unas cuantas miraditas superficiales hacia la mesa de Slytherin. A mitad de la cena, notó que Malfoy le decía algo a Parkinson y esta empezaba a gritarle, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todo el comedor le escuchara:  
  
- ¡¡¡¿QUIERES SABER QUE ME PASA MALDITA RATA TRAIDORA?!!!, ¡¡¡ME PASA QUE ME DAS ASCO, QUE POR LO ÚNICO QUE ESTOY CONTIGO ES POR TU FORTUNA Y PORQUE EL SEÑOR ME LO HA ORDENADO!!! ¡¡¡PORQUE NO SE PUEDE PERDER UNA FORTUNA TAN IMPORTANTE COMO LA DE LOS MALFOY!!! ¡¡¡PERO ES COMO SI ME HUBIERA DICHO VE CON POTTER, SOLO LO HARÍA POR EL DINERO, SOLO POR LA FORTUNA DE LOS BLACK!!! - Harry dio un salto, la poción estaba funcionado, pero no pensaba que la chica fuera a ser tan honesta, volteo hacia la mesa de profesores y le sorprendió ver ahí a Lestat, parado detrás de Emily y aguantándose la risa; mientras que los demás tenían cara de espanto. Draco, tenía la cabeza agachada y se veía la expresión de dolor en ella, Harry lo entendió, se acababa de dar cuenta de que sus amigos, los únicos a los que todavía tenía ahí, estaban todos en su contra y Parkinson seguía - ¡¡¡Y NO SOLO SOY YO, PREGÚNTALE A ESTOS GORILAS!!! - dijo señalando a Crabble y Goyle - ¡¡¡TODOS PENSAMOS LO MISMO, QUE ERES IGUAL DE INÚTIL QUE TU MADRE Y QUE EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO TE DEBIÓ DE HABER MATADO HACE MUCHO!!! ¡¡¡ME DAS ASCO!!!  
  
Se escucho un golpe: Draco había abofeteado a Parkinson y después había salido de allí corriendo.  
  
Todo el comedor estaba en un silencio mortal, hasta que Dumbledore le había dado unas indicaciones a Snape y este se había dirigido a Parkinson y se retiró del comedor con ella.  
  
Un minuto después, todos volvían a su comida; Harry se sentía culpable de haber provocado tal acto contra Draco. Ginny se levantó un momento después:  
  
- Me retiro, los veo después...  
  
- ¿A donde vas? - preguntaron su hermano y su novio al mismo tiempo  
  
- Por ahí... - se limitó a responder y se retiro  
  
Los demás se fueron retirando después de eso. Cuando se iba, Harry escuchó en su cabeza, la voz de Lestat:  
  
- Le acabas de hacer un gran favor a Malfoy, no te sientas culpable... ahora sabe quienes son sus verdaderos amigos...  
  
Y sabiendo que su profesor le escuchaba, le contesto viéndolo a los ojos, solo diciendo las palabras en su mente:  
  
- Pero no era necesario provocar una escena así, lo dejé en ridículo...  
  
Harry se fue directamente a la Sala Común, y de ahí, a la cama; no quería saber nada del mundo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Viernes  
  
Que pasó sin inconvenientes. Clase tras clase, sin nada nuevo. Excepto que Harry notó que Snape traía una túnica nueva y que según él, le quedaba bastante bien. Pensamiento por el cual, se había dado una reprimenda a sí mismo.  
  
En Artes Oscuras, Emily les había dado el día libre, ya que tenía que evaluar las pruebas.  
  
En Duelo, Harry se sintió mal por Remus: estaba muy mal, con grandes ojeras y débil; todavía tenía un reflejo azulado en los ojos, pero el dorado volvía a ellos. Como hubiera querido que Sirius estuviera ahí, estaba seguro de que él hubiera podido ayudar a Lupin.  
  
En Occlumency no ocurrió nada nuevo, Harry cerró su mente y punto, Snape estaba muy complacido.  
  
Bajo un momento a la cámara a leer y después, se retiró a la cama.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sábado  
  
Harry se dirigió a las mazmorras antes del medio día, Snape le estaba esperando ya en el laboratorio.  
  
- Llegas algo temprano - le dijo su tutor - supongo que quieres salir de aquí lo más rápido posible  
  
Harry no contestó, iba a decir no, pero se limitó a verle a los ojos; seguro de que Snape supiera que quería pasar un rato con él, que extrañaba sus conversaciones, aunque él mismo no supiera porque. Y el profesor entendió a la perfección y le sorprendió; se perdió en las esmeraldas por un momento, pensando que él también había extrañado la presencia del chico, pero no lo admitiría ni siquiera para sí mismo. Carraspeo un poco, dirigiendo su mirada a su escritorio y dijo con voz suave:  
  
- Tendrás que limpiar los calderos y acomodar los estantes, después de eso practicaremos Occlumency; pero no te iras de aquí hasta que termines y si se hace muy noche, tendrás que venir mañana. Así que te sugiero que te apresures...  
  
- Si - se limitó a contestar el muchacho  
  
La tarde pasó rápidamente, Harry limpiaba mientras Snape, sentado en su escritorio, revisaba algunos papeles y leía un libro. Almorzaron ahí mientras conversaban y practicaron Occlumency durante un rato. Harry, inconscientemente, había hecho un trabajo algo lento, por lo que Snape le dijo que tendría que ir al siguiente día a terminar.  
  
Cuando llegó a la sala común, les comentó a sus amigos y cuando Gabrielle y él quedaron solos, la chica le dijo:  
  
- ¿Fue mucho trabajo Harry o lo hiciste a propósito?  
  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué insinúas Gabrielle?  
  
- Te he observado Harry, y también a Snape. Ron me había dicho que se odiaban a muerte y en el Ministerio yo no observe nada de odio de ninguna de las partes, tal vez algo de desprecio, pero el odio no existía en sus miradas...  
  
- Ya te lo dije, de mi parte ya no hay odio ni desprecio, pero él si me odia Gabrielle y lo hace por mi padre; no lo culpo, pero tampoco puedo decir que este bien... tal vez confundiste las cosas, porque de hecho, él me odia, o me desprecia; que para el caso, es lo mismo...  
  
- No, no lo hace y si de verdad te odiara o despreciara u otra cosa, no te hubiera sacado de allí en el Ministerio y no hubiera aceptado, por ninguna razón, ser tu tutor... hoy te la pasaste con él y ahora tu me dices que no terminaste el trabajo y aceptas que estuviste un poco lento; pero no veo que el tener que regresar mañana a las mazmorras te afecte tanto, es como si disfrutaras de la presencia de Snape, como si quisieras estar con él...  
  
- ¿Qué dices?... ¿Que insinúas con esto?  
  
- Eso Harry, tú tendrás que descubrirlo - le dijo la prima Weasley mientras se dirigía a su habitación - pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y subía a sus habitaciones  
  
- ¿Cómo?... ¡Gabrielle espera!...  
  
Pero la chica ya no contestó y Harry se tuvo que quedar con la duda  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Domingo  
  
Que paso sin novedades, solo con Harry trabajando en las mazmorras mientras conversaba con Snape, él cual, viendo que el chico no terminaba, optó por ayudarle un poco.  
  
Pasaron una tarde agradable, hasta que Harry, a punto de retirarse a la torre, notó que su profesor se llevaba una mano al antebrazo.  
  
- ¿Profesor?... - preguntó algo preocupado, sabiendo que ahí estaba la marca tenebrosa  
  
- Es todo por hoy, retírate  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Estaré bien, no te preocupes - contestó y lo condujo a la puerta la cual cerro sin despedirse  
  
Harry se fue a la cama preocupado y en sus sueños el Lord Oscuro apareció, de nuevo en aquel lugar totalmente oscuro.  
  
- Hola Harry ¿cómo estas?  
  
- Empezando a hartarme de tu presencia en mis sueños ¿y tu?  
  
- Tendrías que ser más amable Harry, yo solo vine porque quiero mostrarte algo, ¿me acompañas?  
  
- No gracias, me temo que tendré que rehusar tu invitación, esta noche no quiero ver torturas...  
  
- ¿Ni siquiera a tu profesor más odiado? ¿No quieres ver como traiciona a Dumbledore?  
  
Harry supo a quien se refería Voldemort y se preocupo bastante, así que acepto, determinado a hacer algo si era necesario. Ya en el cuerpo de Voldemort vio entrar a su tutor a la sala e inclinarse en forma de respeto ante el Señor Tenebroso; notó el temblor del hombre a sus pies y se preocupo, pero no debía pensar en su preocupación o Voldemort se enteraría de todo y usaría a Snape, e incluso, le mataría.  
  
- Hola Severus - la voz gélida salía una vez más de su garganta  
  
- Mi señor  
  
- Lamento haber terminado con tus "vacaciones", pero la paciencia no se denota como una de mis virtudes... quiero saber tu informe. ¿Qué has averiguado?  
  
- Siento decirle mi señor, que no he podido averiguar nada - contesto Snape con miedo en la voz  
  
- Estuviste bastante tiempo fuera de aquí Severus, en una misión que Dumbledore te encomendó y no me niegues eso porque lo sé. Yo tengo mis fuentes y sé que el viejo loco te mando una misión importante; ahora dime, mi querido Severus, ¿cuál fue esa misión?  
  
- So... solo me mando ir a buscar unos pergaminos a América, el Ministro de Magia de Norteamérica le entrego unos pergaminos y yo fui por ellos  
  
- ¿De qué se trataban esos pergaminos?  
  
- Registros de magos oscuros de hace 16 años  
  
- Supongo que quiere averiguar si tengo aliados allá... ¿algo más?  
  
- No mi señor  
  
- No me mientas Severus, sabes que no te conviene, sabes quien soy; me conoces desde hace años cuando te ofrecí unirte a mi y aumentar la fortuna Snape... sabes que no debes mentir...  
  
- Lo sé mi señor  
  
- ¡¡¡ENTONCES NO LO HAGAS!!! Porque sé que lo estas haciendo Severus, por mucho que sepas de Occlumency, no puedes ocultarme cuando mientes  
  
- No lo hago  
  
- ¡Crucio! - dijo Voldemort señalándole con su varita y Snape empezó a retorcerse en el suelo - "¿Ves lo que hago con los mentirosos Harry? ¿Con los mal agradecidos? Así que no te conviene volverte prepotente conmigo, porque como puedo darte mi protección y a los tuyos, si te unes a mi, puedo matarlos a todos y hacerlos sufrir antes de eso"  
  
Dentro del cuerpo del Lord, Harry se estremeció, pensando en lo que les pasaría a sus amigos, a las personas que él quería y una de ellas estaba ahí, sobre el frió suelo retorciéndose de dolor; descubrió que no lo soportaba, que le dolía en el alma ver a su tutor así; aunque el porque tardaría todavía en comprenderlo  
  
- "¡Basta Voldemort!" - pensó el chico y el Lord le escucho  
  
- "¿Quieres que pare Harry? Pensé que le odiabas"  
  
- "Por mucho que lo haga, no estoy listo para ver esto, todavía no..." - mintió Harry, porque en realidad, ya no le tenía la mas mínima pizca de odio a su profesor  
  
Y el Señor Tenebroso bajo la varita y Snape soltó un suspiro de alivió y se arrodillo con dificultad, su respiración agitada, el semblante de dolor, el sudor cayendo... pero no debía de darse por vencido, no debía mostrarle al Lord Oscuro la preocupación que sentía, ni por quien la sentía, o los dos estarían en peligro  
  
- Espero más eficiencia de tu parte Severus, porque me estas haciendo dudar demasiado de tu lealtad y sabes que eso no es lo más conveniente conmigo. Si me llego a enterar de que me estas mintiendo y estoy empezando a sospechar que lo haces, no dudare en matarte y lo sabes.  
  
- Si señor  
  
- Puedes retirarte  
  
Snape se paró, el dolor reflejado en su rostro, que cubrió con la máscara del mortífago. Harry jamás lo había visto con la máscara y notó que cualquiera hubiera dicho que era uno más de tantos otros asesinos; pero él sabía que no era así, que en realidad, era una persona bastante agradable; con errores en su pasado si, y muy grandes, pero arrepentido de ellos al punto de aceptar al hijo de su más odiado enemigo del colegio. Era Severus Snape, y quien le conociera como él le estaba conociendo ahora, se burlaría de que alguien mencionara su nombre y la palabra mortífago en la misma oración.  
  
- Bueno Harry, creo que es hora de que despiertes - dijo Voldemort - muy pronto será tu prueba así que practica  
  
Y al siguiente momento, el chico se encontró en su cama, con la cabeza doliéndole y Snape en cada uno de sus pensamientos  
  
- "Por favor Dios, que no le pase nada, no lo quiero perder" - y en su súplica se dio cuenta del cariño que ahora le tenía a su profesor ¿qué clase de cariño? El tiempo lo diría  
  
Seguro de no volver a dormir, se vistió, tomó su capa invisible y se dirigió a la cámara. Donde se puso a leer hasta que la mañana llegó y le sorprendió aun leyendo. Se levantó y fue a desayunar, donde descubrió que era el primero. Pero aunque espero hasta que todos los alumnos se fueron a sus clases, su tutor no se apareció por allí, y después se enteraría de que tampoco había impartido clases. Preguntó por él, pero ningún profesor le dijo más de: mañana volverá a clases.  
  
- No te preocupes Harry - le dijo Gabrielle al final del día, mientras se encaminaban a la Torre después de una clase de Astronomía extenuante, porque el chico había ido a tomar sus clases de Occlumency, esperanzado en verlo; pero este no había respondido  
  
- Tu no sabes porque lo digo Gabrielle, el no faltaría a dar clases, solo que estuviera realmente mal...  
  
- Realmente te importa ¿no?...  
  
- Si, y en este momento, estoy preocupado por él...  
  
La prima Weasley no supo que decirle. En ese momento pasó Lestat, con la piel con más color que nunca; y al ver el semblante del chico, no pudo reprimirse y leyó su mente. Sonrió, por fin estaba escuchando a su corazón, se acercó a él y a Gabrielle y tomando al chico por los hombros le dijo:  
  
- Harry, no te preocupes, esta bien, solo un poco cansado y no es para menos; pero mañana estará dando clases...  
  
Y Harry aceptó las palabras de Lestat, sabiendo que era honesto  
  
- ¿Dónde esta?  
  
- Es sus habitaciones, descansando. y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo, no debiste de haber pasado la noche en vela  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
  
- Yo lo sé todo y lo que no lo invento - contestó guiñándole un ojo  
  
- Nunca podré bloquear mi mente por completo contigo ¿verdad?  
  
- ¡Bingo! Por lo menos tú no, porque si hablamos de otras... ejem... bueno... eso es otra historia... Ahora, ambos, vallan a dormir y no quiero sorprenderlos por los pasillos. Emily estará vigilando y ayer ya sorprendió a tu prima por los pasillos a altas horas - dijo viendo a Gabrielle, que se sonrojó - y no creo que sea conveniente que hoy también encuentre a otro Gryffindor fuera...  
  
Los dos asintieron y se fueron a la Torre. Harry se quedo dormido al instante de tocar la cama, preguntándose que hacía Ginny a esas horas fuera de la Sala Común. Pero, en sus mayoría, sus pensamientos eran invadidos por Severus Snape; sin saber que en las mazmorras alguien más estaba también deseando verle y preocupado por él...  
  
- Calma Severus, por un día que no le veas no se va a morir - dijo la profesora Emily al lado suyo tratando de darle de comer - no es un crío  
  
- No sé de lo que sea capaz sabiendo que no estoy ahí - dijo tratando de comer él solo, mientras la profesora lo obligaba a abrir la boca  
  
- Debes de empezar a confiar en él Severus - comentó Lupin divertido con la escena de Snape en la cama, siendo alimentado como un bebe por Emily, cualquier alumno se hubiera muerto de la risa ahí mismo - creí que ya habías hablado con Harry de eso... - dijo aguantándose la risa  
  
- Y lo hice, pero aún así...  
  
- Lo sigues viendo como a James, su padre - terminó Lestat por él, entrando a la habitación del profesor y mirando detalladamente a Remus, haciendo que este se sonrojara - pues no creo que se parezca a James, no creo que él se hubiera preocupado por ti, al punto de que anduvo preguntando por todo el sacrosanto día donde estabas...  
  
- ¡¡¡¿QUE?!!! - exclamaron Severus y Remus al mismo tiempo, Emily se limitó a sonreír  
  
- ¿Se puede saber como te enteraste mi querido Lestat? - pregunto la profesora, con una mirada peligrosa - cuando se supone que tus días son, como tu mismo lo has dicho, sacrosantos, en especial para ti...  
  
El profesor se empezó a poner nervioso, había hablado de más y en los ojos de la profesora Spellman empezaba a ver enojo.  
  
- Ejem... Me retiro, no creo que me necesiten aquí...  
  
- ¡¡¡LESTAT DE LINCOURT!!! - gritó la profesora - ¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE ESTA PROHIBIDO QUE HAGAS ESO!!!  
  
- Calma Emily, no es para tanto... - dijo tratándose de proteger de la inminente zarandeada que se le avecinaba  
  
- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO?!!! ¡¡¡EL HECHO DE QUE TENGAS OTROS PODERES Y DE QUE EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA NO PUEDA HACER NADA PARA REGULAR ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE LOS USES SIN PENSAR EN CONSECUENCIAS!!!  
  
- Tu sabias que lo iba a hacer, me conoces...  
  
- Y es ahí conde me pregunto a mi misma, porque demonios no traje Louis en vez de a ti, pedazo de...  
  
Y las zarandeadas empezaron. Remus estaba viendo la escena divertido, conmemorando una igual de su época de alumno de Hogwarts. La melancolía hizo acto de presencia en su rostro.  
  
Mientras tanto Severus tenía su cabeza puesta en cierto gryffindor, preguntándose el porque de tanta preocupación.  
  
Mañana cuando le viera lo sabría.  
  
- Lo que me pregunto - Remus interrumpió sus pensamientos - es como demonios supo Voldemort del testamento, porque Parkinson lo menciono ¿no es así Severus? y ¿cómo se entero Voldemort...? lo siento Severus - dijo el profesor al notar el brinco que dio Snape - ¿cómo se entero de que tenías una misión, de la herencia de Harry y de todo lo demás?  
  
Esto llamó la atención de Emily, que dejo de zarandear a Lestat y el profesor la miró atentamente, su rostro no expresaba curiosidad, sino otra cosa, algo que no sabía decir que específicamente.  
  
- Si, la chica estaba bajo el efecto del Varitaserum... me gustaría saber porque...- Lestat dio un brinco y Emily lo notó; pero no dijo nada, ya después le preguntaría - pero no le pude sacar nada, parecía que solo le dieran la información específica. Supongo que debe haber algún espía entre nosotros y que sabe demasiado...  
  
- Bueno - interrumpió la profesora - mañana podremos seguir especulando, ahora vamonos que Severus debe descansar  
  
Los tres profesores se despidieron del herido y salieron de allí. Lestat no dejaba de ver a Remus y Emily tuvo que ponerse entre ambos para que el licántropo dejara de sentirse incómodo. Después de un rato se separaron y Emily le dijo a Lestat:  
  
- ¿Que tramas travieso?  
  
- ¿Yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tramo algo?  
  
- La forma en la que vez a Remus...  
  
- ¡Oh! Me dijiste que es licántropo ¿no es así?...  
  
- Aja...  
  
- Bueno, es uno bastante atractivo y un reto bastante...  
  
- ¡¡¡LESTAT QUE NI SE TE OCURRA!!! Remus no esta para esas cosas y además no querrás que Louis se entere ¿o si?...  
  
- Vamos Emily, sabes que cuando me propongo algo...  
  
- Acércatele y veras...  
  
- Por favor, ya no es un niño, sabe lo que hace y necesita compañía  
  
- Pero no exactamente la tuya  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que no?  
  
- ¿Y tu cómo sabes que si?  
  
- Un presentimiento...  
  
- Mmmm... tengo la pequeña sospecha de que sabes ya demasiadas cosas; en especial quien puso el Varitaserum en la comida de la chica...  
  
- No puedo creer que no te hallas dado cuenta aún, Emily, creí que eras observadora...  
  
- ¿Eso es un si?  
  
- No lo sé... depende...  
  
- ¿De qué?  
  
- De que me acompañes a cenar esta noche, no quisiera comer solo...  
  
- Olvídalo, no pienso pasar por eso de nuevo  
  
- Entonces olvida tu también que te lo diga, tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma... además yo también sospecho que sabes más de lo que le dices a Dumbledore o a mi...  
  
Y se fue dejando a la profesora sola, pero alcanzó a escuchar la última frase que dijo:  
  
- ¿Cómo demonios se me ocurrió traerte aquí?... Debí de traer a Louis o a Daniel... ¡incluso Armand tendría más conciencia que tu!...  
  
Y el profesor se fue hacia la puerta de entrada con una gran sonrisa en su boca y pensando en el profesor Lupin.  
  
- "Esto será tan divertido... y es solo el comienzo" - pensó  
  
Y su risa se perdió en la inmensidad de la noche...  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola, lo primero que voy a hacer es pedir una disculpa por la tardanza en subir este capitulo, pero mi computadora fue atacada por un virus y me borro los tres capítulos siguientes del fic, por lo cuál, las actualizaciones tardaran un poco más. Este capitulo lo he subido corriendo, y la verdad no me gusta hacer eso. Pero bueno ¿qué le vamos a hacer?...  
  
¡¡¡Muchas gracias a todos los que mandaron reviews y a las personas que me dejaron mensaje en los grupos donde esta publicado mi fic!!! Me han alegrado mucho estos días y la verdad es que lo necesitaba, y gracias por entender mis razones. También perdón a quienes no conteste reviews, pero los vi ya muy tarde... LO SIENTO!!! Pero bueno, fuera de eso...  
  
Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, lo hice con todo mi corazón, tratando de hacer que estos dos se fijen más el uno en el otro... jejejeje... es que ya los quiero ver juntitos, porque si no hago un lemon pronto sé que me matarán ^x^U y soy muy joven para morir...  
  
Este capítulo no contestaré mensajes, pero de antemano agradezco a todos los que lo hicieron... en el próximo contestaré reviews, lo prometo...  
  
Pero bueno, los dejo, con la esperanza de que este capitulo les halla gustado. Nos vemos luego CIAO!!! (((o^jj  
  
Reviews please! ^o^!!!  
  
atte.: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
PS: ¿Alguien ha visto a Ana Rickman?... ¡Me urge hablar con ella!...  
  
Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: sakuritakinomoto14@hotmail.com ó a sakuritali14@yahoo.com.mx ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((o^jj 


	12. Capítulo 12, SUCESOS

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Clasificación: NC-13  
  
Parejas: Harry / Severus  
Supongo que ya algunos sospechan la otra, pero no la pondré hasta que todos lo hallan adivinado... jejejeje... que perversa soy... ^n.n^  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a... ejem... I'll tell you later... ^n.n^... (aunque ya la mayoría lo sabe ^^U... esperemos que los administradores de ff.net no se den cuenta...) algunos otros personajes locos yo los invente me inspire en personas de mi vida cotidiana para crearlos... hago esto por pura y sana diversión y no persigo fines de lucro...  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash y spoilers del libro 5  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "....." son pensamientos o recuerdos  
  
Todo lo que se encuentre así: .... es Parsel.  
  
Y lo que vean así: *.....* es comunicación mental... lo hago para que no halla confusiones...  
  
Este capitulo se lo dedico a Ayesha, sin ella no lo hubiera podido publicar ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!  
  
¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA!!! (((o^jj  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 12: SUCESOS  
  
Y al siguiente día:  
  
Harry había llegado corriendo a la clase de Pociones, abandonando a toda velocidad la de Transformaciones, para asegurarse de ser el primero. Y de verdad lo había sido. Cuando llegó allí, el grupo anterior al suyo: Hufflepuff y Revenclaw de cuarto año, apenas iban saliendo. Entró, dejó sus cosas en su asiento acostumbrado y se acerco a su profesor de pociones, que ya estaba un poco mejor; pero Harry noto en él los restos de la maldición.  
  
- Buenos días profesor - dijo al estar frente a él, Snape levantó la vista  
  
- Buenos días Potter llegas demasiado temprano, ¿qué deseas?  
  
- Pues yo... yo... yo solo quería saber como se encuentra, ayer no dio clases y no supe dónde encontrarlo... ya sabe para las lecciones...  
  
- Hasta yo me llego a enfermar ¿sabes? Ya te lo dije una vez, no soy de piedra...  
  
- Lo sé... es solo que... me...  
  
- ¿Solo que...?  
  
- Me preocupe por usted...  
  
Y nunca Harry había encontrado el suelo tan interesante como en esos momentos. Noto como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.  
  
- "¡¿Por qué me sonrojo?!" - pensó  
  
Snape estaba con la boca abierta ante tal declaración. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le dijera eso, bueno, alguien fuera de Albus, Lupin o Emily. Tampoco dejo de notar el sonrojo del chico y sonrió ligeramente. Iba a decir algo, cuando los demás alumnos empezaron a llegar y se limitó a decir:  
  
- Hablaremos en la tarde Potter, ahora valla su lugar... - dijo con su voz usualmente fría  
  
- Si señor - contesto el chico, tratando de no hacer mucho caso al tono del profesor, sabía que tenía que disimular; pero era difícil creer que solo era disimulo, lo hacía tan bien, que era digno de un premio.  
  
La clase pasó sin más, igual que el almuerzo y al final de la clase de Aurología, Emily llamo a Harry:  
  
- Harry, necesito que te quedes unos minutos  
  
- Si Emily  
  
Se despidió de sus amigos. Cuando no hubo nadie en el salón, su profesora comenzó a hablar:  
  
- Harry, he terminado de evaluar las pruebas, tanto las de DCAO como las de Aurología y he notado que sabes demasiado Harry, más de lo que deberías de saber... y me estoy empezando a preguntar como es que sabes tanto...  
  
- Yo... yo...  
  
- No te preocupes, no vas a recibir un regaño; aunque si me gustaría saberlo, tampoco te voy a presionar, solo te pido que tengas cuidado con lo que lees ¿entendido?... porque esto lo aprendiste de algún, o algunos libros...  
  
- Si Emily, entendido...  
  
- Bueno, como iba diciendo, estas muy adelantado, de hecho sabes más cosas que tus compañeros de séptimo y la verdad, no veo el caso de que sigas con estas clases de Defensa, aunque tienes que ver algunas cositas que te faltan, estoy segura que de Defensa ya no hay mucho que aprendas. Por lo cual, he hablado con el director y me ha dado autorización para darte clases, no de DCAO, sino de Artes Oscuras... y ha aceptado... ¿qué dices?...  
  
Bueno, esta escena era cómica, Harry estaba parado enfrente del escritorio de Emily, con la boca abierta a lo más que podía, sin parpadear ni emitir ningún sonido. No podía creerlo, tomaría clases de Artes Oscuras y Dumbledore lo había autorizado. Lo único que pudo hacer, dentro de su sorpresa, fue mover la cabeza en forma de afirmación. Emily sonrió, tratando de aguantar la risa.  
  
- Muy bien, ahora lo que queda, es hablar con tu tutor sobre esto, para que de la autorización - dijo levantándose - ¿vamos?  
  
- ¿Cómo que vamos?  
  
- Vamos a hablar con Severus, estoy segura de que puedo convencerlo...  
  
Ahora la cara de Harry no era de sorpresa, sino que estaba en shock.  
  
- ¿Co... cómo...?  
  
- ¿Qué como sé que Severus es tu tutor? - Harry asintió - el director me lo dijo... ahora ¿vamos?  
  
- Si...  
  
Se dirigieron juntos a las mazmorras. Harry se estaba preguntando como era posible que Dumbledore le hubiera dicho eso a Emily, ¿por qué razón? Si él mismo había dicho que eso no se debía de divulgar. Y no es que no confiara en su profesora, solo que era algo, sorpresivo.  
  
Cuando llegaron al despacho de Snape, Harry entró primero.  
  
- Tarde como siempre, ya se te esta haciendo costumbre ¿no crees? - dijo su profesor y solo en ese momento el chico recordó que todavía tenía una semana de clases de Occlumency  
  
- ¡Oh!, pero si más no recuerdo Severus, tu tampoco eras muy puntual ¿o me equivoco? - dijo la profesora Spellman mientras entraba al despacho del profesor  
  
- ¡Emily! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Algo referente a Potter?  
  
- No Severus, yo solo pasaba por aquí y pensé que sería buena idea venir a perder el tiempo - dijo de forma sarcástica - ¡claro que te vengo a hablar de Harry, descuidado! ¡No cambias Sniv...!  
  
- ¡No te atrevas Emily! - casi grita Snape - si a ti te permití eso fue porque confío en ti, pero no tienes que decirlo enfrente de Potter...  
  
- ¿Cuándo demonios le vas a llamar por su nombre?... no puedo creer que le sigas diciendo Potter, con razón no dejas de verlo como a James, si lo que más resaltaba de los Potter era eso, el apellido... Ya madura Sni...  
  
- Te lo advierto Emily - dijo con la voz peligrosa y comenzando a alterarse - no enfrente de Po... Har... Po... ¡Demonios!... ¿ya ves lo que provocas?... - dijo Snape tumbándose sobre la silla y posando su cabeza en su mano.  
  
Harry veía la escena más confundido que nunca. Emily trataba a Snape con mucha familiaridad, y este perdía el quicio rápidamente en manos de la profesora. Harry supuso que se conocían desde antes, porque no encontraba una explicación lógica a todo esto. Y además, los dos hablaban de su padre y el chico estaba casi seguro de que Emily estuvo a punto de llamar a Snape, Snivellus, que era el apodo que le habían puesto Sirius y su padre a su nuevo tutor cuando estaban en Hogwarts.  
  
- "¿Que demonios pasa aquí?" - pensó  
  
De pronto escucho la risa de Emily, una risa de burla y la burla era dirigida hacia el profesor de pociones que solo logro articular un:  
  
- No cambias, no cambias en lo más mínimo...  
  
- No sabes cuanto te equivocas Severus; pero en todo caso, tu no has cambiado mucho que digamos... pero bueno, yo no vine a hablar de cuanto hemos cambiado o a burlarme de ti, aunque valió la pena, hace mucho que no lo hacía... - dijo soltando una risita, y como le recordó a Harry esa risita a otra persona: Gabrielle, cuando tramaba algo  
  
- ¡Emily!  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien. Yo solo venía a pedirte tu autorización para que Harry tome clases de Artes Oscuras, es que ya evalué las pruebas de conocimientos y de práctica, y la verdad, esta demasiado adelantado como para seguir solo con DCAO. Yo le impartiré las clase, serán de siete a once de la noche los viernes; Albus ya lo autorizó.  
  
- Espérame un momento, ¿qué Potter que?...  
  
- Salió demasiado bien en sus exámenes y la verdad, no vale la pena tenerlo solo en DCAO, así que le voy a dar clases de Artes Oscuras... solo necesito tu autorización...  
  
- No sé si sea lo mejor...  
  
- No querrás desperdiciar el talento de Harry... ¿o tratas de decirme que no es capaz?...  
  
- No, no, yo no dije eso... claro que es capaz, sería tonto pensar lo contrario... pe...  
  
- Entonces esta todo dicho, Harry, las clases serán los viernes después de la cena, hasta que terminemos y trataré de enseñarte todo lo que pueda; no será necesario que entres a DCAO, solo que yo te lo indique, ¿entendido?  
  
- Si... si Emily...  
  
- Bueno, me retiro, ¡gracias por la autorización Sev! - dijo la profesora saliendo del despacho con una sonrisa en la boca  
  
Snape tenía una cara de asombro y de confusión, mientras que Harry estaba tratando de aguantar por todos los medios no reírse de la expresión de Snape, y sobre todo del diminutivo con el que Emily había llamado al profesor...  
  
- "¿Sev?" - pensó, y tuvo que taparse la boca para que su tutor no viera la sonrisa, pero este reaccionó cuando a Harry se le escapó una pequeña risilla  
  
- Yo te aconsejo que no te rías de tu tutor, porque te recuerdo que eres menor de edad - dijo con un tono peligroso - ahora, a trabajar, que ayer ya perdimos una clase - dijo parándose y dirigiéndose hacia Harry, el cual dejó de reír, por fuera, porque por dentro estaba en plena sesión de carcajadas  
  
La clase de Occlumency pasó sin más, a Severus se le olvidó preguntarle al chico porque tanta preocupación por él. Harry ya lograba bloquear su mente de una manera asombrosa y Snape se sentía orgulloso, aunque no lo admitiera. Harry no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su tutor:  
  
- "... claro que es capaz, sería tonto pensar lo contrario..."  
  
Bueno, parecía que su profesor se estaba haciendo un mejor concepto de él. Cuando terminaron, Snape hizo aparecer la cena y los dos comieron y conversaron durante un largo rato; el tiempo se les fue tan rápido, que cuando se dieron cuenta, ya Harry iba tarde para la selección de los nuevos integrantes del equipo de quidditch. Se despidieron y Harry se dirigió corriendo al campo, donde ya varios gryffindors le esperaban.  
  
- Llegas tarde - le dijo Ron  
  
- Lo siento, estaba en otros asuntos  
  
Todos los aspirantes se formaron, entre ellos Ginny y Gabrielle. Pasaron todos uno por uno y cuando todo terminó, Harry ya sabía quienes eran los nuevos integrantes, pero pondría la lista el jueves por la mañana, para que empezaran a practicar ese mismo día, el primer partido iba a ser contra Slytherin y no le daría a Snape el gusto de verlo derrotado por su casa.  
  
El miércoles paso sin más y el jueves, Harry puso temprano la lista de la nueva alineación del equipo:  
  
Buscador y Capitán  
Harry Potter  
  
Guardián  
Ron Weasley  
  
Cazadores  
Colin Crevey  
Ginny Weasley  
Seamus Finnigan  
  
Golpeadores  
  
Gabrielle Weasley  
  
Dean Thomas  
  
El mismo jueves comenzaron la práctica y Harry se volvió un capitán riguroso, casi tan obsesivo como lo fue Oliver en su tiempo, con la diferencia de que a Oliver nunca le tocó que los Aurores que cuidaban Hogwarts siempre estuvieran vigilando las prácticas y avisaran cuando era la hora de entrar al castillo, cosa que todos los equipos de Quidditch habían encontrado bastante molesto. El resto de la semana pasó sin incidentes y con todo en rutina; pero el lunes de la siguiente semana, algo nuevo sucedió en la hora del desayuno:  
  
Estaban todos sentados, cuando el correo llegó y una lechuza marrón bajo hasta la mesa de Gryffindor cargando un paquete y un ramo de flores, se poso frente a Ginny y dejó todo para salir volando rápidamente.  
  
Ginny, que estaba sentada junto a Dean, tomó la nota que venía entre las flores y la leyó mientras el color subía por su rostro; Gabrielle la agarró en un descuido y tomó la nota, leyéndola en voz alta, mientras el color del rostro de la hermana de Ron, superaba el color de su cabello:  
  
"Ginny:  
Te veo todos los días sentada en tu mesa  
tu cabello caer sobre tus hombros  
tan hermoso, tan sedoso, con ese hermoso color rojo.  
Me dan tantos deseos de estar a tu lado  
tomarte entre mis brazos  
abrazarte y darte un tierno beso  
para ya jamás dejarte ir...  
pero no puedo,  
el destino me separa en este momento de ti,  
¿Cómo decirte que te amo si sé que podrías rechazarme?  
pero pronto estaré a tu lado  
estaré para ti...  
  
Tu admirador secreto"  
  
- ¡Wow!... - exclamó Gabrielle cuando terminó de leer - tienes un admirador secreto, y espléndido por cierto esos chocolates son carísimos... me pregunto quien será... mmmm... Dean, tienes competencia...  
  
Ginny miraba al suelo, Dean estaba bastante molesto, Gabrielle la miraba con una risita y todos los demás miraban divertidos...  
  
A partir de ese día, flores y regalos llegaban a la mesa de Gryffindor casi diario, acompañados siempre de una nota, ya fuera un poema o un "Te amo". Dean se empezó a molestar mucho, pero todo septiembre estuvo lleno de regalos y notas dirigidos a Ginny.  
  
También hubo una diferencia en la mesa de los profesores: otro lugar era puesto cada noche; y el lugar le pertenecía a Lestat, que siempre estaba sentado junto a Lupin en las cenas y solo en las cenas, porque nunca se le veía de día en el castillo y otra cosa rara que Hermione le hizo notar a Harry una noche:  
  
- Harry ¿ya notaste que Lestat no come?  
  
- No debe de tener hambre - respondió el chico sin darle importancia  
  
- Pero no solo es esta, sino todas las noches, nunca lo he visto tocar la comida, es más, solo se sienta a platicar con Remus, ni siquiera toma un plato, solo se sienta ahí...  
  
- Supongo que en las mañanas debe comer de más, o no le gusta cenar, no sé hay demasiadas opciones ¿no crees?...  
  
- Mmmmm.... no lo sé...  
  
Y desde ese día Hermione se dedicó a buscar algo en los libros de la biblioteca y a observar a Lestat, que siempre que podías se le aparecía a Remus y parecía que este empezaba a disfrutar de la compañía de Lestat.  
  
Pero a Harry le había dejado de importar el destino de su nuevo profesor y el de Remus también ¿la razón?, una noche en la que Hermione llegó tarde a la cena y sonrojada, demasiado sonrojada, ¡Dios!, se perdía con el cabello de Ron:  
  
-¿Que te pasa Hermione? - preguntó Ron  
  
- Na... nada... - contesto nerviosa la chica  
  
- A ti te pasa algo Herm - dijo Harry - ¿porqué no nos lo dices?  
  
- Es que... yo... vi...  
  
- ¿Qué Herm? ¿Qué viste? - la presiono Gabrielle  
  
- Vi al profesor de Lincourt y a Remus juntos en el despacho de Remus... - contestó de golpe la chica  
  
- ¿Y eso qué?, seguramente estaban hablando de las clases...  
  
- No exactamente... - y la chica comenzó a relatar lo sucedido  
  
*Flas Back*  
  
Hermione caminaba hacía el aula de Duelo, había olvidado un libro ahí. Entró y tomó el libro, pero una conversación desde el despacho de Remus la distrajo y la curiosidad que nunca se había visto en ella, por primera vez se hizo presente:  
  
- Entonces ¿qué dices Remus? - había preguntado con voz melosa Lestat, Hermione se acercó un poco y pudo verlo sentado sobre el escritorio del licántropo de forma seductora, Remus estaba sonrojado y trataba de alejarse, pero la pared se lo impedía.  
  
- Ya te lo dije Lestat, yo sigo enamorado de Sirius y no pienso faltar al respeto a su memoria, por muy atractivo que seas, y no lo niego, yo amo a Sirius todavía y el que ya no este no significa que yo me acueste con alguien más o que intente tener una relación con otra persona...  
  
Lestat se acercó a Lupin y puso una mano bajo su barbilla, levanto el rostro del profesor de Duelo y se acercó lo más que pudo a su rostro, sus narices casi rozándose. El licántropo se sonrojó y trató de alejarse, pero Lestat se lo impidió.  
  
- Estas muy solo Remus y no debes de vivir en el pasado, no me gusta verte triste, déjame entrar en tu vida, te prometo que te haré feliz, que no te arrepentirás - empezó Lestat con voz seductora - me gustas mucho y sé que yo también te gusto; soy consistente en lo que deseo, y cuando quiero algo lo consigo, no vale la pena que te resistas, al final estarás entre mis brazos... a Sirius no le gustaría verte tan solo ¿o si?, él te pediría que fueras feliz, porque esa sería su felicidad...  
  
La expresión en el rostro del licántropo se volvió triste, Lestat lo notó y lo abrazó fuertemente. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Remus y Lestat le empezó a acariciar el cabello con mucho cariño y a darle unos cuantos besos en la cabeza, después de unos segundos, Remus correspondió al abrazo  
  
- Calma mi pequeño lobo - dijo Lestat con cariño - todo estará bien, yo quiero hacerte feliz...  
  
- Emily dijo que tienes pareja, alguien llamado Louis ¿no es así?... ¿qué pensará si se llega a enterar de esto?...  
  
- Louis sabe perfectamente quien soy y seguramente en este momento el también esta con otra persona, así que no tiene por que quejarse... digamos que nos conocemos desde hace suficiente tiempo como para saber quien es quien...  
  
- ¿Entonces lo haces por despecho?  
  
Lestat levantó el rostro de Remus y se acercó a él, sus labios rozando los del otro y le susurro a los labios con una voz tan dulce como sensual:  
  
- Lo hago porque desde el primer momento en el que te vi, no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza, lo hago porque me gustas y solo quiero verte sonreír y ver esos ojos dorados brillar  
  
Lo beso suavemente en los labios, Remus al principio se sorprendió y trato de rechazarlo, pero al final correspondió al beso dejando entrar la lengua del otro en su boca y soltando un ligero gemido.  
  
Hermione tiró los libros al suelo y los dos hombres voltearon a la puerta, pero antes de poder alcanzarla, esta ya iba demasiado lejos, Lestat había maldecido la hora en la que le juro a Emily que no usaría sus "habilidades" enfrente de los alumnos...  
  
*Fin del Flash Back*  
  
Cuando la chica había terminado de contarlo, los que había escuchado: Ron, Gabrielle, Ginny y Harry, estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos y no podían articular palabra alguna. Harry volteó a ver a Gabrielle buscando algo de apoyo, pero lo único que consiguió, fue ver tristeza y decepción en los ojos de la prima Weasley.  
  
Ese mismo día Harry había discutido con Remus, le había preguntado cual había sido su relación con Sirius, el licántropo había soltado todo:  
  
- Él y yo éramos pareja Harry, lo fuimos desde el colegio. Cuando lo enviaron a Azkaban yo dejé que la ira me cubriera los ojos y no le ayude. No sabes como me sentí cuando me entere de que era inocente, nos vimos durante estos años que estuvo de prófugo y volvimos, estuvimos juntos el mayor tiempo que nos fue posible. Lamentablemente, tu sabes lo que pasó hace unos meses; yo todavía lo sigo amando Harry, nunca lo dejaré de hacer...  
  
- ¡¡¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ DEMONIOS BESASTE A LESTAT?!!! ¡¡¡¿NO TIENES RESPETO POR SU MEMORIA?!!!  
  
El chico había salido furioso de allí, sin escuchar las suplicas de Remus. Desde entonces no les dirigía la palabra ni a él, ni a Lestat y se mostraba frío en su presencia.  
  
Todos, desde Emily hasta el mismo Snape, que se había enterado de la situación, lo quisieron hacer recapacitar, diciéndole que Lupin necesitaba algo que paz y cariño y que si Lestat se lo ofrecía no debería porque poner peros y apoyar a l licántropo; pero Harry no entendía razones, nadie había podido hacerle recapacitar y lo que más le había hecho enojar fue que Lestat seguía al lado de Remus en cada cena y procuraba estar con él, el mayor tiempo que su extraño horario le permitía.  
  
En cuanto a Gabrielle, había estado algo deprimida después de la noticia y parecía ignorar a Lestat olímpicamente, a Remus seguía hablándole como si nada; aun así se la había pasado de cupido, primero que nada ya había logrado que Hermione y Ron se pusieran más atención, incluso, en las salidas a Hogsmade iban juntos y Gabrielle procuraba que se les dejara solos. Con Ginny pasaba algo raro, cada día estaba más alejada de Dean y Gabrielle no hacía nada para unirlos, es más, cuando Ginny llegaba tarde la solapaba y le daba excusas, parecía que sabía cosas que los demás ni siquiera imaginaban.  
  
Harry, bueno, fue un alivio no tener clase de DCAO, pero había descubierto que cada clase de Artes Oscuras valían para un mes de las de defensa, cuando sus amigos se enteraron se debatieron entre los celos y la preocupación, pero le apoyaron. Entre eso, las prácticas de quidditch, los libros que leía, la tarea de la escuela y la poción del animago que había empezado a elaborar con éxito y sin ninguna equivocación hasta ahora, encontrándose con Mirtle y con Elddir, la cual insistía en vestirlo y hacerlo actuar como un Slytherin; su tiempo no alcanzaba para mucho, aunque extrañamente, siempre encontraba tiempo para estar con Snape.  
  
Su relación se había vuelto más cercana, se la pasaban conversando mucho tiempo y Harry iba con en algunas de las horas libres que había adquirido gracias a su ausencia de DCAO, porque resulto que algunas de ellas, también Snape las tenía libres y le ayudaba a Harry en los deberes o le explicaba algunas dudas de otras cosas. Pero el chico notó que el profesor nunca hablaba de su pasado, nunca mencionaba su estancia en Hogwarts o las razones por las que se había vuelto mortífago y cada vez que Harry le preguntaba algo de esto, el profesor solo evadía el tema. Pero al chico le bastaba con la compañía de su tutor y nunca insistía en las preguntas, aunque su curiosidad no se detenía.  
  
Una tarde que conversaban sobre el pasado del chico, Harry recordó el recuerdo que había visto de Snape en una de sus clases de Occlumency y preguntó:  
  
- Profesor... mmmm... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?...  
  
- Claro  
  
- Yo, quisiera saber ¿qué era el recuerdo que vi el día que regresamos aquí?, ¿quién era esa persona? Porque alguien menciono que usted había culpado a mi padre por eso y yo quisiera saber que hizo...  
  
Harry se arrepintió de haber preguntado, Snape, en vez de enfurecerse y comenzar a gritar, agacho la cabeza y apretó tanto los brazos de la silla, que Harry pensó que se iba a romper. Luego, contesto con una voz tan dolida, que el chico quiso cortarse la cabeza o aplicarse un cruciatus por haber hecho semejante pregunta:  
  
- Tu padre... él no tuvo nada que ver, según Emily, aunque yo sigo dudándolo... lo que viste fue un recuerdo demasiado... malo de mi pasado y te pediría que no volvieses a preguntar de eso...  
  
El hombre agachó más la cabeza y Harry, sin saber que hacía o porque demonios lo hacía, se fue acercando al hombre y cuando llegó a su altura, lo abrazó. Un abrazo que trato de ser confortador.  
  
Snape se quedó tieso, no era afecto a esas muestras de cariño. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando escuchó al chico susurrar:  
  
- Lo siento... no volveré a mencionar el asunto - la voz del chico había sonado tan dulce y cariñosa, como nunca nadie se había dirigido a él; sin pensar, respondió el abrazo.  
  
Se habían quedado así un rato, uno desfrutando de la compañía del otro, la calidez de sentir los brazos del otro, el recuerdo de la noche que durmieron en la misma cama y el deseo ferviente de un beso. Pero se separaron y no hablaron durante un buen rato, hasta que Harry decidió retirarse.  
  
Desde entonces el chico no hacía preguntas muy fuertes acerca del pasado del hombre y aún así, el profesor no contestaba. Pero esta vez, no se habían dejado de hablar por aquel abrazo y no se habían distanciado, se habían unido más, tratando de averiguar que era lo que sentían por el otro.  
  
Gabrielle se la pasaba insinuándole cosas sobre Snape, y Harry descubrió que el cariño que tenía por su profesor ya no era solo eso, bueno, eso era un avance; pero todavía no sabía interpretarlo, nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Y todas las noches, si Voldemort no se metía en su cabeza para hablar con él y mostrarle torturas y hechizos prohibidos o hablarle de la prueba que llegaría pronto, Harry soñaba que caminaba por el lago, alguien le tomaba de la mano y le besaba, pero el chico nunca podía ver el rostro de esa persona.  
  
Septiembre pasó rápidamente para dejar pasó a Octubre. Harry entrenaba para el primer partido de Quidditch con rigor, sería el tercer sábado del mes y resultó que no sería contra Slytherin, del cuál el nuevo capitán era Draco Malfoy, ya que el equipo tenía algunos problemas que ninguna otra casa sabía, sino contra Ravenclaw y la nueva capitana era Cho Chang.  
  
No podían perder, Harry había apostado con su tutor una semana de ayudarle a organizar ingredientes y limpiar calderos sin magia si perdía el partido, por el otro lado, si su tutor perdía, respondería a cinco preguntas, cualesquiera que fueran. Snape lo hizo inconscientemente tratando de tener al chico más cerca, había descubierto que la cercanía de Harry lo hacía sentirse como hace años no lo hacía, sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir de nuevo, pero trataba de reprimir el deseo que el chico estaba despertando en él, lo negaba; era doloroso también, porque recordaba el pasado, un pasado que creyó enterrado.  
  
Así llegó el día del partido de quidditch, todos ansiosos, todos esperando. Harry no perdería la apuesta, tendría sus cinco preguntas y sabía perfectamente cuales serían...  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO MUUUUCHO... sé que me tardé mucho en subir este capitulo, pero mi musa se fue a volar muy lejos y todavía no regresa, si no ha de ser por Ayesha, no sé cuando hubiera terminado este capitulo... lo que me recuerda, lo siento Ayesha, ya no te pude pasar el capitulo para que lo revisaras, es que mi conexión estuvo fregada dos días -_-U... pero bueno...  
  
Espero de todo corazón que les guste este capitulo, me costo mucho trabajo v_v... ya no me acordaba que había escrito y mi musa se fue de vacaciones... pero aquí esta, un logro olímpico...  
  
Bueno, ya tengo que empezar a contestar algunas preguntas... ejem... de las muchas que se han formulado, pero bueno, todo a su tiempo... mientras tanto ya estoy acercando más a Harry y a Sev... y Lestat no se rendirá con el lobito tan pronto, solo espero que Harry sepa perdonar a Remus... ^^U... si no ya lo arreglare después... jejejeje...  
  
Por cierto ¡¡¡ENCUESTA!!! ¿EN QUÉ QUIEREN QUE SE CONVIERTA HARRY?... mándenme sus ideas, pero que por favor sea un solo animal... ya después yo escogeré los que más se hallan mencionado y los pondré a votación... espero sus propuestas!!!...  
  
Bueno, me despido, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que mandaron review y a los que leyeron y no enviaron review también gracias, un agradecimiento especial a mi beta; nos vemos luego, se cuidan CIAO!!!  
  
Reviews please! ^o^!!!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: sakuritakinomoto14@hotmail.com ó a sakuritali14@yahoo.com.mx ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((o^jj  
  
RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS  
  
No sé que me dio... pero decidí contestar a los reviews por orden alfabético... ejem... bueno, excepto por uno... pero fue por causas de fuerzas mayores... no pregunten... -_-U...  
  
ADRI ¡Claro que te acepto!, es más te agregaré a msn n_-... bueno pues gracias me halagas... pero ¿me tendrás paciencia?... eso espero... me alegra que te guste el fic, no lo dejaré... pero como mi musa se largo me atrasare un poquitín...  
  
AKHASA Gracias por los buenos deseos... si pobre Draco, pero el niño debe empezar a aprender ciertas lecciones... ¡Oh si muy cerca!... pero no exactamente como tu crees... muajajajaja ^n.n^... pero bueno, ya veremos lo que pasa... Tienes razón, si Sirius se entera de lo de la Orden Severusiana nos podemos dar por muertas... y no solo tu y yo... ¡¡¡sino muchos!!!... ^x^U... ¡¡¡es que es tan lindo!!!  
  
AMAZONA VERDE Oh, si que entiendo, pero ya todos conocemos a mi vampirito y ya veremos hasta donde llega con Remsy poo... jejejeje... esperemos que no le remuerda mucho la conciencia a mi lobito por el beso ^^U... gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic, me halagas...  
  
ANA RICKMAN ¿Dónde estabas chamaca?... ya se te extrañaba, no te desaparezcas tanto, pero cuidado con las gripes... tantas preguntas que contestar, no desesperéis, y a las contestaré todas n_n... por cierto... ¿recibiste mi mail?... estoy esperando tu respuesta...  
  
AYESHA ¡Oye! ¡Lo siento!... no te lo pude mandar es que mi conexión se fregó y ya no me había dejado entrar a Internet hasta ahora... ¡¡¡SORRY!!!... y no puedo hacer que Seve le brinque encima a Harry, tu me haces sufrir con mi lobito y Sirius... es lo justo... por cierto, tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente sobre tu fic... POBRE LOBITO!!!...  
  
AYORASH Si pobre Draco... pero bueno... y Gabrielle sabe más de lo que muchos creen jejejeje... no me mandes howlers todavía que no es mi culpa!!!... mi musa me abandona... y sobre la poción del animago... pues tendrás que votar y ya veremos que sale más... jejejeje... este es un fic algo democrático, aunque no mucho, a veces ni a mí me hace caso... -_-U...  
  
BEA SNAPE Jejejeje... las curiosidades, pero tu pregunta la contestare en dos o tres capítulos más.... si son lindos y lo serán más, bueno Harry, porque Sev esta un poco renuente todavía -_-U... pero Sev es Sev, no podemos cambiarlo... ¿o si?... muajajajaja sonrisa diabólica ^n.n^...  
  
BGM(BadGirlMalfoy)---Blackadder Gracias, me agrada que te guste la historia. Respecto a tu pregunta, si lo sabe, no ha mencionado nada, pero no lo sé, tal vez se le escapo o no quiere presionar tanto al chamaco, aunque ahora no creo que tenga mucha conversación con él... y sobre las parejas... pues solo el tiempo lo dirá...  
  
CAROLINE RICHARDSON Si, van cambiando, poco a poco, sin apresurar las cosas... jeje... pues si, yo también debería aplicar el método de Harry ~.~... pero no hablemos de cosas feas...  
  
DI_MALFOY Bueno, pues esta arreglada, pero a mi musa se le ocurre irse de viaje -_- U... la tendré que encadenar en cuanto regrese para que no lo vuelva a hacer ¡NUNCA!, gracias por los bueno deseos y me alegro que te guste el fic n_n...  
  
eRgA Pues yo también espero eso, porque la verdad este fic se escribe solo y ya ha hecho muchas travesurillas que no estaban planeadas... pero bueno, dejemos que las ideas "fluyan"... me alegra que te guste el fic, lo continuare lo más pronto que pueda...  
  
HARETH Gracias por la comprensión... y no he tenido tiempo de revisar tus historias, peor pronto lo haré... MILAGROSAMENTE, este fin de semana no me dejaron tarea... así que me pondré al corriente n_n... me alegra que te guste el fic...  
  
HERMY17 Si lo continuo no te preocupes... gracias por el review...  
  
KAT BASTED Si te oí... pero tengo que contestar una cosa SOY ADICTA A LOS FICS!!!... pero primero la escuela:P... gracias por la paciencia... espero que no te traiga desesperada con la actualización...  
  
LITTLE MY Gracias, me alegra que te guste... si yo también lloro por mi Sirius y estoy pensando en organizar un grupo e ir a sentar a JK Rowling enfrente de su computadora sin comida no sueño hasta que no rescriba el final del quinto libro... ¡Oh si!... yo también creo en esos parentescos :P... espero que ya hallas leído también el 11... jejejeje...  
  
MAY POTTER Espero que no se te siga haciendo largo, aunque les volveré un poco más soportable la espera con mi lobito y Lestat... bueno, eso creo... que bueno que te gusta la historia... n_n esta escrita para todos ustedes...  
  
NABICHAN SAOTOME Gracias, me halagas n//n... ¿problemas? ¿Harry?... ¿estamos hablando del mismo? :P... bueno... ejem... te sugiero que te levantes si quiera para estirar las piernas... no quiero ser la responsable de que se atrofien los músculos... n_- nos vemos luego...  
  
PICHURRI ¿Donde te has metido?... habemos muchas personas que te extrañamos y estamos esperando o tu nuevo fic o la continuación del otro... no te desaparezcas tanto o te mandaré a traer en un costal... gracias por los buenos deseos... n_-...  
  
SNUVELLY ó SNIVELLY lo siento, es que me lo escribiste diferentes, corrígeme por favor @.@!... Pues me acuerdo más o menos, peor con mi musa lejos, no sé que hacer... si Parkinson es una perra... pero ya lo sabíamos todos, solo quería que Draco se terminara de dar cuenta, Lestat y Remus... ya te conteste, aunque no sé hasta donde lleguen... y NO, imagínate la reacción de Sev si se entera de lo de Voldemort...  
  
VICKY-KAEDE No sabía que te gustaba tanto Daniel... tal vez lo mencione después, no lo sé n_n... ¿Lemon?... tal vez, no lo sé... aunque no exactamente el que te imaginas... ¿parejas? ¡oh si!... quieren ser tomadas en cuenta y luchan... pero la principal es Sev / Harry...  
  
TOMOLLO Pues tendrás que tomar conciencia, porque este fic es Yaoi... pero hay parejas Heterosexuales, por si quieres leer sobre ellas y sobre los demás personajes, tratando de saltarte lo demás, ya es tu decisión... 


	13. Capítulo 13, ACEPTACIÓN

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Clasificación: R ... ejem... advertidos están...  
  
Parejas: Harry / Severus  
Remus/Lestat  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a... ejem... I'll tell you later... ^n.n^... (aunque ya la mayoría lo sabe ^^U... esperemos que los administradores de ff.net no se den cuenta...) algunos otros personajes locos yo los invente me inspire en personas de mi vida cotidiana para crearlos... hago esto por pura y sana diversión y no persigo fines de lucro... es más... últimamente no tengo un centavo v_v...  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash y spoilers del libro 5  
¡¡¡LEMON!!! ¡Oh Si! Lemon... así que mi conciencia esta limpia... ya les advertí...  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "....." son pensamientos o recuerdos  
  
Todo lo que se encuentre así: .... es Parsel.  
  
Y lo que vean así: *.....* es comunicación mental... lo hago para que no halla confusiones...  
  
Notas de la Autora: Esta vez las pongo al principio y pondré algunas al final, solo para recordarles cierta encuesta sobre en que quieren que se convierta Harry, ya se orientó hacia algo y recuerden que esto lo decidirán ustedes, el próximo capitulo pongo los animales que más se mencionaron para que voten y en el siguiente a ese el resultado, después vendrá la toma de la poción... pero primero hay que hacer algunas cositas jejejeje... ^n.n^... bueno, recuerden leer las notas del final... y una cosa más... también pueden empezar a votar sobre cuales serán las preguntas que le haga Harry a Seve... ((^o^jj...  
  
IMPORTANTE: ¡Ah!... y les aviso que me tome algunas licencias con las leyes vampíricas que hizo la autora... ya saben quien... así que no me maten ^^U... fue a propósito...  
  
¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA!!! (((o^jj  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 12: ACEPTACIÓN  
  
El día del primer partido de quidditch de la temporada llegó, Gryffindors y Ravenclaws estaban nerviosos, era la prueba del desempeño de sus nuevos capitanes y era muy importante para las casas.  
  
Harry estaba muy nervioso, sobre todo por la apuesta con Snape. Los demás integrantes del equipo trataban de animarlo y relajarlo por todos los medios posibles, pero él seguía repitiéndoles las jugadas que habían estado practicando durante dos semanas sin parar.  
  
Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar, ninguno pudo comer más de una tostada y un vaso de leche a medias, Snape, desde la mesa de profesores, observaba a Harry repitiendo obsesivamente las jugadas una y otra vez, en voz baja, como si fuera secreto de estado, a todos los integrantes de su equipo. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que Dumbledore y Emily observaron perfectamente.  
  
- Severus - dijo el director - la compañía de Harry te esta empezando a afectar...  
  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Snape  
  
- Que te estas apegando mucho a Harry - dijo Emily  
  
- No es verdad - refuto el jefe de la casa de la serpiente  
  
- No es nada malo Severus - dijo Lupin - a todos nos alegra mucho, los dos necesitan compañía y olvidar el pasado; solo me gustaría que Harry no estuviera tan furioso conmigo...  
  
- Yo mato a Lestat - dijo Emily - maldito demonio, vam...  
  
- Calma Emily - le interrumpió el licántropo - no es su culpa y la verdad me ha ayudado mucho últimamente, no, no estoy diciendo que este enamorado de él - dijo al ver las caras de los otros tres - Sirius siempre será la persona a la que amo, pero no niego que la compañía de alguien más me reconforta en este momento; solo me gustaría que Harry no...  
  
- No te preocupes Lupin - dijo esta vez Snape - ya se le pasará...  
  
El profesor de pociones sintió que alguien le miraba fijamente, volteó y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que lo observaban como queriéndole recordar algo.  
  
- "¡OH SI!, la puesta... " - recordó e inclino la cabeza en forma de afirmación, Harry le sonrió y el profesor sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.  
  
El chico se veía tan bien cuando sonreía, y cuando caminada, y cuando platicaba, y...  
  
- "¡¿Qué demonios?!" - pensó Snape al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. Últimamente pensaba mucho en Harry, bueno, ya había aceptado que le tenía cariño, pero de eso a pensar que le gustaba había un abismo ENORME. Aunque... - "¡No Severus Snape!, ya te lastimaron una vez y Harry no querrá estar contigo, todavía hay demasiados resentimientos... " - eso significaba que ¿lo estaba aceptando?, ¿le gustaba Harry Potter?, ¿Harry James Potter?... - "¡¡¡No!!!, todos menos los Potter!..."  
  
alguien más le miraba, volteó de nuevo, esta vez también era un gryffindor, pero no Harry, era Gabrielle Weasley, que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.  
  
- "¡Oh si! estamos avanzando" - pensó Gabrielle  
  
- Muy bien Gryffindors ¡A JUGAR! - dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a la salida del Gran Comedor, seguido de los demás.  
  
Estaba a punto de salir, cuando fue interceptado por nada más y nada menos que Cho Chang, la nueva capitana de Ravenclaw y antiguo amor de Harry  
  
- Hola Harry - dijo con una voz inusualmente coqueta - ¿cómo has estado?  
  
- Bien Cho ¿y tu?  
  
- Pues - dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le acariciaba el brazo - te he extrañado mucho, ¿qué te parecería si vamos juntos a la siguiente salida a Hogsmade?, tal vez ahora si se de algo... claro, solo si tú quieres... y las circunstancias de hoy lo permiten...  
  
Harry entendió perfectamente: si pierdes saldré contigo. Dio un paso hacia atrás rompiendo la caricia, no haría eso, además Cho ya no le atraía en lo más mínimo.  
  
- No gracias, tal vez no valla a la siguiente salida, mucho menos con alguien que solo quiere estar conmigo cuando le conviene; suerte en el juego - dijo mientras salía por la puerta y el equipo entero le decía que la había puesto en su lugar, Cho estaba furiosa, pero no se daría por vencida.  
  
En la mesa de profesores, Snape había observado todo y no le agradó en lo más mínimo que esa chica se le acercara a Harry de esa forma, ya después le preguntaría al chico quien era y cual era su relación. Emily soltó una pequeña risilla y Snape fue sacado de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿De qué te ríes?  
  
- No sabía que eras posesivo... y no lo niegues, me gustaría que ya se dijeran lo que sienten, son algo lentos...  
  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
  
- Lento - dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento - ¿vienes?, no querrás perderte el partido de Harry... por cierto ¿por qué los de Slytherin no jugaron?...  
  
- Draco tiene problemas para que le hagan caso desde lo de Parkinson, no me preguntes más, porque yo tampoco sé nada...  
  
- ¿Ya hablaste con Draco?  
  
- Sí, parece que ya no esta tan mal, solo me dijo que alguien lo ha estado apoyando mucho, pero no me dijo quien...  
  
- Deberías de saberlo, eres su padrino...  
  
- Ya no me digas, no pude estar con él cuando lo de su madre, pero me alegra que ya no este tan mal...  
  
- No fue tu culpa y seguramente pronto estará perfectamente no te preocupes...  
  
Snape soltó un suspiro y se levantó siguiendo a Emily, mientras los demás profesores también se dirigían a las afueras del castillo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nunca antes un partido de quidditch había estado tan protegido, había Aurores por todos lados, atentos a todo.  
  
Harry estaba repitiendo por centésima vez las jugadas al equipo. Salieron al campo, donde fueron recibidos por una ovación increíble. Harry busco entre la audiencia y encontró a Snape. Cuando estuvo en el medio del campo, le dio la mano a Cho y subió a su escoba. La señora Hooch dio la señal de inició y el primer partido de la temporada comenzó:  
  
- ¡Y el partido comienza! - exclamó Denis Creevey el nuevo comentarista - y Ginny Weasley tiene la quaffle, se la pasa Seamus Finnigan, que se la pasa a Colin Creevey... ¡¡¡ESO ES HERMANO DEMUÉSTRALES QUIEN MANDA AQUÍ!!!  
  
- ¡Denis cálmate! - exclamó McGonagall  
  
- Lo siento profesora, y Colin llega a la portería de Ravenclaw, arroja la quaffle y ¡DIEZ PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!, ¡ASÍ SE HACE!...  
  
Harry observaba todo desde su saeta de fuego, a cien metros arriba del campo, estaba orgulloso de sus jugadores, todos estaban haciendo sus jugadas como lo habían planeado. Era excelente. Entre observar el juego y buscar la snitch dorada, nunca notó que Cho se le había acercado por detrás:  
  
- Hola Harry - dijo la chica, el capitán de Gryffindor volteó y vio claramente las señales de coqueteo - ¿cómo va la búsqueda?... tus jugadores van muy bien, los entrenaste mucho...  
  
- Si, gracias por el cumplido - le contestó con la voz más dura e indiferente que pudo - bueno... yo creo que...  
  
Lo cortaron unos labios, los labios de Cho, los cuales separó lo más rápido que pudo  
  
- No - Vuelvas - a - hacer - eso - ¡nunca!  
  
- El año pasado no te desagrado según recuerdo...  
  
- El año pasado no lo hiciste por querer ganar el partido, y el año pasado me gustabas, este... - volteó inconscientemente hacia las gradas, donde encontró a Snape, el profesor estaba mirando hacia él, su mirada era de ¿disgusto?, ¿enojo?... no, no era eso, era algo más...  
  
- Te gusta alguien más  
  
- ¿Cómo? - Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos  
  
- Volteaste hacia las gradas, te gusta alguien más...  
  
- ¡NO! Yo solo...  
  
- Lo veo en tus ojos Harry, no trates de negarlo, se ve en tus ojos...  
  
- No, yo solo...  
  
- Bueno, tal vez no lo has aceptado todavía, pero lo estas créeme, soy buena para esas cosas... siento haberlo hecho, es solo que esta situación de nueva capitana y otras cosas... no sé, mi cerebro no funciona bien últimamente (NA: En mi opinión, nunca ha funcionado ¬¬...)  
  
- No hay problema  
  
- ¿Amigos? - dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano, Harry respondió  
  
- Amigos  
  
- ¡¡¡GABRIELLE!!! ¡¡¡CUIDADO!!! - gritó Denise - ¡¡¡MALDITO BASTARDO!!!  
  
Los dos capitanes voltearon hacia el campo, Gabrielle estaba cayendo de su escoba, una bludger la había golpeado en la espalda, pero era dirigida a su cabeza y al parecer, el golpeador de Revenclaw lo había hecho a propósito, para que no le lanzara la bludger a uno de sus cazadores.  
  
- ¡Alto al partido! - exclamó la señora Hooch  
  
Los dos capitanes bajaron rápidamente, cuando llegaron al suelo, Cho se dedicó a poner en su lugar a su golpeador:  
  
- ¡¡¡EN LO QUE A MI CONCIERNE, NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÁS A JUGAR UN PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH!!! - nunca nadie le había visto tan furiosa y Harry estuvo a punto de ir a golpearlo, pero, unas manos se posaron en sus hombros, volteó furioso a ver quien se atrevía detenerlo: Snape  
  
- No es digno de un capitán hacer eso Potter, primero preocúpate por tu amiga, después por él...  
  
Harry volvió hacia donde estaba Gabrielle tendida en el suelo, Dumbledore había parado la caída y la había depositado suavemente en el suelo. Cuando llegó donde estaba, la señora Pomfrey ya estaba llevándosela a la enfermería. La señora Hooch llamó a los capitanes.  
  
- ¿Qué quieren hacer? - les peguntó -¿seguimos el partido o se pospone?  
  
- No puedo seguirlo sin Gabrielle - dijo Harry - no sería justo...  
  
- Yo estoy dispuesta a dar la victoria a Gryffindor...  
  
- No - interrumpió Ron - no es justo para Ravenclaw perder solo por un estúpido y Gabrielle se pondrá furiosa si se entera de que abandonamos el partido, tu la conoces Harry, se pondrá histérica...  
  
- Esta bien, continuemos, tenemos la misma desventaja, un golpeador menos  
  
- De acuerdo - dijo Cho  
  
El partido continuó, el marcador, hasta el accidente de Gabrielle, era 100 - 50 favor Gryffindor. Harry tenía que terminar esto rápido, quería ver como se encontraba su amiga.  
  
A los cinco minutos de reiniciado, vio un brillo dorado cerca de las gradas de los profesores, observó bien, era la snitch. Giró con su saeta y fue hacia ella rápidamente, Cho lo vio y le siguió. Estaba a dos metros de su objetivo, cuando sintió a la capitana de Ravenclaw cerca, aceleró y en un rápido movimiento.  
  
- ¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!!! ¡¡¡250 - 60!!! - grito Denise y todo el campo estalló en vivas  
  
Harry bajó rápidamente y junto con el resto del equipo, corrió hacia la enfermería.  
  
En el campo, Snape le veía fijamente y observaba de reojo a la capitana de Ravenclaw sonriéndole sin que este se diera cuenta. Sintió celos y esta vez lo estaba aceptando. Había estado tan furioso cuando vio el beso proporcionado por la chica y cuando se sonrieron...  
  
- "Estoy celoso ¿hace cuanto no lo estoy?..." - pensó - "¡Ah si!, desde que tenía 16 años... " - recordó con melancolía, tristeza y dolor - Harry, me estas afectando - murmuró para sí mismo, pero alguien le escucho.  
  
- Si Severus, te esta afectando  
  
- ¡Emily!  
  
- ¿Ya lo aceptaste?  
  
- Eso supongo, solo que él no querrá nada y yo no pienso ofrecerme en bandeja de plata de nuevo... para un estúpido juego de un Potter...  
  
- Harry no te lastimará y James no tuvo nada que ver en eso...  
  
- Nada es lo que parece... no pienso arriesgarme de nuevo...  
  
- Deberías, el chico te haría feliz y lo sabes... además, tu quieres que sea feliz...  
  
- No lo será conmigo...  
  
- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?  
  
- No lo sé... solo...  
  
- No quieres aceptar que el también te quiere...  
  
- ¿Qué dices?...  
  
- Además de lento, ciego... - le sonrió Emily - ¿vamos?, creo que una alumna necesitara algunas pociones sanadoras...  
  
La profesora se dirigió al interior del castillo, seguida de Snape, un Snape que estaba tratando de analizar las palabras de Emily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cuando llegaron ahí, vieron al equipo de Gryffindor frente a la puerta de la enfermería, esperando alguna noticia de su amiga, noticia que Madame Pomfrey no les había traído. Enfrente de la puerta, también estaba Remus que trato de consolar a Harry cuando le vio tan preocupado, pero el chico solo se alejó de él:  
  
- No vengas aquí a tratar de consolarme, no sabes lo que es la verdadera amistad, no sabes lo que es el verdadero amor. Si lo supieras, no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste... eres un maldito hipócrita, no respetaste la memoria de Sirius... ¡Te Odio!... ¡Escúchalo bien!... ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!...  
  
El rostro de Lupin mostró dolor, las palabras de Harry le habían lastimado y el chico lo notó, trato de decir algo, pero estaba dolido con Remus y no le pareció correcto dar su brazo a torcer.  
  
El equipo de quidditch al completo, Hermione, Emily y Snape, habían observado toda la escena, no se atrevieron a decir una sola palabra. El silencio que reinaba era demasiado incomodo, hasta que fue roto por la llegada de la señora Pomfrey y McGonagall, que también había estado dentro de la enfermería.  
  
La cabeza de la casa de Gryffindor empezó a hablar:  
  
- La señorita Weasley esta bien, solo tiene que pasar aquí la noche y mañana volverá los dormitorios...  
  
- ¿No le afectó el golpe? - preguntó Ron con preocupación  
  
- Tenía unos cuantos huesos rotos - contesto la enfermera - pero han sido reparados satisfactoriamente, ahora solo necesita reposar un poco...  
  
- ¿Podemos verla? - preguntó esta vez Hermione  
  
- Por ahora no, déjenla descansar - continúo McGonagall, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de los chicos - pero si quieren verla, tendrán que esperar una hora por lo menos, así que les sugiero se vallan a duchar y a cambiar y regresen y podrán verla solo unos cuantos minutos...  
  
Los gryffindors se retiraron, excepto por Harry  
  
- ¿Algo más Potter? - preguntó McGonagall al ver al chico  
  
- Yo... mmmm... es solo que...  
  
- ¿Quieres ver a Gabrielle? - preguntó Emily desde atrás, Harry afirmo con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no lo dejas entrar un rato Minerva?  
  
McGonagall se quedó pensativa por un momento, pero al ver la cara que tenía Harry dijo que si al instante. Así que Harry pasó a la enfermería: Gabrielle estaba acostada en una cama junto a la ventana, estaba despierta y cuando vio a Harry, le sonrió y el chico sintió un gran alivio al saber que su amiga estaba bien. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a la orilla.  
  
- Cinco minutos Potter - le dijo la señora Pomfrey  
  
El chico solo asintió y entonces comenzó a hablar con Gabrielle:  
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
- Bien, la señora Pomfrey es excelente con los hechizos sanadores y las pociones repara huesos son muy buenas, ¿cómo termino el partido?  
  
- Ganamos  
  
- ¿Cuánto a cuanto? - pregunto la chica entusiasmada  
  
- 250 - 60... lamento que no hallas estado ahí...  
  
- Me hubiera molestado más el que no lo terminaras solo por mi - dijo con una sonrisa, pero Harry no le contestó y Gabrielle lo noto - ¿qué tienes?  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Tu tienes algo, algo te molesta, ¿qué es?... ¿te peleaste con Remus?... escuche tus gritos hasta aquí...  
  
Sabiendo que era inútil mentir procedió a contarle toda la escena.  
  
- Ahora me siento culpable, lo lastimé... pero tampoco voy a pedirle disculpas, no respetó la memoria de Sirius y eso no es correcto, siento como si lo hubiera traicionado... además fue un shock saber que tenían una relación... no lo sé... me tomo por sorpresa y con más razón, no debió haber aceptado el beso de Lestat...  
  
- Harry ¿por qué te sientes incómodo, por Lestat besando a Remus, o porque te enteraste que tu padrino tenía una relación amorosa con otro hombre?...  
  
- No lo sé... no... no me incomoda, es solo que, en el mundo muggle no esta muy bien visto eso y...  
  
- Pero este no es el mundo muggle Harry... y aquí, están aceptadas las parejas del mismo sexo, es más, hay casamientos...  
  
- Eso no lo sabía...  
  
- Pues ya era hora... además Remus necesita compañía Harry, yo lo vi el día de la lectura del testamento; esta destrozado y solo esta aquí para cumplir una promesa a Sirius, según lo que me contaron, necesita compañía, no solo la de sus amigos sino la de alguien más, la de alguien que le ame y que le desee... todos necesitamos ser amados por una pareja, tener a alguien ahí que nos ame sobre todas las cosas... Pero Remus no ama a Lestat, eso te lo puedo asegurar, solo necesita a alguien junto a él... eso es todo... necesita sentirse amado...  
  
- Pero no tenía que hacerlo justo después de que Sirius murió... - el dolor en la voz de Harry era latente  
  
- Harry, ¿te has preguntado como se siente él?... ¿cómo ha hecho para sobrellevar la muerte de la persona a la que amo y sigue amando?... porque te puedo asegurar que si no es por esa promesa que le hizo a Sirius, ya se hubiera unido a él hace mucho... tu has estado rodeado de amigos y de una persona que esta viendo por ti y solo por ti sin importarle lo que pueda pasarle... Remus no tiene a alguien así...  
  
- Yo tampoco ¿a quién te refieres?  
  
- ¡Oh por favor Harry!... Snape ha estado a tu lado, arriesgándose demasiado, según lo que me ha contado, te ha protegido a pesar de que hace solo un año te odiaba muerte... ¿y me preguntas quien es?... Remus no tiene a nadie así, tiene amigos, sí, pero nadie se ha dedicado especialmente a él, como Snape lo ha hecho contigo... tienes que comprenderlo, tampoco para él es fácil y tus palabras seguramente le lastimaron más de lo que crees...  
  
- Ya pasaron los cinco minutos Potter - McGonagall había llegado ha sacar a Harry de la enfermería.  
  
El chico se despidió de Gabrielle y salió de la enfermería, tal vez la chica tenía razón; hablaría con Remus esa misma noche. Pero la parte que más le había llegado, fue cuando le dijo sobre su tutor, era cierto, Snape se estaba arriesgando demasiado y el porque de que lo hiciera, Harry no lo tenía nada claro...  
  
- "Bueno..." - pensó - "ya tengo una de mis cinco preguntas..."  
  
Porque había ganado la apuesta y no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad. Se dirigió a la cámara de los secretos, necesitaba pensar y no había mejor lugar que ese. Tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos respecto a Remus y en especial, respecto a Snape.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mientras tanto Emily y Snape, estaban en el despacho de la profesora, tratando de hacer sentir bien a cierto licántropo:  
  
- cálmate Remus, ya verás como se le pasa pronto a Harry...  
  
- No lo sé Emily, ya lleva varias semanas sin dirigirme la palabra, solo para lo esencial y las palabras que me acaba de decir, de verdad me lastimaron...  
  
- Cálmate Lupin - dijo Snape - yo hablare con él más tarde, estoy seguro de que lo puedo hacer reaccionar...  
  
- ¿Ves Remus?, estoy segura de que Sev ayudara, últimamente Harry solo lo escucha a él... ¿me pregunto por que será? - terminó la profesora con un tono pícaro en la voz  
  
- Calla - dijo Snape - ya te he dicho que él no quiere nada conmigo...  
  
- No saques esas conclusiones Severus - dijo Remus para sorpresa de las otras dos personas - he visto las miradas que te dedica, como se le iluminan los ojos cuando entras a una habitación y la preocupación que tenía de no saber como estabas, la vez que tuviste que faltar a clases... créeme, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que siente algo por ti, solo esta confundido...  
  
Es profesor de Pociones se quedo callado, pensando en las palabras de Remus  
  
- Rem, es mejor que descanses... Sev se encargará de hablar con Harry y tu todavía no te recuperas bien de la última transformación...  
  
- Esta bien - dijo el licántropo dirigiéndose a la puerta - me iré a dormir, los veo mañana...  
  
Cuando se hubo ido, Emily habló:  
  
- No creó que valla a su habitación... solo espero que Lestat sea considerado por una sola vez es su larga vida...  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Snape  
  
- Cuando Lestat se propone algo lo consigue y ayer, si no me le cruzo en el camino, hubiera estado con Remus y sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero... - dijo dándole una mirada significativa  
  
- ¿No le habías dicho a Albus que lo tendrías bajo control?...  
  
- Le dije que no se alimentaría en el colegio y que no mostraría sus... mmmm... "habilidades"... enfrente de los estudiantes, pero fuera de eso, no puedo hacer nada...  
  
- Pues esperemos que no se sobrepase y que sea discreto...  
  
- Yo solo espero que Remus no se enamore de él, sería devastador, yo conozco a Lestat...  
  
- Bueno, pues ya veremos... yo me retiro, tengo que prepararme para cierto interrogatorio...  
  
- ¡Oh si!... la apuesta, ¿cómo fuiste tan tonto para creer que Gryffindor iba a perder frente a Ravenclaw?...  
  
- Una trampa de mi subconsciente... - dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía por ella - nos vemos  
  
- Si, hasta mañana...  
  
La profesora espero hasta estar segura de que Severus estaba lejos, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una esfera transparente  
  
- No me gusta hacer esto... pero... es por seguridad...  
  
Y soltó la esfera, indicándole seguir a una persona en especial. La esfera salió volando del despacho...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Después de unas cuantas horas en la cámara, Harry decidió que estaba listo para hablar con Remus. Traía ropas nuevas, que encontró en la cámara, ropas que se ajustaron a su cuerpo; pero realmente parecía más un Slytherin que un Gryffindor, aunque ya no le importaba demasiado. Llevaba una camisa verde esmeralda, con unos pantalones negros y una túnica negra con bordados de serpientes en hilo de plata, se veía realmente elegante; pero era lo menos llamativo que había encontrado dentro del ropero de Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Se dirigió hacía el despacho de Remus y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, vio que el licántropo salía de su despacho acompañado de Lestat, iban abrazados y Lestat le estaba besando el cuello a Remus, los ojos del profesor de Lioncourt estaban rojos, como la sangre.  
  
La curiosidad de Harry creció y les siguió en silencio, hasta que, para sorpresa del gryffindor, llegaron al cuarto del Requerimiento y cuando la puerta se abrió, Harry pudo observar a lo lejos, que una recamara había aparecido dentro; parecía que Lestat había descubierto la habitación.  
  
Lupin se dejo llevar dentro, Lestat no cerro por completo la puerta y Harry se acercó solo para ver una escena que nunca hubiera creído real:  
  
Lestat estaba besando apasionadamente a Remus y este enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello del profesor. Mientras tanto, Lestat desabrochaba la ropa de Remus y la dejaba caer al suelo; de pronto el suelo esta lleno de las prendas, no solo de Lupin, sino también de Lestat. Los gemidos del licántropo eran bastante altos y Harry, desde la puerta, ya no se podía mover de la impresión, solo seguía observando.  
  
- Eres hermoso mi pequeño lobo - susurró Lestat al oído de Remus y este solo pudo gemir de placer, no sabía que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que deseaba sentirse completo, aunque Lestat no lo lograra en su totalidad, no se sentiría tan solo.  
  
Las manos de Lestat acariciaban cada centímetro de piel y después sus labios recorrieron el cuello de Remus, para bajar a sus pezones los cuales succiono y mordió sacando pequeñas heridas de donde bebía las gotas de sangre, Lupin ya había perdido la cabeza como para poner atención a esto y aunque sentía las mordidas, el placer que le proporcionaban era demasiado grande como para interrumpir, aunque sabía las consecuencias de dejar que Lestat tomara demasiadas libertades  
  
- Sabes delicioso - susurro Lestat mientras mordía con un poco más de fuerza y bebía la sangre  
  
Y entonces Harry vio algo que no se esperaba: en la boca de Lestat, sobresalían dos colmillos largos y filosos; se quedó estupefacto, lo había descubierto; entonces recordó que el profesor nunca aparecía antes del amanecer y que Emily le cuidaba demasiado, los movimientos demasiado veloces y la facilidad que tenía de leer las mentes y ahora esto: los colmillos de Lestat sujetados a la piel de Remus mientras bebía la sangre de este: Lestat era un vampiro. Pero por más que quiso moverse y separarlos, la escena frente a él no lo dejaba reaccionar, y las sensaciones que se despertaban en su cuerpo lo confundían.  
  
Lestat dejó en paz los pezones de Remus y siguió bajando, dejando manchas de sangre a su paso, hasta que llegó al miembro del licántropo que lo recibía con una excitación notable. No lo pudo resistir, lo tomo entre sus labios y empezó a succionar, usando su lengua y dando pequeños mordiscos, tratando de controlarse a sí mismo.  
  
- ¡Oh!... - gimió Lupin echando la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de las sensaciones que le proporcionaba la boca del vampiro.  
  
Entonces sintió un dedo colarse entre sus nalgas y se tensó un poco.  
  
- Calma, no te haré daño... - le susurró Lestat  
  
Y siguió con su labor en el miembro de Remus, mientras metía otro y otro y otro dedo más dentro del licántropo. La tortura fue tanta, que Lupin empezó a rogar:  
  
- Por favor, por favor Lestat...  
  
El vampiro dejó el miembro de Remus y se levantó, lo besó y con una voz tan sensual que hizo estremecer a Remus y a Harry en la puerta, le preguntó:  
  
- ¿Que deseas mi pequeño lobo?, dime lo que deseas, cumpliré a tu demanda...  
  
- Te quiero dentro de mí, quiero sentirme lleno de nuevo...  
  
- Yo no soy Sirius...  
  
- Lo sé... pero necesito sentirme amado...  
  
- Esta bien... cumpliré tu deseo...  
  
Y con esto lo volvió a besar e hizo que se pusiera boca abajo en la cama, mientras él le abría las piernas y besaba su espalda, esa espalda tan suave. Sus ojos observaban la belleza bajo él, lo deseaba tanto, deseaba tenerlo junto a él por toda la eternidad, pero si lo tomaba completamente, si lo convertía, entonces sí se metería en problemas.  
  
Remus por su parte permanecía con los ojos cerrados, recordando a Sirius, se esforzaba por hacerle creer que la persona que le estaba haciendo el amor no era Lestat, sino su amado Sirius.  
  
Sintió como el miembro de Lestat se introducía en él, como se detenía un poco para dejarlo acostumbrarse a él y como empezaba a moverse primero despacio, con calma, hasta que las embestidas fueron salvajes.  
  
- Sirius... mmmm... Sirius... - gemía Lupin perdido en el placer y Lestat le escucho perfectamente, pero le entendió y siguió con las embestidas  
  
- Remus... mi Remus... Oh... - gimió mientras tomaba el miembro de Lupin y lo empezaba a masturbar.  
  
Unos segundos después los dos llegaron al orgasmo, Remus vaciando su semen en la mano de Lestat, este último llenando a Remus por completo, se quedaron así unos segundos, disfrutando de las sensaciones, hasta que se desplomaron y Lestat salió con cuidado del cuerpo del Licántropo.  
  
Se acostó a un lado de Lupin, lo observó por un rato, se había dormido, estaba exhausto. Sus ojos se fijaron en el cuello del licántropo y no lo puedo resistir, acercó sus labios a él, abrió su boca y clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de Lupin, comenzó a beber.  
  
Harry, que había observado todo sin poder moverse, notó que la escena no le había desagradado, es más le había excitado; pero lo que le había dado miedo, fue que imagino la misma escena donde los protagonistas ya no eran Lestat ni Remus, sino el mismo y Snape, entonces se dio cuenta de lo inevitable:  
  
- "Me gusta Snape, Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones que me estuvo atormentando durante cinco años, el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, ¡ME GUSTA!..." - pensó para si mismo y aquí estaba lo que le daba terror - "Pero él no querrá nada conmigo, seguramente me sigue odiando... solo acepto ser mi tutor por obligación, por lástima... no por otra cosa..." - una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla y cerro los ojos, solo para abrirlos y ver algo dentro de la habitación que por fin le hizo reaccionar:  
  
Lestat no separaba su boca del cuello de Remus y este último estaba cada vez más pálido, su respiración se volvió entrecortada: estaba bebiendo su sangre, no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba dejando vació.  
  
Se paró rápidamente del suelo y corrió hacía la cama, donde separó de un golpe a Lestat y a Remus:  
  
- ¡¡¡BASTA!!! - gritó  
  
El vampiro reacciono y se quedó sorprendido, no solo por sus propias acciones; sino porque el chico lo había separado fácilmente de Remus y lo había tirado al suelo sin ningún esfuerzo.  
  
Harry que no se había dado cuenta de su hazaña, estaba atendiendo a Remus, lo cubrió con una sabana y sacó su varita, tenía que llevarlo a algún lugar rápido o la perdida de sangre le afectaría  
  
- Mobilicorpus - dijo firmemente y después dirigió su mirada a Lestat, que seguía en el suelo, le arrojó otra sabana - cúbrete...  
  
- ¿Qué hacías aquí Harry?  
  
- Digamos que mi curiosidad a veces ayuda a evitar tragedias, debo llevarlo a la enfermería...  
  
- ¡No!... no solo me echarían a mi, sino a él, esta prohibido tener relaciones dentro de Hogwarts a menos que estés casado...  
  
- Entonces lo llevaré con Emily, ella no dirá nada...  
  
- Te puede ver alguien... y Emily me matará...  
  
- Pensé que la vida de Remus te importaba...  
  
- Me importa Harry y mucho... no a cualquiera tengo deseos de convertirlo en lo que soy y me retengo... de verdad le amo, sino, lo hubiera convertido en lo que soy y le hubiera condenado...  
  
- ¿Entonces que quieres que haga?... no puedo dejarlo así, necesita una poción para que produzca más sangre y otra para cerrar esas heridas... y yo no hay otra opción más que ir a la enfermería o...  
  
- ¿No tienes algunas en la Cámara?  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
  
- ¿Después de lo que viste me preguntas como lo sé?  
  
- Esta bien, fue tonto preguntar... espera aquí con él... voy por las pociones y no te atrevas a tocarlo...  
  
- No lo haré...  
  
Harry salió de allí corriendo, ahora le estaba rindiendo frutos su reciente fijación por Pociones. Corrió hasta el pasillo donde se encontraban los baños de Myrtle, pero no se esperaba toparse con:  
  
- ¡Gabrielle! - dijo al ver a la chica Weasley fuera de la enfermería y caminando por los pasillos, justo en la puerta de los baños de Myrtle - ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿no deberías de estar en la enfermería?...  
  
- Digamos que me aburrí de estar sin hacer nada...  
  
- La señora Pomfrey se pondrá furiosa...  
  
- Si es que se da cuenta, se fue a acostar hace un buen rato... ¿tú que haces por aquí Harry?...  
  
- Yo... yo... - Harry miraba la puerta del baño de las chicas de solo sayo, necesitaba apresurarse o Remus pagaría las consecuencias - yo estaba...  
  
En ese momento se escucharon los pasos de alguien, Harry se asomó por una de las orillas de la pared: Filch se acercaba y no venía solo, Harry vio con horror que su tutor venía con él y aunque en otras circunstancias le hubiera alegrado mucho verlo, este no era exactamente el momento.  
  
- ¡Oh no!... - le susurró a Gabrielle - Filch y Snape vienen hacia acá...  
  
La jalo y corrieron hacía el otro pasillo pero, sorpresa: La señora Norris  
  
- Maldita gata - susurró Harry  
  
No había salida, no tenía opción, tenía que entrar a la cámara con Gabrielle. Jalo a la prima Weasley y pronunció el hechizo en la puerta, lamentablemente, cuado cerró la puerta tras de si, los dos adultos y la gata escucharon perfectamente.  
  
- ¿Quién anda ahí? - escucho decir a Snape  
  
- Debe de ser un alumno malcriado...  
  
- Debe haber entrado a los baños...  
  
A Harry le entró el pánico, se dirigió a los lavabos y pronunció las palabras en Parsel, le dijo a Gabrielle que ella fuera primero y el mientras le dijo a Myrtle:  
  
- Si te preguntan, no viste a nadie ¿entendido?  
  
- Entendido Harry, no te preocupes, pero ¿quién es ella? - preguntó con celos refiriéndose a Gabrielle  
  
- La prima de Ron y no me mires así, no tuve otra opción más que traerla, no me gusta, es solo una amiga, como Hermione...  
  
La puerta de los baños se habría, Harry se arrojó rápidamente y los lavabos cerraron la entrada detrás de él. Cuando llegó abajo Gabrielle estaba luchando contra una serpiente:  
  
- ¡Elddir no!, es mi amiga, yo la traje...  
  
Elddir se desenroscó del cuello de Gabrielle  
  
- Lo siento Harry...  
  
- Gabrielle ¿estas bien?  
  
- Si no te preocupes, oye, no sabía que hablas Parsel... y a todo esto, ¿dónde estamos?  
  
- En la Cámara de los Secretos, fue hecha por Salazar Slytherin, después Voldemort la uso y ahora yo aprovecho algunos de sus beneficios... pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie que he estado bajando aquí, ni siquiera a Hermione o a Ron...  
  
- No te preocupes, aunque tengo algunas preguntas...  
  
- Y las contestaré, pero ahora necesito buscar una poción para ayudar a Remus... - dijo mientras se dirigía con Gabrielle al interior de la Cámara  
  
- ¿Qué clase de poción? - dijo la chica mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Elddir, parecía que se agradaban - ¿me presentas a tu amiga?  
  
- ¡Oh, lo siento! ella es Elddir, es la serpiente que cuida la cámara...  
  
- Elddir, ella es Gabrielle  
  
- No te preocupes, entiendo muy bien cuando hablas con humanos...  
  
- Genial...  
  
- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó Gabrielle  
  
- Que entiende perfectamente lo que decimos...  
  
- Pues mucho gusto Elddir - la serpiente afirmo con la cabeza...  
  
Harry procedió entonces a entrar a las habitaciones de la cámara, le mostró todo a Gabrielle rápidamente, después no tuvo más remedio que contarle lo de la poción del animago y la razón por la que tenía que buscar las pociones para Remus, con lo cual, la chica había puesto una cara de furia que Harry prefirió permanecer callado.  
  
- Elddir - se dirigió a la serpiente - ¿Puedes ir a ver si hay alguien en los baños o si hay profesores en los pasillos?, me dijiste que puedes transportarte por las tuberías ¿no es así?  
  
- Si Harry, enseguida vuelvo...  
  
- Harry - comenzó Gabrielle - ¿por qué no les dices a Ron y a Herm de esto?  
  
- No sé como reaccionarían... bueno si lo sé... a Ron le daría una ataque de pánico y Hermione me daría un sermón de media hora... además recuerda que son prefectos...  
  
- Pero son tus amigos... y estoy segura de que les gustaría saber sobre todo esto... además preparaste demasiado poción del animago... sería bueno convertirnos todos...  
  
- Lo pensare ¿de acuerdo?... no quiero que les pase nada por mi culpa, si la poción no se hace correctamente podrían no volver a ser humanos e incluso podrían morir y no quiero cargar con la muerte de alguien más... - el recuerdo de Sirius le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos, pero no las dejaría - pero en este momento mi preocupación es Remus...  
  
En ese momento llego Elddir:  
  
- No hay nadie Harry, pero para más seguridad, hay una capa invisible en el armario...  
  
- Gracias Elddir...  
  
Harry fue rápidamente por la capa, era verde y plateada, con el escudo de Slytherin, bueno, serviría. Tomó las pociones y se dirigió junto con Gabrielle a la salida, puso la capa encima de ambos y salió de los baños. Caminaron lo más rápido y silencioso posible hasta la habitación del requerimiento, donde se quitaron la capa.  
  
Gabrielle observó a Lestat con resentimiento y odio, era la primera vez que Harry la veía así; Lestat no podía verla a los ojos y Harry se dedico a Remus, que había sido vestido por Lestat.  
  
- *¿Por qué la trajiste?* - le preguntó Lestat a Harry con la mente  
  
- *Porque no tuve otra opción y si no me crees puedes leer mis pensamientos* - le contestó el chico de la misma forma  
  
- *Te creo*  
  
Durante la siguiente hora, el chico se dedicó a administrarle las pociones a Remus, el peligro había pasado.  
  
Remus abrió los ojos lentamente y al encontrarse con la mirada de Harry, Gabrielle y Lestat, se asusto y se levantó rápidamente de la cama.  
  
- ¿Qué paso?, ¿qué hacen aquí Harry, Gabrielle?  
  
- Tratando de salvarte de las manos del vampirito este... - dijo Harry señalando a Lestat - estuvo a punto de dejarte vacío...  
  
Remus dirigió su mirada al vampiro, este asintió  
  
- Lo siento mucho Remus, no pude controlarme... Harry vio todo y cuando no me separe de ti me hizo a un lado, él trajo las pociones, nadie más que ellos dos saben lo que ha pasado aquí.  
  
- Harry, Gabrielle, yo... - trato de decir el licántropo, pero Harry le interrumpió  
  
- No digas nada, mañana hablamos, sé que Gabrielle no dirá nada...  
  
- Es cierto - dijo la chica - mis labios están sellados Remus - le dirigió una sonrisa a Lupin - ahora lo que deberías de hacer es descansar, pero que sea lejos de este... - terminó señalando a Lestat  
  
- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó  
  
- Es la una de la madrugada - dijo Gabrielle - debo regresar a la enfermería antes de que la señora Pomfrey me extrañe...  
  
- Yo te llevo - dijo Harry - traigo una capa invisible, después me voy a la torre de Gryffindor...  
  
- Harry, necesitamos hablar...  
  
- Mañana Remus, pero por hoy te acompaño a tu habitación...  
  
Salieron del cuarto, solo Harry y Remus se despidieron de Lestat, Gabrielle lo ignoro olímpicamente, dejaron a Remus en su habitación y después Harry acompañó a Gabrielle a la enfermería.  
  
- ¿Ya no estas molesto con Remus? - le pregunto la chica mientras se metía a la cama  
  
- Digamos que acabo de comprender lo que es no tener a la persona a la que amas a tu lado...  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
- vi toda la escena Gabrielle y con toda me refiero a TODA... pero no me desagrado, es más, me hizo imaginarme cosas...  
  
- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?  
  
- Las mismas cosas que vi, solo que con otros protagonistas... - se sonrojo un poco.  
  
- Adivino, Snape y tu...  
  
El chico se sonrojo salvajemente, fácilmente superaba al color del cabello de Ron  
  
- Si, pero el no me quiere, no le gusto... y no sabes cuanto duele eso...  
  
- Si lo sé Harry, porque yo he amado a una persona toda mi vida y esta persona no ha hecho más que lastimarme e ignorarme... pero tu caso no es el mismo, Snape si te quiere, solo que no se atreve a decirlo...  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
  
- Hoy en el partido me distraje porque estaba observando a Snape, el cual estaba observando el beso que Cho te dio y créeme, no le gustó en lo más mínimo, estaba celoso...  
  
Harry se quedó callado, no sabía que pensar, tal vez Gabrielle tenía razón, pero ¿y si no?  
  
- No sé que pensar...  
  
- Lo primero que debes de pensar es que le tienes que decir a Ron y a Hermione lo de la cámara; porque tienes que hacerlo Harry, ellos te apoyaran. Ya después tu sabrás si también les dices lo de Snape... pero debes decirles lo de la Cámara.  
  
- Lo sé, lo sé... solo espero que a Ron no le de un ataque...  
  
- No te preocupes, se lo diremos en un lugar acolchonado y cerca de la enfermería... tiene demasiado afectada la cabezota como para afectársela más y a Hermione no le gustaría un novio distraído, bueno más distraído aún...  
  
Harry sonrió, Gabrielle siempre sabía como hacerle sonreír  
  
- Tu insistes en el futuro noviazgo de Ron y Hermione... ¿cómo sabes que lo habrá?...  
  
- ¡Oh!... es que lo habrá... de mi cuenta corre...  
  
- Bueno, será mejor que me valla... nos vemos mañana... - dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta  
  
- Hasta mañana - le contestó la prima Weasley  
  
Harry salió de la enfermería con la cabeza llena de preguntas. Necesitaba descansar, había sido un día demasiado largo.  
  
Cuando llegó a la torre de Gryffindor se fue directamente a la cama y se quedó dormido.  
  
Una esfera de cristal escondida en una de las esquinas del cuarto reflejó la luz de la media luna. Salió disparada de la habitación y fuera, una figura cubierta con capa la tomo.  
  
- Esto esta empezando a tomar forma...  
  
- Yo también ayude - dijo otra figura detrás de ella  
  
- No mi querido vampirito, tu lo único que has estado haciendo es complicar las cosas...  
  
- ¡Vamos Emily! No me negaras que gracias a esto el chico ya esta escuchando su corazón... esta aceptando sus sentimientos...  
  
- Solo espero que pueda romper las barreras que Severus construyó a su alrededor... y que Severus por fin se abra a la gente... no es justo que siga culpando a James por algo en lo que él no tuvo nada que ver...  
  
- Quisiera saber cual es ese suceso...  
  
- Una broma demasiado pesada... y un gran malentendido...  
  
La profesora de DCAO se quitó la capa y dejó ver su cuerpo en un vestido negro de gasa que la hacía parecer un fantasma, sus ojos daban una mirada de melancolía y tristeza...  
  
- No estuvo nada bien lo que le hiciste a Remus, tienes prohibido alimentarte dentro del colegio, sobre todo de personas del colegio. Si no te mato, es porque sé que a Louis no le gustaría la idea... pero se enterara de esto...  
  
- Supongo que tendré que prepararme para un regaño mayor...  
  
Lestat se quitó su capa, dejando ver un cuerpo delgado vestido en una camisa negra de seda y unos pantalones de cuero que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.  
  
Los ojos del brazalete de serpiente que la profesora llevaba en la muñeca empezaron a brillar.  
  
- Debo irme...  
  
- Siempre me he preguntado que haces cuando esos rubíes brillan... ¿a donde vas?...  
  
- Eso es algo que solo una persona sabe... y tu no eres esa persona... nos vemos mañana vampirito...  
  
- Hasta mañana Emily...  
  
La profesora se dirigió hacia el bosque prohibido, donde se perdió entre los árboles. Lestat se dirigió a sus habitaciones, ya casi amanecía.  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡¡¡AL FIN!!! ^O^!!!... Mi musa no ha regresado, pero con sangre... ejem... y mucha ^^U... he terminado este capitulo, espero que les halla gustado...  
  
Sé que he roto algunas de las leyes de los vampiros, pero solo puedo decir a mi favor... que era muy necesario... jejejeje... ^^U... no me maten por favor, yo sé que se vio un poco cruel lo de la mordida, sobre todo para mi pobre y frágil lobito, pero así tiene que ser... después sabré compensarlos... ((^o^jj...  
  
Bueno, estos dos ya aceptaron lo que sienten... pero no crean que los voy a juntar tan pronto... ¡no!... hay muchas cosas que tienen que ser aclaradas ^o^!!!... demasiados sucesos que tienen que ser superados para que estos dos terminen juntos y todavía después de eso, tendrán que enfrentar muchos inconvenientes...  
  
Recuerden que existe el factor Voldemort... ^x^U...  
  
Las escenas de Cho, fueron de ayuda para que Severus reaccionara, pero si he de ser sincera con ustedes, a mi no me agrada en lo más mínimo Cho Chang... sobre todo después del libro cinco... ¿se noto? ^x^U...  
  
Gracias a todos los que mandaron reviews y los que leyeron y no mandaron también gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo... espero que les halla gustado... n_n... Muchas gracias a mi beta por revisar el capítulo!!!...  
  
No se olviden de votar por el animal y por las cinco preguntas!!!... ^O^!!!...  
  
Bueno, espero que este capítulo les halla gustado... los veo en el siguiente... cuídense... CIAO!!!  
  
Reviews please! ^o^!!!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
PS 1: Si alguien sabe la forma en la que puedo hacer regresar a mi musa, le agradeceré mucho el que me la diga... me será de mucha ayuda... ^^U...  
  
PS 2: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: sakuritakinomoto14@hotmail.com ó a sakuritali14@yahoo.com.mx ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((o^jj  
  
RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS  
  
Me gusto esto de ponerlos en orden alfabético, así que aquí va de nuevo:  
  
AKHASA Espero que en este capitulo no te halla dado un ataque con el lemon... ^^U... pero no todo es culpa de mi lobito... yo sé lo que te digo n_-... ¿a qué refieres con gran salto?... porque si es que acepten lo que sienten... lo están aceptando... pero el lemon... ejem... tardara un poco más... yo también me he tragado todo en ingles de ellos, al punto en el que ya no sé ni que he leído... necesito una agenda para ordenar mis cosas... y mi musa no ha regresado... espero su regreso pronto... o sino me va a dar un ataque de nervios... Besos a ti también...  
  
AMAZONA VERDE Pues la agresividad la demostró Lestat en este capítulo... ejem... pobre de lobito... pero no fue su culpa... gracias por votar... ya veremos después lo que en lo que resulta la encuesta... lo continuare lo más rápido que pueda...  
  
ANA RICKMAN No te preocupes, te vuelvo a mandar el mail en cuanto pueda... que espero que sea pronto... me urgen unas vacaciones y que mi musa regrese de las suyas... me alegro de que ya estés mejor y supongo que ya respondí una de tus preguntas ^^U... y los cariñitos vendrán pronto, pero no tan pronto ^^U... ojalá que ya no tengas problemas con tu msn...  
  
AURA4 Pues mi musa no ha vuelto y en estas circunstancias no prometo cuando subiré el siguiente capitulo ^^U... yo solo espero que sea pronto... y el afecto se esta generando... oh si! cuando termine este fic... pero tampoco les voy a dejar las cosas en paz... tienen muchos asuntos por resolver ^n.n^ muajajajaja... Besos a ti también...  
  
AYESHA No, gracias a ti por haber revisado el capitulo... no sabes la ayuda que me has dado... pues no sé si le brincara encima, pero todavía falta un poco para eso, y si vendrá tampoco los voy a hacer sufrir tanto... y de la apuesta, veme diciendo tus ideas... esta bien, ya no me quejare de lo que esta pasando mi lobito en tu fic... yo por poco lo dejo desangrado en este capitulo ^^U... pero no le paso nada jejejeje... bueno te dejo... esperando que no halla amenazas de muerte ^^U... tu sabes a lo que me refiero... besos...  
  
B_BOYING ¿Te da mala espina Elddir?... uy... pobre de mi serpiente, créeme que le ha ayudado a Harry y le seguirá ayudando... gracias por el review...  
  
DARK SOUL No se ha dormido... esta de vacaciones y no quiere aparecer... -_-U... espero que vuelva pronto... me alegra que te guste el fic... besos...  
  
FENIX Gracias me alegras que te guste y claro que lo seguiré... de eso no tengas duda...  
  
HERMY17 Lo continuare lo más pronto que pueda... mi musa no quiere regresar ^^U... pero lo continuare no te preocupes...  
  
ISIS LUCIANO No deberías de hacer eso... te lo digo por experiencia personal... no valla a ser que en tu tarea menciones a Harry Potter... ejem... si, acepto que me pase un poquito (¬¬ ¿poquito?...) pero todo tiene un porque... gracias por tu opinión, que bueno que te agrade el fic y lo seguiré lo más pronto que pueda...  
  
LAIA Pues yo tengo algunas en mente... solo espero que ustedes me completen... jejejeje... espero que te halla gustado el capitulo... actualizare en cuanto pueda...  
  
LEGOLAS12 Gracias, me halagas n//n... creo que ya conteste a tu pregunta ¿no?... ^^U... jejejeje... la segunda pregunta... pues ya te la contestare en los demás capítulos... y lo del animal en el que se convertirá lo decidirán ustedes... besos...  
  
LITTLE MY Ejem... pues el recuerdo de Sirius sigue ahí... jejejeje... y muy latente por cierto... porque el lobito no estaba pensando exactamente en Lestat... no te mueras por favor... créeme, querrás saber el final de este fic... y si tengo un hermano... y le dicen Touya... jejejeje... eres adivina ¿o qué?...  
  
LOUIS DE POINT DU LAC ^-^U... que bueno que te guste el fic, me halagas n//n... solo espero que no quieras matarme después de este capitulo... jejejeje... x_xU soy muy joven para morir... sé que viole algunas reglitas vampíricas... ejem... bueno, muchas... ^^U... pero era necesario para hacer esto más interesante... y sobre tu aparición especial, ya te agregué a mi msn, espero encontrarte pronto por ahí... si no es que me matas antes O_o!... me gustaría leer alguno de tus poemas, si tu me lo permites claro esta ^-^U... a mi también me trae de cabeza el Internet @_@U... no mencionare el nombre de la Reina ^^U... bueno, no por ahora... mi fic también lo público en el grupo de la Reina Ayesha... de hecho, primero lo subo ahí... el url esta en mi profile... no sé si Seve se entere ¿no crees que mataría a Harry por meterse ahí?... no quiero morir joven, así que trataremos el tema de tu visita en el msn ¿ok?... nos vemos luego... besos... o mordisquitos ^^U...  
  
MAY POTTER Pues escribo lo más rápido que puedo... y las cinco preguntas... pronto, pronto... n_-...  
  
MORYN Gracias, pues ya se dieron cuenta de lo que sientes, ahora solo falta que se lo digan... y que superen ciertas riñas... porque tampoco todo va a ser miel sobre hojuelas...  
  
SEKHMET Creo que ya te agregué... pero déjame revisar... que bueno que seguiste mi consejo de la caja de pañuelos ^^U... gracias por tu opinión... la tomaré en cuenta... y no sé, depende de lo que voten ustedes... n_n... me alegra que te guste la historia... la escribo para que sea leída...  
  
SNIVELLY Es una buena idea lo del león... muajajajaja... ^n.n^... y no te preocupes, yo sé que es de cariño lo de tu nick... y yo también creo lo mismo, además de que Sev hablara pronto con Harry... y el niño ya no esta tan enojado... n//n me halagas, que bueno que te guste el fic... y pronto sabrás que onda con Gabrielle y Lestat y porque no va a ser tan fácil entrar en el corazón de Seve...  
  
TXIRI Gracias, que bueno que te agrade y la seguiré en cuanto pueda... n_n... besos...  
  
USAGI-HK Jejejeje... tu los quieres ver abrazados de nuevo ¿no?... no te preocupes... pronto, pero no tanto... no te preocupes, que yo sé que aunque no manden review lo leen... yo también agradezco lo de Lestat, pero ya tendrá que venir alguien a ponerle un hasta aquí... y veremos lo que pasa con esas cinco preguntitas...  
  
VICKY_KAEDE Pues veré lo que puedo hacer para que Daniel haga su aparición especial... jejejeje... por ahí también aparezco a Armand... aquí esta el lemon jejejeje... gracias n//n me halagas... yo escribo esto para ustedes... aunque mi usa se niegue a aparecer ¬¬... pues habrá que ver si Harry lo termina de aceptar... o si Remus vuelve con Lestat después de esto... ^^U... 


	14. Capítulo14, CONVERSACIONES Y PREGUNTAS

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Clasificación: NC-13  
  
Parejas: Harry / Severus  
Lestat/Remus  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a... ejem... I'll tell you later... ^n.n^... (aunque ya la mayoría lo sabe ^^U... esperemos que los administradores de ff.net no se den cuenta...) algunos otros personajes locos yo los invente me inspire en personas de mi vida cotidiana para crearlos... hago esto por pura y sana diversión y no persigo fines de lucro... ningún lucro, lo juro... soy inocente de todos los cargos de los que se me acuse...  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash y spoilers del libro 5... y vampiros jejejeje ^n.n^...  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "....." son pensamientos o recuerdos  
  
Todo lo que se encuentre así: .... es Parsel.  
  
Y lo que vean así: *.....* es comunicación mental... lo hago para que no halla confusiones...  
  
AN: Ya tengo el resultado del animal en el que se convertirá Harry... pero lo sabrán hasta el día del capítulo... jejejeje... que mala soy... las preguntas que seleccione las verán en este capitulo y algunas sorpresitas más... ¡¡¡Este capitulo se lo dedico a Little My por regresarme a mi musa!!!  
  
¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA!!! (((o^jj  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 14: CONVERSACIONES Y PREGUNTAS  
  
El siguiente día al partido, Harry se levantó bastante tarde. Se vistió y bajo a las cocinas, pues el almuerzo había terminado hace horas. Se enteró de que los profesores estaban averiguando quien había estado en los baños de Myrtle la noche anterior, afortunadamente, Myrtle dijo que no había visto a nadie y Snape no había podido averiguar mucho.  
  
Cuando llegó a las cocinas, Dobby se portó como siempre y le sirvió todo lo que pudo. Harry ya se iba cuando alguien más entró a las cocinas. Afortunadamente, era Remus:  
  
- Buenos días Harry - saludó el licántropo, se veía pálido todavía, pero ya no había marcas en su cuello  
  
- Buenas tardes Remus ¿por qué vienes aquí?  
  
- Me levante hace veinte minutos, ya no alcancé el almuerzo y tengo mucha hambre. Y tu ¿por qué estas aquí?...  
  
- Por lo mismo...  
  
Harry acompañó a Remus en su desayuno, el chico le contaba todo lo que había hecho en este tiempo que no se habían hablado, pero la conversación que tenían pendiente la harían en otro lado. Y así lo hicieron, en cuanto Remus terminó de desayunar, se dirigieron no a su despacho, sino a las habitaciones privadas de Remus, nunca antes Harry había estado en la habitación de un profesor. Esta se encontraba cerca del salón de Remus, detrás de un retrato de un caballero ingles. Dentro había una pequeña sala con una chimenea y la habitación estaba al fondo, el baño a la derecha; todo decorado en rojo, dorado y colores neutros, a Harry le pareció interesante.  
  
- Pasa Harry...  
  
El chico entró y se sentó en la esquina de un sofá, Remus se sentó en la otra esquina.  
  
- ¿Todos los profesores tienen habitaciones así?  
  
- No todos, pero la mayoría si, algunos se van por polvos flu a sus casas...  
  
- ¿Snape tiene habitaciones aquí?  
  
- Si, le es más práctico... aunque creo que a veces se va a su casa... pero bueno, basta de preguntas, tu y yo tenemos que conversar Harry... sobre lo de anoche...  
  
- Si, lo sé... - el chico se sonrojó al recordar la escena, pero aún más al conmemorar el momento en el que se imagino la misma escena pero con él y Snape de protagonistas.  
  
- Lo primero que quiero decirte es que lo siento...  
  
- ¿Cómo?...  
  
- Siento mucho que hallas tenido que presenciar eso Harry, no sé que me paso, perdí la cabeza, un momento estaba conversando con Lestat y al otro... bueno, ya sabes... sé que debes de estar molesto, que debes de sentir que he traicionado a Sirius, y yo mismo me siento una basura, no debí de hacerlo... pero...  
  
- Te sientes solo - terminó Harry por él  
  
- Si... mucho...  
  
- Lo sé y sé que el que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo Remus... sé que te debes de sentir aun más solo que yo, porque Sirius y tu eran pareja y sé que lo amaste y que la única razón de que estés aquí, sin él, es porque le hiciste una promesa y eres demasiado noble como para no cumplirla, si no fuera por eso, ya te hubieras reunido con él ¿no es así?...  
  
- Si... - contesto Lupin suavemente, las lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos - pero sé que si intento unirme a él, no lo haré, no iré al mismo lugar donde debe de estar... lo extraño, pero le prometí que no haría nada precipitado si esto llegara a pasar... lo extraño tanto... y me duele saber que el último año de su vida, no estuvo libre, como merecía... me he sentido tan solo, sé que me vas a decir que tengo personas que se preocupan por mi y lo sé; pero se preocupan como amigos... no como Sirius se preocupaba... tal vez por eso busque consuelo en los brazos de Lestat, aunque no es lo mismo, nunca lo será... porque de Sirius estuve, estoy y estaré enamorado por el resto de mi vida... no importa cuanto tiempo pase Harry, ni lo lejos que este de él... mi corazón le ha pertenecido desde el primer día en que me le entregué, creo que incluso desde antes...  
  
Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por los ojos del licántropo, Harry entendió el sufrimiento de Remus; quiso unirse a él en su llanto, pero todavía no se permitiría llorar, no hasta obtener venganza; así que lo único que pudo hacer, fue acercarse a Lupin y abrazarlo con fuerza.  
  
Remus sintió el perdón en esos brazos y correspondió el abrazo, dejando que sus lágrimas tuvieran rienda suelta. Harry era lo que Sirius más había protegido, por Harry y el amor que había entre ellos salió de Azkaban y por ellos lucho y por ellos murió. No se permitiría traicionarlo.  
  
Cuando al fin Remus se calmó, Harry le ofreció una barra de chocolate; sabía que eso calmaba a su profesor. Se sentaron y estuvieron platicando de muchas cosas, pero Harry nunca dijo como se sentía él mismo por la muerte de Sirius, evitó el tema lo más que pudo.  
  
Cuando terminaron de platicar, ya era la hora de la comida y Harry estaba tan hambriento que se dirigieron al comedor. Ahí, por primera vez en todo el día, el chico vio a su tutor y recordó la apuesta, pero el haber descubierto lo que sentía por él, lo hizo sonrojarse y voltear hacia otro lado. Snape noto esto y Remus, que iba al lado del chico, también.  
  
- Veo que Emily tiene mucha razón... - comentó Remus y Harry lo volteó a ver extrañado  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
- No a nada, será mejor que vallas a comer...  
  
Los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares. Cuando Harry llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor, sus amigos le preguntaron donde había estado toda la mañana y Harry les contó lo sucedido, bueno, solo la charla, no el porque de la charla y solo dijo que ya estaba en paz con Remus, Lestat, era otra historia.  
  
Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y de pronto todos se quedaron callados, Harry volteó y vio a una chica que conocía bien entrando, con la cara al suelo, pero noto los ojos tristes, que no habían querido derramar una lágrima, pero las lágrimas luchaban por salir de ellos; la mesa de Ravenclaw se levantó y la recibió, cada uno abrazándola: Luna Lovengood había entrado al Gran Comedor vestida de negro, con el cabello recogido y bastante deprimida.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasó? - preguntó Harry a sus amigos  
  
Por toda respuesta, Hermione buscó en su túnica y le entregó a Harry una copia de "El Profeta" de ese día  
  
- En la primera página, abajo... - le dijo Hermione y Harry quedo petrificado mientras iba leyendo:  
  
QUIEN - NO - DEBE - SER - NOMBRADO EMPIEZA A ATACAR  
Richard Lovengood Muere A Manos De Varios Mortífagos  
  
El día de ayer, el cuerpo de Richard Lovengood, editor y dueño de la  
revista "The Quibbler", fue entregado al Ministerio de Magia por  
tres mortífagos, que escaparon inmediatamente sin que los Aurores  
pudieran hacer nada.  
El cuerpo traía una nota acompañándolo, la nota decía lo siguiente:  
  
'Aquí es donde empiezo a atacar, ten atentos a tus Aurores, pero te  
van a ser insuficientes; más que la vez pasada.  
Lord Voldemort'  
  
Al parecer Richard Lovengood había ido a averiguar sobre la  
localización de los dementores y fue captura, torturado hasta la  
muerte.  
El Servicio se realizara hoy en el Ministerio de Magia. La hija de  
Richard, Luna Lovengood, quedara bajo la tutoría de Cristian  
Lovengood, hermano de Richard y segundo editor de "The Quibbler".  
Nuestras más sinceras condolencias a la familia de Richard  
Lovengood, en especial a su hija.  
  
Harry sintió como la angustia empezaba a ocupar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, junto con la tristeza y la pena por su amiga. Tal vez no habían hablado mucho el año pasado, pero no se merecía esto, nadie lo merecía.  
  
Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Luna. Cuando llegó con ella, no dijo palabra, pero de inmediato la abrazo, Harry sabía que Luna necesitaba llorar la muerte de su padre. Le susurró al oído:  
  
- Llora Luna, no te quedes con las lágrimas, yo las contendré por ti, tu no debes de hacerlo...  
  
- No puedo, no debo, estaría...  
  
- No esta mal llorar, mucho menos llorar por alguien a quien quisiste tanto como a tu padre... llora Luna, que yo me encargaré de Voldemort... yo contendré las lágrimas por ti... yo me vengare...  
  
La chica se aferró al cuerpo de Harry y comenzó a llorar, desconsoladamente. Todos estaban en silencio, un silencio sepulcral. Los profesores se acercaron a la chica, Snape entre ellos, que había visto la reacción de Harry al leer el artículo y que estaba presenciando el abrazo con los celos fluyendo por todas sus venas.  
  
Cuando estuvieron cerca de los chicos escucharon a Luna decir entre sollozos:  
  
- Todos me dejan sola, mi madre... ahora mi padre... ¿por qué?... ¡¿Por Qué?!... ¿nadie puede hacer nada?... todos vamos a morir...  
  
Harry la separo un poco de su cuerpo hasta poderla ver directamente a los ojos y entonces le dijo:  
  
- Yo no te dejare sola... siempre estaré a tu lado, nada malo te pasara mientras este aquí... lo prometo...  
  
Se volvieron a abrazar.  
  
Snape, que había escuchado todo, lo interpreto como una confesión de amor, el corazón se le llenó de dolor, se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Emily lo vio irse y le siguió. Lo que Severus no entendió, fue que Harry solo se lo decía como amigos y por sentirse responsable, Luna así lo entendió, al igual que el resto del profesorado y los amigos de Harry y de Luna.  
  
Pero el resto del colegio, al igual que Severus, entendieron que las palabras habían sido dichas con otro sentido y lo que vendría después, no acallaría en lo más mínimo los rumores.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily siguió a Severus hasta sus aposentos y entró detrás de él, había olvidado cerrar. Lo que vio la dejó sin palabras:  
  
Snape estaba lanzando libros y cosas por todos lados. Hasta que volteo y vio a Emily en la puerta, lo que provoco que se parara en seco.  
  
- ¡Emily!...  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Severus?... ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?...  
  
- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¡¡¿ME PREGUNTAS POR QUÉ?!!! ¡¿NO LO VISTE?!...  
  
- ¿Ver qué?...  
  
- A Potter abrazando a esa chica... no le basta con una sola... ayer estaba besando a esa chica de Revenclaw y ahora abraza a alguien... ¡Otra vez de Ravenclaw!...  
  
- " Oh ya sé por donde van las cosas... " - pensó Emily - ¿Estas celoso?  
  
- ¡¡¡NO!!!... bueno... si... es decir... no lo sé... ¡DEMONIOS! ¿Que me esta haciendo este niño?... - se sentó en el sillón, volteó a ver el desastre que había causado, Emily tomó su varita  
  
- Reparo - dijo apuntando al desastre y todo volvió a su lugar, como si no hubiera pasado nada, la profesora se sentó en el sofá junto a Severus - Lo que te esta haciendo ese niño es abriendo tu corazón otra vez y no deberías de tratar de detenerlo...  
  
- Pero él esta con ella... la chica de Ravenclaw... ¿no lo escuchaste?... le dijo que no la abandonaría... y además...  
  
- Y además lo mal interpretaste... solo lo dijo porque se siente culpable Severus, se siente culpable de todo lo que esta pasando en estos momentos y porque la señorita Lovengood es su amiga y ahora esta huérfana, el también es huérfano Severus... y Harry sabe lo que es eso...  
  
Severus se quedo callado pensando en las palabras de Emily. Tal vez si se había equivocado.  
  
- Me estoy comportando como un niño ¿verdad?  
  
- Algo... pero no te preocupes... no le diré a nadie Snivellus...  
  
- Mmmmm...  
  
- ¿Dudas de mi?  
  
- No...  
  
- Esta bien... entonces, ¿escucharas un consejo?  
  
- Esta bien...  
  
- Deberías de acercarte a Harry... más de lo que ya los has hecho. Severus, esta es tu oportunidad de ser feliz, el chico te quiere, te lo puedo asegurar...  
  
- No voy a dejar que me lastimen de nuevo Emily... no voy a ser la burla de un Potter otra vez...  
  
- Primero que nada, Harry nunca te lastimaría, porque te necesita y segunda, James no tuvo nada que ver con eso... entiéndelo de una vez, no fue su culpa...  
  
- Mejor vamos afuera... yo sigo esperando cierto interrogatorio de cinco preguntas... aunque creo que hoy se la pasara con esa... chica...  
  
- Si, mejor vamos afuera... antes de que termine de confirmar que eres demasiado posesivo...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dos semanas de octubre pasaron entre rumores y malentendidos. Harry se sentía culpable y estaba con Luna el mayor tiempo posible. Los alumnos de diferentes casas lo interpretaron como si fueran pareja y Snape estuvo al punto del ataque de celos varias veces cuando los vio abrazados entre los pasillos. Para luego acercarse y notar que Luna estaba llorando y Harry solo trataba de consolarla.  
  
Ninguno de los dos, Harry ni Severus, cruzaron palabra en las dos semanas. Harry no tenían ya mucho tiempo entre tratar de consolara a Luna; las tareas, que se habían multiplicado; la poción, a la que últimamente le tenía que dedicar algo más de tiempo; las prácticas de quidditch y los entrenamientos de Artes Oscuras con Emily, no tenía tiempo de nada más.  
  
Y Severus a veces se preguntaba si el chico dormía o comía, porque ya eran raras las veces que le veía en el Gran Comedor.  
  
Por fin, llegó el día de Halloween, sábado, el día anterior había sido la salida a Hogsmade, a la que Harry no había asistido, alegando que estaba atrasado en tareas. La verdad, verdad que solo Gabrielle sabía, era que le tuvo que dedicar la mayor parte del día a la poción. La chica le insistía en que hablara con Ron y Hermione y Harry había aceptado decirlo después del interrogatorio a Snape, porque no lo había olvidado, solo no había tenido el valor de hacerlo, ni el tiempo.  
  
El día de Halloween, Harry se despertó de una pesadilla, había pasado la noche en la Cámara y le había permitido a Voldemort meterse en sus sueños, solo para mostrarle como torturaba a uno de sus mortífagos que no había sabido llevarle suficiente información, a uno que Harry conocía bien: a Snape. Al final, Voldemort le había dicho a Harry que se preparara, que recibiría una sorpresa.  
  
El chico se había levantado muy agitado, se baño y se vistió para salir sonriendo de ahí y dirigirse al Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Cuando llegó, la decoración de Halloween era fantástica, como cada año; volteó a la mesa de profesores y no vio a Snape por ningún lado y se preocupo.  
  
Se disculpó con sus amigos, en especial con Luna a quien le había prometido estar con ella ese día y le dijo que iría al campo de quidditch en dos horas. Se dirigió a las mazmorras y tocó al despacho de Snape, toco hasta que un Severus con ojeras, la ropa rasgada y bastante exhausto le abrió:  
  
- ¿Que quiere aquí Potter? - dijo Snape volteando hacía los pasillos, la verdad se alegraba de ver a Harry después de dos semanas sin cruzar palabra, pero nadie debía de enterarse  
  
- Se... ¿se encuentra bien profesor?...  
  
- Pasa Potter...  
  
Harry entró y vio que su tutor estaba preparando una poción.  
  
- Eso es...  
  
- Una poción revitalizadora, siéntate, en un momento, ahora termino...  
  
Harry se sentó y Snape apago el fuego. Vació la poción una parte en un frasco y la otra en una taza, el frasco lo guardo y tomo el contenido de la taza. Al siguiente momento Snape pareció recuperarse, no había sido tan duro como la última vez, pero todavía se veía exhausto.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?...  
  
- Yo... mmmm - Harry no sabía que explicación dar, no le podía decir que había visto lo que le había hecho Voldemort y se había preocupado por él - ... yo... me... me debe cinco preguntas... - atino a decir. Snape arqueo una ceja, bueno, eso no se lo esperaba.  
  
- aquí no, vamos a mis aposentos...  
  
- ¿Co... cómo?...  
  
- No es seguro aquí, las paredes escuchan, sígueme...  
  
Salieron del despacho del profesor, Snape volteaba a todos lados para ver que nadie les observara, afortunadamente, todos estaban fuera del castillo disfrutando del día fresco de Halloween. Para sorpresa de Harry, se dirigieron un poco más arriba de donde estaba el salón de pociones, y para sorpresa del mismo cada vez tenía más frío y Snape no lo notó así que apresuro el paso.  
  
Se detuvieron frente a una estatua de un cuervo y Snape susurro la clave, tan bajo que Harry no capto una sola letra. Los ojos del cuerpo relampaguearon en rojo y el muro se comenzó a mover.  
  
- Sígueme... - dijo su tutor entrando delante de él  
  
- ¡Wow! - fue lo único que atinó a decir el chico al entrar, la pared se cerro tras de él.  
  
Por principio, en cuanto entro, el frío desapareció casi por completo, para dejar paso a una calidez impresionante en esa parte del castillo. Había una pequeña sala frente a la chimenea, que estaba encendida, en una parte del lugar, y una mesita redonda con cuatro sillas en el otro lado; todo estaba pintado en colores neutros y algunos toques verdes y plateados.  
  
- "Digno de un Slytherin..." - pensó Harry  
  
Una pequeña ventana permitía ver hacia el lago. Una puerta a la derecha conducía a la recámara, que Snape le enseñó: la cama estaba en el medio, con cortinas que caían casi hasta el suelo, todas en color crema; a cada lado de la cama habían mesitas de noche; el armario estaba al frente cubriendo casi toda la pared y una pequeña puerta del otro lado de la habitación conducía al baño, el cual, Snape también le mostró este y Harry descubrió una bañera de mármol, separada de una tina, un lavabos y un escusado; todo impecable; también había un armario, donde Harry supuso, debían estar las toallas.  
  
- Espérame en la sala, solo voy a cambiarme de ropa...  
  
Harry se sonrojó un poco ante la idea de un Snape desnudo a unos metros de él y salió rápidamente hacia la sala con la cara hacia el suelo para que su tutor no lo notara. Snape arqueó una ceja ante el raro comportamiento del chico y lo observó salir hacía la sala; por primera vez se fijo que el chico traía unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta un poco ajustada también, que dejaban ver su cuerpo a la perfección. Suprimió las sensaciones que empezaba a tener y se dedico a cambiarse de ropa.  
  
Diez minutos después, Snape salía de la recámara vestido en pantalones negros y un jersey gris. Era la primera vez que Harry le veía sin las túnicas y las capas largas y en otro color que no fuera negro y realmente el cuerpo del hombre se veía bastante bien. Empezó a imaginarlo desnudo y en la cama gimiendo...  
  
- "¡Demonios!" - Harry se obligo a sí mismo a detener esos pensamientos, pero el sonrojo en su rostro era demasiado para pasarlo de lado  
  
- ¿Tienes calor Potter? - preguntó Snape, mientras se sentaba al otro lado del sofá donde estaba sentado el chico - creí que esta parte des castillo era bastante fría...  
  
- Solo... no es nada...  
  
- Si tu lo dices, entonces, empecemos con el interrogatorio...  
  
- Si...  
  
- La primera pregunta...  
  
Harry se quedó observando al hombre, ni siquiera había pensado en más de una pregunta, bueno, tal vez esa conduciría a más.  
  
- ¿Por qué acepto ser mi tutor?  
  
Snape se quedó callado, ¿cómo contestar a algo que ni siquiera sabía con certeza?, bueno, lo mejor era contestar lo mas sinceramente posible, tal vez era hora de hacerle caso a Emily.  
  
- No te lo podría decir a ciencia cierta, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que por primera vez en años le hice caso a mi... razón... y no a los resentimientos. También te puedo decir que lo hice porque no soy tan frío como para dejar a alguien desprotegido y no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo de haberlo hecho... yo sé lo que es pasar una niñez en el infierno y una juventud entre burlas y sin nadie a tu lado, no dejaría que eso le pasara a nadie más... porque yo se las consecuencias de eso... lo acepté por ser lo más correcto, porque no pensaba dejarte a la deriva, después de todo lo que has pasado, eso no sería justo ...  
  
Harry se quedó callado, no sabía que decir, Snape le veía directamente a los ojos y se perdió ellos. Lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue formular la siguiente pregunta:  
  
- ¿Cómo fue su vida de niño y de joven?  
  
Severus se molestó un poco, no le gustaba hablar de su pasado en lo más mínimo; pero, había prometido responder con la verdad, y él era un hombre de palabra:  
  
- Viste algunos fragmentos de mis recuerdos en las clases de Occlumency. Como niño, mi casa era un infierno, mis padres siempre peleando, mi padre nos golpeaba a mi madre y a mí seguido, no sé como no me mato en uno de sus arranques, supongo que le era muy necesario un heredero... mi madre, casi siempre estaba de viaje, en toda mi vida, nunca la vi sonreír sinceramente... no tuve hermanos ni hermanas y mis tíos, primos... eran unos verdaderos canallas, solo buscaban poder... la mayoría se unieron a... bueno... sabes a lo que me refiero... - Harry solo asintió, Severus se detuvo unos minutos hasta que, con un suspiro, continuó - mi juventud me la pase aquí en Hogwarts, rodeado de burlas... tu sabes de quienes... era insignificante para todo el mundo, bueno, no para todos... pero para la gran mayoría solo era alguien con quien poder pasar un rato riéndose de él... no fue agradable... cuando termine los estudios, hice una especialización en pociones, ahí fui invisible, después conocí al Señor Tenebroso y pase los años más desagradables de mi vida, entre muertes, violaciones... y todo tipo de horrores... mi vida no ha sido miel sobre hojuelas en ningún momento...  
  
El silencio que reinó después de eso fue bastante grande e incómodo, ninguno quitó la vista de los ojos del otro. Harry notó una sombra de dolor en esos ojos que nunca se permitían mostrar lo que sentían. Y lo único que su cerebro pudo hacer fue formular la siguiente pregunta:  
  
- ¿Por qué odiaba tanto a mi padre?  
  
- "Bueno, esa es fácil..." - pensó Snape - tu mismo viste la clase de persona que era tu padre a los quince años y la bromita que viste en el pensadero, fue solo una de tantas; no te niego que yo también le jugaba algunas a tu padre y el resentimiento creció hasta alcanzar puntos en los que no había retorno. Muchas veces trataron de hacernos reflexionar y dejar las peleas y casi logran que lo hiciéramos; pero, en mi sexto año, hizo algo que nunca le voy a poder perdonar y aunque me digan hasta el cansancio que él no tuvo nada que ver con eso, yo sé que pudo hacer algo y no lo hizo, no hay excusa... ese fue el punto en el que le odie con mi alma, a él y a... fue el momento más horrible de mi vida... - los ojos de Snape se tornaron más negros, agacho la cabeza, por primera vez en lo que llevaban de conversación, desvió la mirada de la de Harry y el chico supo que estaba recordando algo realmente doloroso.  
  
El gryffindor quiso permanecer callado dándole su tiempo a su tutor, pero por alguna razón, su boca no entendió y, al tiempo que en su cerebro se formaba la pregunta, su boca pronunciaba cada palabra sin poder detenerse:  
  
- ¿Cuál fue ese momento? ¿Qué paso para que fuera el momento más horrible de su vida?...  
  
El profesor no se esperaba la pregunta, levantó la mirada y la dirigió directamente a esas esmeraldas. A Harry le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda, nunca había visto tal cantidad de dolor y odio en los ojos de Snape. Se quiso cortar la cabeza ahí mismo por haber preguntado eso, quiso decirle a su tutor que no tenía que contestar, pero Severus ya estaba hablando para cuando el chico quiso hacer algo:  
  
- Me entenderás que no te conteste directamente esa pregunta, porque tu también tienes recuerdos que no le dices a nadie por ser demasiado dolorosos como para revivirlos... - el gryffindor asintió - lo que te puedo decir, es que viste parte de ese recuerdo en la lección de Occlumency que tuvimos al principio de este año... por eso me enfurecí... tu padre, si no lo provocó, tampoco lo detuvo y dejó que me humillaran como nunca antes lo habían hecho... tanto fue el dolor que me produjo, que empecé a averiguar sobre El Señor Tenebroso y los mortífagos... fue el momento que me cambió la vida y no fue para bien...  
  
Harry recordó lo que había visto, un chico en una cama llorando, otro en la puerta riéndose y el enojo de Severus cuando terminó la lección.  
  
Snape tenía la vista perdida, sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo y la tristeza y el odio que expulsaban con la mirada fue espeluznante.  
  
El chico se sintió culpable, lo que hubiera hecho su padre debió de ser horrible para haber cambiado de ese modo tan drástico la vida de alguien. Se levantó y se dirigió a su profesor, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este y lo abrazó, tratando de reconfortarlo y de pedir perdón al mismo tiempo.  
  
Severus se quedo quieto, no sabía que hacer, la calidez de los brazos del chico era deliciosa, Harry habló:  
  
- Lo siento, no debí de haber preguntado eso... pero, gracias por ser tan honesto conmigo... muchas gracias...  
  
Las palabras fueron dichas con tal ternura que Severus lo correspondió al abrazó.  
  
- No fue tu culpa lo que pasó hace años... yo debería aprender a olvidar... solo te pido que dejemos la última pregunta para otro día ¿te parece?...  
  
- Si, la guardare para otro día....  
  
Se separaron un poco y voltearon hacía el rostro del otro, sus labios quedaron una pequeñísima distancia de los del otro y el deseo de un beso se hizo presente.  
  
Fue tan fuerte que ninguno pudo resistirlo. Su conciencia se había ido a volar muy lejos.  
  
Severus atrajo el rostro de Harry hacia el suyo, hasta que sus labios se rozaron, el chico cerró los ojos, los labios entre abiertos esperando por esos labios. Snape termino de recorrer la distancia que los separaba y besó al chico.  
  
El beso fue tierno al principio, la lengua de Snape lamiendo los labios del chico, pidió permiso para entrar a la boca de Harry y este se lo concedió abriendo sus labios. Dos lenguas se encontraron luchando por el liderazgo, Harry dejó que Severus ganara, escalofríos de placer empezaron a recorrer su espina.  
  
La boca de Severus sabía deliciosamente, como a un vino añejo; Snape descubrió que la de Harry tenía el sabor de fresas y chocolate; dos afrodisíacos demasiado deliciosos y seductores.  
  
Recostó al chico en el sillón con mucho cuidado y se postro sobre él, sus labios no se separaron ni un solo minuto de los del otro. El beso se volvió más exigente de parte de ambos, el placer recorriendo sus venas y deseo creciendo en ambos.  
  
El profesor bajo al cuello del chico y este gimió, diciendo el nombre del hombre sobre él:  
  
- Severus...  
  
Y ahí fue donde Snape recuperó la cabeza y, de un movimiento, se levantó del sillón, separándose de ese cuerpo.  
  
Harry abrió lo ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, se sonrojó violentamente, pero entendió que no se arrepentía de lo hecho. Volteó a ver a su profesor, estaba parado al lado del sillón, con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin poder pronunciar palabra.  
  
Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante varios minutos, hasta que Snape trató de hablar, pero algo lo evitó:  
  
- *¡Sorpresa!... Ya es hora de tu prueba Harry...*  
  
Una voz dentro de la cabeza del gryffindor se coló en su cerebro, la cicatriz empezó a arder y el chico se sentó de golpe en el sillón, llevándose una mano a la frente, cerró los ojos, mejor no lo hubiera hecho:  
  
La visión que se le ofreció no fue nada buena: Voldemort estaba en la orilla del lago, estaba nevando y detrás de él una estatua de hielo, no momento, no era una estatua era...  
  
- *¡Oh si!... tu queridísima amiga... ¿o debo decir novia?... más te vale que vengas o morirá...*  
  
- No, no... esto no esta pasando... no es cierto...  
  
Murmuró el chico al ver la figura congelada de Luna Lovengood al lado del Señor Oscuro  
  
Severus estaba parado frente a Harry, sin saber que hacer, el chico parecía en transe y la mano en la cicatriz no le gusto para nada. Se arrodillo frente a él y lo tomó de los hombros sacudiéndolo un poco.  
  
- *Pero tu sabes que si esta pasando y te aconsejo que te apresures, o tu novia morirá...*  
  
- Potter... ¡Potter!... - Snape sacudía a Harry por los hombros, sin saber como hacer reaccionar al chico - ¡¡¡HARRY!!! ¡¡¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!!! ¡¡¡REACCIONA!!!  
  
El chico levantó la vista, pero en vez de dar una explicación, se levantó del sillón y se asomó por la pequeña ventana: la nieve cubría un metro de altura, en menos de una hora, la nieve se había apoderado de los terrenos de Hogwarts impidiendo la vista hacia el lago.  
  
La cicatriz le ardía, sabía que era verdad, Voldemort estaba fuera y Luna estaba a punto de morir.  
  
- ¡¡¡MALDITO!!!... - gritó al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida, pero Snape se interpuso - ¡Déjame salir!  
  
- No hasta que me digas que te pasa Harry... - ninguno se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba tuteando a Severus, ni de que este último estaba llamando al chico por su nombre  
  
- Voldemort esta afuera y tiene a Luna, si no voy la matará...  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso Harry?... no me digas que le has abierto tu mente... ¿no sirvieron de nada las clases de Occlumency?...  
  
- ¡Eso no importa en este momento!... ¡Quítate de mi camino!...  
  
- No... no hasta que me digas...  
  
- ¡¿NO ENTIENDES?! ¡VOLDEMORT MATARÁ A LUNA SI NO VOY!... - el profesor no se movió, el gryffindor tomo su varita y apunto a su profesor - no me hagas hacer esto...  
  
- No te atreverías...  
  
- Si es necesario, lo haré...  
  
- Entonces la amas, al punto de atacarme para ir con ella... de arriesgar tu vida por ella... no puedes ir solo allí...  
  
Harry se quedó sin aliento, no se esperaba esas palabras.  
  
- No la amo... pero le hice una promesa y yo tengo palabra. Ahora, déjame pasar... si no voy ella morirá  
  
- *Estas tardando Harry... * - la voz de Voldemort sonó en su cabeza, era telepatía, como les había enseñado Lestat - *Tu novia no resistirá...*  
  
- No... correrías demasiado peligro...  
  
- ¡Expeliarmus! - exclamó el chico, el hechizo golpeo al profesor y lo hizo caer, Harry aprovecho para salir de ahí - lo siento - murmuró antes de irse, Snape trató de alcanzarlo, pero no pudo.  
  
Harry corría hacía fuera, cuando llegó a las puertas las encontró cerradas con magia.  
  
- No puedes salir Harry - la voz de Dumbledore lo sorprendió - la nevada es demasiado fuerte y cerramos las puertas con magia, que clima más raro... primero soleado y luego nevado...  
  
El chico vio fijamente las puertas, no perdería tiempo con un alohomora, ni dándole explicaciones al viejo.  
  
- Finite delusio incantatum... - dijo señalando a la puerta, no le importó que el director estuviera detrás de él.  
  
En cuanto las puertas estuvieron abiertas, salió lo más rápido que pudo, no escucho el grito de Dumbledore ni de los profesores, entre ellos Snape, de que regresara. El viento frío le dio un duro golpe, pero corrió lo más rápido que pudo, aunque la nieve impedía su paso. Tenía que pensar en un hechizo para deshacer la nieve:  
  
- Firem - dijo señalando hacia el suelo, un rayo de luz roja salió de su varita e hizo un camino hasta el lago, derritiendo la nieve que se había formado.  
  
Reanudó la carrera, sin ser conciente de que Snape, Emily y el director le seguían. Cuando llegó a la orilla del lago, se encontró con un rostro que más parecía una serpiente que un hombre, unos ojos rojos y un cuerpo cubierto por una túnica negra.  
  
- Hola Harry... tanto tiempo sin vernos... bueno, sin vernos físicamente...  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Luna?...  
  
- ¡Que modales son esos!... creo que Dumbledore no te ha educado...  
  
- ¡¡¡DIME DONDE ESTA LUNA!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡HARRY!!! - gritó la profesora Spellman que venía a la cabeza de los otros dos, corriendo hacía el chico de oro  
  
- Oh no, no habrá interrupciones... - ,murmuró el Lord Oscuro  
  
Varios mortífagos salieron entonces de la nada y levantando sus varitas hicieron un escudo alrededor de ellos, Voldemort y Harry; los profesores y Dumbledore no podían cruzarlo.  
  
- ¡Tom! - gritó Dumbledore  
  
- Tanto gusto en volver a verlo Albus...  
  
- Déjanos entrar Tom  
  
- No, no, no, no... para mi mmmm... insana diversión... solo Harry puede romper con el hechizo y ustedes no intervendrán o la niña morirá... - dijo al tiempo que se movía para dejar al descubierto el cuerpo congelado de Luna, una estatua de hielo aparecía antes sus ojos  
  
- Dijiste que no ibas a lastimar a mis amigos... - siseó Harry, no queriendo que los demás se enterarán de la conversación  
  
- El trato es, que si tu te unes a mi, no les tocare un pelo... pero todavía no eres un mortífago mi querido Harry... y esto no fue mi idea... - siseo a su vez Voldemort, no le convenía que se enteraran de sus planes - Bella ven aquí - dijo esta vez normalmente  
  
Uno de los mortífagos se acercó y se quitó la capucha, dejando ver a alguien que Harry recordaba perfectamente: Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
- Esta fue una de tus mejores ideas Bella...  
  
- Muchas gracias mi señor... - contestó con una inclinación  
  
La rabia llenó cada poro de Harry, levantó la varita y estuvo a punto de lanzar una maldición imperdonable, pero Voldemort le detuvo.  
  
- Yo te recomendaría, que te concentraras en sacar a tu amiga del hielo, tienes dos minutos o morirá...  
  
- Es un hechizo sencillo, si sabes Artes Oscuras claro esta... - se rió Bellatrix  
  
El gryffindor trató de recordar un hechizo, una maldición, un contra- hechizo, algo, pero nada venía a su mente y el tiempo se terminada.  
  
Fuera del escudo Snape estaba rogando que el chico estuviera bien. Voldemort volteó hacia él, la preocupación en los ojos de Severus, por primera vez en años Snape se descuidaba y dejaba ver sus emociones; el heredero de Slytherin arqueó una ceja. Los ojos de Snape veían al Niño - Que - Vivió con preocupación.  
  
- "Interesante, esto hay que averiguarlo..." - pensó - ¿Todavía nada Harry?... creí que habías estado practicando y que mi regalo había servido de algo, pero veo que no es así... - siseó esta vez - Treinta segundos Harry...  
  
El chico estaba pensando lo más a prisa que podía, tenía en mente un hechizo de Artes Oscuras, pero no sabía si podría controlarlo, necesitaba controlar la temperatura y la dirección o mataría a Luna el mismo. No tenía otra opción, debía intentarlo.  
  
Se paro frente a la estatua de hielo, cerró los ojos y se concentró.  
  
- Firum Enervate et mortis - pronunció apuntando a Luna  
  
Una luz negra salió de la varita, para después convertirse en roja y desaparecer el hielo; Harry paró lo más rápido que pudo, el cuerpo de Luna calló en sus brazos, la depósito en el suelo y trato de encontrar el pulso, era débil, pero estaba viva, aunque no sabía cuanto soportaría  
  
- Prueba superada Harry - siseó Voldemort - pero es la primera, eres muy poderoso, espera la siguiente pronto... y te sugiero que si no quieres que esto le vuelva a suceder a otro de tus amigos, o te unes a mi o me matas... jajajajaja... sino, otra de las ideas de Bella se llevaran a cabo...  
  
Harry se levantó, la furia en sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Bellatrix, le apuntó con su varita y pronunció una maldición imperdonable, esta vez no olvidaría las palabras de la asesina de Sirius, tenía que hacerlo con todo el odio del que era capaz:  
  
- Crucio  
  
La mujer recibió la maldición de lleno y, esta vez, el dolor le recorrió cada célula del cuerpo, calló al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Harry se sentía débil, pero quería verla sufrir, tanto como ella lo había hecho sufrir a él. No escucho los gritos de Emily de que se detuviera; ni vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Dumbledore, Snape y Voldemort, porque al siguiente segundo, calló, sin fuerzas. Lo último que escuchó, fue un grito de dolor de Bellatrix y a los mortífagos huyendo junto a su señor...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caminaba a la orilla del lago, la luna en cuarto creciente iluminaba el lago y el cielo sin estrellas; una mano tomo la suya y él volteó para ver quien era, pero su rostro no era visible y al siguiente segundo comenzaron a besarse. El aroma del cuerpo frente al suyo le era familiar, esos brazos, esa mano que acariciaba su cabello... se sentía tan real...  
  
Harry entre abrió los ojos para encontrarse en la enfermería del Colegio, una mano acariciaba su cabello, volteó, era Severus.  
  
El profesor de pociones notó el movimiento en la cama, respiro tranquilamente, Harry estaba bien. Dejó de acariciar el cabello del gryffindor, iba a hacer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría, pero era lo mejor.  
  
- Hola... Sev... - comenzó Harry, pero fue interrumpido por Snape  
  
- Profesor Snape, Potter. ¿O es que debo recordarle que usted es un alumno y yo su profesor? - el tono frío en la voz del hombre sorprendió a Harry, no se esperaba eso y menos cuando estaban solos y después del beso.  
  
- ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Después del be...?  
  
- Primero que nada, yo no le he dado permiso de tutearme Potter, no sea insolente. Y segundo, lo que pasó, fue un error, un error muy grande y que no se repetirá de nuevo, nunca - sabía lo que estaba haciendo, o por lo menos eso creía; lo estuvo pensando mientras el chico estaba inconsciente, no quería que lo lastimaran de nuevo y tampoco quería que el chico sufriera a su lado  
  
Harry se quedó sin palabras, estaba demasiado dolido. Sabía que a Snape también le había agradado el beso y que le gustaba, porque de otra forma, hubiera detenido el beso.  
  
- ¿A qué le tiene miedo señor? - comenzó el chico sin poder detener las palabras que surgían de sus labios - ¿a ser lastimado?... ¿me cree capaz de lastimarlo?... créame, yo no lo haría, porque de verdad lo quiero, pero tampoco voy a rogar, porque nunca lo he hecho... no haga esto, yo quiero estar a su lado...  
  
- ¡No! Entiéndelo Potter, ¡NADA PASÓ!... así que olvídalo...  
  
El chico quería golpear a Snape ¿cómo podía lastimarlo de esta forma?  
  
Iba a hablar, cuando entró Emily. La profesora sintió la tensión del ambiente y vio la expresión de dolor en los ojos verdes de Harry, algo había pasado entre él y Severus, y había sido algo malo.  
  
- Hola Harry, veo que ya despertaste  
  
- Hola Emily - contesto el chico con desgane - me siento muy cansado...  
  
- Es normal después de lo que hiciste allá afuera, me sorprendes, no creí que ya tuvieras ese poder. Tendremos que practicar con más ahínco.  
  
Solo en ese momento, el gryffindor recordó lo ocurrido con Voldemort, también recordó a Luna:  
  
- ¿Cómo esta Luna? - preguntó a la profesora y al no obtener respuesta alguna, comenzó a creer lo peor - ¡¿dónde esta Luna?!  
  
- La llevamos a San Mugo, porque su condición era muy grave - comenzó la profesora, lo que iba a decir no era nada bueno, Snape estaba listo para la reacción del chico - estuvimos ahí durante dos horas, pero los medi-magos ya no pudieron estabilizarla y murió hace tres horas, por los efectos del hechizo... fue expuesta demasiado tiempo...  
  
- Así que... no pude salvarla... - el chico sentía un dolor y una desesperación impresionantes, se sentía inútil y demasiado culpable; alguien más había muerto por su culpa, solo por su culpa.  
  
- Hiciste lo que pudiste Har... - comenzó Snape, pero el chico estaba demasiado dolido  
  
- ¡¡¡lE RECUERDO PROFESOR QUE ESTAMOS EN HOGWARTS!!! - gritó el chico, los dos profesores se quedaron petrificados al escuchar el odio y el dolor de esas palabras - ¡Los buenos tratos están prohibidos aquí! ¿O no?... y usted mismo acaba de poner las reglas de este juego en claro, así que le pido que no me tutee, o me hable con tanta confianza, porque ya no la tiene, la perdió hace unos cuantos minutos...  
  
- ¡Me debe muchas explicaciones Potter, de lo que posó allí afuera!; ¡sigo siendo tu tutor y como tal quiero que me digas que demonios conversaste en Parsel con el señor oscuro y como es que cometiste la tontería de hacer una maldición imperdonable!... - el profesor se levantó con ira de la silla, no solo con ira, sino con preocupación.  
  
- No le debo explicación alguna... - contestó fríamente el chico, su voz sonó como hielo y los profesores sintieron escalofríos, esa voz era como la de Voldemort - en lo que a mi concierne, ese derecho lo perdió también hace solo unos minutos... así que le pido que salga de aquí...  
  
- ¡¡¡PERO...!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡Severus!!! - gritó la profesora Spellman, que se había mantenido callada hasta entonces - Sal de aquí, ya después podrás hablar todo lo que quieras con Harry, por ahora hay que dejarlo descansar, ya demasiado ha pasado por hoy, como para que le provoques más dolor Severus... es lo primero que debiste haber pensado...  
  
El profesor de pociones se quedó de piedra, era la primera vez que Emily le hablaba de esa forma, fría y de reproche. Y él sabía que ella no hablaba así solo porque se le hubiera antojado, sino cuando realmente tenía muy buenas razones para hacerlo. Se dirigió hacía la puerta, pero cuando pasó junto a la profesora, esta le detuvo y susurró unas cuantas palabras:  
  
- Te estas comportando como un niño Severus y créeme cuando te digo, que te arrepentirás de lo que le acabas de decir a Harry, porque aunque el chico te perdone por negar el beso, tu no te lo perdonaras tan fácil. Acabas de provocar una hecatombe... - el jefe de la casa de la serpiente vio en los ojos de la profesora enojo, reproche y preocupación, el tono frío de la voz de ella tampoco le ayudo mucho - puedes irte...  
  
Snape salió de allí y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cuando lo hizo, Emily se dirigió a la cama donde Harry permanecía acostado viendo al techo.  
  
- Gracias Emily, no sé si lo...  
  
- Hubieras soportado más tiempo... - el chico asintió - ¿te puedo preguntar algo Harry?...  
  
- Claro...  
  
- ¿Estas tan enojado como para no perdonarlo por lo que hizo?...  
  
- No, solo, estoy algo resentido...  
  
- Entonces lo vas a perdonar... - era una afirmación, no una pregunta  
  
- Ya esta perdonado...  
  
- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por el beso?...  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunto el chico sorprendido  
  
- Es que yo lo sé todo mi niño... pero dime ¿es por eso?... ¿o porque lo amas?...  
  
- No sé si lo amo, pero si lo apreció, es decir, lo quiero... pero no sé si el me quiere a mí...  
  
- Si te quiere Harry, solo tiene demasiado miedo, pero tal vez tu logres convencerlo de que no es mala querer a alguien... pero tendrás que ponerle todas las ganas del mundo... porque ese corazón tiene un candado muy grande...  
  
- Vale la pena el esfuerzo...  
  
- Entonces, suerte... estoy segura de que lo lograras... - la profesora le guiñó un ojo - ahora descansa, que mañana te enfrentarás a muchas cosas...  
  
- Todos me deben estar culpando por lo que pasó con Luna y no los culpo...  
  
- Tu no tuviste la culpa Harry, hiciste todo lo que pudiste y lograste un hechizo muy poderoso y complicado...  
  
- Pero no sirvió de nada, no pude salvarla...  
  
- Harry, no puedes salvar a todos y Luna debe de estar en un lugar mejor, junto a su padre y debe de estar orgullosa de ti... no le gustaría verte así...  
  
- No sé que pensar...  
  
- Entonces descansa y deja de hacerlo, ya tendrás tiempo para hacerlo después...  
  
Le extendió una botellita donde venía una poción para dormir sin sueños. El chico la tomó y se quedó dormido al instante.  
  
Emily se quedó viéndolo un buen rato.  
  
- Tan parecido a su padre, pero también a su madre y aún así, es él mismo...  
  
- Que complicación... - dijo una voz entre las sombras - decídete...  
  
- Calla Lestat  
  
- Lo que me sorprende es que la enfermera no halla venido todavía a decirles que se callaran... - dijo el vampiro saliendo de las sombras  
  
- Lo único que me preocupa es que este niño tome el camino correcto...  
  
- Con eso te refieres a que no se una a Voldemort... - la profesora asintió - si lo hace, no lo hará porque quiera, sino porque será necesario...  
  
- Aún así, no quiero que lo haga...  
  
- Esa es su decisión... aunque lo que acaba de pasar aquí no ayudara demasiado...  
  
- Voy a matar a Severus...  
  
- Nunca te había escuchado hablarle así a nadie... - dijo con burla - bueno, a nadie más que a mi...  
  
- Es que tu eres el único que logra sacarme de mis cabales con tanta facilidad... será mejor que nos vallamos...  
  
- Si, Severus está esperando a que salgas para entrar a ver a Harry...  
  
- Enserio se esta enamorando...  
  
Los profesores salieron, Severus entró al siguiente minuto, se sentó al lado del chico y le acarició el cabello, posando un beso en los labios del gryffindor.  
  
- Me estas afectando Harry y no puedo dejar que lo hagas...  
  
Una esfera giraba en el techo, sin que el profesor se diera cuenta...  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: Si, sé que me tarde demasiado... pero fue por causas de fuerza mayor... y la verdad no quiero hablar de eso en este momento... lo único que diré es que no son muy buenas...  
  
Una disculpa a mis betas, no pude mandarles el capitulo para que lo revisaran por falta de tiempo, pero el próximo estar en sus correos en cuanto lo termine...  
  
UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A LITTLE MY POR HABERME DEVUELTO MI INSPIRACIÓN... GRACIAS A CIERTAS IMÁGENES QUE EJEM... BUENO, ME AGRADARON ESO ES LO QUE CUENTA ((^o^jj!!!...  
  
Ojalá les halla gustado el capitulo, es solo para aclarar algunas cosas y empezar otras... jejejeje... bonito beso, ahora solo espero que Sev deje de ser tan... tan reacio... pero bueno...  
  
Muchas gracias los que mandaron reviews, ya sea aquí o en los grupos a los que pertenezco... también a los que lo hicieron mandándome un mail a mi cuento y a los que leyeron y no mandaron review también gracias!!!...  
  
Los dejó... nos vemos luego!!! se cuidan CIAO!!!  
  
Reviews please! ^o^!!!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: sakuritakinomoto14@hotmail.com ó a sakuritali14@yahoo.com.mx ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((o^jj  
  
RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS  
  
Sigo poniéndolos por orden alfabético... creo que es más fácil jejejeje ^^U... aquí están!...  
  
AKHASA Bueno, espero que te hallan gustado las preguntas y si esa faceta de Harry es bastante interesante... espero que te halla gustado la escenita... algo es algo ¿no?...  
  
AMAZONA VERDE Bueno, en este capitulo he puesto un pequeñísimo momento... espero que te halla gustado... y si a Lestat se le pasó demasiado la mano...  
  
ANA RICKMAN Si, nadie se le puede resistir a mi lobito... además Lestat tampoco es de los que resisten muchas tentaciones.... jejejeje... espero que te halla gustado el momentito Sev - Harry y perdón por no haberte mandado el capitulo... no tuve tiempo... sorry!!!...  
  
ANDIE No te preocupes si no puedes mandar reviews seguido... con que leas mi fic me es más que suficiente... buenas preguntas pero no creo que sea tiempo de que se las diga o que las ponga en práctica ^^U... pero pronto lo será...  
  
AYESHA No te preocupes, que Sirius te perdonará... ya sabes a lo que me refiero... n_-... ¿supere tus expectativas?... esa no me la esperaba y perdón por no mandar el capitulo... me surgieron algunos... problemas... espero que te halla gustado...  
  
BLAZE VEIN No te preocupes, ya la atrapé... jejejeje... pues las reglas vampíricas son las siguientes: 1. El único placer de un vampiro se puede obtener por medio de la sangre... así que al hacer el lemon rompí una... n_-... 2. Las demás son las clásicas, no pueden ver la luz del sol, el fuego los consume... etc... Pero eso sí, ni la estaca en el corazón, ni la cruz les hacen cosquillas... esas son las reglas de la autora... jejejeje... no las mías... Bueno, espero que te guste el capitulo...  
  
CAPIT A mi tampoco me gustaba el slash... bueno... por principio no lo conocía muy bien... pero me eh metido tanto en esto que ya no me puedo salir... es una adicción ^^U... y la Orden Siriusiana es una Orden a la que pertenezco que adora y respeta a Sirius... la organizaron en un grupo de msn... la dirección esta en mi profile. La orden Severusiana, es otro grupo dedicado solamente a Seve... el url lo tengo yo... así que si quieres agregarme a tu msn, con mucho gusto te lo daré... Y afortunadamente no es necesario matar a nadie jejejeje... solo únete a los grupos...  
  
DI_MALFOY Lo ama demasiado como para convertirlo... o tal vez no puede jejejeje... en todo caso no creo que lo haga... pero quien sabe, todo puede suceder y en cuanto a tu novio Louis... pues ya veremos jejejeje...  
  
ERUVE (AURA) Gracias... que bueno que te gusto... los mordisquitos estuvieron geniales ¿no?... espero que este también te halla gustado!!!...  
  
FENYX Pues algo chiquito pasó y el hablar esta todavía un poquito lejano... espero que me tengas paciencia...  
  
HERMY17 Tarde... lo siento... demasiados problemas para dejarlos de lado... pero ya vienen las vacaciones y espero tener más tiempo... ojalá te hallan gustado las preguntas...  
  
IGRAINE BLACK Me halagas n//n... que bueno que sea una de tus favoritas... Pues el problema con el cuello de Remus es que Lestat estuvo a punto de desangrarlo.. o sea de matarlo o convertirlo en vampiro.... jejejeje.... no es algo muy bueno... espero que te halla gustado el capitulo...  
  
KAT BASTED ¿No será Vouyerista?... jejejeje... pero bueno... que bueno que te gustó y seguiré tu consejo sobre lo de seducirla... pero creo que la mía se seduce con sangre e imágenes Yaoi... jejejeje...  
  
LAIA Gracias por lo de guapetona n//n... claro que valdrá la pena y ya no falta tanto n_-... tendrás que tenerme un poco más de paciencia... es lo que deshago este enredo y hago otros nuevos ^^U...  
  
LEGOLAS12 Lo siento por tardar... jejejeje... si me pasé un poquito con lo de los mordiscos pero no fue demasiado ^^U... eso creo... espero que este capitulo te halla gustado...  
  
LOUIS DE POINT DU LAC No me mates por favor... no es mi culpa... es la de Lestat jejejeje.... ya sabes como es... espero que te halla gustado el avance y que no me mates... jejejeje...  
  
MAGGIE aquí tienes más... besos!  
  
MORYN Siento haber tardado y espero que te hallan gustado las preguntas... gracias... no sabía que estaba mejorando... jejejeje...  
  
PICHURRI Por fin apareces... bueno, espero que te halla gustado el momento Severus / Harry... jejejeje... y que tu ordenador ya este en tu casita, donde pertenece... no te preocupes, no lo dejaré de lado... no les podría hacer eso a mis niños...  
  
RON MALFOY Gracias, me alegra que te guste el fanfic y que lo consideres fabuloso me halaga n//n... que bueno que conseguiste pañuelos... no era bueno que leyeras sin ellos... yo también quiero un baúl... pero Voldemort no se rinde a mis cruciatus... tendré que convencerlo de otro modo n_-... sí solo a mi se me ocurre, por eso lo hago jejejeje... ^^U... le haré honor a mi lindo Padfoot... pero no tan pronto... y esos dos tardaran un poquitín... sobre todo Seve...  
  
SEKHMET Gracias y lo mismo sobre la confesión a morosa de esos dos que le dije a Ron... Seve es el que tardará más... jejejeje... Harry tendrá que hacer su mejor esfuerzo... bueno... nos vemos, espero que te guste el capitulo...  
  
SNIVELLY Si lo quiere, a su manera, pero lo quiere y no sé lo que pase con la fuerza de voluntad de ambos en lo que siga... jejejeje... espero que te guste el capitulo...  
  
TXIRI Pobre lobito si, y espero que te hallan gustado las preguntas, gracias por el review...  
  
VICKY-KAEDE Gracias... que bueno que te guste cada vez más y esos dos son algo lentos, sobre todo Seve... espero que te halla gustado el capitulo y no te preocupes que Remus no se quedará solo de nuevo n_-... 


	15. Capitulo 15DESCUBRIMIENTOS

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Clasificación: NC-13  
  
Parejas: Harry / Severus  
Lestat/Remus  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes bla bla bla... excepto bla bla bla... ya saben la historia ¿no?...  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash y spoilers del libro 5... y algunos desangrados peligrosos jejejeje...  
  
Por eso y a consecuencia de cierto review que le enviaron a una querida amiga mía, pido que al que no le gusten las relaciones amorosas hombre - hombre y que este tipo de temas les sean desagradables no lea esto, ya que, de verdad, no quiero tener que hacer otra protesta en todos los grupos a los que pertenezco... y evítenme la molestia de tener que ignorarlos olímpicamente... así que por favor, tengan un poco de respeto y si van a mandar un review no sean groseros... yo no aspiro a escritora, solo hago esto por diversión... recordemos que esto es ficción y que salió de mi cabecita, así que como puedo poner a un vampiro desangrando un hombre lobo y teniendo sexo con él, puedo poner elefantitos rosas y cerdos volando...  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "....." son pensamientos o recuerdos  
  
Todo lo que se encuentre así: .... es Parsel.  
  
Y lo que vean así: *.....* es comunicación mental... lo hago para que no halla confusiones...  
  
AN: Por los motivos que muchos debemos de conocer y como quiero hacer sentir bien y apoyada a esta súper persona, este capitulo se lo dedico a PICHURRI, además un agradecimiento especial a dos personitas que me alegran la vida cada vez que me mandan un mail o que me los encuentro en el msn... Y otro más a Little My que con sus imágenes me ha iluminado mis días esta semana...  
  
¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA!!! (((o^jj  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 15: DESCUBRIMIENTOS  
  
Cuando Harry salió de la enfermería, toda la escuela ya estaba al tanto de los sucesos pasados. La seguridad alrededor del castillo era más intensa que nunca y los partidos de quidditch se vigilaban con demasiado rigor. Las salidas a Hogsmade siempre eran acompañadas de un Auror en cada carruaje y nadie podía salir de la visión de los profesores. Voldemort estaba muy activo, en El Profeta, casi diario había una nota sobre algún ataque a un pueblo muggle o a diferentes casas de magos; la Marca Tenebrosa había sido vista con frecuencia y se temía que pronto hubiera un ataque a Azkaban.  
  
Casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts creían que Harry y Luna eran pareja, así que le dieron las condolencias por la pérdida, el chico nunca desmintió esto, ¿para qué? Así que esto llegó a los oídos de Snape, quien solo empezó a pensar que el chico estaba jugando con él.  
  
Pero el gryffindor no pudo deshacer el lío, ya que su tutor no le daba la oportunidad, no hablaba con él. El chico fue al funeral de Luna, todo fue triste y los familiares de la chica le agradecieron por haberla defendido, nadie lo culpo, pero el se seguía sintiendo que todo había sido provocado por él; se preguntó como había sido el funeral de Sirius, al cual no había asistido y también se preguntó porque no había ido, pero esa duda la aparto.  
  
Harry le contó todo lo sucedido a Gabrielle, quien le convenció de decirles todo a Hermione y a Ron.  
  
El siguiente fin de semana se había organizado una salida a Hogsmade para aliviar un poco las tensiones y distraer a los alumnos. Así que Harry les dijo a sus amigos que les tenía que decir algo importante y los cuatro gryffindor se quedaron en el colegio. Harry los condujo hasta los baños de Myrtle, solo Gabrielle entendía lo que pasaba, cuando llegaron, algo sorprendió a Harry: la puerta no estaba hechizada. Abrió con cuidado y lo que vio lo dejó pasmado; Ron, que vio como su amigo se había quedado quieto, entró tras de él y lo único que pudo hacer, fue gritar furioso:  
  
- ¡¡¡QUITA TUS RESBALOSAS MANOS DE MI HERMANA!!!  
  
Las dos personas que estaban dentro, saltaron por la sorpresa: Ginny y Draco se estaban besando, el Slytherin había roto el hechizo en la puerta y habían entrado buscando mas privacidad. Gabrielle entró y controló a su primo:  
  
- Cálmate Ron, no querrás asesinar al novio de tu hermana... - dijo la chica  
  
- ¡¡¡¿NOVIO?!!! ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!!!  
  
- Ron... yo... - intentó Ginny  
  
- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO MALFOY?!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡NO ME HA HECHO NADA RON!!!  
  
- Entonces explícanos que esta pasando - intervino Hermione - y tu Ron, cálmate que estoy segura de que hay una explicación...  
  
- ¡¡¡PERO...!!!  
  
- O te calmas o hablo - esta vez Gabrielle intervino  
  
El chico pareció calmarse instantáneamente y todos arquearon una ceja.  
  
- ¿Por qué estabas con Malfoy? - preguntó Harry  
  
- Es que, so... somos novios...  
  
- ¿Y por qué no nos habías dicho nada Ginny?  
  
- Porque yo le dije que no lo hiciera y ella aceptó por la salud mental de Weasley - intervino por primera vez Draco - y antes de que me lo pregunten o Weasley empiece a gritar que la estoy engañando - una mirada de odio puro dirigida Ron - se lo pedí porque la podría poner en peligro...  
  
- ¿En peligro? - Harry estaba preguntando porque sabía que Ron se limitaría a gritar  
  
- Draco sigue siendo vigilado por Quien - Ustedes - Saben y sin poderles decir a ustedes, no tenía la seguridad de que yo estuviera a salvo si alguien se llegaba a enterar de esto... además... no he terminado con Dean...  
  
- La podrían usar de carnada y yo no quiero eso... - cambió Malfoy de tema abruptamente  
  
- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste Ginny? - esta vez fue Hermione quien preguntó  
  
- Porque no quería que Ron matara a Draco - Gabrielle fue la que hablo - si, yo ya lo sabía; pero no porque ellos me lo hubieran dicho, sino porque lo sorprendí en uno de los pasillos...  
  
- ¡Yo sigo sin confiar en Malfoy, estoy seguro de que es un maldito mortífago y solo te esta usando para llegar a Harry! - Ron estaba exasperado, pero en eso una voz se escucho  
  
- ¿Quién esta ahí? - Filch estaba del otro lado de la puerta y Harry había olvidado cerrar  
  
- ¡Demonios!  
  
- Harry, no nos puede ver aquí - dijo Gabrielle  
  
- No lo puedo meter dentro - dijo señalando a Malfoy  
  
- Le das varitaserum y le preguntamos si habla enserio, si miente, le arrojamos un hechizo... ¡Pero Filch no nos puede ver aquí! ¿O quieres que Snape se entere de esto?  
  
- Esta bien ¡Myrtle! ¿Dónde estas?  
  
La fantasma salió de uno de los escusados, el chico no comentó nada.  
  
- ¿Ya se dejaron de besar esos dos? ¿O tengo que aguantarlos otro rato más?  
  
- Vamos a bajar, pero nos escucharon, ya sabes que hacer...  
  
- Si, lo sé...  
  
- Gracias - dijo con una sonrisa el chico y eso le bastó a la fantasma  
  
Abrió la cámara, todos los demás, excepto por Gabrielle, estaban reacios a entrar, así que Harry casi los arrojó dentro y cerro detrás de ellos. Unos segundos después, Filch entraba a los baños acompañado de Emily. Al no encontrar nada y que Myrtle les dijera que no vio a nadie, se fueron.  
  
Dentro de la cámara, Harry los dejó un momento y fue por la poción. Regresó con Elddir al lado, que trato de atacar a los intrusos pero Harry la calmó, y le dio a beber el varitaserum a Draco, el cual, la tomó sin resistencia, aunque a Hermione no le pareció muy bien que hicieran eso. Habló y dijo todo, respondió a cada pregunta. Dijo que no quería a Ginny, sino que la amaba, cosa que deleito a la hermana de Ron; dijo que estaba solo en su casa y que le había gustado mucho la compañía de la chica y se había ido encariñando a ella gracias a sus atenciones y a que fue la única persona que lo creyó inocente; habló de la muerte de su madre a manos del señor tenebroso y del dolor que había sentido, del profundo odio que ese evento había creado en él. Dijo que ya no estaba al servicio de Voldemort, aunque todavía le tenía miedo y eso era comprensible, había presenciado los horrores de los que era capaz el Lord. También mencionó algo que Harry no se esperaba: mencionó a su padrino y la falta que le hizo, mencionó a Snape.  
  
- ¿Snape es tu padrino? - preguntó el chico atónito  
  
- Si... mi padre lo eligió por su fortuna y su sangre pura...  
  
- ¿Solo por eso?  
  
- Eso me dijeron...  
  
Después de una hora de interrogatorio, Harry le dio el antídoto  
  
- Esta bien Malfoy, te creo... aunque no esperes lo mismo de Ron - dijo señalando al pelirrojo  
  
- Eso ya lo sé...  
  
- Malfoy - comenzó Ron, la tensión estaba patente - solo porque sé que tomaste varitaserum te creeré, pero no tienes mi confianza, eso no te lo has ganado... estaré vigilándote y más vale que no le hagas nada malo a mi hermana o te maldeciré hasta el fin del milenio...  
  
El Slytherin solo asintió.  
  
- Esta bien, ahora a lo que venimos - dijo Harry  
  
Les presentó a Elddir y los condujo a la cámara. Después a las habitaciones, al laboratorio, les mostró todo el lugar. Les contó todo: el regalo de Voldemort, las pociones, los sueños, la poción del animago; pero evitó por todos los medios mencionarles que el Lord quería que se uniera a él, les había dicho que desistió después de lo de Luna y que de nuevo quería matarlo, cosa que no era cierta, porque ahora más que nunca Voldemort quería al chico de su lado y se lo había dicho en sueños y en cartas. No sabía porque, pero no desconfío de Draco.  
  
Las reacciones fueron diferentes: Hermione gritó y peleo que estaba muy mal todo esto y que debería de decírselo a Dumbledore inmediatamente, pero claudicó después de que el chico le dijo que le enviarían a Azkaban si se enteraban de que había usado el Varitaserum y que se meterían en problemas todos. La chica tuvo que aceptar y entonces se dedicó a analizar la poción del animago y a revisar los procedimientos que Harry había llevado a cabo.  
  
Ron pasó por diferentes tonalidades, hasta el rojo por la indignación de que no hubiera confiado en ellos y si en Gabrielle; hasta que Harry le explicó que la chica se había enterado por una emergencia. Al final, Ron solo pudo admirar la voluptuosidad de todo lo que se encontraba en la cámara y a imaginarse en que animal convertirse, pues Harry había hecho demasiado poción y alcanzaba perfectamente para los seis, Hermione comentó que todavía debía aprender mucho sobre cantidades.  
  
Ginny se aterrorizó cuando descubrió donde estaba y revivió los recuerdos del año en que Tom Riddle la encerró allí y casi la mata. Y aunque ella ya sabía lo del regalo, no se imaginó que fuera de Voldemort y no dejó de sorprenderse por el uso que su amigo le estaba dando a la cámara, aunque al final, se sentó junto a Hermione y a Ron a pensar algún animal.  
  
Draco, por su parte, le recomendó al chico que no se fiara de Voldemort y después de que Harry le dijera que el también podía usar la poción, el Slytherin se unió a su novia y a los otros gryffindor.  
  
Aunque Harry sabia que Draco decía la verdad a causa del varitaserum, cuando el chico fue a recorrer el resto de la cámara y él se quedó solo con sus amigos les comentó lo de Snape, les contó lo que sentía por él, el beso y lo que había pasado después.  
  
Hermione le dio su apoyo, después que la hicieron reaccionar por el shock.  
  
- Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo Harry, pero no puedo creerlo, aunque te apoyare...  
  
Ron, después del shock, empezó a hablar como si estuviera en otro mundo.  
  
- ¿Te gusta Snape? -pregunto aturdido  
  
- Si... - contesto Harry  
  
- ¿Nuestro grasiento profesor de pociones?  
  
- Si...  
  
- ¿El mismo que nos ha hecho la vida imposible durante cinco años y contando?  
  
- Si... - el gryffindor se empezaba a preocupar por la salud mental de su amigo - Ron, sé que esto no te va a gustar y si quieres dejar de hablarme pues... yo... - el pelirrojo reaccionó ante las últimas palabras  
  
- No Harry, nunca te abandonaría porque te enamoraras de un chico, pero ¿Snape? No pensé que tuvieras tan malos gustos amigo - se burlo el chico y en repuesta recibió un zape por parte de Hermione - esta bien, esta bien, me calló. Sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional, solo espero que me invites a la boda, va ser el evento del siglo!!! - empezó a carcajearse  
  
- ¡Cállate Ron! - dijo un muy rojo Harry Potter  
  
Ginny por su parte:  
  
- Pues ya era hora de que tuvieras a un prospecto, no es mal partido, solo algo gruñón...  
  
- Y no olvidemos que odia a los gryffindor - comentó Gabrielle  
  
- Y que eres hijo de James Potter, su peor enemigo del colegio - dijo esta vez Ron  
  
- Y que sigue siendo Snape - comentó Hermione  
  
- ¡Gracias por su apoyo chicos!  
  
- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Harry! - esta vez Gabrielle intervino - sabes que te apoyamos y que te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, en especial yo... - la chica le guiñó un ojo - y lo primero es hacer un plan de seducción...  
  
- ¿Un qué?  
  
- Un plan, para que Snape sea tuyo...  
  
De pronto todos estuvieron haciendo planes con Gabrielle de como Harry podría capturar la atención del profesor, todos excepto Harry al que no dejaron opinar sobre el asunto. Eso sí, les dijo que no le comentaran nada al Slytherin, así que cuando este regresó todos callaron y siguieron dedicándose a la poción.  
  
Pasaron ahí toda la tarde, hasta que Elddir les dijo que no había peligro fuera y les entregó unos medallones que les ayudaría a entrar a la cámara sin ayuda de Harry, cuando fuera necesario; parecía que a la serpiente le habían agradado los chicos y quería ayudar a Harry.  
  
- Muchas gracias Elddir  
  
- No fue nada...  
  
Los chicos se dirigieron a la torre de gryffindor, excepto por Draco que se fue a las mazmorras. Habían acordado en no mencionar nada, por la seguridad de Ginny y que Draco era bienvenido en la torre de Gryffindor y en la mesa de los leones.  
  
Harry se fue directamente a la cama, estaba agotado.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny terminó con Dean, o mejor dicho, Dean termino con ella alegando que ya no se ponían atención. Quedaron como amigos y, por todos los medios posibles, escondieron el comportamiento de Ginny y Draco juntos, para no afectar el orgullo del gryffindor.  
  
Después de eso, vinieron días de interrogatorios para el chico, incluso le hicieron beber Varitaserum; pero Harry había tomado una poción que anulaba los efectos de la otra y se había salvado de decir todo. También se había salvado de ir al Ministerio por la realización de una maldición prohibida, ya que Dumbledore amenazó al ministro.  
  
Los presentes se habían quedado con la duda e incluso Snape había dicho que tal vez la poción ya no servía. Pero nunca vio a los ojos al chico para saber si decía la verdad, de hecho casi se portaba como si el gryffindor fuera invisible y eso era demasiado doloroso para ambos. Muchas veces Emily le reprendió con la mirada.  
  
Pero no hizo caso, ni de los regaños de Emily, ni de las suplicas de Remus por que hablara con Harry; el chico estaba muy deprimido desde el día de la muerte de Luna y solo pocos sabían que no se debía solamente a eso.  
  
Entonces, unos días después, Emily anunció que la primera excursión se llevaría a cabo a finales de Noviembre y que sería a Azkaban. Todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo de DCAO irían, además de los que llevaban Auroria; repartió los permisos que debían de ser firmados por los tutores de los chicos y Harry tembló ante la idea de ir a pedirle permiso a su tutor de ir a Azkaban. Pero decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo lo más pronto posible.  
  
El siguiente día era Viernes así que decidió hacerlo al final de Pociones, antes del almuerzo, para que Snape no pudiera evitarlo, como lo había hecho durante todo ese tiempo.  
  
Entró temblando al aula y su tutor lo notó al instante. Estaba pálido, sumamente nervioso y no había dicho una sola palabra, ni un susurro, no le levantó la mirada una sola vez y sus amigos estaban tratando de calmarlo; ese día lo había sentado junto a Malfoy y parecía que este estaba tratando de calmar a Potter, as u archí enemigo, el profesor arqueó una ceja.  
  
- Severus esta viendo para acá Harry - le susurró Malfoy - cálmate que me estas poniendo nervioso... no te negará el permiso para ir... ¿o es que tienes miedo de hablarle? - tono burlón en las últimas palabras - creí que los gryffindors eran valientes...  
  
- Eso dices tu, pero estoy seguro de que encontrará una excusa para no dejarme ir y mantenerme encerrado en el castillo; o simplemente me dirá que no y me ignorará... y no tengo miedo de hablarle, solo de su reacción cuando lo haga...  
  
- Harry, creó que Severus te gusta... si no, no reaccionarías así... - el gryffindor se pudo rojo.  
  
- No sé de que demonios hablas Draco...  
  
- Por Dios Harry, soy un Slytherin, los Slytherins sabemos darnos cuenta de todo y aunque no quieras decírmelo, lo sé, eres demasiado obvio...  
  
- No vallas a decir nada...  
  
- Bueno, velo por el lado bueno; si no te deja ir, tal vez aproveche ese momento para decirte cuanto te quiere, te lleve a sus aposentos y directamente a la ca...  
  
- ¡Cállate Draco! - un muy rojo Harry Potter había gritado llamando la atención de todos, mientras Malfoy se reía a carcajadas y las dos casas se quedaban atónitas ante esta imagen, de Draco riéndose amablemente con Harry; Gabrielle, que había escuchado todo tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica y Ron y Hermione ponían los ojos en blanco.  
  
- ¡Silencio! - el profesor, después de reaccionar al shock que le produjo la escena, de la que no pudo escuchar la previa conversación, callaba a Draco, el silencio se formo instantáneamente, pero Malfoy seguía teniendo una sonrisa enorme - Señor Potter, le recuerdo que esta es un aula y que no esta permitido hablar en ella, lo mismo para usted señor Malfoy... - la voz venenosa de Snape hizo estremecer a ambos y el corazón de Harry dolió ante el tono de su tutor - 20 puntos menos para gryffindor y si no quiere perder más puntos para su casa Potter, le aconsejo que permanezca callado... ¡A trabajar!  
  
Los gryffindor iban a protestar contra esa injusticia, había bajado puntos a Gryffindor, pero no a Slytherin, cuando alguien más, que nadie se esperaba, protesto:  
  
- ¿Y mis puntos menos profesor? - Malfoy había hablado, Snape dio la vuelta creyendo que había oído mal  
  
- ¿Cómo dijo?  
  
- Mis puntos menos, le quitó a Harry veinte puntos por haber gritado y yo tuve la culpa de que lo halla hecho, y después empecé a reírme como loco, así que yo también merezco que me quite puntos - todos estaban sorprendidos, no solo ante el hecho de que Malfoy halla usado el nombre de pila de Harry, sino ante un Slytherin pidiendo a Severus Snape que le quitara puntos en pociones.  
  
- Esta es una señal del Apocalipsis - comentó Seamus Finigan  
  
- No, es una señal de que Malfoy necesita ir urgentemente a San Mugo - dijo esta vez Parvati  
  
- Es una señal de que esta noche va a recibir la golpiza de su vida - gruño Goyle y Crabble asintió  
  
- ¡Silencio! - Snape se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control de su clase y que tendría que hacer algo que no había hecho nunca - 20 puntos menos para Slytherin y no quiero comentarios. ¡Todos a trabajar!  
  
Todos guardaron silencio y siguieron con la poción del día.  
  
- Te puedes dar por muerto... - comentó Harry - hoy no sales vivo de tu sala común...  
  
- Y tu por perdido ese permiso... - le contestó Draco - "creo que hice enojar a mi padrino..." - pensó el Slytherin - pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Emily lo convencerá si no te da permiso, solo tienes que hablar con ella...  
  
- Eso espero...  
  
- Ahora, la poción...  
  
Siguieron trabajando sin descanso durante el resto de la clase, Snape estaba intrigado ante el comportamiento de los dos chicos y los observaba atentamente; en un determinado momento, el gryffindor levanto la cara y sus miradas se cruzaron, por primera vez en días, Snape se perdió en la inmensidad de esas esmeraldas y sintió el ferviente deseo de besarlo, de tenerlo entre sus brazos y de hacerle el...  
  
- "¡Demonios!" - sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de ella y el sonrojo apenas visible de su rostro - "Es un Potter el que tienes enfrente maldita sea, un maldito Potter de 16 años que podría volver a hacerte daño... como su padre..."  
  
El chico frente a él también estaba sonrojado, con imágenes más explicitas y el recuerdo de cierto beso en su memoria; pero lo que pasó después del beso lo hizo volver a la realidad y notar que Severus lo estaba evitando nuevamente.  
  
La clase terminó y todos entregaron un frasco con la poción, Harry y Draco hicieron todo lo posible para ser los últimos y que todo el salón estuviera fuera para entonces.  
  
- Muy bien hecha señores, pero otra interrupción de esas y los sacaré de mi clase ¿entendido? - les dijo viendo al frasco  
  
- Si señor - contestaron los dos  
  
- Pueden retirarse  
  
Los chicos se dirigieron a su asiento, recogieron las mochilas y Draco salió de allí, estaba siendo esperado por tres gryffindors que actuarían de guardaespaldas del chico.  
  
- Suerte - le susurró a Potter  
  
- Gracias, la necesitaré...  
  
El rubio salió del salón y Harry se dirigió al escritorio de Snape, permiso en mano y varita a un lado, por aquello de las dudas y del humor de su tutor, el cual estaba marcando en su lista algunas cosas con cara de muy pocos amigos. Se paró frente a él, parecía que no sabía que estaba allí o prefería y hacer como si no estuviera.  
  
Severus subió la vista, cuidado de no encontrase con los ojos de su pupilo.  
  
- ¿Qué desea Potter? - de nuevo la voz fría y no estaban solos, eso dolió al corazón del gryffindor, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento  
  
De nuevo el temblor del cuerpo de Harry y los malditos nervios, el nudo en la garganta y la palidez del rostro del moreno. No sabía que decir, así que se limitó a extender el pergamino donde venía escrito el permiso.  
  
Su tutor se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, hasta que tomó el pedazo de pergamino y lo leyó. El chico estaba a la expectativa, de verdad quería ir al paseo, por varias razones.  
  
- No - una simple palabra y las esperanzas del gryffindor tiradas al suelo - no es lo suficiente maduro como para realizar este viajecito, me temo que hasta que no se comporte como un adulto responsable y no como un niño, no podrá ir a esta clase de excursiones, no quiero que haga el tipo de destrozos que solían hacer su padre y su padrino - veneno en las palabras y todas dirigidas para lastimar, levantó la vista y vio dolor en los ojos del chico, había mencionado lo más sagrado del gryffindor: a su padrino; se sintió culpable pero - "es por tu bien Harry... no podemos seguir así..." - pensó y esperó la reacción del gryffindor, pero este se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y salir de allí  
  
Cuando estuvo fuera del aula, corrió hacía el lago, donde había muerto Luna, arrollando a todos a su paso y sin escuchar los gritos de sus amigos por que se detuviera. Arrojó la mochila a un lado y sin quitarse la ropa, se arrojó al lago y permaneció debajo del agua todo lo que sus pulmones soportaron, quería dejar de pensar en Severus, en las palabras que había dicho este y solo pensar que todo había sido un mal sueño, salió y estuvo dentro nadando y sumergiéndose un buen rato, hasta que:  
  
- Harry, sal de ahí o te va a dar una pulmonía... - Hagrid le gritaba desde la orilla del lago, pero el chico apenas escuchaba, demasiado el dolor y demasiadas las lágrimas reprimidas, lágrimas que no liberaría - ¡HARRY ESTA HELADO SAL DE AHÍ! - pero el chico no entendía, de pronto sintió el frío del agua y se sintió cansado, los ojos se le cerraban, veía borroso y ya no supo más...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Se sentía caliente, tan confortante, escuchaba el crepitar de la chimenea y el calor que le proporcionaba el fuego. Sus ropas seguían mojadas y estaba cubierto por una manta. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, sin querer hacerlo y se encontró en la cabaña de Hagrid, con sus amigos viéndole, incluido Malfoy y Hagrid preparando chocolate.  
  
- Al fin despiertas - dijo Ginny  
  
- ¡Eres un inconsciente, ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería?! - esta vez la voz de Hermione reclamaba  
  
- Ya déjalo Herm - Ron  
  
- Se pudo haber congelado... - otra vez Hermione  
  
- Pero tu fuiste la que dijo que lo trajéramos aquí y que no le avisáramos a los profesores - otra vez Ron  
  
Harry volteó a ver como sus amigos discutían, hasta que Draco habló:  
  
- ¿Se quieren callar? Lo importante es que esta bien y que Severus no se enteró...  
  
Hagrid se acercó a Harry y lo hizo sentarse, después, depositó una taza en las manos del chico  
  
- ¿Te sientes mejor Harry?  
  
- Si Hagrid, muchas gracias... - tomó un sorbo y después habló - ¿qué paso?  
  
- Por poco te ahogas insensato... - Hermione de nuevo  
  
- Me cuesta decirlo - comenzó Ron - pero si no es por Malfoy, te hubieras ahogado...  
  
- ¿Cómo?...  
  
- Uso un hechizo para mantenerse impermeable y después el de casco burbuja y se lanzó en tu rescate, mantuvo la cabeza fría, nosotros no lo hicimos... - dijo Gabrielle por primera vez - Te trajimos aquí para que no se enteraran los profesores y Snape no tuviera otra excusa para no dejarte ir; Hagrid estuvo de acuerdo. Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, tal vez no tengas la misma suerte... pero sin una poción de pimienta, no creo que tengas la suerte de librarte de una buena pulmonía... deberían de cambiarte esa ropa...  
  
- Lo sé... después hago una...  
  
- ¿Qué pasó Harry? ¿Por qué estabas así? - Hagrid preguntando  
  
- Porque me puse furioso y solo quería olvidarme de que existe el mundo, de que existe...  
  
- Snape... - terminó Ron por él  
  
El chico guardo silencio y agacho la cabeza. Nadie habló y Hagrid no se atrevió a hacer ninguna pregunta. Después de una hora, se retiraron, las ropas de Harry seguían mojadas, pero no le importo y salió a pasear por los alrededores, los demás se fueron a DCAO, Harry agradeció mentalmente no tener que asistir.  
  
Necesitaba hablar con alguien y pensó que tal vez Remus le ayudaría; pero suficientes problemas tenía el licántropo como para agregarles los de un adolescente confundido. Cuando termino Duelo y viendo que Emily no había asistido a la cena, en la cual, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, Draco se había sentado con los Gryffindors, Harry se dirigió a su clase de Artes Oscuras temprano, Hermione le reprendió por sus ropas que aún seguían húmedas; el chico le contestó que luego se secarían.  
  
Cuando llegó al despacho, escuchó varias voces, le parecían familiares, dos de ellas las reconoció al instante: Emily y Remus, pero el profesor estaba cenando. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente: Emily estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio, una pequeña esfera daba vueltas incansablemente frente a ella y proyectaba una imagen.  
  
El chico se acercó un poco más y vio la imagen proyectada: frente a él estaba Remus Lupin, un Remus de 15 ó 16 años, no más, que saludaba a la persona frente a él, que no le era visible a Harry, ya que seguramente estaba detrás del grabador.  
  
- ¡Deje esa cosa en paz Emily! - una voz conocida, la de Sirius y el grabador enfocó a un muchacho que fuera su padrino en su uniforme de quidditch  
  
- ¡No seas aguafiestas Sirius! - la voz de Emily detrás del grabador  
  
- Te has vuelto adicta a esas cosas, te van a hacer daño... - Peter Petigrew era enfocado esta vez, sentado en el pasto, jugando con su varita  
  
- Peter, eres un exagerado...  
  
- Si Wormtaile, no exageres, ya no puede dañarse más a Emily, esta lo suficientemente dañada... - y la grabadora enfocaba James Potter escoba en mano, uniforme de quidditch puesto, que retrocedió algo asustado  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste Prongsy?  
  
Emily salía a cuadro y comenzaba a perseguir al padre de Harry, mientras este corría desesperadamente, estaban fuera del castillo, en el campo de quidditch; la chica portaba el uniforme de la casa de la serpiente y se veía casi igual que ahora, uno o dos años más joven, pero no había cambiado mucho. Cuando al fin se pararon, fue porque la chica le había dado alcance a James, peor no sola, entre ella y otra pelirroja lo traían amarrado con varía sogas.  
  
- Muy bien hecho Prongs, te han atrapado - decía un burlón Sirius Black  
  
- ¡Emily, Lily! ¡¡¡SUÉLTENME!!!  
  
- No Potter, esto es por lo del jugo de calabaza en el desayuno... - Lily Evans hablaba con una sonrisa, parecía que sus padres ya se empezaban a llevar bien  
  
- ¿Qué tal si lo atamos al los portes del guardián? - una voz totalmente desconocida para Harry salía de algún lado  
  
El grabador lo enfocó: un chico de la casa de Gryffindor, de cabello castaño y ojos café claros, se reía libremente. A Harry le parecía familiar, estaba seguro de haberlo visto y escuchado en otro lado.  
  
- Muy buena idea... - decía Lily  
  
- No vas a salir vivo de sexto año - la voz molesta de James dirigida a eso chico  
  
Todos se rieron de buena gana, excepto por James que seguía atado ya merced de sus dos compañeras.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? - la voz de su profesora le distrajo y mientras tanto ella paro el grabador y las imágenes de sus padres y los amigos de ellos se desvaneció en el aire  
  
- Conociste a mis padres y nunca antes me lo dijiste ¿por qué?  
  
- Creo Harry, que es hora de contarte algunas cosas...  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡No me maten por favor! Sé que fue algo corto y que los he dejado en la expectativa, pero prometo que no será así por mucho tiempo... no quiero que mi cuello sufra las consecuencias ^^U...  
  
Este capitulo esta dedicado a PICHURRI, a ti porque no quiero que dejes de escribir y te dejes vencer por el review de alguien de tan poco criterio como esa persona, no por ese nos dejes a todos abandonados y desamparados... gracias que recapacitaste!!!...  
  
La verdad es que me hizo enojar mucho el comentario de esa persona, habrá que recordarle que esto es fantasía y que como JK pudo crear un mundo mágico tan hermoso como este y decir que un hombre lobo puede enseñar en un colegio de magos y que hay un deporte llamado quidditch, nosotros podemos embarazar a quien se nos antoje y poner elefantitos rosas si queremos... o en mi caso vampiros que se meten con licántropos ^^U... por no mencionar algunas imágenes impactantes de cierto profesor embarazado en cierto grupo de yahoo O_oU...  
  
Pero bueno, fuera de eso y del coraje que hice cuando leí esto, lo único que me queda es darle las gracias a todos los que leen este fic, ya sea dejen reviews o no. Dar las gracias a todos los que lo hicieron, ya sea en ff.net, en los grupos a los que pertenezco, a mi mail o por el msn. También muchas gracias a mis betas que me ayudan a que este fic sea mejor para todos ustedes.  
  
DUARE!!! No te preocupes, no hay problema que me agregues a tu msn...  
  
Gracias por su atención, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo. Cuídense todos, muchos besos... ADIEU!!!  
  
Reviews please! ^o^!!!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: sakuritakinomoto14@hotmail.com ó a sakuritali14@yahoo.com.mx ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((o^jj  
  
No responderé reviews en este capitulo, lo siento mucho pero no he tenido tiempo de nada, too many problems at home!!!... peor eso es otra historia...  
  
De todos modos quiero agradecer muchísimo a todos aquellos que me han mandado review ya sea aquí, a través de los grupos a los que pertenezco, en mi mail o en el msn. Y muchas gracias a mis betas!!!...  
  
Agradecimientos a:  
  
AKHASA  
  
ANA RICKMAN  
  
AYESHA  
  
BLAZE VEIN  
  
DI_MALFOY  
  
DUARE  
  
ERUVE  
  
LAIA  
  
LEGOLAS12  
  
LITTLE MY  
  
LUZY SNAPE  
  
MARGARITA6  
  
MEIKO  
  
MITCHY MITSUI  
  
MORYN  
  
SHEYLA RYDDLE  
  
SINDAX  
  
SNIVELLY  
  
Que me mandaron review en el capitulo anterior ^o^!!! : ¨) ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨) (¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´ ¸.·´¸.·*`·-» 


	16. Capitulo 16, LA ÚLTIMA GOTA

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Clasificación: NC-17  
  
Parejas: Harry / Severus  
Lestat/Remus  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no son míos (muy a mi pesar U_U...) excepto aquellos locos que invente basándome en personas todavía más locas de mi entorno... jejejeje... ^x^U... recordemos que esto es solo fantasía y que si tienen algunas critica a mi fic favor de hacedlo de manera amable...  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash y spoilers del libro 5... y LEMON!!!... un poco subidito de tono, así que se atiene a las consecuencias... n//n...  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "....." son pensamientos o recuerdos  
  
Todo lo que se encuentre así: .... es Parsel.  
  
Y lo que vean así: *.....* es comunicación mental... lo hago para que no halla confusiones...  
  
AN: Este capitulo es para ustedes, uno de los dos regalos de navidad que les tengo... espero que les guste, con todo mi cariño escrito para todos aquellos que han venido siguiendo este fic y han tenido paciencia cuando no he actualizado pronto... y también para todos aquellos que apenas lo empiezan a leer... espero que lo disfruten... nos vemos pronto...  
  
¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! ((^O^jj !!!  
  
¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA!!! (((o^jj  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 16: LA ÚLTIMA GOTA  
  
- Creo Harry, que es hora de contarte algunas cosas... - le dijo Emily mientras guardaba el grabador en su escritorio - siéntate por favor... - dijo mostrándole una silla  
  
El chico tomo asiento, estaba atónito, había descubierto algo que no se imaginaba o que no había podido deducir en el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Emily.  
  
- Tu conociste a mis padres ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿por qué demonios nadie me había dicho nada?...  
  
- Primero que nada Harry quiero que te trates de tranquilizar... lo que te voy a decir no creo que te agrade demasiado y, además, no te puedo decir todo, solo espero que comprendas que lo que hicimos fue por tu bien y para asegurar tu bienestar Harry, nunca te quisimos ocultar las cosas, solo no era conveniente... ¿entiendes?...  
  
- No, no entiendo... pero si me contaran las cosas creo que entendería mejor... - el chico se empezaba a enojar  
  
- Esta bien, comencemos... - la profesora hizo una pausa y después de beber un poco de agua prosiguió - si, conocí a tus padres y también conocí a los Merodeadores. Los conocí cuando entré a esta escuela, como Gabrielle, yo entre a sexto directamente, solo que tenía catorce años... vine a Hogwarts por primera vez cuando tus padres presentaron sus OWL's, a presentar los míos, yo estaba adelantada dos años por varias razones, a tu madre le molesto mucho el que alguien estuviera dos años adelante... - una sonrisa melancólica y Harry supo que no era fácil relatar esto - después del verano me integré oficialmente a Hogwarts, junto con un amigo que estaba en mi misma situación...  
  
- ¿Qué amigo? - interrumpió el chico  
  
- El chico que viste en el grabador, al que tu padre amenazó. Solo que ocurrió una cosa, por alguna extraña razón a él lo mando a Gryffindor el sombrero, a mi a Slytherin, después nos daríamos cuenta de que el sombrero a veces comete errores... pero eso es otra historia... - otro silencio más prolongado, tratando de adivinar como seguir relatando. Siguió: - su nombre era o es William... no sé si sigue vivo, hace años no sé nada de él, desde que acabamos Hogwarts nadie supo nada de él, muchos pensamos que esta muerto...  
  
Lo dijo con tanta indiferencia que a Harry le recorrió un escalofrío; parecía que el destino de su antiguo amigo no le importaba mucho a la profesora.  
  
- ¿Era amigo de mis padres?  
  
- Lo fue, por un tiempo... solo algunos meses... después, los merodeadores lo sacaron del club y lo trataron muy mal; de hecho, nunca llegó a ser uno de ellos y la verdad, no lo merecía...  
  
- ¿Qué pasó para que no le hablaran más?  
  
- Digamos que realizó algo que fue mucho más allá de los límites de los merodeadores y, además, tu padre tuvo que pagar la mayor parte de los platos rotos...  
  
- ¿Qué hizo?  
  
- Eso Harry, no puedo decírtelo... solo te puedo decir, que ese año creció el odio entre Slytherin y Gryffindor... el hecho es que tuvo que cambiar de habitaciones, el séptimo año nos la pasamos ignorándole y después de eso, desapareció... no que nos halla importado demasiado...  
  
Otra pausa, la profesora estaba pensando como seguir.  
  
- El caso es que yo fui a Slytherin y, sin embargo, tus padres me hicieron una gryffindor honoraria... - una sonrisa triste - tu madre y yo nos volvimos buenas amigas y logré convencerla de que le diera una oportunidad al terco de tu padre... pero, a pesar de que nos llevábamos muy bien, yo seguía siendo de Slytherin y era amiga del peor enemigo de tu padre... o algo así...  
  
- ¿De Snape?...  
  
- Si. Cuando lo conocí, no tenía amigos, ni siquiera en Slytherin. De vez en cuando, recibía cartas de Lucius Malfoy, pero yo no he confiado nunca en ese rubio apestoso, solo lo hacía porque los dos son de sangre limpia y tiene fortunas parecidas... traté de hacerme su amiga y lo conseguí, pero era difícil estar entre dos casas y que tus mejores amigos no se lleven entre ellos... hubo muchas peleas, muchos malentendidos; en sexto año tu padre y Severus estuvieron a punto de hacer las paces, pero alguien intervino y el odio aumento... mas vivo que nunca... seguí siendo amiga de Severus, aunque el ya no confiaba en nadie, trate de hacerlo recapacitar de decirle que tu padre no era culpable, que él no tenía nada que ver, pero no escuchaba, me reclamaba que era amiga de gryffindors mentirosos y traicioneros, pobretones y sangres sucias, peleamos y finalmente perdí el contacto con Severus durante cuatro años después de terminar Hogwarts. No supimos nada de él... no pude aconsejarle, no pude estar a su lado cuando se... bueno, tu ya sabes que fue lo que hizo...  
  
El chico asintió, sabiendo que Emily se refería a su conversión a mortífago, el peor error en la vida de Severus.  
  
- Durante esos dos años pasaron muchas cosas... tus padres, Sirius, Remus y yo nos integramos al Colegio del Fénix y nos volvimos Aurores... Peter no pudo entrar, pero lo aceptaron en la escuela de medimagos del Ministerio y se quedo allí, casi no sabíamos de él... después lamentaríamos las consecuencias de haberlo dejado sin vigilancia...  
  
- ¿Mis padres estuvieron en el Colegio del Fénix?  
  
- Si, eran los mejores Aurores que he conocido nunca... todos nos complementábamos: Lily y Remus eran las cabezas, Sirius el estadista, James y yo éramos los que encabezábamos la lucha... y cuando todo salía mal Lily y Remus resolvían todo...  
  
El chico sonrió, ese detalle de la vida de sus padres no lo sabía.  
  
- Durante los tres años del entrenamiento, tus padres se casaron, yo fui la madrina de tu madre en la boda... sé que no aparezco en las fotos que tienes... eso es porque, cuando le envié las fotos a Hagrid decidí mantenerme en secreto... ya después sabrás porque...  
  
- ¿Tu le diste las fotos?  
  
- La mayoría, algunas las envió Remus... resulto que le transmití mi adicción por la fotografía y los grabadores... cuando terminamos el entrenamiento, la guerra contra Voldemort ya estaba iniciada, había iniciado hacía dos años y vinieron años demasiado malos, penosos, oscuros... pero, entre toda esa oscuridad, algo brillante surgió... tú... tus padres estaban muy contentos cuando se enteraron de que Lily estaba embarazada y se escondieron rápidamente... Sirius y Remus, que habían estado juntos en misiones en otros países, regresaron inmediatamente a protegerlos... yo hice todo lo posible, pero no nos imaginamos que había un traidor entre nosotros y mucho menos, que ese traidor era un amigos de tanto tiempo como lo fue Colagusano...  
  
La profesora se detuvo de nuevo, demasiados recuerdos, demasiado dolorosos.  
  
- Para entonces, yo ya sabía que había sucedido con Severus y estuvimos en contacto. Dumbledore le perdono y empezó a trabajar para ambos bandos. Los miembros de la Orden estábamos muy preocupados, demasiadas muertes, muy pocos Aurores y demasiados mortífagos; el ejercito del Señor Tenebroso se multiplicaba y todos veíamos la batalla perdida... solo Albus nos mantenía en pie... solo él y el que teníamos que proteger a tus padres...  
  
- ¿Estuvieron escondidos desde que mi madre se embarazo?  
  
- Algo así, se mudaron a Hogwarts, pero tu padre permaneció en la lucha hasta que ya no le fue posible... que fue cuando...  
  
- Cuando hicieron el encantamiento Fidelio, porque Voldemort me buscaba y Colagusano los traiciono... - odio en los ojos del chico  
  
- Si, pero nos estamos adelantando... cuando tu naciste Sirius fue el padrino, no había que pensarlo dos veces; yo fui tu madrina...  
  
- ¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!  
  
- Tu madre y yo éramos muy buenas amigas... fue mi primer mejor amiga y nos contábamos todo... así que cuando tu naciste, me pidió que yo fuera tu madrina...  
  
- Entonces ¿por qué cuando murieron mis padres y Sirius fue encarcelado no me entregaron a ti? ¡¿POR QUÉ DEJASTE QUE ME LLEVARAN CON LOS DURSLEY?! ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA TRATASTE DE COMUNICARTE CONMIGO?!!!  
  
Harry se había levantado de la silla, furioso al enterarse de otra verdad que le habían escondido.  
  
- Calma, siéntate y escucha, que ya sabrás porque ocurrió todo...  
  
El chico se sentó y Emily continuo  
  
- Como iba diciendo... yo soy tu madrina y Sirius fue escogido como el padrino; después me enteré de la profecía, solo tus padres, Albus yo lo sabíamos; y yo me enteré por pura coincidencia... escuche una conversación... el caso fue que tus padres tuvieron que esconderse, todos pensábamos que Sirius sería el guardián secreto, tus padres hicieron testamento y entregaron tu tutoría a Sirius... si a él le pasaba algo, yo me encargaría de ti... pero los sucesos que vinieron cambiaron todo por completo... sabes perfectamente lo que pasó la noche que murieron James y Lily y lo que pasó con Sirius después de eso... incluso yo creí que era el culpable y no me perdono por no haber confiado en él... - mirada de tristeza, como nunca vería en los ojos de su profesora - después Albus te llevó a casa de tus tíos, yo no estuve de acuerdo, pero tuve que claudicar cuando me explico lo del lazo de sangre con tu madre...  
  
- Aun así... pudiste decirme de tu existencia...  
  
- No Harry, no podía intervenir... era peligroso...  
  
- ¿Por qué no? ¡Eres mi madrina!...  
  
- Por que después de las audiencias, los encarcelamientos, que Fudge contratara a los dementores; yo fui contratada en el Colegio del Fénix, como profesora de Artes Oscuras... pero seguía trabajando para el ministerio como aurora... seguía persiguiendo mortífagos y criaturas... era peligroso y, si quieres que sea honesta, me dolía mucho el recordar lo que había pasado con tus padres... después vino que me contrataron como directora y que seguía enseñando... solo que gané muchos enemigos Harry y si me acercaba a ti, te encontrarían aquellos mortífagos que no habían sido encarcelados... pero siempre estuve atenta de tus pasos Harry, siempre me mantuvieron informada...  
  
- ¿Remus? ¿Snape?...  
  
- No, perdí casi todo el contacto con ellos dos; ninguno quería recordar lo que había pasado... ninguno quería regresar a esos años, a tantas muertes, a tanto dolor... el que me mantuvo informada fue Albus. Aunque ninguno sabía lo que pasaba en casa de esos idiotas que tienes por tíos... créeme que si me hubiera enterado, te hubiera sacado de allí rápidamente... pero no sabía nada, hasta el año pasado, cuando Severus me dijo lo que había visto por las clases de Occlumency...  
  
- ¿Severus?...  
  
- Si, el año pasado, cuando Albus reunió a la Orden, me mando llamar... claro que solo Sirius, Remus, Severus, y él sabían que era parte de la Orden; frente a Fudge tenía que hacer como si no creyera en las palabras del director o hubiera hecho todo en sus manos para destituirme de mi cargo, aunque el no tiene mucha autoridad en el Colegio...  
  
- Entonces estuviste todo un año ahí ¿por qué...?  
  
- ¿Por qué nunca me viste?... - la profesora termino la pregunta por él - porque ni Sirius ni yo creímos conveniente que supieras Harry, porque existe otro pequeño detalle... solo tus padres, tu padrino, el director y yo sabemos que soy tu madrina... ni siquiera Severus lo sabe, el solo sabe que tu madrina era amiga de tu madre y solo eso...  
  
- ¿Por qué?...  
  
- Eso tampoco puedo decírtelo todavía... lo que te puedo decir es que es más conveniente que estés con Severus ahora, mi vida es más peligrosa que la suya... mucho más, porque ahora que han regresado los mortífagos, casi todos tiene una razón para aborrecerme... me gane muchos enemigos, que mande a Azkaban, ahora están libres y no quiero que a través de mi, lleguen a ti... además ¿te gustaría alejarte de Severus? - un tono pícaro en la voz  
  
- No... no me gustaría... - contestó el chico algo sonrojado - pero a él no le agrada mucho mi compañía...  
  
- Eso no es verdad Harry, Severus si te quiere y te ha empezado a querer más de lo que te imaginas... es solo que para los mortífagos amar es una debilidad y a Severus no le gusta aparecer débil frente a nadie...  
  
- ¿Crees que tengo una oportunidad?  
  
- Si, claro que la tienes...  
  
Un largo silencio les inundó, el gryffindor estaba procesando la información que le habían dado. Ahora tenía una madrina, alguien que había compartido su juventud junto a sus padres y que había luchado junto a ellos en la primera guerra.  
  
- Necesito dormir, estoy exhausto... - dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta  
  
- Espera Harry...  
  
La profesora se acercó a él y le abrazó. El chico se quedó petrificado un momento, pero correspondió al abrazo y soltó un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.  
  
- Puedes venir a ver los grabadores cuando quieras Harry, estoy segura de que querrás saber más sobre la vida de tus padres...  
  
- Gracias Emily...  
  
- ¿Me perdonas? Por no haberte dicho de mi existencia... por haberte dejado con esos estúpidos...  
  
- No te preocupes... no hay nada que perdonar...  
  
Permanecieron abrazados un rato más, hasta que la profesora notó la humedad de las ropas del chico.  
  
- Harry, ¿por qué estas mojado?...  
  
- Es... es que... yo...  
  
- ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Severus? - mirada directa a los ojos, como si quisiera leer la mente del chico.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Harry?  
  
- Es que... no voy a ir a la visita a Azkaban...  
  
- ¡¿Por qué?!  
  
- Sev... mi tutor no firmo el permiso...  
  
Los ojos de la profesora destellaron de pronto, se dirigió a la chimenea de su despacho, arrojo unos cuantos polvos y gritó haciendo sobresaltar al chico:  
  
- ¡Severus Snape! ¡Ven aquí en este preciso momento!...  
  
No pasaron diez segundos, cuando el profesor de Pociones apareció quitándose un poco el poco polvo que quedo adherido a su túnica.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Emily?... - pregunto Severus  
  
- Harry, sal un momento por favor... yo te llamaré... cierra la puerta...  
  
Snape notó al chico y lo vio fijamente, Harry desvió la mirada y salió de allí con la cabeza mirando al piso. Ya afuera, cerró la puerta , demasiada la curiosidad como para dejar de pasar la oportunidad; además, estaba seguro de que Emily le gritaría a Severus, así que sacó la varita regalo de Voldemort y pronuncio un hechizo de magia negra que le permitiría ver y escuchar lo que pasaba dentro.  
  
- ¿Por qué no firmaste el permiso Severus? - la profesora estaba parada frente a su escritorio, con una mirada que asustaría a cualquier ser humano  
  
- Porque Potter podría hacer una locura... ¿recuerdas que Pettigrew esta ahí?... - Snape estaba parado frente a Emily, la mirada ilegible  
  
- ¡Por Merlín! Severus, el chico no hará nada tonto, estaremos dentro de Azkaban, que esta vigilado por decenas de Aurores... la mayoría ex alumnos míos... y ¿por qué no lo puedes llamar por su nombre?... se llama Harry, no Potter... y no es un pecado ser un Potter...  
  
- Tu sabes perfectamente bien porque no le llamo Harry...  
  
- ¡EL NO ES JAMES! ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO SEVERUS?!!!  
  
- Porque cuando lo veo, veo a James... y no me gusta eso... no quiero volver a quedar en ridículo... ni que jueguen conmigo...  
  
Harry, escuchando todo, se había sorprendido de que su profesor usara el nombre de pila de su padre.  
  
- Yo sé que los recuerdos te han perseguido por mucho tiempo Severus, pero James no tuvo la culpa, él no hizo nada, solo que tu no quisiste escucharlo... hasta Sirius trataba de convencerte, de hacerte escuchar... pero no lo hacías...  
  
- Pero pudo haberlo evitado...  
  
- No, porque no sabía nada... además, Harry es muy diferente a James, demasiado diferente y ya debiste de haberte dado cuenta de eso...  
  
El profesor se dirigió a una silla y se sentó, puso su rostro entre sus manos y Emily se arrodillo delante de él  
  
- Severus, el chico te quiere, de verdad lo hace... ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?...  
  
- Porque a un mortífago le enseñan a matar, a ser cruel, no a olvidar Emily...  
  
- Entonces tendremos que enseñártelo... solo dale una oportunidad al chico...  
  
- Lo pondría en peligro...  
  
- No, solo me estas dando excusas Severus y la verdad no quiero seguirlas escuchando... porque son tontas...  
  
El profesor dejo al descubierto su rostro, una mirada de molestia hacia Emily  
  
- Sabes que son tontas Sev, no me mires de esa forma porque lo sabes...  
  
- Todo esto porque no firme un estúpido permiso...  
  
- No es solo por eso... Severus ya tuteabas a Harry, ya te había acercado más a él... ¿por qué en vez de avanzar estas retrocediendo?... ¿qué demonios pasó para que te comportes así?...  
  
- Me deje llevar demasiado... me hace perder la cordura y eso...  
  
- Te asusta... te asusta que por primera vez en años alguien te saque de tus cabales y te haga sentir que el mundo no existe, solo él... ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que te paso?...  
  
- Sabes perfectamente cuando fue la última vez...  
  
- Y por eso estas tan asustado...  
  
- Por favor Emily, no quiero recordar lo que pasó, no quiero recordar a ese chico... porque también recuerdo lo que perdí gracias a él...  
  
- Esta bien, lo dejaremos por ahora... pero solo si firmas el papel...  
  
Severus se levantó de la silla, sacó un papel de su túnica y lo firmó; se lo dio a Emily y la profesora sonrió  
  
- Te hago responsable de lo que pase con él...  
  
- No te preocupes, no pasara nada... lo prometo; pero tu debes prometerme que volverás a tratar al chico... lo haces sufrir con tu indiferencia y tu sabes perfectamente bien lo que se siente...  
  
- Mmmm...  
  
- ¡Severus Snape!  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien... pero más allá de eso no habrá nada... de todos modos quiero averiguar porque se volvió amigo de Draco tan de pronto...  
  
- Lo primero que deberías de preguntar es porque esta empapado y seguramente fue por tu culpa...  
  
- ¿Esta empapado?  
  
- Si, según vi fue a nadar al lago y casi se ahoga... - del otro lado de la puerta, el chico casi se desmaya  
  
- ¿Cómo lo viste?  
  
- Tu sabes como... - una sonrisa traviesa  
  
- ¿Cuantas de esas cosas has repartido por la escuela? - tono de exasperación en la voz de Severus  
  
- No demasiadas... - la profesora se dirigió a la puerta y Harry rompió el hechizo rápidamente, al siguiente segundo, Emily asomaba la cabeza - ya puedes pasar Harry, debe de estar helado...  
  
El chico pasó y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que hacia un frió terrible, sus ropas húmedas no ayudaban, así que estornudo varias veces seguidas.  
  
- Alguien debe de estar pensando en ti Potter... - Severus le volvía a tutear y la alegría del momento solo se vio opacada cuando recordó que fue por pedido de Emily, no porque el realmente lo hubiera querido. Sin saber lo que decía y sin poder controlar su boca, contestó mirando a Severus directamente a los ojos:  
  
- La única persona que quiero que piense en mi esta aquí en este momento...  
  
Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, Emily solo esbozó una sonrisa y después de un momento llamo la atención de ambos.  
  
- Disculpen, guarden eso para cuando estén solos... - Harry se sonrojó y Snape solo desvió la mirada - Harry, Severus ha firmado el permiso, podrás ir al paseo...  
  
- Quiero que tengas cuidado... - el profesor se dirigía al muchacho, viéndolo fijamente por primera vez en días - yo sé que vas a tener la tentación de hacer algo a cierta rata, pero recuerda que vas a estar dentro de una prisión...  
  
- No haré nada...  
  
- Te creo, peor la tentación será muy grande y lo sabes...  
  
En ese momento una esfera transparente entró volando a la oficina y calló directamente en las manos de Emily. Cuando lo hizo, empezó a brillar en tono rojo y Emily se puso furiosa.  
  
- ¡Maldito Vampiro! ¡Pero esta es la última gota!...  
  
La profesora se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente.  
  
- Vengan, voy a necesitar su ayuda... - les dijo a Harry y Severus, que se limitaron a seguirla, temerosos de hacer alguna pregunta que pudiera molestarla.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Una hora antes, en el despacho de Remus:  
  
- Lestat, No... - el licántropo se levanto de su escritorio, alejándose de Lestat, que lo tenía sobre el mueble y le besaba  
  
- ¿Por qué no?... - la voz sonó tan seductora que Remus sintió un escalofrío en su espalda  
  
- Porque no esta bien...  
  
Lupin salió de su oficina, caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, pero Lestat le dio alcance rápidamente, sin esfuerzo y lo aprisionó entré él y una pared.  
  
- Él esta muerto y no va a regresar... tu estas vivo y mereces disfrutar de la vida...  
  
Una lágrima se resbalo de los ojos de Remus a su mejilla y Lestat la secó con un beso, después fue deslizando sus labios por el rostro de Lupin, lo besó tiernamente y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. De pronto se saturo con el delicioso aroma del hombre, un aroma a chocolate. Quería ser poseído por el hombre lobo, pero sabía que todavía no estaba listo, tendría que ser él mismo de nuevo.  
  
Remus levantó la vista a los ojos del vampiro y, por segunda vez, adquirieron un color azul, tan parecido al de Sirius, de pronto un aroma a hierbas frescas le inundó, un ligero toque a menta, casi idéntico al de Sirius, pero con un ligero toque de sangre y con la cercanía de la luna llena, lo sentía. Sabiendo que la persona frente a él no era Sirius, lo rodeo por el cuello y empezó a imaginar que si lo era; comprobó, por segunda vez, que no era difícil.  
  
Lestat lo beso, primero tiernamente, hasta que el beso se volvió más exigente de ambas partes. El vampiro comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el de Lupin, haciéndole notar su excitación y acallando los gemidos del licántropo con su boca.  
  
Remus se sentía cada vez más perdido, más lejos del mundo y de los recuerdos; hasta olvido que estaban en medio de uno de los pasillos y que los podría descubrir cualquiera. Lestat, por su parte, sabía que era tarde y que él único que podría pasar sería Filch o su gata, eso se resolvería fácilmente.  
  
Siguió besando a Remus mientras le desabrochaba la túnica y la camisa, al igual que los pantalones. Cuando los hubo desabrochado, detuvo el beso y bajo los pantalones juntó con los boxers de Remus de una manera increíblemente sensual, tanto, que la erección del licántropo palpito con fuerza.  
  
Lestat se desvistió completamente y después se arrodilló frente a Lupin, acariciando y besando sus piernas y su ingle; el lobo se retorcía de placer, arqueando su cuerpo pidiendo más y más; hasta que sintió que era cubierto por la boca de Lestat y los colmillos del vampiro rozando su miembro; la boca lamiendo, succionando y dando pequeños mordiscos.  
  
Lestat, tratando de no perder el control sobre sus actos, deslizó un dedo entre las nalgas de Lupin y toco la próstata de este haciendo que pidiera más y más; los gemidos que salían de esa boca lo hacían sentir tanto placer. Aceleró el ritmo con el que succionaba su boca e introdujo otro dedo dentro del hombre; Remus, sin poder detenerse por más tiempo, derramó su semen en la boca del vampiro al tiempo que lanzaba un gemido, Lestat bebió, casi hasta dejarlo seco. Pero él quería beber otra cosa; se pudo controlar a tiempo antes de hacer una locura y terminar con la diversión.  
  
Dejó descansar un poco al licántropo, pero no sacó sus dedos de él. Cuando supo que este ya se había tranquilizado, volvió a su boca y comenzó a besarlo con fiereza, moviendo los dedos que tenía dentro de él, hasta sacarle nuevos gemidos de placer. Beso y dejó marcas por todo el torso de Remus, nunca lo desnudó por completo, pero la capa y la camisa no eran ningún inconveniente.  
  
La erección de Remus volvió a palpitar con fuerza ante las atenciones del vampiro y se frotaba con fuerza contra la de él pidiendo más.  
  
- Por favor... ahhh... por... favor... - dijo entre gemidos  
  
- ¿Qué quieres... mi amado lobo?...  
  
- Tómame... ya no soporto más... mmmm... - abrió los ojos, esos ojos dorados que tenían reflejos grises por la cercanía del plenilunio  
  
Lestat sonrió, sacó los dedos del interior de Remus y le levantó las piernas haciendo que lo rodeara por la cintura con ellas. Remus se aferró fuertemente, acariciando la piel blanca como la porcelana.  
  
Lestat se fue introduciendo poco a poco, después en dos embestidas rápidas se introdujo totalmente, pero no descansó, siguió, porque Remus le exigía con sus movimientos que fuera más rápido y más profundo y el vampiro no se hizo del rogar.  
  
Fue salvaje y muy placentero, las embestidas de Lestat eran cada vez más rápidas y los gemidos de Remus los tomaba con su boca, la fricción del vientre del vampiro con el miembro de Remus lo hacían sentirse en otro mundo.  
  
Estaba a punto de llegar y Lestat tomó su miembro entre una de sus manos, moviéndola al ritmo de las embestidas. Un momento después Remus se vino en la mano de Lestat y este, al sentir la contracción de los músculos del licántropo, llegó al orgasmo unos segundos después, derramándose dentro de Lupin.  
  
Salió lentamente de ese cuerpo, abrazándolo, el cuello de Remus se descubrió en un momento y la tentación fue demasiada como para resistirla, se fue acercando poco a poco, saboreando el momento; le olor a sangre demasiado intenso y él estaba demasiado hambriento, estaba a unos milímetros cuando:  
  
- * ¡NO LESTAT! * - la voz de Harry resonó fuerte y clara en su cabeza  
  
- ¿Harry?...  
  
Volteó hacía un lado y ahí, al otro lado del pasillo, estaban Severus, Harry y Emily...  
  
- ¡Oh No!  
  
- ¡Oh Si! - la profesora tenía la furia impregnada en sus ojos, tomó la ropa de Lestat del suelo y se la arrojó - vístete... Harry, toma a Remus y llévalo a sus habitaciones, ya sabes cuales son... - el chico se acercó al licántropo, Emily había cerrado la túnica de este y puesto la ropa, que le había quitado Lestat, en su lugar - en cuanto a ti Lestat, no puedo perderte ahora, pero si no puedo controlarte yo... traeré a alguien que lo haga... no puedo creer que tengas tan poco control sobre ti mismo... estas es una escuela... ¡A mitad de un pasillo!... yo sé de alguien que te controlara...  
  
- Emily, no... - Harry notó la preocupación en los ojos de Lestat - se enfurecerá...  
  
- ¡SI LESTAT! No me dejas otra opción... y merecido te lo tienes... ahora ve a cenar algo antes de que ataques a alguien aquí...  
  
El vampiro se fue, haciendo una última suplica con la mirada, que Emily ignoró, después, la profesora se dirigió a Severus y a Harry, que ya sostenían a Remus.  
  
- Tu sabes la contraseña maestra Severus, acompaña al chico, después si eres tan amable de darle una poción de pimienta, no quiero que le de una pulmonía... yo tengo que ir a mi oficina... los veo por la mañana... - la profesora dio la media vuelta y se fue  
  
- Esta muy enojada... - comentó Harry mientras llevaban a Remus a sus habitaciones  
  
- Furiosa... - le dijo Severus  
  
Dejaron a Remus en su habitación, Harry no pudo escuchar la contraseña; después, Severus lo escoltó a su oficina, pero en el camino Peeves se les cruzó y arrojó un balde de agua helada encima de Harry  
  
- ¡Peeves fuera de aquí! - le gritó Severus al poltersgaite  
  
- Pero yo solo quería ayudar a Potter, ya que le gusta tanto nadar en el agua helada del lago, le traje el lago dentro... - el fantasma se retorcía de risa mientras Harry estornudaba como loco.  
  
- ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA O LLAMO AL BARÓN SANGUINARIO!  
  
Peeves obtuvo el mensaje, ya que salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?... - le preguntó Snape al chico  
  
- ¡Achu!... si... Achu... eso creo... ¡¡¡AAACCHHUUUUU!!!  
  
- No, creo que no estas bien... vamos, tendré que darte algo un poco más fuerte...  
  
Lo condujo hasta su oficina, donde apareció ropa seca que era de él y una toalla.  
  
- Te quedará un poco flojo, pero es mejor que esa ropa mojada... cámbiate, ahora vengo...  
  
Severus salió de allí y Harry se cambió. Severus le había dado un jersey y unos pantalones de casimir, los dos negros. Tenían el olor del hombre, aunque le quedaban un poco grandes se sintió reconfortado. El profesor regresó con una manta y un frasco con una poción morada en la mano. Transformó una silla en un sillón y sentó al chico en el, lo cubrió con la manta y le extendió la poción  
  
- Bébela, te sentirás mejor, pero somnoliento...  
  
El gryffindor tomo un sorbo pero  
  
- ¡Esto sabe horrible!...  
  
- Se un buen gryffindor y bébetelo... - le contesto su tutor en tono de burla al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado  
  
Harry procedió a beber de golpe todo el contenido, después, Severus le dio un poco de chocolate caliente y el chico se empezó a quedar dormido casi al instante. Snape vió esto  
  
- Creo que la hice un poco fuerte... - murmuró más para sí mismo que para Harry  
  
El chico se fue deslizando hacia Snape, hasta que quedó sobre su regazo y se quedó dormido. El profesor trató de despertarlo para que fuera a su sala común, pero la poción y los eventos del día habían noqueado a su pupilo. Lo agitó un poco tratando de despertarlo, pero el chico se limitó a murmurar:  
  
- Te quiero Severus...  
  
El Slytherin se quedó congelado ante tal afirmación, pero el cariño que escucho de los labios del chico le hizo sonreír y contestó asegurándose de que Harry estuviera realmente dormido:  
  
- No sabes como quisiera creerte...  
  
Se inclinó y posó sus labios en los del chico tiernamente, deseando que esas palabras fueran ciertas, tal vez Emily tenía razón después de todo.  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, jejejeje... sé que me pase un poco con el lemon, pero ¡no pude evitarlo!... ^n.n^ muajajajaja... pero bueno, este es uno de los regalos de Navidad que les tengo, dos capítulos de una vez... el otro es un one shoot que pueden buscar en mi profile... jejejeje... bueno, espero que les halla gustado...  
  
Un saludo a todos aquellos que me mandaron review y a los que han leído la historia y no lo han hecho, también muchos saludos!!!  
  
Un en especial a mis betas y a Little My, que siempre esta ahí para subirme el ánimo y para regresarme la inspiración n_-...  
  
Bueno, me despido, deseándoles una FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!  
  
Con mucho cariño, les mando un abrazo y un beso... que se la pasen bien... CIAO!!!  
  
Reviews please! ^o^!!!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: sakuritakinomoto14@hotmail.com ó a sakuritali14@yahoo.com.mx ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((o^jj  
  
: ¨) ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨) (¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´ ¸.·´¸.·*`·-» 


	17. Capitulo 17, PODERES OCULTOS

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Clasificación: NC-17  
  
Parejas: Harry / Severus  
Lestat/Remus  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no son míos, pertenecen a JK. Rowling (asesina en primer grado... ¡¡¡SIRIUS!!! BBUUAA!!!...) y a la Warner (¡Malditos Aniquiladores de Libros! ...) recordemos que esto es solo fantasía y que si tienen algunas critica a mi fic favor de hacedlo de manera amable...  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash y spoilers del libro 5  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "....." son pensamientos o recuerdos  
  
Todo lo que se encuentre así: .... es Parsel.  
  
Y lo que vean así: *.....* es comunicación mental... lo hago para que no halla confusiones...  
  
NA: Después de un siglo, parientes homofóbicos y un disco duro tirado a la basura, aquí estoy de nuevo con este nuevo capitulo. Si bien todavía no tengo computadora y no me he dado un balazo por falta de pistola (soy muy pobre como para comprarme una) he cumplido con mi objetivo de subir este capitulo. Espero que halla sido de su agrado. Va dedicado a Louis que es alguien a quien quiero mucho. A Little My, que donde quiera que este, espero que vuelva pronto. A Ruby, que siempre logra subirme el ánimo. Y a todas ustedes, lindas personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic. Un agradecimiento especial a mis betas: Reina Ayesha (Sakura se inclina ante la realeza) y Ana Rickman (Sakura le da un enorme abrazo a una de sus mejores amigas) Bueno, los dejo con el nuevo capitulo y no olviden leer las notas al final!!!  
  
¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA!!! (((o^jj  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 16: PODERES OCULTOS  
  
Se despertó en el mismo sillón en el que había dejado al chico la noche anterior. Se había quedado dormido contemplado a Harry y acariciando la cabeza de este con ternura. No lo había llevado a sus aposentos porque no creyó controlarse.  
  
Pero de alguna extraña manera, había terminado acostado a un lado del chico, abrazándolo y Harry había apoyado su cabeza en el pecho del hombre. Severus aspiro el aroma que salía del cabello del chico y sintió la respiración del mismo, tan suave, tan inocente, durmiendo como si no existiera el mundo, ni Voldemort estuviera activo.  
  
Se veía tan tierno, ¿cómo podía ser que este joven fuera el que tuviera la responsabilidad de vencer al Lord?  
  
El chico se movió un poco y dejó al descubierto su rostro y sus labios. Esos labios que estaban empezando a volverlo loco, que tanto deseaba; se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso, uno muy suave.  
  
Junto todo su autocontrol y se levantó con cuidado, tratando de no despertar al Gryffindor. Tenía que resistir sus propios impulsos o no sabía hasta donde podría controlarse. La verdad era que el chico le gustaba, que se preocupaba por él; pero era un peligro para Harry y no le abriría su corazón a nadie de nuevo, mucho menos a un Potter, aunque tenía que admitir que el chico lo estaba logrando y esa era una de las razones por las que se tenía que alejar un poco de él.  
  
Llamó a un elfo doméstico y acudió uno muy curioso: traía guantes, bufandas, gorros y una cantidad de calcetines impresionante, arqueo una ceja, nunca había visto a un elfo tan singular:  
  
- ¿Mando usted llamar señor?  
  
- Si, quiero que traigas desayuno para dos... - dijo señalando a la persona dormida en el sofá y a la que el elfo reconoció al instante  
  
- Harry Potter, ¡oh! ¡Traeré los favoritos de Harry Potter, enseguida señor!  
  
- ¿Lo conoces? - Snape estaba intrigado  
  
- Si señor, Doby le conoce señor, Doby traerá enseguida el desayuno  
  
El pequeño y curioso elfo desapareció y Severus se quedó pensando de donde conocería el elfo a su pupilo. Se dirigió al sofá y sacudió un poco al chico:  
  
- Potter, despierte... - pero este solo cambió de posición y murmuro algo que no alcanzó a entender - Potter... ¡Potter!... ¡POTTER!...  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo?... ¿Dónde esta el peligro?... - el chico había sacado su varita - ¿No hay peligro?... volveré a dormir...  
  
- Ni se te ocurra bello durmiente...  
  
El chico volteó hacia donde lo habían llamado de esa forma y vio a su tutor, se levantó de un brinco y se atoro con las ropas de Severus que le quedaban algo grandes pues el hombre le rebasaba por unos cuantos centímetros, así que calló al suelo  
  
- Gran espectáculo, ¿así despiertas todas las mañanas?... estoy seguro que tus compañeros de cuarto nunca paran de reír... - se burló Severus  
  
- Jajajaja - tono sarcástico y Harry se levantó del suelo - Buenos días... y no, nunca me levantó así... es solo que nunca me habían levantado a gritos...  
  
- ¿Nunca?  
  
- Bueno, pero no los suyos... ¿qué hago aquí?... - preguntó viendo que estaba en el despacho de Snape  
  
- La pócima que te di anoche fue muy fuerte, así que te quedaste dormido... pero no te levantes todavía, necesito darte otra poción para asegurarme que no te de una pulmonía y además, ya mande a pedir el desayuno... un elfo muy curioso por cierto, me parece que te conocía, traía muchos calcetines...  
  
- ¡Aaaahhh!, Doby... si, lo conozco...  
  
En ese momento el elfo apareció, Severus arqueó una ceja, ese había sido tiempo record, incluso para un elfo.  
  
- Buenos días Harry Potter, señor... Doby ha traído el desayuno... los favoritos de Harry Potter...  
  
El elfo traía de todo, desde hot cakes, hasta fresas con crema y cubiertas con un poco de chocolate; las cuales le recordaron a Severus el sabor de los labios del chico, recordó el beso que habían compartido y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos.  
  
Harry notó la incomodidad de su profesor y arqueó una ceja.  
  
- Muchas gracias Doby... - dijo dirigiéndose al elfo doméstico  
  
- De nada, Doby se retira, tiene que ayudar a los demás elfos a hacer la cena...  
  
- ¿Ya te ayudan a limpiar las habitaciones de gryffindor?  
  
- Si, desde que no aparecen más cosas han empezado a ayudar... me retiro... hasta luego Harry Potter, profesor...  
  
Y con eso el elfo despareció  
  
- ¿Cosas?... - preguntó el profesor  
  
- Es que Hermione insiste en que los elfos deberían de ser libres y tiene una organización desde que íbamos en cuarto, para tratar de que entiendan que es mejor ser libre... se inspiró en Doby y por eso, el año pasado, tejía todo tipo de ropa y la dejaba para que la recogieran, pero lo único que provocó fue que le dejaran todo el trabajo a Doby...  
  
- La señorita Granger es bastante audaz... ¿de dónde conoces al elfo?... creo conocerlo de algún lado...  
  
- Ajem... era el elfo doméstico de los Malfoy... cuando íbamos en segundo lo libere... o Malfoy lo libero sin querer hacerlo...  
  
Su tutor le pidió que le contara la historia y mientras desayunaban, Harry le contó su segundo año en Hogwarts, omitiendo la parte de la poción multijugos y de su lucha interna por saber a que casa pertenecía realmente. Cuando terminó de relatar la historia, Severus le dio una poción y el chico puso una cara de asco genuina; en seguida tomó el zumo de naranja que le quedaba. Snape comenzó a reír sin contenerse y Harry quedó en shock, el cambió en el rostro de su profesor era increíble cuando este se reía: se le veía más relajado, incluso más joven y, para Harry, más atractivo, tenía que volver a hacerle reír de esa manera. Pero no le gustaba que se burlaran de él  
  
- ¡¡¡No te rías de mi!!! - dijo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba tuteando a su profesor, el otro tampoco lo notó, porque siguió riéndose - ¡Basta!  
  
- Nunca creí que te afectara tanto el solo tomar una poción... - se burlo, todavía riendo  
  
- Bueno sabe mejor que la poción crece huesos y no se diga de la multijugos... - comentó conmemorando el día que la había bebido para investigar quien era el heredero de Slytherin  
  
Severus calló al momento y Harry volteó a verlo, solo entonces se dio cuenta del error que había cometido: ¡le había dicho a su tutor que había tomado la poción Multijugos! Y la expresión en los ojos del Slytherin no era nada buena  
  
- "¡Oh No!, estoy en problemas..." - pensó  
  
- ¿Quisieras explicarme lo que acabas de decir Harry? - el que su tutor lo llamara por su nombre de pila no era buena señal en este momento  
  
- "Esto es grave..." - pensó - yo... yo...  
  
- Estoy esperando Harry... y no trates de mentirme...  
  
El chico no tuvo más remedio que decirlo todo. Pero siguió guardándose lo del sombrero y que Hermione había robado los ingredientes, si alguien iba a pagar por el crimen, no iba a ser ella. Para cuando terminó, Severus lo miraba fijamente, la máscara de indiferencia había desaparecido de su rostro y lo que sorprendió al chico, fue que se le veía, más que enojado, preocupado.  
  
- ¿Sabes que si hubieran cometido algún error, por pequeño que este fuera, la poción hubiera actuado de manera no muy agradable o, incluso, hubieran podido morir? ¡Son unos inconscientes!... No te puedo castigar por algo que ocurrió hace cuatro años pero ¡No quiero enterarme que están haciendo una de estas locuras otra vez o yo mismo me encargaré de que no olviden nunca el castigo!... ahora, ¿me puedes decir de donde sacaron los ingredientes? - ya sabía la respuesta, solo quería confirmarla  
  
- Ya lo sabes... me acusaste de ello cuando estaba en cuarto...  
  
- Entonces las branquialgas también salieron de mi despacho, tú las sacaste...  
  
- Salieron de aquí, si, pero yo no las tomé...  
  
- ¿Se puede saber quién fue? - el silencio de su pupilo le confirmó que no obtendría respuesta a esa pregunta  
  
- ¿Estas enojado?  
  
El profesor miró directamente a esas esmeraldas, los ojos del chico estaban vidriosos, pero sabía que las lágrimas nunca saldrían, pues las contenía ya desde hacía un tiempo. Su corazón se hablando al ver la expresión de preocupación del chico, se sintió hipnotizado y, sin saber lo que hacía, se acercó al él y se sentó a su lado en el sillón. Estaban a escasos treinta centímetros  
  
- No Harry, no estoy enojado... solo preocupado... durante todo el tiempo que has estado aquí no has hecho más que ponerte en peligro, has arriesgado tu vida ya en varias ocasiones y temo que yo no he hecho mucho por ayudarte...  
  
- Eso no es verdad, siempre me has ayudado, solo que yo no quería verlo... nunca digas que no has hecho nada, porque has hecho mucho por mi... tu eres el único que no ha tenido preferencias, no me tratas como si me fuera a romper... siempre me has mantenido en mi lugar... solo que... no me había dado cuenta de eso... y nunca te he agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mi... nunca podré agradecerte todo...  
  
Una mano de su tutor se había posado en su mejilla y Harry había suspirado ante el toque, recargándose en esa suave mano. Severus observaba los labios entreabiertos del chico y se fue acercando a su rostro, le quitó los anteojos y poniendo su otra mano, en la otra mejilla de Harry, lo acercó a él, rozó sus labios y poso un suave beso en ellos un beso tierno; su lengua salió y recorrió el contorno de los labios del gryffindor percibiendo el dulce sabor de estos, saboreándolos, pidiendo entrada y Harry abrió sus labios, donde Snape se encontró con una lengua que combatía con la suya por el control de la situación y, por segunda vez, la suya ganó. Recostó al chico en el sofá y se colocó por encima de él, su boca se separo de la del gryffindor y se dirigió al cuello de este, dejando marcas que durarían ahí por una semana  
  
- Severus... - gimió el chico  
  
Y esta vez, el profesor no se detuvo, su nombre se escuchaba tan bien en los labios de Harry, sino que siguió con su exploración, metiendo las manos por debajo del jersey y tocando un torso delgado, pero firme. Volvió a los labios del chico y acoplo el cuerpo de este al suyo, tomándolo por las caderas. Sus erecciones se rozaron y ninguno pudo reprimir el gemido que vino. El beso se tornó más pasional, hasta que se tuvieron que separar porque sus pulmones exigieron oxígeno.  
  
Harry veía borroso, pero aún así, pudo notar el deseo en la mirada de Severus y el profesor estaba perdido en los ojos de Harry, simplemente no podía dejar de verlo, no podía soltarlo, no podía levantarse, quería tener al chico siempre en sus brazos y cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no le sería suficiente, de que lo quería ver gimiendo y disfrutando por él, supo que esto había ido muy lejos.  
  
- ¿Severus? - la voz del director sonó desde la chimenea, Severus le indicó al chico que guardara silencio y que se quedara recostado en el sofá, mientras él se dirigía a la chimenea donde la cabeza de Albus se asomaba  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Albus?  
  
- Buenos días Severus ¿Estas ocupado?  
  
- Algo... ¿por qué?...  
  
- ¿Tienes fiebre? Te vez con más color de lo usual...  
  
- Es que estuve sentado muy cerca de la chimenea, eso es todo...  
  
- Ya veo... Necesito que vallas a Grimmauld Place en media hora, reunión de la Orden.  
  
- Ahí estaré  
  
Y con un "puf" el director desapareció. Severus se dirigió al sillón y vio a Harry recostado en el, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro un poco sonrojado.  
  
- Potter... - lo llamó  
  
- Harry, mi nombre es Harry y ya lo habías dicho... - fue la respuesta que obtuvo del chico, mientras este abría los ojos y se sentaba en el sillón  
  
- Esta bien, Harry... - un punto para Harry - esto no se puede repetir... no es posible...  
  
- ¿Y por qué no es posible? Hace unos segundos no pensabas eso...  
  
- Esta mal, tu eres mi alumno, una relación profesor - alumno esta prohibida, además no estoy seguro de esto... y súmale que soy tu tutor...  
  
- Yo nunca te lastimaría, nunca... - dijo el chico, sabiendo a lo que Severus se refería al decir que no estaba seguro - respecto a lo otro nadie tendría porque enterarse... y el que seas mi tutor o no, no importa... y no me vallas a salir con algo acerca de la edad porque eso es lo de menos...  
  
- No sabes lo que dices Harry...  
  
- Si lo sé... pero esta bien, dejare esto por este momento... pero... - Un punto para Severus - ¿Por lo menos me dejarás seguir llamándote por tu nombre? - los ojos del chico eran pura súplica, Severus no pudo resistir esa mirada  
  
- Esta bien, pero solo cuando estemos solos ¿entendido? - Dos - Uno favor Harry  
  
- Si... - y la sonrisa del chico fue todo lo que necesito  
  
- ¿Severus? No puedo estar aquí todo el día y tú tienes que irte...  
  
- Vete Harry y toma esta poción - dijo extendiéndole un frasco - un sorbo cada cinco horas y no quiero volver a enterarme que se te ha ocurrido meterte al lago con ropa y en esta época...  
  
El chico asintió, tomó el frasco y rozo la mano del hombre a propósito  
  
- Tendré paciencia... porque de verdad Severus, te quiero y no te lastimaría nunca... yo sería capaz de dar la vida por ti...  
  
Y con eso, salió de allí, dejando a un hombre en shock dentro del salón, que en vez de alejarse del chico se estaba encariñando más con él, y una esfera que observaba todo desde una esquina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry se dirigió a su sala común, donde se encontró con sus amigos más un Draco Malfoy y un ¿Zabini?  
  
- ¡Harry! - Hermione se dirigió a él y le abrazó - ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!  
  
- Fui a hablar con Emily y después Snape me llevó a su despacho a tomar una poción, me quedé dormido, eso es todo... ¿Qué hace Zabini aquí? - dijo dirigiéndose al chico  
  
- Que amabilidad Potter - dijo el aludido  
  
- Cálmate Blaise - Draco estaba abrazando a Ginny como si se fuera a esfumar si la soltaba y dirigiéndose a Harry, contestó - esta realizando las labores de guardaespaldas con mis compañeros de casa; que, como sabrás, la mayoría ya tienen la marca en su brazo y en este momento quieren asesinarme...  
  
Harry vio fijamente a Zabini, buscando una verdad  
  
- No Potter - contestó este adivinando los pensamientos del gryffindor - yo no tengo la marca ni aspiro a... mi familia nunca ha sido de mortífagos, mi padre es auror, mi madre trabaja en San Mugo, es Medimaga y, aunque los dos son Slytherin, ninguno apoya a Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado...  
  
- Pero le tienen miedo, por lo que veo...  
  
- Eso no puedo negarlo... pero en este momento estoy tratando de que mis compañeros no maten a Draco, siendo que es el único verdadero amigo que he tenido...  
  
- Nosotros le dijimos que viniera aquí hoy, ya que todos se fueron afuera a jugar con la nieve... - Ron había hablado y Harry arqueó una ceja - si, yo también se los pedí... algún día tenía que dar mi brazo a torcer ¿no?... - y volteó a ver a Hermione, Harry entendió porque el pelirrojo había dado su brazo a torcer  
  
- Supongo, ¿dónde esta Gabrielle?...  
  
- En su habitación, no se siente muy bien... - contestó Ginny  
  
- Dicen que anoche salió de su habitación y no volvió hasta hoy en la mañana - siguió Hermione - pero yo no vi nada, como tengo mi propia habitación...  
  
- Las ventajas de ser un prefecto... - rió Draco señalando su propia insignia  
  
- No presumas Malfoy... - le cortó Ron  
  
Harry volteó a ver a su amigo, sabía que este no había ocupado su habitación de prefecto por no dejarlo solo y se lo agradecía inmensamente.  
  
- Voy a verla...  
  
- No hay la necesidad - Gabrielle venía bajando las escaleras - ¿cómo estas Harry?...  
  
En chico se quedó petrificado: Gabrielle estaba muy pálida, ojerosa y se veía que no tenía ganas de nada.  
  
- ¿Qué te paso?  
  
- Nada... solo no me siento muy bien, creo que tengo gripe  
  
- Ve a ver a Madame Pomfrey - dijo Ginny - nosotros te acompañamos o si quieres la llamamos aquí  
  
- ¡NO!, es decir, no hay necesidad... solo necesito descansar y desayunar bien... tengo mucha hambre y mucha sed...  
  
La chica se sentó en el sillón junto a Zabini, el cual, se la pasó observándola todo el tiempo con un brillo en sus ojos. Mandaron a pedir comida y nunca habían visto a alguien comer con tanto ahínco y acabarse tanto zumo de naranja y leche y agua; parecía que de verdad Gabrielle tenía mucha hambre, sobre todo mucha sed. Mientras comía, Gabrielle fue recuperando el color y, cuando termino, se dirigió de nuevo a la cama.  
  
Los demás se la pasaron hablando sobre la visita a Azkaban, Harry les dijo que ya tenía autorización, pero no dijo nunca el nombre de Snape en toda la conversación; si bien ya confiaba más en Draco y hubiera contado todo enfrente de él, a Zabini le tenía reservas y muchas.  
  
Hermione se la pasó diciéndole a Harry que tenía que controlarse si llegaban a pasar por las celdas, no importaba que o a quien viera y Harry solo contestaba con evasivas. Ginny se la pasaba diciendo como le gustaría ir con ellos, aunque parecía que Emily les iba a recompensar con algo más.  
  
Los chicos le preguntaron a Potter de donde había sacado esa ropa, el no acostumbraba usar ropa negra y le quedaba algo floja. Harry solo contestó que se la habían prestado porque la suya estaba húmeda.  
  
Se quedaron conversando hasta que Draco y Blaise tuvieron que retirarse. Los gryffindor se retiraron cada quien a su habitación y Harry se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unas horas antes, en la mansión Black, la Orden del Fénix esta reunida al completo, parecía que Voldemort no se cansaba nunca y un suceso en especial les hizo reunirse de inmediato.  
  
Tanto Tonks como Kingsley estaban ojerosos y exhaustos, los dos eran de los aurores con más respeto en el Ministerio últimamente y eran jefes de varias divisiones de aurores. Con los últimos ataques, rara vez podían dormir o comer, así que su apariencia no era de extrañarse.  
  
Los aurores restantes también se notaban exhaustos, muchos de ellos eran antiguos alumnos de Emily o compañeros de trabajo y de Colegio de la misma.  
  
Arthur se veía muy cansado, pues tenía mucho trabajo borrando memorias a los muggles.  
  
Los únicos que se veían bien eran los profesores, Molly Weasley, Bill y Charley, quienes habían regresado hacía algún tiempo; porque incluso Dumbledore se veía cansado y todos se empezaban a preguntar si resistiría a esta segunda guerra.  
  
- Muy bien - comenzó Albus - los he llamado hoy de urgencia, porque me han informado de un ataque que se sucedió dentro del ministerio y del uso de cierta poción, para hacer que un integrante del Departamento de misterios dijera todo, esta persona murió una hora después en San Mugo, y nos contó que llegaron algunos mortífagos, le hicieron beber la poción y se fueron, por lo que suponemos que un efecto de la misma, era matar a la victima... no sabemos que dijo, no sabemos que le preguntaron, pero lo que sabemos, es que Severus no hizo la poción y eso es lo que me preocupa...  
  
- ¿Cómo podemos confiar en que él no la hizo? ¿Cómo estamos tan seguros de que no nos esta traicionando?  
  
- ¡Alastor! ¡Basta! - le advirtió Albus al auror  
  
- Yo solo digo que no deberíamos de confiar tanto en él, es un MORTÍFAGO...  
  
- Y también es un espía - interrumpió Remus - y debemos de confiar en él, esta arriesgando mucho al trabajar para nosotros  
  
- Pero aún así, no debimos confiarle la custodia de Potter, no sé como Black fue tan inconsciente como para hacer eso...  
  
- Las razones por las que Sirius quiso hacerlo, no están a discusión - esta vez Emily habló - vinimos aquí para tratar de hacer algunas teoría sobre por qué hicieron eso con alguien de Ministerio, qué fue lo que le preguntaron y por qué Voldemort no pidió a Severus hacer la pócima... - los Weasley y algunos otros temblaron ante la mención del nombre y Emily puso los ojos en blanco - ¡Oh por favor! ¡Es solo un nombre!  
  
- El hecho de que tú no le tengas miedo y no tengas respeto por tus mayores Emily, como nunca lo has tenido, no quiere decir que los demás seamos tan temerarios e irrespetuosos como tu... - fue el comentario de Molly Weasley  
  
- ¡Yo no soy irrespetuosa! ¡Solo soy realista! Y me parece una estupidez, tenerle miedo a un nombre...  
  
- Emily cálmate - Severus la había tomado de la muñeca y la había jalado para que se sentara, sabía que cuando su amiga empezaba a molestarse, después no había quien la parara - no importa, yo sé lo que ellos piensan de mi y tu sabes lo que piensan de ti, no veo la razón de que te pongas así...  
  
- Es que me empiezo a hartar... - murmuró la chica  
  
- ¿Podemos seguir con esto? No me gusta estar aquí - comento Remus y todos comprendieron que los recuerdos de Sirius le seguían atormentando  
  
- Lo siento Remus - contesto Emily - y ustedes cállense - Tonks y Kingsley estaba riendo  
  
- ¿Puedo continuar? - preguntó Albus, todos guardaron silencio, aunque algunas miradas de odio se cruzaron por ahí - Bueno, lo primero es hacer algunas teorías sobre que le preguntaron a esta persona ¿alguna idea?  
  
- En el Ministerio creen que sigue averiguando algo sobre la profecía - intervino Kingsley - que cree que todavía existe una copia  
  
- También creen que esta buscando algo detrás del velo - intervino Tonks esta vez  
  
- ¿Detrás de cuál velo? - preguntó un auror  
  
- El velo del Ministerio de Magia, muchos quieren averiguar que hay ahí y solo una persona lo sabe, pero nadie sabe quien es esa persona, aunque creen que esa persona murió y le transmitió el conocimiento a otras o algo por el estilo... - fue el comentario de Emily  
  
- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? - preguntó Tonks - yo no sabía que había ese rumor  
  
- ¡De por ahí!... - todos la miraron con curiosidad - bueno, es que los chismes en el Ministerio son grandes... ajem... ¿alguien más?  
  
- Pues creo que la primera es más factible - opinó Bill - ¿Hay otra copia de la profecía?  
  
- Si, hay otra... pero no creo que la encuentre nunca... - dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa - o no creo que lo intente, sería algo peor que la muerte  
  
Todos permanecieron callados ante el comentario del director  
  
- Ahora - continuó el director - respecto a la elaboración de la poción, ¿por qué crees que no te halla mandado llamar Severus? Según yo, tu eres en el que confía para ese tipo de trabajos  
  
- No lo sé Albus, pero tampoco me halla llamado a ninguna reunión y, por los últimos ataques, debería de haberlo hecho...  
  
- ¿Crees que este empezando a dudar de ti? - pregunto Remus  
  
- Supongo...  
  
- ¿Cómo podría desconfiar de su mejor mortífago? ¿Del que le llevara a Harry Potter en bandeja de plata?  
  
- ¡Basta Alastor! - fue Albus de nuevo el que intervino - yo confío en Severus, al igual que muchos de aquí y al igual que Harry confía en él y no voy a aceptar un comentario más de ese tipo, de nadie... ¿entendido?  
  
Todos asintieron, Severus agradeció a Albus sus palabras; era uno de los pocos que confiaban en él y sabía que los demás tenían razón para desconfiar, era una de las cosas a las que tuvo que acostumbrarse cuando empezó a trabajar para Albus, que ya nadie tenía confianza en él y tuvo que recuperar esa confianza con mucho esfuerzo, incluso con Emily.  
  
- Pues supongo que no averiguaremos nada hasta que te vuelva a llamar... - comentó Emily, que parecía perdida en el espacio y sujetaba su muñeca  
  
Y como si las palabras de la profesora hubieran sido escuchadas por Voldemort, la marca en el brazo de Severus empezó a quemar y este se llevó una mano a ella y se levantó rápidamente, todos le observaron, sabiendo que estaba pasando  
  
- Albus...  
  
- Lo sé Severus... regresa a salvo a casa hijo... - la voz y la mirada llenas de preocupación.  
  
El profesor solo asintió, salió a la parte muggle de Londres y allí trasplano hacía la mansión Riddle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iba caminando a la orilla del lago, la luna en cuarto creciente se reflejaba con un brillo inusitado sobre la superficie de este. Una mano tomó la suya y la persona camino a su lado, hasta que se paró y el chico volteó a verle, pero las sombras todavía estaban sobre su rostro.  
  
La persona frente a él era más alta por unos cuantos centímetros y se inclinó para besarle. Esos labios que conocía y entonces...  
  
- Veo Harry, que las clases de Occlumency no te han servido de mucho... - esa voz  
  
El beso se rompió y la oscuridad llenó el espacio, la persona frente a él se desvaneció y Harry se encontró en un lugar totalmente oscuro y a alguien frente a él, y conocía muy bien a ese alguien  
  
- Y lo repito, deberías de tomar más enserio esas clases, pero creo que Severus no te enseñó bien ¿o si?  
  
Si el comentario del Lord le tomó por sorpresa, no dijo nada, puso la máscara sobre su rostro y entonces si, uso notablemente sus clases  
  
- No sé de que me hablas; pero te aseguro que ha sido solo un descuido y no se volverá a repetir porque, yo también lo repito, ya me estoy hartando de esto...  
  
- ¡Oh! ¡Que noble de tu parte! ¡No dejas de ser un digno miembro de la casa de los leones!... Pero sé perfectamente bien que Severus es el que te enseñó Occlumency ¿quién más?...  
  
- Dumbledore...  
  
- ¡Oh si! El viejo loco, el mismo que te tuvo un año en la ignorancia y tu sabes lo que provocó eso... no Harry, no trates de engañarme, porque se que él no hizo tal cosa... pero no he venido aquí para discutir de eso... he venido para hacerte una invitación... ¿no quieres presenciar el castigo de un traidor?...  
  
- No gracias, obtuve el punto con Karkarov... creo que tendré que denegar tu oferta...  
  
- ¡Oh pero esto te será más interesante!... porque es alguien que conoces... tu profesor de pociones...  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- La verdad Harry, se me había hecho raro que después de ver tantos encuentros con él no hubieras ido a decírselo a Dumbledore, pero eso no fue lo que me terminó de convencer... pero eso ya lo verás dentro de unos minutos... ¿vienes?  
  
El chico no sé negó y lo último que escuchó antes de abrir los ojos en el cuerpo del Lord, fue la voz de este susurrando:  
  
- Esta Harry, es tu segunda prueba...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cuando Severus había entrado a la Mansión Riddle, esperó lo peor desde el principio. Los otros mortífagos que custodiaban la mansión le veían detrás de sus máscaras, no podía leer lo que sentían en ese momento.  
  
Llego a la puerta ya conocida para él de plata con adornos de serpientes e incrustada de esmeraldas y rubíes, detrás de ella, esta el Lord Oscuro.  
  
Tocó a la puerta y la voz siseante de Voldemort contestó al llamado:  
  
- Adelante Severus  
  
La puerta se abrió sola, dejando pasó al salón circular con un trono en el centro y un espejo al lado. En el trono, estaba sentado Voldemort, quien le miró a través de esos ojos inhumanos que habían visto ya tantas muertes. Frente a él, estaba un mortífago con la máscara puesta y postrado de rodillas frente a él, traía algo en las manos, como todos los demás al rededor de él, formando un círculo: los más allegados, excepto por aquellos que estaban en Azkaban y cuyos lugares estaban vacíos en ese momento  
  
El Lord le miró atentamente y entonces habló al mortífago postrado ante él:  
  
- Puedes retirarte McLean yo te diré cuando enviarlo, no antes que eso y te aseguraras de que ese paquete llegue a su destino y que sea entregado directamente a su dueño... nadie más debe de tocarlo...  
  
- Si mi señor - contesto el mortífago, con voz de mujer, levantándose del suelo y dando media vuelta para salir de ahí, entonces Severus pudo ver por un momento el paquete que traía el mortífago: un libro, de pastas de piel negra y adornos de runas y serpientes, pero no se pudo fijar mucho en eso, aunque sabía que era uno de esos regalos que el Lord había estado enviando.  
  
- Salgan todos, quiero hablar a solas con Severus... - la voz de Voldemort le sacó de sus pensamientos, el círculo de mortífagos salió en silencio del cuarto, entre ellos pudo reconocer los ojos de Bella, aún a través de la máscara y vio la expresión de deleite ellos, de burla; la mirada era dirigida a él, esto no estaba nada bien.  
  
Un siseo le hizo volver la atención de nuevo a su antiguo maestro, que estaba hablando en pársel. Severus buscó con la mirada a Nagini u otra serpiente, pero no encontró nada, así que pensó que estaba lanzando un hechizo, como tantos sabía su señor.  
  
- Acércate - le ordeno Voldemort y el profesor hizo como se le ordenó, postrándose a los pies de su amo - Quítate la máscara Severus... quiero ver tu rostro y disfrutar de tus... reacciones...  
  
El cuerpo del profesor comenzó a temblar, había visto el brillo cruel en los ojos de Voldemort, sus ojos color sangre brillaron como dos rubíes bajo la luz del sol. Él conocía esa mirada, Voldemort la usaba cuando iba a torturar a alguien o a matar. El temor, no, el pánico se apoderó de él, pero logro controlarse lo suficiente como para quitarse la máscara.  
  
El Lord se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él  
  
- Levántate... - la voz de Riddle era suave, preocupantemente suave...  
  
Severus se levantó del suelo y Voldemort lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo verle a los ojos;, siseó algo y rió cruelmente, de nuevo Severus buscó alguna serpiente en el panorama y su respuesta la obtuvo de los labios del Lord:  
  
- No busques nada Severus, mis serpientes no se encuentran aquí, solo le hablo a digamos, ¿mi conciencia?... - otra risa, que hizo entrar en pánico a Severus  
  
- "Esto no esta bien, nada bien..." - pensó el profesor  
  
- Hubieras sido muy poderoso a mi lado Severus y no creas que no lo sabía, solo sucede que eras demasiado valioso con tus habilidades en pociones como para perderte... y no olvidemos la fortuna que posees... pero resulta que he encontrado a otro experto en pociones y que ya no me sirves de nada... lástima... pero supongo que tus remordimientos fueron demasiado fuertes...  
  
Snape puso una cara de confusión genuina, aunque por dentro su sangre se estaba helando, ya sabía por donde iba el asunto; los de la Orden tenían razón y esta vez, no regresaría a casa.  
  
- No pongas esa expresión mi querido niño... que tengo suficientes pruebas... ¿quieres ver la primera?  
  
El Lord sacó de su bolsillo una esfera de cristal, la cuál empezó a girar y proyectó la imagen de:  
  
- ¡BLACK!  
  
Era el testamento y Sirius estaba hablando, de Harry:  
  
- "... He pasado bastante tiempo pensando seriamente y ha sido la decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar en mi vida; hablé con Remus seriamente, yo supuse que sería él, pero necesito que sea alguien que te tenga vigilado y tu sabes que por varias razones el no podría hacerlo; muy a mi pesar me di cuenta de que el más apto para este cargo es alguien a quien en el pasado no le hubiera confiado ni un pergamino, pero en este caso estoy seguro de que podrá con el cargo y te tratará bien, o si no le estaré esperando del otro lado y le haré repetir su quinto año durante toda la eternidad... Así que en caso de que yo muriera antes de que termines Hogwarts, tu tutor legal será Severus Snape, que es por lo que tu Snivellus, estas aquí en este momento..."  
  
- ¡Qué conmovedor! - dijo el Lord y la esfera dejó de girar - no me canso de asquearme cada vez que lo veo...  
  
- ¿De... de don...?  
  
- ¿De donde la saqué? - terminó el Lord la pregunta por Snape - digamos Severus, que tengo muchas influencias en el Ministerio...  
  
Severus se quedó de piedra y el Dark Lord sacó otra esfera, el profesor no sabía que más podría sacar su antiguo señor, pero, cuando la esfera comenzó a girar y la imagen de Severus se mostró en la pared, la imagen de Severus besando a Harry y quedándose dormido a su lado, pasaron varias escenas de ellos dos juntos: conversaciones, discusiones, palabras pronunciadas por Severus a un Harry dormido y tiernos besos de buenas noches, una tras otra diferentes imágenes y el profesor cada vez estaba más pálido (si es que eso era posible). El terror por todo su cuerpo, sabía lo que vendría cuando las imágenes terminaran de pasar y también sabía que la única escapatoria era la chimenea que se encontraba en esa habitación; pero no alcanzaría a llegar allí vivo. La esfera dejó de girar y se posó en la mano de Voldemort, que seguía hablando en parsel.  
  
- ¿Y bien Severus? ¿Algo que decir a tu favor? - la voz del Lord sonó más peligrosa que nunca, esto no estaba bien, nada bien y la chimenea había sido oculta por el cuerpo del mago  
  
- ¿De... Có...?  
  
- ¿Cómo adquirí estas esferitas?... ¡muy fácil!... la nueva y queridísima profesora de Defensa no es la única dueña de estos juguetitos, de verdad, ella me dio la idea... aunque ella misma no lo sepa... es demasiado fiel al viejo loco, demasiado para mi gusto, pero el observarla me ha dado tantas ideas... una de ellas estas esferitas que me han servido para descubrir traidores... - los ojos del Lord brillaron con una intensidad que Severus no había visto en años  
  
- Mi señor... yo...  
  
- Te aconsejo Severus que midas cada una de tus palabras, tu vida esta en juego... a mi, nadie me traiciona y vive para contarlo... ¿o no recuerdas a tu amigo Karkarov?  
  
Severus sabía que por primera vez en años, no esta ocultando sus reacciones a Riddle, sabía que estaba temblando y que el Lord lo notaba muy bien y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo; aunque lo que tenía por seguro era que nada de lo que dijera serviría y que tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible  
  
- No hay escapatoria Severus - dijo el Lord adivinando los pensamientos de su antiguo pupilo - eras tan valioso para mi, pero ahora, solo sirves para alimentar a mis serpientes y créeme que ahí es donde terminarás...  
  
El Lord levantó su varita y apuntó directo al profesor  
  
- Crucio... - pronuncio y el dolor que sintió Snape en ese momento fue demasiado como para aparentar que no pasaba nada... calló al suelo de rodillas y se retorció  
  
Las maldiciones cruciatus del Lord eran las peores que nadie podía sentir y duraban más de lo que muchos las sostenían en sus víctimas. Pasaron cinco minutos y al fin, el Lord bajo la varita y Severus calló al suelo estrepitosamente.  
  
- Mi señor... piedad... - dijo Severus entre gemidos de dolor y la imagen de Harry llegó a su cabeza, si moría ahí no volvería ver al chico y descubrió que eso era lo que más le asustaba.  
  
Evocando los ojos del chico, volteó a ver al rostro a su antiguo señor, que ahora estaba dispuesto a matarlo, tenías que salir de ahí pero ¿cómo? Entonces vio directamente a los ojos rojo sangre de Riddle y, para su sorpresa, alrededor de los rubíes se había formado un halo verde esmeralda.  
  
- ¿Piedad?... ¿de quien he escuchado eso antes?... ¡Ah si! de varios traidores... pero tu bien lo sabes Severus, yo no tengo piedad con nadie...  
  
El Lord volvió a levantar su varita y a pronunciar la maldición imperdonable. Esta vez la aplicó por más tiempo y los ojos del Lord empezaron a revolverse con el verde adquiriendo un color extraño, la mano que sostenía la varita tembló y un brillo inusual apareció en sus ojos. Bajo la varita y volvió a pronunciar varias palabras en Parsel; Severus se preguntaba que significaba eso, pero en ese momento estaba más preocupado por su salud mental que por la razón de que Voldemort estuviera hablando en parsel solo. Sabía lo que pasaría si el Lord le seguía aplicando la maldición y no quería terminar así; primero muerto que loco y en San Mugo.  
  
- Creo Severus que es hora de terminar con esto - las palabras del Lord le sacaron de sus pensamientos, volteó a verle y ese color extraño le atrajo la tensión. Riddle continuó con su discurso - si bien podría aplicarte el cruciatus hasta que te vuelvas loco, me has servido demasiado tiempo como para dejarte en ese destino, así que seré bueno y te mataré...  
  
Voldemort levantó su varita, Severus sabía que era su fin, la imagen de Harry llenó su cabeza, no volvería a ver al chico ni a probar esos deliciosos labios. Le había fallado a Harry, a Emily, a Albus.  
  
- Avada Ke...  
  
Las palabras se detuvieron en el aire y una voz muy diferente salió de la garganta del Lord, un gritó de angustia, de terror:  
  
- ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Si bien, cuando había abierto los ojos dentro del cuerpo del Dark Lord, no se había sorprendido pues ya estaba acostumbrado, lo que si le sorprendió, fue encontrase con que el círculo de mortífagos más allegados a Voldemort estaba ahí, todos en capa y con las máscaras puestas. Habían lugares vacíos, los de los que en ese momento se encontraban en Azkaban, supuso. Un de ellos se había acercado al Lord con un paquete en las manos y se postró a sus pies exhibiéndolo; era del tamaño de un libro:  
  
- Mi señor - dijo el mortífago, que resultó ser mujer como pudo escuchar en su voz, de otra forma no lo hubiera podido hacer - aquí esta lo que me solicitó, espero que le sea útil...  
  
- ¿El libro que pedí? - se encontró diciendo con esa voz tan ajena a la suya  
  
- Si mi señor, el que usted me ordeno que le trajera... - dijo levantándolo más y entonces Harry pudo observar un libro, de pastas de piel negra y adornos de runas y serpientes  
  
- Muy bien hecho Kirsteen ahora... - pero la orden fue interrumpida, ya que llegó el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta, la voz siseante de Voldemort contestó al llamado - Adelante Severus - Harry comenzó a temer lo peor, sabía lo que vendría. tenía que hacer algo para salvar a Severus.  
  
La puerta se abrió sola, dejando pasó a un mortífago más con máscara puesta, pero el chico reconoció los ojos onix detrás de ella.  
  
Harry le miró atentamente a Severus por un momento, a través de los ojos de Riddle y entonces, la voz ajena a él salió de nuevo de su garganta y habló al mortífago postrado ante él:  
  
- Puedes retirarte McLean yo te diré cuando enviarlo, no antes que eso y te aseguraras de que ese paquete llegue a su destino y que sea entregado directamente a su dueño... nadie más debe de tocarlo...  
  
- Si mi señor - contesto esta levantándose del suelo, ¿Kirsteen McLean? Harry había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero ¿dónde? y dando media vuelta para salir de ahí  
  
- Salgan todos, quiero hablar a solas con Severus... - la voz de Voldemort sonó seca y fría; el círculo de mortífagos salió en silencio del cuarto, Harry observó como uno de los mortífagos le dedicó una mirada a su tutor, pero, no alcanzo a ver de que  
  
- Es hora Harry de que veas como es que castigo a los traidores... espero que puedas superar esta prueba o tu amado tutor morirá... - le siseó Voldemort en voz alta  
  
- *¿Qué tramas?* - preguntó el chico con el pensamiento, tal como le había enseñado Lestat  
  
- No te lo puedo decir o arruinaría la diversión... bueno, arruinaría mi diversión... jajajajaja...  
  
Harry miró a Severus, esto no estaba nada bien. Y el Lord volvió a hablar al mortífago:  
  
- Acércate - le ordeno y este así lo hizo, postrándose a los pies de su amo - Quítate la máscara Severus... quiero ver tu rostro y disfrutar de tus... reacciones...  
  
Harry vio como el cuerpo de Severus tembló y también sintió la ira y el deseo de venganza dentro del cuerpo del Lord, el cual, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al profesor:  
  
- Levántate... - la voz que salió de esa garganta fue tan suave como nunca había escuchado.  
  
Severus se levantó y el Lord lo tomó de la barbilla, haciéndolo verle a los ojos, Harry se estaba comenzando a preocupar y, por primera vez, sintió el tacto de la suave piel de su tutor a través de las manos de Riddle, eso era nuevo.  
  
- Muy hermoso ¿no te parece Harry?... Lástima que tenga que morir - le dijo el Lord de nuevo en Pársel y rió cruelmente  
  
- *¡NO!* - había gritado el chico en su mente y sintió mas firmemente la piel de Severus, como si la mano del Lord fuera la suya propia  
  
- No busques nada Severus, mis serpientes no se encuentran aquí, solo le hablo a digamos, ¿mi conciencia?... - otra risa y el chico notó el pánico en los ojos del profesor, esto no estaba bien, nada bien.  
  
- *Yo no soy tu conciencia...* - respondió el chico  
  
Harry seguía escuchando a Voldemort hablarle a Severus, decirle que sabía que le traicionaba y que ya no le era valioso. También vio el intento de convencimiento se su profesor y la declaración del Lord de que tenía pruebas. Sintió como una de las manos se deslizaba dentro de una túnica de seda y sacaba una esfera de cristal, sabía lo que era esa esfera y no le gastaba nada que el Lord la estuviera usando como prueba. La esfera comenzó a girar y la imagen que proyectó dejo a Harry congelado:  
  
- *¡SIRIUS!* - gritó dentro de la cabeza del Lord y empezó a ver todo más claramente, como si esos rubíes le pertenecieran  
  
Era el testamento y Sirius estaba hablando, de Harry:  
  
- "... He pasado bastante tiempo pensando seriamente y ha sido la decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar en mi vida; hablé con Remus seriamente, yo supuse que sería él, pero necesito que sea alguien que te tenga vigilado y tu sabes que por varias razones el no podría hacerlo; muy a mi pesar me di cuenta de que el más apto para este cargo es alguien a quien en el pasado no le hubiera confiado ni un pergamino, pero en este caso estoy seguro de que podrá con el cargo y te tratará bien, o si no le estaré esperando del otro lado y le haré repetir su quinto año durante toda la eternidad... Así que en caso de que yo muriera antes de que termines Hogwarts, tu tutor legal será Severus Snape, que es por lo que tu Snivellus, estas aquí en este momento..."  
  
- ¡Qué conmovedor! - dijo el Lord y la esfera dejó de girar - no me canso de asquearme cada vez que lo veo...  
  
Escucho las explicaciones de Voldemort, como este sacaba más esferas que mostraban escenas de él mismo y Severus, besos, discusiones y esas palabras que nunca había escuchado de la boca de su tutor y observo como Severus se quedaba de piedra, no se podía mover. Y luego vio la mirada de este dirigirse hacía la pared que estaba a la espalda de Riddle.  
  
- Tu Severus mi querido niño, esta buscando una salida... la única que hay aquí, es la chimenea a mi espalda y no le daré oportunidad de llegar ahí... solo tu puedes salvarle... - siseó el Lord  
  
- *No le hagas nada, prometiste que no lastimarías a mis seres queridos...*  
  
- Si, lo hice... pero la condición es que te unas a mi y yo todavía no te he visto pidiéndome ser un mortífago ¿o si?... además, la idea no fue mía... fue de...  
  
- *¡Lestrange!... esa perra...*  
  
- Cuida tu lenguaje y si, fue ella... yo te aconsejaría que pusieras a trabajar esa mente tuya o Severus no saldrá de aquí vivo y mucho menos, en una pieza... creo que deberías de empezar a recordar esas clases de tu vampírico profesor...  
  
Harry estaba sorprendido, debía de haber un espía en Hogwarts para que Riddle supiera todo eso, ¿quién?. Bueno, en ese momento no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, sino recordaba rápidamente sus clases con Lestat, esto iba a terminar muy mal.  
  
El chico observó a Severus y escucho las palabras del Lord que parecían salir de su boca, como si fuera el mismo el que hablaba.  
  
Luego sintió como la mano del Lord se levantaba, como si fuera la suya propia. Un odio genuino se apodero de él mismo y se escucho pronunciando la maldición cruciatus a la persona a la que más amaba; como si él mismo lo hubiera hecho, como si este fuera su propio cuerpo y entonces entendió.  
  
- *No, no voy a permitirlo...* - y dentro del cuerpo del Lord, comenzó a luchar por el control de este, como le había enseñado Lestat, tenía que apoderarse de ese cuerpo aunque fuera solo por unos momentos, para darle tiempo a su profesor de escapar.  
  
- Mi señor... piedad... - escuchó el gemido de su tutor y luego como este le veía a los ojos y ponía una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa  
  
- ¿Piedad?... ¿de quien he escuchado eso antes?... ¡Ah si! de varios traidores... pero tu bien lo sabes Severus, yo no tengo piedad con nadie... - se escuchó a si mismo y siguió luchando por el control del cuerpo  
  
El Lord volvió a levantar su varita y a pronunciar la maldición imperdonable. Esta vez la aplicó por más tiempo y el chico luchó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que ganaba terreno, sintió que su propia mano sostenía la varita, la maldición paro y Voldemort volvió a hablar en pársel:  
  
- Veo Harry, que entendiste el objetivo de esto, pero no te será tan fácil y tu lo sabes...  
  
- Como tu sabes que te estoy ganando Tom... - Pronunció el chico con la voz del Lord, en voz alta, audible, pero Voldemort lo tiró de nuevo  
  
El Mago Tenebroso volteó hacía Severus y Harry sabía que vendría lo peor  
  
- Creo Severus que es hora de terminar con esto; si bien podría aplicarte el cruciatus hasta que te vuelvas loco, me has servido demasiado tiempo como para dejarte en ese destino, así que seré bueno y te mataré...  
  
Levantó la varita, era ahora o nunca y tenía que salvar a Severus a como diera lugar.  
  
- Avada Ke... - se escuchó pronunciando y en un último y monumental esfuerzo.  
  
Puso todo su empeño y se apoderó de la mente de Riddle y, de la garganta del cuerpo de este, Salió el grito de angustia y terror, pero esta vez, con su voz, un poco distorsionada  
  
- ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!  
  
Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un cuerpo extraño, analizó las manos, la vestimenta tan cara, se tocó el rostro inhumano y, de pronto, sintió una sacudida en su interior y la voz de Riddle en su cabeza hablando en parsel:  
  
- Te consejo Harry, que te apresures, porque esto no durará mucho tiempo.  
  
El chico levanto la cabeza, para encontrase con Severus, en el suelo, era cierto, debía de apresurarse, no sabía cuanto duraría en poder del cuerpo del Lord. Lo primero que hizo fue tirar la varita lo más lejos posible de ellos dos y después, dirigiéndose a su tutor, le dijo:  
  
- Vete rápido. - pero Severus permaneció en su lugar, sin mover un dedo, el chico no podía perder más tiempo - ¡Lárgate de aquí!... ¡¡¡¿QUÉ NO ENTINDES QUE NO LO VOY A PODER COMTENER POR MUCHO TIEMPO?!!!...  
  
Y era cierto, sentía la resistencia del Lord y del cuerpo de este, ambos tratando de volver a estar juntos y no se podía permitir que eso sucediera hasta que Severus se hubiera ido de allí, pero el profesor solo atinó, en su sorpresa a preguntar:  
  
- ¿Harry?... ¿Eres tú?... ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!...  
  
- ¡¡¡SEVERUS!!! ¡¡¡LARGO!!! ¡¡¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE SINO TE VAS A AHORA VOLDEMORT TE MATARÁ?!!!... Por favor Severus, ¡Vete!... - dijo al tiempo que señalaba la chimenea, Riddle a punto de volver a tomar el control sobre su cuerpo  
  
El profesor pareció reaccionar, se dirigió rápidamente a la chimenea, lo más rápido que pudo y, en el momento en el que pronunció "¡Mazmorras de Hogwarts!", Harry sintió que era lanzado del cuerpo que ocupaba y se encontró de nuevo en aquel lugar totalmente a oscuras, con Lord Voldemort frente a él:  
  
- Muy bien Harry... ¡segunda prueba superada!...  
  
- ¡Maldito!...  
  
- ¡Oh Harry!... pero sabes que esto podría evitarse si tan solo aceptaras mi oferta, tus seres queridos no sufrirían y eso incluye a Severus... nadie tocaría a los que tu marcarás como protegidos... además ¿qué no te das cuenta de que te están usando?... ¿de que te han estado usando durante toda tu vida?... y la prueba te la darán ellos mismos, porque te vana a hacer decir todo lo que ha estado pasando. serían capaces de aplicarte un imperio si de ello dependiera que pudieran informarse de mis actividades.  
  
- Nunca me verás unirme a ti... ¡Nunca!... aunque lo que digas sea cierto... - dijo el chico pensando en el último interrogatorio, donde le habían hecho beber el varitaserum contra su voluntad  
  
- Eso ya lo veremos mi querido niño, ya lo veremos... bueno, creo que es hora de irte ¿no te parece?... Estoy seguro de que Severus debe estar llegando a Hogwarts y no en muy buen estado... - el todo de voz del Lord sonaba burlona y a Harry le recorrió un escalofrío, tenían que asegurarse de que Severus estaba bien - nos veremos pronto Harry, la tercera prueba se acerca a pasos agigantados, será mejor que te prepares... será más difícil que esta.  
  
Y con eso, el chico sintió que caía en un abismo, una luz brillante al final del él y, cuando calló en ella, se encontró despertando de golpe en su cama, casi amanecía, el sol se asomaba en el horizonte.  
  
Pero no se fijó en eso, lo primero que hizo fue levantarse de golpe de la cama y salir corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras a buscar a Severus. Sabía que se había metido en serios problemas con su tutor y que se le pedirían explicaciones que no estaba preparado o dispuesto a dar; pero tenía que verlo en ese momento y saber que había servido de algo lo que había hecho.  
  
Mientras corría por los pasillos, se sintió exhausto, como si todas sus energía se hubieran ido de pronto; cuando estaba punto de caer, unos brazos le sostuvieron y le levantaron del suelo, sabía de que quien era ese olor y sonrió satisfecho y aliviado:  
  
- Me alegro de que estés bien Severus... - pronunció el chico entre dormido y despierto...  
  
- No podría decir lo mismo de ti Harry, tienes muchas explicaciones que darme...  
  
Pero Harry no escuchó más, se había quedado profundamente dormido, acurrucado en el pecho de un hombre que estaba bastante aliviado de verle bien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El chico abrió los ojos para encontrarse en la enfermería de Hogwarts, a su lado, estaba sentada Hermione. La veía borrosa, pero sabía que era ella, la inconfundible Hermione, una de sus mejores amigas  
  
- Hola Herm... - pronunció el chico y empezó a toser como si no hubiera usado su voz en días  
  
- ¡Harry despertaste! - La chica se dirigió a la cama, le tendió los lentes a Harry y un baso de agua. El chico se puso sus anteojos y bebió el liquido - me alegra que hallas despertado mientras uno de nosotros estamos aquí...  
  
- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó el chico ya con menos dificultad - ¿Qué hora es? ¿Todavía me queda algo de fin de semana que pueda disfrutar?  
  
- No te preocupes por eso Harry, es viernes... te quedan dos días...  
  
- ¡¿Qué?!  
  
- Has dormido por casi una semana... de verdad que esta vez te pasaste... pero bueno, no tardaran en venir... toma esto... - la chica le tendió un frasquito que Harry conocía, con una solución que el chico reconoció.  
  
- Pero eso es...  
  
- Lestat nos dijo que estuviéramos atentos a que despertarás, te quieren dar varitaserum para que digas todo lo que ha estado pasando ¡y que nos contarán a nosotros después de esto!... así que fuimos a la Cámara y tomamos el antídoto, ahora bébelo antes de que Snape llegué aquí y nos vea...  
  
El gryffindor tomó la poción al instante, una poción para contrarrestar los efectos del varitaserum y le devolvió el frasquito a la chica, la cual lo escondió en su túnica.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué Lestat les advirtió de esto?  
  
- El domingo pasado, cuando nos informaron de que estabas en la enfermería, vinimos a visitarte. Por la noche hicieron una reunión de la Orden, debiste de haberlo visto, vinieron Tonks, Kingsley y Ojo Loco, toda la Orden... cuando terminó, Lestat apareció en la sala común y nos dijo que debíamos de estar atentos a que despertarás para darte esa poción y que bajáramos por ella a la cámara, así que nos hemos turnado, pero Madame Pomfrey no nos deja estar aquí por las noches y entre clases, así que Elddir tuvo que subir y cuidarte en esos momentos, para poder avisarnos...  
  
- ¿Cómo demonios se comunicaron con una serpiente?...  
  
- Resulta que los medallones que nos dio tienen algunas características especiales y podemos escuchar lo que piensa y como ella nos entiende perfectamente, pues no ha habido problema...  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Elddir?  
  
- aquí... - Hermione desabrochó su túnica y mostró a la serpiente que, en ese momento, estaba enrollada su cintura, dormida  
  
- ¡ELDDIR! - exclamó Harry en parsel, la serpiente se empezó a mover y, al ver a Harry, se abalanzó contra él y se enredó en el cuello del chico  
  
- ¡Harry!... ¡Que bueno que despertaste!... Estaba tan preocupada por ti...  
  
- Si no te quitas de mi cuello, tendrás más porque preocuparte... - el chico estaba siendo asfixiado por la serpiente.  
  
- Lo siento... - dijo esta soltándose del cuello y enrollándose en el brazo del gryffindor, mientras con su cabeza, acariciaba el pecho de este  
  
- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho...  
  
- No me lo agradezcas... es lo menos que puedo hacer por el único amigo que tengo...  
  
Harry sonrió  
  
- ¿Harry?  
  
- ¿Si Herm?  
  
- ¿Cuánto durará el efecto de la poción?  
  
- Normalmente dura un día, pero esta dura día y medio...  
  
- Que alivio... Harry, ¿quisieras contarme que pasó para que te quedaras inconsciente durante más de cinco días?... Lestat no nos dijo nada sobre eso...  
  
- Yo...  
  
- Ya veo que has despertado Harry... ¡¿qué hace una serpiente aquí?!...  
  
Fue interrumpido por una Señora Pomfrey, seguida del director del colegio, de la profesora de Defensa, de Remus y de un Severus Snape, con una poción en la mano.  
  
- "Esto va a ser interesante..." - pensó el chico - es mi mascota... - contestó - se llama Elddir y no se preocupen, no hará daño a nadie...  
  
- ¿Elddir? - preguntó la profesora Spellman - y ¿se puede saber de donde sacaste a tu amiga Harry?...  
  
- La... me... yo...  
  
- Se la di yo... - fue la rápida respuesta de Hermione  
  
- ¿Usted señorita Granger? Y ¿me puede decir cuando?... - Snape estaba hablando y se notaba enojado  
  
- El sábado pasado, la compré... creí que sería una excelente mascota para él...  
  
Bueno, eso era nuevo, Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor y posible próximo Premio Anual, mintiéndole al profesorado.  
  
- Hermione, retírate, tenemos que hablar con tu amigo aquí presente... - dijo Albus a Hermione, la chica asintió  
  
- Nos vemos luego Harry... - le dijo al chico dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Señorita, llévese a la ser...  
  
- No, Elddir se queda conmigo... - interrumpió Harry a la enfermera, la cual bufo - no hará nada malo, lo juro...  
  
- Esta bien Pompy, no pasará nada... retírate Hermione - dijo Lupin  
  
La chica asintió de nuevo y salió de allí, enviándole una última mirada a su amigo, una que denotaba preocupación. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, la enfermera se puso a oscultar a Potter y, la terminar, salió de allí también dejándolo solo con los profesores, el director y la serpiente. Harry no sabía si agradecer que la Señora Pomfrey se había ido y dejado de mandar miradas de desagrado a su amiga ó ponerse nervioso por el interrogatorio que vendría después de esto. Hubo un silencio incómodo y, después, Remus habló:  
  
- Harry, ¿nos podrías decir que pasó?...  
  
- ... - el chico no contestó, se limito a acariciar a su serpiente  
  
- ¿Por qué no les contestas Harry?... - preguntó la serpiente  
  
- Porque no les puedo decir la verdad Elddir, y no quiero mentirles...  
  
- Entonces no lo hagas...  
  
- Es que es necesario... no soportarían la verdad y no confió en Albus...  
  
- ¿Quién?  
  
- El viejo que esta ahí, el de barba larga... no confió en él desde el año pasado...  
  
Los profesores observaban la conversación en silencio; todos sintieron un escalofrío al escucharlo hablar en parsel, el idioma que solo Voldemort controlaba. Severus sabía que el chico había sido con quien el Lord había estado conversando en parsel aquella noche. Lo sabía, estaba seguro; el chico había estado observando todo.  
  
- Harry, ¿no piensas contestarnos? - insistió Remus y tuvo que interpretar el silencio del chico  
  
- Entonces Harry, no nos dejas otra opción... - dijo la profesora Spellman, al tiempo que Severus se acercaba, poción en mano, al lado del chico - tienes que entender que esto lo hacemos por tu bien y que nos duele más a nosotros que a ti  
  
- Bébelo Harry... - y el que Severus le tuteara enfrente de los demás y le tendiera la poción, le dijo al gryffindor que esa escena estaba calculada al milímetro y practicada con muchos días de anticipación  
  
- Les aseguro a los cuatro que, en este momento, se ganarían un premio oscar. por actuación del año.  
  
- Harry, lo hacemos por tu bien, necesitamos saber que has estado hablando con Voldemort para poder ayudarte...  
  
- ¡Y Dumbledore ha hablado!... tal vez Riddle tenía razón.  
  
Los cuatro adultos en la sala se quedaron de piedra, nunca habían escuchado a Harry decir tal cosa y eso no daba muy buena señal sobre lo que querían lograr aquí. El chico se quedo callado de nuevo, acariciando la cabeza de una Elddir que estaba atenta a toda la conversación. El silencio solo se rompió cuando Snape gritó:  
  
- ¡Potter! ¡Bébelo ahora o no respondo de mis actos jovencito! ¡Tienes mucho que explicar y lo sabes muy bien!... - Severus se estaba exasperando, pero la serpiente no permitiría que le gritaran de esa forma Harry, se levantó en señal de ataque  
  
- No hay la necesidad de gritar Severus, la beberé. solo acabo de comprobar un punto. que no creí comprobable. - y después agregó en pársec para su serpiente - no te preocupes Elddir. no me lastimarán.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro Harry?... no creo que sea bueno obligar a la gente a hacer cosas que no quieren.  
  
- No te preocupes, la poción que me dio Hermione es para que la que me dan ellos ahora no tenga efectos. ven aquí. - dijo extendiendo el brazo.  
  
La serpiente se enrolló en el brazo del gryffindor, el cual, tomó la pócima de la mano de su tutor y la bebió de un trago. Los adultos esperaron unos cuantos momentos y, después, el primero en preguntar fue Remus:  
  
- Harry, ¿desde cuando has vuelto a tener sueños con Voldemort.  
  
- "Desde que me pide permiso para aparecerse en ellos." - pensó el chico, pero contestó otra cosa - solo he tenido el último.  
  
- Creí que las clases de Occlumency te habían ayudado, ¿por qué esa noche en especial? - siguió el licántropo  
  
- "Porque me hizo la segunda prueba para saber cual es mi nivel de magia, porque quiere que me una a él" - volvió a pensar - porque me descuide demasiado. solo me sentía más débil.  
  
- ¿Por qué te sentías más débil Potter? - preguntó Snape  
  
- Creí que ya nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres Severus. después de todo lo que pasó. - esa había sido para torturar al hombre.  
  
- ¡Esta bien! ¿Por qué te sentías débil y evitemos eventos de la mañana? - los otros tres adultos arquearon una ceja  
  
- Me pasé el día jugando quidditch con Ron y después, Hermione nos hizo terminar los deberes. - mentira monumental, realmente no había hecho nada.  
  
- ¿Qué estabas conversando con Voldemort.? lo siento Severus. - dijo el director al ver la reacción de su pupilo - ¿De que estaban conversando con él Harry?  
  
- Me estaba diciendo que iba asesinar a Severus. se estaba burlando de las imágenes en los grabadores.  
  
- ¿Eso es todo?  
  
- Si.  
  
- Harry ¿cómo lograste apoderarte de su cuerpo? - pregunta de Emily  
  
- No lo sé, solo lo hice. necesitaba salvar a Severus, no podía dejar que Voldemort lo matara. no podía dejar que alguien más muriera por mi.  
  
Esa había sido la primer verdad dicha en todo el tiempo. Severus se quedó quieto, rogándole al cielo que el chico no hablará de más, no quería que los otros adultos se enteraran de lo que había estado pasando entre él y Harry. Aunque Emily seguramente ya lo sabía y Dumbledore sospechaba algo. El viejo siempre se enteraba de todo.  
  
El interrogatorio continuo por una hora más, las mismas preguntas de diferente forma; otras más acerca de eventos pasados, otra vez sobre lo de Luna y el chico se limitó a contestar con mentiras, mientras la serpiente le siseaba palabras de apoyo; sabía que al chico le costaba trabajo mentir, sobre todo al hombre vestido de negro.  
  
Harry ya le había platicado a Elddir sobre Severus y la serpiente siempre le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Notó que el hombre también estaba sufriendo, pero que a la vez, quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Cuando terminaron, dejaron al chico durmiendo y se retiraron de ahí.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Estaban en la oficina del director, discutiendo la información adquirida:  
  
- ¿Por qué creo Severus que estas dudando de la efectividad de tu poción?  
  
- Porque lo estoy haciendo. - fue la respuesta que le dio a Remus - estoy seguro de que de aluna forma, el varitaserum no tuvo ningún efecto en él.  
  
- Pero le enseñaste tan bien Occlumency que no pudimos leer la verdad en sus ojos. - fue el comentario de Emily - lo cual no me cuadra con el hecho de que el Lord halla podido entrar en su mente. - la profesora se veía más seria que nunca, casi no comentaba nada, se limitaba a escuchar y analizar la situación y había estado así durante la última semana.  
  
- Bueno, pues por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es vigilarlo más de cerca - Albus al habla - Voldemort quiere que se una a él, y estoy seguro de que lo que hizo fue solo para medir la fuerza mágica del chico. y Harry, muy a mi pesar, esta cayendo lentamente en sus garras.  
  
Los profesores dieron un respingo. Emily puso la cara entre las manos y guardo silencio. A Severus se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no podía permitir que el chico cometiera el mismo error que él había cometido y se prometió a si mismo que aunque tuviera que mover cielo y tierra, no permitiría que eso pasara. Guardaron silencio, hasta que Remus habló:  
  
- Pero ahora ya o hay espía que nos confirme esa teoría - comento Remus viendo a Severus - y el que halla sabido que Severus lo estaba traicionando y el haber obtenido esos grabadores, quiere decir que no solo tiene espías en el Ministerio, sino también aquí. le están dando una muy grande ayuda.  
  
- Debemos de cuidarnos más de lo que ya lo hemos estado haciendo - dijo Dumbledore - por ahora, lo único que se me ocurre es que Tom estará más activo e intentara incluso atacar la escuela, así que habrá que poner un hechizo sobre Hogwarts, uno antiguo, que solo se pueda romper por un conjunto de magos.  
  
- Para hacer eso necesitamos sacara todo ser viviente del castillo Albus - dijo Severus  
  
- Y eso haremos, en las vacaciones de navidad mandaremos a todos a sus casas, nadie podrá quedarse. haremos el conjuro y regresaran para cuando ya este totalmente sellado. Mientras tanto, Emily, me temo que tendrás que quitar tus grabadores.  
  
- No te preocupes Albus, ya los retire. - fueron las débiles palabras de la profesora.  
  
- Bien, creo que eso será todo. mandare llamar a una reunión de la Orden y después hablaremos. pueden retirarse.  
  
Los profesores se levantaron, pero la voz de Albus los detuvo:  
  
- Emily, quédate, quiero hablar contigo.  
  
La mirada de la profesora fue de resignación y asintió levemente, despidiéndose de sus dos antiguos compañeros de colegio.  
  
Los profesores salieron y Albus habló:  
  
- ¿Cuándo llegará el amigo del señor de Lioncourt?  
  
- Me mandó una carta diciéndome que llegará después de las festividades.  
  
- ¿Ya lo sabe tu amigo?  
  
- No.. su carta va a llegar después.  
  
- Solo espero que esta vez si tomes las medidas necesarias.  
  
- No te preocupes, él no es como Lestat.  
  
- Esta bien.  
  
Hubo un silencio incómodo  
  
- ¿Me puedo retirar ya? - dijo la profesora  
  
- No Emily, tu sabes que tienes muchas cosas que decirme, sé también que te es doloroso, pero sabes que es necesario, por Harry. siéntate. - la profesora así lo hizo - ahora si, dime lo que sabes, ¿de qué te has enterado últimamente?  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: AVISO IMPORTANTE: Bueno, primero que nada les voy a dar el siguiente aviso; puesto que últimamente las administradoras de ff.net se han dado a la tarea de eliminar todo rastro de Lestat y crónicas vampíricas en su página, pues solo quería decirles que si llegan a quitar este fic de aquí, lo estoy publicando también en otras páginas, las cuales encontraran en mi profile, así que ya saben por las mugrosas dudas.  
  
Segundo, pedirles disculpas por la falta de actualizaciones de este fic, yo sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí el último capitulo, de veras lo siento, pero ustedes sabes los problemas que he tenido últimamente; todavía no estoy segura de cómo logre terminar este capitulo, pero helo aquí y eso es lo que cuenta ¿no?  
  
Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, mi objetivo es llegar al tan esperado lemon Harry - Sev lo más pronto posible, así que le echare todas las pilas y veré donde consigo máquina. Porque en este momento estoy escribiendo esto en las computadoras de mi Escuela y no es muy cómodo escribir yaoi cuando otras veinte personas estas en la misma sala -_-U pero soy pobre y me tendré que aguantar hasta que consiga nueva máquina.  
  
Me retiro, esperando que les halla gustado este capitulo que salió desde el fondo de mi negro corazoncito.  
  
Muchas gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia. Gracias a los que han mandado reviews, no saben cuando se los agradezco. Un agradecimiento especial a mis betas (ustedes saben quienes son chicas n_n) también a Louis, que siempre esta ahí y me aguanta mis llegadas tarde a citas en el msn ^^U; a Ruby (como te quiero chamaca!!!) y a Little My (dónde estas??? Te extraño!!!)  
  
Eso es todo, me retiro, hasta el próximo capitulo!!! Ya no digo fechas porque en este momento no estoy segura ni de conseguir máquina U.  
  
Adieu y cuídense mucho.  
  
Reviews please! ^o^!!!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: sakuritakinomoto14@hotmail.com ó a sakuritali14@yahoo.com.mx ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((o^jj  
  
RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS  
  
MARLA Muchas gracias por tus reviews, no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que les gusta mi fic y gracias también por la comprensión jejejeje. todavía no descubro como he podido subir este capitulo sin mi máquina, supongo que es porque me gusta mucho. Esos dos estarán juntos muy pronto, no te preocupes, ya se lo merecen los hago sufrir mucho. Y no soy capaz de lastimar mucho a Remsy poo, a Lestat ya lo vienen a controlar jejejeje y le darán una gran sorpresa muajajajaja ^n.n^. bueno, espero que te halla gustado el capitulo. y nos vemos en el siguiente!!!...  
  
AYESHA Hola su majestad (Sakura se inclina) espero que te halla gustado el capitulo y gracias también a ti por los reviews y tu comprensión. y tu apoyo!!!... me alegra que te halla gustado el regalo y no dejare a Lestat hacerle mucho al lobito. jejejeje. aunque no le dejará de hacer cositas ^n.n^ muajajajaja. pero ya lo vienen a vigilar y además el lobito no ha caído exactamente por propia voluntad. ya sabrás a lo que me refiero. acerca del lemon. si, pronto, pero no demasiado ^.^U.  
  
KAMIL AND ALEX Jejejeje creo que ustedes tienen que proteger la computadora. pero no vallas a gritarle a tu hermana. eso suele pasar jejejeje te lo digo por experiencia.  
  
LOUIS DE POINT DU LAC LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTOOOO!!!... pero estaba medio ida y tu lo sabes, por cierto me dejaste plantada hace algunos sábados mi querido vampirito ¬¬U. pero bueno, ahora si te mencione, ojalá que te halla gustado este capitulo!!!...  
  
SNIVELLY Gracias por tu apoyo y por tus reviews, ojalá que te guste el capitulo jejejeje. si, como que se esta volviendo costumbre, pero todo tiene un motivo y creo que voy a optar por mandar a Sev a un hipnotista si no da su brazo a torcer pronto. ajem. pero bueno. sobre William, pues ya después se irán enterando de quien es el tipo. y si la rata era un medimago, por lo menos en mi cabecita loca; haría un fic como el de Ayesha de 'Lunas y estrellas', pero no tengo tiempo. tal vez algún día lo haga jejejeje.  
  
KMY KUSANAGI Esta bien!... no me suicido, por lo menos les prometo eso. no pienso descansar hasta que termine este fic y comience el otro jejejeje. bueno, es peor que me digas como poner bajo contraseña mis archivos, me gustaría saber como poner las imágenes así jejejeje. bueno, me retiro. gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
KATHY STGQVK O.o! Esta bien, no me suicido. no quiero a Voldie persiguiendo mi alma. Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews. y no, Lestat NO va a convertir a Remus en Vampiro, eso te lo puedo asegurar jejejeje. lo ama demasiado como para hacerle eso (o eso espero yo, este fic se escribe solo). Sé que el niño trato mal a mi lobito, pero se reivindico salvándole la vida. Lucius. ajem. es que a Lucius no me lo puedo imaginar más que como el malo de la historia y Emily tiene muchas razones para decirle así a Lucius jejejeje. hablé de más. pero bueno, espero que te halla gustado este capitulo. estoy tratando de solucionar algunas cuestiones. lo de los animales, pues muy pronto lo sabrás jejejeje. las votaciones están cerradas. y ya tengo lo que necesito y Harry lo empezara a conseguir muy pronto.  
  
ZAC Por qué le dices estupido a mi Jamsie poo???... No es apestoso. aunque acepto que a veces se pasaba mucho. y Remus Si esta enamorado de Sirius. pero se siente solito, compréndemelo. además como Lestat hace eso con Remus, Louis pasa bastante tiempo con Armand. ajem. pero bueno, espero que te halla gustado este capitulo. pronto sabrás si tus teorías son ciertas o falsas jejejeje.  
  
PADFOOT Gracias por el review me alegra que te guste el fic y lamento la tardanza, es que no tengo máquina y ya estoy en clases yo también. y sin máquina no me puedo mover tan bien como quisiera.  
  
ALEJANDRA Ya lo continue, siento la tardanza, espero que te halla gustado el capitulo.  
  
SHEYLA RYDDLE Aquí esta la continuación y mi plan es que esos dos queden juntos, pero Sev no quiere cooperar. tendremos que mandarlo a terapia. y yo solo espero que no le corten la cabeza a mi vampirito.  
  
AMAZONA VERDE Gracias por el review. y no te preocupes, solo espero que tu me tengas paciencia. pues Sev sabe que se fue a nadar, pero no sabe exactamente porque. pero ya se enterará y veremos que hace. espero que te halla gustado este capitulo.  
  
DI-MALFOY Pues mucho que digas mucho, no, pero si falta algo y sin falta de máquina. pues. ya te imaginarás. bueno, me alegro de que te halla gustado el Lemon a mi también me gusto jejejeje.  
  
RON MALFOY Hola tío!!!... lamento no haber entrado el otro día. no money y mucha tarea. Ayesha corromperme??? Neeee. pero todavía no me puedo olvidar de cierto anillito n\\n. la madrina del chico??? Emily. por varias razones jejejeje. espero verte pronto. da señales de vida!!! Y me debes una ida al cine n_~.  
  
VICKY-KAEDE Eso me hace a mí también a veces pero bueno. esta página cada día esta peor. ¬¬. pero yo sé que tú me apoyas!!! Muchas gracias n_n. sip, sé que el Lemon estuvo delicioso, mi cabecita no me deja en paz jejejeje. y espero que no lo haga.el Sev - Harry será pronto.  
  
AKHASA Gracias por los reviews. y si, vendrán a controlar a mi vampirito, pero también le darán una gran sorpresa jejejeje. pues muy pronto sabrás más sobre el pasado de Sev, o sobre el pasado que yo me imagino jejejeje. mi Dragón ya esta aprendiendo a ser más sociable y Ron no lo ha asesinado aunque ganas no le faltan. insisto, a Sev lo tendremos que mandar al psicólogo jejejeje. a mi me alegra que Pichurri ya halla vuelto. jejejeje.  
  
ISIS LUCCIANO Tu si que sabes, el único que le puede dar ordenes a ese vampiro ingrato si es Louis. jejejeje, aunque Marius se impone.gracias por el review.  
  
SABRY Te entiendo, no te preocupes jejejeje. yo también espero que sea muy pronto o me volveré loca jejejeje. pero bueno, eso es lo que me gano por trabajar con alguien tan difícil como Severus ¬¬ pero es muy lindo ^_^. jejejeje lo quiero mucho. pues lo de los celos lo estoy pensando, aunque no creo que sea con Draco. pero ya veremos.  
  
ANA RICKMAN Gracias, me halagas. a mi también se me hace un vicio el tuyo jejejeje. si, pronto lo retendrán. solo espero que tampoco me lo maten -_-U es muy lindo para morir tan joven. ajem. bueno no es un hijo de los milenio. Emily si hablará más con su ahijado. el chico empezara a querer explicaciones. bueno, pues no se enfermo, no por nada Sev es bueno en pociones jejejeje. y Severus le tiene que creer o yo misma lo mato ¬¬. pero bueno. pues la excursión. jejejeje. ya lo sabrás ^^U lo siento. no puedo hablar!!!... y te comenzare a mandar el fic el a esa dirección jejejeje.  
  
BLAZE VEIN Gracias ti por el review jejejeje espero que me tengas paciencia. demasiados problemas me impiden actualizar rápido. pero no abandonare la historia. No Meter no es la única rata de Gryffindor y en el siguiente capitulo te enterarás de lo que pasará en Azkaban jejejeje sobre el animal en el que se convertirá Harry jejejeje muy pronto, no desesperes jejejeje.  
  
: ¨) ¸.+´¸.+´¨) ¸.+*¨) (¸.+´ (¸.+´ ¸.+´ ¸.+´¸.+*`+-"  
  
AFTER FOREVER 


	18. Capitulo 18, UNA RATA, VERDADES, UN PASA...

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Clasificación: NC-17  
  
Parejas: Harry / Severus  
Lestat/Remus  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no son míos, pertenecen a JK. Rowling (asesina en primer grado... ¡¡¡SIRIUS!!! BBUUAA!!!...) y a la Warner (¡Malditos Aniquiladores de Libros! ...) yo solo los tengo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos muajajajaja ^n.n^)  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash y spoilers del libro 5  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "....." son pensamientos o recuerdos  
  
Todo lo que se encuentre así: .... es Parsel.  
  
Y lo que vean así: *.....* es comunicación mental... lo hago para que no halla confusiones...  
  
NA: ¡¡¡AVISO SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE!!!: POR FAVOR LEAN LAS NOTAS AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO!!! ES ALGOI MUY, MUY IMPORTANTE!!!  
  
Nuevo capitulo!!!... jejejeje... para acelerar las cosas, escribiré aquí hasta cuando estos niños salen de vacaciones de invierno... en el próximo pondré las vacaciones y después vendrá una aparición especial, cada vez se acerca más y más el Lemon, así que estén atentos!!!  
  
Por favor!!! lean las notas al final!!!  
  
¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA!!! (((o^jj  
  
¡¡¡RECUERDEN REVISAR LAS NOTAS AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO!!!  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 18: UNA RATA, VERDADES, UN PASADO Y UNA DESICIÓN QUE TOMAR  
  
Pasó el fin de semana y Madame Pomfrey había dejado salir a Harry el Lunes a primer hora.  
  
Harry había mantenido la esperanza de poder hablar con Severus acerca de lo que vio en los grabadores, de las palabras que el hombre había dicho cuando el chico había estado dormido en sus brazos, pero el profesor, después del interrogatorio y de avisarle al gryffindor que tendría clases extras con Lestat por las nuevas habilidades apenas descubiertas, no se había presentado frente a él en los siguientes días y Harry quería verle, saber que de verdad estaba bien, el chico se sentía solo.  
  
Salió de la enfermería dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor directamente para conversar con sus amigos.  
  
- ¡¡¡HARRY!!! - gritó Gabrielle y, acto seguido, se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo.  
  
- Hola Gabrielle - el chico respondió el abrazo de su amiga, la chica estaba pálida - ¿te sientes bien?  
  
- Si, no te preocupes, tu ¿cómo estas?  
  
- Decepcionado... - respondió el chico y volteó hacia la mesa del profesorado, su amiga le siguió la mirada y se encontró con Severus Snape, que les veía fijamente  
  
- ¿No crees que es hora de empezar a actuar Harry? - preguntó la chica con malicia en la voz  
  
- ¿Perdona?  
  
Por toda respuesta, la chica le plantó un beso en la boca, que dejó al chico tieso. Todo el comedor empezó a cuchichear, muchos sonreían al creer que El - Niño - Que - Vivió, había encontrado pareja, ya que todos que a la muerte de Luna, se había quedado solo. Después de eso, le soltó y Harry observó la mirada asesina de su tutor dirigida a la chica.  
  
- Te va a matar por esto y a mí también... - aunque le alegraba saber que el hombre sentía celos  
  
- No, no lo hará, pero eso lo hará reaccionar... aunque sea un poco... - tomo al chico de la mano y lo sentó en la mesa de gryffindor, donde sus amigos, más dos slytherin, le esperaban y se alegraron de verle regresar.  
  
En la mesa de profesores, Severus estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio y Emily solo se reía de él.  
  
- No sé cuál es la gracia Emily  
  
- Yo sí, que la chica esta logrando su objetivo...  
  
- ¿Conquistar a Potter?  
  
- No, ponerte celoso de él; y se llama Harry... ¿por qué no aceptas lo que sientes por él?  
  
- Es un estudiante...  
  
- ¿Y eso qué?...  
  
Justo en ese momento, dos cuervos bajaron hacia la mesa de gryffindor, llamando la atención de todos. Iban cargando un paquete y un tercer cuervo una carta. Todo el alumnado y el profesorado estaban atentos, incluso los fantasmas observaban, no todos los días ves tres cuervos, en vez de tres lechuzas entregando correspondencia. Los cuervos bajaron y se posaron delante de Harry. El chico no sabía que hacer y el cuervo con la carta en él, se acercó al gryffindor y extendió la pata:  
  
- Creo que es para ti Harry - dijo Malfoy  
  
El chico tomó la carta y también desató el paquete de los otros dos cuervos, las tres aves salieron volando. Harry leyó el destinatario:  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
Y volteó la carta reconociendo al instante la Marca Tenebrosa, palideció al instante y la escondió inmediatamente en su túnica, ninguno de sus amigos alcanzó a ver el selló del Lord.  
  
- ¿No vas a leerla? - le preguntó Ginny  
  
- No... - el chico tomó el paquete y se levantó - me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego  
  
- Pero Harry, no has terminado el desayuno, ¡tienes que recuperar energías! - le gritó Hermione al chico que ya se dirigía a la puerta  
  
- Prometo que almorzare bien Herm... - fue la respuesta de Harry antes de perderse de vista  
  
Desde la mesa del profesorado, Severus había observado las reacciones del gryffindor e iba a seguirlo, pero Emily le detuvo.  
  
- ¿No tienes clases?  
  
- Si, en un momento voy... solo quiero hablar con Po... Harry...  
  
- No le molestes demasiado, ya le has hecho sentir lo suficientemente mal al no irle a ver este fin de semana...  
  
El profesor no respondió, sino que se dirigió directamente a la puerta, sabía que el chico no tenía su primera clase: Defensa y creyó encontrarlo camino a la torre de Gryffindor, pero no lo localizó y, después de quince minutos, se rindió, tenía una clase que dar.  
  
Harry corrió hasta la Cámara Secreta, donde una Elddir, se abalanzo sobre él:  
  
- ¡¡¡Harry!!! - siseó desde el cuello del gryffindor  
  
- Hola Elddir, ¿qué tal estas? - Harry quería mucho a su amiga serpiente, sabía que era una amiga fiel y le gustaba su compañía  
  
- Muy bien, ¿vienes a ver la poción?  
  
- No, vine porque necesitaba ver algo...  
  
El chico se dirigió, con serpiente enrollada y paquete debajo del brazo, hasta un sillón y se sentó, abriendo la carta donde por propio puño y letra de Voldemort, el Lord le enviaba algunas líneas:  
  
Mi Querido Harry:  
  
Hola, ¿qué tal estas? Me alegró de saber que al fin has despertado,  
perdona por el revuelto que seguramente causaron mis queridas  
mascotas, pero los cuervos son más eficientes que las lechuzas.  
Esta es una pequeña muestra de mi admiración por tu victoria de la  
semana pasada, has aprobado con honores tu segunda prueba y has  
conseguido salvar la vida de tu adorado Severus, por cierto ¿te ha  
dado las gracias? Aunque lo dudo mucho, pero no creas que no te ama,  
solo es un mortífago ó lo era. (NA: Sarcasmo puro)  
Pero tampoco estés tan seguro de que no le cazare y le daré muerte,  
porque a mi nadie me traiciona; claro esta, solo si tu te unes a mi  
no le tocaría ni un solo cabello, eso ya depende de ti.  
Ojalá te guste mi presente, es un libro muy antiguo, muy difícil de  
conseguir, yo tengo mi propia copia. Esta escrito por el mismísimo  
Salazar Slytherin y creo que te servirá de mucho para tu tercer  
prueba.  
Me despido, disfruta de tus días sin mi Harry, no te preocupes, no  
serán muchos.  
  
Atentamente,  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
El chico dejó a un lado la carta y tomó el paquete, lo abrió y se encontró con un libro de pastas de piel negra y adornos de runas y serpientes y Harry lo reconoció al instante. El mortífago de su sueño se lo había entregado a su amo, ese nombre que se le hacía conocido; pero él no había reparado mucho en el libro, ahora lo hacía: notó que había una escritura extraña, de curvas y signos raros, pero, de alguna forma, entendía lo que decía:  
  
HECHIZOS EN PARSEL  
Solo Para Verdaderas Serpientes  
  
Por Salazar Slytherin  
  
- ¿Un libro en parsel? - Elddir sacó a Harry de su concentración  
  
- No sabía que el parsel se podía escribir... - fue el comentario del chico  
  
- Pues aquí tienes la prueba de que si...  
  
- Supongo...  
  
El chico se había pasado las horas que le tocaban de Defensa leyendo, era un libro bastante interesante y si Voldemort iba a basar su tercer prueba en la habilidad de Harry con el idioma de las serpientes, mejor se ponía a estudiar, no querían que sus amigos murieran, porque sabía que el Lord iba a usar a sus compañeros e, incluso, a Severus para probarle.  
  
Desde ese día se dedicó a leer el nuevo obsequio. Entre eso, la poción, prácticas de quidditch, clases de Artes Oscuras con Emily, extras con Lestat por las noches (muy noche, el horario del vampiro no le era muy grato a Harry) y tareas, los días se le iban volando. Además, Severus siempre le tenía vigilado y, aunque el chico primero lo había tomado como una muestra de que el hombre estaba aceptando sus sentimientos, después de unos días se dio cuenta de que Severus tenía miedo de que Harry se convirtiera en el siguiente Lord Oscuro y eso le rompió el corazón al chico. Pero nunca se daría por vencido, le quería demasiado como para dejarle ir.  
  
Las semanas habían pasado sin detenerse, llegó Diciembre junto con nevadas intensas y Harry se alivió al saber que estas si eran verdaderas y no trampas hechas por Voldemort para una de sus pruebas. Aunque el Lord no había hecho ninguna en semanas.  
  
Si bien se había comunicado con él en sueños y las palabras de este cada vez le intrigaban más, no había hecho ninguna aparición física y eso era un gran alivio para el chico.  
  
En el último sueño, el Lord le había dicho que pronto se enteraría de cosas que ni siquiera se imaginaba:  
  
FLASH BACK:  
  
Se encontraba en medio de un jardín hermoso, lleno de flores exóticas y los aromas que le llegaban le hacían pensar que realmente estaba ahí y que no había una realidad tan hermosa como esta. El sol se estaba ocultando tras las colinas, pero la luz hacía que la calidez del lugar fuera irresistible. Se había acostado sobre el pasto fresco y, estaba tan relajado, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le había acercado y estaba ahora junto a él. Ese alguien habló, pero Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a esa voz y a ese tipo de situaciones que no se inmutó:  
  
- Veo que disfrutas del panorama Harry... - Lord Voldemort se sentó junto a él observando el atardecer  
  
- No creí que te gustaran este tipo de cosas... porque es tu visión ¿no?... - fue la respuesta de Harry.  
  
- Y no me acaban de gustar del todo, pero la luz que emerge del Sol, me recuerda la sangre... además, creí que te agradaría...  
  
- Debí de suponerlo... - hubo un silencio que fue cortado por el gryffindor - ¿me podrías decir que hago aquí?... claro, si no te molesta, supongo que no es una de tus pruebas o esas conversaciones...  
  
- No, no es una prueba, solo es un adelanto...  
  
- ¿Adelanto?...  
  
- ¿Has leído el libro que te mande?  
  
Harry recordó el libro al que se refería Voldemort:  
  
- Si, lo he estado viendo... buenos hechizos por cierto... bastante útiles...  
  
- Hay una parte sobre dementores ¿ya la viste?...  
  
- Si, es interesante... no sabía que hay la forma de desaparecerlos... pero debí de haber supuesto que la única manera de acabar con esas criaturas era con Artes Oscuras...  
  
- Aunque desgasta mucho y solo puede ser usada por hablantes de parsel... pero bueno, no fue eso lo que vine a hablar contigo... dentro de tres días es tu visita a Azkaban ¿no es así?...  
  
- Si... ¿cómo lo sabes?...  
  
- ¿Te sorprende?...  
  
- No, en realidad no... supongo que tu espía dentro de Hogwarts es más eficiente de lo que era Severus...  
  
- No sabes cuanto. Solo quería aconsejarte que, antes de matar a Colagusano, porque sé que lo tienes en mente, platiques con él... recuerda que fue amigo de tus padres y sabe muchas cosas que te podrían parecer interesantes...  
  
- ¿Cómo que?  
  
- ¿No te interesa saber por qué tu amado Severus odia tanto a tu padre?... ¿O quien es William?...  
  
Harry se quedó de piedra, nunca se le había ocurrido eso. Tuvo que darle algo de crédito al Lord. Pero se preguntó cómo sabría el hombre acerca de William; si bien ya no le era extraño a Harry, gracias a los grabadores de Emily, el nombre del que hubiera sido el quinto merodeador no era conocido, o no mucho. Harry le había preguntado a Severus, pero este solo lo corrió sin dar explicaciones, Emily tampoco le decía una palabra, Remus menos; solo evitaban el tema y el chico estaba empezando a exasperase.  
  
Tal vez tomaría la palabra de Voldemort esta vez, sería algo útil enterarse de lo que nadie quería decirle.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Y el día había llegado. El sábado antes de la última semana de clases.  
  
Dumbledore había anunciado que nadie se quedaría para las vacaciones de invierno, por razones de fuerza mayor. Harry había estado preocupado, no quería pasar las vacaciones en casa de los Weasley, aunque los quisiera mucho, lo tendrían muy vigilado como para poder seguir con la poción y no podía descuidarla. Pero Severus había hablado con él y le había dicho que pasaría las vacaciones en su casa, junto con Draco; tanto Harry como Draco estaban ansiosos. Uno por poder ver donde vivía su tutor y porque así no tendría que preocuparse por la poción y el otro porque no estaría en peligro de muerte a causa de sus compañeros de casa.  
  
El sábado a primera hora, todos los alumnos de Defensa de sexto y séptimo estaban fuera esperando instrucciones. A las siente en punto, Emily apareció acompañada de Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Albus y muchos aurores. Todos sabían que el director no iba a ir, solo estaba ahí para asegurarse de que partieran con seguridad.  
  
La profesora les entrego a todos un pequeño cubo negro y los alumnos lo miraron confundidos.  
  
- Muy bien - la profesora levantó la voz - esos cubos que les acabo de entregar son trasladores, dentro de cinco minutos se activaran y todos apareceremos enfrente de la prisión. Durante semanas les he estado indicando las reglas a seguir, cuando entremos, se les retiraran sus varitas, puesto que visitaremos las celdas. Bueno, eso es todo... tengan mucho cuidado y no se separen...  
  
Emily volteó a ver su reloj y subió la mano para pedir la atención de todos:  
  
- ¿Listos? Tomen los cubos - todos lo hicieron así - cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...  
  
Harry sintió un vació en su estómago, que sus pies se levantaban del suelo y, al siguiente segundo, caía sobre una superficie dura, tenía cerrados los ojos. Sintió frió y como una brisa le pegaba en el rostro. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una isla, de cara al océano, el cual se expandía sin dejar ver otro pedazo de tierra. Se sentía un frió aterrador y el chico recordó a los dementores.  
  
Volteó y se encontró ante un castillo de piedra negra. Muy antiguo y que se erigía imponente frente a él. Las ventanas, todas tenían barrotes y las puertas del castillo eran de metal, demasiado pesado. Adornadas con dragones y custodiadas por aurores, los mismos que el chico había visto en "El Profeta" hacía algunos meses. Los dos con las capuchas cubriéndoles el rostro e imperturbables en sus posiciones. El gryffindor estaba analizando cada centímetro de la fortaleza, le recordaba una prisión de un libro muggle que había leído alguna vez: "El Conde de Montecristo" si bien recordaba; pero sabía que este tendría una seguridad a base de hechizos y maldiciones y que lo que se veía piedra por fuera, por dentro estaría cubierto de metal sólido, como había comentado Hermione hacía unos días. Una mano se posó en su hombro y Harry se sobresaltó:  
  
- Calma... - la voz de Snape hizo que se tranquilizara, volteó y observó que su tutor estaba detrás de él - no te distraigas, no es seguro aquí, quiero que guardes la compostura - le susurro - ... vamos Potter...  
  
Harry volteó para ver a los demás alumnos ya frente a la puerta y a Emily llamándoles para que se unieran. Severus empujo un poco al chico y este caminó; sabía que su tutor le estaría vigilando a cada paso, pero ya se las ingeniaría para poder hablar con Colagusano o matarlo.  
  
- "¡NO! No lo matarás, solo hablarás con él..." - se dijo a sí mismo, pero una vocecilla dentro contestó a eso: - "¿Estas seguro de que no quieres matar al culpable de que tus padres estén muertos y de que Sirius halla estado encerrado durante tantos años?..."  
  
Esa vocecilla le había estado jugando bromas desde hacía semanas, nunca había pensado en asesinar a Colagusano, a Lestrange sí, pero a Peter no.  
  
Entraron en el castillo, las puertas hicieron un ruido demasiado alto al abrirse, todos descubrieron que adentro hacía más frío y las capas no sirvieron de mucho. Ron abrazo a Hermione, que temblaba, tratando de darle un poco de calor.  
  
Harry sonrió, sabía que sus amigos empezaban a salir juntos, todo por la insistencia de Gabrielle. Ya en dos visitas a Hogsmade, se habían desaparecido y solo los habían vuelto a ver a su regreso al Colegio, los dos tomados de la mano. Harry se había alegrado por ellos, pero no podía dejar de sentirse solo, si tan solo Severus le diera una oportunidad.  
  
Cuando entraron al castillo, las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, dentro no había luz de sol, solo antorchas con una luz morada en ellas, a Harry le recordaron la habitación circular de Voldemort.  
  
Varios aurores se les acercaron con cajas de cristal:  
  
- Pongan sus varitas en las cajas... - la voz de Emily llamó la atención de todos - tanto alumnos como profesores lo haremos, a nuestro regreso nos las devolverán...  
  
Con algo de reservas, todos pusieron sus varitas en las pequeñas cajas y estas se cerraron al instante  
  
- Solo el verdadero dueño de cada varita, podrá recogerla al final - fue el anuncio de uno de los aurores, que inclino la cabeza hacía Emily en forma de saludo, la profesora respondió de la misma forma.  
  
Harry sabía que todos los aurores que ahora trabajaban en Azkaban había sido, sino alumnos, compañeros de su madrina en alguna ocasión.  
  
Sus varitas fueron llevadas a otro lugar, Harry no estaba preocupado, había llevado la varita sin registrar y sabía que no la detectarían, el mismo Voldemort se lo había dicho y ¿quién mejor para saber eso que el Lord Oscuro?  
  
- "¿Por qué confío tanto en él?" - se preguntó el chico y la misma vocecilla de unos momentos atrás le respondió: - "Tal vez porque es el único que siempre te ha dicho la verdad, sin transgiversarla, y nunca evita las preguntas que le haces" - tenía que callar a esa vocecilla pronto.  
  
Los llevaron por otra puerta, un gran corredor se extendía delante de ellos y parecía que no tenía fin. Una voz masculina llamo su atención:  
  
- Buenos días, esta es la prisión de Azkaban - todos voltearon para ver a un hombre de unos cincuenta años con una capa con el escudo del Colegio del Fénix en ella. Su cabello tenía muchas canas y parecía que no había salido al sol en días, tenía ojeras y una mirada severa - mi nombre es Roger Steevens, soy el nuevo director de esta prisión y seré yo el que les dé el recorrido por la prisión, les pido que me sigan, que no se separen y que, cuando pasemos junto a las celdas, no se acerquen mucho, sobre todo en las de máxima seguridad, donde tenemos a los antiguos mortífagos de Lord Voldemort - a la mayoría de los alumnos les recorrió un escalofrío, todavía no estaban muy acostumbrados, a pesar de que Emily siempre mencionara el nombre, Harry notó que su tutor también tembló - creí Spellman, que para este punto ya les habrías quitado el miedo al nombre de ese monstruo...  
  
- En eso estoy profesor... - se notaba que la profesora le tenía respeto al hombre  
  
- Mas te vale que te apresures... o no sobrevivirán...  
  
La voz del hombre había sonado tan fría que a todos, sin excepción, les recorrió un escalofrió. Y Harry supo que tenía razón, si Emily no les enseñaba a controlar su miedo por el nombre del Lord sería imposible derrotarle en batalla; y las batallas estaban más cerca de lo que ellos se imaginaban, Voldemort quería el mundo y se valdría de cualquier medio para obtenerlo. Esa era la única verdad que existía en ese momento.  
  
- Síganme - la voz de Steevens sonó fría y autoritaria, nadie dudó un segundo, solo le siguieron.  
  
Habían empezado el recorrido en diferentes salones de los empleados, mientras el hombre les iba contando la historia de la prisión, una historia de muertes y venganzas, demasiado sangrienta, triste. En ninguno de los libros que Hermione había leído eran contadas esas historias, pero eran ciertas.  
  
La prisión había sido fundada sobre las ruinas de un castillo que sirvió de lugar de masacre para los muggles. Los fantasmas de cada uno de los muertos rondaban hasta la fecha y sus cuerpos destazados, decapitados, desollados, vagaban por los rincones y no les tuvieron que contar eso, ellos mismos vieron como el fantasma de una pequeña niña, pasaba junto a ellos, la piel desgarrada, sin una mano, la mirada perdida; incluso el Barón Sanguinario en Hogwarts tenía mejor aspecto, muchos tendrían pesadillas esa noche.  
  
Anduvieron por todo el castillo, observaron a muchos aurores custodiando diferentes celdas en la parte superior; pero Harry sabía que a quien buscaba se encontraba en las partes inferiores del castillo, custodiado al milímetro, al igual que sus compañeros mortífagos. Por alguna razón, a Harry no le daba miedo la prisión, solo se sentía extrañamente excitado, pronto podría vengar a Sirius, claro, antes sacaría alguna información.  
  
- "¿Qué he dicho?" - el chico se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos  
  
A Severus no le gustaba el panorama, si bien los dementores ya no estaban, el propio castillo podía quitarte las ganas de vivir, te dejaba con un sentimiento de melancolía terrible. Pensar que si no se hubiera unido a Albus, él mismo estaría encerrado ahí, penando por sus faltas, que eran muchas: los asesinatos, las violaciones y una larga lista de etcéteras. Varias veces durante el recorrido se había sentido vacío y perdido, se creyó una basura, el merecía estar ahí, había hecho atrocidades que no era capaz ni de decir.  
  
Entonces volteaba a ver al chico delante de él, parecía que nada le perturbaba, observaba todo con curiosidad.  
  
- "¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien como yo Harry? ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien que ha matado y hecho daño a tantas personas?..." - fue el pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza.  
  
Tal vez por eso no dejaba que el chico se le acercara tanto, sabía que cuando descubriera todo lo que había hecho el cariño desaparecería y él no estaba listo para soportar otra decepción, otro corazón roto, porque tenía que aceptar que sus sentimientos por el chico se estaban haciendo profundos, a pesar de todo lo que él intentara para evitarlo.  
  
- Ahora bajaremos a las mazmorras del castillo - la voz de Steevens les sacó de sus pensamientos - ahí están los prisioneros más peligrosos, casi todos mortífagos de Lord Voldemort, que han sido encarcelados por las miles de faltas que han cometido... les recomiendo que no se acerquen mucho a las rejillas, en el caso de uno de los prisioneros, a las paredes que le rodean... ¿entendido?  
  
- Si señor - fue el murmullo general  
  
- Eso también va para los profesores... - dijo el hombre observando a los demás adultos, eso incluyó a Spellman  
  
Comenzaron a seguir al hombre, Draco estaba temblando y sus nuevos amigos lo notaron:  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Draco? - preguntó Hermione poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico  
  
Malfoy volteo a verla, la verdad era que la chica era realmente muy inteligente, tenía que aceptar que había sido un enorme error no darle el beneficio de la duda.  
  
- Mi padre... - fue la respuesta que obtuvieron del chico  
  
- No te preocupes Malfoy, están rodeados de aurores, no te hará nada... - Ron habló, no eran muy buenos amigos, pero había un trato de tolerancia, todo fuera por Ginny.  
  
- Eso no es lo que me preocupa....  
  
- ¿Entonces? - la voz de su amigo Blaise sonaba preocupada  
  
- Que yo no soporte el impulso de hacerlo pedacitos... - fue la fría respuesta que salió de la boca del rubio  
  
- Pues esperemos que las paredes sean lo suficientemente gruesas, o si no tendremos que explicar por que hay... mmmm ¿cómo decirlo?... "picadillo a la Malfoy" en la celda... - Gabrielle tenía una gran sonrisa en la boca  
  
- ¡Gabrielle!, no estamos jugando... - Hermione se notaba irritada  
  
- Yo tampoco... - fue la respuesta de la chica , al tiempo que una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su rostro y su mano sacaba de la túnica unas cuantas rueditas rojas, moradas y negras  
  
- ¡¿Cómo demonios metiste eso aquí?! - Hermione ahora estaba sorprendida  
  
- No revisaron las túnicas - dijo Gabrielle encogiéndose de hombros - y creo que no es seguro que nos quiten las varitas, Fred y George me los enviaron, son mini bombas explosivas, de gas y de mal olor...  
  
- Eso solo te demuestra lo mal que esta la seguridad en esta prisión... - fue el comentario de Blaise  
  
- Es que, normalmente, no hay nadie aquí mas que los aurores... - dijo Remus detrás de ellos y todos saltaron - y solo a esos dos y a ti Gabrielle, se les ocurriría meter eso aquí...  
  
- ¡Remus! - Ron estaba sorprendido  
  
- Guarda eso... antes de que Steevens te descubra y te arroje unas cuantas maldiciones en castigo  
  
La chica guardó las bolitas en su túnica, estaba roja.  
  
- ¿Tu conoces a Steevens, Remus? - Hermione estaba tratando de cambiar de tema  
  
- Si, era uno de los profesores en el Colegio del Fénix, uno demasiado estricto por cierto, ahora caminen... - por la mirada del licántropo, sabían que de verdad el profesor no estaba bromeando  
  
Los chicos siguieron a su profesor. Harry los había estado observando, pero no quiso acercarse, ya que Severus parecía su sombra.  
  
- Camine Potter - un pequeño empujón de parte de el jefe de las serpientes le hizo volver a la realidad, sus amigos estaban siguiendo a Remus y él, de nuevo, se había quedado atrás - no se distraiga, y no quiero que haga ninguna tontería...  
  
- ¿Tontería? No sé a lo que se refiere profesor... - el mejor tono de inocencia de parte suyo, aunque a Severus no se le iba una  
  
- Yo creo que si lo sabes Harry y esta vez no habrá antídoto que te salve del Varitaserum... - susurró el hombre a su oído haciendo que el chico sintiera escalofríos, ¿por qué demonios no podía engañar una sola vez al hombre?  
  
- No sé de que me habla profesor...  
  
Siguieron caminando, unas largas escaleras les llevaron a la parte el inferior del castillo, cada vez se sentía más y más frío. Hermione estaba totalmente abrazada a Ron y aun así, ambos temblaban, y la temperatura seguía bajando.  
  
Llegaron al nivel más bajo, que era iluminado por antorchas con fuego rojo, anaranjado y amarillo. Las celdas se extendían infinitamente y comenzaron a caminar entre ellas. El ambiente era terrorífico, el lugar donde más había fantasmas era ahí y a cada puerta había un auror, todos se preguntaron como era que podían soportar tanto tiempo ahí abajo.  
  
- Nuestros aurores han sido entrenados durante años - Steevens estaba hablando - tanto física, como psicológicamente, han resistido las pruebas más difíciles y ahora están aquí, vigilando la seguridad de cada uno de ustedes... - pregunta contestada sin tener que ser preguntada  
  
Para los chicos eso era admirable, tendría que ser un entrenamiento muy duro para que aguantaran esto.  
  
Harry sintió que el frió aumentaba de repente, comenzó a temblar y estuvo tentado a sacar su varita para calentarse un poco, pero era una varita ilegal y estaba en el lugar donde encerraban a los magos por tener cosas como esa.  
  
De pronto, pasaron junto a un celda que le pareció diferente a las demás, esta tenía tres aurores en la puerta y la puerta era ¿transparente? Se paro en seco y observo, dentro, estaba alguien que reconoció al instante, un rostro que jamás olvidaría.  
  
- Colagusano... - susurró y fue lo suficiente para que el hombre dentro de la celda le escuchara y se levantara para verle  
  
- Harry... - había sido más un gemido que otra cosa, Peter Pettigrew estaba delante de él, o lo que quedaba del hombre: había enflacado muchos kilos y estaba demasiado ojeroso, sin cabello, con la túnica gris típica de Azkaban y parecía más viejo de lo que era.  
  
Una sonrisa de venganza apareció en el rostro de Potter, una sonrisa que decía desprecio y odio, también ganas de levantar la varita y pronunciar cierta maldición imperdonable. Y Pettigrew se introdujo en su celda, temeroso; solo había visto esa sonrisa tan cruel en otra persona: Voldemort.  
  
No fue el único que la vio, también Severus había observado y sintió miedo al ver la imagen del Lord, en los ojos de Harry, movió al chico haciendo que avanzara. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía que; Riddle estaba ganando terreno y lo sabía.  
  
Bajaron otro piso en la prisión y entonces, una voz también conocida, les recibió, esta vez, iba dirigida a Draco:  
  
- ¡DRACO! - Lucius Malfoy, desde su celda, había visto a su hijo hablando con Weasley - ¡TRAIDOR! ¡NO TE MERECES EL APELLIDO MALFOY! ¡¡¡HACIENDO AMISTAD CON LOS AMIGOS DE POTTER!!!  
  
- ¡Calla! - al chico le lastimaban las palabras  
  
Y entonces se soltó la hecatombe, al escuchar el nombre Potter, todos los mortífagos prisioneros reaccionaron, empezaron a gritar y vario aurores tuvieron que bajar para ayudar a calmarlos, Harry aprovechó, tomó la varita y se señalo a sí mismo:  
  
- Homos Duplicato - los hechizos en parsel era bastante útiles  
  
Al instante, un duplicado de él mismo se formo, uno que se podía tocar y que se movería, pero no emitiría una sola palabra y el verdadero Harry, salió corriendo de allí, hacía la celda de Colagusano, seguro de que los aurores que custodiaban la celda estaban tratando de controlar a los mortífagos abajo. Lo que le sorprendió, fue observar que todo estaba en silencio y que no había ni un solo auror, los fantasmas también habían desparecido.  
  
Se dirigió a la celda de Peter y lo encontró sentado en un camastro, observando la puerta, habló:  
  
- Hola Harry, esperaba que volvieras... - la voz sonaba cansada  
  
- Solo vine...  
  
- A vengar a Sirius, lo sé, me lo esperaba, lo que me sorprende es que hallas logrado introducir una varita...  
  
- Tengo mis modos... pero eso no es de tu incumbencia...  
  
- Cierto, has venido a matarme... entonces ¿qué esperas?... no creo que la puerta mágica que hicieron para observarme pueda contra ti... - el hombre abrió los brazos exponiendo su pecho  
  
- No, primero vas a contestar algunas preguntas, tu eras amigo de mis padres en el colegio, quiero saber... ¿Por qué Snape odia tanto a mi padre? Y ¿quién es William?...  
  
El hombre frente a él bajo los brazos y arqueó una ceja.  
  
- Lo que me pregunto es cómo sabes de la existencia de William, pero hace unos momento me pareció ver a Spellman, así que supongo que viste sus grabadores...  
  
Hubo un silencio en el que el hombre pareció pensar lo que iba a decir:  
  
- ¿Me vas a contestar si o no? - Harry sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo  
  
- Es que... las dos preguntas que me hiciste se unen de una forma que no te imaginas... pero supongo que lo mejor es empezar por quién es William... - otro silencio - William, era o casi fue uno de los merodeadores, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes... un Gryffindor, que realmente pertenecía a Slytherin... nunca supo nuestros secretos, eso incluye la licantropía de Remus, admiraba a tu padre, tanto que... digamos, se enamoro de él...  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ?! - ok, esto estaba comenzando a hacerse raro  
  
- ¡Oh si! Y aquí viene lo bueno... durante nuestro sexto año, Dumbledore les pidió a tu padre y a Snape que dejaran sus peleas por un tiempo...hicieron una especia de tregua, Emily los ayudo, los ayudo de más... resultó que descubrió la razón por la que odiaban tanto, es que... se gustaban y claro ninguno de los dos quería creerlo - Harry puso una expresión de horror puro, el tampoco quería creerlo, porque esto estaba rayando en lo bizarro - ¡Oh si! Aceptaron sus sentimientos, hicieron las pases, se hicieron más que amigos... Y ¿adivina quien no estuvo del todo de acuerdo?...  
  
- William... - dijo Harry en un susurro, aunque su mente permanecía unas cuantas palabras atrás.  
  
- ¡Diez puntos para gryffindor! - la voz del hombre sonó burlona - Pues bien, como a William no le agradaba para nada, durante varios meses se dedicó a hacer una poción multijugos, nadie sospecho nada de él... cuando la hubo terminado, tomo algunas muertas de cabello de tu padre y fue al encuentro de Severus, poción en una botellita para cuando hiciera falta... - hizo otra pausa.  
  
- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hizo?  
  
- Tu padre no había querido tener relaciones sexuales con Snape, decía que debían esperar, el slytherin estaba tan enamorado que se guardó para tu padre y ese día... pues... simplemente William hizo realidad el sueño de Snape... pero no de la forma más amable posible... casi lo viola y a William se le acabó el efecto de la poción y Severus vio su verdadero rostro, vio a William, no a tu padre en su cama... entonces comenzó la tragedia...  
  
- Pero... entonces... debió de haber culpado a William no a mi padre...  
  
- William le dijo a Snape... que tu padre le había pedido que lo hiciera, que toda la relación había sido una broma, una de tantas, que no lo amaba, aunque tu padre realmente amo a Severus, más de lo que te puedes imaginar... la serpiente creyó cada una de las palabras de William, todas respaldadas por una muy bien editada grabación de una de las esferitas de Emily y Severus ha odiado a tu padre desde ese momento, porque creyó que el culpable fue James... a tu padre se le rompió el corazón y aunque tratamos de ayudar, nadie pudo hacer recapacitar a Snape, incluso Black trató de hablar con él, pero no pudo... nada más pudimos hacer y se separaron... aunque no dudo que tu padre seguía amando al chico y viceversa... a William, pues digamos que se le dio el justo castigo, nadie supo nada de él desde entonces; cuando terminamos Hogwarts el ya estaba durmiendo en otro cuarto y se fue sin despedirse de nadie, aunque no tenía nadie de quien hacerlo...  
  
- Pe... pero... mi madre...  
  
- No me malinterpretes, James y Lily se amaron de una forma muy diferente, pero se amaron, tanto que te tuvieron a ti... si no, no te hubieran concebido. Lily aceptó los gustos de tu padre, pero ella supo sanar de alguna manera el corazón de James y se enamoró de ella... la chica le había gustado desde primer año y Emily también ayudó en esto, hasta ella se tuvo que rendir con tu padre y Severus...  
  
- ¿Qué pasó...? Es decir... ¿Qué hizo Severus cuando mis padres comenzaron a salir?...  
  
- Se convirtió en algo así como "él fácil" del colegio, se acostaba con cualquiera y solo era material de una noche, tu padre se sintió muy triste, pero Snape le prohibió rotundamente que se metiera en su vida... le dijo que se alejara de él para siempre y tu padre así lo hizo, aunque sufrió mucho... luego vino el incidente en el Sauce Boxeador y Snape no pudo soportar el hecho de deberle la vida a tu padre, quiso regresar con él, pero James le dijo que no, que estaba enamorado de Lily y ya te imaginarás, Snape se volvió peor de lo que ya era...  
  
Harry estaba en shock, tieso, no podía moverse, estaba muy confundido: su padre había amado y había sido la pareja del hombre al que Harry amaba. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Sentía que estaba enamorado del que hubiera sido el esposo de su padre.  
  
Ahora entendía todo, entendía porque Severus odiaba a su padre, porque Emily había dicho que habían culpado a James de una falta en la que nada tuvo que ver, de porque Severus se negaba rotundamente a tener una relación con él y era porque no quería ser lastimado de nuevo, no por un Potter; entendía porque nadie le quería hablar de William y el porque de que el chico desapareciera de los grabadores de golpe. Y Severus, seguía amando a su padre, lo sabía, de alguna forma lo sabía.  
  
- ¿Qué...?... ¿Qué hizo Severus cuando mis padres se casaron?  
  
- Se unió a mi...  
  
Harry se quedó seco, Peter se inclinó en acto reflejo y Lord Voldemort apareció de la nada y se paro frente al gryffindor, el frió se había vuelto insoportable y Harry supo por que: detrás del Lord, varios dementores se acercaban:  
  
- "Por eso la temperatura disminuyo tan rápidamente..." - pensó el chico  
  
- Hola Harry, lamento interrumpir pero, es necesario, no tengo todo el día...  
  
- Tu sabías todo esto ¿no es así?... por eso me dijiste que antes de matarlo debería de preguntarle... - el dolor de cabeza del chico le estaba haciendo difícil el enfrentarse al Lord, pero lo hacía más por la furia y la confusión que sentía en esos momentos que por otra cosa  
  
- Si, lo sabía, lo supe desde el momento en que vi a Severus llegar a mi mansión y pedir que se le otorgara la marca; no sabía en lo que se metía y lo averiguo demasiado tarde... pero parece que pagó sus penas con un poco de espionaje... - había molestia en la voz del Lord - pero ahora pagara muy caro...  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
- No vine aquí solo para platicar contigo Harry, vine a sacar a algunos mortífagos... me hacen falta varios... y de paso pensé en probar tus habilidades de nuevo, ¿listo para tu tercer prueba Harry?  
  
- ¿Se podría saber que es lo que tienes pensado?  
  
Pero el chico no necesitaba preguntar, solo de ver a los dementores supo que estos estaban ahí por razones especiales. Un grito desgarrador del nivel inferior de la prisión, hizo que el chico volviera la cabeza a las escaleras:  
  
- ¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
- ¡¿Qué demonios?!  
  
- Te aconsejo que te apresures, ningún ser humano sobrevive al beso del dementor...  
  
- No te atreverías, ¡no de nuevo!... - el chico estaba molesto  
  
- Corre a rescatar a los que no te han querido decir las verdades completas Harry, a los que te traicionan y te usan... corre o les perderás...  
  
El chico salió casi volando de ahí. Sabía que Voldemort no se iba con juegos y que si no se apresuraba todos morirían.  
  
Varita en mano, bajó al nivel inferior de la prisión, el frió ahí era más intenso ¿cómo pudo no haber notado a los dementores?  
  
Cuando llegó a su destino, se encontró con que todos los aurores de la prisión estaban luchando contra centenares de dementores. Sus patronus los alejaban un poco, pero estaban siendo acorralados y los prisioneros estaban escapando, ayudados por encapuchados con máscara:  
  
- Potter, que gusto me da verte... ¿disfrutando del espectáculo?... - la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange sonó detrás del chico y este se obligó a contenerse de matar a la mujer, necesitaba pensar rápido en un hechizo para desaparecer a las criaturas  
  
- Aléjate o te juro que te haré polvo maldita...  
  
- No creo que tengas la capacidad para hacer eso niño... además, tu querido Severus esta, ¿cómo decirlo?... a unos segundos de ser dejado sin conciencia....  
  
Harry volteó rápidamente hacía todas partes:  
  
En una esquina, estaban Emily, con Steevens y otros cuantos aurores defendiendo a algunos alumnos desmayados, entre ellos Gabrielle, solo algunos aurores traían varitas y Harry supo que se las habían entregado a Emily y a Steevens.  
  
En otra, Ron y Hermione estaban arrinconándose, no tenían varita y los dementores se acercaban más y más a ellos, los chicos estaban encogidos abrazados y no se separaban ni un milímetro, pero Harry sabía el efecto de las criaturas y que debería de estar afectando a sus amigos, se acercó rápidamente, dejando de lado a Bellatrix:  
  
- ¡Expecto Patronum!  
  
Un ciervo plateado salió de su varita, llamando la atención de todos y los dementores se replegaron, el ciervo continuó dando un poco de ayuda y se desvaneció unos segundos después  
  
- ¿Están bien? - preguntó a sus amigos  
  
- No sé de dónde demonios sacaste esa varita Harry, pero gracias... - fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Ron, Hermione seguía abrazada al chico  
  
- Quiero que suban y tomen sus varitas, pero tengan mucho cuidado, Voldemort esta aquí y seguramente arriba habrá más dementores y mortífagos... supongo que debe haber otra salida, búsquenla y consigan ayuda... estoy seguro de que no han detectado nada en el Ministerio o ya estarían aquí...  
  
- ¿Qué harás tú?  
  
- Tengo que ayudar... salgan cuando haga el patronus, así no tendrán problemas con los dementores, pero háganlo rápido...  
  
Harry se levantó del suelo y conjuro de nuevo el patronus, Ron tomó a Hermione y salió de allí corriendo, Neville les siguió.  
  
Harry seguía buscando a Severus entre la multitud, se encontró con la visión de Remus que estaba, junto a otros tantos aurores, tratando de evitar que los mortífagos liberaran a sus compañeros, pero les superaban en un gran número, el licántropo traía una varita que no era suya, el dueño estaba tirado en el suelo, su piel parecía de mármol.  
  
Siguió buscando y se encontró con que Draco estaba en otro lugar, luchando contra un hombre de cabello rubio largo: el chico estaba luchando contra su padre y eso no podía terminar bien puesto que Lucius sabía más Artes Oscuras que su hijo.  
  
Se dirigió a donde estaba su nuevo amigo y lanzó un petrificus totalus por la espalda a Malfoy padre, el cual, al no esperarse el ataque, calló instantáneamente: Draco estaba muy mal herido:  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - peguntó el gryffindor ayudando al slytherin a sentarse  
  
- ¿Tu que crees Potter? - había sarcasmo en la voz del chico  
  
- Que eres un idiota Malfoy - era una pequeña broma y lo sabía, sabía que necesitaba esa broma para concentrarse en como desaparecer a los dementores  
  
- ¿De dónde sacaste la varita? ¿No se suponía que las teníamos que dejar a la entrada?  
  
- No es mía, es de uno de los aurores que fueron atacados... - esa fue una mentira rápida - ¿puedes caminar?...  
  
- Eso creo... - el chico trató de levantarse, pero calló al instante en el suelo  
  
- Quédate aquí, no te muevas... Neville, Ron y Hermione ya fueron por ayuda...  
  
- ¿Longbottom? ¡No por favor!... va a provocar su muerte...  
  
- Cállate Malfoy o morirás más pronto de lo que te imaginas...  
  
- ¡Cuidado Harry!  
  
El chico volteó rápidamente: Lucius había recuperado el movimiento y no se le veía de muy buen humor. Le lanzó a Harry un crucio, que el gryffindor evitó por un pelo y contestó con otra maldición igual:  
  
- ¡Crucio!  
  
Malfoy no solo fue expulsado por la proximidad del golpe, sino que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, Harry mantuvo la maldición, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo:  
  
- No sabía que podías hacer ese tipo de maldiciones... - fue el comentario de Draco  
  
- No fue mi intención...  
  
- No te preocupes... fue en defensa propia...  
  
Harry reaccionó, tenía que apresurarse, todavía no sabía donde estaba Severus:  
  
- Draco, quédate aquí, no quiero que te muevas...  
  
- Lo que me preocupa Potter, es que no puedo moverme y, por si no lo has notado, estamos rodeados de mortífagos y dementores...  
  
- Desillusion.... - dijo Harry señalando a Draco  
  
- ¿Qué hiciste?...  
  
- Un encantamiento de camuflaje, no te verán, solo no te muevas ni hagas ruido... - dijo hacía donde se suponía estaba Draco, el encantamiento se lo había aplicado Ojoloco el año pasado  
  
- Los dementores perciben el miedo idiota... - ok, estaba empezando a recordar porque odiaba a Malfoy  
  
- ¡Tu solo quédate quieto, supongo que sabes hacer un patronus, así que hazlo si uno se acerca! - dijo dándole otra varita que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, la arrojo a donde se suponía estaba el chico  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien, no hay la necesidad de gritar...  
  
Harry dejó el lugar donde se suponía estaba Draco y su mirada viajó por todo el lugar en busca de su tutor, no le había visto junto a Emily, ni junto a Remus, mucho menos junto a sus amigos y sabía que no traía su varita.  
  
- ¿Buscas algo Potter? - la voz de Lucius Malfoy sonó detrás de él y el chico giró rápidamente apuntando con su varita al pecho del rubio  
  
- Si das un paso Malfoy, te juro que no vivirás para volver a ver a Voldemort... - el chico observó como el mortífago temblaba ante la mención del nombre de su señor - ¿miedo Malfoy? No te creí tan cobarde...  
  
- Calla niño, no sabes lo que dices; pero tal vez te des cuenta si volteas a tu derecha te quedes mudo...  
  
Harry no confiaba en el hombre, pero miró de reojo y lo que vio lo dejó de piedra: en un rincón, alejado de toda vista, decenas de dementores se arremolinaban alrededor de un hombre vestido en ropas negras, que yacía en el suelo abrazándose a sí mismo y repitiendo frases ininteligibles  
  
- ¡SEVERUS! - gritó el chico con angustia  
  
- Veo Potter, que te has enamorado de la Puta de Hogwarts y del círculo de mortífagos...  
  
- ¡Cuida tus palabras Malfoy! Puede que sean las últimas que salgan de esa boca... - Harry estaba lívido - ni tienes porque calumniar a Severus...  
  
- Pero no es calumnia, si mi memoria no me falla, la lista de los amantes de Snape asciende a ¿40? Tal vez más... y eso incluye a tu padre y a mi.... por supuesto... ¿cómo resistirme a la mejor prostituta del círculo de mortífagos?...  
  
- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! - ahora Harry estaba furioso y dolido, nunca se imagino que Severus tuviera ese pasado, pero lo que no podía creer era lo de su padre, ¡Por Merlín! Sentía que estaba cometiendo incesto. El chico apuntaba directo al pecho a Lucius, quien se limitó a reír como desquiciado  
  
- ¿Qué niño?... ¿Acaso no te lo has tirado todavía?... Ya veo... contigo se ha vuelto el difícil... No te preocupes, solo harán falta unas copas para que lo con venzas...  
  
- ¡Crucio! - la palabra había salido con tanta facilidad de sus labios que hasta el mismo se sorprendió  
  
Pero de alguna forma, disfruto los momentos en los que el rubio se retorció a sus pies, en los que los alaridos de dolor de Lucius fueron el único sonido que lleno sus oídos. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, porque ya no le era suficiente verle sufrir, necesitaba matarlo.  
  
Horrorizado, se detuvo y le dio las gracias al cielo de que todos estaban demasiado ocupados para ponerle atención a él.  
  
En el suelo, Lucius empezó a reír como desquiciado:  
  
- Te recomiendo Potter, que en vez de luchar contra mi, cuides a tu mascotita, no valla a ser que los dementores te la quiten...  
  
Y eso basto para distraer un poco a Harry, volteó hacia donde estaba Severus y se horrorizo de ver que los dementores ya lo tenían totalmente rodeado. Corrió a su lado e invocó el Patronus, pero eran demasiados dementores y los aurores tenían demasiados problemas como para ayudarle.  
  
Mientras corría, su mente iba a lo que más daba, buscando hechizos que le sirvieran y entonces, la voz de Voldemort vino a su cabeza, el recuerdo del sueño pasado:  
  
"- ¿Has leído el libro que te mande?  
  
Harry recordó el libro al que se refería Voldemort:  
  
- Si, lo he estado viendo... buenos hechizos por cierto... bastante útiles...  
  
- Hay una parte sobre dementores ¿ya la viste?...  
  
- Si, es interesante... no sabía que hay la forma de desaparecerlos... pero debí de haber supuesto que la única manera de acabar con esas criaturas era con Artes Oscuras...  
  
Aunque desgasta mucho y solo puede ser usada por hablantes de parsel..."  
  
Si, había un hechizo, pero si no lo hacía bien a la primera oportunidad, no habría segunda, porque estaría demasiado cansado como para intentarlo de nuevo, es más, tal vez no podría intentarlo de nuevo  
  
- William... James... ¡No!... ¿cómo pudiste James?... ¿cómo pudiste si yo te amo?... ¿cómo si me dijiste que tu me amabas?... ¡MALDITO!...  
  
Los dementores habían tomado a Severus por el cuello de la túnica, el hombre estaba evocando su peor recuerdo y a Harry el corazón se le hizo añicos, ya no sabía que pensar, ya no sabía que haría, cómo enfrentaría a Severus. Pero primero debía de salvarlo, aunque no lo tuviera y no pudiera borrar el recuerdo de su padre, tenía que salvarlo.  
  
Se concentró lo más que pudo y puso todo su esfuerzo en ello, tenía que hacerlo a la primera o su tutor estaba perdido.  
  
Levantó la varita y apuntó a los dementores, entonces, el hechizo en parsel se deslizó de sus labios y solo le quedó rogar por que funcionara:  
  
- Oscurum Evanesco Dementor...  
  
El siseo llamó la atención, no solo de los dementores, que reconocieron el conjuro, si no también de mortífagos, aurores y profesores.  
  
Una niebla gris salió de la varita de Harry y se dirigió hacia todos los dementores, se introdujo en ellos y las criaturas se empezaron a convulsionar, de pronto una luz plateada demasiado brillante para que los ojos la resistieran, comenzó a salir de todos ellos e inundó todo el lugar, al tiempo que un sonido como de risas se hacía tan fuerte que muchos tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos. El gryffindor sostuvo el conjuro lo más que pudo, para después caer completamente sobre el frío suelo de la prisión, los ojos le dolían demasiado y el sonido fue tan fuerte que supuso que le costaría trabajo reponerse. Todos se cubrieron los ojos, pero el impulso de la luz que recibieron fue demasiado fuerte y se golpearon contra las paredes, cayeron y se desmayaron al instante aurores, mortífagos, alumnos y profesores.  
  
Harry escuchó unos pasos aproximarse y los pasos se detuvieron a su lado, alguien se arrodillo, le quito la varita y le susurro al oído en un siseo continuo:  
  
- Muy bien hecho Harry, no creí que pudieras hacerlo, pero lo hiciste... te felicito...  
  
- ¡Maldito!... no... qui.... quiero... que los vuel... vuelvas a tocar... - gimió, le costaba tanto trabajo emitir una palabra  
  
- Tu sabes perfectamente bien Harry lo que debes de hacer para que yo deje en paz a tu s queridos amigos, no matare a Severus esta vez, como premio a tu victoria... pero la próxima no tendré piedad... me voy Niño de Oro, me llevo la varita, no creo que quieras problemas... por cierto, gracias por ayudarme a sacar a mis mortífagos... me hubiera costado más trabajo con los aurores en actividad... ya después podrás hacer lo que quieras con Colagusano... hasta luego Harry... nos vemos...  
  
El chico escuchó como muchos pasos salían del lugar, se mantuvo conciente lo más que pudo, se desmayo al escuchar la voz de Tonks gritar al llegar y ver la escena que se le mostraba:  
  
- ¡POR MERLÍN!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un lugar que, aunque conocido, nunca imagino encontrarse ahí. Trato de levantarse o, por lo menos, sentarse, pero no pudo, se sentía demasiado adolorido.  
  
Tenía mucha sed y no recordaba que había pasado, empezaba a desesperarse, cuando Pompy apareció con una poción y, al verlo despierto, se le iluminó el rostro:  
  
- ¡Severus! Que bueno que has despertado, estábamos tan preocupados por ti  
  
- ¿Qué pa... paso? - le costaba trabajo hablar  
  
- Llevas dos días así, Quien - Tu - Sabes, atacó Azkaban y los dementores atacaron a los alumnos, eran demasiados, afortunadamente Harry los rescató...  
  
- ¿Harry?  
  
- Si, realizó un conjuro de magia muy antigua y los rescató... si no ha de ser por él, habría más muertos... pero afortunadamente el chico conocía el hechizo y sabe hablar parsel...  
  
El hombre comenzó a recordar: los aurores tratando de calmar a los mortífagos encerrados, cuando todo se calmo Severus había tocado a Harry para que se moviera y este no había hablado, de pronto un estallido resonó y los dementores habían aparecido, detrás de ellos, los mortífagos; habían sido tantos que no le sirvió de nada el entrenamiento, tratando de proteger a Harry, se había descuidado y le rodearon al instante y las imágenes de un pasado tortuoso comenzaron a recorrer su cabeza: William, la poción multijugos, James, ¡NO!, Potter.  
  
Después de eso no había nada, solo un resplandor demasiado grande y un sonido ensordecedor.  
  
- ¿D... do... dónde esta...?  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Harry? - el hombre solo asintió - esta en San Mugo, tuvieron que llevarlo allí de emergencia, gastó demasiada energía y recibió el resplandor de lleno, así que temían que no pudiera abrir los ojos, pero como se le atendió a tiempo no habrá mayor problema... solo no ha despertado todavía, pero se espera que lo haga entre hoy o mañana...  
  
El profesor sintió un gran alivio y se quedó dormido de nuevo.  
  
Había despertado al día siguiente y descubrió que estaba mucho mejor, pudo salir de la enfermería el miércoles y Albus le explicó todo:  
  
Harry les había rescatado a todos, a todos los que pudo. Mando a Longbottom, Weasley y Granger por ayuda y estos lograron salir sin alertar a Voldemort. Nadie sabía de donde había sacado Harry la varita, ni pudieron localizar esta después, porque la del chico estaba guardada en las cajas de cristal y nadie más que él podía haberla sacado. Los dementores habían sido, no replegados, sino eliminados por el chico: un conjuro muy antiguo y muy difícil, que solo los hablantes de parsel podían realizar y que vaciaba a los dementores de todo lo que estos habían consumido durante su "vida"; lo que explicaba la luz cegadora y el sonido de risas: las almas y los buenos recuerdos que los dementores alguna vez consumieron habían sido vomitados de su cuerpo, dejándolos vacíos y sin recursos de los que sostenerse, así que se convirtieron en cenizas. Severus se había quedado muy preocupado al escuchar esto, Harry pudo haber muerto si cometía un solo error. Nadie se explicaba como era que el chico había conocido el conjuro, pero todos decían que era un héroe, por primera vez en años, Severus estuvo totalmente de acuerdo: le debía la vida a Harry.  
  
Severus se encontró con que Voldemort había logrado liberar a sus mortífagos, pero a un alto costo: muchos dementores eliminados.  
  
Dentro de los aurores también hubieron bajas y fueron numerosas. El Ministerio no advirtió el ataque hasta que los chicos dieron la alarma y cuando llegaron, ya era tarde, Voldemort había escapado y había 50 muertos entre aurores y unos cuantos mortífagos; la mayoría de los aurores habían muerto, en manos de los mortífagos, otros tantos no habían tenido esa suerte, los dementores habían absorbido sus almas. Fudge estaba demasiado presionado, o hacía algo pronto o renunciaba lo más rápido posible, la prensa se lo estaba comiendo vivo y dentro del Ministerio ya no le quedaban aliados.  
  
El mismo miércoles Severus se enteró de que Harry era el único que seguían en el hospital, el chico ya había despertado, pero se encontraba demasiado débil y no hablaba con nadie, bueno, según Albus este había hablado con Draco y con Lestat, el vampiro había ido por petición explícita del chico, los demás amigos de Potter no habían podido ir ya que no los dejaban pasar.  
  
El profesor fue a visitar al chico y lo que le recibió, fue un Harry Potter que solo hablaba con las enfermeras para darles las gracias y que parecía tener un peso muy grande.  
  
Emily, que esperaba fuera, le había comunicado que no hablaba ni siquiera con ella, inclusive Remus se había rendido en sus intentos de hacer que le dirigiera la palabra y Draco no había querido abrir la boca, alegaba que eran asuntos totalmente privados y que él no tenía ningún derecho de divulgar los secretos de Harry Potter.  
  
Aunque Severus insistió, no pudieron sacarle nada a su ahijado. El hombre había llegado el jueves, para avisarle al chico que el sábado saldría del hospital y partirían a la casa del hombre. Entro en la habitación privada del chico, este estaba despierto, viendo el techo:  
  
- ¿Harry? - el chico no se movió un milímetro - Harry, hola, ¿cómo te sientes? - no hubo contestación  
  
Severus se sentó a un lado de la cama de su pupilo y vio los ojos queriendo soltar lágrimas contenidas, que sabía no serían liberadas  
  
Extendió la mano queriendo tocarle y reconfortarle, de paso estar seguro de que su pupilo estaba bien. Cuando toco la mejilla de Potter, este hizo un movimiento brusco y apartó la mano del hombre, Severus estaba sorprendido, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que pasa? - le preguntó al gryffindor, pero este solo volvió a mirar al techo - Harry, háblame, necesito saber que te encuentras bien, estuve preocupado por ti...  
  
Harry hizo un sonido que pareció una risa sarcástica:  
  
- "¿Por qué se preocupara por mi?... tal vez porque le recuerdo a mi padre..." - pensó y sabía que era injusto pensar eso, pero no pudo evitarlo. Había estado pensando en eso durante días y, de alguna forma, empezó a sentir celos de lo que su padre tuvo y él no podía obtener. Lo que más dolía era saber, que a lo mejor Severus seguía amando a su padre y que él no quería competir contra el recuerdo de James Potter. Eso estaba mal. Además, los fantasmas de lo que había pasado en Azkaban le perseguían, si no hubiera sido por él, nadie hubiera muerto, porque Voldemort solo uso ese momento como una prueba - "Es mi culpa... mi culpa, solo mía... no me merezco que te preocupes por mi Severus..."  
  
- ¿Harry? - la voz de su tutor sonó sumamente preocupada, tenía que hacer algo e iba a hacer que Harry hablara, por las buenas o por las malas - ¡Potter, habla, habla o esta vez no habrá antídoto que te salve del Varitaserum!  
  
Y el chico supo que su tutor hablaba enserio, aunque el tono había sonado lleno de preocupación.  
  
- Yo... yo... - apretó los puños tanto, que los hizo sangrar y Severus lo notó, así que tomo las manos del chico entre las suyas y le obligó a verle a los ojos  
  
- Dime que Harry... ¿qué te pasa?... ¿porqué no has querido hablar ni con Remus ni con Emily?  
  
Bueno, eso ya implicaba más cosas. No quería hablar ni con su madrina, ni con Remus porque no quería empezar a recriminarles el porque nadie le había dicho nada acerca de la relación entre Severus y su padre. Pero como sabía que era un tema delicado para el hombre, prefirió estirar un poco la verdad; además, él todavía no estaba listo para afrontar a Severus.  
  
- Por que fue mi culpa, porque casi mueren por mi culpa... porque todas las muertes y lo demás, fue por mi culpa...  
  
- Harry, eso no es verdad, ¿cómo ibas tu a saber que él iba a atacar Azkaban y que pasaría todo eso?... Hiciste lo que pudiste y arriesgaste tu vida para salvarnos... hiciste más de lo que todos esperábamos de ti... y estamos orgullosos...  
  
- No deberían... casi mueren en manos de los dementores, cada vez que alguien se acerca a mi muere... la mayoría de las personas a las que he amado han muerto... y no quiero perderlos a ustedes también y sé que Voldemort no descansará hasta dejarme solo... no quiero perderlos Severus, no sabes como me sentí cuando te vi rodeado de dementores, iba a perder a la persona a la que más amo en este mundo... te iba a perder Severus...  
  
El chico vio directamente a los ojos a su profesor, sopesando sus propias palabras; nunca pensó que sus sentimientos fueran tan fuertes, pero lo eran y lo sabía. Por eso dolía tanto enterarse de lo de su padre.  
  
Severus se quedó sorprendido sabía que el chico tenía una especie de atracción por él, pero nunca creyó que esta llegara al punto de que se hubiera enamorado, no podía terminar de aceptarlo. Hacía tanto que no le decían eso, se sintió tan bien y supo que fue en parte porque salió de la boca del mismo Harry. Severus estaba conciente de que le gustaba el chico, de que de un tiempo para acá no lo había podido sacar de su cabeza, no estaba enamorado de él, pero. Tal vez...  
  
Se acercó más a la cama, apretó más las manos de Harry e hizo que este levantará la cabeza, pues se había agachado para esconder su sonrojo:  
  
- Abre los ojos Harry  
  
Así lo hizo el gryffindor, solo para encontrarse con el rostro de Severus a unos centímetros del suyo, solo para ver como los centímetros desaparecían y para volverlos a cerrar al sentir los labios de su tutor sobre los suyos.  
  
Severus no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que debía de hacerlo, que quería hacerlo, que necesitaba hacerlo, para saber que Harry estaba vivo, para comprobar que el chico realmente le amaba, para reconfortar, no solo al gryffindor, sino a él mismo.  
  
Sus labios probaron los del chico, sintiendo ese sabor a chocolate con fresas que ya se estaba haciendo constante en su vida. Fue un beso tierno, donde puso todo lo que no podía decir. Su lengua salió y delineo los labios de Harry, con lentitud, sin prisas, pidiendo que se abrieran y se sometieran. Harry abrió los labios y su lengua se encontró con la del hombre, acariciándose mutuamente.  
  
El chico emitió un gemido y el profesor le abrazó por la cintura, Harry rodeó el cuello de este con sus brazos, queriéndose fundirse en ese beso, queriendo que no terminara nunca. Pero termino y sintió como Severus trataba de controlarse, no quería abrir los ojos, no podía.  
  
- Harry... tu no eres el culpable, lo que paso nadie lo podía prever e hiciste todo lo que pudiste, arriesgaste tu vida para salvarnos y eso vale demasiado... no sabes como me preocupe cuando supe lo que habías hecho... - el chico seguía con los ojos cerrados, aferrándose a Severus, si el hombre supiera la verdad ya no pensaría de esa forma, Severus soltó un poco el abrazo y pronuncio en un todo todavía mas bajo y sedoso que el anterior - abre los ojos Harry...  
  
El chico lo hizo lentamente y se encontró con una mirada que no se esperaba: Severus lo veía con cariño, con ternura, la máscara del mortífago había desaparecido por completo y frente a el estaba Severus, solo Severus:  
  
- Sev... - fue un susurró, pero el hombre lo escuchó perfectamente  
  
- ¿Sev?... Creo Potter que yo nunca le di permiso de cambiar mi nombre... - ahí estaba de nuevo el tono sarcástico y el chico no pudo más que sonreír - me gusta esa sonrisa tuya...  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te gusta?  
  
- Porque me hace recordarte a ti, saber que estas bien... porque me preocupo... ¿entiendes? - el chico asintió - ahora, respecto de lo otro, me halaga lo que dijiste, sobre lo que sientes por mi, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que esos sean realmente tus sentimientos...  
  
- Yo te amo Sev... Severus...  
  
- Dime Sev si quieres, ¡pero solo tu!... y no publicarlo con tu amiguitos... ahora, debes de pensar bien en lo que sientes, tal vez te gusto, si, pero de eso al amor... - el chico asintió con una sonrisa y continuo con su discurso  
  
- Te amo, me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, de demostrarte...  
  
Pero Severus evadió el tema, porque antes de que le chico siguiera hablando, necesitaba saber algo:  
  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
- ¿Por qué hice que?  
  
- ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida de esa forma? Sabes que ese conjuro te hubiera costado la vida si cometías un solo error - los ojos del profesor no decían nada, pero Harry estuvo seguro de haber escuchado preocupación en sus palabras; y supo a que se refería: el hechizo que uso contra los dementores  
  
- Porque no podría vivir sin ti... tan simple como eso... - le estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, para que supiera la sinceridad de sus palabras, por eso lo había hecho, por Severus  
  
- ¡No me vengas con eso Harry! ¡Por Merlín! Tienes 16 años... no puedes pensar así... Además son tonterías... - intento soltarse del abrazo, pero el chico le retuvo, ya no iba a permitir que evadiera el tema  
  
- ¡Primero que nada! - interrumpió el bruscamente, ya harto de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez, para después continuar más calmadamente - no son tonterías, el hecho de que no quieras aceptar que TE AMO, no quiere decir que no lo haga, sabes perfectamente que no solo me gustas, sino que te adoro hasta donde no puedes imaginarte y que sería capaz de dar mi vida por la tuya, como te acabo de demostrar hace unos día, así que deberías empezar a aceptarlo de una buena vez, ¡porque me estas empezando a hartar con tus evasivas! - el profesor trato de interrumpir - ¡no me interrumpas! - la decisión en los ojos del chico le hizo quedarse callado - entiende de una vez por todas que no me voy a rendir hasta que no aceptes que TE AMO y que tu también sientes algo por mi...  
  
- ¿Tu aceptarás que no tienes la culpa de lo que paso en Azkaban? - ok, esto se estaba volteando hacía otro lado  
  
- Eso es diferente...  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque si fue mi culpa...  
  
- Harry, tu también eres exasperante... ¡y mucho!... ¡Tu no tienes la culpa de eso!... Y piensa bien lo que sientes ¡dudo mucho que me ames!...  
  
Harry se sentó en la orilla de la cama y, sacando fuerzas de algún lugar extraño, se arrodilló enfrente de Snape y tomó las manos del hombre entre las suyas. El profesor se tensó ante el toque, pero no se negó:  
  
- Dame un oportunidad Severus, no te lastimaré, porque a eso es a lo que le tienes miedo, a que te lastime y creo que deje muy en claro que daría mi vida por verte bien, por verte vivo... y no me digas que soy demasiado joven para saber lo que siento; ya no soy un niño Severus, crecí, madure... por favor dame una oportunidad, de hacerte feliz, no sabes cuanto quisiera verte sonreír... despertar contigo cada mañana... simplemente saber que estas ahí para mí, como yo lo estoy para ti... por favor, dame una oportunidad de estar a tu lado... - le estaba costando tanto trabajo eliminar las palabras de Colagusano, de Lucius y de Voldemort de su cabeza, pero aunque tuvieran que competir contra el recuerdo de su propio padre lo haría; controlaría esos malditos celos que lo estaban devorando por dentro.  
  
Y Harry tenía razón, si bien todavía no era un adulto, ya no era un niño. Había crecido y madurado sin que el hombre se diera cuenta, se había hecho tan diferente a su padre. Y se había metido en su corazón, sin que lo notara. Vio directamente en esos ojos verdes toda la sinceridad que expresaban, se sintió querido.  
  
- No lo sé... yo no...  
  
- No me contestes en este momento... piénsalo, pero piénsalo bien, por favor...  
  
El ruego en esos ojos esmeralda, fue imposible de ignorar, tuvo que ceder. No solo por el chico, también por él mismo.  
  
- Esta bien, lo pensaré...  
  
Y la sonrisa que recibió a cambio de sus palabras en ese momento, valió para hacer brillar su día. Su corazón, que creyó muerto, volvía a latir.  
  
- Gracias - susurró, los ojos verdes brillando y la sonrisa aun ahí, Severus se perdió en la mirada del chico  
  
- Aunque no sé porque lo hago, eres muy convincente Harry... - el chico puso una sonrisa marca Fred y George Weasley - ahora acuéstate, antes de que venga un médico y te mate por estar fuera de la cama... y a mi de paso por provocar que estés fuera de tu cama  
  
El chico se levantó con ayuda de Snape y se sentó en la cama. Al siguiente segundo, entró Draco, junto con Emily, que vio el brillo en los ojos de ambos hombres y sonrió pícaramente.  
  
- Veo que ya despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes Harry?  
  
- Mejor, mucho mejor - sonrió viendo de reojo a su profesor  
  
- Muy bien, solo venía a saludar... ¿ya nos vas a dirigir la palabra?...  
  
- Si, lo siento, es que... no me sentía muy bien... - y mando una mirada a Draco, porque el rubio sabía la verdad  
  
Entro el médico a la habitación y todos guardaron silencio  
  
- Buenos días, señor Potter, he venido a hacerle un último chequeo...  
  
El chico se dejo hacer por el medico, Emily y Draco salieron, solo se quedó su tutor.  
  
Severus no sabía que acababa de hacer, pero estaba seguro de que no se arrepentiría, de alguna forma sabía que esto iba a salir bien, que todo estaría perfecto. Claro, todavía existía el factor Voldemort, pero la esperanza brilló por primera vez en el horizonte del hombre. Hace tantos años que no se sentía así. Hablando de Voldemort, todavía tenían que aclarar algunas cosas.  
  
El médico terminó de revisar al chico y dijo que todo estaba perfectamente, que no habría problema el día que se le diera de alta, la magia del chico estaba totalmente recuperada. El médico salió dejándolos solos de nuevo:  
  
- Harry, todavía tenemos que hablar sobre del Señor Oscuro... me tienes que decir que esta pasando... porque sé que él tiene algo que ver en este asunto...  
  
El chico se quedó callado, no sabía que decir. Emily entro de nuevo en ese momento:  
  
- Severus, Albus quiere que vallamos inmediatamente a Hogwarts, reunión de la Orden...  
  
- Enseguida voy...  
  
La profesora salió del lugar  
  
- Te ha salvado Emily... - le dijo al chico, el cual se limito a ponerse rojo - antes de irme, solo vine a decirte que en cuanto salgas de aquí, irás a Hogwarts a hacer tus maletas y partiremos a mi casa junto con Draco... también tendrás que traer a tu lechuza y a tu serpiente, no creo que quieras que les pase nada... no sabemos el alcance del hechizo que se va a aplicar...  
  
- Esta bien, lo haré...  
  
- Muy bien, me retiro... hasta luego Harry...  
  
- Hasta luego Severus, ¡piensa acerca de eso!...  
  
- Lo haré... lo prometo...  
  
Severus salió de allí, dejando a un chico con los ojos brillantes por primera vez en meses y con la determinación de obtener el amor del hombre, sin importarle luchar contra corriente.  
  
NA: ¡¡¡AVISO IMPOTANTÍSIMO EN LAS NOTAS!!! PLEASE LEAN!!!  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno, pues primero que nada vuelvo a pedir disculpas por mi ausencia, pero sigo sin máquina propia y, además, ff.net parece tener un ligero problema con mis fics y los he tenido que trasladar a otra pagina.  
  
¡¡¡ME CAMBIO A OTRA PAGINA!!!  
  
De ahora en adelante, y dado que a las personas que administran esta pagina le ha dado por restringir mi creatividad ¬¬... he pasado todos mis fics a slashfiction.  
  
El url, lo encontrarán en mi profile, ahí encontraran tanto el url de la pagina, como el de mi perfil, también encontraran el de los grupos a los que pertenezco, dado que ahí iré avisando de cuando actualizo y tal vez también publique este fic aquí, pero cuando lo termine ya no publicaré más en ff.net...  
  
Me voy a un lugar donde no hay censura, espero que me sigan leyendo, yo sé que es mucha complicación, pero no voy a permitir que me obliguen a dejar de publicar solo por que sí...  
  
De todos modos seguiré publicando este fic aquí, hasta que me saquen por completo, pero les pediría que me mandaran reviews allá, lo único que tienen que hacer para mandar reviews es lo siguiente:  
  
Solo tienen que presionar en el enlace que dice "Reviews" al inicio de la historia y allí verán los mensajes y sus respuestas, y luego presionar "Would you like to submit review?", y con eso pueden poner un nuevo review que estaré más que dichosa de contestar.  
  
Este es el primer capitulo nuevo que publico en slashfiction, así que espero que les guste.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han enviado sus opiniones, no saben cuanto las aprecio, espero que nos sigamos viendo y que siga escuchando de ustedes... también muchas gracias a mis betas, que siempre me están ayudando n_n...  
  
Me despido, ojalá les halla gustado el capitulo.  
  
Me despido, los quiero!!! Besos!!!  
  
Reviews please! ^o^!!!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: sakuritakinomoto14@hotmail.com ó a sakuritali14@yahoo.com.mx ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((o^jj  
  
RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS DE FF.NET  
  
JUNE BARTON Ojalá pronto sigas con el tuyo... me muero de ganas de saber!!!... pero bueno, me alegro que te guste, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado...  
  
MARLA Siento mucho no haber actualizado pero he estado muy ocupada, espero que puedas verme en la otra página!!!  
  
RON MALFOY Hola tío!!! Me alegro de que te halla gustado el capitulo jejejeje... bueno, pues Lestat ayuda porque le dicen que ayude... ups... ya abrí mi bocota... bueno, después aclararé el punto...  
  
ZAC, ANGEL DE LA MALDAD Siento haberte povocado casi un infarto ^^U... pero así tenía que ser esto... y el lemon completo jejejeje, vendrá pronto, no te preocupes... ¡no digas eso de mi lobito!... si en mi mente es tan guapo como no te lo imaginas ^^U... (Sakura empieza delirar sobre la hermosura del lobito... *__________*)...  
  
DI MALFOY() Pues el espía ha estas alturas puede ser cualquier personas... que empiecen las apuestas!!! Jejejeje... pero bueno, me alegro de que te halla gustado jejejeje... y sí, Voldie se tenía que enterar algún día... no lo podían tener en la ignorancia tanto tiempo ¬¬... pero bueno... ¿poner en cintura a Lestat?... solo hay una persona que lo puede hacer...  
  
AKHASA Si, ya era hora de la acción... jejejeje... y vendrá más, el lemon esta cada vez más y más cerca... gracias por el comentario, tratare de seguir así...  
  
VELIA ¿También quieres empezar a apostar quien es el traidor?... je... pero va a estar algo difícil... Lamento la tardanza, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer!!! Y se acerca mi fin de cursos (Sakura se pone a temblar de los nervios ~.~)...  
  
BLAZE VEIN Una vez más, gracias por el apoyo y por lo de guapa n//n... pues ya me pase a otra pagina porque me borraron uno de mis one shots... así que ya sabes, a mi profile y ahí verás donde encontrarme... jejejeje... espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado... ¿el traidor?... empieza a hacer tus apuestas ^^U...  
  
PADFOOT Gracias, me allegro que te halla gustado!!!... sobre tu fic, yo digo que lo publiques, yo también tenía dudas sobre subir este, pero me encanta estar escribiendo jejejeje... si quieres seguir comunicándote conmigo agrégame a tu msn y te daré consejo inmediato... no cobro no te preocupes ^^U... espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado... ¿el lemon?... más pronto de lo que te imaginas...  
  
ANA RICKMAN Muchas gracias por haber revisado el capitulo!!!... si estuvo genial el beso... pero no creo que les hubiera dado mucho tiempo de jugar jejejeje... gracias por la paciencia, de veras gracias... y muy pronto todo ira tomando forma, si te fijas bien, ya lo esta haciendo jejejeje ^n_-^...  
  
LÚTHI_15 Que bueno que te gusto, me alegra escuchar estos comentarios y gracias por el apoyo... jejejeje... es que no podían ir más lejos o a Sev le hubiera empezado a doler la conciencia, pero pronto le empezara a hacer cosquillas jejejeje... a ver si se habré un poco más es que es necio ¬¬...  
  
IGRAINE BLACK Pues las paginas donde publico ahora se encuentran en mi profile, si quieres ir a echar un vistazo por ahí... porque si lo pongo aquí entonces si me descuentan las represoras... o si prefieres comunicarte conmigo por el msn, yo dispuesta... me alegro que te guste el fic...  
  
LUZY SNAPE Pues mi mail esta un poco debajo de las notas de autora, pero por su acaso te lo pongo de nuevo aquí: sakuritakinomoto14@hotmail.com... Solo agregame y yo te agregar a ti... jejejeje... espero no causar muchas molestias por el cambio de pagina...  
  
AYESHA Jejejeje, oh si!, esto se va a poner bastante interesante n_-... tu sabes a lo que me refiero... jejejeje... bueno gracias por el comentario su majestad...  
  
VICKY KAEDE ¿Tu también quieres apostar por quien es el traidor?... jejejeje... esta bien, espero que le atines... aunque ¿quién te dice que es uno?... Voldie esta adquiriendo mucho poder, esperemos que no adquiera también al chico de oro... jejejeje...  
  
SABRY Pues tendrás que ir planeando un asesinato, porque así como lo veo, pronto me corren de aquí... pero ya tengo donde publicar ^^U... así que no me preocupo demasiado, solo quiero que ustedes puedan encontrarme... el lemon viene en camino... paciencia...  
  
DUARE El lemon se acerca no te preocupes, pero estos dos tiene que quedar bien unidos antes o si no sé de alguien a quien le dará un infarto... pues me tendrás que seguir a slashfiction, pero tu también te has mudado allí, así que no creo que halla mucho problema... por cierto ¡tu también me has dejado picada!... pero tendré paciencia... gracias por lo de guapísima n//n... espero que este capitulo te halla gustado...  
  
MORYN Jejejeje... si, tuvo grado de dificultad, pero no podía escribirlo de otra forma... espero que este te halla gustado... a mi tampoco me gusta mucho el viejo loco, pero es parte de la historia -_-U...  
  
SEKHMET MALFOY Prima!!! Wow! Nunca me había sacado un once jejejeje... me alegro de que te halla gustado, espero que esta halla tenido el mismo efecto... jejejeje... y prometo no volver a faltar a las reuniones familiares ^^U... me saludas a Ev...  
  
SNIVELLY ¡No! Si lo que tratamos de hacer es que calme un poco a mi rubio... si Louis no puede nadie podrá ^^U... pues es difícil ocultarle algo al viejo... por alguna extraña razón, parece que nunca se le escapa nada ¬¬---  
  
MEIKO No te preocupes, primero los estudios jejejeje... espero que te halla gustado y espero poder actualizar un poco más rápido...  
  
TXIRI Gracias por lo de guapa n//n... a mí también me encanta la pareja y los Harrys oscuros, pero trataré de no pasarme mucho... jejejeje...  
  
MARYAM No te preocupes, no lo dejare... no soy capaz de abandonar a estos niños traviesos ^^U... pronto empezare a subir los capítulos a la orden n_n me alegro que halla si halla libertad de expresión -_-U ... pero bueno... espero que este capitulo te halla gustado...  
  
: ¨) ¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o*¨) (¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´ ¸.o´¸.o*`o-"  
  
AFTER FOREVER 


	19. Capitulo 19, LA MARCA Y UN PIANO

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-13  
  
Pareja: Harry / Severus  
Remus / Lestat  
  
Disclaimer: Ya saben de quién son los personajes ¿no? ._.???... bueno por si acaso, todos los personajes, excepto algunos que inventare, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (ToT y no es justo!!!!), yo no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por simple y sana diversión ^-^... ah si!! Y como ya puedo ponerlo, algunos personajes pertenecen a Anne Rice... ¡¡¡VIVA LA LIBERTAD CREATIVA!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJA ^n.n^  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers del libro 5 (por aquello de que algunos todavía no lo han leído), léelo bajo tu propio riesgo ^^U... y por favor, si nos les gusta el Slash NO LO LEAN. No quiero problemas.  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos  
Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel  
Y así: * ....... * es comunicación mental, lo hago para que no halla confusiones  
  
AN: ¡¡¡LO SIENTOOOOOOO!!!! Sé que muchos me deben de querer matar, pero es que no he tenido tiempo de nada y ya empecé mis exámenes y son los últimos del año, porque ya voy a salir de la preparatoria así que estoy muy ocupada... ¡¡¡PERDÓNNNNNN!!!  
  
Pero bueno, aquí los dejo con el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste n_n...  
  
Disfruten de la lectura ((^O^jj  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 19: LA MARCA Y UN PIANO  
  
Harry salió el viernes por la mañana de San Mugo, el medimago que le atendía le dio de alta antes de tiempo a pedido explícito de Severus, quería llevarse al chico cuanto antes y sabía que este tenía que empacar y que no dejaría que nadie más lo hiciera por él; como el mismo Harry se lo había hecho saber, aunque se había negado rotundamente a decirle porque.  
  
Fue a recoger al chico, Harry sabía que estaba pensando en su propuesta y que tendría que ser paciente y fuerte.  
  
Llegaron a Hogwarts vía traslador e inmediatamente después, Harry fue a empacar sus cosas y Severus a hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
Cuando llegó al despacho del director, solo encontró a Emily sentada frente al escritorio de este  
  
- Buenos días Severus... - saludó la profesora  
  
- Buenos días Emily... - contestó este tomando asiento al lado de la profesora - ¿Y Albus?  
  
- Salió un momento, recibió una carta, pero no tarda en regresar, ¿lo necesitas urgentemente?  
  
- No, solo quería avisarle que ya traje a Harry...  
  
- Salió antes de lo que esperaba...  
  
- Es que tiene que empacar sus cosas, pienso llevármelo a él y a Draco mañana temprano...  
  
- Cierto, que irán a pasar contigo las vacaciones, les hará bien a los dos y podrás pasar más tiempo con Harry... - dijo en un tomo malicioso - aclarar tus sentimientos, decirle que aceptas su oferta...  
  
- No sé de que demonios hablas Emi...  
  
- ¡Oh por favor Severus! Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, el hecho de que todavía no quieras aceptar tus sentimientos por el chico es otro asunto... ¿por qué sigues dudando tanto?... No creo que tengas ya muchas razones para hacerlo...  
  
- Es un estudiante Emily, MI estudiante; menor de edad, soy su tutor, esta prohibida una relación de ese tipo...  
  
- Eso es si alguien se entera y tú eres lo suficientemente discreto como para que no se sepa ni una palabra y sé que si se lo pides, Harry también lo será... el que seas su tutor no tiene nada que ver... no eres su padre... y no me vallas a salir con algo sobre la edad porque te juro que te hechizo hasta el fin del milenio... ¿algún otro inconveniente?...  
  
- Es un GRYFFINDOR... ¿qué otra razón necesitas?... ¿qué tendría que hacer un gryffindor con un slytherin?... y Harry es el más gryffindor de todos los que he conocido... ¡Es Harry Potter!  
  
- Eso es altamente discutible... - una voz desde una de las esquinas del despacho de Albus sonó y los dos profesores voltearon, para observar que el sombrero seleccionador estaba hablando  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?... ¿Qué es altamente discutible?... - preguntó Severus  
  
- El hecho de que Harry Potter sea el más gryffindor de los gryffindors... porque realmente no lo es...  
  
- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! ¿A qué te refieres?... - Severus quería respuestas  
  
- Me costó mucho trabajo colocarlo en una casa, pero él decidió ir a gryffindor, aunque sigo insistiendo en que hubiera sido un mejor slytherin...  
  
- ¡¿SLYTHERIN?! - el profesor estaba sorprendido, nunca se imagino que Harry hubiera podido estar en la casa de las serpientes - ¿Y cómo demonios es que dejaste que fuera a gryffindor?  
  
- Porque él no quería estar en slytherin... fue bastante firme en esa decisión...  
  
- Y... y... ¿por qué no quiso estar en mi casa?  
  
- Eso profesor, se lo debes de preguntar tu al chico...  
  
Y con eso, el sombrero se calló y Severus estuvo a punto de ir a zarandearlo para que abriera... abriera... ¡lo que tenía por boca!... si es que ese cerebro de tela servía para algo.  
  
- Te carcome la curiosidad ¿verdad Severus? - la voz de Emily sonó en tono burlón y, el profesor, que se había parado de su silla, se sentó de nuevo  
  
- No me dirás que tu no tienes curiosidad de saber porque Harry estuvo a punto de ser enviado a slytherin y porque se negó si no conocía mucho del mundo mágico...  
  
- Pues no realmente, sus razones habrá tenido...  
  
Severus iba a renegar, pero en ese momento Albus hizo su aparición y los profesores se quedaron callados.  
  
- Buenos días Severus - saludó amablemente y llevó a Fawkes, que tenía sobre su hombro, a su lugar de descanso habitual  
  
- Buenos días Albus  
  
- ¿Gustas té?  
  
- No gracias, solo veía de paso para decirte que ya he traído a Harry de vuelta y que mañana a primera hora me lo llevare junto con Draco...  
  
- Esta bien, supongo que ya le dijiste al chico que no puede dejar aquí a sus mascotas...  
  
- Si, ya se lo dije...  
  
- Perfecto, entonces creo que no habrá inconveniente para que ambos pasen unas vacaciones memorables... - el director tenía un brillo pícaro en los ojos - seguramente terminarán de arreglar sus diferencias...  
  
Severus soltó un bufido, seguro de que Albus estaba al tanto de los pormenores de la relación que tenía con Harry.  
  
- "¿Nunca podré hacer algo sin que se entere el viejo...?" - pensó con fastidio  
  
- ¿Algo más que quieras hablar conmigo Severus? - preguntó el director  
  
- No, me retiro, yo también tengo que ir a terminar unos cuantos pendientes...  
  
- Si, como por ejemplo eliminar tus pretextos absurdos y decirle a Harry que...  
  
- ¡Más discreción! - le espetó el profesor a su amiga  
  
Albus empezó a reír, Emily también y el profesor salió de allí en su teatral estilo y cuando Albus estuvo seguro de que ya no escuchaba nada, habló:  
  
- ¿Crees que de verdad arreglen sus asuntos? - le preguntó a Spellman  
  
- Eso espero, o estamos en un gran lío - fue la respuesta de Emily  
  
- Hablando de líos, ¿cuándo llega esta persona a controlar el que tenemos con tu vampírico amigo Lestat?  
  
- En cuanto volvamos de vacaciones... solo esta arreglando unos cuantos asuntos...  
  
- Espero que sepa controlar la situación...  
  
- No te preocupes, confío en él... incluso más que en Lestat...  
  
- Entonces ¿me puedes decir por qué no lo trajiste a él en vez de al señor de Lioncourt?  
  
- Porque no le gusta mucho el trato con otros individuos... sobre todo con individuos mortales... le traen malos recuerdos... pero no te preocupes, sabrá ser sociable... bueno, creo que me retiro  
  
- Antes de que te vallas hay algunas cosas que quisiera que me dijeras Emily...  
  
- Albus, estoy muy cansada, ¿no podría ser otro día?...  
  
- Me temo que no...  
  
La profesora tomó asiento, una expresión de fastidio en su rostro y con el cansancio patente, pero comenzó a hablar...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry subió directamente a la Torre de Gryffindor, donde fue recibido por la visión de Ron y Hermione besándose en la vacía sala común. No pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa  
  
- Ejmmm... - los dos chicos saltaron y voltearon a ver de donde provenía el sonido, al ver a Harry se pusieron sumamente rojos, hubiera jurado que Ron superaba su propio cabello rojo  
  
- ¡Harry! - saltó Hermione y se abalanzó a darle un enorme abrazo a su amigo - ¡que bueno que regresaste! Estábamos tan preocupados por ti, no nos dejaban entrar a verte...  
  
- ¿Cómo estas viejo? - saludo Ron dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo  
  
- Pues bien... sorprendido de que hallas encontrado la forma de que Hermione falte a clases... - dijo en tono burlón obteniendo en recompensa que Ron le diera un golpe en la cabeza y sus dos amigos se pusieran rojo escarlata, de nuevo  
  
- No hay clases, las suspendieron para que todos pudieran empacar sus cosas, como nadie se va a quedar aquí... además muchos ya se fueron... sus padres vinieron por ellos después del accidente... - fue la respuesta de Hermione - nosotros íbamos a empacar nuestras cosas...  
  
- Pues nunca había visto una forma tan efectiva de empacar... creo que tendré que usarla algún día... - sabía que estaba haciendo sufrir a sus amigos, pero era tan divertido y al ver las expresiones que ambos pusieron, no pudo más que empezar a reír con ganas  
  
Hermione y Ron, aunque incómodos, se sintieron bien de ver a su amigo tan alegre, hacía tanto que no le veían reírse así.  
  
En ese momento, Draco entró en compañía de Ginny, abrazándola. Y cuando vio a Harry muerto de risa no pudo más que preguntar:  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?  
  
- Es que acabo de descubrir una nueva forma de hacer las maletas, tal vez deberías de probarla con Ginny... - y siguió riéndose con más fuerza aún  
  
Tanto el rubio como su novia pusieron caras de confusión; voltearon a ver a Ron y Hermione, los cuales estaban rojos y un poco más alejados de lo común, de lo últimamente común y sumaron dos más dos; Ginny se puso roja y Draco puso una sonrisa Malfoy patentada.  
  
- Veo Weasley que eres algo inventivo... ¿qué tal si lo intentamos amor? - le dijo a su novia, la cual le dio un codazo en el estomago  
  
- ¡Calla Draco! - el chico solo empezó a reír igual que Harry  
  
- Malfoy, más te vale que te calles... - Ron estaba apuntándole con la varita, recordó porque había aborrecido tanto al chico, pero el rubio no se inmutó y siguió haciéndole compañía a Potter  
  
Cuando ambos chicos lograron calmarse, Harry les hizo saber a los hermanos Weasley y a Hermione que iría a pasar las navidades con Snape y Draco. Ginny había abrazado a su novio y se habían ido de la Sala Común hacía las mazmorras; querían aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.  
  
Solo quedaron los dos prefectos de gryffindor y Harry, los cuales le dijeron que Gabrielle se había ido desde hacia unos cuantos días, ya que el viaje a América era algo largo y su padre la quería ver urgentemente.  
  
Los novios acompañaron a su amigo a empacar todas sus cosas, después a la lechucería por Hedwig y finalmente a la Cámara de los Secretos, donde recogió todo lo que necesitaba, puso la poción del animago, que sus amigos habían estado revisando en su ausencia, dentro del baúl mágico junto con libros (el de parsel entre ellos) y algunos otros objetos.  
  
También apareció un terrario para Elddir, la serpiente estaba reacia a irse, pero tampoco quería estar alejada de su amigo mucho tiempo y finalmente aceptó entrar en el terrario e irse con él, aunque aseguró que el hechizo no afectaría la cámara; pero Harry no quería dejarla y además Severus preguntaría por ella.  
  
Reviso dos veces todo y finalmente empequeñeció el baúl mágico y salió de la cámara con cautela despidiéndose de Myrtle.  
  
Después de que hubo empacado todo y regresó a la Torre, Ron y Hermione se retiraron a la habitación privada de la chica, Harry sabía que Ginny no regresaría de las mazmorras, así que decidió quedarse en la sala de los menesteres (NA: como sabrán, en la traducción del libro cinco el nombre de la Sala del Requerimiento viene así, para que no halla confusiones tendré que usarla, aunque no me agrade gracias por su comprensión), que sería algo más acogedor cuando pensara que quería; fue hacía allí, Elddir le acompañaba, Hedwig había salido a cazar.  
  
Cuando se acercó, escuchó el ruido de un piano tocando melodiosamente una pieza que reconoció era de Mozart, porque alguna vez él mismo la había interpretado.  
  
Asomó la cabeza por una pequeña abertura y vio a Lestat sentado frente al piano, totalmente concentrado en lo que tocaba, o eso parecía, ya que el vampiro saludó al chico:  
  
- Hola Harry, pasa...  
  
Este se introdujo, la Sala de los Menesteres estaba totalmente transformada, de nuevo: en el centro estaba el piano negro de cola en el que Lestat estaba tocando, alrededor habían varios sofás y una chimenea alineada con el centro del piano. Todo en colores cálidos y que incitaban a la calma.  
  
- No sabía que tocarás el piano... - fue el comentario de Harry  
  
- No sabes muchas cosas de mi Harry...  
  
- Eso es cierto... ¿y Remus?... - el chico ya estaba acostumbrado a verlos juntos, mientras Lupin fuera feliz, lo demás no importaba; pero parecía que a Emily seguía sin gustarle la idea. Remus acompañaba a Harry algunas veces cuando este veía los grabadores y siempre llegaba acompañado de su nueva pareja.  
  
Harry a veces los envidiaba, Remus tenía quien le consolara y a quien acudir cada vez que necesitaba desahogarse, él no y sabía que a Severus no le agradaban esas cosas, así que casi siempre aguantaba sus corajes y tristezas, por no decir las lágrimas que había prometido no liberar hasta no vengar la muerte de Sirius.  
  
- Hoy es luna llena... - le respondió el vampiro, mientras seguía tocando con una habilidad increíble  
  
- Lo había olvidado, espero que este bien...  
  
- No te preocupes, lo estará... - guardaron silencio unos minutos, el vampiro rompió el silencio - ¿tu tocas el piano?...  
  
- Lo hacía, hace mucho que no tengo la oportunidad...  
  
Ese era uno de los pocos buenos recuerdos de su niñez con los Dursley: el piano. Lo había aprendido a tocar en la escuela muggle y sus profesores decían que era muy bueno y que tendría un buen futuro como pianista, pero sus tíos nunca aceptaron esto y se rehusaron rotundamente a comprarle uno, por lo cual se vio obligado a usar el del Colegio cada vez que podía. Pero esos pocos momentos que pasaba en el piano, tocando las melodías que más le gustaban y practicando otras tantas, le eran suficientes para desahogarse y sentir que su mundo era otro, como descubriría unos años más tarde.  
  
- ¿Quieres probar? - le preguntó el profesor  
  
El chico se acercó al piano y paso los dedos sobre las teclas, apenas rozando. Lestat se retiró del banquillo y Harry se sentó en el. Puso sus manos en posición y probó primero si recordaba las escalas, luego comenzó a tocar una melodía suave, para pasar unos minutos más tarde, a piezas más complicadas.  
  
Dos horas después, estaba exhausto, pero de alguna manera se sentía aliviado de algunas de sus preocupaciones, ese era el efecto del instrumento en él.  
  
Se retiró del piano y Lestat tomó su lugar  
  
- Tocas muy bien Harry... - fue el comentario del vampiro  
  
El profesor se puso a tocar mientras el chico se acostaba en uno de los sofás, su serpiente se había quedado dormida hacía mucho rato.  
  
Lestat comenzó a tocar una melodía suave y el sueño invadió al gryffindor que unos minutos después, se quedo dormido acurrucado por la música.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus despertó el sábado por la mañana y, después de darse una ducha, fue en busca de su ahijado y de Harry.  
  
Llegarían a su casa por traslador.  
  
Se dirigió primero a la habitación privada de Draco, toco dos veces y el chico salió vestido en unos jeans azules y una camisa negra, listo para irse. Severus asomó un poco la cabeza y alcanzó a ver una cabellera roja, sonrió, no podía castigar a Draco por eso, era su ahijado y un Malfoy después de todo.  
  
- Apresúrate... partimos en una hora, voy a buscar a Harry, te espero en el despacho del director...  
  
- Si Severus,  
  
El profesor se retiró para dejar que su ahijado despedirse de su novia. Se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor y entró. Sabía que casi no había nadie allí, ya que la mayoría de los leones se había retirado a sus casas después del incidente en Azkaban.  
  
Subió hacía donde sabía era la habitación del chico y al entrar se encontró con que esta estaba vacía. Totalmente vacía.  
  
Las cosas de Harry se encontraban encima de la cama de este y la cama estaba tendida, como si nadie hubiera dormido ahí. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de nuevo y Ron Weasley entró:  
  
- Buenos días señor Weasley...  
  
- Pro... profesor... buenos días... - Ron no se esperaba ver al slytherin ahí  
  
- ¿Sabe donde esta Potter?  
  
- No... no lo he visto desde ayer en la noche señor... nos quedamos dormidos y hoy que desperté ya no estaba... - fue la mentira del chico, pues él no había pasado la noche en su habitación, sino en la privada de Hermione  
  
Al siguiente momento, Harry entraba por la puerta, con Elddir dormida entre sus manos, el chico todavía traía las ropas del día anterior.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber donde estabas? - preguntó su tutor, aunque se sintió aliviado de verle bien, la verdad es que se había preocupado de no verle acostado - porque no has pasado la noche aquí...  
  
- Me levanté temprano, no encontraba a Elddir... - mintió señalando a su serpiente  
  
- ¿Enserio? ¿Me puedes decir por qué traes la ropa de ayer? ¿Y por qué tu cama esta tan bien tendida?  
  
- Me quedé dormido así... estaba muy cansado... y supongo que los elfos domésticos tendieron la cama...  
  
Severus arqueó una ceja, dudaba, pero no tenía tiempo de sacarle la verdad al chico.  
  
- Esta bien... por esta vez te creeré...  
  
Ron, que estaba escuchando toda la conversación, se quedó sorprendido, nunca les había visto sosteniendo una conversación civilizada y vio un brillo en los ojos de su amigo que no había visto nunca; aunque, como siempre, el rostro de su profesor era una mascara, por un momento vio un brillo similar en esos ojos negros.  
  
- Nos vamos en cuarenta y cinco minutos, quiero que te prepares, nos vemos en el despacho de Albus...  
  
- Si... ahí estaré...  
  
El profesor salió sin despedirse de Ron y el chico lo agradeció.  
  
- ¿Dónde has estado? - le preguntó Ron a su amigo  
  
- Yo te hago la misma pregunta... - contestó este mientras tomaba una toalla para meterse a dar una ducha - pero supongo que mi respuesta no será tan interesante como la tuya... - terminó con un tono burlón que hizo que su amigo se pusiera color tomate.  
  
- ¡Harry! - le espetó en protesta  
  
- Pues es la verdad... pero si de veras quieres saber, me quedé dormido en la sala los menesteres... eso es todo, no quería pasar la noche aquí...  
  
Se iba a meter a la ducha, cuando unos picotazos en la ventana lo detuvieron y volteo, para ver a un cuervo con un paquete del tamaño de una pluma y una pequeño trozo de pergamino, el chico supo enseguida de quien era y abrió la ventana; le quitó la carga al ave y esta se fue volando rápidamente.  
  
Harry se metió a la ducha con todo y paquete y pergamino, sin hacer caso a las preguntas de Ron.  
  
Cuando estuvo dentro, abrió el trozo de pergamino:  
  
Mi querido parselmouth:  
  
Supongo que querrás esto de regreso, ya que te ha sido de tan grande  
ayuda; esta es nueva, sin registrar como la otra, espero que la  
aproveches y que en estas vacaciones pienses seriamente en mi  
proposición, tu más que nadie, sabes que esta en juego.  
Lucius y los demás te mandan saludos, agradecimientos por la  
libertad, de la que disfrutan ahora, y felicitaciones por las  
maldiciones que lanzaste, muy bien hechas por cierto, no sabía que  
eras tan cruel.  
Disfruta de tus días libres, no serán muchos. Hasta pronto.  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
Aunque estaba bastante molesto por la referencia del padre de Draco, abrió el paquete y dentro encontró una varita nueva, sin registrar claro esta, como comprobó al hacer una maldición imperdonable. De alguna forma, ahora las hacía sin pensarlo dos veces y con una facilidad sorprendente y no sabia si estar feliz, asustado o preocupado por este hecho, ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo después.  
  
Rompió el pergamino y se metió a dar una ducha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tres cuartos de hora después, Harry estaba frente a la gárgola que conducía al despacho de Albus Dumbledore, su baúl flotando detrás de él, junto con el terrario de Elddir, con la serpiente dentro siseando en desacuerdo y Hedwig en su jaula, observando a la nueva mascota de su dueño; el otro baúl empequeñecido y dentro de uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans; el cabello todavía mojado.  
  
Se había puesto un suéter negro, de los que Gabrielle había comprado en el Callejón Diagon y unos jeans también nuevos; la verdad era que el chico no estaba acostumbrado a tanta ropa y la mitad de ella no la había estrenado, aunque Hermione le había dicho que se veía genial en esa ropa y Ginny había estado de acuerdo.  
  
Pero ahora lo que importaba era que estaba frente a la entrada del despacho y acababa de recordar que no sabía la contraseña. Soltó un suspiro.  
  
- Veo Potter que nos encontramos ambos en un aprieto... - el chico volteó rápidamente para observar a un chico rubio sentado en el suelo y con sus cosas a un lado, incluyendo una jaula con una lechuza negra - Creí que tu sabrías la contraseña...  
  
- Pues no... Dumbledore la cambio hace poco y no la sé...  
  
- Pues será mejor que te sientes... - dijo el chico y Harry bajó todas sus cosas y se sentó al lado de Draco - por cierto, te ves bien hoy... ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa?...  
  
- La compré en el Callejón Diagon hace unos meses...  
  
- Pues déjame decirte que es mejor elección que esa ropa vieja que usabas antes... hasta el héroe del mundo mágico tiene un muy mal sentido de la moda... - se burló el chico  
  
- ¡Hey! No es mi culpa... era la ropa de mi gordo primo... me la heredaban cada vez que al niño se le ocurría pedir un nuevo guardarropa...  
  
- Ya veo... lo siento... no lo sabía...  
  
- No te preocupes... no es tu culpa que mis tíos sean unos cretinos...  
  
- Bueno, pues este año no tendrás que volver con ellos... desde que Severus es tu tutor, se supone que ahora pasarás las vacaciones con él ¿no?...  
  
Harry no había pensando en eso. Era cierto, Severus era un hombre libre, ya no tenía que servir a Voldemort y tenía casa propia. Seguramente estas vacaciones las pasaría con él, el gryffindor sonrió, eso implicaba muchas cosas.  
  
- Creo que tienes razón Draco... no había pensado en eso...  
  
- ¡Yo siempre tengo la razón Potter!... Eso ya deberías de saberlo... - contestó el chico arrogantemente  
  
- ¡Cállate Malfoy!  
  
Los dos comenzaron a reír. De pronto Harry, que estaba recargado en la base de la gárgola se calló de espaldas y al siguiente momento Severus aparecía en las escaleras de caracol y al ver al chico no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- ¿Descansando Potter?  
  
- Jaja... que gracioso... - contestó el chico poniéndose de pie y tratando de esconder su sonrojo  
  
- ¿Se puede saber por qué no han subido?... Ya iba a buscarlos...  
  
- Te olvidaste de darnos la contraseña... - fue la respuesta de Draco.  
  
- ¡Oh! Lo siento, bueno, suban ya es hora de irnos.  
  
Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasarlos. Los chicos encantaron sus cosas y las hicieron flotar detrás de ellos.  
  
Severus les siguió, mirando fijamente a Harry, el chico se veía muy bien el día de hoy y esa ropa le quedaba justa; tuvo que usar todos los medios a su alcance para no lanzársele al chico y comenzar a besarlo.  
  
Había estado pensando en la propuesta de Harry, tal vez, no estaría tan mal aceptar, solo para probar; todavía tenía sus reservas, pero iba siendo hora de que diera su brazo a torcer, solo un poco.  
  
Cuando llegaron al despacho del director, se encontraron con que dentro estaban, no solo Albus, sino Emily y Remus, que estaba muy ojeroso y se le notaba exhausto. Los chicos entraron y saludaron a todos. Tomaron asiento y aceptaron una taza de té que les ofreció Dumbledore por dos razones: la primera era que ninguno había desayunado y se estaban muriendo de hambre, así que esperaban que ese la mitigara por un rato; y segundo, porque Severus estaba en el proceso de empequeñecer baúles y hacer que las mascotas se quedaran quietas.  
  
- ¿Dónde vas a pasar las navidades Remus? - preguntó Harry  
  
- En mi casa... - contestó Dumbledore por él - muchos profesores no tienen a donde más ir, así que irán a mi casa... eso incluye a Hagrid y sus amiguitos, la profesora Trelawney, Firenze y otros tantos...  
  
- Suerte Albus, la necesitarás... - comentó Severus mientras se sentaba junto a los chicos  
  
- Por lo menos a usted no le predecirá la muere cada cinco minutos - fue el comentario de Potter  
  
- Por lo que me han contado, esa Harry, es una costumbre que el murciélago con anteojos nunca perderá... - comentó Emily y en la voz se le notaba lo poco agradable que le era la profesora - no sé porque tiene esa mala costumbre, pero se irá con ella a la tumba...  
  
- Emily, no ofendas a Sybil... - le reprendió el director, la profesora soltó un bufido, pero no renegó y Harry decidió que era hora de cambiar de tema  
  
- ¿Dónde pasarás tu las vacaciones Emily? Me imagino que ayudarás a poner las protecciones...  
  
- No Harry, no ayudaré, eso solo lo harán algunos y yo no estoy dentro de ese grupo...  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque tengo un compromiso - cortó Spellman y ya no contestó más  
  
Después de eso conversaron sobre quidditch, lo que terminó en un debate sobre quien ganaría la copa ese año gryffindor o slytherin.  
  
Cuando los chicos terminaron su taza de té y Severus terminó de criticar a Harry y a Remus por que los dos la tomaron demasiado dulce para los gustos del profesor, les repartió a Harry y a Draco un traslador en forma de botón a cada uno.  
  
- Es hora... - les dijo, los chicos tomaron a sus mascotas, Severus ayudó a Harry con la lechuza, se despidieron de todos y los trasladores se accionaron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse en el jardín de la casa de Severus.  
  
- "¡¿Casa?! ¡Esto no es una casa! ¡ES UNA MANSIÓN!" - pensó el chico  
  
Si esperaba encontrarse con algo, no era con esto: la casa de Severus se ubicaba en su propio terreno y ninguna otra se veía a lo lejos, era grande, no tanto como Hogwarts pero bastante amplia; había una colina, con un gran árbol en ella que era el inicio de una pequeña zona de árboles, desde donde, Harry estuvo seguro, se vería un hermoso atardecer; la casa, no, la mansión, era realmente hermosa y le recordaba otros tiempos, se veía que tenía cientos de habitaciones y que sería fácil perderse ahí, tendría que tener cuidado, también se veía que era perfectamente iluminada por el sol a cualquier hora, seguramente era muy cálida; el jardín se extendía con muchas flores de diferentes tipos, parecía increíble, pero a pesar de la nieve las flores estaban intactas, supuso que era por algún hechizo; y otro hechizo hacía que el agua de la enorme fuente que se encontraba en el centro, no se congelara.  
  
- Bienvenido a Snape Manor - escuchó a Severus susurrarle y volteó para encontrarle a su espalda - veo que te has sorprendido  
  
- No me imaginaba esto así... - respondió el chico regresando su vista a la mansión  
  
- Y todavía no has visto nada... - le susurró cerca del oído y Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse y Severus lo notó - veo que tienes frío Potter - dijo en tono de burla - vamos adentro, para que veas lo demás...  
  
- Si... - contestó Harry casi en un susurro, no sabía que le pasaba a su tutor, se estaba portando algo extraño  
  
- ¿Vamos a entrar o van a estar jugando todo el día? - Draco hablaba y estaba fastidiado  
  
- Vamos - dijo Severus y se encaminó delante de los chicos con la lechuza de Harry en las manos, mientras llegaban, él hablaba - guarden los trasladores, se volverán a activar el día que regresemos a Hogwarts, no esparzan mucho sus cosas y Harry, trata de no perderte, esta casa es muy grande no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a Draco la primera vez que vino, no pienso tener que ir a sacarte de una habitación que se cerró mágicamente y encontrarte después de dos días...  
  
Harry le dirigió una mirada de burla a Malfoy, el cual había adquirido un todo más rosa de lo común en su piel y le lanzaba miradas de reproche a su padrino.  
  
- Si necesitan algo solo chasqueen los dedos y un elfo doméstico irá a ayudarlos. Pueden ir por cualquier parte del castillo, excepto a mis habitaciones y si tienen que entrar a buscarme, que sea por una buena causa...  
  
Cuando llegaron ante las puertas, estas se abrieron al instante, Harry notó que tenían grabados de serpientes y dragones y que parecía que estaban vivos.  
  
Al entrar se llevó una gran sorpresa:  
  
Si le había sorprendido por fuera, por dentro lo había dejado casi en shock.. Todo demostraba opulencia, el piso de mármol fino, la gran escalera al final del recibidor que seguramente iba a dar a los dormitorios, las puertas de madera fina, los grabados de varias formas en las paredes, los grandes ventanales y las cortinas rojas cayendo y una larga lista de objetos que gritaban opulencia y riqueza.  
  
El hombre había crecido entre comodidades y lujos.  
  
Un elfo doméstico lo saco de su shock, cuando apareció frente a ellos.  
  
- Señor Snape, me alegro de verle y a sus invitados - dijo este con una inclinación  
  
El elfo se parecía mucho a Doby, pero se veía que era más grande y con más experiencia; a Harry le sorprendió ver que este no demostraba miedo a su dueño, sino respeto, un respeto muy grande, el chico no pudo dejar de hacer la comparación con Doby, cuando este pertenecía a los Malfoy, seguramente Severus no era cruel con ellos.  
  
- Ioga, muéstrale a los chicos sus habitaciones, a Draco la de siempre, a Harry una cerca de la de Draco - ordenó Severus a su elfo.  
  
- Si señor, síganme por favor señores - el elfo hizo una pequeña reverencia y después empezó a caminar hacia la escalera y Draco le siguió, Harry se quedó un poco atrás, hasta que Severus le dijo  
  
- Ve Harry... - le dijo el hombre, el chico asintió y siguió al elfo  
  
Mientras iba caminando observaba las pinturas que había en los pasillos, todas de los ancestros de Severus, como los nombres en los letreros lo señalaban y todos estaban durmiendo, tanto hombres como mujeres. Las fechas de sus muertes señaladas en los letreros y los marcos adornados de serpientes, todos de sangre limpia, según lo que pudo ver.  
  
Se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, él no era sangre limpia y supuso que su padre si lo era. Otra vez el recuerdo de las palabras de Colagusano vino a su cabeza, simplemente no podía sacarlas de su mente, le era prácticamente imposible.  
  
- Esta es su habitación señor... - el elfo le sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
Volteó y, frente a él, se alzaba una puerta de madera fina que se abrió y dio lugar a la vista de una habitación decorada muy parecida a las habitaciones de Severus en Hogwarts. Aunque mucho más grande y las ventanas y el balcón, daban una vista espectacular del panorama.  
  
- Sus cosas ya se encuentran dentro, su lechuza esta en la lechucería detrás de la mansión... - le informó el elfo señalando la cama de cuatro postes que quedaba de lado al balcón, sobre la que se encontraban su serpiente y su baúl en su tamaño normal, momento, ¿en qué momento habían tomado sus cosas? - si necesita algo, solo debe de llamarme y acudiré ó, en su defecto, algún otro elfo doméstico... el baño se encuentra detrás de esa puerta - dijo señalando a un más pequeña que se encontraba dentro del cuarto.  
  
- Compartiremos el baño Harry - comentó Draco - el baño conecta con mi habitación  
  
- Lo escoltaré a su habitación señor Malfoy - dijo el elfo  
  
- No te preocupes Ioga, conozco el camino, puedes retirarte... te llamaremos si necesitamos algo...  
  
El elfo hizo otra reverencia y se retiro con un pop.  
  
Harry empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, sin hacer caso de la mirada de Draco a sus espaldas, el chico había notado que Harry estaba muy distraído y la expresión que había de dolor que había puesto hacía unos momentos en su rostro le dijo que estaba pensando en las palabras que Colagusano había pronunciado hacía unos días, cosa que solo le había contado a él, por alguna extraña razón.  
  
- Harry ¿estas bien?...  
  
El aludido volteó y lo que Malfoy vio en él, fue dolor y desesperación por no saber que hacer con sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos.  
  
- No lo sé... realmente no lo sé... es solo que no puedo sacar las palabras de Colagusano de mi cabeza y me están matando... me están destrozando lentamente y no sé que hacer, ya no sé si Severus me querrá por mi o por el recuerdo de mi padre... - dijo recargándose en el cristal de una ventana  
  
- Sabes mi opinión Harry... eso paso hace mucho tiempo, demasiado, estoy seguro de que mi padrino te quiere por ti, no por el recuerdo de tu padre... - le dijo Malfoy posando una mano en su hombro y tratando de reconfortarlo - Ahora, ¿porqué no pedimos algo de desayunar?...  
  
- No gracias, no tengo apetito, creo que dormiré un rato y después me pondré a hacer los deberes, no quiero pasar el último día de vacaciones haciendo todos los ensayos...  
  
- Bueno, entonces te dejo solo, si me necesitas estoy al lado...  
  
- Esta bien Draco, gracias...  
  
El Slytherin salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Harry sacó a su serpiente del terrario y le dijo que fuera por ahí tratando de no ser vista. Después se sentó en el escritorio de caoba que había en la habitación y sacó sus libros, se dedicó totalmente a hacer la mayor cantidad de ensayos que pudo para tratar de sacar de su cabeza las palabras de Peter y después las de Lucius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Así pasó los primeros tres días de sus vacaciones, hasta que se encontró sin deberes que hacer.  
  
Había estado encerrado en esa habitación o afuera haciendo todo y leyendo libros, casi terminaba el libro en parsel y encontró en el algo bastante interesante, en lo que seguramente Severus también estaría bastante interesado, pero tendría que pensar en eso más tarde, ya que necesitaría ayuda. Comprobó su teoría de que se veía un atardecer impresionante desde la colina; pero lo que no quería era ver al hombre, este no había contestado a su proposición y Harry no quería presionarle, así que trato de no verle: aparentaba que se levantaba tarde (cuando no había podido dormir en dos noches) e iba a desayunar a las cocinas con los elfos, pedía que le sirvieran la comida en la habitación y se hacía el dormido cuando le iban a buscar para la cena, lo que provocó que solo comiera una o dos veces al día y en pocas cantidades.  
  
Empezó a recorrer la mansión, era muy grande, descubrió los laboratorios de Severus en la parte más alta de la casa y las cocinas en la parte de abajo. El comedor para el diario y el que se usaba para las fiestas. La sala de descanso y la que se usaba para recibir a los invitados. Un salón que, según uno de los elfos más antiguos, se usaba antes para las fiestas de los padres de Severus.  
  
También descubrió la biblioteca, que estaba repleta de libros y tenía retratos de Los Snape: Severus y sus padres; habían sido tomadas desde que su tutor nació, año tras año, hasta la muerte de sus padres, como le confirmó otro elfo. Las figuras en los retratos se movían pero no hablaban ni estaban atentos de su entorno, el padre de Severus se veía demasiado estricto y alejado de su familia, la madre demasiado arreglada y Severus tenía una mirada de tristeza muy grande en su semblante, que se iba ocultando conforme pasaban los años.  
  
Pero Harry nunca pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de su habitación ó en otro lugar que no fuera la pequeña colina, donde el chico se sentaba a leer y observar el ocaso, siempre evocando la imagen de Severus, que de alguna forma se combinaba con la de su padre.  
  
Draco estaba preocupado por su amigo y había sostenido una conversación con su padrino acerca de sus preocupaciones por el gryffindor, sin soltar una sola de las confesiones que este le había hecho.  
  
Severus había estado observando a Harry. Le veía desde la puerta de la mansión, sentado abajo del gran árbol, leyendo algún libro o haciendo sus tareas.  
  
Le observaba en silencio mientras este recorría el lugar y veía las imágenes de él y sus padres.  
  
Notó que Harry no había dormido y que casi no comía, como se lo confirmaron los elfos domésticos. Se preocupó por la forma en la que este se refugiaba en los libros y las tareas y evitaba verle.  
  
Llegó al punto en el que se hartó por completo, el miércoles, el día antes de navidad, se decidió a hablar con el chico. Había estado analizando los pros y los contras de una relación con el gryffindor y por fin había tomado una decisión, se lo diría también.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ese día, un Harry sin ya nada en que distraerse, estaba recorriendo una vez más la mansión, extrañando tanto la sala del requerimiento en Hogwarts y el piano que esta le proporcionaría para liberarse de sus tensiones.  
  
Uno de los elfos domésticos se apareció frente a él  
  
- Harry, el señor Snape desea que esta noche le acompañe usted a cenar - los elfos domésticos le llamaban por su nombre a pedido explícito del chico, aunque no había logrado que le dejaran de hablar de usted - y dice que no tomara un no por respuesta, necesita hablar urgentemente con usted.  
  
Bueno, esto era todo, ya no podría estar evitando al hombre.  
  
- Esta bien, dile que ahí estaré... ¿Sun?... - llamó a la elfa  
  
- ¿Si Harry?  
  
- ¿Hay aquí algún piano que pueda tocar? - preguntó el chico esperanzado  
  
- Si Harry, hay uno, en uno de los salones pequeños, era de la abuela del señor Snape y no se ha usado desde que esta murió...  
  
- ¿Podrías mostrarme el camino?  
  
- Claro... sígame Harry...  
  
El chico la siguió hasta la parte de en medio de la mansión donde, según Draco, se encontraban las habitaciones privadas de su tutor. La pequeña elfa le condujo por el pasillo que estaba lleno de estatuas de diferentes cosas y pinturas de paisajes hermosos.  
  
Llegaron a una puerta adornada con grabados de notas musicales y, al abrirla, el chico quedo asombrado: estaba toda cubierta de mosaicos que mostraban diferentes notas musicales e imágenes de libros de mitología. Tenía un ventanal grande que daba hacia la colina donde solía sentarse, un hermoso candelabro antiguo colgaba del techo y el piano de cola se encontraba en la parte de en medio, reluciente, como nuevo  
  
- ¿Necesita algo más Harry? - preguntó la elfa  
  
- No gracias Sun, estaré bien...  
  
- Muy bien, la cena se sirve a las 7 PM  
  
- Ahí estaré...  
  
La pequeña elfa desapareció con un pop. Harry cerró la puerta y abrió el ventanal.  
  
Abrió la tapa del piano, se sentó frente a él y descubrió las teclas; si iba a enfrentarse a Severus esta noche, necesitaba esto con urgencia.  
  
Sus dedos se deslizaron por las teclas de marfil blanco, él más blanco que había visto, tocaron unas cuantas escalas acostumbrándose a la dureza de estas. Su cabeza decidiendo que tocar, hasta que unas notas melodiosas se empezaron a abrir paso y las tensiones se empezaron a liberar de su cuerpo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus se encontraba en su habitación, recostado sobre la cama, pensando en lo que le diría a Harry y como lo diría. Draco le había pedido permiso de ir a la casa de los Weasley a ver a su novia y no pudo negárselo, iría a dejarlo a La Madriguera en un par de horas, su ahijado no se veía tan feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo, la relación con la chica le hacía muy bien; el chico regresaría el día de navidad por la noche, así que tendría bastante tiempo a solas con el gryffindor.  
  
Sun le había dicho que Harry estaría para la cena, estarían solos, era hora de hablar con el chico, de darle una respuesta; respuesta que tenía lista desde hacía unos días y que no se había atrevido a decir, tal vez era el momento, tal vez eso le subiría el animo al chico.  
  
Cerró los ojos evocando la imagen del gryffindor, su cuerpo, sus ojos en los que se perdía tan fácilmente y su boca con sabor a fresas con chocolate, ese sabor que se estaba volviendo necesario en su vida.  
  
De pronto, llegaron a sus oídos las notas de un piano, atravesando la ventana abierta de su habitación, creyó que lo estaba imaginando, pero siguió escuchándolas y ya no pudo ignorarlas; solo había un piano en esa casa y hacía años que no se usaba, la última en hacerlo, había sido su abuela y ella falleció cuando él tenía 13 años. Se sentó en la cama y llamó a un elfo, apareció Ioga.  
  
- ¿Desea algo señor? - preguntó este con una inclinación  
  
- Ioga, ¿quién esta en la sala del piano?  
  
- El señor Harry, señor. Le preguntó a Sun si había un piano por aquí y ella se lo mostró, ¿desea el señor que valla por el señor Harry?  
  
- No, gracias Ioga, es solo que me sorprendió que alguien tocara el piano... puedes retirarte...  
  
El elfo desapareció y Severus se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de allí, con dirección al lugar donde se encontraba Potter tocando.  
  
Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta son cuidado, el chico estaba de espaldas a la puerta, como agradeció la fascinación de su abuela por tocar viendo al exterior. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, cuidado de no hacer ruido y se dedicó a observar al chico.  
  
Se veía tan perdido en las notas, como si estuviera en otro mundo, como si Voldemort no existiera y todo estuviera perfectamente bien. No pudo evitar sonreír, nunca había visto al chico tan tranquilo, tan concentrado, tan hermoso.  
  
Conocía la melodía, aunque era una melodía muggle, a él la música siempre le había fascinado. Se recargó sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos, evocando memorias que hace mucho no rememoraba. Por un momento, cuando había entrado, vio a James Potter sentado donde estaba Harry; pero James nunca hubiera tocado de esa forma, el padre del chico solo tocaba el piano por inercia no con el sentimiento del hijo. Sonrió, no podía creer lo mucho que Harry era diferente de su padre, lo mucho que era tan diferente de cómo él lo imagino y se alegro por eso.  
  
La melodía terminó y Severus no pudo más que comenzar a aplaudir mientras se acercaba al chico.  
  
Harry saltó un poco cuando escuchó los aplausos del hombre y se puedo algo nervioso cuando le vio acercándosele. El hombre estaba sonriendo, realmente sonriendo, recordaría esa sonrisa por toda su vida.  
  
- Hermoso... - dijo Severus al tiempo que dejaba de aplaudir y se sentaba al lado del chico - nunca había escuchado esa melodía tocada con tanto amor... bueno, a excepción de cuando la toca el autor claro esta...  
  
- ¿La conoces? - preguntó el chico  
  
- Corazón de Niño, de Raúl Diblasio... sí, la conozco, es una de mis favoritas...  
  
- No sabía que te gustaban las melodías muggle...  
  
- Yo no sabía que tu tocabas el piano... ¿cómo aprendiste?...  
  
- En la escuela muggle a la que asistía cuando era niño, a mis tíos no les gustó la idea así que no me compraron ni un teclado, pero practicaba en la escuela, mi profesor decía que tenía un gran futuro como pianista... creo que a eso me hubiera dedicado de no haber sabido que soy mago...  
  
- Pues déjame decirte que tocas muy bien... hace mucho que no escuchaba a alguien hacerlo con tanto amor, pasión... te veías hermoso...  
  
Harry volteó a ver a su tutor, atónito, sin saber que hacer. Severus solo le miró fijamente y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acercándolo a él. El hombre no sabía porque había dejado esas palabras salir de su boca, pero necesitaba decirlo y necesitaba hacer lo que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo.  
  
Se inclinó y unió sus labios a los del chico, en un beso tierno, con cariño y suave. Harry devolvió el beso con la misma ternura y soltó un suspiro; se sentía tan bien, tan correcto. Alzo sus brazos y rodeo el cuello del hombre, al tiempo que Severus lo rodeaba por la cintura y lo atraía más a él; pero el beso seguía siendo tierno, suave y se separaron solo cuando les falto el aire.  
  
- ¿Por qué fue eso? - preguntó el chico cuando recupero el aliento, aún con los brazos alrededor del hombre y su frente recargada en él  
  
- Porque los dos lo queríamos... porque ya no podía resistirlo... porque por más que me he negado a aceptarlo y por más que he tratado de alejarme de ti no he podido, por que primera vez en mi vida me alegro de haber perdido contra mi mismo...  
  
- Eso significa que... - Harry se alejó un poco para mirar a los ojos a Severus y los vio brillar como nunca antes  
  
- Te lo iba a decir en la cena, pero... este es mejor momento... si Harry, acepto tu propuesta... - el chico se arrojo a él y le abrazo con fuerza, sonriendo, realmente feliz - pero, tenemos que mantener esto en secreto, sigues siendo mi alumno y no esta bien, así que tenemos que ser lo más discretos que podamos ¿entiendes?...  
  
Severus lo alejo un poco para poder verle, cuando lo hizo vio la sonrisa en el rostro del chico y ese brillo en sus ojos que había perdido y supo que era lo correcto, que esta oportunidad de ser feliz, no la desperdiciaría, ya no más, lo haría por Harry, por él.  
  
- Entiendo, seré discreto...  
  
- Sé que se lo vas a decir a tus amigos, pero por favor, asegúrate de que no abrirán la boca...  
  
- Lo prometo... gracias Severus, gracias por darme esta oportunidad... te amo...  
  
Harry le dio un beso a Severus, poniendo en él todo lo que sentía, lo hizo también para callar la replica que seguramente vendría de la boca del hombre ante esas palabras. Cuando se separaron, Severus le pidió que tocara y este así lo hizo, comenzó a tocar una melodía de Bethoven, Claro de Luna.  
  
Mientras tocaba, el hombre no pudo dejar de recordar al padre del chico y habló:  
  
- ¿Sabes? Tu padre también solía tocar el piano...  
  
Creyó que la reacción del chico, sería de curiosidad; lo que no se esperaba era que dejara de tocar abruptamente, recargándose fuertemente en el piano, apretando fuertemente los ojos y los puños.  
  
- "Ya veo, por eso me ha besado, por eso me acepto, porque le recuerdo a mi padre... porque no puede olvidarlo, porque lo siegue amando... ¡maldita sea!... ¿cómo puedo luchar contra el recuerdo de mi propio padre?..." - pensó Harry  
  
- ¿Harry? ¿Pasa algo?...  
  
- *Te lo dije Harry... solo te están usando, te han usado durante toda tu vida...* - una voz conocida resonó fuertemente en su cabeza  
  
- *Voldemort... ¿me harías el favor de dejarme en paz?, este no es el momento...* - contestó como Lestat le había enseñado a hacerlo  
  
- *¿No quieres que lo castigue?... ¿no quieres obtener tu venganza?...*  
  
- ¡¡¡AAAGGGG!!! - escucho un gemido de dolor  
  
Harry volteó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Severus, este se sostenía el antebrazo izquierdo fuertemente y tenía una mueca de dolor.  
  
- ¡Severus! - gritó el chico al tiempo que sostenía al hombre que seguía apretando su antebrazo izquierdo con todas sus fuerzas - ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Vo... Voldemort... - gimió Severus - esta torturándome...  
  
Harry levantó la manga de la camisa negra de Severus y observo la Marca al rojo vivo en el brazo del hombre. Sabía perfectamente bien, por la lectura en el libro en parsel, que Voldemort estaba castigando a Severus y que llegaría al punto de matarlo a través de la marca si así lo deseaba. Pero el chico sabía bien que tenía que hacer, el libro traía también los remedios.  
  
Sacó su varita y retiro la mano del hombre, señalo la marca y comenzó con el conjuro, en parsel claro esta, lo susurró, señalando siempre el antebrazo del hombre. Tardo más de lo que imaginó y para cuando lo hizo, estaba exhausto y no le ayudaron en nada los dos días sin dormir y la mala alimentación.  
  
La marca había dejado de doler. Severus solo pudo reaccionar, para atrapar a Harry en sus brazos, que había caído dormido, y llevarlo a descansar un momento. Ya después conversarían acerca de lo ocurrido.  
  
Lo llevo a su propia habitación, ya que si lo llevaba a la otra seguramente se le escaparía, como venía haciéndolo desde que llegaron a la mansión.  
  
Lo recostó, le retiro los lentes y lo cubrió con una manta, se quedó observándolo unos minutos, se veía tan hermoso, como un ángel. Sin poder evitarlo, se recostó a su lado, paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo acercó a él. De esta forma el slytherin se quedó dormido y descansó, como no lo había hecho desde la última vez que había dormido en la misma cama junto al gryffindor, a su gryffindor.  
  
De esta forma despertó el chico, sintiendo una calidez tan reconfortante y sintiéndose seguro. Notó que estaba siendo abrazado y que su cabeza estaba recargada en el pecho de alguien; reconoció al momento a ese alguien, era Severus. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo su suave respirar y los latidos del corazón del slytherin; se sentía en un sueño, un sueño del cual no quería despertar; porque ya no quería que existiera otra realidad además de esta, no quería recordar las palabras de Severus cuando terminó de tocar el piano, no quería recordar a su padre.  
  
Paso sus brazos alrededor del torso del otro y se acurrucó más contra ese cuerpo. Las piernas de Severus se entrelazaron con las suyas y Harry solo pudo permitirlo, sonriendo.  
  
Levantó la cabeza para ver el rostro del hombre, aún sin sus anteojos, pudo observar lo tranquilo que se le observaba, nunca antes lo había visto así. Paso una de sus manos por el negro cabello, se sentía tan sedoso, tal vez fuera porque el hombre no pasaba tanto tiempo frente a los calderos. Acarició su rostro, la piel suave, tan delicioso al tacto y no lo pudo resistir: empezó a dar pequeños besos por todo el rostro de Severus, hasta que depositó uno en los labios, los cuales respondieron al beso.  
  
- Mmmm, que delicioso es despertar de esta forma... - fue el comentario del hombre, mientras abría los ojos y acariciaba la mejilla del chico - serías un muy buen despertador...  
  
- Cobro comisión ¿sabes? Yo no trabajo gratis... - dijo el chico en broma  
  
- Sería una buena inversión... - contestó Severus al tiempo que besaba a Harry  
  
El beso comenzó tierno, pero se fue tornando más y más pasional. La lengua del slytherin pidió permiso para entrar a la boca del gryffindor y este cedió el paso dócilmente. Empezó a explorar la boca del otro, queriendo recordar cada rincón una vez más, sintiendo ese delicioso sabor que se estaba volviendo una droga.  
  
Harry emitió un gemido de placer y profundizo más el beso, quería sentir a Severus tan cerca como pudiera, necesitaba fundirse en ese beso.  
  
El hombre se movió y quedó sobre el chico. De pronto la ropa empezó a hacer estorbo y sus manos se colaron por debajo del suéter del gryffindor, tocando cada centímetro con maestría, sacando gemidos del chico, que recogió con su boca.  
  
Por su parte, Harry ya estaba desabotonando la camisa de Severus y pudo sentir la piel debajo de esta, la recorrió con sus manos y empezó a masajear los pezones del hombre, ganándose un gemido de Severus.  
  
El slytherin se quitó la camisa y le quitó el suéter al chico, mientras su boca comenzaba a recorrer el cuello del chico, dejando marcas a su paso, siguió bajando hasta el pecho de este y empezó a saborear los pezones de Harry, el sabor de esa piel era exquisito y el chico se retorcía bajo las atenciones que le eran dadas.  
  
De pronto, Severus se encontró con un estorbo: los pantalones del chico y comenzó a desabrocharlos. Para este momento ambos habían perdido la cabeza y estaban tocando las puertas del Nirvana.  
  
Cuando se disponía a bajar los pantalones de Harry, con todo y boxers negros, alguien tocó a la puerta y fueron regresados a la realidad de un golpe sordo. Severus se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y se retiro rápidamente de encima del chico. Otro sonido en la puerta y la voz de Draco llamó del otro lado:  
  
- Severus, es hora de irme...  
  
- Juro que voy a matarlo... - gruñó Potter aún tendido en la cama, con una expresión que hablaba de frustración y Severus no pudo más que encontrarlo cómico  
  
- No te preocupes... ya habrá más oportunidades... solo que ahora no es el momento, no creo que debamos ir tan rápido... - le dijo mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso en los labios que el chico respondió, Draco volvió a tocar a la puerta:  
  
- ¡Severus! ¡Se me hace tarde!...  
  
- ¡Ya voy Draco!... levántate y vístete... - le ordeno a león que estaba sobre su cama, este se levantó, se abrochó el pantalón y se pudo el suéter, mientras el otro se ponía y abotonaba la camisa.  
  
Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente presentables, Severus abrió la puerta y, del otro lado, Draco Malfoy puso una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que a Severus le recordó por un momento a Dumbledore. El rubio iba a hablar, pero su padrino lo detuvo:  
  
- Ni una palabra o no vas a ver a tu novia... - el chico cerró la boca, pero la sonrisa no se fue de su rostro  
  
- Voy a llegar tarde... - fue lo único que dijo  
  
- Entonces vámonos... - dijo el profesor, mientras tomaba dos pequeños botones de una mesita de noche y salía de su habitación seguido de Harry. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, Severus se volteó y le dijo al chico - No tardaré, solo voy a dejara Draco a la Madriguera y regreso enseguida, no quiero que hagas ninguna locura ¿entendido?...  
  
- Si... - contestó el chico con un poco de fastidio  
  
- Vamos Draco...  
  
El aludido siguió a su padrino, pero antes le susurró a Harry, de forma que solo él pudo escucharlo:  
  
- Bien hecho Harry... trataré de llegar tarde mañana para que terminen lo que interrumpí... - dijo con burla  
  
- Cállate Malfoy... - contestó el otro sonrojándose un poco, pero dentro de sí, realmente deseaba terminar lo que habían dejado a medias.  
  
Vio como desaparecían y se introdujo a la casa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Una hora mas tarde, Severus estaba de vuelta. No había pensado tardar tanto, pero Molly Weasley no lo dejo ir hasta que no tomo una taza de té, la verdad era que la mujer a veces lo desesperaba, pero se sentía bien ser tratado amablemente.  
  
Iba a entrar a buscar a su gryffindor  
  
- "Momento, ¿desde cuando es mi gryffindor?... me estas afectando Harry..." - pensó el hombre con una sonrisa  
  
Pero antes de meterse vio al chico sentado en la pequeña colina, abstraído en un libro, con el sol ocultándose lentamente frente a él. Se acercó y observó por un momento, el libro se componía de signos extraños que Harry parecía entender y le pareció algo familiar.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que lees?...  
  
Harry dio un respingo y cerró el tomo de un golpe sordo.  
  
- Un libro...  
  
- Si, eso lo sé, pero ¿de qué se trata?...  
  
- Hechizos...  
  
- ¿En qué idioma?...  
  
- Parsel...  
  
El hombre arqueó una ceja, se sentó al lado de Harry y extendió la mano para que este le permitiera ver el libro, el chico lo hizo con algo de reservas y Severus empezó a hojearlo.  
  
- Así que esta fue la forma en la que aprendiste el hechizo contra los dementores y el que usaste hace un rato sobre la marca...  
  
- Si  
  
- ¿Se puede saber de donde lo sacaste?...  
  
- Lo compre... - afortunadamente el hombre no sabía parsel o habría leído el título y se habría enterado de que no lo había comprado  
  
- ¿Dónde?  
  
- En Hogsmade... lo encontré en una de las estantería y la dueña casi me lo regala, una ya sabes por ser Harry Potter, y otra porque nadie más lo habría comprado... bueno solo Vol... Riddle y yo podemos entender parsel... - mintió el chico, últimamente lo hacía mucho  
  
- Ya veo... - Severus le regresó el libro, aunque todavía se le hacía familiar - ¿se puede saber que estabas leyendo?...  
  
- Estaba buscando algo sobre marcas... creo que hay una forma de quitarte esa marca del antebrazo...  
  
Severos abrió mucho los ojos, esta sorprendido, no se esperaba que hubiera alguna forma de quitarle la marca que cargaba desde hacía tantos años.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas haber escuchado a Riddle sisear cuando te la puso? - le preguntó el chico  
  
- Pues, si... recuerdo que siseo algo... y después sentí un gran dolor... y... la marca apareció en mi brazo... ¿Estas seguro de esto Harry?... tal vez no hay forma de quitarla...  
  
- Estoy seguro, hay una parte donde dice como crearlas, otra donde dice como aliviar el dolor que causan cuando se usan para castigar y una más donde dice como retirarlas... es más complicado que ponerlas, pero estoy seguro de que con un poco de ayuda lo lograré... si lo logro... ¿quisieras que la retirara?...  
  
Esto último lo dijo viendo directamente a los ojos a Severus mientras acariciaba su antebrazo izquierdo.  
  
El hombre analizo la propuesta de Harry, ya no estaba obligado a ser espía, estaba empezando una nueva vida al lado del gryffindor y le estaban ofreciendo la oportunidad de ser totalmente libre del Señor Oscuro.  
  
- ¿Cómo rechazarte?... - dijo al tiempo que unía sus labios a los del chico en un beso corto, cuando se separo, le abrazó y Harry se acostó, poniendo su cabeza en el regazo del hombre, feliz de poder hacer algo por él, de poder liberarlo de Voldemort. Este acariciaba el cabello del gryffindor suavemente y poco a poco, mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse, Harry se quedó dormido. - Harry, ¿Harry?... - le llamó Severus, sabía que el chico necesitaba dormir, pero también necesitaba comer - Harry despierta...  
  
- Uhmnhufu... mmmmm... - fue todo lo que obtuvo del otro  
  
- ¡Potter!  
  
El chico abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente, con lo que se gano un dolor de cuello.  
  
- Auch... ¿era necesario despertarme así?...  
  
- No querías levantarte... - se burlo Severus, mientras se levantaba - vamos... es hora de cenar...  
  
El chico se levantó y caminó junto al hombre, Severus lo tenía abrazado y Harry se sentía tan bien, no quería soltarse.  
  
Cenaron en el comedor, sentados juntos y conversaron de muchas cosas, el profesor hizo que su pupilo comiera todo. Al terminar la cena, Harry se había quedado dormido de nuevo recargado en la silla en un ángulo bastante incomodo.  
  
El hombre no quiso despertarlo, así que lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó a la habitación del mismo profesor, por alguna razón no quería dejarlo ir. Con un hechizo cambió sus ropas por un pijama y lo acostó, retirándole los anteojos y arropo en la cama. Se fue a cambiar y regresó a acostarse, cuando lo hizo, acercó el cuerpo del chico al suyo y lo abrazó, respirando el aroma que este tenía, se quedó dormido así, tranquilo, feliz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Estaba caminado a la orilla del lago de Hogwarts, la luna media se reflejaba en él. Una mano tomo la suya y volteó a ver quien se encontraba, sin poder verle el rostro, aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba.  
  
La persona frente a él le beso, dulcemente. Escuchó el sonido de un fénix y rompió el beso.  
  
El ave atravesaba el cielo y se veían sus ojos, ojos verdes, que brillaban. Una voz que le parecía familiar habló:  
  
- Es hora Harry...  
  
Todo se volvió rojo y olía a sangre y el hombre a su lado desapareció, la misma voz se escuchó de nuevo:  
  
- Pero creo que... esperaremos un poco más...  
  
De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro y lo siguiente que sintió fue que caía, caía...  
  
- Harry... ¡Harry!...  
  
El chico se levantó sobresaltado  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó desorientado  
  
- En mi habitación... anoche te quedaste dormido y te traje aquí... ¿qué paso?... estabas muy agitado... ¿una pesadilla?...  
  
Harry se recostó en la cama, aun sin sus lentes, pudo ver una mirada de preocupación en los ojos de Severus y no pudo más que sonreír, al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro del hombre, lo atraía hacia sí y depositaba un beso en los suaves labios.  
  
- No, no fue una pesadilla...  
  
- ¿Entonces?... - preguntó Severus mientras se recostaba al lado del chico y le abrazaba  
  
- Un sueño extraño... no es nada importante, solo sentí que caía... eso es todo... - no quería contar el resto del sueño  
  
- Ya veo...  
  
Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Severus abrazado a Harry y el chico sin querer soltar al hombre, se sentía tan bien estar juntos.  
  
- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó el chico  
  
- Creo que son las ocho o las nueve... no sé...  
  
- Ya es navidad - Severus soltó un gruñido y Harry sonrió, sabía cuanto le desagradaba la navidad al otro, y eso se demostró cuando el chico notó que no hubo un solo adorno en toda la casa debido a las festividades - sé que no te agrada la navidad, pero, ¡Feliz Navidad Sev! - el hombre sonrió ante el apelativo, sabía que al chico le gustaba la fecha, así que haría un esfuerzo por hacerlo sentir feliz ese día  
  
- Feliz Navidad Harry... ¿deseas levantarte ya?...  
  
- No, estoy muy bien así, gracias - contestó el chico mientras apretaba más el abrazo, que fue correspondido por un beso del hombre  
  
- Tendremos que levantarnos algún día... ¿no quieres ver tus regalos?...  
  
- Mmmmm... cinco minutos más... creo que esta es la mejor navidad que estoy pasando...  
  
Severus sonrió, por las clases de Oclumancia (NA: ¡Lo sé! Estoy usando muchas cosas de la traducción, pero es que no quiero confusiones, así que no me queda de otra. Pero me niego rotundamente a traducir los apodos de los merodeadores!!) sabía muy bien que la niñez del chico no había sido lo que dijéramos, agradable, sino todo lo contrario, estaba decidido, esta sería la mejor navidad del chico.  
  
- Cinco minutos...  
  
Pero los cinco minutos se convirtieron en una hora más, en la que estuvieron abrazados, acariciándose y besándose. Severus no quería llevar las cosas más lejos, no por ahora, primero quería que Harry estuviera seguro de esto y el chico lo entendió, no irían muy lejos. Después Severus mismo se arrepentiría de sus palabras al darse cuenta de lo difícil que sería resistirse a los encantos de Harry.  
  
Cuando por fin se levantaron, notaron que los regalos de Harry estaban de su lado de la cama, el chico volteó a ver a Severus y este solo dijo:  
  
- Elfos domésticos... - mientras abría el regalo de Dumbledore  
  
El hombre recibió tres regalos, que comparados con todos los del chico eran muy pocos. Harry había decidido darle su regalo el mismo, aunque que el otro no le diera nada a cambio, había estado todo un día escogiendo el regalo perfecto en Hogsmade y tenía pensado dárselo en la cena.  
  
Harry abrió sus regalos, este año se sumaban el de Emily, Gabrielle y Draco. Cuando terminó, se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa.  
  
Paso todo el día conversando con el hombre, abrazados. Primero habían estado en la habitación de Severus un rato más, después estuvieron frente a la chimenea de la sala y salieron un rato a caminar.  
  
Draco llegaría solo vía traslador, así que Severus no se separo en toda la tarde de Harry. Como el slytherin no llegaba de La Madriguera, a las siete en punto se sentaron a cenar, pavo hecho por los elfos domésticos con muchas cosas más. Al terminar la cena, Severus se llevó al chico a la sala, Harry llevaba el regalo del hombre en un bolsillo del pantalón.  
  
Estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, en un sillón bastante cómodo y con un silencio tan confortable, que no querían romper el momento, pero Harry lo hizo:  
  
- Sev...  
  
- ¿Si?...  
  
- Feliz Navidad... dijo al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño paquetito forrado en verde y con un listón plata. El hombre le miró y tomó el paquete.  
  
- Yo... lo siento, no te compre nada... - se sentí culpable, no se imagino que el chico le hubiera comprado un presente  
  
- No te preocupes... solo ábrelo...  
  
Severus abrió el paquete, y se encontró con una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, la abrió y entonces si se sintió verdaderamente culpable.  
  
- No debiste molestarte Harry, es demasiado...  
  
- Nunca es demasiado Severus, no cuando amas a una persona... ¿me permites?...  
  
El chico hizo ademán de tomar el regalo y colocárselo. Severus le tendió la cajita.  
  
Harry tomo el regalo, era una cadena de plata que sostenía un pequeño dije en forma de serpiente, que se enroscaba alrededor de un rubí, los ojos de la serpiente eran de esmeraldas y se notaba que era bastante antiguo y que al chico le había costado una fortuna. Se lo colocó a Severus, mientras besaba el cuello del hombre. Este simplemente cerró los ojos y sentí aun poco de magia saliendo del dije.  
  
- ¿Qué hechizo le pusiste?  
  
- No se te escapa una ¿verdad?... es solo un hechizo que me dirá cuando te encuentres en peligro... y uno para protegerte de maldiciones... maldiciones simples...  
  
El hombre se sentía sin palabras, no sabía que decir, el chico no solo le había dado algo bastante caro, sino que le había puesto hechizos de protección; la única palabra que salió de su boca fue:  
  
- Gracias... - y el chico le devolvió una sonrisa  
  
- No hay de que...  
  
Severus se sentía culpable, no le había dado nada al chico pensando que este no iba a recordar comprarle un regalo a él, pero que mal estuvo. Debían empezar a aprender que Harry era muy diferente a como él creía.  
  
- ¿Señor?... - un elfo doméstico llegó interrumpiendo el momento  
  
- ¿Si Ioga?  
  
- Acaba de llegar esto vía lechuza... para usted... - dijo tendiéndole un pequeño paquete  
  
- Gracias, puedes retirarte... - dijo tomándolo, el elfo desapareció  
  
Severus abrió el paquete y se encontró con un poco de:  
  
- ¡Muérdago! - y una nota de Emily:  
  
Querido Severus:  
  
Olvide enviar esto junto con mis regalos, pero aquí reparo mis errores, espero que disfrutes con Harry de este pequeño detalle. Feliz Navidad a ambos.  
  
Emily  
  
Severus gruño un poco, pero recordó que Harry estaba junto a él y que no le había comprado un regalo.  
  
Señalo el muérdago y pronunció:  
  
- Livitatus...  
  
La ramita floto sobre las cabezas de ambos, Harry volteó a verlo y se sonrojo un poco.  
  
- ¿Te gustaría un beso navideño Harry?  
  
El chico solo sonrió y Severus tomó el rostro de este entre sus manos y le acercó al suyo, cuando estuvieron a un centímetro de distancia, el hombre susurró a los labios del chico:  
  
- Te juro, que la próxima vez, tendrás un regalo espectacular...  
  
- Me basta con tenerte a ti... - fue la contestación de Harry  
  
Acto seguido, sus labios se unieron en un beso delicado, en el que pusieron lo que no podían expresar con palabras, sobre todo Severus, se les antojo eterno; pero fueron interrumpidos:  
  
- ¡Extra, extra!... ¡Noticia nacional! ¡El Chico Dorado de Hogwarts acaba de conseguir pareja!... ¡Nada más y nada menos que el jefe de la casa de Slytherin!...  
  
La voz de Draco Malfoy se alzó en la sala, Severus y Harry se separaron rápidamente, pare ver al ahijado de Severus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con un poco de burla en ella y un brillo en sus ojos idéntico al de Dumbledore.  
  
- Juro que lo mato... - susurró Harry.  
  
- No te preocupes, yo lo hago por ti... - contestó Severus  
  
Lo siguiente que supieron era que Severus se había lanzado contra su ahijado y que le estaba aplicando hechizos de cosquillas, con Harry riéndose sobre el sofá.  
  
No pudo evitar pensar que estas eran las mejores vacaciones de su vida, como deseaba que Sirius estuviera ahí en ese momento.  
  
- Sirius... - susurró  
  
Pero al siguiente minuto, Severus lo tomó en brazos y empezó a aplicarle hechizos también.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Así pasaron los días hasta el día de noche vieja, Severus y Harry dormían en la habitación del hombre, el gryffindor se preguntó como le sería posible dormir sin este a su lado cuando regresaran a Hogwarts.  
  
No habían llevado su relación al siguiente paso, no porque no quisiera, sino porque si no eran interrumpidos por un elfo doméstico, o Draco se atravesaba en el momento menos indicado o Severus recibía alguna nota de Albus transportada por Fawkes y su conciencia empezaba a carcomerle.  
  
Pero como se daba cuenta de que su conciencia le regañaba, también se daba cuenta de que no podría resistir la tentación que el joven cuerpo de su pareja ejercía sobre, no por mucho tiempo; ese cuerpo que pedía a gritos ser tomado hasta caer rendido.  
  
Ese 31 de diciembre, el hombre habían invitado a varias personas a su Mansión, más por ver feliz a Harry y a Draco que por él mismo. De los invitados se aparecieron Remus, la familia Weasley (Gabrielle estaba en Canadá con su familia), Hermione y Hagrid.  
  
Harry ya les había comentado a sus amigos sobre su nueva relación con el Slytherin y estos se alegraron por él, al único que no le comentó nada fue a Remus.  
  
Faltaban diez minutos para el año nuevo, Ron y Hermione estaba abrazados al igual que Ginny y Draco, los demás se encontraban conversando; Severus apartó a Harry de la multitud y lo llevó arriba rápidamente sin que nadie lo notara. Estaban solos en la sala de música y Harry volteó a ver al hombre.  
  
- Toca para mi Harry... - dijo este mientras conducía al chico al banquillo y se posicionaba detrás de él  
  
El chico no pudo evitar pensar que el hombre se lo pedía para recordar a James Potter, pero deshecho ese pensamiento, ya que le dolía más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.  
  
Delibero un momento pensando en que tocar, después de unos segundos, una melodía hermosa empezaba a fluir por toda la habitación, mientras Severus cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por las notas interpretadas por el chico. Cinco minutos después, el sonido se detuvo y el hombre abrazó al gryffindor:  
  
- Gracias... - susurró al oído de su pareja, provocando que este último se estremeciera  
  
Escucharon a los demás abajo, contando los segundos para el año nuevo:  
  
- Diez... Nueve... Ocho...  
  
Harry se levantó y se colocó delante del hombre, en ese momento Severus notó lo mucho que el chico había crecido, ya solo le faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para alcanzarlo y las esmeraldas brillaban como nunca.  
  
- Siete... Seis... Cinco...  
  
Sus labios se fueron acercando, mientras el gryffindor pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del slytherin y este último lo hacía alrededor de la cintura del chico y lo atraía más hacía si.  
  
- Cuatro...  
  
Severus se acercó más al chico, un centímetro de distancia entre sus labios  
  
- Tres... Dos...  
  
Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos  
  
- Uno...  
  
- Feliz Año Nuevo - susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo. Sus labios uniéndose en un beso gentil, pero que expresaba pasión.  
  
Harry suspiro de nuevo dentro del beso y apretó más su cuerpo contra el de su pareja, Severus correspondió al apretón atrayendo más al chico. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de este, recorriendo cada recoveco, saboreando esa boca que ya conocía tan bien, ganándose pequeños gemidos de parte del gryffindor.  
  
Se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo demasiada y se quedaron abrazados, no queriendo separarse nunca.  
  
- Gracias Sev... - fue el susurró del chico  
  
- ¿Por qué?...  
  
- Por darme esta oportunidad de estar contigo... te amo...  
  
Esta ves, el hombre no replicó, pero tampoco contestó, esperando que Harry entendiera que no estaba muy seguro todavía.  
  
Un nuevo beso, otro abrazo y otro beso esta vez mucho más corto.  
  
Y los dos bajaron con los invitados, sin decir una palabra, no era necesario  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El final de las vacaciones llegó mucho antes de lo que Harry se esperaba, no quería que terminaran, por varias razones.  
  
La principal, era que Severus y él tendrían que esconder su relación a cal y canto, tendrían que ser lo más discretos posible, lo que implicaba que el chico no pasaría una noche más en brazos del hombre, por lo menos no por el momento.  
  
A Severus tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea, se había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia del chico en todo momento e iba a extrañar pasar tanto tiempo con él, simplemente su presencia cuando dormía le era necesaria pasar una buena noche, como no había pasado en años; pero no sabía si alegrarse por que su corazón estaba volviendo a amar a alguien después de tanto tiempo o asustarse porque estaba empezando a depender de otra persona, algo a lo que no estaba para nada acostumbrado.  
  
El último día de las vacaciones, la tarde les sorprendió sentados en la pequeña colina y recargados en un árbol, en el lugar que tanto le gustaba a al chico.  
  
Estaban contemplando el atardecer abrazados, Harry sentado estaba dándole la espalda Severus, recargado en el pecho del hombre y sentado recargado en el árbol, con sus piernas alrededor de su pareja.  
  
- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto este lugar, de entre todo el terreno de la mansión?... - le preguntó Severus al chico mientras besaba el cuello de este  
  
- No lo sabría decir con exactitud... es solo... que lo siento más cálido que el resto de la casa...  
  
- ¿Sabes?... cuando tenía tu edad y venía a pasar las vacaciones aquí, este también era mi lugar favorito... tienes razón, es la parte más cálida de todo esto...  
  
- ¿Sev?...  
  
- ¿Si?...  
  
- Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento bien en un lugar... y ahora tengo que irme y no sé cuando regresaré o si regresaré... - dijo el chico con cierta tristeza - tengo miedo de perderte... de que pase como siempre pasa en mi vida... que todo lo que amo se valla...  
  
- Harry... regresarás y nada de esto se ira de tu vida...  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
- Solo lo sé...  
  
- Te amo Sev... - dijo volteando a ver a los ojos al hombre, notó que este iba a protestar y lo callo con un beso que el slytherin correspondió al instante, simplemente no podía rechazar esos labios  
  
Cuando el beso terminó, se hizo un cómodo silencio entre ambos y así disfrutaron del atardecer y algo le dijo a Harry que sería el último que disfrutara en ese lugar, en compañía de Severus en mucho tiempo.  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡¡¡HOLA A TODOS!!! Heme aquí de vuelta, con el capitulo nuevo de mi fic, oh si!... por fin logré terminarlo.  
  
Quiero agradecer su paciencia y a todas las personas que me han seguido hasta otras páginas jejejeje... siento mucho las molestias que esto les halla causado y les este causando, pero realmente no me gusta que me repriman.  
  
A todas las personas que no han podido mandarme review allá, no se preocupes, al final de estas notas explico como y si aún así no entienden, pues pueden agregarme a sus contactos de msn que con mucho gusto yo contestaré a sus lindos comentarios.  
  
También muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme un mensajito en los grupos a los que pertenezco y a todos aquellos que han leído esto y no han podido mandar mensajito, pues también gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leerme.  
  
Reitero mi advertencia de que este es el último fic largo que publico aquí, los demás solo serán publicados en slash fiction, aquí seguiré publicando one shots y otras locuras mías de todos mudos y este fic hasta el capitulo final ^x^U...  
  
Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, pronto vendrán cosas más interesantes y Voldemort tendrá que participar más. El lemon se acerca, lo juro!!!.  
  
Para mandar un review en slash fiction: Solo tienen que presionar en el enlace que dice "Reviews" al inicio de la historia y allí verán los mensajes y sus respuestas, y luego presionar "Would you like to submit review?", y con eso pueden poner un nuevo review que estaré más que dichosa de contestar. A quien me halla mandado review aquí, lo único que tiene que hacer es buscar el review que mando y ahí encontrara la respuesta en cursivas, ya que esta pagina da esta opción n_n...  
  
Bueno, nos vemos la próxima, cuídense mucho ADIEU!!!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: sakuritakinomoto14@hotmail.com ó a sakuritali14@yahoo.com.mx ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((o^jj  
  
: ¨) ¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o*¨) (¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´ ¸.o´¸.o*`o-"  
  
AFTER FOREVER  
  
RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS DE FF.NET  
  
LITTLE MY No tienes nada que agradecerme y perdona por enviarte con retraso este es que no tuve tiempo de nada el lunes y ya no pude subirlo -_-U asuntos escolares... pues si, ya se destapo la olla y ahora el niño tender que o vivir en el silencio o hablar con Severus, ya veremos que decide n_n...Yo también odio a William, después les digo que paso con él... y pues... con Voldemort a un lado y su varita sobre tu cuello, no creo que Sev halla tenido muchas oportunidades -_-U... mi abuelo es cruel... ¿comprensivo Harry?... pues esperemos... n_-... Besos!  
  
PADFOOT No te preocupes, no hay problema, yo tampoco le entendía al principio ^x^U... espero que no me quieras matar por haber tardado tanto, es que mis exámenes me tiene loka!!!... claro que voy a seguir escribiendo sobre esos dos.. no puedo abandonar a mis pareja licántropo – vampiro... muaajajajajaja... que bueno que publiques tu fic!!!, me tienes que pasar el link ehhhh1!!!! Saludos a ti también...  
  
SABRY Y CHIQUINQUIRÁ Me halagan n//n... gracias por seguirme y por sus palabras, espero que les halla gustado este capitulo jejejejeje... por favor, no se muera ninguna, que yo aprecio mucho a mis lectores... besos!...  
  
MARLA Muchas gracias por tus palabras n//n, lamento la tardanza, pero es que enserio mis maestro se ha vuelto sádicos -_-U... espero que este capitulo te halla gustado y que me tengas paciencia... gracias por seguirme fuera de aquí n_n... besos!...  
  
DI_MALFOY Yo también lo siento por mi Sev v_v... pero después explicare bien esto y le daré una paliza a Lucius (cosa que espero tu también hagas!!!)... a William después te digo lo que le pasó... ajem... Si, los mortífagos harán de las suyas ¡Y MUCHAS!... ya no hay que detenga a Voldie... pues Harry tendrá que tomar decisiones, ya veremos que es lo que piensa que le conviene... y tu y yo tenemos que hablar sobre ese último capitulo de tu fic ¬¬... no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados... bueno... besos!!! 


	20. Capituli 20, RECUERDOS

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Clasificación: Este capitulo es R  
  
Parejas: Harry / Severus  
Remus / Lestat  
Louis / Lestat  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Anne Rice, yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos... muajajajaja... ^n.n^)  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers del libro 5 (por aquello de que algunos todavía no lo han leído), sino te gustan las relaciones chico- chico, no lo leas... En este capito hay LEMON!!! Y dos por cierto... ^n.n^ muajajajaja... (no lo pude evitar)  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos  
Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel  
Y así: * ....... * es comunicación mental, lo hago para que no halla confusiones  
  
AN: De nuevo pido disculpas por el retraso, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo, que espero que les guste.  
  
Llegan visitas a Hogwarts!!! Jejejeje y más problemas se acercan, lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo, espero que los nuevos sean de su agrado.  
  
Aquí usare más referencias a las Crónicas Vampíricas de Anne Rice, sé que muchos no han leído los libros y solo han visto "Entrevista con un Vampiro" ó "La Reina de los Condenados" (que por cierto no me gusto), así que al final puse algunas explicaciones que espero sirvan para a aclarar un poco las cosas, si aún así no les quedan claras otras, comuníquense conmigo a mis correos que están indicados abajo de las notas del final.  
  
Gracias por la paciencia.  
  
Tendrán que tenerme un poco más, porque ya empiezan mis exámenes de fin de cursos. ¡La Niña Se Gradúa de La Preparatoria!  
  
Un agradecimiento especial a Ayesha (ya hice más entendible eso, espero que te guste) y a Ana Rickman que revisaron este capitulo.  
  
También va dedicado a mi tía Ruby Andariel Claw y a Louis que sé que me va a matar.  
  
Ahora sí:  
  
Disfruten de la lectura ((^O^jj  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
CAPITULO 20: RECUERDOS  
  
(AN: Este capitulo tiene referencias a las crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice, así que al final puse un par de explicaciones, si aún así no entienden bien, pueden comunicarse conmigo a través de mis mails, que están indicados abajo de las Notas del final)  
  
Regresaron a Hogwarts en Domingo, todos los alumnos regresaron ese día, incluyendo a:  
  
- ¡¡¡HARRY!!!  
  
- ¡Gabrielle!...  
  
La prima Weasley corrió desde las puertas del Gran Comedor y abrazo al chico del cuello, casi provocando que este cayera, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Cómo pasaste las navidades?...  
  
- Mejor que nunca... las mejores de mi vida... ¿y tu?... no te despediste de mi antes de regresar a Canadá  
  
- Lo siento, no tuve tiempo, mi padre llegó de improviso y no me permitió despedirme más que de mis tíos y de mis primos...  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Digamos que... no le gusto para nada que volviera a mis malos hábitos...  
  
La chica se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, era hora de la cena y todos estaban conversando placidamente sobre sus vacaciones. Harry volteó a ver fijamente a Gabrielle, la chica se veía realmente bien, recordaba que había estado un tanto enferma antes de las vacaciones, siempre pálida y consumiendo cantidades increíbles de líquidos; pero ahora había vuelto a como la había conocido, llena de energía y de un color natural, se alegro. Se sentó al lado de la chica, esta se recargó sobre el hombro de su amigo y lo abrazó por la cintura, mientras este le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Todos creían que Harry y Gabrielle tenía una relación, bueno, eso ayudaría a esconder la que tenía con Severus, aunque realmente nadie en su sano juicio creería que ellos dos tenían una relación.  
  
Desde la mesa de profesores, Severus observaba la escena, tenía que admitir que se sentía un tanto celoso de la chica Weasley, pero estaba seguro de que Harry no sentía por ella más que un cariño de amigos, o de hermanos, aunque ella...  
  
- Y ella siente lo mismo por él... porque esta enamorada de alguien más... - la voz del profesor sentado a su lado, con una silla vacía en medio de ellos, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, se había descuidado al esconder sus pensamientos  
  
- Le pediría profesor de Lioncourt que no se metiera en mi cabeza...  
  
- ¡Me llamo Lestat! - saltó el vampiro  
  
- Tranquilo Lestat... - le detuvo Remus que estaba sentado a la izquierda de este, el rubio había tenido un carácter muy volátil ese día.  
  
- Si, tranquilo Lestat, no queremos que otra de tus locuras haga que sea necesario que otro de nosotros venga...  
  
Una voz aterciopelada, detrás de los tres adultos los hizo voltear. Lestat, que conocía muy bien esa voz, se quedó de piedra primero, con la mirada en shock y luego, muy lentamente, se levantó y volteó, para encontrarse no solo con una sorpresa, sino con dos:  
  
- ¡Daniel!... - dijo y esta vez se llevó una sorpresa todavía más grande  
  
- Hola, tanto tiempo... ¿dos o tres años?... - rió el aludido - * claro que para un inmortal no es mucho... * - le dijo esta vez con su mente  
  
- ¿Qué... qué hacen aquí?... - dijo como si tuviera seca la boca, Severus estaba seguro de que si Lestat no estuviera muerto, hubiera caído fulminado por un ataque cardiaco  
  
- Bueno, pues a uno yo lo traje, como ya te había dicho... - la voz de Emily hizo que se dirigieran hacía la profesora que acababa de llegar, vestida toda en negro, con ropa muggle - o sea a Louis... - dijo señalando al primero que había hablado  
  
El aludido era un hombre de la estatura de Lestat y un poco de acento francés igual al rubio, de tez un poco más viva que la de este, cabello negro debajo de los hombros, majestuoso, elegante, vestido con ropa muggle: jeans, un jersey negro y una gabardina del mismo color; pero lo que más atrajo a los profesores de él, especialmente a Severus, fueron los ojos verdes del hombre, tan parecidos a los de Harry, solo que con un brillo de depredador y con la melancolía de siglos incrustada en la mirada. Parecía, si eso fuera posible, el hermano mayor de Potter  
  
- Pero respecto a Daniel... no sabría decirte... - dijo de nuevo Emily, esta vez señalando al compañero de Louis  
  
Este era totalmente diferente, en sus ojos, curiosamente violetas, que parecían de un niño al que no se le puede detener, observaba todo a su alrededor con una curiosidad innata. Su rostro era juvenil, el cabello castaño, era corto y vestía con ropa de mago, toda en colores verdes y con unos cuantos adornos de lunas y estrellas.  
  
- "Igual que el viejo loco..." - pensó Severus, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando recordó que los vampiros tenían la maldita habilidad de leer mentes y decidió usar sus conocimientos de Oclumencia.  
  
- Yo puedo explicar la presencia del señor Molloy aquí... - la voz del director llamó la atención de mortales y vampiros, se le veía un semblante de hastío - pero como solo quiero hacerlo una vez, preferiría que nos sentáramos todos si eso es posible...  
  
Con esto, Louis tomó asiento en la silla vacía entre Severus y Lestat, sin dirigirle la palabra al rubio y observando fijamente a Remus, que no podía soltarse de la mano de su nuevo amante y sentía sobre de él la mirada fija de Louis. Daniel se sentó al lado izquierdo de Emily, que se había sentado a la izquierda de Albus, después de Minerva; parecía que la mesa de profesores estaba repleta. Daniel conversaba animadamente con Spellman, observando todo y haciendo muchas preguntas, la profesora contestaba con paciencia y también hacía preguntas acerca de otros conocidos.  
  
Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry había observado la llegada de los dos extraños y como habían reaccionado Lestat, Remus y Emily.  
  
El hombre de cabello negro largo, volteó y dirigió su mirada directo a Harry, de pronto, el chico se sintió atraído hacía los ojos esmeraldas tan parecidos a los suyos y estuvo a punto de levantarse de la mesa e ir a saludarle, pero la mano de Gabrielle le detuvo.  
  
- No Harry... no lo hagas, Louis solo te esta probando, quiere ver que tan fuerte eres, si puedes resistir al hipnotismo de un vampiro y él no tiene poderes muy grandes que digamos... - le susurró su amiga  
  
- ¿Lo conoces? ¿Un vampiro?... - preguntó el chico consternado  
  
- Lo conozco... viaje con él en el avión de Canadá hacía aquí... con lo que adivinarás que no he visto la luz del sol en muchas horas... es amigo de mi padre... y de Lestat... fue, por así decirlo, uno de los neófitos de Lestat - esto último lo dijo en un tono que a Harry se le antojo de envidia y dolor  
  
- ¿Neófito?...  
  
- Es hijo de Lestat, una de sus creaciones, según tengo entendido, es el tercer vampiro al que creó... pero últimamente ya no estoy tan segura de sus palabras...  
  
- Gabrielle, ¿de dónde conoces realmente a Lestat?...  
  
- Digamos que... es un buen amigo de mi padre, se deben mucho...  
  
- ¿De qué están hablando? - Hermione les había estado observando, sin poder captar ninguno de los susurros  
  
Harry la volteó a ver y le dirigió una sonrisa, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Sabía que su amiga había estado investigando a Lestat y que seguramente estaba a punto de resolver el enigma que ocultaba el profesor de Lioncourt, pero él no iba a abrir la boca sobre lo que en realidad era y ahora tenía otro secreto que guardar.  
  
Volteó a ver a su amiga para preguntarle si sabía algo sobre el otro vampiro, de ojos violetas, porque eso era, un vampiro; pero la chica estaba conversando con Ginny, que veía a su novio en la mesa de Slytherin, conversando con Zabini.  
  
- ¿Me podrían prestar su atención todos? - la voz del director sonó sobre de todos ellos y el silencio se hizo en el Gran Comedor - muchas gracias... bienvenidos y primero que nada, Feliz Año Nuevo a todos, espero que hallan pasado un buen descanso y estén preparados para los meses que faltan para que se liberen por dos meses de todos nosotros...  
  
Los alumnos en el comedor rieron un poco  
  
- Como todos se habrán dado cuenta, tenemos dos nuevas personas dentro de la mesa de profesores - dijo señalando tanto a Louis, como a Daniel - permítanme presentarlos... a mi derecha, se encuentra el nuevo ayudante del profesor Lestat, Louis de Pointe du Lac...  
  
Lestat soltó un suspiro de resignación. Louis se levanto un momento e hizo una reverencia, tan elegantemente, que Harry supo que la había aprendido hace siglos. Las chicas soltaron un suspiro ante lo apuesto del hombre, también se ganó unas cuantas miradas de los muchachos.  
  
- A mi izquierda - continuo Albus, cuando Louis se hubo sentado - se encuentra el señor David Molloy, reportero de la revista mundialmente conocida "Time Wizard"... el señor Molloy ha sido enviado a hacer un reportaje sobre Hogwarts y en específico sobre cierto estudiante... - al decir esto, el director miró a Harry por un segundo y el chico solo pudo suspirar resignado  
  
- "¡Oh no! Otra Rita Skeeter, solo que esta vez hombre y para aumentar un bono, vampiro..."  
  
La verdad era que ya se esperaba ser rodeado por la prensa y le había sorprendido que ningún otro reportero hubiera logrado llegar hasta él. Desde lo de Azkaban, los periódicos no dejaban de publicar la hazaña que había llevado a cabo Harry y lo hacían ver como si fuera un súper héroe, cuando hace poco lo había hecho ver como basura. La noticia se había esparcido demasiado rápido y como nadie había podido obtener una entrevista con el mismo Harry, simplemente especulaban.  
  
- El señor Molloy - continuo Albus - se quedará aquí por algo más de un mes, pero no interrumpirá ninguna clase, puesto que solo hará su trabajo de noche, por razones de causa mayor...  
  
David se levantó de su asiento y saludo a todos, si bien no se llevó tantos suspiros como Louis, tampoco paso desapercibido.  
  
Harry volteó a ver a Hermione, la chica estaba analizando al milímetro tanto al nuevo profesor, como al reportero y Harry supuso que solo le faltaban unas cuantas piezas y tendría la verdad frente a ella; pero en su opinión ya se había tardado.  
  
- Espero que les den el recibimiento que se merecen y que les tengan el suficiente respeto a estos dos caballeros que nos estarán acompañando - envió una mirada alrededor del Gran Comedor - muy bien, dicho esto, pueden terminar con la cena y cuando terminen retírense a sus salas comunes... buenas noches a todos...  
  
La cena continuó, todos comentaban sobre los dos nuevos personajes en la mesa del profesorado.  
  
Harry sentía la mirada de alguien sobre él y sabía perfectamente bien que era de Louis desde la mesa de los profesores, así que uso todas sus fuerzas para ocultar sus pensamientos. La verdad no le incomodaba, solo le inquietaba un poco que su nuevo profesor se dedicara tanto a mirarlo. Aún así, resistió y no volteó ni una sola vez a verle.  
  
- * No te preocupes Harry, Louis no puede leer los pensamientos, no es lo suficientemente fuerte... * - la voz de Lestat sonó fuertemente en su cabeza  
  
- * ¿Entonces porque siento tan fuerte su mirada y tengo el impulso de ir tras él y besarlo?... nunca me había pasado esto * - preguntó sin voltear  
  
- * Porque ese es uno de los pocos poderes que tiene, si bien no puede saber lo que piensas, lee las respuestas de tu cuerpo y le provoca hacer cosas... solo trata de calmarte... todo estará bien, esta probando que tan fuerte eres... que tan bien te he enseñado... *  
  
- * Pero si puede escuchar tus pensamientos ¿no?... *  
  
- * No, no puedo escuchar los pensamientos de mis creaciones, ni él puede escuchar los míos, es una regla... *  
  
La conversación mental terminó en eso, sin embargo, Harry pudo sentir como otro par de ojos se fijaban en él y no pudo resistir voltear; esta vez, la mirada era dirigida desde el asiento que ocupaba Daniel y a Harry le inquietaron las miradas lascivas que el vampiro le enviaba.  
  
Vio como Emily hacía que el periodista volteara y lo reprendía, la voz de Lestat sonó de nuevo en su cabeza:  
  
- * Con él si ten cuidado... porque sus poderes superan a los de Louis... su creador es muy fuerte y le entregó una sangre de siglos... además, creo que le gustas... *  
  
Harry saltó sobre su asiento, lamentándose a sí mismo por la suerte que tenía con la prensa y ahora le habían enviado a un vampiro. Se pregunto por qué demonios una revista de magos contrataría a un vampiro para ser periodista y tener trato con mortales.  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo Harry? - Ron sacó al chico de sus pensamientos  
  
- No Ron, no me pasa nada... - le sonrió el chico, una sonrisa un poco forzada, ya que estaba preocupado por tener a un vampiro detrás de él durante casi dos meses.  
  
Los alumnos se fueron retirando conforme terminaba la cena, Harry salió de allí casi corriendo, no sin antes avisarles a sus amigos por medios de susurros que esa noche dormiría en la cámara secreta, de alguna forma se sentía más seguro ahí que en la habitación de Gryffindor. Ron le dijo que él hechizaría las cortinas para que nadie sospechara, así que el chico se fue a pasar una merecida noche de descanso.  
  
Desde la mesa de profesores, Severus observó como Harry salía a prisa del Gran Comedor, tampoco había dejado de notar la incomodidad del chico y un par de miradas dirigidas a *SU* gryffindor. Departe de dos vampiros, iba a matar a Emily por traer a sus amiguitos, sobre todo al tal Daniel.  
  
Porque sabía leer miradas y esa había sido de pura lujuria, habría que incendiar a unos cuantos especimenes si cometían la osadía de acercarse a cierto león.  
  
Se retiro a las mazmorras, esperando poder dormir sin la compañía del cálido cuerpo del chico a su lado.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry había bajado a la cámara, donde una Elddir feliz de haber regresado a su hogar recorría el lugar en busca de alguna anormalidad.  
  
La serpiente había estado recorriendo los terrenos de Snape Manor durante las vacaciones y solo regresó un día antes de que volvieran a Hogwarts, parecía que le habían gustado los grandes terrenos de la mansión de Severus. Hedwig, por su parte, parecía haber disfrutado de la lechucería de Snape Manor, ya que cuando Harry fue a recogerla, la lechuza no estaba muy contenta de irse.  
  
Al regresar, lo primero que la serpiente había pedido fue regresan a la Cámara, Harry se lo concedió, él mismo tenía que ir a acomodar de nuevo sus cosas, la poción fue lo primero que traslado al laboratorio, había sido bastante difícil cuidarla mientras estuvo bajo la vigilancia de su nueva pareja, pero contó con la ayuda de Draco y ahora podría hacerlo sin ninguna preocupación.  
  
El chico se dirigió directamente a la cama, donde se acostó en boxers solamente y se metió bajo los cobertores, estaba muy cansado, sobre todo de tener que resistirse a las miradas de Louis y de Daniel, debía admitir que le preocupaba mucho el segundo. Elddir se enrolló a su lado y se quedó dormida al instante, el chico tardó un poco más, extrañando la presencia de Severus a su lado.  
  
Pero al fin, treinta minutos después, logro conciliar el sueño.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En la oficina de Lestat, él y Remus estaban besándose sobre el sillón del vampiro. Afortunadamente pudieron perder de vista a Louis y se escaparon.  
  
- Te extrañé Remus... - le decía el vampiro, el otro no contesto, sino que empezó a desabotonar la camisa de su compañero, sintiéndose un poco fuera de este mundo de nuevo.  
  
Lestat, por su parte, comenzó a besar el cuello del licántropo, resistiéndose a morderle y beber su sangre, esa sangre de lobo que le volvía loco.  
  
Desabotonó la camisa de Lupin y beso el pecho de este, mientras se quitaba su propia camisa con gran maestría, iba a desabotonar los pantalones de Remus, cuando fue interrumpido por la voz aterciopelada de Louis.  
  
- Veo Lestat que no aprendes tus lecciones... de verdad que a veces creo que Armand tiene razón en lo que dice de ti...  
  
Remus dio un salto y se quitó de encima al vampiro, su rostro adquirió un tono rojo y se abotonó la camisa lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí Louis?  
  
- Evitando que sigas haciendo estupideces... sé que es una misión imposible, pero lo voy a intentar...  
  
Remus estaba disgustado y se notaba, se vistió adecuadamente y con una inclinación de cabeza dirigida al oji-verde salió de allí sin dirigirle la palabra al rubio.  
  
- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! - exclamo indignado Lestat, cuando supo que Lupin no podía escucharlo  
  
- Porque sabes perfectamente bien que nos esta prohibido tener una relación de este tipo con mortales y la última vez que rompiste esta regla, convertiste a David... él que, si más no te recuerdo, no tenía la más mínima intención de ser un condenado... además es un Licántropo... sabes lo que implica que sea un licántropo...  
  
Para cuando terminó de decir esto, ya estaba sentado en el sofá a un lado de un Lestat furioso por haber sido interrumpido.  
  
- ¡¿Y A Ti Quién Demonios Te Dijo Que No Quiere Convertirse?!... ¡Eso acabaría con su Licantropía!...  
  
- El hecho de que tú lo creas correcto no quiere decir que él lo haga... además sabes perfectamente bien que existe la posibilidad de que liberes al lobo o crees a un ser mitad licántropo, mitad vampiro... ¿de verdad quieres eso? ¿quieres condenarlo? O peor aún Lestat ¿matarlo? ¿qué tal si no resiste a la sangre?... - Louis conservaba un tono imperturbable, sin alterarse por las exclamaciones del otro - además, fuera de los inconvenientes de una transformación, él sigue amando a la persona que perdió y solo esta contigo porque tu príncipe, lo estás haciendo debilitarse de la manera más ruin posible...  
  
- ¿No me digas que tu no lo deseas?... vi perfectamente bien la forma en la que lo observabas, lo encuentras atractivo, si pudieras lo harías tuyo... solo que con tal de hacerme obedecer las dichosas reglas te quieres hacer el digno, además sabes perfectamente bien que mi sangre es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sobreviva... - el rubio se dejó caer en el sillón, pero nunca retiro la vista de los ojos de su compañero  
  
- Pero yo nunca lo obligaría... y por más atractivo que lo encuentre Lestat, no me parece justo atormentarlo... eso solo demuestra que no has aprendido absolutamente nada de todo lo que has pasado y has pasado por demasiado...  
  
- Tu fuiste el que quiso que regresara del trauma que me lleve... y ahora reclamas mi forma de ser... aunque sé perfectamente bien que me has extrañado como loco...  
  
Al decir esto, se levantó de su posición y, tomando a Louis entre sus brazos lo recostó en el sillón y él mismo se recostó sobre su creación.  
  
- ¿O Armand supo consolarte?...  
  
- Eres un idiota... ¿sabías eso?... - contestó el otro abrazando a Lestat por el cuello  
  
- Si... pero soy tu idiota y por eso me amas...  
  
- No... por eso me desesperas y a veces llego a odiarte, te amo por otras razones...  
  
- Pero me amas...  
  
Y ya no dejó contestar al otro, porque atrapo sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión, de la ansiedad de haber estado separados por años.  
  
La lengua del rubio delineo la boca del otro con suavidad, pidiendo permiso para entrar y este se lo concedió, al tiempo que se encontraba con otra lengua fiera que pedía sumisión y Lestat cedió. Louis era el único que obtenía esa reacción de él.  
  
El rubio comenzó a quitarle las prendas a su compañero, mientras el otro hacía lo propio con las de Lestat.  
  
Cuando estuvieron totalmente desnudos, frotaron sus erecciones una contra la otra y un gemido de placer escapo de los labios del rubio. Louis sonrió y, en un rápido movimiento, quedó sobre su compañero.  
  
- Ya has tomado mucho príncipe travieso... esta vez te toca ser el sumiso...  
  
- Mmmm... como desees... - contestó el otro entre gemidos  
  
Louis se dirigió a la abertura entre las nalgas de Lestat e introdujo un dedo, y luego otro y otro, preparando al vampiro para lo que vendría y siendo recompensado por los gemidos de placer que salían de esa boca, recogiéndolos todos con la suya porque no dejaba de besarlo reclamando que se rindiera ante él y gimiendo a su vez por la atenciones de las manos de Lestat a su propio miembro.  
  
Sabía que no era necesario prepararlo, pero era parte del acto. Empezó a besar el pecho del rubio, dejando pequeñas mordidas a su paso pero sin beber una sola gota de esa sangre, observaba como la piel del vampiro volvía a la normalidad con una rapidez sorprendente y escuchaba los gemidos de placer que salían de esa boca, eso fue suficiente para él.  
  
Sacó los dedos que tenía dentro de cuerpo de su amante y la ausencia de estos, hizo que el rubio gimiera en disconformidad, pero unos segundos después, el miembro del otro se introducía de un golpe dentro de su cuerpo y no pudo más que gemir pidiendo más.  
  
Las embestidas de Louis eran salvajes, sacando gritos de placer de la boca de su compañero, mientras una mano bombeaba la erección de este.  
  
Lestat rodeo con sus piernas al otro y lo empujó queriendo empalarse lo más posible, había extrañado demasiado a *SU* Louis.  
  
Llegaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Louis se libero dentro de Lestat, el otro entre los dos y en la mano del oji-verde.  
  
Louis cayó sobre de Lestat, agitado, mientras era abrazado fuertemente por el otro con manos y piernas y depositaba varios besos en ese rostro de porcelana, mientras los temblores del orgasmo pasaban.  
  
- Algún día tendrás que soltarme Lestat...  
  
- Pero por ahora no...  
  
- Vas a seguir detrás del licántropo ¿verdad?...  
  
- ¿Tu que crees?  
  
- Que quieres hacerme caer a mi también en los encantos de un lobo...  
  
- Me conoces demasiado bien...  
  
Louis logró soltarse del abrazo de Lestat, pero no se fue, solo se acostó al lado de este y se dejó abrazar por el rubio.  
  
- Te extrañe... ¿tu no?...  
  
- Te amo y temo demasiado por tus locuras que no puedo dejarte por mucho tiempo... por mucho que te reproche el que me abandones a medio viaje tantas veces... o que de pronto me encuentro con que debo de ir a controlarte... eres un imbécil a veces... mira que hacerme venir y obligarme a pasar tiempo con mortales, con mortales brujos...  
  
- Yo también te amo... ¿tienes apetito?...  
  
De pronto, Louis se levantó del sillón y se vistió, arrojándole sus ropas a Lestat, el rubio se vistió un poco extrañado por la actitud de su creación.  
  
- Tus modos de alimentarte Lestat es otra cosa que debemos discutir... - dijo firmemente cuando estuvieron listos para salir  
  
- Oh no... - murmuró pero no por nada Louis era un vampiro y escuchó perfectamente  
  
- ¡OH SI!... Y créeme que esta vez, ambos van a perder esa costumbre, aunque sea lo último que haga... ya basta de estupideces...  
  
Louis salió de ahí, seguido de cerca por Lestat, que temía a ser crucificado y dejado a la intemperie a plena luz del día.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La mañana del lunes sorprendió a Harry aún dormido y ya retrasado para el desayuno, maldijo por dentro y se levantó rápidamente para darse un baño y correr hacia el Gran Comedor, tal vez tendría tiempo de comer siquiera una tostada, sino bajaría a las cocinas.  
  
Agradeció al cielo no tener que asistir a la primera clase: Defensa; tenía sus ventajas estar exento en esa materia. Cuando llegó al comedor, todos se estaban levantando para ir a clase, se iba a sentar, cuando Emily lo detuvo en la puerta.  
  
- Buenos días Harry...  
  
- Emily... buenos días...  
  
- Necesito que le entregues esto a Severus para que lo firme... - dijo extendiéndole un pergamino, que el chico tomo y guardó en su túnica - es el permiso para la visita a Drumstrangs que vamos a hacer en Febrero...  
  
- ¿Y tú crees que me va a dejar ir después de lo de Azkaban?... - preguntó como si su madrina estuviera diciendo que Lestat no era vampiro  
  
- Créeme, lo firmará... llévaselo ahora, tiene la primer clase libre...  
  
- ¿Cuándo va a ser la visita?...  
  
- Un día antes de San Valentín, en Viernes... fue la única fecha en la que nos podían recibir... bueno, me voy... que pases un buen día Harry... nos vemos...  
  
- Hasta luego Emily...  
  
La profesora dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero de pronto se detuvo y llamó al chico de nuevo. Cuando llegó junto al él, se acercó a su oído, como tenían la misma estatura no tuvo dificultades, así que le susurró:  
  
- Ten cuidado con Daniel, esta noche piensa acorralarte... pero tienes clase con Lestat y luego una hora extra también con él, así que no te le separes... no quiero que Severus queme a Daniel...  
  
Con esto se retiró, dejando a Harry pensando en la posibilidad de que su profesora supiera demasiado de los tres vampiros que ahora estaban en Hogwarts.  
  
Recordando el permiso, se dirigió a las mazmorras, sin desayunar, cosa que su estomago reclamó, pero no le importó demasiado, iba a ver a Severus.  
  
Si tenía la hora libre, seguramente estaría en sus habitaciones, así que se dirigió allí. El profesor le había proporcionado la contraseña, la susurró y entro.  
  
- ¿Sev?... ¿Hola?...  
  
Buscó a su profesor, pero no lo veía y la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, así que entró, pero tampoco estaba en su cama, la cual estaba perfectamente tendida. Tampoco lo encontró en el baño, decidió salir de allí y buscarlo en su despacho.  
  
Cuando iba a salir de la habitación, vio sobre una de las mesitas de noche un álbum fotográfico y creyendo que era de la niñez de su pareja, lo tomó y lo abrió. No estaba tan equivocado. Las primeras paginas mostraban a Severus en Snape Manor, cuando tenía máximo cinco años y así hasta que, Harry calculó, tenía once años.  
  
Después se encontró con fotos del chico, con cabello corto, frente a Hogwarts, en el lago, la expresión de su rostro era seria y, de vez en cuando, el Severus en la foto volteaba hacía el lago.  
  
Así, mientras el cabello crecía, el chico también lo hacía, hasta que Harry se encontró con un Snape de quince años y abajo uno de dieciséis, que recordaba muy bien por el pensadero de este.  
  
Volteó la página y el álbum calló de sus manos, pero lo levantó al instante, observando las fotografías y sintiendo celos de nuevo, esos malditos celos que lo estaban matando: en todas las fotos se encontraban Severus y James Potter, abrazados frente al lago; los dos chicos en medio del campo de quidditch tomados de la mano; James frente a un piano mientras Severus escuchaba con los ojos cerrados y recargado en el hombro del otro chico, ajeno a todo el mundo; Los merodeadores, más Emily y Severus abrazado a su novio, Sirius abrazaba a Remus y Lily Evans estaba entre Emily y Peter; James Potter abrazando a Severus mientras ambos veían a la cámara y sonreían. Y lo que más le dolió a Harry, fue que en todas las fotos, de vez en cuando, los dos chicos se miraban con amor y se besaban tiernamente.  
  
Cerró el álbum de un golpe seco y lo dejo donde lo encontró, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta, las imágenes circulando por su cabeza. Y lo peor del caso era, que a pesar del comentario que Lucius Malfoy le había hecho sobre el pasado de su pareja, lo que más le dolía era esto. Y es que, las demás personas con las que Snape había estado, Harry no las conocía, eran cuerpos sin rostro y el hombre no sintió por ellos más que lujuria y en ellos desquitó su dolor.  
  
Pero James Potter si tenía rostro, el rostro de un merodeador y de un padre, y hubo amor en esa relación, los dos hombres se amaban y hubieran seguido juntos su no hubiera sido por William, si no hubiera sido por la desconfianza de su pareja.  
  
Un pensamiento le llegó de golpe e hizo que se detuviera en seco, a punto de salir de la habitación de Severus.  
  
- "Severus no confió en mi padre... Severus amaba, ama a mi padre... si no confió en él, ¿qué puedo esperar yo?... ¿cómo puedo esperar que confíe en mi cuando a mi no me ama?... " - y ese pensamiento lo derribó  
  
Lo saco tanto de la realidad, que no se dio cuenta cuando la entrada se abrió de nuevo y el dueño de las habitaciones entró.  
  
Severus entró en su habitación y se encontró con Harry, parado enfrente de la entrada, con la mirada al suelo, los puños cerrados tan fuertemente que un pequeño hilo de sangre corría entre los dedos y, tan fuera de este mundo, que no se había percatado de su presencia. El hombre se preocupó, el chico solo estaba así cuando trataba, por todos los medios posibles, no llorar y se preguntó que habría provocado esto.  
  
- ¿Harry?... - llamó al chico y se acercó a él, tomándolo por los hombros, Potter se sobresalto  
  
- ¡¿Severus?!... ¡no hagas eso!...  
  
- No fue mi intención, es que estabas demasiado fuera del mundo... - lo tomó por la barbilla e hizo que lo viera directamente a los ojos - ¿qué pasa?... ¿algo malo?...  
  
- No... no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando...  
  
- ¿Se puede saber en que?...  
  
- Ah... Emily me dio esto... - el chico le extendió un pergamino que él tomó y abrió, un permiso - es un permiso para ir a una visita a Drumstrangs... por eso estaba así, creí que no me ibas a dejar...  
  
Y aunque Severus supo que era mentira, decidió dejarlo así por el momento  
  
- ¿Por qué no me lo diste en el Comedor?...  
  
- No llegué a desayunar, así que no te vi y creí que estabas en tus habitaciones, Emily me dijo que tienes la hora libre...  
  
- Ven... siéntate en el sillón... enseguida regreso...  
  
El profesor salió de su habitación un momento y regreso cinco minutos después con una bandeja con un poco de huevo con tocino, tostadas, jugo de naranja y un vaso de leche. También había un frasco con un ungüento y unos pequeños lienzos.  
  
Dejó todo sobre la mesa de té que estaba frente al sofá y se sentó junto a Harry. A pesar de la chimenea encendida frente a ellos, el chico estaba temblando, recordó que las mazmorras eran el lugar más frío del Colegio, aunque sus habitaciones eran un poco más cálidas. Hizo un hechizo y las habitaciones se calentaron un poco, el chico le sonrió y Severus regreso una pequeña sonrisa. Sacó de su túnica el permiso y se lo dio al chico.  
  
- Ten, si me niego seguramente Emily querrá mi cabeza...  
  
Harry lo tomó y vio la firma de su tutor en el, se le arrojó al cuello a Severus y lo beso, el hombre correspondió al beso, como había extrañado el no tener esos labios a última hora en la noche y a primer hora en la mañana.  
  
- Gracias Sev... - susurró el chico  
  
- No tienes nada que agradecer, pero esta vez no quiero sorpresas y te estaré vigilando ¿entendido?...  
  
- Si...  
  
- Ahora, dame tu mano... hay que curar esa herida... o Poppy nunca me perdonará haberte dejado así...  
  
Harry extendió su mano y le agradeció al hombre por no hacer más preguntas. El profesor tomó un lienzo y limpió las marcas, luego tomó el frasco con el ungüento y otro lienzo y lo aplicó. Un último lienzo sirvió de venda y la mano de Harry ya no sangraba.  
  
- Muy bien... ahora desayuna y quiero que te lo comas todo...  
  
- Si mamá...  
  
Contestó el chico en broma y Severus le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Harry empezó a desayunar. Mientras lo hacía conversaba con Severus, pero no podía sacar esas malditas fotos de su cabeza. Cuando terminó la hora, Harry todavía tenía otra libre, así que el hombre le dijo que podía quedarse ahí, el otro se fue a impartir clase.  
  
Lo demás del día paso sin más, aunque esas malditas fotos no salían de su cabeza y no podía dejar de preguntarse si Severus besaba a su padre con mas cariño que a él, si lo abrazaba como a él, si lo llegaría a amar algún día como amó a James Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Llegó la clase de Magia de la Mente, todos entraron al aula, para encontrarse no con Lestat, sino con Louis y se quedaron secos en la entrada. La mirada del oji-verde, no era como la de Lestat, esta era severa, pero tranquila  
  
- Pasen y tomen asiento - les dijo al ver que no se movían y los chicos lo hicieron al instante - mucho gusto, yo soy Louis de Pointe du Lac, como ya el director de este plantel les hizo saber y vengo aquí para asistir a las clases de Magia de la Mente  
  
Recorrió con la mirada a todos los asistentes de la clase y se detuvo en unos ojos verdes casi iguales a los suyos, les observó detenidamente y luego siguió. Harry, que había sostenido la pesada mirada, soltó un suspiro imperceptible.  
  
- ¿Profesor? - una mano levantada, Hermione  
  
- ¿Si señorita Granger?... - dijo el profesor formalmente, bueno este no sería como el tuteo con Lestat.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Lestat?... es decir... ¿Dónde esta el pro...?  
  
- Sé perfectamente que aquel individuo les permite hablarle por su nombre así que no se moleste en corregirse... pues no sabría decirle, espero que llegué pronto, pero nunca se ha caracterizado por ser lo que se llamaría puntual... ahora bien, creo que lo más conveniente sería hacer una pequeña prueba de habilidad, porque no sé como están realmente, así que ¿empezamos?...  
  
Todos fueron pasando demostrando que tan fuertes eran con su mente, pero Louis nunca trato de leer sus pensamientos, simplemente les hizo pasar, mover algunas cosas sin tocarlas y hacerlos resistir a su hipnotismo, aunque ninguno sabía como era exactamente que el profesor lograba hacerlos ir hacia él y casi besarlo, eso los que podían medio resistirlo y alejarse en el último momento; los que no pudieron, cuando reaccionaron viéndose a unos milímetros de los labios del profesor, se alejaron sonrojadísimos; pero Louis no comentó nada. Harry notó que todos, sin excepción, regresaban murmurando a sus asientos cosas ininteligibles.  
  
Cuando toco el turno a Harry de evitar la atracción del vampiro, estaba realmente nervioso, Lestat le había dicho que no se preocupara, pero no podía estar calmado, los ojos de su nuevo profesor lo hacían ponerse inquieto.  
  
Se paro enfrente del vampiro como todos los demás y empezó a sentirse mareado, de pronto, esos ojos verdes se volvieron negros, tan negros como los de Severus y tenían el brillo que tenían los onix de su nueva pareja, que solo le era dedicado a Harry; de pronto, Louis ya no estaba frente a él, sino Severus y no pudo evitar acercarse. Pero su cabeza reaccionó y se detuvo en seco, ese no era Severus y su pareja no lo vería así enfrente de tantos alumnos, pero el hipnotismo seguía y el chico tuvo que recurrir a sus conocimientos de Oclumancia y cerrar su mente.  
  
- Muy bien señor Potter... puede regresar a su lugar... - le dijo Louis  
  
Así continuaron hasta que todos pasaron, luego, tras unos momentos de silencio su profesor habló:  
  
- Habiendo observado a todos, me atrevo a decir que llevan un nivel regular, para ser magos, así que tendremos que avanzar un poco más rápido para hacer las cosas más ágiles... no les dejaré tareas escritas, pero si tendrán que practicar mucho y, en cuanto encuentre al profesor de Lioncourt tendré una charla con él... bueno, creo que la clase ha finalizado, pueden retirarse...  
  
Todos se fueron, pero como siempre, Harry se quedó atrás pues tenía lección extra y se preguntaba si Louis se la iba a impartir. El vampiro miró al chico fijamente mientras todos salían y espero un minuto más, Harry le sostenía la mirada como podía.  
  
- Creo que tienes clase extra ¿no Harry?...  
  
- Si... - estaba sorprendido por que Louis lo tuteara, pero no pensaba demostrarlo.  
  
- Por lo que pude observar, estas mucho más adelantado que tus compañeros, así que no habrá la necesidad de tener cuidado en tu entrenamiento, sé que lo sabrás soportar muy bien, incluso si te lo imparte un vampiro...  
  
- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?...  
  
- Adelante...  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste... perdón, lo que hizo hace unos minutos?... de pronto no lo vi a usted, sino a otra persona...  
  
- Primero que nada, en privado puedes tutearme, no hay problema... y lo que hice fue un pequeño truco que aprendí de Lestat hace algún tiempo... aunque él lo suele usar mucho más que yo, eso puedo asegurártelo... pero bueno... fuiste el único que se detuvo a una distancia bastante considerable y poniendo frente que soy lo que soy, fue bastante bueno... te felicito...  
  
- Gra... gracias...  
  
- Ahora, como veo que Lestat no va a llegar pues te impartiré la clase yo... ¿listo?...  
  
- Si...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lestat se encontraba en otro lugar del castillo, específicamente, en las habitaciones de Remus, tratando de convencerlo de que le dirigiera la palabra para algo más que sermonearlo.  
  
- Por favor Remus, ¡no quiero estar así toda la noche!... no te vi en dos semanas y ahora me niegas...  
  
- Yo no te estoy negando nada que no puedas conseguir en brazos del profesor Louis, así que te recomiendo que vallas con él, estoy muy cansado y además, deberías de estar impartiendo clase... y no me salgas con que ya a acabo la hora - dijo al ver que Lestat iba a protestar - porque le tienes que impartir a Harry la clase extra...  
  
- Louis se encargará de eso... yo quiero estar contigo en este momento, ¡por favor!...  
  
El vampiro se sentó al lado de Remus y lo tomo de la barbilla, este se iba a rehusar, pero encontró tan difícil resistirse a esos ojos, que de pronto adquirieron un brillo azulado tan familiar y se sintió un poco mareado, se dejó llevar por Lestat.  
  
Los labios de este se acercaron a los de Lupin, tenían ese delicioso sabor a acónito en sus labios, que indicaban la proximidad de la luna llena. Los delineo con su lengua y Remus le permitió entrada, mientras los colmillos del vampiro hacían un poco de presión y saboreaban la sangre del lobo.  
  
Remus comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de seda blanca del vampiro; mientras este besaba su cuello usando todo el control que tenía para no morder a su amante.  
  
Bajo, recorriendo con su lengua cada parte de ese cuerpo, mientras desabotonaba la ropa que estaba usando Remus e iba quitando pieza por pieza; cuando tuvo a Remus desnudo debajo de él, se detuvo a observarlo, ese cuerpo hermoso, tan pálido y un poco más delgado de lo normal, pero como lo amaba.  
  
Toco el miembro de Remus y empezó a acariciarlo, a un ritmo lento, disfrutando de las reacciones de Remus debajo de él, de los gemidos de placer y de como las caderas del lobo se movían pidiendo más, pidiendo alivio.  
  
Estaba tan entretenido mirando, que no se dio cuenta cuando una de las manos de Lupin bajó y tomo a Lestat con la misma cadencia, haciendo que el vampiro gimiera.  
  
La mano del rubio dejó la erección de su amante, para dirigirse a las nalgas de este y abrirlas, introduciendo un dedo entre ellas, moviéndolo en círculos, tocando la próstata de su amante, haciendo que este se moviera pidiendo más y que acelerara el ritmo de su mano. Otro dedo se unió y luego otro, preparándolo. Los tres dedos se retiraron y Lestat abrió las piernas de Remus y las colocó sobre sus hombros, se introdujo poco a poco en él, mientras el licántropo arqueaba la espalda.  
  
Lestat fue cuidadoso, sus embestidas fueron lentas y se introdujo completamente en Remus. Después de unos minutos, notó que su pareja iba a llegar al clímax y lo tomó con una mano moviéndose al ritmo de las embestidas. Segundos después los dos se liberaban acompañados con gemidos de placer y Lestat salía del cuerpo del lobo, abrazándolo, mientras Remus se quedaba dormido, exhausto.  
  
- Me gustaría que no hicieras eso... pero supongo que a veces Louis tiene razón... me aprovecho... - las palabras fueron susurradas y Lestat besó a Remus  
  
Lo levantó y lo llevó a su cama, lo arropo y le dio un último beso en los labios. Salió de la habitación, se vistió y se dirigió al salón de clases, le había prometido a Emily que cuidaría a Harry de Daniel.  
  
Lo que no espero, fue encontrarse, a la vuelta del pasillo, a Louis recargado en la pared.  
  
- ¿Por qué insistes en atormentarlo Lestat?... Estas usando muchos trucos sucios...  
  
- No sé de que hablas...  
  
- Lo sabes, pero no lo aceptas... me gustaría ver que se entrega por su voluntad, no por un hipnotismo... ¿o es que no tienes la suficiente confianza como para llevarlo a tu cama sin usar el recuerdo de Sirius Black?...  
  
Para este momento, ya estaba a unas cuantas pulgadas del rostro del rubio, tomándolo por la barbilla.  
  
- No sé...  
  
- ¡No seas hipócrita Lestat!... por lo menos acepta tus acciones...  
  
- ¡Esta bien! ¡LO ACEPTO!... Estoy usando el recuerdo de un muerto para llevarlo a mi cama... ¿Qué más quieres que haga entonces?... LO AMO... no es egoísmo...  
  
- Quiero que me demuestres que lo amas... que le permitas decidir si quiere estar contigo o no... que no lo hagas ver a Black en ti... que lo dejes ver a Lestat... y tal vez en ese momento, acepte tu oferta...  
  
Lo siguiente que el rubio sintió, fueron los labios de Louis sobre los suyos, tan fríos, pero tan suaves.  
  
- Esta bien, te lo demostraré... - le dijo cuando el beso se había roto - ¿dónde esta Harry?...  
  
- Lo lleve a la torre de astronomía, tiene clase en este momento... ¿por qué?...  
  
- Emily me pidió que lo defendiera de Daniel... parece que el vampirito se ha olvidado de Armand...  
  
- Pues entonces será mejor que lo vallamos a recoger cuando halla terminado su clase ¿no crees?...  
  
- Si... ¿qué tal si nos encaminamos?... la Torre de Astronomía es famosa entre los estudiantes... tal vez podamos aprovechar algún rincón oscuro... - dijo mientras apretaba el cuerpo del oji-verde contra el suyo.  
  
- ¡Eres un imbécil Lestat!...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry estaba en la Torre de Astronomía, terminando de observar una constelación y hacer apuntes en un pergamino, cuando la profesora Sinistra dio por terminada la clase y todos los alumnos levantaron sus cosas y comenzaron a retirarse.  
  
Harry salió de allí en compañía de sus tres amigos, Draco se había rezagado.  
  
Cuando salieron del salón, una mano se poso sobre su hombro y el chico volteó rápidamente, para quedar frente a Daniel y sus ojos violetas, que lo miraban con lo que inconfundiblemente era lujuria, el chico tembló.  
  
- Muy buenas noches Harry...  
  
- Bu...buenas noches...  
  
- Me preguntaba si me podrías conceder una entrevista... - al decir esto, apretó su agarre en el hombro de Harry  
  
- Ya es algo tarde y tenemos un ensayo que hacer, Harry no puede esta noche... - salió Hermione a su defensa y tomo a su amigo de la mano  
  
- Si, además mañana hay práctica de quidditch y debemos descansar, el partido esta cerca... - esta vez fue Ron y tomo al chico por el hombro que estaba libre  
  
Daniel hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero su semblante se suavizo y los chicos comenzaron a sentirse mareados, poco a poco fueron soltando a Harry y este ni siquiera se dio cuenta, al tener toda su atención en los ojos violetas.  
  
- Buenas noches Daniel... - interrumpió una voz y, de pronto, Gabrielle ya estaba frente de ellos  
  
- Gabrielle Weasley... - el tono del vampiro era de fastidio - tanto tiempo, ¿ya no lloras por la sangre Gabrielle?...  
  
Harry, que había salido de su mareo, observó el rostro de su amiga, sus ojos expresaban una furia terrible y la delicada mano de la chica tomo su varita y estuvo a punto de lanzar un hechizo, cuando:  
  
- ¿No te parece que has adquirido peores hábitos que los de Armand, Daniel?  
  
Lestat se había colocado frente de ellos, tomando la mano de Gabrielle y bajándola. Los ojos de la chica brillaron, para perder ese brillo tres segundos después.  
  
- El director dejo claro Daniel, que no interrumpirías las clase ni importunarías a los alumnos... - Louis se había colocado al lado de Lestat y este había soltado la mano de Gabrielle para posar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su acompañante - mucho menos que harías ese tipo de bajezas...  
  
- Louis, Lestat... veo que están al tanto de todo... esta bien, por esta noche me han derrotado... me retiro... buenas noches... - paso en medio de los vampiros y se quedo frente a Harry, eran un poco más alto que Potter y una de sus manos se poso en la mejilla del chico - buenas noches Harry, nos veremos mañana... - se acercó al rostro del chico, este reaccionó a tiempo y volteó el rostro pare evitar el inminente beso, que se poso en su mejilla, fallando su objetivo: los labios escarlatas del moreno.  
  
- ¡Daniel! - lo reprimió Louis  
  
- Ya me voy...  
  
Se fue con paso firme de ahí, con movimientos sensuales, como si flotara y dejó a Harry en estado de shock, como rogaba que esto no llegara a oídos de Severus.  
  
Pero no podía estar más equivocado, los estudiantes de la clase habían observado la escena y ahora murmuraban incansablemente. Draco, parado en la puerta, se acercó a Harry y le susurró al oído:  
  
- Mas te vale decírselo tu a Severus, porque si se entera por otros labios, puedes darte por muerto...  
  
El rubio se fue después de decir esto, dándole las buenas noches a sus amigos leones. Harry pensaba hacerlo así, confiaba en Malfoy y estas dos semanas juntos, conversando, le habían demostrado que se podía confiar en él.  
  
Le había contado de sus miedos y de lo que descubrió; se habían platicado sobre sus vidas y ahora eran muy buenos amigos, realmente la presencia de rubio le había hecho mucho bien.  
  
- Es hora de irnos Harry - Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
- Si, claro...  
  
- Los acompañaremos a su sala común... - les dijo Lestat  
  
- No queremos que Daniel te intercepte en algún pasillo... - fue el comentario de Louis  
  
Se retiraron y en el camino, Ron hizo un comentario que a Harry se le antojo profetizador:  
  
- Te acabas de ganar un admirado viejo y va a ser muy peligroso... creo que vas a necesitar ojos en la espalda y que Snape no sea muy celoso...  
  
Cuando llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry se arrojó a la cama y se quedo dormido al instante, estaba exhausto, serían dos meses demasiado largos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Desde fuera, una figura en capa negra observaba todo, incluso a los aurores que vigilaban el castillo, estaba sentada en una de las torres y una esferita llegó a sus manos volando.  
  
- ¿No se supone que ya no se pueden usar? - le preguntó una voz por detrás  
  
- Dejé algunas antes de que se aplicaran las protecciones... veo que el neófito de Armand ataca con todo...  
  
- Es que aprendió del mismísimo Armand...  
  
La capucha que cubría la cabeza de la figura sentada calló dejando al descubierto el negro cabello de la profesora Spellman. El otro encapuchado se rebelo, dejando ver el rubio cabello de Lestat.  
  
- ¿Sabes Lestat?... creo que Harry...  
  
- ¿Ya descubrió lo de William?... si lo sé... lo leí en un descuido... se esta torturando a sí mismo... porque también sabe lo de James...  
  
- ¡Demonios!... creo que tendré que apresurar las cosas un poco... - guardo silencio unos segundos, en los que observó la estrella Sirius y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla - les prometí a sus padres que no les fallaría... le prometí a Sirius que lo protegería del pasado... pero creo que ya no tengo la habilidad de antes...  
  
- Si la tienes y lo sabes...  
  
Lestat se acercó por detrás a Emily y la abrazó elevándola con él. La beso, primero en los ojos secando la lágrima, después un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue desplazando al cuello de la profesora.  
  
- ¿Dónde estas Louis?  
  
- Se fue a cazar, sabes que no le gusta que lo vea alimentándose... eso solo le recuerda que yo fui el que lo condené...  
  
Los labios del vampiro rozaron el cuello de la profesora y esta se abrazó a Lestat.  
  
- ¿Apetito?  
  
- No... solo unas enormes ganas de revivir viejos tiempos... ¿puedo?...  
  
- ¿Servirá de algo que diga no?...  
  
- Te amo Emily...  
  
- Si, lo sé... tu corazón es de condominio...  
  
- Pero solo tiene departamento los más importantes...  
  
- Eres un imbécil Lestat...  
  
- No era la única que lo piensa... supongo que tendré que empezar a creerlo...  
  
Con esto, los labios de Lestat se abrieron y sus colmillos se insertaron en el blanco cuello de la profesora, la cual apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del vampiro y soltó un gemido.  
  
La sangre corrió por las garganta del rubio, solo un sorbo, no más y sacó sus colmillos, lamiendo las heridas en el cuello de su amiga.  
  
- Dulce como siempre... lástima que nunca te pude convencer de compartir algo más que esto...  
  
- Sabes perfectamente bien que no puedo... y que si tomas un sorbo más...  
  
- Si, lo sé... caeré fulminado, no tienes porque decírmelo... - el vampiro observaba como la herida se cerraba a una velocidad inhumana, la piel de Emily siempre hacía eso  
  
Los rubíes del brazalete en la mano derecha de Emily comenzaron a brillar, la serpiente pareció apretarse contra su muñeca. El rostro de la profesora se pudo serio un segundo, para al siguiente ser remplazado por su expresión de tranquilidad habitual.  
  
- Debo irme... ¿me podrías llevar al suelo?...  
  
- ¿Algún día me dirás que demonios haces cada vez que esos rubíes brillan?... no recuerdo que hicieran eso cuando te conocí y mira que estuvimos viajando juntos por cinco meses...  
  
- Me sorprende que tu curiosidad no te halla llevado a seguirme... - dijo Emily ya en el suelo, mientras se iba soltando del abrazo de Lestat  
  
- No soy suicida, sé que me quemarías...  
  
- Tal vez... nos vemos mañana vampirito...  
  
La profesora dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los interiores del Bosque Prohibido, donde su figura se perdió.  
  
- ¿No hay beso de buenas noches?... bueno, de buenos días para mi...  
  
- Hoy no... no quiero problemas... - escuchó la voz de Spellman salir de las sombras  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola mis queridos lectores ¿cómo están?... supongo que la mayoría estará de vacaciones, yo solo tengo una semana y kilos de tarea así que espero que me tengan paciencia porque demás de eso ya empiezan mis exámenes de fin de cursos y estoy algo alterada con mis calificaciones -_-U... pero bueno, espero salir bien, sino, siempre puedo darme un tiro...  
  
Muchas gracias mis betas Ayesha y Ana Rickman por revisar el capitulo.  
  
Este capitulo va dedicado a mi tía Ruby que me ha introducido en su fic: "Neville CAMBIA" y porque ella me dio la idea de la revista TIME WIZARD.  
  
Pero bueno, vamos ahora con las explicaciones, porque sé que muchos no han leído los libros de Anne Rice, sí que habrá que hacer algunas aclaraciones:  
  
Primero que nada bueno, a Lestat ya lo conocen, explicaré ahora un poco de su laaaaaarrrrgaaaa vida (jejejeje n_nU) pues bien, uno de nuestros dos nuevos personajes Louis de Pointe du Lac, es uno de los hijos de Lestat (o sea un vampiro creado por él, con su deliciosa sangre *____________*!), de hecho es el tercero, como Gabrielle lo mencionó. Ahora bien, Louis ama a Lestat y viceversa, pero dentro de ese amor también existe un poco de oído, por varias razones. Lestat es un poco irresponsable, cuando se va de viaje con Louis a algún lado, lo deja abandonado a mitad del camino y él se larga a otro lado, sin tener comunicación con nadie por años, hasta que se siente solo de nuevo y regresa con sus congéneres; además ha hecho miles de locuras.  
  
En una de sus locuras, salió muy afectado, se volvió, lo ke se podría decir loko!, bueno más de lo que ya esta. Sufrió un trauma tan grande que durante mucho tiempo estuvo encerrado en una iglesia, sin beber una sola gota de sangre y en un estado tan deplorable que Louis y David Talbot se la pasaron a su lado (David Talbot es otro de los hijos de Lestat al que convierte sin su consentimiento, pero lo ama muchísimo y es correspondido, Louis lo mencionó en el capitulo, pero no será muy importante en la historia). Bueno, el caso es que Lestat ha regresado de su letargo para acompañarnos en esta aventura y, según la trama del fic, cuando se recuperó conoció a Emily y a otras personas y juró nunca matar a ningún otro mortal, así que se alimenta, pero no los mata, solo los deja ahí tirados (que lindo ¿no?)  
  
Ahora, se habrán dado cuenta de que Louis no tiene los mismos poderes de Lestat y es que cuando lo creo, ya había creado a otros vampiros y la sangre que otorgó ya no era tan fuerte, así que Louis no puede hacer las hazañas de Lestat: no puede leer la mente, no puede volar y otros. Pero sigue siendo muy rápido y tiene un poder de hipnosis impresionante, claro que nunca sabe lo que ven sus victimas cuando hace ese truquito.  
  
Daniel Molloy, es un vampiro creado por el vampiro Armand, al que Lestat conoció hace siglos en Francia y Louis lo conoció después también en Francia (pero Lestat no estaba con él en ese momento, además, digamos que Armand y Lestat no se llevan del todo bien, pero se adoran, es amor apache ^^U...). Daniel es muy poderoso, porque Armand solo lo ha creado a él y la sangre que le ofreció al periodista estaba añejada por siglos, sin ser tocada, así que es muy poderoso. Daniel era periodista en su vida mortal, por eso lo contrataron en la revista Time Wizard, pero eso lo explico luego en el fic.  
  
Bueno, eso serían las explicaciones generales, espero que les halla aclarado algunas dudas, sino, ya saben pueden comunicarse conmigo a mis correos que están indicados abajo.  
  
Los dejo, espero que hallan disfrutado de la lectura, muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo suficiente para leer.  
  
Desde que slashfiction ha caído hasta nuevo aviso, me disculpo por no poder contestar los reviews de todos, ya que solo tengo los de fanfiction y ahora si estoy en la cuerda floja con esto. Espero que me disculpen, bueno, los dejo. BYE!  
  
Nos vemos!!! Cuídense mucho CIAO!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: sakuritakinomoto14@hotmail.com ó a sakuritali14@yahoo.com.mx ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((o^jj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN!!! : sakura_snape_potter@yahoo.com.mx...  
  
RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS  
  
Como slashfiction ha caído y no pude contestar reviews de allá, por respeto (y también por falta de tiempo), no contestaré los reviews de todos, sin embargo les agradezco a todos que sean tan amables conmigo y me den inspiración para seguir con el fic MUCHAS GRACIAS. Trataré de mencionarlos a todos pero de algunos no me acuerdo, perdón de antemano y gracias por los reviews. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:  
  
COTE GRANGER AYESHA MARYAM SEKHMET MALFOY RON MALFOY ANA RICKMAN AURA LOUIS ALYM ALIMA LITTLE MY PADFOOT SABRY Y CHIQUINQUIRÁ MARLA DI_MALFOY  
  
Perdón si olvide a alguien PERDON!. Y muchas gracias, nos vemos en el siguiente CIAO!  
  
: ¨) ¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o*¨) (¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´ ¸.o´¸.o*`o-"  
  
AFTER FOREVER 


	21. Capitulo 21, PROPOSICIONES

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
  
Clasificación: Este capitulo es PG-13  
  
Parejas: Harry / Severus  
Remus / Lestat  
Louis / Lestat  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Anne Rice, yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos... muajajajaja.... n.n)  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers del libro 5 (por aquello de que algunos todavía no lo han leído), sino te gustan las relaciones chico- chico, no lo leas...  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos  
Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel  
Y así: ....... es comunicación mental, lo hago para que no halla confusiones  
  
AN: ¡¡¡LO SIENTOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Ya sé que prometí subir este capitulo antes y que contendría el Lemon de Harry y Sev, pero por razones de fuerza mayor no he podido hacerlo. Primero que nada porque estuve enferma y para colmo tuve una recaída (juro que voy a escuchar a Pichurri cuando me diga que me cuida porque las recaídas son peores.  
  
Respecto al lemon, les diré que estaba planeado para esta capitulo, pero no podía dejar a Harry con la carga de los de James, así que tuve que aclarar las cosas y además, me había olvidado de algunos pequeños detalles. Y si le seguía este capitulo iba a ser demasiado grande. Pero al lemon solo le faltan unos cuantos detalles así que pronto lo subiré.  
  
Bueno, no los retraso más. Solo les aviso que no pude pasarle este fic a ninguna de mis betas, así que cualquier horror es mío y solo mío, además muchas partes de este capitulo se escribieron mientras seguía enferma y veía elefantitos rosas, así que perdonaran algunas incoherencias.  
  
Ahora si:  
  
Disfruten de la lectura ((Ojj  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§  
  
CAPITULO 21: PROPOSICIONES  
  
Pasaron tres semanas y casi era el fin de Enero, tiempo en el que Harry tuvo que traer guardaespaldas para que Daniel Molloy, el vampiro reportero residente, no lo acorralara sin protección de alguien más. Aun así, el reportero de la revista Time Wizard, logró hacerle algunas entrevistas a Harry, no sin la presencia de alguien con ellos.  
  
Los encargados de la seguridad del gryffindor eran casi siempre Hermione, Gabrielle o Ron. Y cuando los chicos tenían clases hasta tarde Louis ó Lestat, a veces Emily o Remus. Draco se tenía que cuidar de los Slytherin, así que no tenía tiempo de ayudar a su amigo.  
  
Severus se enteró del beso por los labios de Harry y el gryffindor se dio cuenta de que su pareja era celoso, muy celoso; pero que tenía un control sorprendente sobre si mismo y aunque estuvo a punto de ir a evaporar a Daniel, se contuvo, pero había estado vigilándolo de cerca desde ese momento, aunque sabía muy bien que no podía hacer nada más que eso o empezarían a dudar de la relación que tenía con Potter, lo cual le traería más corajes después.  
  
Remus estaba ignorando a Lestat olímpicamente durante esos días y como el vampiro no podía usar sus "métodos" pues simplemente trataba de acercarse al licántropo, pero parecía ser más y más difícil cada vez, parecía que Lupin estaba realmente enojado. El rubio había confesado y pedido disculpas, pero el licántropo estaba realmente dolido y se limitaba a saludarlo cortésmente cada vez que se encontraban por algún pasillo, cerró su mente al vampiro y cambió la contraseña de sus habitaciones.  
  
Louis no hacía caso de las quejas que Lestat le daba en los pasillos, además de que estaba muy ocupado pasando su tiempo con Harry; parecía que el vampiro tenía cierta fascinación con Potter y se había vuelto sobre- protector con el chico. Todos comentaban el parecido físico entres los dos oji-verdes y que si el gryffindor no usara sus lentes y se dejara crecer el cabello, sería un perfecto mini-clon del nuevo profesor.  
  
Se les veía juntos por las noches, paseando alrededor del lago, conversando amistosamente o por los pasillos del colegio, cuando Harry tenía tiempo y no estaba tratando de escapar de Daniel, los dos conversando animadamente y a veces el vampiro ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico e, incluso, lo tomaba de la mano o le daba un frágil beso en la mejilla o en los labios, como despedida o simple muestra de afecto. Al principio, el gryffindor pasaba por todas las tonalidades del rojo, pero después el vampiro le explicó que era una forma de mostrar cariño hacía un hermano y el chico presenció un verdadero beso entres Lestat y Louis y ya no dijo más. Además de que el vampiro le había explicado sus raíces francesas y de que época venía, así que no había nada de que preocuparse, según Harry.  
  
Pero Severus no veía esas muestra de cariño con mucha alegría y además, el vampiro pasaba más tiempo con Harry que el propio Severus y eso no era nada agradable, no le gustaba para nada que dos vampiros anduvieran detrás de algo que era suyo y al él no le gustaba compartir. Las oportunidades de estar con el chico se iban disminuyendo poco a poco, porque si alguno de los dos pensó que Severus ya no tendría tantas obligaciones desde que Voldemort no lo llamaba, estaban muy equivocados; Dumbledore se había encargado de que tuviera suficiente actividad para el resto del año, además de que el chico no solo estaba ocupado con los deberes de sus materias, sino que las clases extras que estaba tomando; más los entrenamientos quidditch que se había intensificado, debido al partido contra Hufflepuff en febrero; además de que la poción del animago, de la cual Snape no sabía nada, estaría lista para el mismo mes y debía de empezar a pensar en que animal se quería convertir y debía vigilar más de cerca la poción lo que provocó que ya no pudiera pasar sus horas libres con el hombre; las pocas veces que Daniel lo podía meter en un salón, claro con la supervisión de alguien, y entrevistarlo también quitaban el tiempo. Y así una lista interminable, de parte de ambos.  
  
El único contacto que habían tenido durante esas semanas, había sido durante las clases de pociones y los pocos minutos que podían estar solos después, con besos apresurados y caricias que cada día se intensificaban más; Severus se maldijo a sí mismo varias veces por su ética de no tener relaciones con alguien menor de 17 años, realmente estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse y no tomar al chico a medio pasillo, en todo el sentido de la palabra.  
  
A Parte de eso, todo iba normal, Voldemort se había mantenido tranquilo y eso, en vez de tranquilizar al Ministerio, lo tenía en punto crítico, la destitución de Fudge como Ministro era inminente, la comunidad mágica no estaba nada contenta con el hombre. Pero lo que no sabían era que si había detenido los ataques, el señor oscuro estaba intensificando sus contactos con Potter, ya fuera por medio de sueños o cartas, estaba envenenando la mente del gryffindor en contra de la Orden, de sus amigos e, incluso, de Severus; utilizaba la relación que el slytherin había tenido con su padre para hacer enfurecer al chico y parecía dar resultado, además de que Harry no se lo había contado a nadie y eso solo provocó que muchas veces estuviera a punto de explotar, sobre todo cuando Severus detenía una de sus sesiones de besos cuando estas se intensificaban de más.  
  
Dentro de Hogwarts, el Colegio del Fénix cada vez mandaba más aurores, parecía que los entrenamientos dentro de la universidad se habían intensificado; Dumbledore empezaba a armar un ejército, parecía que tenía alguna idea de los movimientos de Voldemort y muchos miembros de la Orden del Fénix se preguntaban si había otro espía dentro de las filas de Riddle, porque el que descubriera Severus no había afectado en nada el ánimo del anciano.  
  
Todo estaba muy tenso y se podía sentir en cada centímetro de la escuela. Harry notó que Draco se estaba comportando extraño, desaparecía de pronto y a veces no entraba a clases, para regresar luego con un semblante demasiado pálido; Gabrielle parecía empezar a odiar a Louis, pero la chica no hablaba del asunto y si alguien lo mencionaba, con varita en mano, amenazaba a quien se hubiera atrevido a mencionar el nombre del vampiro frente de ella.  
  
Pero el grupo de amigos estaba bastante ocupado con la poción del animago y no se animaban a conversar de nada. También Hermione estaba ocupada, seguía investigando a Lestat y Harry simplemente no abría la boca.  
  
Fue el martes de la última semana de Enero, que la tensión que Harry había sostenido por ya tantas semanas explotó. Por la mañana, mientras desayunaba en el Gran Comedor un cuervo negro se posó frente a él y le entrego un sobre. El chico supo inmediatamente de quien era, ya que el único que le enviaba cartas con cuervos era Voldemort; abrió la carta e inmediatamente se puso lívido:  
  
Mi querido Gryffindor:  
  
Espero no provocarte problemas con esta carta, solo escribo para  
decirte que espero con ansias tu visita a Drumstrangs, si no me  
equivoco, se llevará a cabo el 13 de febrero, ese día, te conviene  
alejarte de tus amigos y salir a la puerta principal del colegio, ya  
que alguien estará esperándote para resolver la duda que me  
comentaste hace dos noches, la afirmación que te hice que no  
quisiste creer:  
Sé que Severus te dirá que no es verdad que tu padre y él de hecho  
tuvieron un desliz cuando tu padre ya estaba con Lilian Evans, pero  
te aseguro que así fue y ¿quién más indicado para esto que Lucius?  
Créeme que el conoció muy bien a Severus, el hombre estuvo enamorado  
de él por algún tiempo; claro no tanto como cuando lo estuvo de  
James Potter, pero ¿quién podría superar ese amor?...  
¡Oh lo siento! Olvide que tu estas enamorado de él, pero déjame  
preguntarte ¿ya no te rechaza de su cama?... ¿o es que ya se habr  
dado cuenta de que no eres tu padre y se ha decepcionado?...  
realmente espero que no sea así, pero bueno, aceptémoslo, es Severus  
Snape.  
Nos veremos Harry, espero que encuentres una manera de ver a Lucius,  
sino se va a ver en la penosa necesidad de sacarte de ahí y Malfoy  
es peligroso, la presencia de los dementores no les ha hecho bien a  
los mortífagos, están perdiendo la poca bondad que les quedaba... no  
que me queje claro esta... me despido...  
  
Tu amigo fiel (más que Dumbledore puedo asegurártelo):  
Lord Voldemort  
  
- ¿Harry?... ¿Estas bien?... - la voz de Ginny lo sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
- ¿Cómo?... - preguntó en dirección a la chica Weasley, doblando la carta e introduciéndola en su sobre  
  
- Estas muy pálido... ¿te sientes mal?... ¿eran malas noticias?...  
  
- ¿Eh?... ¡No!... solo era una carta de... de una tienda a la que pedí algo y no me lo van a poder enviar... eso es todo... - tomó su varita y señalando a la carta pronunció - incendia...  
  
El sobre se hizo cenizas en cuestión de segundos y el chico no pudo evitar voltear a ver a la mesa de profesores, donde su mirada se encontró con dos ónix, que lo observaban detenidamente, sorprendiéndose del dolor reflejado en la mirada esmeralda.  
  
El gryffindor bajó la mirada, tomó sus cosas y se marchó, dejando atrás a sus amigos. El Lord, le había dicho que Severus y su padre habían sucumbido a la tentación durante su séptimo año, antes de salir de Hogwarts y Harry no lo había querido creer, pero últimamente las palabras de Riddle se hacía más y más convincentes.  
  
Estaba enojado, deprimido y toda la clase de adivinación se la paso esquivando las miradas inquisitivas de Firenze, al final de la misma, salió corriendo para que el centauro no le hiciera preguntas.  
  
Fue en clase de Transformaciones, que el trío de oro, más Draco Malfoy y Gabrielle realmente se preocuparon sobre su propia seguridad y la tensión de Harry se triplicó.  
  
La profesora McGonagall estaba hablando sobre los animagos y todo el papeleo que se debía de realizar para que el Ministerio diera el consentimiento de realizar la transformación. Harry sintió que alguien tiraba de su ropa y volteo, para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Hermione.  
  
- Harry - susurró la chica lo más bajo que pudo - ¿recuerdas que Remus dijo que les tomo cinco años a los merodeadores convertirse en animagos?...  
  
- Si... ¿por qué?...  
  
- Bueno, es solo que me estaba preguntando ¿por qué te tomo a ti tan poco tiempo realizar la poción?... ¿no crees que tal vez nos estamos saltando algunos pasos?... esto podría ser muy peligroso...  
  
A decir verdad, nunca había pensado en eso, realmente debía de haber recordado las palabras de Remus. ¿Y si no todos sus cálculos estaba exactamente bien? Sin saber porque, se encontró con la mano levantada y la McGonagall le dio la palabra.  
  
- Profesora ¿cuánto tiempo lleva hacer la transformación en un animago?  
  
- Buena pregunta señor Potter, vera, primero que nada el papeleo dura mínimo dos años y después la poción tarda cinco años en realizarse, muy bien, ahora pasemos a... ¿si señorita Granger?...  
  
- ¿Por qué lleva cinco años realizar la poción?  
  
- Pues bien, no lleva cinco años en si su elaboración, sino la recolección de los ingredientes lleva cuatro por la dificultad, además de que la mayor parte solo se consiguen con magos que saben de artes oscuras, así que su recolección es muy dura y la tiene que realizar el aspirante a ser animago, además de que los libros donde se habla a detalle sobre el tema son muy escasos. Luego el realizar la poción lleva entre cinco y seis meses dependiendo de la habilidad del mago y todo ese tiempo se tiene que observar a la criatura en la que se quiere convertir, esto último lleva mínimo otros seis meses, ya que se deben de aprender todos sus movimientos y hábitos... como verán no es tan fácil convertirse en animago... ahora si, pasemos a la página trescientos de sus libros, empezaremos con la teoría de cómo transformar a un ser humano en un animal...  
  
Decir que Harry estaba preocupado era poco, estaba petrificado. Con la última parte sobre todo, porque ahora la elaboración tan rápida de la poción ya no le importaba mucho, lo que le interesaba era que solo le quedaban unas pocas semanas para que la poción estuviera terminada y ni siquiera sabía en que criatura quería convertirse, ya no decir que no la había observado. Volteó a ver a sus amigos y Draco le estaba observando también.  
  
Cuando la clase terminó, los chicos se metieron rápidamente en un salón vacío cerca del aula de pociones que era su siguiente clase. No habían podido localizar a Ginny, pero le tenían que informar del nuevo descubrimiento.  
  
- ¿Estabas tratando de matarnos Potter?... - le espetó el rubio, aunque no parecía muy preocupado  
  
- Déjalo en paz Draco, él solo sabía como realizar la poción... - intervino Gabrielle y realmente se veía muy tranquila  
  
- Si Malfoy, déjalo, además nosotros nunca nos pusimos a investigar realmente de lo que se trataba todo esto... - dijo Ron y para su sorpresa tampoco estaba nervioso  
  
- Es hora de irnos, o llegaremos tarde a pociones y no creo que al profesor Snape le agrade - dijo Hermione desde la puerta y, para sorpresa de Harry, ella tampoco estaba muy preocupada, estaba empezando a pensar que sus amigos ya tenían bien planeado todo, excepto él y lo irónico es que él había sido el de la idea.  
  
- ¿Vienes Potter?... - preguntó Malfoy  
  
- S... si...  
  
- Tampoco es para que te vuelvas tartamudo... - dijo el chico rubio en son de burla  
  
- Cállate Malfoy...  
  
Entró a la clase de pociones realmente preocupado, con la cabeza en otro lugar, para se específicos, debajo de los baños de Myrtle. Y fue inevitable que Severus lo notara.  
  
Lo primero que el Slytherin notó fue la expresión en el rostro del chico y después lo distraído que estaba, quería hablar con él, pero tendría que esperar hasta el final de la clase. Por primera vez en todo el año, le tuvo que llamar la atención varias veces, primero porque no había puesto atención a la lectura sobre la poción que iban a elaborar y después porque el chico estaba equivocando los ingredientes, no que fuera una poción peligrosa, pero si podría haber algún daño si hacía alguna mezcla rara.  
  
Para cuando sonó la campana, Harry había logrado hacer una poción relativamente buena, pero el profesor sabía que podía lograr más que eso, mucho más, así que le llamó para que permaneciera.  
  
- Señor Potter, quédese, necesito hablar un momento con usted... - le dijo cuando a este cuando fue a dejar un frasco con su poción  
  
- Si señor...  
  
Todos los alumnos limpiaron sus calderos y se retiraron del aula. Harry se quedó en su asiento, esperando por el interrogatorio que vendría y pensando en las posibles excusas que le daría a Severus; pero por alguna razón, nada venía a su cabeza y eso no era bueno.  
  
Cuando el profesor supo que ningún alumno quedaba rezagado, se levantó y aplico varios encantamientos para volver el laboratorio un refugio de donde ningún sonido saldría y nadie pudiera entrar o salir, y entonces se acercó al chico. Tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado.  
  
- Harry... - esperaba que su pupilo volteara a verle, pero lo único que recibió fue que este levantó un poco su cabeza y murmuro en voz muy baja  
  
- Lo siento Sev, sé que no hice mi mejor actuación hoy, es solo que... que...  
  
- ¿Si?...  
  
- Yo... no sé lo que me pasa... lo siento...  
  
Severus tomó en sus manos el rostro del gryffindor y lo hizo voltear hacía él, miró fijamente esos ojos que tanto le gustaban y esos labios rojo grana tan apetecibles. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se tomaba el tiempo de probarlos lentamente.  
  
Harry miraba fijamente a los ojos del slytherin, tan negros, con ese aire misterioso que siempre tenían y vio lujuria reflejada en ellos. Un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios cuando observó como el hombre se inclinaba hacía él, sus brazos fueron directo alrededor de su cuello y acariciaron los cabellos negros y largos del hombre.  
  
Estando a unos milímetros de los labios del chico, Severus se detuvo un momento y los rozo tiernamente con su lengua, pidiendo entrada, que le fue concedida casi enseguida y entonces se unieron en un beso lento, suave, sin preocuparse por el tiempo.  
  
Harry soltó un suspiro y acercó más al profesor contra de él, el movimiento fue correspondido, con unos fuertes y posesivos brazos posándose alrededor de su cintura.  
  
Snape se levantó de la silla, atrayendo al chico consigo y acercándolo más a su cuerpo, los dos comenzaban a excitarse y las manos del mayor se posaron sobre el trasero del gryffindor y lo levantó, sin romper el beso, caminado con él hacía su escritorio y depositándolo encima, luego reclinándose sobre el cuerpo que tenía en brazos.  
  
Las manos de Harry habían adquirido experiencia a través de las semanas y ahora ya no eran tan tímidas, se habían vuelto experimentadas, Severus no sabía como sentirse ante eso. Lo único que sabía era que las ágiles manos ya habían desabotonado la túnica, sacado la camisa de su lugar y se habían introducido debajo de ella, en ese momento estaban acariciando sus pezones enviando señales de placer por todo su cuerpo y él no se iba a quedar quieto.  
  
Se levantó un poco, rompiendo el beso, pero su boca no se separo del cuerpo que tenía debajo, se dirigió al cuello del chico, que para ese momento ya tenía desabrochada completamente la camisa del hombre y se estaba dirigiendo peligrosamente a sus pantalones, pero otras manos detuvieron el avance.  
  
- No Harry... - murmuró Severus dejando el cuello del chico  
  
- Por favor Sev... te necesito, te deseo...  
  
- Todavía no... - el hombre se levantó y empezó a abotonar su camisa  
  
- ¿Por qué no?... - el gryffindor estaba molesto y las palabras de la carta de Voldemort no ayudaban  
  
- Harry, no quiero que hagas esto, en medio de un salón, solo por un pequeño impulso... además no esta bien... tienes dieciséis años...  
  
Potter estaba, por decir menos, furioso; ¿cómo se atrevía Severus decirle eso cuando él se había entregado a alguien a la misma edad? Y con ese pensamiento, vino inevitablemente la imagen de James Potter a su cabeza.  
  
- Maldita sea... ahora no... - murmuro entre dientes, bajándose del escritorio  
  
- No creo que tengas la misma cabeza dura de tu padre, así que trata de entender mis razones por favor... - le dijo el hombre, tratando de calmarlo, pero solo provocó enojarlo más  
  
- Eso te gustaría ¿no?... que de verdad me pareciera James Potter...  
  
- ¿Qué tratas de decir?... - el comentario le había tomado por sorpresa  
  
- De esa forma estarías más feliz ¿no?... mas contento conmigo... - el gryffindor trataba de contener su legua, pero lo encontraba imposible, ya era demasiado tiempo con eso en la cabeza - de esa forma nada te detendría, no dudarías, porque podrías obtener tu venganza de algo en lo que mi padre no tuvo nada que ver... ¡QUE FUE LO QUE TU NO QUISISTE ENTENDER!... por eso lo perdiste... - lo último fue dicho en un susurro  
  
- ¿De qué demonios hablas?  
  
- ¿O no es así profesor Snape?... ¿No es por eso que esta conmigo? ¡POR EL RECUERDO DE JAMES POTTER! ¡PORQUE TODAVÍA NO SE LO HA PODIDO SACAR DE LA CABEZA! ¡¡¡PORQUE NO LO HA DEJADO DE AMAR!!!...  
  
- Ha... Harry... - decir que Severus estaba sorprendido era decir poco, además estaba preocupado por el chico.  
  
No era para menos, su respiración estaba agitada, sus ojos se veían destellar en un verde demasiado intenso y escuchaba crujidos por todo el salón, señal de que su magia estaba descontrolada.  
  
Harry quería controlarse, pero era demasiada la tensión, demasiado peso en su conciencia, en su alma y todos los problemas: el recuerdo de su padre, la poción, los secretos, Voldemort más insistente y coherente que nunca respecto a que se uniera a él, la carta de la mañana, todo estalló de momento y no pudo dejar de hablar.  
  
- Pero ¡OH GRAN DILEMA!... el chico no es tan parecido a su padre, el chico no es la viva imagen de James Potter... simplemente no es él ¡¡¡Y ESO TE MOLESTA PORQUE TU AL QUE QUIERES ES A MI PADRE, NO A MI!!!... eso te decepciona... - estaba repitiendo las palabras de Voldemort - o tal vez, es que tienes miedo que te haga lo que hizo William ¿no es así?... tienes miedo de que sea como él... ¡¡¡COMO EL HOMBRE AL QUE TE ENTREGASTE CREYENDO QUE ERA MI PADRE!!!... - varios frascos se rompieron en el fondo del salón y los ojos del chico se iluminaron aún más  
  
- ¿Có... cómo...?  
  
- Colagusano... - respondió el chico a una pregunta que no había sido formulada completamente  
  
- ¿Cuándo?  
  
- El día de la visita a Azkaban, hice una pequeña escapada y me contó todo lo que NADIE me había dicho NUNCA... porque no soy lo suficientemente maduro para saber nada ¡¿NO ES ASÍ?!... y no fue solo él, Lucius Malfoy me contó el resto de la historia... ¿Por eso me odio siempre Profesor?... ¿POR SE EL HIJO DEL MATRIMONIO DE MI PADRE CON OTRA PERSONA?... ¿POR NO SER SU HIJO?... ¡¡¡¿O PORQUE ESE PEQUEÑO DESLIZ DE MI PADRE CON USTED NO RESULT" COMO LO PLANE"?!!!  
  
Mas cristales rotos, mas brillo de esos ojos y Severus simplemente estaba en shock y no podía obtener un solo sonido de su garganta, sabía que si no hablaba el chico iba a salir de control totalmente, pero también había sido un golpe bajo departe del gryffindor el haber mencionado a William y se imaginaba lo que Malfoy había contado.  
  
Al no encontrar respuesta, el chico se dirigió a la salida y rompió los hechizos que protegían el lugar sin siquiera saber que lo hacía o notar que las puertas se abrieron a su paso, Severus no reaccionó a tiempo, para cuando pudo moverse, ya Harry no estaba a la vista y realmente tenía que enfrentarse primero a él mismo y sus fantasmas, después se enfrentaría al otro.  
  
Lo primero que quería hacer, era hablar con alguien que supiera la historia completa, de la A, a la Z y cada punto y coma.  
  
Pero antes un poco de whisky de fuego no haría daño.  
  
Desde su oficina, Emily observaba todo a través de una pequeña esfera de cristal y las lágrimas empezaban a surcar su rostro  
  
- ¡Maldita Sea!... ¡Debí de hacer algo, antes de que esto pasara!...  
  
- No te culpes Emily, no podrías haber hecho nada para evitarlo...  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?...  
  
- Porqué estaba destinado así... tu mejor que nadie deberías de saberlo... al fin y al cabo, todo tiene un por qué en este mundo...  
  
- Suenas como Trelawney...  
  
- ¡No por favor!... ¡No digas eso!...  
  
- Creí que los vampiros descansan durante el día Lestat... que se perdían totalmente para el mundo...  
  
- Siempre se puede hacer una excepción por alguien a quien amamos... además de que mis poderes no son exactamente los de otros, si más no te recuerdo...  
  
- Cierto...  
  
Un crujido enorme, de algo rompiéndose estrepitosamente, sacó a la profesora de su conversación y la hizo ir al pasillo, para encontrarse con las ventanas rotas y a su ahijado respirando trabajosamente.  
  
- Lestat, en cuanto anochezca despierta Louis, necesitaré que me ayude...  
  
- Lo haré...  
  
Spellman regresó a su despacho y, de uno de sus cajones, sacó una pequeña poción, no sería suficiente, pero ayudaría en algo.  
  
Salió de nuevo, para encontrar un tumulto alrededor de Harry, a sus amigos tratando de acercarse pero sin poder hacerlo, debido al poder que el chico expulsaba.  
  
- ¡Aléjense todos!... - les gritó y sus alumnos obedecieron - protego - arrojó el hechizo en sí misma  
  
Se acercó con cuidado al gryffindor, las paredes estaban crujiendo un poco, tenía que apresurarse o esto traería consecuencias grandes y muy graves.  
  
- Harry... - llamó al chico cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él - Harry, tienes que escucharme... tienes que tratar de tranquilizarte, Harry trata de respirar profundamente...  
  
El chico levantó la cabeza y todos se sorprendieron al ver la mirada brillante en sus ojos, en la que se reflejaba un dolor inmenso  
  
- No me dijiste nada, nadie lo hizo... todos prefirieron mantener el secreto... ¡¡¡YO CONFIÉ EN USTEDES Y USTEDES NO CONFIARON EN MÍ!!!...  
  
A lo lejos se escucharon más vidrios romperse, Emily retrocedió un poco, el chico no traía sus lentes puestos, estos se encontraban tirados a su lado, rotos.  
  
- Harry, yo prometí que no te enterarías de esto... pero después te daré todas las explicaciones que quieras, ahora necesito que te calmes...  
  
- ¿Para que?... ¿Para que me mientan de nuevo?... ¿PARA QUE ME DIGAN QUE NADA ES CIERTO CUANDO YO SÉ QUE SI LO ES?... - una ráfaga de aire llegó y expulsó hacía las paredes a algunos chicos  
  
- Harry, por favor... - la profesora se acercó más a él, un paso cada determinado tiempo y abrió sigilosamente la pequeña botellita de poción  
  
- ¿Qué pasa aquí?... - el staff de Hogwarts llegó al pasillo, excepto por los profesores vampiros, Severus también llegó y su semblante se tornó de preocupación, nunca había visto a su pupilo tan fuera de control  
  
- ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa?... - Remus habló, preocupado por el chico  
  
- Tu también me ocultaste las cosas... tu también me ocultaste el pasado de mi padre... ¡¡¡¡TODOS ME HAN OCULTADO TODO!!!...  
  
Otra ráfaga de aire chocó en el pasillo y los profesores apenas tuvieron tiempo de protegerse de ella; Emily aprovechó el momento en que Harry dejó de verla para acercársele y tomarlo por el cuello; le abrió la boca e introdujo toda la poción en ella, haciendo que tragará. Saltó hacía atrás, tratando de evitar cualquier reacción de Harry, pero este calló al suelo fulminado, aunque la magia seguía fluyendo de él.  
  
- Retírense todos sus salas comunes, las clases se cancelan por el día... - dijo firmemente Dumbledore y los chicos se retiraron - ustedes también - les dijo a Hermione, Ginny, Gabrielle, Ron y Draco, que permanecían al lado de su amigo - después se les informará del estado de Harry - los chicos se retiraron algo reticentes  
  
- Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería... - dijo Madame Pomfrey y se acercó al chico que yacía en el suelo - cuando estemos allí lo despertaré y le daré una po...  
  
- ¡No!... - Emily se apresuro a interceptar a la enfermera - Si lo despiertan volverá a suceder lo mismo, su magia ha salido de control, necesitamos que cuando despierte alguien lo calme al instante y en este momento, ninguno de nosotros podremos hacerlo... porque no confía y la magia no querrá ceder... necesitamos a alguien en quien confié plenamente.... y que sea cercano a él...  
  
- ¿Quién?... - preguntó Remus, mientras ayudaba a poner al chico en una camilla - si dices que no confía en ninguno de nosotros, entonces ¿quién?...  
  
- Louis... - dijo la profesora, mientras miraba a los ojos a Severus, sabía que el profesor también podría hacerlo, pero él mismo estaba demasiado tenso - Louis lo hará... por lo pronto hay que llevarlo a la enfermería y recostarlo... evitar que despierte hasta que el otro venga...  
  
La camilla donde había recostado a Potter levitó y Emily siguió a Pompy a la enfermería, junto con Remus, Severus, Dumbledore y McGonagall, los demás se retiraron. Mientras caminaban, Remus le preguntó a su amiga:  
  
- ¿Qué pasó Emily?... ¿Por qué estaba tan fuera de control?...  
  
- Discutimos... - contesto Severus - y no le contesté a tiempo, aunque no creo haber podido hacerlo...  
  
- ¿Sobre qué discutieron para que se halla puesto así?...  
  
- Se enteró de la relación que llevé con James... y no me preguntes cómo que no voy a contestar, no quiero hacer locuras... el hecho es que se enteró y hoy por fin explotó, supongo que llevaba meses con esto sobre su espalda, sin decírselo a nadie y hoy reventó todo... - no perdía de vista el cuerpo del chico en la camilla, Remus se sorprendió demasiado, se quedó sin habla; en eso llegaron a la enfermería  
  
- ¿Pero por qué hoy?... - preguntó el licántropo, cuando recupero su voz, se sentía culpable  
  
- Algo debió de tener que ver la carta que recibió en el desayuno... - comentó Dumbledore, ayudando a pasar el cuerpo del chico a la camilla - ya van varias veces que recibe correspondencia de esa forma y cada vez que pasa, su semblante cambia automáticamente...  
  
Pusieron cortinajes alrededor del chico y salieron de allí, mientras Emily le administraba otro calmante.  
  
- Tiene fiebre, y muy alta... le cuesta trabajo respirar y esta inquieto, la magia esta tratando de salir... - dijo Emily al salir del cortinaje - espero que Louis llegué pronto...  
  
- ¿Y por qué tiene el profesor que ser el indicado?... - preguntó Severus con molestia  
  
- Porque, a pesar de lo que pienses Severus, Louis ama a Harry como a un hermano y viceversa... Albus...  
  
- ¿Si Emily?...  
  
- Me preguntaba si podrías traer a Fawkes aquí... tal vez su canto calmaría un poco a Harry y la fiebre cedería un poco... me preocupa que Louis no despierte a tiempo... el fénix podría ayudarnos, sus lágrimas también serían útiles, tiene muchas cortadas en todo el cuerpo... - lo sabía porque lo había cambiado a un pijama.  
  
- Claro que si Emily... - dijo el director y salió de allí camino a su despacho, seguido de McGonagall  
  
Los demás profesores, se quedaron para vigilar al chico, estaban preocupados, en especial Severus.  
  
- ¿Qué le vamos a decir?... - preguntó Remus cuando el director se hubo ido y la enfermera se retiro a su oficina  
  
- La verdad... - contestó el profesor de pociones - lo que debimos de haber hecho antes...  
  
- Debimos de suponer que se enteraría tarde o temprano... - comentó Emily  
  
- Nunca me imagine que lo descubriría... - dijo Severus  
  
El silencio que reino en la enfermería era estresante. Los tres profesores esperaron hasta que el director regresó con Fawkes, al cual pusieron al lado de Harry y que no logró mucho con su canto, pero un poco era suficiente. Y se sentaron a esperar a que el vampiro de ojos verdes despertara.  
  
Estaba caminado a la orilla del lago de Hogwarts, la luna media se reflejaba en él. Una mano tomo la suya y volteó a ver quien se encontraba, sin poder verle el rostro, aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba y temía no recibir el beso de siempre, dado a sus palabras...  
  
Pero la persona frente a él le beso, dulcemente. Escuchó el sonido de un fénix y rompió el beso.  
  
El ave atravesaba el cielo y se veían sus ojos, ojos verdes, que brillaban. Una voz que le parecía familiar habló:  
  
- Es casi es hora Harry...  
  
- Hora de que ¿quién eres? - preguntó el chico y aferró la mano del hombre junto a él, sabiendo que este desaparecería...  
  
Todo se volvió rojo y olía a sangre y el hombre a su lado desapareció, como lo había recordado, la misma voz se escuchó de nuevo:  
  
- Pero primero debes de aprender un poco más...  
  
- ¿Quién eres?... ¿qué quieres de mi?...  
  
- Que comprendas... - dijo la voz, de hombre, cálida y fuerte al mismo tiempo, tan familiar, pero tan ajena...  
  
De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro y lo siguiente que sintió fue que caía y en la caída, escuchó el canto del fénix, el fénix de ojos verdes se le acercó y lo tomó elevándolo, el canto le tranquilizaba...  
  
- Harry... Harry....  
  
Le llamaban, la voz se escuchaba algo distante, pero seguía escuchando el canto del fénix de cerca, ese canto suave, no quería abrir los ojos, no querían enfrentarse a la realidad.  
  
- Harry... mi pequeño fénix... despierta Harry...  
  
La voz se escuchaba cada vez más cercana y el canto del fénix seguía ahí. Sintió una mano acariciarle el rostro, una mano fría, como de porcelana, pero a la vez suave; de pronto se sintió caliente, muy caliente, con ganas de vomitar y se le dificultaba respirar.  
  
- Mi pequeño fénix... trata de respirar, trata de respirar profundamente... - el chico hizo lo que la cálida y conocida voz le decía, mientras abría los ojos lentamente - eso es, respira profundamente y concéntrate solo en mi voz... solo en mi voz...  
  
Abrió los ojos, veía borroso, pero la distorsión de pronto se volvió nula y su visión perfecta, no se dio cuanta de la falta de los anteojos; volteó hacía todos lados y notó que estaba en la enfermería, con Lestat a su lado izquierdo sosteniendo su mano y su querido Louis a su derecha, acariciándole el rostro con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo su mano derecha, apretó un poco la mano del vampiro y este sonrió; pero de pronto se sintió agitado de nuevo y el aire volvió a faltarle, se sintió incluso más caliente, su cuerpo se movía demasiado rápido y escuchaba jarras romperse en todos lados y el canto de un fénix a su derecha.  
  
- Clama Harry... concéntrate en mi voz, solo en mi, veme Harry...  
  
- Lou... Louis... - murmuró el chico y respiro profundamente, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de tanto aire como podía  
  
- Eso es, otra vez, profundamente, una vez más y no dejes de observarme a los ojos...  
  
- No Harry, no cierres tu mente... - susurró Lestat a su lado  
  
- Ahora quiero que te concentres en tu magia pequeño fénix... quiero que te concentres en ella y la hagas bajar, la controles, la guardes dentro de ti...  
  
Una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo, las imágenes de los sucesos de hacía unas horas pasaban frente de él constantemente y se sentía peor con cada segundo que corría.  
  
- Esto se esta saliendo más de su control...  
  
- ¿Qué más podemos hacer?... necesitamos que algo le haga concentrarse... - menciono Lestat  
  
- Lo tengo...  
  
- ¿Alguna idea brillante?...  
  
- Sal de aquí Lestat... - escuchó pronunciar a Louis, el rubio salió de allí, Harry sintió la ausencia de la otra mano - escúchame bien Harry, necesito que te concentres o si no perderás tu magia, abre los ojos y mírame...  
  
El chico así lo hizo, introduciéndose en la profundidad de esos mares verdes, sintiendo como el hipnotismo del vampiro le atraía.  
  
- Harry, lo que estoy a punto de hacer, lo hago solo por tu bien ¿entendido?... pero esto no debe de salir de aquí... necesito que te concentres en mi y solo en mi... en nadie más, deja todos los demás recuerdos de lado o no podré controlarme...  
  
Potter asintió, de alguna manera sabía lo que iba a pasar: el vampiro tomó la muñeca de este y la acercó a sus labios, develo sus filosos colmillos y los enterró con delicadeza en la piel suave del chico, este dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y un placer intenso se hizo presente en su cuerpo, cuando sintió como su sangre se dirigía a la boca de Louis; el vampiro bebió solo unos pequeños tragos y luego lamió la herida. Soltó la muñeca y habló, mirando fijamente a las esmeraldas que estaban frente de él:  
  
- ¿Te sientes algo mareado?...  
  
- Si... - fue la débil respuesta  
  
- Ahora trata de concentrarte aun más en mi, solo en mí y de encerrar a tu magia dentro de ti... ¿entendido?...  
  
El gryffindor asintió, observando a su acompañante, de pronto, de la boca de este se escapo un pequeño hilo de sangre y vio como se le acercaba más y cada vez más, hasta que poso sus labios sobre de los suyos.  
  
Este no fue un beso inocente, ni solo un roce, esta vez la lengua del vampiro se introdujo en su boca, abriéndola y Harry sintió como un cálido líquido se introducía dentro de él  
  
- Bebe...  
  
Escucho una voz en su cabeza, la voz de Louis y así lo hizo, sin preguntarse como hizo el vampiro para comunicarse con él de esa forma, ya que se suponía que no tenía esos poderes. Sintió como el líquido empezó a llenar todo su cuerpo, el placer que le producía hizo que pudiera concentrarse solo en el beso. El vampiro se levantó y separo sus labios de los de Harry  
  
- Ahora concéntrate, te será más fácil... respira lentamente, eso es... reten tu magia, contrólala, cálmate y trata de hacer a un lado el enojo y la tristeza... todos esos sentimientos, concéntrate en mi voz y solo en ella...  
  
El chico trató de hacerlo, el canto del fénix seguía ahí, aunque se había disipado un poco con el beso y creyó que estaba alucinando; pero el canto y la voz de Louis le calmaban, se concentró en esos ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos y trato de controlarse, se sentía extrañamente más unido al vampiro.  
  
- Muy bien pequeño, lo estas logrando, un poco más...  
  
Los crujidos se detuvieron, el oxigeno volvió a entrar libremente a sus pulmones y el calor ya no era tan extenuante. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de Louis y le sonrió.  
  
- Perfecto pequeño fénix... has controlado tu magia... y esa es una habilidad que muy pocos tienen...  
  
Le sonrió a su acompañante, el cual, le beso una vez más, ahora solo un pequeño roce, retiro un poco las cortinas y llamó a Lestat, el cual entró y sonrió.  
  
- Bien hecho Harry, creo que ya no necesitaras tus lentes... por el momento... - comentó Lestat - supongo que la cantidad de magia que expulsaste fue la causante, pero eso volverá a ser como antes dentro de unos días...  
  
En ese momento, Harry se dio cuanta de que no tenía los anteojos puestos y veía perfectamente, pero no quería que nadie más lo supiera.  
  
- Por favor... no se lo digan a nadie... por favor... no me pregunten porqué, pero no se lo digan a nadie... - los dos vampiros se miraron entre ellos unos momentos  
  
- Esta bien, no diremos nada... - dijo Louis  
  
- Pero será difícil que no lo noten... si no te pones tus anteojos... - se los entregó, el chico se los puso y le distorsionaron la vista...  
  
- Dame... - le dijo Lestat, salió por un momento y regresó al minuto, le entregó los lentes - le pedí a un alumno que iba pasando que los hechizara, ya no tienen aumento... no te preocupes, el chico no sospecha de quien son y no dije nada...  
  
El gryffindor se los puso, tenía razón, ya no había aumento. De pronto, sintió que algo se posaba sobre de sus piernas, volteó y vio a Fawkes, posado sobre de él y mirándole  
  
- Hola Fawkes... así que tú eras el que estaba cantando ¿no es así?... gracias... - acarició al ave  
  
- Creo que iré a avisar que ya estas bajo control... - dijo Lestat y dejó solos a Louis, Harry y Fawkes  
  
- ¿Por qué me decías "pequeño fénix"?... - preguntó Harry al vampiro, sin dejar de acariciar a Fawkes y sin mencionar el beso que compartieron  
  
- Porque hoy me di cuenta de que eres como un fénix... eres hermoso, sabes hacer sentir bien a las personas cuando es necesario, vuelas extraordinariamente sobre tu escoba y escondes poderes que nadie puede imaginarse... - contestó suavemente - serías un excelente fénix... tal vez en alguna otra vida lo fuiste...  
  
El chico volteó a ver a su acompañante y de pronto, sonrió grandemente y le abrazo, el otro correspondió al abrazo.  
  
- Gracias...  
  
- ¿De qué Harry?...  
  
- Por ayudarme tanto... sé que lo que acabas de hacer te ha costado mucho trabajo... que hubieras preferido no hacerlo, gracias... además, me acabas de dar una excelente idea...  
  
- No hay de que... ahora, lo que acaba de pasar, fue solo para que pudieras concentrarte más... y para que yo pudiera ayudarte con más facilidad... la sangre de un vampiro es muy poderosa y une a los que la comparten... yo te quiero como a un hermano, como ya lo sabes, así que no habrá ningún problema, no desearas la sangre, porque no te la he dado con la intención de esclavizarte a mi, sino de ayudarte...  
  
- Lo entiendo...  
  
- Ahora bien, me gustaría saber ¿qué provocó que te pusieras así?... - el chico bajo la cabeza y puso un semblante de tristeza - si no quieres decírmelo lo entenderé...  
  
- No es eso... es solo que, no creo poder contártelo, no sé si soportaré relatarlo...  
  
- Entonces, abre tu mente para mí...  
  
- Pero tu... tu...  
  
- Contrario a lo que los demás piensen de la cantidad de poderes que tengo... todos, incluso Lestat, están muy equivocados... tengo más habilidades de las que muestro y no por nada tengo casi tres siglos sobre esta tierra... ahora, abre tu mente para mí...  
  
Si Harry estaba sorprendido, no lo demostró, aunque sabía que Louis lo leería en su mente; abrió sus recuerdos al vampiro y, de hecho, sintió como este se adentraba en su cabeza y exploraba lo que le era mostrado. Después de unos minutos, habló:  
  
- No fue tu día...  
  
- No...  
  
- Y nunca me contaste lo de las cartas, ni lo de Severus...  
  
- Tu nunca me contaste que podías leer mis pensamientos...  
  
- No es algo que me agrade... de hecho no uso mis... habilidades... muy seguido, me es algo triste sentirme diferente a los mortales... aunque ahora que conozco a algunos magos... pues... pero aún así, no me agrada demasiado y no suelo hacerlo...  
  
- Pues a mí tampoco me agradan demasiado esos recuerdos...  
  
- Hmmmm... iré afuera, ¿quieres ver a alguien?...  
  
- No, no estoy listo todavía...  
  
- Esta bien, enseguida vuelvo, hay que curarte esas heridas, y tu y yo conversaremos...  
  
- Si...  
  
El vampiro salió dejando a Harry a solas con Fawkes, que le observaba con curiosidad.  
  
- Fawkes... ¿crees que me puedas hacer un gran favor?...  
  
Cuando Louis salió de los cortinajes, se encontró con una escena digna de retratarse:  
  
Emily estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, apretando fuertemente su muñeca derecha y viendo al reloj cada cinco segundos; Dumbledore estaba comiendo caramelos de limón, sentado en una silla; Lestat observaba detenidamente la forma en la que madame Pomfrey curaba las heridas de algunos de los chicos de Slytherin, que parecía, habían peleado y Severus estaba sentado en una silla, al lado de una ventana, mirando hacía el firmamento profundamente concentrado en sus pensamientos, quiso adentrarse en ellos y alcanzo a ver imágenes del padre de Harry y del mismo Harry, pero el hombre sintió su presencia y lo repelió rápidamente.  
  
- ¿Cómo esta?... - el vampiro volteó, para encontrarse con Remus, muy preocupado y con una mirada de culpabilidad terrible, no había notado que el licántropo estaba en la habitación  
  
- Se encuentra bien, ya pudo controlar su magia...  
  
- Eso ya lo sabemos, nos lo dijo Lestat... - todos se habían acercado a él, Lupin estaba muy inquieto y Severus esperaba noticias del chico  
  
- Calma Remus... - Emily intervino haciendo que el profesor de duelo retrocediera un poco - lo que quisiéramos saber, que Lestat no nos dijo, es ¿cómo lo controlaste?...  
  
- Ah eso... con un poco de técnicas de relajación, hice que siguiera mi voz y se concentrara solamente en mi, eso es todo... su fénix ayudo también... - dijo dirigiéndose al director.  
  
- Me alegro, ahora esperemos que esto no vuelva a suceder... - comentó Albus  
  
- Eso no solo depende de Harry, también depende de ustedes... no creo que deseen que el chico pierda su magia o muera... ¿o si?... - la mirada de shock en los rostros de los presentes le dijo todo - bien, ahora, quisiera saber ¿qué vamos a hacer con las heridas que tiene en el cuerpo?... porque no quiere ver a ninguno de ustedes...  
  
- Fawkes lo curara, solo tiene que derramar unas cuantas lágrimas en las heridas, eso es todo... - comentó Dumbledore  
  
- Muy bien, entonces voy a regresar...  
  
Vieron desaparecer a Louis tras los cortinajes y a Lestat seguirlo, Spellman habló:  
  
- Yo debo de irme... debí de irme hace una hora pero quería saber que Harry estaba bien...  
  
- Ve Emily, nosotros nos encargaremos si hay algún problema... - le dijo el Director  
  
- Emily...  
  
- Mañana hablamos Severus... mañana, lo prometo... y también hablaré con Harry... - le dijo la profesora a su amigo, se dirigió a la puerta y salió por ella.  
  
- Yo iré a mi habitación, necesito descansar... - dijo Lupin - buenas noches...  
  
- Buenas noches Remus... - dijo Dumbledore, el licántropo salió y el viejo volvió a hablar - Severus, deberías de ir a descansar, no ha sido un día muy tranquilo...  
  
- No creo poder dormir, prefiero estar aquí, sino te molesta...  
  
- No... bueno, yo también me retiro... - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta  
  
- ¿Y Fawkes?...  
  
- Sabe donde encontrarme, buenas noches hijo... - dijo mientras tocaba el hombro de Snape, en señal de apoyo  
  
- Buenas noches Albus...  
  
- Veras que todo estará bien, solo tienes que hablar con él y resolver todo este mal entendido...  
  
- Eso espero...  
  
El director salió, dejando al profesor con sus fantasmas, se sentía culpable; pero a la vez dolido por las palabras de Harry. Se preguntó si el chico le llegaría a perdonar, o si él mismo encontraría las palabras para dirigirse al gryffindor.  
  
La verdad era que si conservaba cariño hacía James, pero era el tipo de cariño que se le profesa a un amigo. Aunque todavía le culpaba de muchas cosas y eso y la distancia, habían provocado que el amor se esfumara.  
  
En cambio, por Harry sentía algo que el mismo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar todavía, por temor a que se repitiera la historia de William, ¡oh si! Severus Snape tenía miedo a un recuerdo, porque no sabía como perdonarlo.  
  
Solo esperaba que el gryffindor lo entendiera y que le explicara más a fondo como se había enterado de todo.  
  
Pasaron casi sesenta minutos, en los que Severus estuvo pensando como aproximarse al chico.  
  
- ¿Snape?... ¿Snape?... ¡Severus!  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - saltó, volteó y se encontró con la mirada de Louis sobre él  
  
- Harry esta dormido, puedes pasar a verlo, Fawkes regresó con el director y Lestat salió... yo también me retiro... - le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta  
  
- ¿Profesor?...  
  
- Me llamo Louis, si fueras tan amable de decirme Louis...  
  
- Louis, tu y Harry... es decir... él...  
  
- No, no estoy enamorado del chico, al menos no como tu crees, lo amo como alguna vez amé a mi hermano mortal... por eso lo protejo tanto... pero eso es todo, ahora si me disculpas, tengo un poco de sed, necesito alimentarme... buenas noches Severus...  
  
- Buenas noches...  
  
Escuchó como el vampiro salía del lugar, espero unos momentos y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Harry. Abrió las cortinas que rodeaban la cama y lo vio allí, sin sus lentes, con el cabello enmarañado, un poco más largo que al principio del año, casi a la barbilla, su semblante tranquilo, pero un poco triste.  
  
Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, tomando la mano derecha del chico con la suya y con su izquierda acariciando ese rostro.  
  
- Harry... - murmuró, con el alivio de verle bien - ¿cómo podré enfrentarte?... ¿cómo hablar contigo sobre tu propio padre?... no sé como llegaste a semejantes conclusiones, pero me hubiera gustado saber que tenías una noción de lo que pasó entre tu padre y yo y lo que fue mi vida después de eso... solo quisiera poder explicarte... Harry... lo siento...  
  
El chico se movió un poco y apretó la mano de Snape  
  
- Sev... - fue casi un susurro  
  
El hombre sonrió y se inclinó hacía el chico, lo beso, fue un roce y sintió como el chico sonreía un poco, él también lo hizo.  
  
- Harry, deberías de hablar con él...  
  
- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si me ha estado evitando las últimas dos semanas?...  
  
- Entonces evita que lo haga...  
  
- ¡No Elddir!... No hasta que él hable conmigo...  
  
- Estas furioso con él ¿no es cierto?...  
  
- No... - el chico se alejó de la poción y salió del laboratorio de la Cámara hacia la habitación, la serpiente le seguía - no estoy furioso con él o algo parecido, estoy avergonzado, no debí de haber reaccionado así... no debí de haber dicho lo que dije...  
  
- ¿Y los otros dos profesores?...  
  
- A ellos los evitó yo... realmente no quiero explicaciones de ellos... - dijo refiriéndose a Remus y Emily  
  
- Entonces no les diriges la palabra...  
  
- Si les hablo... pero creo que ya no con tanta confianza como antes... lástima... los tenía como la única familia que me quedaba, en especial a Remus...  
  
Se dirigió al baño, las llaves de la tina se abrieron mágicamente y varios aromas llenaron el cuarto, mientras el gryffindor se quitaba la ropa. Se introdujo en la bañera e hizo un recuento de las dos últimas semanas:  
  
Por principio de cuentas, las clases extra con Lestat se volvieron mucho más estrictas y ni que decir de las de Emily; ambos habían empezado las clases de magia sin varita y el chico estaba cada día más exhausto, que decir de los entrenamientos de quidditch, la poción ya no le preocupaba tanto, pero seguía investigando como desvanecer la marca tenebrosa, aunque se preguntaba si serviría de algo.  
  
Severus se la pasaba ignorándolo cada vez que podía, además, Dumbledore hizo un anuncio que no ayudó en nada y justamente lo había hecho esa noche:  
  
- Su atención por favor, dado que últimamente la tensión ha estado tan presente entre nosotros... ha sido mi decisión, que llevemos a cabo un baile del día de San Valentín... - el comedor entero se llenó de exclamaciones, de gusto y disgusto - este es un pequeño regalo de parte de nosotros los profesores para ustedes, todos podrán asistir, ya sea que tengan pareja o no... el baile será el sábado 14 de febrero, por supuesto, empezará a las ocho de la noche y terminara a la media noche...  
  
Eso había sido bastante sorprendente, un baile y la única persona con la que Harry quería asistir a un baile de San Valentín, por principio de cuentas, no podía estar con él de esa forma frente a otros y después, no le dirigía la palabra, tal vez no estaba tan equivocado, tal vez debería de dejar de usar el nombre Harry y empezar a usar James para ver si funcionaba.  
  
- ¿Vas a invitar a alguien al baile?... - le preguntó su serpiente  
  
- No... no sé si valla... y no quiero hablar de eso en este momento...  
  
- Entiendo que mañana es tu visita a Drumstrangs... ¿no iba a ser?...  
  
- ¿El trece?... Si... pero Emily lo adelantó y nadie se quejó, así que... será mañana... martes diez...  
  
- ¿Ira él?...  
  
- Supongo... pero ese no es mi mayor problema...  
  
- ¿Cuál es entonces?...  
  
- Que seguramente voy a tener una visita inesperada...  
  
El chico salió de la bañera y se vistió con una de las pijamas del ropero, negra con adornos en hilo de plata y se acost  
  
- Ya van varios días que te veo sin usar tus gafas... ¿arreglaste tus ojos con algún hechizo?...  
  
- ¿Se puede hacer eso?...  
  
- Si...  
  
- Pues no, no los arregle, el día que mi magia salió de control, cuando abrí los ojos veía bien... Lestat dijo que volverían a ser como antes en unos días...  
  
- Pues yo pienso que te ves mejor sin los anteojos, tus ojos resaltan más...  
  
- Mmmm, supongo... tal vez cuando regresen a la normalidad los arregle con un hechizo... también me serviría para pasar de incógnito...  
  
Harry apagó las luces con un movimiento de su varita y dejó la chimenea encendida.  
  
- Buenas noches Harry... - la serpiente se enroscó a un lado del chico  
  
- Buenas noches Elddir...  
  
Estaba nevando y el frío era intenso, observaba a los alumnos salir del castillo en pequeños grupitos, con túnicas sobre túnicas y el uniforme de Hogwarts puesto, pero él solo quería ver a uno. El frió en Drumstrangs sería todavía más agudo, tal vez un pequeño hechizo en las túnicas lo solucionaría, pero aún así, los alumnos se congelarían.  
  
Ayudó a Emily a ordenar a los alumnos, en eso, vio salir a los gryffindor, todos bien abrigados y tiritando de frío; todos, excepto uno, uno al que él estaba esperando.  
  
Se veía tan bien en esa túnica negra con adornos plateados, se preguntó de donde la había sacado; la túnica tenía adornos de serpientes en los botones hechos de esmeraldas y que, a pesar de todo lo que la adornaba, no se veía ostentosa, sino elegante y el cuerpo del gryffindor se observaba delicioso debajo de ella, su rostro se veía un poco más blanco de lo normal, lo cual atribuyó al frío, aunque incluso dentro del castillo se veía así últimamente y sus labios se veían rojos, totalmente apetitosos.  
  
Últimamente los ojos de Harry brillaban de más, incluso debajo de las gafas, lo había notado al observarlo cuando este no se daba cuenta, lo cual ya no era tan a menudo, ya que los instintos del chico se había desarrollado bastante bien; debía de aceptarlo, se sentía orgulloso. Como extrañaba sentir ese cuerpo al de él, besar esos labios, simplemente conversar; pero pronto hablaría con él, en cuanto reuniera el valor y las palabras para hacerlo.  
  
- Muy bien, todos, su atención por favor... - la voz de Emily se alzó entre el murmullo de los alumnos y de la tormenta, sacando a Severus de sus pensamientos - yo sé que hace frío, pero allá habrá mucho más, así que por favor, cuando lleguemos entren directamente al castillo... ahora bien, llegaremos allá por traslador, las barreras del colegio han sido cambiadas para permitir nuestra entrada. Por motivos de seguridad, habrá un traslador por pareja, así que fórmenlas...  
  
Los alumnos se reunieron en varias parejas, Emily le hizo unas cuantas señas a los aurores que los acompañarían y estos empezaron a repartir los trasladores.  
  
- Ajem... ¿Emily?... no tengo pareja... - la voz de Harry sonó entre los murmullos  
  
- Severus, ve con él, yo tengo que llegar allá antes con Remus... - el profesor solo asintió - Harry, irás con el Profesor Snape, el profesor Lupin y yo nos iremos unos minutos antes que ustedes...  
  
Los ojos del chico se encontraron con los del Slytherin, mientras este se iba acercando a él.  
  
- Muy bien, cuando lleguen me encontrarán ahí, junto con algunos aurores y el director de Drumstrangs... muy bien, nos veremos allá... Severus, encárgate...  
  
La profesora tomó un traslador en sus manos, volteó a ver a Remus, quien se acercó a ella y tomó la mano que sostenía el traslador, la profesora dijo unas palabras y desapareció junto con el licántropo con un 'pop'. Entonces, Severus habló y al sonido de su voz, todo el mundo guardó silencio. Sonrió sarcásticamente, le encantaba tener ese poder sobre los alumnos.  
  
- Sus trasladores se activaran con una palabra clave que los aurores les darán, los activaran en el momento en el que yo se los diga y solo en ese momento, si alguno se adelanta o se atrasa tan solo por un segundo, se las verá conmigo... cuiden de decir bien la palabra, o el traslador no se activará ¿entendido?... - todos los alumnos asintieron, sabían que con Snape no se jugaba - muy bien, señores, por favor... - dijo dirigiéndose a los aurores, los cuales empezaron a ir entre los alumnos diciendo las contraseñas - muy bien, ahora, recuérdenlas bien porque esas mismas los traerán de regreso... muy bien, a la cuenta de tres... - Severus se acercó a Harry, sacó un pequeño cubo negro y tomó la mano del chico con el cubo entre ambas, este tembló un poco al contacto - uno... - se acercó más a Harry - dos... - todos los alumnos se acercaron más a su pareja - tres...  
  
Con varios 'pop' los alumnos se esfumaron, junto con los aurores. Severus pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura del gryffindor y sintió un nuevo temblor en el cuerpo de este.  
  
- ¿Listo Harry?... - el aludido solo asintió, estaba sonrojado, acercó más el joven cuerpo al suyo y este escondió su rostro en el pecho del hombre, Severus se agachó un poco, hasta que su mejilla tocó el cabello de Harry, de verdad el chico se veía mucho mejor con el cabello largo, ojalá se lo dejará mucho más largo, aspiro el aroma dulce que le llegaba, no podía retrasarse mucho o Emily lo mataría, pero había pasado tanto tiempo - tenemos que hablar Harry... y pronto...  
  
- Lo sé...  
  
Severus besó la frente del chico y lo alejó un poco de él, murmuró las palabras de activación y los dos desaparecieron.  
  
Remus estaba parado junto a Emily, la profesora estaba platicando con el nuevo director de Drumstrangs, un hombre bastante alto y corpulento, de mirada severa, ojos azules y piel blanca, tenía el cabello corto bien peinado, usaba una gruesa túnica de piel, seguramente de algún animal que habitaba por el gran bosque que se extendía detrás de ellos.  
  
Los alumnos fueron llegando y después los aurores, todos los chicos se sorprendieron al ver al hombre parado junto a Emily y guardaron silencio. Solo faltaban Harry y Snape, pasados dos minutos, cuando Remus empezaba a preocuparse por la tardanza, aparecieron.  
  
El profesor de pociones tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Potter, que soltó después de unos minutos, poniendo su mano en la espalda del chico y guiándolo hacía el grupo de alumnos que temblaban sin cesar por el intenso frío.  
  
- Muy bien, ya que todos estamos aquí, lo primero que haré es presentarles al director del Colegio Drumstrangs, que tengo aquí a mi lado, es un honor para mi presentarles al profesor Vladimir Khan, instituido como director desde hace más de un año...  
  
- Grracias prrofesorra... - pronunció el hombre con el acento de su lengua natal, su voz era grave y creaba silencio instantáneo - Bienvenidos a Drumstrangs, hoy les conducirrán porr un rrecorrido porr todo el colegio y algunas de las clases... esperro que su estancia aquí sea placenterra...  
  
- Ahora, entremos al castillo antes de que todos se congelen... - dijo Remus  
  
Avanzaron un tramo, hasta que el castillo se alzó frente a ellos. Era realmente imponente, si bien era del tamaño de Hogwarts, era más oscuro y Remus dudo que fuera más cálido dentro que fuera, pero siempre existía el factor mágico en cada colegio. Se alzaba con sus piedras negras cubiertas de nieve, a diferencia de Hogwarts, este era rectangular y tenía una torre en cada una de sus cuatro esquinas.  
  
Los alumnos veían todo con atención y avanzaban con dificultad entre la tormenta. Lupin observó que Harry no tenía tanto trabajo al caminar como los demás y parecía no estar pasando tanto frío; tampoco había dejado de notar la túnica que el chico portaba, muy slytherin para su gusto, le hubiera gustado preguntarle de donde la había sacado, pero sabía que este no le respondería.  
  
Remus se sentía culpable de no haber hablado con Potter antes, sobre su padre y el pasado que ostentaba en Hogwarts, pero nunca creyó que lo descubriera, tenía tantas ganas de estrangular a cierta rata por abrir de más la boca; porque Emily ya le había comenta como fue que se enteró de las cosas.  
  
Llegaron a las puertas del castillo, las cuales se abrieron, dejando ver un amplio patio, con una fuente en el centro y el escudo del colegio en ella. Algunos alumnos estaban reunidos allí y empezaron a murmurar sobre los visitantes.  
  
Entraron a la estancia principal del castillo, donde un gran retrato antiguo con un mago en él les recibió y les observó. Vladimir empezó con su explicación sobre el castillo, de cómo había sido fundado por el mago que estaba en el retrato y de que no había casas, todos los alumnos, en su mayoría hombres, estaban unidos por ser del mismo Colegio.  
  
El clima dentro, aunque no tan frío, tampoco era lo que se diría cálido, pero los alumnos ya no temblaban, los aurores siempre acompañándolos, algunos se quedaron en la puerta junto con otros aurores conocidos. Parecía que el Colegio del Fénix estaba fabricando aurores al mayoreo. Remus suspiró, eso era algo tan común de Emily, tratar de ayudar a todos.  
  
Recorrieron el Colegio, muchos de los alumnos y profesores saludaban a su paso ya fuera en su idioma natal, o en inglés. Fueron recorriendo los pasillos, las habitaciones de los alumnos se encontraban en las torres, solo había uno para las mujeres, cosa que a Hermione no le agradó y por alguna razón, Ron estaba un poco a la defensiva. Todo el colegio estaba lleno de estatuas y de armaduras antiguas y el comedor, en vez de tener cuatro grandes mesas, tenía pequeñas mesas rectangulares y una superior donde los profesores se sentaban, aunque, como Vladimir les dijo, algunas veces los profesores se sentaban con los alumnos a conversar.  
  
Cuando terminó el recorrido, todos pararon frente a un aula de clases, cuyas puertas llegaban al techo y tenían escritas varias oraciones en latín en ellas. Emily habló:  
  
- Muy bien, ahora iremos a ver una clase de Artes Oscuras, dado que es el único Colegio de toda Europa donde, en la educación básica para magos, dan estas clases, será interesante observar y participar en una, les pido que mantengan abierta la mente, tal vez no les agrade este tipo de magia, pero por algunas razones, a veces es bueno aprenderla...  
  
- El prrofesorr que dicta esta clase se llama Mikael Ruvinov, en este momento nos esta esperrando, a esta hora, dicta la optativa parra los grrados mayorres, así que solo habrrá dentrro cinco alumnos que saben muy bien su idioma y el prrofesorr lo habla como una segunda lengua, así que no tendrrán prroblemas con el acento...  
  
El director tocó tres veces y se abrieron las puertas, rebelando un salón bastante amplio, con dos pistas de duelo en un extremo, varios estantes con libros y algunos aparatos extraños en la pared derecha y, en el centro, varios pupitres, de los cuales, solo cinco estaba ocupados, cuatro por hombres uno por una mujer.  
  
Los presentes en el salón voltearon a ver a los visitantes, y empezaron a murmurar sobre ellos. Vladimir se acercó al profesor, un hombre bastante atractivo, alto, de la estatura de Severus, con el cabello negro largo atado en una coleta, una túnica negra cubría su cuerpo, sus ojos grises resaltaban las facciones de su rostro, fuertes, pero no toscas y era un poco más moreno que el director. Después de un momento, en el que el profesor observó a todos los visitantes, deteniéndose en Harry por un momento, el director salió, diciendo que los vería en el almuerzo y el profesor habló, en un inglés perfecto:  
  
- Bienvenidos a la clase de Artes Oscuras, mi nombre es Mikael Ruvinov, por favor, los alumnos tomen asiento junto a los presentes, los profesores lo pueden tomar en las bancas de atrás...  
  
Todos hicieron como se les dijo, Emily habló un momento con los aurores y estos se retiraron al pasillo, Remus, Spellman y Severus se sentaron en las últimas bancas, provocando que el salón se viera repleto.  
  
Harry estaba sentado delante de sus amigos, junto a un chico de Drumstrangs que no dejaba de observarlo y eso era algo molesto. Volteó y mando una mirad que hubiera atemorizado a cualquiera, pero el chico ni siquiera volteo hacía otro lado, sino que sonrió de forma seductora, Potter no dejo de notar que el chico era atractivo de cabello rubio largo, de ojos azules y piel blanca como la nieve, con facciones finas y labios rosas, pero el gryffindor solo tenía ojos para cierto slytherin y volteó segundos después, dirigiendo toda su atención hacía el profesor y tratando de ignorar al chico.  
  
- Hoy estábamos por practicar de nuevo algunas maldiciones imperdonables, los alumnos de este grado, sexto, ya tiene conocimiento de varias maldiciones prohibidas por varios ministerios de magia, porque, como yo siempre he dicho, para que una defensa de verdad sirva, primero hay que saber hacer los hechizos contra los que nos estamos defendiendo... y creo que les serviría aprender a realizar algunas maldiciones... aparecium.... - en el escritorio del profesor aparecieron varias jaulas, cada una con un pequeño ratón dentro, que con otro movimiento de la varita del profesor, fueron a dar a los pupitres de todos - muy bien, lo primero que intentarán, será la más simple de las maldiciones imperdonables, la maldición Imperius... la forma correcta de hacerlo, es señalar hacía el objeto que quieren controlar y pensar solo en él, deben de tener suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para realizarlo... porque si no la tienen no servirá de nada... ahora quiero que cada uno señale a su objeto experimental, diga la palabra Imperio y haga que bailen dentro de sus jaulas...  
  
Los alumnos del Colegio, lo hicieron sin pensarlo dos veces, incluso Harry lo hizo rápidamente, haciendo que los ratones bailaran diferentes danzas dentro de sus jaulas; los demás alumnos de Hogwarts, con algo de inseguridad realizaron el hechizo y no todos salieron victoriosos.  
  
El profesor recorrió cada pupitre, haciendo observaciones, cuando todos lo hubieron realizado, volvió a hablar.  
  
- Muy bien, como dije, esa es la sencilla, ahora pasemos con las que siguen, que no creo que todos lleven a cabo exitosamente... la maldición Cruciatus... - los alumnos de Hogwarts, soltaron exclamaciones de terror, excepto por Draco y Harry, cosa que no pasó desaparecibida por el profesor Mikael o por los que estaban observando atrás - para realizar con eficiencia esta maldición, se deben de tener verdaderos deseos de lastimar, que es por lo cual, muchas personas no lo logran... ahora bien, a la cuenta de tres, todos concentrados en los objetos experimentales lanzaran la maldición, con la palabra Crucio... ¿listos?... uno, dos, tres...  
  
Todos lanzaron la maldición, excepto por una: Hermione. Solo algunos de los ratones exclamaron en el dolor de la maldición, el de Harry se estaba retorciendo y el chico paró la maldición después de un minuto; lo hizo con tanta frialdad que todos se sorprendieron, todos menos Mikael y su grupo de alumnos.  
  
- Muy bien señor Potter, estoy seguro de que usted sabrá defenderse de esta maldición... aunque creo que ya la había hecho antes ¿no es así?...  
  
- No... es la primera vez... - mintió el gryffindor viendo directamente a los ojos del profesor Ruvinov, preguntándose si habría sabido su nombre por la cicatriz de su frente  
  
- Si... entonces, es usted una personas muy hábil... - después se dirigió hacía Hermione, quien había puesto su varita sobre el pupitre - dígame señorita...  
  
- Granger, Hermione Granger...  
  
- Dígame señorita Granger, ¿por qué no intento usted realizar la maldición?...  
  
- Me parece demasiado cruel, lanzar la maldición cruciatus a unos seres inocentes, y no me parece bien que enseñe usted a realizar este tipo de maldiciones, que también están prohibidas por el ministerio de Bulgaria...  
  
- ¿Qué aspira usted llegar a ser señorita Granger?...  
  
- Aurora...  
  
- ¿En que Universidad desea usted entrar?...  
  
- En el Colegio del Fénix...  
  
- Y dígame... - el profesor se inclino frente a Hermione, hasta quedar a un palmo del rostro de la chica, Ron puso una cara de molestia y Hermione retrocedió - ¿qué piensa hacer cuando este en prácticas y le pidan atacar a su sujeto de práctica?... o pero aún ¿qué hará cuando este en un verdadero campo de batalla, con mortífagos entrenados en maldiciones imperdonables y usted no quiera lanzarles una sola?... ¿conversar con ellos?... ¿debatir sobre lo inhumano que es arrojar una maldición?... creo señorita Granger, que si no es capaz de arrojar una sola maldición, reconsidere su opción de carrera o el Colegio al que quiere entrar, porque le aseguro que no durará usted más de un mes si no tiene la suficiente sangre fría como para realizar esta maldición... - la voz del profesor era sedosa y erizaba la piel, Harry escuchaba atentamente, sabía que el profesor tenía razón - ahora bien, ¿quisiera usted realizar la maldición?...  
  
- S... si... - la chica apuntó, no con mucha convicción hacia el ratón y pronunció la maldición - crucio... - el animal solo se quedo quieto y emitió un pequeño gemido, pero más allá de eso, nada  
  
- Eso es un avance... solo espero que piense en mis palabras señorita... - Ruvinov se dirigió de nuevo a la parte delantera del salón - aquellos de ustedes que hallan logrado con éxito realizar la maldición cruciatus, ahora intentarás la maldición asesina... dado que de Hogwarts, solo el señor Potter y el inconfundible señor Malfoy lo lograron, solo ustedes procederán a hacerla, los demás sigan practicando con la anterior, eso la incluye a usted señorita Granger...  
  
Hermione tenía un rostro de espanto terrible, los demás alumnos de Hogwarts respiraron con alivio al no tener que llevar a cabo la maldición asesina, Draco observó el semblante de Harry por unos segundos y se sorprendió de ver que el chico no estaba para nada alterado, sino más bien resignado, incluso ansioso.  
  
- Si usted gusta proceder a hacerlo señor Malfoy... - el profesor estaba a su lado, ya había pasado por todos los pupitres de los alumnos búlgaros y ahora había llegado primero con el rubio  
  
- Avada Kedravra... - dijo señalando al ratón, un pequeño destello verde salió de su varita y golpeo al ratón, el cual quedo tieso, muerto, se sentía tan mal hacer esto  
  
- Tome... - el profesor le extendió una barra de chocolate - efectivo, pero eso no podría acabar con un ser humano, aún así, tiene posibilidades de superarse a sí mismo señor Malfoy... - el profesor se dirigió hacía donde estaba Harry - ahora usted señor Potter... veamos si le hace honor a su fama...  
  
Todo el salón guardó silencio, a Harry no le gustaba hacer esto, bueno, no le gustaba hacerlo delante de una audiencia y menos cuando Severus estaba observando; pero sabía que algún día, dirigiría esa maldición a Bellatrix y a Colagusano y tendría que ser tan frío como el hielo.  
  
- Avada Kedravra... - pronunció y un resplandor verde salió de su varita y golpeo al ratón, matándolo al instante  
  
- ¿Seguro que no había realizado estas maldiciones anteriormente Potter?...  
  
- Seguro...  
  
- Espero nunca ser uno de sus enemigos Potter, no creo que alguno viva para contar la historia de su vida... - le extendió una barra de chocolate, que el chico rechazó, el profesor alzó una ceja y guardó la barra - ¿por qué no le damos otra prueba a sus habilidades?... ¿tal vez un duelo?...  
  
- ¿Con usted?...  
  
- No, no conmigo... con él... - el profesor señaló al chico que había estado observándole, el cual esbozó una sonrisa - ¿tu que dices Rayenari?...  
  
- Serrá un honorr prrofesorr... - dijo con una sonrisa insinuante que no pasó desapercibida para el gryffindor, ni para Severus  
  
- ¿Alguna objeción Potter?...  
  
- Ninguna...  
  
- Muy bien... entonces, por favor, diríjanse los dos a la plataforma de la derecha...  
  
- ¡¿Estas loco?! - Ron exclamaba mientras veía como su amigo se deshacía de su capa y se preparaba para el duelo  
  
- No, no estoy loco...  
  
- Harry ese chico debe de saber todo sobre Artes Oscuras y no dudes que las usará... - le dijo Hermione  
  
- Lo sé... no lo he dudado por un solo segundo...  
  
- Entonces eres suicida Potter...  
  
- Tampoco soy suicida Zabini, sé defenderme solo... - le dijo al moreno, amigo de Draco  
  
- Nadie mejor que nosotros sabemos que sabes defenderte solo Harry, pero esta vez Hermione tiene razón, ese chico ha estado practicando Artes Oscuras durante seis años y tu solo llevas medio año en las clases de Emily... - le dijo Draco, observando al oponente de Harry, que en ese momento se quitaba la túnica y murmuraba algo con sus compañeros  
  
- ¿Pueden confiar en mi por solo cinco segundos?... les digo que voy a estar bien...  
  
- Debe de dejar en alto el nombre de Hogwarts señor Potter... - Severus se paró frente a Harry  
  
- Lo haré profesor... - dijo viendo directamente a los ojos de Snape  
  
- Señor Potter... suba a la plataforma por favor... - la voz del profesor Ruvinov hizo que retirara la mirada de Severus  
  
- Suerte Harry - le dijo Gabrielle  
  
- Muy bien, este es un duelo amistoso, pero se vale de todo, excepto maldiciones que puedan dañar hasta el punto de la muerte o que dejen marcas físicas severas ¿entendido? - los dos contendientes asintieron - muy bien, varitas arriba, saluden... media vuelta y los pasos hacía atrás... ahora ataquen...  
  
- Locomotor mortis... - exclamó el chico búlgaro  
  
- Protego... - dijo Harry a tiempo, evitando la maldición  
  
- It filium, et armun... - la varita del chico rubio señaló a un botón que se convirtió en un sable de esgrima y se lanzó a atacar a Potter, el cual lo esquivó por un palmo  
  
- Buen truco...  
  
- Grracias...  
  
- Déjame intentarlo... - el gryffindor convirtió un pequeño adorno que traía en el bolsillo en otro sable y se lanzó contra el chico, entre las estocadas, los dos cayeron al piso, el búlgaro sobre Harry, las hojas de los sables frente a ellos, sus rostros a escasos centímetros  
  
- Erres rrealmente herrmoso Harrry Potterr... los perriódicos no te dan crrédito, me prreguntaba si después de que yo gane este duelo querrrías salirr conmigo a algún lado...  
  
- ¿Quién te dijo que voy a perder el duelo?...  
  
- ¿Una apuesta?... si te gano tendrrás que hacerr lo que yo te diga... y si ganas yo harré lo que tu digas... - Harry sentía el cuerpo del rubio frotándose con el suyo, sabía que Severus estaría furioso para el momento.  
  
- Trato hecho Rayenari, veremos quien gana... - acercó sus labios a centímetros de los del otro y cuando supo que este estaba descuidado - ¡expeliarmus!  
  
El chico salió volando por los aires y aterrizó de espaldas con un golpe seco, el sable salió volando de sus manos junto con su varita  
  
- Finite Incantatum - dijo Harry señalando ambos sables, los cuales volvieron a su forma original, no se dio cuenta cuando el otro tomó su varita  
  
- Serpensortia - gran error  
  
Una gran cobra negra salió de la varita del rubio y se dirigió a Harry, este sonrió con burla.  
  
- Creo que no lees bien los periódicos, o por lo menos no leíste nunca los artículos de Rita Skeeter... - al ver la expresión de duda en el rostro del otro, empezó a hablar con la serpiente - no te atreverías a atacar a un parselmouth... ¿o si?... - la serpiente se detuvo en seco  
  
- No...  
  
- Ve contra de él... pero no lo ataques, solo asústalo...  
  
- Si mi señor...  
  
Todos tenían expresión de terror, al ver como la cobra se dirigía a Rayenari y se alzaba como si fuera a atacarlo. Pero este reaccionó rápidamente y lanzó a Harry una maldición imperdonable, pensando que al controlarlo, controlaría también a la serpiente:  
  
- Imperio...  
  
La maldición golpeó al león y este sintió por un momento esa sensación de vacío, pero reaccionó al instante.  
  
- Eso no funciona conmigo... siento decepcionarte... - el rostro del rubio era merecedor de una foto - Enróllate en su cuello... - le ordenó a la serpiente, que obedeció al instante, el búlgaro estaba petrificado y Harry esbozo una sonrisa cruel, mientras todos le observaban y tres profesores de la audiencia veían con preocupación esa expresión - ¿te rindes Rayenari?... - dijo al oído del chico mientras le quitaba la varita  
  
- Si... si...  
  
- ¿Cómo?... creo que no te escucharon...  
  
- Me rri... rrindo...  
  
- El duelo ha terminado, el ganador es el señor Harry Potter...  
  
Los alumnos de Hogwarts saltaron en vivas, mientras los de Drumstrangs solo aplaudían cordialmente.  
  
- Ahora, si fuera tan amable de soltar a mi alumno...  
  
- Claro... vipera evanesca... - dijo señalando a la cobra, el rubio relajo su cuerpo y Harry le devolvió la varita - ha sido un honor...  
  
- Lo mismo digo... - le contestó el chico tomando su varita e inclinándose en forma de respeto.  
  
- Harry, te felicito, pusiste el listón de Hogwarts muy en alto...  
  
- Gracias Emily...  
  
Se dirigían a almorzar con los alumnos de Drumstrangs, después harían un pequeño recorrido ellos solos, en compañía de alumnos del plantel y se retirarían de ahí después de la cena.  
  
- Aunque realmente estoy de acuerdo con Mikael, ¿seguro que no habías realizado esas maldiciones antes?...  
  
- No, nunca...  
  
- ¡Bien hecho Harry!... un excelente duelo... - interrumpió Remus, aunque el también estaba un poco preocupado por el hecho de que el chico hubiera realizado con tanta frialdad las maldiciones y la forma en la que se desenvolvió en el duelo  
  
- Gracias... - fue la seca respuesta del chico, había estado así desde el día en que su magia salió de control  
  
Llegaron al comedor, los profesores y los aurores se retiraron a la mesa principal y los alumnos se repartieron en las mesas que estaban desocupadas.  
  
- Harrry... - escuchó el chico que le llamaban y volteó para encontrarse con Rayenari, que le saludaba desde su mesa - ¿no gustas venirr? tus amigos también están invitados...  
  
- Gracias, pero creo que...  
  
- Hola Harry... - escuchó una voz en su cabeza, la voz de Voldemort  
  
- Oh no... ahora no... - murmur  
  
- Es hora de platicar ¿no crees?... estoy afuera... ¿gustas acompañarme?...  
  
- ¿Te sucede algo Harry?... - le preguntó Hermione  
  
- No, nada, estoy bien... solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza... disculpa Rayenari...  
  
- ¿Si?...  
  
- ¿Me podrías decir donde están los baños?...  
  
- ¿Quieres que te los muestre?... - le preguntó con una sonrisa insinuante.  
  
- No... solo dime donde están...  
  
- Pasando el patio, en la torrre norrte...  
  
- Gracias... enseguida vuelvo...  
  
El gryffindor salió corriendo hacía el patio. Cuando llegó, noto que no había ningún alumno y que los aurores estaban en las torres, vigilando. Se escondió en una de las entradas y volteó la túnica que traía puesta, y se la puso, de pronto se perdió en el espacio.  
  
- "Debo agradecerle a Elddir..." - dijo recordando que la serpiente le había hablado de algunas de las cualidades mágicas de la ropa que estaba en la cámara  
  
Salió del castillo y se dirigió a la región del bosque, donde sentía la magia de Voldemort más fuerte. Cuando estuvo fuera del alcance de los aurores, se quitó la túnica, la volteó y se la volvió a colocar.  
  
- Buenas tardes Harry... tanto tiempo sin vernos...  
  
Una voz siseante sonó detrás de él, volteó, para encontrarse con el monstruoso rostro de Lord Voldemort.  
  
- No que me moleste, pero, ¿no era Malfoy el que iba a venir?...  
  
- Pero tu querida profesora adelanto el viaje y eso me dio la oportunidad de ser yo mismo el que viniera... ¿no te alegra verme?...  
  
- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?...  
  
- ¿Qué tal si caminamos mientras conversamos?... los bosques siempre me han fascinado...  
  
- No tengo mucho tiempo, notarán mi ausencia...  
  
- Pero tu mismo pensaste eso... ¿o por qué traes contigo el giratiempo que te obsequie junto con el baúl?...  
  
- No se te escapa una... esta bien... te sigo...  
  
Empezaron a caminar a través del bosque, Harry llevaba también la varita sin registrar y estaba listo para usarla, por si esto era una trampa o algo parecido. Durante un rato, Riddle se limitó a caminar y observar el bosque, parecía que las criaturas que vivían en él se mantenían alejadas de ellos dos.  
  
- Me entere de tu perdida de control de hace unas semanas... - el mago mayor rompió el silencio - ¿no te gustaría aprender a controlar todas tus habilidades?...  
  
- ¿Tu me ofreces esa oportunidad?...  
  
- Si...  
  
- Últimamente te estas viendo muy generoso...  
  
- Todo sea por el que podría ser mi futuro heredero...  
  
- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!... - Harry se paró en seco, Voldemort se acercó a él y tocó su rostro con una de sus huesudas manos, el gryffindor se estremeció al contacto, pero no se movió de su lugar  
  
- Por más investigaciones que he realizado, no encuentro la forma de volverme totalmente inmortal y no pienso convertirme en vampiro... como tu querido amigo Louis... así que la única forma de perpetuar mi línea y mi poder cuando llegué al trono, porque lo haré... es con un heredero... y ¿quién mejor para desempeñar ese puesto que el gran Harry Potter?...  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que aceptaré tu oferta?... - dijo, ignorando el hecho de que este mago sabía más de lo que debería  
  
- Porque sabes todo lo que conlleva eso... tus seres queridos protegidos, todo lo que quieras de este mundo a tus pies, serás el único con el poder y el poder corrompe... es el amante más grande y satisfactorio que hay en el mundo...  
  
- Pero también conlleva a otras cosas... ¿y si no ganas Tom?...  
  
- Pues simplemente negarás haber tenido algo que ver conmigo... aunque el único destinado a matarme, seas tu... y solo tu Harry...  
  
- Así que por eso todos los presentes... y toda esta atención de tu parte... querías ver si era digno del puesto y después convencerme, no solo de unirme a ti, sino de ser tu sucesor... ser el siguiente Señor Tenebroso...  
  
- Exactamente...  
  
- Eso quiere decir que he pasado tus pruebas...  
  
- Casi todas... sigamos caminando... - soltó el rostro del gryffindor y siguió su camino a través del bosque - mis mortífagos no están muy de acuerdo conmigo, como podrás suponer, pero después de tu 'pequeña' muestra de poder, ninguno se atrevería a alzar su varita sobre ti... o eso creo... Azkaban puede volver locos o suicidas a muchos...  
  
- Corro el riesgo de que una de tus serpientes me ataque... eso incluye a tu querida Nagini...  
  
- Ni siquiera te lo imaginas...  
  
- ¿Cómo?...  
  
- Nada... ahora bien, me pregunto si aceptarás o no...  
  
- Sabes que no lo haré... - pero había duda en su respuesta, así que Voldemort esbozo una sonrisa  
  
- Piénsalo bien, pon todos los pros y los contras sobre de la mesa... y al final, verás que la única forma de tener a todos tus amigos y a Severus a salvo... es estar de mi lado...  
  
- Si llego a aceptar, te haré firmar un contrato donde diga que ni tu, ni tus compinches les tocaran un cabello...  
  
- ¿Eso significa que aceptas?...  
  
- Eso significa que lo pensaré... - el mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras - "¡¿Yo dije eso?!..."  
  
- Muy bien, eso es todo lo que necesito... pero recuerda que no soy alguien con mucha paciencia...  
  
- Lo sé mejor que nadie, no te preocupes por eso...  
  
- Ahora dime... ¿cómo han ido tus días?...  
  
Siguieron caminando a través del bosque, uno al lado del otro, los dos conversando civilizadamente. Algunos de los comentarios de Harry hicieron reír a Riddle y viceversa, cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena, hubiera pensado que se estaba volviendo loco, incluso Harry temió por su salud mental, aunque ya no le parecía tan extraño mantener una conversación con el Señor Tenebroso y se encontró a sí mismo pensando seriamente en la proposición de Voldemort, cuando hacía unos meses lo hubiera mandado al diablo a las dos palabras.  
  
Cuando al fin regresaron, Harry estaba mucho más confundido de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Habían pasado tres horas, que al chico le parecieron minutos.  
  
- Es mejor que me valla... ya pasó mucho tiempo...  
  
- Si, supongo que dos vueltas al giratiempo serán suficientes... y piensa seriamente en lo que te dije...  
  
- Esta bien... lo haré...  
  
El gryffindor tomó el pequeño aparato en sus manos y le dio solamente dos vueltas, confiando en las palabras de Voldemort.  
  
Apareció en la entrada del castillo, guardó el giratiempo y se encaminó hacia el comedor, cuando escuchó que una voz conocida le gritaba desde la entrada:  
  
- ¡Potter!... - era Severus, que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía él, al chico no le gustó nada la expresión que tenía en el rostro  
  
- Profesor ¿qué pa...?  
  
El slytherin lo jaló adentro del castillo y cuando encontró un aula vacía, lo metió ahí, cerró la puerta y la hechizo para que nadie les escuchara.  
  
- ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!... - exclamó el profesor, sacudiendo al chico, este vio preocupación en los ojos del hombre  
  
- ¿De qué habla?...  
  
- ¡Hace una hora que te estamos buscando!... ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste?!...  
  
- ¿Una hora?... - se sorprendió, eso solo quería decir - "maldito Voldemort, me engañó..."  
  
- Si, una hora... Draco dijo que habías ido solo al baño, pero no regresabas y salí a buscarte... espero que tengas una buena explicación...  
  
- Yo... yo... salí a dar una vuelta, necesitaba aire fresco, eso es todo... no me di cuenta de la hora... lo siento...  
  
- Eres un inconsciente, nos tenías a todos preocupados...  
  
- ¿A todos?... - preguntó, mientras veía directamente a los ojos de Snape, este entendió el mensaje. No se refería en sí a todos sino solo a él.  
  
- Si... a todos... - respondió suavemente  
  
- Lo siento...  
  
- No lo vuelvas a hacer... eso es todo... - iba a salir del salón, cuando sintió que el chico lo jalaba del brazo, volteó a ver que pasaba  
  
- Lo siento... - repitió el gryffindor, y supo que no era solo por que había desparecido, sino por todo - siento haberte gritado de esa forma... yo... no tenía derecho de hacerlo... tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que paso... es solo que, fueron demasiadas cosas, demasiado tiempo... lo siento, de verdad lo siento... - bajó su mirada al suelo, sin saber que más decir, sintió como el cuerpo del hombre delante de él se juntaba con el suyo y una suave mano lo tomaba de la barbilla y le hacía levantar la mirada  
  
- No pidas disculpas... yo fui el que estuvo mal, debía de haberte hablado antes de esto, es solo que... no creí que lo descubrieras... pero estuve mal... yo soy el que lo siente, debí de haberme dado cuenta antes, pero... - escuchó murmullos en los pasillos - no es el lugar para hablar de esto, cuando regresemos a Hogwarts hablaremos ¿de acuerdo?...  
  
El chico asintió y salieron del salón. Recorrieron el castillo y se encontraron con Emily y Remus, los dos suspiraron aliviados al ver a Harry bien. Pasaron las restantes horas observando la escuela, Harry no se separo de Severus un minuto, no que el profesor lo hubiera permitido de todas formas.  
  
La cena llegó, Rayenari invitó de nuevo a Harry a sentarse con él, pero el chico vio la expresión en el rostro de Snape y declino la oferta amablemente. Cenaron y después, dando gracias al director del plantel, se dirigieron a las afueras, activaron los trasladores y desaparecieron con varios 'pop'.  
  
Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, Emily los guió hasta el castillo, ya era de noche y por la diferencia de horas los chicos decidieron que lo mejor era ir directo a la cama. La profesora dejó una pequeña tarea a entregar el lunes y todos se retiraron.  
  
- Te espero en mis habitaciones... - le murmuró Snape a Potter, dándole la nueva contraseña, el chico solo asintió.  
  
Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes, Harry les avisó a sus amigos donde estaría y que regresaría a la Cámara a dormir, ya que estaba más cerca, Ron prometió hechizar las cortinas para que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia, lo cual había estado haciendo con cierta regularidad últimamente.  
  
Harry se despidió de todos y se dirigió a las mazmorras.  
  
Severus estaba sentado en un sillón, frente a la chimenea, con una copa de vino tinto en la mano, esperando que Harry llegará. Era la hora de aclarar las cosas, no quería estar peleado por siempre con el chico.  
  
Escuchó que alguien entraba y volteó para ver a Harry parado en la puerta, observándolo, con la túnica que había traído todo el día, muy slytherin por cierto.  
  
- Ven, siéntate... - le dijo después de unos momentos de silencio  
  
El chico se acercó y se sentó al lado de Severus.  
  
- ¿Gustas algo?...  
  
- No gracias... estoy bien...  
  
- Harry, tenemos que hablar sobre lo de tu padre...  
  
- Lo sé...  
  
- Aunque me gustaría saber mejor como es que te enteraste, pero como sé que no vas a hablar sobre eso... será mejor que aclaremos las cosas... - guardo silencio por un momento, tomó un sorbo del vino que tenía en la mano y después empezó a hablar - Harry, si, tuve una relación con tu padre, no vale la pena negarlo... fue durante nuestro sexto año, pero todo termino ese mismo año... no hubo más...  
  
- ¿No tuvieron ningún desliz?... es decir, sería comprensible... se veían felices juntos...  
  
- ¿Cuándo nos viste juntos?...  
  
- En tu álbum fotográfico... yo... lo vi el día que te vine a buscar y... los vi juntos... se veían felices, nunca te he visto sonreír de esa forma... - el chico volteó hacía otro lado, para que Severus no viera el dolor en su rostro  
  
- No, no tuvimos ningún desliz... tu padre amaba tu madre con locura, y yo perdí mi oportunidad e hice méritos durante todo mi séptimo año, para terminar de perder el cariño de James, como Malfoy te habrá contado, no fue mi mejor época y me arrepiento de muchas cosas... no te voy a negar que, después del incidente con el Sauce Boxeador, quise regresar con él... pero James estaba enamorado de Lily y cuando amas a alguien, lo único que quieres es su felicidad, así que lo deje ir...  
  
- Todavía lo amas ¿verdad?... - la pregunta la hizo con miedo y el slytherin lo notó en el tono de voz, porque el chico seguía volteado hacía otro lado.  
  
- No, ya no lo amo, lo que alguna vez sentí por él, se fue esfumando conforme pasó el tiempo... son cosas que pasan... lo que siento por él ahora, es lo que se siente al haber perdido a un gran amigo... ni estoy contigo por el recuerdo de James o por desquitar en ti lo que pasó hace años, yo no haría eso... y no estoy decepcionado porque no seas como tu padre, es más, eso me gusta... porque sé que eres tú, Harry y solo Harry...  
  
- Entonces... entonces ¿por qué... ?  
  
- ¿Porqué no he llevado lo nuestro a un nivel más alto?... - el chico asintió, Severus se acercó a él e hizo que levantara el rostro para ver directamente a sus ojos verdes - Harry, no he llevado esto más allá, porque yo sé lo que es arrepentirte de tu primer relación con alguien y tu bien sabes a que me refiero... no quiero que por ninguna circunstancia te arrepientas de esto, no quiero que dentro de algunos años, me odies por haberte orillado a tener sexo conmigo...  
  
- Severus, yo TE AMO... nunca me arrepentiría, nunca, porque eres la persona más importante en mi vida... no me des esa excusa, porque conmigo no sirve... y ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionar algo sobre la edad...  
  
- Harry... ¿estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?...  
  
- Si... totalmente seguro... te amo Severus, aunque tu no lo hagas, yo te amo y si con eso tengo que vivir, lo haré... porque no quiero perderte... quiero estar contigo, solo contigo...  
  
- Harry, tu podrías tener a quien quisieras... ¿qué ves en mi?...  
  
- Todo...  
  
Severus se sintió tan impotente en ese momento, quería decirle al chico lo que sentía por él, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a su independencia y a mantenerse dentro de sus barreras, que ni siquiera él mismo supo lo que sentía por el chico y no estaba seguro de poder expresarlo con palabras.  
  
Abrazó al gryffindor y sintió los brazos de este deslizarse por su pecho y enroscarse detrás de su cuello, apretó el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo, sintiendo esa calidez que solo el gryffindor podía darle.  
  
- ¿Me perdonas por lo que dije hace unos días?... no debí de haberlo hecho, yo sé cuanto te lastiman esos recuerdos... - murmuró Potter a su oído  
  
- Como dije antes, no hay nada que perdonar, nada...  
  
Separó a Harry de sí y lo tomó por la barbilla, se inclinó hacia él y deposito un beso en los labios del chico, que fue correspondido al instante.  
  
Se separaron solo por la falta de oxígeno y Severus se recostó en el sillón, atrayendo el cuerpo de Harry con el suyo.  
  
- Te extrañé Sev...  
  
- El sentimiento es mutuo...  
  
Se quedaron abrazados, en silencio, sin querer soltarse, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que pudieron estar así; hasta que el profesor recordó algo que quería preguntarle al chico:  
  
- Harry...  
  
- Hmmm...  
  
- ¿Qué relación tienes con Louis?... ¿Y me puedes decir que hizo para que te calmaras el otro día?...  
  
- ¿Estas celoso de Louis?... - se burló Harry - porque noté las miradas que le arrojabas al búlgaro...  
  
- Solo contesta la pregunta Potter...  
  
- Es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve... es como parte de mi familia, solo eso...  
  
- ¿Por qué últimamente pasas tanto tiempo con él?...  
  
- Yo... es que él... - la verdad era que ni Harry sabía porque, pero desde que había bebido de la sangre del vampiro tenía la necesidad de estar cerca de él, aunque Louis le había dicho que desaparecería con los días - es que estaba deprimido y él me escuchaba, eso es todo...  
  
- Mmmm... esta bien, eso es aceptable... ahora si, ¿qué hizo para controlarte ese día?...  
  
- Habló conmigo, eso es todo... y Fawkes ayudó por supuesto... ¿alguna otra pregunta profesor Sna... pe?... - dijo mientras bostezaba.  
  
- No, creo que eso era todo... ¿estas muy cansado?...  
  
- Si... ¿puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?...  
  
- ¿No te extrañaran en tu dormitorio?...  
  
- Seguramente ya todos están dormidos... puedo despertar temprano y llegar antes de que despierten ellos...  
  
- Esta bien... puedes quedarte... - dijo apretándolo contra su cuerpo - por cierto, esta túnica te queda muy bien ¿de donde la sacaste?...  
  
- Un regalo de Louis... - mintió rápidamente  
  
- Muy slytherin ¿no lo crees?...  
  
- Algo...  
  
Severus besó a Harry en la frente e invocó una manta para cubrirlos a ambos, realmente necesitaban descansar esa noche y que mejor si descansaban juntos ya después habría tiempo para más y realmente, después de las palabras del chico, el llevar la relación a otro nivel era una opción demasiado tentadora.  
  
El profesor se quedó dormido primero, el gryffindor sonrió, la primeras noches Severus no dormía muy bien en compañía de otro, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su independencia, pero con los días, eso fue cambiando y ahora ambos reposaban plácidamente en los brazos del otro.  
  
Harry dejó que el sueño lo venciera y, ya dormido, se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de Severus.  
  
- Te lo dije...  
  
- Si ya sé que me lo dijiste... no presumas...  
  
- ¿Cuándo me escucharás realmente?... No confías en mi... que mala amiga eres... - Lestat uso un tono dramático en su voz, Emily solo pudo sonreír, mientras guardaba el grabador en su túnica. Estaban en el despacho de la profesora  
  
- Ya no exageres... ¿tu que piensas Louis?... - le preguntó al vampiro de ojos verdes sentado en el sillón del despacho  
  
- Yo solo espero que de verdad se halla arreglado ese asunto... aunque creo que a Harry le costará un poco de trabajo superar lo de su padre, ahora será más fácil...  
  
- Eso si Daniel no logra arrinconarlo, por cierto ¿dónde se metió ese travieso?... - preguntó la profesora  
  
- Creo que fue a comprar una pluma de esas que escriben solas... ya se harto de tener que escribir sus entrevistas... y le fue a comprar un presente de San Valentín a Armand... - le dijo Lestat  
  
- ¿Cómo demonios se lo va a enviar?...  
  
- Por lechuza... o eso fue lo que me dijo...  
  
- Espero que a Armand no le de algo cuando vea a una lechuza llegar a su casa... ¿Daniel le ha comentado que esta trabajando para una revista de magos?...  
  
- No se ven desde hace años, ¿tu crees que de verdad sepa siquiera que Daniel sigue vivo?...  
  
- Eso no es bueno... espero que no le compre nada que salte o muerda...  
  
- Tu Emily ¿qué piensas regalarme?...  
  
- Es sorpresa... Louis ¿tu vas a regalar algo?...  
  
- Si...  
  
- ¿A quién?... ¿Qué?...  
  
- Es secreto... - dijo levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la puerta - tengo apetito, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches...  
  
El vampiro salió de ahí, dejando a sus dos amigos con la duda.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
¿Qué les pareció?... sigue sin convencerme la conversación entre Severus y Harry, pero por más que la cambiaba no me salía nada mejor, así que no me quedo más que dejarlo así, espero que les halla gustado.  
  
La última parte, la conversación entre Emily y mis dos vampiritos y la parte donde Louis controla a Harry, fueron escritos bajo la influencia de unos elefantitos rosas que no dejaban de rondar frente de mi, de un jarabe para la tos, una inyección para la garganta, medicina para la gripa y otra para la fiebre, además de algunas conversaciones que tuve con mi Tía Rubí Andariel Claw, así que discúlpenme si me salieron demasiado fumadas.  
  
En el próximo capitulo, viene el baile y el tan esperado Lemon de Harry y Sev, además de otras sorpresitas.  
  
Bueno, espero que les halla gustado, me voy porque todavía tengo tos y tengo que tomar la medicina. ¡Hasta la próxima!  
  
Nos vemos!!! Cuídense mucho CIAO!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
  
PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: sakuritakinomoto14hotmail.com ó a sakuritali14yahoo.com.mx ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCI"N!!! : sakurasnapepotteryahoo.com.mx...  
  
: ¨) ¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨) (¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´ ¸.o´¸.oo-"  
  
AFTER FOREVER  
  
RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS TODOS LOS QUE ME ENVIARON REVIEW, YA SEA TRAVÉS DE ESTA PÁGINA O POR LAS COMUNIDADES A LAS QUE PERTENEZCO.  
  
LAMENTO NO PODER CONTESTARLOS, PERO DADO QUE LAS ADMINISTRADORAS DE FANFICTION ME TIENE AMENAZADA DE MUERTE Y YA NO QUIEREN NOTAS DE AUTOR EN LOS FICS, NI MUCHO MENOS QUE RESPONDAMOS A LOS REVIEWS DENTRO DE ELLOS COMO DIOS MANDA, NO ME QUEDA MÁS REMEDIO QUE SOLO AGRADECERLES POR SU PACIENCIA A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME MANDARON UN REVIEW Y A AQUELLOS QUE LEYERON MI HISTORIA Y NO PUDIERON HACERLO, TAMBIÉN MUCHAS GRACIAS. USTEDES SON LOS QUE HACEN QUE SIGA ESCRIBIENDO Y ESCRIBIENDO Y ESCRIBIENDO ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!:  
  



	22. Capitulo 22, EL BAILE DE SAN VALENTÍN

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
  
Clasificación: Este capitulo es R  
  
Parejas: Harry / Severus  
Remus / Lestat  
Louis / Lestat  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Anne Rice, yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos... muajajajaja.... n.n). No persigo fines de lucro, no gano un solo centavo escribiendo esto, ¡ASÍ QUE NO TIENEN PORQUE DEMANDARME!...  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers del libro 5 (por aquello de que algunos todavía no lo han leído), sino te gustan las relaciones chico- chico, no lo leas...  
  
¡¡¡En este capito hay LEMON!!! SI, el tan esperado ¡¡¡LEMON!!!  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos  
Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel  
Y así: ....... es comunicación mental, lo hago para que no halla confusiones  
  
AN: Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y no tarde por cierto, así que no se valen las amenazas de muerte.  
  
Por favor, lean las notas de autora al final del capitulo, que es algo muy importante.  
  
Los dejo...  
  
Disfruten de la lectura ((Ojj (espero que les guste)  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§  
  
CAPITULO 22: EL BAILE DE SAN VALENTÍN  
  
(¡¡¡FAVOR DE LEER LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA AL FINAL, ES UNA NOTICIA IMPORTANTE!!!)  
  
El vampiro se acercó a la cama cubierta por cortinas plateadas; no era la primera vez que entraba ahí, pero sí la primera que lo hacía sin tener a su lado al chico todo el camino hacía la Cámara.  
  
Observó la figura que se encontraba en la cama, a través de las cortinas y las retiro suavemente, cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno que despertara a la hermosa figura o a la serpiente acostada a su lado.  
  
Con gran atención, miró cada detalle de ese rostro que se veía más blanco de lo usual en alguien de su edad y lo atribuyó a la sangre que había compartido con él.  
  
Entonces recordó el sabor de la sangre que había probado aquella noche, tan dulce, deliciosa y también recordó el placer que ambos sintieron; pero era su hermano el que estaba dormido sobre la lujosa cama, no su amante y no quería que se convirtiera en eso nunca, porque sabía que no podría controlarse.  
  
Se sentó al borde de la cama, acariciando con cuidado el rostro de su hermano, el hermano que había perdido cuando aún era mortal y que ahora le regresaban sano y salvo, esta vez, lo cuidaría con su vida si era necesario y le apoyaría en cualquier cosa que él quisiera. Usaría sus poderes vampíricos para protegerlo, esos poderes que nunca había utilizado antes, temeroso de alejarse un paso más de sus amados mortales; pero ahora, los usaría para una buena causa.  
  
Si bien, Harry no era exactamente la réplica de Paul, su hermano mortal, que había muerto en los años del 1700, cuando las plantaciones se extendían por toda la costa de Nueva Orleáns, el gryffindor era en sí, una copia de él mismo, Louis, con unos toques de su fallecido hermano y, esta vez, no cometería el mismo error de antes. (AN: ahem, bueno, me remito con esto al libro de Entrevista con un Vampiro, en donde Louis tiene un hermano que se llama Paul que muere cuando Louis todavía es mortal).  
  
Se inclinó hacía el chico y poso un pequeño beso en los labios de este.  
  
Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron lentamente y esbozaron una sonrisa dirigida al vampiro.  
  
- Hola...  
  
- Hola pequeño fénix...  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí Louis?... no que me moleste claro esta... - dijo Harry mientras se frotaba los ojos y se recostaba en el regazo del vampiro, abrió sus ojos y observó bien a su acompañante, seguía sin la necesidad de utilizar sus anteojos.  
  
- Vine a ver donde te encontrabas... no te apareciste en el entrenamiento de quidditch y tus amigos estaban preocupados por ti...  
  
- Tengo mucho sueño... me desvele con la poción... además, estoy seguro de que les fue muy bien sin mi...  
  
- Uhummm...  
  
Louis se quito los zapatos y se recostó al lado del gryffindor, este se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. El chico le había contado todo sobre la poción y sobre Voldemort, con la certeza de que Louis no iba a decir una sola palabra a nadie, eso le sirvió para desahogarse un poco, aunque el vampiro sabía que su 'hermanito', se sentía culpable al no decírselo a Severus.  
  
- ¿Vas a ir al baile?...  
  
- Si...  
  
- ¿Solo?...  
  
- Mmmm... algo así...  
  
- ¿Cómo?...  
  
- Cho Chang, me invitó al baile, me dijo que no tenía pareja y que le encantaría ir conmigo, como amigos, que si después nos separábamos en la fiesta no habría problema... por alguna extraña razón, pese a todo lo que intentó a principio de año, no me pude negar... y realmente no me agradan los bailes...  
  
- ¿Por qué?...  
  
- No lo sé... solo no me agradan... y presiento que me vana a usar de trofeo, será la envidia de toda la escuela... estará con El - Chico - Que - Vivió...  
  
- No te preocupes, cuando todo se ponga insoportable... te rescataré de las garras de esa chica...  
  
- Gracias Louis; pero estoy casi seguro de que yo no voy a ser quien va a necesitar ayuda...  
  
- ¿Entonces?...  
  
- Cho... en el momento en el que intente propasarse y Severus se de cuenta...  
  
- Ese es un espectáculo que no me puedo perder por nada del mundo... - dijo con burla el vampiro...  
  
Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, en el cual, Harry le dio un pequeño beso a su acompañante y este le abrazó por la cintura. El vampiro quería evitar el siguiente tema, pero necesitaba saber lo que el chico estaba pensando hacer.  
  
- Harry...  
  
- ¿Si?...  
  
- ¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer respecto a Voldemort?....  
  
- Quisiera decirte que si... pero la verdad es que no estoy seguro, aunque...  
  
- ¿Aunque?...  
  
- Si aceptara su oferta, todas las personas a las que amo estarían protegidas de los mortífagos hasta el final de esta guerra, además... podría tener en mis manos mucha información y ayudar a la Orden, sé que hay un espía en Hogwarts, porque Tom sabe demasiadas cosas, tal vez podría descubrir quien es... podría infiltrarme en las filas de Riddle y elaborar una forma de destruirlo...  
  
- ¿Estas seguro de que lo harías por todo lo que me acabas de decir y no por la tentación del poder que implica ser su 'heredero'?...  
  
- No sabes como quisiera decirte que sí... pero sé que realmente he estado tentado a unirme a él... tu sabes mis razones... pero después veo a todas las personas que amo y en lo que yo me convertiría y todas esas ideas se borran...  
  
- Sabes que te sería muy difícil no sucumbir ante el poder que te ofrece... pero que aquí siempre habremos personas que te amamos y que te ayudaremos a salir adelante...  
  
- Lo sé... gracias...  
  
- De nada mi pequeño fénix...  
  
Se quedaron recostados, el sueño reclamó a ambos y se abrazaron más ya dormidos. Harry evocaba las imágenes de sus amigos, de Louis, de Severus.  
  
Antes de amanecer, el vampiro se retiró para ir a descansar a su ataúd, besó suavemente a su hermano, deseando con todo el corazón que la avaricia nunca lograra controlarlo, porque entonces, por su bien, tendría que matarlo. No permitiría que el remordimiento llenara el corazón del chico, nunca, pues él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era vivir con eso dentro de sí mismo.  
  
La tarde del Sábado 14 de Febrero, sorprendió al gryffindor arreglándose para el baile.  
  
En un principio, se había negado rotundamente a arreglarse, pero Hermione lo convenció con solo una frase:  
  
- El profesor Snape estará allí, estará observándote... ¿no quieres darle una buena impresión a tu hombre?... a todos nos gusta que nuestras parejas se arreglen para nosotros...  
  
Y ahora, resultado de las contundentes palabras de su amiga, no solo él estaba probándose una infinidad de atuendos, sino también Ron, que quería dar una buena impresión a su novia.  
  
- No puedo creer que este haciendo esto... - murmuró el chico entre enojado y desesperado por no encontrar ningún atuendo que ponerse  
  
- ¡Oh vamos Harry!... tus admiradoras se derretirán por ti... - le dijo en burla Ron - es bueno que les agradezcas por todos los chocolates que te enviaron hoy...  
  
- ¡Cállate!...  
  
El oji - verde volteó hacia su cama, la cual se encontraba llena de una enorme pila de Chocolates, bombones, flores y demás cachivaches, que le había sido entregados vía lechuza esa misma mañana, junto con cartas de todas y todos (cabe aclarar) los integrantes de su club de fans, del que chico no sabía absolutamente nada hasta el día de hoy, dicho sea de paso.  
  
Por su puesto, también había recibido presentes de sus amigos, pero no le gustaba sentirse el premio de un concurso muggle de televisión. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que nadie entendía que solo quería una vida normal?  
  
Distinguió, entre la pila de regalos, un paquete que contrastaba con todos los demás forrados en rojo brillante, este estaba forrado en negro, no se había detenido a pensar en él, pero ahora lo hacía.  
  
Lo tomó y rompió el papel, dando paso a un cofre púrpura, adornado con gariboleados y con una cerradura en plata que tenía unas pequeñas imágenes en ella.  
  
Abrió el cofre, estaba algo pesado, y dentro de él descubrió una serie de libros forrados en piel y una carta que sobresalía por encima, la tomó y empezó a leerla, esbozando una sonrisa, la elegante letra de su 'hermano mayor', dándose a notar en cada palabra:  
  
Harry:  
  
Este es un pequeño presente del día de San Valentín  
(aunque tu sabes que no me agrada demasiado), pero creo que es solo  
una muestra de la confianza que te tengo.  
En estos libros, escritos por seres como yo, se encuentra  
la historia de nuestra existencia como vampiros; yo empecé con la  
tradición, contándole la historia de mi vida a un periodista cuyo  
nombre reconocerás y que publicó este libro; esta tradición o mejor  
dicho, hábito que yo comencé ahora todos lo siguen (aunque todavía  
no sé si eso es bueno o malo, algunos, en especial Lestat, insisten  
en que es bueno, a veces lo dudo).  
Espero que te agraden y te pido, que antes de juzgar a  
cualquiera de nosotros (Lestat, Armand, yo mismo) uses tu sentido  
común y termines todos y cada uno de los escritos que están frente a  
ti, que han sido plasmados en papel a lo largo de más de una década.  
Ojalá te agrade el regalo, te repito, es solo una muestra  
de la confianza que te tengo, solo espero que no me odies o pienses  
menos de mi después de esto, porque tu me has regresado la vitalidad  
que perdí hace demasiados años.  
Me voy, para que disfrutes del regalo, nos vemos en el  
baile.  
Con todo mi cariño:  
Louis de Pointe Du Lac  
  
El chico terminó de leer la carta con una sonrisa en los labios. Tomó el primer libro y leyó el título: "Entrevista con el Vampiro".  
  
- Harry... deja de ver los regalos de tus fans, ya es casi la hora y quedaste de verte con Cho quince minutos entes...  
  
El aludido volteó a ver el reloj del dormitorio 7:15 PM... ¡genial!... ahora solo tenía treinta minutos para arreglarse.  
  
Vio entre su ropa, la que Gabrielle había hecho que comprara y terminó eligiendo unos pantalones negros que le quedaban perfectos, una camisa roja sangre de seda que dejó desfajada y desabotonó un poco en la parte de abajo y de arriba y una túnica de gala negra de casimir fino, con botones negros adornados con detalles plateados, que había sacado de la Cámara, le quedaba perfecta, además de unos zapatos negros también. Se miró en el espejo, su cabello más largo le daba un buen aspecto, ya no se alborotaba tanto (había decidido no cortárselo, se lo dejaría crecer quizás a la altura a la que Louis lo traía), su piel lucía de un blanco saludable y sus ojos se veían luminosos, incluso a través de los lentes, sabía que no los necesitaba, pero no se sentía bien sin ellos.  
  
Por último, tomó el primer libro de los que le había regalado el vampiro, guardando con cuidado el cofre con el resto de ellos, dentro de su baúl y metió el ejemplar a su túnica, que lo ocultó fácilmente debido a la magia que había en ella.  
  
- ¡Wow Harry!... ¿A quién piensas conquistar esta noche?...  
  
El chico volteó para encontrarse con Hermione, acompañada de Gabrielle y Emily en la puerta de la habitación; afortunadamente, Ron estaba también listo.  
  
- Herm... te ves estupenda... - dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que su novia se sonrojara  
  
- Gracias, tu te ves genial también...- le contestó abrazándolo y dándole un beso en los labios  
  
- Busquen un hotel... - les dijo Gabrielle - no presuman de las carencias de otros...  
  
- Déjalos, tu tienes a Zabini para toda la noche... - la calló su prima  
  
Harry observó a las tres chicas, realmente se veían fabulosas. Hermione se había atado el cabello en un moño y vestía con una túnica de color beige que le daba un aire elegante, más una blusa rosa pálido y una falda larga también beige.  
  
Gabrielle, llevaba el cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros y una túnica roja oscuro, al igual que el resto de su ropa. Había aceptado la invitación del slytherin al, aunque ella misma no sabía porque.  
  
Ginny, por su parte, vestía una túnica azul celeste al igual que la falda y una blusa blanca, el cabello lo llevaba atado en un moño, dejando caer unos cuantos mechones sobre su rostro, seguro Draco se derretiría en cuanto la viera.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos?... se hace tarde... - dijo Gabrielle.  
  
- Si... vámonos...  
  
Los cinco se dirigieron afuera, toda la Sala Común estaba llena de estudiantes ansiosos y así los pasillos.  
  
Mientras se dirigían a la entrada del Gran Comedor, Harry no dejaba de pensar en Severus, que era con quien quería pasar esta velada y no con Cho, o con alguien más de los estudiantes de gryffindor que suspiraban a su paso sin conocerlo realmente, solo pensando en la forma en la que vestía o en otras cosas como esas.  
  
- Sev... - susurró  
  
- ¿Dijiste algo viejo?...  
  
- No Ron... nada...  
  
Draco estaba enfrente del Gran Comedor, eran veinte minutos antes de las ocho y su novia llegaría en cinco minutos, pero parecía que él no estaba tan ansioso como Blaise, que miraba para todos lados sin poder quedarse quieto..  
  
- ¿Nervioso?...  
  
- ¿Qué?...  
  
- Que si estas nervioso...  
  
- No... bueno, no demasiado...  
  
- Si claro y yo soy Godric Gryffindor...  
  
- Cállate Draco...  
  
El rubio rió ante el nerviosismo de su amigo. Después volteó a ver si su novia llegaba, pero una conversación a unos metros de él, llamó su atención:  
  
- ¿Cómo conseguiste que aceptara venir contigo al baile?... - una voz chillona le preguntaba a la pareja de Harry: Cho  
  
- Fue bastante fácil... con mis encantos, recuerda que él ha estado enamorado de mi desde que iba en tercero... - respondió la chica con una arrogancia digna de Pansy Parkinson  
  
- ¿Y tu qué sientes por él?...  
  
- Nada... pero es el heredero de la fortuna Black y no se diga de la Potter, además de que la fama lo persigue... tal vez me atreva a tener algo serio con él... digo, un novio trofeo no me perjudicaría en nada... - rió  
  
Draco, que escuchaba la conversación, volteó a ver a su amigo, el cual había escuchado todo y los dos se alejaron un poco de la multitud de estudiantes y se acercaron a las escaleras por las cuales llegarían sus amigos y parejas.  
  
El rubio vio venir a los cinco faltantes y se adelantó, saludando con un beso a su novia y alejando a Harry un poco:  
  
- Escuché una conversación de tu parejita... - le dijo y empezó a relatarle todo mientras el gryffindor ponía una sonrisa digna de un slytherin.  
  
Estaba dentro del Gran Salón y no estaba para contento, no le agradaba pasar su velada con un grupo de adolescentes inquietos y lo peor del caso era que Harry estaría ahí y ni siquiera podría acercársele.  
  
- Calma Severus... al final podrás apartar a Harry y llevártelo a un lugar más... privado...  
  
- Emily...  
  
Lo profesora sonrió con picardía y se alejó, el hombre no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez si había una posibilidad de hacerlo, es decir, no había podido enviarle un presente al chico, tal vez habría otras formas de compensarlo.  
  
Volteó a todos lados, el staff completo de Hogwarts se encontraba ahí, más el periodista vampiro Daniel Molloy, que afortunadamente se iría dentro de pocos días. Todos los profesores lucían túnicas de gala, inclusive Lupin, que estaba conversando amablemente con Louis.  
  
Las mesas habían sido retiradas y pequeñas mesas redondas se habían colocado alrededor del salón, para que los chicos pudieran bailar en el momento que quisieran y regresar a sus mesas para comer un poco o beber algo.  
  
El profesor de encantamientos se había esmerado en adornar el salón con algunos corazones e inclusive el menú emanaba cursilería; la banda, Morgana, estaba dispuesta a tocar cualquier pieza que los alumnos pidieran, dado que los integrantes no superaban los 25 años y eran famosos por conocer tanto música de magos, como de muggles.  
  
- ¿Quieres alejarte de las esquinas oscuras Severus?... esto es un baile, no un velatorio...  
  
Emily se había acercado de nuevo, seguida por su amigo Lestat, los dos vestidos bastante parecidos, todo en negro, con ropa que parecía sacada de una película muggle de vampiros y el profesor de pociones bufó ante la ironía de eso.  
  
- ¿Sabes que a Minerva por poco le da un ataque cuando te vio entrar?... la expresión que puso fue digna de una fotografía... - le dijo a su amiga  
  
- Yo no tengo la culpa de que nunca halla usado ropa de este tipo... es tan normal como sus faldas escocesas...  
  
La profesora de transformaciones, miraba a Emily de un lado a otro y se había ofrecido a transformar cualquier cosa en una túnica amplia para su antigua pupila, la cual rechazó la proposición al instante. Y es que Spellman, vestía una falda negra corta, muy corta y un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, además de que la blusa esta formada por una red y lo único que traía abajo era un top, no túnica ni nada; hacía juego con su amigo vampiro, el cual usaba también una playera de red con nada debajo dejando ver su torso completamente y un pantalón de piel ajustado.  
  
Realmente Severus entendió porque decían que su amiga vestía casi siempre como aquellos muggles que se hacían llamar a sí mismos góticos, pero el ya se había acostumbrado ya que ese era un hábito que Emily nunca perdería y del que Severus compartía la preferencia por el color negro.  
  
- ¿Listos profesores?... - la voz de Dumbledore hizo que todos le miraran, el anciano vestía una túnica azul marino, con las usuales lunas y estrellas por todos lados - voy a abrir la puerta a los estudiantes, seguro que ya están ansiosos...  
  
Severus bufo con molestia, mientras veía como el director abría las puertas del Gran Comedor, dando paso a muchos estudiantes ansiosos por entrar.  
  
Cuando estuvieron todos dentro, Severus buscó a su gryffindor y lo encontró junto a la Ravenclaw que había tratado de besarlo, conversaban animadamente y la chica se le estaba encimando; pero Harry no lo notaba, veía directamente hacía una de las partes traseras del salón, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa digna de un slytherin.  
  
El profesor volteó hacía donde miraba el chico y vio a Louis devolviéndole la mirada, mientras le susurraba algo a Remus y se dirigía hacía el periodista vampiro, el cual mandaba miradas lujuriosas a Harry.  
  
El slytherin decidió ignorar la conversación silenciosa que habían mantenido los dos oji - verdes y dirigió toda su atención hacia Potter.  
  
Realmente tenía que aceptar que el chico se veía impresionante en ese atuendo, tan delicioso, como quiso ir hacía él, quitar a la Ravenclaw de en medio y darle un beso largo y apasionado, dejando en claro quien era el dueño del Chico de Oro. Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo. Harry volteó en el momento en que lo estaba observando y esbozo una sonrisa seductora y a la vez de burla ante la ansiedad de su profesor, guiñó un ojo y Severus solo asintió, sonriendo para sus adentros, realmente el chico estaba adquiriendo algunos hábitos de él mismo.  
  
- Bienvenidos al baile del día den San Valentín... - escuchó la voz de Dumbledore sonar, mientras explicaba a los alumnos en lo que consistiría el baile. Cuando terminó, se dispersaron por el Gran Salón, la banda comenzó a tocar unas melodías algo tristes, mientras algunos de sus integrantes masculinos atraían miradas.  
  
Severus se arrinconó en una de las mesas mas apartadas, tomó un libro y se puso a leer.  
  
De vez en cuando, enviaba miradas a Harry, quien se dedicaba a conversar con sus amigos, declinando las invitaciones a bailar de la chica, mientras esta se le encimaba más y el chico se alejaba discretamente. Llegó el momento en el que fue tanta la insinuación, la chica logró llevar a SU gryffindor al centro de la pista casi desierta llamando la atención de todo mundo mientras trataba de besarlo y presumir que había conseguido una cita con el Chico - Que - Vivió, Severus estuvo a punto de ir a salvar a Harry de las garras de esa Ravenclaw, pero se le adelantaron.  
  
Daniel observaba a Potter detenidamente, ansioso por quitar de en medio a la chica que lo acorralaba a cada oportunidad. Louis estaba parado a su lado, esperando el momento justo, a través de su mente, Harry le había pedido al vampiro que le ayudara a darle una grata lección a la chica y este estaba para cumplir las ordenes del gryffindor, solo que necesitarían la ayuda de cierto periodista que estaba dispuesto a tener sus cinco minutos con el chico frente a todo el Colegio.  
  
- Ahora Daniel... - le dijo su amigo, cuando la chica se llevó a Harry al centro de la pista casi desierta, mientras todos observaban como esta trataba de besar al chico. Los ojos puestos en la pareja.  
  
- Con gusto amigo mío... - pronunció el vampiro y se dirigió con paso seguro hacia su objetivo, llego a ellos y habló con voz seductora, usando todos sus encantos vanpíricos - ¿gustas esta pieza?... - dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchada  
  
- Lo siento, pero yo preferirían seguir bailando con Harry... - le dijo la chica con disgusto al ser interrumpida  
  
- Yo me refería a Harry... ¿gustas guapo?...  
  
- Con gusto... - dijo el gryffindor  
  
Mientras Potter soltaba a una indignada Cho y escuchaban algunas risas de la audiencia, mezcladas con murmullos. Daniel le llevó al centro de la pista y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la pieza, atrayendo el joven cuerpo al suyo, llamando más miradas de todos.  
  
- La chica esta indignada... y tu en peligro... no pienso soltarte...  
  
- Lo sé...  
  
- Perfecto, entonces no espero que protestes por lo que voy a hacer...  
  
- ¿Qué pe...?  
  
Al siguiente segundo, el vampiro poso sus labios sobre los de su acompañante, Harry, que estaba dispuesto a hacer sufrir a Cho, devolvió el beso pero no completamente, rogando a todos los dioses que Severus no se enfadara por esto. Ya podía ver los encabezados del Profeta o de la revista Time Wizard: "EL CHICO - QUE - SOBREVIVIÓ ES GAY, COMPROBADO POR EL PERIODISTA DANIEL MOLLOY".  
  
Escuchó muchas expresiones de sorpresa a su alrededor y a Cho exclamar indignada y sorprendida.  
  
Se separó del beso cuando sintió que el vampiro se estaba pasando de más, para ver a la Ravenclaw salir de ahí seguida de algunas de sus amigas, sonrió con malicia.  
  
- Veo que te agrado... - le susurró Daniel al oído, mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo - y ahora Harry, exijo mi paga... - murmuró, mientras acercaba más el cuerpo del joven hacia él y lo conducía a una esquina. Potter empezó a sentir pánico  
  
- Basta Daniel...  
  
Voltearon, para ver a Louis parado junto a ellos, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a su amigo.  
  
- ¿Qué harás si no me detengo Louis?... ¿matarme?... déjame decirte que soy mucho más poderoso que tu la sangre de Armand me hizo así...  
  
- No me interesa... ahora suelta a Harry y vete...  
  
A regañadientes, el vampiro hizo lo que se le dijo y dejó ir al gryffindor, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en los labios y susurrarle:  
  
- Antes de que me valla, obtendré mi recompensa Harry, tenlo por seguro...  
  
- Es suficiente... - dijo firmemente Louis  
  
El periodista se retiró y salió del Gran Comedor. Louis condujo al chico a una mesa en una de las esquinas, alejándose de miradas indiscretas, cerca de la mesa que Severus ocupaba.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?...  
  
- Si... gracias por rescatarme de Daniel y por la ayuda con lo de Cho...  
  
- La chica se lo merecía... demasiado petulante para mi gusto...  
  
- Ya estoy acostumbrado a toparme con personas así... no te preocupes, solo espero que Severus no se halla molestado demasiado - dijo viendo hacía el profesor de pociones que estaba sentado leyendo su libro  
  
- No te preocupes... si le explicas que sucedió entenderá...  
  
Frente a Harry apareció una cerveza de mantequilla y un poco de comida que pidió del menú y se dispuso a disfrutar de la cena.  
  
- ¿Te gustaron los regalos?...  
  
- Si, muchas gracias... aunque... si tengo alguna duda me contestaras ¿verdad?...  
  
- Claro, para eso estoy aquí...  
  
Siguieron conversando de varios temas, evitando cualquiera que fuera serio o que trajera silencios incómodos, cuando dieron las diez, Lestat se acercó a ellos, el vampiro había estado bailando con todas las profesoras, incluso Trelawney había bajado de su torre y le había robado unos minutos al vampiro, pero este había estado más tiempo con Emily que con todos los demás.  
  
- Louis... se necesita tu asistencia en la pista de baile... - dijo extendiéndole la mano  
  
- Por muy tentadora que sea tu proposición Lestat, me temo que tengo que rechazarla...  
  
- Pero no es mi invitación, es la de Emily... - dijo señalando a la profesora que había sido atrapada por Hagrid y pedía ayuda casi a gritos  
  
- ¿Por qué no la salvas tu mismo?...  
  
- Ya lo intente, pero Hagrid alegó que yo ya había bailado demasiado con ella y a Remus le dijo lo mismo...  
  
- Esta bien... si me disculpas Harry... - le dijo al chico mientras se levantaba e iba en camino de Emily  
  
Harry inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió a sus dos profesores: Louis pidió a Spellman la pieza y un Hagrid un poco ebrio no pudo negarse a dejar ir a su acompañante. Mientras tanto Lestat invitaba a bailar a Remus y, sin esperar respuesta, lo jalo hacía la pista, parecía que el hombre lobo ya no estaba tan furioso.  
  
Potter volteó hacia donde se encontraba Severus y este seguía leyendo, abstraído en su libro, el chico pensó que era una buena idea. Tomó el libro regalo de Louis de su túnica y comenzó a leerlo, dejando que el tiempo pasara.  
  
Cerca de las once y habiendo leído una buena cantidad de páginas, Harry dejó el tomó por unos momentos asimilando la información que le acababan de dar y tratando de no ir directamente hacia Lestat y estrangularlo, había prometido esperar a leer todo para actuar al último y lo haría.  
  
Cuando levantó la vista hacia la pista de baile, se encontró con varias escenas que le trajeron una sonrisa al rostro:  
  
Hermione y Ron bailaban abrazados al igual que Draco y Ginny, el amor que se profesaban estaba claro en sus ojos. Gabrielle bailaba con Zabini, con una sonrisa en el rostro y platicando con él, parecía que el slytherin había logrado que la chica le pusiera atención.  
  
Emily platicaba con Louis animadamente, Mientras Lestat y Remus seguían bailando abrazados y el vampiro susurraba al oído del licántropo algunas palabras con mucha suavidad, apretándolo más contra sí.  
  
Volteó hacía donde se encontraba Severus, el cual seguía en su libro, aunque el chico no sabía, que el profesor de hecho había dejado su lectura durante unos momentos y había mirado en su dirección.  
  
Por una noche todos estaban ajenos a lo que pasaba afuera, a Voldemort matando muggles y magos, al sufrimiento; Harry sonrió, todos estaban tan felices, quería que esto durara para siempre, y sabía que la única forma era teniendo a Voldemort bajo control, o por lo menos, que no se acercara a las personas que él más quería mientras esta guerra terminaba. Solo había una forma para conseguir eso, lo sabía, pero no lo aceptaba por completo todavía.  
  
Decidiendo que ya no tenía caso permanecer ahí, se levantó de su asiento, guardó el libro y se dirigió a la puerta. Salió del Gran Comedor, suponiendo que nadie notaria su ausencia del baile, necesitaba pensar. Estando al aire libre, se dispuso a caminar alrededor del lago, la mayoría de los aurores del Colegio de Fénix se habían tomado el día libre y solo quedaban algunos vigilando los alrededores, muy pocos; el viento movía su cabello y acariciaba su rostro, la música del baile se escuchaba. La luna estaba en cuarto creciente y se reflejaba hermosamente sobre el lago:  
  
- "Como me gustaría que Severus estuviese aquí" - pensó añorando el toque del hombre y de pronto sintió una mano en la suya y a una persona caminando a su lado, se detuvo de su caminata y volteó, ahí, frente a él, estaba el hombre al que amaba, la persona que lo mantenía en pie, por lo que haría cualquier cosa: Severus - "Este es mi sueño..." - pensó recordando las noches en las que la misma escena que ahora vivía se repetía una y otra vez, volteó para ver si algún fénix se atravesaba por la luna y confirmando que esto no era un sueño, volteó y vio directamente a esos ojos negros profundos en los que le gustaba perderse y el profesor de pociones le susurro tiernamente:  
  
- ¿Por qué saliste?... te vi alejarte y decidí seguirte, espero que gustes de mi compañía... solo que desees más la de tu amigo Daniel que la mía... claro esta... - dijo con un tono de celos grandemente notable  
  
- ¿Celoso?... no tienes porque estarlo, yo no siento nada por Daniel...  
  
- ¿Y el beso?...  
  
- ¿Eso?... mmmm... pues verás... - procedió a contarle la historia, mientras emprendían una pequeña caminata alrededor del lago, sin importarles si les veían o no, seguían tomados de la mano. Al final, Severus no pudo evitar reír un poco  
  
- Eso fue digno de un slytherin señor Potter...  
  
- Lo sé...  
  
- Pero todavía no me has dicho porqué saliste del baile, tus amigos siguen dentro...  
  
- Necesitaba pensar, y con tanto ruido no podía... - y antes de que el hombre pudiera preguntar en que pensaba, soltó la mano del profesor y paso su brazo alrededor del torso del hombre recargándose en él - pero ahora lo único que quiero es estar contigo... ¿seguimos caminando?...  
  
- Con gusto...  
  
Reanudaron su caminata tomados de la mano, la música del baile llegaba hasta donde se encontraban, una balada muggle.  
  
ME MUERO POR SUPLICARTE QUE NO TE VALLAS MI VIDA ME MUERO POR ESCUCHARTE DECIR LAS COSAS QUE NUNCA DIGAS MAS ME CALLO Y TE MARCHAS  
  
Un hermoso silencio se formo entre ellos, hasta que Severus lo corto delicadamente.  
  
- Te ves muy bien hoy...  
  
- Gracias... la túnica es realmente elegante...  
  
- No me refiero a la túnica, tu te ves muy bien... como siempre...  
  
- Gra... gracias... - y si Harry se había sorprendido del comportamiento tan inusualmente cariñoso de Severus, al siguiente minuto lo estuvo mucho más.  
  
El profesor de pociones se paró de pronto, hizo que el chico se diera la vuelta al tiempo que lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo atraía hacia su cuerpo; acerco sus labios a los de Harry hasta que se rozaron y lo beso tiernamente; su lengua salió pidiendo permiso para entrar en esa boca y los labios de este se abrieron dóciles, encontrándose con una boca que sabía a vino fino y, por su parte, Severus se encontró con una boca que sabía a fresas con chocolate, sabores a los que ambos se habían acostumbrado y que disfrutaban. Fue tierno, pero con el expresaron el cariño que se profesaban el uno al otro. Severus se dio cuenta de cuanto necesitaba a este chico, necesitaba tenerlo a su lado, Harry se había ido colando poco a poco en su corazón y él lo había permitido, ahora solo quería tenerlo entre sus brazos, que fuera suyo y de nadie más, en todos los sentidos posibles.  
  
Cuando el beso terminó por fin, se abrazaron, Harry recargado en Severus tratando de controlar las sensaciones que su cuerpo había tenido al contacto, la voz del profesor lo sacó de su ensimismamiento  
  
- ¿Deseas bailar?  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Que si deseas bailar, la música se escucha hasta aquí y no debemos desperdiciar el momento ¿no te parece?...  
  
- Claro, claro que deseo bailar, pero no sé hacerlo... no soy muy bueno... - contestó con un poco de pena  
  
- No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré... solo tienes que dejarte llevar...  
  
Separo un poco el cuerpo de Harry del suyo y pasó sus brazo al rededor de la cintura del chico, al tiempo que el gryffindor pasaba los suyos alrededor del cuello de Severus e hizo lo que su tutor le dijo, se dejó llevar y nunca antes se había sentido tan tranquilo, aunque recordó que en los brazos del profesor siempre se sentía bien.  
  
Severus se empezó a mover lentamente y Harry lo siguió, de pronto sintió la necesidad de abrazar al hombre que tenía enfrente y dio un paso hacía adelante sin dejar de bailar, recibiendo un abrazo por parte de Snape.  
  
Ya no importaba el pasado, ni los malos recuerdos de amores fallidos; lo único que importaba era el chico frente a él, solo él, solo ellos.  
  
MANTENGO LA ESPERANZA DE SER CAPAZ ALGÚN DÍA DE NO ESCONDER LAS HERIDAS QUE ME DUELEN AL PENSAR QUE TE VOY QUERIENDO CADA DÍA UN POCO MÁS ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO VAMOS A ESPERAR?  
  
Severus hizo que Harry levantara el rostro, clavo su mirada en esas esmeraldas que de un tiempo para acá, empezaban a serlo todo para él; y deposito un delicado beso en esos labios rojos; el beso empezó tierno, de pronto se volvió apasionado y posesivo por parte de ambos, se trataban de fundir en uno solo.  
  
Se separaron un poco cuando les hizo falta el aire y Harry dijo, sin pensarlo y aún con los ojos cerrados:  
  
- Te deseo tanto Severus...  
  
El hombre sintió un escalofrío, las palabras habían salido de la boca de Harry con tanta pasión y tanto amor que lo creyó imposible, nunca nadie le había hablado de esa forma, parecía un sueño...  
  
Se inclinó y beso de nuevo al chico, con posesividad, con toda la pasión que podía, luego se daría cuenta de que lo había hecho con todo el amor que tenía, con su corazón, con su alma. Era hora de aceptar la propuesta que Harry le venía haciendo desde hacía semanas.  
  
Cayeron sobre el pasto, el deseo de ser uno solo se hizo presente en ambos. Sus caderas se juntaron y pudieron sentir la excitación del otro, Harry soltó un gemido que Severus recogió en su boca, para después bajar al cuello del chico, besándolo. El gryffindor se arqueó pidiendo más, su miembro excitado y la ropa comenzó a estorbar. Las manos del hombre se movían con maestría por el cuerpo del chico, comenzando a desabrochar la túnica y después la camisa mientras su boca bajaba sin dejar de besar un solo centímetro de la piel que salía a su paso.  
  
Harry comenzó a desabrochar a su vez la túnica de Severus y la camisa, descubriendo un cuerpo bien formado, que el profesor siempre escondía bajo sus túnicas negras, pero que él ahora conocía a través del tacto. Sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de piel que podían, deseando más y esta vez no pensaba dejar escapar ese cuerpo.  
  
La conciencia de ambos se había ido a viajar muy lejos, olvidando incluso donde se encontraban. Severus empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del chico; pero se detuvo cuando escucho voces que se acercaban. Se paró y Potter soltó un gruñido por la falta del peso del otro cuerpo sobre él. Iba a protestar, cuando fue tomado en brazos y llevando dentro del castillo a través de un pasaje que no conocía, pero los besos que recibía en todo momento lo hicieron olvidarse de ese detalle.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de a donde iban, cuando Snape empezó a bajar hacía las mazmorras: a las habitaciones privadas del profesor y comenzó a besar el cuello del hombre que suprimió un gemido de placer.  
  
- Si sigues así Harry, no esperare hasta llegar a mis habitaciones... - le dijo con una voz llena de deseo, a lo que el chico sonrió con picardía y beso con más ansia el cuello de Snape - mmmm... eres un travieso... - le dijo empezando a perder por completo la cordura y apresuro el paso hacia la mazmorras...  
  
ME MUERO POR ABRAZARTE Y QUE ME ABRACES TAN FUERTE ME MUERO POR DIVERTIRTE Y QUE ME BESES CUANDO DESPIERTE ACOMODADO EN TU PECHO HASTA QUE EL SOL APAREZCA  
  
Cuando llegaron, Severus se dirigió directamente a su habitación y dejó caer al chico en la cama, se quitó los zapatos e hizo lo mismo con los de Harry, se acostó sobre de él, le quitó los lentes y lo besó con pasión.  
  
Harry quería quitar todo obstáculo que le impidiera tener ese cuerpo totalmente desnudo, pero Severus detuvo esas manos traviesas.  
  
- Tenemos toda la noche... no creo que tus amigos te extrañen... y no pienso dejarte ir... - le susurró sensualmente al oído enviando señales de placer que lo hicieron gemir  
  
ME VOY PERDIENDO EN TU AROMA ME VOY PERDIENDO EN TUS LABIOS QUE SE ACERCAN SUSURRANDO PALABRAS QUE LLEGAN A ESTE POBRE CORAZÓN VOY SINTIENDO EL FUEGO EN MI INTERIOR  
  
Acto seguido lo beso, mientras sus manos desabrochaban con extrema sensualidad la camisa y acariciaban tiernamente los pezones.  
  
Rompió el beso para dirigirse al cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas a su camino; después retiro la túnica y la camisa, y su boca saboreó primero un pezón, mientras que con su mano masajeaba el otro y su otra mano empezaba a desabrochar los pantalones del chico.  
  
Su boca se dirigió al otro pezón y las dos manos se entretuvieron terminando de desabrochar el pantalón. Cuando lo hicieron, la boca del slytherin siguió recorriendo su camino por el abdomen del gryffindor deteniéndose en el ombligo de este, disfrutando de cada sonido que salía de esa boca; mientras, sus manos bajaban los pantalones y los boxer que Harry traía puestos, dejándolo totalmente al descubierto.  
  
Se levantó un poco y observó al chico: las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos cerrados, los labios rojos y la creciente excitación.  
  
- Eres hermoso... - le susurró  
  
Harry abrió los ojos y el hombre pudo observar el brillo de estos con toda claridad, sin el estorbo de los lentes; se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo, mientras el gryffindor se encargaba de quitarle la túnica y la camisa, sintiendo la necesidad de tocar la piel del hombre; cuando lo logró, se dedicó a acariciar cada centímetro, dedicándose a los pezones y el profesor empezó a emitir gemidos dentro del beso.  
  
Cuando las manos de Harry se dirigían al pantalón del hombre, se detuvieron en cuanto sintieron la mano de este masturbándolo lentamente.  
  
ME MUERO POR CONOCERTE SABER QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAS ABRIR TODAS TUS PUERTAS Y VENCER ESAS TORMENTAS QUE NOS QUIERAN ABATIR  
  
- Ah... Sev... - gimió arqueando la espalda, pidiendo más  
  
Severus observaba cada estremecimiento del chico, sintiéndose más excitado a su vez; el cuerpo de Harry seguía el ritmo impuesto por la mano del slytherin, emitiendo gemidos, aferrándose a las sábanas, los ojos cerrados y cuando el profesor supo que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, reemplazó su mano por su boca, ganándose un nuevo gemido de placer por parte del chico:  
  
- ¡Ahhh!... por favor... Sev... te necesito...  
  
Pero la maestría con la que esa boca se movía, alternando algunos movimientos con su lengua y apretando un poco la base del pene del chico con la mano, llevó a este a un orgasmo y Severus bebió todo, para después subir y besar al chico, mientras este trataba de controlar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.  
  
SEMBRAR EN TUS OJOS MI MIRADA CANTAR CONTIGO AL ALBA BESARNOS HASTA DESGASTARNOS NUESTROS LABIOS Y VER EN TU ROSTRO CADA DÍA CRECER ESA SEMILLA CREAR SOÑAR DEJAR TODO SURGIR APARCANDO EL MIEDO A SUFRIR  
  
- ¿Cansado?... - le preguntó Snape al gryffindor, cuando rompió el beso  
  
- Para nada... por favor Severus...  
  
- Por favor ¿qué?...  
  
- Te necesito, necesito sentirte dentro de mi... por favor... - le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos, ningún rastro de duda en su voz, solo amor y pasión  
  
Y esa era una petición que no se podía denegar. Volvió a besar al chico, mientras sus manos acariciaban todo el cuerpo, encendiéndolo de nuevo y las manos de Harry lograban desabrochar el pantalón del hombre, este ayudó a quitarlo por completo, ropa interior incluida. Los ojos verdes miraron cada centímetro del cuerpo, admirando la forma que se escondía bajo la túnica, que solo él estaba autorizado a ver, nadie más y la excitación que sentía aumento, al ver cada rincón del pálido cuerpo.  
  
Snape se reclinó suavemente sobre el cuerpo del otro, sus penes se rozaron y los dos gimieron deleitándose con la sensación.  
  
ME MUERO POR EXPLICARTE LO QUE PASA POR MI MENTE ME MUERO POR INTRIGARTE Y SEGUIR SIENDO CAPAZ DE SORPRENDERTE SENTIR CADA DÍA ESE FLECHAZO AL VERTE  
  
- Accio... - murmuró y un pequeño frasco llegó a su mano, lo abrió como pudo y untó una buena cantidad en sus dedos, se levantó un poco y miró al chico a los ojos - ¿estas completamente seguro de esto Harry?...  
  
- Si... completamente, por favor, hazlo Sev... ¡Oh!... - gimió el chico cuando sintió un dedo totalmente lubricado colarse entre sus nalgas y entrar en él  
  
- Relájate, o te haré daño... - le dijo el hombre dejando su labor por un momento y volviendo a ella al siguiente  
  
Harry dejó que su cuerpo se relajara, la boca de Severus besando su cuello y el dedo dentro de él moviéndose con maestría lo hacía disfrutar como nunca. De pronto sintió que otro dedo se colaba dentro de él y tocar un punto que lo hizo arquearse pidiendo más; esa fue toda la autorización que necesito el hombre e introdujo un tercer dedo dentro del joven cuerpo; el chico crispo un poco su expresión, pero el movimiento de esos dedos, tocando su próstata lo hizo relajarse y rendirse al toque. Su cuerpo se arqueaba pidiendo más, rogando porque ese suplicio terminara, rogando porque el hombre lo hiciera suyo.  
  
- Severus, oohh, por favor... te... mmmm... te necesito... - rogó  
  
Y el aludido sacó sus dedos del cuerpo del chico y puso el contenido del frasquito sobre su pene, colocándose en la entrada del chico e introduciéndose en él poco a poco, sintiendo la deliciosa estrechez de ese cuerpo que tenía bajo él.  
  
Cuando estuvo por completo dentro del chico espero unos momentos para que se acostumbra a la intrusión, sabía que le dolía por que las manos de Harry estaban clavadas en su espalda, apretándolo fuertemente.  
  
- Shhh... dentro de un momento ya no dolerá... - le susurró y acto seguido lo besó distrayéndolo un poco y comenzó a moverse lentamente, tocando en cada movimiento la próstata de Harry, haciendo que el chico respondiera con gemidos.  
  
QUE MAS DARÁ LO QUE DIGAN QUE MAS DARÁ LO QUE PIENSEN SI ESTOY LOCO ES COSA MÍA Y AHORA VUELVO A MIRAR EL MUNDO A MI FAVOR VUELVO A VER BRILLAR LA LUZ DEL SOL  
  
- Más... más... - pidió y Severus obedeció aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos  
  
Tomó el miembro del chico en sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo a sincronía con las embestidas.  
  
- ¡Ah!... - gimió Harry  
  
Severus lo besó, sintiendo cercano el clímax y aumento los movimientos de su mano y de su cuerpo. Después de unos momentos los dos llegaron al orgasmo, Harry se vino sobre la mano de Severus y su propio vientre; y Severus llenó por completo a Harry, los dos disfrutaron de cada segundo, queriendo que durara para siempre, alargaron el placer todo lo que pudieron.  
  
ME MUERO POR CONOCERTE SABER QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAS ABRIR TODAS TUS PUERTAS Y VENCER ESAS TORMENTAS QUE NOS QUIERAN ABATIR  
  
El slytherin cayó delicadamente sobre el chico, mientras este lo abrazaba, los dos tratando de controlar su respiración y el acelerado latir de sus corazones; cuando se calmaron, Snape salió del cuerpo del gryffindor lentamente y se acostó a su lado, tomó su varita e invocó un pequeño hechizo para dejar limpio todo, después abrazó a Harry, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo y se cubrió a así mismo y al chico con las mantas.  
  
Se observaron a los ojos durante un largo rato, la mano del profesor acariciaba ausentemente el cabello azabache, Harry se fue quedando dormido poco a poco y en un último momento pronunció:  
  
- Te amo Severus... por favor... no me dejes...  
  
Y escucho la voz de su amante lejana decirle:  
  
- Jamás Harry... nunca te dejaré...  
  
Lo último que recordó, fue haber pensado que amaba a este hombre y haría todo por protegerlo; a él no le perdería, le protegería con su vida.  
  
SEMBRAR EN TUS OJOS MI MIRADA CANTAR CONTIGO AL ALBA BESARNOS HASTA DESGASTARNOS NUESTROS LABIOS Y VER EN TU ROSTRO CADA DÍA CRECER ESA SEMILLA CREAR SOÑAR DEJAR TODO SURGIR APARCANDO EL MIEDO A SUFRIR  
  
El profesor veía con adoración al chico, jaló más las cobijas y lo abrazó fuertemente; todavía no se sentía listo para decirle lo que sentía por él, pero se lo demostraría con acciones. Abrazó un poco más el joven cuerpo.  
  
Sentía esa calidez que le daban los brazos de Harry, que nadie más le podía dar, se sentía querido, amado. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió realmente amado. Se quedó dormido abrazando protectoramente al chico, sin una gota de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho, nunca más se arrepentiría de nada y siempre tendría al gryffindor a su lado. Era feliz, totalmente feliz por primera vez en años y no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad, que sabía era la última que tenía.  
  
Durmió con una expresión serena, con la certeza de que en la mañana, lo primero que vería serían esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.  
  
ME MUERO POR CONOCERTE SABER QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAS ABRIR TODAS TUS PUERTAS Y VENCER ESAS TORMENTAS QUE NOS QUIERAN ABATIR  
  
SEMBRAR EN TUS OJOS MI MIRADA CANTAR CONTIGO AL ALBA BESARNOS HASTA DESGASTARNOS NUESTROS LABIOS Y VER EN TU ROSTRO CADA DÍA CRECER ESA SEMILLA CREAR SOÑAR DEJAR TODO SURGIR  
  
APARCANDO EL MIEDO A SUFRIR  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
¿Qué tal?... ¿Les gusto?... espero que si, me costó algo de trabajo, digamos que mi musa se ausentó por unos minutos cruciales , estoy pensando seriamente en amarrarla y no dejarla ir NUNCA!!!... pero bueno... por lo menos no me tarde en subirlo muajajajaja n.n... ¡¡¡VIVAN LAS VACACIONES!!!  
  
Por cierto que la canción es de Alex Ubago: Sin Miedo a Nada; me gusta porque alguien me la dedicó hace algún tiempo y la elegí para el lemon por lo mismo.  
  
Ahora si, ¡EXTRA! ¡EXTRA!... he mudado mis fics a slasheaven, porque honestamente, ya estoy harta, cansada de la censura y mi querida y linda y preciosa e ídolo AYESHA, creó una página donde todos los autores de slash podemos subir nuestros fics, sin el riesgo de que nos los borren por razones tontas...  
  
El link esta en mi bio pero bueno, de todos modos ya no me importa mucho así que: www. slasheaven. com espero que puedan ir allí...  
  
La forma de dejar review, es irte a donde 'comentarios' en la parte de la presentación del fic y darle clic en "¿Desea dejar comentario?"... espero verlos por allá, pero de todos modos seguiré recibiendo reviews por acá nn...  
  
Abajo conteste los reviews de todos los que me lo mandaron por ff.net.  
  
Pero bueno, los dejo, hasta el próximo capitulo.  
  
Nos vemos!!! Cuídense mucho ADIEU!!!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
  
PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: sakuritakinomoto14hotmail.com ó a sakuritali14yahoo.com.mx ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN!!! : sakurasnapepotteryahoo.com.mx...  
  
: ¨) ¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨) (¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´ ¸.o´¸.oo-"  
  
AFTER FOREVER  
  
RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS DE FF.NET  
  
MEIKO  
  
No te preocupes, no me tomo a mal lo de Emily, yo a veces también pienso que debería de darles más privacidad y lo hará, es solo que esos pequeños detalles son los que cuentan, pero en el lemon te puedo asegurar que los dejo SOLITOS. Si Louis es genial y quiere mucho a Harry y eso a Sev no le parece, pero se tendrá que acostumbrar jeje.  
  
AZALEA  
  
Pues aquí estuvo el lemon que espero te halla gustado, pues Harry tendrá que considerar pros y contras, pero al final del fic se verá lo que decide, yo tampoco quiero imaginármelo, pero tengo que hacerlo para decidir que escribiré jeje. Espero que el baile también te halla agradado.  
  
PADFOOT  
  
Pues, no sé cuantos capítulos sean, de hecho mi mente macabra cada vez tiene más y más ideas y yo pienso que este fic no va a alcanzar para plasmarlas todas, así que hay la posibilidad de una secuela nn. No hice tan larga la espera esta vez, ojalá te halla agradado. Por cierto ¿y tu fic?.  
  
ANITA PUELMA  
  
Pues DanielitoChan ya ha intentado y hecho algunas cositas, pero para su magistral despedida, no sé, tal vez me vea buena con el vampirito y le de una pequeñísima recompensa, no aseguro nada, que bueno que te halla gustado el fic, espero que hallas disfrutado también de este capitulo.  
  
AKUMANA SAKURA  
  
Espero que para cuando leas este capitulo veas este respuesta, es que la verdad los últimos que he hecho están algo largos U... pero como no he escuchado a nadie quejarse, pues creo que seguiré así, aunque últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo. Si a mi también me encanta Lestat LO AMO, jeje... y de Draco ni se diga...  
  
AMAZONA VERDE  
  
Gracias por las palabras, me halagas nn... hago lo mejor que puedo, aunque algunas veces mi musa se largue sin decir cuando volverá... ¿el búlgaro?, lo estoy considerando, pero no por ahora, los nervios de Sev están muy alterados gracias a Daniel jeje... y respecto al animal en el que Harry quiere convertirse, en uno o dos capítulos lo sabrás jeje...  
  
SNIVELLY  
  
Harry nunca será maligno, bueno no demasiado, tampoco es un angelito... yo también adoro esas capas, Salazar tenía buen gusto... que bueno que te gusto el 'pequeño' enfado de Harry, es que ya necesitaba aclarar eso jejejeje... si, diré lo que ocurrió con William, pero más adelante....  
  
S-CHAN  
  
No pues no fuiste la única... y Severus hubiera apaleado al búlgaro si no hubieran estado en Drumstrangs, como que hubiera ocasionado un conflicto internacional ¿no crees?...  
  
ANA RICKMAN  
  
Pues eso de arreglado, más o menos, todavía hay algunos puntos que aclarar, pero lo harán, aunque tenga que amarrar a Harry y meterle Varitaserum a la fuerza jejejeje... Louis es bueno con el niño y Sev tendrá que aprender a vivir con eso muajajajaja... espero que te hallan gustado el lemon y el baile, juro y perjuro que te mando el próximo para que lo revises, a ti y a Ayesha, porque realmente esto de no mandarle a mis betas los capítulos me da ciertos ataques de inseguridad...  
  
BLAZE VEIN  
  
Ship, ya toy recuperada, ya no veo elefantitos rosas jejejeje... espero que te halla gustado el lemon y el baile y si hubo regalo del vampirito!!!... Gabrielle – Louis?... pronto, muy pronto jeje... y el traidor se descubrirá en uno o dos capítulos... el apellido de Emily?... si, es por eso ES QUE NO SE ME OCURRÍA NADA!!!, además de que la brujita aquella me agrada je...  
  
MARLA  
  
Ahem, pues si ya quedaron bien, pero todavía hay puntos que aclarar y lo harán, lo prometo!!!... esta bien, esta bien, descansaremos un rato de los grabadores, aunque después serán necesarios, Harry los usará muajajajaja... el chamaco ya perdono a Remus, pero el lobito no perdona a Lestat y sobre lo de Voldemort, pues ya veremos que pasa... Daniel?... ese vampirito es travieso, pero Sev lo matará si se vuelve e acercar al niño... espero que te hallan gustado el lemon y el baile...  
  
ENIDE-KANT-BLACK BLUE FOX  
  
Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, por cierto ya te agregué a mis contactos, espero encontrarte pronto por ahí y claro que por supuesto que si puedes subir los otros dos fics, jeje... siento hacerte sufrir, pero no me tarde tanto y eso es todo lo que puedo decir en mi defensa je... espero que te halla gustado...  
  
SERENDIPITY  
  
Pues Harry fue muy feliz jajajaja... ¿quién no podría ser feliz teniendo a semejante hombre a su lado?... si, sufre mucho y sufrirá más, no es que sea yo cruel es que después de la calma viene la tempestad... pero bueno, espero que te halla gustado el lemon...  
  
LITTLE MY  
  
Gracias por el remedio, lo haré, no quiero volver a ver elefantitos rosas murmurándome que escribir... O.o!... es feo... si pobre Sev, pero Harry no estaba en plenas capacidades de sus actos (igual que yo cuando lo escribí U)... Louis? Es que lo quiere como un hermano y Armand es un vampiro de cómo 500 años que creó a Daniel y conoce a Lestat y a Louis... aquí estuvo el lemon, espero que te halla gustado y gracias por la preocupación peque!!!...  
  
GALA SNAPE  
  
¿Harry?... ¿Estúpido?... a veces, pero créeme que el Lord sabe lavar cerebros con una maestría practicada y perfeccionada con los años de torturas... si, se arregló, es que no podía escribir el lemon con ese detallito carcomiendo al pobre del chico... aquí estuvo el lemon, espero que te halla gustado... besos... 


	23. Capitulo 23, LA POCIÓN ESTA TERMINADA

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
  
Clasificación: Este capitulo es R  
  
Parejas: Harry / Severus  
Remus / Lestat  
Louis / Lestat  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Anne Rice, yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos... muajajajaja.... n.n). No persigo fines de lucro, no gano un solo centavo escribiendo esto, ¡ASÍ QUE NO TIENEN PORQUE DEMANDARME!...  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers del libro 5 (por aquello de que algunos todavía no lo han leído), sino te gustan las relaciones chico- chico, no lo leas...  
  
¡¡¡En este capito hay LEMON!!!  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos  
Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel  
Y así: ....... es comunicación mental, lo hago para que no halla confusiones  
  
AN: Mmmmm... antes de que me maten, este capitulo lo subo ahorita porque pude robarle por un ratito la máquina a mi hermano, la mía se la han llevado por razones técnicas...  
  
Espero que les agrade y recuerden dejar reviews al final, no saben cuando me agrada recibirlos...  
  
Agradecimiento especial a Ayesha y Ana por haber revisado el capitulo!!! Que lindas son!!!  
  
Disfruten de la lectura!!! ((ojj  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§  
  
CAPITULO 23: LA POCIÓN ESTA TERMINADA  
  
Harry despertó no queriendo hacerlo, sino porque un rayo de sol, proveniente de alguna ventana le estaba dando directamente a la cara.  
  
Abrió sus ojos, y se volteó para evitar la luz; sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y se alteró un poco, pero luego recordó los eventos de la noche anterior y volteó completamente, para observar el rostro de Severus, se veía tan tranquilo. Sonrió. Estaba totalmente feliz, nada podría arruinar ese día.  
  
Acaricio el rostro del hombre con delicadeza y poso sus labios en los del otro suavemente, solo un roce, para no despertarlo; estuvo contemplándolo por un rato, supuso que era todavía muy temprano, pues la luz no era muy brillante, así que decidió aprovechar las pocas horas que tenía junto al hombre.  
  
Volvió a besar sus labios, para seguir con el cuello y por el pecho, deteniéndose en los pezones; el profesor se volteo delicadamente, todavía dormido, quedando con la espalda sobre la cama y Harry aprovechó esto, poniéndose encima de él delicadamente y siguiendo su labor con los pezones del hombre, para después bajar hasta el bien formado vientre y seguir bajando, hasta que se encontró con el miembro de Severus, que empezaba a erguirse.  
  
Puso una sonrisa traviesa y, recordando lo que había hecho el hombre la noche anterior, pasó su lengua por todo el largo del miembro de Severus, el cual gimió todavía sin despertar, pero se notaba la excitación que empezaba a sentir y empezaba a murmurar en sueños.  
  
El gryffindor volvió a pasar su lengua por el pene de Severus, para luego lamer la punta e introducirlo a su boca todo lo que pudo, empezó a hacer movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, mientras que con una mano acariciaba el pecho del hombre y con la otra tomaba la base del miembro en sus manos.  
  
En eso, el profesor abrió los ojos y se encontró con la visión más placentera de toda su vida: Harry Potter haciendo un trabajo excelente con su boca; si hubiera sabido antes que los labios y la lengua del gryffindor tenían este uso tan placentero, no le hubiera criticado tanto diciendo que no servían para nada.  
  
- Buenos... ahh... días a ti también... mmmm... – dijo entre gemidos, mientras el chico le contestaba empezando a jugar con su lengua  
  
Harry sintió como la mano de su amante se enredaba en su cabello y lo hacía acelerar el ritmo, cosa que él hizo con mucho gusto, disfrutando de los sonidos que salían de la boca del hombre.  
  
Su mano se dedico a apretar la base, haciendo que Severus se retorciera por el placer. No sabía quien estaba disfrutando más de esto, si el hombre, o él mismo, porque podía sentir su propia entrepierna palpitando  
  
Así siguió por unos minutos más, llevando a su pareja casi a la cima y luego bajando la intensidad y subiéndola de nuevo con toda la habilidad que su lengua tenía, hasta que sintió como Snape estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax y con unos movimientos rápidos lo hizo explotar de placer y bebió todo lo que pudo, aún así, un pequeño hilo blanco se formo fuera de sus labios.  
  
El slytherin tomó al chico por los hombros y lo llevó hasta su altura, lamió el pequeño hilo blanco sin dejar de ver nunca al chico a los ojos, lo que provocó que este gimiera, y se recostó rápidamente sobre Harry, besándolo profundamente, mientras sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo del chico.  
  
Se volvió a excitar ante los gemidos que escapaban de esa boca y, en un rápido movimiento, puso al chico sobre de él, sentado sobre sus caderas, sus excitaciones tocándose, enviando señales muy placenteras por ambos cuerpos.  
  
Harry sintió como un dedo lubricado entraba dentro de él y se preguntó en que momento su amante había tomado la botellita de lubricante, pero un segundo dedo lo hizo borra todo pensamiento coherente de su cabeza.  
  
Un tercero se unió y empezó a hacer movimientos circulares dentro de él, Harry se inclinó y beso los labios de Snape, dando pequeños mordiscos y lamiéndolos de forma sensual luego. Cuando se sintió explotar, esos dos dedos salieron de su cuerpo y escucho la voz de Severus debajo de él, pronunciar, con la voz mas sensual que jamás había escuchado:  
  
- Guíame dentro de ti Harry...  
  
Y el chico así lo hizo, se levantó un poco y tomó a Snape entre sus manos, para introducirlo en sí mismo, poco a poco y cuando se sintió totalmente repleto por el hombre, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de este, tratando de respirar un poco más lentamente.  
  
El profesor, espero unos momentos, abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo del gryffindor y luego movió sus caderas, Harry gimió ante el movimiento y el mismo empezó a moverse suavemente, mientras acariciaba el pecho del hombre.  
  
El cuarto se llenó de gemidos y expresiones de placer por parte de ambos y los movimientos del chico se hicieron más acelerados mientras pasaban los minutos.  
  
Cuando Severus supo que su gryffindor estaba a punto de llegar, tomo su miembro en sus manos y comenzó a hacer movimientos al mismo ritmo que los que el chico hacía con sus caderas. Al final, se libero primero Harry en la mano del hombre, pero siguió moviéndose, hasta que unos segundos después sintió como se llenaba con la esencia del slytherin y calló sobre el cuerpo de este, besándolo tiernamente.  
  
Harry se retiro suavemente de encima de Severus y se acostó a su lado. Se abrazaron en silencio por unos momentos, Severus iba regando pequeños besos por todo el rostro de su amante, que este sonreía con satisfacción.  
  
- Te amo Sev...  
  
- Lo sé... – contestó y lo beso de nuevo, lentamente, saboreando los labios rojos – mmmm... que buen despertador eres... bastante placentero...  
  
Por toda respuesta, Harry volvió a besarlo, acurrucándose en sus brazos.  
  
- Creo que deberíamos de levantarnos ya... te extrañarán en tu mesa y a mí en la de profesores en el desayuno...  
  
- Mmmm... ¿es necesario?... no creo poder caminar en un buen rato...  
  
- Es algo con lo que tendrás que vivir el día de hoy... y si, es necesario... sabes que tenemos que ser discretos...  
  
- Lo sé, es solo que me gustaría pasar todo el día contigo, sin tener que preocuparme porque un loco allá afuera quiere matarme o porque yo lo tengo que matar a él... quisiera tener una vida normal, a tu lado...  
  
- Lo sé Harry... y te prometo que algún día tendrás tu paz y una vida normal...  
  
- Prométeme que tú estarás ahí.. eso es todo lo que necesito...  
  
- Veré lo que se puede hacer... - dijo colocando un pequeño beso en la frente del chico – pero por ahora tenemos que levantarnos...  
  
- Mmmm... esta bien... de todos modos tengo algo de hambre, pero ¿puedo venir a hacerte compañía en la tarde?...  
  
- ¿No tienes partido de quidditch mañana?... seguramente querrás ocuparte de tu equipo...  
  
- Cierto...  
  
- Pero mañana después de tu partido eres bienvenido...  
  
- Si, claro... después del partido... - se levantó de la cama para evitar que el hombre lo viera a los ojos, después del partido tenía que hacer los últimos toques a la poción del animago y eran los más importantes – yo... tengo que entregar un trabajo para la profesora McGonagall...  
  
- Ya encontraremos un día entonces...  
  
- Si... - contestó vistiéndose y cuando estuvo totalmente vestido se inclinó sobre el slytherin que seguía en la cama y le dio un beso – nos vemos luego...  
  
- Hasta luego Harry...  
  
XXX XXX XXX   
  
Remus estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores en el Gran Comedor, estaba esperando ver a Harry, pero este no se encontraba entre sus compañeros y Severus tampoco había llegado.  
  
- Emily...  
  
- ¿Si Remus?...  
  
- ¿No sabes donde esta Harry?... ya casi termina el desayuno... y Severus tampoco esta...  
  
- Mmmm... no, no sé donde están...  
  
- Yo suponía que tú sabías donde estaban todos, con eso de que no has perdido la manía por esas condenadas esferitas...  
  
- No es manías y no, no sé donde están... ayer los vi por última vez y me tuve que retirar a otro lado... además Severus hechizo sus aposentos, al igual que tú...  
  
- Me gusta mi privacidad, muchas gracias... pero... ¿no se te hace raro que...?...  
  
- Buenos días...  
  
- Buenos días Severus – saludó Emily al profesor que acababa de llegar - ¿qué tal estuvo tu noche?... ¿entretenida?... – preguntó la profesora con malicia en la voz, ya se imaginaba la noche que tuvo su amigo cuando lo vio salir detrás de Harry  
  
- Mmmm...  
  
- Mira Remus, ahí esta Harry...  
  
El licántropo volteó hacia las puertas del comedor y vio entrar al chico, que traía una enorme sonrisa en los labios, mientras se sentaba al lado de sus amigos y estos empezaban a hacerle preguntas, Harry les hizo una señal para que se callaran y les dio a entender que luego les contaría.  
  
- No es el único que llega tarde... - comentó Spellman – miren...  
  
Tanto Severus como Remus voltearon de nuevo, para ver la llegada de Draco Malfoy al Comedor; el chico se veía totalmente demacrado, con ojeras. Ginny le hizo señas para que se sentara con ellos, pero el rubio declinó la oferta y se sentó en la mesa de slytherin, al lado de Blaise.  
  
- ¿Sabes que le pasa Severus?...  
  
- No Emily... anoche que me retire estaba con su novia... se veía muy bien... no sé que le pudo haber pasado de ayer a hoy... tendré que hablar con él luego, no es la primera vez...  
  
- Pues no pasó una noche tan buena como la tuya... o como la de Harry... - comentó la profesora, tratando de molestar a su amigo  
  
- ¿Qué sabes?...  
  
- ¿Yo?... ¿Qué sé de que?...  
  
- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que tus esferitas siguen circulando por mis aposentos?...  
  
- Hechizaste tus cuarteles para eso ¿no?... además yo apenas llegué aquí hoy por la mañana... y solo estaba comentando que Harry se ve alegre y tu relajado... ¿qué estabas pensando?... – le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber de que están hablando?... – preguntó Remus, tenía sus sospechas pero nada confirmado  
  
- Nada... - contestó rápidamente Severus y ninguno habló más  
  
Pero Lupin sorprendió a Harry observando al profesor de pociones en varias ocasiones en lo que restó del desayuno y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el chico se sonrojó un poco y su tutor sonrió sarcásticamente. Tenía que hablar con Potter.  
  
- Tu Remus ¿cómo pasaste la noche?... vi que te retiraste con Lestat ¿ya logró que lo perdonarás?... – le preguntó Emily al final del desayuno, mientras se dirigían a la sala de profesores  
  
- Algo así... digamos que sus argumentos fueron convincentes...  
  
- Ya veo... - pero la profesora no estaba convencida  
  
- No te preocupes Emily, esta vez fue por mi propia voluntad... - aún así, su amiga tenía una expresión de enojo en el rostro  
  
- Creéme... pero bueno... hablando de vampiros... ¿Cuándo se va tu amigo Daniel?... – le preguntó Remus y llamó la atención de Severus que caminaba al lado de ellos  
  
- El lunes, después del partido de quidditch, como va a ser después del anochecer, dice que podrá ir a verlo... Albus cambió la hora para que Daniel pudiera presenciarlo, creo que fue la petición que le hizo para irse de aquí... ver un partido de gryffindor...  
  
- No soportó a ese tipo... - dijo Severus  
  
- Lo sé... y no eres el único, creo que después de anoche, la mitad del alumnado femenino de la escuela lo odia...  
  
- Lo bueno fue que Louis estuvo ahí para detenerlo... - comentó Lupin, mientras entraban a la sala de maestros y su plática se diluía con las de los otros profesores.  
  
XXX XXX XXX   
  
El resto del día fue tan normal como puede ir en Hogwarts.  
  
Harry les contó a sus amigos lo que había pasado con Severus y mientras Hermione lo felicitaba y ponía expresión soñadora alegando que había sido muy romántico, pero le advertía que tenía que ser cuidadoso, Ron ponía expresiones de asco y Gabrielle y Ginny lo callaban mientras felicitaban a Harry, su amigo se veía realmente feliz. Pero los cinco sentían la ausencia de Draco, el cual se había retirado a su sala común a descansar, sin siquiera saludar a su novia, Harry estaba extrañado por su comportamientos, en los que iba de una semana no era la primera vez que lo veían así y se preguntaba que le estaría pasando a su amigo.  
  
Se pasaron toda la tarde terminando los deberes y Harry siguió con su lectura del primer libro de los que Louis le había regalado. Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ron fueron a dar un paseo por las afueras y Ginny y su prima se la pasaron platicando sobre el baile; parecía que a Gabrielle le había agradado la compañía de Zabini, pero fuera de una amistad, no quería nada con el chico.  
  
Por la noche el Chico de Oro, dio las últimas indicaciones al equipo de quidditch para el partido contra hufflepuff, que sería al día siguiente y mando a todos a dormir temprano, aunque el partido era por la noche, cosa extraña para todos.  
  
XXX XXX XXX   
  
El domingo por la mañana, todos los alumnos de gryffindor estaban ansiosos por ver el segundo partido de la temporada de su equipo, confiados en la habilidad del capitán para llevar a los leones a la victoria, aunque un poco nerviosos.  
  
El día pasó sin más, los chicos estuvieron en su sala común arreglando los últimos detalles de las estrategias del juego.  
  
Poco antes del anochecer, Harry se levantó de su asiento y dirigió al equipo a los vestidores de gryffindor. Cuando ya no hubo un solo rayo de sol por ningún lugar, todos salieron en dirección al estadio y tomaron sus posiciones.  
  
Los capitanes Harry y Ernie, se dieron las manos y el silbato de la señora Hooch dio comienzo al encuentro.  
  
Potter sobrevolaba el estadio, y en una de sus revisiones a las gradas para ver si la pequeña snitch estaba sobre las cabezas de algún espectador, notó dos ojos violetas observándolo: Daniel Molloy, a su lado, Lestat y Louis, junto con el demás profesorado. Louis le sonrió y Harry devolvió el gesto y siguió con su labor de sobrevolar el estado en busca de la pequeña pelotita.  
  
Les agradecía a los dioses que esta fuera dorada, ya que por la oscuridad de la hora eran apenas perceptibles sus alrededores, incluso con la ayuda de las luces que Dumbledore había colocado para que les ayudaran, luces que eran móviles y sobrevolaban el campo evitando la bludgers.  
  
Todos escuchaban atentamente los comentarios que Dennis hacía, la profesora McGonagall le había dado unos lentes especiales para que pudiera ver en la oscuridad.  
  
- Y el equipo de Gryffindor lleva la delantera solo por 20 puntos: 80 – 60... y todo gracias a una de las mejores cazadoras que ha visto esta escuela: Ginny Weasley, quien ha estado evitando las invitaciones para salir de mi hermano desde que tiene una relación con Draco Malfoy de slytherin...  
  
- ¡Dennis!... – lo reprendió la profesora de transformaciones – limítate a comentar el partido, no queremos referencias personales  
  
- Lo siento profesora... muy bien, como decía, gryffindor lleva la delantera y Ginny Weasley tiene de nuevo la pelota, se dirige a los aros de Hufflepuff, esquiva una bludger, otra... evita las maniobras del capitán del equipo contrario y... ¡falla a causa de una bludger!... pero Gabrielle Weasley lanza otra hacía el guardián de los aros de Hufflepufff, aunque Ernie ya tiene la pelota y se dirige hacía la portería de gryffindor... donde nuestro portero estrella trata de detenerla... y... ¡buena parada por parte de Ron Weasley... ¡eso es Ron!... ¡y trata de convencer a tu prima de salir conmigo!...  
  
- ¡Dennis!...  
  
Harry, desde su posición, pudo ver el rostro de Draco ante la mención de Colin y sus intenciones con Ginny. Realmente la profesora Minerva siempre tenía problemas con los comentaristas, recordó a Lee, el amigo de los gemelos y escozo una sonrisa.  
  
Siguió sobrevolando, dio varias vueltas al estadio buscando la resbaladiza snitch y entonces, sobre la tribuna de los profesores, la vio, justo arriba de Daniel:  
  
- "¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento de esto?"... - pensó mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía donde estaba la pelotita.  
  
Paso rozando sobre las cabezas de los profesores, al tiempo que sentía el flash de una cámara en sus ojos y escuchaba a Dennis comentar que el otro buscador estaba justo detrás de él, así que acelero la velocidad de su saeta, parpadeando un poco a causa de la luz y siguió a la pelotita con la mano extendida para tratar de atraparla.  
  
Esquivo una bludger y otra, pero esta había sido lanzada por Gabrielle:  
  
- ¡Lo siento Harry!... me falló la puntería... - se disculpó su amiga.  
  
Pero el chico estaba demasiado concentrado en alcanzar a la snitch, así que aceleró un poco más la velocidad, tratando de que le otro buscador no le diera alcance. Y sintiendo al mismo tiempo la sensación de que alguien seguía tomándole fotografías.  
  
Ya estaba unos milímetros, sentía al otro buscador justo a su lado también peleando por alcanzar su objetivo, una pared de las gradas estaba frente de ellos, a escasos metros, Harry estiró la mano un poco más, el otro buscador prefirió evitar la colisión contra la pared y cuando el gryffindor supo que tenía la pelotita en su mano, en un brusco movimiento, tiró de su saeta y esquivo la colisión solo por unos centímetros.  
  
- Y Harry Potter ha atrapado la snitch ¡Gryffindor Gana!... – gritó Dennis y todos los leones saltaron en vivas.  
  
Bajo al campo, estrecho la mano de Ernie:  
  
- Buen trabajo Harry...  
  
- Igualmente, tu equipo cada día esta mejor...  
  
Y se unió a sus compañeros para celebrar su victoria.  
  
- Esa fue una buena versión del amago Harry, supongo que todavía recuerdas los mundiales... - le dijo Ron, cuando estaba en las duchas – creí que te ibas a estrellar contra las gradas...  
  
- Eso hubiera sido algo digno de verse... - escucharon una voz conocida y voltearon: Daniel estaba detrás de ellos y sus ojos analizaban cada centímetro del cuerpo de Harry  
  
Este tomó una toalla y se cubrió con ella lo más rápido que pudo, pues vio en las manos del vampiro, lo que inconfundiblemente era una cámara fotográfica. Salió de la ducha, acompañado de Ron, parecía que el pelirrojo la haría de guardaespaldas esta noche.  
  
- Tu fuiste el que tomó las fotos... - no era pregunta era afirmación  
  
- Si... que afortunado fui de que la snitch se dirigiera hacía mí  
  
- Mmmm... si no te molesta, quiero vestirme, estoy cansado...  
  
- Claro que no me molesta, puedes vestirte... - dijo sentándose en una banca  
  
- Sabes a lo que me refiero...  
  
- Si, pero todavía no me has pagado por el favor que te hice anoche... y tu niño, estorbas... - le dijo a Ron...  
  
- ¿Piensas que dejaré solo a Harry en manos de alguien como tu?... estas muy equivocado...  
  
- Ya veo... - dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos y Weasley pareció perderse en esa mirada, hasta que, salio de los vestidores sin decir una palabra  
  
- ¡Ron!... – le gritó Potter, pero su amigo no reaccionaba  
  
- Tu amigo ha decidido dejarnos solos... - escuchó la voz de Daniel y volteó para encontrar al vampiro a sus espaldas, sin dejarle espacio siquiera para moverse  
  
- Te dije que iba a cobrarte ese favor antes de irme... y esta vez no habrá nadie que te defienda...  
  
Harry vio directamente a los ojos violetas, gran error, de inmediato sintió que el vampiro lo empezaba a hipnotizar y no pudo resistirse a la calidez que sentía en ese momento, cuando pudo reaccionar, ya Daniel lo tenía entre sus brazos y se había apoderado salvajemente de sus labios.  
  
- Me pregunto ¿qué sabor tendrás?... y mira que estoy hambriento... no he bebido nada... o debería decir a nadie, desde que desperté esta noche... - escuchó la voz de Daniel en su cabeza, este no separo sus labios de los otros ni un segundo  
  
El gryffindor sintió los labios del vampiro bajar hacía su cuello y besarlo, pasando sus colmillos sobre su piel y se encontró a sí mismo gimiendo, Louis le había dicho que ese era el efecto que los vampiros tenían sobre de su víctima. ¡Louis! Era su única oportunidad de liberarse de los brazos de Daniel, ya que parecía que en su descuido, este se había apoderado de su varita.  
  
Empezó a llamar a su hermano mayor con su mente, seguro de que este acudiría a su rescate.  
  
- Mmmm... no hagas trampa mi querido Harry, este es un juego de dos, no de tres... - escuchó la voz del periodista susurrando en su oído y después lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, Potter gimió sin querer hacerlo, pero sin poder reprimirse.  
  
Los labios del vampiro bajaron de nuevo a su garganta, dejando besos en su camino y después miró al chico directamente a los ojos, este solo pudo ver el rostro de Severus en el lugar del de Daniel y se empezó a sentir adormilado y mareado, trataba de cerrar su mente sabiendo que el hombre delante de él no era Severus y que solo estaba usando los poderes que su sangre le daba, pero en ese momento hasta retirar la mirada de esos ojos que pasaron del violeta al negro rápidamente, se le hacía una tarea titánica.  
  
Extendió su cabeza hacia atrás, se dio por vencido, solo esperaba que Louis hubiera escuchado su llamado y viniera a rescatarlo.  
  
Sintió la punta de los colmillos de Daniel empezar a clavarse en su piel y un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios cuando la lengua de este lamió las gotas que se habían escapado y se disponía a beber todo lo que pudiera del chico sin llegar a matarlo.  
  
- ¡Repulsio! – escucho Harry que alguien gritó, abrió los ojos, se sentía con sueño y alcanzo a ver como salía el cuerpo de Daniel volando y golpeaba la pared, después de eso se desmayó  
  
XXX XXX XXX   
  
Abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la cama de la Cámara, no sabía como había llegado ahí. Lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Daniel golpear una de las paredes de los vestidores.  
  
Se trató de incorporar, pero se mareo agresivamente y calló de nuevo en la cama.  
  
- Calma... todavía estas afectado por los poderes de Daniel... - escuchó la voz de Louis a su lado y su fría mano tocándole la frente – no tienes fiebre, solo es el mareo, necesitas descansar esta noche...  
  
- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?... – preguntó con la voz un poco seca  
  
- Draco te encontró con el periodista y le lanzó un hechizo... luego llegó el profesor y lo sacó de los vestidores, él te trajo aquí y Draco nos fue a avisar lo que había pasado... - escuchó la voz de Hermione a su lado  
  
- Tengo sed...  
  
Sintió como las manos de Louis le ayudaban a incorporarse lentamente hasta quedarse sentado y abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando lo hubo hecho, vio a su amiga a su lado, con un vaso de agua en las manos, el cual tomó gustoso y bebió algunos sorbos.  
  
- La poción... - dijo recordando que esta noche debía que hacerle los últimos toques  
  
- El señor Malfoy se esta encargando de eso... - le dijo Louis  
  
- Ron lo esta ayudando... Gabrielle y Ginny están en la sala común hechizando los cortinajes, se quedarán allá por si algún profesor pregunta por ti, les dirán que estas dormido...  
  
- ¿Quién se enteró de esto?...  
  
- Solo tus amigos, la profesora Spellman, el director y yo... pero supongo que tendrás que mencionarlo al profesor Snape... - le dijo el vampiro con esa seriedad extrema que mostraba cuando estaban en la compañía de otros – por ahora debes descansar, debes de estar agotado ¿no es así?...  
  
- Un poco... pero más que nada mareado...  
  
- Se te pasara, cuando despiertes te sentirás bien, es solo un efecto temporal...  
  
- Lo mismo dijiste de mis ojos... - le contestó mientras se acostaba de nuevo  
  
- ¿Tus ojos?... – la voz de Hermione sonó a su lado y el chico supo que había abierto de más la boca  
  
- Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie... - le dijo a su amiga  
  
La chica asintió y Harry procedió a decirle que desde el día en que perdió el control de su magia ya no necesitaba los anteojos y que se debía a la cantidad de poder que había expulsado esa noche. Claro que omitió los detalles de que Louis era vampiro y que su sangre había sido un gran ayudante en esa ocasión, aunque supuso que Hermione ya tenía una idea de lo que realmente era el otro oji - verde. Después de un rato de silencio en el que la chica miró inquisitivamente a Louis y que Harry supo que estaba punto de dar con la respuesta a todas sus preguntas acerca de él y de Lestat, esta habló:  
  
- Debiste de habernos dicho algo Harry... somos tus amigos...  
  
- Lo sé, lo siento, es solo que no quería mencionarlo... es solo temporal, se va a quitar y no quiero hacer un gran alboroto... por eso te pido que no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que hagan alarde por algo que no tiene mucha importancia...  
  
- Esta bien, no lo diré... pero si tus ojos no vuelven a como estaban antes, tendrás que ir a decírselo a Madame Pomfrey ¿entendido?... tal vez halla más efectos secundarios y podría ser peligroso...  
  
- Lo prometo Herm...  
  
- Muy bien, bueno, voy a ayudar a estos dos, tu duerme... nos veremos en la mañana...  
  
- Si, buenas noches....  
  
Después de que la chica le diera un pequeño beso en la mejilla y volviera a mirar de forma inquisitiva a Louis, salió de la habitación.  
  
- Tu amiga esta a punto de descubrir lo que somos Daniel, Lestat y yo... - le dijo Louis un momento después – el señor Malfoy ya lo sabe, no es posible que olvide los colmillos de Daniel a punto de perforar tu cuello, pero no ha dicho nada a petición de Dumbledore... aunque no creo que a la chica le cueste mucho trabajo averiguarlo por si misma...  
  
- Si, lo sé... y ya se tardo, si me preguntas... la última vez le tomó solo unos cuantos días y un trabajo que nos mando Severus el darse cuenta de que Remus es licántropo...  
  
- Que inteligente chica...  
  
- Si... es muy inteligente... y muy buena amiga... - hizo una pausa u luego volvió a hablar - Louis, dijiste que mis ojos volverían a la normalidad, pero no lo han hecho y ya pasó mucho tiempo... no que me queje, pero...  
  
- Lo sé, yo también estuve pensando en eso... supongo que mi sangre tuvo algún efecto en eso... si no regresan a la normalidad en unos días, tendremos que decir que tu vista se ha normalizado... supongo que fue eso, pero haré algunas investigaciones respecto al asunto, luego te diré lo que descubrí ¿esta bien?...  
  
- Si... esta bien, repito, no es que me queje... es solo que ya paso mucho...  
  
- Si la sangre tuvo algún efecto, tal vez podría tomar un poco más de tiempo, o en todo caso se volverá permanente... pero ya veremos... solo hay que esperar...  
  
- De acuerdo...  
  
- Bueno Harry, te dejo descansar, nos vemos mañana ¿esta bien?...  
  
- Si... buenas noches Louis...  
  
- Buenas noches pequeño fénix...  
  
El vampiro le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salió de allí rápidamente. Harry se quedó dormido casi al instante, seguro de que sus amigos se encargarían de la poción y que regresarían a sus salas comunes sin problemas.  
  
XXX XXX XXX   
  
Remus se dirigía a sus aposentos, cuando sintió como unos brazos se cerraban alrededor de su cintura.  
  
- Buenas noches Remus...  
  
- Lestat...  
  
- ¿A dónde vas?...  
  
- A mis habitaciones, quiero dormir...  
  
- ¿Cansado?...  
  
- No realmente, ¿gustas acompañarme?...  
  
- Esa es una oferta que no puedo declinar...  
  
Se dirigieron a las habitaciones de Remus, desde el baile, Lestat había convencido al licántropo de que le diera otra oportunidad y este había aceptado después de algunos argumentos bastante poderosos, el vampiro era bastante convincente. Además, y a pesar del engaño que había sufrido en sus manos, necesitaba relajarse un poco y estaba dispuesto a aceptar la compañía si le era de ayuda, sobre todo si le ayudaba a olvidar por unos momentos el dolor que sentía por la ausencia de Sirius.  
  
Cuando entraron en las habitaciones de Lupin, el vampiro tomó posesión de los labios de este inmediatamente, en un beso posesivo, pero suave a la vez; disfrutando de que ya no tenía que utilizar sus poderes para apoderarse de ese cuerpo que le volvía loco.  
  
Se despojaron de sus prendas mutuamente, ansioso ambos por tener un momento de liberación tan aplazado. Se dejaron caer en la cama de Remus pesadamente, sin separar sus labios el uno del otro, mientras se acariciaban mutuamente por todo el cuerpo. El rubio sintió una mano traviesa colarse en su entrepierna y como esa mano empezaba a hacer movimientos bastante placenteros a su miembro.  
  
Lestat hizo que Remus se arrodillara y se colocó detrás de él, abrió las nalgas de este e introdujo su lengua en la abertura del licántropo, tratando de devolver el favor, el cual gimió de placer ante el gesto.  
  
Saco y metió su lengua una y otra vez, mientras el cuerpo frente al suyo se retorcía de placer y el mismo se sentía más y más excitado ante los sonidos que salían de esa boca, lubricó con su saliva la entrada perfectamente, sabiendo que la sangre que esta contenía ayudaría mucho en el proceso y recorrió el camino por toda la espalda de Lupin, hasta su cuello y luego lamió el lóbulo de su oreja:  
  
- Te extrañe lobito... - le susurró sensualmente, con una voz sedosa, que hizo que este se estremeciera aún más  
  
- Hazlo Lestat... - dijo Lupin, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a estallar  
  
- Tus deseos son órdenes...  
  
Y lentamente se introdujo en ese cuerpo que tanto había extrañado y cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, empezó a moverse lentamente y más rápido mientras avanzaba el tiempo.  
  
- Más... más... - pedía Lupin y el rubio obedecía  
  
Hasta que alcanzaron un ritmo salvaje y los gritos de placer de ambos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, Remus dio gracias a los hechizos silenciadores que se colocaban o ya tendría a media facultad de Hogwarts ahí preguntándose que demonios pasaba.  
  
Los dos se liberaron salvajemente, Remus calló sobre la cama y Lestat sobre de él, mientras salía lentamente de ese cuerpo y se recostaba a su lado, el sudor le cubría el cuerpo, pequeñas gotitas de sangre que manchaban las sabanas blancas y que Lupin observaba recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo del vampiro.  
  
- Me gusta más cuando no estas hipnotizado... nunca creí que fueras un amante tan ardiente lobito...  
  
- Te sorprenderías Lestat...  
  
- Tendré que tomarte la palabra y después corroborarlo con las acciones... - le dijo juguetonamente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y veía una sonrisa sarcástica dibujarse en ese rostro - ¿qué te parecería un trío?... – murmuró muy bajito  
  
- ¿De qué hablas Lestat?...  
  
- Es que alguien me prometió algo no hace mucho y pienso hacer que cumpla su palabra...  
  
- Mmmm... a veces me dan desconfianza tus palabras... pues bueno, si no te molesta, creo que quiero dormir...  
  
- No me molesta... tengo que retirarme... tengo apetito... hasta mañana Remus...  
  
- Hasta mañana Lestat...  
  
El vampiro se levantó, dio un pequeño beso en el cuello de Lupin y lo cubrió con las sabanas., se vistió y salió de allí. No había recorrido ni la mitad del camino que lo llevaría a su fuente de alimento de esa noche cuando escuchó una voz:  
  
- Veo que esta noche te has divertido Lestat...  
  
- Louis...  
  
Se acercó a su creación, que se encontraba recargado en un pilar, mirando a través de una ventana.  
  
- Solo espero que esta vez halla sido por voluntad de Remus y no solo tuya...  
  
- No te preocupes, esta vez fue por voluntad de ambos... y mira que fue bastante placentero... lo que me recuerda una pequeña promesa que me hiciste cuando llegaste aquí para 'controlarme'... - pronunció sarcásticamente la última palabra y se acercó a Louis, tomándolo por la cintura y besándolo con pasión – espero que pienses cumplir tu palabra...  
  
- Mmmm... no tengo otra opción ¿o si?...  
  
- No... no tienes otra opción...  
  
- Esta bien, solo espero que Remus este de acuerdo... será solo si él quiere, ¿entendido Lestat?...  
  
- No te preocupes, no se negará... tengo apetito...  
  
- Espero que no hallas pensado alimentarte dentro de esta escuela ¿o si?...  
  
- Mmmm... ¿qué tal si me acompañas a cazar?...  
  
- Lo pensaste ¿verdad?... Lestat... eres un imbécil, si no es una es otra ¿Cuándo aprenderás seguir las reglas?...  
  
Pero el rubio ya lo tenía tomado en brazos y se dirigía a una velocidad inhumana hacía una de las ventanas  
  
- Lestat ¿me estas escuchando?...  
  
- Fuerte y claro... pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que contestarte...  
  
- Eres un imbécil...  
  
- Pero soy tu imbécil...  
  
- ¡Lestat!...  
  
XXX XXX XXX   
  
La mañana sorprendió a Harry aún dormido y sin querer despertarse, pero recordó que Emily había solicitado su presencia en clase desde el viernes, así que a regañadientes se levantó y se dispuso a ir hacía el aula de Defensa.  
  
Pasó por el laboratorio y observó la poción unos momentos, no dudaba de la habilidad de sus amigos, así que se retiró, extrañado por la ausencia de la serpiente, Elddir, pero supuso que esta se fue a cazar, así que se dirigió hacía el Gran Comedor.  
  
- Buenos días... - saludó a sus amigos y notó que Gabrielle estaba pálida - ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó...  
  
- Si... es solo que no pude dormir muy bien anoche...  
  
- ¿Por mi culpa?...  
  
- No... solo no podía dormir...  
  
- Deja de interrogarla Potter...  
  
- ¡Cállate Malfoy!...  
  
El slytherin les acompañaba en la mesa, aunque nunca les dijo porque su apariencia del día anterior. Desayunaron tranquilamente y Harry volteó hacía la mesa de profesores, donde estaba Severus, le sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, este solo asintió y siguió con su desayuno. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Remus los observaba discretamente.  
  
Cuando fue la hora, todos se dirigieron hacía sus respectivas aulas:  
  
- ¿Vas a entrar a Defensa hoy Harry?... – le preguntó Hermione  
  
- Si... Emily me dijo que tenía que asistir...  
  
Entraron al aula, donde la profesora los recibió con buenos días y empezó a impartir la clase. No que a Harry le sirviera de mucho, pero supuso que su madrina diría algo al final de la misma, la razón por la cual se había tenido que levantar temprano.  
  
- Muy bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy... - dijo Emily a cinco minutos de que se terminaran las dos horas – pero antes de que se vallan , les informó de nuestra próxima salida... - espero a que las exclamaciones de alegría cesaran y siguió hablando – esta programada para Mayo 15... y será al Colegio del Fénix, en específico, a la facultad de auroría, pero daremos una visita a todo el Colegio... la visita será de dos días, por la extensión del plantel, partiremos el 15 a primera hora del día y regresaremos el 17 por la mañana... los permisos están sobre sus pupitres... - dijo con un movimiento de su varita, después del cual, aparecieron pergaminos frente a cada uno de los alumnos – envíenlos a sus tutores, los necesito firmados para el final de la semana... pueden retirarse...  
  
Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, murmurando sobre el nuevo viaje que llevarían a cabo. Salieron del salón y se dirigieron a su siguiente clase.  
  
XXX XXX XXX   
  
Era de noche y Harry se dirigía hacia la Cámara, no que tuviera que vigilar mucho la poción, era solo que el lugar era lo suficientemente tranquilo como para concentrarse en la lectura de los libros que Louis le había obsequiado y también podría seguir con su investigación acerca de la Marca.  
  
El día había pasado tranquilamente, claro quitando algunos incidentes con artículos de los Gemelos Weasley que había llegado a explotar en el aula de Transformaciones y por lo cual, las clases había sido interrumpidas por tres horas.  
  
Después se descubriría que el salón había quedado repleto de Serpentinas mágicas y que amarraban a cualquier cosa en movimiento que se atreviera a pasar por ahí, lo cual hizo más difícil el trabajo para el profesor Flitwick.  
  
Lo más sorprendente. Había sido que no encontraron al culpable, aunque la sonrisa en el rostro de Gabrielle delataba quien había sido, al igual que la mercancía que la misma chica vendió en la sala común a espaldas de Hermione, por lo cual Harry se dirigía ahora a la Cámara, para evitar a los alumnos que querían comprar los nuevo productos de los gemelos Weasley.  
  
Aparte de eso, el único evento significativo del día, había sido durante la cena: Dumbledore anunció que el periodista Daniel Molloy se retiraría esa noche del Colegio y volvería sus labores en la revista Time Wizard en Cambridge.  
  
Harry había notado la sonrisa en el rostro de Severus; la visita del vampiro había sido todo menos tranquila: este había entrevistado a muchos alumnos y profesores y después se entero de que en muchas de las entrevistas el apellido Potter se había hecho presente, ¿por qué todos los periodistas que conocía se parecían a Rita Skeeter?, tal vez nunca lo sabría. Pero el caso es que Daniel ya se había marchado, antes de que Severus lo asesinara por haber tocado a Harry y el vampiro había anunciado la salida del número donde vendría toda su investigación, para el mes de Abril.  
  
- Harry... - escuchó que lo llamaban, sacándolo de sus meditaciones y volteó para encontrarse con Remus detrás de él  
  
- Hola Remus... ¿cómo estas?...  
  
- Bien hasta donde se puede, mañana es luna llena...  
  
- Estoy seguro de que Severus ya tiene lista la poción de Luparia...  
  
- Si... seguramente... Harry... me preguntaba si tendrías tiempo de tomar una taza de té... necesito preguntarte algunas cosas...  
  
- Claro Remus... ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?...  
  
- En mis cuarteles...  
  
Caminaron hasta llegar las habitaciones privadas de Lupin. Entraron y el profesor le sirvió té al chico y le ofreció algunas galletas y chocolates, los cuales Harry aceptó con gusto.  
  
- ¿Cómo va tu relación con Severus?... he visto que ya no se quieren matar mutuamente...  
  
- Ha mejora mucho... sobre todo después del incidente con mi magia...  
  
- Lo sé... y Harry, quiero pedirte disculpas por no hablarte antes de eso... es solo que no pensé que te enterarías, muy pocas personas sabían de eso cuando estábamos en el Colegio...  
  
- Pero debieron de decírmelo Remus y no esperar a que me enterara por otras personas... solo espero que me hallan dicho la verdad esta vez...  
  
- Si Harry, estoy seguro de que todo lo que Severus te halla dicho es solo la verdad...  
  
- Aunque todavía no entiendo como es que mis padres terminaron juntos...  
  
- Verás... tu padre estaba destrozado cuando pasó lo de Severus... y Lily fue con quien se refugio y quien lo supo consolar mejor que nadie... se fueron tomando cariño, y después eso llevó al amor... realmente cuando decidieron casarse estaban profundamente enamorados el uno del otro, de eso no tengas duda nunca Harry... tus padre se amaban y hubieran dado sus vidas el uno por el otro...  
  
- ¿Y Severus?... ¿qué sentía mi padre por él?...  
  
- Hasta el día de su muerte, James quiso a Severus como a un hermano... nunca olvidó lo que tuvieron y apreciaba mucho esos recuerdos, pero solo tenía ojos para Lily y solo para ella... tu Harry, fuiste concebido en un ambiente de amor... no en otra cosa...  
  
- Lo sé, es solo que con tantas cosas...  
  
- Entiendo, pero nunca dudes que tus padres te amaban y que se amaban mutuamente... de eso nunca tengas duda...  
  
- Si... - siguieron algunos minutos de silencio y después, Harry preguntó - ¿es de esto de lo que querías hablar Remus?...  
  
- No... bueno, en parte... Harry... quiero que me digas ¿cuál es tu relación con Severus?... porque te he sorprendido mirándolo durante los desayunos y el día del baile, él salió detrás de ti ¿no es cierto?...  
  
Bueno, decir que estaba sorprendido por la pregunta del licántropo era poco, aunque tenía que haber supuesto que algún día le tendría que decir sobre esto a Remus, aunque ciertamente no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y miró al licántropo a los ojos.  
  
- ¿De veras quieres saber?...  
  
- Si...  
  
- Por favor, prométeme que no te pondrás furioso ni irás a reclamarle nada a Severus... - recibió un asentimiento por respuesta - Yo amo a Severus con todo mi corazón... aunque no sé si soy correspondido o no...  
  
- ¿El sabe de tus sentimientos?...  
  
- Si, lo sabe, desde hace mucho... y, antes de que lo preguntes, si tenemos una relación de pareja...  
  
- ¿Desde cuando?...  
  
- Desde las vacaciones de navidad...  
  
- Por eso te afecto tanto lo de tu padre ¿no es así?... por eso perdiste el control de tu magia...  
  
- Yo lo sabía desde antes de que iniciáramos la relación, lo supe desde la visita a Azkaban, colagusano me lo dijo... ese día me afectó de más, por varias circunstancias y me deje llevar por todo lo que sentía, no fue agradable, ni para Severus ni para mi y les dije a todos cosas de las que me arrepiento... por lo cual te pido disculpas Remus... - recibió una sonrisa y siguió hablando – pero ya he hablado con Severus y todo esta bien, o eso creo...  
  
- Harry... ¿han tenido relaciones?... no me contestes si no quieres hacerlo... - la pregunta fue hecha con mucho cuidado  
  
- Si... Remus, yo lo amo, él fue el que estuvo metiendo trabas para que tuviéramos algo más, esa fue una de las razones por las que exploté ese día... yo insistí y él no quiso... pero ahora estoy feliz, estoy realmente feliz a su lado...  
  
Remus vio fijamente a los ojos verdes del chico mientras este decía esas palabras y supo que era cierto, nunca había visto ese brillo tan intenso en las esmeraldas. Sonrió, se levantó de su asiento y se sentó al lado de Harry en el sofá, lo abrazó paternalmente y le dijo:  
  
- Me alegro de que estas feliz Harry y estoy seguro de que Severus corresponde tus sentimientos, pero le cuesta trabajo aceptarlo... solo que me hubiera gustado saberlo antes... pero sabes que estoy aquí para cuando necesites hablar ¿verdad?...  
  
- Si Remus, lo sé... y gracias por apoyarme y aceptarlo... - dijo el chico devolviendo el abrazo, cuando se separaron y después de beber un poco más de té, Harry le preguntó al licántropo – Remus... ¿ya volviste con Lestat?...  
  
- Si... desde el día del baile y no te preocupes, ahora si estoy en pleno uso de mis capacidades... es solo que... la ausencia de Sirius se siente tan pesada estos días... hay veces en que no puedo soportarlo...  
  
Harry vio tristeza extrema reflejada en esos ojos dorados, con indicios de reflejos verdes y azulados por la cercanía de la luna llena y el chico se sintió mal por su amigo. La verdad es que le tenía muchísimo cariño a Lupin, desde que lo conoció le tomo afecto y era una parte importante de su vida, era lo único que le quedaba de los amigos de sus padres, el último merodeador y supuso que debería de sentirse demasiado solo.  
  
- Remus, hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte... ¿desde cuando fueron pareja Sirius y tú?... y lo más importante... ¿por qué no me dijeron nada?...  
  
- Fuimos pareja desde que estábamos en la escuela... tu padrino me ayudó en muchas ocasiones de muchas formas y poco a poco nos fuimos enamorando... - esbozó una sonrisa melancólica – cuando salimos del Colegio, nos fuimos a vivir juntos en el departamento que ahora tengo en mi poder, él lo compró en la parte alta del edificio y también se adueñó del sótano para que los vecinos no se dieran cuenta de mis transformaciones... Virus no tenía mucho dinero porque su madre no lo quería demasiado... pero nos las arreglamos, yo fui a la universidad Mágica de Oxford y el al Colegio del Fénix a estudiar auroría, yo no pude estudiarlo por mi condición de licántropo...  
  
- Eso es injusto...  
  
- Pero así es el mundo de los magos Harry, ya deberías de saberlo... - le dijo con una sonrisa – además ya estoy acostumbrado...  
  
Hizo una pausa, tomo más té y siguió con el relato  
  
- Cuando Sirius, James y Lily terminaron la carrera, todos consiguieron trabajo en el Ministerio y empezamos ayudar a la Orden... naciste tú y todos estábamos felices por un tiempo, hasta que tus padres tuvieron que esconderse contigo... y bueno... ya sabes lo que siguió... doce largos años en los que creí que Sirius era el culpable, pero no pude odiarlo por más que quise, no pude... así que cuando descubrí que era inocente, me sentí muy bien... pero no pudimos estar juntos por mucho tiempo, me iba a visitar a mi casa algunas veces y algunas otras yo me encontraba con él en la cueva de Hogsmade... pero fuera de eso... no nos vimos... hasta que tuvimos que juntar a la Orden...  
  
- Por eso pasabas tanto tiempo en Grimauld Place...  
  
- Si, por eso... es bueno estar con la persona a la que amas, no importa las circunstancias o el lugar, mientras estas a su lado, todo esta bien... aunque tu ya debes de saber lo que se siente eso... - Harry sonrió y se ruborizo un poco – pero aún así, yo no podía pasar mucho tiempo allí... por lo de las misiones que Dumbledore me daba... pero disfrute cada momento que estuve con él... creéme...  
  
- Hasta que murió... - dijo Harry conteniendo las lágrimas  
  
- Si, pero lo hizo como él siempre había querido... luchando... luchando por lo que él creía... y por las personas a las que mas amaba... - una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y Harry lo abrazó, se soltaron y el chico hizo una pregunta  
  
- Pero ¿por qué nunca me lo dijeron?...  
  
- Sirius estuvo a punto de hacerlo varias veces... pero entre una cosa y otra pues... no lo logró y yo casi nunca te veía... pero teníamos pensado hacerlo... no te lo quisimos ocultar nunca Harry, de hecho cuando eras un bebe te cuidamos en varias ocasiones, tus padres sabían de nuestra relación, y pensábamos que crecerías acostumbrado a vernos juntos, pero nada salió como esperábamos...  
  
- ¿Ustedes se casaron?...  
  
- No... lo habíamos planeado para cuando tus padres y tú salieran del encierro, pero no pudimos llevarlo a cabo por razones obvias... y luego, con Sirius prófugo de Azkaban, no era que pudiéramos llamar a alguien para que hiciera la ceremonia, aunque Albus se ofreció, pero primero te lo queríamos decir a ti... aunque parecíamos un matrimonio...  
  
Un largo silencio siguió a las palabras de Remus y Harry asimiló todo lo que le había dicho. Luego, en silencio, se abrazaron y permanecieron así un buen rato.  
  
Cuando se soltaron del abrazo siguieron conversando de varias cosas, desde quidditch hasta clases y rieron como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo. Se sentía bien saber que Remus le daba su apoyo en lo de Severus.  
  
- Una última pregunta Harry...  
  
- Dime...  
  
- Durante la visita a Drumstrang, realizaste las tres maldiciones sin ningún esfuerzo... me estaba preguntando... ¿de verdad nunca las habías hecho?... dime la verdad – la mirada en el rostro de Remus le dijo que si le mentía lo sabría y que el licántropo no agradecería un engaño en ese momento, así que decidió darle una versión más o menos verdadera, estirar un poco la verdad  
  
- Si... una vez... en el Ministerio de Magia el año pasado, cuando fui tras de Lestrange, pero no funcionó... y luego durante un entrenamiento con Emily, pero tampoco funcionó – traducción: hizo como que no podía – supongo que tuve suerte durante la clase de artes Oscuras...  
  
- Pero ¿lo has vuelto a hacer?...  
  
- No...  
  
- Es solo que la magia oscura no es buena Harry, no quiero verte envuelto por ella... ¿me entiendes?...  
  
- Claro que si...  
  
Siguieron conversando por un buen rato hasta que Harry se retiró de los aposentos de Lupin ya tarde y este le acompañó hasta su sala común para evitar inconvenientes, se despidieron con un abrazo, como el que daría un padre a un hijo y viceversa.  
  
XXX XXX XXX   
  
Pasaron unos cuantos días. En los que todo fue tan normal como podía ir en Hogwarts. Por fin, llegó el final de febrero y la poción estuvo lista, el 27, los chicos la bebería, sabiendo que podrían morir si lo intentaban y algo hubiera fallado en la poción. Ginny había dicho que no lo haría, porque no había observado a ningún animal durante ningún tiempo.  
  
La noche en que debían beberla, Harry se encontraba en los aposento de Severus, específicamente, e su cama, disfrutando de la compañía del hombre.  
  
- Debo irme... - dijo viendo el reloj, las 10 AM, tomaría la poción a las 12 en punto, pero tenía que hacer algo antes y no sabía cuanto tiempo le iba a tomar hacerlo  
  
- Lo sé... nos vemos mañana Harry...  
  
- Si Sev...  
  
Se levantó, se vistió, besó tiernamente a su hombre y se retiró de ahí rápidamente. Sabía que si se quedaba unos segundos más no llegaría a la Cámara esa noche.  
  
XXX XXX XXX   
  
Ya todos estaban en la Cámara, Harry fue el último en llegar. Entraron en el laboratorio, la poción tenía el color correcto, todo estaba listo.  
  
Tomaron la poción y cada uno depositó la cantidad necesaria en un vaso. Se dirigieron a la sala, Ginny los acompañaba, abrazada de Draco.  
  
- ¿Listos?... – preguntó Harry...  
  
Recibió cuatro asentimientos y Draco recibió un beso de su novia.  
  
- Bueno, es ahora o nunca... - les dijo  
  
Los cinco amigos sacaron de sus túnicas varios frascos. Ninguno de ellos había dicho en lo que se convertirían, dijeron que era una sorpresa.  
  
Observaron los frascos de todos: el de Draco contenía un líquido rojo, al igual que el de Ron, Hermione y Gabrielle, sangre en cada uno de ellos; el único diferente era el de Harry, que contenía un líquido transparente, lágrimas.  
  
Ginny se alejó. Vaciaron el contenido de los frasquitos en los vasos, los cuales adquirieron diferentes tonalidades y se miraron entre ellos para ver quien iba a ser el primero...  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
No me maten por favor, jejejeje... es que le tenía que parar ahí para que en el siguiente los niños se transformen y se hagan otras cosas que son necesarias.  
  
Les doy gracias todos los que leyeron el capitulo, espero ver sus comentarios. Perdón por haber actualizado hasta hora, pero es que no he tenido nada de tiempo je...  
  
Muchas gracias a Ayesha y a Ana por haberme ayudado con el capitulo, son muy lindas!  
  
Y gracias todos los que enviaron reviews, en slasheaven o en fanfiction, no saben cuanto me agrada recibir sus comentarios nn... no podré responderlos por razones de tiempo pero espero que me disculpen.  
  
Bueno me despido, espero que les halla gustado esto jeje.  
  
Nos vemos!!! Cuídense mucho CIAO!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
  
PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: sakuritakinomoto14hotmail.com ó a sakuritali14yahoo.com.mx ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN!!! : sakurasnapepotteryahoo.com.mx...  
  
: ¨) ¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨) (¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´ ¸.o´¸.oo-"  
  
AFTER FOREVER 


	24. CAPITULO 24: EL FÉNIX, EL LOBO, LA GATA,...

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)

Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-13

Parejas: Harry / Severus

Remus / Lestat

Louis / Lestat

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Anne Rice, yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos... muajajajaja.... n.n). No persigo fines de lucro, no gano un solo centavo escribiendo esto, ¡ASÍ QUE NO TIENEN PORQUE DEMANDARME!...

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers del libro 5 (por aquello de que algunos todavía no lo han leído), sino te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, no lo leas...

Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos

Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel

Y así: ....... es comunicación mental, lo hago para que no halla confusiones

AN: Aquí ta el siguiente!!!! AL FIN!!! Jejejeje... pero bueno espero que lo disfruten y recuerden que, por votación, ustedes eligieron el animal en el que Harry se convertiría ¿ok?...

Gracias a Aye y a Ana por revisar el capitulo y a Mercedes por ayudarme con el latín...

Disfruten de la lectura!!! ((ojj

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

CAPITULO 24: EL FÉNIX, EL LOBO, LA GATA, LA SERPIENTE Y EL CUERVO 

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros para ver quien iba a ser el primero, todos concentrados en la poción y en el animal en el que se iban a convertir dentro de unos instantes, Harry supo que todos, incluyéndolo a él, estaban temblando de miedo, a sabiendas de que podrían morir si algo había salido mal.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿Quién empieza?... - escuchó la voz de Draco, pero nadie se movió - es para hoy...

- Pues empieza tú, si tantas ganas tienes Malfoy... - le espetó Ron

- Esta bien Weasel (Comadreja)... yo empiezo...

- Suerte cariño... - le dijo Ginny y el rubio solo asintió...

Se quedó mirando unos momentos la poción, que hace unos segundos había sido color azul cielo, para tornarse azul oscuro cuando el chico el contenido de su botellita, al igual que todas la demás. Se la acercó a los labios notando su aroma a limón y tomó todo de un solo trago, arrugó el rostro

- ¿Amargo?... - preguntó Hermione y Malfoy se limitó a asentir

- Ahora concéntrate bien en tu animal y di el hechizo... - le dijo Harry - recuerda que debes permanecer en tu forma animal durante una hora - el rubio volvió a asentir

- Animagus cuervo... - susurr

Entonces, ante los ojos de todos, Draco empezó a inclinarse hacía abajo, se llenó de plumas negras y se fue encogiendo cada vez más y más, su boca se convirtió en un pico y, después de unos minutos, en el lugar donde el rubio se había encontrado hacía unos minutos, ahora estaba un cuervo de plumas negras brillantes y la única prueba de su identidad, se reflejaba en los ojos plata del ave.

- Wow... - exclamó Ginny, al tiempo que el ave abría las alas y las agitaba, haciendo que su cuerpo empezara a elevarse, cada vez más alto y más alto, hasta que el animal emprendió el vuelo y surcó la sala de la Cámara, para posarse sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, que acaricio su cabeza

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? - dijo Ron de forma sarcástica, el cuervo emitió un sonido y todos rieron, ahora estaban más tranquilos, la poción no había matado al rubio, pero todavía cabía la posibilidad de que no pudieran regresar a ser humanos

- Ahora yo... - dijo Gabrielle y tomó de un trago la poción que tenía en la mano, poniendo la misma expresión que había puesto Draco, acto seguido se concentro profundamente y dijo - Animagus Serpiente

Entonces al cuerpo de la chica, le empezaron a salir escamas y sus ojos se hicieron rasgados, sus labios desaparecieron, dejando el contorno de la boca y de la nariz quedaron solo dos agujeros, por un momento Harry creyó que frente a él estaba Voldemort, pero entonces el cuerpo de la chica empezó a cambiar, sus brazos se unieron al torso y las piernas se convirtieron en una cola, después de unos segundos, sobre el piso estaba una serpiente negra, parecida a Elddir que se deslizó por toda la sala y se puso al lado de la serpiente guardiana de la cámara, Harry escuchó que conversaban y sonrió, tenía una pequeña sospecha de donde había obtenido la sangre su amiga.

- Es mi turno... - escuchó la voz de Hermione y la chica tomó en dos tragos toda la poción, tapándose la boca con miedo a vomitar y solo la destapo para pronunciar el conjuro - Animagus Gato

Harry observó atentamente, Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió de golpe dejando ver dos ojos marrones alargados y el cuerpo de su amiga se empezó a llenar de un pelo marrón, al tiempo que se ponía en cuatro patas y empezaba surgirle una cola, sus orejas se alargaron un poco y tomaron la forma de las orejas de un gato, su boca se convirtió en un hocico pequeño y le salieron bigotes, después de unos momentos, una gata marrón se paseaba y saltaba por los muebles, para terminar restregándose en las piernas de Ron, el cual la levantó y acarició detrás de las orejas, Hermione ronroneó.

- Supongo que es mi turno... - dijo Ron y dejo en el piso a su novia gata, tomó la poción de un trago, la misma expresión de asco de los demás se colocó en su rostro y pronunció, sin quitar su mano de su boca - Animagus Lobo - tuvo que quitar su mano, en cuanto su boca se convirtió en un largo hocico y le empezaron a salir colmillos

Se colocó en cuatro patas y un pelo gris un poco rojizo empezó a llenar por completo su cuerpo, sus orejas se alargaron tomando la forma de las orejas de un lobo y sus ojos se volvieron azules, completamente. Unos momentos después, el lobo correteaba por toda la sala a la gata marrón, mientras esta maullaba con indignación. Harry se preguntó de dónde demonios habría sacado Ron la sangre del lobo.

- Solo faltas tu Harry... - le dijo Ginny, el chico asinti

Pero estaba nervioso, sumamente nervioso. Observó la poción y la acercó a sus labios, extrañamente, su poción no se había vuelto totalmente azul oscura, de pronto podía observar destellos rojos dentro de ella. Tomó un sorbo y decidió que lo mejor era beberla toda, así que eso hizo y sintió que vomitaría en cualquier momento, pero aguanto las ganas. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el animal que le había dado sus lágrimas.

- Animagus Fénix... - murmur

Y entonces sintió que su cuerpo cosquilleaba y que su piel empezaba a cambiar, sintió como si alguien lo inclinara hacía el suelo haciéndolo ponerse en cuclillas y como sus ojos se tornaban de una distinta forma. Abrió los ojos y observó a Ginny delante de él, que parecía un gigante, entonces se vio a sí mismo y, donde antes habían estado sus brazos y manos, vio dos alas doradas y rojas.

- ¡WOW! ¡Harry eso es fantástico! - escuchó a Ginny emocionada y trato de hablar, pero de su garganta solo salió un sonido como de un canto y un pequeño gorgojo - trata de volar, como lo ha hecho Draco...

Harry agitó sus alas y sintió como poco a poco se elevaba del suelo, hasta que alcanzó una altura considerable y empezó a planear por toda la habitación, sintiéndose más libre que cuando volaba con su saeta, pues ahora no necesitaba aditamentos para hacerlo.

Descendió sobre los hombros de Ginny y la elevó con facilidad, ahora tenía la fuerza de un verdadero fénix y se preguntó si también tendría sus demás habilidades.

Durante casi una hora, los cinco animagos estuvieron disfrutando de sus transformaciones, Draco volaba alrededor de la sala y de vez en cuando se posaba sobre su novia, pero ni él ni el fénix salieron de la Cámara. Pues todavía no habían dominado bien la técnica de volar. Gabrielle seguía junto a Elddir y, de vez en cuando se deslizaba por la cámara en compañía de la otra serpiente para regresar y enrollarse frente a la chimenea. Hermione y Ron siguieron persiguiéndose el uno al otro, hasta que se cansaron y se acurrucaron juntos.

Cuando la hora llegó a su fin, Ginny se levantó del sillón y les informó que debía de regresar a sus formas humanas. Los cinco se reunieron alrededor de la chica y se concentraron en sus antiguas formas, nerviosos ahora, por la posibilidad de no poder regresar a ser humanos.

Pero pasados unos minutos, los cinco estaban de vuelta, aunque un poco desorientados.

- Eso fue increíble chicos... - les dijo Ginny

- Todo salió bien... no volveré a dudar de tus habilidades en pociones Potter... - dijo Draco sarcásticamente

- Ahora solo tenemos que practicar para que las transformaciones sean rápidas... la verdad es que nos tardamos, debemos de hacerlo en intervalos cortos... - dijo Harry sin hacer caso a Malfoy

- Y también controlar nuestros instintos... o los animales podrán tomar control... lo leí en un libro de Harry... - dijo Gabrielle

- Ron... ¿de dónde sacaste la sangre de lobo?... - le preguntó su novia una vez que todos estaban sentados

- Hagrid me ayudó... le dije que lo necesitaba para una tarea de pociones y que debía de ser dada voluntariamente o la poción no funcionaría... no fue una mentira total... - dijo al ver el rostro de reproche de Hermione - y era la única forma, así que me ayudó a ir al bosque prohibido y cuando encontramos a un lobo lo alimentamos y le susurré lo que quería... me lo dio... y esa es la historia...

- Bueno, eso es sorprendente... - comentó Ginny - supongo que Hermione consiguió la sangre de su gato... - la chica asintió - y Draco tiene un cuervo...

- Correcto... - dijo el chico abrazando a su novia

- Gabrielle...

- Elddir me ayudó... - interrumpió la chica a su prima, mientras acariciaba a la serpiente que se había posado sobre su regazo - siempre quise saber que se sentía ser una serpiente... pero aquí lo importante es de donde sacó Harry las lágrimas de Fénix...

- De Fawkes, por supuesto... - contesto este

- Pero Harry, Dumbledore se va a enterar... a veces parece que puede hablar con esa ave... - le dijo Ron, algo asustado

- Supongo que si... pero tenía que correr el riesgo... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - siempre me ha gustado volar y el fénix tienen características sorprendentes...

- Pues fue una suerte que funcionara la poción por principio... - comentó Hermione abrazada a su novio - no morimos, ni nos quedamos como animales... supongo que ahora solo debemos de practicar... pero con todo, yo creo que fue sorprendente que tu cuerpo aceptara las características de un animal mágico tan poderoso como un fénix... realmente eso es algo difícil...

- Bueno, pero funcionó... y ahora Harry canta espléndidamente... - comentó con burla Ginny - seguramente ahora volarás mejor con tu escoba... tienes alas realmente...

- Mientras no le salgan cuando este sobre la escoba, todo estará bien... - se burlo Malfoy

Todos se rieron, mientras Harry le arrojaba un cojín al rubio y se unía a las risas de sus amigos.

XXX XXX XXX

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la transformación en animagos por la que habían pasado los chicos, eran casi finales de Marzo y Harry se encontraba en las habitaciones privadas de Severus, tomando un café, mientras leía un libro, esperando a que el profesor terminara de calificar algunos ensayos de alumnos, para poder pasar la tarde con él. Era viernes y el sábado sería de visita a Hogsmade, así que no había problema si se desaparecía.

El libro que estaba leyendo era uno de los que le había obsequiado Louis, de hecho, estaba leyendo "El Ladrón de Cuerpos" y daba gracias al cielo el no haber atacado a Lestat cuando leyó el primer libro.

Ahora tenía un poco más de tiempo libre, ya no tenía que preocuparse por ninguna poción y eso resultó en que pasaba menos tiempo en la cámara, aunque de vez en cuando bajaba, sobre todo los días en los que salía a volar con Hedwig y regresaba demasiado tarde como para ir a los dormitorios. " cuando tenía que investigar sobre como remover la Marca Tenebrosa, sabía que estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

Los chicos habían estado practicando sus transformaciones y debía de aceptar que la que más avanzo fue Hermione, pero ya todos lo hacían bien. Y todos habían tomado diferentes hábitos: Hermione recorría los pasillos y molestaba a la señora Norris, parecía que estaba desahogando sus "instintos Weasley" (como a Ginny le gustaba llamarlos) con su nueva forma gatuna; Ron había salido al bosque prohibido en la pasada luna llena y aullaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser oído en el castillo, lo que produjo rumores de que había un hombre lobo suelto en los alrededores, lo bueno era que no podían culpar a Remus; Gabrielle pasaba mucho tiempo en la Cámara conversando con Elddir y la serpiente agradecía la compañía ya que Harry no estaba tan seguido ahí; respecto al chico de Oro, había tomado la costumbre de salir a volar por las noches con su lechuza, la primera vez que ocurrió Hedwig se había sorprendido de ver al Fénix de ojos verdes, pero reconoció a su amo y salieron a planear, ahora Harry podía estar más tiempo volando y eso era una ventaja, lo extraño era que parecía entender todo lo que las aves "decían" y ahora tenía más habilidad sobre la escoba.

En cuanto a Draco, pues realmente no sabían casi nada del avance de este, el rubio había estado muy raro los últimos días, llegaba cansado a todas las clases, con ojeras, apenas comía y los fines de semana se encerraba en su sala común y solo salía para visitar a Ginny. Estaban preocupados por él, sobre todo después de que la pelirroja les comentó que no le había comentado nada sobre su estado, solo le había dicho que estaba ocupado en asuntos familiares, respecto a su fortuna y las propiedades Malfoy; pero Harry sabía que no era cierto, ya que Severus, siendo su padrino y tutor legal era el que se encargaba de todo eso, como el mismo profesor le había comentado una vez. Ginny no había podido hablar con él desde entonces, esperaba hacerlo durante la visita a Hogsmade de mañana.

- ¿Qué es lo que lees?... - Harry cerró el libro y dejó la taza de café vacía sobre la mesita de t

- Un libro que me regaló Louis... - dijo colocándolo también sobre la mesita

- Mmmm...

El chico sonrió, Severus todavía se sentía celoso del vampiro y a él eso le causaba gracia, pues no tenía nada de que preocuparse, Louis solo era como su hermano mayor.

- No te pongas así... sabes que al único al que amo es a ti... y te lo he demostrado de muchas formas... - dijo de forma insinuante, mientras ponía sus piernas sobre el regazo de Severus sentado junto a él

- ¿Gustas otra taza de azúcar con café?... - le preguntó cambiando de tema

- Por favor... y deja de criticar mis gustos...

- Eres la única persona que conozco que toma café negro, con cinco cucharadas de azúcar y crema dulce... realmente... ¿a qué te sabe eso?... - dijo mientras se levantaba y servía dos tazas

- Delicioso...

El chico sonrió dulcemente y Severus solo puso los ojos en blanco; mientras regresaba al sofá vio como el gryffindor temblaba un poco por el frío; hizo levitar las tazas a un lado del sofá y se sentó en el sillón detrás del chico, abriendo sus piernas alrededor de él, Harry se recargó sobre el cálido pecho del hombre, sonriendo; el slytherin invocó una manta y la colocó sobre las piernas de este, después hizo que las tazas se acercaran a ellos y cada quien tomó la suya.

- Gracias... - susurró el chico mientras bebía un sorbo de su café y se acurrucaba más en el pecho del hombre

- De nada... ¿todavía no te acostumbras al frío de aquí?... ¿con todo el tiempo que has pasado conmigo?... no que me queje, por supuesto... - dejó su taza sobre la mesa y abrazo a Harry por la cintura

- Esta lloviendo muy fuerte afuera... ha estado lloviendo casi todo el día... hace más frío que de costumbre... - se justificó y trató de dejar su propia taza en la mesa, sin mucho éxito

- Permíteme... - le dijo Severus mientras la tomaba y la dejaba en la mesita el mismo

- Que caballeroso...

- Disfrútalo... no suelo serlo muy a menudo...

- Eso no es verdad... tú eres todo un caballero... lo sé... - volteó hacía atrás, para ver los ojos negros de Sev - y eso es una de las cosas que más amo de ti...

Por toda respuesta, Severus se inclinó y poso sus labios sobre los del chico, delicadamente, apenas un roce, saboreando con calma los labios rojos, era la única forma en la que era capaz de contestar las palabras que el gryffindor pronunciaba tan a menudo.

Se separaron lentamente, todavía con los ojos cerrados, Harry se recargo y acurruco sobre el pecho del hombre y este apretó el abrazo, atrayendo más el cuerpo que tenía junto a él en ese momento.

El silencio reinó por un largo rato, pero no era uno pesado, sino uno del que los dos disfrutaban mucho.

Después de treinta minutos, Snape noto que Harry estaba dormido, el chico no traía los lentes puestos, le había comentado que había arreglado la visión de sus ojos con un hechizo, pero los usaba cuando estaba frente a los otros alumnos y profesores, parecía que pocas personas sabían del cambio.

Severus sonrió, mientras delineaba el rostro del chico en sus brazos, eran pocas las veces que tenían este tipo de calma y habían aprendido a disfrutar cada segundo del poco tiempo juntos que tenían; estuvo así por un rato, hasta que sintió que el sueño empezaba a vencerlo también a él y decidió que no iba a ser muy cómodo dormir en el sillón de esa forma. Se retiró con cuidado del abrazo en el que tenía al chico y lo tomó en brazos, lo llevó así hasta su habitación, y abrió con un hechizo la puerta, tratando de no despertar al ángel que tenía en brazos, pero las esmeraldas se abrieron por el movimiento:

- ¿Sev?...

- ¿Te desperté?... - le susurró Severus mientras lo depositaba suavemente en la cama - lo siento... pensé que sería más cómo que durmiéramos en la cama...

Harry solo atino a asentir y cerro los ojos, lo había despertado el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, sintió como su profesor lo desnudaba, dejándolo solo en boxers y como le colocaba un pijama de seda azul marino, uno de los que el hombre le cedía cada vez que se quedaba ahí y no traía otra ropa (aunque no era muy frecuente que se acostara con ropa en esa cama o que la conservara por mucho tiempo), abrió los ojos nuevamente, para ver como era recostado de nuevo y cubierto por las mantas, le encantaba cuando Severus se comportaba así, porque nadie más lo había hecho antes; no paso mucho para que el hombre se uniera a él en la cama y lo atrajera a su cuerpo en un abrazo protector y posesivo, Harry se acurrucó, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del slytherin y recargando su frente en el pecho de este, inhalando el aroma que el hombre emitía: menta y algo más que todavía no podía identificar, pero que era fresco y que siempre lograba intoxicarlo:

- Hueles delicioso Sev... como a menta y a... algo más... - murmuró a punto de ser reclamado por el sueño - te amo Sev...

Sintió como depositaban un beso en su frente y luego uno delicado en sus labios y percibió el sabor de esos labios, con una sonrisa, se quedó dormido entre los brazos de su amor.

Severus lo siguió mirando unos minutos después, con el semblante tranquilo, seguro de que pasaría una noche agradable al lado del chico, la presencia del gryffindor siempre ahuyentaba las pesadillas y los malos recuerdos. Se quedó dormido, inhalando el aroma del chico y seguro de que sería lo primero que vería la mañana siguiente.

Y eso... era lo único que deseaba... por ahora...

XXX XXX XXX

DOMINGO 12:00 PM HOGWARTS

Eras las doce de la tarde, pero parecían las ocho de la noche, el cielo estaba completamente nublado, afortunadamente no había empezado a llover, pero las nubes eran negras y no dejaban pasar ni un solo rayo de sol.

Ginny, lista para invocar un hechizo de impermeabilidad o correr por una sombrilla, estaba frente a las puertas del Colegio, esperando por su novio.

Habían quedado de verse ahí hacía media hora y la pelirroja se estaba preocupando, Draco nunca llegaba tarde, es más, siempre llegaba antes de la hora; pero, últimamente, las cosas no habían marchado como normalmente lo hacían y el rubio había estado demasiado extraño, distante, inclusive, preocupado y Ginny, que estuvo preocupada desde hacía un mes, ahora estaba a punto del colapso.

Volteó una vez más para ver si su novio se acercaba, pero no había ni rastro de él.

Ya todos habían partido a Hogsmade, desde las diez en punto, muchos se habían marchado hacía la libertad que significaban estas pequeñas salidas; pero ella seguía esperando pacientemente, no podía ser de otra forma, amaba al slytherin, de verdad lo amaba.

Sus padres no lo aprobarían, estaba segura de ello, suficiente tuvo con la reacción de Ron de hacia unos meses y no se quería ni imaginar lo que sus otros hermanos, su madre, su padre iban a decir y eso era lo que la asustaba; pero Draco había dicho que todo iba a estar bien, que por ella sería capaz de todo y que siempre estarían juntos, que siempre sería abierto con ella. Pues bien, ella empezaba a creer que no era cierto y eso la asustaba mucho.

Volteó una última vez, si su novio no llegaba, ella iría sola a Hogsmade, tampoco iba a esperarlo toda su vida.

Dejó pasar otros treinta minutos y decidió irse.

Dio un último vistazo hacía sus alrededores, buscando una cabellera rubio platinado, que había crecido casi hasta el mismo largo de Lucius Malfoy, pero no encontró nada y empezó a preguntarse si Ron tenía razón sobre Draco, si de verdad el chico era honesto con ellos ó solo era otra trampa de Quien - No - Debe - Ser - Nombrado.

Sacudió la cabeza, eso no podía ser posible, sabía que Draco no haría eso, no después de todo lo que había pasado y de todo lo que su madre y ella misma estaban dejando por él.

Tal vez no había podido ir, tal vez de verdad tenía asuntos con las propiedades, porque no era sencillo ser quien Draco era, sobre todo con su padre prófugo y con su madre muerta.

La pelirroja sonrió, comenzó a caminar, segura de que estaba exagerando las cosas, de que en cuanto se encontrara con el rubio, este tendría una muy buena razón para no haber ido, segura de que todo volvería a la normalidad...

XXX XXX XXX

Draco estaba parado junto a Ginny, llorando en silencio, debajo de la capa invisible que alguna vez perteneció a su madre... cubriéndose con ella de los ojos de su novia y del frió que le calaba los huesos y supo que no solo era por el frió del ambiente, sino también porque se sentía la peor basura del universo... se había sentido así, desde antes de empezar el año escolar...

Estuvo parado ahí durante dos horas, sin decir una palabra, pero maldiciéndose a sí mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer... por eso tenía que rogar que la chica no optara por ir a Hogsmade... que se quedará en el castillo, demasiado furiosa como para salir... pero no tenía tanta suerte...

Vio una sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro de su novia y entonces avanzó hacía el camino al pueblo... y lo único que el rubio pudo hacer fue levantar su varita e invocar un hechizo protector... sabía que no sería suficiente... pero era lo único que podía hacer ó todo sería un verdadero caos y perdería todo lo que se jugo en esto...

Siguió mirando hacía el sendero, hasta que la figura de la menor de los Weasley se disipo con la niebla que empezaba a formarse... y rogó, porque la única persona que había traído un poco de calor a su vida... no se esfumara como todo lo demás... no lo dejara solo... con todas las cargas que debía llevar...

Cuando ya no hubo señal de la delgada figura en el horizonte, Draco Malfoy se quitó la capa invisible y se derrumbó completamente... las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas... rodillas en el suelo...

Estuvo así durante un buen rato... midiendo el tiempo... tenía que hacer esto al segundo... pero no encontraba las fuerzas para levantarse...

¿Cómo había pasado esto?... ¿Cómo pudo pasar de solo querer acercarse a la chica, a necesitarla completamente?...

Se había permitido ser débil... descuidarse... y eso traería sus consecuencias...

Observó su reloj... 1:45 PM... se había permitido llorar durante mucho tiempo y era hora de moverse... los alumnos regresarían de la visita a las 5 exactas, o eso quería creer, y él tenía que estar en Hogsmade a las 2:50 a más tardar y tenía que pasar desapercibido... tenía que llegar allá o todo el sacrificio no valdría la pena...

Se levantó como pudo, ya no tenía más lágrimas...

Tomó la capa invisible, pero ya no se la puso y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras en busca de los dos objetos que lo condenaban cada día de su vida y que lo convertían en un monstruo... tenía que darse prisa...

XXX XXX XXX

2:15 PM HOGWARTS

- ...cinco gryffindors se columpiaban sobre la capa de un slytherin... como veían que resistía... fueron a llamar a otro gryffindor...

Harry tarareaba una canción que le había escuchado a un chico de primer año de gryffindor hacía unos días, mientras se encaminaba a la salida de Hogwarts, eran mas o menos las dos de la tarde o pasada esa hora y en el castillo no había casi nadie. Se sorprendió de no ver a ningún slytherin de los dos primeros años en las mazmorras cuando salió de las habitaciones de Severus, pero sí a alumnos de grados mayores.

Estuvo toda la mañana en la cama con el profesor, solo abrazándolo y después tomaron el desayuno juntos; pero, hacía unos minutos, Dumbledore había llamado a Severus y este le había aconsejado a Harry que pasara el resto del día en Hogsmade con sus amigos, aunque Severus se había referido a ellos como "los mininos sin cabeza con los que pierdes el tiempo", algunas cosas no cambiaban.

- ... doce gryffindor se columpiaban sobre la capa de un slytherin... como veían que resistía, fueron a llamar a otro gryffindor... - Harry siguió tarareando la cancioncita mientras se dirigía a la salida más rápida para Hogsmade

Giró en un pasillo, que sabía pasaba frente a las habitaciones de los slytherin, pero se detuvo en seco: frente a él, Draco Malfoy salía de su sala común, vestido con una capa totalmente negra. El rubio se puso la capucha de la capa y algunos de sus cabellos rubios se deslizaron fuera, los metió de nuevo y Harry hubiera jurado, que por unos momentos, Lucius Malfoy estaba frente a él.

Potter iba a hablarle, extrañado porque sabía que Ginny y él se iban a ver ese día desde la mañana para ir a Hogsmade juntos; pero entonces, vio por un momento los ojos del rubio, estaban rojos y vidriosos, como si hubiera estado llorando durante mucho tiempo. Esto era verdaderamente extraño.

Draco entró en un pasadizo que Harry conocía muy bien, dirigía hacía las afueras de Hogwarts, hacía donde estaba el Sauce Boxeador y el gryffindor empezó a preocuparse por su amigo, ¿para qué querría Draco ir hacía un árbol que golpeaba? Hasta donde Harry sabía, el chico no conocía la manera de petrificar al agresivo árbol.

Decidió seguirlo, espero unos momentos, cuando supo que el rubio no le escucharía y se introdujo en el pasadizo. Tal vez Ginny y él se habían peleado o algo más había pasado.

No le tomo mucho llegar a la salida y se escondió rápidamente detrás de unos arbustos.

Draco estaba parado frente al Sauce, tomo una piedra pequeña y la hizo levitar hacía el nudo que hacía que el sauce se apaciguara, cuando la piedra lo toco, este se quedo quieto como una estatua y Harry se sorprendió mucho, para después quedarse petrificado:

De la túnica negra, Draco sacó una máscara blanca, que Potter reconoció al instante: la máscara del mortífago, que el rubio se colocó, para después introducirse en el agujero del árbol, el sauce recupero su movimiento.

Harry estaba en shock, no sabía que pensar, tenía que ser un error. Draco no era un mortífago, había renunciado a serlo cuando Voldemort asesinó a Narcisa Malfoy, esto tenía que ser una broma barata. Tal vez Ron y Hermione estaba por ahí observando el rostro de Harry, también Ginny, y se deberían de estar riendo de él a carcajadas.

El chico volteó, pero no había nadie, ni un alma a su alrededor, no era una broma.

Se levantó, a pesar de la impresión y caminó hacía el sauce, tomó una varita del suelo y toco el nudo, mecánicamente, se introdujo en el sauce y empezó a caminar hacía la Casa de los Gritos. Como lo había hecho hacía tres años cuando Sirius arrastró a Ron por el túnel; estaba rogándole a todas las deidades existentes que, en esta ocasión, no fuera a descubrir que uno de sus amigos, era en realidad uno de sus enemigos.

Iba tan abstraído, que no notó una figura entre los árboles, observándolo todo y una lágrima resbalar de la mejilla... para dirigirse a su propia llamada...

En ese momento, un trueno resonó contra el cielo y las primeras gotas de una tormenta comenzaron a caer...

XXX XXX XXX

2:20 PM Hogsmade, Honey Dukes

Dean Thomas estaba en Honey Dukes comprando unas cuantas grageas de todos los sabores, cuando vio entrar a la tienda a Ginny Weasley sola y, al parecer, buscando por alguien.

- ¡Hola Gin!... - la saludó desde el interior de la tienda, la chica volteó y le sonrió, acercándose a él

- Hola...

Desde que habían terminado, se volvieron muy buenos amigos, para el gran disgusto de Draco, cada vez que podían platicaban y se comentaban incluso de sus nuevas parejas, Dean estaba saliendo con la hermana de Parvati, Padma, de Ravenclaw. Y cuando se enteró de la relación de Ginny con el rubio, primero se pregunto por la salud mental de su ex y después la felicitó al verla tan feliz.

- ¿Y Malfoy?... - preguntó el chico, extrañado de no verla con su novio

- No pudo venir... - contestó secamente - ¿no has visto a Ron o a Hermione?... ¿o a Harry?....

- A Ron, lo vi en las tres escobas esperando por tu cuñada, ella estaba en una tienda de libros y a Harry no lo he visto para nada, creo que no vino...

- ¿Y a Gabrielle?...

- Creo que fue a mandar una lechuza... pero no sé si siga allí...

- Mmmm...

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarlos?...

- ¿No es mucha molestia?...

- No, para nada, Padma esta con su hermana, fueron a comprar algunas cosas para la clase de adivinación con Trelawney... ya sabes la fijación que tiene Parvati por esa materia... - dijo el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco

- Esta bien, acepto tu oferta...

- Solo espera a que pague esto...

XXX XXX XXX

2:20 PM Hogsmade, Las Tres Escobas

- Y ¿a qué vinieron al pueblo?...

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¿No podemos venir a ver a nuestros hermanitos?... - decía un, aparentemente, ofendido Fred a Ron

- Aja... no, en serio... ¿a qué vinieron a Hogsmade?...

- ¡¿Cómo es que no confías en nosotros?!... hace mucho que no los vemos ni a ti ni a Ginny... - dijo George

- Si claro... - Ron puso los ojos en blanco y tomo un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla

Los gemelos estaban sentados junto con su hermano, tomando un poco de hidromel, mientras esperaban a Hermione y a Ginny; el más chico estaba haciendo plegarias de último minuto para que su hermanita no llegara con Malfoy en ese momento ó habría que pagar por daños a Las Tres Escobas.

- Ya, bueno... - siguió George - venimos por negocios...

- ¿Negocios?...

- Si - continuó el mismo gemelo - estábamos pensando en abrir nuestro propio local aquí en Hogsmade... pero pensamos que eso sería alta traición a Zonko...

- Así que decidimos venir a ofrecer nuestros productos al dueño de la tienda que siempre fue nuestra inspiración... - siguió Fred

- ¿Qué paso?... ¿Aceptó vender sus productos?...

- ¡Por supuesto hermanito!... - le aseguró George

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Ron

- ¿Qué tanto conspiran?...

Hermione entró y saludó a los hermanos de su novio, para luego sentar junto a este y pedir una cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¡Nada!... solo estábamos platicando sobre la familia... - dijo George, conciente de que a la prefecta no le gustaría escuchar la noticia

- Si... ehem... cambiando de tema... ¿no has visto a Ginny?...

- No, pero supongo que vendrá en unos minutos...

Y dicho y hecho, la pelirroja entraba en ese momento en el bar, acompañada de Dean Thomas y como agradeció que Draco no se hubiera presentado. Le susurró algo a su ex novio, advirtiéndole y se acercó a la mesa.

Saludó a sus hermanos y se sentó, junto con Dean, a conversar sobre varias cosas. Los gemelos sabían de la ruptura con Thomas, pero de Malfoy, no sabían nada.

Siguieron platicando, mientras tomaban más cerveza con mantequilla, incluso Fred y George sucumbieron a la tentación de beber un tarro, pues, en cuanto Ginny y Dean entraron al pub, la lluvia empezó a caer y se convirtió en tormenta.

XXX XXX XXX

2:30 PM Hogsmade, La Casa de los Gritos

Draco salía del túnel, para encontrarse justo en la Casa de los Gritos, pero ahora sabía muy bien, que todos los cuentos sobre ella eran falsos, así que entró sin ningún miedo, se acomodó la túnica y la máscara y comenzó a caminar, escuchando la lluvia fuera, rogando porque su novia estuviera a salvo... pero alejó ese pensamiento rápido, cerro su mente a la figura de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera lo que tenía que hacer.

Se dirigió hacia la parte más alta de la casa, donde estaba la única chimenea que todavía se sostenía y podría servir para algo, en este caso, para comunicarse con su juez, juzgado, verdugo y condena.

Cuando llegó, unas llamas moradas se encendieron inmediatamente y, con ellas, llegó el rostro inhumano de Lord Voldemort, Draco se arrodilló y saludo:

- Mi señor...

- Me da gusto verte Draco...

XXX XXX XXX

2:30 PM Hogsmade, La Casa de los Gritos

Harry siguió al rubio, escuchando sus pasos delante de él todo el tiempo, hasta que llegó a la Casa de los Gritos y se quedo atrás un poco, esperando a que el rubio saliera y siguiera su camino.

Cuando supo que había dejado un tiempo prudente, salió del túnel y alcanzó a ver la túnica del rubio subiendo las viejas escaleras, haciendo que estas rechinaran a cada paso; salió completamente e hizo un hechizo que le permitiría caminar sin hacer ruido, sabía que la lluvia caía muy fuerte afuera, pues azotaba la casa y percibía que cada vez estaba peor.

Subió las escaleras, todavía con la esperanza de que todo esto no fuera más que una equivocación, una broma; tal vez, arriba estarían Ginny, Ron y Hermione y todos se reirían porque Potter había caído en la trampa.

Siguió hacia arriba, hasta que escuchó el sonido inequívoco, de que una conexión floo había sido abierta, se acercó a la puerta cautelosamente y lo que vio, lo hizo, primero, petrificarse y, luego, ponerse furioso:

Lord Voldemort, su cabeza mejor dicho, salía de la chimenea a través de las llamas y, frente a él, estaba Draco Malfoy, arrodillado, en señal de sumisión, la perfecta imagen de un perfecto mortífago y de un perfecto traidor; pero resistió las ganas de ir a estrangularlos a ambos, primero tenía que ver de que demonios se trataba esto.

- Mi señor... - escuchó la voz de su ex-amigo y renovado enemigo

- Me da gusto verte Draco... ¿todo esta como lo planeamos?...

- Si mi señor, todo justamente como fue planeado...

- Perfecto... que suerte que sea sábado de visita al pueblo, eso me facilita las cosas; bastante eficiente Draco, mucho más que tu propio padre, diría yo... muy pronto la recompensa que esperas te será dada si sigues así...

- Muchas gracias mi señor... es usted, muy generoso... - Draco se inclinó más

- Muy bien, creo que es hora de comenzar... mi espía en el Ministerio solo me aseguro esta conexión a la red por unos minutos, así que esta noche tendrás que ir a verme para analizar los resultados del día de hoy... por ahora eso es todo... puedes retirarte al castillo para que nadie dude de ti... ¿15 minutos serán suficientes?...

- Por supuesto...

- Perfecto... una última cosa antes de irme... ¿Potter esta con los demás? ¿Y los Slytherin?...

- Potter no fue a la visita, seguramente esta con el traidor mi señor... y los demás slytherin están, casi todos, en camino al campo de Quidditch con Madame Hooch... los otros están en la sala común, solo unos pocos vinieron...

- Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora... me voy... regresa al castillo y, nos vemos esta noche...

- Si mi señor...

Con una última mirada, Riddle desapareció y el rubio estaba arrodillado inmediatamente, sollozando, pero Harry estaba demasiado furioso como para hacer caso a eso y su sed de venganza necesitaba saciarse.

Mientras Malfoy se levantaba, el ojí-verde se acercó a él lentamente, varita en mano, la varita no registrada, porque estaba seguro de que algunas maldiciones imperdonables serían lanzadas...

XXX XXX XXX

2:45 PM Hogsmade

La lluvia se convirtió en tormenta y el clima era frío. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban dentro de los negocios de Hogsmade, al igual que toda la población del pueblo, no había ni una sola alma en la calle, ni siquiera los aurores, que ahora estaban dentro de los negocios vigilando a los chicos.

Los profesores que habían acompañado a los chicos: McGonagall y Sprout, estaban ellas mismas encerradas en las Tres Escobas, en una sala privada junto a Madame Rosmerta, conversando y esperando a que la lluvia se detuviera un poco para llevar a los chicos de vuelta al colegio.

De pronto, el clima empezó a enfriarse aún más, algunas de las gotas de lluvia se volvían pedazos de hielo, todos observaron, a través de las ventanas, esto y hechizos calentadores se pusieron en acción, pero el clima seguía bajando y el silencio se hacía cada vez más y más pesado... no había mucha luz en las calles debido a las nubes y, sin ser percibido... las conversaciones de todos se hicieron cada vez más apáticas, hasta que ya no se escuchaban risas...

XXX XXX XXX

2:45 PM Hogsmade, La Casa de los Gritos

Sabía que tenía que irse, sabía que tenía que correr al castillo, peor los sollozos no lo dejaban pensar, se levantó como pudo, poco a poco, sabiendo que si cometía una estupidez, perdería para siempre lo que tanto trabajo le estaba costando recuperar.

Draco se levantó, se quitó la máscara y retiró la capucha de su cabeza, guardó la máscara en la túnica y se dispuso a marcharse...

Solo que no espero, que al dar un paso, sintiera una varita en su espalda y escuchara la voz de Harry Potter, con un tono que nunca le había escuchado, jamás, sin saber porque, su cuerpo empezó a temblar...

- Es hora de pagar Malfoy... tira tu varita...

- Ha... Harry... espera... yo...

- No tienes ningún derecho de llamarme por mi nombre, maldito mortífago... TIRA tu varita... - dijo mientras apretaba más la punta de la suya en la espalda del chico

Draco hizo lo que se le mando, con cuidado, sacio su varita y la tiro al suelo

- No te atrevas a moverte...

- No es lo que parece... de verdad, ¡tienes que escucharme!...

- ¡¿Por qué tendría que escucharte, si hace unos cuantos segundos estabas hablando con Lord Voldemort?! - el cuerpo del rubio tembló al escuchar el nombre - ¿Qué?... No me digas que te da miedo el nombre de tu amo...

- ¡¡¡ÉL NO ES MI AMO!!!...

Un rayo cayó muy cerca y Draco se volteó quedando cara a cara con Harry, pero la varita del otro chico se dirigió a su garganta a una velocidad impresionante; Malfoy, nunca había visto al otro de esa manera, estaba furioso, sus ojos brillaban con un verde intenso, resplandeciendo y él solo pudo retroceder por el miedo.

- Dame una razón para no matarte en este momento Malfoy... una sola y no la desperdicies... porque si no me convences, esta casa se convertirá en tu tumba...

- Lo haré... te juro que lo haré... pero aquí no, él podría aparecer en cualquier minuto para ver si sigo aquí... - dijo señalando a la chimenea - además ¡tienes que ir a Hogsmade y ayudar!... va a haber un ataque... y no será solo de mortífagos...

- ¿Por qué he de creerte?... y si es cierto ¿por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes?...

- Porque no podía... estaba siendo vigilado y si decía una sola palabra iba a arrastrar a la tumba a Ginny conmigo...

Hubo un silencio durante unos cuantos segundos. Draco sabía que ya debería de estar de vuelta en Hogwarts, sabía que en cualquier momento el ataque iba a comenzar y también sabía que Harry no le creía una sola palabra de lo que decía. Volteó hacía el piso y vio su varita a escasos centímetros de él, pero supo que el otro chico le mataría si hacía un solo movimiento en falso. Lo único coherente que hizo, fue acercar su mano a su antebrazo izquierdo y levantar la ropa que lo cubría.

- ¿Ves?... No tengo la marca... él no me ha marcado por una razón, no soy de sus mortífagos... y no pienso serlo nunca...

- Tal vez no lo ha hecho porque eres un incompetente... porque no confía en ti... yo no debí de hacerlo nunca... debí de haber escuchado a Ron, pero fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para darte una oportunidad... - el extrañamente calmado tono que tenía Harry, solo hacía que el otro chico se pusiera más nervioso, hasta que lo hizo explotar

- ¡¡¡Por Merlín Potter!!!... ¡Riddle no solo mato a mi madre físicamente!... ¡encerró su alma y tengo que recuperarla!... ¡¿De verdad crees que le serviría a un monstruo como él?!... ¡¡¡YO NO SOY MI PADRE POTTER!!!...

Por unos momentos, la duda pasó por los ojos de Harry, pero como apareció se fue y Malfoy estuvo seguro de que ese sería el último día de su vida. El rubio volteó a ver su reloj, ya casi era la hora, esto no podía durar más, tenía que enviar a Harry a Hogsmade, tal vez así Ginny tendría una oportunidad...

- Esta vez no me convencerás Malfoy... esta vez, voy a hacer lo que debía de haber hecho hace años... acabar con tu inmunda existencia... - la varita del oji-verde se clavó más en el cuello de Malfoy - ¿sabes?... creo que elegiste muy bien al animal en el que te convertiste... los cuervos son criaturas muy inteligentes, pero no se les debe de tener confianza... porque al final, solo son criaturas carroñeras... ¿cuál es el dicho muggle?... cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos...

- Por favor... tienes que creerme, tienes que ir a Hogsmade a ayudarlos...

- No... esta vez no voy a creer tus palabras Malfoy...

Draco miró a Harry a los ojos con súplica, volteó una vez más hacía su reloj... 3:00 PM... era hora...

Y, en ese preciso momento, desde Hogsmade, se escuchó una explosión y los gritos de muchos... un nuevo rayo cayó cerca de la casa...

Harry volteó, bajando el brazo, dejando de ver a Malfoy...

XXX XXX XXX

3:00 PM Hogsmade, Las Tres Escobas

Ron se levantó para ir por otras cuentas cervezas de mantequilla para todos; el frío se estaba volviendo insoportable, incluso con los hechizos que Hermione les había puesto a todos.

Se dirigió a la mesa donde sus hermanos, novia y amigos estaban conversando, cercanos a una de las ventanas.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos, vio una figura que pasaba rápidamente por fuera y luego otras, personas corriendo, pero la lluvia y la extraña neblina que se había formado fuera le hacía imposible ver claramente lo que estaba pasando.

Llegó a la mesa y, cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, vio a alguien fuera, asomándose por la ventana, varita en mano y le reconoció al instante:

- Lestrange... - fue casi un susurro, pero Hermione le escuchó y volteó rápidamente hacia la ventana

Y entonces, en el rostro de Bellatrix, se formó una sonrisa cruel, sádica, al tiempo que apuntaba con su varita al ventanal e invocaba un hechizo.

- ¡¡¡TODOS ABAJO!!!... ¡¡¡MORTÍFAGOS!!!... - gritó Ron y se arrojó sobre su novia, haciendo que se tirará al suelo, mientras sus hermanos hacían lo propio con Ginny

El lugar entero volteó hacía a Ron, solo para ver la pared del lugar explotar estruendosamente y alcanzar a tirarse al suelo... mientras escuchaban diferentes explosiones fuera, por todo el pueblo y los gritos de terror de otros magos y brujas...

El único pensamiento coherente de Ron en esos momentos, fue que los gritos se escucharían hasta La Casa de los Gritos y que, con suerte, en Hogwarts se darían cuenta a tiempo y les ayudarían... pero todo se borró en cuanto vio entrar a Lestrange, acompañada de dementores, ahora tenía que pelear...

XXX XXX XXX

3:00 PM Hogsmade, La Casa de los Gritos

Harry había volteado hacia una de las ventanas en cuanto escuchó el estruendo y los gritos... vio en la distancia pequeños resplandores, pero el sonido de la lluvia y la neblina que se formaba alrededor del pueblo le impedían ver con claridad todo lo que pasaba... entonces Draco había tenido razón... ¡Malfoy!...

Potter volteó rápidamente, para ver como el rubio recogía su varita y esquivaba su cuerpo para dirigirse a la puerta a toda velocidad...

- ¡¡¡MALFOY!!! - gritó y corrió tras de él, haciendo ocasionales maldiciones para evitar que el slytherin escapara, pero el ágil cuerpo del otro las evitaba con maestría.

Llegó a la planta baja de la casa y el gryffindor creyó que se iba a ir por el pasadizo a Hogwarts, pero, en vez de eso, salió por la puerta y se adentró en la lluvia, Harry salió tras de él, sintiendo como las gotas caían con furia sobre de él, empañando los cristales de sus anteojos, pero no se los quito, solo uso el hechizo de impermeabilidad en ellos; también su ropa se estaba empapando, pero no le importo.

Vio al rubio correr y trato de enviarle una maldición, pero solo golpeo el aire, ya que el otro chico se transformó en cuervo y, lluvia y todo, emprendió el vuelo, perdiéndose de la vista de Harry.

Iba a seguirlo, sabía que iba a Hogwarts porque Voldemort se lo había ordenado así, pero escuchó más explosiones y gritos en el pueblo y decidió ir a ayudar a sus amigos... ya después se ocuparía de Malfoy... lo más importante eran sus amigos, solo esperaba que los aurores y la Orden ya estuvieran ahí, ayudando...

XXX XXX XXX

3:15 PM Londres, Grimmauld Place

Dumbledore estaba presidiendo una reunión de la Orden del Fénix, Severus, Kingsley, Tonks y otros aurores que se habían unido, también estaban allí los Weasley pertenecientes, todos tratando de adivinar el siguiente golpe de Voldemort. Remus se había quedado en el castillo, exhausto por la última transformación.

Severus observaba todo, realmente no entendía porque Albus había insistido en que asistiera a esa reunión, realmente él no tenía nada que ver con todo lo que se estaba hablando, pero el viejo loco había insistido; el profesor estaba seguro de que podría estar utilizando su tiempo en algo más productivo, como pasar unas cuantas horas con Harry; realmente no quería ser codicioso con el tiempo del chico, sabía que tenía 16 años y que debía disfrutar de la vida, pero era tan poco el tiempo que pasaban juntos, que cada segundo era muy preciado.

Volteó una vez más, recorriendo con la mirada cada centímetro de la habitación, realmente, habiendo pasado un mes encerrado ahí con Harry, había llegado a conocer todo Grimmauld Place, mientras intentaba esconderse del ojí-verde. Hecho una mirada a los presentes, Emily también faltaba, Dumbledore había dicho que la profesora había tenido que ir a supervisar algunas cosas en el Colegio del Fénix.

Se sentía inquieto, nervioso, como si algo fuera a pasar, en la mañana no había querido dejar ir a Harry, pero no tuvo otra opción. De pronto, sintió un dolor en su brazo izquierdo: Voldemort estaba intentando torturarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez solo escocia, no dolía realmente.

Las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron de pronto, sobresaltando a todos menos a Albus y a él (como adoraba tener esa habilidad); por ellas, entró un exhausto y agitado licántropo, que buscó con la mirada a Dumbledore y corrió hacía él, se notaba que no estaba para nada recuperado y Severus supo que la poción de Wolfsbane no había ayudado en mucho la noche anterior, después tendría que averiguar porque:

- ¡Remus!... ¿qué pasa?... - preguntó Molly, pero Lupin no alcanzó a responder, porque, al siguiente momento se desvaneció, Kingsley logró atraparlo delicadamente y evitar que golpeara el suelo, lo tomó fuertemente en sus brazos y le ayudó a levantarse un poco, tratando de no lastimarlo (AN: ok, ok, caí en la tentación, ¡pero la culpa de esto la tiene Ayesha!... después de estar leyendo su fic, sus ideas te influyen... --U... continuemos!!!)

Albus se acercó a su profesor de duelo y ayudó a llevar al sillón más cercano, todos estaban alarmados ¿qué habría hecho que el hombre corriera de esa manera?

Ya costado, Remus abrió los ojos lentamente y enfocó el lugar en el que se encontraba, Molly llegó en ese momento con una toalla húmeda y se la colocó en la frente, quitando a Tonks del medio.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Remus?... - preguntó de forma maternal

- A... Albus... - susurró el licántropo y el director se acercó hacía donde estaba su profesor, cuando estuvo en el campo visual de este, los ojos dorados le enfocaron y susurraron un nombre - Voldemort...

Todos los presentes, menos el viejo, temblaron ante el nombre del Lord

- ¿Qué pasa Remus?... ¿Qué pasa con él?... - preguntó Albus

- Es... están atacando Hog... Hogsmade... mortífagos y dementores... las... las alarmas sonaron... los chicos están allá, esta ca... cayendo una... tor... tormenta... superan a los aurores en número...

Remus se desmayó después de eso, demasiado exhausto para seguir hablando, todos en la sala estaban petrificados, pero la voz del director los despertó:

- Molly, cuida de Remus, cuando este mejor llévalo a Hogwarts por la red floo... Arthur, necesito que avises en el Ministerio, que mandes aurores y encárgate de que avisen en San Mugo también, necesitaran estar preparados para recibir a los heridos... - el matrimonio asintió y obedecieron las órdenes al instante - los demás, a Hogsmade, llegaremos por la red Floo... ¡vamos!...

Todos se dirigieron a la Red y de tres en tres gritaron Las Tres Escobas y desaparecieron entre las llamas. Cuando iba a ser el turno de Severus, Albus lo detuvo.

- No Severus... necesito que vallas a Hogwarts...

- ¡Pero Albus!...

- Entiende, necesito que le avises a Poppy que recibirá algunos heridos y que busques a Harry en el castillo... tal vez se quedó ahí por la lluvia... después podrás ayudarnos en Hogsmade, pero ten cuidado, recuerda que Riddle te quiere muerto...

- Lo sé... no tienes porque decírmelo, esta bien, haré como me mandas...

El slytherin dejó que Dumbledore se fuera antes que él, estaba preocupado, quería luchar; pero primero tenía que hacer lo que el otro le mandaba, solo esperaba que tuviera razón, que Harry siguiera en Hogwarts, pero era muy improbable, ya que él mismo le había dicho que se fuera con sus amigos al pueblo.

Entro a la chimenea y gritó Hogwarts, unos segundos después apareció en el despacho de Albus, Fawkes no estaba, seguramente había ido a pelear junto al director... salió del despacho, dispuesto a hacer lo que le habían indicado y a ir a pelear en Hogsmade...

XXX XXX XXX

3:20 PM Hogsmade, Zonko

Otra explosión sonó al otro extremo del pueblo, las casas se incendiaban y los aurores no alcanzaban para pelear contra los mortífagos y dementores.

Dumbledore había llegado con más ayuda hacía apenas un minuto y los profesores de Hogwarts también llegaron a apoyar, pero parecía que los mortífagos salían de detrás de las piedras. Incluso los alumnos empezaron a pelear, los que habían formado parte del grupo de Harry el año anterior, defendían a los de grados menores, junto con los de séptimo y algunos de sexto.

Otro estremecimiento sacudió al pueblo y los vidrios de Zonko explotaron:

- ¡¡¡Hermione CUIDADO!!! - gritó Ron, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los vidrios golpearon a la chica directamente, causándole cortes por todo el cuerpo, cayó al suelo, mientras Ron llegaba a su lado - Hermione... ¡Hermione!

- Clama Ron, llévala adentro de la tienda... ¡stupefy! - le dijo Fred, pero Ron seguía abrazando a su novia - ¡ve Ron!... no puedes dejarla aquí, adentro alguien más podrá hacer algo...

Ron se levantó, cargando a su novia con él y la llevó dentro de la tienda de bromas, donde la dejó a cargo de una bruja mayor que se había refugiado allí y salió a seguir luchando junto a Fred y George.

Habían escapado por poco de Lestrange, la mujer los había acorralado dentro de las Tres Escobas, reconoció a Ginny, Ron y Hermione al instante y trató de matarlos, con la ayuda de los dementores, pero algo les había detenido, solo traía orden de torturarlos, no de matarlos, por lo menos no a ellos.

Aún así, Bellatrix había ido por ellos, el primer crucio fue lanzado, pero los gemelos se las ingeniaron para distraerla: usando unos de sus fuegos artificiales, lograron distraerla unos segundos y pudieron petrificarla y atarla mágicamente, sabían que eso no duraría mucho, así que sacaron a todos de ahí, cuidándose de los dementores; pero Ginny había sido golpeada por el Crucio, aunque, no fue lastimada como esperaban fue como si tuviera un escudo alrededor, la llevaron a Honey Dukes, donde les indicaron a varios alumnos de tercero y cuarto como llegar a Hogwarts por el pasadizo, y se llevaron a Ginny con ellos, ahora Ron estaba preguntándose, porqué demonios no obligó a Hermione a ir con ellos.

Ahora así se estaban moviendo, si podían lograr llevar a alguien a la tienda de dulces, lo hacían, sobre todo si podían llevar a los heridos y transportarlos hasta el colegio, cuidado de que los mortífagos no se dieran cuenta de su pequeño engaño, pero en ese momento, era imposible transportar a Hermione entre el mar maldiciones, así que tenían que rogar porque llegara más ayuda.

George estaba defendiéndose de un dementor, era muy difícil crear un patronus con el dementor enfrente, así que la mayoría solo lograba sacar una luz plateada de sus varitas, que alejaba a las criaturas un poco, pero los mortífagos atacaban al mismo tiempo.

Una luz azul pasó rozando a Fred y Ron volteó rápidamente, para encontrase con el rostro de Bellatrix, frente a él, protegida por varios mortífagos y dementores. Los tres hermanos voltearon y se quedaron petrificados:

- Valla, valla, valla... creo que tenemos aquí a tres niños desamparados... - dijo Bella

- No somos niños... - espetó Fred

- Bueno... pues unos niños no tendrían esos rostros de horror, aunque debo de reconocer que fue bastante ingenioso lo que hicieron hace un rato... también pagarán por eso... - dijo con una sonrisa sádica

- ¿Quieres que los mate por ti Bella?... - preguntó uno de los mortífagos y los dementores se movieron excitados

- ¡No!... la orden es no matarlos, solo torturarlos, hacerlos sufrir un rato... bueno, pero esa es la orden para este pecosito... - dijo señalando a Ron - estos dos... podemos jugar con ellos todo lo que queramos... tal vez mis viejos amigos quieran divertirse un rato...

La mujer volteó hacia atrás, señalando a los dementores, los cuales se comenzaron a mover y a acercarse a los gemelos, estos trataron de hacer un patronus, pero no pudieron lograrlo; Ron fue quitado del medio por los mortífagos y Bella estaba apuntándole con su varita, el chico solo observaba como esas criaturas se inclinaban sobre sus hermanos, haciéndolos caer al suelo y rogó porque alguien viera lo que estaba pasando y les ayudará, que alguien llegara y salvara a sus hermanos... alguien...

- ¡Expecto Patronus!... - escuchó gritar a una voz conocida

Después observó un ciervo plateado, que se acercó a los dementores e hizo que se fueran, dejando libres a sus hermanos, que cayeron al suelo; sintió como Lestrange lo soltaba dejándolo caer, el ciervo se dirigió hacía una figura y Ron suspiró tranquilo:

- ¡Harry!... - gritó aliviado, su amigo le sonrió, el patronus desapareció y el ojí-verde se acercó a ellos.

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí... Harry Potter... - pronunció Bella con sarcasmo puro, el aludido solo la miró con odio y desvió su atención a su amigo; los demás mortífagos habían retrocedido un poco y Ron pudo ir hasta donde se encontraban sus hermanos

- Ron... ¿estas bien?... - le preguntó, escondiendo todo sentimiento que se pudiera reflejar en su voz o en sus ojos.

- ¡Que conmovedor!... - escuchó a uno de los mortífagos burlarse y Harry levantó su varita

- Protego... - dijo - eso los detendrá por unos momentos...

- Si Harry... estoy bien, pero los gemelos... - dijo volteando hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanos

- Estoy seguro de que estarán bien... solo necesitan un poco de descanso y unas cuantas barras de chocolate... y creo que en Honey Dukes hay bastantes de ellas...

El pelirrojo volteó a ver a su amigo, entendió el mensaje instantáneamente, Harry quería que se fuera a la tienda para poder transportar a los gemelos a Hogwarts a través del túnel

- Hermione esta en Zonko... - le susurró a su amigo

- No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de eso...

Ron observó como el ojí-verde aparecía unas pequeñas pelotitas y las señalaba, después murmuró Portus y se las entregó, se sorprendió, sabía para que servía el hechizo y lo difícil que era aparecer cosas de la nada, aunque fueran tan pequeñas como las pelotitas:

- Lleva a los gemelos dentro de Zonko, pon una en cada persona que encuentres adentro... se activaran dentro de dos minutos y los transportaran dentro de Honey Dukes... ¿entendido?...

- Si... volveré a ayudarte...

- ¡NO!... no te preocupes, estaré bien... debes de ayudar a trasladar a los heridos... ¿entendido?... yo estaré bien... Lestrange no me lastimará... Voldemort estaría furioso con ella... ahora ve... los distraeré por unos momentos... llegaran aurores a ayudarme... - de lo último no estaba muy seguro, sentía como los magos se alejaban hacía las afueras de Hogsmade, ¿por qué?... no era el momento de pensar en eso

Harry se levantó y observó como su amigo hacía levitar los cuerpos de sus hermanos y se iba acercando poco a poco a Zonko; también observó que algunos mortífagos se acercaban a ellos.

- Inmovilus... - gritó señalándolos y Ron corrió hacía la entrada de la tienda, esquivando hechizos, llegando sano y salvo - "solo espero que tenga tiempo de sacar a todos de ah"... - pensó el chico

Había aprendido a elaborar los trasladores con ayuda de Emily, pero sabía que todavía no era capaz de hacer uno tan poderoso como para transportarlos directamente al Bosque Prohibido, lo único que podía hacer era trasladores que recorrieran distancias pequeñas, de máximo un kilómetro y Hogwarts estaba mucho más lejos que eso.

- Valla, valla... veo que eres bastante valiente o bastante estúpido, como para enfrentarte tu solo a nosotros, sin ayuda de tus amigos... - escuchó a Bella y volte

La mortífaga vio la expresión en el rostro del chico, sabía perfectamente que la odiaba, pero esa mirada le había recordado la de su maestro y un escalofrío la recorrió; hubiera jurado ver un destello rojo en los ojos verdes; después, sonrió, los planes del Lord se estaban llevando a cabo a la perfección. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia el chico, que sostenía su varita fuertemente, atento a cualquier ataque que pudiera venir de la mujer y volteando discretamente, para ver si no era rodeado o si alguien venía en su ayuda, sabía que no podía enfrentar solo a tantos mortífagos, aunque los dementores se hubieran ido por unos momentos.

- ¿Viendo si alguien viene en tu ayuda Harry?... Eso no es digno de un gryffindor... mi primo estaría muy decepcionado de ti...

Eso obtuvo la atención del chico

- No te atrevas a volver a mencionar a Sirius maldita... - levantó su varita, apuntando al corazón de la mujer, sintiendo el deseo de matar, no por primera vez

- ¿O qué?... ¿Qué me vas a hacer si vuelvo a hablar de él?... ¿Matarme?... No creo que seas capaz... si el año pasado no pudiste hacer ni siquiera un Crucio... - se burló Bella

- No deberías de tener tanta confianza Lestrange... además... no, no te mataría... primero te torturaría hasta que pidieras clemencia... porque lo harías... porque no tienes orgullo... porque eres una basura que es usada por Lord Voldemort...

- No me hagas reír chiquillo... no podrías contra mi... - levantó su varita y apunto al chico, el niñato le estaba empezando a colmar la paciencia ¿cómo se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre del Lord? - y ahora deja de parlotear y dame lo mejor que tengas... que no creo sea mucho...

Al decir esto, los mortífagos a su alrededor se acercaron más, a través de la lluvia, Harry podía ver como estos se acercaban y sintió frío, señal de que los dementores estaban regresando, además la neblina se empezaba a condensar otra vez por la cercanía de las criaturas y supo que si tenía alguna esperanza de que alguien viniera a ayudarle, ese alguien debía de traer una linterna con él.

Fijo fuertemente su vista en Bellatrix, tomo fuertemente su varita, al menos le daría una lección a la mujer; de pronto algo le vino a la mente, lastimaría a la mujer y, de paso, atraería la atención de los demás presentes. Con la firme determinación de hacerle el mayor daño posible, dirigió su otra mano hacia su túnica, tocando la varita sin registrar, listo para sacarla y pronunció un hechizo, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos:

- ¡Solarum espledore! - una luz bastante fuerte salió de su varita, cegando a los mortífaga y a sus compañeros, Harry sintió que los dementores se alejaron ante el calor producido por el hechizo, pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho tiempo.

Espero unos segundos y abrió los ojos, viendo de nuevo la constante lluvia, aunque la neblina se había disipado por un momento, ya no había resplandor, y los mortífagos estaban arrodillados, con los ojos cerrados y tapados por sus manos, entre ellos se encontraba Bellatrix y Harry se acercó a ella, sabiendo que no tendría mucho tiempo, que los aurores y más mortífagos llegarían para ver que pasaba.

Con paso firme, llegó hasta donde la mujer se encontraba, con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo, el efecto duraría una hora y podrían ver, solo que borroso, la visión total les volvería a la semana.

- Creo haberte escuchado decir hace unos momentos que no tenía mucho que mostrarte... supongo que ahora habré corregido esa imagen, no que me importe mucho...

- Maldito... - Bella levantó su varita hacía donde escuchaba la voz, pero Harry fue más rápido y pateó la varita de la mujer lejos, el agua ayudo a que esta resbalara a una distancia considerable

- Esta vez, mi querita Bellatrix... pagarás por todo lo que has hecho... - Harry tomó la varita sin registrar y guardó la suya, apunto a la mujer y pronuncio una maldición imperdonable - ¡Crucio!...

- ¡Aggg!...

Sorprendida primero, la mujer se arrodilló mucho más y empezó a retorcerse por el dolor de la maldición, sentía como cada milímetro de su cuerpo se retorcía ante el dolor provocado por la maldición, sus huesos se torcían ante la tortura; se contuvo lo más que pudo en no gritar, pero, después de unos momentos, supo que no podía evitarlo más y grito ante el dolor que El - Niño - Que - vivió le estaba causando. Podía sentir las gotas de lluvia sobre ella, lastimándola.

Harry observaba atentamente cada estremecimiento en el cuerpo a sus pies, de una forma algo sádica, se sentía poderoso, viendo como la mujer se retorcía y gritaba en el dolor de la tortura y como sus acompañantes estaban en el suelo, algunos tratando de alcanzar al chico con hechizos, pero sin llegar a atinar a su objetivo.

Paró la maldición por unos momentos y se inclinó, para tomar con sus manos el rostro de Lestrange y hablarle directamente a la cara:

- ¿Qué tal se sintió eso?... ¿No suplicarás por piedad Bellatrix?... - la mujer no hizo ningún movimiento, demasiado adolorida y orgullosa para darle gusto al chico - que lástima... supongo que morirás bajo el cruciatus... porque hasta que no ruegues por piedad, no habrá muerte rápida para ti...

Los ojos de Harry brillaron de una forma impresionante, algo tétrica; tenía sed de venganza, por Sirius, por todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado, por todos los momentos que había lamentado la muerte de su padrino, en los que había escuchado la risa de Lestrange, por todas las pesadillas. Y de paso vengaría a los padres de Neville también.

- Crucio... - dijo, mientras observaba como, de nuevo, la mujer se retorcía por el dolor de la maldición

Sentía como los dementores se acercaban de nuevo, la neblina se condensaba entre la lluvia, pero ya no le importaba nada, ahora lo único importante era matar a la mujer que había matado a Sirius y, con ese pensamiento en la mente, sintió como el poder de la maldición aumentaba y como, después de unos minutos, Bellatrix Lestrange caía inconsciente cobre el piso.

Potter se acercó a ella, estaba viva, podía sentirlo, pero estaba en el límite de la locura, no soportaría otro cruciatus sin perder la poca cordura que le quedaba después de tanto tiempo en Azkaban. Por un momento, el chico sintió lástima por la mujer, tal vez, una muerte rápida sería suficiente castigo.

Se alejó del cuerpo que yacía en el suelo y observó a los demás mortífagos arrastrándose por el, llenándose de lodo y resbalándose por la constante lluvia. Volteó hacía el cielo, cubierto de nubes negras que no dejaban de dejar caer gotas de agua, gotas que caían sobre su rostro, refrescándolo un poco, haciéndolo consciente de que, en unos momentos y por primera vez en su vida, mataría a un ser humano con sus propias manos. Extrañamente, ningún sonido llegaba sus oídos, cuando había estado escuchando la batalla que se ejecutaba en los demás rincones del pueblo.

Vio las figuras de los dementores justo arriba de ellos, sabía que sentían la muerte próxima y que estaban excitados, sin importarles que quien estaba a punto de morir, era una de las favoritas de Lord Voldemort.

El gryffindor volteó hacía el cuerpo de Bella, inconsciente, le quitaría la vida rápidamente, con el mismo hechizo con el que Sirius había muerto, pues era lo menos que se merecía, hechizo que Emily le había enseñado hacía algún tiempo, aunque se había negado al principio; pero, para eso, la mujer tenía que estar despierta, aunque no pudiera ver nada, sentiría la muerte llevándosela.

- Enervate... - pronunció y se acercó al cuerpo que se empezaba a mover y a tratar de levantarse - es tu hora... mi querida Bella...

Apunto de nuevo a la mortífaga, su cabeza le escocia un poco tal vez debido a lo que estaba a punto de hacer y a toda la magia que había estado usando, una luz pequeña empezó a salir de la varita, primero amarilla, para cambiar a naranja y después a rojo, entonces estuvo listo para vengar a su padrino...

- ¡Expelliarmo!

Harry sintió como era golpeado por el hechizo y como la varita que sostenía salía de sus manos para ir a parar a las del mago que le había lanzado el hechizo. El chico golpeó el suelo, cayendo sobre los cristales rotos de la ventana de Zonko, clavándose varios en las manos y el rostro, también sintió como algo puntiagudo le atravesaba el hombro izquierdo. Volteó lentamente a ver a la persona que se había atrevido a detenerlo, el objeto que se había clavado en el hombro resultó ser un trozo de madera del marco de la ventana, que se sacó sin poder evitar un gemido de dolor. Cuando estuvo totalmente de cerca la visión de este, entendió porque su cabeza había escocido un poco: Lord Voldemort estaba parado frente a él, sosteniendo la varita que hasta hacía unos momentos había estado en sus manos. Harry lo veía a través de la neblina, ahora más densa, empezó a sentir frió y resbalo por el lodo.

- Hola mi querido Harry... tanto tiempo sin vernos... en persona quiero decir...

- ¿Por qué?... - fue la pregunta del chico mientras se levantaba son dificultad y se dirigía hacia el Lord, estaba lleno de lodo debido a la caída y empezaba a sentir los efectos de estar debajo de la lluvia por tanto tiempo, además de que sentía heridas en sus piernas debido a los vidrios. Riddle parecía estar totalmente seco, tal vez un hechizo.

- ¿Por qué no te deje matarla?... - el chico solo asintió - porque lo ibas a hacer con algo que no es tuyo... - dijo levantando la varita sin registrar - si vas a hacerlo, lo harás con tu propia varita... por tus propios medios, sin dejar ninguna duda de tu fuiste el que lo hizo...

Si Harry esperaba una respuesta, no era esa. Había imaginado que el mago le diría que era porque no quería a una de sus favoritos muerta o porque no tenía derecho de hacerlo ya que no era uno de ellos.

- Pe... pero... la entrenaste tú mismo...

- Eso es cierto... pero ella fue la que perdió el sentido de lo que eso significa... además, para mi Harry... ella solo es un objeto, al igual que los demás... lo único que me importa, es que mi heredero aprenda de la experiencia... ¿o es que piensas tener compasión por la persona que mato a Black, solo porque a su amo no le importa si muere?...

Potter quedó atónito ante esto, ahora resultaba que él era más importante que la propia Bella, eso si era nuevo. Volteó a ver a la mujer que parecía no escuchar la conversación, tal vez la maldición la había aturdido demasiado; Lestrange se arrastraba por el suelo, como si buscara algo o tratara de escapar, pero no avanzaba ni cinco centímetros. No, no iba a mostrar compasión ante ella, nunca lo haría, pero tampoco la iba a matar sin que ella pudiera defenderse.

- No, no la voy a matar... por ahora... cuando este es completa capacidad me enfrentaré a ella... tampoco voy a actuar como un cobarde...

Volteó a ver a Voldemort, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, la decisión en su rostro. El Lord avanzó hacía él, puso la varita que le había quitado hacía unos momentos dentro de la túnica del chico y sonrió.

- Era lo menos que esperaba de ti... - murmuró, muy cerca del rostro del otro, que solo era dos centímetros más chico que él - si lo hubieras decidido de otras forma... ya estuvieras muerto...

Harry vio la sinceridad en los ojos del Lord.

- Esto fue otra prueba... - dijo

- No realmente... yo esperaba que no estuvieras aquí este día, la verdad vine por otros asuntos, pero parece que maté dos pájaros de un tiro... bueno... cinco... - dijo esbozando una sonrisa sádica

- ¿A qué te refieres?...

- Al estúpido de Fudge se le ocurrió hacer una reunión con otros tres ministros en un hotelucho a las afueras del pueblo, solo que parece no recordar que yo tengo espías en todos lados... así que me presente en medio de su reunión y, bueno, ya te imaginarás el resto... otros tres países a parte de Gran Bretaña tendrán que encontrarse nuevos ministros... por eso nadie vino cuando vieron tu hechizo Solarum, estaban muy ocupados tratando de salvar a los cuatro personajes... fue de gran ayuda que también fuera un día de visita para los estudiantes, eso distrajo un poco al viejo loco; aunque, como he dicho, me sorprendió que tu estuvieras aquí...

Harry tenía una expresión de shock en el rostro, ahora recordaba que había visto a algunos estudiantes de slytherin de grados mayores en el colegio, solo que por seguir a Draco, no había puesto mucha atención.

- Pe... pero... estaban atacando a los estudiantes y a los negocios... Lestrange iba a sacrificar a los gemelos a los dementores...

- Todo parte de la distracción, resulta que Fudge no le comentó nada a Dumbledore... estoy seguro de que se arrepintió en el momento en el que me vio... pero resulta que el viejo loco vio a uno de los aurores del Ministro pidiendo ayuda y se dio cuenta de todo... así que tuve que acortar mi diversión...

Voldemort observó el rostro del chico, sabía que el cerebro de este estaba trabajando a todo lo que podía para unir las piezas del rompecabezas y también observó como iba aclarando todo en su mente, no que esperara menos de él, no por nada lo había elegido como su heredero y todo iba como lo planeado.

- Sin embargo Harry, realmente me afecta que inhabilites a mis mortífagos por una semana, no fue muy agradable de tu parte hacer eso... - el chico volteó y observó a los susodichos que estaban hincados sobre el suelo, sin mover un músculo y supo que estaban escuchando la conversación y que sabían de la presencia de su maestro - además... no queremos que regreses sin daño mágico alguno, empezarían a dudar de tu conocimiento y de nuestra relación y no podemos permitir eso... ¿o si Harry?...

El chico volteó de nuevo hacía Riddle, para encontrarse con los ojos de este brillando en un rojo intenso y también observó la sonrisa sádica en el rostro del Lord, empezó a temblar, pues sabía que no se iba a librar de esta, no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para vencer al mago.

Cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que venía y el hombre no le hizo esperar mucho:

- Diaus multiplicae... - escuchó que pronunciaba el Lord

Al siguiente momento, sintió como si miles de agujas le atravesaban el cuerpo y herían profundamente, cayó al suelo, mordiéndose el labio para evitar gritar, no ayudaba en nada que sentía como la mayor parte del hechizo iba dirigido a su hombro izquierdo, el que había sido atravesado.

- Muy valiente de ti no gritar de dolor Harry... - escuchó al Lord - tal vez ayude que haga lo mismo que le hiciste a Bella... ¡Crucio!...

Entonces si gritó, al sentir el dolor que le causaba la maldición imperdonable, sentía como perdía los sentidos, supo que no fue solo por la maldición, sino porque estaba perdiendo sangre debido a las heridas. Abrió los ojos con dolor por la maldición que le seguían aplicando, para encontrar todo borroso... sentía las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre su cuerpo y lastimándolo... escuchaba a lo lejos la risa de Voldemort y también, a lo lejos escuchó que lo llamaban por su nombre...

- ¡¡¡HARRY!!!... ¡¡¡HARRY!!!,,,

No era la única voz llamándolo, había más, pero esa se destacaba porque la conocía demasiado bien, también escuchaba algunos hechizos llegar y el sonido de magos trasladándose por medio de la aparición, lejos de allí y a otros llegando. El frío se iba, los dementores se alejaban, pero la lluvia seguía allí, al igual que el cruciatus...

- ¡Ton No!... - otra voz conocida, pero demasiado lejana y más hechizos siendo lanzados

De pronto, la maldición paró y, apunto de desmayarse, escuchó la voz de Voldemort:

- Esa es mi señal de retirada, nos veremos pronto Harry... más pronto de lo que crees...

Sintió como la presencia del Lord desaparecía y lo último que supo, fue que calló al suelo salpicando todo de lodo y que una voz lo llamaba... ahora más cerca...

- ¡¡¡HARRY!!!...

XXX XXX XXX

3:20 PM Hogwarts

Severus había llegado al castillo hacía unos minutos e inmediatamente pidió la ayuda de los fantasmas y los elfos domésticos para que buscaran por todo el castillo a Harry Potter, eso incluía los terrenos y los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Después fue hacia la enfermería para avisar a Poppy que recibiría varias visitas, pero se sorprendió de ver a varios alumnos ya ahí, entre ellos uno de los Weasley: Ginny,

- ¿Qué demonios...?

- ¡Severus!... que bueno que estas aquí...

- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí todos ellos?...

- Parece que por un túnel secreto... llegaron hace solo unos cuantos minutos cinco por mucho...

Un ligero 'pop' hizo que el profesor volteara, Dobby esta frente a él, era imposible no reconocerlo

- Profesor Snape señor, los fantasmas y los elfos han buscado por todo el castillo señor y no han encontrado a Harry Potter por ningún lado...

- ¿Ya buscaron en las afueras?...

- Si... peor no hay rastro de él en ningún lado...

- Fue a Hogsmade... - murmuró más para él que para los presentes, y sintió miedo - Poppy, llama a San Mugo, que te manden ayuda... van a llegar más heridos... - y con eso se retir

El profesor salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, sin hacer caso de Poppy que lo llamaba y de Dobby que pedía más instrucciones.

Corrió hasta llegar al busto de la bruja, que escondía un pasaje hacía Hogsmade, como Harry le había comentado una vez.

- Disendio... - pronunció y la estatua se movió para dejar paso al pasaje, Severus se introdujo en él, avanzando lo más rápido que podía, con Harry en su mente en todo momento.

En el trayecto, se encontró con otros alumnos que corrían hacía Hogwarts por el túnel, les preguntó a algunos si habían visto a Harry, pero todos le dijeron que no.

Le tomo quince minutos llegar a la salida, cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió al ver aparecer frente de él a Ron Weasley y otros tantos, más los cuerpos de Granger y los gemelos Weasley. El pelirrojo, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del profesor, empezó a quitar unas pelotitas de los cuerpos de los heridos y a revisar que todos estuvieran bien.

- Señor Weasley... - dijo el hombre - me estaba preguntando quien le había dado esos trasladores...

Ron miró hacía arriba a una velocidad inhumana y se quedo petrificado ante la visión de Severus Snape, agitado, más pálido que nunca y con tierra en las ropas, entonces volteó hacía la entrada del túnel y supo que el profesor había llegado por ahí.

- Pro... profesor... yo...

- Me gustaría una respuesta más clara señor Weasley... no tengo tiempo para sus tartamudeos...

- Fue Harry señor... él me dio los trasladores, el mismo los hizo... pero solo llegaron aquí... tengo que llevarlos a Hogwarts señor... - dijo señalando a los heridos

- ¿Dónde esta el señor Potter?...

- Enfrente de Zonko... Bellatrix Lestrange apareció y Harry se quedó allí para distraerlos en lo que escapábamos... - el chico contó toda la historia, inclusive cosas que Severus no quería saber en ese momento, como la forma en la que los mortífagos habían aparecido

- Típico... - murmuró Severus, estaba furioso con Harry por ser un maldito Gryffindor en el peor de los momentos, pero también tenía miedo de que la mujer le hiciera algo, estaba aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de no volver a verlo; pues sabía, por el escozor en su brazo, que el Señor Tenebroso estaba cerca.

Se dirigió hacía el pelirrojo y le quitó las pelotitas de las manos, después el mismo aplicó su magia en ellas y se las regreso al chico.

- Se activarán dentro de un minuto, los llevarán a las afueras de Hogwarts, al bosque prohibido, desde ahí será más fácil transportar a los heridos que por el túnel...

Ron asintió y empezó a repartir los trasladores. Severus salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, después de ver que todos desparecían de lugar. En la puerta se topo con más estudiantes que se dirigían al túnel lo más discretamente que podían, guiados por otros, la mayoría de sexto y séptimos cursos, que el hombre reconoció como amigos de Harry.

Cuando salió de allí, busco por todas partes a Albus, pero solo se encontró con los rostros de varios aurores, alumnos de Emily y de otros profesores del colegio. La lluvia caía con fuerza y una extraña neblina se dispersaba por el pueblo.

Siguió buscando al director, hasta que por fin lo encontró enfrente de un hotelucho, a las afueras de Hogsmade, peleando con algunos mortífagos, la Orden estaba ahí, pudo ver las cabezas rojas de los dos Weasley mayores. El profesor se acercó a él esquivando varias maldiciones y mandando otras en su camino. Arriba del lugar, la Marca Tenebrosa brillaba, a pesar de la lluvia, anunciando la muerte de alguien, solo esperaba que ese alguien no fuera Harry.

- ¡Albus!...

- Severus... ¿qué noticias me traes?...

- Harry no esta en Hogwarts... Weasley dice que esta frente a Zonko, peleando contra Bellatrix Lestrange y otros mortífagos...

El slytherin observó como el director se quedaba petrificado por unos momentos, para luego voltear en dirección al centro del pueblo, donde sabía estaba la tienda de bromas, después volteó hacía el cielo y su rostro se reflejo mucho más serio de lo que había estado al principio, a Severus le recorrió un escalofrío. Volteó en la misma dirección, para encontrarse con la visión de cientos de dementores en formación de circulo, volando sobre un punto específico, excitados, eso solo quería decir que la muerte se acercaba.

- Hace un rato un resplandor vino de esa dirección... desde Zonko...

Severus supo lo que eso quería decir, Harry estaba peleando, solo, contra varios mortífagos, comenzó a correr en esa dirección, lo más que podía, supo que algunos miembros de la Orden y Albus le seguían, también vio como, a su paso, muchos mortífagos desaparecían, volteó hacía las nubes y observó como los dementores se dispersaban.

Vio su reloj: 4:00 PM.

Cuando estuvo visible la calle donde se encontraba Zonko, la niebla se había disipado, señal de que los dementores se había alejado, pero la visión que lo recibió fue la de Lord Voldemort parado frente a Harry, aplicándole la maldición Cruciatus

- ¡¡¡HARRY!!!... ¡¡¡HARRY!!!... - gritó todo lo que pudo, el Lord volteó y esbozó una sonrisa macabra. Empezó a correr más de prisa.

Los hechizos empezaron a dispararse, los mortífagos que habían estado en el suelo desaparecieron.

- ¡Tom No!... - escuchó la voz de Albus a su lado, mientras lanzaba varios hechizos

El Lord dejó de aplicar la maldición, tomó en brazos el cuerpo de una mujer que había estado tirada en el suelo y se inclinó sobre el gryffindor, murmurando algo, para después desaparecer.

Severus estaba tan cerca, pero parecía que corría en cámara lenta y, en la misma velocidad, vio como el cuerpo del gryffindor caía al suelo:

- ¡¡¡HARRY!!!... - grit

El cuerpo del chico golpeó el piso, inconsciente, en el momento en que el slytherin llegaba a su lado y lo volteaba, observando la sangre que resbalaba de su cuerpo con rapidez gracias a la lluvia, la maldita lluvia que no se detenía.

- ¡Harry!... ¡Respóndeme!...

- Clama Severus... - sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó para encontrarse con Albus, que inspeccionó al chico unos momentos - esta vivo... pero demasiado grave y no creo que sea bueno llevarlo hasta San Mugo... será mejor llevarlo a Hogwarts...

Severus volteó a ver a su mentor, el hombre realmente estaba preocupado, además se veía exhausto y se notaba mucho por sus ropas, cabello y barba mojados. Él mismo sabía que estaba empapado, su cabello se pegaba a su rostro, pero en ese momento, lo único que importaba era el bienestar de Harry. Tomó el cuerpo del chico en sus brazos, lo más delicadamente que pudo y se levantó con cuidado.

- Yo lo llevaré...

Albus convocó dos trasladores y los puso, uno sobre el cuerpo de Harry y otro en la mano de Severus

- No te preocupes, estará bien... - le dijo al profesor, antes de que desaparecieran

Severus se encontró a las afueras de la enfermería, había muchas personas afuera, que se sorprendieron de ver al hombre con Harry Potter en brazos.

Entró e inmediatamente fue recibido por Pomfrey, quien le quito de las manos al chico y lo llevó a una de las camillas. Severus la siguió y estuvo atento a cada movimiento de los sanadores que había llegado de San Mugo. Sabía que estaba siendo observado por los presentes, que muchos de los estudiantes se habían sorprendido de verlo entrar con el chico en brazos, pero no le importó.

Poppy quiso llevárselo de allí, pero él se negó rotundamente, solo acepto tomar la poción de pimienta que la mujer le dio para que no atrapara un resfriado y también aceptó cambiarse de ropa detrás de una cortina y la cobija que le dio. Pero después de eso, estuvo sentado observando como atendían a Harry.

Vio cuando le quitaron toda la ropa y aplicaron un hechizo para limpiarlo de toda la tierra y el lodo, y otro para secarlo. Como cerraban sus heridas y aplicaban pociones para hacer que la que tenía en el hombro no se infectara en lo que trataban de cerrarla. Observó como le daban una poción para que recuperar toda la sangre que había perdido y otras tantas para combatir y anular los efectos de las maldiciones que le habían sido lanzadas y del agotamiento por el uso de mucha magia. Cuando terminaron, habiendo hecho todo lo posible por él, seguros de que estaba fuera de peligro, Poppy procedió a colocarle un pijama que Dobby había traído y entonces, le dedicó unas palabras a Severus:

- Ya esta bien... se recuperará pronto... mañana mismo estará despierto y listo para entrenar con el equipo de Quidditch...

- No estoy muy seguro de que juegue mañana mismo... pienso tenerlo amarrado a la cama hasta que este completamente al cien por ciento de nuevo...

La enfermera sonrió, sabía perfectamente bien lo que Severus sentía por el chico, lo podía ver en sus ojos y estaba feliz por él, porque nunca antes lo había visto así.

- Su túnica solo estaba un poco rota, pero con un hechizo fue más que suficiente para que quedara limpia y bien, la mande con Dobby a la habitación de Harry... - le informó y después le tendió dos objetos - Ten... la varita esta en perfecto estado y los lentes fueron reparados, estoy segura de que agradecerá tenerlos a su lado cuando despierte, lo demás estaba lleno de sangre y preferí deshacerme de ello, espero que no se moleste... tus ropas solo fueron lavadas y las han trasladado a tus aposentos...

- No te preocupes, yo después le daré más cosas... - murmuró tomando lo que le daban y poniéndolo a un lado suyo

En ese momento, Albus entraba a la enfermería y se dirigía hacía ellos.

- ¿Cómo esta Harry?...

- Fuera de peligro... - le dijo Poppy

- Me alegro... - el director observó a su profesor de pociones, sentado al lado del chico, con la preocupación marcada en el rostro, estaba seguro de que si no hacía algo, pasaría toda la noche en vela cuidando del gryffindor y eso no era algo que pudiera permitir en ese momento - Poppy... me preguntaba si Severus podría llevarse a Harry con él... - y antes de que la mujer pudiera protestar añadió - será lo mejor para él y para la espalda de Severus, además necesitamos la cama, hay demasiados heridos y estoy seguro de que el chico queda en buenas manos y que serás llamada si se llega a necesitar algo...

Vio la indecisión en el rostro de su enfermera, pero después, esta pareció entender

- Esta bien Albus... puede llevárselo... pero me avisará de cualquier cambio y quiero ser llamada cuando despierte, para estar segura de que no halla complicaciones...

- ¿Estas de a cuerdo Severus?... - Dumbledore volteó a ver a su ex-alumno, el cual le miraba a él con sorpresa, pero contesto

- Si... de acuerdo... - se levantó, tomo las cosas que le habían dado y tomó en brazos al chico, el director le dio otros trasladores que lo llevarían directo a sus habitaciones y, antes de desaparecer, le dijo al viejo - Gracias Albus...

- No es nada...

Con eso, apareció en sus habitaciones, donde llevó a Harry hasta la cama que compartía a veces con el chico, lo acostó, cambió las ropas que le habían puesto por unas que él le había regalado al chico hacía unos días y lo cubrió con las cobijas, seguro de que estuviera cómodo.

Se dirigió al baño y se cambió en uno de sus pijamas, después volvió junto al gryffindor y se acostó a su lado.

Lo observó por un buen rato, viendo como respiraba lentamente, observando cada marca que había en su rostro, debido a una de las maldiciones del Lord; los sanadores le habían dicho que desaparecerían sin dejar marca, pero le dolía tanto verlas en ese momento, porque se sentía culpable.

Primero, por haberle dicho al chico que fuera a Hogsmade; segundo, por no actuar rápidamente y tercero por no haber hecho nada por detener la maldición del Lord, por no estar a su lado.

- Lo siento Harry... - susurró, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el rostro del chico, el cual se movió ligeramente recargándose un poco en la mano que lo tocaba

Severus sonrió y beso delicadamente los labios del chico. Se costó y lo abrazo ligeramente, observándolo una vez más.

- Nox... - susurr

Y se quedó dormido, abrazando protectoramente al chico... sabía que era temprano, pero estaba exhausto...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora:

¡¡¡Al fin lo terminé!!!... No saben que difícil es escribir este tipo de escenas, ya sé porque JK las hace cortas y solo con tres personajes, cuatro a los mucho... pero bueno ¡¡¡AL FIN!!!... (Sakura de saltitos por todo su cuarto)

Jejejeje... ahora si, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, recuerden que yo di a votación el animal en el que Harry se convertiría y ustedes lo escogieron, también, por orden de votación, elegí los animales para los demás, espero que les halla gustado...pero también tome en cuenta la personalidad de cada uno, no iba a poner a Draco de gatito,,,

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia, especialmente a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar review, realmente se los agradezco, ya que estuve sufriendo de un severo caso de crisis de autor, pero sus comentarios me ayudaron mucho y he aquí el resultado...

Gracias a Ana y a Aye por ayudarme a revisar este capitulo... Y a Mercedes por ayudarme con las traducciones al latín, porque estuve sufriendo con ellas porque la página que usaba ya no esta disponible...

Las respuestas a los reviews de ffnet están abajo y a los de slasheaven los encontrarán en el mismo lugar donde los dejaron, solo tienen que darle clic a ¿Desea ver comentarios?...

Ahora si, espero que me tengan paciencia hasta el próximo, porque ando arreglando unos papeles escolares jejejeje...

Y por favor, no odien a Draco, en el próximo capitulo explico bien que demonios pasó ahí... y Harry empieza a tomar una decisión concreta...

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...

ADIEU!!!

Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: ó a ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCI"N!!! :

: ¨)

¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨)

(¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´

¸.o´¸.oo-"

AFTER FOREVER

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS de

Anna Rodri

¿Enserio te lo leíste en un día? WOW!!! me alegro de que te halla gustado, de verdad que doy lo mejor de mi en cada capitulo jejejeje... y siento haberte dejado ahí, pero es que no podía seguir o se me arruinaba este capitulo XDD... mira que esa también es mi parte favorita, estuve a punto de cambiar la pareja del fic pero NO LE PUEDO HACER ESO A SEVY!!! :P ... es que yo amo a Louis... besos!!!...

PADFOOT

No te preocupes por la tardanza, yo tampoco tengo tiempo muchas veces jejejeje... que bueno que te hallan gustado y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho tiempo U...

Amazona Verde

Si, pobre Danielito jejejeje... pero pronto vendrá su venganza y no habrá forma de que Harry se desquite XDD... espero que te halla gustado el capitulo, en el próximo pondré otra escena Harry - Sev... jejejeje...

Anita Puelma

XDDD por qué nerviosa??? bueno déjame decirte que al principio a mi tampoco me gustaba, pero después de leer ciertos fics, bueno, ya te imaginarás... pobre Danielito, es que es algo travieso, compréndelo... XDD... besos!!!

marla

No me mates por favor!!! no sería muy conveniente por cierto nnU... el de la escuela de aurores ya viene en camino... jejejeje... con una visita sorpresa!!!! (no, no es Voldemort... bueno, tal vez no n-)

GaRrY

Gracias, trataré... solo que mis musas me abandonen...

Mirug

Gracias nn... aquí esta el siguiente que espero te halla gustado...

serendipity-789

Jejejeje... espero que te halla gustado... las elecciones las deje a votación hace algún tiempo. ¿Por qué extraña?... XDDD aunque tal vez si tengan algún parentesco, no sé... déjame preguntarle a mi musa... y al fic que a veces hace lo que se le pega la gana ¬¬... --U...

LauritaBlack

Que bueno que te gusto nn... espero que este también te halla gustado U... aunque no hubo lemon... Sev celoso?... claro!!! ya es hora de una poca retribución y Louis ayudará, junto con alguien más muajajajaja n.n...

MEIKO

No te preocupes por la tardanza, siempre puedo esperar por sus comentario, es que me hacen muy feliz nn... sip no hubo cámaras jejejeje... no soy tan cruel... n-... espero que te hallan gustado los dos últimos capítulos bye!!! Besos!!!


	25. Capítulo 25: TIME WIZARD MAGAZINE

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)

Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-13

Parejas: Harry / Severus

Remus / Lestat

Louis / Lestat

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Anne Rice, yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos... muajajajaja.... n.n). No persigo fines de lucro, no gano un solo centavo escribiendo esto, ¡ASÍ QUE NO TIENEN PORQUE DEMANDARME!...

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers del libro 5 (por aquello de que algunos todavía no lo han leído), sino te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, no lo leas...

Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos

Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel

Y así: ....... es comunicación mental, lo hago para que no halla confusiones

AN: Aquí ta la siguiente entrega de este fic, espero que les guste.

Gracias a Ayesha y a Ana por revisarlo.

Disfruten de la lectura!!! ((ojj

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**CAPITULO 25: TIME WIZARD MAGAZINE**

Percy estaba sentado en su escritorio, todo el Ministerio estaba hecho un caos desde el día anterior, Fudge había muerto en una reunión con los ministros de Francia, Alemania y Bulgaria, y había resultado en todo menos lo planeado; había sido un último esfuerzo por arreglar las cosas a su favor y había resultado en la muerte de los cuatro ministros y varios aurores; sin contar los heridos y los estudiantes que resultaron gravemente lastimados.

Ahora, el hermano Weasley tenía que arreglar todos los papeles para presentarlos frente al Consejo, que se haría cargo de arreglar el problema del Ministro faltante. Lo cual sería dentro de un par de horas.

Había estado despierto toda la noche arreglando cada detalle, pues ahora no sabía cual sería su futuro puesto. Sabía que se lo merecía por no haber confiado en Albus, su antiguo director le había perdonado y le permitió entrar a la Orden, pero aún así, se sentía culpable, sobre todo con sus padres y con Harry Potter.

- ¿Percy?... - escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta

- Adelante... - la puerta se abrió dejando paso a una mujer de cabello castaño corto y piel morena, de a lo mucho treinta años, de facciones hermosas, que entró esbozando una sonrisa - buenas noches señorita McLean... - saludó a la recién llegada

- Me llamo Kirsteen... no me gusta tanta formalidad... - le dijo con una sonrisa, a Percy le agradaba mucho la mujer, lo había encantado con esos ojos amatistas - además son Buenos Días, has estado aquí toda la noche...

Kirsteen McLean era la nueva encargada del departamento de Educación Mágica y de Uso Indebido de Magia en Menores, había sido contratada en el verano pasado, por la repentina muerte de Mafalda Hopkirk, que había sorprendido a todos, por eso se habían retrasado las calificaciones de los exámenes de los alumnos de Hogwarts, pero Kirsteen se había hecho cargo de todo en un santiamén, demostrando su gran eficiencia.

- Esta bien... ¿qué pasa?... estoy algo ocupado, este papeleo me tiene loco... juro que después de que todo esto se resuelva voy a dormir durante una semana...

- Mmmm... Umbridge también esta como loca... pero ese es su comportamiento normal... - el chico rió ante esto - muy bien, ahora que te hice reír... solo quería decirte que necesito los archivos de los alumnos de Hogwarts, estoy tratando de ordenar los archivos de mi departamento pero faltan algunos que estaban aquí...

- Ah si... están en la oficina de Fudge, que descanse en paz... en cuanto termine con lo que estoy haciendo, yo mismo te los llevo, ¿esta bien?...

- Perfecto... bueno, tengo que irme... hay que mandar a hacer los nuevos exámenes para Hogwarts... ya se acercan las fechas de aplicación...

- ¿No te han mandado nada los profesores?...

- Si... pero estoy algo atrasada... bueno, debo irme, nos vemos luego Percy...

- Adiós...

La mujer salió de allí y se dirigió a su oficina, mientras Weasley volvía a su trabajo.

XXXXXXXXX

Estaba caminado a la orilla del lago de Hogwarts, esta vez, no había luna, y todo estaba un poco más oscuro. Una mano tomo la suya y volteó a ver quien se encontraba, a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver algunos de los ángulos del rostro del hombre que más amaba, sonrió, siendo correspondido y el beso tan ansiado llego, dulce, pero sabía que no duraría mucho...

Escuchó el sonido de un fénix y rompió el beso... esta vez, antes de buscar al fénix, miró a su alrededor y vio, a la otra orilla del lago, dos siluetas de hombres, observándolo entre las sombras...

El fénix volvió a cantar y Harry volteó esta vez... el ave atravesaba el cielo y se veían sus ojos, ojos verdes, que brillaban. Una voz que le parecía familiar habló:

- Casi es hora Harry...

- ¿Porqué me sigues diciendo eso?... no lo entiendo... - Harry apretó la mano del hombre a su lado, temiendo por lo que seguiría, pero esta vez, esa mano se aferró a la suya primero, para después abrazarlo, aunque luego, lo inevitable vino:

Todo se volvió rojo y olía a sangre y el hombre a su lado desapareció, como lo había recordado, la misma voz se escuchó de nuevo:

- Debes de aprender Harry... para saber de lo que hablo, debes de abrir más tus ojos... - y otra voz, también algo familiar, se unió a esta y Harry supo que venía de las dos figuras que seguían ahí, a lo lejos:

- Abre los ojos... escucha nuestras palabras... solo así sobrevivirás...

- ¿Quienes son?... ¿qué quieren?... no entiendo...

- Que comprendas... - dijo la voz del primer hombre y el segundo añadió

- Que abras tus ojos a la realidad y que escuches la voz de tu propia magia...

De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro y lo siguiente que sintió fue que caía y en la caída, escuchó el canto del fénix, el fénix de ojos verdes se le acercó y lo tomó elevándolo, el canto le tranquilizaba... volteó a verlo... y se sorprendió de verse a si mismo en esos ojos verdes... era él... el fénix volvió a cantar, como queriéndole decir algo, pero Harry no entendía... y sentía como se alejaba del ave, a pesar de ser cargado por él...

- Harry... despierta...

El gryffindor abrió los ojos, para encontrase frente a frente con los ónix negros de Severus; le tomo un momento darse cuenta de que estaba en las habitaciones privadas de su tutor y de que acababa de despertar de un sueño que no tenía hace semanas y que cada vez lo confundía más.

- Hola Sev... - saludó al hombre, el cual le sonrió y le dio a beber un vaso de agua, pues su voz estaba fallando

- ¿Estas bien?... estabas agitado y comenzaste a hablar en sueños... - le dijo el hombre en un tono de preocupación que hizo sonreír al oji-verde

- Fue solo eso, un sueño... nada más que eso, no te preocupes... - le contestó suavemente

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y trato de levantarse, pero su cuerpo dolía y no pudo más que volver a dejarse caer sobre el colchón, mientras sentía que todo la habitación daba vueltas y él volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Sintió como ponían un frasco sobre su boca y como un líquido algo tibio tocaba sus labios.

- Bebe... - escuchó la voz de Severus e hizo lo que se le indicaba, mientras sentía el liquido pasar por su garganta y una sensación de calidez llenarlo

- Gracias...

- No hay de que...

- ¿Qué hora es?...

- Las 11 de la mañana, dormiste mucho, pero es bueno para recuperar tu energía... ayer gastaste mucha, yo diría que demasiada...

- ¿Qué paso ayer?... - dijo sin abrir los ojos todavía

- ¿No lo recuerdas?... Riddle... el ataque a Hogsmade...

- ¡Oh si!... ya lo recuerdo... - abrió los ojos, Severus estaba sentado a su lado, vestido con un jersey beige y un pantalón color gris, sonrió, le encantaba ver al hombre vestido con ropas muggles y con ropas que no fueran negras, también tenía el cabello amarrado detrás de la cabeza, con unos cuantos cabellos saliendo del amarre y el chico solo pudo pensar lo sexi que se veía - ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?... no creo que a la señora Pomfrey le halla agradado la idea...

- No, de hecho no le agrado mucho... pero Dumbledore la convenció... me dijo que la llamará en cuanto despertarás... preferí darte un descanso antes de que vengan a interrogarte... - el slytherin se acercó más

- Gracias...

Severus se acercó y posó sus labios en los del chico, los cuales lo recibieron con todo el cariño del mundo. El beso que comenzó tierno, se fue tornando pasional a medida que avanzaban: Harry delineo la forma de los labios de Sev con su lengua y estos se abrieron a su paso, mientras sus brazos se dirigían al cuello del hombre y este se recostaba al lado de su gryffindor. Dejó que el chico recorriera cada centímetro de su boca, había estado tan preocupado por perderlo, que ahora realmente necesitaba esto.

Decidió que ya era tiempo de repasar la boca de su chico, así que se dedico a recorrerla y a acariciar un poco la lengua del otro, para luego delinear los labios rojos y volver a unir sus labios; Harry dio un pequeño mordisco a los labios de Severus y este gimió, acercando el cuerpo el gryffindor al suyo con fuerza, queriendo grabar de nuevo cada centímetro, dejando ir cada miedo que había estado sintiendo.

Las manos de Harry se escabulleron por debajo del jersey que traía, pero Severus se detuvo cuando se encontró a sí mismo deshaciendo los botones del pijama del otro.

- ¿Qué pasa?...

- Creo que primero llamaré a Poppy y después seguimos con esto... no quiero que me de un sermón por lo cansado que estés... o que haga conclusiones que no deseo, ni necesito que haga...

- Esta bien... pero no me iré de este cuarto hasta no tenerte dentro de mi... - le susurró Harry al oído mientras daba un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja

- Mmmm... no te preocupes... no pienso dejarte ir hasta mañana... - beso el cuello del chico y después lo alejó un poco de él para verlo directamente a los ojos - me preocupe tanto... no debí de haberte dicho que fueras allá...

- No fue tu culpa Sev, no sabías lo que iba a pasar... no podías saberlo... pero estoy bien y eso es lo que cuenta... por cierto ¿cómo están los alumnos?...

- No lo sé realmente, no he querido abrir el periódico, ¿qué tal si llamamos a Poppy y le preguntas tu mismo?...

- De acuerdo...

El profesor se levanto, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso a su gryffindor en la frente. Acomodó bien las cobijas sobre el cuerpo del chico y salió de la habitación para llamar a la enfermera.

A los pocos minutos, no solo ella apareció a través de la conexión floo, también Albus hizo acto de presencia, típico, el viejo no esperaría mucho tiempo para obtener respuestas.

- Buenos días Severus... - saludó Albus

- Buenos días Albus, Poppy... síganme...- saludó a sus visitantes y los condujo a la habitación, donde Harry se encontraba observando los acabados de la cama, con los anteojos puestos para que no descubrieran su secreto

- Harry... veo que ya te encuentras mejor... - fue el saludo de Albus, mientras la señora Pomfrey se dirigía a revisar el estado del chico

- Buenos días profesor, madame Pomfrey... si, ya estoy mejor, aunque un poco mareado y me duele la cabeza... además siento pequeños calambre por el cuerpo...

- Eso es normal señor Potter... los mareos cesaran en un rato, el dolor de cabeza es por recibir la maldición imperdonable y tal vez por la cercanía de... bueno... de él... - respondió la mujer - y los calambres son porque uso una maldición muy poderosa en usted, que actúa como agujas por todo el cuerpo... tuviste mucha suerte Potter, tenías derrames internos, sin contar algunas quemaduras y las heridas que tenías en tu cuerpo, sobre todo en el hombro... pero los sanadores pudieron curarte sin la necesidad de llevarte a San Mugo...

La mano del chico se dirigió instantáneamente a su hombro izquierdo y recorrieron su rostro, podía sentir pequeñas heridas en su cara y verlas en su abdomen, cuando la enfermera retiró la venda de su hombro, pudo ver una herida ahí, donde lo había atravesado el trozo de madera.

- Si... recuerdo que me pasó cuando caí... pero no creí que la maldición fuera tan poderosa...

- Pues lo es... unos minutos más y no hubiera habido forma de detener las hemorragias sin transportarte a San Mugo, afortunadamente el profesor Snape te trajo rápidamente... - comentó la mujer

Harry volteó hacía el aludido y le dedicó una sonrisa, Severus solo asintió, dejando claro que luego habría tiempo para agradecimientos.

- Muy bien, creo que ya podemos remover las vendas... necesitas reposar por hoy Potter, sería mejor si te quedarás aquí por el día... si no le molesta profesor...

- Para nada...

- Entonces, estas pociones - dijo sacando unos frasquitos de su túnica - servirán para relajar los calambres y para detener los mareos y el dolor de cabeza... tuviste mucha suerte esta vez Potter y no estuviste inconsciente tanto tiempo como la última...

- Lo sé... mmmm... Madame Pomfrey... quisiera saber... ¿cómo están los demás alumnos?...

- Yo debo de irme... pero Albus te podrá responder todas tus preguntas sin inconveniente... bueno, me retiro, descansa Potter...

- Si... gracias...

Con eso, la mujer salió de allí, dejando a los dos profesores dentro, con Harry esperando para el interrogatorio que sabía vendría. Severus lo ayudó a ponerse en una posición más cómoda y conjuro dos sillas al lado de la cama, en las cuales se sentaron él y el director.

- Muy bien Harry... - comenzó el segundo - primero que nada, déjame informarte que tus amigos se encuentran bien... Hermione esta en la enfermería, pero saldrá de ahí esta misma tarde, los Gemelos Weasley partieron esta mañana, solo necesitaban un poco de descanso y además dijeron algo de que tenían que arreglar algunos asuntos de negocios... - Harry sonrió, seguramente había ido a hacerse cargo de su tienda - en cuanto a la señorita Ginny ella permanecerá en el hospital hasta mañana por la mañana, recibió la maldición cruciatus de parte de Lestrange y ahora esta descansando, aunque no la afectó mucho, o por lo menos no tanto como debía de afectarla... en cuanto a Gabrielle, ella solo sufrió algunos rasguños y ayudó a muchos a llegar aquí a través de un túnel, que prefiero no preguntar donde conoció... - Harry se sonrojó un poco, le alegraba que el túnel hubiera servido para transportar a algunos heridos y a los alumnos - pero déjame decirte que ha sido de mucha utilidad el conocimiento del mismo, muchos alumnos salieron ilesos gracias a él y los heridos se transportaron rápidamente... en cuanto al señor Ron, lo mismo, algunos rasguños, pero nada más allá de eso... en cuanto al señor Malfoy... - Harry saltó ante el nombre del rubio y el enojo volvió - ¿algo malo con Draco?...

- Nada... no es nada, es solo que me había olvidado de él... - contesto, queriendo encargarse del traidor él mismo

- No te preocupes, eso pasa, él no fue a Hogsmade, así que no tuvo daño alguno, en este momento esta acompañando a la señorita Ginny en la enfermería, parecía realmente preocupado por ti Harry, preguntaba donde estabas, pero no pude decírselo por razones de seguridad...

- "Rata traidora... maldito, animal de rapiña... lo voy a matar con mis propias manos... hipócrita..." - pensaba Harry, pero decidió tomar un respiro y cambiar de tema - ¿Hubo muertes?... ¿qué paso con Hogsmade?...

- Hubo muertes Harry, tuvimos bajas con los aurores también y Tom tuvo bajas en sus mortífagos, pero menores por la ayuda de los dementores... - Dumbledore tenía un tono serio y a la vez triste en su voz, señal de que esta situación le parecía totalmente incorrecta - en cuanto a Hogsmade, murieron algunos de los habitantes, no muchos y los edificios quedaron muy dañados, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con algunos hechizos... en total, fueron 20 las pérdidas de nuestro lado y solo 10 del suyo... afortunadamente, ningún alumno o profesor de Hogwarts murió...

Hubo un silencio bastante pesado que siguió a esto. En el que el oji-verde asimiló lo que había pasado, al igual que Severus, que estuvo atendiendo al chico desde el día anterior, sin separarse mucho tiempo de él.

- Profesor... ¿por qué estaba Voldemort atacando Hogsmade?... oh, lo siento Severus - dijo ante la reacción del profesor al nombre del Lord - ¿fue solo por mi?... - sabía la historia, solo la quería completa

- No Harry... esta vez no fue por ti... aunque creo que también aprovecho la oportunidad en eso... el Ministro Cornelius, hizo una reunión secreta con otros tres ministros, de Francia, Alemania y Bulgaria... yo no sabía nada, de hecho, me enteré del ataque porque Remus nos avisó durante la reunión de la Orden... cuando llegamos a Hogsmade, ya había empezado la batalla y nos dimos cuenta de la reunión porque uno de los aurores del ministro logró escapar y dio aviso, pero llegamos demasiado tarde, parece que Tom tiene espías en el Ministerio con altos cargos y que estaban en comunicación con Cornelius...

- ¿Qué paso con los ministros?...

- Murieron... no pudimos llegar a tiempo, pero entre hoy y mañana habrá cuatro nuevos ministros, que serán de confianza... eso puedo asegurártelo... - hubo otro silencio, en el cual, Harry pensó que ni siquiera Fudge merecía un final a manos de Voldemort, nadie lo merecía, pero fue interrumpido por Albus - ahora Harry, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que me gustaría hacerte unas cuantas preguntas...

- Claro señor...

- Harry... ¿qué paso exactamente?... ¿tu fuiste el que hizo el hechizo de Solarum?...

El chico procedió a contarles la historia, evitando algunos detalles, como que Voldemort tuvo una charla con él o el hecho de los hechizos que hizo con la varita ilegal y otras cosas por el estilo. Cuando el director le preguntó sobre las palabras de Voldemort que le habían sido susurradas cuando este se fue o del hecho de que lo había dejado con vida, el chico solo contestó que no tenía la menor idea y que no recordaba las palabras del Lord. Aunque estaba seguro de que el viejo no le había creído una sola palabra de lo que dijo, pero ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo si el hombre le creía o no. Claro que le agradeció a Merlín porque no se la había ocurrido darle Varitaserum, no traía el antídoto con él en ese momento.

- Muy bien, creo que eso es todo... me retiro para dejarlos solos, tengo asuntos en el ministerio de los que me debo de encargar, nos vemos...

Salió de allí, dejando a Potter y a Snape con sus propios pensamientos.

Severus, que había escuchado atentamente toda la historia que el chico había dicho, por primera vez desde el día anterior, estuvo realmente consciente de que pudo haber perdido al gryffindor, estuvo totalmente consciente de que el chico había luchado solo y que pudo haber muerto; que por alguna intervención divina, el Señor Tenebroso no lo había matado. Supo que lo pudo haber perdido y se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de la bendita profecía del murciélago con anteojos de la Torre de Adivinación.

Se dio cuenta de que tendría que volver a pasar por esta situación, cada vez que el chico se enfrentara a su antiguo maestro para tratar de matarlo, tendría que pasar por esto y algo peor cuando Harry se enfrentará a la última batalla. Y la sola idea le aterrorizaba.

Harry, por su lado, estaba perdido en sus cálculos de contarle o no Severus lo que había pasado realmente, el deseo que había sentido de matar a Bellatrix, la tentación que sintió ante el poder y que cada día se hacía más fuerte; pero, al voltear a ver directamente a esos ojos negros, supo que no lo haría, porque tenía miedo de la reacción del hombre.

- ¿Sev?... ¿Severus?... - llamó al profesor, pero este solo volteó y se quedó mirándolo, como si estuviera fuera de ese mundo, muy lejos de ahí. Se levantó con cuidado, consciente de que su cuerpo le dolía todavía y que estaba mareado, pero preocupado por el comportamiento de su pareja. Se paró frente a él y lo tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndolo un poco - ¿Severus?... ¿Estas bien?... ¡Severus reacciona!...

El hombre volteó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, para ver a su León, fuera de la cama y tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, vio directamente a esas esmeraldas en las que podía perderse por horas.

Estiró la mano para quitar los lentes de ellas y los puso sobre un buró; se levantó de la silla, nunca dejando de ver a los ojos del gryffindor.

De pronto, sin que Harry lo esperará, los brazos del hombre lo tomaron por la cintura y lo atrajeron fuertemente al cuerpo del otro, en un abrazo posesivo. El chico, sorprendido, respondió al abrazo entrelazando sus manos detrás del cuello del slytherin y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de este, aspirando su aroma, ignorando los calambres que todavía tenía en el cuerpo. Entonces entendió que la preocupación en los ojos del otro, era por él, por haber escuchado la historia y sonrió, porque se sintió protegido en esos brazos y feliz de saber que el hombre realmente se preocupaba por él, eso significaba que lo quería ¿cierto?

Sev se separó un poco del abrazo, para ver directamente a los ojos verdes que lo tenían conquistado. Sin una sola palabra, posó una de sus manos en el rostro del chico, acariciando cada centímetro, enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello. Se inclinó solo un poco y alcanzó los labios del chico con los suyos propios, solo un roce, y después acaricio los labios rojos con cuidado, como si temiera que se rompieran.

Harry abrió su boca y empezó a regresar el beso, que se mantuvo tierno y amoroso todo el tiempo, mientras el hombre acercaba más el otro cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo como la sangre fluía furiosa por cada vena en su sistema.

Fue acercándose delicadamente a la cama con el gryffindor todavía en sus brazos, hasta que los dos cayeron sobre del colchón, pero el chico se quejo por el peso del hombre puesto tan rápidamente sobre de él y el profesor se quitó inmediatamente.

- Lo siento...

- No... no te disculpes...

Harry tomó los labios pálidos entre los suyos y comenzó de nuevo el beso, mientras con sus manos iba sacando el jersey que traía el hombre y desabotonaba la camisa, acariciando cada pedazo de piel que salía a su paso y le recibía.

Severus iba regresando el favor, desabrochando el pijama del chico, para seguir con los pantalones y Harry hizo lo mismo, solo separándose del beso para retirarlos totalmente.

Los dos se quedaron solo en los boxers y Severus colocó al chico en una posición más cómoda sobre la cama, sin recargarse totalmente en él y empezó a recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro con la lengua, evitando la evidente erección a propósito, volviendo loco al otro, que ya estaba gimiendo de placer.

Sin retirar los boxers, el hombre empezó a masajear el cuerpo del chico, para hacerlo relajar más, pues lo que vendría, tal vez lo haría ponerse nervioso, porque nunca lo habían intentado, pero este era el momento más oportuno. Le susurro al oído que se volteara y el chico así lo hizo, entonces sintió como el otro acariciaba su espalda y como susurraba un hechizo, el cual solo reconoció cuando vio un frasco de aceite ámbar en las manos del slytherin.

- Relájate... disfruta... - le dijo el hombre en un tono sensual y el chico solo pudo obedecer

Lo siguiente que sintió, fue como las manos de Severus volvía a masajear su espalada, ahora con un líquido en ellas que tenían el mismo aroma que el hombre poseía.

- Sev... ¿qué es ese aroma?...

- Ámbar...

- A eso hueles Sev... a menta y a ámbar...

- Que perspicaz... si, mi colonia es de ámbar, pero el shampoo que uso es de menta... este es un aceite relajante así que ahora, relájate...

Harry hizo como le decían, pero descubrió, que cada caricia que recibía, solo le encendía más, sobre todo cuando su pareja empezó a aplicar varios besos en su cuello y su espalda, mientras masajeaba su cintura y decidía que era hora de quitar los boxers y acariciar también su trasero.

-Mmmm... Sev... por favor...

- Por favor ¿qué Harry?...

- Te necesito, tómame...

- No... esta vez... no voy a tomarte yo... vamos a hacer algo distinto... - le susurró Severus mientras mordisqueaba el lobuelo de su oído

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos procesar la información recibida a Potter y, cuando lo hizo, no podía creer lo que acababan de decirle. Volteó rápidamente hacía donde estaba su amante y solo se encontró con una sonrisa, una sonrisa genuina que hablaba de confianza y con la confirmación de las palabras que acababan de ser dichas.

- Severus... yo... ¿estas seguro de esto?... - dijo mientras se volteaba y se enfrentaba directamente con los ojos negros del otro

Por toda respuesta, el hombre abrazó al chico y lo volteó junto con él, de forma que el oji-verde quedo encima. Este se sentía nervioso, nunca había pensado hacer esto, bueno, para ser honesto si lo había pensado, pero nunca creyó que el otro lo deseara también y mucho menos que diera su aprobación.

- Relájate Harry... todo estará bien, confió en ti... - le dijo, dándole el frasco de aceite que había usado para darle el masaje y que ahora serviría de lubricante.

El gryffindor lo tomó, reprimiendo el temblor de su mano, pero decidió hacerlo, pues de verdad quería que el hombre fuera suyo, como él le pertenecía al otro. Decidió hacer esto algo memorable, pues sabía de la primera vez de Severus y sabía que no fue exactamente placentera y un feliz recuerdo.

Dejó por un momento la botellita en el buró y posó sus labios sobre los de Severus en un beso apasionado, mientras sus manos se dirigían abajo, para quitar los boxers que revelaron una erección que había permanecido ahí desde el masaje.

Recorrió con sus manos cada palmo del cuerpo del otro, tratando de devolver el favor dado y ganándose gemidos, mientras su boca mordisqueaba el cuello del otro, dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso, que lamía luego.

Bajo dando besos por todo el pecho, acariciando los pezones con sus manos, deteniéndose un momento en el ombligo del hombre y acariciándolo con la lengua, con lo cual se ganó otro gemido, bajó más, simplemente pasando sus labios sobre el miembro palpitante del hombre, pero sin tomarlo en su boca, para después dirigirse a los muslos y besar la parte interna de los mismos; subió de la misma forma, hasta los labios del hombre y lo besó de nuevo, mientras tomaba la botellita e introducía sus dedos en ella.

Mismos dedos que dirigió a la entrada de Severus.

Sin dejar de besarlo, insertó un dedo y buscó la próstata de su amante, acariciándola cuando la encontró, mientras el cuerpo debajo de él se movía con anticipación y un poco de desesperación.

Introdujo otro dedo, seguido de otro y los movió dentro del cuerpo del hombre de forma circular, presionando su próstata, recogiendo los gemidos de placer con sus labios. Sintiendo las manos del hombre acariciando su espalda y su trasero.

Se levantó un poco más, separó más las piernas del slytherin y se arrodillo en medio de ellas, tomando con su otra mano el miembro del hombre y masajeándolo.

Severus gimió más alto, se sentía en el cielo, siempre había sido él, el dominante y ahora estaba dejando que Harry lo tomará; era la primera vez en 17 años que dejaba que alguien lo hiciera y sabía que esta vez no se arrepentiría.

- Hazlo Harry... hazlo... - gimió, viendo directamente a los ojos esmeraldas y el chico no pudo negarse

Sacó sus dedos de dentro de su amante y tomó el frasquito otra vez, colocando el mismo aceite sobre su miembro.

Tomó las piernas de Severus y las puso sobre sus hombros, se colocó en la entrada del hombre y le susurró, agitado él también por toda la excitación que sentía:

- Dime si te lastimo...

Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un asentimiento.

Empezó a introducirse poco a poco en el cuerpo del slytherin, con todas las sensaciones golpeándolo fuertemente. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, se quedó unos momentos ahí y respiró profundamente, sintiendo las manos del otro en su espalda tratando de relajarlo, se recargó unos momentos en el pecho de Severus, hasta que sintió a este apretándolo dentro de sí y no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca

- Muévete Harry… - le susurró Severus al oído

Harry se levantó un poco y vio directamente a los ónix de Severus, entonces comenzó a moverse, lento al principio y más rápido conforme avanzaba y adquiría la seguridad que necesitaba.

- Rápido... fuerte... - gemía Severus y él solo podía obedecer a las órdenes que se le daban

Sabía que debía de soportar, para satisfacer a su amante, pero las sensaciones que el estar dentro del hombre le proporcionaban eran tan fuertes, tan placenteras.

Tomó el miembro del otro entre sus manos y empezó moverlo arriba y abajo a la misma velocidad de sus embestidas, mientras se empalaba más y más dentro del otro cuerpo y besaba fuertemente los labios ahora rojos.

Sintió como Severus estaba a punto del orgasmo igual que él y aumento los movimientos de su mano, junto con las embestidas.

Unos momentos después, los dos se liberaron al mismo tiempo, mientras el oji-verde gritaba el nombre del slytherin y el otro hacía lo mismo con el del gryffindor.

Harry cayó sobre el pechó de Severus y salió de él lentamente, para quedarse acostado sobre su slytherin, respirando agitadamente, con la esencia del otro rodeándolo completamente.

Escuchó como el profesor hacía un hechizo para limpiar y como lo cubrían con las sábanas, pero el olor a ámbar no se había ido y sonrió ante eso.

- Creí que Madame Pomfrey había dicho que descansara... - comentó sintiendo como el sueño lo reclamaba

- Tienes toda la tarde para hacerlo... - contestó Sev posando un beso en la frente del chico y luego añadió - gracias Harry, gracias por el hermoso recuerdo...

- Te Amo Severus... - susurró Harry, mientras cerraba los ojos pues el sueño lo reclamaba

Y por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, el slytherin creyó completamente las palabras dichas tan dulcemente, porque ahora se lo habían demostrado de una forma hermosa. Sonrió y abrazó más el otro cuerpo contra el suyo. Sintió como se quedó dormido el león entre sus brazos y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

- Te amo Harry... y hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esto... ahora solo tengo que juntar el valor de decírtelo a la cara... - le susurró, mirando cada facción del otro, que dormía de forma pacífica y volvió a besarlo en los labios

Lo abrazo durante todo el sueño del chico y supo que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo durante el resto de su vida...

XXXXXXXXX

El lunes llegó y todos se encontraron en el Gran Comedor, conversando sobre los eventos del sábado.

Harry entro al comedor y volteó a todos lados, como buscando algo, sin ser consciente de que muchos de los alumnos lo observaban.

Se acercó a su mesa y se sentó en el lugar de siempre, sus amigos todavía no llegaban, tomó una tostada y comenzó a desayunar. Pasados unos minutos, sintió unas manos deslizarse debajo de sus anteojos y tapar sus ojos, se sorprendió al principio, pero después se relajo porque sabía perfectamente bien de quien se trataba:

- Buenos días Gabrielle...

- Eso no es justo, creo que debo de cambiar de táctica... - las manos destaparon sus ojos y pudo ver a la prima Weasley sonriéndole - Buenos días Harry... - le dijo, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, que ya era rutina y sentándose a su lado - ¿cómo estas?... ayer no te vimos en todo el día y Madame Pomfrey solo nos dijo que estabas en un lugar seguro, recuperándote...

- Estoy bien... pero preferiría esperar a que todos estén aquí para contarles la historia... no quiero repetirla más de una vez... además, aquí no se las puedo decir completa...

- Ok...

Se dedicaron a desayunar en silencio, mientras los demás llegaban. No tardaron mucho en hacerlo y no lo hicieron de la forma más discreta tampoco: Ron, venía en compañía de su hermana y de Hermione, a las cuales llevaba a la mesa de Gryffindor con sumo cuidado, viendo cada paso que daban y nunca soltando la mano de su novia. Harry observó, que ambas chicas tenían pequeñas heridas en el rostro al igual que él y que Hermione tenía una mano vendada, sonrió, seguramente su amigo las había estado cuidando desde el día anterior y nos las había dejado solas ni un segundo, por las quejas que le hacían las chicas:

- Ya Ron... no es como si nos fuéramos a romper...

- Pero...

- Ginny tiene razón, así que deja de exagerar...

Aún así, cuando llegaron a la mesa, el pelirrojo hizo de todo para que las chicas no se tuvieran que mover más de cinco centímetros.

Todos se saludaron y le preguntaron a Potter donde había estado todo el día anterior, el chico les comento que había estado en las habitaciones de Severus descansando y les contó lo que había pasado en Hogsmade, todo en voz baja y sin decir nombres, claro que se guardó los mismos detalles que no le había dicho a Dumbledore. También les contó lo que el director le había dicho del ataque y todos comenzaron a especular como estarían los ministerios en ese momento, Ron estuvo seguro de que su padre y Percy tendrían mucho trabajo estos días. Decidieron guardar la explicación larga para otro día, cuando pudieran estar solos.

Cuando terminaron de comentar el asunto en su versión más sencilla, las lechuzas llegaron a entregar el correo, Hermione recibió El Profeta y se dedicó a leerlo, los demás solo recibieron cartas de sus padres preguntando como estaban, a Harry siempre lo ponía triste esto, pues recordaba que él era huérfano, pero ahora tenía a Severus con él y ya no dolía tanto.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a recibir nada, Hedwig se posó delante de él y dejó caer un pergamino, mientras se dedicaba a comer el resto del desayuno de su amo.

El oji-verde abrió el pergamino y vio en él la inconfundible letra de Hagrid:

_Harry:_

_Sé que no tienes la primer clase y de verdad me gustaría que vinieras a mi cabaña, tengo algo importante que enseñarte, sé que te pondrás feliz de verlo._

Hagrid 

Potter leyó la nota y volteó hacía la mesa de profesores, el semi-gigante no estaba, así que decidió ir a verlo en cuanto terminará de desayunar; también notó que Dumbledore estaba ausente, al igual que Emily y Remus.

- ¿De quién era la nota?... - preguntó Ginny

- De Hagrid, quiere que lo valla a ver... lo bueno es que no tengo clase de DCAO... por cierto... Ginny...

- ¿Si?...

- ¿Dónde esta Draco?...

- No lo sé... dijo que hoy no nos acompañaría a desayunar, que nos vería en clase... pero ayer estuvo todo el día con nosotros, llegó en la mañana, parecía que no había dormido y se disculpo conmigo por no ir a Hogsmade, dijo que estuvo hablando con alguien y se le paso la hora...

- Ya veo...

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Lo necesitabas para algo?...

- No, solo me pareció extraño que no estuviera aquí, eso es todo...

- Pues si me preguntas creo que debería de haber estado en el pueblo para ayudar un poco y dejando de conversar con la gente... además se veía muy pálido anoche... estoy seguro de que ese maldito hurón esconde algo - fue el comentario de Ron

- ¡Déjalo en paz Ron!... - lo defendió Ginny - sus razones debió de haber tenido y dejémoslo así...

Harry se tuvo que morder la lengua para no hacer algún comentario que lastimara a Ginny, había decidido tratar con el rubio él mismo, sin la necesidad de decirles nada a sus amigos, sobre todo a la pelirroja.

- Miren esto... - Hermione les tendió el periódico, poniéndolo en medio de todos, la primer plana del mismo, mostraba una conferencia en el Ministerio de Magia y entre los presentes se encontraba Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, varios miembros de la Orden, al centro, había un hombre de cabello negro largo y facciones fuertes y serias, se veía algo grande, pero no demasiado, tal 45, a lo mucho 50 años.

_EL MINISTERIO TIENE UNA NUEVA CABEZA_

_Esta mañana, específicamente a la 1:00 AM, se llevó a cabo una conferencia de prensa en el Ministerio de Magia, ubicado en Londres, donde se dio a conocer la identidad del nuevo Ministro de Magia, que suplirá al difunto Cornelius Fudge._

_El nombre del nuevo ministro es Randall Joseph Davis, de 46 años de edad, antiguo jefe del Departamento de Misterios, Auror graduado del Colegio del Fénix, Orden de Merlín primer clase, Miembro de la Confederación internacional de Magos y amigo cercano de Albus Dumbledore._

_Mientras que la comunidad Mágica de Gran Bretaña esperaba que el mismo Albus Dumbledore tomará el puesto en sus manos, el director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, alegó que él no podía tomar este puesto ya que el papeleo no es su fuerte y que confiaba plenamente en la capacidad de su amigo Randall, quien ha tenido un historial impecable durante toda su vida._

_Al mismo tiempo, en Alemania, Bulgaria y Francia se nombraron a los respectivos Ministros, quienes resultaron todos conocidos de Albus Dumbledore, excepto por el Ministro Francés, que se negó a darle una entrevista a este periódico. (artículo completo en la página 8)._

_El señor Randall, nombró también a su gabinete y dijo que estará cerca de Albus Dumbledore pues sabe apreciar la sabiduría del hombre. Entre los integrantes de su equipo de trabajo, se encuentran el Señor Arthur Weasley, quien acaba de ser nombrado segundo al mando y Kingsley Shakclebol, nombrado encargado de seguridad nacional, todos recomendados por Albus Dumbledore._

_El Profeta, le desea la mejor suerte al nuevo Ministro y espera que este no cometa los mismo errores que el antiguo y nuevamente expresa su más sentido pésame a la familia del difunto Cornelius Fudge._

_(Más detalles en la página 5)_

- ¡Ron!... tu padre acaba de ser ascendido... ¡wow!... - fue el comentario de Hermione

Ron y Ginny estaban contentos por el nuevo ascenso de su padre. También se dieron cuenta, leyendo algunos otros artículos, que la mayor parte del gabinete del nuevo ministro, eran personas pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix. Todos comentaron el artículo, hasta que llegó la hora de la primer clase y se marcharon. Harry se fue directamente afuera, a la cabaña de Hagrid, preguntándose que era lo que quería el hombre. La verdad era que apreciaba muchísimo al semi-gigante, pero algunas de las cosas que lo emocionaban terminaban siendo algo peligrosas para todos los demás.

Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta de la cabaña, pero no se escuchó ni siquiera el ladrido de Fang, el perro de Hagrid. Tocó una vez más, más fuerte esta vez, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta y entonces empezó a gritar el nombre de su amigo:

- ¡Hagrid!... ¡Hagrid!...

- ¡Harry... acá atrás!... - escuchó la voz del otro desde la parte trasera de la cabaña

Se dirigió hacía allí y cuando llegó, se encontró con Hagrid cuidando de un hipogrifo, uno que no podía ser otro más que...

- ¡Buckbeak!... -gritó Harry y se acercó con cuidado a la criatura - ¿Cómo?...

- Lo liberaron ayer en el Ministerio, con todo el caos que tenían, no podían encargarse más de él y lo han traído, lo han liberado por fin, después de estos meses de decidir su caso... - dijo Hagrid alegre, mientras alimentaba a Buckbeak y Fang se paseaba alrededor de la criatura - se ha alegrado mucho de verme y Fang esta feliz de tenerlo de nuevo... lo llevaré al Bosque dentro de algunos momentos para que pueda andar libre y se reúna con su antigua camada...

El gryffindor sonrió, sabía cuanto apreciaba Hagrid al hipogrifo y él mismo también lo quería mucho. Después de que Sirius había muerto, Dumbledore lo había llevado al Ministerio para que arreglaran la situación, pero nadie lo había tomado en serio y no había habido una respuesta en meses, pero ahora Buckbeak podía ser libre, después de un año encerrado en Grimmauld Place y otro tanto en el ministerio.

Inevitablemente, el recuerdo de Sirius le vino a la cabeza, acarició el lomo del hipogrifo y este se recargo en la caricia agradeciéndole.

- Estoy seguro de que Sirius estaría muy feliz de verte libre Buckbeak... - susurró, conteniendo las lágrimas de nuevo

- ¿Quieres montarlo Harry?... estoy seguro de que lo podrás hacer después, pero esta es especial, porque es el primer vuelo que hace en meses... - le dijo Hagrid tratando de alegrar al chico

- Si... si quiero...

Harry hizo todo el ritual, aunque supo que no lo necesitaba en el momento en que el hipogrifo se inclinó para dejarlo montar y así lo hizo.

La criatura emprendió el vuelo, llevando consigo al gryffindor, volando lo más alto que podía, atravesando las copas de los árboles, volando sobre el Bosque Prohibido.

El oji-verde pudo incluso ver algunos claros del bosque, vio a los centauros correr y al hermano menor de Hagrid entretenerse con los árboles.

Grawp llevaba ya más de un año en el bosque y de alguna forma Hagrid se las había arreglado para hacerlo un poco más sociable, ya no golpeaba lo primero que veía e incluso saludaba a los chicos cuando estos lo visitaban, que, por insistencia del hermano mayor de Grawp, era algo seguido.

Buckbeak siguió con su recorrido, pasando por encima del castillo, haciendo sonreír a los usualmente serios aurores que lo vigilaban; Harry pudo ver a sus amigos y a toda la clase de DCAO dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, dirigidos por ¿Severus?

- ¡Hola!... - saludó, cuando el hipogrifo pasó sobre de ellos a un metro de distancia y elevo de nuevo el vuelo

- ¡Buckbeak!... - escuchó gritar a Hermione

- Señor Potter... ¿qué demonios esta haciendo?... ¡baje ahora mismo!... - pudo escuchar a Severus

Pero no le hizo caso, bueno Buckbeak no hizo caso, porque siguió volando como si nada, recorriendo una gran distancia. Además lo único que quería en ese momento, era sentirse libre y dejar que el recuerdo de Sirius volara por unos momentos, tan lejos como se pudiera.

Después de unos minutos más, la criatura se detuvo y aterrizó junto a Hagrid. Los chicos llegaron, junto con el profesor y le informaron que Emily no había asistido y que Snape solo les podía dar la primer hora, así que había decidido llevarlos a ver algunas criaturas al bosque y hacerles recordar algunos hechizos para protegerse de ellas.

- ¿Me podría decir señor Potter qué era lo que estaba haciendo?... ¿Y por qué desobedeció una orden directa?... - fue lo primero que Severus le dijo, después de que el chico desmontó completamente al hipogrifo y sus amigos le habían contado la historia, pero el chico solo podía fijar su atención en algo:

Draco Malfoy, que estaba hasta la parte trasera del alumnado, evitando ver al gryffindor; lamentablemente no podía hacer ninguna escena en ese momento.

- ¿Piensa responderme Potter?...

- Profesor Snape, no lo culpe - intervino el semi-gigante - este es Buckbeak, es el hipogrifo que Sirius Black usó hace algunos años para escapar y que estuvo cuidando durante otro par, y yo le dije a Harry que lo montara durante algunos momentos...

Severus volteó a ver a la criatura, que estaba siendo acariciada por Harry y Hermione, entendió lo que significaba esto para el chico, así que lo dejó así, porque sabía perfectamente bien que el recuerdo de su padrino muerto lo hacía entristecerse mucho y que no se había desahogado desde la muerte del hombre.

Potter se unió al recorrido por el bosque, no se adentraron mucho, pero iban acompañados por Hagrid, Fang y Buckbeak que iba a ser regresado con su camada. Severus iba haciendo preguntas a los alumnos y Draco se mantenía alejado de los gryffindor, pero esta vez, no se le escaparía al Chico de Oro. Cuando Hagrid liberó al hipogrifo y todos observaron lo feliz que se veía la criatura, emprendieron el regreso.

Cuando la hora terminó, todos se dirigieron al castillo, pero Harry dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y, poniendo el hechizo de camuflaje sobre él, se acercó sigilosamente al rubio, lo tomó por el cuello, silenciándolo y lo introdujo con él en el Bosque Prohibido:

- Es hora de hablar Malfoy... - fueron las únicas palabras que dijo antes de atarlo mágicamente a un árbol y quitarse el hechizo de encima

- Harry, suéltame de aquí... hablaré, tomaré el Varitaserum si es necesario...

- ¡Oh no!... he descubierto que esa poción no es tan efectiva como debería, así que cambiaremos de planes tu y yo... ¿te parece?... porque estoy seguro de que Voldemort te dio el antídoto...

- Pero...

- ¡No creo que estés en condiciones de hacer ninguna queja Malfoy!... - le dijo apuntándole directamente a la garganta con su varita - ahora veamos... ¿qué tal si te saco la verdad con un buen cruciatus?... practique mucho con Bellatrix...

Por segunda vez, Malfoy pudo ver el brillo intenso en los ojos verdes y le recordó al brillo en los ojos del Señor Tenebroso, sobre todo cuando pudo distinguir un destello rojo; tembló ante la mirada que era dirigida con toda su intensidad hacía él

- Por favor... te diré todo, pero no hagas esto Harry...

- Solo hay un pequeño problema Draco: yo ya no te creo una sola palabra... pero te daré una oportunidad; porque, para tu suerte, acabo de recordar un hechizo que tal vez nos ayude... - el oji-verde se concentró, el hechizo que estaba por hacer era en parsel y obligaría al otro chico a hablar solo con la verdad, el único problema era que no recordaba el contra-hechizo, ya se encargaría de eso dependiendo de los resultados que obtuviera del interrogatorio. Levantó su varita y apunto al rubio, para luego pronunciar el hechizo: - verdare amentum... - dijo en parsel y una luz blanca salió de su varita para golpear a Draco en la cabeza...

Malfoy sentía como el hechizo iba atravesando cada pliegue de su cerebro, como seguía su recorrido por todo su cuerpo, observó a Harry, que estaba murmurando algo que el no podía entender, porque eran siseos. Después de un momento, sintió como el hechizo había cubierto cada centímetro de su cuerpo y se sintió un poco débil, supuso que eran Artes Oscuras.

- Ahora empecemos... - escuchó la voz del gryffindor - dime ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?...

- Draco Lucius Malfoy...

- Muy bien, ahora dime Malfoy... ¿le sirves a Lord Voldemort como mortífago?…

- Solo hago lo que me pide... pero no lo hago por querer hacerlo... ¿cómo podría servirle a ese monstruo?...

- Entonces ¿por qué lo ayudas?...

- Porque si no lo hago, no liberará el alma de mi madre y podría llegar a destruirla...

- No entiendo... creí que tu madre había sido asesinada por él...

- Físicamente si, pero tiene poderes y conocimientos que nadie más posee... cuando le lanzó el hechizo que la separó de su cuerpo, encerró su alma dentro de un frasco con símbolos extraños, dijo un hechizo en una lengua que no comprendo y ha estado usando eso para que haga lo que él me manda... si no le obedezco, no liberará a mi madre o la destruirá...

- ¿Qué fue lo que te mando a hacer?...

- Espiarte, hacerme tu amigo y ayudarlo a enviarte los regalos y las cartas que te ha estado enviando...

- Entonces esos eran tus cuervos...

- Si...

- Por eso comenzaste a hablarle a Ginny, en realidad no la amas solo la usaste...

- ¡NO!... yo si la amo, con todo mi corazón, se suponía que tenía que usarla si... lo acepto y eso hice al principio... pero poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella... daría mi vida por ella, por eso puse un escudo alrededor suyo el sábado, por eso la maldición cruciatus no le hizo tanto daño...

Harry vio directamente a los ojos del otro durante un momento, y solo encontró en ellos desesperación, tristeza y preocupación. Sabía que el hechizo estaba funcionando, pero todavía tenía más preguntas.

- Esta bien... pero entonces ¿sigues odiándome?...

- No... eres un buen amigo, una buena persona, no puedo odiarte... he estado preocupado por ti, porque he visto cambios que nadie más ha notado. Te estas volviendo más poderoso si, pero al mismo tiempo te estas convirtiendo en lo que el Señor Tenebroso es y no quiero que pase eso... no podría cargar con eso en mi conciencia... pero tengo que hacer lo que me ordenan, por mi madre... tu debes de saber que un hijo daría lo que fuera por su madre, por el ser que le cuido y dio su vida a cambio de la de uno...

- Si... lo sé... pero eso significa que tu sabes de los planes que tiene para mi...

- Lo sé...

- ¿Le has dicho que estoy en la cámara o que nos convertimos en animagos?...

- No... no le he dicho nada de eso... no soy tan canalla... no podría, porque sería demasiado, además de que me es útil poder convertirme en cuervo, así puedo escapar si algún día piensa que ya no le soy útil... o podría escapar con el frasco en un descuido suyo... cuando descubra donde lo tiene claro esta...

- ¿No lo sabes?...

- No... solo vi cuando se lo llevó, pero nada más que eso...

- ¿No recuerdas sus palabras?...

- No, era un idioma extraño, egipcio creo... por los signos del frasco...

Harry se quedó pensando por unos momentos, sabía que el rubio decía la verdad y sabía que debía de estar entre la espada y la pared, porque Severus lo había estado en su época de espía. Soltó los amarres mágicos que sostenían a Draco al árbol.

- Esta bien, te creo...

- Gracias... ahora ¿podrías quitarme este hechizo antes de que regresemos al castillo?... no quiero ir diciendo todas las verdades que sé por los pasillos...

- Ahem... - Harry se puso rojo - de que podría, podría... pero el problema es que no recuerdo el contra-hechizo...

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!...

XXXXXXXXX

Emily iba camino a la oficina de Albus, esperando que el anciano estuviera allí. Había tenido una noche muy estresante y lo único que quería era ir a sus habitaciones y descansar, pero primero tenía que darle el informe al director. Y honestamente quería que fuera rápido, ya eran las tres de la tarde y había perdido todas las clases que debía dar.

Se paró frente a la gárgola y dijo la contraseña: lolypops. Puso los ojos en blanco, nunca entendería la fijación por los dulces que el hombre tenía; y es que no solo era por los mágicos, sino también por los muggles.

Subió los escalones y toco a la puerta un par de veces, entró sin esperar la invitación a hacerlo. Grave error: toda la Orden del Fénix, excepto por Severus y Remus, se encontraban ahí y lo último que quería ese día era encontrarse con:

- Dios mío Albus, no sé porque la invitaste a la Orden, siempre es impuntual y una irresponsable... - la adorable Molly Weasley - además todavía es una niña...

- Mamá déjala en paz... - trató de intervenir Charley que estaba sentado junto a Bill, pero el daño estaba hecho, de nuevo

- ¡No soy una niña!... y para tu información Molly soy tan o incluso más responsable que tu... - le espetó a la mujer

- Basta... - interrumpió Dumbledore - compórtense las dos... ahora, ¿qué deseabas Emily?...

- Nada importante, regreso luego... - dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero alguien entró cuando ella salía y se golpeó contra de él

- Cuidado niña...

- ¡Cállate Severus!... - le contestó y luego en voz baja agregó - ¿cómo esta Harry?...

- Bien... supongo que estará con sus amigos... ah y por cierto, me encargué de algunas de tus clases, pero no de todas, Vector solo los cuidó pero ya lo conoces, no le agradan demasiado esas clases...

- Gracias... bueno, me voy, hablamos luego...

- No Emily... esto también te concierne quédate... - la detuvo Albus y la profesora solo pudo aceptar y sentarse junto a Severus, lo más alejada posible de Molly - muy bien, ya que estamos aquí todos... o bueno, casi todos... el nuevo Ministro Randall, se esta ocupando de todo en el ministerio junto con Kingsley, la protección a su alrededor se ha duplicado a la que tenía Fudge y todos los empleados directos han sido interrogados con Varitaserum por el peligro de un espía, desafortunadamente, no hemos encontrado nada... mejor dicho, a nadie...

- Pero eso no es posible, debe de haber alguien cercano que sea espía de Voldemort - a la mayoría de los presentes les recorrió un escalofrío, pero Emily solo se disculpó con un - lo siento Severus... bueno, como iba diciendo: debe de haber alguien ahí, la información que obtuvo solo debía de haber sido dada a los más importantes ¿qué hay del secretario personal de Fudge?...

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a acusar a mi hijo de traidor?! - salió Molly a la defensa de Percy

- Yo no estoy diciendo que sea un traidor... lo único que estoy diciendo es que tal vez lo pusieron bajo la maldición imperio o algo así... y sabes que es una posibilidad... - le respondió de forma cortante

- Basta las dos... ya tuve suficiente de sus peleas... - las regañó Dumbledore - no Emily, no fue él... el Varitaserum le hubiera hecho hablar, Ninguno tenía la maldición imperio sobre de ellos, así que solo me queda pensar que Riddle le dio a su espía el antídoto para el suero de la verdad y que esa persona o esta en un puesto alto, o de verdad sabe como obtener información...

- Entonces deberían de despedir a todos... es más, torturarlos, eso les sacaría todo... yo lo haría sobre todo con cierta persona... - comentó Moody, mientras volteaba y veía a Severus con cautela y desconfianza

- Alastor, no vamos a tomar medidas tan drásticas, solo haríamos que Riddle lo hiciera también y por favor deja de mirar así a Severus porque sabes perfectamente bien que tiene toda mi confianza...

- Si lo sé, y a veces pienso que te tiene bajo algún maleficio antiguo... algún día me darás la razón Albus, cuando este mortífago entregue a Potter a Lord Voldemort...

- ¡Yo nunca haría eso!... - se defendió Severus levantándose rápidamente de la silla en la que estaba sentado - ¡No voy a entregar a Harry al Señor Tenebroso!... ¡Primero muerto que hacerle eso!...

Emily lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo calmarse. El profesor se sentó de nuevo, sin dejar de mandarle miradas asesinas al auror, las cuales eran correspondidas. Y la profesora Spellman no dejaba de advertirle con la mirada a su antiguo maestro que mejor se quedará callado.

Albus se estaba preguntando porqué demonios no podían llevarse bien si todos estaban del mismo lado. Ya comenzaba a pensar que tendría que amenazarlos para que trabajaran juntos o algo por el estilo,

- ¡Alastor es suficiente!... Severus no entregará a Harry, deberías preguntárselo al chico, el confía en el hombre que esta ahí sentado y no por nada Sirius lo nombro el tutor legal, así que dejemos ese tema por la paz... - todos guardaron silencio ante el tono serio e inclusive molesto del anciano, el cual prosiguió - ahora bien, el siguiente tema que quiero plantear es concerniente a Harry...

- ¿Qué pasa con él?... - preguntó con preocupación Charley

- Ayer lo interrogué sobre los eventos del sábado, como saben todos, Riddle se enfrentó a él y casi lo mata, siendo 'casi' la palabra clave... y sé que a todos nos gustaría saber la razón... pero lamento decir, que Harry no cooperará...

- Él dijo claramente que no sabe nada Albus... - lo defendió Severus

- Si... pero sé que esta mintiendo... y honestamente no creo que el Varitaserum funcione en él y no quiero perder más su confianza, así que pensé en otra opción...

- ¿Cual?... - preguntó Emilly

- Vigilarlo las veinticuatro horas de día... sé que no estas de acuerdo Severus y siendo el tutor del chico estas en todo tu derecho de negarte, pero déjame dar mis razones... - eso calló la réplica del profesor de pociones - de buena fuente sé, que Riddle esta tratando de atraer a Harry a su lado, no tengo pruebas concretas aún, pero ha habido eventos extraños... los aparatos del Ministerio detectaron magia oscura en el lugar donde Harry se encontraba luchando contra los mortífagos y no pudieron identificar la varita, no era de ninguno de los mortífagos, tuvo que ser la de Harry... aunque, después de analizar la de Harry, descubrimos que estuvo a punto de realizar un hechizo asesino, el mismo que causó la muerte de Sirius hace ya casi un año, solo uno, sí... pero importante y poderoso...

- ¿Esta usted diciendo que Harry estuvo a punto de matar a alguien?... ¿a quién?... - preguntó Charley con preocupación

- A Bellatrix Lestrage... ella estaba ahí, los detectores siguieron su aura... lo que me lleva a creer, que Riddle llegó en el momento justo y que el chico esta cayendo en sus manos... aún estamos averiguando como aprendió el hechizo...

- Yo se lo enseñé... - dijo Emily y todos voltearon a verla con indignación - no me miren así, ¿cómo demonios esperan que mate a Voldemort si no sabe ningún hechizo asesino?... además, él mismo me pidió que le enseñara ese hechizo, yo no sabía que fue el que mato a Sirius... - dijo con tristeza y Severus puso una mano en su hombro para reconfortarla un poco - y se lo enseñaría de nuevo... necesita aprender como defenderse, no siempre va a alejar a los mortífagos con un stupefy...

- Emily tiene razón... deberíamos de enseñarle a Harry como defenderse... - dijo Bill - no quiero enterarme un día, que durante la batalla final no supo como defenderse por nuestra causa... ya no es un niño y entiendo perfectamente bien si hizo ese maleficio dirigido a esa mujer... yo lo haría si tuviera enfrente a alguien que hubiera matado a algún miembro de mi familia... - Charley asintió ante las palabras de su hermano

- Aún así... debemos de tenerlo vigilado... - dijo Albus - yo también comprendo lo que hizo, pero no por eso voy a dejar que Tom lo llene con sus ideas y lo haga volverse uno de sus seguidores...

- Se dará cuenta si lo vigilamos en todo momento... - comentó Emily - Lestat le enseñó a detectar ese tipo de cosas y Louis le enseñó otros cuantos truquitos...

- Por eso quiero pedirle ayuda a tus amigos Emily... - dijo Albus y todos voltearon a verlo - he visto que Harry se ha hecho muy cercano al señor de Pointe du Lac y me gustaría que le pidieras que lo vigile de cerca... yo sé que tendrá sus limitaciones, pero durante el tiempo que él no pueda hacerlo, alguien más podrá... tal vez tú Emily o Severus, Remus y durante las visitas a Hogsmade alguien más será designado... aquí en el castillo vigilaremos su correo antes de que llegue a él y pediremos a Ron que nos diga cualquier anomalía durante las horas que pasa en la Sala Común o en su dormitorio... también haremos la misma petición a Hermione, Ginny, Gabrielle y al señor Malfoy, supongo que con eso será más que suficiente...

- No estoy de acuerdo... - dijo Severus

- Yo tampoco. Si descubre esto, no volverá a confiar en nosotros para nada y eso no va a resultar provechoso... - dijo Charley

- Pues es la única manera y se tendrá que hacer así...

- Y, como siempre, harás lo que tu quieras... - comentó Emily secamente, pero no dijo más debido a las miradas asesinas de los demás miembros de la Orden, que seguramente estaban de acuerdo con el viejo - muy bien, como no nos dejas opción, supongo que así se hará...

- Entonces, arreglemos los detalles, ya tu convencerás a tu amigos Emily...

La profesora aceptó de mala gana, al igual que Severus, Charley decidió que no hablaría más, al igual que Bill, los dos mayores de los hermanos Weasley empezaban a entender que no todo era blanco y negro, algo que tanto Snape como Spellman habían aprendido hacía algún tiempo.

De lo que ninguno se dio cuenta fue de que una pequeña esferita se encontraba en la ventana del lugar, grabando todo.

Tampoco de que un cuervo se encontraba al lado de la ventana.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry estaba recorriendo los pasillos del castillo, perdido en sus pensamientos, después de entrar junto con Draco lo más cautelosos que pudieron y de ir a la cámara a buscar el contra-hechizo, habían estado conversando sobre los planes de Harry con respecto a Voldemort y el chico había llegado a una decisión que, esperaba, fuera la correcta y no perjudicara a demasiadas personas, sino que las ayudara, en especial a sus seres queridos y a la madre del rubio Realmente le había ayudado mucho la plática con Draco, ahora solo tenía que realizar lo que había planeado y afinar algunos detalles.

Después de la conversación, como les había tomado algo de tiempo encontrar lo que buscaban en el libro, usaron el giratiempo para volver al punto en el que había terminado la clase de defensa.

Las clases habían pasado sin más, hasta las tres de la tarde, cuando, mientras caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca con Draco, se toparon con Severus que iba apurado y preocupado hacía la oficina de Dumbledore.

Harry había usado el grabador regalo de Emily para averiguar que pasaba, ya que unos minutos antes habían visto a la profesora ir en la misma dirección y supuso que era algo concerniente a los eventos pasados e, incluso, a él mismo.

Para estar seguros de tener la información completa, Malfoy tomó su forma de animago y se dirigió afuera del castillo, para poder espiar a través de la ventana.

Ahora, el gryffindor se dirigía hacia la cámara para esperar por noticias del rubio y mientras lo hacía, arreglaba en su mente todo lo concerniente al plan que estaba pensando, ya solo tenía que pedirle ayuda a algunas personas.

Entró en la Cámara, absorto en su propio mundo. Elddir lo recibió como siempre, enredándose en su torso y recostándose junto a él en el sillón, mientras el gryffindor leía uno de los libros que Louis le había obsequiado. Ya estaba leyendo 'Armand el Vampiro' y tenía una gran curiosidad por conocer en persona al susodicho; Louis le había dicho que lo haría pronto.

Siguió leyendo hasta que dieron las cinco de la tarde y, ante la ausencia de Draco, decidió dedicarse a sus investigaciones de la marca tenebrosa. Había avanzado mucho, ya tenía el contra-hechizo para remover los poderes de la marca, ahora solo tenía que encontrar otro más que era un poco difícil pues era largo y tenía que combinarlo con el que se usaba para quitar la marca para siempre, pues se tenía que hacer todo en un solo intento o no funcionaría. Después de hacer esta investigación, comenzaba a pensar que Voldemort era una persona muy astuta e inteligente, pues había utilizado varios hechizos para hacer que la marca funcionara como lo hacía.

Siguió con el libro en parsel, ayudándose con otros tantos de Artes Oscuras.

Después de lo que a él le parecieron solo treinta minutos, escuchó dos voces de personas que entraban a la Cámara; volteó a ver el reloj 8:00 PM se le había ido el tiempo volando.

Cerró los libros que estaba usando y los pergaminos en los que escribía sus avances y se dirigió a guardarlos en la habitación, cuando regresó a la sala, supo enseguida de quien eran las voces: Louis y Draco estaban discutiendo algo en voz baja y, cuando él entró, se quedaron callados.

- ¿Qué pasa?... - les preguntó

- Será mejor que te sientes Harry y llama a esa esferita tuya, no la pude traer conmigo, parece que solo te obedece a ti... - le dijo Draco

Harry hizo lo que le decían y se sentó en un sofá, mientras los otros dos lo hacían en el sillón; invocó el grabador, mientras observaba al vampiro y al rubio atentamente y, cuando el grabador llegó a sus manos, habló:

- Ahora si, ¿me van a decir que esta pasando?...

Los dos visitantes se voltearon a ver el uno al otro y el vampiro habló primero.

- Harry... creó que lo mejor será que lo veas por ti mismo... - dijo señalando al grabador

- No te preocupes, ya le dije a Ron que te cubra esta noche, tardará un poco de tiempo... - le dijo Draco

El gryffindor tomó el grabador y lo puso a reproducir lo que había estado grabando.

Después de casi cuatro horas de observar atentamente todo lo que había ocurrido, evitando las largas esperas y otros detalles insignificantes y de preguntarse porque les había tomado una hora llegar con él a estos dos, volteó a verlos y habló.

- Lo siento Draco, no sabía que duraría tanto... - le dijo al rubio, ya que este había tenido que estar en su forma de animago durante cuatro horas, hasta que la reunión había terminado con Louis y Lestat saliendo más que indignados del despacho del director

- No te preocupes... - le dijo

- Lo bueno fue que lo enviaste... si no lo hubieras hecho, yo no sabría que estabas esperando saber que había pasado... - le dijo Louis - ahora, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que vamos a hacer...

- Te ordenaron que me vigilaras... y por lo que vi, pronto llamaran también a Hermione, a Ron y a ti Draco a que los ayuden...

- Si... pero no lo vamos a hacer... - le dijo el rubio - estuve una hora hablando con Lestat y con él - dijo señalando al vampiro - y llegamos a la conclusión de que es hora de que el viejo loco aprenda una lección...

- Muy bien ¿qué tiene en mente?...

- Pues bien... - siguió el vampiro - sé que Severus no te vigilará tanto, porque no esta de acuerdo y los hermanos mayores de tu amigo Ron dejaron en claro que ellos no participaría en esto, Emily solo actuara, de eso estoy seguro y Lestat y yo tenemos planeado hacer lo mismo... sé que Draco no lo hará - el rubio asintió - ahora el único problema será la decisión que tomen tus otro amigos, sé que no lo harán por voluntad propia, pero el viejo tiene muchas formas de convencerlos... y estoy casi seguro de que los interrogará sobre lo que paso el sábado, sabiendo que debiste de haberles dicho todo a ellos...

- Lo sé... por eso no les dije todo... aún así ellos tienen una botellita del antídoto del Varitaserum con ellos todo el tiempo...

- Muy bien, entonces solo podemos esperar a ver que pasa; si los llaman y te dicen todo lo que pasó, no habrá problema... pero si te lo ocultas, tendrás que cuidarte de ellos, porque todo lo que estas planeando se podría venir abajo... de todos modos hay que avisarles que tomen el antídoto cuando sean llamados...

- Ya tome una decisión Louis, no importa lo que pase, llevaré a cabo el plan, como ustedes dos bien lo saben... no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo... es la única forma de terminar con este martirio y lo haré...

- Esta bien, entonces solo nos queda esperar...

- Tienes que tener cuidado con los miembros de la Orden Harry, van a estar tras tus talones todo el tiempo... además tu correo... - le dijo Draco.

- Eso tiene solución, ustedes enviarán mis cartas cuando sea necesario que nadie las lea, y recibirán las respuestas... también cuento con ustedes para eso ¿verdad?...

- Claro... - respondieron los dos

- Lo que me preocupa, es que Severus tenga la presión de Dumbledore sobre de él y las visitas a Hogsmade... además estoy casi seguro de que no van a ser los únicos dentro de la escuela y si te ven entrar a aquí...

- No te preocupes Draco, Lestat me enseñó unos trucos muy buenos, además, en Hogsmade yo casi no hago nada...

- ¿Y cuando estés en Privet Drive?...

- Yo me encargaré de eso... fui nombrado uno de sus vigilantes cuando regrese allá ¿recuerdas?... - dijo Louis

- Hay muchas formas de evitarlos estando allá, no solo tengo de herramienta mi capa invisible, créeme...

Los tres siguieron hablando y puliendo cada detalle de lo que iba a hacer en los siguientes meses. Harry liberó algunos grabadores que Louis le entregó, uno se quedaría en la ventana del despacho de Dumbledore y los otros se distribuyeron en lugares estratégicos; para evitar los hechizos de protección de algunas habitaciones, Harry uso la varita sin registrar para hechizarlos con algunos conjuros en parsel. Louis se encargaría de llevar dos grabadores a Grimmauld Place.

Era hora de tomar las medidas drásticas que Dumbledore no estaba tomando.

Cuando terminaron, fue porque Louis tuvo que irse a ocultarse del sol y los chicos decidieron usar una vez más el giratiempo para poder recuperar unas cuantas horas de sueño.

Harry tomo su capa invisible y aparecieron en las puertas principales de Hogwarts, desde donde cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos dormitorios.

XXXXXXXXX

Mientras ellos estuvieron hablando, Emily y Lestat se dirigieron a la habitación de Remus, conscientes de que Albus le pediría ayuda al licántropo.

Estuvieron hablando con él durante un rato para no cansarlo tanto, pues todavía estaba débil. Al final, Remus también había estado indignado por la decisión del viejo y dejo claro que él no participaría en eso. La profesora Spellman no esperaba menos de él.

Se retiraron ya casi al amanecer, después de dejar cómodo y dormido a Lupin.

- ¿Qué crees que pase ahora Emily?... - le preguntó Lestat camino a su escondite, acompañado por la profesora.

- Harry ya debe de saber de todo esto, vi el grabador que le obsequie vigilando... y honestamente no le reclamaría si se vuelve seco con todos nosotros...

- No te preocupes, Louis hablará con él... se han vuelto muy unidos...

- Si, y ahora Albus quiere aprovecharse de eso... - dijo la profesora con molestia - a veces no sé porque demonios confío en él...

- En la noche hablaré con Louis y le preguntaré que pasó... ahora ve a descansar, estoy seguro de que lo necesitas...

- Si... lo haré...

El vampiro abrazó a la profesora viéndola directamente al rostro y bajo hasta posar sus labios en los de ella. Emily regresó el beso abrazándolo por el cuello y el vampiro mordió sus labios delicadamente bebiendo las gotas que se liberaron, con una ternura infinita. Se separaron del beso y se alejaron en diferentes caminos, cada uno por un merecido descanso.

XXXXXXXXX

La semana paso, con lo lógico: Harry, Ron, Gabrielle, Ginny e incluso Draco, fueron llamados al despacho de Dumbledore en diferentes días a diferentes horas para que Harry no dudara nada, pero el chico lo sabía todo.

Los amigos del oji-verde, antes de entrar al despacho tomaron el antídoto del Varitaserum, bajo advertencia de Malfoy y fue válido, pues estuvieron seguros de que la insistencia del director porque tomaran té no era solo por amabilidad.

Después de los interrogatorios y las peticiones del Director y, para los Weasley, de Molly, los chicos regresaban directamente con Harry y le contaban todo, entonces se dio cuenta que podía realmente confiar en ellos, aún así, no les podía decir lo que tenía planeado respecto a Voldemort.

De esta forma, empezó la actuación: los chicos hacían como que vigilaban a Harry, al igual que dos vampiros, Emily y Severus. Cuando se necesitaba mandar algo importante por correo, Louis ó Draco lo hacían por él y Voldemort comenzó a mandar lechuzas al vampiro, pues todavía no sabía que el oji-verde conocía de su trato con Malfoy.

Pasó la semana sin más, hasta que llegó el domingo primero de abril y más de una persona se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore y el Ministerio no podían mantener los secretos tan bien guardados.

Una lechuza negra, con un pequeño collar con las iniciales TW se posó delante de Draco en el desayuno, este estaba sentado junto a Ginny. La lechuza dejó el paquete y se fue volando rápidamente. El rubio abrió el paquete y de él sacó una revista, después du unos momentos, le tendió la revista y la carta que venía en el paquete a Harry, el gryffindor se quedó de piedra cuando leyó los titulares de la misma:

_TIME WIZARD MAGAZINE_

_Especial de Colección Abril:_

_CONOZCA LA VIDA DENTRO DEL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA Y LA VIDA DE HARRY POTTER_

_(Investigación realizada por Daniel Molloy)_

_La vida en el campo de quidditch (Pág. 5)_

_Clases y Profesores (Pág. 10)_

_Entrevistas con varios alumnos (Pág. 15)_

_Harry Potter: Una vida (Pág. 20)_

_Entrevista con Harry, nos cuenta todos sus secretos (Pág. 30)_

_Harry Potter: ¿Homosexual, Heterosexual o Bisexual? (Pág. 35)_

_Esto y otras noticia más dentro de la revista. (Fotos exclusivas)_

El chico se quedo tieso, la portada de la revista traía una foto de él el día del partido de quidditch, a unos centímetros de la snitch.

La abrió rápidamente en la página 35 y después deseo con toda su alma no haberlo hecho: la página mostraba una foto de él, primero bailando con Cho Chang y otra recibiendo un beso de Daniel, durante el mismo baile.

El artículo hablaba sobre sus preferencias y la parte que más le atrajo fue la final:

_"...Este reportero no sabe a ciencia cierta si el chico tiene una preferencia definida, pero después de probar él mismo las habilidades del chico, les recomienda a brujas y magos que se apuren, pues el Chico de Oro, es soltero todavía y un gran y rico partido; estoy seguro de que no le importará si es mago o bruja..."_

Y al final de dicho articulo, venía la foto que Daniel le había tomado en las regaderas, gracias a Merlín por las toallas, porque si no la hubiera traído puesta alrededor de la cintura, no hubiera dejado nada a la imaginación.

Los demás artículos eran casi todos sobre él y lo sabía, en todos se le mencionaba, ya fuera como favorito de algún maestro o estrella del equipo de gryffindor. Las entrevistas a los alumnos incluían a muchos y todas eran preguntas sobre de él, los únicos que no figuraban ahí eran sus amigos y algunos gryffindor. Lo más sorprendente era que no faltaba casi ningún slytherin.

Se dedicó a ojear la revista, sin leer con detenimiento, para ver que más había soltado el vampiro, creyó que después de eso no podía haber nada peor, pero que equivocado estuvo: en la página 27, después de explicar toda su vida al entero, con detalles que ni él mismo sabía y que el reportero seguramente había sacado de sus fuentes hubo algo que le robo la atención por completo:

_"...Ahora, después de la muerte de su padrino y tutor legal Sirius Black, el chico ha quedado a cargo de uno de los miembros del staff de Hogwarts, nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape, profesor de pociones que, según fuentes confiables, tiene un pasado bastante oscuro. Solo esperamos que Harry este en buenas manos y que varias personas se hagan cargo de que no le pase nada, pues se sabe que Snape era Némesis de James Potter, padre de Harry, cuando estos iban en el colegio..."_

Harry estaba tieso, no creía que Daniel supiera esto, se suponía que debía de ser un secreto y ahora toda la comunidad mágica se enteraría, pues él sabía, por boca del mismo reportero, que la revista tenía fans en todo el mundo.

Lo primero que hizo cuando terminó de ojear por encima la revista fue abrir la carta del vampiro:

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien, déjame decirte que te extraño mucho, ya no me divierto tanto como cuando estaba haciendo la investigación en tu escuela, pero pienso aparecerme por ahí algún día de estos, no te preocupes._

_El ejemplar que te mande es el número tres que salió directamente de la imprenta, el uno me lo quedé yo y el dos la oficina de la revista. Espero que no estés muy enojado por algunas de las cosas que dije, pero es mi trabajo hacer este tipo de artículos, ojalá que lo comprendas._

_Todo el staff de tu escuela recibirá una copia, así como los alumnos que me dieron unas cuantas palabras y tus amigos. Espero que disfrutes de la lectura._

_Me despido por ahora, deseándote lo mejor y esperando tus comentarios._

_Con Cariño:_

Daniel Molloy

Decir que Potter estaba a punto del colapso era decir poco, estaba aterrorizado, todavía rogándole a todas las deidades existentes que las lechuzas se hubieran perdido o incendiado en su camino a Hogwarts. Decidió leer al completo la publicación para ver que más traía, lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo y, cuando terminó, estaba peor que antes.

Sus amigos lo observaban atentamente, sin atreverse a hacer ninguna pregunta y Severus lo veía fijamente desde la mesa de profesores al igual que Dumbledore y Emily.

Después de unos minutos de que el chico estuvo viendo hacía el techo esperando por las lechuzas y cuando Draco ya estaba a punto de preguntar que pasaba, cientos de lechuzas entraron al Comedor, todas con los collares con iniciales TW en ellos. Todas y cada una dejaron la revista en manos de sus dueños.

Como lo había dicho Daniel, cada miembro de Staff recibió una y muchísimos alumnos de las diferentes casas, al igual que los Weasley, Hermione y Draco. Harry se encogió en la silla donde estaba sentado y, por impulso, volteó a ver a Severus que ya había abierto la revista y buscaba una página como loco.

El gryffindor salió del comedor corriendo.

XXXXXXXXX

Severus, que estaba en la mesa de profesores después de haber leído le articulo donde proclamaban a **SU** gryffindor como el soltero más codiciado y rico del mundo mágico, ahora estaba leyendo la biografía del chico escrita por el vampiro, en busca de más razones para convertirlo en cenizas a la primer oportunidad que tuviera.

Podía escuchar los cometarios de los alumnos del colegio; pero cuando llegó a la parte de dicha biografía que lo mencionaba a él, volteó primero a ver a Emily y después a Albus, ambos lo observaban.

- ¡¿De donde demonios sacó esa información?! - preguntó, casi gritó, el profesor

- Cálmate Severus... - trato de calmarlo Emily y Remus sostuvo al profesor también

- ¡¿Qué me calme?!... ¡¿Sabes lo que significa esto?!...

- Severus, no podías hacer nada para evitarlo, algún día se tenían que enterar... lo único que nos importaba era que Riddle no lo supiera, pero como el ya tenía conocimiento de esto desde antes, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. - le dijo el director

- Pero...

- Severus, mejor ve a buscar a Harry, lo vi salir corriendo hace un buen rato y acabo de ver u7na parte donde mencionan la muerte Sirius, no debe de estar bien... - le dijo Lupin y el slytherin solo asintió y salió en busca del chico

Lo último que escuchó cuando cruzó la puerta fueron los comentarios más altos de los chicos y después a Albus que hablaba dirigiéndose a todo el alumnado, pero ahora debía de encontrar a Harry.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry estaba, por decir menos, furioso.

Se encontraba a la orilla del lago, leyendo la revista. Daniel había mencionado a Sirius y su misteriosa y heroica muerte en el ministerio, de la que nadie sabía nada, solo que había muerto luchando por proteger la vida del famoso Harry Potter, defendiéndolo de los mortífagos.

Si había algo sagrado para el chico, era su padrino y el que lo mencionaran en una revista como parte secundaria de la vida de alguien, era un crimen imperdonable.

Apretó la revista con sus manos, queriendo romperla, esto había sido demasiado. No soportaba que los periodistas quisieran saber todo sobre su vida y que uno de ellos lo hubiera logrado era llegar al punto más alto.

Sintió como alguien ponía una mano sobre su hombro y el aroma a menta y ámbar que le llegó, le dijo quien era su visitante.

- ¿Estas bien?...

No respondió, solo se quedó ahí, viendo hacía el lago y como el calamar gigante se asoleaba. Sintió cuando Severus se sentó a su lado, pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros, a plena luz del día.

- Alguien podría vernos... - le dijo

- Eso ya no importa ¿o si?... para este momento ya todo habitante de Hogwarts debe de saber que soy tu tutor y mañana toda Gran Bretaña estará enterada...

- Pero aún así les parecerá raro que me estés abrazando... si más no recuerdo las relaciones profesor-alumno están prohibidas...

- Solo hasta que cumplas 17 años y ya falta poco, además... no creo que esos niños que se dicen a si mismo alumnos, tengan el cerebro suficiente para llegar a tales conclusiones... eres el SOLTERO más codiciado, ¿lo recuerdas?...

Harry se recostó sobre el hombro de Severus, conciente de que el profesor lo veía fijamente, pero él solo observaba el lago.

- Siento decepcionarlo profesor... pero tengo dueño... - le dijo al hombre y escuchó una pequeña risa

- ¿Ah si señor Potter?... ¿Y se puede saber quien es?...

- Un grasiento profesor de pociones que me ha hecho la vida imposible durante seis años, pero que de alguna forma me convenció de que no es tan malo e incluso hizo que me enamorara de él...

- Que afortunado debe de ser ese hombre...

Harry se quedó en silencio, después de unos minutos, vio como los alumnos por fin salían del castillo a pasar el día en los jardines y como honestamente no quería sentir las miradas de todo el mundo se levantó y ayudo al profesor a hacerlo.

- ¿Puedo pasar el día contigo?... no creo poder soportar sus preguntas sin explotar...

- Por mi no hay problema...

Caminaron juntos al castillo, sin hacer caso de los, murmullos y las miradas que les eran dirigidos. Pasaron todo el día en las habitaciones de Severus, hablando de cosas sin importancia o abrazados en un hermoso silencio.

XXXXXXXXX

Las semanas del mes de Abril pasaron con cartas de los admiradores de Harry llegando cada mañana a la mesa del comedor, de diferentes partes del mundo, de personas de todas las edades, sexos y condiciones sociales.

Los clubs que el chico tenía se habían duplicado en un plazo bastante corto y no solo eran chicas, sino también chicos, mujeres maduras, hombres de clase social alta y otros tantos que pedían una oportunidad para conocerlo y consolarlo por la vida tan trágica que había llevado.

Realmente Potter no sabía que tenía clubs de fans, y honestamente hubiera preferido no saberlo.

Louis le había dicho que Daniel era así, pero que no le tuviera rencor, pues el vampiro no lo hacía con malicia, ese era el instinto que tenía. Y Harry no lo culpaba, solo no quería verlo durante los siguientes meses, hasta que se le pasara el enojo.

Sus amigos no comentaban nada de la revista, aunque sabía que la habían leído toda y los demás alumnos del colegio solo cuchicheaban un poco más de lo acostumbrado, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso por años pasados.

Según supo, por la única vez que comento lo ocurrido con sus amigos, Dumbledore había dicho que Severus era realmente el tutor legal de Harry y que el mismo Sirius Black lo había dejado así en su testamento, pero dejó claro que no se hablaría más del asunto y que no quería ninguna pregunta dirigida al chico o al profesor. Aunque Potter se había encontrado con muchos chicos dándole sus condolencia, también en las cartas le decían que cuando quisiera podía contar con sus admiradores para librarse del hombre; pero ningún alumno estaba tan loco como para hacerle preguntas al profesor de pociones, estaban seguros de que los incendiaria con la mirada.

Voldemort, por su parte, le había enviado una carta al chico, a través de Louis, en la que se burlaba por los artículos y lo felicitaba por su paciencia; también le comentaba que muchos de los mortífagos querían tener una cita privada con él. Realmente Potter no hizo mucho caso, sabía que eso era lo menos que podía esperar del Lord.

Incluso recibió una carta del chico búlgaro Rayenari, al que había conocido en la vista a Drumstrangs de meses atrás. El chico le decía que esperaba verlo pronto y que ojalá no estuviera pasando muchos problemas debido a los artículos de la revista. Era la carta más sincera que había recibido, no preguntas, no insinuaciones, solo preocupación y apoyo. Hizo una nota mental de responder al chico.

De ahí en fuera, todo había pasado lo más normal que se podía en Hogwarts.

El chico se la había pasado metido en su investigación sobre la marca y a la tercera semana de Abril, con la ayuda del profesor de encantamientos y de Emily, ya tenía el conjuro completo, solo quedaba probarlo.

Sabía que el cumpleaños de Severus era en Mayo 5 y quería regalarle su libertad del recuerdo de Voldemort y del error que había cometido cuando era joven.

Así que, una semana antes del final de abril, Harry había citado al hombre en las habitaciones del mismo y ahora se dirigía a los aposentos de su tutor, para hacerle una proposición que sabía, le encantaría escuchar a Severus y lo hacía ahora para que el hombre tuviera tiempo de recuperarse del shock.

Se paró frente a la puerta del profesor, toco dos veces y entró.

Severus estaba sentado frente a la chimenea con un vaso de vino tinto francés en la mano, el hombre tenía muy buenos y finos gustos, por no decir caros.

Después de saludarlo con un pequeño beso y de aceptar una copa del mismo vino, Harry empezó a hablar de cosas sin importancia, hasta que el hombre le preguntó con algo de burla en la voz:

- ¿Solo querías platicar de cosas sin insignificancia o me citaste por una razón?... no que me queje claro esta...

Harry se puso serio, era la hora de hacerle saber su proposición al slytherin:

- Severus, por fin he logrado terminar el conjuro para remover la Marca Tenebrosa y te quiero ofrecer la oportunidad de ser el primero al que se la retire... te vengo a ofrecer tu libertad de la Marca de Riddle... y de tu pasado...

XXXXXXXXX

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora:

Otro más terminado, jejejeje... espero que les halla gustado y que no me maten por dejarlos de nuevo en el suspenso, créanme que no lo hago a propósito. Y sobre todo ahora que estoy en la facu, no pude actualizar en estos largos meses por tanta tarea sorrry!!!!!!!!

En el siguiente veremos la decisión que toma nuestro querido profesor de pociones y otras cositas más. La visita al Colegio del Fénix jejejeje, también en el próximo.

Quiero agradecer a todos por la gran paciencia que me han tenido nn no saben cuanto significa para mi.

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic y especialmente a los que me han dejado sus hermosos comentarios jejejeje LOS ADORO!!!, me ayudan a seguir con mis maquiavélicas ideas muajajajaja n.n

Gracias a mis betas Ayesha y Ana por haber revisado el capitulo.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo... CUÍDENSE!!!

ADIEU!!!

Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: ó a ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN!!! :

: ¨)

¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨)

(¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´

¸.o´¸.oo-"

AFTER FOREVER


	26. Capítulo 26: BORRANDO LAS MARCAS DEL PAS...

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)

Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-17

Parejas: Harry / Severus

Remus / Lestat

Louis / Lestat

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Anne Rice, yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos... muajajajaja.... n.n). No persigo fines de lucro, no gano un solo centavo escribiendo esto, ¡ASÍ QUE NO TIENEN PORQUE DEMANDARME!...

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers del libro 5 (por aquello de que algunos todavía no lo han leído), sino te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, no lo leas...

Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos

Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel

Y así: ....... es comunicación mental, lo hago para que no halla confusiones

¡¡¡IMPORTANTE!!!!

AN: Aquí ta la siguiente entrega de este fic, de regalo de navidad, no viene la visita al Colegio de Fénix, porque estaba quedando demasiado largo jejejeje... pero en el próximo llegará.

Espero que lo disfruten y

i center ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!

Disfruten de la lectura!!! ((ojj

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**CAPITULO 26: BORRANDO LAS MARCAS DEL PASADO**

- Severus, por fin he logrado terminar el conjuro para remover la Marca Tenebrosa y te quiero ofrecer la oportunidad de ser el primero al que se la retire... te vengo a ofrecer tu libertad de la Marca de Riddle... y de tu pasado...

Severus tiró al suelo la copa de vino que tenía en las manos en ese momento y no pudo evocar palabra de su boca, se había quedado petrificado ante las palabras de Harry. Volteó a ver a los ojos verdes tratando de encontrar alguna afirmación, tratando de saber si esto era un sueño o no.

Harry se levantó de su asiento y reparo la copa, limpiando la alfombra con un hechizo, después se arrodillo frente al profesor, poniendo sus manos sobre las rodillas de este y pronunció las palabras que sabía que él hombre necesitaba:

- Sev... estoy hablando enserio, sé que puedo retirarla de tu brazo - rozó con su mano el lugar donde aparecía la Marca de Voldemort, sintiendo como el hombre se estremecía al contacto, siempre lo hacía cuando Harry la acariciaba y la verdad es que el chico no quería volverla a ver nunca - quiero darte la oportunidad de elegir si quieres que lo haga o no... y quiero que sepas que esto lo hice por ti Sev, por nadie más...

Después de otro largo silencio, el hombre preguntó:

- ¿Estas seguro de que puedes retirarla?

- Si, completamente, toda mi investigación fue minuciosa... pero no te puedo decir que no dolerá, porque sería mentirte... sin embargo, te puedo JURAR que cuando termine la marca habrá desaparecido por completo y no volverá nunca...

Severus vio directamente a los ojos del chico arrodillado frente a él y estiró su mano para acariciar la sedosa piel, analizando las palabras que habían sido dichas en los últimos momentos.

Harry le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de ser libre de la marca de Voldemort, aunque sabía que el recuerdo y la culpa de lo que había hecho no se irían nunca, esto era un gran regalo, un milagro. Le estaban ofreciendo la libertad de uno de sus más grandes errores, de andar libre sin la necesidad de esconder el horroroso tatuaje y esa era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía. Pero...

- Déjame pensarlo, créeme que es lo que más he deseado en los últimos años; pero una parte de mi, me dice que no lo merezco, que no debo de olvidarme de mi pasado y de los enormes errores que cometí, que esta es la penitencia justa para todo lo que hice siendo un mortífago fiel... necesito pensar esto Harry...

- Lo sé, no esperaba que me respondieras al instante, solo quiero que sepas que existe la posibilidad y que, cuando estés listo, yo estaré ahí... siempre para ti...

- Gracias...

Harry se levantó y le dedicó una sonrisa al slytherin, para después inclinarse un poco y posar sus labios sobre los del hombre sentado en el sillón, delicadamente, solo un roce, como si tuviera miedo de que Severus se rompiera.

El profesor sintió esto y no pudo evitar sonreír dentro del beso y corresponderlo de la misma forma en la que se le había dado; nadie, en toda su vida, lo había besado así, ni nadie había hecho lo que Harry estaba haciendo por él ahora. Acaricio la mejilla derecha de su gryffindor y lo separó un poco para verlo a los ojos y perderse en ellos durante un momento. Después, habló en un susurro:

- ¿Debes irte?

- No, hechicé las cortinas de mi cama antes de venir aquí, no notarán que no estoy...

- Perfecto

Se levantó de su asiento y tomó al oji-verde de la mano, lo condujo a la habitación, sin decir una sola palabra.

Cuando llegaron, los dos se quitaron los zapatos y se vistieron con pijamas, se acostaron uno en los brazos del otro y se quedaron dormidos casi al instante.

XXXXXXXXX

Era la última semana de abril, Draco estaba sentado junto a Harry en clase de Pociones y todos los alumnos estaban concentrados en la poción que estaban realizando: suero de los muertos, un tranquilizante demasiado fuerte, que solo se usaba si se necesitaba tranquilizar a alguien que había sido atacado por una criatura mágica y lastimado demasiado.

Estaban muy atentos a la poción, porque si se equivocaban en un solo gramo de algún ingrediente, el suero se convertiría en veneno.

Quince minutos antes del final de la clase, Draco y Harry ya habían terminado la poción, la habían envasado y estaban limpiando la mesa y su caldero.

- Muy bien, supongo ya debieron de haber terminado, envasen la poción, entréguenmela, limpien y pueden retirarse... - se escuchó la voz de Severus

Draco volteó a ver a su amigo, pensando en el deseo de Harry de estar cerca del profesor en cualquier oportunidad y que esta no sería la excepción, pero no espero las palabras de este:

- Entrégala tu Draco, yo terminaré de limpiar... - le dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Estas seguro?...

- Claro...

El rubio tomó el frasco y se dirigió al escritorio de su padrino, entregó el frasco y se retiró de nuevo a su mesa, donde el gryffindor lo esperaba con todo listo para retirarse, lo cual le pareció extraño, ya que era la clase antes del almuerzo y él pensó que el moreno iba a pasar ese tiempo con su pareja, pero parecía que no era así.

Se preguntó si algo malo estaría pasando, ya que Harry y Severus no habían estado juntos desde la semana pasada, si, habían platicado y se saludaban cortésmente, pero el gryffindor ya no se escapaba por las noches a las habitaciones del profesor; también había notado que su padrino había estado algo distraído durante las comidas y cuando él iba a verlo para platicar un rato, aunque le había dicho que no era nada.

- ¿Pasa algo entre tu y Severus? - le preguntó en voz baja cuando salieron del salón y se dirigían al Gran Comedor

- ¿Algo?

- Si, ¿se pelearon o algo así?

- No, para nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?...

- Es que ya no pasan tanto tiempo juntos como antes y él ha estado algo distraído, aunque no se le note mucho...

- No, no hemos discutido, es solo que le estoy dando algo de espacio, le dije que puedo quitarle la marca de su brazo y lo esta pensando, quiero suponer que piensa mejor si no estoy distrayéndolo cada cinco minutos...

- Ya veo...

Siguieron caminando, Malfoy estaba analizando las palabras de su amigo; él sabía, por todo el tiempo que pasaba en la cámara con él, de las investigaciones de este y también estaba al tanto de que ya había terminado con estas; cosa que nadie más sabía, pues el gryffindor quería mantenerlo en secreto. Supuso que esto sería una decisión bastante complicada para su padrino y lo entendió, porque él mismo, aunque sin marca en el brazo, estaba pasando por lo mismo que Severus había pasado, aunque no lo estaba manipulando el viejo loco.

Harry y él ya habían conversado sobre esto, largo y tendido, aunque algunas veces quedaban dudas que eran solucionadas, como hacía dos semanas, cuando el gryffindor se le había acercado en la cámara y le había interrogado de nuevo:

Flash Back

Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la Cámara, Elddir, la serpiente guardiana del lugar, se encontraba enroscada a su lado, durmiendo.

Volteó al escuchar unos pasos acercándose y vio frente a él al chico gryffindor.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero saber algo... que no te he preguntado respecto... respecto a todo este asunto tuyo con Vol... Riddle...

Draco supo que su amigo estaba tenso, pues no era común que se refiriera al Señor Tenebroso por su apellido muggle, o que no supiera como decir las cosas.

- Pregunta, no voy a morderte, tal vez a picotearte un rato, pero no a morderte... - dijo refiriéndose a su forma de animago, para quitar un poco de tensión

Harry esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó al otro lado del sillón, pues Elddir quedaba en medio y no quería despertarla.

- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando Riddle te liberé del compromiso que tienes con él?... quiero decir... ¿qué va a pasar cuando te entregué el alma de tu madre y tu la liberes?...

Se quedó callado unos momentos pensando en como contestar. Sabía que esa pregunta iba a llegar tarde o temprano, solo que en ese momento lo había tomado desprevenido; decidió que lo mejor era ser directo.

- Va a matarme, sabe que nada más que eso me ata a él, así que va a matarme... ese fue el trato... pero si le demuestro que le soy fiel, pensará en la posibilidad de dejarme con vida y dejarme entrar en sus filas, cosa que no pasará nunca, claro esta...

El silencio que se formó en ese momento, no fue incomodo, pero si algo raro. Después de eso, Harry había hablado y dicho que no lo iba a permitir, pues Ginny lo mataría si algo le pasaba al rubio y este supo que esa fue su forma de declararle hasta que punto llegaba su amistad.

Después habían hecho planes y modificaciones al plan con Voldemort y no habían vuelto a hablar de nada que tuviera que ver con eso.

Fin del Flash Back

Ahora Draco estaba seguro de que el Gryffindor lo tenía en estima y se preocupaba bastante por él y por su padrino, porque sabía que este último era el ancla de la que Harry se estaba sosteniendo para no perder el juicio.

Entraron al comedor y los brazos de Ginny se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, los labios de la chica se posaron en los suyos.

Si, tenía que proteger a sus seres queridos, pero en ese momento podía tomarse un descanso.

XXXXXXXXX

Severus estaba sentado frente a la chimenea en sus habitaciones, con una copa de vino tinto en la mano (NA: si, ya sé, estoy traumatizada con la chimeneas y el vino tinto, y del café ni pregunten!!! U), observando el movimiento de las llamas, que siempre le ayudaba a relajarse y a pensar mejor las cosas y en este momento, realmente lo necesitaba.

La propuesta de Harry no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza y ya llevaba una semana pensándolo; la próxima semana, el viernes para ser exactos, sería su cumpleaños; sabía que Potter tenía conocimiento de ello, ya que se lo había preguntado hacía algún tiempo y estaba seguro de que algo le tendría preparado.

- Tonto Gryffindor sentimental, todos son iguales ¿cómo demonios terminé yo con uno de ellos?... de nuevo... - se preguntó en voz baja - "pero ahora no puedes vivir sin él, porque te enamoraste Severus..." - le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, que últimamente no se quedaba callada y para ser honesto consigo mismo, sabía que tenía razón, pero lo estaba volviendo loco.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, tomó otro sorbo del vino tinto y siguió observando las llamas.

La verdad era que había estado pensando en la Marca de su brazo los últimos días, incluso Harry le había dado espacio para que lo hiciera y se lo agradecía, porque a veces necesitaba estar solo.

Y, en estos días, la mayor parte de sus conclusiones habían llevado a la aceptación de dicha oferta, pero había otra parte de él que seguía pensando que se lo merecía como penitencia por todos los crímenes que había cometido. Aunque, por el otro lado, el que ya no tuviera la Marca significaría que sería libre y podría ir a donde quisiera sin ser juzgado, claro, con su gryffindor a un lado; y, tal vez, cuando la guerra terminara, podría desaparecer junto con Harry y podría dejar los recuerdos y las culpas atrás, por completo.

Suspiro, algo que últimamente hacía con demasiada frecuencia y decidió que era hora de despejarse un rato, tal vez iría a dar una vuelta por los pasillos a cazar alumnos que estuvieran fuera de sus habitaciones a deshoras y podría distraerse un rato quitando algunos puntos; una parte de él quería encontrar a cierto oji-verde vagando por el colegio.

Dejó la copa sobre una mesita de noche, tomó su capa y salió de sus habitaciones, para empezar a recorrer los pasillos.

Iba por el séptimo piso del castillo, pasando frente a un tapiz de unos trols golpeando a Barnabás el Chiflado, cuando empezó a escuchar algunas notas musicales que se filtraban por una puerta al final del pasillo, se acercó, escuchando con más claridad las notas que reconoció de piano y viendo una tenue luz escaparse por la ranura de la puerta; se extraño del sonido, en Hogwarts no había ningún piano, hasta donde él sabia.

Se acercó más, seguro de pescar a un chico fuera de su habitación, la música paró, dando por terminada la melodía, cuyas notas le parecían familiares y escuchó sonar discretos aplausos, después, apunto de abrir la puerta, se detuvo en seco:

- Hermoso, Harry; la práctica te ha hecho mejorar enormemente... - escuchó la voz de Lestat hablar melosamente y entendió porque la melodía le había parecido conocida, pues nadie tocaba como lo hacía el gryffindor

- Si, has mejorado, tu corazón habla dentro de las notas... es mágico... incluso mucho más que para un mago... - una segunda voz, la de Louis, se escuchó dentro del cuarto

- No es para tanto... - la voz de Potter sonó y luego pasos por la habitación, Severus supo, sin necesidad de verlo, que el chico debía de estar sonrojado.

Después de un momento de silencio, nuevas notas se hicieron presentes, esta vez no eran interpretadas por el gryffindor, el profesor lo sabía con seguridad, aun sin haberlo escuchado desde las últimas vacaciones. Ahora le pediría explicaciones al gryffindor del porque de su silencio sobre esta habitación.

- Lestat, si tu supieras tocar como Harry, sería un milagro... - escuchó la voz de Louis

Sabía que no debía de escuchar esta conversación y que debía de entrar y llevar al chico a su sala común, además de darle una reprimenda a los dos vampiros que se encontraban dentro y que, se suponía, eran profesores del colegio y debían hacer que los alumnos acataran las reglas; pero, la curiosidad le ganó, así que se quedó escuchando, confiando en que los vampiros no notaran su presencia. Lo que no sabía, era que ya ambos lo habían hecho, pero querían jugar un rato.

Louis, que tenía la cabeza del gryffindor en su regazo y acariciaba los cabellos negros azabache, tan parecidos a los suyos y ya casi del tamaño de su propia cabellera, sonrió con malicia y decidió que era hora de que el hombre que escuchaba desde la puerta se enterara de unas cuantas cosas; sabía que su fénix le tenía mucha confianza al profesor, pero había muchas cosas que no le decía y que terminarían por explotar en el momento menos oportuno. Algunas verdades no haría daño.

- ¿Estas muy cansado pequeño fénix?...

- Algo... estuve toda la tarde con Draco, practicando algunos hechizos... ya sabes...

- Si, pero, he notado que últimamente ya no pasas tanto tiempo con Severus... ¿se pelearon?...

- Eres la enésima persona que me pregunta eso... - contesto el chico con un poco de desesperación, ya se estaba hartando - no, no tenemos ningún problema, estamos perfectamente bien, solo le estoy dando un poco de espacio...

- Y por eso vienes aquí cada noche... a tocar en este piano que desaparece constantemente... - era una afirmación, no pregunta - siempre me he preguntado como funciona esta habitación, cada vez que llego, tiene apariencias diferentes, claro que siempre que vengo es porque tu o Lestat están escondidos aquí y tengo que venir a vigilarlos...

- Yo me sé cuidar solo Louis...

- Yo también... - dijo Lestat sin dejar de tocar el piano

- Lo sé, eso no es lo que me preocupa...

- ¿Entonces?... - preguntó Harry

- Me preocupa que destruyan el colegio o que hagan algo indebido... claro que tu Harry solo haces cosas indebidas en las mazmorras, ¿o me equivoco?...

El chico tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante el comentario del vampiro, hasta que sumo dos más dos y su piel se tornó tan roja como el cabello de Ron y todavía más roja, fue cuando Lestat eligió su momento y comenzó a reír fuertemente.

- ¡¡¡LOUIS!!!... - gritó el chico apenado, levantándose de la posición en la que se encontraba y reclamando con sus ojos a la broma del vampiro

Lo que no sabía, era que, al otro lado de la puerta, Severus Snape, adquiría un pequeño color rojizo en sus mejillas, cosa muy, pero MUY rara en él.

- Esta bien, esta bien... dejo de burlarme de ti... - dijo Louis entre risas, sintiendo la vergüenza del profesor del otro lado de la puerta - ahora explícame como funciona esta habitación, estoy seguro que tu la conoces mejor que Lestat...

- Muy bien... - dijo el oji-verde, mientras regresaba a su posición anterior en el regazo de su 'hermano' - por principio, este es el Cuarto de los Menesteres, sirve para todas aquellas personas que necesitan algo y lo necesitan rápido. Para hacerlo funcionar, debes de caminar por el pasillo y, mientras lo haces, concentrarte en lo que deseas en ese momento, así aparecerá la puerta y la habitación contendrá lo que necesitas...

- ¿Cómo descubriste esta habitación?...

- Dobby me dijo donde estaba el año pasado, necesitaba un lugar donde impartir clases de Defensa, porque la 'profesora', no nos enseñó nada, era la 'favorita' de Fudge...

- Así que la usaste para darle clases a tus compañeros... que generoso de tu parte...

- No lo creas, a Hermione le costó mucho trabajo convencerme y, al final, nos descubrieron y Dumbledore asumió toda la responsabilidad, tuvo que irse... si no hubiera sido por eso, tal vez Sirius... - los finos dedos de la mano de Louis, evitaron que el gryffindor siguiera hablando

- No fue tu culpa, hiciste lo que debías de hacer, ahora esos chicos sabrán defenderse un poco mejor y el que tu padrino se halla ido, no tiene nada que ver con esto... tal vez hubiera ocurrido lo mismo si el viejo hubiera estado aquí...

- No, no hubiera ocurrido lo mismo, si él hubiera estado aquí, yo no me hubiera acercado al Ministerio, Sirius no me hubiera seguido hasta ahí... no...

- ¿Y Severus?... - preguntó Lestat, dejando de tocar el piano y acercándose al sofá

- ¿Qué hay con él?...

- Sé que él estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, ¿por qué no le dijiste a él?...

- Digamos que, se me olvido que él apoya a Dumbledore...

- ¿Y eso?...

- No nos llevábamos bien... digamos que no era de mi agrado todavía el año pasado... y el año anterior a ese, y el anterior y el anterior...

- ¿Por qué?...

- Nunca se dio el tiempo de conocerme y el año pasado lo odie... por atacar a Sirius como lo hizo, por hablarle del modo en que lo hizo, yo sé que mi padre y mi padrino le jugaron malas pasadas, lo vi, nadie tuvo que contármelo y realmente sé que fue cruel, llegué a decepcionarme de Sirius y de mi padre; pero no fue justo que atosigara a Sirius con su encierro en Grimmauld Place... no debió de hacerlo... tal vez, él no hubiera salido de la Mansión y no se hubiera ido, seguiría aquí conmigo... no lo culpo, no estoy diciendo eso, pero... pero...

Dentro de la habitación, los dos vampiros pudieron ver claramente a Harry, apretando los puños hasta sacar sangre de ellos, tratando de contener las lágrimas cosa que, el vampiro moreno había notado, pasaba cada vez que el recuerdo de Sirius Black hacía estragos en la mente del león; Louis lo abrazó, tomó sus manos y lamió con cuidado la sangre, después, beso delicadamente los labios del chico, esto había llegado muy lejos, no creyó que la conversación derivara en el difunto padrino.

Fuera de la habitación, Severus quería golpearse contra la pared, no podía creer que le hubiera hecho tanto daño al chico, simplemente nunca pensó en el rencor que posiblemente le tenía debido al perro, a Black, pero al escuchar ese pequeño resentimiento en la voz del gryffindor, le hizo entender todo lo que había provocado con sus actos, aunque no le culpara por la muerte de su padrino, pero él mismo aceptaba que, de alguna forma, había forzado a Black a salir de esa casa, para ir a buscar a Harry. Y no era solo eso, sino también la forma en la que lo había tratado durante esos últimos seis años.

Louis, con Potter aferrado a él como a un ancla, volteó a ver a Lestat y este se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió y tomó por el hombro al profesor de pociones. Severus volteó, y se dejó llevar al interior del cuarto, pudo contemplar el piano, la decoración mágica y el sofá, donde se encontraban dos oji-verdes, uno de ellos tratando de no llorar, todavía no, Bellatrix seguía viva.

Se acercó, y acaricio con cuidado el cabello del chico, este volteó y se quedó sorprendido al ver al profesor ahí, luego se preocupo y se sintió culpable por las palabras que había dicho. Soltó al vampiro y se dirigió a Snape:

- Severus, yo...

- No digas nada, después hablaremos...

El hombre extendió los brazos y recibió en ellos al chico que le había robado el corazón, sin importarle la presencia de los vampiros. Louis sonrió, eso era exactamente lo que quería, que Severus se enterara de algunas cosas, pues los secretos y las mentiras se hacían cada vez más y más grandes, esto aliviaría la tensión de su 'hermano' por algún tiempo, que esperaba, fuera lo suficientemente largo.

Salió de allí, llevándose consigo a un sonriente Lestat, era hora de alimentarse y tenía que sacar a su progenitor del castillo antes de que hiciera una locura, bueno, antes de que repitiera sus locuras.

Dentro de la habitación, la pareja seguía abrazada, ahora acostados en el sofá, disfrutando del calor del otro, que no habían tenido en la última semana, estaban hambrientos de ese calor.

- A veces me asusta lo mucho que me haces falta... lo mucho que me conoces... el que empiece a depender de ti, de tu sonrisa, de tus ojos... - susurró Severus al oído del chico, era hora de arreglar algunas cosas - nunca, en toda mi vida, había necesitado tanto a alguien, me prometí a mi mismo que nunca lo haría... pero llegaste tú y todo cambio...

- Sev, yo... lo que dije...

- Déjame terminar... - pidió el profesor y el chico calló, mientras se aferraba más al hombre - sé que te he hecho mucho daño Harry, que no tenía ningún derecho de tratarte como lo hice ó de tratar a tu padrino como lo hice... pero no puedo regresar en el tiempo y hacer de nuevo las cosas, lo hecho, hecho está y no hay forma de arreglarlo, lo que puedo hacer, es pedirte perdón por todo y esperar que puedas perdonarme... - besó la frente del chico y sintió las manos de este aferrándose a su túnica, después, escuchó esa dulce y sedosa voz que lo volvía loco hablar desde su pecho

- No tengo nada que perdonarte Sev... hiciste lo que hiciste, tus razones tenías y no voy a cuestionarlas; no te puedo culpar por la muerte de Sirius, lo sé, es solo que a veces necesito alejar a mi padrino y pensar que no fue mi culpa, que yo no tuve nada que ver... lo que pasó, pasó por una razón y no podemos volver el tiempo atrás, como tu lo dijiste... perdón por decir esas cosas, es solo que a veces no puedo quitar esas ideas de mi cabeza... lo siento... yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, eres el hombre perfecto...

Volteó a verlo a los ojos, y le sonrió con esa ternura de la que solo era capaz estando al lado del profesor, el cual devolvió la sonrisa con una que solo dedicaba al chico cuando estaban solos, como en ese momento.

Se inclinó y lo beso, solo un roce, pero que hizo correr señales por el cuerpo de ambos, se abrazaron así, contentos de haber aclarado otra cosa más y Harry agradeció que Louis le hubiera hecho esto, porque sabía que el vampiro lo había hecho a propósito.

- Ahora dime Harry, ¿desde cuando vienes a esconderte a este cuarto?... porque sé que no es la primera vez y que no siempre estas en la compañía de esos dos... - escuchó la voz de Severus desde su cabeza y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco.

- Ahem... yo... amm... yo...

- ¡Potter!...

- Lo siento profesor Snape, creo que es algo tarde, tengo mucho sueño... - fingió un bostezo - creo que podemos dejar la pregunta para después...

Severus lo miró entre divertido y molesto, ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, pero parecía que el chico no se iba a echar de cabeza tan fácilmente, hizo una mueca sarcástica y le dijo:

- Esta bien, lo dejaré... por hoy... - dijo antes de que Harry pudiera celebrar - pero...

- ¿Pero?...

- Tendrás que darme algo a cambio...

- Ya sabía yo que nada era fácil contigo... ¿qué quieres?... - Sev sonrió

- Que toques una pieza en ese piano mágico... y que de vez en cuando, me invites a escucharte...

Harry le sonrió y volvió a besarle con todo el amor del que era capaz, contestando con el beso a la petición del hombre al que amaba más que a la vida misma, para después separarse de él y dirigirse al piano.

Severus se sentó en el sofá, observando como el chico se sentaba ante él y comenzaba a tocar con toda la pasión con la que siempre lo hacía y que era algo que él amaba del gryffindor. Escuchó la melodía atentamente y comenzó a pensar que el chico tenía una obsesión con las piezas de Beethoven: Para Elisa.

Así pasaron el resto de la noche, hasta que Harry dejó de tocar alegando que estaba cansado y los dos se quedaron dormidos sobre una cama recién aparecida, con las melodías sonando todavía en sus cabezas, felices de estar juntos.

Asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con un hechizo y poner otro para silenciar y que no saliera ningún sonido, claro.

XXXXXXXXX

El resto de esa semana y la siguiente, paso sin más contratiempos, excepto por los sueños que Harry tenía sobre Voldemort torturando a varias victimas muggles y destruyendo sus aldeas sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces y se preguntó si él llegaría a ser tan cruel bajo la batuta del Lord.

También veía la cantidad impresionante de nuevos mortífagos que el Lord reclutaba cada día, sus filas estaban siendo engrosadas cada día más, cosa que Draco le confirmó después de la reunión que tuvo que atender el fin de semana y de la cual el rubio había regresado vomitando; afortunadamente, él no había recibido las torturas esta vez, pero había presenciado una masacre de dos muggles que había sido por demás brutal, le había comentado al oji-verde que de las dos pobres almas, solo había quedado un charco de sangre, después de haberles aplicado varias maldiciones antiguas, peores que los imperdonables en la opinión de Malfoy.

Lo peor de todo, fue que las víctimas habían muerto a manos de su propio padre y Lucius ni siquiera se había inmutado un poco.

A Harry le había costado mucho trabajo hacer reaccionar a Draco después de eso, tuvo que elaborar una poción calmante y dejar al chico al cuidado de Elddir en la Cámara, a la mañana siguiente el pretexto del día para Ginny, fue que habían comido algo pasado, pero que estaba mejor debido a los cuidados de Potter y la poción para la nausea que se le había dado.

Emily, que había estado un poco pálida esa semana, recordó a sus alumnos la visita al Colegio del Fénix que se haría el lunes 15 de mayo y que debían de tener una maleta de equipaje listo, también informó, que dada la distancia del viaje y a que viajarían en los carruajes que usaban al principio de año para llegar a Hogwarts, alegando que sería más agradable de esa forma, partirían el domingo al medio día, para llegar en la tarde, indicarles que habitaciones ocuparían, dormir e incorporarse al recorrido; también que regresarían, no el 17 por la noche, sino el 18 por la mañana y tendrían el resto de la semana libre para descansar del viaje, lo cual celebraron los alumnos, hasta que se les informó que tendrían que elaborar un informe para cada una de sus materias sobre: ¿de qué forma les sirvió el viaje en sus expectativas de carrera? y ¿qué impresiones tenían del Colegio?, así como ¿para qué les servían los conocimientos adquiridos en el viaje para cada una de las materias que llevaban?

Entonces todos empezaron a renegar, el fin de semana después del viaje, se la pasarían haciendo ensayos. (NA: lo siento por ellos, yo ya sé lo que es eso... bua!!! No tuve vida social durante cuatro meses por culpa de los ensayos!! Vv)

Y no solo eso, los equipos de quidditch de Gryffindor y Slytherin tenían que entrenar más duro después del viaje, pues la final sería la última semana de Mayo.

La buena noticia, buena para Harry, fue que, además de Emily, Severus y Remus les acompañarían y solamente ellos.

De esos eventos, no había pasado nada interesante, además de que no había podido estar a solas con Severus, por varias razones de tiempo.

Y, por fin, después de varios días de espera, llegó el viernes 5 de mayo y el cumpleaños de Severus, donde el hombre le daría una respuesta a su propuesta sobre retirarle la marca del brazo.

XXXXXXXXX

Ese día, Harry había estado preparando todo para la sorpresa que le tenía al hombre, sabía que sus cumpleaños no habían sido nada buenos y quería hacerle algo realmente especial.

Durante toda la semana se había escapado a Hogsmade por las noches para comprar lo que necesitaba, e incluso, hizo pedidos al Callejón Diagon para que le suministraran el regalo perfecto para el profesor. Aunque después, con ayuda de Hermione, hizo el hechizo que bastaba para completarlo.

El mismo viernes cinco, después de la clase de pociones, el chico se quedó unos minutos más para informarle del lugar y la hora a la que se verían.

- En un momento los alcanzo... - les dijo a sus amigos

- ¿Seguro?... ¿o nos dejaras plantados como siempre?... - le preguntó Draco en forma burlona, refiriéndose a todas las veces que el gryffindor había dicho eso y se había quedado a comer con el profesor

- Si Malfoy, seguro...

Dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Severus, donde el hombre escribía sobre algunos pergaminos varias notas. Todos los demás alumnos salieron de allí, volteando a ver a los dos hombres, preguntándose por el bien del gryffindor.

A pesar de que ya había pasado algún tiempo de la publicación del artículo de Daniel, las cartas seguían llegando para el oji-verde expresando sus simpatías por la situación en la que se encontraba y el Profeta gustaba de publicar artículos sobre la antigua vida del profesor y las preocupaciones de los periodistas por la seguridad de Harry. Afortunadamente ni él ni Severus hacían caso de las críticas.

El chico se acercó al escritorio, se sentó en una de las orillas de este y espero a que su profesor terminara de escribir en el pergamino, no quería interrumpirlo.

- Los escritorios son para escribir señor Potter, no para sentarse en ellos, para eso existe un invento llamado sillas... - dijo Severus sin despegar sus ojos del pergamino, Harry sonrió y el profesor volvió a hablar - ¿Qué desea Potter?...

- ¿Quién dijo que quiero algo?... ¿no puedo simplemente estar aquí admirando lo sexy que es profesor Snape?...

- Estoy seguro de que tendrá cosas más importantes que hacer...

- No, de hecho no...

Guardaron silencio hasta que el profesor terminó de escribir sobre el pergamino, lo guardo y volteo a ver a su alumno.

- ¿Qué pasa?...

- Solo quería preguntarte si esta noche la tienes libre, y si es así, si podemos vernos...

- ¿Por qué el interés?...

- ¡Oh vamos Sev!, solo di si ó no...

- ¿No tienes clase de Artes Oscuras esta noche?...

- ¿Alguna vez me responderás una pregunta con algo que no sea otra pregunta?...

- ¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso?...

Harry suspiró, de verdad que no se podía con este hombre. Pero él estaba enamorado de todo lo que era Severus, incluyendo esto.

- No, no tengo clase, Emily me dijo que hoy tenía algo que hacer y Lestat y Louis salieron a no se donde... - volteó inmediatamente hacía la puerta para evitar que el hombre le viera a los ojos - "si, después de que les pedí el día por enésima vez decidieron hacer otras cosas" - pensó y volvió su mirada a Severus - entonces, ¿puedes o no?...

- Mmmm... esta bien, si puedo, ¿dónde nos vemos?... ¿en mis aposentos?...

- No... veme en el Cuarto del Requerimiento a las nueve en punto... si recuerdas como llegar ¿no?...

- ¿Por quien me tomas Potter?...

- Olvídalo, bueno, nos vemos esta noche... - se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió hacia Severus, se inclinó y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios del hombre.

Se separó al instante; cuanto le hubiera gustado quedarse a comer con Severus, pero tenía muchas cosas que preparar.

- Hasta la noche... - contestó el hombre acariciando delicadamente la mano del chico.

Harry le sonrió y salió de allí, dejando a Severus pensando en lo que estaría planeando el chico.

Abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio, repleto de los dulces regalo de Albus y los regalos de los demás profesores y de Draco. Suspiró, no los había abierto, solo esperaba que fuera algo decente.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry caminó hacia el Gran Comedor, solo estaría ahí unos minutos pues tenía que preparar todo para la noche. Afortunadamente no tenía que entrar a la clase de Defensa. Estaba emocionado, quería que esta noche fuera perfecta para Severus.

Se sentó al lado de sus amigos y empezó a comer al instante lo más rápido que podía. Ginny rió un poco y Hermione le reprendió:

- ¡Harry Potter!... Come más despacio o vas a enfermar…

- Lo siento Herm... es que llevo prisa, quiero arreglar todo para esta noche...

- ¡Ah si!... la gran noche... - dijo Ron - cálmate viejo, parece que te vas a casar o algo así...

- ¡Cállate Ron!... ¿Draco?...

- ¿Si?...

- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?...

- Claro... baje hace rato a envasar... - el rubio empezó a buscar algo en su mochila - aquí esta... - dijo sacando un pequeño morralito y entregándoselo a Harry - deben de ser suficientes...

- Gracias... - dijo Harry guardando el morralito en su mochila

- ¿Qué es eso?... - preguntó Gabrielle con curiosidad, últimamente la chica permanecía muy callada y de nuevo se estaba poniendo pálida. Además, ya no le hablaba tan bien a Hermione.

- Unas pociones que necesito para esta noche... para Severus...

- Demasiados detalles... - dijo Ron con una expresión de desagrado, su novia le dio un codazo

- No seas así Ronald Weasley...

- Déjalo Hermione... - dijo Harry - y no son lo que piensas Ron, son pociones anti-dolor...

- ¿Anti-dolor?... ¿para qué?...

- Si logro lo que quiero hacer esta noche, te lo diré mañana Herm... ahora solo espero que Louis pueda llegar a tiempo para ayudarme...

Y ahí termino la conversación, pues el chico se dedicó a su comida. Escuchó un bufido de parte de Hermione al escuchar el nombre del vampiro y supo que la chica ya debía de haber descubierto varias cosas. Sonrió, se había tardado demasiado.

XXXXXXXXX

Al termino de la comida, Harry subió rápidamente al cuarto de los menesteres. Pidió una habitación con un piano en ella, cálida sin la necesidad de una chimenea, donde las paredes semejaran al completo el firmamento lleno de estrellas y, en el centro del cuarto, una cama adoselada con cortinas de color morado fuerte y una pequeña mesita de noche al lado. Además iluminado con velas de luz tenue que flotaran delicadamente en el lugar. Y una mesa con dos asientos para poder cenar.

Entró, encontrándose con lo que había pedido, no se veían paredes, pues la todo se veía como si fuera el firmamento nocturno. El elegante piano blanco estaba en una de las esquinas o eso parecía.

La cama se distinguía y las velas se movían del paso, sin dejar de iluminar. La mesita de noche se encontraba al lado de la cama y tenía el tamaño perfecto.

La mesa para comer tenía sobre de ella un elegante mantel blanco y las mesas tenían tallados finos.

Se dispuso a ordenar y preparar todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Dobby se encargaría de la cena, Louis traería el atuendo adecuado que prometió conseguir, Ron lo cubriría esta noche y ahora solo tenía que poner todo el resto de las cosas en su lugar y esperar a que llegara la hora adecuada.

XXXXXXXXX

Eran las siete de la noche en punto. Ya había anochecido y Louis se dirigía al cuarto de los Menesteres, acompañado de Lestat, con un atuendo en las manos.

La noche anterior había ido a Londres, con ayuda de Lestat, por el encargo del chico, sabía lo importante que era esto para él y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera.

- ¡Que romántico!... ese chico es demasiado maduro para su edad... - dijo Lestat

- Ha pasado por demasiadas cosas...

- Pero ahora es feliz al lado de Severus...

- Yo solo espero que dure tanto como ellos quieran...

- Lo hará... no te preocupes...

Llegaron al cuarto y abrieron la puerta encontrándose con el escenario que el chico había pedido, los dos se quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué tal?... - preguntó el chico cuando vio que eran ellos

- Perfecto... - dijo Louis

- Buen gusto Mon cher... - comentó Lestat, mientras se acercaba a tocar las teclas del piano y a investigar donde estaba la pared.

- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí Louis?...

- Claro, pero Lestat te ayudará a arreglarte, yo me quedaré aquí para que no desaparezca todo esto, ¿esta bien?...

- Si, tengo que ir a la Cámara por el regalo de Severus...

- Entonces vamos... - dijo Lestat - allá te arreglarás...

El chico asintió y siguió al vampiro fuera del lugar, Louis les dio el atuendo y una pequeña bolsa que llevaba con él.

Así bajaron los dos hasta la cámara, evitando a todo mundo en el camino.

XXXXXXXXX

Una hora después, a la ocho en punto, la puerta del cuarto se abría y Harry y Lestat entraban.

- WOW... Harry te vez, fabuloso... - dijo el vampiro al ver a su 'hermano'...

- Gra... gracias... - contestó el chico sonrojándose un poco

- Muy bien... ¿a qué hora citaste a Severus?... - preguntó Lestat

- A las nueve, pero estoy seguro de que llegará un poco antes, así que le pedí a Dobby que llegara con la cena a las ocho y media...

- Muy bien... ¿quieres que te ayudemos en algo?... - preguntó Louis

- No, gracias, creo que todo esta listo...

- Esta bien, nos retiramos, suerte Harry... disfruten de su noche... - dijo Louis y salió de allí llevando a un sonriente Lestat consigo.

Harry se quedó arreglando los últimos detalles y se sentó durante quince minutos, hasta que Dobby apareció con un 'plop', con la cena flotando detrás de él: un corte de pavo, con ensalada de manzana y nueces al lado, crema de hongos en un pequeño plato; de postre, dos pedazos de pastel de manzana con queso y una botella de vino rosado enfriándose en hielo, con dos copas de cristal cortado.

El elfo puso todo sobre la mesa y ayudó a Harry a acomodarlo, de forma que se viera elegante.

- Muchas gracias Dobby, no sabes la ayuda que me has dado... - le dijo al elfo cuando terminaron de acomodar todo

- No es problema para Dobby Harry Potter, Dobby está contento de ayudar a Harry Potter...

- Gracias Dobby...

- ¿Harry Potter desea algo más?...

- No, gracias Dobby, por todo, puedes retirarte...

- Que pase una noche agradable Harry Potter, señor...

Y, con eso, el elfo desapareció con otro 'plop', justo a tiempo, pues la puerta se abrió en ese momento.

XXXXXXXXX

Eran las ocho y media y Severus estaba listo para ir a la 'cita' con Harry. Sabía que esta noche le daría una respuesta sobre la oferta de la marca y, aunque le había costado unas cuantas horas de sueño, por fin se había decidido por una respuesta.

Se miró una última vez en el espejo. Él no era de esas personas vanidosas, pero esta noche era algo especial y estaba dispuesto a hacer valer todo el esfuerzo del gryffindor.

El espejo le devolvió la imagen de él mismo, vestido con un pantalón gris oscuro, casi negro, una camisa verde slytherin y una túnica del mismo color del pantalón. Se había levantado el cabello con una cinta verde, con algunos cabellos enmarcando su rostro.

Salió de sus mazmorras y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de los menesteres, con cuidado de no toparse con nadie en el camino.

Sabía que iba quince minutos antes de la hora acordada, pero, si Harry lo conocía lo suficiente, sabría anticipar esto.

Abrió la puerta que le llevaría con el chico de ojos verdes y se sorprendió de la vista que tenía:

El cuarto se veía sumamente romántico, pero no cursi, sino elegante, un piano blanco le dijo que el chico pensaba tocar algo, sobre de este, había un pequeño paquete forrado de papel verde que seguramente era un presente. Sobre la elegante mesa, había una exquisita cena y un vino rosado esperaba en dos copas. La cama se veía cómoda y llamaron su atención los frasquitos que se encontraban en la mesita de noche.

Las paredes, si es que las había, representaban perfectamente el firmamento nocturno y enmarcaban la bella visión de su Harry, parado en medio de la habitación, sonriendo nerviosamente y mordiéndose el labio, cosa que hacía solo cuando estaba inquieto o nervioso, ansioso.

El chico había elegido perfectamente bien su atuendo: un pantalón azul marino de casimir elaborado con un elegante corte, una camisa rojo sangre de seda con algunos holanes, la cual no se destacaba demasiado debido a que el chico tenía puesta una túnica azul marino, con bordados plateados en los puños, que le hacían parecer salido de otra época, sobre todo por el largo cabello que caía libre sobre sus hombros y esas esmeraldas que brillaban aún más, debido a la ausencia de los anteojos.

Se acercó a él y acarició tiernamente su mejilla, como si con solo tocarlo fuera a romperse, el chico suspiro, cerrando los ojos y sonrió ante la caricia. Severus sonrió también. Se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazo por la cintura, para posar sus labios sobre los del otro delicadamente, profundizando el beso poco a poco.

Sintió los brazos del chico colarse por su túnica y abrazarlo, así que lo apretó más contra sí y rompió el beso, para absorber el aroma que emanaba del cabello del gryffindor.

- Feliz cumpleaños Sev... - escuchó una voz desde su pecho y sonrió por la dulzura de esta, parecía todo tan etéreo, como si no fuera real.

- Muy feliz cumpleaños... - susurro él en voz baja

Harry se alejó del abrazo y tomó su mano, conduciéndolo hacia la mesa. Donde ambos se sentaron y empezaron a cenar.

Durante la cena, hablaron de cosas sin importancia, del partido de quidditch por venir; solo que esta vez Severus no apostó nada, todavía debía una pregunta de la última apuesta.

Comieron con calma, riendo de algunos eventos recientes, del nuevo Neville que Severus había encontrado en los de primer año de Hufflepuff; pero nunca se mencionó nada de la guerra, de Voldemort, de política, ni siquiera de la marca, era hora de relajarse.

XXXXXXXXX

Cuando terminaron de cenar y la botella de vino ya iba por debajo de la mitad, Harry hizo que el hombre se levantara de su asiento y lo acompañara al piano, donde lo hizo sentarse a su lado y tomar el paquete que había sobre este.

- Este es uno de los regalos que pienso darte esta noche... - le dijo el chico mirándolo a los ojos - sé que te gustan las melodías que toco en el piano, y esto es para que siempre lleves contigo las melodías... para que cuando estemos separados, puedas recordarme al escucharlas...

- ¿Ya puedo abrirlo?...

- Claro...

Severus desenvolvió con cuidado el paquete, dentro, había una caja de cristal transparente, que contenía una esfera del mismo material, solo que color negro con destellos rojizos. Abrió la caja, consciente de que su chico ponía sobre el piano sus dedos, posicionándolos.

Abrió la esfera con mucho cuidado y dentro, se encontró con una miniatura de un piano blanco de cola, como el que tenía al frente, rodeado de seda roja. Volteó a ver al chico, que le sonreía y que, delicadamente, susurro:

- Appassionata...

Entonces, antes de que Severus pudiera preguntar, del piano miniatura empezaron a emerger unas hermosas notas y, acompañándolas, unas lucecitas en forma de notas musicales. Después de unos segundos, escuchó como Harry comenzaba a tocar la misma melodía en el piano, acoplándose perfectamente bien en el tiempo. Entonces Severus se dio cuenta, de que las notas que emergían de la esfera, tenían la misma pasión con la que el chico tocaba, la misma alma, el mismo amor. Era Harry tocando, la música que solo él podía hacer salir del piano. Sonrió.

Cuando la melodía termino, el chico le explicó que la esfera era una especie de caja de música, pero la pidió sin sonidos, para poder grabar con un hechizo varias melodías él mismo. Encontró el hechizo y durante varios días estuvo grabando varias melodías, así, cuando Severus quisiera escuchar alguna, solo tenía que pedirla.

El hombre estaba tan conmovido, que solo atinó a besar al gryffindor con toda la pasión de la que era capaz. Imprimiendo en el beso, lo que no podía expresar con palabras.

Cuando se separaron, por la falta de aire, el oji-verde tenía un pequeño tinte rosado en las mejillas. Severus sintió un deseo enorme de poseerlo ahí y ahora, pero había algo más que decir antes de pasar a actividades más, placenteras. Dejó la esfera sobre el piano, con delicadeza y tomó las manos del chico en las suyas.

- Harry...

- ¿Si?...

- Hay algo que quiero decirte, respecto a tu propuesta sobre la marca...

El chico abrió los ojos, era hora de la verdad. Asintió y dejo que el hombre hablara, sin ser interrumpido, pues sabia lo difícil que esto debía de ser para el profesor.

- No sabes lo que sentí cuando me dijiste que podías quitar la marca de mi brazo... fue como si me dieran la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, de quitarme un peso enorme de encima; pero, al mismo tiempo, no deje de pensar que tal vez lo mejor era conservarla, para recordar siempre todo lo que hice, como penitencia... - suspiro - estuve pensando seriamente en esto, durante demasiados días y estuve luchando conmigo mismo... pero, finalmente llegue a una decisión... y estoy seguro de que es la correcta...

Se hizo un silencio bastante pesado, en el que el más ansioso era Harry, esperando las siguientes palabras del hombre.

- Acepto... - dijo al fin - acepto tu propuesta... quiero que retires la marca de mi brazo... - dijo el hombre mirándole a los ojos

Harry sonrió, no había más, era hora de probar que podía hacerlo, de liberar al hombre al que amaba, de la marca de Lord Voldemort.

Se levantó, llevando consigo a Severus a la cama, donde le hizo sentarse y quitarse la túnica y la camisa. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido, la visión del torso desnudo del profesor no hacía nada bueno para su libido.

- Ten, bebe... - le dijo al hombre tendiéndole uno de los frasquitos que estaban en la mesita de noche.

- ¿Qué es?...

- Una poción anti-dolor, no es muy fuerte, pues evitaría que el hechizo funcione, pero deberá ayudar un poco...

El profesor bebió todo el contenido del pequeño frasquito y después se recostó sobre la cama. El chico tomó otro frasco y esparció lo que parecía un aceite sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, en la marca.

- Esto dolerá Sev... lo siento...

- Confío en ti... - contestó el hombre viendo al chico a los ojos.

Harry sonrió y saco su varita de la túnica. Severus vio la marca por última vez y se concentro en cerrar su mente para evitar el dolor. Con suerte, cuando todo esto terminara, la marca habría desaparecido.

Escuchó como su chico comenzaba a recitar algunas palabras en lo que, reconoció, era parsel.

Su brazo comenzó a sentirse caliente, después empezó a sentir calambres y, finalmente, le escocia como si estuviera quemado y alguien arrojara sal a la herida.

Apretó los labios, evitando que un gemido lastimero saliera de su garganta y apretó las sabanas con fuerza.

Harry siguió con el hechizo, era muy complicado, ya que las palabras eran de un latín muy antiguo y el hablarlas en parsel no ayudaba mucho. Sabía que el hombre sufría un gran dolor, podía sentirlo y verlo en su rostro crispado y en los estremecimientos que corrían por su cuerpo. Se apresuró a terminar.

La segunda parte era todavía más difícil, pues era una mezcla de varios hechizos.

La marca comenzó a ponerse roja, como si estuviera ardiendo. Severus no pudo evitar gemir por el dolor, sentía como si una serpiente estuviera dentro de su brazo y quisiera salir.

Abrió los ojos, solo para ver como un gran resplandor salía de la varita del chico, este sudaba y estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía.

El dolor se intensifico con las últimas palabras del chico y el destello fue tan fuerte, que ambos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para no ser deslumbrados.

De pronto, todo termino.

XXXXXXXXX

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, Severus yacía sobre la cama, respirando un poco agitado, con los ojos cerrados.

El chico se apresuró a levantarse de donde se encontraba, dejar su varita al lado, quitarse la túnica y tomar otro de los frasquitos, para aplicarlo sobre el brazo de Severus. La marca se había ido, solo había una especie de quemadura en su lugar, con algo de la forma de la marca, pero esta ya no estaba. Y, aunque estaba exhausto debido a toda la magia que había usado, una enorme sonrisa salió de su rostro y las energías volvieron a su cuerpo.

El profesor sintió las manos del chico acariciándole el brazo, aplicando otro aceite.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, estaba cansado, pero lo primero que hizo fue observar su brazo. La marca se había ido, en su lugar, había una pequeña quemadura, pero solo eso, la marca se había ido. Por fin era totalmente libre.

- La quemadura desaparecerá en unos días... no habrá rastro de la marca... - escuchó la voz de su chico al lado y volteó a verlo

- Gracias... gracias Harry...

El chico sonrió y, lo siguiente que supo fue que era besado apasionadamente por el hombre.

Estiró su mano hacía la mesita de noche y tomó un frasquito color rojo, después, hizo que el profesor se recostara en la cama.

Severus vio el frasquito en la mano del gryffindor y levantó una ceja.

- Tu solo relájate, esta es tu noche... solo tuya...

El hombre obedeció.

Harry se quitó la camisa y se colocó sobre el profesor, con sus pierdas alrededor de las caderas de este. Abrió el frasquito y dejó caer unas cuantas gotas del liquido que contenía en el torso del profesor. Puso el frasquito en la mesita por un momento y se dedicó a esparcir el liquido por todo el torso del hombre.

Después, se inclinó y empezó a lamerlo. Empezando por los pezones, que lamió hasta que estaban totalmente erectos y rojos. Siguió con el abdomen, pasando su lengua por cada una de las cicatrices del cuerpo del profesor y, después, lamió el antebrazo izquierdo, feliz de que ninguna marca estuviera allí más.

Subió luego todo el recorrido, pasando por el cuello que lamió y mordió hasta dejar algunas marcas y, luego, beso al hombre, introduciendo su boca sensualmente en la otra, recorriéndola con la lengua, compartiendo el sabor de lo que había lamido en el otro cuerpo. Cuando se separo del beso, Severus susurró:

- Mmmm... frambuesas envinadas... que buen gusto...

- Lo sé, gracias... - susurró el chico a su oído, mandando señales por todo su cuerpo.

Harry se levantó un poco y decidió que era hora de que los pantalones de Severus dejaran de estorbar.

Bajo con movimientos felinos hasta el cinturón y los quitó lentamente, bajó los pantalones con la misma lentitud, llevándose la ropa interior en el camino, nunca perdiendo de vista los ojos negros que tanto le gustaban y que gritaban lujuria en ese momento.

Tomó de nuevo el frasco y lo vació por todo el cuerpo del hombre. Cuando el liquido tocó su erección, Severus no pudo evitar gemir de placer.

Cuando el frasquito estuvo vacío, Harry lo dejo caer a un lado de la cama y se dedicó a extender con sus manos todo el líquido por el cuerpo que tenía debajo de él. Evitando a propósito la erección palpitante del hombre.

Severus intentó acariciar al chico, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía mover los brazos, estaban atados al dosel de la cama y no se dio cuenta cuando ocurrió esto.

- ¿Algún problema Sev?...

- Suéltame...

- No, todavía no... paciencia, disfruta...

Y no hubo réplica, pues la hábil lengua del chico, retomó su tarea de lamer todo el líquido. Lamió las piernas, el torso, la ingle del hombre, siempre evitando la erección, lamió, mordió y saboreó cada centímetro del cuerpo, hasta que estuvo seguro de que la piel del hombre era sensible a cualquier roce.

Entonces, se apiado de él y tomó la erección con sus labios. Primero dejando un camino de besos por todo el largo, lamiendo la punta, delineando el largo con su lengua, hasta que tomó el miembro en sus labios completamente y, con su mano, apretaba un poco los testículos del hombre.

Severus se retorcía bajo las caricias y gemía delicadamente. Entonces, sintió como un dedo se colaba en su entrada, un dedo bien lubricado, que se movía en círculos y tocaba su próstata, haciéndolo venirse en la boca del chico con fuerza.

Sintió como el gryffindor succionaba toda su semilla, pero también sintió el mismo dedo, acompañado de otro dentro de sí, moviéndose sensualmente.

Harry subió, sin sacar sus dedos de dentro del hombre y lo beso, haciéndolo probar su propio sabor, mezclado con el liquido de frambuesas envidas y Severus gimió. Los dedos dentro de él, no se quedaban quietos y empezaban a despertar su excitación de nuevo.

- ¿Cansado?... - escuchó la voz de Harry en su oído y sintió la otra mano del chico soltando su cabello

- Para nada... - susurró

- Perfecto...

Sintió la habilidosa lengua del chico lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, después respirando cerca de ella, se sentía tan bien, gimió.

De pronto, los dedos salieron de su cuerpo y abrió los ojos para ver que pasaba. El chico se había bajado de la cama y se quitaba el pantalón despacio, después los boxers, dejando ver su propia erección. Severus no perdió nunca de vista el cuerpo del gryffindor. Este se subió de nuevo a la cama con movimientos felinos, acariciando todo cuanto podía a su paso.

Susurró algunas palabras y el profesor se dio cuenta de que sus ataduras se habían soltado.

Inmediatamente después, se arrojó sobre el chico y lo hizo recostarse en la cama.

Luego se dedicó a lamer y mordisquear cada centímetro de piel del chico, saboreando el líquido que se había impregnado en el cuerpo del león debido a la cercanía.

Volteó hacía la mesita de noche, sin dejar de atender al hermoso cuerpo debajo de él que gemía y suspiraba.

Vio que había otra botellita con el líquido de sabor y lo tomó.

Esparció la sustancia en el cuerpo del chico y mojo sus dedos en ella. Dedos que llevó a la entrada del chico e introdujo dos de ellos. Harry gimió sintiendo que los dedos tocaban su próstata. Y como, al mismo tiempo, la otra mano del hombre acariciaba su erección, mientras su boca recorría todo su cuerpo.

- Tómame Sev, ahora... por favor... - gimió cuando el tercer dedo entro en él, dilatándolo aún más

Severus sacó sus dedos del cuerpo del chico y se colocó entre las piernas de este, mirándolo a los ojos, introduciéndose en él con lentitud, sintiendo como cada centímetro de su erección se introducía en el cuerpo del león.

Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, observo los ojos verdes que le devolvían una mirada brillante, llena de amor, acarició las mejillas de este y lo beso delicadamente, mientras empezaba a moverse a un ritmo cadencioso, lento, que hacía volverse loco al cuerpo debajo suyo, pues cada movimiento tocaba su próstata, sin fallar una sola vez.

- Te amo Severus... - susurró el chico en sus labios

- Lo sé... lo sé... - gimió el hombre sin poder completar la frase que haría perfecta la noche...

Siguió con sus movimientos, tomó la erección del joven en sus manos, sintiendo que ambos llegaban al límite.

- Llega conmigo Harry... - susurró al oído del gryffindor, mientras aumentaba el ritmo y sentí que estaba por explotar.

Y el chico obedeció, mientras el profesor se liberaba dentro de él, Harry lo hacía en la mano del hombre, gritando su nombre.

Severus se quedó abrazado al chico, hasta que la naturaleza obró y salió del otro cuerpo fácilmente. Lo beso y se deslizó a un lado, llevándolo consigo, se separaron del beso y Harry sonrió al hombre.

Se abrazaron en silencio, pues no había que decir nada, todo se había expresado hacía unos momentos.

Antes de dejarse abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo, Severus escuchó la voz adormilada de Harry susurrar en su pecho:

- Feliz cumpleaños Sev...

Y, por primea vez en su vida, supo que había pasado un feliz e inolvidable cumpleaños.

XXXXXXXXX

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora:

Hola!!! ¿Qué tal?... ¿Les gusto?... Perdón por las faltas gramaticales y de ortografía, pero no me dio tiempo de revisarlo, era eso o no subirlo jejejeje...

Espero que hallan disfrutado de este regalo de navidad, hice un especial de navidad de crónicas vampíricas pero solo esta publicado en slasheaven, pueden encontrar el link a mi cuanta allá en mi profile de slasheaven.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han enviado un review, lamento no contestarlos, pero estoy corta de tiempo, prometo que lo haré en el siguiente ¿ok?. Pero MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer este fic y mandarme review. Lo escribo para ustedes y me gusta mucho saber sus opiniones.

Por cierto que me he traumado con la Appassionata jejejeje ¿se noto?...

Bueno, sin más, me retiro.

Les deseo FELIZ NAVIDAD y esperen el especial de Año Nuevo que llegará la próxima semana.

¡¡¡Que se la pasen genial!!!

ADIEU!!!

Atte: su autora navideña Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: ó a ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN!!! :

: ¨)

¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨)

(¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´

¸.o´¸.oo-"

AFTER FOREVER

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS de


	27. Capítulo 27: VISITA AL COLEGIO DEL FÉNIX

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)

Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-13

Parejas: Harry / Severus

Remus / Lestat

Louis / Lestat

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Anne Rice, yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos... muajajajaja.... n.n). No persigo fines de lucro, no gano un solo centavo escribiendo esto, ¡ASÍ QUE NO TIENEN PORQUE DEMANDARME!...

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers del libro 5 (por aquello de que algunos todavía no lo han leído), sino te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, no lo leas...

Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos

Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel

Y así: ....... es comunicación mental, lo hago para que no halla confusiones

¡¡¡IMPORTANTE!!!!

AN: Aquí ta la siguiente entrega de este fic, disculpen la tardanza, pero me tomó mucho más tiempo del que tenía en mente y quería regalárselo a Ali de cumpleaños.

Así que:

FELIZ CUMPLE ALI

Y perdón por el atraso, pero salió demasiado grande y lo tuve que dividir en tres, los tres capítulos sin dedicados a ti. Espero que te gusten.

Disfruten de los tres capítulos, que debería ser uno solo, pero estaba muy grande!!!

Disfruten de la lectura!!! ((ojj

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**CAPITULO 27: VISITA AL COLEGIO DEL FÉNIX**

La semana que siguió al cumpleaños de Severus, maestros, alumnos, fantasmas y demás habitantes del castillo, hubieran jurado que el profesor de Pociones estaba muy raro, inclusive, muchos creían que estaba perdiendo los pocos tornillos que le quedaban en la cabeza.

Por principio de cuentas, los gryffindor de cada grado no habían perdido ni un solo punto en toda la semana, eso incluía a todos los Neville Longbottom de cada casa y grado; inclusive corría por los corredores el rumor de que había estado dando instrucciones en cada mesa y ayudaba a sus alumnos a que quedaran perfectas las pociones, nadie había presentado detención con el profesor en varios días y las tareas eran bastante tranquilas.

Muchos, eso incluía a los Slytherin, estaban empezando a pensar que el hombre de verdad había perdido la razón.

Los únicos que sabían realmente lo que había pasado eran el mismo Severus, Harry, Louis, Lestat, Emily y Draco, este último había estado muy contento, sobre todo porque ahora sabía que si alguna vez se veía forzado a tomar la marca, esta no duraría mucho tiempo en su brazo. Louis y Lestat se habían enterado por Harry, que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo y a Emily, el mismo Severus le dio la noticia, la profesora no lo pudo resistir, lloro de felicidad en los brazos de su amigo y hacía años que Severus no la veía así.

Ni siquiera Albus sabía lo que le pasaba a su pupilo y, cuando se atrevió a preguntarle, este solo le contesto que le habían dado el mejor obsequio para su cumpleaños de su vida y no dijo más.

Algunos alumnos decían que el cambio se debía a que el profesor iría el próximo domingo al Colegio del Fénix, acompañando la excursión que había organizado la profesora Spellman. Otros empezaban a creer que Harry lo había hechizado de alguna forma o que, al ser el tutor del gryffindor, estaba teniendo cierta influencia en el hombre.

Pero, aparte de todas las teorías, nadie estaba disconforme con la nueva actitud del profesor, pues hacía más ameno el estar en clase de pociones y en su compañía. No que ahora sonriera por todo o hablara de su vida privada o cosas así, sino que era más amable y su actitud había cambiado mucho para con todos, ya no estaba tan serio siempre, incluso hacía bromas, en su sarcástica forma de hacerlas.

Harry, que observaba al hombre y pasaba con él algunos momentos, estaba sumamente contento de ver el cambio, sabía que Severus se sentía ahora libre de Voldemort y de su pasado; ahora solo faltaba que Potter se pudiera olvidar del suyo y eso solo sucedería cuando Voldemort ya no existiera.

Pero por el momento, lo único que Harry podía hacer era esperar que el mencionado Lord, no se apareciera en su próximo viaje. Había estado muy tranquilo, pero algo le decía que la paciencia se le estaba acabando.

Al chico le encantaban estas excursiones a los lugares donde Emily los llevaba, sobre todo porque podía ver paisajes que nunca había conocido y desde chico uno de sus sueños era viajar por todo el mundo; cosa que era imposible estando con los Dursley y con un maniático que, primero, quería matarlo y, ahora, que se uniera a él.

Un bono de estas excursiones era que Severus siempre los acompañaba y, esta vez, haría todo lo posible por pasar un rato de calidad con él, fuera de Hogwarts.

Era por eso, que el chico tenía todo preparado para salir el domingo por la mañana, desde el sábado en la mañana. Cosa que había escondido de Severus, pues sabía que le iba a tomar por exagerado.

XXXXXXXXX

El domingo por la mañana, todos los alumnos que iban a partir al Colegio del Fénix, incluyendo a casi todos los de séptimo año, pues también les ayudaría en su elección de carrera, estaban listos y emocionados por ir al Colegio. Emily había anunciado durante el desayuno, que ella se adelantaría, pues tenía que arreglar la bienvenida, así que había partido después del desayuno, dejando a los chicos a cargo de Remus y Severus.

Como resultó que eran demasiados chicos, Louis y Lestat les alcanzarían por la noche y ayudarían en el Colegio también por las noches.

- Que bien que Louis y Lestat nos van a acompañar... - dijo Harry a sus amigos mientras caminaban de regreso a la sala común después del desayuno

- Harry... yo no confiaría tanto en ellos dos... - dijo Hermione

- ¿Por qué no?... nos han ayudado mucho durante el tiempo que han estado aquí... - dijo Ron y Harry asintió.

- Pues... es que... miren, lleguemos a la sala común y se los diré allí...

Los chicos asintieron. Harry sabía por donde iba la conversación. Al fin Hermione había descubierto la verdad. Pero se había tardado un poco, mucho de hecho.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, se dirigieron a un rincón apartado, no que hubiera muchos alumnos, la mayoría estaban en las afueras disfrutando del día soleado.

- Muy bien Hermione, ¿por qué crees que no deberíamos confiar en ellos?... - preguntó Harry a su amiga

- No me digas que no lo has notado Harry... su apariencia, las horas a las que se presentan, el que jamás los hemos visto de día... y tú en especial pasas mucho tiempo con ellos...

- ¿Qué tratas de decir?... - le preguntó su novio

- Bueno, esta bien... pero por favor no griten... - los dos asintieron - tengo la seguridad de que Louis y Lestat, también Daniel el reportero, son todos vampiros...

Se hizo el silencio después de la declaración de la chica, Ron y Harry se voltearon a ver el uno al otro y, después de unos momentos, los dos sonrieron y dijeron en voz alta:

- ¡Felicidades Hermione!... ¡Te tomó más de seis meses pero al fin lo descubriste!... - y ambos se dedicaron a carcajearse con un volumen bastante alto, la chica parecían entre sorprendida y enojada, una de esas mirada que solo ella podía lograr...

- ¡¿Lo sabían y no me lo dijeron?!... ¿cómo es posible que a pesar de esto les sigan tratando igual?...

- Hermione, cálmate, Louis y Lestat no le harían daño a ningún alumno y estoy conciente de que muchos saben que son vampiros... - dijo Harry

- Si Herm... no tienes porque preocuparte, ellos no harán nada malo, nos lo han demostrado muchas veces... además, ¿tú crees que Dumbledore los tendría aquí si supiera que nos pueden hacer daño?... - le dijo su novio abrazándola

- No, supongo que no... - contestó la chica - esta bien, les daré el beneficio de la duda, pero es que... ¿y si se están alimentando de algún alumno?...

- No creo que lo hagan... - dijo Harry esta vez - Louis tiene sus principios muy fuertes, Lestat será un travieso pero no lo creo tanto y, además, Emily los mataría a ambos si hicieran algo así... no tienes porque preocuparte... - le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante a su amiga, la cual ella devolvió - ahora, ¿qué les parece si vamos afuera a matar el tiempo hasta que de la hora de irnos?...

Sus dos amigos asintieron y juntos salieron a pasear un poco por los terrenos.

XXXXXXXXX

El resto de la mañana pasó con todos los alumnos que partirían disfrutando de conversaciones en los pasillos o en las afueras.

Estaban todos muy emocionados y, los que no irían, pidieron a sus amigos que trajeran fotografías del lugar.

El almuerzo se había adelantado a las once, todos los alumnos que partirían bajaron a comer con sus maletas hechas, lo que ocasionó que más de un alumno se tropezara con ellas, muchos habían empacado como si no fueran a regresar nunca, otros solo llevaban una pequeña mochila y otros lo normal. Harry, además de la maleta que llevaba, traía en su bolsillo el baúl que Voldemort le había obsequiado, por si acaso.

En la mesa de gryffindor, los chicos estaban muy emocionados. Draco y Blaise los acompañaban, pues tenían la esperanza de alejarse de los demás slytherin a la hora de subir a los carruajes; Harry tenía la esperanza de ir con Severus en uno.

Ron estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico con su mejor amigo y dándole una paliza extraordinaria también. Harry no podía terminar de entender como es que era bueno para sus materias y para el quidditch, y no podía vencer ni una sola vez a Ron Weasley en ajedrez.

- Jaque Mate... - dijo Ron cuando, casi al final de la cena, con un último movimiento, pudo vencer a Potter de una manera humillante

- No sé porqué demonios sigo jugando esto contigo si siempre sé el resultado... - dijo Harry escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos

- Alguien tiene que ganarte algo Harry... - dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

Desde la mesa de profesores, Severus no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con Weasley, le parecía muy graciosa la imagen de Harry vencido por su amigo de una forma tan fácil. Se notaba que el chico no era buen estratega. Claro que nunca iba a admitir ante nadie que estaba de acuerdo con un Weasley, en especial con este.

El profesor miró su reloj, 12:30 PM., era hora de empezar con el traslado, dado que ya estaba oscuro afuera, seguramente los dos vampiros ya debían de estar esperándolos y Hagrid le había informado hace unos momentos que los carruajes estaban listos. Además, suponía que ya todos los estudiantes debían de haber terminado con su cena, ya que algunos se habían retirado hacía unos minutos.

- Es hora... - le susurró a Remus y este asintió, después le hizo un gesto a Dumbledore y este se levantó de su asiento, llamando la atención de todos.

- Para todos los alumnos que irán al viaje, ya es hora de que partan; no creo que sea necesario decirles que se espera un excelente comportamientos de ustedes y que cualquier falta será severamente castigada - espero a que todos los chicos entendieran el mensaje y prosiguió ahora con su común voz alegre - muy bien, ahora, tomen sus maletas y sigan al profesor Snape y al profesor Lupin, buen viaje a todos... espero que traigan algún recuerdo para su director... - dijo guiñando un ojo y los chicos sonrieron

Después, Severus y Remus se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta principal, todos los chicos levantaron rápidamente sus maletas y siguieron a los profesores hacia las afueras, despidiéndose de sus amigos a su paso. Draco prometió a Ginny que le traería algo y se despidió de ella con un beso.

Caminaban hacia las afueras, cuando Harry notó que Cho Chang, también salía del colegio y llevaba una maleta con ella; recordó que la chica era de séptimo curso y que, seguramente, iba a visitar el Colegio para observar las carreras que ofrecían, solo esperaba que la chica no se le acercara demasiado, pues había hecho sus intentos incluso después del reportaje de Daniel, pero él no se lo había permitido.

Siguió su camino hasta que llegaron cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, donde muchos carruajes esperaban a los chicos, no tantos como a principio de año pues no eran todos los grados a partir de segundo y los thestrals, que Harry vio por unos momentos, esta vez más claros que el año anterior. Junto a cada carruaje había un auror de los que vigilaban la escuela. Agradeció no haber llegado en carruaje este año, sino con Severus. A la luz del día, las criaturas no parecían tan intimidantes.

- Muy bien... - se escuchó la voz del profesor de pociones e hizo callar a todos al instante. Harry notó que, junto a él, estaba Remus, con más maletas de las necesarias. - es hora de partir, en cada carruaje irán cinco alumnos, no más, fueron expandidos con un hechizo para que quepan todas sus cosas dentro, los grupos pueden escogerse libremente, háganlo, les doy cinco minutos...

En ese instante, todos los alumnos buscaron compañeros, Harry se alejó un poco, esperando que de esa forma los grupos se formaran y quedara él solo. Se fue hacia donde esta Hagrid asegurándose de que los caballos halados no se pusieran inquietos.

- Hola Hagrid...

- Hola Harry... - dijo este mientras alimentaba a un thestral - ¿por qué no estas con los demás organizando a tus compañeros?...

- Seguramente me tocará con Hermione y Ron... - dijo el chico para quitarle importancia al asunto

Se acercó a una de las criaturas, que se le quedó mirando con sus ojos rojos fijamente y después, se acercó a él un poco, Harry le acarició el hocico y sonrió. El thestral no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado el año pasado, es más, habían ayudado a que llegara al Ministerio rápidamente, eran criaturas muy inteligentes y no se les debía de tener miedo. Acaricio más a la criatura, bajo los ojos de Hagrid, que se alegró de que el chico no le tuviera ningún tipo de antipatía al caballo halado.

- Son hermosos ¿no?... - preguntó con cautela el semi-gigante

- Si... - dijo el chico sin dejar de acariciar al thestral

- No me agrada dejarlos ir por tanto tiempo a un lugar tan lejano, pero Emily me prometió que cuidarían de ellos allá y que ella se encargaría personalmente de ver que nada les pasase...

Harry volteó a ver a su amigo y profesor y sonrió. Nadie se imaginaria nunca que, debajo de esa imagen peligrosa, existía un amante de todas las criaturas mágicas y no mágicas del mundo.

Podía escuchar a Severus decir a los demás alumnos que los compañeros que tenían ahora serían los mismos para el viaje de regreso y, después, escuchó muchas pisadas.

Siguió acariciando a la criatura, mientras Hagrid iba a ayudar a los chicos a subir a los carruajes. Era un hermoso espécimen, pero aún así, no pudo dejar de recordar su viaje al Departamento de los Misterios y, por consiguiente, a Sirius. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, esto a veces era muy difícil.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó: Severus estaba detrás de él, viéndolo con una expresión de preocupación.

El gryffindor no supo a que se debía esto, hasta que siguió la mirada de su pareja, la cual se dirigía al thestral que estaba acariciando en ese momento. Volteó y le sonrió. Debió de imaginarse que el profesor también podía ver a las criaturas y que sabía de su aventura del año pasado.

- Estoy bien... - le susurró

- Pero parece que te quedaste sin compañeros para el carruaje... - le dijo señalando a los demás chicos que ya subían.

Observó como Hermione, Gabrielle, Ron, Draco y Blaise subían a un carruaje. En otro subía solamente Remus, pudo jurar que vio dos ataúdes dentro por un segundo. Y así, a cada carruaje subían cinco alumnos, todos completos, incluso aquellos que transportarían a varios aurores por seguridad, Harry se seguía preguntando como era que dichos aurores nunca mostraban el rostro. Perfecto.

- Parece que sí... - dijo, volviendo a mirar a su tutor y regresando a la tarea de acariciar al thestral

- ¿Por qué creo que esto fue planeado?...

- No sé a lo que se refiere profesor... - contestó evitando sonreír

- Si, claro... bueno, pues ahora tendrá que ir conmigo en mi carruaje señor Potter... así que... suba...

Harry volteó a ver al profesor y observó como este le señalaba el mismo carruaje que sería conducido por la criatura que estaba acariciando. Sonrió, dio una última caricia y subió.

- Espera un momento, solo voy a asegurarme que todo este en orden... - le dijo Severus dejando su maleta junto a la del chico y se dirigió hacia donde Hagrid estaba ayudando a los demás

Después de unos momentos, regresó y se sentó frente al chico, pues Hagrid les estaba observando, aunque no dijo nada pues el profesor era el tutor del chico y él solo sabía eso; además, le tenía confianza al profesor.

- Hasta el jueves Hagrid... - le dijo Potter a su amigo con una enorme sonrisa

- Cuídate mucho y disfruta del viaje... hasta luego profesor Snape...

- Hasta luego Hagrid... - dijo este

El profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas se alejó con una sonrisa y solo se escuchó como cada uno de los carruajes empezaban a moverse y a elevarse después. El que llevaba a Potter y Snape, siendo el primero.

Harry se asomó por la ventana y observó el castillo iluminado por el sol. El lago, es bosque prohibido, se veían hermosos desde esa altura y el bosque no era demasiado tenebroso a esta hora del día, el calamar gigante se asomó como despidiéndose de ellos, cosa que hizo reír al chico.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?... - le preguntó una suave voz a su oído, volteó, para ver que Severus sentado junto a él y abrazándolo por la cintura

- "¿Cuándo se movió?" - pensó, para luego contestar las pregunta - solo que parece que el calamar se esta despidiendo de nosotros... - señaló el lago y luego vio la sonrisa de su acompañante

- Si... eso parece...

Se reclinó con una sonrisa en el pecho de Severus, el cual le abrazó aún más contra su cuerpo y depositó un pequeño beso en la cabeza del gryffindor. La espalda de Severus estaba recargada hacía el otro lado del carruaje, como si estuvieran acostados en un sillón y Harry estaba sentado entre sus piernas.

Los dos observaban el paisaje sin decir una sola palabra, con un hermoso silencio rodeándolos a ambos.

Harry se dejó arrullar en los brazos de su pareja y se fue quedando dormido poco a poco, cuando el sol dejó de brillar tanto y se fue apagando indicando que la tarde estaba sobre ellos. Cuando el hombre se dio cuenta, el chico ya estaba profundamente dormido en sus brazos; sonrió, invocó una manta verde slytherin, que se colocó sola sobre la espalda y rodeó también al chico, como lo hacían sus brazos.

Después de unos minutos, el también se quedó dormido, sería un viaje largo todavía, seguramente llegarían de noche allá, pero estaba feliz de compartir esto con su amante.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry sentía que era sacudido delicadamente por alguien, pero no quería abrir los ojos, a pesar de haber dormido, se sentía cansado.

- Harry, despierta... - le susurro Severus delicadamente

- Cinco minutos...

- ¿Quieres perderte la visión del Colegio del Fénix?...

Eso lo hizo, el chico abrió los ojos pesadamente y los frotó, encontrándose con la manta alrededor suyo.

- ¿Y esto?...

- Empezaba a hacer frío... - fue la respuesta del hombre, que todavía le abrazaba, el chico sonrió

Abrió completamente los ojos, desemperezándose, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba oscuro y que la luna, en cuarto menguante, iluminaba el interior del carruaje.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?...

- Quince minutos, pero el Colegio se podrá empezar a ver dentro de diez...

Y así fue.

Diez minutos después, Harry se asombraba al ver el Colegio y entendía porque este se podía ver desde una distancia tan grande.

A pesar de la oscuridad, la luz de la luna y varias luces puestas en puntos estratégicos alrededor de la isla, donde se encontraba el enorme castillo, hacían ver esplendoroso todo.

La isla, estaba en medio del mar, rodeada de otras ocho más pequeñas, que no tenían construcción, sino bosques. Solo en tres había construcciones, lo que parecía un invernadero en una y dos con canchas de quidditch.

El castillo era parecido a Hogwarts, solo que mucho más grande y rodeado de mansiones de considerable tamaño, siete en total, cada una con banderas que eran movidas por el viento y todas de color crema en sus fachadas, con pequeños balcones; frente a ellas, diferentes caminos conducían hacia el castillo que era la construcción principal, que se encontraba justo en el centro de la isla y hacía parecer a las mansiones como pequeñas casitas.

El castillo estaba hecho de una piedra blanca que refulgía cuando algún destello le tocaba. Tenía muchas ventanas por todos lados, de todas salían luces que hacían ver el paisaje como de un cuento de hadas.

Se podía observar una habitación con ventanal desde donde se podía observar toda la isla, pues estaba en la torre más alta y se veía que era un círculo hecho solo de cristal.

En la punta de la torre, un estandarte se imponía a la vista y, aún desde lejos, Harry pudo observar un escudo de un Fénix en pleno vuelo, exhibiendo toda la gama de colores de sus plumas y dos varitas cruzadas debajo del fénix, una que expedía chispas doradas, la otra negras. Las varitas también eran diferentes, talladas con diferentes formas alrededor de ellas, pero se veían finas. Pero, lo que más llamó la atención de Harry, al irse acercando, fue que los ojos del fénix, eran verdes. Además, podía jurar que el fénix saldría volando en cualquier momento.

Los carruajes dejaron ver la parte trasera del castillo, Harry observó con deleite, un enorme estadio de quidditch, como el de los mundiales, con unas pequeñas construcciones a los lados, siete, que seguramente eran los vestidores y armarios; el césped del estadio tenía a un fénix dibujado en él.

A un lado del campo de quidditch, había otra mansión, con otro estandarte.

Cuando los carruajes se acercaron más, pudo observar que el castillo tenía un patio inmenso, tanto atrás como adelante. También observó que, en cada uno de los patios de las mansiones, había una piscina y unas cuantas canchas pequeñas, que no eran de quidditch sino, para sorpresa del chico, de deportes muggle.

Mientras más se acercaban, más detalles apreciaba el chico. Como el hecho de que, en todo el castillo, hubiera muchas inscripciones talladas en las paredes. Cada estandarte de las mansiones era diferente.

- ¿Te gusta?... - le preguntó Severus

- ¿Qué si me gusta?... ¡Es genial!... es como si fuera una ciudad... - contestó con entusiasmo y Severus no pudo más que sonreír.

- Los carruajes bajaran en cinco minutos... - le informó al chico mientras le soltaba - prepárate...

Pero Harry no podía dejar de ver la magnificencia del lugar. Se dio cuenta de que cada mansión tenía, en la parte de arriba, una pequeña habitación de cuatro por cuatro metros, que identificó como lechucerias, pues las lechuzas salían volando de algunas.

Los carruajes por fin aterrizaron cinco minutos después, frente a la entrada del castillo, Harry descubrió que este estaba rodeado por una muralla de piedra de cuatro metros de altura, pero que se veía como un pequeño adorno frente a la impresionante altura de más de veinte metros del castillo.

Bajaron de los carruajes, todos llevando sus maletas con ellos y vestidos con el uniforme de Hogwarts, como les había indicado Emily, varios alumnos se encargaron de llevar a los Thestral y los carruajes a otro lugar, siendo ayudados por los aurores que les habían acompañado.

Frente a la entrada del castillo, estaban cuatro hombres y tres mujeres, todos vestidos con túnicas beiges, con bordados plateados en los puños, que traían el escudo del colegio en la parte derecha, el mismo del estandarte de la torre, bordado en hilo de plata con otros varios colores, solo que con cada uno de ellos cambiaban las iniciales bordadas debajo del escudo. Harry supuso que eran alumnos y se preguntó porqué los aurores que cuidaban de Hogwarts no tenían túnicas idénticas, dado que también eran alumnos. Uno de ellos llamó su atención, era un chico de ojos amatistas, cabello rubio plateado largo hasta la cintura, con facciones finas pero varoniles y que seguramente escondía un cuerpo excelente debajo de esa túnica, su estatura, unos uno ochenta y cinco, igual que Sev, le ayudaban mucho.

El chico, al ver que Harry le observaba le sonrió y este solo alcanzó devolver la sonrisa.

Su atención fue desviada cuando, de la entrada del castillo, salió una sonriente Emily, vestida con una túnica negra igual a la de los chicos, solo que la suya, tenía los botones dorados, al igual que los bordados y, sobre del escudo del Colegio, había una inscripción en latín que Harry no pudo alcanzar a leer.

La profesora, no, aquí ella era la directora, se dirigió primero a Remus y Severus; para la sorpresa de todos, Louis y Lestat se unieron a los otros tres.

Harry, mientras tanto, se distrajo observando los detalles del castillo, notó que, arriba de la entrada del colegio, había siete escudos pequeños, todos diferentes y, arriba de estos, un Fénix, que parecía unirlos a todos con destellos que salían de su cuerpo, como abrazándolos. De nuevo, los ojos del fénix eran verdes.

Observó los escudos:

El primer escudo, de izquierda a derecha, tenía un mapa en él, en el centro otro fénix igual a los anteriores, solo que dorado y con las alas extendidas, el pico abierto como queriendo hablar y debajo, las mismas dos varitas cruzadas, que Harry había visto en el estandarte.

El segundo, tenía un globo terráqueo, sostenido por un fénix de color rojo, las mismas dos varitas debajo.

El tercero, tenía un caldero en él, con dos varitas debajo, iguales a las del estandarte y un pequeño fénix azul marino, que parecía estar parado, mirando al frente, grabado en el caldero.

El cuarto, el del centro, que parecía un poco más grande que los demás, tenía un águila con su ala izquierda extendida, del lado izquierdo, viendo de frente a un fénix de color negro, que extendía su ala derecha, también mirando fijamente con sus ojos verdes al águila. En medio de ambos había un ojo de Orus que parecía emitir pequeños destellos morados del centro, donde estaba dibujado un globo terráqueo, debajo, las mismas dos varitas, solo que esta vez, emitían chispas que rodeaban el ojo de Orus.

El quinto, mostraba el dibujo de una mano, como sosteniendo delicadamente a otro fénix, este era un poco más pequeño, como un bebe y era de color lila, las mismas dos varitas debajo.

El sexto, tenía dibujado dos manos, sosteniendo esta vez un fénix en la misma posición que los anteriores, pero adulto, esta vez morado y con las alas extendidas como en señal de querer volar, las mismas varitas debajo.

Y, por último, el séptimo, un pergamino con números dibujados en él, alrededor de un fénix igual al del escudo anterior, solo que este era verde, debajo del pergamino, otras dos varitas cruzadas.

Cada escudo tenía deferentes inscripciones que el chico no pudo descifrar todavía.

- Bienvenidos al Colegio del Fénix... - dijo Emily sacándolo de su observación del lugar - esta es la universidad mágica con más prestigio en el mundo... esta noche la pasaran en los dormitorios de las diferentes facultades que se proporcionan aquí, ¿alguien puede decirme cuántas y cuáles son?...

De entre los chicos, casi todos levantaron la mano.

- ¿Si Neville?...

- Seis: Especialización en Pociones, Finanzas Mágicas, Lenguas Mágicas, Enfermería Mágica, Medicina Mágica y Auroría... - contestó el chico sin dudar

- Muy bien, cuando regresemos a Hogwarts habrán diez puntos más para gryffindor... - dijo la profesora sonriendo - como seguramente vienen cansados del viaje, hoy solamente les daré una pequeña explicación de las carreras que se imparten aquí y de la organización de alumnos y profesores... quiero que pongan su atención a la puerta y a los escudos que se encuentran tallados sobre de ella, diré solamente cual escudo pertenece a cada facultad, la duración de la carrera y el color de túnica que utilizan para identificarse... ya mañana podrás preguntarle a los chicos de cada facultad que significa cada escudo y la inscripción que tienen, además de más características de las carreras...

Todos los alumnos dirigieron sus miradas hacia los escudos que Harry ya había observado antes.

- Empezare de izquierda a derecha: el primer escudo es el que representa la facultad de lenguas mágicas, la duración de esta carrera es de tres años y los estudiantes deben de usar una túnica púrpura oscuro siempre; el que sigue, representa a una nueva facultad que este año se acaba de integrar en el Colegio, Relaciones y Costumbres Mágicas Internacionales, la duración es de Tres Años, sin la especialización y los alumnos portan una túnica rojo sangre; el siguiente es Especialización en Pociones, la duración es de dos años y los alumnos portan túnicas grises oscuro, casi negras; el siguiente es el que representa la facultad por la que este Colegio es famoso y la cual es la más dura de todas, Auroría, cuya duración es de dos años máximo, sin especialización, los alumnos siempre visten túnicas color negro; el siguiente escudo es el que representa a Enfermería Mágica, dura dos años, sin especialización y la túnica es blanca; el siguiente representa a Medicina Mágica, su duración es de cuatro años sin especialización, la carrera más larga que se imparte aquí y los alumnos visten túnicas color verde lima; el último escudo representa a la facultad de finanzas mágicas, su duración es de dos años sin especialización y los alumnos portan túnicas azul marino muy oscuras... las especializaciones de las distintas carreras se imparten aquí, aquellas que no, se imparten en otras universidades...

Los chicos murmuraban entre sí, muchos diciendo a donde les gustaría ir a pasar la noche y que carrera les parecía más atractiva, Emily interrumpió el murmullo mientras seguía con la explicación:

- El fénix que se encuentra sobre de ellos, como abrazándolos es una señal de la unión que debe de existir en este Colegio, nadie esta sobre nadie, aquí no hay discriminación, ninguna carrera es mejor que la otra, ningún alumno es superior a otro, no importa su condición social económica ó de que país venga, pues aquí hay alumnos de todo el mundo y aquel que se crea superior a los demás es inmediatamente expulsado del Colegio... yo no soporto ese tipo de estupideces...

Todo esto fue dicho con un tono serio, el cual intimidó a muchos pues nunca habían escuchado a la profesora hablar así.

- Aquí, yo soy la directora y profesora de Artes Oscuras para la carrera de Auroría, el subdirector se llama Thomas Archer, le conocerán mañana, después de él se encuentran los coordinadores de cada una de las carreras y el coordinador de deportes, pues aquí hay recreación para todos aquellos que lo quieran; después se encuentran todos los profesores de las carreras, luego los guardianes del Colegio... todos ellos viven en el edificio que se encuentra en la parte de atrás, junto al estadio de Quidditch... del quidditch y otros deportes pueden preguntarle mañana al coordinador...

Todos los chicos que eran de los equipos en Hogwarts y habían ido a la visita se emocionaron ante esto, ansiando conocer el estadio.

- Los estudiantes viven en los dormitorios, que son las mansiones que se encuentran alrededor; aquellos que son casados, prefieren vivir en sus casas o están estudiando una especialización y ya trabajan, se les proporciona un traslador para que vengan aquí diariamente; dentro de cada mansión hay áreas recreativas y un comedor que esta dispuesto a todas horas del día con todo tipo de platillos, dentro del castillo no hay comedor, pero si sanitarios. Los alumnos más sobresalientes de cada año, excepto primero, son elegidos como supervisores de sus facultades, a todos ellos se les entregan dos túnicas, como las de los chicos que ven detrás de mí, una negra y otra beige oscuro... - dijo señalando a los alumnos, que solo hicieron una reverencia - excepto por el color, todas las túnicas de los alumnos son idénticas en los bordados y el escudo; las negras de los prefectos son para el diario y tienen, bajo el escudo, las iniciales de la carrera y, sobre de este, 'supervisor' bordado. Las beiges son solo para eventos especiales y son como las que ven frente a ustedes... los chicos que ven frente a ustedes son todos de último año...

Todos voltearon a ver a los chicos frente a ellos, examinando sus rostros y la vestimenta que estos usaban; todos ellos permanecían derechos mirando a los alumnos recién llegados.

- Muy bien, esas son todas las explicaciones que les daré por ahora, mañana, dependiendo de lo que ustedes quieran, podrán preguntar a los diferentes supervisores y entrar a las clases que deseen; excepto por mis alumnos de auroría que esta noche la pasaran en los dormitorios de ellos y asistirán a las clases de la carrera; si para mañana en la noche, a alguno no le gustó la carrera y quiere cambiarse a otros dormitorios y entrar a otras clases, lo pueden hacer, incluso los de auroría... mañana podrán recorren el castillo y los terrenos a gusto, también, si lo desean, podrán ir a los diferentes clubes y a las prácticas de quidditch... bueno, eso es todo, los chicos les explicaran en el camino a los dormitorios sus horarios de mañana y los llevaran a cenar y a las habitaciones que les fueron proporcionadas...

Todos los chicos estaban ansiosos, los de la clase de auroría también, Harry ya quería llegar. Los supervisores se pusieron, cada uno, frente a uno de los siete caminos que se encontraban frente al castillo, tres de ellos quedaron detrás de los alumnos de Hogwarts incluyendo al chico de ojos amatistas, Harry, por las iniciales en las túnicas, dedujo que los caminos estaban ordenados de acuerdo a los escudos en la puerta. La voz de Emily se volvió a escuchar.

- Por favor, todos aquellos que deseen ir al edificio de Lenguas Mágicas, vallan al primer camino a su izquierda con el señor Alejandro - dijo, señalando a un chico alto, moreno y de cabello corto negro, bien peinado, sus ojos eran cafés claros de mirada amable.

Un grupo de más o menos quince personas se reunió frente al chico, que les recibió con una sonrisa y les señaló con la mano que esperaran un poco.

- Los que vallan a Relaciones y Costumbres Mágicas Internacionales, por favor, vallan con la señorita Jessica, en el camino que sigue del de Alejandro...

A lo mucho diez alumnos se reunieron frente a la chica de cabello rojo ondulado que le llegaba al hombro, ojos azules de mirada dura, piel clara y facciones finas; les recibió con una pequeña reverencia y también hizo que esperaran.

- Aquellos que quieran ir a Especialización en Pociones, por favor, vallan al camino que sigue, detrás de ustedes, con el señor Durcet...

El supervisor parecía francés, no solo en el nombre, también en apariencia, de un metro sesenta de estatura, cabellera larga, ondulada y castaña dorada, ojos cafés que parecían seducir a las chicas, al igual que su sonrisa y piel apiñonada; Harry no sabía si las quince personas que se acercaron a él, fue porque de verdad les interesaba la carrera o porque el chico les había llamado la atención. Volteó a ver a Severus, que se encontraba junto a Emily y que parecía tener la misma duda, dado que la sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro lo decía.

- Todos los alumnos de auroría y aquellos que estén interesados en la carrera, por favor diríjanse al camino de en medio con Sigfrid... - dijo señalando hacía atrás de ellos, frente a la puerta y al chico que Harry había notado antes

Harry tomó su maleta y se dirigió, junto con otros veinticinco alumnos, a donde se encontraba el chico, el cual, al verle, le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió; Harry solo alcanzó a devolverle una sonrisa, antes de que la voz de Emily volviera a escucharse.

- Los interesados en Enfermería Mágica, favor de ir al camino siguiente con la señorita Sofía...

Como diez personas se acercaron a una chica de aspecto latino, que les saludo con una sonrisa, su cabello era negro y corto, piel morena, pero extraños ojos azules, expresión amable, incluso sencilla y de un metro sesenta de altura, de complexión algo robusta, pero igualmente atractiva.

- Los que deseen ir a Medicina Mágica, por favor diríjanse al siguiente camino con el señor Yoshiki...

Como veinte alumnos, incluido Neville, se dirigieron hacía donde un chico que, podían jurar, era oriental, les recibió con una reverencia; su cabello negro corto y ordenado, piel un poco cetrina, ojos profundamente negros y rasgados, delgado y de una altura de uno setenta, atrajo a varias chicas que iban en el grupo, pues suspiraban mientras se acercaban a su supervisor.

- Por último, todos los que quieran ir a Finanzas Mágicas, por favor vallan con la señorita Tiaret... - dijo señalando el último camino

Los restantes máximo diez alumnos, se dirigieron hacía la última supervisora que, Harry juraba, si no era Brasileña era africana, su piel de color negro, junto con su largo cabello también oscuro todo trenzado, los ojos cafés, la altura de uno setenta y cinco y la complexión delgada, le hacían ver muy atractiva. Sobre todo cuando saludó a los chicos con una inclinación de cabeza y sus ojos tomaron un aire misterioso.

- Muy bien, espero que pasen una buena noche, diviértanse y no se desvelen mucho que les espera un día muy largo... cenen bien, nos veremos mañana...

Y, con esto, cada uno de los supervisores emitió un 'síganme' y cada grupo se perdió en los caminos. Harry, antes de seguir a Sigfrid, volteó a ver a Severus y le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual, el profesor devolvió.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry seguía a Sigfrid, el supervisor iba callado, solo guiándolos, mientras todos los alumnos admiraban el paisaje. A cada lado del camino habían altos y frondosos árboles, pero la luz pasaba entre ellos, debido a varios faroles encendidos y a algunas hadas que, de vez en cuando, se acercaban a ellos para jugar un rato. Todos estaban encantados con el camino.

Después de unos quince minutos, llegaron frente a las habitaciones de Auroría, Harry pudo observar de cerca los estandartes, que tenían el escudo de la carrera en ellos. Sigfrid les hizo pararse frente a las puertas de la mansión, que eran de madera sólida y parecían construidas a un antiguo estilo francés.

- Bienvenidos a la casa de los Aurores del Colegio del Fénix, nuestra carrera fue fundada en esta universidad hace solo 500 años, no fue la primera, la primer carrera aquí fue Pociones... - habló Sigfrid, su voz era suave, pero mostraba seguridad y hacía que se posara la atención sobre de él - el escudo que ven en los estandartes y que observaron hace unos momentos, tiene un significado en cada detalle que contiene... el águila y el fénix enfrentándose con sus alas y las miradas, significan que siempre debes de ver cada lado de cada problema con el que se encuentren y nunca huir de ellos; el águila es un depredador ágil, inteligente, astuto y rápido, como lo debe de ser cada auror y, como depredador, no deben de ser afectados por sentimientos a la hora de cumplir su deber y cazar a aquellos que usen la magia para malos objetivos; pero tampoco deben volverse criaturas sin alma... el ojo de Orus al centro, con el globo terráqueo, significa que lo deben de ver todo, un auror nunca debe de llevarse por las apariencias, siempre debe de ver el fondo del asunto y también es un amuleto de suerte, el globo terráqueo significa que debemos de estar atentos de todo lo que pasa en el mundo, cada evento en cualquier parte trae consecuencias en todos lugares; las varitas significan el uso de la magia, no importa si es magia 'blanca' como la llaman algunos, o artes oscuras, lo que importa es el uso que se le de y en eso se basa el camino que tomará la vida de cada uno de ustedes...

- Genial... - dijo Ron, al lado de Harry - ¿no lo creen?...

- Parece que cada detalle en este lugar tiene un significado diferente... - comentó Draco - desde los escudos, hasta los grabados en el castillo...

- Eran runas, para hacer las barreras aún más fuertes, sin que eviten que funcionen aparatos eléctricos, pues aquí hay muchos aparatos muggles... - dijo Hermione y todos se le quedaron mirando - no me vean así, lo leí en un libro que Emily me regalo sobre el Colegio...

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?... ¿se llamaba 'El Colegio del Fénix, la historia'?... - preguntó Harry con un poco de burla, ganándose un codazo no solo de Hermione, sino de Gabrielle

- Shhh... - les dijo la prima Weasley

- Debajo del escudo hay una inscripción: 'Nunc non micat in tenebris', que significa, 'Ya no brilla en la oscuridad' - siguió Sigfrid - lo que quiere decir que la maldad ya no brilla dentro de la oscuridad, pues nosotros nos encargamos de eliminarla... o prevenirla, si es el caso... pero tampoco crean que somos súper héroes, pues somos magos común y corrientes... la carrera de Auroría en este Colegio dura máximo dos años y medio, porque el mago que entre tiene que probarse a sí mismo frente a los profesores y a las autoridades mundiales... aquel que no termina en ese lapso de tiempo la carrera, es invitado a retirarse, pues no podrá llevar la vida de un Auror del nivel que adquieren los que salen de aquí... - una mano se levantó entre los alumnos y Sigfrid le hizo una señal para que hiciera la pregunta, la mano era de Draco

- ¿Por qué aquí dura menos la carrera que en las demás escuelas?...

- Simple, los egresados de este Colegio, son los únicos aurores con licencias para trabajar en todo el mundo; la fama de estos esta por todo el globo, son los más eficientes en su oficio y, para crear aurores de tal talla, los profesores son los más estrictos y los mejores en su materia; se exige mucho desde el principio y aquí solo llegan los mejores magos del mundo... lo puedes ver en los requisitos para ingresar: por principio, cualquier mago o bruja que aspire entrar al Colegio debe de tener dominio del inglés y, para esta carrera, se necesita mínimo 10 NEWT y 'Extraordinario' en todas sus materias... además de la recomendación de cinco de sus profesores, pasar las entrevistas y algunos exámenes que se les aplican... te lo dejo así, de mil solicitudes para entrar al Colegio, 500 son para Auroría y solo 50 entran a la carrera... cuando terminan, nos encontramos con que de esos 50, solo 40 terminaron y 20 entran a las especializaciones...

- ¿Cuáles son las especializaciones?... - preguntó Harry - perdón por no levantar la mano....

- No te preocupes... - le contestó Sigfrid con una sonrisa - las especializaciones son: Detección de criaturas peligrosas, cuando hay alguna denuncia; Pociones, para ayudar en determinados momentos en una misión especial o algo por el estilo, son pociones para objetivos muy definidos, difíciles de elaborar; Medicina mágica y muggle, en caso de enfrentamiento para poder sanarse a uno mismo o ayudar a las sanadores; Artes antiguas, donde aprenden la magia que ya casi nadie practica, Desactivación de artículos mágicos peligrosos, hay otras también, mañana pueden preguntar bien. Por su puesto que, se les dan clases de distintos idiomas, pues, para graduarse, se necesita que aprendan otro idioma además del suyo...

Un murmullo se expandió por todos los chicos que estaban escuchando la explicación. Harry supo que tendría que poner todo de sí mismo para poder entrar aquí y, después de ver desde las alturas las instalaciones y escuchar las explicaciones, tenía un nuevo ferviente deseo de quedarse aquí.

- Pero bueno, esta noche la pasaran aquí, ya mañana les daré más explicaciones... mañana podrán usar la ropa que más les agrade pues ya no es necesario que traigan los uniformes; yo usaré la túnica negra, pues esta era solo para recibirlos... por ahora, los conduciré dentro, donde podrán conocer a los demás chicos que se encuentran estudiando aquí... ahora les repartiré estos sobres... - dijo sacando unos sobres blancos y otros azules de su túnica - en ellos dicen que habitaciones les tocan, el objetivo es que se mezclen con los alumnos, así que estarán en diferentes habitaciones, les pido que los pasen, los blancos para las mujeres, los azules para los hombres... - dijo pasando los sobres, cuando todos tuvieron uno siguió hablando - los pueden abrir ya, ahora, los dejaré pasar e irán a dejar sus cosas a la habitación que les tocó, tienen diez minutos para hacerlo y bajar al recibidor de nuevo, desde donde los conduciré al comedor...

Abrió las puertas con un movimiento de su varita, que sacó de su túnica y dio paso al recibidor, donde las escaleras se encontraban frente y se dividían hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha al subir. Abajo, una puerta a cada lado que seguramente llevaba a otros lugares de la mansión. Todo decorado con el mismo estilo francés, que Harry se imaginaba al leer los libros que Louis le había regalado hacía algún tiempo y, de los cuales, ya no le quedaban ninguno.

- Muy bien, el ala oeste esta del lado izquierdo y el ala este esta del lado derecho, tienen quince minutos para subir a sus habitaciones, dejar sus cosas, cambiarse si quieren y bajar aquí, los conduciré al comedor... no encontrarán a ningún alumno en las habitaciones pues todos estarán esperándolos en el comedor... ahora vallan...

Todos se empezaron a dirigir a la escalera, algunos conversando emocionados mientras subían. Harry abrió su sobre azul y leyó lo que decía:

- Habitación 15, ala este, cuarto piso...

- Yo estoy en la habitación 14, ala este, cuarto piso... - dijo Draco a su lado - parece que seremos vecinos Potter...

- A mi me tocó la habitación 4, ala oeste, primer piso y a Ron la habitación 10, misma ala, mismo piso... - dijo Hermione

- A Blaise y a mi nos tocó el segundo piso del ala este, pero la habitación 1 me tocó a mi y a él la 14... - dijo Gabrielle

- ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que no hay alas exclusivas para mujeres o para hombres?... - dijo Hermione

- Eso es porque se supone que ya son jóvenes adultos que saben lo que hacen y que son responsables de sí mismos - les dijo Sigfrid por atrás, sorprendiéndolos a todos - 'se supone' siendo lo clave... ahora vallan que ya solo les quedan ocho minutos... - les dijo con una sonrisa y los chicos tomaron sus cosas y subieron la escalera.

Cuando llegaron a la separación, Hermione y Ron se fueron hacia la izquierda y los otros cuatro a la derecha. Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró con que al frente, a tres metros de ellos, habían otras escaleras que parecía subir, voltearon a su izquierda y se encontraron con un pasillo enorme, de tres metros de ancho, al final de este había un hermoso balcón abierto que dejaba entrar los sonidos de fuera y, del lado derecho del mismo de las escaleras, habían quince puertas que seguramente eran las habitaciones.

Uno creería que estaba oscuro, pero todo era iluminado por algunas velas en candelabros que parecían no consumirse y que daban un ambiente romántico y de tranquilidad. Además de que había un aroma de lavanda muy sutil que agradaba.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la siguiente escalera y subieron, la escalera daba un vuela y dirigía al segundo piso, donde Gabrielle y Blaise se quedaron. Harry y Draco siguieron subiendo hasta el cuarto que, se dieron cuenta, era el último, después estaba la azotea.

Caminaron hasta el fondo, la habitación de Harry era la última y la de Draco estaba junto a la suya, junto al balcón. Harry trato de girar el picaporte pero la puerta no se abrió, extrañado, miró de nuevo la tarjeta, donde, había aparecido ahora una palabra: 'Nyoka'.

- ¿Nyoka?... - se preguntó extrañado en voz alta y, para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió.

Volteó a ver si su amigo rubio había podido entrar y, cuando vio que si, entró en su propia habitación. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con una habitación más grande de lo que debía de ser, pues parecía de cinco por cinco metros y, dos puertas al fondo indicaban que había un baño.

Entró, la habitación estaba decorada con el mismo estilo francés que el resto del edificio. La puerta estaba pegada hacía el extremo del balcón, frente a la puerta estaba una puerta al fondo, frente a la puerta un escritorio inmenso con cuatro sillas alrededor y, junto a la puerta otro balcón. Harry volteó hacia su derecha para encontrarse con dos literas que miraban hacia la ventana, en medio de ellas había un espacio de un metro y un mueble con repisas que contenían libros y muchas cosas de quidditch, amuletos, un chivatoscopio y otras tantas chucherias. Al fondo del lado derecho había otra puerta y, frente a esta, un mueble enorme que contenía una televisión, un pequeño estéreo y video juegos que Harry había visto a Dudley.

Dejó sus cosas sobre la cama de arriba junto a la puerta, pues había un pequeño letrero que le indicaba que lo hiciera. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que todavía le quedaban cuatro minutos. Se dirigió a la puerta de la derecha y la abrió, reiterando sus sospechas de que el lugar estaba hechizado para hacerlo más grande, pues había dentro un enorme armario, repleto de la ropa de los que dormían ahí, dividido en cuatro, solo dos espacios estaban ocupados. Cerró la puerta y abrió la de la izquierda, encontrándose con un enorme baño, con dos lavabos y dos regaderas con tina, un espejo al final y una ventana arriba de este.

Salió y observó el escritorio, que estaba lleno de libros y libretas abiertas, así como también de dos computadoras portátiles una encendida y una apagada; los que dormían ahí también habían dejado olvidados dos tazas de café que ya estaban fríos.

Vio su reloj de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que ya solo le quedaban dos minutos para bajar, así que se apresuró a ir a su maleta, se quitó el uniforme y se puso una túnica verde fuerte y unos pantalones de mezclilla que le ajustaban perfectamente. Se dejó la camisa blanca del colegio, pero se quitó la corbata. Amarró su cabello en una coleta, dejando que algunos cabellos le delinearan el rostro, pues le molestaría un poco para comer traer el cabello suelto, solo faltaba que se quitara los lentes, pero no lo hizo, no quería que se enterara nadie de su secreto.

Salió de su habitación, donde Draco le estaba esperando, el chico también se había cambiado en unos pantalones negros de casimir y una camisa plateada, sin túnica, dejando caer su largo cabello platinado sobre sus hombros. Harry cada día hacía un esfuerzo mayor para no decirle a Draco, Lucius.

- Vamos Potter, no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa... - le dijo el chico

- Cállate Malfoy... que llegaremos tarde por tu parloteo...

Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y se integraron al resto del grupo, parecía que muchos no habían tenido tiempo de cambiarse, así que solo se quitaron túnicas y corbatas y bajaron así. Sigfrid ya los esperaba abajo, el también se había cambiado en unos pantalones de mezclilla, camisa roja y una túnica azul rey que se veía muy ligera. Para decir menos, se veía genial y muchas chicas y chicos suspiraron y se lo comían con los ojos. El grupo de alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraba frente a la escalera, ya que el supervisor estaba en esta.

- Muy bien, ahora los voy a conducir hacía el comedor, pero primero les diré unos detalles... primero, a su derecha hay una puerta que conduce a una sala de estudio, donde hay pupitres individuales y a otra sala de estudio, donde hay mesas para equipos... las dos tienen computadoras muggles, que deberán de aprender a usar durante su estancia aquí, dado que así es como nos comunicamos a otras partes del mundo rápidamente, vía Internet... también ahí se encuentra una sala de música, hay dos pianos y otros instrumentos, si los piden pueden usarlos, dado que casi nadie los usa... la biblioteca se encuentra en el castillo y pueden pedir los libros para traerlos a estudiar aquí... - todos los chicos murmuraron por unos momentos - a su izquierda esta la puerta que conduce al comedor, pero, al lado, también hay un pequeño café - bar dentro del comedor, el comedor esta cubierto por paredes de cristal, pues afuera hay una piscina y a veces hacemos fiestas, por lo cual esta ahí... alrededor de la casa hay canchas, una de tenis y una de básquetbol... en las otras casas hay más de otros deportes y en lenguas mágicas hay un doyo de karate y tai kwan do, así que hay de todo aquí... - dijo con una sonrisa - también encontraran que el estadio de quidditch solo se usa para los partidos entre las facultades y entre las universidades, pues hay torneos; algunas veces también vienen algunos equipos profesionales a dar exhibiciones aquí... para las prácticas de los equipos de cada faculta y del Colegio, están las canchas que se encuentran en dos de las islas que rodean esta... ya mañana les explicaré otras cosas cobre esta isla y las que le rodean, por ahora, acompáñenme...

Guió a los chicos hacia la puerta izquierda, cuando entraron se encontraron con una estancia de cuatro por cuatro, donde habían muchas fotos colgadas por todos lados, vitrinas con trofeos, medallas y reconocimientos y una puerta a la derecha.

- La puerta da hacia el comedor, los elfos domésticos que atienden todo se encuentran en los sótanos del castillo, pero hay una conexión mágica hacía allá, el comedor nunca cierra y siempre pueden pedir lo que quieran, que este en el menú claro - dijo Sigfrid deteniéndose un momento, Harry pudo escuchar perfectamente bien como Hermione bufaba de indignación y se rió. - las fotos que ven en las paredes, son de las generaciones más sobresalientes que salieron de aquí, los trofeos son de quidditch y de otros torneos que se han ganado en esta facultad por los alumnos. Dentro del colegio hay una sala especial donde están los trofeos del Colegio y las fotografías de cada generación que ha pasado por aquí, así como de los magos más destacados que salieron de aquí, artículos, etc... mañana, si quieren, algunos pueden acompañarme a verlas... ahora entraremos al comedor...

Abrió la puerta, dando paso a un enorme comedor, tan grande como el de Hogwarts, el techo estaba hechizado también como aquel, pero las paredes eran de cristal y dejaban ver el exterior, excepto donde pegaba la pared con el resto del edificio y se encontraban una pequeñas mesas llenas de bandejas de cubiertos, platos, vasos, tazas, etc, sucios, que desaparecían.

En vez de cuatro grandes mesas, habían pequeñas mesitas, todas con estudiantes que se les quedaban mirando, solo habían algunos lugares vacíos y una que otra mesa con solo dos alumnos, a cada mesita le cabían cinco. Harry notó que ninguno usaba el uniforme del Colegio, es más, había una gran variedad de atuendos, señalando que había una gran cantidad de chicos de diferentes naciones ahí. Sigfrid se adelantó un poco y se colocó delante de ellos.

- El edificio puede contener a 480 personas, alumnos, actualmente habemos solamente 250, algunos se fueron, otros viven con sus familias o tienen casa propia y vienen aquí por traslador, como ya explicó Emily, en la carrera de Auroría, somos actualmente 300 alumnos, que se reparten en cinco grupos para cada nivel... ahora, en el colegio hay un total de 2100 alumnos, repartidos en las carreras... muy bien, ahora pueden repartirse entre las mesas... si requieren algo pregunten a los estudiantes o búsquenme a mi... bienvenidos de nuevo...

Todos se repartieron entre las mesas, Harry quedó en una con Sigfrid que lo llevó con él después de pedirle que le acompañara, un chico japonés y Draco; Hermione se fue a sentar, con Ron, a una mesa donde dos chicas que parecían hablar ruso les hicieron espacio y comenzaron a conversar amablemente con ellos; Gabrielle y Blaise, fueron a sentarse en una mesa con un chico muy pálido que parecía hablar alemán y que conversó discretamente con ellos, mientras otro que le habló en francés, sonreía y hacía bromas al otro.

- Así que tú eres Harry Potter... - dijo Sigfrid en un inglés perfecto - y tu debes ser de la familia Malfoy, son famosos en todo el mundo... además algunos antepasados tuyos estuvieron aquí... - dijo viendo a Draco

- Si, esos somos... - contestó el rubio, Harry se limitó a asentir...

- Yo soy Sigfrid Alphen, vengo de Finlandia y este es Hide Yoshihiko, de Japón... yo voy en el cuarto nivel a punto de graduarme y aquí mi amigo también va en el mismo nivel y se graduará conmigo...

El chico japonés llamo la atención de ambos, tenía el cabello muy lacio, negro y largo, cortado en capas como si cayeran picos de su cabeza, sus ojos parecían de gato y eran color plata, seguramente pupilentes, su piel era muy pálida y en el lado derecho de su rostro, tenía unas inscripciones en letras japonesas, que empezaban debajo del oído y se iban difuminando hacía el cuello, no se podía ver su fin por la camisa de seda roja sangre que portaba, abierta hasta el pecho, llevaba también unos pantalones de cuero y botas de piel. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de negro, tenía un arete en el oído izquierdo que tenía forma de cruz y Harry juraba que tenía delineador en los ojos.

- Mucho gusto... - dijo Hide saludando a los chicos en perfecto inglés, pero con una voz que le daba un aire de misterio - se dice que los dos son buenos jugadores de quidditch, en especial tu Harry... espero que si llegan a entrar, los vea en el equipo...

- ¡Ah si!... lo olvidaba, Hide es el capitán del equipo de Auroría y del Colegio... es muy bueno para el quidditch... yo solo soy el buscador de ambos equipos... él es el guardián...

- ¿Cómo haces para entrenar a dos equipos?... - preguntó sorprendido el ojiverde

- Es fácil, ellos ya entrenan con sus respectivas facultades, solo nos vemos cuatro horas a la semana y practicamos estrategias... es más, mañana es la práctica del equipo de la facultad y pasado mañana del equipo del Colegio, si quieren pueden venir...

- Gracias, creo que ambos aceptaremos la invitación... - contestó Draco y Harry asintió - ahora, ¿cómo se pide la cena?...

- Toman los menús... - dijo Sigfrid tomando una pequeño fólder que tenía enfrente - y piden lo que más se les antoje... creo que hoy comeré algo ligero, mmmm, una ensalada César y un espagueti a la boloñesa... de tomar un capuchino descafeinado y ya... - mientras el chico iba pidiendo los alimentos aparecían frente a él, Hide también pidió

- Yo solo quiero arroz frito con verduras y una botella de sake... - dijo y lo que pidió apareció frente a él al instante

- ¿Te quieres embriagar antes de dormir?... - le preguntó su amigo ante la bebida alcohólica que el japonés había pedido

- Tu sabes que ya estoy acostumbrado... - contestó con voz fría

Tanto Harry como Draco siguieron el ejemplo. Draco pidió solo una taza de café americano descafeinado y una ensalada y Harry pidió una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y una cerveza de mantequilla. Los cuatro cenaron conversando sobre quidditch y libros, bueno, Hide se dedicó a escucharlos, era muy callado.

XXXXXXXXX

Conforme cada alumno iba terminando de cenar, se retiraban del comedor hacia sus habitaciones. Cuando Harry y Draco lo hicieron, fueron acompañados por Hide y Sigfrid, dejaron a Draco en su habitación y luego, entraron con Harry a la suya.

- Gracias por acompañarme... - les dijo una vez dentro, no había nadie

- No hay de que, nosotros también dormimos aquí... - contestó Hide secamente y se metió al baño

- ¡¿Qué?!...

- Era una sorpresa... - contestó Sigfrid y se dirigió a apagar la computadora y a deshacerse de las sobras de café - y no le hagas caso a mi amigo, es una persona extraña y algo seco, sobre todo cuando alguien le gusta... - le dijo a Harry guiñándole un ojo, el chico se sonrojó cuando entendió la indirecta - ponte cómodo...

- Oye ¿qué significa la contraseña?...

- ¿Nyoka?... serpiente, en africano... la cambiamos cada semana... - le dijo mientras se cambiaba en un pijama negro, Harry se sonrojó al ver la fuerte y bien formada figura del chico y procedió a sacar de su maleta su pijama azul y ponérsela, entonces se escuchó una música que salía del baño y que era cantada en japonés - ¡No te vallas a electrocutar!... - gritó Sigfrid - siempre hace eso, se baña en la noche, para despertar un poco más tarde...

- ¿Ustedes son los únicos que ocupan esta habitación?...

- Si... el año pasado había un chico que se llamaba Max, pero se graduó... ahora solo quedamos yo y el lunático que esta en el baño... - dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry volteó hacía el mueble que estaba entre las camas y observó una foto donde se mostraba a Sigfrid con una chica rubia, de ojos verdes y que lo abrazaba y le sonreía a la cámara de vez en cuando. Otras veces volteaba a ver al chico con ternura en sus ojos.

- Que linda chica...

- Es mi novia, se llama Hilda... de hecho esta estudiando Medicina Mágica aquí, solo que ella apenas entro este año... la conocí en la escuela a la que iba...

Harry notó que el chico sonreía con amor al ver la foto y sonrió, se veía que amaba a su novia, le dio curiosidad conocerla. En ese momento, la música paraba y Hide salía del baño solo con una toalla roja alrededor de su cintura. Potter se sonrojó de nuevo, pues el cuerpo del japonés también estaba bien formado y pudo apreciar que el tatuaje de letras se extendía a su espalda, donde un dragón enroscaba a un fénix, con vivos colores ambos.

- Eres un exhibicionista... - escuchó que Sigfrid le decía a su amigo

- Y tu eres hetero, así que no veo porque te molesta...

- Si, pero tú no y nuestro amigo Harry aquí tal vez tampoco lo sea... y lo incomodes...

El ojiverde se sonrojo mucho, sin contestar, tomó su cepillo de diente y se dirigió al baño, donde se encerró para salir unos minutos después, cuando sus hormonas se calmaron. Si, era gay y tenía una pareja, amaba a Sev hasta donde ni él sabía; pero no estaba para nada ciego y seguía siendo un adolescente y Hide tenía un buen cuerpo.

Cuando salió, encontró todo ordenado, Hide estaba frente a la televisión viendo una película de vampiros y solo tenía puesto un pantalón de seda rojo que se translucía un poco, Harry se volvió a sonrojar y se acercó al balcón para calmar sus nervios. Sigfrid, sentado en su cama leyendo un libro, sonrió ante esto, al igual que Hide lo hacía discretamente.

Cuando Harry respiró aire fresco, pudo observar, a la distancia, unos cuantos destellos rojos.

- ¿Qué es eso?... - les preguntó a los chicos. Hide se levantó del sofá y se acercó al chico, observando hacia donde él lo hacía

- Es una isla que tiene un volcán, la isla de los fénix... por eso este Colegio de llama el Colegio del Fénix... ahí se reproducen los fénix de todas razas y esta sumamente protegida, ya que nos encontramos en mar abierto...

- ¿Mar abierto?...

- ¿No lo sabías?... - Harry negó con la cabeza, entretenido en observar los extraños ojos del chico - estamos en mar abierto, en medio del Atlántico, en la parte que esta entre Europa y Norte América, los muggles no nos ven porque esta protegido con magia y los ministerios de muchos países nos apoyan... todas estas islas son propiedad de una bruja... y ella misma se encarga de preservarlas... sobre todo esa, porque los fénix son unas criaturas espectaculares...

- ¿Se puede ir allá?...

- Claro... si quieres te llevo el martes en la noche... tengo clase de Criaturas y le puedo pedir el permiso a mi profesor...

- Claro que si, muchas gracias... - contestó Harry con una sonrisa, Hide solo asintió

- Es hora de dormir... buenas noches...

Se despidió del chico con un pequeño beso en la boca, con su mano tocando tiernamente la mejilla del chico, Harry se quedó paralizado y, unos minutos después, se dirigió a su cama, que resultó ser la que estaba arriba de la de Sigfrid y se acostó, pensando que si Severus se enteraba de esto, estaba muerto.

XXXXXXXXX

Emily observaba todo el campus desde su oficina, la cual estaba situada en la torre más alta del castillo y esta construida en forma circular con paredes hechas de cristal que le permitían tener una vista de 360 grados.

La oficina solo contenía los retratos de varios magos alrededor, en la única parte donde existía pared, unos 50 centímetros desde el techo hacia abajo, lo bueno era que la oficina tenía dos metros de alto. Los hombres en los retratos permanecían dormidos y ella conocía cada uno de esos rostros a la perfección.

Había también, pegado a un extremo, un enorme escritorio finamente tallado que se veía antiguo, estaba situado de forma que la directora tuviera frente a ella las mansiones de los alumnos y la hermosa isla de los fénix. Frente a él, unos asientos acojinados y, en otro extremo, un sillón con una mesita de café, el sillón actualmente era ocupado por un vampiro de cabello rubio y otro de cabello negro, que observaban el paisaje con detenimiento. Aunque el primero ya había estado ahí antes.

En el medio, se encontraba el final de la escalera que llevaba, de la oficina del subdirector, a la suya propia. Si no te asomabas, parecía un agujero que estaba ahí para tirar a algún descuidado, pero las escaleras se encontraban ahí y aparecían solo cuando la directora daba permiso de que alguien subiera, mientras tanto, era como pararse sobre un piso invisible que permitía ver desde arriba, pero no desde abajo.

Una luz parpadeo en el escritorio de Emily y esta se dirigió hacia él, eran los ojos verdes de una pequeña estatua de un fénix en vuelo sobre su escritorio.

- Pasen... - pronunció la profesora y la escalera apareció, diluyendo el piso hechizado.

Momentos después, un máximo de cincuenta personas entraban a la oficina de la profesora y se quedaban delante de ella. Emily los reconoció al instante y sonrió, cincuenta magos y brujas, los mejores en cada una de sus áreas, todos valiosos, todos profesores del Colegio, de Auroría.

- Muy buenas noches, que gusto verlos de nuevo... - decía esta, mientras se sentaba en su silla - la razón por la que los he llamado tan tarde es muy simple: durante los siguientes tres días recibirán a varios alumnos invitados de Hogwarts y, entre ellos, a Harry Potter, sé que ya lo saben... - dijo antes de que alguno hablara - pero lo que no saben, es que quiero que lo vigilen, que aquel que tenga la oportunidad de tenerlo en una de sus clases, le evalué y me traiga el informe sobre lo que piensan de él... necesito saber, que tanto sabe y cual es el nivel en el que se encuentra... no tengo que decir, que esto no tiene que salir de aquí y que lo deben hacer con la mayor discreción posible, él no debe de dudar nada...

Se quedó mirando fijamente a todos los que se encontraban frente ella. A todos los conocía, algunos habían sido sus maestros, a otros, ella les había enseñado lo que sabían; a todos les tenía un especial aprecio y una gran confianza.

Ellos también confiaban en ella, pues asintieron inmediatamente, sin una palabra, solo gestos.

- Muchas gracias... eso será todo... espero sus informes al final de estos tres días...

Con un último asentimiento, todo se retiraron, dejando a Emily sola con Lestat y Louis, de nuevo.

- ¿Crees que sea conveniente?... - le preguntó Lestat sin voltear a verla, mirando el techo del lugar al igual que Louis.

- Si, porque ellos harán que muestre quien es realmente, no lo que muestra a los demás... - contestó, mientras se acercaba al sillón donde estaban los vampiros y observaba fijamente el edificio de los Aurores - solo espero que Sigfrid y Hide sepan manejarlo y no le atormenten mucho...

- En especial Hide... - dijo Louis - tus dos mejores alumnos, tus dos mejores cómplices, poniendo a prueba a tu ahijado...

- Hide es peligroso... sobre todo porque Harry le atrae... - comentó Lestat

- Lo sé... pero sabe a lo que se atiene si le hace algún mal, o le causa un gran conflicto... - Emily dejó de ver los dormitorios, donde las luces de las habitaciones se iban apagando porco a poco, para voltear al techo de su oficina.

Sobre la mesita de té, una pequeña esferita giraba, proyectaba una imagen en el techo: Harry durmiendo profundamente en la litera del dormitorio, Hide haciendo un movimiento con su varita y apagando las luces, Sigfrid sonriendo y quedándose dormido.

- Solo espero que Severus no se enoje demasiado...

XXXXXXXXX

Estaba caminado a la orilla del lago de Hogwarts, no, no era el lago, era un mar inmenso que se abría hasta el horizonte, la luna estaba en cuarto creciente y, sin embargo, todo estaba oscuro. Una mano tomo la suya y volteó a ver quien se encontraba, a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver algunos de los ángulos del rostro del hombre que más amaba, sonrió, el rostro se ilumino y dejó ver los ojos profundamente negros de Severus, iguales al mar frente a ellos.

- ¿Dónde estamos?... - preguntó Harry al hombre, pues esto, a pesar de que el castillo frente a ellos era Hogwarts, al mismo tiempo, no lo era. El hombre solo siguió sonriendo sin contestar la pregunta y le beso, dulcemente, pero había algo nuevo, el beso le supo a olvido, como si Severus se estuviera despidiendo de él y sintió lágrimas al tocar el rostro de su amado.

Escuchó el sonido de un fénix y rompió el beso... vio inmediatamente el rostro de Severus, pero este lloraba sangre y Harry retrocedió, sin soltar al hombre de la mano. Busco inmediatamente a las dos figuras de hombres y los encontró en una isla en medio del enorme océano, que acababa de aparecer frente a él. La isla tenía un volcán y varias aves bailaban alrededor de una de las siluetas, la otra, tenía algo enroscado en el brazo.

El fénix volvió a cantar y Harry volteó esta vez... el ave atravesaba el cielo y se veían sus ojos, ojos verdes, que brillaban; iguales a los del estandarte del Colegio. Una voz que le parecía familiar habló y el chico supo que venía de la silueta que era rodeada por fénix:

- Casi es hora Harry... ya debes de estar preparado, debes de abrir tus ojos a tu alrededor, pues encontrarás señales que te harán ver la realidad, abre los ojos... escucha, siente... y deja que tu magia te guíe hacia tu destino...

- No lo entiendo... no sé porque me dices esto... ¿por qué esta llorando Severus?... ¡Dímelo!... ¡¡¡¿Por qué me sigues atormentando con este sueño?!!!... - Harry apretó la mano del hombre a su lado, temiendo por lo que seguiría, esa mano se aferró a la suya primero, la llevó a sus labios y dejó un tierno beso en los nudillos; Harry volteó, las lágrimas sangrientas seguían ahí, pero había una extraña sonrisa en esos labios que tanto amaba, Severus lo abrazó:

- Aunque me valla, jamás te dejaré solo, siempre me tendrás a tu lado, aunque no puedas verme... porque mi alma será tuya, es la única forma... - le susurró el hombre al oído

- ¿Sev?...

Todo se volvió rojo y olía a sangre y el hombre a su lado desapareció, como lo había hecho cada vez que tenía este sueño, pero ahora dolió más, porque sintió como si no lo fuera a ver nunca más, la misma voz se escuchó de nuevo:

- Debes de aprender Harry... para saber de lo que hablo, debes de abrir más tus ojos... - y otra voz, también algo familiar, se unió a esta y Harry supo que venía de la segunda figura, con algo enredado en su brazo, que ahora había subido a su cuello y, aunque estaba lejos, le escuchaba claramente:

- Abre los ojos... escucha nuestras palabras... solo así sobrevivirás...

- ¿Quiénes son?... ¿qué quieren?... no entiendo... sigo sin entender que me dicen...

- Queremos que comprendas... - dijo la voz del primer hombre y el segundo añadió

- Que abras tus ojos a la realidad y que escuches la voz de tu propia magia... que te dejes llevar por ella, pues es la única forma.

De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro y lo siguiente que sintió fue que caía y en la caída, escuchó el canto del fénix, el fénix de ojos verdes se le acercó y lo tomó elevándolo, el canto le tranquilizaba... volteó a verlo... y se sorprendió de verse a si mismo en esos ojos verdes... era él, ahora estaba seguro... el fénix volvió a cantar, como queriéndole decir algo, pero Harry no entendía... y sentía como se alejaba del ave, a pesar de ser cargado por él... vio que el fénix traía algo en el pico, quiso tomarlo, observarlo... pero no pudo... seguía cayendo y perdía fuerzas...

- Levántate Harry, es hora de que bajemos... - escuchó una voz a su lado y que alguien lo sacudía con delicadeza - Harry levántate, se nos va a hacer tarde...

Sin querer hacerlo, pero consciente de que tampoco quería seguir soñando, abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con la imagen de Sigfrid, sacudiéndolo para que despertara y se levantara.

- Es hora Harry, tenemos una hora para bajar y todavía tienes que bañarte... - le decía el chico con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió pesadamente, se talló los ojos, se estiró un poco y se levantó de la cama. Volteó a ver la habitación y observó que Hide estaba sentado frente a su laptop, escribiendo a toda velocidad en el teclado, todavía vestido con el pantalón de pijama, con el pecho descubierto, dejando ver el enorme tatuaje y con un libro de Artes Oscuras al lado.

- Buenos días... - le saludó y, de respuesta, solo recibió un movimiento de mano y un asentimiento en respuesta

- No le hagas caso, es que tiene que entregar un informe para el profesor de Artes Oscuras y no lo ha terminado... - dijo el chico rubio arrojándole una toalla - ahora metete a bañar...

El ojiverde asintió de nuevo pero primero se acercó al balcón y observó a lo lejos, ya se podía apreciar la isla y a Harry le pareció conocida, como la de ese maldito sueño que no le dejaba en paz. Decidió que seguiría la indicación del supervisor, por el bien de su salud mental, y se metió a bañar. Sigfrid ya estaba en una de las dos regaderas bañándose cuando él entró e, inmediatamente, se sonrojo y decidió no voltear.

Se duchó rápidamente y salió vestido solo con la toalla en la cintura. Inmediatamente se arrepintió pues sintió la mirada de Hide sobre de él. El estudiante de auroría ya estaba vestido y a Harry se le antojo irresistiblemente misterioso: su largo cabello caía libre sobre sus hombros, el pantalón que vestía era gris oscuro, la camisa púrpura, casi cubierta por la túnica negra de auroría, con los bordados plateados en puños y otros lugares, el escudo perfectamente bordado. Traía puesta la capucha de la túnica y, a pesar de las sombras que cubrían su rostro, sus extraños ojos relucían con fuerza, hipnotizándolo.

Hide se acercó a él lentamente y Harry descubrió que no podía moverse; los labios, que ayer solo habían rozado los suyos, ahora le besaban con ternura y una de las manos frías del chico le acarició la mejilla.

- Es mejor que te vistas... - le susurró y se dirigió al escritorio - las clases aquí empiezan a las ocho y no hay recesos hasta las tres, así que tendrás que desayunar bien...

Potter salió de su ensimismamiento y se apresuró a tomar alguna ropa y a meterse al armario para vestirse; no sabía que le había pasado, simplemente no pudo moverse, como si su cuerpo no le obedeciera y ahora no podría a ver a Severus a la cara. Salió unos minutos después, con el cabello suelto, una camisa negra desfajada de los vaqueros que usaba y unos tenis negros. Cuando salió, Sigfrid lo esperaba, vestido con su túnica negra de supervisor, con otra túnica negra en su brazo.

- Póntela... - le dijo y se la extendió, el chico la tomó - era mía hasta que me nombraron supervisor y pienso que te quedará bien, tal vez te de suerte y seas aceptado... - le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió al escritorio donde tomó su mochila - ahora, vámonos, nos queda media hora y todavía tenemos que desayunar algo...

Harry se colocó la túnica, le quedaba un poco floja, peor no se notaba y era fresca. Tomó un cuaderno y una pluma de su mochila y se dirigió con los otros dos chicos hacia el comedor.

Cuando llegaron, se separó de ellos inmediatamente y se dirigió con sus amigos, los cuales se sorprendieron al verlo con la túnica del Colegio. Después de escuchar de quién era y de sorprenderse porque Harry se había hecho amigo del supervisor y del capitán de los equipos de quidditch, le relataron lo que habían pasado con sus compañeros de cuarto, incluso Draco se había hecho amigo de tres franceses que apenas estaban en el segundo nivel y que le contaron sobre algunos de los profesores, parecía que eran muy exigentes. Los únicos que no se veían muy animados después de su primer noche, eran Hermione y Blaise.

Después de desayunar, todos se dirigieron al vestíbulo donde Sigfrid ya les esperaba. Sus compañeros le preguntaron de donde había sacado la túnica y él simplemente les dijo que era de su compañero de habitación.

- Buenos días, espero que hayan desayunado bien... - les saludó con una sonrisa - hoy irán a algunas de las clases de Auroría, una de cada uno de los cuatro niveles, por lo que pasaran siete u ocho horas dentro de los salones; por la tarde, los que deseen, podrán acudir a la práctica de quidditch de la facultad, nos veremos aquí para ir juntos a las 4:30... también pueden recorrer el castillo durante sus horas libres, si es que las tienen. Por la noche conocerán al coordinador de la carrera y a algunos de los profesores más importantes... pero antes, a las siete de la noche, iremos a ver la oficina de la directora, así que los quiero en la entrada del castillo a las 6:30 a más tardar y conocerán al subdirector... ahora iremos a la primer clase... se dividirán en cinco equipos y cada equipo irá con un diferente alumno, uno de ellos yo, del Colegio que le conducirá el día de hoy por todo el castillo y le informa del plan de estudios y todos los detalles que pregunten... ahora, diré los nombres y se irán uniendo con sus guías...

Sigfrid fue diciendo los nombres de los chicos, formando equipos de seis, cada uno se iba con su respectivo guía. A Hermione le tocó con una chica de aspecto duro, a Gabrielle con el mismo chico pálido con el que había cenado la noche anterior y a Blaise con una de aspecto un poco más amable. Cada vez que un equipo se iba llenando, se retiraban hacia las clases, se despidieron de sus amigos y la voz de Sigfrid de volvió a escuchar:

- El resto, vendrán conmigo...

Harry supo que el sorteo estuvo organizado por el supervisor cuando se dio cuenta de que 'el resto' eran Draco, Ron, dos chicos de séptimo de Ravenclaw y él mismo; en la puerta, Hide estaba esperando y el ojiverde se pegó inmediatamente a sus amigos.

XXXXXXXXX

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora:

Hola!!! ¿Qué tal?... ¿Les gusto la primera parte?... Era un solo capítulo y lo dividí en tres porque ocupaba cien páginas jejejeje, es que me volví loka con las descripciones y estoy leyendo "El Muchacho Persa", supongo que eso también ayudó.

Sin más, los dejo seguir con el siguiente.

¡¡¡ESPERO QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO TU REGALO ALI!!!

Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: ó a ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN!!! :

: ¨)

¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨)

(¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´

¸.o´¸.oo-"

AFTER FOREVER


	28. Capítulo 28: LA FRATERNIDAD DEL FÉNIX

Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-13

Parejas: Harry / Severus

Remus / Lestat

Louis / Lestat

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Anne Rice, yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos... muajajajaja.... n.n). No persigo fines de lucro, no gano un solo centavo escribiendo esto, ¡ASÍ QUE NO TIENEN PORQUE DEMANDARME!...

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers del libro 5 (por aquello de que algunos todavía no lo han leído), sino te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, no lo leas...

Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos

Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel

Y así: ....... es comunicación mental, lo hago para que no halla confusiones

Disfruten de la lectura!!! ((ojj

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**CAPITULO 28: LA FRATERNIDAD DEL FÉNIX**

Decir que el castillo era impresionante era decir poco, se creería que era oscuro debido a que no había muchas ventanas por dentro pero, de alguna forma, el sol iluminaba magníficamente cada espacio, rincón, todo lo que existiera, incluso las mazmorras y los calabozos tenían un brillo especial. Harry pensó que era debido a que la piedra blanca reflejaba muy bien la luz del sol.

La primer clase a la que había asistido Harry con sus compañeros fue Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero el chico nunca pensó que la defensa llegara a límites tan impresionantes.

El profesor de la materia, Richard Higled, un hombre de rostro amable y mirada benevolente, resultó ser todo un monstruo a la hora de dar su clase, hablaba sin cesar de maldiciones y contra-maldiciones, de cómo eliminar los efectos de algunas pociones con hechizos, de cómo defenderse de algunas criaturas con un simple hechizo escudo y un movimiento rápido. Claro que le tenían que poner absoluta atención, porque, la segunda hora de la clase era para la práctica de lo teórico y al hombre no le importaba si le habías escuchado o no, si habías hecho esto antes o no, te pasaba al frente de la clase y te atacaba con maldiciones, te hacía beber algunas pociones o simulaba el ataque de alguna criatura con ayuda de un boggart, y el alumno que estuviera delante en ese instante tenía que defenderse a como diera lugar.

El hombre pasó a Harry al frente y le hizo las mismas pruebas que a los alumnos de auroría, el ojiverde casi no sale vivo cuando no pudo pensar rápidamente en el hechizo que detendría el efecto de un veneno y, cuando el boggart se convirtió en una acromántula, tuvo que ignorar las instrucciones del profesor de solo usar un hechizo escudo y uso el que había aprendido en su segundo año.

Cuando terminó, el profesor le dijo que debía de practicar mucho más, que sus hechizos escudo eran muy débiles todavía y que debía mantener la mente fría, pero Potter estaba todavía temblando al recordar los enormes colmillos de la maldita araña y solo asintió.

Después de él, pasó al frente Sigfrid que lo hizo maravillosamente bien y Hide que parecía que estaba observando el paisaje en vez de estar luchando y defendiéndose. Pero parecía que eso no era sorprendente, pues todos los alumnos del grupo dijeron que era de esperarse de un alumno de su nivel.

La siguiente clase fue Herbología avanzada. Sigfrid los llevó a las afueras del castillo y los hizo entrar en pares a una pequeña casita, que estaba junto a otras siete ocho iguales, solo que con diferentes símbolos arriba, se encontraban en medio de dos caminos, resultó que, al entrar a la que tenía el símbolo de una hoja en él, te transportaba inmediatamente a un invernadero. Este era el que Harry había visto desde el carruaje la noche anterior, estaban en una de las islas y el invernadero era sumamente enorme, sin contar que las plantas que se encontraban afuera también eran cultivadas por los profesores.

Supuso entonces que cada una de las casitas transportaba a las diferentes islas, una que tenía a un fénix y un volcán dibujada en ella, supuso que llevaba a la isla de los fénix. Teoría que fue corroborada por Sigfrid cuando les dijo que dirección tenían cada una de las casitas y que, para la que iba a la isla de los fénix, se necesitaba cargar un permiso al entrar a ella.

También les explicó que estaba permitido ir a cualquier parte del mundo a divertirse un rato o ir a sus casas a cenar con la familia y volver a la hora que pudieran, por medio de un traslador autorizado.

El profesor de la materia se llamaba Vladiv Kurnikov, era ruso y era temible, los alumnos debían llegar a la clase con la lección estudiada, pues el hombre no daba nada teórico, todo era práctico y si se cometía algún error, por pequeño que este fuera, con sus hermosas plantas, ya sabías que te esperaban cinco horas de detención ayudando a quitar raíces venenosas, como le informó una chica española a Ron y este le dijo a sus amigos.

El profesor les dijo a los invitados que observaran como trabajaban los alumnos con rosas de fuego en la parte trasera del invernadero. Harry arrastró a Draco consigo hasta donde estaban Sigfrid y Hide haciéndole señas para que se les uniera y observaron como los chicos se ponían guantes de piel de dragón y se dedicaban a atender con delicadeza a las rosas hechas de llamas, que arrojaban algunas si sentían peligro.

Mientras esto se hacía, el profesor explicaba los usos más comunes de estas plantas y como podías crear un antídoto para el veneno del dragón solo con el uso de esta planta, un poco de ortiga y sangre de lobo, debido a las propiedades de las rosas, el antídoto se lograba en cinco minutos, era para situaciones de emergencia, para las que todo auror debía estar preparado. Harry volteó a ver con una sonrisa malvada a Ron, su amigo animago tembló al saber lo que se imaginaba el chico y, después de ver que Draco le enviaba la misma mirada, decidió regresar a su labor de ayudar a una chica alemana con las rosas.

Al final, cuando muchos de los alumnos habían terminado de atender a las delicadas y peligrosas rosas, el profesor hizo aparecer varias mesitas y algunos calderos en ellas con la sangre de lobo dentro, les mando a cortar ortiga fresca y una rosa; cuando lo hubieron hecho, todos se pusieron a trabajar en la poción que ya debía de estar estudiada y tenía que salir perfecta.

El profesor felicitó a Harry por haber logrado la poción, sin ningún error en la preparación y por haber atendido tan bien a las rosas. Resultó que él había sido el único invitado que había tenido que hacer esto.

Salieron del invernadero y se dirigieron a otra casita igual que la anterior, los transportó a la entrada del castillo. La siguiente clase a la que asistieron era Pociones de segundo nivel, así que los chicos se vieron libres de Hide, pero no de Sigfrid, que era su guía. El chico le dijo a Harry que ellos tenían ahora una hora libres y después Historia de la lucha contra las Artes Oscuras, ahí se acababan las clases de los cuarto nivel del grupo de Sigfrid, pero ellos tendrían clases hasta las cuatro de la tarde.

El salón de Pociones estaba en las mazmorras y Draco comentó que esto se estaba convirtiendo en un cuadro psicológico de los profesores de la materia, a lo cual todos sus compañeros sonrieron. Pero sucedió que el salón, a diferencia de Hogwarts, estaba iluminado en su totalidad, ni un rincón se resguardaba de la cálida luz.

Cuando entraron sen encontraron con la profesora de pociones Laura De Luca, una bruja italiana muy joven, pero muy eficiente y tres veces exigente, pues si no hacían bien la poción, se repetía hasta que lo lograban y dejaba tareas inmensas para que no se repitiera. La profesora primero les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa, venía vestida con una túnica rosa pálido y el cabello corto morado le hacía recordar a Tonks, así que emitió una pequeña risilla, pero el ambiente era tan amable que nadie le hizo caso.

La profesora leyó la clase del día y escribió los ingredientes para una poción paralizadora para usar en batalla en el pizarron. Se veía complicada pues cada ingrediente debía de ser arrojado en el segundo adecuado, a la temperatura exacta y mezclado de la manera correcta o la poción estallaría. Además tenía que ser embotellada mientras hervía.

La profesora apareció calderos para todos sus invitados y les pidió que se sentaran al frente y se pusieran a preparar la poción, mientras ella les supervisaba muy de cerca. Harry se colocó frente al caldero y comenzó a preparar cuidadosamente, primero los ingredientes y luego iba siguiendo a detalle las instrucciones. Cuando iba por la mitad de su poción, escucho un pequeño grito y a la profesora señalar con su varita la poción de Ron:

- Evanesca... tenga cuidado señor Weasley, pero me sorprende que halla legado tan lejos, es una poción difícil, pero muy útil... inténtelo de nuevo... – le sonrió y apareció un nuevo caldero, después se acercó a la casi terminada poción de Harry y observó – muy bien señor Potter, felicidades, usted es la primer persona que veo que llega aquí nueva y lo logra a la primera, su profesor de pociones debe estar muy orgulloso de usted... – Harry sonrió a la profesora que le dio cinco frascos azules de cristal delgado – por cierto, que se ve muy bien con la túnica del Colegio, pero debería de atarse el cabello... – dijo guiñándole un ojo, el chico se sonrojó y procedió a atarse el cabello...

Cuando su poción estuvo lista, embotello el contenido del caldero en los frasquitos, apago el fuego, limpió el material y volteó. Además de él, la mitad del grupo había terminado con la poción y Draco estaba ya embotellando. La otra mitad iba por su segundo intento y, en el caso de un chico de séptimo de Hogwarts, por el tercero.

Media hora antes de terminar la clase, la profesora hizo que probaran las pociones, en parejas, se fueron arrojando el uno al otro la poción, haciendo que los frascos se rompieran a los pies del compañero y Laura rompía el antídoto para que regresaran rápido en sí.

La clase terminó con que todos habían logrado hacer una poción eficiente y les dejó llevarse los frascos restantes con ellos, en caso de que tuvieran alguna emergencia. Antes de irse, Laura le dedicó unas palabras:

- Espero verlo a usted señor Potter y a su amigo Malfoy dentro de dos años aquí... estaré encantada de darles clases y felicite a profesor de pociones por haberle instruido también...

Harry se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y se fue pensando en como reaccionaría Severus cuando le dijera esto.

El perfil que tenía del clásico profesor de pociones se acababa de romper para siempre.

La última clase que tuvieron, fue Historia de los principios de la lucha contra las Artes Oscuras para primer nivel.

Esta era dada por la profesora Rebeca Flores, procedente de México, que les recibió en un salón lleno de estanterías con libros, mapas antiguos y pinturas viejas por todos lados.

Ninguno de los invitados estaba muy emocionado por entrar a esta clase, después de tener como instructor al profesor Binns realmente ruegas por salir mal en tus OWL's de quinto y no tener que volver a verlo; pero la profesora latina era muy amena y hacía la clase divertida. Jamás leía, ni dictaba, sino que, usando su varita, hacía que apareciera la escena de la clase que estaban viendo y explicaba detalles importantes y cosas que nadie se hubiera imaginado.

Además, los chicos no se sentaban en pupitres, sino que había en el centro varios cojines en círculo en los cuales se sentaban o acostaban a escuchar la clase, la profesora se sentaba con ellos.

Después les pedía su opinión a todos sobre las razones de tal o cual batalla, de aquella guerra o lo que hubieran hecho en el caso de estar en el lugar de esos magos que luchaban. La clase corría entre risas, debates y la voz de la profesora invitándolos a participar.

Para cuando salieron de allí, Harry, Draco y Ron estuvieron de acuerdo en que era la primera vez que podían decir que aprendieron algo de historia y lo aprendieron bien. Los dos chicos de séptimo les dijeron que ojalá hicieran desaparecer al fantasma de Hogwarts y contrataran a alguien como Rebeca.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando se dirigían, en compañía de Sigfrid, hacia las habitaciones de auroría para comer y luego ir a la práctica de quidditch.

En el camino, se sorprendieron de ver a los alumnos sentados en el pasto de los jardines o en bancas alrededor de los caminos conversando amenamente con una taza de café o comiendo fuera. Estaban reunidos alumnos de todas las facultades, pues se veía en la variedad de los colores de las túnicas.

Cuando entraron al comedor de auroría, vieron a alumnos de otras facultades conversando y Sigfrid les dijo que incluso, algunas veces, se quedaban a dormir con algunos amigos en los edificios de las otras carreras o se hacían fiestas en las que todos participaban. Les dijo que mañana les llevaría al comedor de Medicina.

Se sentaron en la mesa todos excepto los dos de séptimo, que decidieron ir a recorrer el castillo. Harry, Ron y Draco, irían a la práctica de quidditch dentro de media hora, así que se apresuraron a comer, mientras Sigfrid subía a su habitación a ponerse el uniforme. En eso llegaron Blaise y Gabrielle, ellos también irían a la práctica, les platicaron su experiencia, Gabrielle estaba encantada, había asistido a la clase de Duelo y el profesor era excelente; Blaise, al contrario, no estaba muy a gusto, les comunicó que esta noche se cambiaría a los dormitorios de Lenguas Mágicas, pues había conocido a un chico de la carrera en una hora libre y le había encantado lo que le había dicho.

Ron preguntó por Hermione, nadie la había visto. Gabrielle les dijo que seguramente estaba vuelta loca en la enorme biblioteca, pues tenía libros para todas las materias de todas las carreras, en muchos idiomas, libros nuevos o antiguos. Todos sonrieron, si, seguramente estaba metida hasta las narices en la biblioteca.

A las cuatro treinta en punto, se dirigieron al vestíbulo y ahí, esperándolos ya, estaba todo el equipo de quidditch de auroría. Había reunidos solo diez alumnos de Hogwarts además de ellos. Los uniformes eran negros y llevaban el escudo de la carrera, el capitán, Hide, tenía un listón rojo sangre atado en el antebrazo derecho y su cabello estaba atado en una coleta, dejando al descubierto sus extraños ojos plateados.

El equipo, incluyendo titulares y reservas, estaban parados en las escaleras, catorce chicos y chicas, con sus escobas en las manos, la mayoría de ellas, Saetas de Fuego.

- Buenas tardes aprendices, hoy verán un verdadero juego de quidditch y podrán entrenar con nosotros, espero que desfruten de la práctica, hoy solo durara dos horas porque deben de ir a conocer la oficina de nuestra directora, pero normalmente dura cuatro horas, pues es el único día que nos vemos... ahora, si gustan seguirme...

La voz del chico se escuchó firme y fuerte entre todos, misteriosa, de acuerdo a varias chicas que comentaron, sería bueno tener una cita con él. Lo único que evitó que el ojiverde se riera de esto, fue que él estaba siendo acorralado por el japonés.

Siguieron al equipo hasta donde se encontraban las casitas, entraron por pares a una de ellas que tenía dibujada tres aros, los transportó inmediatamente a una de las dos islas que tenía un campo de quidditch.

El campo era exactamente idéntico al de Hogwarts, incluso con las pequeñas gradas. La voz de Hide se escuchó:

- Normalmente estos campos solo se usan para practicar, pero de vez en cuando se piden para hacer pequeños partidos entre equipos que se forman solo para divertirse un momento y hay espectadores, de ahí que hallan gradas... ahora, quiero que todos tomen una de las escobas que están en las orillas del campo, los llamaré uno por uno y entrarán a jugar... – dijo señalando una Saetas de Fuego que se encontraban en las orillas – cuídenlas, pues son del Colegio...

La practica empezó rápidamente, Harry observó como practicaban jugadas que el ojiverde solo había visto en los mundiales. Hide, incluso, hizo el amago que solo había visto hacerlo a Krum. El chico era el cazador, pero también era muy bueno en las demás posiciones y hacía que todos sus jugadores rolaran sus lugares.

Uno por uno, empezaron a entrar al campo a jugar. A todos se les hizo algo difícil al principio pero el capitán hizo que se fueran acostumbrando poco a poco. Cuando le toco a Ron, el chico pudo evitar la mayoría de los tiros de los cazadores, después fue Draco que pasó a ser el buscador y Hide lo transfirió al puesto de cazador a los diez minutos, mostrando que Malfoy era mucho mejor en esto.

Llegó el turno de Harry, se quitó la túnica del Colegio y subió a la escoba, inmediatamente se sintió libre. Hide lo hizo pasar por todas las posiciones, solo al final lo dejó ir en busca de la snitch y ahí demostró el gryffindor para lo que era realmente bueno.

A las seis en punto, Sigfrid les indicó que debían de regresar, así lo hicieron, dejando las escobas donde las habían tomado. Harry sintió la mirada del japonés sobre de él, volteó y se quedó hipnotizado por sus ojos, hasta que Draco le llamó y siguió a los demás de regreso a la isla principal.

Llegaron a los dormitorios de Auroría, donde Sigfrid les dijo que le esperaran, subió y bajo rápidamente ya cambiado en su túnica de supervisor negra. Harry traía encima la túnica del Colegio.

Cuando bajo, estaban ya todos los alumnos que visitaron auroría. Incluso Hermione llegó. Caminaron detrás del supervisor hacía el castillo conversando sobre lo que habían visto ese día.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?... – le preguntó Ron a su novia

- Estaba con algunos de los alumnos de Relaciones y Costumbres Mágicas Internacionales recorriendo el castillo, la biblioteca es grandiosa, deberían de ir a verla... – comentó con entusiasmo...

- ¿Por qué no estabas con tu guía?... – le preguntó Gabrielle

- Después de hoy, me decepcione mucho de Auroría, ya no quiero estudiarla, creo que mejor voy a estudiar Relaciones... es una nueva carrera aquí y será interesante ser parte de ella... además tocan temas de política, derechos, un sin fin de cosas... – cuando habló sus ojos brillaron de entusiasmo y todos supieron que lo decía enserio

- Entonces esta noche te trasladas a los dormitorios de la carrera... y mañana tomarás clases con ellos... – dijo Harry

- Si... espero no decepcionarlos...

- No te preocupes... creo tu eres perfecta para esa carrera... y jamás podríamos estar decepcionados de ti... – dijo Ron besándola delicadamente cuando terminó, la chica se sonrojo y le sonrió a su novio

- Además, Blaise también se cambiara de dormitorios, irá a Lenguas Mágicas... – comentó Draco...

- ¿En serio?...

- Si, es interesante y puedes trabajar en muchos lugares... – contestó sonriendo el slytherin

Siguieron su camino conversando animadamente. Gabrielle, Harry, Ron y Draco, comentaron que ellos reafirmaron su entusiasmo por estudiar Auroría, que sería mucho mejor que estudiarla en la escuela de ministerio. Ni Potter, Ron, ni Malfoy, habían tenido la oportunidad de recorrer a su gusto el castillo, pero lo harían el día siguiente. Lo único que habías visto eran la isla de quidditch, la de Herbología, las mazmorras y las torres norte y sur, que eran completamente de salones y solo tenían gárgolas y pinturas de magos famosos en los pasillos.

Llegaron al castillo y siguieron a Sigfrid hacía la torre central, que era la más alta del Colegio, era norme, para decir lo menos y había muchas oficinas con las coordinaciones de cada carrera y actividades extracurriculares del Colegio, además de otras tantas. También estaba la sala de maestros.

Llegaron a la que seguramente era la parte más alta, después de subir una infinidad de escaleras.

El supervisor tocó en una puerta negra, que se abrió al instante, dejando ver una oficina semicircular, con unas escaleras en medio, que subían hacía lo que parecía un agujero en el techo, subieron por ellas y, cuando llegaron al final, se encontraron con una enorme oficina que ocupaba toda la circunferencia de la torre, con cuadros de varios magos en la parte de arriba. Desde la oficina se podía ver todo el Colegio, pues las paredes eran de cristal.

Dentro, detrás de un enorme escritorio, se encontraba Emily, junto a un hombre que Harry jamás había visto, Lestat, Louis, Remus y Severus.

Potter observó entre feliz y aliviado a su pareja, sus ojos brillaron y esbozo una enorme sonrisa, no lo pudo evitar. Severus sintió y vio esto, él también estaba feliz de ver al chico, sus ojos se fijaron en la figura que estaba frente a él, con la túnica negra del Colegio, su cabello largo cayendo libre sobre sus hombros y su espalda y enmarcando su rostro, sus ojos brillando a pesar de los anteojos; se veía misterioso y sexi también, en su opinión. Se preguntó si Emily se molestaría mucho si tomara a Harry en ese momento y saliera de allí a buscar un lugar privado donde poder tomarlo con fuerza.

El ojiverde reconoció la lujuria en los ojos del profesor y sonrió aún más, si tan solo pudiera sacarlo de ahí por unos momentos a un lugar privado y olvidarse del mundo, pero supuso que a Emily no le agradaría la idea.

La voz de la profesora se hizo escuchar, haciendo que quitaran sus ojos el uno del otro; pero ya Sigfrid había leído perfectamente los sentimientos e ambas miradas y sonrió traviesamente:

- Buenas noches a todos, espero que su primer día en el Colegio halla sido de su agrado y que pudieran recorrer algunas partes de este hermoso Colegio, confío en que sus guías hallan sido eficientes y que el supervisor les agrade, Sigfrid es el mejor alumno de su generación, estoy segura de que aprenderán mucho de él... – dijo con una sonrisa, el chico solo asintió agradecido – están aquí esta noche por dos razones, la primera para que conozcan mi oficina y la segunda, para que puedan conocer al subdirector del Colegio... – dijo y volteó a ver al hombre junto a ella – tengo el honor de presentarles a Thomas Archer, el mejor Sanador que he conocido hasta ahora...

- No exageres Emily... – contestó el hombre a su amiga, con una acento que, se notaba era inglés, el primer británico que veían en todo el día...

- No exagero, es la verdad... lo conocí hace algunos años, cuando era estudiante de este Colegio y ha trabajado en los mejores hospitales, tanto muggles, como de magos, del mundo entero... afortunadamente aceptó mi oferta de venir aquí a enseñar y a tomar mi lugar...

El hombre, que vestía una túnica azul rey, se veía mucho más grande que Emily, Harry le calculó unos setenta años, mínimo y se preguntó como fue que Spellman le conoció cuando todavía era estudiante. El cabello del hombre, ya era blanco, casi no tenía arrugas, era alto, imponente, pero de mirada bondadosa y muy atractivo a pesar de la edad.

- Gracias por la introducción, bienvenidos al Colegio, yo soy el director substituto en la ausencia de nuestra querida Emily este año, también doy clases en la carrera de Medicina mágica y, a veces, doy clases de primeros auxilios mágicos y muggles para la carrera de auroría... espero que estén disfrutando de su recorrido por este Colegio, que es mi 'alma mater' y espero ver a la mayoría de ustedes cuando apliquen para entrar a sus carreras...

- Esta oficina es la más grande de todo el Colegio – habló Emily cuando su amigo hubo terminado – las pinturas que ven alrededor son de los directores anteriores que pasaron por aquí... como verán, todos ellos eran parientes míos...

Y era cierto. Observaron los cuadros y los nombres en ellos, cada uno tenía el apellido Spellman inscrito, Draco susurró a sus amigos:

- ¿No les parece que todos se parecen mucho?... solo que algunos están más viejos, es como si vieras la vida de tres personas a lo largo del tiempo, no a varias...

Asintieron todos. Harry le tenía que dar la razón al rubio, era como ver la historia de la vida de solo tres personas. Todos los hombres en los cuadros estaban dormidos, si hombres, porque parecía que no había existido mujer alguna antes de Emily.

- Si quieren averiguar sobre la historia de los directores, vallan a la biblioteca, ahí se encuentran varios libros... – dijo la profesora – ahora tienen diez minutos para observar la oficina a su gusto...

Inmediatamente todos se repartieron por la oficina. Gabrielle fue con Blaise a observar los cuadros, pero la chica también observaba a los vampiros que se habían sentado en el sillón con Remus y que conversaban alegremente con él.

Ron y Hermione estaban observando con cuidado toda la habitación, hasta que terminaron en las paredes de cristal observando, abrazados, todo el Colegio.

Draco se separó y fue a observar el escritorio de Emily y los cuadros de los directores cuidadosamente.

Harry, por su lado, después de observar las pinturas y el mobiliario, se dirigió a la pared, observando hacia las habitaciones de Auroría y los reflejos rojos que emitía el volcán de la isla de los fénix, recordaba los detalles de su sueño al hacerlo, la verdad es que se había repetido ya tantas veces, que el chico comenzaba a pensar en averiguar sobre lo que significaba, el problema era a quién pedirle ayuda. La voz de Severus le sacó de sus pensamientos, el profesor estaba a su lado, observando también hacia la isla:

- ¿Qué tal la visita hasta ahora Potter?... – preguntó con un tono de indiferencia, pero el chico lo conocía mejor que eso

- Muy bien profesor Snape, es genial este Colegio, las clases son fantásticas y las instalaciones mejores... solo espero entrar aquí cuando salga de Hogwarts... – contestó con entusiasmo

- Sé que lo logrará, usted, más que otros alumnos en Hogwarts, esta listo para entrar a este Colegio... hace cinco años que ningún británico entra aquí, pero sé que usted lo lograra...

El tono en el que las palabras fueron dichas fue en uno de indiferencia, como si el hombre estuviera leyendo un anuncio o algo así, pero, al ver los ojos negros de su pareja, Potter pudo ver un brillo en ellos que le decía que las palabras habían sido pronunciadas con todo el cariño del mundo. Sonrió y se dedicó a ver el panorama del Colegio, si tan solo estuvieran solos y pudiera besar al hombre.

- Muy bien chicos... – se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Emily – ahora todos irán a la coordinación de la carrera, aquellos que han decidido no permanecer en auroría, no es necesario que vallan, pueden ir al dormitorio y trasladar sus cosas, pero los demás sigan a Sigfrid... los veré dentro de dos días, disfruten del recorrido... – dijo con una sonrisa - ¡Ah! Y, Severus, por favor acompáñalos, ustedes también – se dirigió a los vampiros y a Remus – creo que hoy tome mucho de su tiempo y espero que desfruten de visitar algunos de los dormitorios...

Los profesores se dirigieron junto con los alumnos hacía el piso de abajo. Harry volteó a ver a Emily y esta le guiñó un ojo, el chico sonrió.

Salieron por la escalera y luego hacia fuera del la primer oficina. Después de eso, bajaron por las escaleras hasta que se encontraron frente a una enorme puerta de madera, con el escudo de la carrera sobre de ella; los chicos iban siguiendo al supervisor, los cuatro profesores detrás, Harry muy cerca de Severus, Sigfrid habló:

- Esta es la coordinación de Auroría, detrás de estas puertas nos espera el coordinador, al que le podrán hacer las preguntas que deseen; por favor los que hallan decidido cambiar dormitorios, pueden retirarse ahora...

Una cuarta parte de los chicos se empezó a despedir y a irse del lugar. Entre ellos Blaise y Hermione, que se despidieron de sus amigos y se fueron juntos. Cuando se hizo presente que nadie más iba a retirarse, Sigfrid habló de nuevo:

- Muy bien, solo algo pequeño, mañana los equipos quedarán como hoy, aunque se halla reducido el número. Muy bien, ahora pasaremos con el coordinador...

La puerta se abrió dejándolos pasar a una oficina con un enorme ventanal que tenía vista hacia los dormitorios de Auroría, dentro había un enorme escritorio, con muchos muebles archiveros y algunos aparatos que el ojiverde había visto a Moody, además de libros y otros tantos objetos. En el centro de la oficina, esperándolos, había un hombre alto, de cabello castaño claro corto, sus ojos eran cafés y las facciones de su rostro eran finas, haciendo resaltar la blancura extrema de su piel. Su mirada era un poco atemorizante, sobre todo cuando se dedicó a observar detenidamente a los visitantes y terminó por posarla en Potter un poco más que en los demás.

- Bienvenidos al Colegio del Fénix, mi nombre es Paul Revah y soy el coordinador de esta carrera, lo he sido durante cinco años. Vengo de Canadá y estudié en este Colegio para ser auror, después hice una especialidad en caza de criaturas oscuras. – se colocó detrás de su escritorio y continuó – si ustedes desean entrar aquí y son aceptados, me verán muy seguido, observando a cada uno de ustedes, sobre todo para ver si han alcanzado el nivel que se requiere aquí... supongo que Sigfrid ya habrá contestado algunas preguntas, pero tendrán otras, así que pueden hacerlas...

Los chicos empezaron a hacer muchas preguntas sobre la carrera. Incluso Harry preguntó alguna que otra cosa. Durante espacio de una hora el coordinador se dedicó a responder pacientemente, desde que materias se llevaban en carrera, los requisitos para entrar y para graduarse, los niveles que se necesitaban para pasar las materias y pasar a los niveles siguientes... bueno, una infinidad de dudas que Paul contestaba poco a poco.

Al final, cuando parecía que ninguna mano se iba a volver a alzar, el coordinador habló de nuevo.

- Bueno, espero haber contestado todas sus dudas, claro que si tienen más pueden recurrir a los alumnos de la carrera. Muy bien, espero que su estancia aquí sea agradable y ver a muchos de ustedes dentro de dos años. Pueden retirarse.

Los chicos lo hicieron así. Siguieron a Sigfrid afuera del castillo y a los dormitorios. En el camino, Ron, Draco y Gabrielle, iban muy animados conversando con Remus y los dos vampiros, sobre sus experiencias del día. Harry iba detrás de todos, con Severus al lado, contándole lo que había hecho. El profesor casi ríe abiertamente cuando le contó sobre la profesora de pociones.

Llegaron a los dormitorios y se dirigieron inmediatamente al Comedor.

El ojiverde procuró quedar cerca de Severus y sentarse con él a cenar, pues Sigfrid y Hide le estaban observando de cerca. Afortunadamente sus amigos y los otros tres profesores les acompañaron también, así que no hubo peligro de que los dos estudiantes se acercaran pues la mesa estaba repleta.

Louis y Lestat se levantaron y fueron a ver la piscina, no que ellos necesitaran cenar pasta o tomar café.

Al termino de la cena, Potter volteó a ver a sus compañeros de cuarto, estos le estaban viendo y hablando entre ellos como susurros. De pronto, observó un pequeño destello en las muñecas derechas de ambos chicos, estos se levantaron inmediatamente y se dirigieron a su mesa.

- Harry – dijo Sigfrid al chico ignorando la mirada de Snape, el cual, no podía ignorar la mirada de Hide sobre su gryffindor – tenemos que retirarnos, no estaremos en el dormitorio cuando subas, pero mañana nos levantaremos a la misma hora...

- Esta bien... – contestó con una sonrisa

- Hasta mañana entonces... – dijo y se retiró

El japonés duró un poco más para retirarse, pues no quietaba la mirada de encima del chico, pero, cuando lo hizo, Harry respiro de nuevo, no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo el aire; tal vez temía que Hide se acercara a darle un beso de buenas noches.

- ¿Quiénes son esos chicos?... – preguntó Severus

- Sigfrid es el supervisor, el otro que se quedó callado es Hide... – contestó Draco, pues parecía que Harry no podía – va en el mismo nivel que Sigfrid, se gradúan este año y Hide es el capitán de los equipos de quidditch de la carrera y del Colegio...

- Si, hoy fuimos a la práctica, fue genial... – intervino Ron – realmente juegan muy bien...

- Pues parece que te has hecho amigo de ellos muy rápido, ¿no Potter?... – dijo con un tono molesto, el aludido se hundió en su silla

- Me tocó en el dormitorio de ellos dos... Sigfrid me prestó esta túnica en la mañana... – contestó

- Pues parece que llevaban prisa... – comentó Remus - ¿a dónde habrán ido?...

- Supongo que a Medicina, la novia de Sigfrid esta estudiando ahí... – comentó el ojiverde, esperando que eso calmara los ánimos de su pareja, pero no lo hizo

A Severus no le había gustado para nada la mirada que Hide le había dedicado a Harry. Poco le importaba el chico rubio, el que le había hecho enojar era el japonés.

Potter, viendo los sentimientos en los ojos de Snape, volteó a ver a Draco suplicando por ayuda; este entendió el mensaje y habló.

- Bueno, ya vi, ya comí, ya no me hallo aquí... ¿qué tal si vamos a recorrer la sala derecha del edificio?... ya que hoy no pudimos recorrer mucho el castillo, mínimo vamos a conocer la sala de música y los cuartos de estudio...

- Si, dijo el supervisor que hay un piano ahí... – comentó Gabrielle, cuidado de no mencionar nombres - ¿qué tal si le pedimos a Harry que nos toque una pieza?...

- Buena idea... – se escuchó la voz de Louis detrás de ellos, él y Lestat habían vuelto ya - ¿vamos?...

Harry, agradecido por el cambio de tema, se levantó junto con los demás y se dirigieron hacia la puerta del lado este de los dormitorios.

Entraron y se encontraron con un largo pasillo con puertas. La primera contenía una gran sala de estudio, con pupitres individuales de madera, bien iluminada, donde varios estudiantes se encontraban concentrados en sus libros o escribiendo sobre cuadernos y pergaminos.

La segunda era la sala donde había mesas grandes, dentro, solo encontraron a dos grupos de alumnos sentados en las mesas, estas estaban adornadas con dragones y había gárgolas en el techo, mapas por todos lados.

La tercera estaba repleta de mesas para tres personas, cada una con una computadora. Había muchos chicos ahí, ya fuera solos ó en pequeños grupos, escribiendo en las computadoras, algunos traían audífonos con micrófonos y hablaban. Ron, que nunca había estado tan cerca de una de esas maquinas, hizo un sinfín de preguntas a Harry.

El ojiverde le contestaba lo mejor que podía, no que fuera una perdición en el área de la computación, solo que hacía mucho tiempo que no trabajaba con una, a pesar de que Dudley tenía desde una laptop, hasta juegos de Play Station para él solo, claro que sus tíos jamás se los iban a prestar. Resultó, para sorpresa de todos, que Draco si trabajaba con los aparatos y, entre él, Gabrielle y Lestat, explicaron ampliamente de lo que se trataba tanto los programas, como el hardware, el Internet, etc.

Cuando salieron de allí le Gabrielle le tuvo que prometer a su primo que después le enseñaría una computadora y le ayudaría a familiarizarse con ella, pues el pelirrojo no quería salir del cuarto.

Llegaron a la sala de música que resultó ser enorme, contenía muchos instrumentos y dos pianos de cola negros en el centro uno frente al otro. Afortunadamente solo habían dos personas ahí, una tocando el violín y otra con una guitarra en la mano, pero parecía que había una especie de hechizo, pues no se escuchaban nada.

La decoración consistía en pinturas de músicos y un cielo pintado de crema, al igual que las paredes, con notas musicales en el, un enorme candelabro de cristal cortado.

- Vamos pequeño fénix, toca algo... – dijo Lestat, que había adoptado el sobrenombre que Louis le había dado a su 'hermanito'

- Esta bien...

Se dirigió al piano y comenzó a tocar, una melodía suave y melancólica, con los ojos cerrados, esperando que así Severus se olvidara de Hide, pues todavía estaba molesto.

Mientras tocaba, Lestat se colocó detrás de Remus y le abrazó por la cintura, volteó a ver a Louis y le hizo una pequeña seña con la cabeza; este se acercó al licántropo por el lado derecho y le tomó la mano. Remus, sorprendido primero, después sonrió al otro vampiro y se dejó acariciar la mejilla, recargándose más en Lestat, creyendo que era solo un gesto de amistad.

Regresó su atención a Harry, sin ver la mirada de lujuria en los ojos verdes del vampiro, el cual no soltó su mano.

Gabrielle, por su lado, después de presenciar esto, volteó y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su primo, el cual la abrazó. Severus estaba parado junto a su ahijado, observando los movimientos del gryffindor al tocar, poco a poco olvidando al joven japonés.

Cuando Harry terminó la melodía, su público aplaudió, eso incluyó a algunos chicos del Colegio que habían entrado y se habían quedado escuchándolo. El gryffindor se sonrojó, agradeciendo por su cabello largo que cubría su rostro. Los otros alumnos se dispersaron por el salón y los visitantes salieron de esto, dirigiéndose de nuevo al comedor, pues querían tomar algo y ver la piscina y las canchas antes de despedirse, pues empezaba a hacerse muy tarde.

Llegaron y, antes de entrar al comedor, Remus le pidió a Harry que esperara un momento, el chico así lo hizo, encargando un café a Draco.

- Quiero mostrarte algo que sé que sigue aquí... – le dijo el licántropo en el salón de las fotos y trofeos. Empezó a buscar y, cuando encontró lo que quería, le dijo que se acercara – mira... – dijo señalando una foto

- Ellos son... son...

- Tus padres, Sirius, Emily y yo, cuando nos graduamos de aquí... – dijo con una sonrisa que contenía tristeza en ella

Harry admiró la foto con cuidado, en ella se encontraban cinco jóvenes saludando, vestidos con togas y birretes, todos con diplomas en las manos, sonriendo; el lugar era la entrada del castillo. James y Lily se abrazaban y, de vez en cuando, se daban un pequeño beso; Sirius abrazaba a Remus y a Emily, pero volteaba a ver de vez en cuando al licántropo y le guiñaba un ojo, Remus sonreía, al igual que Emily, la profesora se veía muy bien y se dejó ver el brazalete de serpiente que siempre llevaba con ella. Debajo de la foto había una placa que rezaba: "Emily Spellman, Lilian Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, los mejores alumnos que ha visto este Colegio desde hace cien años".

Potter sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas, poco tiempo después de eso sus padres morirían, siendo expertos aurores, tratando de defenderlo; y Sirius también lo haría, también por él. Ahora del grupo, solo quedaban Emily y Remus, este último, también el único que quedaba de los merodeadores. Tuvo que contener las lágrimas.

La mano de Remus se posó sobre su hombro, dándolo apoyo. El chico la tomó y la apretó.

- Nos graduamos el mismo año, solo estudiamos año y medio... a veces creo que eso fue por Emily... – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica – nos unimos a la Orden inmediatamente, tus padres y Sirius empezaron a trabajar para el Ministerio, yo no pude debido a mi condición de licántropo, de hecho no debí de haber estudiado Auroría pues no es permitido, pero Emily también ayudó en eso... yo trabajé como profesor en esta escuela, mientras hacía mi maestría en enseñanza, haciendo investigaciones para la Orden sobre Voldemort al mismo tiempo... fueron años oscuros, pero también los más felices, éramos aurores, tus padres se casaron y te tuvieron a ti... y luego, bueno, sabes el resto de la historia demasiado bien...

- Si, la sé... – dijo con tristeza

- Tu padre era el capitán del equipo de quidditch Auroría, pero un alemán le ganó al obtener el del Colegio, no pudimos callar sus quejas durante un mes... – Harry sonrió, pensando en lo molesto que su padre había estado - tu madre era la capitana del club de duelo, puesto que compartía conmigo... también fue la supervisora... – cambió de tema lo más rápido posible al ver los ojos cristalinos del chico – hoy, cuando te vi con la túnica del colego, no pude evitar recordar a James... excepto por el cabello largo, parecías la viva imagen de tu padre... fue uno de los mejores alumnos de este colegio, junto con nosotros, se graduó con honores y reconocimientos... sé Harry, que algún día tu también lo serás y podrás terminar su sueño y el de tu madre... – dijo mirando la fotografía, al igual que el chico

- ¿Sueño?...

- Ambos querían hacer una maestría en pociones y en artes oscuras antiguas... pero nunca tuvieron la oportunidad...

- Tu si terminaste la tuya...

- Si, pero yo siempre tuve más tiempo que ellos... lástima que no tuvimos más tiempo para compartir...

Potter volteó a ver a su profesor, este tenía lágrimas empañando sus hermosos ojos dorados. El chico también quería llorar y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, hasta que la imagen de Bellatrix vino a su cabeza.

Entonces, lo único que pudo hacer, fue abrazar a Remus y los dos se quedaron así por un largo rato.

XXXXXXXXX

Severus estaba junto a la enorme piscina de los dormitorios, bebiendo un café, aunque pudo pedir algo con alcohol pero no lo hizo. Hasta cierto punto no le gustaba que hubiera un bar ahí, se tuvo que recordar a sí mismo que estos chicos eran universitarios.

Todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza al japonés, no solo por la mirada que este le había dirigido a Harry, sino también por la forma en la que el gryffindor había reaccionado. Si algo le habían enseñado todas esas clases de Oclumancia, fue a leer perfectamente los movimientos y gestos del ojiverde.

- No tienes porque preocuparte por el señor Yoshihiko... por más intentos que haga, el fénix no le hará caso... – le dijo Louis a su lado

- ¿Yoshihiko?...

- El chico japonés, Hide... deberías de confiar más en él Severus, te ama y no se dejará llevar por otras personas... no es así, ya deberías de saberlo...

El profesor refunfuñó un poco, por mucho que no le gustarán las palabras del vampiro, sabía que tenía razón.

- Ya tardo ¿no crees?... – fue lo único que dijo por respuesta, ganándose una sonrisa del vampiro

- Remus le está enseñando una fotografía de sus padres y de su padrino... supongo que tardarán más de lo esperado... hablando del rey de roma... – dijo volteando hacia el interior del comedor, que estaba casi vacío ya.

Severus también volteó, Harry acababa de entrar, junto a Lupin, se acercó a la mesa donde estaba sus amigos y el vampiro rubio, tomó su pedido y se dirigió hacia la piscina. Cuando llegó, sonrió a Louis, que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Creo que iré por los otros pequeño fénix...

- Si...

El vampiro se alejó hacia la mesa y Snape y Potter se quedaron solos.

- ¿Te parece si vamos a recorrer las canchas?... – le preguntó a su tutor el cual solo asintió

Caminaron junto por la piscina y hacia las canchas, observándolas con cuidado. Resultó que también había unas pequeñas bancas de metal afuera junto a un jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores y una fuente en el centro. Los dos se sentaron en una de ellas, tomando sus bebidas en silencio, disfrutando del cielo estrellado y los resplandores del volcán de la isla de los fénix.

- Tengo muchos deseos de ir allí... – dijo el ojiverde – me da curiosidad conocer esa isla...

- ¿Por qué no hablas con Emily y la visitas antes de que nos tengamos que ir?...

- Si, eso haré... – omitió que Hide le había ofrecido su ayuda – Severus, ¿ya habías estado antes aquí?...

- Si, unos cuantos meses después de que el Señor Oscuro desapareció la primera vez... vine a ayudar a Emily con algunas clases y después fui a Hogwarts... pero me hubiera gustado estudiar aquí mi especialización en pociones... nunca se pudo, lo tuve que hacer en una universidad mágica en Austria, una de las mejores por cierto, solo imparte esa carrera... aquí solo reafirme algunos de mis conocimientos...

- No sabía eso... – dijo sorprendido el chico

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi todavía Harry... pero las sabrás, con tiempo... – le dijo sonriéndole abiertamente por primera vez en toda la noche

- ¿Sabes?, Remus me acaba de mostrar una foto de cuando él, Emily, Sirius y mis padres se graduaron... la placa decía que fueron los mejores alumnos del Colegio en cien años... eso me hizo preguntarme como es que murieron de la forma en la que lo hicieron...

Severus observó el semblante del chico, sabía que este estaba conteniendo las lágrimas y que había jurado hacerlo hasta deshacerse de Bella. Colocó su mano sobre la del gryffindor y volteó a ver la constelación en la que brillaba la estrella Sirius. Harry también observaba la misma, recordando a su padrino.

- El Señor Oscuro es muy poderoso, demasiado, al igual que los mortífagos... tus padres y tu padrino lucharon valientemente, con todas sus fuerzas estoy seguro y enfrentaron las artes oscuras como lo debe de hacer alguien que se haga llamar a sí mismo auror... lamentablemente no pudieron ganar, pero siempre debes de recordarlos luchando como mejor podían, con todas sus fuerzas... murieron por lo que creían y por las personas a las que más apreciaban... siempre serán recordados por ello, siempre debes de recordarlos por eso... y tú no tuviste la culpa de que se hallan ido, por mucho que te lo repitas a ti mismo...

- A veces me asusta lo bien que me conoces...

- Lo mismo digo...

Harry esbozo una sonrisa. Sabía que a su pareja le costaba mucho trabajo hablar del pasado y sobre todo del pasado que incluyera los apellidos Potter y Black en la misma oración y eso hizo que apreciara más sus palabras.

- Gracias...

- No hay de que...

Se quedaron observando el firmamento un poco más, hasta que escucharon pasos que se aproximaban. Severus soltó la mano del chico y le beso rápidamente en los labios, susurrando suavemente contra estos.

- Solo mantén alejado a ese japonesito y todo estará bien ¿quieres?...

Harry asintió con una sonrisa, pensando en lo difícil que sería eso, pero lo lograría. Siempre y cuando evitara los extraños ojos del chico. Beso rápidamente los labios del profesor y se quedó viendo el firmamento de nuevo. En ese momento, llegaron los otros tres profesores y sus amigos.

Juntos, decidieron dar un último recorrido, así lo hicieron y luego los profesores se retiraron al edificio correspondiente a ellos. Harry le sonrió una última vez a Severus y a Louis y subió a su habitación, esperando ver a su pareja al día siguiente.

Entre él y Draco acompañaron a Gabrielle a su habitación y después se dirigieron a su piso, donde se dieron las buenas noches y se separaron.

Harry entró y observó que las túnicas de Sigfrid y Hide habían sido arrojadas sobre las sillas, como si hubieran salido con prisa. Entró a darse una ducha pues había sudado después del entrenamiento y se vistió con su pijama. En cuanto tocó la almohada se quedó dormido, había sido un largo y atareado día. Esperaba que el siguiente fuera aún mejor.

XXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente fue despertado de nuevo por Sigfrid. Esta vez tanto él como Hide se metieron a bañar y Harry agradeció el haberlo hecho la noche anterior y se vistió rápidamente.

Sigfrid le pidió que desayunara mejor que el día anterior pues sería un día todavía más atareado y así lo hizo: tostadas francesas, hot cakes, cereal, un vaso de jugo de naranja y otro de leche, para terminar con un café.

La primer clase a la que asistieron, fue Duelo de los alumnos de tercer nivel, en un enorme salón en la torre norte, lleno de pistas de duelo y unas cuantas bancas en el extremo con un pequeño pizarron enfrente donde la profesora Kotori Miyanami, una japonesa muy atractiva, les recibió con un semblante serio e inmediatamente les puso en parejas, parecía que con ella no iba a haber presentación. Harry estuvo frente a una chica rumana de cabello rubio que se le hizo conocida, tal vez porque se parecía a Fleur.

La profesora les dijo que iban a tener un pequeño duelo de hechizos repulsores y Harry recorrió con su mente todos los libros que había leído buscando en su memoria esos hechizos, pues la chica había sonreído maliciosamente hacia él.

Hicieron todo el protocolo y cuando la profesora dijo 'adelante', los ataques comenzaron y Harry se encontró a si mismo defendiéndose como mejor podía de una chica que lo atacaba como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

Después de diez minutos de estar esquivando y repeliendo hechizos, decidió que era hora de atacar y lanzó un stupefy y otro un poco más fuerte al mismo tiempo, logrando romper el escudo de la chica y que esta cayera sobre la pista de duelo. Sonrió aliviado respirando unos momentos y volteó a ver a la profesora que le miraba duramente, antes de poder preguntarse que pasaba se encontró en el suelo del salón, fuera de la pista, pues la chica lo había mandado volando con un simple expelliarmus.

- ¡Basta!... – gritó la profesora y todos se detuvieron, se aproximó a Harry, viendo como se levantaba este – veo señor Potter, que los rumores no son ciertos, ¿cómo pudo haber salido vivo de un duelo con Lord Voldemort, sino puede enfrentarse a una chica de tercer nivel que, déjeme decirle, no es la mejor de la clase?...

- Me distraje... – respondió Harry a la profesora, pensando que era igual que Snape la primera vez que tuvo una clase de pociones

- ¡Ah señor Potter!... pero ahí esta su respuesta, en un duelo uno nunca ¡JAMÁS! Debe de distraerse ni por un segundo, porque ese detalle podría causarle la muerte... el duelo solo acaba cuando su oponente esta inconsciente o cuando esta muerto... vi sus hechizos desde atrás, si tuviera la sangre fría necesaria, sería uno de los magos más poderosos y vencerlo podría ser muy difícil... ahora regrese a la pista y hasta que yo no vea a la señorita en el suelo... demuestre señor Potter, que usted es uno de los magos más poderoso del mundo...

- Si profesora...

Harry se levantó y volteó a ver el salón, todos lo estaban viendo, pero no con burla o con curiosidad, sino solo observándolo. Sigfrid, desde una de las esquinas del salón, le miraba y le dirigió una sonrisa, la cual el regreso, volvió a la pista y, esta vez, lucho con todas sus fuerzas, pero con sangre fría.

Quince minutos después, la chica salía volando de la pista y chocaba contra la pared, cayendo inconsciente.

- Muy bien señor Potter, bravo... – dijo la profesora a su lado – solo que no creo recordar haberle dicho que noqueara a mi alumna, solo quería que la sacara de la pista... – dijo con sarcasmo – no se preocupe, ella estará bien, ya debe estar acostumbrada...

Y era cierto, en cinco bancas habían ya cinco alumnos totalmente inconscientes debido a la clase. Se preguntó si los profesores tendrían problemas por esto, pero supuso que no era así cuando la profesora levitó a su oponente hacia una de las bancas y la dejo en una volviendo su atención inmediatamente a los duelistas.

Así fue la primera hora y media de la clase, con los treinta minutos faltantes y ya que los alumnos estaban totalmente despiertos, la profesora se dedicó a decirles a todos sus errores y a darles unas pequeñas clases de estrategia, sorprendiéndose con la participación de Ron, el chico podía llevar sus conocimientos en ajedrez a otro nivel ciertamente.

Cuando terminó la clase y todos salieron de ahí, Sigfrid le comentó a Harry que la profesora, aunque dura, era la mejor de la escuela y el chico estuvo de acuerdo. También le dijo que si quería tomar clases con ella había libertad de escoger horarios y maestros y el ojiverde sonrió.

- Parece que la conoces bien...

- Es que ha sido mi maestra de duelo desde tercer nivel... – comentó el chico – a mi solo me gusta lo mejor...

La siguiente clase los llevó a otra de las islas. Esta vez, fue la más grande de todas y Sigfrid los condujo hasta un claro donde un profesor bastante alto y algo grande les recibió:

- Buenos días y bienvenidos a la clase de captura y cuidado de criaturas, apara alumnos de segundo nivel, aquí enseñamos a capturar y cuidar a todo tipo de criaturas mágicas, aunque estas sean obscuras... hoy, durante la clase de teoría veremos los distintos tipos de vampiros y, en la práctica, tendrán de capturar, sin lastimar, a un boggart y una medliana, que es un tipo de hada solo que no tiene buen carácter, son bastante inteligentes y les gusta cegar a la gente... pues bien, empecemos...

Durante la primer hora, el profesor les explicó todo sobre distintos tipos de vampiros y como capturarlos ó, en determinado momento, matarlos, Harry no sabía que había tantos: desde los que eran como Louis y Lestat, pasando por los Nosferatu que parecía podían convertirse en un tipo de murciélago o lobo y que solo se les podía matar cortándoles la cabeza; los caminantes diurno a los que no les afectaba la luz del Sol y solo morían quemados, estos podían unir sus almas a las de los mortales; había otros que solo necesitaban alimentarse una vez al año de una sola víctima, estos también podían caminar de día y retraían sus colmillos; habían otros que, al ser transformados, se les extraía el alma para que no tuvieran remordimientos, alma que podía ser devuelta, en fin, demasiadas razas para su gusto.

La segunda hora se dedicaron a buscar, en parejas, un boggart y una de esas medlianas; su compañero era ahora un chico de estados unidos, que era un poco callado, se movieron sigilosamente alrededor del claro y después se fueron alejando. Entre ambos, lograron atrapar a un boggart que se transformó en un enorme basilisco al ver al chico norteamericano y a dos medlianas que aventaron veneno a los ojos de Harry, afortunadamente protegidos por los lentes, que se derritieron después del segundo ataque.

Cuando regresaron, el ojiverde no traía lentes y tenía que fingir que se caía, hasta que el profesor apareció unos para él. Resultó que eran de las primera parejas que llegaban y el profesor los felicitó.

La siguiente clase los regresó al castillo: Transformaciones avanzadas para primer nivel, donde la profesora Sonia Ramstren, de Austria y su ayudante Paulo Giordano, de Italia, les introdujeron hicieron desaparecer enormes cosas, reaparecerlas, aparecer algo del mismo tamaño y transformarlo en animales vivientes, todo debía ser hecho en menos de un minuto. Harry, que siempre se le habían dificultado un poco las transformaciones y que apenas había podido desaparecer el escritorio de McGonagall, le costó deshacerse de una enorme roca, aparecerla fue más sencillo, apareció un librero y lo transformo en un gatito. Pero terminó después de diez minutos.

La clase era muy parecida a la de McGonagall, solo que aquí, la profesora le pedía mucho a su ayudante que vigilara y corrigiera a los estudiantes, parecía que el chico era un practicante de enseñanza de una universidad mágica en Italia y la profesora, que también era graduada de ahí, le estaba ayudando con sus prácticas.

Al terminar la clase y ser enterados de que se verían a las siete de la noche para ir a Artes Oscuras y que estaban libres por el resto de la tarde, Harry se acercó a Sigfrid:

- Yo creí que todos los profesores aquí eran graduados de este Colegio... – el supervisor sonrió, mientras seguía caminando, acompañado del chico

- No te engañes Harry, sí, esta universidad es de las más prestigiosas del mundo, de aquí salen magos preparados en diferentes áreas que pueden ejercer en todo el mundo, pero no están todas las carreras aquí... la universidad de Italia de la que viene la profesora, es la mejor en el área de transformaciones, existe la universidad de Oxford en tu país es la mejor para preparar a los que serán vigilantes de cazadores...

- ¿Cazadores?...

- Son un tipo de aurores, solo que sin magia, que se ayudan de magos y vigilantes para cazar criaturas y magos oscuros... solo existen en Norteamérica, porque normalmente a los magos allá no les importa en lo mas mínimo como les valla a los muggles con ese tipo de criaturas o si se enteran o no de que existe la magia...

- Ya veo...

- ¿Ahora entiendes porque lo mejor de aquí es auroría?... aunque también sacamos a los mejores sanadores del mundo...

- Si, ya entiendo...

Caminaron juntos hasta el comedor de las habitaciones y se sentaron pidiendo el almuerzo. Después de eso, Harry alcanzaría a Ron y Draco en el castillo, los chicos habían ido en busca de Hermione, Gabrielle y Blaise para recorrer juntos el Colegio, así que tenía hasta las dos y media, pues eran las dos, para terminar de comer. Ya estaban comiendo, cuando Hide llegó a hacerles compañía.

- Harry, conseguí el permiso para ir esta noche a la isla de los fénix... – le dijo el japonés

- ¿Enserio?... – preguntó emocionado

- Si, esta noche después de la clase de Artes Oscuras, Sigfrid nos acompañará... – dijo viendo el nerviosismo del chico al quedarse los dos solos y funciono, bueno, un poco

- ¿Dónde nos vemos?...

- En las casitas de traslado, cuando termine la clase...

- Ok...

Terminaron de almorzar y se dirigieron de nuevo al castillo, Potter trataba por todos los medios posibles de no ver a Hide a los ojos, pero parecía que el chico se controlaba mucho. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, ya los amigos del ojiverde estaba allí. Los dos mayores se despidieron alegando que tenían clase de tres a cinco y que Sigfrid no estaba perdonado por ella.

- Hola Hermione... ¿qué tal el cambio?... – le preguntó a su amiga a la cual le brillaron los ojos inmediatamente y Harry supo que no la iba a callar en un buen rato.

- ¡Excelente!... las clases son geniales, te dan muchos idiomas y enseñan las costumbres de muchos países... los alumnos son muy cultos, han leído de todo, no te podrías ni empezar a imaginar la cantidad de magia que existe en cada país y como la usan... ¿sabes?, en Japón no hay escuelas, los chicos aprenden con profesores especiales o van a otros países... en cambio en Rusia...

- ¿Qué tal si vamos adentro?... – interrumpió Draco – tengo muchas ganas de conocer el lugar...

- Si vamos... – dijo Blaise y los chicos se adentraron en el castillo

XXXXXXXXX

Estuvieron hasta casi las siete de la noche dentro del castillo.

Conocieron la enorme biblioteca y tuvieron que darle razón a Hermione: era realmente impresionante. Era diez veces la de Hogwarts, no había sección prohibida, sino que todos los libros estaba al alcance de los estudiantes. Los libreros llegaban hasta el techo. Había mesas ya fuera para grupos, individuales o pequeños sillones donde los chicos se podían sentar a leer cómodamente.

Los libros eran de todos los temas y de muchos idiomas, aunque la mayor parte estaban en inglés. La bibliotecaria era muy amable y soportaba algunos susurros pero, al igual que a Madame Pince, le gustaba el silencio. Los libros tenían hechizos antirrobo, así que no podían salir del Colegio, aunque si de la biblioteca.

También había una sección de hemeroteca donde habían periódicos de muchos países desde hacía muchos años y se usaban para consulta de eventos. También había revistas y una sección con pergaminos antiguos en egipcio, griego y otros tantos idiomas, muchos ya no se hablaban en la actualidad.

Tuvieron que sacar de ahí a Hermione a rastras pues la chica se había quedado prendada de un libro sobre África que no había visto, pero realmente no tenían tiempo.

Lo siguiente que recorrieron fue la sección de idiomas, donde impartía Francés, Italiano, Alemán, Japonés, Chino, Ruso, Coreano y otros tantos idiomas. Entraron y la coordinadora, una señora bajita y robusta que les recordó a Molly Weasley, les dijo que las clases se impartían en las tardes o durante los fines de semana y que todos los profesores eran nativos de cada país.

Salieron de allí después de haber observado algunos salones y escuchado durante unos momentos una clase de italiano. Había posters de diferentes lugares del mundo pegados por todos lados y carteles de eventos alrededor del mundo. Era realmente acogedor, te daban ganas de estudiar. Les agradó más cuando, a la salida, se toparon con un profesor de Francés que usaba una boina negra y una típica camisa rayada, este les sonrió y les dio paso.

Se dirigieron entonces a la parte de atrás del castillo, donde se encontraba un enorme jardín con una pequeña fuente y donde había varios chicos tirados en el pasto, ya fuera conversando con otros o leyendo un libro. Había también algunas estatuas de personajes que les guiñaron un ojo y les sonrieron.

Regresaron al interior del castillo y vieron los laboratorios médicos de medicina y enfermería, entraron un momento a uno que olía a antibióticos y a pociones de todo tipo. Lamentablemente se toparon con el anfiteatro donde, con un cadáver, algunos chicos de medicina estaban practicando una operación muggle, pues se suponía que debían aprender los dos tipos de medicina. Salieron todos de allí con ganas de vomitar y Ron corrió hacia el baño más próximo que encontró.

Lo único bueno de eso fue que pudieron ver a Neville, que estaba bastante contento y que les dijo que esto había superado por mucho sus expectativas, incluso le había encantado la clase de pociones, la profesora había sido muy amable con él y las investigaciones del Colegio eran geniales. EL chico solo habló con ellos durante cinco minutos, pues una bruja de la carrera le hizo una seña para que se le acercara y el chico regresó al anfiteatro a observar la operación. Parecía que había hecho amigos porque muchos le sonrieron cuando regresó y le comenzaron a hablar del procedimiento.

- Parece que se encontró con su destino... – había comentado sarcásticamente Draco, ganándose un codazo de Gabrielle - ¡Hey!...

- Ginny me dijo que te vigilara... – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Regresaron a su recorrido del castillo cuando Ron dejó de vomitar y se dirigieron al área donde estaban las coordinaciones porque el pelirrojo quería ir al área de becas y los demás podrían entretenerse mientras tanto en el salón donde estaban las fotografías de las generaciones.

Cuando llegaron, dejaron a Ron y a Hermione frente a una enorme puerta de madera y ellos se dirigieron un piso arriba.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron frente a una puerta con grabados egipcios en ella y entraron.

Bueno, este salón era el vivo ejemplo de que los cuartos aquí estaban hechizados para hacerlos más grandes. Parecía del tamaño del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts y el techo era igualmente alto, con velas iluminándolo. En el fondo, una enorme vitrina tomaba toda la pared del fondo y tenía muchos trofeos en ellas y las otras paredes estaban repletas de fotografías y más fotografías.

- Bueno Potter, creo que debes empezar a buscar a tus padres si quieres que salgamos algún día de aquí... – dijo Draco

- Por Merlín, estas son...

- Todas las generaciones que han pasado por aquí... – dijo alguien a su espalda, interrumpiendo a Blaise y voltearon: Emily – y no solo las fotos de generación, sino otras que se tomaron en momentos especiales, también, en la parte de debajo de la vitrina, están los anuarios... – dijo señalando la vitrina, que en su parte de abajo, tenía una especie de cajones que se podían abrir – lo siento, ¿los asuste?... es que los vi entrar y pensé que necesitarían ayuda para encontrar las fotos que querían ver... – dijo viendo las caras de shock de los chicos

- Pues nosotros dos solo vamos a curiosear por ahí... – dijo Gabrielle y jalo de la túnica a Blaise, juntos fueron a ver algunas fotos.

- ¿Qué tal ustedes dos?... ¿algunas ayuda?...

- Yo quisiera ver las fotos donde vengan mis padres y Sirius... también Remus...

- Muy bien Harry en un momento te ayudo, ¿qué tal tu Draco?... hay fotos de algunos miembros de tu familia por aquí... dos creo, estudiaron...

- Medicina mágica y especialización en pociones... si lo sé... no gracias en mi casa hay demasiadas fotos de mi familia, acompañaré a Potter...

Emily sonrió y les hizo señas para que la siguieran. Sus pasos hacían eco en las paredes del lugar, a Harry le sorprendió que las voces no lo hicieran. Mientras caminaban se dio cuenta que el piso tenía un grabado en él, los mismos signos egipcios y un enorme fénix en vuelo, con ojos verdes, cuyas alas se extendían de pared a pared y que parecía estar vivo. Volteó de nuevo al techo donde las velas iluminaban grabados, pero estaban demasiado alejados como para apreciarlos.

- ¿Por qué los grabados egipcios?... – preguntó Harry

- El fundador de este Colegio era experto en magia egipcia, le tenía mucho respeto a los magos que vivieron en esas épocas porque sabían demasiado, tanto que incluso sus conocimientos se volvieron tan peligrosos, que tuvieron que destruir muchos de ellos... pero los que quedaron, y créeme que son bastantes, se utilizan hoy en día por magos expertos, lástima que algunos los utilicen por las razones por las que se destruyeron muchos en el pasado... pero bueno... párate aquí Harry... – le dijo al chico cuando llegaron frente a la vitrina, lo paro justo en medio de ella, frente a él no había nada – muy bien prepárate... muéstrame a Lilian Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin...

Inmediatamente después, Harry observó que los trofeos de la vitrina se movían y que muchos quedaban delante de él, volteó y observó como, de la pared derecha, salían flotando algunos cuadros y se posaban frete a él. También apareció un anuario y el chico lo tomo en sus manos.

Harry observó las fotografías. Todas tenían una placa metálica abajo con inscripciones y los marcos eran negros pero elegantes. El anuario en sus manos, era igualmente negro, con el escudo del Colegio arriba del de la carrera y un año escrito en él.

- Los marcos y las portadas son negras porque es el color de la carrera... muy bien Harry, te dejare con esto porque tengo que regresar a mi oficina... – le dijo la profesora

- Gracias...

- De nada, cuando terminen aquí no te preocupes por ordenar todo, se pondrán en su lugar en cuanto cierres la puerta, solo deja el anuario en el suelo... bueno chicos, nos vemos luego...

- Hasta luego Emily...

La chica salió de ahí con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras de si. Harry volteó a ver las fotografías, Draco estaba ocupado observando los trofeos.

- Potter, tus padres ganaron muchas cosas, también el profesor Lupin y Sirius Black...

Pero el ojiverde ya estaba observando la primer fotografía, que mostraba a toda la generación de ese año. Sus padres estaban al frente, con Lily y Emily en el centro. Lily tenía a su derecha a James, a su izquierda a Spellman, que tenía a su izquierda a Remus, Sirius estaba justo arriba de ellos.

Eran, por lo menos, cincuenta alumnos graduándose, con togas y birretes, saludando cordialmente a la cámara y sonriendo, se veían muy serios.

Las siguientes fotografías mostraban al equipo de quidditch de dos años, en ambas estaban su padre y Sirius, saludando con sus uniformes puestos y riéndose alegremente con los demás chicos del equipo; en la última, su padre tenía el listón de capitán. Otras dos mostraban a los mismos equipos con una copa plateada con un fénix arriba sostenida por ellos y a todos brincando alegres. La siguiente también era del equipo de quidditch, esta vez del Colegio, su padre estaba junto al capitán, con su uniforme, parecido al de gryffindor en Hogwarts, solo que con detalles dorados y el escudo de la escuela. Sonreían todos muy alegres, Sirius no se encontraba en ella. Una segunda foto del equipo los mostraba con una copa dorada y todos brincando de alegría, felicitándose los unos a los otros, un hombre detrás de ellos que, Harry juraba, era casi idéntico a Emily, les felicitaba y todos estrechaban su mano.

La siguiente foto le mostró a su madre, vestida con una ligera túnica gris, junto a Remus que vestía igual. Ambos saludaban alegremente, abrazados y con las varitas en la mano. La placa tenía la inscripción: Lilian Evans y Remus Lupin, capitanes del club de Duelo. La siguiente fotografía también mostraba a ambos magos, solo que rodeados de muchos chicos, con un trofeo de dos varitas cruzadas en sus manos y el mismo hombre anterior que con los de quidditch, todos sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Harry leyó la placa: Club de Duelo ganador del Torneo Universitario Internacional de Duelo, acompañados por el director del Colegio.

Bueno, misterio resuelto, era el director, pero seguía pareciéndose demasiado a Emily. Recordó que las fotografías de los directores del Colegio se parecían a Emily en ciertos sentidos.

Siguió observando las fotos, algunas eran de las clases de esa generación y mostraban a sus padres, a Sirius y a Remus con los profesores, en algunas de ellas salía Emily, en otras tantas no, en ninguna que perteneciera a algún club.

La última fotografía, que fue la que más llamó su atención, mostraba a su padre, a Sirius y a Emily, además de otros cinco diez o quince chicos, todos en la que, suponía, era la isla de los fénix, puesto que el volcán se apreciaba y habían muchas de esas aves volando alrededor de ellos. Las túnicas eran rojo oscuro y no tenían el escudo del Colegio bordado en ningún lado. Los chicos en la fotografía estaban serios, varitas en mano, con las capuchas de las túnicas puestas, haciendo difícil que se les reconociera, se veían muy misteriosos, demasiado serios. La inscripción de la placa solo contenía el año y dos iniciales: FF. Harry se preguntó que significaba eso.

- ¿Qué vez cara rajada?... – le preguntó Draco detrás de él y señaló la foto que estaba observando – pero ahí no hay nada...

- ¿De qué hablas Draco?, la foto es muy clara y esta frente a mi... – dijo observando a los chicos que estaban en la foto, solo mirando a la cámara, sin moverse, solo el viento movía sus túnicas

- No Harry, ahí no hay nada, me estas señalando un espacio vacío...

Llamaron a Gabrielle y a Blaise, los cuales rectificaron lo que el rubio había dicho. Harry estiró su mano para poder tocar la fotografía, pero sus dedos atravesaron la imagen, como si no fuera más que una ilusión.

- ¿Qué es lo que ves?... – preguntó Blaise

- Es...

Pero en ese momento entraron Ron y Hermione, llamando la atención de todos y, de pronto, los otros tres chicos se dispersaron dejándolo solo. Harry quiso volver a tocar la fotografía, pero esta ya no estaba frente a él.

Decidió que después le preguntaría a Emily y se dirigió a la vitrina, a observar los trofeos, todos ellos ya los había visto en las fotos pero ahora los observaría de cerca. Había también medallas y reconocimientos, en ellos resaltaban los nombres que le eran conocidos.

Después de ver los trofeos, se dedicó a observar el anuario. En él observó a muchos alumnos de auroría, todos ellos sonreían alegremente a la cámara. Mostraban muchos lugares del castillo. Ahí también pudo observar una foto del equipo de quidditch, tenían la copa en medio y había fotografías de varios partidos tanto internos, como de torneos entre universidades.

Pudo ver a su padre jugar a una velocidad impresionante y a Sirius tras de él, apoyando.

Había fotos de los clubes, en muchos de ellos aparecían Lily y Remus sonriendo. La foto de los supervisores, de nuevo los dos magos.

En una sección para los grupos, tríos, dúos y parejas más conocidas, encontró una foto de sus padres abrazados, besándose de vez en cuando, otra igual de Remus y Sirius donde el licántropo se sonrojaba al ser besado, era la primera vez que Harry los veía así y se sintió todavía peor por la muerte de su padrino; había una donde mostraban a sus padres, con Sirius, Remus y Emily, sonriendo: 'El mejor y más fiel grupo de amigos que ha visto este Colegio'. Los cinco estaban sentados en el pasto del patio que Harry había visto antes de estar aquí, todos juntos y sonriendo alegremente. Emily tenía una esferita transparente en su mano, James tenía un brazo alrededor de Lily y otro alrededor del cuello de Sirius, Remus con un libro en sus piernas riendo de sus amigos.

Harry sonrió, se veían tan felices. Cuando terminó de ver el anuario tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Decidió que le pediría a Emily que le consiguiera un anuario.

Sus amigos le dijeron que ya casi iban a dar las siete y que tenían que regresar para encontrarse con Sigfrid. El chico asintió y dejó el anuario en el piso, salió con sus amigos.

XXXXXXXXX

Cuando llegaron a donde debían, ya Sigfrid les estaba esperando, parecía que solo Harry, Draco y Ron irían con él a la clase, como a todas las clases puesto que los grupos seguían cada uno con sus guías.

Entraron a una de las casitas para transportarse a las islas, diferente a las de antes. Cuando salieron se encontraron en una parecida a la de la mañana, solo que como era de noche, todo estaba oscuro, excepto por un claro que era iluminado por antorchas. Ahí estaban los que tomaban la clase a esa hora, un pequeño grupo de no más de cinco, Sigfrid le había explicado que esos eran los que no había podido pasar todavía tercer nivel y que repetían la materia, por eso los grupos de primer nivel y de tercero eran pequeños en los primeros meses del año, porque eran los que estaban recursando.

Después de unos minutos, de entre las sombras, apareció un profesor vestido totalmente de cuero, su piel era como la de Lestat, totalmente blanca, ojos rojos pero humanos, cabello negro corto.

- Vampiro... – dijo Draco

- Shhh... no hables, ya lo sé... – lo calló Harry e hizo que Ron reaccionara

- Buenas noches... – dijo el profesor con una voz aterciopelada que, Harry supo, podía hipnotizar a cualquiera que no estuviera preparado – bienvenidos a la clase de Artes Oscuras para tercer nivel, aunque también doy los otros tres, soy el profesor Nikolai y la he impartido desde hace treinta años, no es un secreto, que soy un vampiro... – dijo mirando a Draco – pero ustedes ya conocen a dos de mi especie... uno de ellos es muy famoso... – los vio fijamente durante unos momentos, levantó una varita e hizo que apareciera un pergamino

- Wow... yo creí que...

- Que los vampiros pierden su magia ¿no es así señor Weasley?

- Si...

- Solo aquellos que no son tan fuertes como para retenerla o que, siendo mortales, también eran muggles... yo era mago cuando mortal y retuve mis poderes, ahora empezaremos con la clase... los aurores, como todos saben, luchan contra lo oscuro, pero para esto, deben aprender a caminar entre las sombras sin ser detectados, a ser sigilosos, ágiles, rápidos, silenciosos... hoy, se dispersaran por toda la isla, sigilosamente, al mismo tiempo que se defienden de los habitantes de esta, trataran de capturar a uno de ustedes, por lo que se dividirán en dos grupos... durante la primera hora se capturara al equipo uno, durante la segunda al equipo dos... al mismo tiempo, cada uno de los equipos que este capturando, tendrá que defenderse de mi... – sacó unas túnicas totalmente negras de una bolsa que apareció y las repartió entre los alumnos, Harry tomó una y se la puso, le recordaban las de los aurores que cuidaban Hogwarts pero estas realmente no tenían nada bordado en ellas - muy bien, a formar los equipos... ya saben, los que están recursando, que esta clase tiene créditos así que háganlo bien...

Los equipos se repartieron en cuatro y cuatro, Harry quedó en el mismo equipo que Draco y otros dos del Colegio del Fénix, ellos serían el primer equipo que iba a ser cazado, así que se separaron, urdieron un plan y se dispersaron por la isla. Cinco minutos después, el otro equipo estaba en marcha.

Durante el transcurso de la hora, Harry agradeció que Lestat le hubiera enseñado a no hacer ningún ruido y Draco utilizó su entrenamiento de mortífago. Muchas veces estuvieron a punto de toparse con alguno de los chicos del otro equipo, incluso con Ron, pero supieron guardar silencio y esconderse bien. En una ocasión, Harry vio la silueta del profesor acercarse, sabía que no debía de confiar en su oído pues los vampiros son las criaturas más sigilosas que existen, además saben detectar el olor a sangre muy bien. Se fue a esconder en unos arbustos que tenían un aroma penetrante y se quedó sumamente quieto, sumamente callado y puso su mente en blanco, previniendo cualquier truco del profesor.

Al terminar la hora, solo uno del equipo había sido alcanzado por un hechizo, hecho por el profesor, pero ninguno había sido capturado. Ahora debía rolar papeles.

La siguiente hora Harry se dedicó a aguzar su oído y observar atentamente entre las sombras. También debía de tener cuidado con el profesor. Pero, esta vez, con lo que se topo fue con una esfinge que no lo dejaba pasar, no queriendo perder el tiempo, se dio la media vuelta y se fue sin contestar el acertijo, ya habría otro camino. Vio un resplandor a lo lejos y se dio cuenta de que el profesor estaba activo, así que se apresuró a subir a un árbol y esperar a que el vampiro pasara de largo, lo cual hizo; agradeció haber subido al árbol cuando vio a uno del otro equipo entre los arbustos. Bajo sigilosamente y, con un certero Desmaius lo hizo perder el conocimiento. Se acercó a recoger a su víctima y se dio cuenta de que era Ron, sonrió.

La hora terminó y Harry se presentó con su capturado, que se sonrojó cuando le regresaron el conocimiento, resultó que era el único capturado. El profesor felicitó a ambos equipos y dio algunos consejos, así como también estrategias y dejó tarea a la clase, era la primera vez que Harry veía que un profesor hacia esto. Entregaron las túnicas y sus ojos se cruzaron con los del vampiro:

- Muy bien señor Potter, ha superado las expectativas de muchas personas... lo felicito...

Harry solo alcanzó a asentir y se reunió con el resto que ya regresaba a la isla principal, tenía que verse con Hide.

XXXXXXXXX

Cuando llegaron a la isla, Draco y Ron le dijeron que fueran a cenar y Harry inventó una excusa rápida: había quedado de ver a un chico que acababa de conocer a Finanzas Mágicas, Sigfrid lo iba a acompañar, iba a llegar tarde, mejor que no lo esperaran. Sus amigos dudaron un momento pero, al final, aceptaron y se encaminaron hacia los dormitorios. Momentos después, de detrás de las casitas, salía Hide:

- Buena excusa, Sigfrid ya no puede decir que soy el único que lo usa de pretexto... – dijo el japonés con una sonrisa sarcástica

- ¿Y yo soy el que siempre esta bromeando?... – se quejó Sigfrid

- Muy bien, ¿listo Harry?... – el chico asintió y Hide sacó de su mochila, que se veía demasiado abultada, un pequeño fénix dorado – cuando entremos ahí debes de tocar el fénix, debemos hacerlo al mismo tiempo o no funcionara...

- ¿Y Sigfrid?...

- Yo iré detrás de ustedes... – le contestó el rubio sonriendo y tuvo que claudicar

Tomó la mano de Hide, con el fénix entre ambas y entraron juntos a la casita, lo que no anticipó fue que el japonés lo abrazara por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo y lo besara. Se dejó llevar por el beso, regresándolo de forma apasionada, se sentía adormecido, pero la imagen de Severus vino a su cabeza y empezó a luchar contra el chico.

Cuando sintió sus pies de nuevo en el suelo, empujo a Hide lejos de él.

- No

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque estoy enamorado de alguien y no es justo que le haga esto – dijo con firmeza mirando al chico a los ojos y, por primera vez, no le parecieron hipnotizantes, ya no tenían efecto

Supo que en ese momento estaba en manos del otro, pues este estaba frente a la entrada de la casita, pero no se espero que el japonés sonriera, una sonrisa que no le había visto.

- Muy bien Harry, pudiste superar una de mis habilidades... no te preocupes, no volveré ha acosarte... era solo...

- Una prueba... – terminó Sigfrid por él al salir de la casita – no preguntes – dijo antes de que Harry abriera la boca – solo digamos que fue un favor, Hide aquí, tiene poderes que nadie más tiene en toda la escuela, debido a su tatuaje... nunca ha contado la historia... pero parece que ya no te afectará...

- Eso no quiere decir que no me gustes – dijo Hide – así que si algún día estas libres, no dudes en buscarme... – y le guiñó un ojo, Harry sonrió en respuesta y vio como ambos chicos sacaban unas túnicas rojas de sus mochilas, Hide le extendió una y el ojiverde las reconoció al momento de tomar la suya

- "Las túnicas que mis padres estaban usando en la foto..." – pensó observándola, la túnica totalmente roja, tenía atrás el dibujo de un fénix en vuelo, igual que los demás del Colegio, con los ojos verdes y algunas letras en egipcio

- Póntela, te protegerá del calor del volcán, además, te tenemos una sorpresa... – le dijo Sigfrid con la capa puesta, se veía imponente y misterioso, de pronto ambos chicos habían perdido todo asomo de sonrisa, sus semblantes eran serios, un pequeño destello en sus muñecas derechas llamó su atención, no fue más que un segundo, pero lo tono totalmente – tenemos media hora... ponte la túnica Harry hay que recorrer lo más que podamos de la isla...

- ¿Qué significa la inscripción en egipcio?... – preguntó con curiosidad, mientras se la ponía

- Fraternidad del Fénix... – contestó Hide y dejo claro que no habría más respuestas cuando se encaminó hacía el volcán

Ahí fue cuando Potter sintió una sensación de 'deja vu' la isla se extendía por más de lo que podía ver, volteó y solo alcanzó a ver un reflejo de las luces del Castillo. EL volcán se alzaba majestuoso a la vista, caía un poco de lava en sus orillas haciendo que el ambiente fuera caluroso, pero la túnica le protegía.

Alrededor del volcán, no había nada, pero mientras se seguía bajando frondosos árboles empezaban a surgir. Y los fénix parecían salir de las piedras.

Esta isla era idéntica a la de su sueño, no le sorprendería encontrarse con las dos siluetas en ese momento.

- Vamos, tienes media hora para observar a tu gusto... – le dijo Hide

- Si...

Siguió a los chicos que ya se adentraban en el enorme bosque, a cada paso, podían encontrar un nido de huevos de fénix con algunos recién nacidos o varios fénix alimentándose de diferentes cosas. En especial de unos extraños frutos color naranja que había en los árboles. El camino era difícil y, si no hubiera sido por el pequeño sendero donde caminaban, seguramente no avanzarían rápido.

- ¿Dónde nacen?...

- Junto al volcán – contestó Sigfrid – lo más cerca de la lava sin que ellos o sus crías sufran algún daño al nacer, son como los dragones, criaturas nacidas del fuego, así que necesitan de mucho calor para empollar...

- Una vez que nacen pueden durar eternamente... – dijo Hide señalando un nido en donde habían algunos pequeños fénix siendo alimentados – pero si toman dueño, morirán con él, pues son de las criaturas más fieles que existen sobre la faz de la tierra y extrañan mucho la compañía del amo al que obedecieron... otra forma de que mueran sería que les hicieran mucho daño, sentimentalmente, entonces ellos mismos se sacrifican... la lava es lo único que puede matarlos...

Harry siguió caminando detrás de los chicos, notó que se estaban acercando al volcán, pero supuso que las túnicas les protegerían porque él se sentía fresco y sabía que debía hacer calor.

Llegaron rápidamente a las faldas del volcán y Sigfrid le dijo:

- Vamos a subir, te mostraremos un nido... tienes que tener cuidado de que no se caiga la túnica...

El ojiverde solo asintió y siguió a sus dos guías hacía un túnel que se encontraba cerca, el túnel tenía escaleras que parecían subir y no tener fin, empezaron a encaminarse por ellas, al principio estaba oscuro pero se fue iluminando mientras avanzaban, Harry se dio cuenta de que eso era debido a unos pequeños ríos de lava que corrían a ambos lados de la escalera, y el chico empezó a sentir calor.

- Ten cuidado de no tropezar... – le dijo Hide tomándolo de la mano y subiendo a su lado para que no se detuviera – ya llegamos, mira...

Volteó hacia donde se le señalaba, ahí, a ambos lados de ellos habían huevos dorados como enterrados en la tierra, brillaban iluminando un poco las paredes, Harry quiso tocarlos, pero cuando estiró su mano se encontró con una especie de pared de cristal que evitó que lo hiciera.

- Es para protegerlos... – dijo Hide – se creó esa pared mágica para que podamos vigilar su avance sin intervenir... lamentablemente nacerán hasta dentro de un mes, pero la próxima vez que este aquí, seguramente podrás ver un nacimiento... es hermoso...

El ojiverde vio varios 'nidos' durante unos momentos, admirando cada detalle de los huevos. Habían también huevos plateados, otros color cobre y otros negros. Era una gran inmensidad de colores y era sorprendente que él estuviera ahí.

- Es hora de regresar... – dijo Sigfrid

Juntos regresaron por el túnel y Potter agradeció esto, ya que empezaba a sentirse muy caluroso, inclusive con la ayuda de la túnica. Salieron y se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el bosque. Harry observaba curioso a todos los fénix. Había muchos parecidos a Fawkes, otros de todos distintos y una variedad enorme de colores en los ojos. Hubo algunos que eran negros y tenían los ojos color verde.

- ¿Negros?...

- Esos solo se crían aquí y es muy difícil que alguien pueda establecerse como el dueño de uno de ellos, son algo agresivos y demasiado orgullosos... – dijo Sigfrid

Uno de ellos se quedo viendo fijamente a Potter mientras pasaban, este sintió como un escalofrío corría por su espalda y desvió la mirada de los ojos rojos del ave. Solo que no se espero que esta se colocara delante de él.

- Curioso, nunca los había visto comportarse así... – dijo Sigfrid

- Es Orus – susurró Hide y el ave emitió un sonido fuerte, pero a la vez suave – y creo que Harry ha llamado su atención...

- ¿Por qué se llama Orus?... ¿cómo puedes distinguirlos de los demás?...

- Se llama Orus porque las plumas que tiene en la espalda hacen la figura de un ojo de Orus y es el jefe de la camada... es curioso porque normalmente no pone atención más que a otros fénix...

Harry se sonrojó ante las palabras del japonés, bueno, esto demostraba que estas aves eran muy inteligentes. Volteó a ver al fénix negro y le dedicó una sonrisa, este continuo siguiéndolos y cantando mientras lo hacía.

Llegaron por fin a un claro iluminado por antorchas, al entrar, el chico sintió como si traspasara una tela o una pared de agua, noto que Hide lo había tocado por la espalda y lo había soltado al instante. En el suelo habían los mismos jeroglíficos que en las capas. Harry volteó a ver a sus guías con curiosidad, pero ambos chicos habían tomado ya lugar en el centro del claro y le miraban con los semblantes más serios que les había visto.

- ¿Qué...?

- Colócate en el centro... – le dijo una fría voz a sus espaldas, una voz de mujer y, no supo porque, hizo lo que se le indicaba, se colocó en el medio del claro, entre Sigfrid y Hide – Harry James Potter, hijo de James Potter y Lilian Evans, ahijado de Sirius Black, que Orus los tenga en su seno, has venido aquí hoy sin conocimiento de lo que sucedería en estos momentos, con el único objetivo de presentarte ante nosotros... – volvió a hablar la misma voz y, en ese momento, varis figuras vestidas con las mismas túnicas rojas salieron de detrás de los árboles, no podía ver más que sus labios, eran mas o menos treinta y se sintió como si estuviera en una reunión de mortífagos

- No, no somos mortífagos león... – se escuchó una segunda voz, igual de fría, proveniente de su espalda y volteó a ver a la persona que hablada, un hombre seguramente – nosotros no asesinamos, ni torturamos, somos la Fraternidad del Fénix, un grupo de alumnos y profesores de todas las carreras del Colegio del Fénix, que vigila a los que entran al Colegio y escoge a los mejores para que se nos unan... para poder hacer que sus habilidades crezcan hasta el límite...

- Has sido traído aquí esta noche por dos de nuestros integrantes, a petición de tres personas, dos de ellas están muertas, para que te evaluemos y veamos si es conveniente o no que te unas al círculo... – dijo una tercera voz a su derecha – unos de los mejores que ha visto este círculo pidieron esto y estamos aquí para cumplir con su voluntad...

- Pero, yo no soy alumno de este Colegio...

- Lo serás... – dijo una cuarta voz, que al chico le pareció conocida – y serás también uno de los pocos privilegiados en entrar al círculo en cuanto entres al Colegio...

- Te hemos estado observando estos dos días... – habló la misma voz del principio – tus habilidades crecen de una manera impresionante, a pesar de que toda tu herencia mágica no te será entregada hasta tus diecisiete años... sin embargo, no has podido escuchar a tu magia todavía, no la dejas guiarte ni fluir libremente... eso, pequeña serpiente, es un error que debe corregirse o las oscuridad cubrirá por completo tu alma...

- Aún así... – habló la cuarta voz – creemos que eres digno de entrar a la Fraternidad... porque nadie es blanco o negro, sino una mezcla de ambos y tu pareces haber encontrado cierto equilibrio...

- Eso ¿qué quiere decir?...

- Contesta la pregunta dragón... – dijo la tercera vos y Hide fue el que contesto

- Ninguna criatura sobre la faz de la tierra es totalmente buena o mala, todos tenemos algo de ambos, solo que algunos se encaminan más hacia un lado u otro, tú, pareces haber encontrado un perfecto equilibrio entre ambos...

- Aunque te acercas peligrosamente al extremo negro... – dijo una quinta voz – por eso, la última prueba que tendrás, será vencer ese obstáculo, el cual, solo podrás superar al vencer al heredero de Slytherin y no unirte a él...

- ¿Cómo...?

- Sabemos más de lo que te imaginas... y no, no es necesario que nos lo dijeran, se puede leer en tus ojos, en tu alma, pues lo grita en silencio buscando alivio por un secreto guardado a los que más amas... – dijo la segunda voz

- ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí si no me voy a unir a ustedes ahora?... pudieron haber esperado a que todo el asunto con Voldemort y entonces tomar una decisión...

- Nos pidieron que te dijéramos algo y muchos aquí, querían conocerte y sentir tu magia de cerca, no todos hemos tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo... – dijo la tercer voz

- ¿Qué me van a decir?...

- Que debes hacer caso de tus sueños... tu magia trata de hablarte a través de ellos, te muestra cosas de ti mismo que no sabes, pon atención, pues en ellos esta escrito tu destino y las decisiones que tomes podrán hacer de ese destino algo brillante, que iluminara por siglos la historia... o algo oscuro, que nos sumirá en las sombras... – dijo la cuarta voz

- Hay secretos que debieron permanecer guardados en el olvido, pero que se obtuvieron con trucos mezquinos, es tú deber darles uso y la forma en que los uses, marcará tu alma por la eternidad... – dijo la quinta voz

- Yo, no entiendo...

- Lo harás, si dejas que tu magia hable por ti... – dijo la primer voz – esta es la Fraternidad del Fénix, somos leyenda en este Colegio, solo pocos saben de nuestra existencia y la misma esta oculta de cualquier curioso...

- Por eso solo yo podía ver la foto de mi padre, Sirius y Emily...

- Si, porque estas directamente relacionado con ellos, debemos protegernos puesto que heredamos conocimientos de otros grupos iguales, nacidos antes que nosotros, compartimos nuestros descubrimientos con otros, somos observadores, que solo intervienen cuando es sumamente necesario y esto lo es...

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué hay de especial?...

- Son contadas las veces que habíamos visto a alguien como tu león o como el heredero de Slytherin y cada vez que sucede, esperamos nunca volver a ver a alguien como él, pues siempre rompe el frágil equilibrio de la magia y eso siempre ha traído consecuencias... No han sido el peor caso, pero casi están por alcanzarlo y de ti depende que el equilibrio regrese, como dependió de muchos antes que tú... – siguió la misma voz

Harry iba a preguntar algo más, pero el canto de un fénix se escuchó y se le sumo otro. Volteó, Orus, parado n la rama de uno de los árboles que les rodeaban, cantaba como solo un fénix puede hacerlo, junto a otro que era igual a Fawkes, solo que tenía:

- Ojos verdes... - susurró

- Si, la mayoría de los fénix de esa raza que se crían aquí tienen ojos verdes... – dijo Sigfrid – por eso, en los escudos y demás, todos los fénix tienen los ojos de ese color...

- Parece que les agradas... – dijo una de las voces, pero no supo cual, el canto de ambas aves era tan hermoso, le llamaba, era como si cantaran para él.

Ambos fénix volaron hasta detenerse delante de él, de sus alas, se despegaron dos plumas, una negra, una roja y se posaron sobre sus manos con suavidad.

- Un regalo... – escuchó una voz susurrar en el círculo

Ambos fénix le rodearon y siguieron cantando mientras volaban alrededor suyo, observó las hermosas plumas y fragmentos de su sueño se empezaron a proyectar en su mente:

_i La orilla del lago de Hogwarts... _

_Los ojos de Severus... /i _

Trató de concentrarse en las plumas en su mano, en las personas alrededor de él...

_i - ¿Dónde estamos?... – se escuchó a sí mismo... y luego el beso, los mismo ojos negros... que lloraban sangre, el fénix... ¡El fénix!... /i _

Los fénix seguían volando a su alrededor, debía concentrarse en ellos, pero los cantos ahora se volvían reales.

_i - Casi es hora Harry... ya debes de estar preparado, debes de abrir tus ojos a tu alrededor, pues encontrarás señales que te harán ver la realidad, abre los ojos... escucha, siente... y deja que tu magia te guíe hacia tu destino... – esa voz... pero no era real..._

_Todo rojo, la sangre, Severus se fue... /i _

¡No!... tenía que concentrarse que abrir sus ojos, pero estos se cerraban en contra de su voluntad.

_i - Debes de aprender Harry... _

_- Abre los ojos... escucha nuestras palabras... solo así sobrevivirás... /i _

No debía de escucharlas, no debía, no más, esas voces que lo estaban volviendo loco. ¡No más! Pero, los fénix seguían cantando y cada vez lo escuchaba más fuerte.

_i - Queremos que comprendas... _

_- Que abras tus ojos a la realidad y que escuches la voz de tu propia magia... que te dejes llevar por ella, pues es la única forma en que podrás matarlo... solo así destruirás su alma... /i _

- ¡¡¡NO!!! – se escuchó a si mismo gritando y alguien lo sostenía

- Déjate llevar... – escuchó una voz en su oído, abrió los ojos un poco era Hide – solo déjate llevar y escucha...

Y así lo hizo.

_i La oscuridad, los fénix seguían cantando, podía empezar a entender su canto..._

_- Las plumas... – escuchó su propia voz en el canto de las aves... vio al fénix de su sueño, traía plumas en el pico y... algo más... /i _

Sostuvo las plumas en sus manos con fuerza, no debía soltarlas, no debía...

_i Podía sentir la caída..._

_Pero, esta vez, tocó con fuerza al fénix y este lo elevo... _

_Lo elevo y le mostró Hogwarts... el Colegio del Fénix... una casa en un pequeño pueblo... unas esculturas... pirámides... un enorme castillo en medio del mar... _

_- Tu magia sabe más de lo que te imaginas... solo escúchala... – su voz, era su voz..._

_El canto se alejó..._

_Pero no caía..._

_La oscuridad le rodeaba, se dejo llevar por ella... /i _

Su cuerpo se dejó caer en los brazos de Hide, que evitó que pegara fuerte contra el suelo.

- Es más poderoso de lo que pensabas... – se escuchó una voz y un hombre, sin la capucha, avanzó hacia el centro dejando ver sus ojos rojos, Nikolai.

- No pensé que el sueño avanzara tanto aquí... – dijo la primer voz que había hablado, se adelantó y se quitó la capucha de la túnica: Emily.

- Pero sabías que lo tenía... – volvió a decir el vampiro

- Si... – después de un momento de silencio, volvió a hablar - ¿será aceptado?...

- Si logra deshacerse de Voldemort, tome la decisión que tome de cómo hacerlo o que hacer después, será bienvenido aquí... si la oscuridad logra controlarlo, nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de asesinarlo... – dijo con seriedad el vampiro

- Lo sé... pero estoy segura de que logrará acabar con él... de eso me encargaré yo misma... o morirá en mis manos, en las de nadie más...

Todos observaban al chico que yacía en brazos de Hide, Sigfrid también estaba a su lado, vigilando que estuviera bien. Orus y el otro fénix observaban al chico desde el gran árbol donde habían estado antes.

- Llévenlo a su dormitorio... – dijo Emily – déjenlo descansar, estoy segura de que mañana será un día muy agitado, pero no hará preguntas, sabe que no puede...

Los dos chicos asintieron, Hide tomo al ojiverde en sus brazos, se veía tan frágil, era demasiado liviano y sostenía las plumas con fuerza en su mano, aunque su semblante se observaba tranquilo.

XXXXXXXXX

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué tal la segunda parte?... bueno, a seguir con la tercera y última...

Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana


	29. Capítulo 29: FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)

Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-13

Parejas: Harry / Severus

Remus / Lestat

Louis / Lestat

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Anne Rice, yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos... muajajajaja.... n.n). No persigo fines de lucro, no gano un solo centavo escribiendo esto, ¡ASÍ QUE NO TIENEN PORQUE DEMANDARME!...

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers del libro 5 (por aquello de que algunos todavía no lo han leído), sino te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, no lo leas...

Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos

Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel

Y así: ....... es comunicación mental, lo hago para que no halla confusiones

Disfruten de la lectura!!! ((ojj

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**CAPITULO 29: FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA**

¿Cómo había llegado a la habitación? ¿Qué había pasado después de que se dejo llevar por la oscuridad?

No lo sabía.

Solo sabía que solo había dormido tan profundamente cuando estaba en brazos de Severus.

Despertó a las cinco de la mañana, sus dos compañeros estaban profundamente dormidos.

Lo primero que busco fueron las plumas, las encontró en sus manos, parecía que no las había soltado.

Tenía su pijama puesta, lo habían cambiado en el transcurso de la noche.

Se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el baño, ahí, saco el baúl que Voldemort le había regalado hacía ya más de seis meses, convocó una pequeña cajita de cristal y en ella guardo las plumas: una negra y una roja.

Aun no sabía para que le servirían, pero algo le decía que eran muy valiosas, ese mismo algo le dijo que no debería de hacer preguntas sobre lo que había pasado anoche.

Y no lo haría.

Guardó el baúl, sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir, se dio un baño en la tina, disfrutando del agua caliente que caía sobre su cuerpo, extrañando a Severus más que a nada, no sabía porque, pero de pronto sintió unas inmensas ganas de ver al hombre.

Salió del baño y se vistió. Se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta gris, encima un jersey del mismo color.

Dejó su cabello suelto. Y no se puso los anteojos. Esperaría hasta que Sigfrid y Hide despertaran.

Se acercó al balcón y lo abrió, disfrutando del viento fresco en su rostro.

Todavía estaba oscuro, pero ya algunos rayos de sol se anunciaban en el horizonte.

Pensó en todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, cada palabra que le habían dicho y supo, muy en el fondo de su alma, que tenían razón. El mismo lo había notado: se estaba dejando llevar por la oscuridad.

Lo había empezado a sentir al practicar hechizos prohibidos, se presentó con más fuerza cuando estuvo a punto de matar a Bellatrix y sus ojos lo empezaban a mostrar, pues él mismo había visto destellos rojos dentro del verde, destellos de sangre.

Tenía que controlarse o se convertiría en Voldemort y ese era un pensamiento que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Estuvo en el balcón, ya empezaba a amanecer, cuando vio que algo se le acercaba. Algo volaba hacia él y lo reconoció en la distancia.

- Orus... – susurró cuando el fénix se posó en el barandal del balcón, donde él estaba recargado - ¿qué haces aquí?...

Por toda respuesta, el ave se puso a cantar suavemente, Harry lo acaricio, viendo las plumas de su espalda, efectivamente, ahí estaba el ojo de Orus.

- Gracias por las plumas... puedes decirle a tu amigo lo mismo... – dijo el chico y el ave volvió a cantar, luego a jalarlo de la ropa, como si quisiera que el chico le siguiera - ¿quieres que valla contigo?... tu sabes que es lo que soy, ¿no es así?... – y pareció que el ave asentía – esta bien, pero debo regresar antes de las siete o se darán cuenta... espera un momento...

Entró por la túnica del Colegio que había estado vistiendo los últimos días y se la puso, luego, salió de nuevo al balcón y lo cerró tras de él, se cercioró de que no le observaran y se transformó en el fénix. Así, emprendió el viaje siguiendo a Orus.

El ave lo llevo a recorrer las alturas, se sentía tan bien volar, se sentía libre. Recorrió el cielo acompañado de Orus, inclusive lo llevo a la isla de los fénix, donde voló con otros tantos. Se sintió tan bien recorrer el aire y los terrenos en esa forma, se dio cuenta que el calor del volcán no le afectaba, es más, le daba una sensación de calidez.

Cuando terminó de volar y calculó que ya iban a ser las siete, regresó a la isla principal, se escondió detrás de un árbol de los que adornaban los caminos que iban a los dormitorios y cambió su forma. Orus se le acercó de nuevo y Harry acarició su plumaje durante un rato más, sonriendo de haber hecho un amigo tan interesante.

- Gracias por el vuelo... – le dijo sonriendo – espero que se repita...

Orus frotó su pico contra la mejilla de Harry y emprendió el vuelo de vuelta a la isla, el chico lo observó hasta que se perdió en el firmamento. Solo entonces volvió a los dormitorios, usando su varita para quitarse el olor a azufre del volcán, tendría que volverse a bañar en la tarde, pero había valido la pena.

Con una última sonrisa, se dirigió al Colegio, iría a desayunar. Ya eran las siete y cuarto.

XXXXXXXXX

El comedor empezaba a llenarse, Draco se había levantado temprano y había bajado a desayunar en paz. Apenas eran las siete y todavía debía de haber muchos chicos en sus habitaciones levantándose.

Pidió unas crepas y un café, los cuales aparecieron delante de él y que comenzó a comer.

- Buenos días... – escuchó la voz de Harry detrás de él y volteó

- Buenos días...

Volteó a ver a su amigo, lo observó fijamente mientras este pedía su desayuno, había algo diferente en él, sus ojos brillaban como los había visto la primera vez que se había encontrado con el chico, hacía ya más de cinco años. Pero no solo era eso, se veía relajado y solo lo había visto así cuando:

- ¿Qué me ves?... - le preguntó el ojiverde con su desayuno delante de él, cereal, leche con chocolate y huevos con tocino

- No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho... ¿sabes que alguien pudo haberte visto?... este lugar esta lleno de aurores... – le susurró en reprimenda, Harry solo sonrió

- Nadie me vio, no te preocupes... además, me lo pidió un nuevo amigo y no me pude negar...

- ¿Nuevo amigo?... ¿Cuál nuevo amigo?...

- Buenos días... – saludó alegremente Ron al sentarse con ellos y la respuesta se perdió en el cereal de Potter, Draco casi mata a su cuñado con la mirada - ¿Qué hice?...

- Olvídalo comadreja, tu cerebro no podría procesar lo que te diga... – y se dedicó a sus crepas

Eran las siete y media cuando se les unió Gabrielle y, unos momentos después, llegaban Sigfrid y Hide.

- ¿Ves?... te dije que debió de levantarse temprano... eres un paranoico... – dijo el rubio a su amigo, que solo se quedo mirando a Potter

- ¿Dónde estabas?... – preguntó el japonés

- Fui a dar un paseo...

- ¿Sin tus lentes?...

- ¿Qué?... ¡Oh!... – exclamó recordando que no se había puesto los lentes en la mañana y había olvidado ir a buscarlos, invocó unos nuevo rápidamente y se los puso, mandando miradas asesinas a Draco y Ron por no haberle recordado

- Entonces no los necesitas... ¿por qué los usas?... – preguntó Sigfrid

- Creí que sería una buena idea tenerlos puestos, cuando me los quito no muchas personas me reconocen... por favor, no digan nada...

- No lo haremos, pero creo que ya muchos te han visto sin ellos... – dijo señalando el comedor que ya estaba lleno.

- Bueno, mientras no se enteren muchos en Hogwarts todo estará bien... - suspiró resignado

Continuaron con su desayuno, cuando dio la hora en la que tenían que irse, se encaminaron afuera siguiendo sus dos guías. Una chica detuvo a Sigfrid en la puerta y también llamo a Hide, se alejaron un poco y hablaron en murmullos, los tres sonreían pícaramente, al final, los dos muchachos asintieron, vieron sus relojes, cruzaron otras dos o tres palabras más y regresaron con los chicos, encaminándose al castillo. Gabrielle se separo de ellos para reunirse con su grupo.

- Hoy solo habrá dos clases... – les dijo Sigfrid cuando ya llegaban al castillo – Aritmomancia y Runas Antiguas, las dos de cuarto nivel...

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron Harry y Ron que nunca habían llevado las materias, Draco rió por lo bajo

- No se preocupen si no las han llevado... en esos casos se les da un curso rápido antes de que entren a clases, además los maestros de esas materias normalmente empiezan de cero... – dijo Sigfrid

Resumamos estas cuatro horas de clases con los profesores Filipo de Aritmomancia y Persis de Runas Antiguas, pues es claro que no les fue nada bien.

Por principio, los salones se encontraban en la misma área, en la parte más alta de la torre sur, desde ambos se podía observar el hermoso cielo azul. El de aritmomancia tenía tablas y tablas de números adornando las paredes y el de Runas tablas y tablas llenas de signos, jeroglíficos y otras tantas escrituras.

Ambos profesores, procedentes del Medio Oriente, se dedicaron a torturar tanto a Harry como a Ron con preguntas y más preguntas. Muchas veces Draco tuvo que salvarlos de quedar en el total ridículo y Hide les pasaba algunas respuestas salvando la poca dignidad que les quedaba.

Para el final de las cuatro horas, ambos chicas podías decir que: uno, los profesores aquí eran bastante exigentes; dos, sabían perfectamente bien cuando un alumno no sabía de que demonios se estaba hablando y tres, que habían sido unos completos idiotas al no tomar esas dos clases.

Porque, además, les habían parecido muy interesantes. Eso era algo bueno.

Salieron del Colegio encaminándose hacia los dormitorios. Ya no tendrían clases, así que decidieron ir a ver más lugares del castillo, pero primero desayunarían. Sigfrid y Hide tenían clases y se alejaron, no sin antes decirles que la práctica de quidditch se había adelantado a las cinco y que los verían en las casitas para transportarse a la isla correspondiente.

Para cuando pudieron llegar al comedor de los dormitorios, ambos chicos ya no soportaba las burlas de Draco.

- ¡Ya cállate Hurón! – le dijo Ron enojado

- Es que debieron de ver sus caras cuando el profesor les preguntó si por lo menos conocían los signos de la tablilla o si sabían escribir... ¡valieron millones!... – dijo carcajeándose

- Ya no le digas nada... – le dijo Harry a su amigo que estaba a punto de hechizar al rubio – Ginny se encargará luego de él... – eso calló a Malfoy y fue el turno de los otros dos para reírse.

- Muy gracioso Potter...

Llegaron al comedor y pidieron un almuerzo ligero, que comieron con rapidez y, después, volvieron al castillo, para seguir inspeccionando las instalaciones.

Harry, curioso sobre los jeroglíficos de las paredes, no puedo evitar verlos de cerca, eran dibujos egipcios y mostraban a humanos y animales conviviendo, pero había otros símbolos. También había runas y otras muchas cosas en las paredes exteriores, supuso que nunca terminaría de verlas así que se dirigió adentro con sus amigos.

Recorrieron algunos salones y otras cosas, en las mazmorras había una cantidad impresionante de artefactos de todo tipo, la mayoría para Defensa, que seguramente usaban los aurores.

Después de haber recorrido muchos lugares del enorme castillo, decidieron que era hora de ir afuera. No conocían el estadio de quidditch, ni nada cerca de este.

Se encaminaron y encontraron que, dicho estado, había estado abierto para los alumnos visitantes desde el día uno.

Entraron a los vestidores y a las duchas, todo elegantemente decorado al estilo francés de las habitaciones. De verdad que al que había construido esto le gustaba Francia. Había un sauna y encontraron que la enfermería del Colegio ocupaba una de las casitas alrededor del estadio.

Por fuera se veía pequeña, pero por dentro era enorme, con algunos cuartos individuales y otros con varias camas. Tenían su propio baño y había vista al océano. El doctor que atendía era un hombre pelirrojo muy amable que se había graduado del mismo Colegio, al igual que las tres enfermeras. Estaban ahí a toda hora del día, sus sustitutos llegan por la noche y siempre había atención para los alumnos, pues muchos se lastimaban constantemente en prácticas y clases, sobre todo los de auroría. Ahí también averiguaron que los estudiantes de medicina y de enfermería del Colegio hacían algunas de sus prácticas con los alumnos de las otras carreras.

Entraron al campo, donde los asientos eran lo suficientemente lujosos para competir con los de los mundiales, el chico que los guió por el, les dijo que en época de lluvias, se ponía un hechizo para que los asientos no se mojaran, era como una cúpula para proteger todo.

Observaron con cuidado el césped cortado con la figura del fénix y les permitieron volar en las escobas un rato. Estas, estaban guardadas en una bodega al lado del estadio y eran todas saetas de fuego, eran las escobas del Colegio. En las bodegas se hacía el mantenimiento de todo lo que se usaba, desde escobas, hasta uniformes y las pelotas de los juegos.

Cuando bajaron, ya otros chicos esperaban su turno, entre ellos, Cho Chang. La chica vio a Harry bajando de la escoba y se acercó a él, este solo entrego la escoba y se alejó. Desde el baile trataba de evitarla y a sus novios lo más posible, pero parecía que la chica no se rendía.

- ¡Harry!... ¿no quieres volar un rato conmigo?... – escuchó que le gritaba y tuvo que voltear – por cierto, te ves muy bien con esa túnica...

- Gracias y no gracias, tenemos poco tiempo, nos vemos... – dijo con toda la cortesía que pudo y se alejó, no pudo evitar escucharla diciéndole a una amiga:

- Claro, desde que Snape es su tutor se ha vuelto así, el cretino grasiento le debió hacer algo...

- No... – lo detuvo Draco cuando estuvo a punto de regresar y decirle lo que pensaba – no vale la pena y lo sabes, ahora vámonos... todavía nos quedan ver un edificio... – y le guiñó un ojo, lo siguió fuera del estadio.

Salieron y vieron el reloj. Todavía les quedaba una hora hasta las cinco así que decidieron ir a cureosear un rato por el edificio de los profesores.

No podían entrar, lo sabían, pero se dieron cuenta de que era más grande que las habitaciones de los alumnos, tal vez porque estos eran departamentos individuales con baño, una habitación, cocina y una pequeña sala, para los profesores que no regresaban a sus casas después de cada jornada, como les había dicho una chica de finanzas que pasaba junto a ellos.

Estaban en el patio trasero del edificio, donde había un hermoso jardín con una infinidad de flores, cuando una voz los sobresaltó:

- No deberían de estar aquí chicos... – voltearon, la voz era de Remus, que estaba detrás de ellos junto a Severus – no se asusten, solo somos nosotros...

- No nos asustamos y solo estábamos cureoseando... – contestó Draco, el rubio le tenía respeto a Remus, después de dejar de lado sus prejuicios, se había dado cuenta de que el profesor era una persona muy interesante

- ¿Sabían que la curiosidad mato al gato?... – dijo Severus y fijo sus ojos en los de Harry

Entonces vio algo diferente en ellos, esos ojos verdes que le encantaban, brillaban de una forma que no había visto en mucho tiempo, se podría decir que en más de dos años, como si hubiera descubierto algo o estuviera planeando otra cosa; Harry también le observaba fijamente, perdido en los ónix de Severus, en la mañana había sentido tantos deseos de verlo y ahora que lo hacía no podía arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo. Sentir que todo estaba bien y que sus planes resultarían como estaban previstos. Pero no pudo hacerlo.

- Harry, ya casi son las cinco... – le dijo Ron, haciendo que desviara su mirada – no quiero perderme la práctica...

- Yo tampoco... – dijo Draco

- ¿Qué tal si los acompañamos?... realmente no tenemos mucho que hacer el día de hoy y entretenernos un rato sería bueno... – dijo Remus viendo la necesidad de Harry de estar junto a Severus

- Claro, no veo porque no... – concordó Draco, habiendo visto lo mismo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

Harry sonrió al licántropo en agradecimiento y camino junto a Severus contándole de lo que habían hecho en estos dos días, claro omitiendo el episodio de anoche. Tenía tantos deseos de besarlo, pero no estaban solos.

Llegaron a las casitas y ahí estaban ya los integrantes del equipo en sus uniformes negros, Sigfrid estaba al lado de Hide, pero como este era el capitán él presidía la visita.

Notaron que había muchos chicos de Hogwarts, debido a que esta era la práctica del equipo del Colegio y no solo de alguna facultad. Entre ellos encontraron a Gabrielle y Blaise.

Harry volteó a ver a Severus, el hombre miraba con desconfianza al japonés, pero un pequeño roce de la mano de Harry hizo que viera los ojos verdes y la rápida sonrisa que su pareja le dedicó e hizo que dejara de querer derretir al chico con la mirada.

- Bienvenidos a la práctica del equipo de quidditch del Colegio... normalmente empezamos a practicar a las seis, pero hoy empezaremos a las cinco y solo será una hora debido a razones especiales... – se escuchó la misteriosa voz de Hide y todos pusieron atención – por esta razón, solo observaran como jugamos y el entrenamiento, después se retirarán a sus dormitorios, se cambiaran y bañaran si gustan, todos tienen que estar a las siete en punto en las escaleras de sus dormitorios correspondientes, ya sus supervisores les dirán porque... entonces, transportémonos a la isla...

En parejas iban entrando a la casita y se transportaban. Harry lo hizo con Ron, puesto que sabía que no soportaría estar a tan poca distancia del cuerpo de Severus, este se transporto con Remus.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la isla, la práctica comenzó, el ojiverde trataba de poner atención a cada detalle de las jugadas y cada instrucción de Hide, pues Draco estaba haciendo lo mismo y la final en Hogwarts sería pronto. Sería una final interesante.

Como todos los chicos portaban Saetas de Fuego, tuvo que estar atento a cada movimiento, el equipo de titulares jugó contra el de suplentes y luego Hide los mezclo y comenzaron de nuevo.

Dejaron que algunos chicos montaran durante quince minutos y jugaran contra el equipo, pero, después de haber visto como se movían en el aire, solo cinco personas quisieron pasar, entre ellas Harry, que había sido obligado a hacerlo al ver que Draco lo hacía y lo retaba.

Jugaron durante quince minutos pero a Potter le pareció una hora, estaba sudando cuando bajo de la escoba, habiendo perdido la snitch a manos de Sigfrid, cuando ambos casi se estrellan contra el suelo.

La práctica terminó y Hide los despidió a todos, felicitando a los chicos que habían entrado al campo, tocó el hombro de Harry y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, alentándolo a que practicara más pues estaba seguro de que si lo hacía superaría al rubio en poco tiempo.

Cuando regresaban, Harry vio la expresión de Severus y no pudo evitar susurrarle:

- ¿Celoso?...

- Por favor Potter, yo no me pongo celoso...

- No tiene porque hacerlo, solo hay espacio para uno en mi corazón y ese no es Hide, sino un hombre que le gusta vestir negro y que parece que vive en las mazmorras de Hogwarts...

- Salúdemelo cuando lo vea... – contestó sarcásticamente, pero Harry supo que estaba bromeando

Se trasladaron de nuevo a la isla. Cuando llegaron Harry tenía unas enormes ganas de ir a tomar un baño y cambiarse. Además debía de estar listo a las siete para ver a su supervisor.

Remus y Severus se despidieron diciéndoles que los verían al siguiente día temprano, era cierto, al siguiente día volverían a Hogwarts, pero nadie jamás se olvidaría de la experiencia.

Los chicos regresaron a los dormitorios y todos procedieron a tomar un baño y cambiarse ropa. El ojiverde por fin pudo quitarse totalmente ese pequeño aroma a azufre que le había dejado el volcán.

Se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa roja con un dragón dibujado en la espalda, los dos un poco ajustados, peor no mucho; ambas prendas habían sido regalo de Sigfrid, el chico le dijo que se las pusiera esa noche y que se dejará suelo el cabello y así lo hizo, mirándose en el espejo.

En eso entraron Hide y Sigfrid al dormitorio y se bañaron y cambiaron a una velocidad impresionante.

Sigfrid se acercó a Harry, desfajo la camisa, desabotonó tres botones de abajo y dos de arriba y le dijo que se veía perfecto, incluso con el cabello todavía húmedo. Le pidió que se quitara los lentes para la ocasión y que dijera que era un hechizo provisional, fue tan insistente que Harry terminó por hacerlo.

Hide salió del vestidor en unos pantalones de cuero negros y una camisa gris semitransparente, que dejaba ver el enorme tatuaje de su cuerpo, así como la figura de este, porque, además, tenía los mismos botones sin abrochar que él y dejaba ver un poco de su pecho. Para este momento Harry ya sabía que los ojos plateados y rasgados del chico no eran pupilentes sino reales, pero ya no tenían en el efecto de antes en él. Sigfrid, por su lado, salió en un pantalón caqui con una camisa negra semitransparente, que solo tenía dos botones puestos, dejando ver su pecho. El japonés tenía su cabello suelto, pero Sigfrid lo traía amarrado en una coleta, dejando caer algunos para enmarcar su rostro.

- Muy bien... es hora de salir... – dijo el rubio al fin y Harry siguió a ambos

Cuando bajo se encontró que todos los invitados estaban ya en el área, junto con otros chicos que habían ido a especialización en pociones y los de finanzas, era un grupo considerable, también había chicos de las carreras y los supervisores vestidos de ropa casual.

- Bienvenidos a los dormitorios de la Carrera de Auroría, aunque muchos de ustedes ya los conocen... – dijo Sigfrid sobre la escalera, a su lado estaban los supervisores – se preguntaran porqué los hemos traído aquí esta noche, muy bien, esta es la razón: esta noche es la última que pasaran aquí, mañana irán de vuelta a Hogwarts y solo algunos volverán a cursar carreras aquí... pues bien, los alumnos de todas las carreras les quisimos hacer una despedida y, no hay mejor despedida, que una fiesta...

Se escucharon muchos murmullos animados, la voz de otro de los supervisores, que Harry reconoció como Durcet, el de Pociones, habló:

- Se llevaran a cabo tres fiestas una aquí, donde se reunirán los alumnos de Pociones, Finanzas y Auroría por supuesto; otra en Medicina, donde se reunirán Enfermería y Medicina y la última en Relaciones Mágicas, que será para los de esa carrera y para los de Lenguas... se los decimos porque, durante la noche, pueden trasladarse de una fiesta a otra a su gusto...

Los chicos se volvieron a animar, tres fiestas en vez de una, ¡genial! Incluso Harry empezó a pensar que iría a visitar las otras. La vos de la chica supervisora de Finanzas, que parecía africana y se llamaba Tiaret, se escuchó:

- Las fiestas en este Colegio duran hasta que el último alumno se retira del lugar, así que esperamos soporten toda la noche, también les esta permitido beber, no deben de divulgar esto cuando salgan de aquí, pero ustedes deben de saber hasta donde beben... no somos niñeras y esta noche no vamos a cuidarlos, también nosotros queremos divertirnos...

- Con eso dicho – habló Sigfrid - ¡A divertirse!...

Todos rieron y se encaminaron al comedor, siguiendo a los supervisores. Ron estaba junto a Harry emocionado porque tendría la oportunidad de probar el whisky de fuego. Draco solo ponía los ojos en blanco diciendo que no era gran cosa.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando a todos sorprendidos, estaba totalmente cambiado. Mesas y sillas habían desaparecido, dejando lugar a una enorme pista de baile. En el lugar donde se dejaban los platos sucios, había ahora una mesa gigante con bocadillos de todo tipo y parecía que el bar se había extendido, dejando bebidas preparadas en la barra, pero se veía que podías pedir lo que quisieras. Las luces eran como las de una disco muggle, con luces moradas que hacían brillar todo lo blanco, así como una esfera de espejos iluminada por las luces de varios colores, que, sin embargo, dejaban el lugar lo suficientemente oscuro. Las puertas que daban a la piscina estaban abiertas y habían varios chicos en ella disfrutando del agua.

Colgado del techo, un enorme cartel:

"¡QUE HALLAN DISFRUTADO DE LA VISITA, ESPERAMOS VERLOS DE NUEVO POR AQUÍ! ¡FELIZ VIAJE!"

Todos se introdujeron en el lugar, las puertas detrás de ellos se cerraron y la música comenzó a tocar, una canción tipo electrónico que hizo que muchos se dirigieran a la pista, incluyendo a algunos de Hogwarts.

Los demás chicos invitados se repartieron entre la piscina y la barra de bebidas. Harry fue arrastrado ahí por Ron y Draco; el pelirrojo pidió el whisky de fuego y Draco una bebida muggle que se llamaba martini. El ojiverde no quería tomar, pero Weasley se encargó de pedir otro whisky para él:

- ¡Anda Harry!... Celebremos... – le dijo – solo esta...

- Esta bien, esta bien... – tomó el vaso con un líquido rojizo y junto su vaso con el de Ron y la copa de Draco

- Por este viaje tan divertido y porque volvamos aquí dentro de dos años... – dijo el rubio y los tres brindaron por esto – hasta no ver el fondo...

Potter, siguiendo las últimas palabras de su amigo, tomó todo el contenido del vaso. Sintió como el líquido recorría su garganta y la calentaba de forma rápida, incluso raspaba, tosió varias veces y dejo el vasito junto a los otros vacíos. Vio que Ron tenía el mismo problema pero que ya había pedido su segundo trago y, pensándolo bien, no había sabido tan mal.

- ¿Demasiado fuerte?... – preguntó Draco con una sonrisa y sus amigos asintieron – Mejor prueba esto... – dijo tendiéndole un vaso de plástico con un líquido blanco a Harry, este lo tomo

- ¿Qué es?...

- Ponche... no te preocupes, no es tan fuerte y sabe bien...

- Esta bien, confiare en ti...

Tomo un sorbo del vaso, parecía que Malfoy tenía razón, no era fuerte y tenía un sabor muy agradable. Tomó todo el vaso de un jalón y pidió otro. Para entonces Ron ya llevaba cinco tragos de whisky.

- ¡Hey, calma con la bebida!... – les dijo Draco, pero él también ya iba por su tercer martini – mejor prueba esto... – le dijo dándole un vaso que burbujeaba, tenía un tono algo verde y sal en las orillas del vaso – es un ángel, tiene tequila (que es la bebida mexicana por excelencia), un poco de refresco de toronja, limón y sal... tu también varía un poco Weasley...

Harry asintió y tomó el vaso, Ron tomó una bebida igual a la del ojiverde y, para cuando acordaron, ya llevaban dos vasos de la bebida dulce.

Para las nueve de la noche, los tres amigos ya habían pasado por martinis, ángeles, vino tinto, caballitos de tequila con los que jugaron cinco fondos y otras tantas, si no se habían caído por todo lo que habían tomado, era porque Draco les había proporcionado una poción que les quitó un poco el efecto de las bebidas, pero de que estaban ebrios, estaban ebrios. Los tres ya estaban riendo estrepitosamente y diciendo verdades, hasta habían cantado con una de las melodías de una chica muggle sin siquiera saberse la letra.

Ahora se encontraban en la mesa de bocadillos arrasando con todo a su paso, con una cerveza, no de mantequilla, en la mano. Hide los había visto sin despegarse de la barra y los había sacado de ahí, pero Ron iba de vez en cuando por alguna bebida.

Varios compañeros suyos estaban igual o en peores condiciones. Un chico de Ravenclaw estaba nadando en la piscina, con la ropa puesta y besaba con devoción a una chica de Finanzas que tenía puesto un diminuto bikini.

La música cambió a un ritmo de reggae y Harry observó como muchos chicos y chicas salían a la pista bailar, había tanto parejas de diferentes sexos como de un mismo sexo bailando juntos muy pegados.

Observó que Hide se acercaba a él y le susurraba al oído.

- ¿Puedes mantenerte en pie lo suficiente como para bailar conmigo?... ¿O todas las copas que te has tomado ya te afectaron demasiado?...

- No, pero no sé bailar, menos esto... – contestó también al oído del chico

- No te preocupes, yo te guiaré...

Y, antes de que se diera cuenta, el chico le había quitado la bebida de la mano, lo había tomado de la cintura y ambos estaban bailando en el centro de la pista.

El baile era muy pegado, su cuerpo rozaba totalmente con el del japonés y se dejó llevar por completo, sin resistir a los brazos que atraparon su cintura y lo hicieron voltear quedando a espaldas del otro, con los cuerpos aún muy pegados, dejándose llevar por los movimientos.

No supo si fue por todo el alcohol que había tomado o por el ritmo de la música, pero se empezó a sentir excitado. Sintió perfectamente bien como el chico detrás de él empezaba a besar su cuello y como esas manos que estaban en su cintura subían a su pecho, pero se dejó hacer.

Volteó a ver a sus amigos, Ron había sido atrapado por una chica que se parecía a Hermione, los dos bailaban en la pista, bueno la chica lo hacía, el pelirrojo solo trataba de seguir el ritmo. Draco salió del lugar y ahora estaba en la piscina, moviéndose al ritmo de la música con una chica de cabello castaño que trataba de abrazarlo pero el rubio demostró sus habilidades de serpiente al esquivarla.

Sigfrid estaba en una de las esquinas del lugar, con la chica que Harry había visto en la foto del dormitorio, su novia, seguramente esta había decidido buscar al rubio; los dos estaban besándose ferozmente y sus manos parecían buscar toda la piel al alcance.

Harry hubiera deseado estar con Severus, pero el hombre no daba muestras de afecto en público, le parecían demasiado vulgares. No que pudieran hacerlo tampoco.

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió los labios de Hide cerca de los suyos y se dio cuenta de que esas manos no eran para nada inocentes.

- ¡No!... – dijo separándose de su acompañante, la música estaba demasiado alta para que los escucharan – sabes que no lo voy a hacer y sabes bien porque...

- Lo siento Harry, me deje llevar de más... prometo que no sucederá, yo también he bebido mucho esta noche... – dijo el otro arrepentido

- Esta bien, yo también tuve la culpa, solo, no lo hagamos...

- Muy bien, pero, ¿seguimos bailando?...

Y el chico no se pudo negar. Aunque sus cuerpos ya no estaban tan cerca y las manos ya no se movían tanto como antes.

XXXXXXXXX

En el edificio de profesores, estos también tenían una fiesta, que más bien era una cena para despedir a los profesores visitantes.

Sin embargo, Severus estaba fuera, al lado de la piscina, viendo los resplandores que provocaban las luces de los dormitorios y escuchando el eco de la música.

- Cálmate Severus, no hará nada incorrecto... – dijo Emily detrás de él – a lo más que seguramente va a llegar es a beber y mañana, cuando llegue la resaca, se arrepentirá y no lo volverá a hacer en muchos días... pero no va a pasar de eso...

- ¡Gracias por el consuelo!... – contestó el hombre, con sarcasmo

- Debes dejar de sobreprotegerlo, muy pronto cumplirá los diecisiete y, si ahora no puedes controlarlo, mucho menos podrás hacerlo entonces; además, debes dejarlo crecer, vivir, experimentar y el estar ebrio es algo por lo que todos pasamos...

- Lo sé... es solo que... ¡Ah!... ¿Por qué demonios les dejaste hacer estas estúpidas fiestas?... ¿No se supone que esto es un Colegio?... – dijo frustrado

- Lo es y todos los estudiantes aquí son mayores de edad y necesitan divertirse y, honestamente, prefiero que se embriaguen aquí, a que vallan a algún lugar fuera del Colegio y luego no puedan regresar...

- Supongo que tienes razón... – dijo rindiéndose por fin

- ¡Yo siempre tengo la razón!... ahora vamos adentro, quiero bailar y tú vas a ser mi pareja... y deja de preocuparte, mañana lo verás y estará bien... bueno, seguramente con una resaca que recordará para el resto de su vida... pero fuera de eso bien...

Spellman arrastró a su viejo amigo dentro, donde lo obligo a bailar con ella.

Remus estaba sentado en una mesa conversando con Louis, mientras Lestat seducía a una profesora latina. El licántropo ya estaba acostumbrado a ver al vampiro rubio coqueteando, además, él no quería nada serio con este y la conversación del ojiverde frente a él era muy interesante.

Debía aceptar que el vampiro era atractivo, sobre todo en su elegancia y la mirada melancólica que siempre tenía.

Sabía que Louis le consideraba atractivo, él mismo se lo había dicho y después lo había besado en los labios.

- ¿Quieres bailar?... – escuchó que le decía el vampiro y asintió, dejándose llevar a la pista de baile, donde un vals se tocaba.

Bailaron sin dejar de conversar y reír, desde otra mesa, Lestat los observó por un momento y sonrió. Ya era hora, Remus estaba listo.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry seguía bailando con Hide, después había ido a comer algo y el ojiverde pidió un vaso de ponche que bebió casi de un sorbo, Hide rió y le dio a probar un trago de sake, que el chico tomó despacio, la bebida era caliente, pero era muy fuerte y lo mareo, sin embargo bebió otros dos vasos y volvió a la pista con Hide.

Después cambió de pareja, por una hermosa chica de ojos tan verdes como los suyos y cabello rubio y bailo con ella, hasta que la chica trató de besarlo, estaba tan ebria como él y Harry la esquivó diciéndole que iba por unas bebidas. Ya no regresó.

Siguió bebiendo, probando mucha clase de tragos y alimentándose de papas fritas de la mesa de bocadillos.

Para la una de la madrugada, ya estaba total y completamente fuera de sus cabales. Había entrado en la piscina con todo y ropa y bailado, después volvió a la pista secando sus ropas con un hechizo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de haber recordado dicho hechizo.

En su camino a la pista, vio a Sigfrid saliendo del comedor hacia las habitaciones con su novia de la mano y supo que no era el momento de ir a dormir. También vio a Hide, besando a un chico que identificó como el supervisor de Pociones, los dos en la esquina más alejada y parecía que no podían detenerse.

No veía a Ron por ningún lado y Draco estaba en la barra así que se acercó a él.

- ¿Has visto a Ron?...

- Me parece que subió a dormir después de vomitar encima de su pareja de baile... – le contestó Draco como si no hubiera bebido ni una gota de alcohol

- ¿Bebiste toda tu poción?... siento que me voy a caer en cualquier momento...

- No, lo siento, acabo de terminarla, ¿por qué no subes a dormir?...

- Sigfrid subió con su novia, no creo que agradezcan que valla...

- Entonces sigue bebiendo pero en menores cantidades, te daría un café, pero creo que solo están sirviendo bebidas alcoholizadas y refrescos...

- Esta bien...

Draco tenía razón, Harry había pedido un café pero este nunca llegó. Volteó y notó que los que estaban más fuera de sus cabales eran los chicos de Hogwarts, los del Colegio parecían controlarse y muchos no habían bebido más que refresco.

Volteó a la puerta y vio como Hide salía por ella llevando consigo al supervisor francés. Supo entonces que tendría que esperar más para volver al dormitorio.

- ¿Sabes?... escenas como esas me hacen extrañar a Ginny... – le dijo Draco a su lado, señalando a una pareja que se besaba tiernamente en una esquina y que se sonreía, después el chico llevo a su pareja afuera y se perdieron en el camino que llevaba a las habitaciones de la carrera de Pociones

- Si, lo sé... no sabes cuanto me gustaría estar ahora mismo con tu padrino, pero sé que si fuera así, no haríamos nada de eso, no le gustan las muestra de amor en público...

- ¿Te imaginas su rostro si viera esto?... – dijo el rubio refiriéndose a la fiesta

- Nos sacaba a ambos de aquí y nos prohibía volver a tomar una gota de alcohol... – dijo Harry riéndose

Siguieron conversando por un largo rato, mientras seguían consumiendo alcohol. Hasta que ambos fueron invitados a la pista de baile y luego a las dos fiestas en los otros dormitorios.

Juntos fueron a medicina, donde gozaron de la música por un rato, Neville los vio, el chico había tomado pero no estaba tan ebrio como ellos. Les presentó a una chica de la carrera que lo arrastró a la pista de baile y le beso cuando llegaron allá.

- ¿Quién diría que Longbottom encontraría pareja aquí?... – dijo Draco sarcásticamente

- Solo espero que mañana ambos recuerden que se estaban besando y no se arrepientan...

- Si, vamos, todavía nos falta una fiesta...

Salieron de allí y se dirigieron a Relaciones, donde ya casi no había nadie en la fiesta. Hermione no estaba por ningún lado y la verdad el ambiente no se respiraba tan relajado, sino un poco más formal, aunque muchos chicos estaban demasiado ebrios. Solo estuvieron ahí media hora y regresaron a auroría.

Allí, el panorama seguía igual, la pista todavía estaba bastante llena, habían muchos en la piscina, pero casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían retirado ya.

Bebieron unos cuantos tragos más, empezando a sentirse realmente mareados.

Bailaron con dos chicas morenas durante una hora, pero a Harry el alcohol ya lo estaba sacando demasiado de sus cabales y, cuando se encontró a sí mismo a punto de besar a su pareja de baile, supo que era hora de regresar a la habitación.

Se despidió de la chica diciéndole lo bien que se la había pasado con ella y esta dijo que le escribiría; pero cuando la vio tambaleándose hasta llegar al bar, supo que tal vez mañana no recordara nada.

- Voy a regresar a la habitación Draco... – le dijo a su amigo

- Te acompaño, no quiero que caigas por las escaleras, estar peor que yo...

Se despidió de su compañera de baile que se fue con una sonrisa y encontró inmediatamente a otro chico.

Salieron de allí y emprendieron la tortuosa subida por las escaleras. Bueno, tortuosa para Harry que empezaba a sentir realmente los efectos de haber tomado tanto y se recargaba demasiado en el rubio.

- ¿Por qué demonios no pusieron elevadores?... – balbuceó cuando se tropezó en un escalón

- Tal vez porque nunca imaginaron que los alumnos beberían tanto como para no poder subir solos a su habitación... – le dijo con sarcasmo el rubio

- Cállate Malfoy...

Llegaron al cuarto piso en lo que, a Harry le pareció, una hora después, pero que solo habían sido diez minutos. Draco lo llevó hasta la puerta, donde el moreno dijo la contraseña 'Nyoka' y entró.

- Creo que Sigfrid y Hide se divirtieron mucho esta noche... – dijo el ojiverde, pues las camas de abajo de las literas, donde dormían los chicos, estaban cubiertas por cortinas y, en una pequeña abertura de la de Hide, pudieron apreciar al japonés, totalmente desnudo, abrazando al supervisor de Pociones, que también estaba desnudo.

- Shhh... – lo calló el rubio.

El rubio lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa y lo acostó solo en boxers en la cama de arriba. Lo arropo y salió de allí, para ir a dormir a su propia habitación.

Vio el reloj que estaba en su dormitorio: 4:00 AM.

- ¡Demonios!... – dijo no muy alto pues sus compañeros ya estaban ahí y se acostó rápidamente.

Abordarían los carruajes a las cocho en punto. Pero la fiesta había sido genial.

XXXXXXXXX

Estaba soñando, lo sabía, pues estaba en un cuarto oscuro y un duendecillo verde lo golpeaba en la cabeza con un martillo.

Le rogó al duendecillo por agua pero este le dijo que no y simplemente siguió golpeándole la cabeza. Luego lo empezó a sacudir y su voz era tan parecida a la de Sigfrid.

- Harry, Harry, despierta, ya son las siete... Harry...

Escuchaba a lo lejos esa voz, el duendecillo seguía golpeándolo y ahora lo zarandeaba, pero se difuminaba poco a poco; la voz seguía llamándolo, esa maldita voz que parecía amplificada por varios altavoces y que no ayudaba para nada al infernal dolor de cabeza que sentía.

Sintió que lo sacudían más fuerte y trató de que lo dejaran en paz. Pero parecían no rendirse. Empezaba a sentir nauseas debido a tanto movimiento.

- Harry, levántate, tienes que estar a las ocho enfrente del castillo... ¡Harry!...

- Cinco minutos...

- No, tienes que levantarte ahora... ¡¡¡HARRY!!!...

Y no hubo necesidad de que lo siguiera llamando.

Después de la segunda sacudida fuerte, el ojiverde se levantó como un rayo y se dirigió directamente al baño.

Cuando llegó ahí, se agachó sobre el escusado y vomito todo el contenido de su estomago dentro de este.

Siguió haciéndolo durante unos minutos, sintiendo manos cálidas tomar su cabello y, cuando hubo terminado y supo que no quedaba más en su estómago, se sentó en el frío suelo, sintiendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Se estaba regañando a sí mismo por haber bebido tanto.

- ¿Estas bien?... – sintió que esas palabras le taladraban la cabeza, como si estuvieran gritando y se tapo los oídos – lo siento... – susurraron ahora - ¿cómo te sientes?...

- Ahora sé que se siente estar en una lavadora... ¿cómo demonios pude beber tanto?... ¿en qué estaba pensando?... Mi cabeza me esta matando... – todo lo dijo susurrando, aún así cada sonido se escuchaba demasiado fuerte

Una mano tomo la suya y depósito un vaso de agua en esta, el ojiverde tomó el vaso de un jalón.

- ¿Tu primera resaca?... – preguntó la misma voz y la reconoció, era Hide

- Aja...

Abrió los ojos y vio al chico japonés. Se veía que acababa de bañarse, porque solo tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura y su cabello estaba húmedo, al igual que su cuerpo.

- No te preocupes, solo necesitas dormir, tomar grandes cantidades de agua y, si es posible, una poción de pimienta o, mejor, una contra la resaca y te sentirás mejor... – le dijo con una sonrisa – te lo digo por experiencia – y le guiñó un ojo.

- Pero por ahora tendrás que vivir con ella, tienes una hora para arreglarte, bajar a desayunar e ir a tomar el carruaje... – le dijo Sigfrid

A la mención de la palabra desayuno, el estómago de Harry reaccionó de nuevo y tuvo que volver a su posición frente al escusado. Rezando al Dios de porcelana.

- Idiota... – le dijo Hide a su amigo

- Lo siento... no creí que reaccionara así... – dijo el rubio

Para cuando pudo despegarse del escusado, tomó el nuevo vaso de agua que Hide le ofrecía y procedió a tomar un baño.

Se sentía tan bien estar debajo del agua, pero el dolor de cabeza seguía ahí y el sonido era molesto, así que se apresuró, salió, se lavo los dientes y fue a vestirse.

Se pudo unos jeans que estaban un poco flojos y una camiseta negra floja, tenis y una chaqueta de mezclilla. Ropa cómoda, pues su cuerpo no quería nada apretado.

Notó que el sol le molestaba y Hide le dio unos lentes oscuros, Harry le sonrió y se propuso a empacar todas sus cosas.

Tomó su vestimenta de la noche anterior, Sigfrid había dicho que era un regalo y que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, así que la empacó también.

Buscó que no se le olvidara nada. Los chicos estaban esperando por él.

- ¿No tienen clases hoy?...

- Yo tengo que acompañarlos hasta los carruajes... – dijo Sigfrid con su túnica beige puesta

- Y yo te iré a despedir... – le dijo Hide – solo es una clase y es Runas, estoy adelantado, al profesor no le molestará...

Harry les sonrió, la verdad era que se había divertido mucho con ellos estos días. A pesar de todos los episodios con el japonés y lo que había paso en la isla de los fénix. Notó que las camas de todos estaban hechas, los acompañantes de sus nuevos amigos seguramente habían regresado a sus propios dormitorios.

Terminó de empacar y todavía le dolía la cabeza. Aunque ya soportaba un poco la luz del sol y le devolvió los lentes a Hide.

- Quédatelos... te van bien... y estoy seguro de que los necesitarás luego... – le dijo este

Harry le agradeció y procedió a bajar con su mochila llena. Le agradeció a Sigfrid por prestarle la túnica del Colegio que devolvió, el rubio solo sonrió.

Bajaron al comedor, el cual había vuelto a su apariencia normal, la piscina también estaba limpia, Harry se dio cuenta de que no era el único con una enorme resaca.

Ron estaba maldiciendo la hora en la que había bebido tanto y Draco tenía puestos unos lentes oscuros, parecía que había olvidado la poción para la resaca y estaba sufriendo con su propia conciencia en este momento.

Y que decir de otros chicos de Hogwarts que parecían estar sufriendo de escalofríos.

Gabrielle, en cambió, parecía no haber tomado una sola gota, aunque Harry la había visto bebiendo cantidades impresionantes de tequila, al final la chica se había retirado del brazo de un chico de Medicina. La chica sonreía a sus amigos en pena.

El ruido del comedor era molesto, pero ya no tanto y, sabiendo que no soportaría un desayuno completo, solo pidió un café, un jugo de naranja y fruta fresca, al igual que Gabrielle.

Draco solo pidió un café y Ron se conformó con un vaso de agua.

Sin embargo Sigfrid y Hide pidieron un desayuno completo, que comieron rápido al ver lo que los olores provocaban a los tres chicos.

Para cuando terminaron y se encaminaron fuera del edificio, los dolores de cabeza seguían igual, una chica pasó junto a ellos gritando y casi la hechizan entre los tres.

El sol estaba demasiado brillante para su gusto y la imagen de sus camas en Hogwarts se les antojó demasiado apetitosa.

Además, eran las ocho y diez y ya iban tarde.

XXXXXXXXX

- ¿Dónde demonios están?...

- Cálmate Severus, ya llegarán...

Decía una sonriente Emily a su muy malhumorado amigo. Estaban frente a la entrada al castillo, los carruajes estaban listos, los alumnos llegaban poco a poco y sus rostros demostraban todo lo que había pasado anoche: la gran mayoría estaban vestidos con las túnicas de Hogwarts, no porque quisieran, sino porque las capuchas les tapaban la cara del sol; otros cargaban botellas con agua y la tomaban como si estuvieran en medio del desierto; la mayoría no soportaban los ruidos fuertes así que muchos hechizos silenciadores volaron antes de que todos guardaran silencio y algunos estaban sentados en el suelo, esperando ansiosamente porque todos llegaran para poder entrar a los hermosos y oscuros carruajes que los levarían de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Muy pocos eran los alumnos que estaban bien, entre ellos Hermione. Hasta Neville tenía dolor de cabeza.

Por supuesto que este panorama había hecho refunfuñar a Severus, que hablaba en voz alta para torturar a sus alumnos.

Remus estaba con una chica de sexto de Ravenclaw que había sentido ganas de vomitar y ahora ambos estaban al borde del camino esperando que los espasmos pararan.

- Ahí están... – dijo Emily señalando a los alumnos que venían de auroría, que parecían había caminado por el vía crucis en vez de un camino liso. Muchos venían con lente oscuros o las túnicas del colegio, excepto por Harry que era protegido por los vidrios sin aumento de sus lentes, que Hide había hechizado hacía unos minutos.

Severus notó inmediatamente que Potter sufría de resaca, sobre todo cuando se mareo y Hide lo sostuvo, para después pedir perdón por haber hablado en voz alta. Todos estaban callados y pudo notar que Granger iba a regañar a su novio por su deplorable estado. El pelirrojo le pedía que bajara la voz pero la chica le gritó y se gano miradas asesinas de sus compañeros que la hicieron callar, con la promesa de ajustar cuentas cuando estuvieran en Hogwarts.

Cuando todos estuvieron delante de Emily, la profesora habló:

- ¡Buenos días a todos!... – saludo animadamente, cosechando gemidos de sufrimiento de sus alumnos por el tono alto de voz – perdón... – dijo bajando el volumen – espero que du estancia en el Colegio halla sido de su agrado, veo que anoche se divirtieron de más, pero espero que también hallan obtenido algo productivo de las clases y de sus guías y supervisores... recuerden que tienen los siguientes días libres para poder hacer sus tareas y descansar... yo volveré a Hogwarts hasta la noche, así que los veré a todos allá... espero que muchos de ustedes regresen aquí y tomen clases en las facultades... muy bien, sin más, es hora de partir, recuerden que el orden es como cuando llegaron aquí, así que suban a los carruajes, los veré mañana...

Todos empezaron a subir a los carruajes, alegres de poder ocultarse del sol, cuando el ojiverde lo iba a hacer, después de haber acariciado a Thestral, las manos de Hide lo detuvieron.

- Espera, no te vallas sin despedirte de nosotros... – le sonrió el japonés

Harry arrojó su mochila dentro del carruaje y se dejó abrazar por el chico, era un par de centímetros más alto que él, al igual que Severus, así que no se sintió tan pequeño. Respondió al abrazo con cariño, había ganado dos nuevo amigos y esperaba verlos pronto. Los tres ignoraban la mirada asesina de Snape, que estaba ayudando a Remus a subir a la enferma chica de Ravenclaw.

- Buen viaje Harry, cuídate mucho y, ya sabes, cuando estés solo siempre podrás buscarme... – le susurró al oído

- Gracias... tu también cuídate, espero verte algún día... – le contestó

- ¡Oh!, no te preocupes por eso... – dijo Sigfrid cuando Hide soltó al ojiverde – nos veremos pronto

El rubio se adelantó y se acercó a Harry, puso en su mano una pequeña figura que representaba el escudo del Colegio y le susurró al oído:

- Esto es un traslador autorizado, cada vez que quieras venir aquí, solo tienes que decir 'alpha phenium' y serás transportado directamente a mi habitación, siempre estaremos disponibles para ti... – lo alejó de él y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad

- Gracias... – dijo el chico guardando el presente en su bolsillo

- No hay de que mi auror jr. – le dijo Sigfrid, era la primera vez que le llamaba así y se sorprendió -Y perdón por lo del exceso de alcohol... también por todo lo que mi amigo Hide te hizo pasar, no lo hicimos para dañarte – le dijo guiñándole de nuevo un ojo, Harry se puso rojo y solo asintió

Separó un poco al chico de él y se quedó observando los verdes ojos del gryffindor, le sonrió y se inclinó sobre de él, depositando un casto beso en los labios del chico, lo mismo fue hecho por Hide. Le dieron un último abrazo y lo dejaron subir al carruaje, donde Severus ya se había introducido.

Harry cerró la puerta y volteó a ver a Severus, supo que tendría que enfrentarse al carácter de Snape más tarde, pero por ahora lo único que quería era regresar a Hogwarts y de descansar de la resaca.

Después de unos momentos, los carruajes emprendieron el vuelo.

A pesar de que el brillo del sol le molestaba, sacó la cabeza por la ventana y se despidió de sus dos amigos. Vio el colegio de nuevo, la piedra blanca reluciente debido al sol, los edificios, el estadio, las islas. Solo esperaba poder volver aquí.

Cuando se alejaban, un ave negra se acercó al carruaje y emitió un sonido junto a la ventana.

- Adiós Orus... – dijo el chico despidiéndose de su amigo – si vuelto aquí, iré a visitarte...

El ave cantó una vez más y después se alejó. Harry se quedó observando el panorama del Colegio. Volvería, lo haría, cuando matara a Voldemort y fuera digno de ocupar el lugar que su padre había ocupado cuando estuvo aquí.

- Volverás Harry... – escuchó la voz de Severus detrás de él y solo asintió

Cuando ya no se alcanzaba a ver el Colegio, procedió a sentarse bien y volteó a ver al otro ocupante del carruaje. Los ojos del profesor mostraban su enojo, pero también preocupación, la cual se mostró aún más cuando cerró la ventanilla para que el sol no entrara y habló en voz baja.

- ¿Cuánto bebiste?... – preguntó con seriedad

- No recuerdo bien...

- ¿Qué bebiste?... – Harry dudó en contestar, pero su pareja insistió – dime...

- Pues empecé con un vaso de whisky de fuego, después Draco me dio ponche, un ángel, un martini, tequila, sake, vino tinto, cerveza... ammm... no recuerdo bien... – dijo apenado

- Mezclaste las bebidas, seguramente vomitaste hoy en la mañana ¿no?... – recibió un asentimiento - ¿comiste antes de introducir tanto alcohol en tu sistema?...

- No, primero bebimos y después de la primer ronda, Hide nos arrastró para que comiéramos algo... – al ver la mirada del profesor a la mención del nombre del japonés siguió hablando – Severus no pasó nada, no te voy a mentir, baile con él y estaba tan ebrio que me deje llevar, pero no pasó de que bailáramos pegados en la pista, con todos viéndonos... después fui a bailar con una chica que no recuerdo ni como era y él llevo al supervisor de Pociones a la cama... fuera de eso, no hubo nada más, es un buen amigo y yo solo te amo a ti; ¿crees que después de todo lo que tuve que pasar para convencerte de que tuviéramos una relación seria te engañaría?...

Los ojos del hombre se fijaron firmemente en los verdes de su pareja. Después se inclinó y besó los rojos labios, delicadamente, tomando posesión de lo que era suyo al profundizar el beso.

- Solo no vuelvas a embriagarte de esta forma... – dijo cuando se separaron, luego se agachó a buscar algo en su maleta y sacó dos frasquitos uno con un líquido azul y otro con un líquido rosa – bebe la azul ahora y cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts ve directamente a tu dormitorio y has buen uso de el, duerme hasta mañana, cuando despiertes tómate la rosa, te quitará lo que quede de la resaca...

- ¿Para qué es la azul?... – preguntó al tomarla

- Para quitarte el monumental dolor de cabeza que debes tener en este momento... no voy a regañarte por esto, ya suficiente lección tuviste al despertar y tener esa jaqueca... pero debes de medir como bebes y lo que bebes...

- Lo sé, gracias Sev... – dijo bostezando

- Duerme, te despertaré al llegar a Hogwarts... – le dijo el hombre

El ojiverde se recargó en el pecho del profesor, extendiendo sus piernas en el asiento. Sintió como ponían una manta sobre su cuerpo y sonrió cuando los brazos de Severus se cerraron alrededor de su cintura.

- Te amo... – susurró a punto de dormirse y no pudo escuchar el susurró del otro

- Yo también te amo Harry... pronto tendré el valor de decírtelo a la cara... espero...

Y él también se quedó dormido acurrucado por el calor del cuerpo del más joven.

XXXXXXXXX

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué tal?... ¿Les gustaron?... Espero que sí...

Nuevamente perdón por no poder responder a los reviews, pero no he tenido tiempo y este capítulo no me dejó hacer nada, no podía dejar de escribir, me volví loka con las descripciones y luego con los nombres me fue peor. Pero no saben lo que significan sus comentarios para mi, sin ellos no puedo vivir!!!.

Estos tres capítulos están dedicados con todo mi cariño a Ali, perdón por el retraso chica pero no pude terminar:

¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLE!!!

Espero que te la hallas pasado bien.

Bueno me retiro, REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: ó a ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN!!! :

: ¨)

¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨)

(¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´

¸.o´¸.oo-"

AFTER FOREVER


	30. Capítulo 30: DOS SON COMPAÑÍA, TRES SON ...

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)

Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-13

Parejas: Harry / Severus

Remus / Lestat

Louis / Lestat

Remus / Louis / Lestat

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Anne Rice, yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos... muajajajaja... n.n). No persigo fines de lucro, no gano un solo centavo escribiendo esto¡ASÍ QUE NO TIENEN PORQUE DEMANDARME!...

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers todos los libros, sino te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, no lo leas... ADEMÁS ESTE VIENE CON LEMON!

Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos

Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel

Y así: ... es comunicación mental, lo hago para que no halla confusiones

IMPORTANTE: Este capitulo esta dedicado a Vimpela y a Aura, porque sus cumpleaños pasaron y no pude hacerles un regalito. Espero que se la hallan pasado muy bien y que cumplan muchos más!

También es mi pequeño regalo de San Valentín, espero lo disfruten

El tan esperado trío.

Disfruten de la lectura! ((ojj

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**CAPITULO 30: DOS SON COMPAÑÍA, TRES SON... ALGO MUY INTERESANTE... **

Después de llegar del viaje, totalmente cansados y todavía con la resaca, todos los alumnos se habían dirigido a sus habitaciones y no habían salido de ahí hasta el día siguiente, después de haber dormido durante horas.

Aún así, muchos todavía resentía la resaca.

Los otros días se dedicaron a hacer los ensayos para las materias. Harry los terminó el mismo jueves por la noche, todavía con la emoción de haber hecho la visita al enorme Colegio.

Los hizo así de rápido porque Severus lo había castigado por la borrachera y no solo a él, sino también a Draco, así que ambos estaban cumpliendo sus castigos en los laboratorios, limpiando calderos, ordenando ingredientes y haciendo las pociones para la enfermería. Lo cual les quitaba el tiempo.

Además, el castigo duraría un mes y tenían otras asignaturas y la final de quidditch la siguiente semana.

El siguiente día fue la práctica de quidditch de gryffindor y, para cuando esta terminó, una hora después de lo normal, los integrantes de dicho equipo estaban muertos y querían asesinar a Harry.

¡Te estas volviendo Oliver!... - le había dicho Ginny

Ron fue el único que no dijo nada, sabía que el capitán estaba emocionado después de haber visto entrenar al equipo del Colegio del Fénix, además la final estaba cerca y Draco seguramente haría entrenar a su equipo igual o peor que Harry.

Y tuvo razón, al siguiente día les llegó la noticia de que, durante el entrenamiento, Draco le había exigido tanto a un chico nuevo de cuarto curso, que este había terminado en la enfermería con una pierna rota y el rubio no sentía ningún remordimiento, así que tuvieron que seguir el ritmo que les exigía Potter, sabiendo que este si tenía límites.

La siguiente semana pasó como cualquier otra. Con clases y ensayos entregados. Además de todos los profesores haciéndolos trabajar a cien kilómetros por hora, para reponer las clases perdidas, sobre todo McGonagall y Snape.

Y, entre las prácticas casi diarias y los castigos de Severus, además de las clases extras de Harry con Emily y Lestat, ni Draco ni Potter tenían tiempo de nada.

Emily estuvo bastante tranquila con sus alumnos, sobre todo después de que le contaron sobre la clase de Artes Oscuras con el vampiro, incluso Harry entró a las clases de Defensa para poder dar su opinión del Colegio y su madrina parecía encantada con el interés que demostraban todos.

La profesora Sprout, después de leer el informe sobre las rosas de fuego que algunos le presentaron, decidió enseñárselas pues los que no habían ido con los aurores no las vieron. Resultó que la profesora tenía un invernadero donde solo cultivaba plantas por gusto, entre ellas las rosas, aunque no les dejó tocarlas. Pero ahí tanto Harry, como Ron y Draco, pudieron apreciar las plantas que habían visto en los invernaderos de la isla, solo que en menores cantidades.

En si, la semana estuvo bastante normal y todos esperaban ansiosos el sábado pues sería la final de quidditch: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, que sería muy interesante, sobre todo después de los rumores que se habían propagado por todos lados de que ambos capitanes estaban masacrando a sus jugadores en las prácticas, cosa que tenía loca e indignada a madame Pomfrey.

De hecho, el ambiente el sábado se sentía tenso, sobre todo por el hecho de que Slytherin no ganaba una copa de quidditch en años y de que los gryffindor iban por el tricampeonato. Otra cosa era que todos sabían que Draco Malfoy era ahora muy amigo de Harry Potter y el novio de Ginny Weasley, lo cual era un factor para que el juego se pusiera interesante.

La mañana del juego sorprendió a todos con Draco en la mesa de Slytherin, cosa que no era normal, rodeado por el equipo de quidditch, todos hablando en voz baja.

En la mesa de gryffindor, el equipo estaba dispersado, todos muy nerviosos, incluso Harry que no paraba de hablar y hablar nerviosamente, ya que parecía que no lograría comer un solo bocado.

- Muy bien, creo que todos saben que hacer, di las últimas instrucciones hace unos minutos... bueno, se las vine diciendo desde la semana pasada, estoy seguro de que no se les olvidaran¿verdad?... bueno, en tal caso se las diré de nuevo en unos minutos... porque no podemos permitirnos errores, eso sería...

¡Cálmate Harry!... - le gritó Gabrielle que estaba sentada junto a él y, francamente, estaba a punto de ahorcarlo - es mi primer partido en esta escuela y ni yo estoy tan nerviosa... estamos bien, llevamos una semana hablando de este partido, vamos a ganar...

- Pero¿y si Draco les enseñó algo que yo no¿qué tal si le pidió consejos a Hide?... ¡Por Merlín, no había pensado en eso... bueno, creo que ya no hay hora... pero debí de hacerlo... ¡demonios¿por qué no...?

¡Quitus!... - gritó Hermione apuntando con su varita al chico, el cual quedó mudo al instante - mira Harry, Gabrielle tiene razón, han pasado muchos días entrenando, incluso en la sala común han hablado del partido y francamente si te pones más nervioso también pondrás nervioso al equipo... eres el capital¡tranquilízate!...

- Si, por favor y come algo, que no queremos que te caigas de tu escoba por inanición... - le dijo Ron quien parecía no haber tocado mucho su desayuno

El ojiverde asintió y empezó a probar bocados pequeños de la tostada que Gabrielle le dio, sabiendo que Hermione no le quitaría el hechizo hasta que fuera hora de ir a cambiarse.

Desde la mesa de profesores, Remus le observaba atentamente y sonreía, James, cuando le tocó ser capitán por primera vez en una final había estado tan nervioso como Harry, incluso más. Suspiró y llamó la atención de Severus y Emily.

¿Qué te pasa?... - le preguntó la profesora

- Nada, solo recordé a James... - respondió sin dejar de observar al chico que trataba de que un poco de leche entrara en su organismo ¿recuerdas la primera vez que jugó una final como capitán?... ¡oh, lo siento!... olvide que...

- Si... - sonrió la profesora, atenta a los gestos que Severus - fue durante su quinto año y yo no estaba, entre al siguiente año, pero estoy segura de que estaba tan nervioso como Harry...

- Si, espero que gane... realmente lo espero... - finalizó el licántropo

Y es que no solo tenía una sola razón para quererlo, recordó la apuesta que había hecho la noche anterior con Lestat, el vampiro lo había hipnotizado seguramente para que aceptara semejante cosa:

_Flash Back_

_Remus estaba en sus aposentos con un muy activo y desnudo Lestat sobre él, parecía que no se podía saciar a un vampiro, era la segunda vez que lo llevaba al clímax y este seguía y seguía sin poder detenerse._

_De pronto, el rubio paró los besos que le estaba aplicando a su desnudo cuerpo y se puso a observar sus ojos fijamente por unos segundos, para después poner una sonrisa maquiavélica:_

_- Remus¿qué tal si hacemos una apuesta por el partido de mañana?... - le había preguntado sin quitar esa sonrisa que empezaba a ponerlo nervioso_

_¿Qué clase de apuesta?..._

_- Si gana slytherin, harás lo que yo diga mañana en la cama; si gana gryffindor, podrás decir si o no a lo que tengo planeado..._

_¿Qué tienes planeado?... - preguntó con reserva_

_- Es una sorpresa, tu solo di sí o no..._

_No supo si fue la sonrisa seductora del vampiro, o la curiosidad que le provocó el resultado de dicha apuesta, solo atinó a besar los labios rojos del vampiro y a asentir; pero, mientras este sonreía y volvía a la labor que había dejado inconclusa, empezó a rezar que Harry ganará el partido..._

_Fin del Flash Back _

- Remus¿en qué estas pensando?... - le preguntó su amiga sacándolo de sus recuerdos

- En nada Emily, solo espero que Harry gane el partido...

- Yo no sé que pensar de eso... - comentó Severus en casi un susurro, observando primero a Harry que seguía mudo y luego a Draco que conversaba con el equipo, tanto Remus como la profesora observaron sus gestos y sonrieron

- Debe de ser difícil no saber a quien apoyar... - dijo Lupin - si a tu ahijado o a tu... protegido...

Severus gruño, sabiendo que la última palabra iba a ser 'pareja' y maldiciendo la hora en la que Harry había hablado con el licántropo sobre la relación de ambos. Cierto que le había sorprendido la actitud de Lupin, no hablaban del asunto, pero había dejado claro que si le hacía daño al chico iba a pagarlo muy caro; tampoco se había mencionado el tema de su pasado y James. No por primera vez se preguntó si Black hubiera sido tan comprensivo, bueno, nunca lo averiguaría.

- Si, es difícil... - fue su única respuesta

- Entonces dejémoslo en que gane el mejor... - intervino Emily - al fin y al cabo, ambos masacraron a sus jugadores la semana pasada... tiene suerte de tener vivos a sus titulares... creo que después de este partido todos van a renunciar...

Eso lo hizo, Remus sonrió por lo bajo y luego no puedo evitar que una carcajada saliera de su boca llamando la atención de muchos en el Comedor. Dumbledore, que había escuchado la conversación también sonrió y madame Pomfrey gruño al escuchar el comentario de Emily.

- No le veo la gracia... - dijo

- Bueno Pompy, tu misma estás aquí hoy porque quieres asegurarte que no lastimen a nadie durante el desayuno... - bromeó Filius y la enfermera gruño de nuevo, provocando la risa de Emily...

- Te recuerdo que tu pasaste por la enfermería de Hogwarts en más ocasiones que los merodeadores y Severus juntos y solo estuviste aquí dos años... - le recordó Pomfrey a la profesora

- No tengo la culpa de que las chicas de slytherin sean tan...

- Creo que es hora del partido... - interrumpió Albus a la profesora que solo gruñó y asintió, volteando a la mesa de gryffindor, donde Hermione quitaba el hechizo a Harry

La chica castaña señalaba con su varita la garganta del capitán de quidditch, para luego sonreír ante los gestos de su amigo al aclararse la garganta.

¡Es hora del juego!... Gryffindors, a los vestidores... - gritó por sobre la algarabía que se vivía

Todos los jugadores se levantaron de la mesa y se despidieron de sus amigos, estaban nerviosos y se notaba en sus risitas histéricas. Harry volteó hacia la mesa de profesores y le sonrió a Severus, el profesor llevaba toda la semana diciéndole que iban a perder y el ojiverde solo sonreía. Al final apostaron que si ganaba gryffindor Severus tendría que pasearse por la escuela con una banderita de la casa de los leones por la siguiente semana y quitarle el castigo al chico, en caso contrario, Harry vestiría las insignias de 'Potter apesta', que quedaban de su cuarto año y su castigo se alargaría. El chico estuvo seguro de que Draco tuvo algo que ver con eso.

Viendo que los jugadores le seguían, se encaminó hacia la puerta con el equipo al completo a sus espaldas.

Unos momentos después, Draco conducía a su equipo a los vestidores.

XXXXXXXXX

- Muy bien gryffindors, es hora... todos saben que hacer así que ¡A GANAR!... - decía Harry a su equipo antes de salir a la cancha

¡A GANAR!... - gritaron a coro los demás

Salieron de los vestidores al campo.

Los slytherin salían también por el otro lado y Madame Hooch estaba ya afuera esperándolos.

Los gritos de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se escuchaban desde las gradas y la voz de Dennis Crevey se escuchó comentando:

- Y aquí entran los jugadores del equipo ganador... es decir, de gryffindor... - corrigió al ver el rostro de Snape, McGonagall solo ignoró el comentario pero la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba su aprobación - los cazadores Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan y la estrella Colin Crevey...

¡Dennis!...

- Lo siento profesora, como decía, también los golpeadores Gabrielle Weasley, Dean Thomas, el guardián Ron Weasley y, por último pero no menos importante, el capitán y buscador del equipo: Harry Potter...

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo de parte de los clubs de fans del ojiverde. Y los de Slytherin se indignaron cuando el comentador no mencionó la alineación de las serpientes.

Pero tanto Harry como Draco estaban atentos a otra cosa. Y eso era el extraño clima: el día, que había empezado caluroso y con un solo brillante, perfecto para un partido de quidditch, de pronto se había convertido en un día relativamente nublado.

Las nubes que avanzaban, eran cada vez más negras y densas, la luz del sol era obstruida, el clima se sentía frío poco a poco y el viento cada vez era más fuerte.

Esto era relativamente normal en ese país y nadie más ponía atención al hecho. Bueno, casi nadie más.

Pero tanto Malfoy como Potter, sentían que algo estaba mal. Se voltearon a ver y reconocieron que ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

Además, a Harry le empezaba a doler la cabeza y eso no era una buena señal.

La voz de Madame Hooch, los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Quiero un juego limpio. Capitanes, dense las manos... - así lo hicieron ambos chicos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, los dos pensando en algo que no era el juego - muy bien, suban a sus escobas... - todos los jugadores subieron, los buscadores subieron un paco más, al igual que los golpeadores y los guardianes fueron a los aros; los cazadores quedaron relativamente cerca de Madame Hooch quien liberó la snitch y las bludgers, y subió a su escoba con la quaffle ¡Que empiece el juego!... - dijo arrojando el balón al aire, el cual fue tomado por los slytherin

Harry le hizo señas a su amigo de subir lo más lejos que pudieron y este así lo hizo, hasta que el estadio quedó tan lejos que nadie podría verlos conversando.

¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?... - preguntó el rubio

¿Qué esto no es normal?... si, lo siento... y también me duele la cabeza... - dijo viéndolo a los ojos - tú sabes lo que eso significa...

- El señor oscuro esta cerca...

Potter asintió.

Escuchaban las ovaciones desde abajo, la voz de Dennis les llegó fuerte y clara: slytherin había anotado ya treinta puntos y gryffindor solo diez.

Pero a ambos capitanes, les preocupaba algo muy distinto. Si Voldemort estaba cerca, eso solo significaba que atacaría en cualquier momento.

Harry se concentró en buscar con su mente la presencia del mago, pero parecía que algo estaba bloqueando sus poderes mentales. El viento sopló fuertemente y casi tira a ambos de sus escobas. Entonces lo intentó con más fuerza y ahí, no lejos de los terrenos del colegio, sintió la presencia conocida de Riddle.

- Muy bien Harry, felicidades... - escuchó la voz del Lord en su cabeza - si soy yo...

¿Qué demonios planeas ahora?

- Solo quiero divertirme un poco, el partido es interesante y quiero ver tus capacidades... además mi querido Harry, ya me harte de esperarte...

Y Harry supo a lo que se refería. El Lord estaba harto de esperar la respuesta del otro de la proposición de unirse a él. Había estado activo con tantos ataques a pueblos muggles y magos en demasiadas regiones, pero desde hace dos semanas no había hecho nada y eso no era bueno.

Voldemort estaba aburrido de esperar, harto de tener paciencia.

Lord Voldemort quería una respuesta y la quería ahora.

Si no la obtenía pronto, se dedicaría a presionar al chico y eso se lograba tratando de matar a sus amigos.

- Tendrás tu respuesta pronto...

- Pero mientras tanto, un poco de presión no hará daño... ¿o si?... solo déjame advertirte que el clima empeorará mientras el partido avanza y si no lo terminan, eso significa si lo interrumpen, mis mortífagos estarán dispuestos a divertirse un rato con los estudiantes...

- Maldito...

- Dime algo que no sepa... ahora Harry, te recomiendo que encuentres esa snitch rápido... te veré después del partido el bosque prohibido, no es recomendable que faltes... hasta entonces león...

La conexión se rompió, sin que el ojiverde pudiera rehacerla de nuevo.

¡Demonios!... - exclamó con desesperación

¿Qué sucede?...

- Si no terminamos el partido pronto el clima solo empeorará y si avisamos que es lo que pasa, los mortífagos vendrán a atacar... ¿no te informó de esto?...

- No me llamó en dos semanas...

- Será mejor que busquemos la snitch y pronto... o todos morirán...

¿Y si Dumbledore se da cuenta y quiere cancelar?...

- Lo ignoraremos... ahora vamos...

- Si...

Ambos chicos descendieron al campo, donde se pudieron a buscar frenéticamente la pelotita dorada.

Los demás jugadores se dedicaban al partido. El marcador estaba 70 - 50, favor Slytherin y Madame Hooch ya había marcado dos penales, pues las serpientes no estaban jugando nada limpio.

Gabrielle se acercó a Harry y le preguntó si estaba bien, pues había notado su semblante preocupado. El ojiverde solo le contesto que tuviera cuidado y siguió en su búsqueda de la pequeña pelotita.

- Los dos buscadores de ambos equipos han bajado de nuevo... y están muy concentrados en la búsqueda de la snitch... Gabrielle Weasley manda una bludger al guardián de slytherin y Ginny anota... ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!... ¡vamos equipo, a masacrar a esos animales rastreros!...

¡Dennis!... - gritó indignada McGonagall, pero ella empezaba a pelear contra el agresivo viento

- Lo siento... Seamus Finnigan tiene la quaffle, evita un jugador, una bludger, el grandioso Dean golpea con una bludger a otro golpeador... Seamus se acerca a los aros y... ¡este maldito viento me esta llevando a mi también!...

¡Crevey!...

- Lo siento profesora, pero es la verdad... - y Minerva solo pudo asentir al igual que todos los que observaban el partido ¡Colin anota otro tanto para Gryffindor!... ¡Así se hace hermano!... aplasta a esas serpientes

La profesora de transformaciones no pudo contestar, ya que trataba de evitar que su capa saliera volando.

Los jugadores en el campo estaban cada vez más atentos de que el clima empeoraba de una forma impresionante y el viento trataba de tirarlos de sus escobas. Madame Hooch les preguntó a ambos capitanes si querían esperar a que el clima mejorara para terminar el partido, pero los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en seguir.

Dumbledore y los demás profesores estaban preocupados por la integridad física de los alumnos, les sorprendió que ambos capitanes arriesgaran así a sus jugadores.

- Albus, tienes que parar esto... - le gritó Pomfrey

¡No!... - grito Emily - si los chicos quieren seguir lo harán e incluso ignorarán a Albus...

¡Pero...!

- Tiene razón... será mejor que terminen el partido... - dijo el director y todos los profesores se sorprendieron

Severus estaba mirando fijamente a su ahijado y a su pareja, ambos estaban sumamente concentrados en el partido, pero podía decir a ciencia cierta que algo estaba mal.

Vio como Draco se acercaba a Harry y le decía algo, si tan solo estuviera cerca de ellos.

- Harry, tenemos que apresurarnos...

- Lo sé... aún así, te juro que te ganaré hurón... - dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa traviesa, tratando de quitar un poco de tensión a Draco y, de paso, a él mismo. El rubio sonrió

- No lo creo cara rajada... - y se fue en busca de la snitch.

El partido seguía su curso. Ginny anotó otros treinta puntos, a pesar del aire; pero los slytherin empezaban usar barreras para protegerse del viento y Madame Hooch los amonestó. Cuando el equipo al completo lo hizo, no pudo más que gruñir y decir que si no dejaban de usar los hechizos, iba a cancelar ella misma el partido.

En las gradas todos seguían gritando. Dennis seguía comentando y los profesores estaban atentos a los jugadores que corrían peligro.

Un golpeador de slytherin calló de su escoba por el viento y una bludger lo golpeó en su caída. Sorprendentemente, uno de los cazadores de Gryffindor, Seamus, evitó que golpeara el suelo y lo dejó en las manos de los profesores.

El partido siguió.

El marcador estaba 120 - 140, favor Gryffindor, cuando Harry vio un brillo dorado cerca de las gradas de los profesores y se dirigió a toda velocidad ahí.

Draco lo vio y le siguió las ovaciones se elevaron.

La snitch estaba cerca, Harry la vio bien y esta salió volando huyendo de ambos buscadores.

El viento soplaba en contra de ellos, así que la cacería fue más difícil.

Estaban al mismo nivel, con los brazos estirados y evitando bludgers y construcción, escuchando las ovaciones y los comentarios emocionados de Dennis. Tenían que terminar estos ahora.

La snitch se dirigió a los aros de Ron y ellos con ella.

El pelirrojo evitó que lo golpearan pues no se detuvieron en su intento de atrapar la pelotita. Ahora incluso los jugadores los seguían con la mirada, esperando el resultado del duelo.

La snitch se elevó mucho, haciendo que ambos jugadores fueran perdidos de vista. Los jugadores abajo, a causa del viento, solo podían esperar, pero ya casi no se atrevían a hacer jugadas, solo los golpeadores cuidaban las bludgers.

Arriba, la pelotita dorada empezaba la bajada en pico y ambos buscadores la seguía.

Volvieron a la altura del estadio y todos les miraban.

¡Van a chocar contra el suelo!... - gritó Dennis

Harry aceleró e incluso Draco se sorprendió, si hacía eso no podría frenar a tiempo.

El gryffindor aceleró cada vez más y más y la snitch estuvo a milímetros de su mano.

Aceleró y se estiró un poco más, consciente de que el suelo se encontraba a pocos metros de él. Draco se mantuvo atrás de él, pero sin acelerar demasiado.

Entonces, a dos metros del suelo Harry logró atrapar la snitch y sintió que alguien jalaba su escoba.

Gracias a esto y a un esfuerzo sobrehumano que hizo de cambiar su dirección, logró evitar estrellarse con el suelo, solo uno de sus pies lo impactó y se lastimo.

¡Harry Potter atrapa la snitch dorada y termina el partido!... ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA SU TERCER CAMPEONATO CONSECUTIVO!... - gritó Dennis y la ovación no se hizo esperar

¡Todos adentro!... - gritó Dumbledore inmediatamente

Nadie le desobedeció, jugadores, alumnos, profesores y demás espectadores, incluyendo a los aurores, entraron al castillo inmediatamente.

Draco ayudó a Harry a ir al castillo.

- Tienes que ir a la enfermería...

- No puedo, tengo que ver a Voldemort, en cuanto Albus entregue la copa salgo...

¡Pero tienes un tobillo fracturado!...

¡Cállate!... sobreviviré... ahora vamos a recibir tu humillación pública... - dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica y su amigo no tuvo más remedio que asentir

Entraron al Gran Comedor, donde Harry se soltó de su amigo para que nadie viera su lesión y caminó lo mejor y más rápido que pudo a recibir la copa que Dumbledore tenía en sus manos.

La recibió ante la sonrisa de los gryffindor y de McGonagall, en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, los demás jugadores lo levantaron en brazos y empezaron las ovaciones.

La fiesta empezaba.

Pero Harry no iba a estar en ella. Ni siquiera volteo a ver a Severus, que ya esperaba pagar la apuesta.

Inmediatamente después de subir a los dormitorios y dejar la copa en medio de una alegoría de gryffindor, subió a su habitación, donde se vendo el tobillo e hizo una hechizo que quitaría el dolor. Después tomó su capa invisible y salió de la Sala Común rápidamente, al Bosque Prohibido.

Caminó hasta ahí, con la varita ilegal en la mano y listo para cualquier cosa.

El viento se detenía y el cielo se despejaba, los aurores estaban en el bosque, seguramente Emily los había enviado, así que tuvo que ser más sigiloso que de costumbre.

Siguió caminando, hasta que sintió la presencia de Voldemort cerca y ahí, en un claro frente a él, vio la figura de Riddle.

- Felicidades Harry... - le dijo este con una sonrisa monstruosa

¿Qué demonios quieres?...

- Hacerte ver, que ya no voy a esperar mucho más por una respuesta...

- Eso lo sé...

- Pero creo que no lo entiendes bien... tal vez esto te lo recuerde... - lo señaló con su varita - rememorus inclus...

El hechizo lo golpeó con toda su fuerza.

Las imágenes de sus padres, Sirius y miles de personas muriendo lo golpearon.

Todas por él, todas su culpa.

Calló al suelo de rodillas, gritando:

�¡NOOOOO!

Y solo escuchaba la risa de Voldemort y los gritos desesperados de todos.

XXXXXXXXX

Dentro del castillo todo estaba normal.

La noche se acercaba a pasos agigantados. EL partido había empezado a las tres y terminado a las seis.

Ahora eran las siete. El sol terminaba de ocultarse en el horizonte y Remus estaba en sus aposentos, esperando a Lestat que seguramente vendría en cuanto la noche cubriera todo por completo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

A las ocho en punto, alguien toco a su puerta y se abrió dejando pasar al vampiro rubio que sabía su contraseña.

- Hola lobito... - dijo con voz seductora

Se sentó a su lado y, sin dejar responder, beso con pasión los labios pálidos del licántropo.

Remus sintió las manos de Lestat en su espalda, acariciando en forma circular, sus labios siendo devorados por otros exigentes y una lengua poderosa recorrer su boca. El cuerpo del otro muy cerca del suyo.

Gimió dentro del beso y Lestat lo rompió con una sonrisa.

- Gryffindor ganó el partido... así que tendrás opción de elegir... - le dijo en un susurro al oído, que envió señales por todo su cuerpo

Remus solo asintió, sin darse cuanta de que la puerta de sus habitaciones se abría de nuevo y alguien más entraba sigilosamente.

Las manos de Lestat se movían por todo su cuerpo, acariciando sobre las telas, mientras sus labios se daban un fabuloso festín con su cuello. Remus gemía.

El invitado se sentó detrás de él en el sillón y colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura, mientras sus labios se posaban en su nuca, depositando un suave beso.

Remus se sorprendió y volteó rápidamente. Ahí, detrás de él, con una sonrisa seductora estaba:

¡Louis!... pero qué...

- Es tu decisión... - susurró Lestat a su oído de nuevo y sus ojos se encontraron, Remus comprendió.

Al principio entró en shock y estuvo a punto de decir no. Los labios de Lestat tomaron los suyos suavemente, inspirándole confianza.

Los de Louis empezaban a recorrer su cuello mientras sus manos se posaban en sus caderas.

El vampiro ojiverde era bastante atractivo, lo sabía.

Además, habían hecho una buena amistad y se sentía muy cómodo con él.

Confiaba en él.

Debía aceptar que le gustaría experimentar.

Los labios de Lestat se separaron de los suyos, abrió los ojos y vio que ambos vampiros esperaban una respuesta.

- Si... - fue lo único que dijo

Los otros dos sonrieron seductoramente.

- No te arrepentirás... - dijo Louis con una sonrisa y evitó la posible respuesta, tomando sus labios en un beso

Los labios de Louis eran suaves y amorosos. Lupin abrió la boca ante las caricias delicadas de la lengua del otro. Dicha lengua se introdujo en su boca acariciando con cuidado cada rincón, mientras que las manos lo volteaban, haciendo que estuvieran de frente, Remus pasó sus manos detrás del cuello del otro, acariciando los largos cabellos negros, sintiendo esa lengua acaricias su labio inferior y luego volver dentro de su boca.

Entonces, las manos de Lestat se posaron sobre las de Louis que estaban en la cadera del licántropo y luego recorrieron las piernas de este, su espalda, su pecho, tratando de desabotonar la túnica.

Sus labios besaban su cuello con vehemencia.

Remus gemía dentro del beso con Louis.

Las manos del ojiverde soltaron su cadera, para dirigirse a los botones de la túnica y luego la camisa y deshacerlos. Lestat ayudó, quitando ambas prendas cuando ya estuvieron desabotonadas.

Entonces la boca del rubio se aventuró por la espala y las manos se dedicaron a acariciar los pezones hasta dejarlos sensibles.

La boca de Louis abandonó la suya y pronto se dirigió hacia su cuello, que lamió como si fuera un dulce, mientras sus manos recorrían el camino a su trasero.

Remus gimió fuertemente al sentir una de las manos de Lestat tomar su erección por arriba de la tela de sus pantalones y luego los colmillos de ambos vampiros, un par en su cuello, el otro en su espalda, acariciando la piel sin llegar a morderla.

Otra mano se unió a la de Lestat en su erección y el cuerpo de Louis se frotó contra el suyo.

Las manos de Remus buscaron algo de piel descubierta, pero ambos vampiros seguían vestidos y sintió frustración. Ambos vampiros sonrieron y se levantaron del sillón, alejándose del cuerpo de Remus, que soltó un gemido de frustración.

Volteó a ver a ambos y estos se encontraban frente a él, besándose hambrientamente, se sintió aún más excitado, al observar la escena delante de él.

Los labios de Lestat besaban fuertemente los de Louis, mientras sus manos quitaban la ropa, igual que las manos del otro. Los dos quedaron sin camisas, el torso totalmente desnudo y la boca de Louis bajó por el pecho de Lestat a sus pezones los cuales dejó sensibles, mientras sus manos desabrochaban el pantalón negro del rubio.

Los colmillos del ojiverde perforaron la piel del pecho de Lestat, dejando correr la sangre que luego lamió del pecho, haciendo que el rubio gimiera y tomara sus cabellos acariciándolos.

Remus encontró la escena demasiado erótica y desabrocho sus propios pantalones y luego bajo sus boxers dejando ver su pesada erección, la cual trató de tomar, pero sus manos de pronto no le obedecían. Volteó a ver a Lestat, este le sonreía traviesamente, de alguna forma había logrado evitar que se moviera. No pudo más que gemir en frustración y seguir observando la escena que se desarrollaba delante de él.

Louis terminaba de lamer la sangre que corría en el pecho blanco del otro, mientras unas gotas de sudor ensangrentado empezaban a surgir en ambos cuerpos. La herida se cerró, al mismo tiempo que Louis bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior de Lestat y le quitaba ambas prendas dejando al descubierto la erección del vampiro y su cuerpo casi lampiño.

El ojiverde observó el cuerpo bien formado delante de él y luego sus ojos de detuvieron en el miembro que estaba frente a él. Lamió sus labios y procedió a tomar dicho miembro con su boca, haciendo gemir dulcemente al otro, sobre todo cuando sus colmillos rozaron la delicada carne.

Remus gimió desde su lugar en el sillón, sin poner mover las manos y levantando las caderas en busca de alguna fricción que no se presentaba. Se estaba volviendo loco de placer y nadie lo estaba tocando.

Louis se levantó de su posición, soltando la erección del otro y besando los labios que ahora estaban rojos. Entonces Lestat quitó los pantalones que estorbaban en su camino y tomó la erección de Louis en sus manos, moviéndola de arriba abajo rápidamente, haciendo que el ojiverde clavara las uñas en su espalda y se recargara en él.

Los movimientos de su mano se detuvieron de pronto, pero volvieron a la acción con más fuerza.

Louis tomó sus labios y luego su cuello que mordió de nuevo bebiendo las gotas de sangre, mientras una de sus manos bajaban al trasero de Lestat y un dedo travieso se introducía en la angosta abertura, provocando un gemido ronco de la garganta del rubio.

Cuando ambos estuvieron a punto de venirse, se soltaron de pronto y se separaron, besándose delicadamente y luego volteando a ver a Remus que seguía sin poder moverse.

Louis se acercó con cuidado y sensualidad, bajó los pantalones y los boxer y los quitó, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de Remus que estaba sudando y gimiendo desesperadamente.

- Eres hermoso... - le dijo el vampiro ojiverde, para después arrodillarse entre sus piernas y tomar la erección del licántropo entre sus labios.

Remus gimió sintiendo la ágil lengua lamer su glande y luego tomarlo entero en su boca, una mano acariciando sus testículos, la otra sus pezones.

Otras manos lo hicieron inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y otros labios se encontraron con los suyos, los de Lestat, que estaba detrás del sillón, besándolo y acariciando su pecho encontrándose de vez en cuando con las manos del ojiverde, cuya boca ahora dejaba pequeños besos a lo largo de su erección, para luego lamer la punta de esta traviesamente, luego los testículos, para terminar tomándola toda en su boca y seguir con sus movimientos hacia arriba y abajo.

La lengua de Lestat entraba y salía de su boca de una forma provocadora. Remus se estaba volviendo loco.

De pronto, ambos cuerpos se separaron del suyo y abrió los ojos buscándolos.

Ambos vampiros estaban frente a él y Lestat lo hizo levantarse, sus manos recuperaron el movimiento.

Se levantó y el rubio se paró frente a él, besándolo y friccionando sus cuerpos.

Alcanzó a ver cuando Louis lamió dos de sus con su lengua, dejándolos llenos de una saliva color rojo y luego se acercaba a ellos y rodeaba a Remus.

Lo abrazó por la espalda y su lengua se puso a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja, humedeciéndolo para después soplar suavemente, haciéndolo estremecer.

Los dedos se acercaron a sus nalgas y las separaron, dos dedos se introdujeron en él y rompió el beso que compartía con Lestat, para gemir ante la invasión.

Los dedos de empezaron a mover en círculos, mientras la lengua de Louis recorría su espalda y la de Lestat saboreaba sus pezones, su pecho, su cuello.

Él acariciaba el rubio cabello del vampiro y los labios de Louis tomaron posesión de los suyos, mientras los dedos dentro de él tocaban su próstata y lo hacían gemir dentro del beso.

Louis sacó sus dedos y volvió a lamerlos, después introdujo tres dedos dentro de aquel cuerpo.

Lestat se separó de ambos y los observó, se veían perfectos, hermosos, esto era un sueño y pensaba disfrutarlo totalmente.

El ojiverde hizo que Remus girara hasta quedar frente a él sin sacar los dedos de su abertura. Lo besó tiernamente, mientras lo acercaba a la mesa de centro.

Sacó sus dedos de dentro de ese estrecho cuerpo y lo hizo acostarse sobre la mesa, abriendo sus piernas y elevándola sobre sus hombros. Remus lo miraba fijamente con sus hermosos ojos dorados, con plena confianza en él u eso lo hizo decidirse.

Lestat había insistido en esto durante meses y él no había estado seguro, pero después de conocer bien a Lupin y ahora al ver sus hermosos ojos dorados llenos de lujuria y confianza, estuvo totalmente seguro.

Se colocó en la entrada del otro y empezó a introducirse lentamente en él, volviendo loco a Remus.

Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, se quedó quieto unos segundos y entonces sintió dos dedos en su entrada y volteó. Lestat estaba detrás de él con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y él no pudo más que sonreír.

Los labios del rubios empezaron a besar su espalda y esos dedos se movieron dentro de él golpeando su próstata a cada movimiento.

Él también comenzó a moverse, saliendo del cuerpo de Remus y luego entrando con igual lentitud, sacando gemidos de placer y desesperación de esa boca que beso con demencia también desesperado por que esos dedos fueran sustituidos por algo más.

Entonces, como leyendo sus pensamientos, cosa que era imposible entre ellos dos, Lestat sacó sus dos dedos y, en vez de introducir un tercero, introdujo su pesada erección de un solo empujón en el cuerpo de Louis, haciendo que este también se empalara en el de Remus y que el licántropo gimiera.

El ritmo fue salvaje, Lestat empujaba fuertemente haciendo que Louis también lo hiciera y el cuarto de llenó de gemidos de placer.

Louis sintió que se venía y Lestat también, ambos estiraron sus manos y tomaron la erección de Remus agitándola fuertemente haciéndolo gritar.

Remus y Louis llegaron al mismo tiempo mirándose a los ojos, después Lestat se derramo dentro del vampiro debido al orgasmo de este y se dejó caer encima del ojiverde que lo hizo sobre el licántropo.

Segundos después el rubio se levantaba saliendo del cuerpo del otro vampiro y besaba los rojos labios de Remus y después los de Louis, que también se levantaban de sus sitios.

Lestat tomó las manos de sus dos amantes y los condujo a la habitación con una sonrisa.

- La noche es larga... - dijo y cerró la puerta tras de ellos

Mientras que Louis besaba de nuevo los labios hinchados de Remus y lo dejaba caer en la cama.

Si, una larga y placentera noche.

XXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto, Harry se introducía al castillo penosamente. Su tobillo volvía a doler y ahora sabía que de verdad estaba roto.

La capa cubriéndolo de miradas indiscretas, se dirigía hacía las mazmorras, necesitaba ver a Severus.

Estaba temblando fuertemente y sudaba demasiado, de hecho estaba empapado, Voldemort no lo había torturado con un cruciatus, pero le había hecho ver a muchos muriendo, sus padres, Sirius, muggles y a sus amigos, como aquella vez en el espejo.

Eso era peor que cualquier otra cosa.

También le había dejado claro que su tiempo se estaba terminando a pasos agigantados y recordó su sueño con Severus llorando sangre.

No podía permitirlo y no lo haría.

Llegó a la puerta de las habitaciones de Severus y dio la contraseña.

Entró, cerrando tras de sí la entrada y se desplomó sobre el frío suelo de piedra.

Severus se despertó sobresaltado y salió a ver que sucedía.

Encontró la cabeza de Harry en el suelo y una mano, pero el resto del cuerpo no estaba. Se acercó quitó la capa, tomó al chico en sus brazos y lo llevó rápidamente a su cama, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y empapado en sudor.

- Harry... ¿qué demonios pasó?... - preguntó mientras buscaba unas cuantas pociones

- Tengo el tobillo roto... - fue la única respuesta del chico

Severus se acercó y le dio una poción mientras le preguntaba que había pasado y de donde venía, pero el gryffindor no contestaba. Seguía temblando.

Lo levantó de nuevo y lo llevó a la bañera, le quitó la ropa y le dio un buen baño, también le dio varias pociones y curó su tobillo, el león le agradecía con una beso y una sonrisa, pero seguía temblando y no era de frío.

Lo sacó de la tina y lo envolvió en una toalla para después llevarlo y metérlo debajo de las cobijas. Se iba a buscar otra poción cuando la mano del ojiverde lo detuvo y en sus ojos verdes vio una súplica.

- Quédate...

- Necesitas una poción para esos temblores...

- Solo necesito que me abraces... quédate...

Severus claudicó y se metió debajo de las cobijas.

Besó los labios fríos del chico y lo abrazo.

Sabía que algo estaba muy mal, pero también sabía que Harry no contestaría preguntas, así que solo lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Aquí estoy... siempre estaré aquí... - le susurró y los brazos del chico se apretaron más a él, mientras escondía su cabeza en su pecho - te quiero... te adoro, no sabes cuanto Harry...

- Te amo Sev...

Los temblores fueron desapareciendo poco a poco y Harry se quedó dormido, seguro.

Severus lo siguió, preguntándose aún que demonios le habría pasado.

XXXXXXXXX

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué les pareció?... ¿Les gusto el trío?... Espero que sí...

Perdón a Aura y Vimpela por no hacerles sus regalitos pero ya entre a clases y el tiempo se va volando, espero que les halla gustado.

También espero que les guste el regalo de San Valentín, me costó algo de trabajo controlar a mis vampiritos pero lo logré! Shi!

Torture a Harry, pero no fue gráfico! Además el lemon lo vale y pronto verán el final de este fic. Je. Era necesario el niño se esta tardando.

Muchas gracias por sus preciosos reviews y perdón por no contestarlos pero si lo hago nunca termina el capi. SORRY!

Bueno, me tengo que ir, cuídense mucho!

Nos vemos pronto.

REVIEWS PLEASE! Que de ellos vivo.

ADIEU

Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo aó a ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN¸.o¨)

(¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´

¸.o´¸.oo"

AFTER FOREVER


	31. Capítulo 31: PRECAUCIONES

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)

Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-13

Parejas: Harry / Severus

Remus / Lestat

Louis / Lestat

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Anne Rice, yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos... muajajajaja... n.n). No persigo fines de lucro, no gano un solo centavo escribiendo esto, ¡ASÍ QUE NO TIENEN PORQUE DEMANDARME!...

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers del libro 5 (por aquello de que algunos todavía no lo han leído), sino te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, no lo leas...

Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos

Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel

Y así: ... es comunicación mental, lo hago para que no halla confusiones

Notas de la Autora:

Perdón, ¡¡¡PERDOOOOOOON! Ya sé que prometí actualizar hace siglos y ciertas chicas (Sakura observa a Vimpela con cierto temor) me van a matar por esto. Pero supongo que les gusta el hecho de que publique muchos capis al mismo tiempo.

De nuevo perdón. Ya saben que la facultad me trae loka. Y disculpas por no contestar reviews, pero si lo hago jamás actualizo.

Gracias a todos aquellos que han estado conmigo hasta ahora. Publico estos capis y el finas en dos días.

Por favor, lean los comentarios al final para que se enteren de algo importante y me den su opinión. Ok?. CIAO!

Disfruten de la lectura! ((ojj

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

** b center CAPITULO 31: PRECAUCIONES /center /b **

Severus estaba en su sala esperando al elfo doméstico que llevaría el desayuno que había pedido. Estaba preocupado, debía aceptarlo.

Harry había llegado la noche anterior a su puerta, a altas horas de la noche, cuando él creía que debía estar celebrando el campeonato con sus amigos. En cambio, el gryffindor estaba temblando, empapado en sudor y totalmente exhausto, con muchísimas heridas en el cuerpo, incluyendo un tobillo fracturado. Había quedado fulminado después de tocar la almohada.

Esperaba que el chico hablara, de verdad lo esperaba, porque realmente estaba preocupado y quería respuestas ahora, o se volvería loco. Claro que había la clara posibilidad de que Harry no quisiera hablar, entonces tendría que usar otros medios, pero el chico terminaría confesando.

Dobby llegó con un 'pop' y dejó la charola con el desayuno, retirándose al instante. El profesor hizo flotar la charola detrás de él y entró a la habitación, donde Harry dormía con una paz que la noche anterior no había estado presente.

Dejo la charola sobre una mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama al lado del chico, gracias a Merlín que era domingo, o sino, hubiera tenido que despertar al ojiverde desde hacía horas.

Acarició el cabello negro y lo retiró de la frente, dejando ver la cicatriz, que ahora estaba ya normal, la noche anterior parecía que estaba al rojo vivo, la vio cuando bañó a Harry, pero no mencionó nada en el momento, al percartarse del cansancio del otro.

Sacudió un poco el cuerpo del durmiente y este se movió todavía sin despertar. Severus sonrió al escuchar los murmullos ininteligibles que salieron de esa boca. Lo sacudió con más fuerza, ganándose un gruñido en recompensa y volvió a sonreír. Era hora de probar si conocía tan bien al ojiverde y si este estaba tan perturbado como creía.

- Harry... despierta es hora del partido... – susurró al oído del chico – faltan cinco minutos para que empiece, no te querrás perder la final contra slytherin, ¿o si?... – eso lo hizo, Potter abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sentó en la cama a una velocidad inhumana, volteando a ver a todos lados.

- ¿Qué?... ¿qué hora es?... ¿ya va a empezar el partido?...

- No te preocupes Harry, el partido fue ayer... – le dijo Severus sonriendo.

El ojiverde lo volteó a ver, por un momento, creyó que la noche anterior había sido solo un mal sueño, pero no, supo que fue real:

Voldemort llamándolo al bosque prohibido...

Voldemort diciéndole que estaba empezando a hartarse...

Voldemort torturándolo, no físicamente, pero si psicológicamente...

Mostrándola muerte de sus padres, luego Cedric, luego Sirius... Luna...

Los ataques a pueblos muggles y mágicos, pudo sentir correr por sus venas el deseo ferviente de matar que no era suyo, sino de Riddle...

La visión de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Gabrielle... todos sus amigos muertos...

Severus también había aparecido y eso fue lo que lo derribo...

De rodillas, frente a Lord Voldemort, había pedido clemencia, había jurado una respuesta rápida... el lord se había burlado de él... le había dado el ultimátum, no esperaría mucho más...

Habría consecuencias si no tenía una respuesta pronto...

Ahora entendía porque todos temían siquiera a la mención del nombre de aquel monstruo, él mismo había sentido un terror inmenso y comprobado, que había cosas peores que un cruciatus.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el recuerdo de las imágenes que había visto pasar en su cabeza. Sintió una mano posarse sobre la suya y unos labios depositar un beso en su frente y luego en sus ojos. Para bajar a sus labios y rozarlos tiernamente. Haciéndole saber que estaban ahí.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ónices negros de Severus, llenos de preocupación por sus reacciones. Sonrió, se tuvo que obligar a hacerlo. Luego enlazo sus brazos detrás del cuello del slytherin y tomó los labios en un beso más profundo, pero que aun así no llegó a mucho.

- ¿Estas bien?... – le preguntó el hombre

- Solo fue un mal sueño... – contestó el chico casi en un susurro

- El Señor Oscuro... – fue una afirmación, no una pregunta

- Si... no deja en paz mi cabeza...

- Deberías de habérmelo dicho, ¿es solo eso?... ¿fue eso lo que paso anoche?...

- Si... supongo que mi mente estaba algo débil después de tanta emoción, lo aprovechó y resultó... pero hablemos de cosas más agradables... ¿del desayuno tal vez?...

Los dedos de Severus se posaron en su barbilla, levantando su rostro delicadamente y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos:

- Harry, dime la verdad; sé que eso no es todo y me gustaría que por una vez habláramos con franqueza...

- No sé de que estas hablando Severus... – dijo el chico tratando de desviar la mirada, pero no le fue permitido

- No creas que no me he dado cuenta Harry, de que escondes más cosas de las que muchos imaginan... y, por una vez, me gustaría que fueras totalmente sincero... que confiaras plenamente en mi...

El ojiverde vio la sutil súplica en la mirada de Severus y no pudo más que hablar, agregando cosas a lo que ya había dicho, detalles.

- Sentí dolor Sev... mucho dolor... vi tantas muertes... sentí su sed de sangre en mi, sentí su deseo de asesinar como si fuera mío y entonces los vi morir, a Cedric, Luna... Sirius cayendo por el velo... después a Ron, Hermione... todos y, luego tú... y no pude resistirlo Sev... fui débil... rogué porque parara, le rogué a Voldemort... ¡A ESE ASESINO!...

Y solo entonces, en los brazos de Severus, el mismo se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente lastimado, más de lo que él mismo pudo imaginar. Porque su alma estaba siendo marcada y solo en los brazos de este hombre encontraba la paz que necesitaba, el balance. Se aferró al cuerpo de Severus, conteniendo las lágrimas, que cada vez era más difícil dejar dentro de sí. Rogándole a todas las deidades que quisieran escucharlo, que este hombre no se fuera nunca de su lado, porque entonces ya no importaría nada.

- ¿Eso fue lo que paso en tu sueño?...

- Si... – y la mentira, esta vez, dolió más de lo que esperaba. Porque Severus seguía creyendo que solo había sido un sueño y no había forma de decirle la verdad por el momento.

Severus se negaba a creer completamente que eso era todo, la verdad era otra, algo se lo decía; pero tendría que esperar a que Harry se decidiera a hablar toda la verdad. Se inclinó y capturó los rojos labios del gryffindor con los suyos, profundizando el beso poco a poco, con calma, sin prisas. Su lengua recorrió los labios del chico y luego una lengua invadió la tibia cavidad del joven, sacando suspiros de satisfacción de este.

Se separo cuando supo que si no lo hacía jamás llegarían a tocar el desayuno. Acarició los negros y largos cabellos de Harry, mientras observaba con detenimientos esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que brillaban aún más sin los lentes puestos, recordando el shock que había visto en ellos la noche anterior.

Si, todo el asunto tenía mucho que ver con Riddle, más de lo que Harry le decía pero no podía presionarlo. No por ahora.

Se levantó y puso la charola en la cama, el gryffindor tomó una tostada con mermelada y la metió a su boca, mientras él tomaba un poco del delicioso café negro en la charola.

XXXXXXXXX

La sala de gryffindor era una imagen de paz y orden, contrario a lo que había sido hacía apenas unas horas: un desastre total debido a la celebración del equipo de quidditch. Los alumnos seguía profundamente dormidos en sus camas, bueno, no todos.

El agujero del retrato se abrió y por el entró una chica pelirroja con unas grandes ojeras pero una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Ginny, después de festejar un poco con los gryffindor, se había dirigido a la sala común de Slytherin a ver si su novio necesitaba 'consuelo' después de la derrota y había terminado por pasar la noche con el rubio. Las ventajas de que su novio fuera prefecto.

Entro con sigilo en la sala común y se detuvo en seco al ver a una delgada figura sentada sobre un sillón frente a la chimenea, simplemente observando las llamas danzar, sin moverse, como si fuera una estatua.

- ¿Gabrielle?... – preguntó y solo recibió un asentimiento en respuesta - ¿estas bien?... ¿por qué estas tan temprano aquí?... ¡Por Merlín!... ¿estas enferma?... – preguntó con alarma.

Su prima se veía realmente mal. Tenía unas enormes ojeras alrededor de los ojos, los cuales no tenían ningún brillo en ellos. Su piel parecía hecha de mármol, su cabello sin ningún brillo, cayendo cansada y desordenadamente sobre sus hombros y en el sillón. Su respiración era entrecortada y no se movía.

- Estoy bien... – contestó con un hilo de voz y lo que pareció el intento de una sonrisa – no te preocupes, creo que la fiesta de anoche me dejo drenada... solo necesito descansar...

- ¿Estas segura?... te ves muy mal prima... ¿no quieres que valla por Madame Pomfrey?... – su prima saltó y la vio fijamente como tratando de atravesarla con la mirada, lo cual estremeció a la pelirroja, incluso en ese estado deplorable, Gabrielle podía intimidar demasiado, incluso podría haber mandado a la tumba a alguien, aunque ella no se veía muy viva que digamos.

- No, ya te dije que voy a estar bien... será mejor que trates de descansar y te cambies si no quieres que tu hermano descubra que no pasaste aquí la noche... te aconsejo que vallas ahora, muy pronto todos despertarán... – su voz sonó seria, hipnotizante incluso y su prima tuvo que claudicar.

- Esta bien... te veré al rato...

Solo recibió un asentimiento y luego los ojos negros de su prima se volvieron a perder en las danzantes llamas. Se veía muy mal, pero no podía hacer nada por ella si esta no quería ayuda.

Subió a su habitación todavía preocupada. Su madre le había dicho que Gabrielle era muy rara, la verdad es que, antes de este año, ella y sus hermanos sabían muy poco si no es que nada de su tío y la familia de este en Canadá.

Los habían visto hacía más de diez años y Gabrielle no había venido con sus tíos. Sus otros primos eran ya grandes y trabajaban. Su madre le había contado que hubo una época en la que no supieron nada de ellos por más de un año, como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Después, el año pasado, había recibido la carta de su tío pidiendo ayuda para trasladar de urgencia a su prima a Hogwarts; Voldemort estaba haciendo sus movimientos allá y sería más seguro para la chica estar bajo la protección de sus tíos y de Albus en Escocia.

Gabrielle demostró ser una persona extraña desde el principio, pero muy inteligente y atenta a todo. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se quejara del 'endemoniado sol', como ella le llamaba.

Al principio casi no hablaba y después solo de bromas u otras cosas, jamás de su vida al otro lado del océano o de su niñez.

Sabía también que la chica era muy enfermiza. Necesitaba tratamiento cada determinado tiempo y procuraba cuidar su salud, aunque muchas cosas parecían no afectarle.

La verdad era una persona complicada, pero era muy linda y siendo unas de las pocas mujeres en la familia se habían hecho muy unidas, aunque Ginny sabía cuando no seguir insistiendo, como en ese momento.

Entró a su cuarto, todas sus compañeras estaban profundamente dormidas. Sonrió mientras se introducía a su cama y se quedaba dormida al instante.

Ya mañana, si Gabrielle seguía así, hablaría con ella. Por ahora quería dormir.

Abajo, Gabrielle seguía observando las danzantes llamas, las cuales de pronto se volvieron verdes y arrojaron una cajita al suelo. La chica se levantó de su asiento y tomó el frasquito. Las llamas volvieron a su color normal.

- Como odio esto... – susurró mientras lo abría con cuidado, lo colocaba en su boca y bebía de el.

Al instante su apariencia volvió a ser saludable y el brillo volvió a sus ojos.

Se limpió un poco la boca del líquido rojo que había escapado de entre sus labios y lamió los dedos con los que había quitado dichas gotas.

Vio el frasquito y notó la notita que veía atada a él, la tomó y la leyó:

_ i Hasta el próximo mes. Trata de controlarte un poco más, esto se esta complicando. TA. _

_Atte: M. /i _

La chica sonrió irónicamente.

- Como si fuera tan sencillo... - susurró

Se levantó de su asiento e hizo pedazos el frasco y la nota con su varita. Después subió a su habitación. Era hora de descansar un poco.

XXXXXXXXX

Eran más de las cinco de la tarde cuando por fin salió de las habitaciones de Severus. Habían comido en las mazmorras y conversado sobre el partido y el extraño clima. Después el ojiverde se encargó de restregarle en el rostro la victoria de Slytherin a su pareja y el otro solo contestó con gruñidos y con amenazas sobre el torneo del próximo curso, Harry solo rió ante esto.

Salió de allí e inmediatamente se dirigió a la cámara, donde le pidió a Elddir que fuera por Draco y Louis. La serpiente se encaminó. El vampiro llegaría después del ocaso y el rubio seguramente llegaría en cuanto tuviera una excusa para separase de los gryffindor; así que tomó un libro y se dispuso a leer mientras esperaba. (N/A: Ok sé que no actualizó muy seguido últimamente, así que les recuerdo que Elddir se puede comunicar con los amigos de Harry por medio de unos medallones que hacen que estos comprendan el parsel con facilidad. Ok, aclarado el asunto, continuemos!)

Exactamente a las siete llegó Draco y, una hora después, su 'hermano mayor' entraba en la Cámara.

Los observó durante unos minutos, leyendo la preocupación marcada en el rostro de ambos, sobre todo en el de su amigo rubio, que sabía a donde había ido la noche anterior. Habló con voz firme:

- Es hora... ya no esperará más y yo no puedo esperar que tome represalias, mañana mismo empezaremos a llevar todo esto acabo, no quiero que empiece a matar personas.

Tanto el profesor como el slytherin asintieron y se sentaron frente a él. Hablaron durante lo que parecieron horas, pero que solo fueron minutos, sobre el plan y lo que había sucedido la noche anterior; con Elddir enroscada en el regazo de Harry, profundamente dormida.

Después los tres se retiraron.

Draco y Harry tenían que hacer planes y unas cuantas pociones.

Louis tenía que escribir algunas cartas a ciertas personas.

Y tenía rogar porque Lestat le ayudará sin hacer muchas preguntas.

Junio sería un mes muy interesante y todavía no comenzaba.

XXXXXXXXX

Y así paso que el lunes llegaron a desayunar unos muy callados Harry y Draco. Ginny observaba fijamente a Gabrielle que, después de unos minutos, se desesperó y se retiró de la mesa. Ron y Hermione solo observaban la escena sin decir palabra y, desde la mesa de profesores, Severus observaba todo, con una Emily preocupada al lado y un Remus intrigado.

- Severus... – dijo la profesora en un susurro – deja de ver así a los gryffindor o van a empezar a pensar que te volviste loco...

- Que graciosa... – contestó este volteando a verla e inmediatamente hizo otra pregunta - ¿estas bien?...

- ¿Yo?... ¡Claro!... ¿cuándo me has visto mal Severus Snape?... – contestó poniendo la sonrisa más falsa de su vida en la boca – no contestes a eso... pero insisto, deja de verlos o derretirás la mesa... – Severus solo gruño pero no dijo nada más y se dedicó a su desayuno.

- Emily, ¿de verdad estas bien?... – preguntó esta vez Remus, la profesora estaba realmente pálida y tenía ojeras, además se le notaba preocupación en los ojos.

- Si, lo estoy... – contestó esta con fastidio – dejen de preguntarme eso, solo estoy un poco cansada, ayer tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos del Colegio y me quede despierta hasta muy tarde, eso es todo.

- Esta bien... – dijo Remus volviendo a su desayuno, aunque sabía perfectamente bien que era mentira.

La verdad era que aunque llevaba muchos años de conocer a la profesora, muchas cosas de su vida todavía no estaban claras. De hecho, los años de separación, en los que cada uno había tomado su propio camino no hicieron más que terminar de separarlos de una forma extraña. Ahora que se volvía a encontrar, volvían a ser amigos, pero ya no era lo mismo, y, realmente, Emily nunca les había tenido mucha confianza.

De hecho recordaba la época en la que la profesora desaparecía por todo el verano, para regresar a clases diciendo que había querido estar sola. Pero nunca hacía preguntas, pues sabían claramente que la chica no las respondería. Inevitablemente recordó a Sirius y sus ojos se humedecieron.

- ¿Te pasa algo Remus?... – preguntó la profesora

- No... nada, no te preocupes... solo, recordaba... – volteó hacia la mesa sintiendo la cálida mano de la profesora, su amiga, en su hombro y sonrió – "por lo menos sigo teniendo buenos amigos... y un muy persistente vampiro por amante..." terminó por él una vocecita en su cabeza.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que pronto tendría que irse, pues las clases estaban a punto de comenzar.

Y si, un minuto después los profesores se comenzaban a levantar y los alumnos después de ellos.

Emily también lo hizo, volteando alternativamente a la mesa de Gryffindor y luego a Severus y se retiró del comedor suspirando.

Por su parte, Harry se levantaba sin dejar de voltear a ver a Severus. Esta hora la tenía libre debido a su permiso para faltar a Artes Oscura (NA: supongo que tendrán que recordar que Harry recibe clases de Emily y por eso la profesora lo deja faltar, excepto en caso de pedirle que asista. Ya saben, el horario de clases de los chicos esta en los primeros capítulos). Vio como el profesor se retiraba del comedor y suspiró. Una mano se poso en su hombro y sus ojos se encontraron con otros plateados; sonrió a Draco. Esta semana iba a ser muy larga.

XXXXXXXXX

Por la noche, sentado en la clase de Lestat, no podía encontrar forma de concentrarse, preguntándose en dónde demonios se encontraría Louis.

El vampiro rubio era muy bueno dando esta clase, lo sabía, además Louis no mostraba sus habilidades, solo ayudaba al rubio.

Pero, él quería hablar con Louis, preguntarle su podía conseguir las cosas que había pedido. Sabía perfectamente bien que era muy difícil, pero el vampiro le había dicho que no se preocupara, que cumpliría con su parte a más tardar, al final de la semana. Y, sin embargo, solo podía suplicar por que las cosas no se complicaran más de lo que ya lo estaban. También empezaba a suplicar porque Louis llegara pronto.

Alguien lo sacudió con fuerza, haciéndolo salir de su ensimismamiento, volteó para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de Gabrielle, que señaló hacia el profesor. Harry volteó y se encontró con otra mirada divertida: la de Lestat.

- Supongo Harry, que cualquier cosa en la que estes pensando debe ser muy entretenida... ya que llevo llamándote unas diez veces...

- Yo... yo... lo siento Lestat...

- No te preocupes, todos tenemos derecho de estar distraídos... pero, si fueras tan amable de responder a mi pregunta, te estaría muy agradecido... la pregunta fue ¿cuál es la criatura que, fuera de los vampiros, tienen el suficiente poder mental para traspasar las fronteras de un experto en Oclumancia?...

- Mmmm... – Harry sabía la respuesta, bueno, sabía que lo sabía pero no lo recordaba – yo...

- No hay tal... – respondió Gabrielle por él y gryffindor solo pudo sonreírle a la chica en agradecimiento – incluso los vampiros pueden encontrarse con dificultades para traspasar las barreras, y esta comprobado que muchas veces, cuando la magia del mago es muy fuerte o este tiene sobre de él hechizos muy antiguos, incluso el poder del vampiro de la raza más poderosa, no puede traspasar a su mente...

- Muy bien Gabrielle, tu conocimientos sobre los vampiros me sorprende... – dijo guiñándole un ojo, Harry notó un pequeño sonrojo en la chica y un extraño brillo en los ojos del vampiro – ahora, ¿alguien puede decirme cual es la raza más poderosa entre vampiros y por qué no... se divide en razas a estas criaturas?...

Todos rieron un poco, sabiendo que ya casi toda la escuela sabía que tanto Lestat como Louis eran vampiros, no era difícil descubrirlo si pensabas en sus extraños horarios y, si los observabas con atención en las cenas en las que aparecían, jamás los veías tomar un bocado y otros tantos detalles. Incluso fue una gran sorpresa que Hermione no se diera cuenta antes.

Hermione, Gabrielle y Harry levantaron la mano para responder la pregunta. Lestat le dio la palabra al ojiverde para reivindicarlo un poco.

- La raza más poderosa entre los vampiros es aquella en la cual los vampiros que tienen completa apariencia humana, excepto por sus ojos fieros y la piel que se va haciendo más y más blanca conforme a los años; también se puede observar una diferencia respecto de sus uñas que parecen ser de cristal. Su apariencia no cambia, incluso si cortan sus cabellos estos vuelven a crecer en cuestion de horas... el sol los hace dormir profundamente, si se exponen a él en sus primeros 500 años de vida lo más probable es que se desintegren. La única forma de matar a esta raza es quemándolos o exponiéndolos al sol, algunos pueden regresar incluso de un desangramiento completo... – miró fijamente a Lestat y el vampiro sonrió, no por nada Louis le había regalado los libros – la fuerza que tienen se adquiere con la edad o al beber la sangre de un vampiro más poderoso... sus poderes mentales son mayores a los de los demás vampiros y aumentan con la edad o la sangre... – hizo una pausa – las razas, dentro de los vampiros, se dividen en cuanto a su poder en estas áreas, la más baja es aquella que tiene semejanza con los murciélagos, viven en lugares alejados y es muy difícil verlos...

- ¡Muy bien Harry!... – le felicitó el vampiro- ahora, la razón por la que les digo esto, y si, sé perfectamente bien que verán el tema de los vampiros en otra clase en un futuro cercano; pero, para asegurarse de que estén prevenidos mentalmente en cualquier momento de peligro, deber saber contra que están luchando y cuáles son sus posibilidades... ahora les daré la lista de las razas de vampiros y sus habilidades en el campo mental... estoy seguro de que los enfrentarán en algún momento... por lo menos algunos de ustedes...

Harry escuchó el resto de la clase con atención. Por lo menos aprendería más cosas y entendería mejor el resto de los libros que Louis le había regalado.

Por un momento se preguntó si tendría alguna oportunidad contra los vampiros originales que se mencionaban, como Maharet, o tal vez Marius.

- 'Ninguna si no te esfuerzas más... ' – escuchó la voz de Lestat en su cabeza y tuvo que sonreír.

¿Cómo esperaba vencerlos si todavía no podía alejar a Lestat de su cabeza?

XXXXXXXXX

- Entonces... ¿cómo te fue?... – le preguntó Harry unas horas después a Louis, los dos en la Cámara, el vampiro se veía cansado y el ojiverde no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

- Pues... tuve que hablar con algunos vampiros con los que no había hablado antes... convencerlos como pude... pero, aceptaron... – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción – llegarán en dos semanas...

Harry suspiro con tranquilidad, por lo menos esa parte del plan estaba listo; o bueno, casi. Escucharon la puerta de la Cámara abrirse, ambos voltearon para encontrarse con un exhausto Draco Malfoy, quien se despojó de la túnica ensangrentada y de la máscara blanca para sentarse pesadamente en un sillón. Harry sintió, no por primera vez, pena por la situación de su amigo.

Se levantó y tomó la túnica y la máscara de mortífago, las limpió con su varita y las dejó sobre la mesa.

- Gracias... – murmuró el rubio

- ¿Qué tal estuvo esta noche?... – preguntó Harry

- Igual que siempre... – dijo el rubio con cansancio - cruel, despiadado, disfrutando de las muertes... ya sabes... Lord Voldemort al fin y al cabo... y mi padre no se queda atrás... Merlín, no sé si sentir lástima o felicidad porque Azkaban terminó de volverlo loco... por lo menos ya no siente su alma desgarrándose con esas muertes... no creo que quede mucho de ella... – suspiró, frotándose la frente con los dedos, como evitando un inminente dolor de cabeza - ¿qué dijo Lestat cuando no regresé?...

- Nada... ni siquiera lo comentó... supongo que no le interesa mucho... – viendo la cara de confusión de Louis se apresuró a explicar – lo llamó a mitad de la clase de Lestat... un llamado de Voldemort no puede ser ignorado... lo siento Draco – agregó al ver a su amigo saltar ante el nombre.

- Si, y tuve que decir que me sentía mal... juro que sentí a Lestat en mi cabeza, pero al final me dejó ir... si sigue llamándome a mitad de clase tendrá que entrenarme mejor en Oclumancia o me van a descubrir...

- Si... supongo que Lestat no dirá nada, no te preocupes Draco... – aseguró Louis y por toda respuesta obtuvo un simple gruñido.

Harry y Louis se sonrieron. Se quedaron en la Cámara el resto de la noche. Draco descansando, Louis ayudando a Harry a buscar ciertos hechizos y pociones en los libros regalo de Voldemort.

Necesitaban encontrarlos con urgencia, para combinarlos con los objetos que Louis había conseguido.

Antes del amanecer, el vampiro se retiró dejando a Harry dormido en el sillón, tratando de recuperar las horas de sueño que venía perdiendo.

El ojiverde había descubierto que el uso continuo del giratiempo era peligroso, además de demasiado cansado después de un rato; así que decidió no hacerlo muy seguido.

Tenían que hacer muchas cosas, solo esperaba que Voldemort tuviera un poco más de paciencia. Dos semanas, no pedía más.

XXXXXXXXX

Dos semanas que pasaron con rapidez.

Dos semanas por demás devastadoras para muchos y, al mismo tiempo, demasiado largas y cansadas.

Primero, Voldemort se había dedicado a atacar poblados en muchas áreas de Inglaterra, sin llegar a Londres, aunque poco faltaba. También había comenzado a atacar otros países, se publicaban muertes y desapariciones en Francia, Bulgaria, Italia, Alemania y España.

Lo que llevó a que Draco estuviera ausente muchas veces y necesitara del giratiempo para que los profesores no lo notaran. Lo que conllevó al cansancio extremo del rubio y a que Harry tenía que hacer toda la investigación por sí solo.

Ambos agradecían que el chico fuera llamado por otros medios, si tuviera la marca en su brazo, ya lo habría perdido.

Claro estaba que eso llevó a que Harry también estuviera exhausto debido a que no tenía gran ayuda en sus investigaciones y, para la primera semana de Junio, eran más que claras las sombras bajo los ojos de los dos chicos.

Esto llevo al uso de hechizos de glamour, que ocultaban cualquier imperfección de la piel mostrándolos completamente sanos. Pero el cansancio seguía ahí, así que el uso de pociones de pimienta fue necesario para despertarlos.

Incluso así, se veían pésimo, como Hermione se había encargado de hacérselos saber ya en varias ocasiones.

La verdad es que fuera de Draco, Harry y Louis, nadie más del grupo sabía que estaba pasando. No que fueran a decírselos en un futuro cercano, era demasiado peligroso ellos dos.

Pero tenían que completar la investigación, las pociones y los hechizos, rápido, así que no se podían permitir mucho descanso.

Incluso con la ayuda de Louis, Harry estaba encontrando difícil localizar los hechizos y pociones que necesitaba en la enorme colección que tenía. Incluso sabiendo que eran puramente de Artes Oscuras.

Estas semanas sin casi descanso resultaron en que ahora, martes, doble clase de pociones, ambos chicos estaban tan somnolientos que habían hecho lo que ningún alumno de pociones en nivel NEWT había hecho antes en el tiempo que Severus Snape llevaba enseñando la asignatura: hacer explotar dos calderos en un margen de tiempo bastante pequeño, un intervalo de un minuto entre cada explosión.

La reacción de Severus no se hizo esperar:

- ¡PERO EN QUÉ ESTÁN PENSANDO USTEDES DOS! – les grito el profesor a ambos frente a toda la clase que hacía varias semanas no lo veían así - ¡¡¡SABEN PERFECTAMENTE BIEN QUE ESTAMOS TRABAJANDO CON POCIONES MUY DIFÍCILES Y PELIGROSAS, SIN CONTAR EL HECHO DE QUE, ESTA EN PARTICULAR ES UN VENENO MUY INESTABLE! ¡¡¡DE VERDAD QUE ESPERO MÁS DE USTEDES DOS QUE ESTE ESTÚPIDO INTENTO! ¿QUÉ TAL SI LA POCIÓN REALMENTE EXPLOTA O LOS VAPORES FUERAN TÓXICOS, PAR DE IDIOTAS?...

- Lo sentimos señor... – dijo Draco, ya que Harry parecía no ser capaz de decir una palabra en su defensa, ni siquiera podía voltear a ver al profesor.

- ¿Lo sienten? ¡¡¡¿LO SIENTEN! – los dos chicos brincaron ante el todo sedoso de la voz de Severus. Ese tono, en estas circunstancias, solo significaba que el profesor realmente estaba furioso – pues lo van a sentir más dentro de unos instantes: por principio, como es su clase antes del almuerzo y estoy seguro de que ninguno tendrá hambre, los dos se quedarán aquí a limpiar el desastre que hicieron; después, vendrán este sábado a las ocho en punto de la mañana a servir la peor detención de sus vidas ¡en mis manos!; y, finalmente, los dos pierden treinta puntos de cada casa... – el silencio se extendió en el salón, los dos chicos no podían emitir palabra sólo se limitaron a asentir y el resto estaban bastante furiosos con ambos chicos por la pérdida de puntos – muy bien, viendo que han entendido, la clase se termina, ninguno tiene marca... los demás se pueden ir y no se preocupen por sus calderos... el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy se encargaran de limpiar todo...

Se escuchó gran movimiento en el laboratorio, tanto Harry como Draco se dispusieron a tomar los guantes de piel de dragón para hacer la limpieza, pues la poción si había sido peligrosa, pero la imagen de sus respectivas camas se había impuesto a la clase.

Los demás alumnos salieron en silencio sin querer provocar al profesor aún más; pero, en su camino, les dedicaron miradas asesinas a los dos alumnos.

Ron, conocido por no importarle la opinión de Snape, sorpresivamente les susurró un '¿Saben qué?... tiene razón...' en su camino a la puerta, pero Harry supo que era de preocupación más que de enojo.

Gabrielle, solo les sonrió, seguramente deseándoles suerte en la labor que les esperaba.

Hermione, por su parte, se mostraba bastante enojada y, en su salida, quiso hacer un comentario que Harry dijo por ella.

- Si, lo sé Hermione, nos lo merecemos...

La chica solo asintió y salió antes de que Snape pudiera decirle algo.

Cuando el salón estuvo vacío, excepto por los dos chicos y el profesor, este habló.

- Espero que aprendan a no entrar a esta clase a punto de caer dormidos. La próxima vez, los sacaré de la asignatura ¿entendido?...

- Si señor... – contestó Draco; pero Harry, más afectado por las horas sin sueño, solo asintió.

- ¡No lo escuché Potter!...

- Si señor... – respondió el gryffindor, dolido porque no escuchaba ese tono en su pareja desde el año anterior.

- Muy bien... ¿qué esperan?... ¡Comiencen a limpiar! Si es que quieren salir de aquí antes de su próxima clase...

Y ambos se pusieron a organizar, esperando poder terminar para comer algo. Porque se estaban muriendo de hambre.

Severus, por su parte, observaba a sus dos pupilos trabajar contra el cansancio. Los venía observando desde hacía semana y media, notando cada cambio y sintiendo los hechizos de glamour en los cuerpos.

No había podido pasar una noche a solas con Harry y extrañaba al gryffindor, pero ambos estaban muy ocupados. Además, el chico cada día estaba más y más cansado. La verdad era que estaba preocupado, un descuido así podría matarlos a ambos.

Decidió, que durante las detenciones, hablaría con los dos alumnos.

XXXXXXXXX

Esa noche, los dos chicos se encontraban en la cámara durmiendo, recuperando las pocas horas de sueño que pudieran, seguros de que Voldemort llamaría a Draco en cualquier momento ó de que Louis llegaría con el pedido de su 'hermano'.

Las pociones y los hechizos estaban listos, las noches de vela habían dado frutos y, esperaban, funcionaran. Ahora era cuestión de esperar.

Como a las dos de la madrugada, Louis entró a la Cámara cargando un cofre negro con inscripciones en egipcio y agradeciendo a cualquier Dios que existiera el que Lestat se encontrara con Remus, los dos muy entretenidos como para notar su ausencia.

Entro a la sala y se encontró con la visión de los dos chicos profundamente dormidos en posiciones muy extrañas sobre los sillones. Sonrió y depositó el cofre en la mesa del centro. Después se dirigió a su pequeño fénix y depositó un beso en los tiernos labios.

El chico solo se movió un poco y emitió algunos gruñiditos, pero nada más. Louis sonrió e intentó despertarlo de nuevo, sacudiéndolo un poco, pero tampoco funcionó. Suspiro resignado y sonrió.

Se arrodilló frente al gryffindor y comenzó a acariciar tiernamente el rostro blanco, preguntándose si alguna vez el efecto de la sangre se terminaría y volvería un color menos pálido al rostro del león. Beso nuevamente los labios rojos, mientras tapaba la nariz del chico; esta ves, este se despertó de golpe, tomando bocanadas de aire.

El vampiro comenzó a reír fuertemente, lo que provocó que el rubio empezara a despertarse, la mirada de indignación de Harry fue de fotografía.

- ¡Que gracioso Louis!... me da gusto que encuentres agradable el hecho de que me asfixie... ¿tenías que despertarme así?...

- Lo siento, no querías despertar y no se me ocurrió otra cosa... – contestó el vampiro todavía riendo.

- ¿Qué pasa?... – preguntó Draco mientras estiraba su cuerpo para terminar de despertar.

- Pasa que Louis pensó que sería gracioso dejarme sin aire para que despertara... – contestó el ojiverde todavía indignado, y se indigno aún más cuando fue Draco el que comenzó a reír. – No soy el bufón de ninguno...

Los dos siguieron riendo. Finalmente, cuando supieron que el chico estaba realmente molesto, ambos dejaron de hacerlo y Louis comenzó a hablar.

- Traje lo que me pediste... – dijo señalando el cofre – costó trabajo y algunos antiguos se preguntan qué quieres hacer con ellas... Jesee dice que tengas cuidado, Maharet que las cuides ya que son valiosas... cuando quieras retirarlas, lo único que necesitas es avisarme y yo les informaré...

Harry observó el cofre unos momentos y, finalmente, la tomó en sus manos; sintió inmediatamente toda la magia que radiaba y ni siquiera había abierto el cofre.

- Es una suerte que Maharet las conservara después de tantos siglos... – comentó Louis – dice que tienen magia muy antigua, también la protección de algunos espíritus. Si las quieres usar para algún fin que conlleve a un mal el cofre...

- No abrirá... lo sé, leí sobre ellas...

- Me sorprende que hallas encontrado información sobre ellas...

- Draco y yo estuvimos buscando y buscando algo así, hasta que lo encontramos...

- Decidimos sobres estas porque funcionan con sangre – comentó Draco – y el poder de la sangre es muy grande... lo difícil fue buscar las pociones y los hechizos que no afectaran la magia que contienen y que, al mismo tiempo, las ayudaran a cumplir las funciones que queríamos...

- Lo sé, yo los ayudé... fue una suerte encontrarlos en tan poco tiempo...

Los dos chicos asintieron. Harry se levantó del sillón y dejo el cofre en manos de su 'hermano mayor', después se dirigió al laboratorio de la Cámara y regresó con una caja con botellitas llenas de pociones de diferentes colores listas para usar.

- Lo que nunca me dijeron fue cómo consiguieron las muestras de sangre... – dijo el vampiro

- Bueno, la de Ginny fue fácil, solo se la pedí y le dije que estaba preparando un regalo mágico para ella... no fue totalmente una mentira... – dijo Draco

- Dos de ellas son nuestras, así que no hubo tanto problema, una es tuya, la de Remus, Lestat la consiguió sin mayor problema... la última es solo una promesa por si se necesita, solo llevará mi sangre... la voy a guardar por si necesito dársela a alguien más... – continuó Harry – a Hermione, Gabrielle y Ron, les dije que estaba trabajando en un proyecto con Emily en mi clase de Artes Oscuras... solo espero que no quieran corroborarlo... y a Severus...

- A Severus casi le cortamos un dedo, haciéndonos los locos en pociones... – siguió Draco, mientras ayudaba a su amigo a organizar las pociones sobre la mesa de centro – fue difícil, pero al final lo hicimos parecer como si se nos hubieran caído los cuchillos mientras limpiábamos el laboratorio después de nuestro accidente con la poción...

- ¡Ah si!... escuché decir a Emily que eso no había pasado nunca en la clase de nivel NEWT de Severus... entonces lo hicieron a propósito...

- No... – le contestó Harry al vampiro – de verdad explotaron los calderos, no fue a propósito, es solo que estábamos exhaustos... pero decidimos aprovecharlo y funcionó... mientras le ayudábamos a limpiar la sangre de su mano por la caída de los cuchillos, Draco tomó una muestra...

- De algo sirvió que tengamos detención durante los siguientes sábados con mi padrino... – dijo Malfoy con un tono cansado.

- ¿Se dan cuenta de que no ha pasado una semana de que terminó su castigo por la borrachera en el Colegio del Fénix y de nuevo tienen castigo con Severus?... – preguntó Louis y recibió dos gruñidos en respuesta, sonrió.

- Bueno, esto esta listo... es mejor que empecemos... – dijo Harry cuando todo estuvo situado en la mesa.

Se inclinó sobre el cofre y comenzó a pronunciar algunas palabras en egipcio. Gracias a Merlín que Draco tomaba runas, le había enseñado a pronunciar las palabras. También era magia muy complicada y sin varita, así que su concentración debía estar al máximo.

Estaba pidiendo a los dioses egipcios que le permitieran el honor de usar el contenido del cofre, que le permitieran abrirlo y utilizarlas sin inconvenientes. Juraba respeto y protección para unos de los tesoros sagrados de los faraones. Hechizados por brujos antiguos que había pedido favores a las almas de los muertos, dentro del cofre se encontraba lo que le ayudaría a proteger a sus amigos de Voldemort cuando...

Se escuchó un clic y abrió los ojos. Una nube doraba lo rodeaba, tanto Draco como Louis le observaban atentamente, el cofre se había abierto. Harry se inclinó con respeto ante el cofre y lo terminó de abrir, revelando el tesoro que los vampiros custodiaban.

Dentro del cofre forrado de tela de algodón egipcio y con escrituras por todo el interior, se encontraban diez brazaletes planos. Parecían ser de un metal líquido, inestable y, de pronto, mostraban jeroglíficos que contenían, Harry lo sabía debido a su investigación, hechizos protectores y otros tantos truquitos.

Los brazaletes flotaron de la caja y se dirigieron al ojiverde, que comenzó a pronunciar de nuevo varios hechizos en egipcio y palabras de respeto, así como promesas. Con un movimiento de su mano, los diez frascos con pociones se abrieron y también comenzaron a flotar frente a él.

Uno por uno, fue tomando los diferentes frasquitos, sin dejar de pronunciar las palabras en egipcio. Fue derramando una parte de determinada poción en determinado brazalete. En uno de ellos, debían ser colocadas todas las pociones, ese sería el suyo.

Finalmente, cuando las pociones fueron derramadas en su respectivo orden, tomó su varita y comenzó a pronunciar palabras en pársel, otras en latín, otras tantas en otros idiomas: hechizos que ayudarían a hacer a las pulseras aún más poderosas. Finalmente, tomó el último frasco, este contenía un liquido dorado y lo derramó sobre cada una de las pulseras.

Las pulseras brillaron finalmente, sellando el poder y la sangre dentro de ellas.

Harry tomó una daga y se cortó la palma de la mano, dejó que su sangre fluyera sobre las pulseras que seguían brillando, sellando así, con su sangre, la protección que caería sobre de ellas. Ni una gota del líquido rojo fue desperdiciada, todo fue absorbido.

Con un último destello, las pulseras bajaron finalmente de nuevo sobre el cofre. Ya no parecían de metal líquido, ahora cada una de ellas traía inscripciones definidas y figuras talladas; todas tenían diferentes brillos y colores metálicos. La que correspondía al ojiverde, contenía muchos más símbolos de las demás y se concentraban en ella todas las figuras de las otras y los colores metálicos de cada una.

Harry cerró la herida de su mano con un hechizo y se dispuso a analizar las pulseras. Louis y Draco también se acercaron.

Lo primero que el ojiverde notó, fue que todas tenían un fénix en vuelo tallado, el fénix tenía los ojos verdes. Pero era lo único que todas contenían que era igual.

- Supongo que ese es mi símbolo – dijo el ojiverde

- Si, todas lo tienen, eso significa que cada una de las pulseras se comunica con la tuya... – dijo Louis – eso significa que las pociones y los hechizos que utilizaste para afianzar los poderes de las pulseras no afectaron su magia original... por cierto, nunca termine de saber cuales fueron las pociones que mezclaron con la sangre...

- Bueno, fueron pociones que no alteraran las muestras de sangre y que al mezclarlas no se perdieran sus atributos... fue una poción localizadora, que me hará saber el lugar exacto en el que se encuentran en todo tiempo; una poción sanadora, que les curará de heridas menores, por si acaso no puedo llegar a tiempo; una poción que anula maldiciones sencillas... también les puse un hechizo escudo para protegerlos de las maldiciones imperdonables... no evitara que se las apliquen y ciertamente no evitará que un Avada Kedavra los mate, pero si les lanzan un imperius o un cruciatus evitara que les afecten demasiado... también puse algunos hechizos de protección en pársel y uno de traslador...

- ¿Traslador?... ¿para qué?... – preguntó Louis

- Los brazaletes tienen el poder de proteger a tus amigos, a los que uniste a ti por medio de la sangre que se derramo sobre de ellos... también te señalan donde se encuentran si es que pasan algún peligro... te une a ellos, lo que significa que es una especie de unión mágica... ahora sabré cuando se encuentren en peligro y dónde están, así como la situación... pero ahora también me permitirán transportarme a donde se encuentren... funcionaran como trasladores, donde se encuentren ahí me trasladaran inmediatamente y podré protegerlos más rápido... una precaución, por si acaso la paciencia de Riddle o sus ganas de que sea yo su aliado se acaban... – dijo el ojiverde terminando la explicación. – además agregué un hechizo de invisibilidad, solo los portadores de los brazaletes, es decir, ustedes dos, Hermione, Ron, Gabrielle, Ginny y Severus, podrán verlos, para todos los demás serán invisibles... la última poción era la que sello todo dentro de los brazaletes y, por su puesto, mi sangre para cerrar todo... recuerda que esto lo crearon tanto magos como vampiros...

- Sigo sin entender por qué también Louis tendrá un brazalete... – dijo Draco – no es que El Señor Oscuro lo ataque o lo tenga en peligro de muerte...

- Eso es precaución para mi – explicó Harry – en dado caso de que yo me encuentre en una situación donde pueda morir, siempre podré trasladarme al lugar donde se encuentra Louis... además, recuerda que los brazaletes también les dirán a ustedes cuando me encuentre en peligro... sabrán dónde me encuentro, aunque los de ustedes no funcionen como trasladores y se transporten al lugar donde estoy, por lo menos sabrán tomar medidas...

- Además por lo que sé siempre han sido diez brazaletes – continuó Louis – un protector y ocho para los protegidos... si no hay, por lo menos, ocho personas a las que proteger, simplemente los brazaletes no funcionan, solo se puede guardar la magia de uno de reserva... número mágico supongo...

Guardaron silencio, Harry entonces se dedicó a analizar las pulseras. Empezó con la que seguramente pertenecía a Draco: esta se había formado en plata y, además de los jeroglíficos, presentaba a un dragón alrededor del fénix; seguramente el dragón era el símbolo de la magia de Malfoy, el fénix era él mismo.

El siguiente se había formado en oro. Además de los jeroglíficos y del fénix, contenía la imagen de un gato egipcio antiguo, mirando fijamente al ave.

- "De Hermione... " – pensó al sentir la marca de la magia de su amiga en él.

El siguiente era de platino y contenía a una serpiente alrededor del fénix.

- "Gabrielle..."

El siguiente era de nuevo de oro y tenía un lobo de ojos azules mirando al fénix.

- "Ron..."

La siguiente, también de oro, pero rosa, tenía a una gacela mirando al fénix y sonrió, así que este era el símbolo de la magia de...

- "Ginny..."

La que seguía era de plata, contenía en ella a un lobo, esta vez de ojos dorados mirando al fénix.

- "Remus..."

La siguiente era un cuervo volando junto al fénix.

- "Louis..." – pensó el ojiverde sonriendo.

La siguiente era seguramente la de Severus y el gryffindor se sorprendió al ver la criatura que se había formado: en pleno vuelo junto al fénix que lo representaba a él mismo, se encontraba otro, completamente negro, hecho de piedra de ónice, la pulsera estaba hecha de oro blanco y amarillo entrelazados. El chico sonrió.

- "No puedo esperar a ver el rostro de Severus..." - pensó

La siguiente pulsera, todavía conservaba un poco de su consistencia inestable, aunque el fénix de ojos verdes aparecía en el junto con los jeroglíficos, este no había recibido muestra de sangre de ningún individuo. Harry lo guardaría por si acaso necesitaba otorgárselo a alguien.

El último brazalete, que era el que de pertenecía, tenía los tres tipos de oro, la plata y el platino formándolo. Se encontraba dividido en diez secciones, nueve de ellas con una criatura diferente en cada espacio: un fénix rojo de ojos verdes, uno negro, un gato negro, dos lobos, una serpiente, una gacela, un cuervo y un dragón; un lugar vacío que representaba la pulsera que se había reservado y cientos de jeroglíficos sumamente pequeños.

Comenzó a decir de nuevo varias palabras en egipcio, tomó su brazalete y se lo colocó en la muñeca, este se ajustó; lo siguiente que sintió fue como la magia fluía a través de él y pudo sentir dentro de sí, cada una de las marcas de los dueños de los otros brazaletes. Sonrió.

Abrió los ojos y tomó en sus manos el brazalete de Draco, el rubio se acercó y extendió su brazo. Harry volvió a pronunciar los conjuros y colocó la pulsera en la muñeca de su amigo. Esta se cerró y se ajustó, Harry sintió la magia fluir entre ellos dos y vio como el Dragón en su brazalete brillaba, como también lo hacían los símbolos en el de su amigo.

El mismo procedimiento se repitió con Louis.

Al final, Harry sacó varias cajitas y colocó un brazalete en cada una de ellas, dejando el que no tenía dueño en el cofre original y guardándolo en el baúl regalo de Riddle.

El procedimiento se debía de repetir en cada uno de los demás dueños en un plazo de siete días; él mismo tenía que colocarlos y sellarlos.

Sonrió a sus dos acompañantes.

Solo esperaba que esto le ayudara si Voldemort decidía que era suficiente.

Y también en un futuro cercano, cuando las decisiones que había tomado ya se llevaran a cabo.

XXXXXXXXX

El resto de la semana, Harry se dedicó a darles a sus amigos cada uno de los brazaletes. Los chicos sonrieron al pensar que esto era una protección y se sintieron conmovidos, Harry agradeció que no preguntaran por qué tantas precauciones y no explicó a fondo el funcionamiento de las pulseras.

En el caso de Remus, había tenido que hacer mención al nombre de Sirius y el hecho de que no quería que se repitiera la historia, para que el licántropo dejara de hacer preguntas. Al final, igual de conmovido que los demás, había aceptado y abrazado a Harry con cariño.

Ahora solo faltaba Severus y el sábado, durante la detención le iba a dar el brazalete.

El sábado llegó sin mayor contratiempo. Por alguna extraña razón Voldemort había estado bastante inactivo y Draco pudo obtener un merecido descanso. Por fin los dos podían recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas.

A las ocho en punto, ambos se encontraban afuera del despacho de Severus, esperando a cumplir su castigo. El clima estaba soleado y había sido fin de semana de visita Hogsmade, solo esperaban terminar algo temprano y que Severus se apiadara de sus almas. Draco toco dos veces y, después de escuchar el 'adelante' ambos chicos entraron.

Dentro, Severus los esperaba con pilas de calderos sucios y frascos con ingredientes sin organizar. Sería un día largo.

- Que bueno que son puntuales... – dijo Severus desde su escritorio sin despegar sus ojos de los ensayos que corregía – comenzarán por dejar relucientes esos calderos, sin magia, después organizaran los ingredientes, verán cuales sirven y cuales no y los pondrán en los estantes ya etiquetados... luego me ayudaran a preparar las pociones para la enfermería y, finalmente, limpiaran este laboratorio... si tienen suerte saldrán de aquí a una hora decente para dormir...

Ambos chicos se miraron, bueno eso eliminaba las esperanzas de Draco de ir con Ginny a las Tres Escobas.

- "Dictador... " – pensó Harry

- Bueno, ¿qué esperan?... – dijo Severus y los chicos pusieron manos a la obra.

Como a eso de las diez de la noche, por fin terminaron de hacer todas las labores. No había desayunado ni comido, así que estaban sumamente hambrientos y por demás somnolientos.

- Muy bien, hicieron un buen trabajo... el próximo sábado seguiremos con otras labores, hasta que considere conveniente terminar con su castigo ¿entendido?...

- Si señor... – contestaron ambos chicos

- Ahora, coman algo... – dijo Snape haciendo aparecer una bandeja llena de sándwiches y varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

Los dos chicos sonrieron y empezaron a comer, Severus se les unió y comenzó a conversar con ellos. Hablaron de cosas insignificantes y, al fin, el ambiente se relajó. Pero no duró así mucho tiempo. Severus tenía que hablar con sus pupilos y lo haría.

- Ahora... – dijo cuando todos terminaros de comer y los chicos dejaron sus cervezas de mantequillas – quiero que me digan por qué demonios han estado tan exhaustos estas semanas y no me mientan... sé que algo traman y que han estado sin dormir muchos días, el accidente en clase solo fue la consecuencia de no haber tomado las pociones de pimienta que sé, ambos han estado consumiendo...

Los dos chicos se miraron y Draco habló primero. Lo mejor era ir por una verdad a medias.

- Hemos estado haciendo investigaciones, queríamos ver si podíamos hacer más grandes los atributos mágicos de ciertos objetos sin dañar su magia original...

- Y ¿para qué quería esta información?...

Harry sacó de su bolsillo una cajita negra y la abrió, dándosela a Severus. El profesor la analizó por unos momentos, sorprendiéndose de sentir su propia marca en el brazalete, un poco mezclada con la de Harry.

- ¿Qué es esto?... – preguntó sin dejar de ver el objeto

- Es un brazalete de protección, es muy antiguo, perteneció a los faraones y fue creado hace siglos por magos y vampiros egipcios – explicó Draco.

- Yo tengo el protector... – siguió Harry antes de que su pareja pudiera preguntar de dónde los habían sacado – me dirá cuando estés en peligro y el lugar en el que te encuentres, así podré localizarte e ir contigo. También tiene varios hechizos protectores y otras cosas, el tuyo también te dirá cuando yo este en peligro y el lugar donde me encuentre... Hay diez de ellos, incluyendo el mío: uno es tuyo, el de Draco... – el rubio mostró su muñeca con la pulsera en ella – Gabrielle, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Remus y Louis tiene uno también, el último lo guarde de reserva, es una precaución, por si Voldemort, lo siento... – dijo al ver tanto a Draco como a Severus saltar – por si Riddle decide que es necesario atacarlos para usarlos en mi contra y cosas así...

- Entonces, este es un brazalete egipcio protector...

- Debes aceptarlo Severus, o si no podré ponerlo en tu muñeca...

Harry se levantó de su silla y se acercó al profesor, tomó el brazalete y vio directamente a los ojos del hombre, este asintió y el ojiverde procedió a enunciar los hechizos y colocar la pulsera al hombre. Cuando estuvo hecho y ambos sintieron la magia del otro dentro de si mismos, sonrieron y Potter se inclinó a depositar un pequeño beso en los labios del profesor.

- ¡Hey!... Recuerden que estoy aquí... – dijo Draco con indignación y los otros dos solo sonrieron.

- Los brazaletes los unen a mi... – siguió Harry mientras regresaba a su asiento original – pero no los unen entre ustedes, lo único es que solo ustedes pueden ver los brazaletes, nadie más...

- Así que por esto se estuvieron desvelando... – los dos chicos asintieron, no era una mentira total – espero que la próxima vez consideren dormir antes de mi clase, no quiero otro accidente como ese ¿entendido?...

- Si padrino...

- Si Severus...

Ambos chicos sonrieron, sabiendo que el hombre solo estaba preocupado por ellos.

La conversación siguió, como a la media noche, Draco se retiró, Severus y Harry se quedaron juntos.

- T extrañe... – dijo el ojiverde, sentado en las piernas del profesor cuando los dos se retiraron a las habitaciones privadas de este.

- Yo también... – dijo este mientras acariciaba el rostro de su gryffindor – ahora dime, ¿por qué un fénix negro?... – preguntó señalando el brazalete

- No lo sé, fue la forma que tomó tu magia cuando entró en el... – contestó el chico con una sonrisa y, para evitar más preguntas, besó con fervor al profesor.

- ¿Tienes que regresar a tu dormitorio?... – preguntó Severus cuando se separaron por la falta de aire.

- No... soy tuyo esta noche...

- Perfecto...

El profesor se levantó del sofá con el gryffindor en brazos y se dirigió con él a la habitación.

Y, mientras era cargado hasta la habitación sin dejar de mirar los ojos negros de Severus, Harry no dejaba de preguntarse si sus precauciones serían suficientes, si evitarían que Voldemort atacara y dañara a sus seres queridos. Por lo menos esperaba que los protegiera a lo largo de la guerra.

Pronto tendría que presentarse ante el Lord, pero por ahora, disfrutaría de sus últimos momentos de Paz con Severus.

XXXXXXXXX

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora:

Diez años y veinte mil amenazas después (Sakura se esconde de Vimpela), aquí les presento a los últimos capítulos de mi fic.

Por favor, lean las notas del último capítulo y déjenme review!

Después del libro seis necesitaré mucho de su apoyo para terminar esto. Créanme que sus reviews siempre me levantan el ánimo, no saben cuanto me han ayudado sin saberlo. Les debo mucho.

Bueno, seguimos!...

Que disfruten de los últimos capis del fic.

Por cierto estos están especialmente dedicados a todos ustedes que me han tenido una paciencia impresionante!

Los quiero muuuuuucho!

Recuerden que mi cumple es el Viernes 29 de Julio y el mejor regalo que podrían darme es saber que siguen aquí conmigo a través de sus comenatarios.

Bueno me retiro, REVIEWS PLEASE!

Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: ó a ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN: ¨)

¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨)

(¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´

¸.o´¸.oo-"

AFTER FOREVER


	32. Capítulo 32: SECUESTRO

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)

Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-13

Parejas: Harry / Severus

Remus / Lestat

Louis / Lestat

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Anne Rice, yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos... muajajajaja... n.n). No persigo fines de lucro, no gano un solo centavo escribiendo esto, ¡ASÍ QUE NO TIENEN PORQUE DEMANDARME!...

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers del libro 5 (por aquello de que algunos todavía no lo han leído), sino te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, no lo leas...

Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos

Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel

Y así: ... es comunicación mental, lo hago para que no halla confusiones

Notas de la Autora:

Siguiente capi de los últimos, espero que lo disfruten.

Recuerden leer las notas de autora en el final del capi y dejar comentarios.

Mi cumple acercándose ehhh!

Disfruten de la lectura! ((ojj

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

** b center CAPITULO 32: SECUESTRO /center /b **

Todos los gryffindors de sexto curso estaban en su sala común, esperando a que la profesora McGonagall llegara. Esa mañana se había puesto un anuncio en la pizarra de los leones avisando que por la tarde su jefe de casa les haría una visita y comunicaría algo importante.

Ahora todos estaban ansiosos esperándola.

A las cinco en punto, el agujero se abrió y por el entró ¿Emily?

- Hola chicos... – saludó sonriente la profesora a un montón de rostros confundidos – bueno, sabía que se iban a sorprender; muy bien, se supone que Minerva iba a darles una noticia pero ha tenido algunos... contratiempos, así que yo he venido en su lugar...

Los chicos guardaron silencio, esperando por el anuncio que haría la profesora, Emily, con una sonrisa en los labios, finalmente, habló:

- Bueno, como saben, la mayoría de ustedes cumplirá o ya cumplió, los 17 años para el final del curso... dado eso, podrán presentar sus pruebas para la licencia para aparecerse a mitad de las vacaciones de verano. – muchos comentarios emocionados se escucharon entre los alumnos, así como risas – la prueba se realizará el 15 de julio; pero los cursos empezarán este fin de semana en Hogsmade... dado que el ministerio esta muy ocupado últimamente, serán los profesores los que demos las clases... los que quieran apuntarse para las clases, pueden ir con su jefe de casa y anotarse en la lista... el sábado a las ocho en punto todos deben estar fuera del castillo esperando para ir a su primer clase, ¿entendido?... – recibió muchos 'si' por respuesta y sonrió ante la emoción de los chicos – muy bien, me retiro... pasen buen día

En cuanto Emily salió del salón, todos comenzaron a comentar sobre el asunto, todos emocionados ante el prospecto de poder conseguir sus licencias. La única que no se veía emocionada era Gabrielle y Harry recordó que la chica apenas cumpliría los 16 pues era de la edad de Ginny, solo que un año adelantada en el colegio. Ron, también captando esto, se acercó a su prima y le abrazó en señal de apoyo.

- Ya lo podrás intentar el próximo año prima, no te preocupes...

- ¿A qué demonios te refieres Ron? – preguntó la chica molesta y zafándose del abrazo de su primo – te recuerdo que en América, tenemos nuestra licencia desde los 14 años, por seguridad... – dijo con una sonrisa burlona ante la expresión de descontento de su primo – y yo tengo la mía desde esa edad, el hecho de que aquí sean unos payasos y no me la hagan válida hasta los diecisiete es aparte...

- Eso no es justo... reclamó el pelirrojo

- Y quién dijo que la vida era justa Roninkins... – dijo la chica en burla, todos rieron

Después de otros veinte minutos de discusión entre los Weasley, Hermione les interrumpió para que todos fueran a inscribirse en las clases. Cuando llegaron al despacho de McGonagall, este estaba lleno de alumnos emocionados tratando de inscribirse.

El sábado empezarían sus clases.

XXXXXXXXX

El sábado a las ocho en punto, la mayoría de los alumnos de sexto grado de Hogwarts se encontraban a las afueras del castillo esperando ser llevados a Hogsmade para la primera prueba.

Como había dicho Emily, los profesores darían las clases. Así que los jefes de casa, se encontraban afuera esperando a los alumnos. Emily no estaba por ningún lado, Harry estaba confundido pues creía que la profesora se iba a encontrar dándoles las clases también.

Volteó a ver a Severus. Además de su encuentro cuando le obsequió el brazalete, no se habían podido ver el resto de la semana y, debido a que era jefe de casa y tenía que estar presente en las clases, no había detención ni sábados ni domingos.

El profesor las había transferido a las horas de práctica de quidditch de los chicos, alegando que como estos ya no tenían razón para entrenar a los equipos, tenían las horas libres.

Pero Harry no se podía quedar después de eso debido a sus clases de Artes Oscuras con Emily y a las de magia mental con Lestat. Actualmente, el vampiro había terminado de enseñarle hechizos no verbales con la ayuda de Remus y ahora se enfocaban a la creación de ilusiones y al control mental sobre otras criaturas y magos.

Con Emily, era aún peor, la profesora, de unos días para acá, se había vuelto demasiado exigente y parecía querer terminar todos los cursos que los aurores tomaban en el ministerio en solo unos cuantos días. También trataba de enseñarle la mejor forma de llevar a cabo un duelo y lo llevaba hasta el límite de su fuerza. Como consecuencia, Harry queda exhausto y siempre quedaba rendido en su cama, lo que evitaba que fuera a visitar a Severus por las noches.

Lo único bueno que Harry podía decir de estos días, era que Voldemort no había tratado de hacer nada, la cicatriz no le dolía y los ataques y desapariciones en todo el mundo se habían detenido por unos días.

Draco no había sido llamado tampoco y eso les daba tiempo de terminar de planear todo. Tendría una respuesta para Voldemort al finalizar el curso, o sea en dos semana.

Eso si Hermione los dejaba en paz, las pruebas sería la siguiente semana y la chica los tenía estudiando como desquiciados.

Cuando el último alumno llegó al punto de encuentro, los profesores comenzaron a guiar a los alumnos. Terminaron en un pequeño campo cerca de Hogsmade, donde las barreras que protegían a Hogwarts ya no tenían efecto.

Las clases empezaron.

XXXXXXXXX

Tres horas más tarde, los alumnos tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas. La lección había sido demasiado larga y había terminado dejándolos exhaustos, muchos habían preferido regresan al castillo a descansar y a estudiar para las pruebas de la siguiente semana, Ron había podido convencer a su novia de quedarse en Hogsmade un rato más. El grupo se había reducido a Hermione, Ron, Draco, Blaise y Harry. Ginny todavía no haría la prueba y Gabrielle decidió quedarse atrás.

Además, Ginny estaba descansando de sus OWL's que habían sido aplicados la semana anterior.

Finalmente los chicos regresaron al castillo, más relajados y animados, sabiendo que Hermione les haría estudiar como locos esa noche. El domingo, después de la siguiente clase en Hogsmade, regresaron inmediatamente al castillo a repasar de nuevo los apuntes de la clase.

Todos los alumnos, excepto quintos y séptimos, que habían presentado OWL's y NEWT's, estaban estudiando como locos.

Harry no tenía que presentar no Defensa ni Magia de la Mente, debido a sus cursos extras con Emily y los vampiros, se dedico a repasar pociones, herbología, encantamientos, transformaciones, cuidado de criaturas, astronomía y duelo; Firenze había dejado claro que él no hacía exámenes, solamente los pondría a interpretar la cercanía de las estrellas.

El ojiverde estaba feliz de ser parte de la clase del centauro. Por lo menos no tendría que inventarse otras sesenta formas en la que iba a morir para Trelawney.

A media noche, se retiró a su habitación. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que en todo el fin de semana Severus y él no se había podido dirigir la palabra.

XXXXXXXXX

La semana de exámenes fue exhaustiva para todos.

El lunes, Defensa, que Harry no presentó y tuvo varias horas más para repasar para transformaciones y astronomía.

Según escuchó, Emily se había ensañado con ellos en el examen haciéndolos resistir, bloquear y pelear muchos encantamientos oscuros, así como repeler a boggart convertido en dementor con un fidelius. Esto último fue fácil ya que la mayoría había asistido a las clases de defensa con Harry el año anterior.

McGonagall, los había hecho desaparecer sus escritorios y conjurarlos de nuevo de la nada, así como transformar a sus compañeros en plantas o animales con hechizos; lo que resultó en varios accidentes por demás desagradables que la profesora tuvo que resolver rápidamente.

Astronomía fue bastante sencillo de hecho, solo tuvieron que hacer cálculos lunares y astrales que muchos había dominado hacía mucho.

El siguiente día, adivinación y pociones resultaron ser no tan agradables.

Firenze los tuvo a todos observando las estrellas y paseando entre ellos, la mitad se quedaron dormidos y la otra mitad estaba estudiando para las otras pruebas.

Cuando llegaron a pociones, Harry se dio cuenta de que Severus era un verdadero bastardo cuando quería serlo: el teórico tenía tantas reglas sobre venenos y antídotos, así como sobre la técnica detrás de muchas otras pociones que muchos se confundieron y, para cuando llegaron al práctico, todos estaban lo bastante desconcertados como para cometer pequeños errores en el filtro de los muertos vivientes y Snape les había hecho probar dicho filtro entre ellos, ocasionando varios problemas.

Harry, por su lado, agradeció el día que tuvo que preparar el Varitaserum, esto no era nada comparado con eso y su poción salió perfecta.

El examen teórico no había sido tan bueno, pero la teoría nunca había sido su fuerte, supuso que saldría bien de todos modos.

Miércoles de duelo y magia de la mente por la noche. Harry solo tenía que presentar el primero: Remus les hizo pelear contra él y muchos terminaron en el suelo. Ahí Harry descubrió las habilidades secretas que el hombre lobo había adquirido en su estancia en el Colegio del Fénix, ahora estaba seguro de que era un gran auror.

Potter supuso que lo hizo decentemente, mucho mejor que la mayoría, había tirado a Remus en varias ocasiones. Claro que si no fuera por Emily la persona en el suelo hubiera sido él mismo, no tenía duda.

Jueves de Encantamientos y Herbología.

Las dos sencillas dentro de todo. Ninguno tubo queja alguna.

El viernes, finalmente, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid. El semi-gigante los puso a cuidar durante dos horas a una acromántula, que resulto en los consecuentes desmayos de Ron. Pero Hagrid los quería mucho, seguramente pasaría al pelirrojo.

Y así, llegó el último fin de semana del curso. El siguiente viernes todos irían a sus casas por las vacaciones, no sin kilos de tarea cortesía de los profesores.

Harry comenzó a pensar seriamente en dejar Adivinación y Cuidado, el siguiente año eran opcionales.

XXXXXXXXX

El sábado encontró a Harry y los demás en Hogsmade en las clases de Aparición.

No eran fáciles y todos ponían todo su esfuerzo pues no querían dejar una pierna o un brazo lejos de ellos.

El ojiverde estaba luchando contra un dolor de cabeza inmenso para concentrarse en las lecciones. Había amanecido con dicho dolor de cabeza y la poción que había tomado no hacía efecto.

Además, tenía un mal presentimiento: algo estaba fuera de lugar, algo estaba mal, algo iba a pasar... las cosas habían estado demasiado calmadas como para que fuera normal.

- ¡Potter!... ¡Ponga atención!... – le gritó Severus y Harry reaccionó al instante con un asentimiento.

Estas eran las últimas clases y el ojiverde se había vuelto bastante bueno, aunque no le gustara la sensación cuando se aparecía de un lado a otro. Merlín, casi lo odiaba y realmente empezaba a adorar su escoba pero sabía que era necesario y que, con el tiempo, se acostumbraría.

La clase terminó y los chicos se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas, los demás profesores también les acompañaron. Harry podía observar a Severus en la otra mesa, conversando tranquilamente con McGonagall.

El profesor debió sentir la mirada sobre de él, pues volteó para encontrase con los ojos verdes de su amante. Potter sonrió un instante y regresó a la conversación de Hermione sobre el próximo curso y la presión que tendrían debido a los NEWT's.

Seguía con el dolor de cabeza y con el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Decidieron pasear por el pueblo y salieron de las Tres Escobas.

Harry volteó a ver una vez más a su pareja, Severus le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que produjo reacciones agradables, pero inoportunas, en el cuerpo del adolescente.

Iban saliendo del lugar cuando una mujer entró rápidamente casi tirándolos a su paso. La mujer de cabello castaño corto y piel morena, de a lo mucho treinta años, de facciones hermosas, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho e, inmediatamente después, pidió disculpas. Harry notó que llevaba puesta la túnica del Ministerio, así que debía ser empleada.

- Lo siento chicos ¿están bien?... – preguntó con una voz delicada pero que reflejaba su confianza en sí misma y cierta tensión. A Harry esa voz se le hizo realmente conocida, pero no podía lograr ubicarla.

- Si, estamos bien... – respondió Hermione – no se preocupe...

- Me alegro... – contestó e inmediatamente después empezó a buscar dentro del local, volteó a ver a los chicos y preguntó - ¿no habrán visto a los jefes de casa?... los estoy buscando, me dijeron que estaban en el pueblo...

- ¿A los jefes de casa?... ¿por qué?... – preguntó Harry, sabía que estaba siendo indiscreto pero realmente la chica se le hacía demasiado conocida para ser normal o solo su imaginación.

- ¡Oh, lo siento, creo que no me he presentado... – dijo la mujer sonriendo y extendió su mano hacia Harry - Kirsteen McLean, jefe del departamento de Educación Mágica y de Uso Indebido de Magia en Menores.

- Harry Potter... – contestó el chico, ese nombre también le parecía demasiado familiar. A la mención de su nombre, los ojos de la mujer brillaron de forma extraña, pero el brillo desapareció al instante, Potter supuso que fue debido a quien era, normalmente así reaccionaban todos cuando lo conocían, pero se volvía fastidioso después de un tiempo.

Después de que todos se presentaron, Kirsteen volvió a preguntar por los profesores. Los chicos señalaron a la mesa donde estaban los jefes de casa y la mujer se despidió dejándolos solos.

El grupo salió del local, pero Harry tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Pasearon por Hogsmade durante un buen rato. Cuando decidieron regresar al castillo, la cabeza de Harry volvió a doler, esta vez, más fuerte que las anteriores.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y sus amigos se preocuparon al instante. Draco se arrodilló junto a él y quitó el largo cabello del rostro de su amigo. A veces era atractivo con el cabello ya a la altura de la espalda, pero en este momento los largos cabellos estorbaban.

Cuando pudo dejar su rostro libre, todos ahogaron una exclamación: de la cicatriz del chico, empezaba a salir sangre, estaba al rojo vivo y dicha sangre había empañado los cristales de sus anteojos. Harry se quitó los lentes, no que los necesitara, y se tocó la cicatriz, pero esta ardía demasiado, una siseante voz en su cabeza sonó con mucha fuerza:

- Es hora Harry... ya no esperaré más... .

El ojiverde supo al instante de quién era y se preocupó: volteó a ver a sus amigos, Draco, Hermione y Ron se encontraban en ese momento con él, Remus estaba en el castillo con Dumbledore, Ginny en la sala común de Gryffindor seguramente conversando con Gabrielle, Severus en las Tres Escobas y Louis en su ataúd, en un lugar que ni él mismo conocía, esperando al atardecer. Pero el chico estaba seguro de que Voldemort haría algo en esos momentos, pero ¿a quién?.

No tuvo que averiguar mucho: el brazalete empezó a calentarse más y más hasta que Harry volteó a verlo. La marca que representaba a Severus Snape estaba brillando en un rojo intenso: el fénix negro se movía y emitía sonidos no muy agradables.

- Severus... – dijo en un susurró el chico y luego, ignorando a sus amigos, se concentró para saber dónde se encontraba el profesor.

Cerró los ojos y sintió la magia del brazalete surgir, buscando al otro brazalete en cualquier lugar, indicándole que la persona que lo tenía en su posesión estaba en peligro.

Las imágenes en su cabeza iban rápidas y constantes, pasando por distintos lugares hasta que, por fin, le mostró la imagen de Severus Snape, siendo arrastrado por varios mortífagos al interior de un extraño castillo, en medio del mar. Severus estaba inconsciente, los mortífagos se reían de él.

El ojiverde se concentro aún más, tratando de encontrar la localización de dicho castillo, que más bien parecía una torre. Al final, el brazalete le indicó la dirección y Voldemort, dentro de su cabeza, volvió a hablar:

- Te espero Harry... también espero que seas rápido o tu querido Severus no sobrevivirá...

La risa siniestra del Lord sonó fuertemente en su cabeza, la cicatriz le ardía.

- Maldito... – dijo en un murmullo

- ¡Oh, pero mi querido gryffindor!... Tú sabes que es tu culpa, acabaste con mi paciencia...

Y Harry lo supo, supo que Severus estaba en peligro porque había tentado a la paciencia de Voldemort.

Cerró su mente para evitar que el dolor de la cicatriz nublara su juicio, más allá de lo que la preocupación por su amante lo había hecho.

Volteó a ver a sus amigos que le miraban con preocupación y habló:

- Voldemort tiene a Severus prisionero, en un castillo en medio del mar... sé donde esta, el brazalete me lo dice, tengo que llegar a él... – dijo con cansancio, apoyándose en Draco para levantarse.

- Pe... pero si hace unos momentos estaba en las Tres Escobas... ¿no crees que sea...?

- ¿Un truco?... – interrumpió el ojiverde a Hermione – no, los brazaletes no mienten, Severus está en peligro, Voldemort puede matarlo, tengo que rescatarlo...

- Nosotros iremos contigo... – dijo Ron, pero Potter solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza

- Esta vez tengo que ir yo solo... no se preocupen... – dijo antes de que sus amigos protestaran – estaré bien... ahora, necesito que hagan algo por mi, Hermione, ve y avisa en el castillo que hay problemas en Hogsmade, si Severus fue secuestrado, fue en las Tres Escobas, no sé cómo, pero seguramente fue así... avisa a Dumbledore que hay problemas, seguramente alguien atacó... los demás pueden estar en peligro – la chica asintió – Ron, tu también debes ir al Colegio, asegúrate de que nadie más salga, ni Ginny, ni nadie, avísale a Emily... Draco irá conmigo de regreso a Hogsmade...

Sus dos amigos voltearon a verlo y le dieron un fuerte abrazo antes de dirigirse al castillo, cuando se fueron, el ojiverde volteó a ver a su rubio amigo, el chico sostenía un medallón en su pecho con fuerza, como si estuviera quemándole. Riddle estaba llamando a sus mortífagos al castillo.

- Debo irme... – dijo el rubio – te veré allá...

Apretó aún más el medallón y desapareció, ese era el sustituto de la Marca que el rubio usaba para no ser descubierto. Harry también debía apresurarse.

Se concentró en el brazalete y en Severus, y la joya lo transportó frente al castillo de Voldemort, justo en la entrada de este.

Ahí era de noche, así que seguramente estaba muy lejos de Inglaterra. Nadie de la Orden podría localizarlos ahí y el chico se alegró por esto, por lo menos nadie interrumpiría lo que iba a pasar.

Se acercó y observó el castillo, era más bien una torre, en medio del mar y de grandes rocas. Era de roca gris y tenía miles de grabados protegiéndolo.

Había visto ese castillo antes, lo recordaba como en un sueño. Tocó la entrada del castillo y un lamento de fénix se escuchó en el lugar, entonces, recordó en que sueño había visto el castillo, pues este se presentó... y fue como si lo que sucedió en la isla de los Fénix, hacía unos meses cuando su visita al Colegio del Fénix, se repitiera...

i La orilla del lago de Hogwarts... él caminaba a la orilla del lago, la luna no estaba... era luna nueva... pero no podía ser Hogwarts, aunque el castillo estaba ahí... porque parecía encontrárse a mas abierto... como en una isla... /i 

Abrió los ojos tratando de evitar que las visiones se entrometieran en su cabeza, pero no podía, se veían tan reales...

i Una mano tomó la suya... la mano estaba mojada, volteó a ver a la persona... Los ojos de Severus... /i 

Trató de concentrarse en lo que esta a su alrededor, de salir de la visión, de no dejarse llevar...

i - ¿Dónde estamos?... - se escuchó a sí mismo... y luego los labios de Severus se unieron a los suyos, Severus olía a sangre, Severus estaba sangrando por todo su cuerpo... sus ojos negros lloraban sangre... se escuchó de nuevo el canto del fénix... ¡El fénix!... /i 

Abrió los ojos... tenía que rescatar a Severus, su pareja se encontraba detrás de esas puertas... tenía que dejar ir el sueño... alejarse de el.

i - Casi es hora Harry... ya debes de estar preparado, debes de abrir tus ojos a tu alrededor, pues encontrarás señales que te harán ver la realidad, abre los ojos... escucha, siente... y deja que tu magia te guíe hacia tu destino... - esa voz... sabía que conocía esa voz... como de otro tiempo, de otra vida...

Volteó y busco inmediatamente a las dos figuras de hombres y los encontró en una isla en medio del enorme océano... La isla tenía un volcán y varias aves bailaban alrededor de una de las siluetas, la otra, tenía algo enroscado en el brazo... la isla de los fénix estaba frente a él, pero era imposible...

El fénix volvió a cantar y Harry volteó esta vez... el ave atravesaba el cielo y se veían sus ojos, ojos verdes, que brillaban... La voz volvió a hablar... la del hombre rodeado de aves...

- Ya es hora de tomar una decisión Harry... ya estas preparado, debes de abrir tus ojos a tu alrededor, pues encontrarás señales que te harán ver la realidad, abre los ojos... escucha, siente... y deja que tu magia te guíe hacia tu destino... déjala hablarte, solo así te salvarás a ti mismo y a él... /i 

- No lo entiendo... ¡No lo entiendo!... – gritó tratando de salir del sueño, tenía que ir por Severus... no podía dejar que Voldemort lo matara... no él... ¡NO ÉL!...

i Harry apretó la mano del hombre a su lado, sintiendo la sangre entre sus dedos y temiendo por él... esa mano se aferró a la suya... Harry volteó, las lágrimas sangrientas seguían ahí, pero había una extraña sonrisa en esos labios que tanto amaba, Severus lo abrazó...

- Aunque me valla, jamás te dejaré solo, siempre me tendrás a tu lado, aunque no puedas verme... porque mi alma será tuya, es la única forma... - le susurró el hombre al oído

- ¿Sev?...

Todo rojo, la sangre, Severus se fue... /i 

¡No!... tenía que concentrarse que abrir sus ojos, pero estos se cerraban en contra de su voluntad. ¡Tenía que ir por Severus!...

i - Debes de aprender Harry...

- Abre los ojos... escucha nuestras palabras... solo así sobrevivirás... sólo así podrás vencer a mi heredero y salvar lo que queda de su alma... aunque él no sobreviva... /i 

- ¿Heredero?... ¡Slytherin!... un fundador pero... ¿cómo?...

i - Queremos que comprendas... es la única forma... ve más allá de las mentiras... analiza a fondo... busca entre la bruma... pequeño león... /i 

- Godric... – lo conocía, lo conocía de otro tiempo... de otra vida... abrió los ojos... una ranura se abrió en la puerta del castillo pero la visión era tan fuerte...

i La oscuridad lo rodeó, el fénix seguía cantando, podía empezar a entender su canto... eran voces que le decían que tuviera fe en sí mismo, en su magia, en el amor... que podría vencer...

- Las plumas... - escuchó su propia voz en el canto de las aves... vio al fénix de su sueño, traía plumas en el pico y... algo más... y ese algo... era... era... /i 

La puerta se abrió todavía más, escuchó una risa salir de ella, tenía que salir del sueño o estaba muerto y, con él, Severus...

i Comenzó a caer... Podía sentir la caída...

Pero, esta vez, tocó con fuerza al fénix y este lo elevo...

Lo elevo y le mostró Hogwarts... el Colegio del Fénix... una casa en un pequeño pueblo... unas esculturas... pirámides... un enorme castillo en medio del mar... el mismo castillo que se encontraba frente a él y había alguien en la punta ese alguien estaba llorando, era una mujer...

- Tu magia sabe más de lo que te imaginas... solo escúchala... - su voz, era su voz... su voz dentro del fénix...

Y, esta vez, el canto no se alejó... /i 

Sintió sus pies tocar el suelo, abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba todavía frente al extraño castillo de piedra.

Una risa lo hizo distraerse, volteó, frente a él, guardando la entrada del castillo donde tenía secuestrado a Severus, estaba Lucius Malfoy, riendo como desquiciado. Draco tenía razón, su padre había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba.

- Bienvenido a uno de los castillos del Señor Oscuro, Potter... – escuchó la voz del rubio – para entrar tendrás que pasarme a mi primero y te recomiendo que te des prisa... el traido no durará mucho en pie o vivo...

Harry tomó su varita y se puso en posición de duelo.

Esta iba a ser una larga noche, pero ni Lucius, ni todos los mortífagos de Voldemort, evitarían que salvara a Severus...

Con el canto del fénix sonando todavía en su cabeza, se dispuso a luchar...

(NOTAS: Leer las notas que es IMPORTANTE)

XXXXXXXXX

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora:

Diez años y veinte mil amenazas después (Sakura se esconde de Vimpela), aquí les presento otro de los últimos capítulos de mi fic...

Solo faltan dos o tres, pero no he podido terminarlos bien, de hecho estos no fueron muy de mi agrado... Pero decidí publicarlos por mi salud física y mental... además no estan beteados, así que ustedes perdonarán las muchas faltas de ortografía.

Recuerden que este fic tiene secuela... no esperen un final total...

Además estoy traumada por el sexto libro y quiero desquitarme. No se preocupen, en la secuela de este fic no habrá spoilers del sexto libro. LO PROMETO!

Ok, espero que les guste ah! Y, por cierto, también publiqué un fic yaoi para celebrar que el viernes 29 de Julio, o sea pasado mañana, es mi cumple.

Se llama Pure Blood, Have Blood y es un Harry / Lucius que espero puedan leer y disfruten

No spoilers libro 6 ni nada de eso, es bastante tierno. Me encantaría saber qué piensan.

Que disfruten de los últimos capis del fic. Los publicaré prontito.

Por cierto estos están especialmente dedicados a todos ustedes que me han tenido una paciencia impresionante!

Los quiero muuuuuucho!

Bueno me retiro, REVIEWS PLEASE!

Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: ó a ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN: ¨)

¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨)

(¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´

¸.o´¸.oo-"

AFTER FOREVER


	33. Capítulo 33, LA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)

Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de varios grupos y ordenes.

Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-13

Parejas: Harry / Severus

Remus / Lestat

Louis / Lestat

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Anne Rice, yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos... muajajajaja... n.n). No persigo fines de lucro, no gano un solo centavo escribiendo esto, ¡ASÍ QUE NO TIENEN PORQUE DEMANDARME!...

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers de los libros de Harry Potter hasta el libro 5 (porque el sexto nunca existio!!!!! Entendido?), sino te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, no lo leas...

Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos

Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel

Y así: ... es comunicación mental, lo hago para que no halla confusiones

Disfruten de la lectura!!! ((ojj

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

** b center CAPITULO 33: LA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD /center /b **

Harry estaba en posición de duelo frente a Lucius Malfoy, guardando la entrada del castillo donde tenían prisionero a Severus y donde Lord Voldemort le aguardaba.

Con el canto del fénix sonando todavía en su cabeza, se dispuso a luchar.

- Buenas noches Lucius... – dijo en una voz calmada

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos Potter – dijo el rubio con sorna y una voz que no era la que el gryffindor recordaba del elegante rubio Malfoy.

Si, Azkaban podía transformar a cualquier mago en un remedo de lo que eran antes; sin contar los años de mortífago en manos del Señor Tenebroso.

Pero Harry recordó que no tenía tiempo para contemplaciones.

- Podemos hacer esto de la forma difícil Lucius, que es quitándote de mi camino con un duelo... o de la forma fácil, tú dejándome pasar y sin la necesidad de dejar a tu hijo huérfano...

- No te creas tanto Potter... ¡Crucio!... – gritó el rubio lanzándole el hechizo al chico

- 'De la forma difícil entonces'... – prensó el ojiverde mientras evitaba la maldición imperdonable - ¡Stupefy! – gritó hacia el rubio, la verdad era que no quería dejar sin padre a Draco, no importaba lo que dijera su amigo, seguramente le dolería demasiado si su padre moría a manos de uno de sus únicos amigos.

Pero Lucius no era uno de los mortífagos más poderosos, y miembro del círculo más cercano a Voldemort por nada. Y evitó el hechizo con una facilidad impresionante. 'Digna de un Malfoy' diría Draco.

- Por favor Potter... eres mejor que eso... solo que quieras demostrarle a mi señor que tengo la razón y que no eres más que un mago cualquiera, sin habilidades extras, no merecedor de entrar en nuestras filas... – dijo el rubio con burla y coraje, demostrándole a Harry que, dentro de su locura, era todavía capaz de ser algo coherente en sus ideas.

- 'Ahora entiendo... – pensó el Gryffindor – esto también es una prueba, primero debo probar que Lucius se equivoca... ¿qué más me esperara dentro?...' – sonrió, una sonrisa maquiavélica que hasta al rubio frente a él sorprendió – esta bien Lucius, si eso es lo que quieres... solo espero no dejar a Draco sin el único padre que le queda en el proceso...

Y Malfoy solo sonrió con altanería, demostrando que también conservaba un poco de su antigua arrogancia, pero esa arrogancia, se empezaba a perder en la locura que mostraban sus ojos.

- Que no se diga que no te lo advertí Malfoy... – dijo Harry levantando su varita y señalando al rubio con esta – Peruro... dijo en voz alta apuntando al rubio, una luz amarilla salió de su varita y se dirigió a Lucius

- Repello Dexter... – dijo el rubio y el hechizo se desvió golpeando el suelo y dejando un agujero en este – Potter, me sorprendes no sabía que te agradaban tanto las artes oscuras... de haberlo sabido antes... ¡Confuto Viscus!... – grito señalando al chico y este salto rápidamente evitando el maleficio que detendría su corazón si lo tocaba.

- He de decir Malfoy que esto parece algo divertido... – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y levanto su varita de nuevo - ¿qué tal algo clásico ahora? ¡Crucio!...

El rubio trato de esquivar el hechizo y lo hizo al principio, pero Harry solo quería llegar donde se encontraba Severus, así que viendo al rubio esquivar el cruciatus, levanto de nuevo la varita rápidamente y volvió a pronunciar el maleficio imperdonable. Esta vez, Lucius no pudo reaccionar al tiempo y el maleficio lo golpeo antes de poder escapar de este; aunque no lo golpeo de lleno, si lo hizo agarrar su brazo izquierdo fuertemente por el dolor.

- ¡Maldito seas Potter!... – pronuncio de forma demencial.

- ¿Qué pasa Lucius?... ¿no se supone que debes probar que estoy mal? Supongo que la mano derecha de Voldemort no es tan efectivo como todos dicen... – dijo burlón el chico – tal vez... yo pueda ocupar tu lugar de ahora en adelante...

Lucius empezaba a sentirse humillado y un Malfoy no debe ser humillado por nadie, Potter pagaría, de una u otra forma, su atrevimiento. Se levantó rápidamente y convocó un hechizo más.

- Cumulus...

Una nube espesa comenzó a formarse alrededor de la isla y la torre, la niebla cubrió todo y Harry perdió de vista a Lucius después de ver una sonrisa malvada en los labios de este.

- Lumos... – pronuncio el chico, pero la luz que salía de su varita no penetro en lo más mínimo la oscuridad que lo rodeaba por completo - ¡Lumos Solem! – trato de nuevo, pero el fulgor solo duro unos instantes y desapareció.

- ¿Qué pasa Potter?... – escuchó la voz de Lucius detrás de él y volteo rápidamente señalando a la oscuridad con su varita - ¿No se supone que debes de demostrar tus habilidades?... que lástima que un simple hechizo de oscuridad te confunda... – la voz de Lucius se movía constantemente de lugar Harry comenzó a desesperarse cuando varios maleficios también comenzaron a salir de varios lugares tratando de golpearlo y el los evitaba como podía. - ¡Vamos Potter, no hagas esto tan fácil!...

La oscuridad lo rodeaba y no podía ver a Lucius, comenzaba a desesperarse cuando el canto del Fénix volvió a sonar alrededor suyo y la visión de los dos hombres frente a él volvió con fuerza; las dos oscuras siluetas estaban frente a él y casi podía tocarlas. El canto del Fénix lo tranquilizó y la presencia de las dos figuras le reconforto de forma de extraña.

i _"Cuando no puedas confiar en tu visión, usa tus demás sentidos... Los ojos a veces pueden engañarte, pero siempre cuentas con el tacto, con tus oídos... siente el movimiento como si fuera tuyo... presiente los movimientos, confía en tu instinto..."_ /i 

Escucho la voz de Louis en su cabeza. No debía confiar en sus ojos. Los cerró, tratando de escuchar los movimientos que el rubio hacia, el cambio en el ambiente cuando la magia era utilizada, escuchando el calmo sonido del fénix aún en su cabeza y, entonces, pudo adivinar los movimientos del rubio.

- Caecus... – pronuncio de forma calma hacia donde sus sentidos le indicaban y un golpe se escuchó cuando el cuerpo del rubio calló al suelo sin aliento, habiendo sido golpeado por el hechizo. La niebla se disipo y Harry pudo ver a Lucius tratando de liberarse del maleficio, de respirar. – Restrictum... – dijo Harry señalándolo y varias cadenas aparecieron alrededor del rubio atándolo y restringiendo sus movimientos.

Harry pateo la varita de Malfoy hacia el agua y después lo libero del maleficio; de verdad no quería dejar a Draco sin su padre. El rubio tomo varias bocanadas de aire, para después levantar una mirada demencial y de odio puro al ojiverde, sintiéndose humillado por haber sido derrotado de una forma tan simple.

- ¡MALDITO SEAS POTTER, PAGARÁS POR ESTO! – gritó tratando de soltarse de las cadenas

- Supongo que debes irte acostumbrando a las restricciones de los locos de San Mugo... – se burlo Harry de él sin poder evitarlo, humillándolo más, haciendo crecer el rencor en la mente trastornada de Lucius

- Te juro Potter que me vengare por esta humillación... – siseo de forma peligrosa, Harry solo sonrió con Malicia

- Buenas noches Lucius... Desmaius... – el cuerpo del rubio se derrumbo inconsciente sobre el frío suelo.

Harry le dio una última mirada, antes de dar la media vuelta y entrar al castillo corriendo. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo con el padre de su rubio amigo, tenía que apresurase antes de que Voldemort matara a Severus.

Dejo detrás de él a un muy humillado Malfoy... Y a un Malfoy nunca se le humilla sin pagar caro las consecuencias.

XXXXXXXXX

De verdad que a veces la magia hacia milagros, la torre, que desde fuera era solo un edificio circular muy grande que no mantendría dentro más que escaleras, por dentro era un gran cúmulo de escaleras, pasillos y cientos de puertas; solo iluminados por varias antorchas con un extraño fuego negro colgando de las paredes y alguno que otro brillo iluminando su camino. Potter dio gracias por el brazalete que le indicaba exactamente que pasillo tomar y hacia donde ir para llegar a donde estaba Severus, mientras corría desesperado por alcanzar su destino. Solo esperaba que las escaleras no fueran como en Hogwarts y cambiaran de pronto de posición.

Seguía escuchando al fénix dentro de su cabeza y la presencia de las dos figuras junto a él y, de alguna forma, lo tranquilizaban y lo impulsaban a correr cada vez más rápido, sin detenerse, apretando la varita en su mano. Solo entonces reacciono ante el hecho de que era la primera vez que usaba las Artes Oscuras con su varita y no con la ilegal, fuera de las clases de Emily, claro estaba, supuso que Voldemort no lo dejaría luchar con la otra de todos modos. Riddle quería que matara con su propia varita.

Se encontró de pronto frente a una enorme puerta de metal plateada, iluminada por un fuego que parecía normal; cuando se paro frente a ella, esta se comenzó a abrir lentamente. Una luz brillante iluminaba la sala, dentro, Harry pudo reconocer la figura inconfundible de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Bienvenido Potter... – dijo con sorna la bruja – espero que te hallas divertido con Lucius, encontrarás que a mi no podrás vencerme tan fácil... Excorio...

El hechizo tomo por sorpresa a Harry y no pudo esquivarlo por completo así que golpeó su brazo izquierdo y provocó que un fragmento de piel se despegara y que un enorme dolor le acometiera; pero sabía que, de haberlo golpeado por completo, lo hubiera desollado vivo.

- Maldita... – pronunció casi en un susurro por el dolor, la bruja solo rió con malicia y cerró la enorme puerta con un movimiento de sus manos, dejándolos encerrados en el cuarto.

- Detrás de mi Potter, esta la puerta que te conducirá a los recintos de mi señor y la única forma de avanzar es derrotándome o matándome... supongo que entiendes ¿no?... – preguntó con sorna – esta vez no te será tan fácil Potter... me pagarás la humillación que me hiciste pasar en Hogsmade – dijo esta vez con odio - ¡Crucio!...

Harry pudo reaccionar a tiempo esta vez y se levantó rápidamente todavía sujetando su brazo, esquivando la maldición.

- Tal vez no eres tan inútil como pensaba... ¡Peruro!...

Harry volvió a esquivar el maleficio. Se sentía débil por la herida en su brazo y no podía hacer más que pensar en la forma más rápida de acabar con la bruja. Necesitaba con urgencia llegar hasta Severus y esto no debería ser difícil si ya le había vencido y casi matado una vez antes, con cientos de dementores alrededor. Decidió que era mejor atacar a la bruja y observar alguna debilidad en sus ataques, como le habían enseñado sus profesores.

- Stupefy... – dijo señalando a la bruja que esquivo el hechizo con facilidad – Accendio – gritó de nuevo y Bella lo esquivó con facilidad - ¡Crucio!...

Harry seguía arrojando maleficio tras maleficio rápidamente para evitar darle oportunidad a Bellatrix de hacer lo mismo, mientras observaba los movimientos de la bruja y escuchaba esa desquiciada risa que siempre le acompañaba, la misma risa que mantuvo durante toda su pelea con Sirius hacia un año. Los recuerdos le asaltaron de pronto, las imágenes del cuerpo de su padrino cayendo por el velo, pero no se permitiría cerrar los ojos... el canto del fénix que aún le acompañaba sonó un poco más fuerte, dándole aliento.

- ¡Vamos Potter!... – grito Bella – mi primo estaría muy decepcionado de ti...

- ¡Calla!... – grito el chico, su paciencia siendo rebasada, seguía observando los movimientos de Bella mientras esta esquivaba sus maleficios y entonces recordó una parte de sus clases del año, de las pocas en las que tanto Emily, como Remus y los vampiros había participado:

i _"-Harry... – había dicho Emily mientras este se enfrentaba a duelo con Remus – observa los movimientos de tu oponente, todos hacemos movimientos rítmicos, siempre en el mismo orden..._

Harry, que no entendía lo que Emily decía siguió atacando a Remus y este siguió derribándolo con hechizos simples, hasta que Lestat habló:

- Harry, observa los movimientos de Remus, todos los mortales se mueven en ritmos, sobre todo cuando están esquivando ataques, siempre en las mismas secuencias, es algo que hacen subconscientemente, debes observar, Remus siempre se mueve primero a la derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, atrás, adelante, derecha, derecha, atrás... y vuelve a comenzar...

El chico después de eso había observado los movimientos de Remus y se dio cuenta de que, en verdad, el licántropo se movía a ese ritmo y volvía a empezar, así fue como, por una vez, pudo derribarlo..." /i 

El chico sonrió maliciosamente, mientras seguía arrojando hechizos y observando el ritmo de Bella al esquivarlos y pensando cómo podría usarlo en su favor. Entonces apreció que la mujer nunca se movía más allá de la puerta que conducía a Voldemort y que, en determinado momento siempre quedaba debajo de uno de los pilares del techo de la torre. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y la bruja dudo por unos momentos.

- Muy bien Bella te daré lo que quieres... ¡Stupefy!... "izquierda"... ¡Crucio!... "izquierda"... ¡Peruro!... "Atrás"...

Siguió así hasta que supo que el mismo ritmo de Bella la llevaría a posarse debajo del pilar y entonces rápidamente dijo dos tres hechizos seguidos buscando desorientarla:

- ¡Stupefy!... – gritó primero y la bruja se colocó debajo del pilar... - ¡Bombarda! – dijo señalando al pilar y enseguida otro hechizo para romper el ritmo de la bruja y evitar que se moviera de debajo de los fragmentos que caían sobre de ella, todo en unos segundos, lo que evitó que su oponente reaccionara rápido.

Bellatrix quedó atrapada debajo de un enorme trozo de roca y su varita salió volando debido a un expeliarmus de Harry. El chico sonrió sabiendo que la victoria era suya. Se dirigió hacia la puerta detrás de la cual se encontraba Severus; pero la voz de Bella lo detuvo.

- Supongo que mi primo no te pasó su estupidez... eso es bueno, si hubieras sido como él no me hubieras vencido... hubieras muerto de la forma ridícula en la que él lo hizo... – la voz de la mujer salía con dificultad de su boca debido a que la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba debajo de la roca, pero aún así, fue suficiente para que Harry regresara.

Se inclinó hacia la bruja y le levantó el rostro con la punta de la varita, mirándola con un odio profundo. Bellatrix lo vio un momento con sorna y, al siguiente, el reflejo rojo que detectó en los ojos del ojiverde le hizo preguntarse que tan lejos podía llegar realmente el chico. Un reflejo que se parecía tanto al del Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿Sabes?... – dijo Harry en una voz muy baja y siseante que causo escalofríos en el cuerpo de la mujer – Me das lastima... estas demente y aún así no puedes ser una loca normal como todos los demás, no puedes terminar de perder la razón... sigues matando porque crees que eso es lo que complacerá a tu amo... pero me pregunto si dentro de esa fachada no estará una niña asustada que solo busca la paz... ¿que tal paz eterna Lestrange?... ¿qué tal si te liberamos de tu sufrimiento?... ¿qué te parece si te reunimos con el resto de la familia Black?...

Los ojos de Harry adoptaron un pequeño tinte rojo que asusto a la mujer y se concentro como lo había hecho en ese día en Hogsmade. Se concentró apuntando, esta vez con su propia varita, a la asesina de Sirius.

- No te preocupes querida Bella... – dijo en un tono suave que era menos que tranquilizante – muy pronto estarás finalmente en paz...

Una luz roja salió de su varita y dio de lleno contra la bruja; la misma expresión de sorpresa y miedo que había tenido Sirius al caer por el velo se formo en el rostro de su prima y su cuerpo inerte quedó sobre el frío piso de la torre, sin vida.

Harry se levantó y lo observo por unos momentos, ahora que había vengado a Sirius, ahora que había matado a Bellatrix Lestrange, ahora que había matado por primera vez... se sentía... frío y solo... había tomado una vida en sus manos y se sentía frío, no triunfante por haber matado al fin a la mujer.

Observó su varita, ahora jamás podría sacar de ella la intensa magia oscura que se necesitaba para arrancar una vida, el odio necesario, la ira...

Volteo una vez más hacía el cuerpo a sus pies y luego a la puerta que se encontraba frente a él. Era hora de ir a rescatar a Severus.

No se dio cuenta de un par de ojos negros le seguían en su camino a la cámara donde se encontraba Voldemort. No vio que de los ojos de Rodolphus Lestrange se derramaba una lágrima, solo una, por la que laguna vez había sido su esposa.

XXXXXXXXX

- Bienvenido Harry...

La voz siseante de Voldemort lo recibió en el momento en el que abrió la enorme puerta que lo conducía a la cámara del Señor Oscuro. Entro sin contestar, mientras observaba la cámara circular donde se encontraban. Varios pilares con grabados de serpientes se observaban, la cámara era fría y de mármol gris; frente a la gran entrada se encontraba Lord Voldemort, sentado sobre un trono de platino adornado de serpientes y rubíes, una pequeña puerta detrás de él y Nagini, su leal serpiente, alrededor de su cuerpo, observándolo. Pero Severus no estaba por ningún lado. La puerta por la que el chico había entrado se cerró con fuerza y solo entonces habló.

- ¿Dónde esta Severus, Tom?...

El lord, acostumbrado ya a la impertinencia del ojiverde sólo sonrío y, con un movimiento de su mano, el pilar que se encontraba a su derecha comenzó a girar hasta dejar frente a ellos la visión de Severus Snape, atado con cadenas al pilar, el cuerpo colgando y sangrando, demasiadas heridas adornándolo, visibles a través de los jirones de ropa que aún quedaban sobre de él, torturado con magia y sin ella y, sin embargo, no estaba inconsciente.

Los ojos negros se abrieron lentamente, solo un poco y se encontraron con la visión borrosa pero inconfundible de su amante.

- Ha... Harry... – fue casi un suspiro, pero el chico lo escuchó perfectamente, los ojos negros volvieron a cerrarse.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en miedo por su pareja y corrió hacia donde estaba el hombre, solo para encontrarse con dos varitas apuntando directamente a su cuello y deteniéndolo en el acto. Dos mortífagos cubiertos por dos capas gruesas y las máscaras blancas que ya conocía perfectamente.

- ¡Vamos Harry! No creerás que te lo iba a hacer tan fácil, ¿o si?... – el chico volteó para ver a Voldemort sonreír de forma burlona

- ¿Qué quieres Tom?...

- Sabes lo que quiero... – le dijo el Lord esta vez con seriedad y fijando sus ojos rojos en las esmeraldas del muchacho.

- Entonces diles a tus mortífagos que bajen las varitas...

- ¿Será seguro hacer eso?... acabas de matar a Bella y de dejar a Lucius totalmente humillado, venciste a dos de mis mejores mortífagos... no que me queje claro esta, solo son dos dolores de cabeza menos...

- Bueno Tom, es simple, si quieres que me una a ti y me convierta en tu heredero tendrás que comenzar a confiar en mi... – dijo con una sonrisa irónica, preparándose para hacer su siguiente movimiento que sería o verdaderamente estúpido o la jugada correcta – pero esta bien, te daré ventaja... – sacó su varita, sintiendo como los dos mortífagos a su espalda se preparaban para cualquier movimiento... – atrápala... – dijo arrojando su varita a Lord Voldemort

Riddle atrapó la varita en el aire, sorprendido de la audacia del Gryffindor, tal vez, al final, había escogido bien.

Harry escuchó a sus espaldas un gemido salir de los labios de Severus y volteó rápidamente; sabía que el hombre estaba conciente, pero no sabía si recordaría este episodio después, si su subconsciente lo guardaría, mejor no arriesgarse.

- ¿Me harías el favor de dejarlo inconsciente?... – dijo esta vez en parsel dirigiéndose al lord – no quiero que recuerde nada de lo que se va a decir en esta sala...

Riddle sonrió y procedió a dirigir un desmaius a Severus, él cual, quedó inconsciente al instante.

- Y hazme el favor de decirle a tus dos mascotas aquí presentes que bajen las varitas... no es como si pudiera hacer gran cosa de todos modos, tres contra uno... – dijo irritado

- McLean, Malfoy, bajen sus varitas...

Los dos mortífagos bajaron las varitas, Harry supo que el Malfoy detrás de él era Draco, porque Lucius seguramente seguía en donde lo dejó. El apellido del otro mortífago se le hizo demasiado conocido y supo que no era la primera vez que le ocurría.

- ¿McLean?... – preguntó, más a sí mismo que a otra persona, mientras volteaba a ver a los dos mortífagos detrás de él

- O si... supongo que el apellido te parece familiar... – escuchó la voz de Voldemort – quítense las máscara... - ordenó

Los dos mortífagos se quitaron las máscaras y las capuchas de las túnicas, primero vio a Draco, el cual tenía una mirada distante, seguramente protegiendo sus memorias; a Harry no le interesaba mucho que el rubio estuviera presente, dado que sabía el plan completo y él mismo estaba incluido en este, en un intento desesperado de salvar su propia vida.

Pero cuando por fin pudo ver el rostro de la otra persona, sorpresa y furia contra sí mismo se reflejaron en sus ojos: frente a él se paraba una mujer de cabello castaño corto y piel morena, de facciones hermosas y ojos cafés perdidos sobre la figura de Voldemort, se paraba frente a él, orgullosa, era...

- Kirsteen McLean, la jefa del departamento de Educación Mágica y de Uso Indebido de Magia en Menores, la que ocupo el cargo de la querida e incorruptible Miranda este verano – se escuchó la voz de Voldemort – la misma que conociste esta mañana en las Tres Escobas, la que hizo que Snape llegara hasta aquí por medio de un traslador disfrazado de carta del ministerio y el nombre que aparece en los resultados de tus OWL's...

Harry lo recordó en ese momento, de ahí se le hacía conocido el nombre, también recordó el sueño que había tenido con el libro en parsel que el lord le había obsequiado.

- Por eso mis calificaciones... – dijo todavía mirando a la mujer

- Claro Harry, otro de mis regalos para ti... – por fin, el ojiverde volteó a ver al Lord, este estaba mirándolo fijamente sonriendo con confianza y jugando con las dos varitas negras entre sus dedos - ¿o en realidad pensaste que habías sacado esas calificaciones?... mejor no te digo las verdaderas, pero siéntete seguro de que valió la pena el tener que llevar a Miranda a un retiro, um... forzado... ahora mi heredero esta casi listo, solo falta que acepte su destino... claro esta, solo que quieras seguir luchando contra mi y enfrentar a Severus y a tus queridos amigos a un destino peor que la muerte...

Riddle sacó de su túnica un pequeño frasco redondo con cientos de jeroglíficos grabados en él, dentro había una especia de sustancia entre líquida y vaporosa brillante de color azul cielo que a veces resplandecía de forma plateada.

- ¿Qué es eso?... – aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta, no era necesario hacérselo saber a él.

- Esto es lo que mantiene a mi querido Draco Malfoy fiel a mi... – dijo con sarcasmo – esto es el alma de su madre, encerrada hasta que yo lo quiera... ya sea para liberarla o para destruirla...

Harry volteó a ver a su amigo, este permanecía impávido ante toda la escena, pero Harry pudo observar, por los puños cerrados fuertemente de su amigo, que esa tranquilidad era solamente una fachada.

Volteó y contempló al Señor Tenebroso, el mago a quien más se temía en el mundo, el que había estado, durante un año, tramando un plan para convencer a Harry Potter de unirse a él, debido a que no podía alcanzar la inmortalidad. El mismo que podría matarlos a él y a Severus en ese preciso instante si se negaba, en el mejor de los escenarios; o que podría dejar a Harry vivo para presenciar la muerte del resto de sus amigos y la caída del mundo mágico en sus manos.

Y supo en ese momento, viendo el cuerpo torturado de Severus y a su rubio amigo frente a él, que daría todo, incluso su alma, para salvar a todos aquellos que eran importantes. Ya después se enfrentaría a las consecuencias de sus decisiones, como siempre lo había hecho.

- Por favor Tom... no tienes porque amenazarme... – dijo esbozando una sonrisa irónica – claro que acepto... me sorprende que lo dudes, es decir, tuve un año para evaluar todo... ¿crees realmente que me iba a negar?...

- Eso es un sí, supongo... – dijo el Lord poniendo una sonrisa triunfal que al chico le pareció asquerosa

- Claro que es un sí... ¿cómo desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar del lado ganador por una vez en mi vida?... sin tener que responder a Dumbledore o a cualquier otro más que a ti que siempre has hecho claro lo que quieres de mi... – un brillo rojo apareció en los ojos esmeraldas y el Lord se sintió satisfecho – claro, con las ventajas de que puedo mantener a aquellos que yo quiera protegidos, ¿cierto?...

- Yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra Harry y has escogido correctamente... – el lord se levantó de su trono y se aproximó al chico, Nagini se deslizo al suelo y se acercó también a Harry. Tom extendió su varita al muchacho y este la tomó – pero falta una prueba...

- Creí que ya habíamos terminado... – dijo el chico entre sorprendido y molesto – maté a Bellatrix, ¿qué más necesitas?...

- Oh si, sé que mataste a Bella... – habló el lord en parsel – pero no lo ibas a hacer... la ibas a dejar viva, la mataste porque ella te provocó, la mataste en venganza, con odio, porque era algo que querías hacer desde hace mucho tiempo... lo que no has hecho jamás, es matar a sangre fría...

- Entonces, para pasar tu última prueba...

- Tienes que deshacerte de McLean... – dijo al tiempo que volteaba al ojiverde hasta que este quedó mirando directamente a la mujer – y no hay razón alguna por la cual debas de hacerlo, algunas veces, como mi heredero, deberás demostrar sangre fría y matar a personas que ya no te sean útiles...

- Pero ella trabaja para ti en el ministerio... – dijo viendo a la mujer que pronto sería su segunda víctima.

- Si, pero después de hoy todos sabrán que ella era la espía dentro, fue algo obvio dado que desapareció junto a Severus en medio de las Tres Escobas... ya no es útil, ya no podrá regresar al ministerio y ahora será buscada por los aurores, es hora de dejarla ir... hazlo Harry... es tu última prueba...

Harry miró atentamente a la mujer frente a él, los ojos perdidos en la inmensidad, sin saber que estaba a punto de ser sacrificada como una última prueba para el elegido de Voldemort.

Volteó a ver a Draco que no se movía de su lugar, la mirada plateada perdida en el infinito, seguramente siguiendo el plan que habían trazado y que tardaría mucho en llegar a su fin.

Después volteó a ver a Severus, que seguía inconsciente, colgando de las cadenas que le aprisionaban, torturado de diversas formas. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo si quería que los tres salieran vivos de ese lugar.

Levantó la varita y señalo a la mujer que, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que habían estado ahí, reaccionó y miró con miedo a su señor y luego al chico. Pero el shock no le permitió moverse de su sitio.

- Avada Kedavra

Las palabras salieron con una facilidad impresionante de sus labios y la luz verde del hechizo golpeo a McLean, matándola al instante. Harry supo en ese momento, que jamás olvidaría el rostro sorprendido de la mujer al ser golpeada por la maldición, la expresión de confusión, miedo y, finalmente, desesperanza reflejada en sus ojos; esa visión lo seguiría hasta el día de su muerte y más allá de ella.

- Muy bien Harry... – la voz de Riddle lo sacó de su ensimismamiento – ahora eres oficialmente mi heredero... has pasado todas las pruebas.

Harry vio el cuerpo de la mujer caer al suelo con un golpe seco. Tenía unas enormes ganas de vomitar y de salir corriendo del lugar, pero sabía que no lo haría, que no podía hacerlo si quería sacar a Severus y a Draco vivos de la torre.

La risa cruel del Lord lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, volteó a ver a su nuevo "maestro", los ojos carmesí brillando con crueldad y satisfacción, creyéndose vencedor. En ese momento Harry juró acabar con el monstruo de una forma u otra, no sabía cuanto le costaría mantener esa promesa.

- Y ahora Draco – dijo Voldemort con una voz silbante – has servido bien a tu propósito, aquí esta tu recompensa, ya no te necesito.

Sacó de su túnica el frasco que contenía el alma de Narcisa Malfoy y, Harry supo en ese instante que su amigo rubio moriría en el momento en el que se le entregara el frasco. Riddle arrojo el frasco al rubio y al mismo tiempo, sacó su varita; Harry reaccionó rápidamente convocando el frasco.

- ¡Accio!

Este voló directamente a sus manos, dejando perplejos tanto a Draco como a Voldemort y antes de que alguno de estos pudiera reaccionar, esbozó una sonrisa cruel y dijo, dirigiéndose a Riddle:

- Creo, mi Lord, que Malfoy todavía es de utilidad. Serviría una gran labor siendo mi siervo en Hogwarts... necesito de alguien que haga ciertos trabajos por mi, como distraer a Dumbledore y cubrirme cuando venga aquí... usted sabe que el viejo loco me vigila de cerca y que no puedo distraerlo yo solo...

Supo que había convencido a Tom cuando este esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y guardo su varita.

- Aprendes rápido Harry, muy bien, lo dejaré en tus manos, desde hoy, Malfoy será tu siervo en Hogwarts; tienes el poder suficiente para tenerlo en tus manos, puedes quedarte con el alma de su madre... seguramente te servirá fielmente y si no, bueno, digamos que yo también puedo divertirme un rato con él...

- Muchas gracias, su generosidad me halaga – dijo dando una pequeña reverencia y volteó a ver a Draco.

Este, le observaba fijamente con una mirada de hielo, supo que iba a pagar por esto, pero prefería que el chico dejara de hablarle por unos cuantos días a verlo muerto delante suyo.

- Ahora Harry, es hora de enviarte de vuelta a Hogwarts – dijo el Lord – pero primero tendremos que hacer un poco de daño ¿no crees?... no podemos dejar que regreses intacto, no sería creíble... tampoco para tu nuevo esclavo...

Harry supo lo que el Lord quería decir, si volvía casi intacto frente a Dumbledore, nadie creería que había ido a rescatar a Severus de Lord Voldemort, aunque técnicamente no sería una mentira.

- Claro mi Lord, tiene usted toda la razón... – dijo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

Voldemort sonrió y sus ojos carmesí brillaron de forma sádica. Levantó su varita y señaló a Draco con ella. Harry observó como su amigo se retorcía bajo el efecto de los cruciatus y el hechizo minuo, que hacía que la sangre saliera por todo orificio del cuerpo. Tom sólo se detuvo cuando supo que el chico estaba casi en el punto de no retorno, luego volteó a ver a su nuevo discípulo.

- Ahora es tu turno Harry... ¡Crucio!...

El ojiverde sintió un dolor terrible cuando la maldición lo tocó, pero se mordió los labios para no gritar y demostrar debilidad, finalmente cuando cayó al suelo, la maldición se detuvo, seguida de otra, la de las mil dagas que el Lord había usado contra él en la batalla en Hogsmade.

Después de lo que a Harry le parecieron horas, pero que fueron sólo unos segundos, Riddle detuvo la maldición y encendió la chimenea que se encontraba detrás de él. Sacó de su túnica una bolsa con polvos Flu y un medallón con una serpiente y habló a Potter de nuevo:

- Es hora de irte Harry... – se acercó al chico que seguía arrodillado debido al dolor, bajo un poco para estar a su nivel y colocó el medallón alrededor de su cuello – esto servirá para que nos comuniquemos, Malfoy tiene uno igual, estas joyas fueron las antecesoras de la marca; cuando te necesite, se calentara un poco y los ojos de la serpiente brillaran, no te preocupes, sólo nosotros dos podemos verlas... aquí están los polvos flu... vete ahora y llévate a Snape contigo...

Harry escuchó como un cuerpo caía frente a él, extendió la mano y notó que era Severus. Tomó su varita y puso un hechizo levitador tanto en su pareja como en Draco, pero debido a que se sentía tan débil, el hechizo sólo hizo que ambos cuerpos se hicieran más ligeros.

Como pudo, tomó los cuerpos inconscientes y se acercó a la chimenea.

- Nos veremos pronto Harry... – escuchó decir al Lord

- Claro mi Lord... – tomó un poco de polvos Flu, los arrojó a la chimenea y se introdujo en ella – Hogwarts – dijo lo más claro que pudo y sintió como la Red Flu lo sacaba de ahí.

XXXXXXXXX

En Hogwarts, todo era un lío.

Esa tarde, Severus Snape había desaparecido frente a sus colegas acompañado de una mujer de Ministerio de Magia que, obviamente, era espía de Voldemort. Inmediatamente después, los mortífagos comenzaron a atacar Hogsmade.

Después de eso, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy habían desaparecido, pero la pelea en Hogsmade había evitado que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

Media hora después de empezada la batalla, los mortífagos se había retirado sin más y, entonces, todos se habían dado cuenta de que la batalla había sido sólo una distracción. Para cuando se dieron cuenta de quiénes faltaban, ya era muy tarde, nadie sabía dónde estaban Severus, Harry y Draco.

Ahora, toda la Orden del Fénix se encontraba en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, haciendo conjeturas y esperando que la suerte de Harry le permitiera volver a escapar de una muerte segura, para poder matarlo ellos después por ser tan descuidado.

Los Weasley: Molly, Arthur, Bill y Charlie estaban todos preocupados por el hijo adoptivo de la familia. Emily estaba en una esquina con Remus, Louis y Lestat, tratando de no mirar a Dumbledore y mirando cada cinco minutos las chimenea. Lestat tenía abrazado a Remus y le dedicaba palabras de consuelo para que el hombre lobo se relajara un poco.

Albus estaba sentado en su escritorio acariciando a Fawkes, sin ningún brillo en los ojos, viendo como los aurores del Colegio del Fénix y los que eran miembros de la Orden hacían conjeturas sobre la localización de Harry Potter y los demás desaparecidos.

De pronto, sin que nadie se lo esperara, la chimenea empezó a emitir chispas y las llamas pasaron a ser verdes, segundos después, tres cuerpos salían despedidos de la chimenea y caían con un fuerte golpe al centro de la habitación.

- ¡¡Harry!!... – se escuchó la voz de Emily

XXXXXXXXX

- ¡¡¡Harry!!! – escuchó gritar Harry a su madrina al caer fuera de la chimenea, después sintió como unos brazos lo tomaban con delicadeza, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Louis

- Harry, ¡Harry!, ¿me escuchas?... – decía el vampiro con cierta angustia

- ¿Có... cómo están Sev...? – trató de preguntar

- Están vivos Harry, los trajiste de vuelta... – sonrió el vampiro

- Que... bi... en...

Sintió como la oscuridad lo consumía, como el cansancio por fin lo vencía y lo último que escuchó fue el grito de Dumbledore ordenando que los llevaran a todos a la enfermería.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora:

Por fin actualicé!!!!!

Si, aleluya va a nevar!!! Bueno, por las fechas en algunos países es lógico que neve, pero aquí en México no así que... VA A NEVAR EN MÉXICO!!!

Dos capítulos más y Amores Imposibles por fin termina, no desesperen!!!

Los dejo para que los lean.

Ja Ne!

Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de varias Ordenes y Grupos

PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: ó a ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN: ¨)

¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨)

(¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´

¸.o´¸.oo-"

AFTER FOREVER


	34. Capítulo 34, TE AMO

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)

Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de varios grupos y ordenes.

Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-13

Parejas: Harry / Severus

Remus / Lestat

Louis / Lestat

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Anne Rice, yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos... muajajajaja... n.n). No persigo fines de lucro, no gano un solo centavo escribiendo esto¡ASÍ QUE NO TIENEN PORQUE DEMANDARME!...

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers de los libros de Harry Potter hasta el libro 5 (porque el sexto nunca existio!!!!! Entendido?), sino te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, no lo leas...

Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos

Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel

Y así: ... es comunicación mental, lo hago para que no halla confusiones

Penúltimo capítulo!!! Disfruten de la lectura!!! ((ojj

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**CAPITULO 34: TE AMO**

_i Estaba volando, sentía que estaba volando, volaba a través de ciudades, de mares, de diversos paisajes. Llegó hasta Hogwarts, si era Hogwarts, pero a la vez no lo era, no por lo menos el que él conocía. _

_Escuchó el llanto del fénix, si, el fénix estaba llorando, volteó para ver a un Fénix de ojos verdes, verde esmeralda. _

_La orilla del lago de Hogwarts... aterrizó a la orilla del lago, él caminaba a la orilla del lago, la luna, la luna estaba totalmente llena... pero era extraña, tenía un color rojo y era enorme, más grande de lo que había visto nunca, volteó hacia el castillo, observó los alrededores, había una torre, la torre de Voldemort, un castillo sobre una montaña, cubierto de plantas; este lugar no podía ser Hogwarts, aunque el castillo estaba ahí... pero parecía encontrarse a mar abierto al mismo tiempo... como en una isla... era como si todos estos lugares estuvieran juntos, pero al mismo tiempo, separados... sentía nostalgia... una nostalgia enorme... él, él conocía este lugar... sabía donde estaba, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo..._

_Una mano tomó la suya... la mano estaba mojada, volteó a ver a la persona... Los ojos de Severus... los ojos de Severus iluminados por esa luna roja... Era Severus, pero a la vez, no lo era, el cabello negro caía hasta la cintura... la ropa era de otro tiempo... un amor de otra época... Comenzaron a caminar a la orilla del lago, la sonrisa de Severus dándole confianza, mientras se acercaban al castillo... como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, un camino conocido..._

_- ¿Dónde estamos?... - se escuchó a sí mismo... dejaron de caminar y luego los labios de Severus se unieron a los suyos, Severus olía a sangre, Severus estaba sangrando por todo su cuerpo... sus ojos negros lloraban sangre... se escuchó de nuevo el canto del fénix... no, no era un canto, era un llanto, porque el Fénix sabía que ese beso era de despedida._

_- Casi es hora Harry... ya debes de estar preparado, debes de abrir tus ojos a tu alrededor, pues encontrarás señales que te harán ver la realidad, abre los ojos... escucha, siente... y deja que tu magia te guíe hacia tu destino... ese destino que se firmó hace ya tanto tiempo... - esa voz... sabía que conocía esa voz... como de otro tiempo, de otra vida..._

_Volteó y busco inmediatamente a las dos figuras de hombres y los encontró en una isla en medio del enorme océano... un océano que había aparecido de pronto, pero sin dejar de presentar los otros lugares... La isla tenía un volcán y varias aves bailaban alrededor de una de las siluetas, la otra, tenía algo enroscado en el brazo... la isla de los fénix estaba frente a él, como siempre lo había estado... ¿siempre?..._

_El fénix volvió a cantar y Harry volteó esta vez... el ave atravesaba el cielo y se veían sus ojos, ojos verdes, que brillaban con la luz de la luna roja... La voz volvió a hablar... la del hombre rodeado de aves..._

_- Has tomado la primera decisión que te conducirá a tu destino, debes de abrir tus ojos a lo que te rodea, pues encontrarás señales que te harán ver la realidad, abre los ojos... escucha, siente... y deja que tu magia te guíe hacia tu destino... déjala hablarte, solo así te salvarás a ti mismo y a él... solo así evitarás que todo se repita... que el balance se vuelva a romper..._

_- No lo entiendo... ¡No lo entiendo!... – gritó, pero sabía que ya entendía algunas cosas, sabía que era su destino, sabía que... ¿qué?..._

_Harry apretó la mano del hombre a su lado, sintiendo la sangre entre sus dedos y temiendo por él... esa mano se aferró a la suya... Harry volteó, las lágrimas sangrientas seguían ahí, pero había una extraña sonrisa en esos labios que tanto amaba, Severus lo abrazó... y ese abrazo le supo a nostalgia y a despedida... ¿sacrificio?... ¿se volverían a ver?... ¿podrían estar juntos esta vez?... el fénix volvió a llorar..._

_- Aunque me vaya, jamás te dejaré solo, siempre me tendrás a tu lado, aunque no puedas verme... porque mi alma será tuya, es la única forma... - le susurró el hombre al oído – es la única forma de mantener el equilibrio, la única forma de estar juntos eternamente... Te Amo..._

_- ¿Sev?..._

_Todo rojo, la sangre, Severus se fue... Severus se había sacrificado por él... pero ¿por qué?..._

_- Debes de aprender Harry... _

_- Abre los ojos... escucha nuestras palabras... solo así sobrevivirás... sólo así podrás vencer a mi heredero y salvar lo que queda de su alma... aunque él no sobreviva... _

_- ¿Heredero?... ¡Slytherin!... un fundador pero... ¿cómo?..._

_- Queremos que comprendas y también que recuerdes, recuerda ese amor que te hizo sacrificar todo, por el que juraste volver, por el que juras pelear... es la única forma... ve más allá de las mentiras... analiza a fondo... busca entre la bruma... pequeño león... _

_- Godric... - lo conocía, lo conocía de otro tiempo... de otra vida... una luz brillante se empezaba a filtrar en su visión, y las siluetas de los dos hombres se hicieron borrosas hasta desaparecer... pero tenía sangre en las manos y el sabor de Severus en la boca..._

_La oscuridad lo rodeó, el fénix seguía cantando, llorando, podía empezar a entender su canto... eran voces que le decían que tuviera fe en sí mismo, en su magia, en el amor... que podría vencer... todo estaría bien..._

_- Las plumas... - escuchó su propia voz en el canto de las aves... vio al fénix de su sueño, traía plumas en el pico y... algo más... y ese algo... era... era... era suyo... era de Severus, pero ambos lo habían abandonado... ambos... por volverse a ver... una cadena de donde colgaban... ¿qué?..._

_Comenzó a caer... Podía sentir la caída... Tocó con fuerza al fénix y este lo elevo... Lo elevo y le mostró Hogwarts... el Colegio del Fénix... una casa en un pequeño pueblo, que le daba nostalgia... unas esculturas... pirámides... un enorme castillo en medio del mar... la torre de Voldemort y había alguien en la punta, ese alguien estaba llorando, era una mujer... un castillo en medio de la maleza, todos en el mismo lugar, pero al mismo tiempo en lugares distintos, unidos por la magia... por... ¿amor?..._

_- Tu magia sabe más de lo que te imaginas... solo escúchala... - su voz, era su voz... su voz dentro del fénix... – no hay coincidencias... _

_El canto lo acompañó hasta que por fin lo dejó ver a Hogwarts, un niño pequeño parado en las puertas... el niño tenía el cabello negro largo... ojos negros... /i _

- ¿Harry?... Despierta Harry...

_i No… todavía no... ¿quién eres?... _

_No salía un solo sonido de sus labios, el niño solo sonrió..._

_- No es tiempo... todavía no puedes saberlo... – la voz del pequeño era tan familiar – gracias... por cumplir tu promesa..._

_¿Promesa?... /i _

- Vamos Harry... despierta, ya no puedes seguir durmiendo...

_i Era la voz de Louis... pero... ese niño..._

_- Pronto nos volveremos a ver... _

_La oscuridad llegó de nuevo y cayó, esta vez sin poder sujetar al Fénix que se había quedado en el hombro del niño... /i _

- ¿Harry?...

- ¿Quién eres? – fue una pregunta para el niño, pero el sueño se había diluido... su voz sonaba ronca

- ¿Cómo que quién soy?...

Abrió un poco los ojos, la luz de las velas le lastimaba, vio la mirada entre enojada y divertida de Louis y sonrió a su hermano.

- No era contigo... era con mi sue... – la voz le falló, cerró de nuevo los ojos, sintió que acercaban a sus labios un vaso y bebió sin chistar, una poción, sabía a melocotón – gracias – dijo esta vez, con una voz mucho más clara...

- De nada... - escuchó a Lestat, estaba seguro de que era Lestat – pero agradécelo a Remus, él la hizo...

- ¿Rem?...

- ¿Si Harry?... – la voz de Remus, sonrió, era bueno estar rodeado de personas queridas

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, podía reconocer el lugar al instante. A su derecha, estaba Louis sonriéndole, a su izquierda, Lestat y Remus también sonriéndole.

- ¿Qué pasó?...

- Te desmayaste... – contestó Remus – cuando llegaste estabas cubierto en sangre y cuando Madame Pomfrey te vio casi le da un ataque a ella, sobre todo porque Severus y Draco estaban igual, o peor que tú...

- ¡Severus!... ¡¿Cómo está Severus?!... – dijo tratando de levantarse de la cama, pero las manos de Louis le detuvieron de forma suave y lo hicieron recostarse

- No te preocupes por él... – dijo el vampiro con una voz suave – tanto él como Draco están bien... Draco despertó esta mañana seguido de Severus, los dos preguntaron por ti... a Draco lo dieron de alta en cuanto despertó y después de que Albus le hiciera unas preguntas, pero Severus sigue aquí, esta durmiendo...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?...

- Un día...

Iba a preguntar algo más, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Emily desde la oficina de Pompy, gritando a todo pulmón.

- ¡¡¡¿PERDÓN¡¡¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE SE TE OLVIDÓ¡¡¡ALGO ASÍ NO SE TE PUDO HABER OLVIDADO ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!!!

- Calma Emily, no quería que te alteraras... – la voz del director sonaba un poco fuerte, tratando de calmar a su antigua pupila

- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE ESTOY ALTERADA¡¡¡PERO ESTA VEZ NO VAS A DETENERME, AUNQUE TENGA QUE IR EN CONTRA DE TODAS LAS DEIDADES DE ESTE UNIVERSO VOY A SACARLO DE AHÍ Y TÚ NO PODRÁS INTERVENIR ALBUS!!!

- ¡Pero es sumamente peligroso Emily!... Podrías...

- ¡¡¡SE PERFECTAMENTE BIEN LO QUE PUEDE LLEGAR A PASAR Y LO QUE TENGO QUE DAR A CAMBIO POR ÉL, NO TIENES QUE EXPLICARLO¡¡¡PERO TAMBIÉN SÉ QUE ME MENTISTE Y QUE NO DEBISTE HACERLO, NOS HUBIÉRAMOS AHORRADO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS SI ME LO HUBIERAS DICHO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!!!

- ¡Espera Emily... no hagas locuras!...

- ¡¡¡NO ALBUS¡¡¡ESTA VEZ NO VOY A ESCUCHARTE, YA TOMÉ UNA DECISIÓN Y NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE ME CONVENZAS!!!... ¡¡¡ASÍ QUE VETE PREPARANDO, PORQUE SI NO HACES TODO LO QUE QUEDAMOS PUEDES OLVIDARTE DEL APOYO DE MI COLEGIO ALBUS DUMBLEDORE¡¡¡¡¡¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE!!!!!!...

Acto seguido, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Emily salió echando humo de las orejas, literalmente. Pero, al ver los ojos esmeraldas de su ahijado, esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cama de este.

- Veo que ya despertaste Harry... – acto seguido lo abrazó, el chico solo supo sonreír y devolver el abrazo.

Albus salió de la oficina también y buscó con la mirada a la profesora, al ver al chico despierto, esbozó una sonrisa que a Harry le causó escalofríos.

- Que bueno que despertaste Harry... si no te molesta quisiera que tu y yo habláramos...

- No... – Emily habló y se desenredó de Harry para ponerlo en una posición cómoda sobre la cama y dirigirse a Dumbledore – no Albus, Harry acaba de despertar y no es conveniente que le hagas preguntas. Yo misma hablaré con él y le explicaré todo... necesita descansar mucho esta noche, ya podrás hablar con él cuando terminen las vacaciones...

- Pero...

- ¡No Albus!... Yo hablaré con él y punto, después iré contigo...

Algo en la voz de Emily hizo temblar a Harry, el director se quedó unos segundos quieto y luego volvió a esbozar una sonrisa.

- Me alegro de que ya estés despierto Harry, nos veremos en Septiembre, que tengas unas buenas vacaciones...

Con eso, el director salió de allí y Emily volvió a poner su atención en él, no antes de agregar unos potentes hechizos silenciadores alrededor de la cama y cerciorarse de que estaban completamente solos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?... – preguntó Remus refiriéndose al último altercado

- Nada... solo Albus siendo Albus... – contestó secamente - ¿cómo te sientes Harry?... – pregunto con una voz dulce.

- Bien, un poco cansado pero bien¿qué quería preguntarme Dumbledore?... ¿sobre lo que pasó con Voldemort?...

- Supongo, pero no hay necesidad de hacer ninguna pregunta ahora quiero que me escuches con atención Harry... – el chico asintió – primero tengo que decirte que este verano tendrás que regresar con los Dursley...

- ¡¿QUÉ?!... pero...

- No me interrumpas... vas a regresar y no te preocupes que Louis y Lestat te acompañaran en las noches y estoy segura de que te secuestraran de vez en cuando... pero debes de regresar porque sino Albus va a hacer un lío de esto, fue lo único de lo que no pude convencerlo¿entendido?...

- Si Emily – supo que no había forma de oponerse a su madrina o a Dumbledore

- Este verano irán a visitarte seguido Harry y seguramente Severus querrá llevarte a tu prueba de aparición, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien... – sonrió la profesora – ahora la segunda noticia es que el próximo año no voy a regresar a enseñar a Hogwarts...

- ¿Qué?... Pero¿por qué?...

- Porque necesito arreglar unos asuntos, pero no te preocupes, Remus, Louis y Lestat estarán aquí contigo¿entendido? Y yo vendré a visitarte, además, sé que te gustará el nuevo profesor de Defensa – dijo guiñándole un ojo

- ¿Lo conoces?...

- Desde hace mucho tiempo... – contestó la chica con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Esta bien, confiaré en ti...

- Perfecto... bueno Harry, ahora te debemos dejar descansar... mañana parte el tren a Londres, has dormido mucho, seguramente tus amigos querrán verte mañana en el tren...

- ¿No se han ido?...

- No, debido al ataque se atraso todo, pero mañana parten todos a Londres...

- ¿Y Severus?...

- ¿Sev?... está en aquella cama... – dijo señalando una cama cubierta por cortinas en la esquina de la enfermería – esta durmiendo porque sus heridas eran peores que las tuyas y las de Draco, pero mañana en la mañana lo darán de alta junto contigo... Pompy se fue a dormir por hoy, estaba exhausta después de atender a tanto herido... pero bueno, te dejamos descansar Harry... nos vemos mañana...

- Si Emily, hasta mañana...

Su madrina se acercó a la cama y puso un beso sobre la frente del chico. Remus y Lestat hicieron lo mismo, pero Louis se quedo rezagado, diciendo que los alcanzaría en unos momentos.

Cuando supo que estaban solos, se sentó a un lado de Harry y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. El chico se sintió seguro, pero en ese momento resurgieron todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado con Voldemort y comenzó a sollozar, toda la culpa se le vino encima, las muertes, la traición... lo que iba a pasar debido a sus decisiones, lo que tendría que hacer para que Voldemort creyera en él.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin poder retenerlas, abrazó fuertemente a Louis y dejó que corrieran sobre su rostro. Recordó que se había jurado a sí mismo no derramar ni una lágrima hasta deshacerse de Bellatrix y ahora que lo había hecho, por fin podía llorar abiertamente.

- Todo esta bien, ahora estas a salvo...

- Estoy sucio, me siento sucio... las maté Louis, las maté y se sintió tan mal, un gran vacío... – dijo entre sollozos, mientras las lágrimas mojaban su largo cabello.

- Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para salvar a Severus, proteger a tus amigos y derrotar a Voldemort... nadie puede reprocharte eso...

- Pero las mentiras... las mentiras serán cada vez más grandes y no quiero seguir mintiéndole a Severus... cuando sepa todo, al final...

- Al final, nadie podrá reprocharte nada, al final, todo estará bien...

Harry siguió llorando en los brazos del vampiro durante unos minutos más. Después, asegurándole que todas sus pertenencias estaban seguras y regresándole su varita, Louis se retiró dejándole un beso en los labios a Harry y prometiéndole que se verían pronto, pues ni él ni Lestat podrían irlo a despedir a la estación debido al sol.

El chico se quedó contemplando el techo de la enfermería durante unos minutos, luego, al empezar a sentirse solo, se levantó de la cama, corrió los cortinajes y se acercó a la de Severus.

Contempló el rostro de su pareja, las líneas no se marcaban tanto cuando el hombre estaba dormido, se veía más joven, tranquilo.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, acariciando suavemente el rostro amado, tratando de no despertarlo.

- Es por ti por quien hago todo esto, por ti y por todos a los que amo... para que todos puedan ser libres... – susurró mientras nuevas lágrimas caían de su rostro – te voy a extrañar estas vacaciones Sev...

- Harry... – susurró el hombre en sueños acercándose más a la mano que le acariciaba el rostro, el ojiverde sonrío y siguió acariciando el rostro de Severus.

Se agachó hasta unir sus labios con los del hombre en un suave beso. Lo mantuvo y, segundos después, sintió como los otros labios le devolvían el beso tiernamente. Se separo por falta de aire y se encontró con la negra mirada de su pareja, que le observaba con ternura y amor, una mirada que, sabía, sólo él podía ver en el hombre.

- Hola... – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿cómo te sientes?...

- Bien, gracias a ti... – contestó Severus – pero estas conciente de que fue una estupidez el que fueran sólo ustedes dos, pudieron morir...

- Hubiera preferido morir defendiéndote, que no hacer nada y vivir sin ti el resto de mi vida... – contestó Harry suavemente y evitó la respuesta del hombre, uniendo sus labios a los otros.

Cuando el beso terminó, ambos se volvieron a mirar a los ojos sin hablar. Harry inmediatamente alzó algunas barreras en su mente, pues el profesor no podía saber muchas cosas todavía, pero no las suficientes como para que sintiera que algo estaba mal.

- ¿Qué haces despierto?... mañana tienes que regresar con tus tíos...

- ¿Tenías que recordármelo? – contestó con fastidio

- Lo siento... – la mano de Severus acaricio su mejilla y el chico sonrió – trate de evitarlo, pero ya sabes como es Dumbledore... – se limitó a asentir – pero prometo visitarte seguido y enviaré lechuzas cada vez que pueda... también tengo que llevarte a tu prueba de aparición, no estaremos separados mucho tiempo...

- ¿Lo prometes?...

- Lo prometo... – dijo sonriendo - no has contestado mi pregunta...

- Me sentía solo... no quiero estar solo esta noche... por favor...

La voz de Harry sonó tan melancólica, suplicante, tan triste, con tanto dolor, que Severus no pudo más que hacerse a un lado en la cama y abrir los brazos para que el gryffindor se uniera a él.

Harry sonrió y se recostó al lado de Severus, abrazándose al hombre hasta que no se podía decir dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Pero el calor de su pareja le hizo recordar lo sucedido con Voldemort, la mentira que viviría desde ahora, la culpa y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo de sus ojos.

Severus, al sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de Harry lo abrazó aún más fuerte, creyendo que el chico tenía frío; pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando; esto sorprendió sumamente a Severus, pues Harry no había llorado desde el día de la muerte de Sirius Black y supo que algo grave había sucedido para que las lágrimas por fin salieran de esos ojos verdes. Le acarició la espalda y su largo cabello, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero las lágrimas continuaban.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?... – preguntó con delicadeza, pero no se esperaba la respuesta que obtuvo.

- Las maté... – las primeras palabras fueron un shock para Severus, su cuerpo se tensó – maté a Bellatrix... y también a la mujer que te secuestró... las maté...

Las caricias se detuvieron, el cuerpo de Severus seguía tenso y sin decir una sola palabra; el silencio era tenso y para Harry fue trágico, una señal de que estaba sucio, de que Severus jamás le perdonaría todo lo que había hecho. De que, al final, no habría perdón.

- Sé que estoy sucio, sé que te doy asco... lo siento Sev... lo siento, no pude evitarlo... – el llanto continuó, ahora más fuerte que antes – lo siento... lo siento... estoy sucio...

Las mismas palabras una y otra vez. Severus se estremeció al escucharlas. Se estremeció porque se había escuchado a sí mismo en esas frases.

La confesión de Harry seguía en su cabeza con luces neón: su pequeño León había asesinado a dos en una noche. Y no dudaba que había utilizado montones de maldiciones. Pero¿cómo podía creer Harry que estaba sucio? Para Severus, el gryffindor siempre sería la única luz en su vida, la cosa más pura del universo, no importaba que pasara. Lo amaba y lo amaría siempre. Si el chico pudo dejar de lado todos los crímenes de Severus, él podía hacer lo mismo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Hizo que el gryffindor se separara un poco de él y tomó el hermoso rostro en sus manos. Contempló los ojos esmeraldas y le besó. Puso en ese beso todo lo que sentía, todo su amor, los sentimientos que nunca se irían y, cuando el beso terminó, su voz era tan suave como la seda, pero firme.

- No estas sucio Harry... – dijo contemplando a los ojos al chico – no estas sucio, nunca estarás sucio para mi, no importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que pase. Tu eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida y después de una vida de crímenes no esperaba una segunda oportunidad como la que tu me diste. Y lo más importante, No Me Das Asco... Eres lo más importante para mi y jamás me separaré de tu lado...

- Pe.. pero...

- Sé que te sientes sucio, todos nos sentimos sucios, esto es una guerra, pero, no importa que pase... yo siempre estaré a tú lado...

Volvió a unir sus labios a los del chico, un beso tierno, suave, lento, tan dulce que Harry se rindió completamente, acercándose todo lo que podía al cálido cuerpo de Severus.

- Hazme el amor... – pidió al hombre cuando el beso terminó, sin separar completamente sus labios de los del otro – por favor, te necesito... hazme el amor... necesito sentirme vivo, que esto es real...

Y Severus supo que no podía negarse a la súplica, porque él también lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que Harry seguía siendo suyo. Aunque Pompy los mataría a ambos en la mañana.

Atrajo a Harry a su cuerpo lo más que pudo y lo mantuvo abrazado unos momentos, acariciando su espalda, mientras lo besaba de manera lenta y apasionada.

Harry sentía los labios de Severus sobre los suyos y esas manos acariciándolo, introduciéndose debajo de la camisa del pijama que traía puesto, acariciando su piel lentamente, enredándose en las largas hebras negras que el chico había logrado que crecieran por debajo de sus hombros.

Las manos del chico se deslizaron con suavidad alrededor del cuello de Severus, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos negros, acariciando también, mientras el beso continuaba.

Sus cuerpos se juntaron un poco más y Harry sintió la erección del hombre junto a la suya propia, frotándose. El gemido que el contacto produjo fue recogido por los expertos labios del hombre, mientras las manos de este se deslizaban fuera de la pijama, lo tomaban por la cintura y lo atraía de nuevo a su cuerpo, volviendo a realizar aquel delicioso contacto.

Sin poder contenerse, el gryffindor separo sus labios de los de Severus y empezó a gemir deliciosamente, haciendo que el hombre se estremeciera, pero sin lograr que aumentara el ritmo de los movimientos; los labios de su pareja se dirigieron a su cuello, pasando la punta de su lengua, mordiendo levemente y besando una y otra vez, mientras sus erecciones se seguían frotando a través de la ropa y los gemidos de Harry crecían en intensidad.

De pronto, Severus se detuvo y los brazos del otro se aferraron aún más a su cuerpo, separándolo con toda la delicadeza posible, lo recostó sobre la cama, quedando él mismo sobre del otro, observando fijamente los ojos esmeraldas que expresaban lujuria, pasión, necesidad y amor, por sobre todo amor.

Se inclinó para besar los labios rojos, solo un roce, nada más, mientras que sus manos se dirigían a los botones del pijama y empezaban a desabrocharlos uno a uno, lentamente, deleitándose con cada centímetro de piel que se revelaba, esa piel tan conocida ya.

Una vez desabrochado todo, sus manos recorrieron todo el pecho, acariciado con suavidad, venerando cada dulce centímetro, rozando suavemente los pezones, mientras sus ojos no dejaban las esmeraldas que lo miraban con amor. Se inclinó para posar su boca sobre uno de los rozados y erectos pezones, mientras su mano se dedicaba al otro, ganándose pequeños gemidos por parte del chico. Lamió, besó y mordisqueó su camino hasta el abdomen y más abajo, mientras las manos del otro se aferraban a su cabeza, sin dejar de gemir tan deliciosamente.

Cuando llegó a los pantalones, los tomo y los deslizó sensualmente, sin que sus labios se separaran del cuerpo del chico.

Sus manos hicieron el recorrido hacia abajo, llevándose con ellas no sólo el pantalón, sino también la ropa interior. Los labios ignoraron completamente la evidente erección y se dedicaron a besar las piernas, mientras la ropa era dejada de lado, tirada en el piso. Subió de la misma forma y, esta vez, sus labios se detuvieron, besando la entrepierna del chico, ignorando de nuevo el miembro erecto, ganándose gemidos que también eran quejas.

Dobló las piernas del chico un poco, hasta poner a la vista el orificio donde tantas veces de había introducido y que era sólo suyo. Siguió lamiendo y besando la entrepierna, moviéndose hacia abajo y haciendo un pequeño hechizo que tomó por sorpresa a Harry cuando lo sintió recorriendo su cuerpo, un hechizo purificador.

- ¿Sev?... ¿qué...?...

Pero su pregunta fue cortada por un gemido profundo cuando la lengua de Severus lamió el orificio, para luego introducirse lentamente, saliendo de nuevo e introduciéndose otra vez. Severus le estaba haciendo algo sumamente erótico y Harry no pudo más que rendirse a aquella íntima caricia, gimiendo profundamente y aferrando las sábanas de la cama.

Adentro, fuera, adentro, fuera... era lo único que el gryffindor podía pensar, mientras se aferraba más y más a las cobijas. Lugo una de las manos de Severus de deslizó hacia su erección, acariciando sus testículos y luego su pene firmemente, al mismo ritmo que su lengua se introducía en el chico.

- Severus, voy a... – gimió más que habló, tratando de indicarle a su pareja que si no se detenía ahora se iba a venir. Severus detuvo un momento su deliciosa labor y susurró:

- Hazlo... quiero que lo hagas...

El aliento del hombre dirigido a aquel lugar hizo que temblara de placer y la lengua volvió a su labor, cada vez más profundo, mientras la mano seguía acariciándolo, primero la punta, luego los testículos, para volver a seguir el ritmo de la lengua, masturbándolo.

Sin poder resistirlo más, con un último gemido, Harry se vino en la mano del slytherin. Aquella mano siguió moviéndose hasta que estuvo segura de haber sacado cada gota del semen del chico, aquella lengua salió una última vez y no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando el aliento del hombre volvió a rozarlo.

Trató de recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración, pero aquella lengua se dirigió a su pene y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, dejándolo completamente limpio. Harry observaba cada uno de estos actos, mientras el cuerpo de Severus volvía a ponerse a su nivel y el hombre lamía lo que quedaba del liquido de su propia mano, sin dejar de mirar esos luceros verdes, para luego besar los labios rojos de nuevo, compartiendo el sabor del gryffindor.

- Demasiada ropa encima... – dijo Harry todavía sin aliento, quejándose de que su pareja seguía completamente vestido

- ¿Quieres arreglarlo? – contestó con una sonrisa burlona

Harry sonrió también y atrajo a Severus hacia si para besarlo una vez más. Nunca se iba a cansar de esos labios, jamás.

Luego, separándose del hombre, lo empujo hasta que ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama: Severus con las piernas extendidas sobre el colchón, Harry a horcadas sobre las piernas de Severus. El chico se retiró completamente la camisa del pijama y se dedico a la placentera labor de desnudar a su pareja.

Comenzó por la camisa del pijama, desabrochando cada uno de los botones, imitando los movimientos que el hombre había hecho antes sobre él. Cuando sacó por completo la camisa y esta quedó en el suelo junto con lo demás, se dedicó a acariciar la espalda desnuda de Severus, mientras sus labios besaban el cuello del hombre y se movía sobre su regazo de forma insinuante, ganándose varios gemidos por parte del slytherin.

Luego, lentamente, fue deslizando sus manos hasta los pantalones y comenzó a bajarlos junto con la ropa interior, Severus levantó las caderas para ayudarlo y pronto, quedó totalmente desnudo ante la mirada de adoración de su león, el cual, ya comenzaba a tener de nuevo una erección propia.

Sin poder resistirlo, se inclino hacia el miembro erecto de Severus que rogaba su atención, primero acariciándolo suavemente con sus manos, para luego, poner su boca en acción.

Su lengua delineo todo el contorno del pene del hombre, para después lamer la punta placidamente como si se tratara de una paleta; de nuevo hacia abajo, donde lamió los testículos y succionó un poco, ganándose más gemidos profundos, volvió a subir, lamiendo todos los pliegues que su lengua tocaba, pasando ligeramente los labios sobre la piel erecta, para finalmente depositar un pequeño beso en la punta y tomarlo en su boca.

Severus sentía un inmenso placer al ser atrapado en esa ardiente boca. Una de sus manos se dirigió a la cabeza del chico, para acariciar plácidamente el largo cabello, agradeciendo que lo dejara crecer; sobando el cuello, mientras los movimientos de este lo excitaban más y más.

Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, mientras la lengua a veces jugaba por dentro, lo soltaba unos segundos para lamer la punta y volvía abajo, tomándolo cada vez más y más profundo, al mismo tiempo que una mano acariciaba los testículos, incrementando el placer, junto con los pequeños gemidos que el chico emitía y que mandaban vibraciones por demás deliciosas por todo su cuerpo.

Severus sintió que no resistiría más y gentilmente alejó al chico de él, no quería venirse dentro de aquella deliciosa boca, sino dentro de su león. Levantó al chico y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándolo intensamente y plantando pequeños besos por todo su rostro y sobre sus labios.

- Recuéstate Harry... – susurró al oído de este y el chico se deslizó, quedando acostado sobre la cama, viendo fijamente a los ojos negros – voltéate, sobre tu estomago...

- Pero...

- Shhh... – la queja fue callada con un dedo sobre sus labios – estaremos frente a frente, pero ahora quiero que te recuestes sobre tu estomago...

Harry obedeció, no podía hacer más que rendirse a los deseos del slytherin cuando este lo observaba con tanto amor. Se volteó y dejó que Severus lo acomodara, poniendo una almohada bajo sus caderas. Luego, el cuerpo del hombre se recostó sobre de él y sintió el pene erecto entre sus nalgas, lo que provocó un nuevo gemido y que su propio miembro se endureciera completamente.

La mano del hombre se estiró hacia la pequeña mesita al lado de la cama, donde la enfermera había dejado varias pociones y ungüentos, tomó un frasquito con una crema transparente en el y la abrió con un hechizo.

- Pompy se enojará si se entera del uso que le das a sus ungüentos... – dijo Harry divertido al imaginar la cara de la enfermera

- Bueno, no tiene porqué quejarse cuando yo elaboro la mayoría de ellos... – contestó el otro también divertido y silenció al chico moviendo su miembro entre las nalgas de este, ganándose un gemido más.

Hundió sus dedos en el ungüento y los dirigió hacia la entrada de Harry, primero acariciando por fuera en forma circular, tentando la abertura, pero sin introducir sus dedos todavía. Los gemidos y movimientos del cuerpo bajo él, le dijeron que el chico estaba sumamente excitado, así que decidió darle algo de alivio.

Introdujo un primer dedo dentro, estrechando las paredes a su paso y tratando de encontrar el punto que lo haría retorcerse de placer. Cuando un profundo gemido surgió de la boca del chico y su cuerpo se arqueó, supo que lo había encontrado, así que siguió rozándolo un poco más.

- Por favor... – escuchó la voz de Harry, ahogada por la almohada que el chico estaba mordiendo

- Por favor ¿qué?... ¿Harry?...

- Por favor, por favor... te necesito, por favor...

Entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decirle el chico, pero queriendo atormentarlo un poco más, sacó su dedo para tomar más ungüento e introdujo dos dedos esta vez, volviendo a hacer lo mismo.

- Por favor... por favor Sev... necesito sentirte dentro de mi... ¡ah!...

- Un poco más...

Introdujo un tercer dedo dentro del chico, dilatándolo más. Tocando su próstata cada vez que metía y sacaba sus dedos. Besando su espalda, su cuello, respirando el aroma natural del chico, mezclado con las pociones que Pompy le había aplicado.

- Por favor Sev... por favor...

Apiadándose finalmente de Harry, sacó sus dedos del cuerpo debajo de él e hizo que girara hasta quedar acostado sobre su espalda. Los ojos verdes brillaban con pasión, pero sobre todo, con amor. Los brazos del gryffindor se enredaron alrededor de su cuello y las piernas lo abrazaron atrayéndolo más hacia el cuerpo debajo de él.

Posicionó su pene en la entrada del gryffindor y comenzó a introducirse en el canal ya conocido, sintiendo la estrechez de este. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro; entonces se quedó quieto unos segundos, disfrutando de la sensación de estar tan profundamente unido a su pareja, abrazados fuertemente, el cuerpo debajo del suyo temblando. Pero, ese temblor no era normal.

Se levantó un poco descubriendo los ojos esmeralda, esos bellos ojos que lo habían conquistado ahora derramaban lágrimas y Severus supo instantáneamente que no eran de alegría.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?...

- Te amo... te amo y no te merezco... - culpa latente en el rostro de su gryffindor, le dijo que las lágrimas se debían a la culpa que este sentía por sus actos.

Silenció al león con un beso, un beso en donde trato de poner todo lo que sentía: el amor, la adoración, alegría de estar juntos, todo. Volvió a verlo a los ojos. Sabía que nunca le había dicho a la cara lo que sentía por él. Estaba esperando el momento para hacerlo y ese era el momento, sintió que era el momento perfecto.

- Te amo Harry... – dijo mirando al chico a los ojos, esos ojos que brillaron con sorpresa – Sé que nunca antes te lo había dicho y que quizás no sea el momento más romántico pero... Te Amo... con toda mi alma, con todo mi corazón, eres todo para mi y yo soy el que no te merece...

Harry estaba sumamente sorprendido, Severus nunca le había dicho que lo amaba, se lo demostraba en cada caricia, en cada beso, pero nunca se lo había dicho y el que lo haya hecho aligero el corazón de Harry: si Severus lo amaba, todo estaría bien.

Las lágrimas cayeron una vez más de sus ojos, pero ambos supieron que eran esta vez de felicidad. Severus se inclino y besó las lágrimas una a una, recogiéndolas con sus labios. Después, comenzó a moverse dentro del chico, tocando inmediatamente la próstata de este.

Un gemido escapo de los labios rojos. Y el cuerpo de Harry volvió a envolverlo completamente, los labios rojos lo besaban donde alcanzaban, mientras sus propios labios seguían bebiendo las lagrimas derramadas y probando los otros.

- Ah Severus... si más... más...

Aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos, tratando de enterrarse lo más profundo posible dentro del cuerpo entre sus brazos. La erección de Harry rozando ambos abdómenes.

- Te amo... te amo... – decía él mismo, sorprendiéndose de su propia sinceridad en aquellas palabras, pero sabiendo que, de otra forma, no hubiera podido pronunciarlas.

Sintió que llegaba y, queriendo llegar junto con el chico, deslizó una mano entre ambos cuerpos, mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver directamente a los ojos verdes que lo miraban con adoración y amor, no por primera vez, agradeció que el chico ya no necesitara los lentes.

Lo admiro, cada centímetro del cuerpo bajo el suyo: el brillo de aquella piel dorada debido a la luz y a la propia magia del chico; las gotas de sudor deslizándose por el pecho, el largo cabello negro desparramado sobre la almohada, los labios rojos por ser besados tanto tiempo que le sonreían con devoción, los ojos verdes, esos ojos que lo tenían hechizado.

Se movió todavía más rápido, sincronizando los movimientos de su mano con las embestidas al cuerpo debajo de él, sintiendo el orgasmo próximo.

- Conmigo Harry... conmigo...

- Si... si...

- Te amo, te amo...

- Sev... cerca... tan cerca...

Aceleró el rimo un poco más y unió sus labios a los de su pareja, un poco más, un poco más. Los gemidos de Harry dentro de su boca lo llevaban al delirio, así como los movimientos del otro cuerpo y entonces, ninguno pudo soportarlo más, separándose del beso y con el nombre del otro en los labios, los dos llegaron finalmente al orgasmo, Severus profundamente enterrado dentro del joven cuerpo del león, Harry entre ambos, estrechando contra sí al slytherin, queriéndose fundir con él. Hasta que los dos cayeron exhaustos. Severus sobre el cuerpo del gryffindor, tratando de estabilizar su respiración.

Cuando sintió que estaba aplastando al chico, quiso levantarse, pero los brazos y piernas de Harry solo se aferraron más a él.

- ¿Harry?...

- Sólo un poco más... por favor... quiero sentirte dentro...

Se quedaron así unos minutos más, hasta que Severus finalmente se deslizó fuera del cuerpo del chico y se recostó a un lado, atrayéndolo consigo, abrazándolo. Harry conjuró un hechizo para limpiarlos a ambos y sintió como Severus conjuraba otro y pronto ambos estaban vestidos de nuevo. Cuando volteó a mirar al hombre, este sólo sonrió.

- Si Pompy nos encuentra desnudos le va a dar un ataque...

Harry sonrió ante eso y se acurrucó en los brazos del hombre al que amaba. Mañana partiría con los Dursley y no lo vería seguido.

- Te voy a extrañar tanto Sev...

- Y yo a ti... pero no te preocupes, antes de lo que piensas nos veremos... ahora duerme un poco, vas a tener que regresar a tu cama para que Pompy no te vea aquí... Albus no apreciará el tener que conseguir una nueva enfermera... o que me mate por haberte despertado...

- Ok... buenas noches Sev... te amo...

- Buenas noches amor...

Con un último beso los dos se entregaron en brazos de Morfeo, felices de poder estar juntos.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora:

Sólo falta uno cortito y el fic se acaba... no me maten por favor!!!

Las dejo para que lean!!

Ja Ne!

Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de varios grupos y ordenes.

PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: ó a ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN: ¨)

¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨)

(¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´

¸.o´¸.oo-"

AFTER FOREVER


	35. Capítulo 35, HASTA PRONTO

Titulo: AMORES ¿IMPOSIBLES? (todo en este mundo es posible jejejeje)

Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de varios grupos y ordenes.

Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-13

Parejas: Harry / Severus

Remus / Lestat

Louis / Lestat

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Anne Rice, yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos... muajajajaja... n.n). No persigo fines de lucro, no gano un solo centavo escribiendo esto¡ASÍ QUE NO TIENEN PORQUE DEMANDARME!...

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers de los libros de Harry Potter hasta el libro 5 (porque el sexto nunca existio!!!!! Entendido?), sino te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, no lo leas...

Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son pensamientos o recuerdos

Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel

Y así: ... es comunicación mental, lo hago para que no halla confusiones

El último!!!!!! Disfruten de la lectura!!! ((ojj

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**CAPITULO 35: HASTA PRONTO**

(Nota de la autora: Favor de leer las notas al final del capitulo con importantes)

El sol entraba por la ventana de la Torre de Gryffindor. Harry, que había sido liberado esa misma mañana después de haber llegado a su propia cama sólo segundos antes de que la enfermera entrara, ahora estaba haciendo sus maletas pues partiría en una hora a la estación de tren de Hogsmade y, de ahí, a su encierro en casa de sus tíos, pero este sería el último verano con ellos; sólo sobre su cadáver lo harían volver a Surrey el próximo año.

Después de haber sido liberado de la enfermería y de un pequeño beso entre él y Severus, el chico había bajado a la cámara por algunas cosas que necesitaría para el verano y a preguntarle a su amiga Elddir si quería ir con él a Surrey o quedarse en el castillo, pues ahora las vacaciones serían más largas que en invierno.

La serpiente decidió quedarse pues no se vería bien que abandonara tanto tiempo la cámara, Harry sólo sonrió y se despidió de ella, la verdad era que ya comenzaba a extrañar a su siseante amiga.

Se había encontrado a Emily en el camino, su madrina, después de darle un último abrazo de despedida pues tenía que regresar al Colegio del Fénix, le obsequió un frasquito con una sustancia rojo carmesí dentro y, guiñándole un ojo, le había dicho que eso serviría si quería "huir" por unos días de casa de sus tíos sin que se diera cuenta Dumbledore, sólo tenía que arrojar una cabello suyo dentro.

Harry supo que era una poción para imitar su firma mágica y sonrió, agradeciéndole mentalmente a su madrina.

Termino de colocar todo en su baúl y de empequeñecer el que había sido regalo de Voldemort cuando alguien entró en la habitación, era Draco que le dirigió una mirada fría a Harry; pero este, antes de que su amigo pudiera hablar, tomó algo de dentro de su túnica y lo arrojó al rubio.

- Atrápalo...

Draco tomo el objeto en el aire y lo contemplo con sorpresa, en sus manos se encontraba el frasco que contenía el alma de su madre.

- Creí... creí que iba a ser tu esclavo de aquí en adelante... – dijo sorprendido

- Y lo serás – respondió el ojiverde con malicia – pero te daré el verano de vacaciones... no pienso hacerte regresar a la presencia de Riddle, Draco...

- Pero... ¿entonces?...

- Como le dije a Riddle, te necesito aquí para que me cubras cuando me llame esa serpiente megalómana, pero si dejaba que tomaras el frasco ahora mismo serías un cadáver; además, para liberar el alma de tu madre se necesita más que sólo abrir el frasco, se necesita un ritual que no conozco y que debemos de averiguar antes de tratar de hacerlo...

El rubio contempló a su amigo con los ojos vidriosos y, en un arranque del que después se arrepentiría, corrió a abrazarlo. Harry, sorprendido, sólo pudo sonreír y devolver el abrazo.

- Gracias Harry...

- No hay de que...

- Pero... – dijo el rubio separándose de su amigo - ¿y si te pide ver el frasco?...

- No te preocupes lo tengo todo perfectamente calculado, además, no creo que espere que cargue yo ese frasco conmigo todo el tiempo ¿o si?...

En el momento en que Draco iba a contestar, se vio interrumpido por otra persona que entraba al dormitorio, Ron.

- ¿Listos?... ya es hora de irnos...

- Si ya vamos... – dijo el rubio – ¿nos vamos?... – le preguntó a Harry.

- En un momento los alcanzo... – dijo a sus dos amigos que ya salían por la puerta.

Se sentó en la cama cuando lo dejaron sólo, contempló la habitación que le había dado alojamiento los últimos seis años, el próximo los chicos de séptimo tenían habitaciones separadas. Supo que nada volvería a ser igual, aunque nada lo había sido desde el día que Voldemort había regresado.

Suspiró, si, nada era igual. Ron y Hermione seguían a su lado, pero ahora a la lista se sumaban Ginny, Gabrielle y Draco. Además, había conocido a personas muy interesantes este curso y que se quedarían con él, a su madrina Emily, a su "hermano mayor" Louis y a Lestat. Ahora tenía una pareja, Severus, que también se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Este año muchas cosas habían cambiado y seguramente el próximo cambiarían más aún.

Ahora era el supuesto heredero de Voldemort, recordó contemplando el medallón que le había sido dado para poder comunicarse con el Lord; pero, al volver a recordar a todos sus seres queridos, sabía que el sacrificio bien valían la pena.

- Harry¿listo?... – interrumpió sus pensamientos Hermione asomándose desde la puerta.

- Si, vamos... – contestó el chico con una sonrisa, puso el medallón dentro de su túnica y salió de la habitación pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica.

XXXXXXXXX

Las afueras de Hogwarts eran un hervidero de pláticas y risas mientras todos abordaban a sus respectivos carruajes, Harry acarició al thestral que conduciría el carruaje en el que viajaría él mismo. Cuando estaba a punto de subir con sus amigos, una mano lo tomó del hombro y una voz profunda que conocía muy bien habló.

- Creo, señor Potter, que este carruaje ya esta demasiado lleno, será mejor que se vaya en otro

Y, sin dejarlo siquiera contestar, Severus se llevó a Harry ante la mirada divertida de sus amigos y lo subió en otro carruaje a donde él mismo entró después de un minuto.

Harry se acercó a Severus y se abrazó al hombre. Le dio un beso en los labios que fue correspondido al momento.

- ¿Y eso por qué fue? – preguntó al profesor separándose un poco de él – no que me queje por supuesto.

- Te quería para mi un momento más... – contestó el profesor y volvió a tomar los labios rojos.

El carruaje comenzó a caminar y se quedaron abrazados besándose lentamente disfrutando el momento. Harry sintió que las manos de su pareja se alejaban de su cintura y sacaban algo de la túnica negra, algo que luego fue colocado alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando estuvo bien sujeto, Harry se separó y observó el objeto: era un colgante que parecía de plata, parecía como una flor formada por cristales saliendo del centro del mismo y colgando de una hermosa cadena de plata. Volteó a ver a Severus que lo observaba con una sonrisa.

- Es un Evenstar... una joya creada por los altos elfos que desaparecieron de estas tierras hace miles de años, era símbolo de su inmortalidad, pero también de su corazón y su alma... – Severus tomó la mano de Harry que sostenía la joya y la cerró alrededor de esta besando después la mano y poniendo un beso sobre los dulces labios – es un símbolo de mi amor por ti y tu regalo de cumpleaños...

- Pero mi cumpleaños es hasta dentro...

- De un mes, si, lo sé, pero quería dártelo desde ahora... para que sepas que siempre estoy contigo, aunque no lo este físicamente... – contestó el hombre sonriendo y poniendo un nuevo beso en los labios del chico.

- Gracias Sev... – contestó el ojiverde con una sonrisa y un nuevo beso – te amo...

- Yo también te amo...

Otro beso y una caricia, para después quedar abrazados sin una sola palabra, porque las palabras sobraban en ese momento tan especial entre los dos.

Harry sintió que, aunque la culpa lo seguía carcomiendo por dentro, su corazón estaba un poco más ligero, porque tenía a Severus a su lado.

Los carruajes se detuvieron muy pronto para el gusto de ambos.

Con un último beso y un te amo, salieron del carruaje y se dirigieron al tren que ya estaba siendo abordado por los demás alumnos.

- Nos vemos pronto Harry... – susurró el profesor cuando el chico abordaba el tren, este sólo respondió con un asentimiento.

Una vez dentro buscó a sus amigos que ya lo esperaban en un compartimiento. Hermione y Ron estaban sentados juntos platicando, Ginny y Draco se estaban besando y Gabrielle y Blaise conversaban con una sonrisa. El ojiverde sonrió y se sentó junto a la ventana.

Después de unos minutos el tren comenzó a avanzar y Harry se despidió de su pareja con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa triste.

Cuando el hombre se convirtió en un punto en la distancia, Harry volvió su mirada dentro del compartimiento conde sus amigos le observaban con una sonrisa, después todo se llenó de las voces de los chicos, que hablaban sobre trivialidades.

Harry se había sorprendido en el mañana cuando regresó a la sala común y sus amigos no había hecho ni una pregunta, pero también se había alegrado, tal vez todos estaban cambiando y sus amigos comprendían que no podía hablar de lo sucedido.

El resto del viaje transcurrió entre risas.

XXXXXXXXX

El tren paró en la estación nueve y tres cuartos. Mientras descendían del tren, Harry saludaba a los Weasley que lo estrechaban con abrazos.

Todos se despedían animadamente y Remus, que también había bajado del autobús, abrazó al chico y le dijo que se verían pronto mientras le guiñaba un ojo en complicidad, Harry supo que el hombre lobo acompañaría a los dos vampiros cuando fueran con Harry y el chico no pudo evitar sonreír.

Después de dadas todas las despedidas, salió del anden y de la estación y divisó el automóvil de Vernon en el estacionamiento; la ballena, es decir, el hombre, lo esperaba con una cara de pocos amigos que hizo suspirar al chico.

Se acercó a su tío y, sin una palabra, este tomó el baúl e hizo que subiera para luego subir el mismo y poner en marcha el automóvil. A Harry se le hizo extraño que su tío no le insultara ni un segundo.

A mitad del viaje, se dio cuenta de que había un sobre blando a su lado en el asiento, lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo:

_i Querido Harry:_

_Notarás que tu tío esta un poco extraño, este es un regalo que mi para mi heredero. Tanto él como toda su familia muggle están bajo la maldición imperio, así que puedes ordenarlos cuanto quieras durante todas las vacaciones. Disfrútalo._

Voldemort /i

Harry puso una cara de fastidio, si bien serían interesante vengarse un poco de los Dursley, no quería explicarle a nadie que se diera cuenta de su comportamiento extraño por qué era que lo hacían.

Suspiró, tampoco era como si pudiera quitar la maldición, revertirla haría que el ministerio detectara la magia aún usando la varita no registrada, pues se necesitaba mucho poder para deshacerse de una maldición imperio; y él sería mayor de edad hasta julio.

Volvió a suspirar, bueno, tal vez no sería tan malo.

Se relajó en el asiento observando el paisaje y pensando, entre Voldemort y los vampiros, estas vacaciones serían para recordarse.

**FIN...**

**Por ahora...**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora:

SIIII!!!! Por fin llegamos al final de este fantástico fic, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y espero que ustedes se hayan divertido leyéndolo. Primero que nada, pido disculpas a todos, este fic tomó más de dos largos años (de hecho más de tres creo yo) para ser terminado. Al principio todo iba bien pero la facultad se cruzó en mi camino y otros problemillas que ya ustedes conocen, espero que me tengan paciencia, pues, como se pudieron dar cuenta, este fic tiene una continuación.

La continuación se llama BOUND (Unión) y no se preocupen que va a ser mucho más corto y el primer capítulo sube la próxima semana. Encontrarán que veremos el regreso de varios personajes y el porque de todo este relajo!!!

Los invito a leer también mi fic Pure Blood, Half Blood (Sangre pura, Sangre mestiza) que es un Harry / Lucius que pueden encontrar tanto en ff . net, como en slasheaven . com y también será cortito, acabo de subir el segundo capitulito.

También, estoy escribiendo una sydestory de la vida de Hide (si mi personaje japonesito) y de Sigfrid, pero centrada en el primero. Es que amo a Hide!!!

Estos últimos capítulos están dedicados con mucho cariño a todos ustedes que me han seguido hasta ahorita y, especialmente a Angélica (mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana) que me ha estado dando su apoyo para terminar el fic pues mi muso se fue de vacaciones y no quería regresar (traducción me amenazó de muerte varias veces para que lo terminara jejejejeje broma chiste :P). Y también va para Ali, que me encantan sus fics: chica sabes que aunque no te mande reviews te leo!!!! Y me encanta como escribes!!!!

Ahora si, como si respondo sus reviews no actualizo y pido disculpas por no responderlos pero sepan que los leo y me llegan al corazón y que es lo que me mantiene constante; pero bueno, el punto es que quiero hacer unas aclaraciones que considero necesarias:

1. Muchos me han preguntado que si Emily y Gabrielle son mi intento de convertir esta historia en un Mary Sue o sea de incluirme a mi misma en la historia. Déjenme aclararles que no, no es así.

Por principio de cuentas a mi no me gustan esos fics y segundo no me identifico con estos dos personajes. De hecho, Emily es un personaje que, aunque creado por mi, me es algo antipático y de hecho si me la encontrara en la calle la patearía, pero es necesaria para la historia, en la continuación todos se darán cuenta por qué, sólo recuerden que Emily no es lo que parece.

Por su lado, Gabrielle es una chica que me da lástima, pero también tendrá un rol importante al final de la historia, bueno, no TAN importante, pero si tendrá algo que hacer por ahí.

De hecho yo soy totalmente lo contrario a lo que ambas son.

2. Esto me lleva a otro punto, mis personajes que he ido introduciendo en esta historia no tomarán ningún protagonismo. Los principales aquí son Harry y Severus.

3. Recuerden que sigo con mi política de que el libro seis nunca existió!!! Si llego a introducir cosas del libro en algún momento es porque es necesario, pero no esperan escuchar una continuación de esa trama, por lo menos no en este fic.

4. En cuanto al Colegio del Fénix y a los sueños que Harry ha tenido, no crean que es mi ansia de protagonismo. Este fic esta planeado así. Si bien si quise que en el Colegio se reflejara un poco lo que a mi me gustaría que fuera mi propia escuela (aunque amo a la UNAM, mi universidad), todo tiene una razón de ser.

Este fic es un intento por mezclar muchas cosas de los libros y de la cultura japonesa (eso incluye algunos animes), así como a mis vampiritos de Crónicas (pero shh con eso que me corren de ff . net), así que no me tiren de a loca todo tendrá un desenlace en BOUND.

5. Una advertencia sobre BOUND, este fic será más oscuro que Amores Imposibles. Harry, y Severus en consecuencias pero no tanto, sufrirá mucho debido a todas las mentiras que deberá de decir para proteger su secreto.

Se enterará de cosas de su pasado que él mismo no sabía y tendrá que pasar pruebas muy difíciles.

Como ya dije, muchos personajes regresarán, uno en especial les va a gustar, yo lo sé.

Pero todo terminará bien al final, LO PROMETO.

Bueno, finalmente me despido de nuevo de todos ustedes, deseándoles un Feliz Año Nuevo y agradeciéndoles que hayan estado conmigo a todo lo largo de este camino.

¡¡¡LOS QUIERO A TODOS!!!

BYE!!!

Doumo arigatou gozaimashita (muchas gracias)

Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de varios grupos y ordenes.

PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: ó a ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN: ¨)

¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨)

(¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´

¸.o´¸.oo-"

AFTER FOREVER


End file.
